Paradox
by Itami Shinjiru
Summary: Inilah dunia naga, tempat dimana manusia dan naga hidup berdampingan. Namun, semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai kodrat, dan kedamaian makin terancam dengan rumor adanya kegelapan yang bersiap menyeret dunia ke dalam ilusi abadi. Dalam kegentingan, hanya satu yang mesti dilakukan: seorang anak dalam ramalan harus menemukan naga terkuat dan bersama-sama menghentikan kebinasaan ...
1. Chapter 1: What's Your Name ?

**Sumarry : **Negeri Konoha. Salah satu negeri diantara banyak negeri lain di Dunia Naga. Orang-orang hidup bersama makhluk bernafas api mirip ular itu. Sebuah ramalan kuno mengatakan bahwa akan ada seorang anak yang mempersatukan kasih sayang antara bangsa naga dan umat manusia. Mungkinkah dia Uzumaki Naruto, yatim piatu 16 tahun di Negeri Konoha ?

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

Don't like ?

Don't read

* * *

**PROLOG**

Bumi yang sama. Berdiameter 12.756 km dengan keliling 40.075 km di khatulistiwanya. Terbagi menjadi Lima Negara Besar dan belasan negara-negara Negara besar itu adalah Negeri Hi, Negeri Kaminari, Negeri Kaze, Negeri Tsuchi, dan Negeri Mizu. Belasan negara-negara kecil di sekitarnya merupakan cabang dari Lima Negara : Negeri Ame, Negeri Kusa, Negeri Oto, Negeri Taki, Negeri Hoshi, Kota Besar Rouran, dan masih banyak lagi.

Di dunia yang masih agak labil ini, manusia hidup berdampingan dengan naga. Ya, makhluk bersayap, bersisik, berpenampilan mirip ular atau serupa seperti dinosaurus, dan dapat menghembuskan api yang panas membakar. Ada sekitar seratus jenis naga yang berbeda, dan mereka sangat bervariasi dalam ukuran, bentuk, warna, tipe semburan, kecepatan terbang, dan yang paling dipentingkan untuk seorang manusia...tingkat keganasannya.

Naga terkecil hanya sepanjang tinggi seorang anak remaja. Yang terbesar bisa sebesar gedung. Mereka yang paling diremehkan hanya menyemburkan api biasa dalam jarak pendek. Yang lain dapat menyemburkan lava, sinar radioaktif, hingga ledakan dahsyat jarak jauh. Sebagian terbang dengan kecepatan seorang manusia yang berlari. Yang lain secepat pesawat. Mereka dipersenjatai duri, ekor cambuk, sayap berkait, cakar sabit, racun, ekor gada, _thagomizer_, tanduk, sampai uliran penyegel. Mereka bereproduksi dengan bertelur. Tentunya dengan ukuran dan bentuk telur yang beragam.

Hanya ada empat milyar manusia di 'Bumi' pada masa itu. Jumlah naga nyaris sama banyaknya dengan jumlah manusia. Diantara empat milyar manusia, dua milyar diantara mereka mempunyai bakat sebagai _Dracovetth_. Pengendara Naga.

_Dracovetth _membaur seperti manusia biasa, hanya saja mereka dapat mengerti bahasa atau isyarat banyak spesies naga, bahkan menjinakkan yang liar dan mengendarainya untuk sebuah perjalanan atau pertarungan, baik solo maupun kolosal.

Beberapa naga memiliki kemampuan berbicara dan memahami bahasa manusia dan hewan. Banyak diantara mereka merupakan makhluk yang sama cerdasnya dengan _Cetacea_ dan Primata. Beberapa yang lain hanya mengandalkan insting, membuat mereka tidak lebih daripada babi raksasa bersayap dan bernafas api.

Diantara banyaknya jenis naga yang ada, sama seperti hewan atau tanaman pada umumnya. Ada yang langka, ada yang begitu mudah ditemukan.

Naga PALING langka dan diketahui merupakan satu-satunya, adalah sekaligus naga terkuat sepanjang ingatan manusia. Naga yang bersinar bagai cermin, tanduk melengkung indah, dua pasang sayap kekar, kaki ramping berotot, dan kemampuan luar biasa.

Dia dinamai _Paradox_.

Dan di dunia yang masih terancam dengan segala jenis peperangan antarmanusia atau antarnaga ini, sebuah ramalan kuno menyatakan bahwa akan lahir seorang remaja yang mampu meredakan konflik dunia dengan menemukan _Paradox_...

Dengan menjadikan naga itu sebagai tunggangannya...

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Satu :

**What's Your Name ?**

Aku berdiri. Merenggangkan kaki dan tangan tinggi-tinggi, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menunduk dan mendongak berkali-kali, dan akhirnya duduk kembali. Setia selama satu jam di tepi danau itu.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Senar pancingku bergerak-gerak. Dengan semangat aku memegang erat gagang pancingku dan menariknya keras-keras. Tidak makan waktu lama, seekor ikan salmon dengan sisik berkilau keperakan diterpa sinar matahari pagi menyambutku. Dia sepertinya tidak senang. Baru juga jam enam pagi sudah dapat nasib sial ikan itu. Aku memasukkan tangkapan pertama sekaligus terakhir itu ke ember, mengemasi peralatan, lantas pulang.

Ohya, aku lupa mengenalkan diri. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hidup sendirian di rumah sederhana dengan fasilitas seadanya. Aku menguasai elemen angin dan api, tapi nyatanya elemen apiku tidak berkembang baik. Tapi sudah cukup untuk menyalakan obor atau api unggun. Soal listrik? Hmm...di rumahku ada listrik. Tapi aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan tagihannya karena mereka bilang perusahaan takkan menagih uang listrik padaku. Untuk menghormati jasa kedua orangtuaku, kata mereka.

Soal orangtua, mereka telah tiada sejak aku bayi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku tumbuh dewasa sampai umur 16 tahun seperti ini. Ayahku Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina. Klan-ku menurut pada ibu, tapi aku punya rambut serupa durian matang berwarna kuning seperti ayah. Mereka meninggal karena menyelamatkan desa, dan aku, dari sebuah serangan. Serangan apa, tidak kuketahui sampai sekarang.

Aku kembali ke rumahku yang berada di tepi Desa Konoha. "Naruto !" Sebuah suara dari belakang mengagetkanku.

"Kiba ? Ada apa kau terlihat panik begitu ?" Selidikku dengan nada datar.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke _Chrysler_ ! Seekor naga besar dikabarkan sedang menyerang tempat itu !" Serunya panik sambil berlari ke arah _Chrysler_ terdekat.

"Aku tidak punya naga, kan ?!" Seruku sambil berusaha menjejeri langkahnya sambil tetap membawa peralatan pancingku.

"Ya, tapi _Ingenia_ kesayanganku ada disana ! Siapa tahu dia dalam bahaya !" Seru Kiba sambil terus berlari.

_Chrysler_ adalah tempat peternakan naga, atau agak mirip seperti tempat penitipan hewan peliharaan. Ada banyak _Chrysler_ di Desa Konoha, dan kami langsung menuju ke yang terdekat, tempat dimana _Ingenia_, naga milik Kiba(Spesies, bukan nama), dititipkan untuk diberi makan, dimandikan, dan lain sebagainya sampai...membersihkan kotoran mereka juga.

BUUMM !

"Dengar, kan ! Suara ledakan itu pasti berasal dari _Chrysler_ terdekat !" Seru Kiba sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Lihat !" Tudingnya begitu kami sampai ke _Chrysler_. _Ingenia_ milik Kiba sedang tergopoh-gopoh menghindar dari serangan seekor naga yang jauh lebih besar. Tapi kami belum bisa melihat naga itu karena hampir seluruh _Chrysler _bagian belakang sudah tertutup asap.

"Kawan, aku disini !" Seru Kiba pada naganya. Makhluk itu langsung menoleh, lantas berlari ke arah kami. "Sebaiknya kita terbang dari sini !" Seru Kiba sambil mengajakku naik.

"Aku ragu kita bisa" kataku sangsi begitu menoleh ke belakang. Kiba mengikuti arah mataku.

_Ingenia_ yang kami tunggangi panjangnya hanya 5 meter, berat 350 kg dengan ekor pendek berduri, duri sisi kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah yang berderet dari ujung kepala hingga ekor, empat kaki, dan sepasang sayap. Namun tidak jauh di belakang kami sudah berdiri sosok naga besar sepanjang sekitar 18 meter dan beratnya mungkin 10 ton. Naga yang dikategorikan level '_Deadly_' pada buku Bingo.

"_Hidalgo_ ! Cepat pacu !" Seruku keras-keras.

WUUUSSHH...! _Hidalgo_ menembakkan semburannya. "Cepat !" Seruku.

BUUUMMM...! Ledakan dahsyat tampak tepat di belakang kami, mendorong _Ingenia _jauh ke depan. Sisi baiknya, itu memberinya energi awal yang cukup untuk terbang. "Cari bantuan, Kiba !" Seruku.

"Berisik ! Aku juga tahu !" Kiba menimpali dengan tidak sabar.

WUUSSH ! Satu sinar lagi melesat melewati kami, untunglah kami berhasil menghindar tepat waktu. Hidalgo mengejar ! Naga besar itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan baik di darat maupun udara.

Dia menembakkan satu semburan lagi dari mulutnya yang besar. Kami lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar.

Dan satu lagi...

Miris, semburan abu-abu bulat itu meledak tepat di sebelah kami. Kami bertiga jatuh ke tanah dan Hidalgo bersiap untuk hidangan pembuka pagi...

"**Uzumaki Naruto ... !"** Seru naga besar itu dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Hah? Dia memanggilku...?" Selidikku antara sadar dan tidak karena baru saja jatuh.

"**Kaukah yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto !"**

Aku perlahan bangkit berdiri. "Iya" desisku. "Ada apa ?!" Seruku keras-keras. Padahal hatiku ciut. Baru kali ini ada seekor naga yang mengajakku bicara. Sangar pula.

"**Mati !"** Seru naga raksasa itu sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan tanpa ampun menembakku dengan sinar penghancurnya.

"AAAKKHH !"

"Errr..."

"...Kok...kok...kok basah...?" Aku terus mengingau.

"Tidak !"

"Kiba, siapa saja, tolong aku !"

"Naruto !"

"Tidak !"

"Hey, Naruto !"

"Aaahhh !"

"BANGUN !"

BYUURRR...

.

.

"Haahh...haahhh..." aku terbangun. Eh, kenapa tubuhku serasa melayang ? Ya ampun, Kami-sama, aku berada di bawah permukaan air ! Pasti danau, pikirku. Segera saja aku berenang ke permukaan yang untungnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari ujung rambut teratas kepalaku.

Aku langsung melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang lurus, mata lavender muda yang mengerling jahil ke arahku disertai senyuman khas manusia yang telah berhasil mengerjai manusia lain.

"Hinata-chan jahat !" Semburku sambil berusaha kembali ke daratan.

"Kau sih, tidur melulu. Kuguncang berkali-kali tidak ada reaksi, ya sudah kudorong saja sampai jatuh" ceritanya sambil menutup mulut. Tertawa. Aku merengut.

Mendadak aku ingat sesuatu. "Kiba dan naganya baik-baik saja kan ? Atau ada serangan di desa ?" Semburku padanya.

Hinata malah tampak bingung. "Kau pasti bermimpi" simpulnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa aku memang bermimpi. Bisa-bisanya aku tidur disini, ya?" Kataku.

"Itu ciri khasmu kan ? Bisa tidur dimana saja kapan saja" ledek Hinata.

(Yaa, di fict ini Hinata di-OOC sebagai karakter yang periang, penolong, dan sedikit ceriwis).

"Memang tadi kau mimpi apa, sih?" Selidiknya.

"Aku..."

"...Aku bermimpi mendapat seekor salmon, lalu pulang dan bertemu Kiba yang berteriak mencari naganya, kemudian kami ke _Chrysler_ terdekat dan menjumpai seekor _Hidalgo_. Kami lari dari _Hidalgo_ itu tapi kemudian dia menangkap kami dan malah menanyakan namaku ! Dia bicara denganku sebelum menembakku dengan sesuatu yang keluar dari mulutnya yang besar itu !" Ceritaku bertubi-tubi.

Hinata geleng-geleng kepala. "Aneh sekali mendengar kau bicara dengan naga. Kau sendiri bahkan belum punya satupun, kan?" Tanya Hinata padaku. Aku mengangguk. Memang aku agak malas mencari naga. Toh semua yang kulakukan tidak perlu seekor naga untuk bisa terjadi. Aku jarang bepergian jauh, dan Konoha jarang diserang. Mempunyai naga hanya akan membuatku kewalahan mengurusi mereka. Dititipkan di _Chrysler _? Uang dari mana.

Aku menghela nafas.

Mendadak, sebuah suara tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu ?" Selidik Hinata. Baru saja dia mau kutanya begitu, sudah bertanya duluan. Tentu saja aku mengangguk.

"Kedengarannya seperti suara _Manidens_..." desis Hinata. Ia mendongak ke atas.

"Naruto, awas !"

"Whoa !"

BRUUKK !

Seekor _Manidens_-naga terkecil di dunia, dengan panjang 1,75 meter dan berat 50 kilogram, jatuh dari langit dan menabrak ajungan kayu tempat kami berdiri. Untungnya ajungan kayu ini tidak sampai runtuh.

Naga berwarna hijau terang itu merintih. Salah satu kakinya terbakar. Aku buru-buru menciduk air danau dengan emberku yang masih kosong, lantas menyiramkannya ke naga itu.

Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya (Disini setiap ninja memiliki kemampuan khusus sama seperti di anime sesungguhnya).

"Tulang kaki belakang kanannya retak. Sayangnya aku samasekali tidak membawa obat-obatan atau semacamnya" jelas Hinata.

"Kita bawa ke rumahmu ya. Di rumahku, ayah sedang ada rapat. Pasti menganggu kalau naga berisik ini dibawa kesana" bujuk Hinata.

"Hhhh...baiklah..." aku akhirnya menyerah.

_Manidens_ itu membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Mata kuning berpupil vertikalnya terbuka lebar menatapku. Ia sepertinya ingin berteriak, memekik, mendesis. Tapi aneh juga sekarang ia hanya bergerak begitu tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Biasanya dia berisik sekali" cetus Hinata.

"Mungkin pita suaranya juga rusak" candaku. Tapi Hinata menanggapi serius.

"Benar ! Pita suaranya agak miring ke kiri, itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa bersuara karena laring, faring, dan pita suaranya tidak sejajar. Biar kucoba betulkan" . Hinata segera memegang leher naga itu, membengkokkannya beberapa kali sampai terdengar bunyi 'kletak'.

AAAAKKK ! WAAAKK ! WHAAAAKKK ! Segera saja naga kecil itu memekik begitu aku menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Hehe, _bridal style_ naga ?

"Mungkin dia bilang, 'terimakasih banyak'" Candaku. Hinata memutar bola mata.

"Naruto-kun ! Hinata-chan !" Sebuah suara riang menyapa kami.

"Alis Tebal !" Seruku.

"Seekor _Manidens_ ? Milik siapa ini ?" Lee langsung bicara _to the point_.

"Bukan...bukan milik siapa-siapa. Atau entahlah milik siapa. Kami menemukannya menukik dari langit dengan kaki yang terbakar dan tulang betis yang retak" cerita Hinata.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau dia kubawa saja ke _Chrysler_-ku ? Aku bisa mengobatinya disana" tawar Lee.

AAAAKKKK ! Naga ini meraung lagi. "Hehe, dia berisik. Berarti dia normal" cetus Lee sambil menggelitiki sisi tubuh naga itu.

"Baiklah, Alis Tebal. Silakan dibawa, aku tidak terbiasa merawat naga, apalagi yang seberisik ini, takkan bisa membuatku tidur walau sedetik !" Seruku sambil menyerahkan naga itu padanya.

"Nanti kalau dia sudah sembuh, akan kuberikan padamu" kata Lee.

"Tidak, tidak usah ! Kan sudah kubilang dia hanya berguna jika alarm-ku rusak. Atau alarm kompleks ini saja sekalian" candaku.

"Hmm...yakin tidak menyesal, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Lee menggoda.

"Tentu tidak ! Naga sekecil itu kalau dijual pasti harganya tidak seberapa" aku menanggapi dengan malas. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar aku hanya akan menjual naga yang kutemukan.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan !" Serunya sambil bergegas pergi ke _Chrysler_-nya.

GWAAAAAAAKKKK ! _Manidens_ itu memekik keras di gendongannya, membuat kami berdua harus menutup telinga dan Lee membiarkan kedua indera pendengarannya menderita karena tidak ada yang bisa digunakan untuk menutup kedua telinganya sementara sepasang tangannya menggendong sumber suara itu.

"Uhh, lebih berisik daripada yang kukira" gerutu Hinata.

Naga mungil itu terus meraung-raung, kini malah meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari Rock Lee-yang sekarang memeluknya agar tidak kabur !

"Mungkin dia tidak suka Rock Lee dan lebih memilih digendong olehmu" canda Hinata. Aku menghela nafas.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku melanjutkan pancinganku. Setidaknya aku akan dapat seekor salmon seperti di mimpiku" cetusku lalu kembali.

Yaahh, walau dengan susah payah, Si Alis Tebal bisa membawa naga berisik itu ke _Chrysler_-nya.

* * *

**Rock Lee's **_**Chrysler**_

"Huh, dasar. Kalau tidak suka bilang saja, jangan mencakar-cakar seperti ini" gerutu _Dracovetth_ berambut bowlcut hitam berkilau dengan kulit putih dan mata bola pingpong itu sambil mengoleskan salep pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet karena cakaran naga kecil itu-yang sekarang sedang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'borgol'nya.

"Oh, bodohnya aku, mana bisa spesies _Manidens_ bicara ya?" Rock Lee menepuk dahi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pandangan naga itu.

"Apa kau bisa bicara ?" Tanyanya lugu.

Selama beberapa detik, keduanya diam.

"Ahh, aku memang bo..."

"Kembalikan aku pada manusia berambut kuning itu" sebuah suara mengagetkan Rock Lee.

"Siapa ?!" Serunya sambil menenteng golok yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ.

"Disini".

"Dimana ?"

"Aku sangat dekat denganmu, dasar manusia hijau bodoh !" Seru suara itu.

"Ah ! _Manidens_ ! Kau bisa bicara rupanya !" Seru Lee sambil meletakkan lagi goloknya.

"Hmph, dasar. Kukira manusia itu cerdas, sepertinya tidak semuanya begitu" gerutu _Manidens_ yang masih diborgol itu. "Asal kau tahu saja, tadi kakiku terbakar karena berusaha mencuri getah pohon _Erfmyst_ di perkebunan dekat danau itu tadi, sampai aku ketahuan lalu ditembak dengan panah api. Tembakan itu begitu cepat dan keras, tepat pula mengenai kakiku hingga terbakar dan retak" cerita naga itu panjang lebar.

"Getah Pohon _Erfmyst_ ? Itu kan getah yang bisa membuat seekor naga yang tidak bisa bicara menjadi bisa bicara selama beberapa hari ?" Selidik Lee.

"Tepat. Aku berhasil menjilat sedikit getah itu sebelum tertangkap basah" lanjut _Manidens_.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan semua ini sebelum aku membawamu kesini pada Naruto-kun dan Hinata-chan ?" Berondong Lee.

"Dasar bocah. Tidak semudah itu menstabilkan dan mengendalikan semua zat dan hara yang terkandung dalam Getah _Erfmyst_ dengan pita suaraku ! Lagipula pita suaraku juga sempat tergeser, jadi waktu penyesuaiannya lebih lama" jelas _Manidens_ itu.

"Ooohh..." jawab Lee seperti orang autis.

"Dasar bocah ! Cepat kembalikan aku pada manusia berambut kuning itu atau aku akan membakar seluruh tempat ini !" Ancamnya.

"Haha, kau pikir aku takut dengan naga kecil sepertimu ? Tapi tunggu, berarti kau memang naga Naruto-kun ya ?" Selidik Lee.

"Bukan ! Aku telah diberitahu oleh Pertapa Tua dari Selatan Konohagakure, Jiraya-sama, mengenai kemunculan _Draco P_" _Manidens_ kembali bercerita. Suaranya sedikit dipelankan saat mengucapkan '_Draco P_'.

"_Draco P_ ? Kenapa tidak langsung sebut saja nama lengkapnya ?" Cetus Lee sambil menyeruput secangkir teh.

"Bodoh ! Naga sekecil dan serendah aku tidak pantas menyebut nama seagung dan semulia itu" gerutu _Manidens_. "Penunggang _Draco P_ itu adalah pemuda berambut jagung bermata biru itu !"Seru _Manidens_.

Lee langsung memuntahkan semua teh yang diminumnya.

"HAH ?! Kau pasti bercanda, dasar naga gila ! Mungkin yang kau minum itu bukan Getah _Erfmyst_, tapi alkohol dosis super !" Seru Lee keras-keras. Untung saja _Chrysler_ itu sedang sepi.

"Kau yang bodoh ! Aku menyampaikan kebenaran, dasar rambut mangkuk ! Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengan si bocah kuning itu sebelum kemampuan bicaraku habis atau kau akan mati karena mengabaikan perintah dari Jiraya-sama dan meragukan keberadaan _Draco P_ !" Seru _Manidens_ bertubi-tubi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pada Naruto-kun" jawab Lee setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Bagus. Sekarang lepaskan borgol ini !" Perintah naga itu tidak sabar.

"Tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu, oke ?"

"Hhhh, terserahlah kau mau dengan cara apa, yang penting aku sudah menyampaikan pesan ini sebelum senja !"

"NARUTO-KUN ! NARUTO-KUN ! NARUTO-KUUUNN !"

"Kau yakin dia ada di rumah, bukan di danau tadi ?" Selidik naga di gendongan Lee itu.

"Pasti dia sudah pulang siang-siang begini !" Seru Lee sambil tetap menggedor-nggedor pintu rumahku dan berteriak.

"Apaan sih ?!" Aku akhirnya keluar. Begitu melihat Lee menggendong _Manidens_ tadi, aku langsung berseru. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mempunyai seekor naga pun di rumahku, Alis Tebal !"

"Aku tidak menawarkan naga ini jadi peliharaanmu ! Ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan padamu dan ini sangat penting !" Berondongnya.

Aku mengusap wajahku yang basah sedikit akibat 'hujan lokal' itu.

"Sebentar, apa maksudmu 'dia harus menyampaikan padaku' ?" Aku mulai tersadar Lee tidak menyebutkan 'aku sampaikan padamu' melainkan 'dia sampaikan padamu'.

Lee tersenyum. "Bicaralah, _Manidens_ !" Serunya.

AAAKK ! WAAAKKK ! AAAKKK ?! Naga itu hanya berteriak-teriak seperti biasa. Lee mengerutkan dahi heran. Begitu pula denganku.

"Kalau mau iseng, jangan sekarang, aku mau tidur siang !" Seruku sambil bersiap menutup pintu.

"Sebentar, Naruto-kun !"

"Apa !"

"Tadi naga ini bicara padaku, aku bersumpah ! Dia berkata banyak sekali, terutama tentangmu yang akan jadi penunggang _Draco P_ !"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Dra...co...P...?" Ulangku terbata-bata.

Lee mengangguk mantap.

"Bisa kau ceritakan ?" Desisku sangsi.

Si Alis Tebal berambut mangkuk itu akhirnya menceritakan seluruh kronologis yang ada, mulai dari keterkejutannya saat mendapati naga kecil ini bisa bicara, sampai dialog hiperaktif mereka mengenai penunggang _Draco P_...

...Yang tidak lain, aku.

"Kau...yakin...alis tebal...?" Desisku setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Kau yakin yang kau minum itu teh, bukan alkohol ?!" Lanjutku.

"Justru aku yang mengira _Manidens_ ini minum alkohol !" Balas Lee.

"Aku tidak percaya" kataku tegas.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau hanya kau satu-satunya yang memberitakan ini ! Hah, siapa itu Draco P ?! Siapa itu Jiraya ?! Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, warganegara Hi yang tinggal di Konohagakure, dan satu poin yang kau harus pahami baik-baik, aku tidak berurusan dengan naga spesies manapun dari ujung planet sebelah manapun !" Seruku keras-keras lalu membanting pintu dan menguncinya.

Lee menghela nafas dan mendesah kecewa.

"Jadi...Getah _Erfmyst_-nya sudah habis, ya ?" Tanyanya lirih pada naga yang masih berada di gendongannya. Naga itu mengangguk. Lalu menunduk. Sepertinya kecewa karena tidak bisa bicara denganku.

Lee mendadak menjentikkan jari. "Aku punya sedikit persediaan Getah _Erfmyst_ di gudang _Chrysler_-ku. Kita bisa berikan itu padamu dan kau bisa menghubungi Naruto-kun tanpa kendala !" Serunya girang. Naga itu menggoyang ekornya penuh semangat dan harapan.

* * *

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin ke _Chrysler_ Rock Lee. Dan ketika mereka sampai disana, alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika suasana di sekitar menjadi cukup ramai. Banyak orang mengacungkan pedang dan yang lain membidik sesuatu dengan panah.

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya Lee pada dirinya sendiri.

Api berkobar, menimbulkan asap hitam yang kian lama kian tinggi. Barulah ia menyadari apa yang terjadi di situ.

"Kebakaran, kah ?" Desisnya. Ia mendekati seorang _Dracovetth _perempuan yang ia kenal di situ.

"Tenten ! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Seru Lee sambil tetap membawa _Manidens_.

"Seekor _Hidalgo_ baru saja menyerang _Chrysler_-mu, Lee !" Jawab Tenten sambil terus berusaha menyerang.

"Seekor _Hidalgo_ ? Kenapa ?!"

"Entahlah !"

"Sekarang dimana dia ?!" Seru Lee geram.

Sedetik kemudian, sebelum Tenten sempat menjawab, sebuah bayangan hitam raksasa melesat ke langit, dan segera menembakkan seberkas sinar abu-abu ke kerumunan manusia yang berusaha mengusirnya.

Ledakan besar langsung menewaskan beberapa orang yang ada disana, sedangkan sisanya luka-luka. Naga berwarna abu-abu dengan tonjolan otot yang kekar dibalik kulitnya yang terlihat sangat keras tapi lentur itu menatap nanar semua manusia di bawahnya, sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah dicari-carinya sejak tadi.

"Lee...dia...mengawasimu..." desis Tenten tersendat-sendat karena kakinya tertindih sebatang kayu. Lee kini bertatap langsung dengan mata _Hidalgo_, yang langsung membulat begitu melihat seekor _Manidens_ tepat di sebelah manusia berambut hitam dan baju hijau itu.

GROOAAAARR ! _Hidalgo_ meraung keras, menembakkan dua sinar abu-abu ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengusir semua orang yang masih tersisa, dan segera mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya yang lebar dan kuat itu ke sasaran.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lee segera menggendong _Manidens_ itu dan berlari secepat kakinya bisa berlari. Tapi tidak ada gunanya saat kau berhadapan dengan seekor naga sepanjang dua bus berkecepatan hingga 60 km/jam itu.

WUUSSHH...

DHUUUAAARRR !

"LEE !" Pekik Tenten dari kejauhan.

"Sial..." Lee mendesis. Ia melirik _Manidens_ yang tergeletak sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya terbaring. Mata naga itu membuka sedikit. Lee baru saja akan bangun saat ia merasa tanah tempat ia terbaring telungkup itu bergetar.

_Hidalgo_ mendekat pasti ke _Manidens_, mendengus dan mengeluarkan asap dari kedua lubang hidungnya yang panas. Ia menggeram. Geraman yang terdengar cukup keras bagi Lee yang hanya berjarak kurang dari empat meter.

"Jangan sakiti dia... !" Seru Lee tertahan. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

_Hidalgo_ hanya melirik sosok berambut hitam yang sudah tidak mengkilap lagi dengan baju yang tersayat disana-sini itu dengan ekor mata. Ia membuka mulut lebar-lebar, mengumpulkan aura abu-abu ke dalamnya, dan melepaskannya dalam bentuk bola yang langsung mengenai naga kecil itu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

* * *

Lee membuka mata perlahan.

Sekarang yang tampak olehnya hanyalah pemandangan serba abu-abu oleh sinar abu-abu naga raksasa itu.

_Dracovetth_ itu berusaha bangun, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya, dan begitu ia teringat sesuatu, langsung saja ia berlari tak tentu arah, mengangkati puing-puing kayu, dinding, dan besi, berusaha mencari sesuatu.

Naga kecil itu.

Naga kecil itu...

Naga kecil itu !

Dimana naga kecil itu ?!

.

.

.

Hening. Lee menemukannya tak lama kemudian. Tapi harapannya sudah pupus.

Dia mati.

_Manidens_ itu sudah mati !

Tak bergerak lagi

Tak bernafas lagi

Tak berbicara lagi

"SIAL !" Seru Lee keras-keras. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang !?"

**(- Meanwhile-)**

BUUMM

Suara menghentak terdengar di depan pintu rumahku. Cih, dasar Alis Tebal ! Aku tahu betul perangainya. Dia tidak pernah menyerah, apapun itu. Dia pasti masih berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dan terus berusaha membujukku untuk mempercayai cerita bodohnya itu.

Tapi sebentar, ini sudah sekitar sejam setelah kejadian tadi, hebat juga kalau ia berdiri disana tanpa mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan pun, kan ? Lagipula kurasa dia tidak punya apapun untuk menghasilkan...

BRAAKK

.

...Suara sebesar itu.

.

.

"Ada orang di luar ?!" Seruku keras-keras begitu aku cukup dekat dengan pintu. Tidak terdengar apa-apa. Aku mengintip lewat lubang kaca tembus pandang berukuran sebesar kelereng di pintu besiku. Begitulah caraku-atau siapapun penghuni rumah ini-untuk menyelidiki siapa yang sedang ada di depan pintu.

Tapi apa yang kulihat ? Abu-abu ! Abu-abu gelap. Aneh sekali, mana mungkin seluruh depan rumahku berubah menjadi abu-abu ? Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku membuka pintu.

.

.

.

INGIN SEKALI RASANYA kututup langsung pintu rumahku, memberedelnya dengan kunci, berlari secepat mungkin ke halaman belakang lantas melesat cepat entah kemana, begitu mengetahui sosok yang menyambutku tepat di depan pintu !

Seekor _Hidalgo_-persis seperti di mimpiku tadi pagi.

Naga itu mendengus ke arahku, membuatku muak dengan bau nafasnya yang mengerikan. Ia menyeringai, mempertontonkan gigi-gigi pencabik dagingnya yang sudah sedikit tertutup abu dan arang.

Aku memang sangat ingin berlari, tapi nyatanya tidak, aku hanya mematung di tempat. Sekarang, aku berdiri di hadapan seekor _Hidalgo_. Keringat dingin mengucur tak tentu arah membasahi tubuhku. Kakiku gemetar. Maklum baru kali ini aku berhadapan langsung dengan naga yang konon kabarnya cukup buas ini.

GRRRAAAAA ! _Hidalgo_ meraung ganas, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan menegakkan kaki depannya.

Kesempatan.

LANGSUNG SAJA aku berlari secepat kilat ke belakang pintu, menutup dan menguncinya, lantas tanpa mempedulikan segala yang ada di sekitarku, aku berlari lintang pukang ke arah pintu halaman belakang. Tapi sepertinya tidur siang membuat otakku bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jika saja aku berlari, secepat apapun pasti masih bisa dikejar naga itu dari udara. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menandinginya, mengalahkannya, atau numpang bersembunyi di rumah orang lain, yang berarti menghancurkan rumah itu secara tidak langsung, kalau memang naga itu mengicarku.

Jadi langsung saja aku berbalik menuju gudang rumahku, susah payah, karena dengan sangat gugup dan takut, kucari senter dan setelah menemukannya, aku langsung berlari ke sudut kanan gudang.

Pintu bawah tanah.

Dengan tak sabar, langsung kutarik pegangan besinya.

Macet.

Aku baru ingat, pintu itu tidak pernah digunakan bertahun-tahun, jadi sudah jelas : Dikunci.

Aku makin panik. Terdengar suara raungan dari depan rumah. Naga itu pasti sudah tidak sabar.

BRAAKK !

Aku menduga sisi depan rumahku sudah remuk dihantam naga itu. Aku berlari ke pintu gudang, seingatku kunci pintu ruang bawah tanah ada di situ.

Bingo ! Aku segera menemukannya, tepat sebelum bunyi ledakan terdengar tidak jauh dariku. Pasti sisi depan rumah sudah meledak ! Aku harus pergi ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum dia mengetahuiku !

Dengan susah payah, karena baik gembok maupun kuncinya sudah berkarat dan terhitung berat, aku memutar-mutar anak kunci dengan panik.

.

.

CKLAK

.

BERHASIL ! Aku bersorak dalam hati. Segera saja kubuka pintu baja itu dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku yang tersisa, hingga akhirnya berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya.

DUUMMM... ! BRAAKKK !

Naga raksasa itu berhasil menjebol dinding gudang, yang berada di dalam rumah menyatu dengan bangunan (jadi dinding luar gudang juga termasuk dinding rumah) dan kini menatapku lapar.

Aku melompat masuk.

Naga itu menembakkan sinar abu-abunya.

Dua adegan menegangkan antara hidup dan mati itu terasa seperti rangkaian gerakan _slow motion_ di mataku.

BLAAAAARRRR... !

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Tangan kananku terasa sangat nyeri, sementara kaki kananku terasa sangat pegal. Begitu pegalnya sehingga aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya.

"Uugghh..." aku merintih. Mataku menangkap sosok abu-abu besar dengan mata mengerikan siap membunuh. Naga itu...masih disini juga...

Rumahku sudah sepertiga hancur. Gudang dan ruang tamu di depan. Aku sendiri terkapar di sisi kiri rumah, agak jauh.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan anggota tubuhku. Tapi sia-sia belaka. Jangankan berjalan atau merangkak, ngesot saja tidak mampu !

Dia semakin dekat. Matanya yang lebih besar daripada bola bisbol menatapku lekat-lekat.

Akhirku sudah dekat.

Ia mengumpulkan lagi cahaya di mulutnya yang sebesar gua kecil itu, bersiap mengurangi satu dari populasi manusia di planet ini...

.

.

Ralat, populasi _Dracovetth_...

.

.

Aku tidak begitu merasa jelas, tapi aku mendengar suara berdebum seperti tabrakan dua truk raksasa, yang tidak jauh dariku, kemudian disusul suara berdebum yang kedua. Kali ini salah satu objek itu sepertinya menghantam tanah dengan telak.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Mimpi ? Atau namaku memang dipanggil ?

"Uzumaki Naruto !"

"Uzumaki Naruto !"

Aku membuka mata perlahan.

Tampak olehku seorang pria berusia sekitar 50 tahunan, memakai semacam _combat suit_ lengkap dengan sebilah pedang di pinggang kanannya, sebuah gulungan besar di punggung bawahnya, dan ikat kepala dengan kanji 'minyak'.

Mata hitamnya menatapku antara lega dan khawatir. Garis merah tegas-yang awalnya kukira darah, berada vertikal dari bawah mata sampai ke dagunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak yakin" balasku spontan lalu berusaha berdiri.

"Kau tadi diserang seekor _Hidalgo_, bukan begitu ?" Selidik orang itu. Aku mengangguk.

"D-dimana dia sekarang ?" Aku menatap sekeliling yang sudah agak sepi.

"Itu, sedang bertarung dengan nagaku" tuding pria berambut putih panjang sepinggang di depanku ini.

Aku melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya. _Hidalgo_ yang menyerangku tadi sedang bertarung seru dengan seekor naga...yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Naga bersayap dengan warna tubuh ungu pekat itu bahkan lebih besar daripada _Hidalgo_. Ya, sedikit.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Terlihat sama kuat, sebelum akhirnya naga ungu itu berhasil melempar _Hidalgo_ cukup jauh dengan kumpulan energi hitamnya-yang terlihat sangat padat itu.

"Itu nagamu ?" Selidikku. Pria itu mengangguk. Buktinya, segera setelah dia menganggap pertarungan itu sudah selesai, naga besar itu langsung mendekat ke arah kami dan menatapku ramah.

Bukan main. Tampang naga ini jelas sangar. Ekor besarnya dipenuhi duri berbagai ukuran, yang seperti jarum yang asal dimasukkan ke ekor. Kakinya pendek dan sedikit tambun, tubuhnya yang bongsor dilengkapi sepasang sayap kulit besar. Tanduk pendek berulir di hidung, dan sepasang lagi yang lebih panjang dan mengarah ke depan di kedua alisnya. Mulut raksasanya dipenuhi gigi selang-seling yang bahkan terlihat lebih mengerikan daripada _Hidalgo_.

"Dia spesies _Bryptops_. Salah satu peliharaanku" terang pria itu sebelum aku sempat bertanya.

"Kelihatannya kejam, tapi ia sangat penurut. Cukup kejam kalau belum dijinakkan, mungkin dia sama ganasnya dengan _Hidalgo_ tadi" tambahnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tidak kusangka-sangka aku akan bertemu denganmu hari ini. Sungguh hebat rasanya melihat pengendara _Draco P _hari ini juga" katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku kembali tersadar. "Maaf, siapa Anda ?" Aku akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi kupendam.

"Jiraya" jawabnya pendek.

Oh, jadi dia Jiraya-sama yang dikabarkan oleh Si Alis Tebal dan (katanya) naga kecil itu, ya ? Pikirku.

"Dari raut wajahmu sepertinya kau sudah pernah mendengar namaku" celetuk Jiraya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi aku sempat tidak percaya" lanjutku.

Jiraya terkekeh. "Aku tinggal di Selatan Konohagakure, tapi sebenarnya aku berasal dari Gunung Myoboku. Bisa dibilang Pertapa Agung dari Myoboku" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Untuk apa..."

"Ah, benar" dia memotong pertanyaanku. "Aku kemari...untuk menjemputmu dan berlatih bersamaku kapanpun dimanapun, untuk menghadapi takdirmu sebagai penunggang _Draco P_" jelasnya. Alamat aku dihujani pernyataan semi-ngawur seperti ini lagi.

"Kalian pasti bercanda ! Aku bukan siapa-siapa !" Seruku.

"Hahaha ! Bukan siapa-siapa, he ? Polos sekali kau. Lihat rumahmu, nak ! Lihat sekelilingmu ! Tidakkah ada seekorpun naga yang memberitahukan padamu bahwa kau memang seorang penunggang _Draco P_ ? Seingatku aku sudah mengutus seekor _Manidens_ untuk meminum Getah _Erfmyst_ di suatu tempat dan menemuimu untuk bicara denganmu tentang takdirmu dan menyuruhmu mendatangi Gunung Myoboku untuk berlatih denganku !" Serunya bertubi-tubi.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Jiraya-san ! Lihat aku, aku samasekali tidak berminat soal naga, sebesar apapun, sekecil apapun, seganas apapun, selembut apapun, aku hanya ingin menjalani hidupku layaknya manusia biasa ! Lagipula aku tinggal sebatang kara di rumahku dan..."

"Sebentar, tadi kau bilang _manusia biasa_, hah ?!" Bentak Jiraya langsung membuatku ciut. Ia memberi penekanan pada 'manusia biasa'.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau samasekali bukan manusia biasa, Naruto-kun" desisnya. Matanya beradu denganku. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahiku.

"Kau. Kau adalah anak-yang-diramalkan itu" desisnya lagi.

"Anak...yang...diramalkan ?" Ulangku. Dia mengangguk tegas.

"Sebuah ramalan kuno...mengatakan bahwa umat manusia dan bangsa naga sudah hidup di planet ini entah sejak kapan awalnya. Mereka seperti Yin dan Yang...saling membutuhkan, baik untuk kebajikan maupun kemungkaran..." dia mulai bercerita.

"Sudah berabad-abad, walaupun banyak sekali naga yang patuh terhadap manusia dan berteman dengan umat kita, naga yang tidak menyukai manusia, atau yang mereka sebut 'pembantai bersayap' masih tetap ada sampai kapanpun".

"Kapanpun...hingga saat ini tiba".

"Uzumaki Naruto...kau akan membawa perubahan besar bagi dunia ini nantinya, dengan menemukan seekor naga dan menjadi penunggangnya, kau-lah yang akan mengakhiri konflik abadi antara naga dan manusia dan membawa dunia ini ke dalam rasa persatuan dan saling memiliki, saling menyayangi sebagai kodrat sesama makhluk hidup..." katanya perlahan.

"Berarti...aku...seorang..._Dracovetth_ ?" Tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Lebih dari itu, Naruto ! Kau adalah satu-satunya manusia di Alam Semesta generasi abad ini yang memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan seekor naga, yang konon kabarnya sangat, sangat, sangat langka. Satu-satunya naga seperti itu di dunia ini. Dan rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa naga itu sekarang keluar dari sesuatu yang selama ini telah menyembunyikan keberadaannya, karena merasakan kehadiran penunggangnya..." ceritanya panjang lebar padaku.

"Kenapa...kau...baru mendatangiku dan memberitahukan ini padaku sekarang, Jiraya-san ?" Tanyaku sangsi.

"Karena sekarang umurmu sudah 16 tahun, kan ? Jiwa _Dracovetth_ sejati yang utuh dan matang baru terbentuk setelah 16 tahun seorang manusia hidup, lebih-lebih penunggang _Draco P_" jawabnya tegas.

Aku terdiam.

Termagu.

Memikirkan semua yang pernah kupikirkan.

"Naruto".

"Ya ?"

"Kau akan mencari _Draco P_ dan mengendarainya".

"Tapi...kurasa _Draco P_ hanya nama samaran. Siapa nama asli naga itu, Jiraya-san ? Siapa namanya sehingga bahkan seekor naga atau bahkan kau sendiri, yang mengaku pertapa suci dari Gunung Myoboku, merasa terlalu rendah untuk mengucapkannya dengan mulut kalian sendiri ?" Aku memberondongnya penasaran.

Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, memastikan keadaan aman, lantas bergerak ke telinga kananku dan berbisik.

.

.

"_Paradox_".

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_Yosh_, terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang mau mampir ke fic ini. Karena menurut saya per-chapter ini saja sudah lumayan panjang (lebih dari 5.000 words), jadi saya tidak bisa tentukan kapan saya akan update chapter selanjutnya. Tapi yang pasti, fic ini akan _ongoing_ sampai tamat. Kalau tidak ada halangan, saya akan publish lagi sekitar akhir Maret atau awal April.

Gimana, readers, pendapatnya ? Ini fic fantasy pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalau banyak kekurangan. Untuk itu, silakan review, jangan sungkan-sungkan, oke ? Kalian bisa tuliskan apa saja di review kalian, kritik kek, saran kek, pertanyaan kek, pujian kek (*pletok*). Tapi saya TIDAK MENERIMA flame, karena sudah cukup banyak flame yang saya terima dari naga-naga saya, sampe-sampe gudang saya kebakar angus semua (gak nyambung).

Okay, jika masih ada yang penasaran, tiap chapter saya akan menuliskan naga apa saja yang baru dimunculkan. Harap maklum jika kalimat deskriptifnya kebanyakan, karena fanfiction tidak bisa mencantumkan gambar.

**See you again in chapter 2 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter One :

_**Ingenia**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 5 meter, berat 350 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 15-60 km/jam

Spesial : Duri empat sisi, ekor pendek, rahang kuat

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan asap korosif dan asap vulkanis yang bisa berubah menjadi api dari mulutnya

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : Vulkanik

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Inuzuka Kiba (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Hidalgo**_

Strength : Poweful

Ukuran : Panjang 18 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-50 km/jam

Spesial : Perisai tulang keras, ekor berduri

Tipe serangan : Cahaya abu-abu, dapat meledak dan menyebabkan kerusakan besar

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Manidens**_

Strength : Semi-medium

Ukuran : Panjang 1,75 meter, berat 60 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 45-180 km/jam

Spesial : Empat taring beracun, naga terkecil

Tipe serangan : Api biru yang sulit dipadamkan

Kategori : Angkasa

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Moderat

Pemilik : Jiraya (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Bryptops**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 18,5 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-50 km/jam

Spesial : Ekor berduri jarum, lidah berduri

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan bola hitam padat, menyebabkan kerusakan area besar

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Jiraya (yang baru ditampilkan)


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 2, readers !

Ok, saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Saya sebenarnya sempat pesimis lho tentang tema cerita kali ini, kalau-kalau tidak banyak yang suka. Weleh, ternyata baru beberapa menit publish sudah ada yang review. Oleh karena itu terima kasih banyak sekali lagi.

By the way, beberapa readers review dan saran tentang POV atau sudut pandang. Naruto atau jadi orang ketiga ? Di awal sini saya akan menjawabnya.

Yaa...sebenarnya fic ini tetap menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama pelaku utama, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Terus kenapa waktu Lee mengobati _Manidens_ pada chapter 1 sudut pandang seperti terlihat ke orang ketiga ? Itu karena Naruto tidak ada disana, jadi dia seolah hanya menceritakan sesuatu yang dilihatnya pada pembaca. Karena itulah, Naruto tampak seperti 'orang ketiga' untuk sementara.

Biar begitu, saya menghargai semua review yang masuk, biar cuma satu huruf ! (Emang ada ?). Dan saya berterimakasih pada pembaca yang teliti dan memperhatikan aturan fanfic. Dan...akan saya tuliskan POV jika memang ganti POV.

**Enjoy read chap 2 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Dua :

**Destiny**

Angin berdesir pelan. Membawa butiran debu yang entah berapa jumlahnya terbang bersama mereka dengan ketinggian rendah, membentuk badai pasir mini dalam lingkup area sempit. Air yang entah berapa tetes banyaknya di bawah sana, terus bergejolak pelan sembari tak pernah jemu memantulkan cahaya surya yang menembus permukaannya, menimbulkan sisi gelap-terang yang kontras.

Daun-daun pepohonan bergemerisik. Jika saja mereka punya bahasa, mereka pasti sedang membicarakan seorang anak manusia, dimana dia mengira dia hanya seorang manusia biasa, tampak bingung dan terduduk mematung dalam hening di tebing tepi danau ini.

Tebing ini cukup curam. Biar begitu, formasi batuannya yang kokoh dan nyaris tidak pernah labil atau retak membuatku nyaman duduk atau berdiri diatasnya. Tebing ini mengarah langsung pada danau. Danau yang sama dimana aku ketiduran dan bermimpi berbicara dengan seekor naga. Disinilah aku biasa melarikan diri dari masalah yang menghantui pikiranku dan berusaha mencari alternatif jalan keluar yang bagus.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Aku meremas rambut kuningku sambil memejamkan mata dan menyatukan gigi atas dan bawahku keras-keras.

.

Aku tidak bisa !

.

Aku tidak mengerti !

.

Aku tidak mau !

.

Kenapa, _Kami-sama..._?

Kenapa harus aku...?!

.

Tidak ada gunanya. Aku tahu aku bukan tipe orang cerdas, tapi kalaupun iya, memikirkan ini selama seminggu pun hanya mengulur waktu !

Sudah dua jam sejak orang tua bernama Jiraya dan naga ungu besarnya meninggalkan kami untuk memberiku kesempatan berpikir jernih. Dia bilang dia menunggu di warung barbeque sampai matahari terbenam untuk menunggu jawabanku. Jika iya, aku harus pergi ke sana. Jika tidak ?

Entah apa yang terjadi.

Ya ampun, aku samasekali tidak kenal Jiraya. Atau bahkan berminat pada makhluk bernama naga. Semua terasa asing bagiku. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa hidupku bisa berubah total dari seorang remaja biasa yang punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang dan tidak memikirkan urusan berlebihan apapun dengan hanya menjalani hidup selayaknya manusia biasa MENJADI seorang remaja luar biasa yang memegang kunci perdamaian dunia dan mengatur kehidupan antara manusia dan naga.

Aku sungguh tidak siap untuk ini.

.

Suara kepakan sayap mendadak terlacak oleh indera pendengaranku. Makin lama makin besar. Seekor naga ungu, _Bryptops_ –sepertinya milik Jiraya- mendarat tak jauh dariku dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tebing.

Seketika beberapa bagian tebing itu runtuh ke danau, membuat jalur yang landai untuk dituruni.

Naga itu turun, membuka mulut besarnya dan melahap air danau untuk memuaskan rasa hausnya.

Aku meliriknya dengan tidak berminat.

Begitu naga itu selesai, dia memandangku. Memandang dengan mata yang tidak pernah kujumpai di manapun.

Mata penuh harapan.

Aku membisu. Seekor naga saja berharap padaku ?

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Kataku ketus.

Dia terdiam.

"Kalau kau ingin aku menyelamatkan dunia, entah untukmu atau untuk Jiraya, aku tidak mau !" Seruku pelan sambil membuang muka.

Aku meliriknya lagi.

Ia tertunduk. Ekornya bergelayut lemas, kedua sayapnya layu ke bawah, dan kepalanya menunduk. Sepertinya dia sedih.

"Argh !" Aku mendengus kesal lalu berjalan cepat ke rumahku tanpa mempedulikan dia lagi.

Aku membanting pintu dan masuk dengan kaki menghentak seperti tentara yang siap memarahi antek-anteknya yang molor sampai siang.

.

Krieeettt...

.

BRUK

.

.

Bodohnya aku.

Aku baru sadar kalau seluruh ruang tamu rumahku sudah hancur. Sofa hangus. Sebuah meja bahkan bertengger di atap karena terlempar oleh sinar abu-abu naga sialan itu tadi siang. Pintu untungnya masih tegak karena desainnya cukup kuat, tapi tetap saja jadi sangat rapuh begitu diterjang naga sebesar bus besar itu. Walhasil, daun pintu itu ambruk begitu kubanting seenaknya.

Aku meracau tak karuan, entah untuk siapa, entah isinya apa, lalu merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku karena kelelahan dengan kejadian seharian ini.

Aku menerawang ke langit-langit. _Paradox_... _Draco P_... Gunung Myoboku... Jiraya... Pertapa Suci... Anak-yang-diramalkan ...

..._Dracovetth_...

.

.

Sebentar ! _Dracovetth _?!

Seingatku ayahku juga _Dracovetth_ ! Bahkan ibuku juga ! Aku langsung tersadar. Apakah mungkin mereka mengetahui soal ramalan ini dan menduga kuat bahwa anaknya kelak akan jadi penyelamat dunia ? Aku mulai berpikir keras. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahuinya.

Masuk ke kamar mereka.

* * *

Aku memutar-mutar anak kunci dengan tidak sabar. Sudah sebulan aku tidak keluar-masuk kamar ini. Kamar kedua orangtuaku, yang memang masih ada dan jadi bagian dari rumahku sekarang.

CKLEK

Suara itu terdengar juga. Pelan-pelan aku membuka pintu.

Dan tampak olehku pemandangan yang entah kenapa, sangat kurindukan, walau baru sebulan tidak melihatnya.

Sebuah ranjang berukuran besar, di sebelahnya berdiri meja rias dengan cermin besar. Lemari pakaian yang masih kokoh terlihat di sisi kamar yang lain. Di sebelahnya ada rak buku kecil. Sederhana saja.

Aku berjalan mengitari kamar, membelai semua benda yang ada di dalamnya, lantas mendudukkan diri ke kasur. Kupandang lekat-lekat foto pernikahan mereka berdua. Namikaze Minato si Kilat Kuning Konoha dan Uzumaki Kushina si Cabai Merah Panas.

Aku memegang album. Kubuka satu persatu halamannya. Membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Sungguh indah masa-masa pascapernikahan mereka. Ayah dan ibuku terlihat sangat, sangat serasi. Seolah takdir memang menghubungkan mereka dan akhirnya menyatukan mereka disini. Sungguh ironis takdir itu berakhir terlalu awal. Mereka mati muda demi desa mereka. Mungkin juga...

...demi anak mereka.

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto ayah dan ibuku yang tampak begitu mesra. Hanya satu album. Kalau aku hidup bersama mereka sekarang, mungkin sudah ada tiga atau empat album. Mungkin sepuluh malah !

Sampai pada halaman terakhir.

.

.

.

Huh, apa ini ?

.

Tampak jelas bahwa halaman terakhir album ayah dan ibuku ditutupi. Ditutupi oleh sebuah kertas tebal. Begitu tebal, berwarna coklat. Sampai aku tidak bisa melihat ada apa dibaliknya. Susah payah berusaha kulepaskan, tapi tidak berhasil juga. Di sisi lain, aku takut merusak album kenangan ini.

Mendadak mataku menangkap sesuatu yang sejak tadi ada di sudut kanan atas kertas. Tulisan kanji.

"_**Segel**_".

.

.

Aku termagu. Seberapa penting halaman ini...sampai mereka menutupinya ?

Keningku berkerut. Kupandangi lekat-lekat kertas ini, kuraba permukaannya. Kasar. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

* * *

Segera saja aku berlari ke ruang keluarga, ruang tengah rumah dimana terdapat lemari dan rak buku besar setinggi dua meter yang berisi cukup banyak buku. Yahh, bisa dibilang rumah ini jadi terlihat seperti perpustakaan kecil. Almarhum ayahku memang hobi membaca mulai dari selebaran, koran, sampai novel dan buku-buku ilmiah.

Kutelusuri punggung-punggung buku dengan jari telunjukku sampai aku menemukannya. Segera saja kutarik buku itu dari kawanannya.

'_**Macam-macam Segel'**_.

Aku tersenyum. Ada untungnya juga kau memiliki banyak buku di rumahmu. Kubuka satu persatu sampai aku menemukannya.

.

_Kertas segel coklat dengan tekstur permukaan kasar... merupakan jenis segel Othlothon..._

.

Ini dia yang kucari. Tapi aku harus langsung ke bagian bagaimana cara melepaskannya.

.

_...dibuat oleh..._

_...berfungsi untuk..._

_...cara melepaskan segel ini adalah..._

.

Ini dia.

_...harus berdiri dan menginjak kertas segel dengan kaki kanan, tangan kiri terangkat melebihi kepala, dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang telah disepakati oleh pembuat segel dan orang yang akan melepasnya...barulah segel itu bisa terbuka_.

Aku terdiam.

Oke, walau terlihat seperti orang sinting, berdiri, menginjak kertas segel dengan kaki kanan, tangan kiri terangkat melebihi kepala aku masih bisa melakukannya. Tapi mengucapkan sebuah kata yang telah disepakati kedua belah pihak ? Oh, aku bahkan tidak tahu kata apa yang bisa membuka segel itu !

Frustasi lagi, aku menghempaskan buku itu ke sofa.

Secarik kertas sobekan kecil tampak menyembul dari balik satu halaman buku itu, yang entah kenapa, terasa sangat menggangguku. Aku bergegas menyelidikinya. Membuka buku itu lagi dan mengambil sobekan kertas yang sudah menguning dan lapuk dimakan waktu.

'_007-6-138'_

Apa ini ? Batinku. Kode ? Kode apa ? Mmm...kode rahasia mungkin ? Tapi kode rahasia apa ? Aku mulai berpikir keras atas semua pertanyaan beruntun yang memenuhi kepalaku. Sungguh membuatku penasaran.

Aku tersadar. Sobekan kertas itu ada di halaman Segel _Othlothon_ yang baru kubuka tadi ! Apa...apa ini...artinya...?

Mungkinkah ?

Mungkinkah ini kode untuk membuka segel di album itu ?

Tapi kenapa hanya angka ?

Dan tidak mustahil juga kan ini hanya sobekan buku sembarang yang secara tidak sengaja terselip disitu ?

Aku berpikir begitu, sampai aku menemukan sebuah selotip bening yang sudah usang tampak di sudut halaman sebelah kiri.

.

BENAR ! Ini pasti kodenya ! Aku bersorak sekaligus khawatir dalam hati.

Segera kubuka album hingga ke tempat kertas itu ada, lantas menginjaknya dengan kaki kanan lalu mengangkat tangan kiriku di atas kepala.

"Tujuh, enam, seratus tigapuluh delapan" kataku pelan.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mungkin nol-nya harus disebut juga ?

"Nol, nol, tujuh, enam, seratus tigapuluh delapan" kataku lagi.

Masih tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Nol, nol, tujuh, strip, enam, strip, seratus tigapuluh delapan" kataku akhirnya.

Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa juga.

"Ugh !" Seruku emosi. Berpikirlah jernih, Naruto...emosi hanya akan membuat pikiran-pikiran cemerlang dan positif menjauh...hiburku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas. Biar kucoba alternatif lain. Kupelototi angka pertama.

Tujuh.

Tujuh...bagaimana...bagaimana kalau buku ketujuh dari rak buku itu ? Ayahku semasa hidupnya selalu menandai buku-bukunya dengan nomor, pikirku. Segera saja aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan mencari buku ketujuh.

Aku menemukannya. Sebuah novel.

Kutarik keluar dan kucermati sampulnya.

'_Kisah Dracovetth Bertekad Baja_'

'_Oleh..._'

'_Jiraya_'.

.

.

HAH ? Aku melongo seperti orang dungu.

J-Ji-Jiraya ? Maksudnya kakek-kakek dari Myoboku itu ?! Jantungku berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahiku. Jangan-jangan...

_... Jangan-jangan ayahku kenal baik dengan Jiraya itu ?!_

_... Jangan-jangan buku ini adalah kunci pembuka segel itu ?!_

_... Jangan-jangan ... ?!_

.

Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang menghabiskan banyak sekali waktu di rumah ini tapi malas membuka-buka buku ayahku. Kalau saja aku lebih rajin, aku mungkin sudah tahu semua teka-teki ini dari dulu ! Buru-buru kubuka halaman 6 persis seperti di kode selanjutnya. Lalu...maksudnya 138 apa ya ? Paragraf, mungkin ? Ugh, tentu tidak ada buku dengan satu halaman ada lebih dari seratus paragraf ! Kalau begitu, satuan yang lebih kecil dari paragraf...

...

Kalimat.

Merepotkan, tapi demi memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang terus memberontak dalam diriku, kucari juga kalimat ke-138. Tapi aku memang bodoh, ternyata kalimat pun terlalu besar untuk satu halaman. Satu halaman itu tidak sampai seratus kalimat ! Kalau begitu coba yang terakhir.

Kata.

Kembali kutelusuri kata ke-138.

.

.

Awalnya, aku sudah menduga akan ada hal yang lebih mengejutkanku dibanding penemuan album, segel, kode, hingga novel ini. Tapi aku tidak mengira akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan bagiku secepat ini.

Di kalimat urutan ke-138, tampak jelas sekali.

'_Naruto_'.

Aku meneguk ludah.

Inikah... inikah kunci segel itu ? Bulu kudukku merinding. Entah kenapa aku merasakan hawa sekitar jadi berubah drastis.

Bukan, bukan jadi dingin dan mencekam seperti tanda-tanda kau akan bertemu hantu, bukan !

Melainkan hangat dan nyaman... seolah kedua orangtuaku ada disini sekarang, berdiri di hadapanku sambil tersenyum menyaksikan putra tunggal mereka akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang lama mereka sembunyikan.

Aku menatap kosong ke depan.

Sudah saatnya aku tahu semua ini !

Dengan mantap, aku kembali melakukan posisi itu di kertas segel dan mengucapkan sebuah kata.

"Naruto" seruku sejelas mungkin.

SRRIIINNGGG...

Segel itu bercahaya. Aku mengangkat kakiku. Kertas itu menghalus menjadi rata, berubah putih, hingga tulisan 'segel' di ujung kertas itu hilang. Kini kertas itu hanya kertas biasa.

Buru-buru kubuka. Dalam hati, aku mengerti, walau sudah sejauh ini kupecahkan misteri dibalik teka-teki segel album almarhum ayah dan ibuku, teka-teki ini baru dimulai.

Yang kujumpai sekarang hanya sebuah kertas.

Aneh, memakai kertas untuk menyegel kertas ? Aku terpaksa berpikir lagi. Aku mencium kertas berwarna putih itu.

Bau minyak ? Aneh sekali. Kenapa masih bisa berbau ? Oh, benar ! Di buku segel tadi dijelaskan bahwa segel jenis _Othlothon _dapat menyimpan bau atau rasa sesuatu yang disegel dan dapat bertahan hingga beberapa dekade. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tapi apa maksudnya ? Kenapa isi segel ini hanya secarik kertas berbau minyak ?! Kemana penghargaan semua usaha kerasku sampai otakku yang hampir meledak karena demikian bingungnya memecahkan misteri yang tidak pernah kuketahui ?! Sampai-sampai harus melihat novel karangan Jiraya yang membuatku bertambah bingung ! Apa maksudnya ini ?!

"ARGH !" Seruku keras. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan api dari kedua tanganku. Celakanya, salah satu hembusan itu mengenai kertas dan karena kupikir masih berminyak, jadi mudah terbakar.

Dan terbakarlah kertas itu.

Aku meliriknya. "SIAL !" Seruku keras-keras. Kuinjak-injak kertas yang membuat kepalaku panas itu sampai apinya padam.

Eh, apa ini ?

Kertas itu bersinar perlahan dan ukurannya segera bertambah empat kali lipat. Pelan-pelan, sebuah sketsa tampak hingga utuh.

.

Itu adalah...

.

Denah rumah ini.

.

Aku memeriksanya. Semuanya cocok. Sampai ruang bawah tanah yang kugunakan untuk berlindung dari _Hidalgo_ tadi siang juga ada.

Tapi ada satu ruangan yang belum pernah kumasuki. Jangankan dimasuki, kuketahui juga tidak.

Ruang bawah tanah yang lain...yang menurut denah ini...

.

.

Ada tepat dibawah lemari pakaian kedua orangtuaku.

.

Susah payah kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku. Lemari ini berat sekali ! Rasanya mustahil digerakkan tanpa bantuan banyak orang...atau seekor naga.

Setelah beberapa menit terus mendorong, lemari itu tetap kokoh di tempat semula, tidak bergeser sesenti pun. Aku nyaris menyerah lalu merebahkan diri di kasur kamar kedua orangtuaku sambil membaca ulang peta itu.

Mataku menyapu dan memindai semua sudut kertas. Hingga aku menemukan sebuah tulisan samar-samar lagi, tepat di sebelah gambar ruangan bawah tanah rahasia itu.

'_Tanpa judul'_.

Cih, ternyata teka-teki ayah dan ibu belum selesai. Sebaliknya, rasanya ini bahkan baru dimulai !

Aku mengerang frustasi dan menelungkupkan tubuhku di ranjang. Kulirik koleksi buku almarhum ayah dan ibuku di rak kecil sebelah lemari itu. Semuanya buku tebal, yang memiliki bagian punggung yang bisa dilihat sebagai pengarang, penerbit, dan...

Judul.

Hingga mendadak mataku menangkap sebuah buku bersampul hijau terang yang samasekali tidak tertulis apa-apa di punggungnya. Itu satu-satunya buku tanpa judul diantara puluhan buku lain di rak itu.

Tanpa judul ?

Aku merasa menemukan titik terang lagi. Perlahan kudekati rak itu dan kutarik buku itu. Mungkin ada petunjuk di dalamnya. Tapi nyatanya tidak perlu repot-repot, karena baru ditarik saja, terdengar suara berderak dari lemari pakaian ayah dan ibuku. Lemari itu...ternyata terbagi menjadi tiga bagian, dan kini bagian yang tengah-yang paling kecil, terpisah dari dua bagian yang mengapitnya dan terangkat ke atas hingga menyentuh langit-langit.

Pelan-pelan, aku mendekat dengan takjub. Ini benar-benar rumah yang menyimpan banyak rahasia. Dan bodohnya aku karena baru mengetahuinya. Dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur karena _Hidalgo_ tadi siang tidak menghancurkan ruang tengah dan kamar ayah dan ibu ini.

Lantai batu yang terlihat sangat keras, berwarna biru kehijauan dan terlihat sedikit kusam, tampak di bawah bagian lemari yang sudah terangkat itu. Di permukaannya terpahat sebuah cekungan berbentuk tangan manusia. Sebuah tangan lengkap dengan lima jarinya.

Mungkin ini semacam alat pengidentifikasi. Iseng, kucoba meletakkan tangan kananku tepat di cekungan itu.

Pas.

DRRRKK... Lempeng batu itu bergetar lalu terangkat dan tergeser ke arah luar. Kini tinggallah sebuah lubang persegi berdiameter 50 cm yang menganga ke bawah. Ini pasti jalan masuknya.

Kuambil senter dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ada tangga besi yang menyatu langsung dengan dinding. Aku turun dengan hati-hati, hingga akhirnya aku mencapai dasarnya, yang menurut perkiraanku berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari permukaan tanah.

.

Hmm...karena aku hanya membawa sebuah senter, yang walaupun besar, hanya bisa menerangi sebagian kecil dari ruangan, tapi aku menduga ruangan ini sebenarnya lumayan luas, bahkan mungkin bisa setengah dari luas rumah di atasnya dan...ruangan itu cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar enam meter !

Pertama-tama aku disambut oleh sebuah globe berdiameter satu setengah meter. Benar-benar mirip 'dunia' asli, bahkan area yang menunjukkan pegunungan, lembah, dan perbukitan pun seolah terpahat begitu tepat. Globe itu terpancang dengan sebuah lempengan berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari emas, dimana di permukaannya terukir angka-angka dan skala, menunjukkan pedoman untuk garis lintang dan garis bujur. Lempengan itu sediri juga menyatu dengan globe di Kutub Utara dan Kutub Selatannya, dan berujung pada sebuah tiang yang terbuat dari perak di dasar globe yang terhubung ke sebuah meja lebar setinggi 30 cm yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat kuat sekali.

Mendadak, cahaya senterku menangkap sebuah saklar. Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menekannya.

Klik.

.

Langsung saja lampu-lampu di ruangan itu menyala.

Dan segera, ruangan rahasia ini menampakkan semua objek yang ada di dalamnya.

Di sebelah kiri, agak ke belakang globe, tampaklah kerangka raksasa...yang menurut perkiraanku pasti kerangka seekor naga. Dan ini... adalah naga (atau kerangka naga) paling besar yang pernah kulihat ! Panjangnya saja sekitar 20 meter dengan tinggi hingga puncak kepalanya mungkin sekitar lima meter. Dan ruangan ini tidak beda jauh dengan yang di atas –dipenuhi banyak buku, hanya saja lebih besar dan lebih tebal. Mulai dari kamus berbagai bahasa asing hingga atlas lokal dan dunia, peta tematik, kontur, hingga hasil bumi dan kekayaan satwa.

Aku meneruskan perjalanan makin dalam ke ruangan. Terlihat sebuah etalase besar dengan kaca tebal berteralis perak metalik di sebelah kanan, dimana di dalamnya terlihat segala macam _combat suit_ seperti milik Jiraya, sementara di sebelah kiri terdapat berbagai macam senjata mulai dari _kunai _dan _shuriken_ dalam berbagai model, ukuran, dan jenis, pedang, tongkat, perisai, tameng, tombak, sampai _Soshuuga_. Sungguh kalau dipikir-pikir rumahku terlihat seperti museum.

.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada ujung ruangan.

.

Di dinding tampak...terpahat dengan jelas...

Hmm, agak sulit menjelaskannya, tapi sepertinya terlihat menyerupai ukiran timbul dari seekor naga yang besar. Nyaris sama besar dengan kerangka yang terlihat di depan, tapi anatominya berbeda. Naga itu terlihat jelas mempunyai janggut lebat di dagu hingga rahang bawah belakangnya, tanduk berulir di hidung, tanduk menyerupai rusa besar di alisnya, semacam embel-embel yang menyerupai telinga, kerah kulit di leher atas, barisan duri halus di leher bawah, sebuah berlian besar, yang tampak tertanam di dadanya, sepasang sayap besar di punggung plus sepasang lagi yang lebih kecil di pangkal ekornya, dengan empat kaki ramping dan berotot seperti kaki kuda, tapi bercakar. Kaki depan atas bagian belakangnya berbulu, dan penampilannya dilengkapi dengan ekor panjang yang indah yang berujung pada bongkahan kristal segienam. Plus, tiga berlian lain di sisi tubuh bagian atas.

Ya ampun, naga macam apa ini ? Kelihatannya 'mewah' sekali.

.

.

"Butuh penjelasan ?"

Aku terperanjat. Suasana ruangan begitu sepi sehingga suara pelan itu bahkan terdengar seperti teriakan. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan tubuh basah kuyup oleh keringat. Jiraya !

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini ?" Tanyaku cepat.

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Akhirnya kau mengetahuinya..." desisnya misterius tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaanku sebelumnya.

Aku mengernyit. "Jadi...kau sudah tahu, Jiraya-san ?" Selidikku.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku menulis banyak novel, dan novel yang tadi kau teliti adalah novel pertamaku. Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto... Ayahmu menamaimu berdasarkan tokoh utama di novelku itu..." cerita Jiraya membuatku tercengang.

"Kurasa tidak bijak aku membeberkan semua yang kutahu tentang ayah dan ibumu. Akan lebih bagus kalau kau mengetahuinya sendiri. Aku juga dari tadi melihat kok, sejak kau melihat-lihat album kenangan itu sampai kau mendorong lemari ini. Akhirnya aku mengikutimu dan berusaha tidak terlihat sampai di ruangan rahasia ini" tambahnya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Hehehe. Sekarang mungkin aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Terserah padamu, mulai dari mana" tambahnya.

AKU TIDAK TAHU harus mulai dari mana. Semuanya membingungkan ! Sangat membingungkan !

"Ehm, baiklah. Kalau semua terasa membingungkan, mari kita mulai dari ruangan ini" cetus Jiraya akhirnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Ini ruangan rahasia yang dibangun begitu ayahmu, Namikaze Minato, menjadi Hokage Keempat dari Konohagakure" Jiraya mengawali cerita.

"Soal kerangka naga di depan...itu adalah spesies _Venator_. Salah satu spesies naga terganas, terbuas, dan terkuat dimasanya, paling ditakuti". Jiraya menceritakan naga itu dengan hiperbolik. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Hehe. Ehm, ayahmu dan ibumu-lah yang membunuh naga itu. Naga itu sempat meneror Konohagakure selama sebulan hingga bertemu mereka dan dikalahkan dengan tidak makan waktu lama. Ayahmu sangat kuat dan cepat memahami situasi, juga mau menerima masukan dan tak segan bertanya. Sedangkan ibumu yang berasal dari Uzushigakure pernah bertemu _Venator_ sebelumnya, jadi dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kelemahannya. Kushina menyuruh Minato untuk menguliti semua daging, tendon, hingga organ dalam naga ganas itu setelah 'dibunuh'. Karena berapa kalipun naga itu dibunuh, dia akan tetap hidup selama masih ada sisa organ yang melekat di tulangnya" ceritanya bersemangat.

Mataku berbinar. "Nah, kau tahu julukan ayahmu. Kilat Kuning ! Tentu dengan teknik spesialnya itu dia berhasil menguliti semua bagian naga itu hingga tak tersisa. Mereka segera disebut pahlawan" Jiraya mengakhiri cerita pertama.

"Adapun semua baju perang dan persenjataan ini...adalah koleksi Minato dan Kushina...juga koleksiku yang kuserahkan pada mereka...dan bahkan koleksi Hokage Pertama sampai ketiga ada disini" ceritanya bangga. Aku manggut-manggut takjub.

"Lalu...ukiran ini...?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

Jiraya melangkah perlahan mendekati ukuran dinding sisi terakhir itu, membelainya di beberapa bagian, memastikan tidak ada yang salah. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

Waktu terasa berlalu dua kali lebih lambat ketika ia berbalik padaku dan bersiap menceritakan sebuah cerita...

... Dimana aku terkait dengannya.

.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..." panggilnya terbata-bata. Aku mengangkat satu alis.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa naga yang diukir disini ?" Selidiknya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau...benar-benar...ingin tahu ?"

"Tentu, cepat jelaskanlah" jawabku cepat tapi berusaha sabar.

"Dia... adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..._Paradox_...".

.

Aku menghela nafas malas. "Jadi _Paradox_ seperti semacam naga keramat yang suci, hmm ? Kelihatannya ia seperti pemimpin seluruh kehidupan saja, sampai-sampai sangat dihormati ! Kedengarannya ia seperti dewa saja, padahal dia hanya naga, bukan ? Memang apa keistimewaan seekor _Paradox_ sih, sampai-sampai seantero dunia menghormatinya ?" Aku mulai penasaran.

"Husshh ! Kau ini ! Belum juga tahu apa-apa sudah bicara begitu ! Kau lihat saja dia disini, dia tampak begitu menawan kan ? Tidakkah kau ingin menaiki naga sehebat ini ?" Desis Jiraya memperingatkan.

Aku menguap. "Lama-lama ini membosankan" cetusku. "Memang dari yang terlihat naga ini sangat mewah, ada empat...eh, tujuh berlian tertanam di kulitnya dan seluruh sayap dan kerahnya tampak dihiasi ornamen yang indah" jawabku seadanya.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya" desis Jiraya. "Legenda mengatakan bahwa dia adalah naga abadi" ceritanya.

"Ha ? Naga abadi ?" Aku membeo. Dia mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tahu darimana dia berasal. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana dia tinggal. Faktanya, kami mengetahui tentangnya sama sedikitnya dengan orang yang menjadi penunggangnya".

"Hmph. Lalu apakah dia digambar, atau dipahat, atau semacamnyalah, di setiap rumah atau di setiap ruangan rahasia suatu rumah seperti ini ?" Desisku penasaran.

Jiraya terdiam sejenak.

"Hahahahahaha !" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang lucu ?" Dengusku kesal. "Hei, beritahu aku, Pertapa Nakal !"

"Kukira kau adalah pemuda yang sangat cerdas dan berpikiran cepat seperti ayahmu, buktinya kau sanggup memecahkan teka-tekinya, tapi ternyata memahami hal sepele begini kau sampai sekarang belum selesai juga ? Lucu sekali !" Serunya sambil tetap tertawa.

Aku menggaruk kepala bingung.

Tawa Jiraya akhirnya berhenti. "Begini, Nak" ia berusaha susah payah menjelaskan.

"Ayahmu..."

"...adalah..."

"...penunggang _Draco P_..."

.

Aku terdiam.

Jadi...

.

Benar kecurigaanku.

Ayah dan ibuku pasti tahu kalau aku adalah Anak-yang-diramalkan !

Mereka pasti sudah merancang semua ini !

Semua ini untukku, satu-satunya anak mereka !

Ayahku adalah pengendara _Draco P_ !

Dan aku akan meneruskan jejaknya ?!

"Tapi...tapi kalau sudah pernah ada satu, atau beberapa pengendara _Draco P_ sebelum aku, kenapa dunia ini masih belum stabil juga ?! Apa mereka hanya bermalas-malasan dan menunggu keajaiban terjadi ?" Berondongku bertubi-tubi seperti orang kesurupan.

"Itulah masalahnya, Nak !" Seru Jiraya tak kalah keras dan tegas mencoba meyakinkanku.

"_Draco P_ belum menemukan seorang _Dracovetth_-pun yang benar-benar bisa menyatu dengannya ! Semua pengendara _Draco P_ semata-mata hanya berhubungan seperti seseorang dengan pakaiannya atau hubungan antara seseorang dengan sandal dan sepatunya ! Belum pernah ada _Dracovetth_ yang menyatu dengannya seperti hati dan jantungnya sendiri, atau istrinya sendiri, atau anaknya sendiri !" Jelas Jiraya mencoba menjelaskan padaku.

"Itulah arti sebenarnya dari Anak-yang-diramalkan. Akan datang seorang _Dracovetth _yang mampu bersatu dengan Dia dan bersama-sama mempersatukan umat manusia dan bangsa naga..." lanjutnya lirih.

_Akh...aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan ini semua..._ "SESEORANG, TOLONG JELASKAN PADAKU !" Tanpa sadar dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membuat Jiraya yang berada di dekatku sampai gelagapan karena terkejut.

.

"Ada apa...dengan...hidupku..."

.

"...Siapa...sebenarnya...aku... ?" Rintihku.

.

"Dasar bodoh !" Seru Jiraya tidak sabar.

"Kau akan mencari Dia dan akan bersatu dengannya !" Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa aku ?!" Seruku.

"Karena itu takdirmu".

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

_Yoshaaa_...akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ! Hehehe, lebih cepat daripada perkiraan saya. Fuuh, masih rada-rada prolog ya, readers ? Tenang, makin lama akan makin menanjak ! Untuk sementara ini memang masih agak fokus dengan Naruto dan keluarga serta sejarah mereka.

Tokohnya terlalu sedikit, hmm ? Memang. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena dalam petualangannya Naruto dan Jiraya akan didampingi teman-teman yang lain, yang akan terlihat di chapter berikutnya !

Soal pair...teruslah menebak-nebak, readers ! Yang jelas pair memang saya rahasiakan sampai kalian tahu sendiri...hehehe...

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu.

**See you again in chapter 3 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Two :

_**Venator**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 20-30 meter, berat 18 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-185 km/jam

Spesial : Hanya bisa mati sepenuhnya jika dikuliti bersih

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan hembusan api secepat angin, membakar sekaligus mengaburkan

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan).


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 3, readers !

Ok, sekali lagi saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Saking banyaknya sampai-sampai mungkin akan makan sekitar 500-an words kalau dibahas semua disini !

Dan...kali ini banyak yang tanya soal misteri, yakni perwujudan Paradox itu sendiri sekaligus...pair.

Pair di fic ini apa ya ? Hehehe, di atas sudah tertulis 'akan tersingkap seiring berjalannya cerita', jadi jalan satu-satunya jalan untuk mengetahuinya ya sabar menunggu sampai ada sebuah bab dimana pair tersirat disitu. Biar begitu, tebakan readers hebat-hebat lho. Apakah Naru akan bersama Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari...atau _Dracovetth_ perempuan lain ? Apakah dia OC ? Atau jangan-jangan dia... (*nunjuk-nunjuk kawanan naga betina*) _'Ada yang mau jadi pasangannya Naru ?'_

"OGAH !"

**Enjoy read chap 3 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Tiga :

**Journey**

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG

.

TENG ...

.

Sebuah jam kuno dari kayu berwarna coklat gelap yang masih terlihat kokoh (yang baru kusadari ada di dekat kami) berdentang enam kali.

Pukul enam sore. Berarti sudah genap satu jam sejak aku menelusuri teka-teki ini sampai pikiranku yang lsudah uar biasa kacaunya sekarang.

Aku tertawa kecil sampai bahuku berguncang. Aku melakukannya seolah tanpa sadar.

"Apa yang lucu ?" Selidik Jiraya padaku.

"Tidak ada" kilahku. Ia mendelik tak percaya.

"Hehe. Aku hanya heran" jawabku akhirnya.

"Heran kenapa ?"

"Hidupku berubah seperti siang menjadi malam dalam waktu yang sepandan. Pagi tadi aku masih normal, sekarang saat matahari terbenam aku sudah dianggap luar biasa" jelasku sekenanya.

Jiraya menghela nafas.

"Atau lebih tepatnya, abnormal, Jiraya. Dari normal menjadi gila" koreksiku.

"Kau harus melakukannya, Naruto. Aku tahu ini pasti sulit bagimu, aku tahu kau tidak berminat dengan semua ini, tapi ingatlah. Tidak selamanya hal yang kau sukai itu baik bagimu, dan tidak selamanya hal yang kau benci itu buruk bagimu" nasihat Jiraya.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku rela ? Maksudku, ayolah ! Ini rumahku, tempatku menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupku. Apa yang akan kulakukan pada rumah ini, termasuk ruangan rahasia yang baru kuketahui beberapa belas menit lalu ini ketika aku pergi menyelamatkan dunia ?" Berondongku.

"Selain itu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, dan yang lainnya ! Bagaimana dengan mereka semua, siapa yang menjaga rumah ini, terlebih desa yang kucintai ini, atau bahkan sekedar album kenangan almarhum orangtuaku ?" Belum sempat Jiraya menjawab, aku sudah membebaninya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain.

"Dan...aku tidak menguasai kemampuan apapun selain sisa-sisa beladiri sederhana yang pernah kupelajari, Jiraya-san. Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi musuh, naga, atau apapun yang kau sebutkan, yang menentangku dan menentang kebenaran ?" Aku masih belum puas bertanya.

"Untuk itulah aku ada disini" kata Jiraya bangga sambil menepuk dada.

"Ha ?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu semua yang kutahu, dari teori sampai praktek. Dari dasar sampai kompleks. Dari pisau dapur sampai pedang. Dari pukulan lembut sampai jurus luar biasa..." jelasnya bersemangat.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis. Ragu.

"Hahahaha... ! Hey Naruto !" Godanya.

"Apa ?" Jawabku malas.

"Menurutmu aku terlihat seperti apa ? Seorang kakek tua pensiunan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan butuh orang lain untuk memecahkan kulit kacang yang ingin disantapnya... atau..."

Ia menggeser kaki kanannya ke depan lalu memutarnya perlahan ke samping bersama dengan kedua tangannya yang mengangkat ke depan dan belakang. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala, membiarkan rambut putihnya yang sangat banyak dan lebat itu jatuh menutupi wajahnya, kemudian mendadak menegakkan lagi kepalanya sehingga membuat rambutnya terlempar ke belakang.

Dia berpose...

"Akulah Jiraya Sang Pertapa Legendaris dari Myobokuzan ! Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan di dunia yang fana ini !" Serunya keras.

Aku cengo. "Dasar. Mengerikan sekali kau, Pertapa Genit !" Semburku.

Dia terkekeh. "Naruto-kun...kau akan menjadi muridku dan aku akan menjadi gurumu mulai detik ini. Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajaknya.

"Apa ? Pergi ? Serius kau ?! Aku butuh lebih lama lagi untuk melihat ruangan sehebat ini !" Tolakku tegas.

"Kita akan pergi dari ruangan ini. Dari rumah ini. Bahkan dari Konohagakure. Bahkan dari Hi no Kuni kalau perlu" kata Jiraya tak kalah tegas.

"Tapi...mereka..." desisku pelan.

Jiraya menghela nafas, lantas melepaskan gulungan besar yang sedari tadi dibawanya di pinggangnya dan membukanya beberapa meter.

Ia berdiri dan memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi dan melakukan beberapa _handseal_.

"_**FUIN**_ !" Serunya tiba-tiba dengan keras sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang terbuka lebar ke pajangan _combat suit_ dan persenjataan.

DRRRKKK... Mendadak semua pakaian dan senjata itu lepas dari pajangan mereka dan melayang di udara. Aku mundur selangkah karena takjub sekaligus takut.

Namun tidak ada yang perlu kutakutkan, karena ternyata semua senjata dan pakaian itu melayang cepat dan masuk ke gulungan yang dibuka Jiraya-semuanya sekarang menyatu dengan gulungan besar itu !

Setelah semua masuk dengan sempurna, Jiraya segera menggulung kembali perkamen besarnya dan menepuk-nepuknya dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Nah, sekarang semua senjata dan pakaian yang keren-keren itu sudah masuk kesini. Kita tinggal perlu membukanya, memberikan sedikit materi genetik kita pada segel apapun yang kita inginkan, dan mereka akan bisa kita gunakan" jelasnya riang.

"M-materi genetik ? M-maksudmu apa ?" Selidikku terbata-bata.

"Yaaa...tentu saja bagian dari tubuh seseorang untuk bisa diidentifikasi... dalam hal ini yang paling mudah adalah darah" jelasnya.

"Jangan khawatir, hanya sedikit darah yang diperlukan untuk ini. Setengah tetes saja sudah cukup dan nanti akan kuajarkan bagaimana cara mengendalikan semuanya" tambahnya begitu melihat raut wajahku yang sedikit jeri.

.

.

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Oke, Naruto-kun. Sebaiknya kita keluar. Akan kujelaskan rencana kita nanti" desisnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Kami berjalan ke arah tangga lalu akhirnya sampai kembali ke kamar ayah dan ibuku, dimana lemarinya masih terbuka. Begitu kami berdua sudah keluar, barulah lemari itu bersatu kembali dan semuanya kembali ke posisi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ingat, hanya ayahmu, ibumu, aku, kau, dan Shodaime Hokage sampai Godaime Hokage yang sekarang yang tahu tempat rahasia ini. Shodaime sampai Yondaime, alias ayahmu juga ibumu, telah tiada, jadi sampai saat ini hanya tiga orang yang tahu dan semua bisa dipercaya. Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapapun" bisik Jiraya begitu kami keluar. Aku mengangguk mantap. Mana mungkin aku menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya diketahui orang lingkup terdekat, yang bisa termasuk _Top Secret_ ini ?

.

"Lama sekali Anda, Jiraya-sama" mendadak sebuah suara yang sudah kukenal tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku.

Aku menoleh ke sumbernya.

Kiba !

Dan disana ada... Lee... dan juga Hinata !

"Sedang apa kalian disini ?!" Aku segera melancarkan serangan. Pertanyaan sambutan yang terdengar sangat klise.

"Hmph, Jiraya-sama tidak menceritakannya padamu, ya ?" Selidik Kiba balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk walau masih bingung.

Aku memalingkan mukaku pada pertapa yang baru setengah hari kukenal itu.

Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe...yaa...sebelum kesini aku sudah bertemu mereka bertiga duluan, jadi aku meminta mereka untuk menjaga daerah sekitar rumahmu ini sampai aku selesai dengan urusanku" akunya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalian kenal orang ini ?" Selidikku sambil menunjuk Jiraya. Lee mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kenal. Jiraya-sama adalah pertapa Myobokuzan yang paling terkenal ! Aku sudah lama tahu beliau hebat, walau baru pertama kali bertemu dengan beliau dan aku sangat senang karena itu !" Sembur Lee padaku.

"Kau sendiri sih, kurang pergaulan dan informasi soal dunia naga. Memangnya duniamu hanya rumahmu sendiri, hah ?" Ledek Hinata padaku.

"Aku memang tidak terlalu tertarik" kilahku.

"Awalnya" aku segera mengoreksi.

"Baiklah" Jiraya berjalan pasti ke sebuah karung tebal yang terlihat berat. "Ini persediaan makanan kita berempat untuk sementara sampai kita kehabisan dan harus mencarinya langsung dari alam" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk karung berwarna coklat terang itu.

Aku, Kiba, Lee, dan Hinata mengangguk serempak. "Kita akan pergi naik naga ?" Selidikku. Ugh, lagi-lagi aku merasa pertanyaan ini sangat klise. Bukan merasa lagi sekarang, tapi memang begitu !

"Tentu saja, _Dracovetth P_ ! Memangnya siapa yang mau mengelilingi dunia dengan berjalan kaki ?" Hinata kembali meledekku.

"Kalian ini ! Kalian masih punya masa depan yang panjang untuk kalian gapai dan nikmati ! Kenapa kalian mau menyia-nyiakan hidup kalian yang tidak jelas akan bermuara di mana seperti ini ?! Aku tidak akan rela melihat satu saja diantara kalian terluka atau lebih buruk lagi, hanya karena berusaha melindungiku, dan itu adalah alasan paling konyol untuk mati !" Seruku tak percaya.

"Kami temanmu dan kami akan ikut denganmu, titik" balas Kiba.

"T-tidak ! Tidak bisa ! Kalian, bahkan kami sendiri saja tidak tahu apa bahaya yang mengancam di luar sana ! Ikuti nasihatku ini dan pergilah, teman-teman ! Jangan ikut campur urusan yang bahkan aku sendiri belum paham !" Aku masih mencoba mencegah mereka ikut.

"Kita adalah teman, Naruto-kun. Tidaklah disebut teman jika tidak saling menolong dalam suka maupun duka" kilah Lee.

"Aku bukan pembaca pikiran, tapi aku tahu kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan kami, kan ?" Selidik Hinata.

"Justru itu ! Kenapa kalian mau-maunya seperti ini ? Apa memangnya arti teman bagi kalian, hah ?! Mati bersama ?" Seruku keras. Aku sungguh tidak ingin hidupku penuh dengan penyesalan karena pengorbanan orang lain.

"Kami akan ikut, apapun yang terjadi" Kiba bersikeras.

"Itu juga yang akan kukatakan" sambung Lee cepat.

"Dan begitu pula aku" susul Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Tanggungjawabku serasa berkali-kali lipat sekarang.

"Kami akan selalu ada di sisimu, Naruto-kun !" Seru Lee tiba-tiba sambil memegang bahuku.

Aku menatap wajah mereka satu persatu.

Dan terdiam dalam hening.

Semuanya.

.

.

.

"Terserahlah !"

"Hohoho, bagus ! Terimakasih, Naruto ! Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rutinitasku yang membosankan begini" seru Kiba lega.

Jiraya tersenyum melihat kami.

"Kita akan pergi begitu matahari terbit keesokan harinya. Inuzuka Kiba ! Rock Lee ! Hyuuga Hinata ! Izinlah pada orangtua kalian terlebih dahulu dan berusahalah untuk meminjam naga dari keluarga, terserah apapun spesiesnya. Jika kalian memang ingin ikut perjalanan yang tidak menentu ini, silakanlah berusaha sampai titik darah penghabisan untuk mendapat izin dan restu ! Jelas semuanya ?" Seru Jiraya memberi komando.

"Jelas, Jiraya-sama !"

"Bagus. Sekarang bubar. Akan kutunggu kalian saat fajar. Dan kau Naruto, tidurlah yang cukup dan nyenyak. Biar aku yang urus semua perbekalannya dan segalanya. Besok adalah hari yang besar" tudingnya padaku. Mau tak mau, aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan ke kamarku, langsung tenggelam diantara bantalku yang terasa sekeras batu. Memecahkan teka-teki ekstra dari peninggalan almarhum ayah dan ibuku dan penjelasan takdirku dari Jiraya –yang segera akan kutambahi embel-embel '_sensei_' membuatku merasa sangat lelah.

Aku menarik secarik kertas yang agak licik dari saku bajuku.

Foto mereka berdua.

.

Lama kupandangi mereka.

"Ayah..."

.

"Ibu..."

.

"Tega sekali kalian meninggalkanku dengan semua ini" desisku. "Aku yang lemah dan bodoh begini" sambungku dengan berbisik.

"Walau sepertinya itu akan berubah" tambahku.

"Setidaknya..."

"...terimakasih untuk semuanya".

.

.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing mulai tinggi. Aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima pagi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Semalam terasa lama sekali... dan nyaman sekali... seolah mereka berdua memang hadir di sekelilingku.

Aku pergi ke halaman belakang. Menjajaki rerumputan yang masih basah dan segar oleh embun pagi dengan kaki tanpa alas. Kurenggangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar menyambut dunia baru yang sebentar lagi akan kujajaki. Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam, entah berapa molekul oksigen dan nitrogen yang masuk melalui hidungku dimana mereka disaring dengan santai dan longgar karena udara pagi yang masih segar, lantas langsung masuk ke tenggorokan dan melesat ke kedua paru-paruku, hingga akhirnya menelusuri bronkiolus-bronkiolusku dan bermuara ke jutaan alveolus dimana proses difusi oksigen terjadi.

Setelah melakukannya berkali-kali, tubuhku terasa jauh lebih segar dan ringan, dan segera melakukan pemanasan kecil. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuhadapi sejam setelah ini, jadi sebaiknya aku bersiap-siap saja.

.

Pergi lagi.

Ke tepian tebing danau.

Untuk itu aku harus melewati depan rumahku.

Dan benar dugaanku, Kiba, Lee, dan Hinata sibuk membereskan semua perlengkapan mereka. _Mereka semua ikut_.

Aku tidak tahu apakah harus tersenyum, marah, atau sedih.

.

Tersenyum karena aku tidak hanya bersama Pertapa Genit itu dan mencerminkan betapa pedulinya mereka padaku ...

.

Marah karena mereka tidak mematuhi nasihatku ...

.

Atau sedih karena selalu ada kemungkinan akan kehilangan teman-temanku yang berharga dalam perjalanan ini ...

.

Dan itu semakin menambah keinginanku untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Setidaknya aku selalu merasa lebih baik disana.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai. Aku duduk memeluk lutut karena udara masih agak dingin, dan terus memandangi riak-riak danau yang setia menemaniku dan mendengarkan keluh kesah hatiku selama bertahun-tahun ini...

...Yang akan segera kutinggalkan.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sampai menggoyangkan beberapa rumput yang telah tumbuh terlampau tinggi hingga membentuk ilalang.

.

"Naruto".

Aku menoleh.

"Hinata ? Kenapa kau kemari ?"

"Sedang apa kau disini ?"

.

Sementara kami terdiam. Aku bertanya 'Kenapa kau kemari ?' bersamaan dengan Hinata bertanya 'Sedang apa kau disini ?'. Jadi kedua pertanyaan itu bercampur dan tidak terdengar jelas.

Aku segera menyadari apa yang ditanyakannya. Ah, lagipula pertanyaanku rasanya tidak begitu penting.

"Aku... biasa kemari... saat sedang bingung atau semacamnya..." jelasku.

Hinata tampak bernapas lega. "Fyuh, sempat terlintas di benakku kalau kau ingin bunuh diri dengan terjun dari sini, tahu" candanya.

"Memang aku senaif itu" kilahku kesal.

"Hahaha, bercanda, Naruto-sama..." balasnya.

"Naruto-sama ?" Aku memastikan apa yang kudengar.

"Iya... kau kan calon pengendara _Draco P_ sekarang... jadi kurasa aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu begitu, penghormatan... hehe" Lagi-lagi ia beralasan. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Hinata" panggilku setelah kami terkurung dalam jeda beberapa detik.

"Ya ?"

"Kau yakin ingin ikut ?" Selidikku.

"Memang kenapa ? Kau meragukan kemampuanku ? Jangan mentang-mentang kau _Draco P_ sekarang, kau bisa meremehkanku" sindirnya.

"Dengar, Hinata" desisku tegas. Aku mencoba tidak meladeni semua candaannya lagi karena aku merasa sekarang waktunya serius.

.

.

"Aku..."

.

"...Tidak tahu berapa lama aku akan pergi" jelasku lirih.

"Atau apakah aku akan kembali" tambahku.

Ia menatapku tajam.

"Kau tidak akan pergi terlalu lama dan kau pasti kembali kesini, Naruto ! Dan janganlah kau berbicara seperti itu ! Lagipula kau kan pergi bersama kami, lupakah kau ?! Kau tidak sendirian !" Serunya sambil mengguncang bahuku.

"Ini perjalanan mencari Dia dan menyelamatkan dunia, bukan liburan" aku mencoba mencari celah.

"Dan kau manusia, bukan makhluk _immortal_" balas Hinata.

Jiah, mati langkah aku.

.

"Hoi kalian ! Kemari cepat !" Seruan Kiba mengagetkan kami berdua. Segera saja aku dan Hinata berlari ke arahnya. Di depan rumahku mereka semua berkumpul.

Ya, mereka semua.

Seluruh penduduk sekitar rumahku, sub-desa Konoha itu...

Sialan, sepertinya mereka bertiga menyebar gosip lebih cepat daripada yang kukira ! Eit, ini bukan gosip. Ini kabar nyata paling hangat, bahkan terlalu hangat sehingga bisa dibilang sangat panas, yang pernah didengar dunia abad ini...

.

.

.

* * *

Kiba bersiap diatas _Ingenia_-nya.

Lee sedang mengencangkan sanggurdi yang terpasang bersama pelana dan tali kekang pada naganya, seekor _Wlythlea_. Naga dengan ekor mematikan penuh duri-yang mengarah ke belakang dan jauh lebih pendek daripada duri di ekor _Bryptops _milik Jiraya, empat kaki dimana kaki depannya lebih kecil daripada kaki belakang, plus sepasang sayap kokoh di punggungnya.

Sedangkan Hinata kini mendekati seekor _Pomona_, naga berwarna hijau lembut dengan sayap menyerupai bentangan daun, empat kaki, dan aksesori seperti mahkota bunga di ujung ekornya.

"Aku sendiri naik yang mana ?" Selidikku bingung.

"Kau bersamaku diatas _Bryptops_. Tenang saja, selisih jarak antardurinya lumayan jauh, jadi kau tidak perlu takut pantatmu tergores" jawab Jiraya setengah bercanda.

Oh ya, perlu sekali diingatkan, bahwa hampir semua naga memiliki duri, paling tidak satu atau dua, entah itu di punggung, kepala, ekor, atau kaki. Dan duri runcing, panjang, rapat, apalagi beracun dan terletak di punggung adalah masalah besar untuk seorang _Dracovetth_, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Yah, kurasa kau sendiri tahu masalahnya dimana. Jika kita terlalu sembrono duduk –lebih-lebih terlalu bersemangat menjatuhkan pantat begitu saja tanpa memeriksa punggung atau leher naga yang akan kita kendarai, rumah sakitlah yang jadi tujuan pertamamu.

Pantat terluka tidak terlalu jadi masalah, karena sekarang sudah ada sesuatu untuk membuatnya cepat sembuh. Akan jauh lebih mengerikan, naas, dan menyakitkan jika duri itu lebih kecil dan sedikit condong ke belakang.

_Yes_, pastinya 'barang' milikmu akan terluka. Minimal tergores.

Beruntungnya, aku tidak pernah (atau belum) mendengar kabar bahwa ada _Dracovetth_ yang sampai tewas gara-gara 'salah duduk' seperti itu. Maka, keberadaan pelana yang tebal dan nyaman mutlak diperlukan.

Sorak-sorai membahana begitu kami, terutama aku, naik ke punggung naga masing-masing. Banyak orang melambai tangan, melempar topi, hingga berteriak untuk kemenangan dan perdamaian yang seolah sudah pasti kubawa. Hatiku sendiri bergetar begitu indera pengelihatanku menyaksikan ribuan orang menaruh kepercayaan mereka padaku. Pada kami.

Untuk membawa perubahan pada dunia dan menarik kembali timba perdamaian sejati dari sumur ketiadaan dan ketidakadilan.

.

"Naruto, berjuanglah !"

"Kau pasti bisa !"

"Kami mengandalkanmu !"

"Kau pahlawan, Naruto !"

.

Itu sempat membuatku besar kepala...tapi hanya untuk sekian detik saja. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambai tangan. Berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan kembali kemari dengan sambutan yang sama.

Jiraya menoleh ke arahku yang duduk di belakangnya. Aku mengangguk. Ia balik memastikan ke ketiga temanku. Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk, sementara Lee mengacungkan jempolnya. Jiraya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah siap, Naruto-kun ?" Tanyanya padaku untuk memastikan.

"Aku siap" jawabku tegas.

"Siap dengan segala kemungkinan ?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk mantap.

Jiraya tersenyum.

"Pasukan _Double P_, BERANGKAT !" Seru Jiraya dengan suara menggelegar. Empat naga meraung hebat membelah atmosfer sekitar, sebelum akhirnya melesat ke angkasa setelah mengepakkan sayap mereka sekali, diiringi seruan penuh semangat dan harapan yang tak kunjung padam.

Dari orang-orang yang mempercayai kami...

.

Dari orang-orang yang mempercayaiku...

.

* * *

"Semua, BERHENTI !" Seru Jiraya keras sambil menepuk naganya keras-keras. _Bryptops_ yang kami naiki mendarat perlahan diikuti naga milik Lee, Kiba, dan Hinata di sebuah padang rumput. Lebih tepatnya, akhir dari sebuah padang rumput luas dimana di depan terhampar sungai yang berbatu, dengan air jernih mengalir deras karena sisa-sisa energi dari air terjun setinggi dua puluh meter yang berada tidak jauh dari situ. Di seberang sungai yang dangkal dan masih sangat alami itu, terhampar hutan lebat khas Hi no Kuni.

"Kiba-kun, Lee-kun, Hinata-chan" panggil Jiraya.

"Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian. Aku tidak bisa menjamin semua akan aman hanya karena aku ada disini. Oleh karena itu aku minta kalian untuk terus berhati-hati. Pasang mata dan telinga kalian baik-baik. Mulai dari sini, kita akan meninggalkan Desa Konohagakure dan menuju ke pedalaman Hi no Kuni serta menemui desa-desa lainnya. Mengerti ?" Komandonya.

Ketiga temanku mengangguk. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kecut, berharap semuanya selamat sampai akhir.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi sejam setelah ini" lanjut Jiraya sambil menatap dalam-dalam ke hutan di dekat kami. "Kita akan terbang dengan ketinggian sedang. Kiba, awasi bawah. Hinata, awasi sekitar. Lee, awasi belakang. Depan bagianku" perintahnya lagi.

Jiraya duduk di sebuah batu datar diikuti kami berempat. Ia segera membuka sebuah gulungan dari kulit, yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta.

"Kita berada di tepi Barat Desa Konohagakure. Namun, itu masih lumayan jauh dari tepi barat Hi no Kuni. Aku akan jelaskan rencana perjalananku pada kalian semua disini sekarang, sehingga kalau-kalau kita terpisah, kita masih bisa menuju ke arah yang benar saat kalian semua ingat rencananya" jelasnya. Kami berempat mengangguk.

Jiraya menuding sebuah bidang pada peta. "Kita di sini" katanya. Ia lantas menggeser sedikit demi sedikit jarinya di permukaan peta itu. "Kita akan terbang ke Barat, ke arah Sunagakure dan mengelilingi bagian luar Kaze no Kuni. Kemudian kita akan pergi ke Kota Besar Rouran, yang dekat dengan Iwagakure di Tsuchi no Kuni. Setelah mencari di Iwagakure dan Tsuchi no Kuni dan kita yakin, kita akan pergi ke Kori no Kuni. Jika sampai sana kita tidak menemukan Dia juga, kita meneruskan ke Kaminari no Kuni terutama di Kumogakure. Setelah itu, kita menyeberang lautan ke Kirigakure di Mizu no Kuni. Jika usaha seluas itu tidak berhasil juga, kita akan jelajahi juga negara-negara kecil seperti Kusagakure, Otogakure, Takigakure, dan Amegakure" jelas Jiraya.

"Jelas kalian semua ?" Selidiknya. Semua mengangguk. Aku juga mengangguk, walau sebenarnya aku masih kurang jelas. Tapi berpikir lebih lanjut bahwa aku akan berada di samping Jiraya-sensei dan mendapat perlindungan ekstra darinya, aku merasa tidak perlu khawatir. Toh aku percaya orang se-handal dan se-terampil dia tidak akan membuat celah sekecil apapun untuk lengah sedikit saja. Lagipula kecil kemungkinan aku terpisah darinya selama perjalanan yang sudah bisa dipastikan berbahaya ini. Aku hanya bisa berharap penuh semoga teman-temanku baik-baik saja...

"Oke, semua. Ayo kembali bergerak sesuai formasi pengamatan dan perlindungan yang sudah kukatakan tadi" perintahnya.

* * *

Matahari akhirnya condong ke Barat juga. Kami sedang terbang dengan kecepatan konstan ke arah Barat, jadi silaunya menghalangi pandangan kami, bahkan naga-naga yang kami tunggangi. Walhasil, Jiraya akhirnya menyuruh kami semua untuk mendarat. Kebetulan di dekat situ, terdapat sebuah gua yang sangat besar, cukup besar dan tinggi untuk bisa dimasuki semua naga kami.

Plus...sebuah telaga sekitar lima puluh meter dari situ.

.

"Ayo, Naruto, atau siapa saja, kita pergi ke telaga" ajak Jiraya begitu kami selesai mengemasi barang.

"Untuk apa ?" Selidikku tidak berminat.

"Mandi !" Balas Jiraya.

"HAH ?!" Aku, Lee, Kiba, -terutama Hinata, langsung terkejut seperempat mati.

"Tentu saja memancing, hahaha !" Jiraya segera mentertawakan ekspresi kaget kami dengan leluconnya yang biasa.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut" sambut Lee semangat. "Aku yakin akan mendapatkan ikan lebih banyak dari kau, Naruto-kun !" Serunya sambil menunjuk hidungku.

Merasa tertantang, akhirnya aku ikut juga. "Yang dapat ikan paling sedikit harus membakarnya !" Sambutku.

"Siapa takut ?" Kata Lee sambil memainkan senar pancingnya, dan kami pun _sprint _sampai ke telaga, meninggalkan Jiraya yang masih mematung dengan wajah bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto" panggil Jiraya.

Aku menoleh tanpa menjawab.

"Latihanmu akan dimulai malam ini" desisnya. Mataku berbinar.

"Apa yang akan kau ajarkan pertama kali padaku, Jiraya-sensei ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Teknik dasar Taijutsu. Teknik tubuh. Kau harus menguasai dasar-dasar semacam beladiri untuk menguasai teknik selanjutnya. Dan juga, aku akan mengajarkanmu Kenjutsu. Teknik pedang" terangnya singkat.

"Kenjutsu ? Bisakah kita mulai itu dulu sebelum Ta...ju...anu..." Aku kesulitan mengeja.

"Taijutsu ? Tidak. Kau tidak akan menguasai Kenjutsu dengan baik jika belum menguasai Taijutsu dengan baik" sanggah Jiraya.

"Oh" jawabku pendek. Aku baru saja ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi ketika tiba-tiba Lee berteriak senang.

"Dapat lagi ! Ini sudah yang keempat kali !" Serunya girang. Di ujung senar pancing, atau lebih tepatnya, seekor ikan berwarna keperakan menggantung disana, terjebak dalam kail Lee.

"Naruto-kun, bersiaplah untuk menyediakan pemanggangnya" ejeknya sambil mengedipkan mata ke arahku. Aku mendengus.

"Aku adalah penunggang _Draco P_, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Alis Tebal ! Lihat saja, ikan-ikan di telaga ini pasti akan mengerubungiku !" Seruku agak keras. Sebenarnya itu lebih mirip seruan pesimis daripada semangat, huh.

Jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Mendadak, air telaga di dekatku beriak. "Awas, ikan besar" Jiraya memperingatkan. "Beritahu aku kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang berat di..."

.

BYUURRR ! Belum sempat Jiraya bicara lebih lanjut, sesosok makhluk besar keluar dari telaga itu tepat di depanku !

Kulitnya berwarna biru cerah dengan dua tanduk segitiga di ujungnya. Empat kumis panjang di dekat hidungnya, dan sebuah corak hijau yang mengelilingi matanya. Makhluk yang sepertinya spesies naga itu memiliki guratan insang seperti goresan di lehernya, persis insang hiu. Dan walau dari air, ia memiliki sepasang sayap, walau keempat kakinya juga berselaput. Ia memandang sekeliling. Jiraya dan Lee bersiap bertarung.

"Ada yang mengatakan soal _Draco P_ barusan ?" Desisnya. Kami bertiga terkejut.

"Kau bisa bicara ?" Serobot Jiraya. Naga itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Neve, bangsa _Severin_. Aku tinggal disini" jelasnya singkat. "Sekali lagi, ada yang mengatakan soal _Draco P_ barusan ?" Ia kembali ke topik utama.

Aku mengangkat tangan. "Aku".

"Siapa kau, Nak ?" Tanya naga itu langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Ehm, Neve. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan seorang penunggang _Draco P_" jelas Jiraya.

Matanya yang hanya sebesar bola pingpong dan berwarna kuning lemon jernih itu membelalak. "Sungguh ?" Decaknya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, Nak ! Siapa namamu, wahai kawan _Draco P_ ?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku berusaha tetap santai.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Akan kuingat itu. Dan...siapa kalian ?" Selidiknya pada Jiraya dan Lee.

"Aku Jiraya, Pertapa dari Gunung Myoboku dan ini Rock Lee dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni" Jiraya memperkenalkan dirinya dan Lee pada Neve.

"Jadi...kau spesies _Severin_ ya ? Naga yang tinggal di air itu ?" Selidik Lee. Neve mengangguk.

"Kami bisa terbang dan berjalan di darat juga...tapi paling baik di air" koreksinya. "Kalian tinggal disini ?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Kami berkelana ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk menemukan Dia dan ini baru permulaan. Kami akan tinggal disini hanya untuk malam ini saja" jelas Jiraya. Neve mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu selamat datang. Tidak perlu khawatir tentang apapun, aku akan menjamin keselamatan kalian disini" katanya ramah.

"Apa kau minum Getah _Erfmyst_ ?" Selidikku. Tak urung aku penasaran juga mengenai naga yang bisa bicara.

"Ahahaha, tidak. Semua spesies naga _Severin_ bisa bicara, Nak" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. Aku manggut-manggut. Sungguh sekarang aku menyadari aku sangat kuper tentang naga.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalian adalah pemburu atau semacamnya. Tapi aku putuskan untuk berpikir lebih lanjut dan mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian sampai aku mendengar salah satu dari kalian adalah penunggang _Draco P_" jelas Neve pada kami.

"Neve, apa kau tahu dimana Dia berada ?" Tanya Jiraya.

Neve menggeleng. "Jangankan manusia, kami para naga pun hanya mengetahui sedikit tentang Dia" jawabnya dengan nada kecewa karena tidak bisa membantu. "Dia seperti hantu. Selalu dibicarakan tapi tidak pernah terlihat. Tanyakan pada spesies naga pengembara atau penjelajah langit, benua, dan samudera, maka kemungkinan kalian untuk mengetahui dimana Dia berada masih sangat kecil sekali" tambahnya.

Aku merinding. Berkelana ke seluruh dunia hanya untuk menemukan seekor naga ? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang mendatangi penunggangnya dan mengatakan semua ini ? Itu kan lebih mudah, batinku.

"Hei, kalian lapar ?" Tanya Neve tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian, ia tenggelam di bawah permukaan air yang berkilauan terkena sinar matahari senja dan segera kembali dengan mulut penuh ikan.

"Oh, terima kasih. Kau naga yang pemurah" puji Lee. Neve tersenyum.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk pengendara _Draco P_, jika itu benar" kata Neve ramah. "Tapi jika kalian palsu, kalian akan mati di tanganku" lanjutnya, membuat wajahku jeri.

"Haha, bercanda. Kalian tahu, akulah satu-satunya _Severin_ di daerah ini. Dulu teman-temanku ada banyak sekali, tapi sekarang mereka semua telah mati" cerita Neve pendek.

"Mati ?" Ulang Lee terkejut. Naga itu mengangguk.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, sekelompok pemburu naga hadir di tempat ini. Mereka membawa peralatan canggih. Senapan, batu lontar, tombak, segala jenis pedang, _kunai_, dan _shuriken_. Kami melawan. Pertarungan terjadi. Jumlah mereka puluhan. Banyak diantara mereka mati, begitu pula teman-temanku. Invasi itu terjadi hingga tiga kali hingga akhirnya semua temanku ditangkap. Mereka diperjualbelikan semudah manusia memanen gandum dan menjualnya" dengus Neve kesal sekaligus sedih.

"Aku selalu berharap Dia datang. Tapi kalian tentu tahu, Dia tidak akan datang jika penunggangnya belum menemukannya" lanjutnya.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu malam ini, Neve. Datang saja ke perkemahan kami di gua sebelah sana" ajakku.

"Benarkah ? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Jika begitu, aku permisi dulu, pengendara _Draco P_" Dia pamit, lalu menenggelamkan diri lagi di telaga.

Meninggalkan kami yang termagu tentang betapa dilematisnya naga dan manusia.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa 'Dia' tidak mau menemuiku ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya, itu sangat egois, kan ?" Dukung Kiba di dekatku.

"Hmm, yah. Ada banyak hal, bahkan sangat banyak hal yang tidak diketahui tentang Dia. Sifatnya, bentuk fisik secara sempurnanya, kemampuannya" jelas Jiraya.

"Tapi pasti sudah ada pengendaranya selama berabad-abad sebelumnya, kan ? Kalau begitu pasti sudah banyak yang diketahui orang !" Bantahku.

"Masalahnya, Naruto... pengendara _Draco P_ selalu berselang berabad-abad setelah yang lain" Jiraya bersiap menjelaskan. "Sejauh ini, yang diketahui pernah menjadi penunggangnya adalah Rikudo Sennin, _Dracovetth_ pertama. Kemudian disusul Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage kita, lalu Namikaze Minato, ayahmu".

Aku menyemburkan teh yang baru memasuki mulutku.

"Ayahku seorang _Draco P_ ?!" Seruku.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Untuk waktu yang singkat. Hanya beberapa bulan sebelum kematiannya" desisnya.

"Kalau begitu selisih antara ayahku dan aku yang sama-sama jadi penunggang tidak sampai 20 tahun, kan ?! Lagipula selisih ayahku dan Shodai Hokage hanya terpaut seratus tahun ! Bagaimana bisa dunia melupakan segalanya tentang naga itu jika dia se-terkenal ini ?" Aku masih tidak bisa menerima keadaan.

Jiraya mendekatiku. "Pinjamkan telingamu" desisnya. Aku melongo, tapi akhirnya kudekatkan telingaku pada mulutnya.

Ia berbisik. "Salah satu kemampuan magis yang dimiliki _Paradox_... adalah..."

"...tidak ada satupun otak manusia selain penunggangnya sendiri yang dapat menyimpan memori tentangnya lebih dari seminggu..."

.

"Benarkah ?" Desisku. Jiraya mengangguk.

"Dalam hatiku, aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi, karena kemampuan magis Dia-lah semua orang yang pernah melihatnya kini hanya lupa-lupa ingat. Lupa tapi ingat. Ingat tapi lupa. Dan hanya saat Dia menemukan pengendara yang bisa menyatu dengannya-lah Dia dapat diingat selamanya" jelasnya lagi.

"Lebih rumit dan menyusahkan dari yang kukira" tanggapku.

"Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ayo tidur. Besok, pagi-pagi benar aku akan melatihmu tentang Taijutsu. Setelah matahari tinggi, barulah kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan" Jiraya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Mau tak mau aku harus menurut.

Ah, diam-diam aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan naga itu...

.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 3 selesai ! Disini diceritakan Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang akhirnya memulai petualangan mereka untuk mencari _Paradox_. Dan ini baru awal petualangan. Tidak seru kalau tidak ada musuh, bukankah begitu ? Nah, saya akan menghadirkan musuh sebentar lagi, jadi silakan menebak-nebak.

Pssst, petunjuk tentang Pair ! Petunjuk pertama dan kedua, saya tidak akan mencantumkan pair Yaoi atau Yuri ! Dan petunjuk ketiga, pair Naruto bukan OC ! Sisanya, silakan menebak-nebak sendiri ! Soal setting, saya menggunakan campuran dunia modern dan dunia tradisional shinobi seperti di anime/manga aslinya. Tapi perlu diingat, disini tidak ada mobil mewah, laptop, _tablet_, atau _smartphone_ ya ! (Namun komputer dan mobil standar masih ada). Dan mulai chapter ini, LIST DETAIL PARADOX AKAN DILIHATKAN ! Tapi banyak data akan kosong, dan akan terisi seiring berjalannya cerita dan seiring terungkapnya identitasnya...

Dan perlu saya beritahukan, kemungkinan besar Paradox Chapter 4 baru akan dirilis sekitar awal April karena jadwal sekolah saya padat banget. Biar begitu, saya akan terus berusaha agar fic ini tidak discontinued alias HARUS SAMPAI TAMAT !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 4 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Three :

_**Wlythlea**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 12 meter, berat 4 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-100 km/jam

Spesial : Bergerak dengan baik di air, darat, dan udara

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api-semicair dan bergerak bebas, dapat menghindari rintangan untuk mencapai target

Kategori : Monster

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Rock Lee (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Pomona**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 13 meter, berat 5 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-140 km/jam

Spesial : Regenerasi luka pribadi, mengobati naga lain

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan serbuk bunga yang memusingkan musuh

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Hyuuga Hinata (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Severin**_

Strength : Semi-tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 8,5 meter, berat 3 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-48 km/jam (Kecepatan renang 40 km/jam)

Spesial : Naga amfibi, bernafas dengan paru-paru dan insang

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan cairan korosif

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**PARADOX**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : ? ? ?

Kecepatan terbang : ? ? ?

Spesial : ? ? ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : ? ? ?

Elemen spesial : ? ? ?

Level bahaya : ? ? ?

Pemilik : Rikudo Sennin, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow of Darkness

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: ?

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 4, readers !

Ok, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Demi memuaskan keingintahuan readers sekalian, saya buat chapter 4 ini sedikit lebih panjang daripada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Dan...kali ini saya juga akan menampilkan tokoh-tokoh baru yang akan ikut serta dalam petualangan Naruto untuk mencari 'Dia'. Siapa sajakah mereka ?

Apakah fic ini terinspirasi dari film ? Yaa, sebenarnya begitu. Film _Eragon_ yang menceritakan penunggang naga terakhir bersama naga birunya, Saphira. Tapi saya sengaja buat beda, kali ini naga yang ada jauh lebih banyak, tidak hanya seekor, dan jika penunggang naga mati naganya tidak ikut mati.

Dan juga...musuh, tentunya. Hidup takkan seru dan berwarna jika kau tidak menemukan musuh, dan setiap pahlawan pasti punya penentang mereka. Siapa musuh Naru dan kawan-kawan ? Apakah Akatsuki atau nukeDracov semacam Orochimaru ? Teruslah menebak, karena tirai akan tersingkap sedikit di chapter ini bersamaan dengan awal dari pair ! Biar begitu, jangan terlalu cepat menduga, ya, readers, karena...

...Saya bocorkan...

...Pair Naru lebih dari satu orang...

**Enjoy read chap 4 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Empat :

**The Shadow of Darkness**

**-Kantor Hokage-**

"Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji !"

"Siap, Hokage-sama !"

"Bersama Kakashi... kalian kuperintahkan hari ini juga untuk mengejar kelompok pencari _Draco P_ yang kabarnya beranggotakan lima orang. Sekarang aku menerima informasi bahwa mereka sedang berada di Hi no Kuni bagian Barat. Temukan mereka dan segera kawal mereka ! Ini akan jadi perjalanan yang berbahaya, apalagi jika mereka hanya beranggotakan tim sekecil itu" titah seorang _Dracovetth_ perempuan berusia 51 tahun (dengan tampang seperti perempuan usia 20-an) dengan rambut pirang diikat ekor kuda dua sisi sepanjang bahu bawah, iris coklat dan kulit putih.

"Uzumaki Naruto... si bocah yang dianggap penunggang _Draco P_ itu ?" Selidik sebuah suara santai dari seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut perak dengan masker menutupi separuh wajahnya. Orang bergelar Hokage, pemimpin Desa Konohagakure itu, hanya mengangguk.

"Hatake Kakashi...pastikan kau mengawasinya juga" tambahnya.

"Kukira dia sudah bersama Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama. Bukankah dia Sannin Legendaris sama sepertimu ?"

"Memang, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan terbiasa begitu cepat dengan semua dunia yang menurutnya masih baru ini. Kalian mutlak dibutuhkan. Lima orang dengan kemampuan seadanya tidak akan sanggup menjelajahi dunia sendirian".

"Tugas kalian adalah menemukan mereka, mengawal mereka, dan menyukseskan misi kali ini. Dan ini bisa jadi merupakan misi tertinggi yang pernah kuberikan. Karena itu jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan yang sudah kuberikan pada kalian berempat. Selamat atau tidaknya dunia ini bergantung pada kalian dan juga mereka, terutama Naruto" lanjutnya.

"Sudah cukup jelas, semua ?" Tsunade-sama memastikan.

"Ya, Hokage-sama" _Dracovetth_ yang bernama Kakashi segera menjawab. "Kami akan segera berangkat" sambungnya.

.

"Permisi, Hokage-sama" sebuah suara menyapa dari luar ruangan.

"Masuk !"

Seorang perempuan berperawakan sedang dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang senada dengan iris matanya masuk membawa sebuah gulungan. "Dari Kaminari no Kuni, Kumogakure" katanya singkat.

"Apa isinya ?" Tanya perempuan itu beberapa saat kemudian.

"Shizune, bersiap untuk menjaga ketat keamanan desa sementara aku pergi" jawab Tsunade. "Kumogakure akan mengadakan rapat Aliansi Lima Negara Besar untuk membicarakan soal pengendara _Draco P_ yang mendadak muncul" terangnya.

"Jadi mereka sudah tahu secepat itu" tabrak Shikamaru. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Rapat dimulai besok. Aku harus segera bersiap. Yang terpenting, kalian awasi Naruto".

* * *

_BUUUMMM... !_

_._

_DRAAAKKK ..._

_._

_DHUUAAAARRRR ..._

_._

"_WAAA !"_

_._

"_Awasi mereka !"_

"_Awas di atasmu !"_

_GROAAARRR... ! ! !_

_._

"_Mereka ada di mana-mana !"_

_._

"_Naga-naga sialan !"_

_._

"_Naruto, dimana Naruto ?!"_

"_Dimana dia ?! Kukira dia sudah berjanji akan datang !"_

"_Sial, kita tidak ada waktu !"_

"_NARUTO ... !"_

_._

_._

"_HAAAAAAHHH !"_

_._

Aku terbangun. Nafasku tersengal-sengal seperti pelari maraton yang baru sampai garis finish. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum aku berusaha mengatur kembali pernafasanku. Kuraba leherku. Berkeringat. Sudah jelas aku mimpi buruk. Tapi...tentang apa, ya ?

Aku memutar otak, berusaha mengingat isi dan segala gambaran yang kupunya tentang mimpi barusan. Tapi seperti yang orang-orang bilang, mimpi hanya mimpi. Secepat itu terjadi, secepat itu pula hilang dari memori. Tapi sepertinya begitu realistis...ini lebih mirip sebuah pertanda daripada mimpi !

Aku memandang sekeliling.

_Shuriken_ berbagai ukuran, _kunai_, sampai pedang, berserakan di sekitarku. Banyak diantara mereka menancap entah dimana atau karena apa, sedangkan sisanya tergeletak begitu saja diatas tanah yang padat.

Aku mendongak. Langit-langit batu. Ah, aku ingat sekarang.

Gua.

Kami tidur di sebuah gua. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian yang menurut perkiraan otakku terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Aku berlatih bersama Jiraya. Jiraya-sensei. Pertama aku mempelajari Taijutsu, berlatih menendang, memukul, menampar, menepis, berlari dengan berbagai cara, melompat dengan berbagai cara pula, melempar sesuatu, sampai gerakan-gerakan akrobatik seperti _handstand_ dan rol samping.

Entah karena aku jenius, atau sebab latihan itu dimulai benar-benar pagi (bahkan terlalu pagi) sehingga aku berpikir lebih cepat, atau karena bawaan lahiriah secara genetik dari ayah atau ibuku, atau karena aku memiliki bakat khusus sebagai seorang pengendara _Draco P_, aku mampu secara menakjubkan menyelesaikan semua latihan Taijutsu tadi dalam waktu dua jam.

Jiraya memperlihatkan arlojinya tepat pukul setengah tiga pagi saat aku latihan. Itu berarti aku tidur pukul setengah lima pagi karena aku ingat betul, seusai latihan, aku langsung terkapar bagai naga yang kelaparan sebulan.

Aku mendekati guruku yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebuah batu besar datar dengan selimut seadanya. Kulirik arlojinya. Pukul setengah enam pagi. Artinya aku hanya tidur satu jam saja.

Aku berjalan ke luar gua untuk menghirup udara segar. Sudah kebiasaanku di rumah aku selalu berjalan ke halaman depan atau belakang rumahku untuk melemaskan otot-otot tubuhku yang kaku setelah semalaman di atas kasur. Dan kebiasaan yang menurutku baik untuk tubuh itu tidak bisa kutinggalkan, bahkan disini.

Baru saja pemanasan lima menit, Neve muncul mengagetkanku.

"Ada apa ?"

"Maaf mengganggu, Naruto-sama" sapanya ramah.

"Naruto-sama ?" Ulangku. "Jangan panggil aku begitu. Naruto saja sudah cukup, apa-apaan kau ini" tuturku.

"Ahaha, kau adalah _Draco P_, tidak heran kan aku memanggilmu begitu ?" Sambutnya. "Ah, benar. Ayo naik ke punggungku, ada sesuatu yang wajib kau saksikan" ajaknya sambil menurunkan salah satu sayapnya sebagai tempat berpijak ke punggungnya.

"Ke mana ?" Selidikku.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" balasnya cepat.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa dia bisa dipercaya ?

"Kau ini. Aku naga yang akan selalu melindungimu, Naruto-sama. Bahkan walau harus berkorban nyawaku sendiri, apapun akan kulakukan" katanya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Oke, aku menyerah" kataku sambil naik ke atas punggungnya-yang untungnya tidak berduri itu.

"Tapi jangan terlalu ce..."

WUUSSSHH ! Belum selesai aku bicara, kami berdua sudah melesat ke udara. "Tunggu ! Aku belum pamit pada mereka semua ! Bagaimana kalau mereka mencariku ?!" Seruku sambil tetap berpegangan. Aduh, betapa sulitnya menaiki seekor naga tanpa pelana, sanggurdi, dan tali kekang !

"Tenang ! Aku akan sebentar saja, hanya melihat sesuatu berskala besar !" Seru Neve tak mau kalah. Ia justru mempercepat terbangnya. Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan berusaha berpegangan seerat mungkin pada apapun yang bisa terjamah tanganku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami menjumpai sebuah gunung. Lumayan tinggi, dengan puncak lancip dan penampang curam. Aku bergidik ngeri. "Kita akan melewati gunung itu ?" Tudingku. Neve mengangguk.

"Tentu, kecuali aku punya bor ekstra cepat, Naruto-sama ! Pegangan !" Serunya keras.

Neve menukik ke atas dengan kecepatan penuh. Sayapnya tidak dikepakkan. Tubuhnya kini lurus dan kaku seperti gagang sapu.

"Huuwwaaaa !" Aku berteriak histeris sambil berpegangan erat-erat.

WUUUSSSSHHH...

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di sisi lain dari lereng gunung itu. Kabut menutupi pandanganku, tapi sepertinya naga spesies _Severin_ punya kemampuan untuk melihat dibalik kabut, dan entah mungkin karena kabut kali ini tidak begitu tebal, ia dengan lincah meliukkan badan ke suatu arah dan perlahan menurunkan ketinggian.

"Bersiaplah, Naruto-sama" katanya cepat.

"Bersiap untuk apa ? Jangan katakan kalau tadi baru satu diantara yang lain !" Seruku sedikit panik.

"Bukan. Kita akan melihat sesuatu..."

"...segera..."

.

Kabut tersingkap. Atau lebih tepatnya, kami berhasil terbang hingga ke daerah tanpa kabut. Neve melayang seratus meter diatas tanah.

Tunggu, itu tanah ? Itu lebih mirip hamparan arang dan kayu bakar daripada tanah !

Aku ternganga. Matahari telah menyembul dari Timur. Sinarnya yang kuning keemasan menerpa Bumi, terpantul kembali ke mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Seratus meter di bawahku, hampir semua tanah yang kulihat berwarna hitam. Pohon-pohon sekitarnya sudah tidak berdaun lagi. Warnanya pun hitam. Nyaris tidak ada satupun pohon yang masih meninggalkan warna asli kulitnya yang indah itu. Cabang-cabang mereka yang gundul semakin menambah suasana mengerikan di bawah sana. Banyak pohon juga tumbang.

Di sela-sela pemandangan seperti itu, mataku menangkap objek-objek tak bergerak yang mirip tumpukan daging.

Para naga.

Aku tidak bisa menduga, tapi kemungkinan mereka semua satu jenis. Satu jenis naga dalam jumlah yang sangat besar...

...Melawan umat manusia.

Nyatanya, aku juga melihat tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di bawah sana, tewas dalam berbagai posisi. Banyak diantara mereka memakai baju zirah, beserta tombak, pedang, perisai, dan panah yang berserakan tak karuan di bawah sana.

Sudah jelas. Semuanya sudah jelas.

_Baru saja ada pertempuran disini._

Kenapa aku bisa berpikir baru saja ada pertempuran ? Karena beberapa percikan api masih menyala dan beberapa mayat yang gosong dan hitam itu masih berbau dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Neve..." bisikku tertahan.

Naga itu mengangguk. "Semalam" jelasnya singkat.

"Tapi...jaraknya tidak sampai dua kilometer dari gua, kan ?! Kenapa kami bisa tidak dengar ?!" Seruku.

"Kalian di gua, Naruto-sama. Suara-suara ini masih mungkin didengar saat di luar, tapi gua itu menyerap bunyi dengan cukup baik beserta batu-batu besar berongganya. Kau berteriak di dalamnya pun terdengar seperti bicara biasa" Neve berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kau...melihatnya ?" Selidikku. Neve mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami ?!" Seruku. Ia tertunduk.

"Kalau aku memberitahu, kau pasti bersikeras ke sini. Tidak aman berada di sini saat perang, aku saja tidak berani. Tidak ada satupun manusia yang dalam hatinya masih tersisa harapan untuk perdamaian dunia antara naga dan manusia menginginkan kau mati, Naruto-sama. Lagipula jikalau kau menjelaskan bahwa kau adalah penunggang _Draco P_, tidak akan banyak yang percaya. Separuh dunia sudah kehilangan harapan" jelasnya lirih.

"Perang antara naga dan umat manusia... ini nyaris sama dengan kejadian yang menimpa teman-temanku" sambungnya.

Aku termagu. "Apa kejadian seperti ini...sudah...dianggap...biasa...?" Tanyaku pelan. Neve mengangguk.

Kuremas tanganku sendiri sekeras yang kubisa. Gigi-gigiku bergemeletuk. Tunggu sebentar.

Mimpi itu ?

.

Ya ! Aku semalam bermimpi berada di tengah kekacauan perang ! Bisa jadi...yang ada dalam mimpiku semalam adalah perang yang terjadi disini ?! Tapi...bagaimana bisa ? Apa jangan-jangan 'Dia' sudah dekat, lebih dekat dari yang kukira sehingga dapat mengirimkan semacam 'telepati' atau 'sinyal' pada otakku sehingga membuatku melihat kejadian yang akan atau sedang terjadi ? Tapi itu sekilas terdengar amat mustahil, bukan ?

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Begitu terus sampai aku merasa lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-sama ?" Tanya Neve.

Aku hanya diam.

"Naruto-sama ?" Panggilnya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Neve".

"Ya ?"

"Ayo pulang".

Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan terbang lebih tinggi sekarang supaya kita tidak perlu menukik ke atas terlalu tinggi seperti tadi" katanya.

"Aku turut berduka" desis Neve tiba-tiba setelah kami terbang dalam hening beberapa menit.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran. "Untuk siapa ?"

"Mereka...maksudku, banyak manusia mati sia-sia, kan ? Apa kata istri dan anak mereka serta teman-teman mereka nanti..." jelas Neve.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Manusia memang terlalu emosional. Sedikit saja mereka tersinggung, semua akan berubah. Kurasa banyak naga sudah dibantai oleh rasku. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf" tabrakku.

Dalam hati, aku memberontak. Jika semua naga bisa bicara, kurasa konflik bisa diminimalisir atau bahkan hilang samasekali. Memang, komunikasi benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk menciptakan perdamaian. Para naga tidak sekejam yang manusia kira. Buktinya Neve sempat-sempatnya mengucap belas kasihan begini. Aku meremas tanganku sendiri. Bertekad.

.

Bagaimanapun, aku akan menemukan Dia dan menstabilkan dunia ini !

* * *

"Semua, sudah siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ?" Seru Jiraya begitu kami selesai mengemasi barang-barang.

"Semua beres, Jiraya-sama !" Sambut Lee.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Baguslah. Kita akan teruskan hingga ke ujung Barat Hi no Kuni. Bersiaplah kalian, karena untuk perjalanan hari ini kita akan menempuh lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya !" Serunya memperingatkan.

"Apapun itu, aku siap" sambut Kiba.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku. Dia menoleh. "Kita tidur begitu lelap dan santai sampai tidak mengetahui mereka yang meregang nyawa tidak jauh dari sini".

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arahku. "Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Yah, semalam ada pertempuran beberapa kilometer dari sini, dan kita samsekali tidak tahu, sampai aku dijemput Neve dan langsung terbang ke lokasi" ceritaku singkat. "Aku bahkan baru tahu kejadian sekejam ini sudah dianggap lumrah di dunia ini" lanjutku kecewa.

"Jangan cengeng" Jiraya justru bicara begitu. "Untuk itulah kau ada".

Mendadak, suara raungan naga terdengar oleh kami.

"Sial...kenapa kita tidak bisa menghemat waktu sedikit saja ?" Gerutu Kiba. "Hinata, gunakan Byakugan-mu ! Apa yang sedang mendekati kita ?" Serunya tak sabar.

"Arah jam dua belas...seekor _Gorongosa_ !" Seru Hinata sambil terus berkonsentrasi.

"_Gorongosa _? Kedengarannya kurang bagus" timpal Jiraya. "Kawan atau lawan ?" Sambungnya.

"Sebentar...naga itu membawa empat orang di punggungnya... hei ! Itu kan Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan Akamichi Chouji !" Seru Hinata girang.

"Hah ? Rupanya InoShikaCho dan Taring Putih Konoha sudah datang !" Seru Jiraya tak kalah terkejut. "Kurasa Tsunade mengirim bantuan untuk kita. Yaah, akhirnya aku punya teman yang tidak membosankan yang selalu membaca karya-karyaku tanpa protes sedikitpun !" Serunya sambil terkekeh.

"Novel-novelmu ?" Sambungku. Dia mengangguk senang.

Semenit kemudian, seekor naga berbentuk ular tanpa sayap dengan sepasang kumis yang sangat panjang di hidungnya, lempengan tulang di sekujur punggungnya, dan kulit bersisik berwarna biru cerah mendarat tidak jauh dari kami.

"Baiklah, akhirnya kita bertemu juga" sambut seorang _Dracovetth _berambut perak jegrak. Aku mengernyit.

"Kakashi ! Lama tak jumpa" sambut Jiraya.

"Kami diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk mengawal kalian berlima" jelas Kakashi tanpa diminta.

"Naga ini panjang sekali" kagumku tanpa mempedulikan perintah atau alasan kenapa mereka ada disini. Tentu, karena _Gorongosa _adalah naga terpanjang yang pernah kulihat !

"Ahahaha. _Gorongosa_ panjangnya mencapai 26 meter, Naruto ! Dia bahkan cukup lapang untuk bisa kita semua naiki sekaligus" terang Shikamaru.

"Jadi kenapa kita tidak membawa seekor ini saja ?" Tanyaku.

"Kau ini ! Satu naga takkan cukup untuk mengatasi entah berapa naga yang mungkin akan menyerang kita dalam perjalanan !" Seru Ino. "Lagipula kita bisa mengurungkan niat para penyerang jika makin banyak naga yang kita miliki" lanjutnya.

"Ck. Kau masih cukup lugu dan polos untuk seorang _Dracovetth_, Naruto-kun" imbuh Kakashi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Biar begini, aku menguasai Taijutsu dalam waktu dua jam" sungutku.

"Sudah, sudah. Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang ke bagian Barat" Jiraya mengakhiri perdebatan kami.

Terbang adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Dan kami tidak perlu membayar sesen pun untuk bisa melakukan itu, kalau kau punya naga. Itu sebabnya transportasi paling jarang di dunia ini adalah pesawat udara. Kalaupun ada, hanya beberapa unit dan hanya dipakai bagi mereka yang di daerah tempat tinggalnya samasekali tidak ada _Dracovetth_ seorangpun. Tak jarang seorang atau beberapa _Dracovetth_ punya penghasilan cukup untuk menghidupi keluarga mereka dengan menjadikan naganya sebagai jasa penumpangan komersial.

Kali ini, kami terbang diatas sebuah hutan boreal, dengan pepohonan batang lunak yang menjulang tinggi hingga lima puluh meter lebih dan dedaunan lebat di atasnya, aku yakin tempat ini akan seperti area penancapan obor raksasa jika hutan semacam ini sampai terbakar.

Pemandangan yang cukup eksotis, yang membuat Jiraya (yang sekarang semakin berlagak sebagai kapten) mengarahkan naga-naga kami untuk terbang rendah agar bisa melihat langsung ekosistem di kanopi-kanopi kecil hutan yang sangat luas ini.

"Apa di hutan serapat ini juga ada naga, Jiraya-sensei ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Ia melirik. "Hmm, ada. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak. Sebagian berukuran sedang. Sejauh ini yang kita semua ketahui tentang naga di bioma semacam ini adalah hanya satu spesies yang ukurannya lumayan...besar" jelasnya.

"Tentu, di hutan boreal dengan pohon-pohon rapat dan lebat seperti ini para naga, khususnya yang berukuran panjang lebih dari 20 meter akan kesulitan bergerak apalagi terbang" tambah Kakashi.

"Kuharap kita tidak menemukan salah satunya" tambah Shikamaru.

"Telat" Ino menimpali.

"Hm ?"

"Itu".

Ino menuding sebuah...hmm, apa ya ? Pasalnya benda itu lumayan besar dan berbentuk persegi panjang, diam tak bergerak diantara pepohonan. Benda itu bermotif, dan sepertinya tidak terlalu tebal dan ada sepasang dan berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami yang sedang terbang santai.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Apa lagi ?" Ino malah balik bertanya.

Benda itu bergerak. Tersembul diantara dedaunan kasar berwarna hijau tua yang seragam, tampak cukup mencolok dengan kombinasi warna coklat dan oranye muda yang tampak seperti kulit pohon.

Dia menyembulkan kepalanya.

Ya ampun, kenapa aku baru sadar ?! Dia seekor naga !

Seekor naga ? Aku berpikir dua kali. Tapi yang satu ini...

...sangat besar.

Sepasang tanduk alisnya yang bercabang-cabang-lah yang pertama terlihat dari kanopi pepohonan. Disusul rahang bawah dan rahang atasnya yang terbuka lebar, menyimpan deretan gigi-gigi tajam yang mengarah ke belakang. Lehernya tidak terlalu panjang tapi terlihat kekar. Dialah pemilik sepasang sayap itu...

Yang mengejutkanku, di mulutnya kini tampak seekor rusa, dan kini naga raksasa itu mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya beberapa kali. Dia menelan rusa malang itu utuh-utuh (termasuk tanduknya !) semudah manusia menelan permen coklat !

"Fuuh, kuharap dia sudah kenyang" desis Chouji. "Karena jika tidak, kita tahu apa yang terjadi" tambahnya.

"Benar. Semua, tambah kecepatan. Naga itu memang tidak bisa bergerak cepat, tapi alangkah bagusnya..."

SWING

BVOOOOMMM...!

.

KURASA BARU SAJA Jiraya memikirkan tentang ini ketika sekelebat lidah api berwarna hijau terang melesat tak jauh dari naga-naga kami hingga mengenai beberapa pohon-yang segera terbakar.

"CEPAT !" Seru Jiraya akhirnya. Raungan keras menggelegar dari belakang. Naga itu tahu, dan dia pasti belum kenyang !

Aku memeriksa belakang, memastikan semua baik-baik saja. "Kakashi-san ! Ekor nagamu terbakar !" Seruku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ekor _Gorongosa_ yang berapi.

"Tenang, Naruto. _Gorongosa_ dapat mengubah seluruh tubuhnya menjadi air, jadi terbakar seluruh tubuhpun tidak masalah" timpal Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk naga itu. Yaa, benar saja, dalam sekejap ekor naga itu berubah menjadi air, walau masih dalam bentuknya yang sebenarnya, sehingga api itu padam dan ekor itupun kembali ke wujud semula.

"Kita harus cepat !" Jiraya memfokuskan pembicaraan dan perhatian kami semua. Terdengar suara gemuruh dan dahan-dahan retak dan patah di belakang. Aku menoleh.

Naga itu terbang ! Bahkan dengan tubuh sebesar itu dia masih bisa terbang !

"Semua ! Naga itu terbang !" Seruku memperingatkan.

"Sial...tambah ketinggian !" Kali ini Kakashi mengomando dan kami semua terbang cepat ke atas.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya yang seperti terowongan.

Dan...

Lidah api hijau seperti sapu raksasa segera berhembus keluar ! Cih, tidak hanya ukurannya yang bikin gentar, kemampuannya pun mengerikan.

"Kakashi-san, bisakah kau menyemprot naga itu dengan air dari naga itu ?" Seruku keras-keras.

"Tidak ! Api sebanyak itu tidak bisa dipadamkan dengan air dari _Gorongosa_ !" Serunya tak kalah keras.

Aku baru menyadari besarnya naga itu saat dia di udara. Begitu besar dan terlihat berat, rasanya catatan _Gorongosa_ sebagai naga terpanjang yang pernah kulihat pun harus direvisi secepatnya !

Naga itu terus menembaki kami, tak peduli setinggi apa kami berusaha terbang. "Sebenarnya dia spesies apa ?!" Seruku keras.

"_Gigantostoma_ ! Naga terbesar yang menghuni area hutan ! Dia bahkan lebih panjang daripada lebar sebuah lapangan kasti, Naruto-kun !" Teriak Lee menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Setengah panjang lapangan kasti, untuk lebih tepatnya" koreksi Ino.

"Adakah cara mengalahkannya ?!" Aku berteriak lagi.

"Berisik ! Jika kita dengan naga seperti ini dan tidak dikejar waktu, mungkin bisa ! Tapi lihatlah matahari, sekarang sudah jam sepuluh ! Kita harus melarikan diri dari naga ini, itu rencana terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan !" Seru Jiraya.

"Huh, tadi yang bilang kita terbang rendah dan santai siapa" desisku, walau tak digubrisnya juga.

"Sudah cukup tinggi, Jiraya-sama !" Seru Kakashi memberi penanda. "Kita akan menukik turun sekarang, mengambil keuntungan dari energi potensial dan kinetik yang tersisa, lalu melesat secepatnya ke depan dan meninggalkan naga ini di belakang, dengan begitu kita bisa pergi tanpa harus bertarung !" Tambahnya cepat.

Jiraya mengangguk. "SEMUA BERPEGANGAN !" Serunya keras-keras.

Naga itu makin dekat...

...dekat...

...dan sekali lagi menembakkan lidah api raksasa dari mulutnya, kali ini nyaris mengenai kami...

...tapi kami lebih cepat dan lebih dulu menukik sebelum lidah api itu menyambar satupun naga yang ada, lalu segera meluruskan sayap dan terjun ke bawah sampai cukup dekat dengan permukaan hutan, dan segera mengepakkan sayap sekuat tenaga untuk lolos dari _Gigantostoma_ itu.

.

"Hhhh...merepotkan. Untung hanya satu" ucap Shikamaru lega sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

"Dia memang besar, tapi staminanya dalam terbang tidak terlalu bagus. Sangat kuat dan berukuran raksasa, tapi tidak lincah" Hinata menganalisa.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku yang masih terengah.

"Ya ?"

"Apa..._Paradox_...sebesar itu ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Jiraya terdiam sejenak. "Seingatku tidak. Dia bahkan lebih kecil daripada _Bryptops _ini" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk naganya seolah mengatakan 'kerja bagus, kawan'. Aku menghela nafas. Lebih kecil dari naga yang sedang kutunggangi ? Bisa apa dia ?

* * *

**Kaminari no Kuni, Gedung Konferensi**

"Baiklah" sebuah suara berat yang tegas memenuhi ruangan rapat.

"Tsunade, Hokage dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni..."

"Gaara, Kazekage dari Sunagakure, Kaze no Kuni..."

"Onoki, Tsuchikage dari Iwagakure, Tsuchi no Kuni..."

"Mei Terumi, Mizukage dari Kirigakure, Mizu no Kuni..."

"...dan saya sendiri sebagai Raikage dari Kaminari no Kuni".

"Dengan ini saya nyatakan Konferensi Aliansi Lima Negara besar, dibuka..."

"...untuk membahas masalah penunggang _Draco P_ yang dikabarkan muncul dari Konohagakure..."

"Tidak usah basa-basi, langsung saja ke intinya" potong Onoki santai.

"Sabar, dasar kakek tua keras kepala" balas Raikage sarkastik.

"Hmph, kita disini bukan untuk adu debat atau saling mengejek" Gaara akhirnya meluruskan tujuan. "Langsung saja, bagaimana Anda menangani Uzumaki Naruto yang kabarnya menjadi penunggang _Draco P_ itu, Hokage-sama ?" Gaara kembali berbicara.

"Dia sudah pergi dikawal beberapa _Dracovetth_ berbakat sekaligus Jiraya, pertapa dari Myobokuzan. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" jawab Hokage.

"Sungguh ? Kurasa kau harus lebih mengkhawatirkan dia lebih dari siapapun sekarang, Tsunade-hime. Aku tahu sebagai _Draco P_, nyawanya tidak mustahil sedang diincar, oleh siapapun itu" tanggap Tsuchikage Onoki.

"Sekarang dia sedang melakukan perjalanan ke Barat Hi no Kuni, begitu dia sampai di Kaze no Kuni dan seterusnya ke Utara, kemudian ke Timur, ke Selatan, dan akhirnya ke Barat lagi, aku ingin kalian semua menjamin keselamatannya saat mencari 'Dia' di negara kalian masing-masing" jelas Tsunade panjang lebar.

Raikage mengangguk. "Sudah barang pasti kami menjaminnya. Dia orang nomor satu di dunia sekarang. Walau aku sedikit terkejut juga dia muncul sebagai _Draco P _dengan selisih waktu yang sangat sebentar antara Yondaime Hokage dan Godaime Hokage" dukung Mei.

"Terimakasih atas dukungan Anda, Mizukage-sama".

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita menjaga keselamatannya di negara-negara kecil ? Kita semua tahu tidak sedikit dari mereka yang wilayahnya tidak aman bahkan cenderung berbahaya. Sebut saja, Amegakure" lanjut Mei.

"Hokage, apa bocah Uzumaki itu sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri ?" Selidik Raikage.

"Sepertinya belum. Dia hanya remaja biasa tiga hari yang lalu. Hidupnya berubah total saat mengetahui kebenaran orangtuanya. Sekarang bisa jadi dia baru menguasai sebagian kecil dari semua kemampuan yang harus dikuasainya untuk menjadi seorang _Dracovetth_ yang handal. Naga saja dia belum punya" jelas Tsunade rinci.

"Hhh, dia terdengar seperti salah satu _Dracovetth_ terburuk yang pernah kudengar" keluh Tsuchikage. "Terburuk sekaligus terbaik" koreksinya.

"Jangan begitu. Naruto adalah anak dari Namikaze Minato. Orang sejenius itu, dengan talenta luar biasanya, hanya muncul sekali dalam beberapa generasi. Tapi bukan hal yang mustahil apabila kejadian langka itu terulang kembali langsung pada anaknya. Buktinya 'Dia' langsung memilih keturunan pertamanya sebagai pengendaranya untuk menggantikan ayahnya sebelumnya, kan ?" Gaara mengajukan argumentasi kuat.

Para Kage begitu asyik berdiskusi sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sosok misterius diam-diam mengamati gedung konferensi dari jarak menengah.

* * *

Matahari akhirnya tumbang ke Barat. Pukul setengah enam sore, kami mendarat dan beristirahat hingga pagi-pagi buta untuk berangkat lagi.

Aku melangkah ke sebuah sungai kecil yang tidak begitu jauh dari perkemahan kami untuk membilas muka. Air yang dingin dan segar kembali membuatku bersemangat. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri. Ini masih area hutan boreal, walau sudah agak ke pinggiran. Siapa tahu naga itu, atau naga yang lain, mengejar kami sampai sini.

.

TAK

.

Baru kusadari sebuah _kunai_ melesat dari belakang dan tepat melewati lengan kanan bagian atasku. Baju di daerah itu tergores. Sampai ke kulitku. Tubuhku mendadak kaku. Jika hanya bercanda dan ternyata orang yang melemparku ini adalah salah satu dari temanku, pasti sudah kumarahi habis-habisan.

Aku berbalik.

Dan harapanku terlalu tinggi.

Beberapa meter di belakangku, berdiri seorang remaja kira-kira sebaya denganku, dengan mata hitam legam, kulit putih, dan rambut hitam dengan model yang mengingatkanku pada...pantat ayam.

Ia memakai jubah abu-abu dengan kerah tinggi. Sebilah pedang terselempang di pinggangnya. Sepertinya dia yang melemparku barusan.

Aku akhirnya berdiri tegak seraya berkata lantang. "Apa maumu ?"

Ia diam saja. Justru...mengeluarkan sebilah _kunai_ dari jubahnya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Aku hanya bawa tiga _kunai_ di tas kecil di belakang. Apa cukup untuk menghadapi orang yang terlihat handal menggunakan senjata ini ?

Walau ragu, akhirnya aku keluarkan juga sebilah _kunai_ dari tasku. Aku memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanyanya tegas.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" timpalku. Aku nyaris menjawab namaku dan posisiku sebagai _Draco P_, tapi kuurungkan karena siapa tahu kalau orang di depanku ini adalah pembunuh bayaran atau semacamnya ? Wow, aku tidak akan bisa menghitung berapa harga untuk kepala seorang _Draco P_...

Ia melesat ke arahku.

TRANG ! Dua _kunai_ bertubrukan. Aku sekuat tenaga berusaha mengimbanginya agar kunainya tidak lolos dari tangan dan berkelebat menusukku. "Aku bukan orang jahat !" Seruku berusaha menetralisasi keadaan.

"Tidak ada penjahat yang mengaku jahat" balas orang itu dingin.

Aku mendecih. Selagi masih mempertahankan posisi, aku merogoh sakuku. Ada sebuah _shuriken_. Tanpa pikir panjang kulempar benda berbentuk bintang segi empat itu ke arahnya.

Orang ini dengan mudah menangkisnya dengan _kunai_ yang lain, tapi itu membuatnya sedikit lengah dan aku berhasil membebaskan pertahananku dan siap menyayatnya dengan kunaiku...

Tapi dia lebih gesit.

Dengan sekali gerakan, ia kembali menangkis kunaiku dengan _kunai_ di tangan kirinya, dan sekarang tangan kanannya melempar sebilah _kunai_ ke arahku. Beruntung sekali aku bisa menghindar, walau aku merelakan baju sebelah depanku harus tergores sedikit.

TRANG !

Aku mengeluarkan satu lagi _kunai_ di tasku. Sekarang kami berdua seimbang. Dan bunyi itu terus terdengar, menandakan kami tenggelam dalam pertarungan mendadak yang sejauh ini berada di wilayah abu-abu antara menang dan kalah.

Sampai akhirnya aku terpojok. Di belakangku, tepat menjulang sebuah pohon konifer. Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri dengan panik. Dia melempar ketiga kunainya. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjongkok, dan tidak kusangka itu berhasil. Ketiga _kunai_ itu mengenai batang pohon, dan sekarang aku bersiap dengan serangan Taijutsu.

Namun ia juga lumayan handal dengan Taijutsu. Kepalang basah, aku memutuskan untuk tetap meneruskan pertarungan.

Sehandal-handal lawanku waktu itu, sepertinya aku sedang berada diatas angin. Kali ini kulayangkan satu pukulan penuh ke arahnya ketika dia oleng. Namun...

TAK

Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya ! Nyaliku mulai ciut. Bagaimana bisa seorang berkemampuan pas-pasan sepertiku melawan pedang ? Belum lagi semua _kunai_ dan shurikenku sudah terpakai.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang jahat, kalau itu maksudmu !" Seruku sambil tetap berusaha menghindari pedangnya.

"Omong kosong" tanggapnya acuh.

Sial, harusnya ada yang menolongku di saat seperti ini. Tapi aku sadar, tidak selamanya aku bergantung pada mereka. Aku adalah seorang _Draco P_, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian !

"Berhenti menghindar !" Bentakannya membuyarkan lamunanku. Segera, aku mendapat ide. Kupancing dia ke area pepohonan, hingga tiba saatnya...

"Rasakan ini !" Serunya sambil mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal ke arahku. Tindakan yang salah.

BETT !

Alih-alih mengenaiku, pedang itu menancap lumayan dalam ke batang pohon konifera di belakangku. Sebelum ia sempat menariknya dan menyerangku lagi, segera saja kutendang wajahnya dengan kaki kananku, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter menubruk tanah.

Aku mencabut pedangnya. "Sudah kubilang kan" desisku sambil mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan. Baru kali ini aku diserang seperti ini, dan baru kali ini juga aku bisa menang dari orang asing yang menyerangku ! Hehe, perasaan ge-er ku mulai tumbuh.

Ia mengusap pipi kirinya yang sedikit lebam, lantas berdiri dan melakukan _handseal_.

Ge-er ku mendadak layu lagi. Dia bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu !

"為火:玉要素の術 !"

_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api)

Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah bola api yang meluncur dari mulut orang itu ke arahku ! Aku gelagapan, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Segera saja aku berlari menjauh, menghindar dari area serang. Bola api itupun meleset dan membakar beberapa pohon.

"Kau cukup hebat sebagai pengembara penyendiri, sampai aku harus menggunakan Ninjutsu. Tapi cukup sampai disini" desisnya dingin.

Jangan-jangan...

Ia membentuk _handseal_ lagi. Mati aku, aku tidak handal menguasai Ninjutsu, lagipula tiupan angin malah akan memperbesar api !

"為火:多重玉要素の術 !"

_**Katon**__**: **__**Tajuu G**__**oukakyu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Berganda)

WUUUSSHH ! Empat bola api mengepungku. Sialan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ! Berlaripun rasanya sia-sia karena kali ini ada empat...

"為土:壌素土壁 !"

_**Doton: Doryuheki**_

(Elemen Tanah: Dinding Tanah)

Sebuah seruan mengagetkanku. DRAAKKK ! Belum selesai aku terkejut, sebentuk tanah terangkat dan melindungiku dari serangan beruntun empat bola api itu sampai selesai.

Aku menoleh ke sekelilingku. Tampak oleh mataku seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit putih, mata hitam, dan tanda garis kerutan memanjang ke arah luar hidungnya. Agak mirip orang yang menyerangku tadi.

"Sasuke. Sudah kubilang berapa kali padamu agar tidak menyerang sembarang orang yang mendekati Perkampungan Uchiha walau kelihatannya mencurigakan, bukan begitu ?" Selidiknya kesal.

"I-Itachi-nii, bukan begitu ! Dia memang kelihatannya mencurigakan, lihat saja pakaiannya yang sudah kusut dan rombeng begitu !" Tuding orang yang dipanggil Sasuke itu.

Aku cengo. Ya, memang aku tidak ganti baju dua hari ini, tapi setidaknya aku terlihat lebih beradab kan, daripada mereka-mereka yang menggelar tikar dan tidur di jalanan itu ?

"Maaf sebelumnya. Kalian ini siapa ?" Aku akhirnya buka suara.

Orang berkeriput itu menghela nafas. "Benar kan. Dia saja tidak tahu siapa kita" katanya.

"Maafkan adikku karena telah menyerangmu, anak muda. Namaku Uchiha Itachi dan dia Uchiha Sasuke, kami bersaudara. Kami tinggal di Perkampungan Uchiha yang tidak jauh dari sini. Kurasa dia menyerangmu karena salah paham mengira kau mata-mata atau penyusup atau semacamnya" jelasnya sopan.

Aku mengangguk. Jelas sudah sekarang. "Terimakasih kau sudah menolongku, Itachi-san" sambutku.

"Apa Sasuke melukaimu ?" Tanyanya cemas. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak apa. Kurasa adikmu juga tidak terlalu ambisius tadi, jadi aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Hanya sekedar luka lecet kecil saja" jawabku. Sengaja berusaha berkepala dingin. Padahal dalam hati aku ingin menonjok pemuda bernama Sasuke itu karena terlalu cepat berprasangka buruk.

"Luka tetap luka. Untuk membayar kesalahan adikku, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar di kediaman kami ? Ah, iya, siapa namamu ?"

"Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure" jawabku jujur. Belum terlalu jujur sih.

"Konohagakure ? Hebat juga kau bisa bepergian dari desa sejauh itu kesini, sendirian dengan jalan kaki" sinis Sasuke.

Aku menahan kesalku. "Terimakasih banyak, Itachi-san. Tapi aku tidak sendiri, ada teman-temanku di sisi lain belukar itu" aku menuding semak belukar besar di seberang sungai. "Aku harus pergi kesana sebelum mereka mencariku, aku baik-baik saja" sambungku.

"Naruto, kau tak apa ?!"

Sebuah seruan mengagetkan kami bertiga. Di seberang sungai, mereka segera tampak. Mereka semua ! Kecuali naga yang mereka bawa.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja ! Hanya mendapat teman-teman baru disini !" Seruku sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka semua mendekat.

"Siapa mereka ?" Selidik Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ini Uchiha Itachi, ini Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha bersaudara, ini Shikamaru, temanku" aku memperkenalkan. "Ada apa kalian datang semua kemari ?" Selidikku.

"Shikamaru melihatmu bertarung bersama seseorang. Ia memanggil kami dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Karena itu kami kemari" jawab Ino.

"Lain kali kau harus ditemani kapan dan kemanapun kau akan pergi, sedekat apapun itu" simpul Kakashi.

Kami semua terdiam sejenak.

"Ehm, ngomong-ngomong siapa kalian ? Pengembara ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pengembara ? Yang benar saja kalian tidak tahu !" Seru Kiba.

"Anu...Kiba...kurasa sebaiknya..." Kata-kataku terpotong oleh seruan Kiba berikutnya.

"Orang berambut kuning yang kau lawan ini, dia adalah penunggang _Draco P_ ! Beruntung dia baik, kalau dia bertangan dingin, kau sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa dari tadi disini !" Cerocos Kiba pada Sasuke.

Sial, batinku. Siapa yang mengira sikap klan Uchiha seperti mereka bisa menoleransi ini ?

Mata Sasuke dan Itachi membesar dan membulat.

"Dra...co...P...?!" Desis Itachi terbata-bata. "Benarkah itu, Naruto-kun ?" Selidiknya.

Aku terpaksa mengangguk. "Begitulah" jawabku sekenanya.

"Naruto-kun, Shikamaru-kun, dan semuanya. Pindahkan semua barang dan naga kalian kemari dan ikuti kami. Kami akan mengantar kalian ke Perkampungan Uchiha".

.

.

* * *

**Uchiha Village**

Yang kulihat kini adalah deretan rumah berjajar rapi. Atapnya berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan simbol dominan khas klan Uchiha, kipas berwarna merah dan putih. Dinding beton tebal berwarna putih terang mengelilingi perkampungan ini. Mungkin untuk menghindari serangan naga. Ciri khas orang-orang yang kami temui di perkampungan ini mirip-mirip, yaitu kulit sawo matang terang hingga putih, rambut hitam walau dengan berbagai gaya, mata berwarna onyx hitam, dan satu hal yang penting, jarang ada laki-laki dewasa yang memelihara kumis.

"Kalian sudah tinggal disini berapa lama ?" Aku akhirnya bertanya.

"Cukup lama. Bisa dibilang sekitar dua ratus tahun. Beberapa generasi pernah hidup disini. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, kami para Uchiha baru memanfaatkan dengan optimal sekitar setengah dari seluruh lahan dibalik benteng ini. Setengahnya lagi kami biarkan untuk warisan anak cucu kami kelak, karena kami tahu pasti populasi manusia makin bertambah dari tahun ke tahun, dan disini bukan tempat yang teramat aman untuk membesarkan mereka. Ancaman naga selalu ada, apalagi diantara mereka yang merupakan Pembantai Bersayap" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Pembantai Bersayap ?" Ulangku penasaran. Dia mengangguk.

"Simpan pertanyaan kalian semua saat sudah berada di kediaman kami, sebentar lagi. Kami masih belum bisa menjelaskan kalian pada orang-orang yang menatap kalian bagai pengembara tersesat" potong Sasuke sinis. Aku mencibir.

Tidak lama, kami sampai di sebuah rumah bertingkat tiga. Sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan jembatan yang melintasinya berada di bagian depan. Jalan setapak dari batu dan beberapa pohon palem yang masih muda turut memperindah suasana sekitar. Walau rumah itu besar, tidak ada kesan sesak samasekali. Sepertinya rumah yang lengang.

"_Kaa-san_ ! _Tou-san_ ! Ada tamu !" Seru Sasuke ketika kami semua sudah memasuki beranda rumah.

Seorang pria berperawakan sedang, umur kira-kira 40 tahunan dengan gaya rambut mirip Itachi keluar menyambut kami.

Tch, tentu ia tidak mengira kalau dua putranya membawa tamu sebanyak ini –yang juga bahkan belum ia kenal !

"Itachi, Sasuke" panggilnya. Mereka berdua mendekat. Pikirku, mereka pasti akan dinasihati habis-habisan kenapa mereka berani membawa tamu sebanyak ini ke rumah mereka. Sudah pasti persediaan makanan akan langsung menipis untuk menjamu kami semua, apalagi untuk Chouji.

"Kalian serius ?" Bisik orang itu.

"Benar, _Tou-san_. Melihat rombongan sebanyak ini dari Konohagakure, terlebih salah satu dari mereka adalah Jiraya sang Pertapa Suci dari Myobokuzan, kurasa kecil sekali kemungkinannya anak Uzumaki itu bukan _Draco P_" balas Itachi sambil berbisik pula. Tapi setidaknya agak keras.

"Cih, aku tidak tahu ide gila macam apa itu, bukankah sudah berkali-kali ayah bilang agar kalian tidak mempercayai orang begitu saja dari penampilan luar mereka ? Bicara adalah termasuk penampilan luar, tahu" ayah mereka tetap keras hati.

"Justru itu. Sasuke awalnya malah mengira Naruto-kun adalah seorang pengembara yang berniat jahat pada desa kita, karena itu ia sempat terlibat perkelahian dengannya. Sampai-sampai _otouto_ mengeluarkan Ninjutsu Katon, itu bahaya" jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Permisi, saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda bicarakan, tapi bisakah kita menghemat waktu ? Kami harus pergi segera, lagipula kami tidak ingin meninggalkan naga-naga kami lebih lama" Kakashi akhirnya buka suara.

"Kemana tujuan kalian ?" Serobot pria itu sebelum Itachi atau Sasuke membalas pertanyaan.

"Ke Barat. Setelah melewati Hi no Kuni, kami akan ke Kaze no Kuni dan terus ke Utara, ke Timur, dan ke Selatan" jelas Kakashi rinci.

"Itu sama saja kalian mengelilingi dunia" timpal Sasuke. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Karena itu kami harus pergi sekarang. Jika, maaf, kedatangan kami merepotkan kalian semua, lebih baik tidak perlu. Terimakasih atas kebaikanmu, Itachi-san, tapi waktu sangat berharga. Kami harus segera menemukan 'Dia' kalau ingin perwujudan takdir itu cepat terlaksana" balas Kakashi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Dia'.

Pupil mata pria itu mengecil. "Jadi...bocah Uzumaki ini benar-benar pengendara...?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kalian tidak bercanda, kan ?" Selidik orang itu lagi.

"Saya belum pernah bercanda" jawab Kakashi tegas.

.

"Naruto-kun dan Jiraya-sama, termasuk Anda" kata orang itu. "Masuklah ke dalam. Yang lain, harap tidak keberatan untuk menunggu sementara disini. Jangan khawatir, jauh-jauh hari kami sudah membangun tempat penginapan tamu di sebelah Timur. Sasuke, tolong antar tamu-tamu kita ke tempat peristirahatan" perintah orang itu. "Namaku Uchiha Fugaku, pemilik rumah ini sekaligus kepala Desa Uchiha. Saya juga ayah dari Itachi dan Sasuke" Pria bernama Fugaku itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Mari masuk".

.

.

Kami disambut oleh beberapa pelayan rumah, yang kemudian mengantarkan kami bertiga ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ruangan khusus untuk rapat. Kami bertiga duduk di kursi yang tersedia, sementara Fugaku bersama dengan Itachi dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan kami.

Suasana tegang dan penasaran kami pada orang-orang itu hanya dibatasi sebuah meja kayu yang kokoh diantara kami waktu itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto...rasanya aku familiar dengan ciri fisikmu. Hmm, apa ya ?" Fugaku bertanya padaku dengan tatapan menyelidik dan berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Rambutnya mungkin" jawab Sasuke asal-asalan. Fugaku menjentikkan jari.

"Hahaha, putraku memang cerdas. Benar ! Aku ingat sekarang, rambut kuning durianmu itu mirip sekali dengan rambut Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage !" Cetus Fugaku puas.

Tebakan jitu, pikirku. "Sebenarnya, Fugaku-sama, dia adalah anak dari Yondaime" sambung Kakashi.

Fugaku terdiam. Lumayan lama. Sampai akhirnya ia menatapku tajam dan berkata. "Buah memang tidak pernah jatuh dari pohonnya. Tapi kurasa ini lebih mirip air cucuran hujan yang jatuhnya ke pelimbahan juga".

"Haha, dia mungkin akan terlihat aneh kalau berambut merah seperti ibunya. Apalagi kalau modelnya jegrak seperti Kakashi" Jiraya tertawa.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, Jiraya-sama" koreksi Fugaku. "Ayahnya adalah pengendara _Draco P_ juga, kan ?" Lanjutnya. Kakashi dan Jiraya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Aku tidak menyangka samasekali pengendara _Draco_ _P_ ada di dunia ini dalam selang waktu yang sangat singkat. Sebelumnya selalu cukup lama, minimal seabad" cetus Fugaku takjub. "Tapi tidak heran kalau 'Dia' bergegas menunjukkan dirinya pada dunia lagi, sebab ancaman yang besar juga sudah mulai membuat perkampungan ini resah".

"Apa maksud Anda ?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

Itachi dan Sasuke, yang masing-masing duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri kursi ayah mereka, berpandangan sesaat lalu menengok ke ayah mereka dan mengangguk.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Tidak ada untungnya juga kalau aku simpan" katanya sok misterius. Kami bertiga memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Naruto-kun, karena kau baru di dunia naga ini, aku rasa aku harus menyampaikan sesuatu yang wajib diketahui semua orang yang hidup" katanya padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Perlu kau ketahui, tidak semua _Dracovetth_ itu baik. Ada beberapa, ehm, maksudku ada banyak _Dracovetth_ yang jahat, meski jumlahnya tak sebanding dengan yang baik".

"Dan sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, ada seorang _Dracovetth_ yang jadi benar-benar jahat" lanjutnya. Aku merinding. "Namanya..."

.

.

"...Uchiha..."

"...Uchiha...Madara..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Gedung Konferensi**

BUUUUMMMM ! ! ! !

"Apa itu ?" Sontak Mizukage bertanya. Kelima Kage saling pandang sesaat.

"Akan kupastikan" desis Darui, tangan kanan Raikage, sambil berlari cepat ke luar.

"Cih, bisakah mereka meminimalisir keributan yang ada, bukan malah membuat gangguan seperti ini ?" Gerutu Onoki. "Jangan bilang kalau rakyat desamu tidak berkenan dengan diadakannya konferensi ini, Raikage" sambungnya.

Pemimpin desa Kumogakure itu jelas merasa sedikit tersinggung, tapi ia memutuskan tetap berkepala dingin selagi permasalahannya tidak terlalu dalam. Lagipula membuat keributan tidak etis bagi seorang Kage Lima Negara Besar...

DUUAAAARRRR !

"Dasar bodoh ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di luar hah ?!" Bentak Raikage akhirnya. "Darui ! Cee ! Eff ! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Serunya keras berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari tiga orang kepercayaannya.

Mendadak, seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan kulit putih lari tergopoh-gopoh ke ruangan. "Raikage-sama ! Empat Kage yang lain, ini terdengar lancang, tapi saya perintahkan kalian semua untuk pergi dari sini segera !" Serunya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Peluh bercucuran dari leher dan dahinya.

"Samui, tenangkan dirimu ! Dimana Omoi, Karui, Darui, Cee, dan Eff ?!" Serobot Raikage tak sabar.

"Mereka semua..."

BUUUUMMMMM !

Dinding di belakang Samui runtuh dan menampakkan sosok naga raksasa yang tampak dibalik asap. Mata kuning dengan iris merahnya menyala, dan kini mulut berisi gigi-gigi tajam itu membuka dan meraung keras.

"_Erlik_..." desis Gaara. "Siapa yang memanggil naga sebesar itu ?" Lanjutnya.

"Pengawal ! Kita akan melindungi Lima Kage ! Samui, kau juga !" Seru Kapten Yamato yang bertindak sebagai pengawal Hokage. Temari dari Suna mengangguk. Begitu pula Kurotsuchi dari Iwa dan Ao dari Kiri. "Naga sebesar ini pasti datang sendiri. Tidak ada yang..."

.

"Kalau belum melihat, jangan seenaknya mengeluarkan opini, Yamato-san". Sebuah suara dingin terdengar di sela-sela keributan dan ketegangan itu. Seperti ada tombol yang mengatur, semua orang di ruangan itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Seorang pria berkulit putih dengan mata merah, rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna hitam dan jubah ungu gelap dengan lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya dibalik _combat suit_ berwarna merah, menatap mereka sinis.

Sharingan.

Ia membentuk satu _handseal_.

KRRAAAAKKK... Sebuah aura biru gelap mengelilingi bangunan konferensi yang sudah mulai hancur, terus menutupinya hingga membentuk sebuah kubah raksasa dimana bangunan dan seluruh penghuninya terkurung di dalam situ.

"Namaku Uchiha Madara".

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, setelah itu aku akan bertanya tentang konfirmasi kalian atas hal itu" lanjutnya dingin.

Mendadak, Raikage langsung melompat dari tempat dan melancarkan serangan. Seluruh tubuhnya diliputi petir kecil dan ia menggeram ganas...

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, ekor _Erlik_ menghempas ke arahnya dan menghancurkan beberapa bagian ruangan. "Raikage ! Jangan gegabah !" Seru Onoki.

"Tidak akan ada rencana orang jahat yang berakhir bagus. Apa yang kau mau ?" Seru Raikage kesal.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian. Semua tergantung pada jawaban kalian nantinya. Karena ini akan makan waktu, biarkan aku duduk" kata Madara santai lantas duduk bersila diatas salah satu meja 'amfiteater konferensi' yang ditempatinya tadi.

"Jelaskan apa tujuanmu !" Seru Tsunade kesal.

"Tidak akan ada lagi ketidakadilan, penindasan, dan pengurasan harta dan kemampuan manusia untuk manusia yang lain..." desis Madara misterius.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Selidik Gaara.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Kalian adalah pemimpin dari Lima Negara Besar, bukan begitu ?" Sinisnya. "Kalian menggunakan sistem kasta dalam dunia ini" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang kau bicarakan" sungut Mei.

"Lima Negara Besar...Hi, Kaze, Mizu, Kaminari, dan Tsuchi... mendapatkan bayaran ketika _Dracovetth_-_Dracovetth_ mereka berhasil melaksanakan misi, bukankah begitu ?" Lanjut Madara. "Itu sama saja kalian menggunakan dan memanfaatkan perang untuk kesejahteraan pribadi. Lima Negara Besar saling berlomba untuk menjadi negara dengan kualitas _Dracovetth_ yang terbaik. Entah secara kuantitas atau kualitas, secara tidak sadar kalian telah menerapkan pendidikan yang salah untuk dunia yang sedang berkembang ini".

"Kalian melaksanakan misi...dan misi itu hanya istilah ameliorasi untuk penyebutan perang...setelah misi sukses, kalian memperoleh bayaran. Apakah itu tidak keterlaluan namanya ?" Jelasnya cepat. "Kalian, Lima Negara Besar, hidup damai dan sejahtera di atas penderitaan dan kesengsaraan negara-negara kecil...kalian bagai pemangsa dan mereka yang di luar sana adalah mangsa. Kalian tidak memberi kesempatan bagi negara-negara kecil untuk berkembang. Sebaliknya, kalian justru menindas mereka. Dan kalian menganggap ini semua beradab ?"

"Jadi apa maumu ?" Potong Raikage akhirnya.

"Serahkan pengendara _Draco P_ itu padaku..."

"...dan semua ini selesai..."

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu !" Seru Raikage mulai marah. "Kau datang tak diundang disini, dan tiba-tiba menuntut sesuatu yang tidak mungkin kami lakukan ?"

"Cukup mengejutkan juga melihat Uchiha Madara masih hidup" kata Onoki. "Tapi kenapa seorang _Dracovetth_ berkemampuan sepertimu melakukan hal ini ? Agak memalukan. Bukankah kau sendiri tentunya memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan hal ini sendirian ?" Katanya lagi.

"Cedera yang kualami saat berperang dengan Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, terlalu parah. Kau bisa menganggap aku sendiri hanya tong kosong sekarang" jawab Madara santai.

"Jadi ini adalah sebuah rencana untuk memulihkan dirimu ?" Tebak Temari.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi tidak semuanya. Aku akan membuat semua menjadi satu denganku...menjadikan diriku sendiri sebagai dewa dan mengatur dunia ini ke dalam perdamaian abadi...yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya..." jelasnya ambigu.

"Menjadi satu ? Menyatukan semua ? Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Tanya Onoki menyelidik. Ia berusaha tetap sabar.

"Uchiha memiliki tablet batu kuno...itu masih ada sampai sekarang dibawah Desa Konoha. Ditulis dengan rahasia, diukir oleh Rikudo Sennin sendiri. Kau tidak bisa membacanya kecuali kau memiliki kekuatan. Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan, dan Rinnegan. Semakin besar kekuatan yang kau miliki, isinya jadi semakin terlihat" jelasnya.

"Ceritamu tidak benar" sangkal Onoki. "Rikudo Sennin hanya legenda. Bahkan aku masih setengah-setengah meyakini _Paradox_ itu benar-benar ada" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Mereka benar-benar ada. Dan mereka meninggalkan Tablet Batu. Aku telah menguasai Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi, dimana aku berhasil menyingkap dua pertiga dari seluruh isi yang ada. Dan, jika aku memiliki Rinnegan, aku akan dapat membaca semua isi tablet tersebut dan mengetahui rahasia tentang Mereka Berdua" lanjutnya. Madara memberi penekanan pada kata 'Mereka Berdua'.

* * *

**Uchiha Village**

"Lawan dari _Paradox_ ?!" Seruku terkejut. Kakashi dan Jiraya bahkan sama terkejutnya. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Ada kebaikan, pasti ada kejahatan. Semua di dunia ini memiliki lawan, dalam arti lain, pasangan. Laki-laki dan perempuan. Hitam dan putih. Tarik dan dorong. Pasang dan surut. Menang dan kalah. Besar dan kecil. Yin dan Yang..."

"..._Paradox_..."

"...dan _Ortodox_..."

.

"Jadi...kau pernah melihat _Ortodox_ ?" Selidik Kakashi penasaran. "Kau tidak bercanda kan ?"

"Tentu tidak. Itu ada dalam Tablet Batu Uchiha. Itulah tablet rahasia yang membeberkan informasi tentang asal-usul _Dracovetth_, para naga, sampai Dua Bersaudara yang dikenal dengan _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_. Mungkin kau biasa menyebut mereka dengan _Draco P_ dan _Draco O_" terang Fugaku sambil bersedekap. "Asal kalian tahu saja, kami para klan Uchiha memiliki pengetahuan tentang sesuatu yang magis dan aneh dari dunia manusia dan naga lebih baik daripada klan manapun berkat tablet batu itu, yang konon diukir sendiri oleh Rikudo Sennin" tambahnya. Ini semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Ironisnya, Uchiha Madara adalah yang terkuat diantara kami seratus tahun lalu, sampai ia membangkitkan kekuatan yang bahkan menurutku terlampau besar sehingga ia berhasil menafsirkan dua pertiga Tablet Batu Uchiha dan pergi mengkhianati kami semua".

"Jadi sebenarnya, Fugaku-sama, kalau boleh kami tahu, apa tujuan Uchiha Madara ?" Aku terpaksa bertanya karena rasa penasaran yang mendesak.

"Siapa yang tahu ?" Fugaku balik bertanya. "Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan dia akan mengincarmu, Naruto-kun" balasnya. Wajahku jeri.

* * *

"M-Mereka...ber...dua...?" Ulang Tsunade dengan suara gemetar.

Madara mengangguk kecil. "_Paradox_ memang sering disebut naga paling langka dan paling kuat. Tapi jangan lupakan sisi lain dari itu. _Ortodox_...bahkan lebih jarang menampakkan diri ke dunia. Dan kita semua tidak tahu sekuat apa mereka berdua..." jelasnya mengintimidasi.

"Tujuanku adalah mencari _Ortodox_, dan bertempur melawan _Paradox_. Bersama pengendaranya kalau bisa. Aku akan mengambil tujuh berlian _Paradox_ dan menggunakannya untuk memperkuat kekuatanku sampai bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan sempurna. Setelah itu, aku akan membangkitkan makhluk terbesar yang pernah hidup di Bumi..."

"..._Droconos_..."

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 4 selesai ! Naruto akhirnya bertemu Uchiha Sasuke dan tokoh antagonis utama muncul, Uchiha Madara. Konflik makin panas dengan beredarnya rumor tentang Dua Bersaudara, _Draco P_ dan _Draco O_. Siapa mereka ? Dan, siapa sebenarnya _Droconos_ yang ingin dibangkitkan Madara ?

Disini adegan fight-nya udah ada sedikit. Gimana readers, apakah kurang detil atau kurang seru ? Yaa, karena Naruto saja belum terlalu kuat, jadi saya akan pastikan adegan fight pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan lebih dahsyat.

Well, soal pair, saya janji akan tambahkan romance di bab 5. Seperti apa, tunggu saja ! By the way soal update, saya memang tidak bisa tepat memprediksi. Yang diprediksi akan telat kadang justru lebih maju, yang diprediksi maju justru telat. Hehe, itu semua tergantung kondisi sekolah saya dan juga ide-ide saya tentunya.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

_P.S : Saya punya pertanyaan untuk readers semua. Begini, jika saya akan memunculkan lebih banyak naga, apakah readers berkenan jika saya mengambilnya dari legenda/cerita di dunia nyata ? (Misal: Hydra, Leviathan, Wyvern, dan sebagainya). Kalau banyak yang setuju akan saya tambahkan, kalau tidak banyak, saya akan pakai naga dari imajinasi saya sendiri._

**See you again in chapter 5 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Four :

_**Gorongosa**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 26 meter, berat 9,5 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-90 km/jam

Spesial : Dapat merubah diri menjadi air

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan air bertekanan tinggi, larutan korosif dan mudah terbakar

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Hatake Kakashi (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Gigantostoma**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 36 meter, berat 27 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-50 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran raksasa, menghancurkan dengan mudah

Tipe serangan : Api hijau terang, bersuhu hingga 770 derajat Celcius

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**Erlik**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 35,6 meter, berat 26 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-55 km/jam

Spesial : Cakar raksasa sepanjang 2 m di kaki depannya

Tipe serangan : Bola ungu gelap padat, menyebabkan kerusakan besar dalam jarak serang sangat jauh (Mirip Bijuu Dama)

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Uchiha Madara (yang baru ditampilkan)

_**PARADOX**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : Panjang kurang dari 15 m

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : ?

Pemilik : Rikudo Sennin, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato

_**ORTODOX**_

Strength : ?

Ukuran : ?

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : ?

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Knight

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: ? ? ?

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, (*Romance*)

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 5, readers !

Ok, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Maaf kalau agak lama, tapi chapter 5 akhirnya update, chapter yang akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang masih menggantung di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sekaligus...awal dari pair. Yaps, di chapter ini saya akan tampilkan seorang kunoichi (ups, _Dracovetth_ perempuan maksudnya) yang akan jadi pair pertama Naruto. Pertama lho, jadi ada yang kedua (Disini Narutonya beruntung banget sih -_- ).

Dan terimakasih banyak kepada readers yang mem-_vote_ naga yang harus saya masukkan ! Karena ternyata banyak yang mengusulkan saya juga memakai naga-naga dari berbagai mitologi di dunia. Eits, tapi naga-naga OC saya tetap ada lho ! Cuma saya kurangi jumlahnya, karena memang, salah satu naga OC saya-lah yang akan menjadi naga pertama Naruto.

Soal Madara..._aye_ ! Memang disini yang muncul langsung Madara asli.

_(Madara: "Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin ane deh")_

_(Author: "Berisik lo, nti juga lo kebagian dialog, dah sana pergi")_

Selamat membaca dan semoga kualitas chapter ini nggak beda jauh dari chapter sebelumnya.

**Enjoy read chap 5 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Lima :

**Beautiful Knight**

**Fugaku's Residence**

"Hebat. Awalnya aku hanya remaja biasa yang hanya tahu soal kail dan pancing, kemudian beralih ke _Dracovetth_ penyelamat dunia, dan sekarang aku harus menghadapi seseorang yang akan memburuku kemanapun aku pergi" kataku. Dari kalimat itu saja aku sudah bisa menerka apa yang mereka pikirkan. Aku gila ? Ya, mereka mungkin berpikir begitu. Tapi ayolah, logislah sedikit. Hidupku jadi luar biasa hebatnya begini dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu ? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian mengalami hal seperti ini ?

"Naruto-kun" panggil Itachi dari kursi seberang. Aku menoleh malas.

"Kami tahu kau tidak siap. Bukan hanya kau, dari Shodaime Hokage sampai ayahmu saja, maaf saja, mereka tidak ada yang siap" jelas Itachi. Mungkin hanya berusaha membuatku tenang saja.

Aku tertunduk. Teh yang disajikan di meja kami sejak sepuluh menit lalu itu samasekali tidak kusentuh. Kakashi memegang bahuku.

"Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah kau menganggap kami tidak ada" sindirnya. "Ayo, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada kami disini. Kami akan lakukan apapun agar perjalanan ini lebih mirip wisata atau permainan petak umpet raksasa daripada kewajiban menyelamatkan dunia" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Setidaknya...sensei yang satu ini pintar menghibur. Aku bisa tersenyum lagi, walau rasanya cukup tipis.

"Untuk menambah keamanan, kurasa sebagai semacam penebus kesalahan, Perkampungan Uchiha akan merelakan satu _Dracovetth_ berbakat mereka untuk ikut serta dalam perjalanan mencari Dia bersamamu dan tim-mu, Naruto-kun" Fugaku akhirnya bicara.

"Itachi, kaulah yang akan ikut" tunjuknya setelah berpikir beberapa detik.

Itachi menggeleng. "Suatu kehormatan yang besar bisa melakukan perjalanan bersama kalian semua" katanya pada kami. "Tapi saya rasa saya tidak bisa melakukannya. Ada banyak _Gigantostoma_ yang masih berkeliaran di hutan dekat sini. Mereka bisa menjebol dinding dengan mudah jika mereka mau. Jika itu terjadi, aku ragu jutsu elemen api Uchiha bisa menghentikannya" katanya memberi alasan.

"Ayolah Itachi, kau _Dracovetth_ muda yang sangat berbakat" bujuk Jiraya.

"Yaahh, apa yang kau katakan sebenarnya masuk akal sih. Kakashi-san, Jiraya-sama, Naruto-kun, biasanya kalau ada naga diatas 20 meter panjangnya menyerbu desa, Itachi-lah yang selalu menghentikannya dengan Amaterasu, api hitam yang tidak bisa padam kecuali penggunanya menghendakinya padam. Ia bisa melakukan hal itu berkat Mangekyo Sharingan-nya" jelas Fugaku sambil bersedekap.

"Jika Itachi mempunyai Mangekyo Sharingan, itu berarti dia bisa menafsirkan Tablet Batu kan, walau tidak semuanya ?" Tabrakku. Fugaku mengangguk.

"Tapi itu percuma. Madara telah menafsirkan lebih banyak dan dia mengetahui apa yang tidak kita ketahui" desahnya kecewa.

"Tapi...bukankah Madara berasal dari masa lalu, Fugaku-sama ? Rasanya agak mustahil dia bisa hidup di zaman yang terpaut satu abad dari masa kejayaannya. Bahkan Senju Hashirama yang dikenal sebagai salah satu _Dracovetth_ terhebat dan terkuat sepanjang sejarah dunia naga saja tidak hidup selama itu" Kakashi beragrumentasi.

Fugaku mengangguk. "Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi rumor yang beredar mengatakan dia kembali. Bisa jadi ada bagian rahasia untuk memperpanjang usia di Tablet Batu Uchiha yang belum bisa kami baca" terangnya.

"Cukup dengan semua pembicaraan ini" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya, termasuk aku.

"Aku yang akan ikut dengan tim Naruto".

"APA ?" Seru Fugaku terkejut. "Aku lebih condong untuk menyuruh Uchiha lain seperti Shisui daripada kau" sambungnya.

"Tidak perlu, _Tou-san_. Alasan pertama, aku dan Naruto sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Melalui pertarungan dadakan tadi sore, kami sudah mengetahui kemampuan kami masing-masing. Dan lagi, kurasa aku perlu mengajari Naruto Ninjutsu dan mungkin, Genjutsu, kalau itu memang tipenya. Selama 16 tahun aku hidup terkurung dalam dinding dan Perkampungan Uchiha ini seperti hewan ternak. Aku bosan. Kurasa sekarang saatnya aku melihat dunia bersama mereka, melepaskan diri dari rutinitasku dan melangkah ke dunia yang belum pernah kurasakan bersama orang-orang yang baru pula. Bagaimana, _Tou-san_ ?" Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar ke ayahnya.

Skakmat. Kurasa ayahnya akan menyerah dan kami 'terpaksa' menambah satu anggota lagi. Walau kedengarannya bagus sih.

Fugaku menghela nafas lalu memijit-mijit dahinya. Ia mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk mendekat dan mereka bertiga berunding dengan bisikan. Seperti perencanaan strategi mendadak di tengah permainan olahraga atau semacam itulah. Kami bertiga hanya bisa menunggu semoga mereka menghasilkan keputusan yang terbaik.

"Apa boleh buat" kata Fugaku kemudian. Benar kan.

"Kau yakin bisa jaga diri, Sasuke ?" Selidik Itachi. "Kalau kau sampai berlagak hanya karena kau Uchiha, setelah Naruto menemukan _Draco P_ akan kuhukum kau dengan mencium kaki naga itu dua kali kanan-kiri" ledeknya lagi. Aku tertawa geli membayangkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke membungkuk-bungkuk bahkan mungkin bersujud di hadapan seekor naga sambil mencium kakinya.

"Kau bukan kakak yang baik. Itachi-nii" sungut Sasuke pura-pura kesal. Kakaknya terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut raven pantat ayam adiknya.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Kalian akan berada disini malam ini, besok pagi kita berangkat" Sasuke langsung mengomando.

Kami mengangguk dan segera menuju ruang makan. Samar-samar kudengar percakapan patah-patah Sasuke dengan kakaknya.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatan itu kecuali sangat terdesak".

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, tenang sajalah".

.

Aku tidak sempat bertanya karena Kakashi-sensei menyuruhku cepat-cepat...

* * *

**Gedung Konferensi Kumogakure**

"_Droconos_ ?" Ulang Onoki.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu" sambung Mei.

"Kalian benar-benar naif" sindir Madara. Raikage mulai mengeluarkan petirnya lagi.

"Kalian seharusnya tahu, di dunia ini terdapat delapan naga dewa yang disebut _Etatheon_. Mereka adalah _Paradox_, _Ortodox_, _Hermes_, _Beleriphon_, _Parthenon_, _Styx_, _Pyrus_, dan _Droconos_..." jelas Madara pongah.

"Takdir berkehendak lain, walau kedelapan naga itu ada untuk keseimbangan dunia, tiga diantaranya berkhianat. Mereka adalah _Ortodox_, _Styx_, dan _Droconos_. Dari ketiga tersebut, hanya _Styx_ yang sering menampakkan diri ke dunia. Ia membangun bala tentara naga dimana beberapa naga kuat legendaris juga tergabung bersamanya, sebut saja _Wyvern_ di Bumi Utara, _Sphinx_ di Bumi Barat, _Ogopogo_ di Bumi Timur, _Hydra_ di Bumi Selatan, dan _Amsesthyst_ di Bumi Tengah" jelas Madara lagi. Tidak diragukan ia berhasil menyingkap 66,66 persen dari isi Tablet Batu. Kelima Kage beserta pengawal mereka masing-masing hanya bisa menatap Madara antara benci dan takjub.

_Yeah_, pengetahuan memang lebih membuatmu disegani dibanding kekuatan. Dan Madara punya keduanya.

"Jadi...tujuanmu membangkitkan _Droconos_ adalah...?" Tsunade mereka-reka. Madara tersenyum sinis.

"Tidak kusangka kalian baru tahu sekarang" ejeknya. "Tapi akan kujelaskan. Setelah _Droconos_ bangkit, aku akan bersekutu dengan dua naga dewa lain berikut pengikut mereka yang lain, memusnahkan, atau jika lebih baik, menyerap semua kekuatan dari lima naga dewa yang tersisa, membangkitkan Rinnegan, dan menjadi Dewa Perdamaian dunia. Aku akan mengatur dunia yang kacau balau ini ke jalan yang benar, sebuah dunia tanpa perang dan perselisihan" jelas Madara dengan suara penuh keyakinan.

"Hmph, tidak akan jadi begitu jika kau yang membuatnya" ejek Raikage sinis.

"Jadi apa yang ada di dunia semacam itu ? Rencanamu ini kedengarannya belum selesai dan kekanak-kanakan" dukung Mei.

"Menyatukan dunia ya ? Menurutku, alih-alih menyatukan, itu lebih terdengar kau ingin menciptakan duniamu sendiri" lanjut Onoki.

"Ada tidaknya harapan, itu hanya jawaban spekulasi untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan" cetus Gaara.

Tsunade terdiam sesaat. "Empat Kage menolak mentah-mentah. Aku tidak akan jadi Hokage jika aku tidak menolak juga" dukungnya kemudian. "Maaf kami tidak bisa menerima idemu, Uchiha Madara. Kami lebih suka mencari dan mendapatkan perdamaian dengan cara kami sendiri" imbuhnya.

Madara tertawa kecil meremehkan. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Begitu membukanya, Kelima Kage bisa melihat corak di matanya yang telah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi.

"Semua telah dibicarakan, namun apa yang kalian capai ?" Sindirnya. Mata merahnya menyala.

"Biar kuberitahu..."

.

.

.

"...TIDAK ADA YANG NAMANYA PERDAMAIAN..."

"Karena perdamaian itu hanya kata lain dari MENYERAH ! Itu...hanya sinonim saja..."

"Dasar sombong ! Biar aku buktikan siapa yang akan benar ! Uchiha Madara, kau akan berakhir disini oleh Lima Kage !" Seru Raikage berang lantas bersiap menyerang.

BZZZZZTTT... Kini kedua lengannya dilapisi bor petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Gaara bersiap dengan pasir pembunuhnya. Mei melakukan _handseal_. Onoki bersiap dengan elemen tanahnya dan Tsunade mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Semua, serang. Jangan ragu. Dia jelas kalah jumlah" geram Tsunade. Yamato, Temari, Ao, Samui, dan Kurotsuchi akhirnya bersiap juga.

"HIIIAAAA ! ! ! !" Raikage langsung melesat menyerang. _Erlik_ milik Madara tidak tinggal diam, ia menghalangi tubuh penunggangnya dengan tubuh besarnya sementara ekornya bersiap menebas manusia bertubuh kekar dengan kulit coklat kental itu.

.

BUAGH

_Erlik_ meraung keras. Perutnya ditabrak oleh dua tangan berotot Raikage, yang langsung melemparnya keluar gedung.

"Yondaime Raikage memang sangat kuat" puji Yamato.

"Fokus ke Madara, SERANG ! !" Seru Onoki.

.

.

Ledakan besar terlihat dari kejauhan. Gedung konferensi bagai diserang Bakuton raksasa. Gemuruh ledakan dan angin hembusan tersebar kemana-mana, menandakan serangan dahsyat dari para Kage telah mengenai target. Gedung itu hancur seketika, hingga tinggal beberapa bagian saja yang masih berdiri.

Madara tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku memang kalah jumlah" desisnya.

"Tapi kalian jelas kalah tanding" sesumbarnya. "Perlu kuakui, serangan kalian lumayan hebat. Tapi apa gunanya kalau melawan ini ?"

Aura biru itu. Telah membentuk sosok raksasa setinggi tiga setengah meter dengan sepasang pedang bergelombang. Sosok yang melindungi pemiliknya dari serangan dahsyat para Kage.

"須佐能乎 !"

_**Susano'o**_

Sosok raksasa dengan gigi taring yang menyembul itu mengibaskan kedua pedangnya, membuat efek angin yang sangat kuat sehingga semua orang yang ada di dekatnya terpental beberapa meter membentur sisa-sisa bangunan yang masih ada.

"Cih, itu Susano'o..." desis Onoki. Melihat Raikage tetap keras kepala dan sedang menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya, ia berseru. "Tidak perlu, Raikage. Chakra-mu hanya akan terbuang percuma ! Susano'o tidak bisa ditembus serangan apapun !"

"_**ELBOW**_ !" Mendadak Raikage sudah melesat ke bagian belakang, serangannya mengarah ke punggung Madara.

BLAAAARRRR ! ! !

"Tch...tidak berhasil..." desis Raikage lalu mundur.

"Sudah kubilang, dasar keras kepala" balas Onoki.

"Kau sendiri keras kepala juga melebihi aku" kilah Raikage.

"Oi, oi, oi. Apa begini sikap para Kage, hmmm ? Dengan begini kalian tidak akan bisa menang dariku. Lagipula aku tidak mau buang-buang waktu, ada sesuatu yang harus kupersiapkan. Kalaupun aku bertarung melawan kalian disini sekarang pasti tidak akan seru karena akan ada banyak serangga yang mengganggu nantinya" potong Madara setengah menyindir. "Kuberi kalian dua pilihan".

.

"Menyerahkan pemuda Uzumaki itu padaku...dengan konsekuensi kalian akan menghormati sepenuh hati padaku..."

"...atau memilih bertahan dengan ideologi kekanak-kanakan kalian...dengan konsekuensi akan ada perang..." Ancam Madara dengan tatapan horor.

Kelima Kage bungkam. Ini bagai makan buah simalakama. Dilema yang besar antara memilih kehancuran dunia atau dipimpin seorang tirani.

"Kami akan melindungi Naruto" jawab Tsunade tiba-tiba. Keempat Kage lainnya beralih padanya.

"Kau serius, _hime_ ?!" Seru Onoki. Tsunade mengangguk tegas.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan orang jahat sepertimu menguasai dunia !" Serunya tiba-tiba seperti kesetanan.

"Jika demikian" sambung Raikage. "Akupun takkan menyerahkan dunia padamu" lanjutnya.

"Aku setuju dengan mereka" imbuh Mei.

"Begitu pula denganku" sambung Gaara.

"Hmph, jika ini berdasarkan suara terbanyak, aku ikut mayoritas saja" ujar Onoki akhirnya.

Madara tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah jika itu yang kalian mau" jawabnya dingin. "Aku sendiri tidak punya banyak kekuatan..."

"...tapi aku punya kekuatan dari tiga naga dewa dan lima prajurit mereka yang terkuat. Kalian takkan punya kesempatan menang" intimidasinya.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah" timpal Mei.

.

"Jika kalian memang bersikeras tidak mau menyerahkan pengendara _Draco P_, biar kucari sendiri. Aku pergi" katanya singkat. Susano'o-nya menghilang, lalu dalam sekejap giliran tubuh Madara yang menghilang dibalik asap putih. _Erlik_ pun terbang dengan kecepatan penuh menjauh dari Kumogakure.

.

.

"Sialan Madara" gerutu Tsunade. "Kita harus menyiapkan sesuatu. Kelima Negara Besar harus bersatu untuk menghadapi Madara. Sekarang ini seluruh kepentingan pribadi tiap desa harus dikesampingkan. Madara adalah ancaman serius yang membayangi Naruto, tidak, kita semua !" Serunya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku kagum pada Hokage yang selalu berpikir cepat dan tanggap" puji Mei. "Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Pengetahuan Madara tentang seluk-beluk dunia ini malah lebih luas dari kita" lanjutnya khawatir.

"Madara baru menunjukkan sebagian kecil kekuatannya. Kita tidak tahu sekuat apa dia setelah lebih dari 80 tahun 'menghilang' dari dunia. Pastinya dia lebih kuat dibanding saat aku melawannya ketika masih muda bersama Muu-sama dulu" cerita Onoki.

"Sekarang ini yang bisa kita lakukan adalah menjamin perlindungan bagi Naruto di negara kita masing-masing. Kurasa tidak lama lagi dia akan sampai di Kaze no Kuni" cetus Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong, adakah diantara kalian yang memiliki informasi tentang keberadaan 'Dia' ? Sesedikit atau sekecil apapun itu akan sangat bermanfaat" lanjutnya.

"Wow, apa maksudmu, Kazekage ?" Tabrak Onoki.

"Begini, Tuan Tsuchikage" Gaara bersiap menjelaskan. "Jika kita tahu dimana Dia sebenarnya, kita hanya perlu mencarinya dalam lingkup yang jauh lebih sempit dan sederhana. Itu akan memberikan persentase keberhasilan yang lebih besar, dengan menemukan Dia, kita bisa memberitahunya bahwa pengendaranya telah datang, dan kita bisa menggiring Naruto dan kawan-kawannya ke tempat dimana _Draco P_ berada. Begitu mereka bertemu, kita takkan terkalahkan" jelas Gaara yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu ?" Tentang Onoki. "Kita tidak tahu karakter _Draco P_ seperti apa. Apa dia keras kepala, lemah lembut. Apa dia berkepala dingin atau keras hati. Mungkin saja Madara telah mengetahui karakternya lebih awal dan lebih rinci sehingga dengan beraninya menerapkan strategi begini tanpa pikir panjang".

"Aku tidak setuju" tabrak Raikage.

"_Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ sama-sama misterius. Bahkan aku ragu _Ortodox_, yang juga berhati gelap, mau mengikuti rencana Madara dengan menjadikannya semacam Rikudo Sennin kedua. Aku ragu ! Sesama orang jahat sama halnya dengan sesama kutub magnet. Saling menolak. Walau awalnya mereka tampak kompak, pasti ada celah yang bisa meruntuhkan kerjasama mereka" Raikage menjelaskan idenya. "Madara juga mengambil resiko tiga naga dewa dan pengikutnya yang belum tentu sependapat dengannya. Jika tidak, mengapa dia datang untuk bernegoisasi ? Terlalu sulit bagi Madara, di negara lemah, untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Karena itu ia berharap bisa menangkapnya saat perang" tambahnya.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi jika tiga naga dewa itu benar-benar di pihaknya ? Kita akan hancur, Raikage. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah _Paradox_ benar-benar sangat kuat untuk menghadapi tiga naga sejenisnya sekaligus, terlebih salah satunya adalah saudaranya sendiri" Onoki tetap menentang pendapat.

"Kau lupakan satu hal" desis Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Apa ?"

"Masih ada _Hermes_, _Pyrus_, _Beleriphon_, dan _Parthenon_. Masih banyak naga lain yang turut membela kebenaran dan menentang penindasan. Semua naga dewa benar-benar kuat, itu yang kita ketahui. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah menemukan mereka dan memperingatkan ancaman dari Madara dan menyusun serangan balik. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita harus memenangkan peperangan ini atau DUNIA AKAN BERAKHIR" jelas Tsunade dengan penekanan penuh pada tiga kata terakhir.

* * *

Panekuk bertabur keju dengan sirup coklat dan hiasan daun _mint_ di atasnya kutatap dengan malas. Kulirik sebelah, tampak minuman soda dengan krim yang masih dingin. Chouji seperti orang yang berlomba makan. Dengan beraninya ia minta dua porsi panekuk setelah menghabiskan yang pertama, dasar tukang makan. Walhasil, Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei pun bolak-balik meminta maaf baik pada pelayan rumah ini maupun pada dua bersaudara Uchiha dan ibu mereka, yang sekarang duduk di meja makan yang sama untuk _sarapan terakhir_ Uchiha Sasuke di rumahnya. Ehm, kedengaran sedikit menyeramkan.

"Makan, Naruto" Hinata yang duduk di sebelahku menyikutku. Aku menatapnya malas.

"Panekuk ini enak lho. Sekali-sekali kita tidak perlu makan sarden atau ramen terus. Anggap saja ini liburan" katanya lagi. Tapi aku tidak berminat.

"Aku tidak suka panekuk" kilahku malas.

"Kau ini. Mana ada panekuk rasa ramen atau sarden ?"

Aku meletakkan garpu dan pisauku diatas meja dan hanya meminum minuman soda krim itu. Itupun hanya setengah gelas.

"Makan atau kuterawang perutmu" ancam Hinata.

"Seperti kau berani melakukannya saja" ledekku.

Untunglah pembicaraan Itachi dan Sasuke menarik perhatianku. Walhasil akhirnya aku makan juga.

"Naruto, Jiraya-sama, kalian tak keberatan kan bila aku naik _Bryptops_ bersama kalian ?" Tanya Sasuke padaku dan Jiraya.

Aku nyaris memuntahkan panekuk yang kumakan. Dia mau menumpang, YANG BENAR SAJA ? Sungguh tidak etis bagi seorang putra bungsu keluarga terhormat kepala desa Uchiha !

"Haha, boleh-boleh saja, tidak masalah. Benar kan, Naruto ? Daripada Sasuke repot-repot mencari tunggangan lain" sambut Jiraya. Ia sepertinya tak keberatan. Tapi aku keberatan. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, akhirnya aku mengangguk. Setidaknya _Bryptops_ memang cukup besar dan 'luas'. Jangankan tiga orang, sepuluh orang bisa muat di punggungnya.

"Pastikan kau tidak merepotkan mereka, Sasuke" cetus Mikoto.

"Baiklah, waktu adalah uang, mari kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Sasuke begitu kami semua selesai makan. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Ah, Sasuke, awas kalau kau sampai jadi parasit di grup kami ya !

"Jaga baik-baik dirimu, Sasuke. Dan yang terpenting, jaga kesopananmu. Banyak orang terkenal ikut dalam perjalanan ini termasuk penunggang _Draco P_ itu sendiri. Termasuk, kau-tahu-apa. Jangan gunakan itu kecuali terdesak, oke ?" Itachi kembali menasihati.

"_Aniki_ cerewet seperti biasanya" Sasuke malah menanggapi dengan malas-malasan. Ia menggendong ranselnya lalu menyusul kami. Bertambahlah satu anggota perjalananku.

Sikap Sasuke pada Itachi plus relasi mereka berdua turut dengan ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku dan ibu mereka Uchiha Mikoto. Ah, diam-diam aku ingin seperti mereka. Punya keluarga normal, kecil tidak apalah. Aku memang tidak mungkin punya kakak, tapi jika ayah dan ibuku masih hidup, mungkin aku bisa punya adik. Keluarga kecil yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Kecuali...aku membangun keluargaku sendiri.

Ah, kutepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Aku sedang dalam semacam misi. Misi yang menentukan kemana ujung dunia ini.

* * *

Senja akhirnya tiba dengan cepat. Kami mendarat di sebuah hutan kecil. Hanya sepuluh kilometer dari sebuah padang pasir terdekat, paling Barat dari Hi no Kuni. Hanya sepuluh kilometer lagi –alias besok, kami akan meninggalkan Hi no Kuni dan beralih mengembara di Kaze no Kuni yang terkenal akan iklimnya yang paling panas diantara Lima Negara Besar.

Sore ini Kakashi-sensei yang melatihku. Karena aku sudah menguasai Taijutsu dan Kenjutsu dengan baik di latihan-latihan sebelumnya, dia berkata akan mengajariku Ninjutsu, yang langsung membuatku bersorak kegirangan. Sebentar lagi aku akan punya cukup kekuatan untuk menantang Sasuke.

"Tahap pertama dari latihan Ninjutsu adalah kau harus mengetahui jenis elemen chakra-mu, Naruto-kun. Ada lima elemen dasar dalam Ninjutsu, yaitu Suiton atau air, Doton atau tanah, Katon atau api, Raiton atau petir, dan Fuuton atau angin. Nah, pegang ini" kata Kakashi sambil memberikanku sebuah kertas berwarna coklat muda.

"Ini kertas indikator khusus yang dapat bereaksi jika kau mengeluarkan chakra. Jika kertas ini basah berarti elemenmu air. Jika hancur berarti tanah, jika terbakar berarti api. Jika kusut berarti petir, dan jika terbelah, berarti angin. Perhatikan ini" Kakashi memposisikan kertas itu dengan menyelipkannya diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, kertas itu menjadi kusut. Aku terkejut.

"Jadi elemenmu petir, Kakashi-sensei ?" Selidikku mulai paham. Dia mengangguk.

"Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan" instruksinya.

Aku mengangguk. Lantas memosisikan kertas itu sama seperti yang dilakukan guru berambut perak ini dan berkonsentrasi mengalirkan segenap chakra ke kedua jariku.

SREK

Kertas itu terbelah.

"Angin" simpul Kakashi-sensei. "Sepertinya perlu kujelaskan padamu sekarang, Naruto-kun. Tentang keterkaitan antara lima elemen, masing-masing memiliki serangan kritis pada elemen lain sekaligus kelemahan. Air lemah terhadap tanah. Tanah lemah terhadap petir. Petir lemah terhadap angin, dan angin lemah terhadap api. Begitu pula, api lemah terhadap air, sehingga siklus keterkaitan lima elemen ini lengkap" jelasnya.

"Jadi jangan sembarangan melawan pengguna elemen api" lanjutnya. Aku meringis malas teringat jutsu pertama yang digunakan Sasuke padaku adalah api. Waduh, bahkan sebagian besar naga menyemburkan api ! Kenapa tidak ada elemen air yang dahsyat untukku ?

"Umm, sensei" tanyaku. Dia menoleh.

"Apa hanya lima elemen yang bisa dikuasai seorang _Dracovetth_ ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Mataku melebar.

"Tingkatan khusus diatas elemen dasar disebut Kekkei Genkai. Jutsu elemen pertalian darah" jelas Kakashi-sensei singkat.

"Pertalian darah ? Kedengaran seram" tanggapku. Dia mengangguk.

"Tidak terlalu. Maksud dari pertalian darah adalah jutsu ini merupakan teknik yang terkait dengan faktor genetik. Seperti misalnya, seorang laki-laki mempunyai Kekkei Genkai, maka dia bisa saja menurunkan kemampuan itu pada anak, cucu, atau cicitnya" jelas Kakashi. "Kekkei Genkai dapat diartikan sebagai kemampuan untuk mencampurkan dua unsur elemen dasar yang berbeda untuk menghasilkan elemen baru" sambungnya. "Yang termasuk dalam Kekkei Genkai adalah Mokuton, elemen kayu, yang hanya bisa digunakan Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama dan Kapten Yamato. Selain itu ada Hyoton atau elemen es, Shooton atau elemen kristal, Youton atau elemen lava dan Futton atau elemen uap, yang keduanya dimiliki Godaime Mizukage, Ranton atau elemen badai, Shakuton atau elemen panas, Jiton atau Kooton yang mengendalikan besi, Bakuton atau elemen peledak, dan Meiton, elemen kegelapan" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Oke, cukup penjelasanku. Sekarang mari kita berlatih".

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Mereka meremehkanmu, _Styx_" sebuah suara dingin dari pria Uchiha berambut panjang sepinggang terdengar sedikit menggema di ruangan berukuran sedang itu.

"Hmph, tunggu sampai aku muncul dan mengutuk semua hidung mereka jadi sedatar danau" balas suara lain dari kegelapan. Dimana pemiliknya bahkan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu dimana pengendara _Draco P_ itu, Madara ?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

"Sopanlah sedikit. Aku yang membebaskanmu dari segel kan" kata Madara mengintimidasi.

"Hahaha, tidak berubah juga kau. Jika bukan karena aku, sekarang kau sudah jadi mayat yang melebur di dalam kubur, Uchiha sialan. Tapi baiklah, Madara-sama. Apa Anda sudah menemukan dimana dia ?" Suara itu melunak sedikit setelah menyepelekan orang di dekatnya.

"Belum. Sebentar lagi, kurasa. Pertunjukan harus tetap berjalan. Cepat atau lambat kita akan menemukan mangsa kita" balas Madara tak acuh.

"Aku akan menyuruh _Sphinx_ untuk bersiap. Aku yakin mereka akan melewati Sunagakure beberapa hari setelah ini. Aku harus memerintahkannya untuk menjaga perbatasan Tsuchi no Kuni dengan pertanyaan yang membingungkan yang tidak bisa dijawab manusia manapun" kata suara itu. "Hmm, jika memperhitungkan rute mereka, kelompok akan pergi ke Utara. Jika saja mereka berhasil melewati _Sphinx_, mereka akan bertemu _Wyvern_. Kemudian jika ke Timur, mereka akan menemui _Ogopogo_. Aku ragu mereka bisa hidup sampai selama itu kecuali mereka menemukan Dia duluan" sambungnya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru. Kalau kau mau _Sphinx_ menyiapkan teka-teki sulit, silakan saja. Dia mungkin akan mati dibabat kelompok _Draco P_ jika mereka suka kekerasan. Lagipula aku ingin merasakan sendiri bertarung melawan penunggang _Draco P_. Sekarang kabarnya dia masih terlalu lemah. Aku bersedia menunggu sampai dia cukup kuat untuk bertahan barang hanya setengah jam untuk bisa bertarung denganku" kata Madara santai.

Pemilik suara itu mengangguk, lantas berderap keluar dengan keempat kakinya yang kurus mengerikan dan membentangkan sayapnya lalu terbang cepat ke Barat. Terbang ? Ya.

Dia seekor naga.

"Madara-sama, Anda yakin dia bisa dipercaya ?" Selidik sebuah suara lain, yang mendadak terdengar di ruangan itu.

Madara mengangguk pelan. "Kami punya tujuan yang sama" jelasnya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi jangan pernah lengah, Madara-sama. Naga tetap naga, manusia tetap manusia. Pula, naga itu bukan sembarang naga. Dia adalah _Styx_, salah satu naga Dewa-Iblis alias pengkhianat _Etatheon_. Tanduk tunggal di hidungnya dapat menyegel siapapun yang dikehendaki sekaligus mematikan satu atau beberapa pancaindera korban sekaligus. Tidak heran dia disebut Naga Pengutuk, kan ?" Jelas suara itu panjang lebar.

"Dia setia pada _Ortodox_. Itu yang kuketahui. Kita bisa memanfaatkan sifatnya itu untuk membangkitkannya" tambah Madara.

"Baiklah, terserah Anda, Madara-sama. Saya hanya menyarankan" suara itu merendah.

"Zetsu...mata-matai dia sampai di Sunagakure. Setelah kau yakin dia tidak melenceng dari rencana kita, kembalilah. Dalam waktu bersamaan, suruh klon-mu pergi ke hutan paling Barat Hi no Kuni" titah Madara pada manusia berambut hijau dengan tubuh setengah hitam setengah putih itu.

"Baik, Madara-sama".

* * *

TRAK

Pedangku –ralat, pedang Jiraya-sensei, memotong cabang-cabang pohon rendah dengan pasti. Begitu jatuh, mereka kukumpulkan dan kuikat. Bahan untuk api unggun kami malam ini.

Sebenarnya Jiraya-sensei melarangku untuk ikut mencari kayu bakar sore-sore begini, tapi aku bersikeras. Toh aku sudah menguasai beberapa Ninjutsu dengan cukup baik, menurut Kakashi-sensei. Yah, itu menurutnya. Menurut Jiraya, aku bahkan belum bisa disebut _Dracovetth_ kelas D.

(_Dracovetth_ di fic ini digambarkan setara dengan shinobi di anime aslinya. Ada kelas-kelas kemampuan _Dracovetth_ yang berkisar dari _Dracovetth_ kelas E sampai kelas S, dan ini diukur berdasarkan keahliannya mengendarai naga sekaligus keahliannya mempertahankan diri sendiri dengan menguasai Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, dan Genjutsu serta Kenjutsu).

Sebuah kepulan asap menarik perhatianku. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah itu.

Dan...aku menemukan kobaran kecil api berwarna hijau pekat. Api... berwarna hijau ?! Aku memutar memori. Aku pernah melihat api ini. Tentu ! Di hutan boreal, saat menghindar dari serangan _Gigantostoma_. Naga raksasa itu juga menyemburkan api berwarna hijau ! Kakiku mulai gemetar. Jangan-jangan ada salah satu dari mereka yang berada di dekatku sekarang ?

Aku meneguk ludah. Kayu bakarku baru setengah dari cukup. Aku mengamati api itu. Jauh lebih kecil daripada api _Gigantostoma_ tempo hari. Dan lebih pekat. Aku mulai ragu ini api dari naga itu begitu aku mencium bau yang mirip telur busuk dari tempat itu.

Raungan terdengar. Tapi aku segera sadar kalau raungan itu berasal dari naga yang tidak terlalu besar. Tapi apa ini ? Tiga raungan bersahut-sahutan, itu berarti jumlah mereka lebih dari satu.

Baru kusadari, cabang-cabang dan batang pohon di sekitar situ sudah penuh dengan goresan. Sepertinya pertarungan baru saja terjadi. Karena penasaran, kuikuti jejak kerusakan kecil-kecilan itu. Makin ke dalam hutan, makin banyak yang terlihat. Api hijau itu makin sering, begitu pula goresan. Sebuah pohon kecil bahkan sampai tumbang.

Bekas gigitan terdapat di salah satu pohon. Dua di yang lain. Melihat bekas-bekas itu, aku semakin yakin jumlah naga itu sepertinya lebih dari satu dan tidak terlalu besar.

Aku mendengar sekali lagi raungan, sepertinya dibawah tebing. Ditambah semburan api hijau pekat, membuatku makin yakin sedang ada pertarungan disana. Kalau itu pertarungan antarnaga, aku memilih pergi daripada dituduh 'setor nyawa'. Tapi kalau pertarungan manusia melawan naga ?

Masa bodoh, aku harus menyelamatkan dia (atau mereka) ! Toh aku yakin delapan puluh persen bahwa 'Dia' takkan membiarkan calon penunggangnya mati begitu saja.

Itu hanya delapan puluh persen.

Dua puluh sisanya ?

Aku tidak tahu !

Raungan bersahut-sahutan diiringi suara pohon yang tertebas pedang makin keras dan terasa dekat...aku segera berlari ke sumber suara menurut perkiraanku dan mengamatinya dari jauh.

Bingo.

Aku melihat, di bawah tebing setinggi sepuluh meter ini, tampak seorang perempuan kira-kira sebaya denganku, berambut pink sebahu, berkulit putih, sedang bertarung mengatasi seekor naga berukuran sedang dengan tiga kepala. Ya ampun, rasanya aku pernah melihat naga itu ! Tapi dimana, ya ? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. Kurasa lebih tepatnya, mengenalnya dari buku Bingo. Ya, naga itu adalah _Ceberus_.

_Ceberus_, naga ganas dengan panjang hingga lima meter dengan tiga kepala. Ekornya adalah seekor ular berbisa sebesar lengan manusia dewasa yang membawa maut bagi siapapun yang digigitnya. Ketiga kepalanya itu sulit dipenggal, masing-masing dapat menyemburkan api hijau kental walau untuk jarak pendek dan menengah, tapi rahang mereka sangat kuat dan dilengkapi air liur hijau beracun. Seluruh unsur itu, api, mulut, dan racun, mengeluarkan bau yang memuakkan macam telur busuk.

Naga paling menakutkan yang pernah kukenal, sekarang kulihat langsung ! Beruntung aku tidak melawannya. Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis di bawah sana ? Rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa bertahan barang hanya lima menit setelah ini. Satu-satunya kabar baik mengenai _Ceberus_ yang pernah kubaca adalah, mereka tidak punya sayap, jadi tidak bisa terbang.

BWOOMM ! Hembusan api nyaris mengenai gadis merah muda itu, yang sangat gesit berkelit dari segala serangan. Di belakang, ular berbisa itu siap memagutnya, namun ia segera mengibaskan pedangnya dan, ekor hidup beracun itu langsung terpisah dari pantat naga berkepala tiga itu. Aku menatapnya kagum. Kurasa dia bisa bertahan lebih lama daripada yang kuperkirakan.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan ? Seseorang sedang berjuang lepas dari maut yang mengancam, yang bisa dibilang sudah berada kurang dari satu meter darinya, dan aku disini hanya diam menonton ? Apa yang akan kulakukan seandainya _Ceberus_ itu berhasil membunuh perempuan itu lantas beralih kepadaku ? Jika aku jadi gadis itu, apakah aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, membahayakan nyawa sendiri untuk menolong orang lain ?

Ya.

Aku merogoh tas pinggang belakangku. Tiga _kunai_, empat kertas peledak, empat _shuriken_. Plus sebilah pedang di tanganku sekarang, ditambah kemampuan Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, dan Ninjutsu yang sudah lumayan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuruni tebing. Sepatuku serasa menggeram ganas saat alasnya bergesekan cepat dengan tanah berbatu yang kasar. Untunglah tebing itu tak terlalu curam. Begitu aku sampai di tanah datar, segera kukeluarkan sebilah _kunai_ dan membidik sasaran. Kulempar _kunai_ itu sekuat tenaga bersamaan dengan bantuan chakra angin untuk mempercepat dan memperbesar keakuratannya.

CRAK !

Nasibku sedang baik. _Kunai_ itu tepat mengenai mata kiri kepala paling kanan. Kepala itu meraung-raung kesakitan. Karena bantuan chakra angin, benda tajam itu menancap cukup dalam sampai menarik perhatian dua kepala yang lain. Sial, dia, maksudku, mereka, berbalik ke arahku !

Aku meneguk ludah. Ketiga mulut berbau busuk itu meraung ganas, lalu mengerahkan keempat kakinya untuk berjalan cepat ke arahku, yang sekarang hanya bisa ancang-ancang dengan sebuah pedang. Ekor _Ceberus_ itu menjuntai makin lama makin panjang. Hingga akhirnya sebentuk kepala utuh terbentuk dari ujungnya. Ular berbisa itu tumbuh lagi !

Dia mendesis, bersiap menyerangku pertama kali sebelum...

BATS !

Gadis itu berlari cepat ke belakang _Ceberus_ dan memotong ekornya untuk kedua kalinya, lalu menebas kaki belakang kiri naga itu. Kepala paling kiri menoleh dan menyemburkan api hijaunya, tapi dia berkelit ke bawah perut _Ceberus_ dan muncul di sisi kanan naga itu, kemudian langsung menebas semua kaki bagian kanan sehingga membuat naga itu pincang sebelah. Kepala kanan dan tengah menyemburkan api. Dia menghindar ke belakang.

Ini kesempatanku.

Kurogoh sebuah _kunai_ di tasku lalu secepatnya mengikatnya bersama dua kertas peledak sekaligus. Kulempar senjata itu hingga tepat mengenai hidung _Ceberus _di kepala paling kiri. Kedua kertas peledak yang melambai-lambai ditiup napas naga itu terpercik hingga terbakar. Aku segera menjauh. "Awas ledakan !" Seruku memperingatkan perempuan itu agar tidak mendekat.

DUUAAARRR ! ! !

Asap mengepul. Aku membuka mata. Berhasil ! Kepala kiri sekarang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Aku tersenyum menang. Sebelum menyadarinya, dua kepala sisanya mengamuk marah dan langsung menyemburkan api ke depanku. Aku terdiam di tempat...

BRUUUSSHHH ! ! ! Semburan air berbentuk lengan menghalangiku dari api hijau _Ceberus_. Aku membuka mata. Gadis itu, dia melindungiku dengan air barusan. Segera saja, ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke arah naga itu, membuatnya terhanyut bersama arus air yang deras, yang mendadak muncul dari sungai di dekat situ dan langsung menabrakkan _Ceberus_ dengan keras ke sebuah tebing.

Ia menatapku.

Aku baru sadar.

Matanya hijau.

Tapi dari pandangannya, aku tahu dia tidak menghawatirkanku. Seolah hanya memastikan aku baik-baik saja, ia berpaling dan bersiap menghabisi naga yang masih tepar itu.

Aku mengamati tubuhnya...kulitnya...

Dia tidak berkeringat sedikitpun.

Caranya berjalan...gerakan tangannya...sampai tatapannya...

...Kurasa orang ini bukan perempuan biasa.

Dan lagi, ia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku ! Sungguh mengherankan. Tapi aku akan tetap disini sampai naga itu terselesaikan.

_Ceberus_ bangkit begitu merasakan kehadiran lawannya. Ia menggeram ganas. Ekornya tumbuh kembali. Gadis itu menyiapkan handseal.

Sebentuk naga dari air mulai terlihat, bertambah tinggi dan besar sampai membentuk sosok naga air yang sempurna, kemudian menukik menyerang target. _Ceberus_ mengelak, walau percikan mematikan naga air itu berhasil mengenai beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Begitu ia mendarat, perempuan itu sudah berada di belakangnya dan langsung menebas ekor hidup itu sebelum ia sempat melihat sasaran. Dua kepala yang tersisa menyemburkan api ke segala arah, berusaha mengenai gadis itu.

Akh, bodoh sekali memikirkan aku hanya disini menonton ! Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka dan melempar _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak lagi. Tidak peduli kena atau tidak.

TAK

_Ceberus_ langsung menyadari hal itu dan melompat menjauh. Gerakan yang salah karena gadis itu sudah berada di sisi yang berlawanan dan langsung menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher kepala paling kanan.

BAATTSS !

Kepala itu terpenggal ! Sekarang tinggal satu lagi ! Aku maju lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _shuriken_, mengalirinya dengan chakra lalu melemparnya.

"手裏剣影クローンの術 !"

_**Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Shuriken Bayangan)

JEB

JEB

JEB

Sekujur tubuh bagian kiri naga itu kini penuh dengan senjata berbentuk bintang yang menancap. Ia mengerang, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku lalu menyemburkan kobaran api yang mengerikan. Aku berkelit menghindar, tapi kakiku terkena. Aku mengerang kesakitan. Kaki kiriku sampai batas mata kaki terbakar !

Gadis itu melirikku dengan ekor mata. Ia kendalikan air, membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa yang menggenggam naga itu dengan erat lalu melemparkannya. Ia bergegas mendekatiku.

Aku sudah mencelupkan kaki kananku ke sungai. Tapi rasa sakitnya masih sangat terasa. Tanpa seizinku, ia melepas sepatuku dan memegang kakiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku meringis kesakitan. Apa maksudnya ?

Chakra hijau keluar dari kedua telapak tangannya. Aku mengerti –ninjutsu medis ! Jadi selain petarung yang hebat, ia ternyata menguasai jutsu medis juga ! Lukaku perlahan mulai sembuh.

"Terimakasih" ucapku singkat. Dia hanya melirikku sekejap, lalu (mungkin) setelah dirasanya cukup, ia meninggalkanku dan kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, kembali menantang makhluk haus darah yang belum sepenuhnya mati itu. Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi rasa nyeri di kakiku tidak mengizinkanku untuk bertindak lebih jauh. Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya ketika ia menebas keras kaki belakang kiri naga itu sampai putus sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya kepala yang tersisa sekarang menyerangnya dengan membabi-buta, tapi ia selalu berhasil menghindar dan menepis serangan itu dengan elemen airnya.

Lama-lama naga buas itu kelelahan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan meneteskan banyak air liur busuk, membuatnya terlihat seperti anjing setan yang kelelahan. Gadis itu mendekat lantas melakukan handseal.

Sebungkus air langsung menyelimuti kepala terakhir. Membekukannya hingga mengeras, lalu dengan sekali hantaman dari kepalan tangannya yang entah mengapa sangat kuat itu, kepala terakhir itu hancur bersama dengan kepingan es yang memerangkapnya.

Kalah. Naga itu sudah kalah ! Bagus sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalahkan naga (walau lebih tepatnya sepertiga dari semuanya). Aku tertunduk dan berusaha mengatur nafasku yang ngos-ngosan. Dia berkemas, memunguti beberapa peralatannya yang terjatuh dari ranselnya lalu bersiap pergi seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa disitu.

_Seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa_.

Tapi hanya seolah.

"Tunggu !" Seruku. Dan itu sukses membuatnya membatu.

"Hey...terimakasih" desisku ragu. Ia menoleh. Aku terdiam.

"Sama-sama" jawabnya pendek lalu bersiap melesat.

"Boleh aku tahu namamu ?" Aku melancarkan jurus terakhir sambil berusaha bangun. Sungguh tidak etis kan melihat seorang laki-laki terlihat tidak berdaya di hadapan seorang perempuan yang ternyata ksatria tangguh macam dia ?

"Sakura" jawabnya singkat.

_Sakura._

_Akan kuingat._

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto" balasku agak keras karena ia sudah mulai berjalan cepat. Terserah sudah mau digubris atau tidak. Yang penting aku selamat disini sekarang. Yang penting aku sudah mengetahui namanya.

Tapi tak terduga, dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Mata hijaunya yang jernih itu melebar. "Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure ?" Selidiknya. Aku bungkam, tapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sempat mengira akan bertemu pria yang lebih hebat daripada yang bermain-main dengan senjata kecil seperti itu" candanya. Suasana mulai mencair.

"Kau tahu aku ?" Selidikku penasaran. Ya ampun, aku bahkan tidak melihat desa di sekitar sini !

Dia mengangguk. "Draco...P...kan...?" Katanya terbata-bata. Memastikan.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Dan aku telah mengumbar identitas rahasiaku yang baru diketahui sebagian kecil manusia di Bumi –sekaligus naga di planet ini, pada seorang gadis yang samasekali tidak kuketahui segala tetek bengek-nya bahkan baru kukenal ?

"Kau pasti tidak sendirian" sambungnya. Entah kenapa ia jadi terasa cerewet.

"Teman-teman dan guruku disana" aku menuding atas tebing. "Kau mau bertemu dengan mereka ?" Lanjutku.

"Untuk apa ?" Gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Emm, sebenarnya kau sangat hebat" aku mulai kesulitan bicara. Ia mengangkat satu alis. "Bagaimana ya ? Kau petarung yang tangguh, dan bahkan menguasai Hyoton. Kau juga..._Dracovetth_ medis yang hebat" kataku sekenanya. Itu cukup membuatnya tersipu.

"Begitukah menurutmu ?"

"Sungguh" kataku mendadak yakin. "Kurasa akan sangat sangat berguna kalau kau mau ikut dalam petualangan kami mencari 'Dia', Sakura...chan..."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah mulutku melayangkan kata-kata itu begitu saja. Jiah, belum juga kenal satu menit, sudah menambahkan embel-embel –chan ?

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kalau aku tidak mau ?" Selidiknya.

"Aku memaksa" jawabku sambil tersenyum asal. _Kami-sama_, sebenarnya aku tidak mau kami berpisah terlalu cepat setelah pertemuan tak disengaja ini...Ah, aku benar-benar naif.

Ia terdiam sesaat. "Baiklah kalau kau memaksa, Naruto" katanya akhirnya.

_Yes_.

"Ayo" ajakku bersemangat. Kami berdua mendaki tebing lalu berjalan ke arah perkemahan. Setelah kembali mengumpulkan kayu bakar, tentunya.

.

.

.

TANPA kami berdua sadari, mayat naga berkepala tiga (atau empat, satu di pantat) yang sudah mengeluarkan bau busuk dan dikira telah hilang nyawanya itu beregenerasi kembali, menumbuhkan kembali ketiga kepala utamanya dan kini ekor ularnya pun ikut tumbuh seperti sediakala. _Ceberus_ mendesis, bersama dengan ularnya. _Tak cukup sampai disitu_.

"Ssshh...kita sudah menemukan dia..." desis kepala paling kiri.

"Haruskah kita ikuti dia ?" Sambung kepala paling kanan.

"Tidak perlu. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja rencana kita. Satu-satunya yang harus kita lakukan adalah melapor pada Madara-sama bahwa si pengendara kuning cerewet yang sok jagoan itu sudah termakan jebakan kita" sahut kepala tengah.

"Gadis merah jambu sialan, akan kucincang dia begitu ada kesempatan, huh" gerutu kepala paling kanan.

* * *

"Naruto-kun ! Akhirnya, kau ini kenapa kok lama seka..."

Suara Lee yang riang menyambutku langsung putus begitu melihat Sakura berjalan di belakangku, mengikutiku.

"Siapa ?" Dia memberi isyarat.

"Anggota baru" jawabku sambil terkikik.

Seluruh orang yang kukenal kini memandangku terkejut. Aku membawa satu orang tanpa seizin satupun dari mereka.

Terlebih dia perempuan.

"Semua, ini Sakura. Dia di hutan tadi, bertarung melawan seekor _Ceberus_. Kurasa dia sendirian, dan karena dia _Dracovetth_ petarung dan medis yang sangat handal, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya dia ikut dalam tim kita" kataku memperkenalkan.

Jiraya mendekatiku lalu mengambil pedangnya. "Sedikit berkarat..." katanya setelah mengamati. "Kau ikut bertarung melawan _Ceberus_ ?" Selidiknya curiga. "Api dan lendirnya itu korosif terhadap logam, walaupun hanya sedikit. Dan baunya minta ampun" jelasnya.

Aku menggaruk kepala sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku memenggal satu kepalanya. Dua sisanya Sakura yang lakukan. Kaki kananku pun sempat terbakar sampai batas mata kaki, tapi Sakura berhasil menyembuhkannya" lanjutku seadanya.

"Dasar Naruto. Jangan mentang-mentang kau pengendara _Draco P_ kau bisa nekat dengan modal berani melawan naga seganas itu !" Seru Jiraya kesal. Sesaat kemudian, ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia mengira sudah keceplosan menyebut _Draco P_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jiraya-sama. Saya sendiri yang berinisiatif bergabung bersama kelompok ini. Saya juga mengharapkan kedatangan 'Dia'. Akan sangat bagus jika dalam sejarah hidup saya ada bagian dimana saya menolong pengendaranya dengan segenap kemampuan saya" ucap Sakura berusaha menetralisir keadaan. "Naruto sudah mengenalkan dirinya sendiri sebagai pengendara dan saya percaya padanya" imbuhnya.

"Namamu Sakura ?" Selidik Lee tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan tidak bermutu, batinku. Atau ada maksud tertentu ?

Sakura mengangguk.

"Maksudku, hanya Sakura...atau ada...nama klan...atau marga..."

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura" gadis berambut pink itu segera mengoreksi.

"Yang kutahu sebagian besar marga Haruno berada di Hi no Kuni sebelah Timur. Bagaimana kau bisa ada di pengujung Barat seperti ini ?" Selidik Kakashi. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sakura karena ia tampak seperti sedang diinterogasi.

"Saya pengembara" jawabnya enteng.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei ? Sakura bisa bergabung bersama kita kan ? Dia akan cukup berguna" pintaku penuh harap.

"Itu..."

.

BUM

.

"Hoi Chouji ! Kan sudah kubilang jangan menggunakan teknik rahasia klan-mu yang konyol itu kalau hanya sekedar mau mengambil makanan yang jatuh ke jurang !" Seru Ino setengah bercanda.

"Aku disini, Ino" cetus pemilik nama bertubuh gempal itu sambil mengunyah sebuah roti. "Aku tidak kemana-mana atau melakukan Baika no Jutsu dari tadi kok" sambungnya.

"Lalu ?"

.

Geraman pelan terdengar. Serasa begitu dekat. Karena memang dekat.

Hanya sepuluh meter di belakang kami. Seekor _Gigantostoma_ berjalan dengan keempat kakinya dan mengendus udara. Aku maklum –karena untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, naga raksasa itu menutup kedua matanya yang tampak kecil dibanding tubuh dan kepalanya.

"Dia tidak melihat, tapi mencium bau. _Gigantostoma_ tidak peka pada bau kurang sensitif diantara bau menyengat, jadi pastikan kalian sedekat mungkin dengan api unggun" Kakashi-sensei berbisik tapi dapat kami dengar cukup jelas, karena suasana saat itu benar-benar hening.

Ia menyeringai. Gigi-gigi pelumat itu masih bersih, menandakan dia sudah lama tidak makan. Aku meneguk ludah. Jiraya dan Kakashi saling pandang, sepakat lalu mengangguk, melakukan _handseal_ bersamaan.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya sedikit. Tapi, hembusan nafas keluar dari situ. Makin lama makin panas, hingga akhirnya sebuah lidah api hijau terang melesat liar dari mulut raksasa itu.

Tepat waktu ketika Jiraya dan Kakashi selesai. Dinding tanah raksasa langsung muncul dari bawah, menghalau serangan api itu dan memberikan waktu bagi kami untuk pergi.

"KEMASI YANG PENTING SAJA ! KALAU PERLU HANYA NYAWA !" Jiraya berteriak keras-keras.

"Jiraya-sensei ! Kakashi-sensei ! Kenapa naga itu menutup matanya ?!" Tanyaku tak kalah keras.

"Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, atau barangkali dia memang buta !" Jawab Jiraya sambil memberi isyarat ke naganya. _Bryptops_ mengumpulkan cahaya hitam di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, lalu setelah dirasa cukup, ia menunggu sampai...dinding tanah ninjutsu itu hancur diterjang tubuh besar _Gigantostoma_.

DUUUMMM... ! ! !

Naga coklat raksasa itu terpelanting beberapa puluh meter ke belakang karena serangan _Bryptops_ yang tepat mengenai dadanya. Kulitnya terkelupas dan berdarah, lecet dimana-mana, tapi ia tetap bangkit dan balas menyembur. Kobaran api dengan cepat membakar semua yang bisa dibakar, dengan kata lain, semuanya, karena dimana-mana hanya ada kayu dan daun !

"Sakura !" Seruku. Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya yang sedang berlari cepat, sementara aku sudah diantas _Gorongosa_. Ia meraih tanganku dan kami berdua, eh, kami semua, selamat. Setidaknya untuk detik ini.

Naga itu bagai mengamuk. Dia terbang, seolah mengacuhkan semua rasa sakit yang ada dan menyembur kami dengan membabi-buta. "Hinata ! Gunakan serangan nagamu ! _Pomona_ bisa menembakkan sari bunga api yang melumpuhkan walau sementara, kan ?!" Seru Kiba ditengah kebisingan. "Lakukan dan akan kudukung dengan semburan abu dari _Ingenia_-ku !" Lanjutnya. Hinata mengangguk.

Ia memosisikan naganya berhadapan dengan _Gigantostoma_ raksasa itu, lantas menepuk tengkuk _Pomona_.

Suara berdesis terus terdengar, menandakan kumpulan jutaan serbuk bunga melayang dari mulut naga magis itu dan berusaha mengenai target. Tapi di luar perkiraan, _Gigantostoma_ lebih gesit dari yang terlihat ! Ia dengan mudah menghindari semua serbuknya, seakan bisa melihat dunia sekelilingnya padahal kedua matanya jelas-jelas tertutup.

"Menyebalkan" gerutu Kiba. Naganya langsung menyemburkan asap tebal. "Pergilah, kutangani ini" perintahnya.

CLAK ! _Ingenia_ mengatupkan mulutnya. Segera, asap tebal darinya berubah menjadi kobaran api raksasa, memerangkap _Gigantostoma_ di dalamnya.

"Rasakan itu".

.

.

.

"Huh ?"

Masih tidak berpengaruh, naga raksasa itu mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat hingga menyingkirkan semua api di tubuhnya dan melesat berusaha mengenai Kiba dan naganya...Mulutnya yang seperti gua bersiap memakan mereka berdua...

BUUKKK

Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Sebuah pukulan super mengenai bagian depan rahang bawah naga raksasa itu hingga membuat kepalanya terhuyung ke belakang dan ia kehilangan keseimbangan –dan langsung jatuh ke hutan dengan suara berdebum yang keras.

"SEKARANG, HINATA !" Sebuah suara yang kukenal berteriak keras-keras. Naga Hinata secepatnya menyemburkan serbuk bunga sebanyak mungkin hingga naga itu tidak bergerak lagi di bawah sana.

"Wow, Sakura benar-benar hebat" kagum Lee. "Dia menjatuhkan naga itu dengan satu pukulan ! Itu pukulan terkuat yang pernah kulihat" tambahnya.

"Tidak mengherankan. Pengembara memang selalu lebih tangguh daripada rumahan" timpal Sasuke.

"Kau menyindirku ya ?" Sambungku tersinggung. "Kau sendiri tak melakukan apapun !"

"Terserah bagi yang tersindir atau tidak" jawab Sasuke tak peduli.

"Fyuh, untunglah kau berpikir dan bertindak cepat, Sakura" ucap Hinata lega.

"Ini semua takkan berhasil tanpa bantuanmu. _Pomona_ milikmu cukup gesit untuk bisa meliuk di bawah naga sebesar itu sehingga aku bisa mendapat tempat berpijak untuk melakukan pukulan tadi" balas Sakura ceria.

"Aku ragu dia sudah mati. Semua ! Kali ini, malam ini, kita akan terus terbang ! Kita tidak tahu naga atau ancaman apa lagi yang menunggu kita. Selain itu _Gigantostoma_ ini mungkin akan terus mengejar kita lagi, jadi tetap buka mata kalian lebar-lebar dan pasang telinga baik-baik !" Seru Jiraya mengomando.

Aku meneguk ludah. Jika saja Sakura tidak bertindak cepat tadi, Kiba mungkin sudah masuk ke perut naga raksasa itu.

Semua orang, termasuk Sakura yang baru kukenal...

Mereka akan mengorbankan nyawa hanya untuk seorang anak manusia ?

Oya, bicara soal Sakura, apakah Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sensei...

"Kerja bagus, Sakura. Kau kami terima di tim _Paradox_. Mohon kerjasamanya" Kakashi-sensei menyeletuk ditengah keheningan. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum seperti biasanya.

"Terimakasih banyak, Kakashi-san. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" sambutnya.

Atmosfer sekitar terasa jauh lebih hangat. Rambut pink sebahu itu berkibar diterpa angin, menyibakkan sepasang lensa bertabur ermeland yang berkilau di senja yang mulai menghilang. Wajahnya yang polos sekaligus tangguh menentramkan hatiku. Diam-diam, aku tersenyum. Untung saja tidak ada yang mengetahui ekspresi sembunyi-sembunyiku ini.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan kami, _Gigantostoma_ yang sudah terkapar lemas di tanah yang telah kami tinggalkan ratusan meter...

...Membuka mata.

Memantulkan cahaya merah dengan pupil sempit berwarna hitam, dikelilingi oleh tiga _tomoe_ berbentuk angka 9 (atau 6) yang kontras dengan latar belakang merah darahnya.

.

Sharingan.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 5 selesai ! Akhirnya Naruto bertemu seorang _Dracovetth_ perempuan bernama Sakura. Meski begitu, identitasnya masih belum terungkap sepenuhnya ! Plus tingkah laku dan pembicaraan keluarga Uchiha soal kekuatan Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksudkan ?

Oke, saya tahu _Ceberus_ adalah nama anjing iblis penjaga Neraka di mitologi Yunani, tapi tidak ada salahnya saya OC-kan dia sebagai naga dengan karakteristik serupa. Well, ukuran _Ceberus_ di mitologi hanya sebesar sapi, sedangkan disini bisa sebesar gajah. Dua bersaudara _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ serta naga-naga dewa yang lain pun masih misteri, tapi akan saya singkap mereka sedikit demi sedikit !

Ehm, saya juga minta pendapat readers nih ! Gimana soal penulisan nama jutsu yang menggunakan huruf kanji ? Keren-kah ? Gaje-kah ? Kece-kah ? Atau malah bikin bingung ? Hehe, jika kalian suka nama jutsunya ditulis huruf kanji, akan saya teruskan, kalau tidak, saya akan pakai bold italic seperti mainstream saja.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 6 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Five :

_**Styx (Naga OC, namanya diambil dari kata 'styx' dalam Bahasa Latin dan Yunani berarti 'setan')**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 13,6 meter, berat 6,6 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 40-290 km/jam

Spesial : Tanduk depan sebagai penyegel yang hebat, sekaligus mematikan satu atau seluruh pancaindera korban

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api kuning berbau busuk yang melumpuhkan

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Terikat kontrak dengan Uchiha Madara

_**Ceberus (Diambil dari mitologi Yunani Kuno tentang anjing iblis penjaga pintu Neraka)**_

Strength : Medium (untuk setiap kepala)

Ukuran : Panjang 5 meter, berat 600 kg

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Tiga kepala, masing-masing kepala memiliki tiga jiwa

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api hijau pekat berbau busuk, ludah beracun dan ekor ular beracun

Kategori : Cryptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui

_**PARADOX **__**(Jika diterjemahkan, paradox berarti 'lawan asas' dalam Bahasa Inggris)**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : Panjang kurang dari 15 m

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : ?

Pemilik : Rikudo Sennin, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato

_**ORTODOX **__**(Jika diterjemahkan, ortodox/orthodox berarti 'aliran pertentangan')**_

Strength : ?

Ukuran : ?

Kecepatan terbang : ?

Spesial : ?

Tipe serangan : ?

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : ?

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Tidak ada (yang baru ditampilkan)


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Wings of Demons

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo

**Pair **: Possibility NaruSaku as first

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 6, readers !

Ok, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Banyak yang tanya tentang penampilan fisik _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_. Plus karena mereka selalu disinggung di setiap chapter, rasa penasaran pasti makin menjadi-njadi. _Well_, sama dengan pair, saya akan mengupas sedikit demi sedikit rahasia tentang mereka berdua. Kira-kira di chapter berapa kedua bersaudara ini akan muncul ?

**SPOILER !** _Draco P_ mungkin akan muncul di chapter 10,11, atau 12 ! Jadi sebisa mungkin jangan lewatkan tiap chapter fic ini karena selalu mengandung misteri dan jawaban !

Soal pair kedua...mungkin akan muncul sebentar lagi. Pasalnya, Naruto punya dua pair. Biar begitu saya akan berusaha adventure dan fantasy-nya lebih menonjol daripada romance karena itu adalah dua genre utama. Naruto akan kuat sedikit demi sedikit, tenang saja. Soal penambahan anggota tim yang bersama Naruto, saya cukupkan sampai Sakura, dan setelah dia tidak ada yang bergabung dengan anggota tim lagi karena kalau kebanyakan akan terlalu mencolok tentunya.

Dan, sehubungan dengan yang nanya soal peringkat bahaya dan spesies serta pengklasifikasian naga-naga di fic ini, kali ini saya akan memulainya dengan data yang bersumber langsung dari _'Bingo Book –The Book of Dragons'_ :

-KATEGORI NAGA

Berdasarkan flag element:

**1\. Dewa (Deva)**

Yang termasuk kategori ini hanya delapan naga _Etatheon_. Mereka semua memiliki kekuatan magis diatas nalar manusia.

**2\. Mirakel (Miracle)**

Yang termasuk kategori ini adalah naga semi-ajaib yang dapat mengeluarkan unsur alam semacam tumbuhan, air, atau mengubah diri mereka menjadi batu atau mengendalikan angin.

**3\. Kriptid (Cryptid)**

Dengan nama lain, misterius. Termasuk banyak naga langka yang jarang menampakkan diri dan memiliki kekuatan yang cenderung pada kegelapan. Biasanya nokturnal.

**4\. Perang (Wars)**

Naga dengan klasifikasi ini memiliki stamina yang kuat dan tangguh, perawakan yang besar, dan serangan yang kuat sebanding dengan pertahanan.

**5\. Mighty**

Kelompok Mighty serupa dengan kelompok Perang, hanya saja ukuran mereka biasanya lebih besar sehingga lebih sulit ditaklukkan.

**6\. Langit (Spaces)**

Sesuai nama, naga jenis ini biasanya memiliki sayap yang lebih lebar, lebih kuat, atau lebih banyak dibanding naga lainnya sehingga menjadikan mereka sebagai penerbang yang hebat.

**7\. Monster (Monstrous)**

Serupa dengan Mighty atau Perang, namun dengan bentuk yang lebih 'abnormal' dan mereka tinggal menyendiri, lebih memilih menghindar daripada bertarung.

-LEVEL BAHAYA :

1.) **Tenang** : Tidak perlu diwaspadai. Biasanya naga yang menetas di _Chrysler_.

2.) **Rerata**/**Average** : Jinak, namun dapat menyerang sekali-kali jika terancam.

3.) **Moderat** : Lebih aktif daripada rerata dan sering menggertak.

4.) **Medium** : Sering menggertak, kadang menyerang jika terdesak

5.) **Mematikan** : Kemarahannya dapat membunuh, walau kadang hanya sekedar mengancam

6.) **Jauhi** **!** : Cukup berbahaya, biasanya tidak toleran

7.) **Tinggi** : Sering menyerang tanpa diprediksi

8.) **Gila** : Sangat buas, sulit dikendalikan, sulit diprediksi

9.) **Death**-**see** : Tidak ada kemungkinan selamat begitu melihat golongan ini. Meski begitu, death-see hanya berlaku untuk tiga naga _Etatheon_ saja.

**Enjoy read chap 6 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Enam :

**Under the Wings of Demons**

"_Tidak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka..."_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal..."_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu dimana mereka berada..."_

"_Dan tidak akan ada yang tahu sampai Mereka menemukan pengendara sejati mereka masing-masing"._

Itulah yang kudengar dari Sakura ketika aku menanyakan soal dua bersaudara padanya. Dia sedikit tahu tentang para legendaris, tapi tentunya pengetahuan kami masih sangat terbatas.

"Pengendara masing-masing ?" Ulangku. "Jangan katakan kalau... _Ortodox_ juga memiliki pengendara !" Seruku.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lugu sekali kau ! Semua naga ditakdirkan untuk memiliki pengendara ! Tinggal masalah mereka bertemu atau tidak ! Suatu hari nanti mungkin jika kau belum menemukan Dia juga, akan ada seekor naga yang lebih dulu jadi tungganganmu" jelas Sakura padaku.

"Memang, sulit dipercaya ada yang jadi penunggang _Ortodox_. Dimana ada tunggangan, disitu pasti ada pengendara" sambungnya.

"Sakura" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Semua ini terasa tiba-tiba sekali" desisku. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Aku menghela nafas. "Entahlah".

"Aku pergi dari Konohagakure...bersama mereka...kemudian bertemu klan Uchiha di perkampungan...lalu bertambah anggota...hingga bertemu denganmu dan sekarang kita sudah di Kaze no Kuni. Semua ini benar-benar terasa cepat dan dinamis" jelasku sekenanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil padaku. "Kau masih belum cukup kuat kan, Naruto ?" Ledeknya. Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Ini". Ia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan berwarna merah padaku.

"Apa ini ?" Responku klise.

Dia terkikik. "Buka dulu, bodoh".

Aku membukanya. Wow, sebuah gulungan rahasia ninjutsu ! Ada banyak keterangan ninjutsu di dalam sini, mulai dari elemen primer sampai Kekkei Genkai dan jutsu klon. Keren. Aku penasaran darimana dia mendapatkan ini.

"Jangan tanya dari mana. Itu milikmu sekarang. Gunakan itu sebagai panduan kalau kau ingin berlatih diluar jadwal Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sama" katanya seakan membaca pikiranku.

Sempat terlintas di benakku Sakura mencurinya dari seseorang karena ia adalah pengembara. Namun, ada sesuatu yang lain yang benar-benar menghalangi mulutku untuk bicara seperti itu. Lagipula gulungan ini tampak sangat usang, pasti sudah berada cukup lama di dalam ranselnya, terhimpit dengan barang-barang yang lain.

"Pelajari dan kuasai satu jutsu yang menurutmu paling keren. Lima hari setelah ini, lawan aku dengan jutsu itu" tantangnya.

"Jangankan lima hari, dua hari pun aku sanggup" kataku bersemangat. Aku membaca satu persatu jutsu gulungan itu sampai aku menemukan jutsu kelas B yang kelihatannya menarik sekali.

"Hmm, Kagebunshin no Jutsu" desisku tanpa sadar.

Sakura menoleh. "Itu jutsu kelas B yang memerlukan chakra yang sangat banyak dan latihan yang tekun. Yakin bisa dua hari ?" Ledeknya sangsi. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Kurasa Kagebunshin no Jutsu atau jurus seribu bayangan akan sangat bermanfaat untuk orang sepertiku" kataku sambil menepuk dada.

"Hmm, yah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkan rumah lagi, cukup gunakan bunshin-bunshin-mu saja" balas Sakura. Kami tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, Sakura ?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan kami dan segera menghentikan tawa kami berdua. Rambut pantat ayam sudah bersiaga di belakang seperti seorang polisi yang menjumpai maling naga yang kabur.

"Sudah jam 8, sebaiknya kita semua istirahat. Perjalanan yang melelahkan menempuh gurun Kaze no Kuni tidak akan ringan" desisnya. Aku mengangguk. Sakura berdiri dan segera berjalan cepat ke tenda perempuan.

Sasuke menyikut bahuku. "Aku punya prasangka kurang bagus mengenai penyerangan kemarin malam" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu ?" Tanyaku antusias dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"_Gigantostoma_ itu sebenarnya tidak buta" Sasuke menerangkan. "Aku sempat menelitinya ketika ia tergelepar hanya beberapa detik sebelum kita semua pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak ada cacat atau luka apapun di matanya, dan Sharingan-ku secara mengejutkan menunjukkan bahwa ada semacam chakra di kepalanya, lebih tepatnya, otaknya. Dan itu adalah chakra khas Sharingan Uchiha" jelasnya lebih lanjut.

"Jadi...naga itu dikendalikan oleh seseorang ?" Sumbarku. Ia mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan terbesar, Madara masih dan akan selalu mengincarmu. Dengan Sharingan-nya, ia dapat mengendalikan banyak sekali naga mulai dari _Manidens_ yang kecil sampai naga sebesar kemarin".

"Dan" Sasuke menambahkan begitu dia sampai di pintu tenda pribadinya.

"Jaga Sakura" desisnya pelan. Ambigu. Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung. Tapi ia tidak menanggapi dan segera masuk ke tenda hitam berlambang kipas merah putih kebanggaannya itu, dan terlelap sampai pagi.

* * *

"Konfirmasi" kata Kakashi-sensei mengejutkan kami di gurun Kaze no Kuni. "Kazekage Gaara sudah menerima info bahwa kita telah berada di wilayahnya. Sebentar lagi beliau akan mengirim pengawal hingga kita bisa sampai ke Sunagakure dengan selamat" lanjutnya.

Angin berhembus kencang menerpa wajah dan pakaian kami semua. Lumayan sulit terbang secepat ini dalam keadaan menentang arah angin. Plus, kami mengambil resiko sesuatu dengan penciuman yang tajam bisa dengan mudah mengetahui jika kami ada di depannya –karena indera penciuman naga akan sangat terbantu jika ada angin yang lewat dari depan, membawa bau kami hingga jauh ke belakang.

"Jiraya-sensei" panggilku.

"Hm ?"

"Kapan aku bisa menunggangi nagaku sendiri ? Maksudku, sebaiknya aku belajar dulu, kan ? Tidak langsung tiba-tiba mengendarai _Paradox_, yang kurasa itu akan langsung membuatku terkejut" tanyaku lugu.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada naga yang mau menjadi tungganganmu, entah karena mereka merasa terlalu tersanjung atau bagaimana. Tapi seingatku dulu, ayahmu pernah punya seekor naga legendaris bernama _Pyrus_. Dia-lah tunggangan setia Yondaime Hokage sebelum bertemu _Draco P_" cerita Jiraya berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Awas" Hinata mendadak bersuara. "Badai pasir pekat di depan" lanjutnya.

Kami semua memincingkan mata. Benar, dari jarak sekitar satu kilometer, tampak gumpalan awan pasir pekat yang bergerak perlahan ke arah kami karena terbawa angin.

"Kurasa kita harus merendah, kalau perlu, jalan kaki sementara badai itu berlalu. Anginnya cukup kencang di atas, jadi kurasa badai itu tidak akan memakan waktu terlalu lama untuk bisa kita lewati selagi kita berjalan di bawahnya" Kakashi-sensei menjelaskan rencana. "Semua turun" sambungnya.

Dan akhirnya kami berjalan diatas pasir yang untungnya masih belum terlalu renggang atau panas itu. Badai pasir pekat itu melayang sepuluh meter diatas tanah, sementara di bawahnya keadaan udara baik-baik saja.

Makin lama, tanah mulai makin terasa. Keras. Pasir mulai berkurang.

"Sepertinya kita sudah mulai memasuki area _Hamada_. Gurun gunung batu. Lihat" tuding Shikamaru. Beberapa _mesa_ –gunung batu berpuncak datar, menjulang diatas pasir, sementara lebih banyak _butte_ –mesa berukuran lebih kecil yang lebih mirip tiang batu berada di sekitar kami.

"Kita telah melewati _Erg_ dan pergi ke _Hamada_. Setelah area ini kita akan menjumpai _Reg_, gurun kerikil, terbang beberapa menit lagi baru sampai ke Sunagakure" kata Sasuke.

"Kuharap badai pasir ini cepat berlalu hingga kita bisa meneruskan perjalanan lebih cepat" tambah Ino.

"Semua berhenti" Hinata mendadak bersuara lagi. "Bayangan di depan".

"Apa yang kau lihat ?" Kakashi-sensei langsung bereaksi.

"Chakra...istimewa...energi yang serupa dengan...naga dewa..." jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Naga dewa ?" Aku membeo. Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraya-sensei, Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji langsung mengelilingku, melindungiku dari kemungkinan buruk.

"Dia masih berpijak ke tanah" lapor Hinata. "Hanya 20 meter dari tempat kita berdiri, terhalang pasir, jadi aku tidak bisa terlalu detil" sambungnya.

"Bersahabat ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"Kurasa tidak" jawab Sasuke tiba-tiba. Aku meliriknya. Sharingan-nya telah diaktifkan. "Aku kenal chakra ini. Mustahil dia berpihak pada kita" katanya seolah mengintimidasi. Keringat mengalir dari dahiku. Apa lagi yang akan kami hadapi sekarang ?

Badai pasir mereda. Awan coklat telah mulai menghilang meninggalkan sedikit bekas jejak debu. Kami mulai bisa melihat sosok yang menyambut kami cukup dekat itu.

Seekor naga.

Tubuhnya kurus, bahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya membekas. Kulitnya yang terlihat liat dan kuat berwarna merah tua redup dan nyaris tak bersisik samasekali. Keempat kakinya seperti kaki kuda, beserta ekor panjang nan kurus yang menggantung di belakangnya, ditumbuhi delapan duri berkait di ujungnya. Sepasang sayapnya memiliki pola bintang segienam (seperti bendera Israel) dan lehernya terlihat kekar.

Namun yang paling menarik perhatian kami adalah, tentu saja, tengkoraknya yang mengerikan. Kepalanya dihiasi lima pasang tanduk, yang terpendek di alisnya, dua di bagian belakang tengkorak atas, dua lagi di ujung leher atas, dua di pangkal rahang bawah, dan satu yang paling panjang berada di telinga. Tanduk telinganya cukup panjang hingga tumbuh melengkung ke bawah. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah satu tanduk lurus yang terlihat sangat halus, yang tumbuh tepat di tengah hidungnya. Dagunya mengeras membentuk semacam pelindung serupa jenggot versi tulang.

"_Draco P_, kita bertemu. Akhirnya" sapanya dengan suara sangar. Mata kuning lembutnya yang tak berpupil sekarang tampak berkilau. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi pemotong daging di mulutnya.

Aku terkejut. Cih, satu lagi naga yang bisa bicara dan mengenalku. Tapi kali ini aku ragu ia sama baiknya dengan Neve si _Severin_ itu.

"_Styx_" desis Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat perhatian naga itu teralih sebentar.

"Oho, bahkan ada satu bocah Uchiha yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini" tanggapnya sinis. "Membuatku sebal saja. Dimana-mana ada Uchiha. Aku bertemu banyak Uchiha dan aku sudah menyantap banyak Uchiha juga, daging mereka lebih lembut dari sikap kasar mereka dan tulang mereka lebih renyah daripada pendirian keras mereka" sambut naga itu sambil menjilat bibir.

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan !" Bentak Sasuke marah. Aku merinding mendengar cara naga itu mengucapkan sendiri rasa dari daging manusia klan Uchiha.

"Dia salah satu Pembantai Bersayap ?" Aku berbisik, memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ya. Tapi _Styx_ sendiri adalah salah satu _Etatheon_ pengkhianat yang berpihak pada Madara dan _Ortodox_" jelas Jiraya-sensei sambil terus bersiaga.

"Cari mati kau. Kami enam belas dan kau sendiri. Kau tidak punya kesempatan untuk apapun" gertak Kakashi-sensei sambil membuka ikat kepala Konohagakure-nya.

_Styx_ tertawa kecil ambigu. "Aku ragu" katanya misterius.

"_Bryptops_ !" Jiraya mendadak berseru. Naga terbesar di kelompok kami langsung membuka mulut, dan menembakkan bola hitamnya tepat ke arah naga iblis itu –yang tetap berada di tempat.

Serangan itu berdebum, tapi ada yang salah. Ya, bola hitam itu terhisap perlahan sampai habis ke tanduk tunggal naga merah itu !

"Ini akan mengasyikkan" tukas _Styx_ sambil membentangkan sayap. _Ingenia_ Kiba mengambil langkah dan langsung menembakkan abu vulkanik. Namun api berwarna kuning pucat muncul dari dalam kepulan asap itu dan tanpa terduga berhasil menghilangkan semua abunya.

"Kalian naif" kata _Styx_ lagi. "Apiku tidak hanya melumpuhkan organ atau pancaindera, melainkan juga kemampuan kalian. Api, air, atau tanah. Kalian-lah yang tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang" gertaknya.

_Styx_ meraung jahat, kemudian berlari ke arah kami. _Bryptops_ menghadangnya dan mengibaskan ekornya yang berduri, namun naga mengerikan itu cukup gesit –ia melompat tinggi dan berbalik mengaitkan duri ekornya ke kaki kanan belakang _Bryptops_ dan membanting naga itu ke tanah. Lebih kuat dari yang kukira.

Segera setelah itu, _Gorongosa_ menembakkan semburan air. "Badai pasir sudah reda, kita akan bisa mengalahkannya di Sunagakure ! _Styx_ tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan semacam itu hanya untuk melawan banyak prajurit yang akan mengawal kita !" Komando Kakashi-sensei sambil melompat ke punggung naga air itu. Kami semua langsung terbang, namun _Styx_ tidak semudah itu dikalahkan.

"_Draco P_ ! Aku takkan membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja !" Serunya sambil mengepakkan sepasang sayap besarnya dan langsung melesat mengejar kami. Semua naga yang kami tunggangi langsung mengarah ke belakang dan menembakkan sinar dan api mereka masing-masing, namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh _Styx_ karena secara menakjubkan tanduk tunggalnya benar-benar bisa diandalkan, tak peduli sekeras apapun kami menyerang.

GRAAAAAA... !

Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menampakkan semua gusi dan akar-akar giginya yang mengerikan. Api kuning pucat terkumpul dengan cepat di dalamnya, dan segera dilepaskan ke arah kami.

BWOOOOOOMMMM... ! ! ! !

Tapi segera berhasil ditahan oleh bola api yang luar biasa besarnya dari Jiraya-sensei. Tentulah bola api itu harus cukup besar dan kuat untuk bisa bertahan sampai akhir agar tidak dinetralisir oleh api _Styx_. Aku sendiri kagum melihat bagaimana dia bisa menghembuskan api yang cukup banyak dari mulutnya.

Bibirnya kini berasap. "Hhh...hahh..untung saja sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan cukup chakra" gerutunya. Ia membentuk _handseal_. "Makan ini !"

BLUUPPP !

Pasir di bawah kaki _Styx_ mendadak berubah menjadi lumpur merah tua yang lengket, yang otomatis memerangkap keempat kakinya dengan cepat.

"Rawa gelap, heh ?" Desis _Styx_. "Jiraya dari Myobokuzan...sudah kuduga akan ada salah satu Sannin yang mengawal _Draco P_..." katanya lagi.

"Masa bodoh ! Cepat pergi !" Seru Jiraya mengalihkan perhatian. _Styx_ tertawa meremehkan, dan dengan satu tusukan tanduknya ke cairan pekat yang berusaha menenggelamkannya itu, perlahan ia mulai terbebas.

"Kalian tidak akan lolos !" Serunya sambil terbang cepat ke arah kami.

"Benar-benar keras kepala" gerutu Kakashi-sensei. Ia terpaksa melompat dari _Gorongosa_ dan melakukan handseal ninjutsu.

"為雷:黒豹 !"

_**Raiton: Kuropansa**_

(Elemen Petir: Panther Hitam)

BZZZTTT ! ! ! Sebentuk kilat berwarna hitam berbentuk macan kumbang segera meluncur dari kedua tangan Kakashi-sensei dan berusaha mengenai target. Namun seperti yang sudah sempat kuduga, petir itu hanya bertahan dua detik sebelum tersegel total ke tanduk tunggal _Styx_.

"Cih...itu hanya penguluran waktu yang sia-sia. Jika begini, kita akan sulit melawannya jika tidak menghancurkan tanduk penyegel itu" gerutu Shikamaru.

Sementara, Kakashi-sensei berhasil melompat ke kepala _Styx_, dan ia mengeluarkan petir dari tangan kanannya. "Kau pikir aku selugu itu, naga ?"

"Itu hanya serangan pengalihan agar dia bisa menduduki kepala naga itu dan melancarkan serangan dengan lebih leluasa" simpul Kiba.

"為雷:雷剣 !"

_**Raiton: Raikiri**_

(Elemen Petir: Pedang Petir)

CRASH !

BWOM !

Sialnya, serangan itu samasekali tidak berpengaruh –justru ikut tersegel ke tanduk dan kini _Styx_ berhasil mengenai Kakashi-sensei dengan api kuningnya ! _Pomona_ Hinata langsung menyambar pria berambut perak itu dan terbang cepat bersama kami. Untunglah yang terbakar baru rompi seragamnya, jadi dia bisa melepasnya secepat mungkin dan tidak (atau belum) ada anggota tubuhnya yang jadi lumpuh karena api itu.

"Ketika kau berhadapan dengan naga semacam dia, satu-satunya pilihan adalah menghindar. Tidak ada cara menang melawannya kecuali kau bisa menghancurkan tanduknya. Tapi apapun yang mengenainya bisa disegel. Aku tidak heran jika dalam keadaan biasa, sebilah pisau dapur pun bisa memotong tanduk itu, tapi masalahnya tanduk itu menyegel apapun yang mengenainya kecuali _Styx_ itu sendiri tidak menghendaki" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Dia telah menyerang Perkampungan Uchiha tiga kali dan membantai puluhan penduduk. Banyak diantara mereka bahkan dimakannya. Sisanya, tersegel entah kemana atau dimana, dengan tanduk itu" lanjutnya kesal.

Naga setan itu mendadak sudah berada di depan kami semua. Matanya yang kuning menyala seperti ingin memakan kami –atau lebih tepatnya aku- hidup-hidup. Ia menyemburkan kobaran api yang makin lama makin lebar, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi kami untuk pergi sesenti pun...

.

WUUUSSSHHH... ! ! ! !

Namun api itu dihalau oleh sebuah serangan angin yang sangat kuat, yang sampai melempar Styx hingga membentur sebuah _butte_. Aku membuka mata.

"Tidak baik menganggu musafir, _Styx_" sebuah suara yang terdengar, ehm, maskulin, tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Seekor naga. Lagi.

Dia menoleh. "Kalian baik-baik saja ?" Selidiknya memastikan.

"Tidak begitu. Tapi terimakasih" Lee menjawab duluan.

Naga itu. Sedikit lebih kecil daripada _Styx_, dengan kaki serupa antelop. Kakinya sangat kurus, tapi terlihat kekar sekali. Sepasang tanduk serupa tanduk kambing menghiasi alisnya. Sepasang sayap raksasanya dipenuhi corak serupa mata, yang sering kujumpai di banyak spesies ngengat atau kupu-kupu untuk menakuti predator. Ekornya yang mirip ekor singa ditumbuhi rambut lebat. Naga itu sendiri berwarna putih bersih dan dia memiliki jenggot yang sangat panjang.

Sempat kukira dia adalah persilangan yang gagal antara seekor naga dengan seekor kambing.

"Namaku _Beleriphon_, _Etatheon_" katanya pada kami.

"Diam ! Jangan bertingkah sok pahlawan, dasar janggut kambing !" Hardik _Styx_ yang telah bangun dari jatuhan batu. _Beleriphon_ menatapnya sinis.

"Pergi kau" ancamnya pendek.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ?"

"Maka rasakan ini !"

_Beleriphon_ membuka mulut dan menembakkan sebuah kubus sinar. Kubus yang bergerak cepat itu membesar drastis begitu mendekati _Styx_, makin terang hingga tampak meledak sehingga tanah di bawahnya pun membekas kubus seperti bentuk sinar itu.

"Bingo. Dia menggunakan Jinton !" Seru Lee sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Jinton ?" Ulangku. "Salah satu elemenkah ?"

"Ya. Jinton atau elemen debu termasuk Kekkei Touta, yang bahkan lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada Kekkei Genkai. Kekkei Touta memungkinkanmu untuk menggabungkan tiga elemen chakra sekaligus" jelas Jiraya-sensei.

"Tiga elemen chakra ?" Ulangku takjub.

"Itu hampir di luar perkiraan dan benar-benar langka. Yang kutahu dari semua Lima Negara Besar, yang bisa menggunakan Jinton hanya Nidaime dan Sandaime Tsuchikage, Muu-sama dan Onoki-sama" lanjut Shikamaru.

Setengah tubuh _Styx_ kini binasa. Darah merah memancar dari situ, menodai pasir dan batu. Samar, tapi aku bisa melihat luka itu beregenerasi. Naga dewa pasti tidak semudah itu dibunuh.

"Kau akan membayarnya" desis _Styx_ sengit lalu menghilang begitu saja ditelan lidah api berwarna kuning pucat.

"Akan kutunggu" balas _Beleriphon_. Walau kelihatannya terlambat.

"Jadi...Uzumaki Naruto, ya ? Aku tadi melihat tim pengawal Sunagakure masih berada sekitar tiga kilometer dari sini, jadi aku mendahului mereka. Benar perkiraanku kalian sedang dalam bahaya" ujarnya.

"Terimakasih banyak bantuannya, _Beleriphon_" ucapku tulus. Dia tersenyum.

"Tak perlulah. Kurasa dalam beberapa hari atau minggu kedepan kamilah yang akan berterimakasih padamu, Naruto-sama" balasnya hormat.

"Jangan terlalu menghormat di depanku. Aku saja masih sangat lemah" kataku tidak enak.

"Lemah ?" Ulang _Beleriphon_. Heran.

Aku lebih heran. "Kau pikir aku bisa apa selain melempar _shuriken_ dan _kunai_ ?" Balasku.

"Itu tidak lucu, Naruto-sama" kata _Beleriphon_, yang malah membuatku semakin bingung. Tidak hanya aku, teman-temanku juga masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud naga dewa ini.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau sendiri bahkan belum tahu" kata _Beleriphon_ akhirnya, begitu merasa penjelasannya terlalu jauh. Ia berdehem.

"Kau punya kemampuan untuk Kekkei Touta".

.

.

Kurasa aku salah dengar. Apa angin gurun Kaze no Kuni begitu sakti dalam menyamarkan kata-kata ? Aku berpaling ke teman-temanku.

Sasuke melirikku. "Sakura" panggilnya.

"Ketika kau menyembuhkan luka di kaki Naruto karena serangan _Ceberus_, apa dia keracunan ? Merasa mual barangkali ?" Selidiknya.

"Seingatku Naruto tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu" jawab Sakura. Sasuke berpaling ke arahku.

"Benarkah itu ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanyaku heran.

"Hanya jika seseorang memiliki elemen api-lah, dia tidak akan keracunan api _Ceberus_ terlalu cepat. _Dracovetth_ dengan elemen selain api akan keracunan dalam 15 detik setelah terkena. Bahkan kau memiliki elemen angin, jadi waktunya bisa hanya 10 detik. Tapi nyatanya kau tidak keracunan" jelas Sasuke.

"Jinton menggabungkan elemen api, elemen tanah, dan elemen angin sekaligus" _Beleriphon_ akhirnya menjelaskan. "Aku melihat ketiga unsur elemen chakra itu dalam dirimu, Naruto-kun. Kertas elemen yang barangkali kau gunakan hanya peka pada satu kecenderungan. Kau memang dominan pada elemen angin tapi kau juga memiliki kecenderungan untuk elemen api dan tanah" lanjutnya.

Mataku berbinar. Peluang bagiku untuk menjadi lebih kuat kini terbuka satu lagi. "Aku bisa mengajarimu, sekaligus dalam perjalanan" katanya kemudian.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Beleriphon_" kataku setelah kami semua terbang dikawal pasukan Sunagakure. "Sebagai sesama naga dewa, apakah kau tahu dimana Dia berada ?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Seperti ada tombol yang mengatur, sontak kepala teman-temanku ikut tertuju ke naga berjenggot panjang itu, yang tengah mempersiapkan jawaban.

.

.

Dia menggeleng. Harapan kami tampaknya terlalu tinggi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ?" Selidik Chouji penasaran. "Apa kalian begitu tertutup satu sama lain ?"

"Bukan begitu. Dia sebenarnya baik hati. Tapi memang itulah adanya. Bahkan aku dan teman-temanku yang sesama naga dewa tidak mengetahui dimana Dia berada sekarang ini. Kalau kau bertanya pada _Styx_ dan jawabannya adalah tidak, bahkan aku yakin dia menjawab jujur" terang _Beleriphon_, yang hanya membuatku semakin tidak puas.

"Maaf" kata naga itu tiba-tiba. "Kalau saja aku tahu, aku pasti sudah memberitahukan ini padamu begitu aku mengetahuinya".

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Kalau kau berhasil mengajariku Jinton, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu" jawabku sekenanya.

"Terimakasih bantuannya, _Beleriphon_ yang Agung" sebuah suara laki-laki mendadak mengagetkan kami. Belasan naga spesies _Vereev_ terbang di sekeliling kami. Pengendaranya menggunakan rompi berwarna coklat dengan cadar dan penutup kepala. Pengawal dari Sunagakure !

"Itu tugasku juga, Kapten Yuura" balas _Beleriphon_. Naga itu lantas menoleh ke arahku. "Nah, Naruto-sama, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, kurasa kau sudah lumayan aman sekarang" ujarnya.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Bersama _Hermes_, aku harus mengabarkan ini pada _Etatheon_ yang lain. _Pyrus_ dan _Parthenon_ belum tahu jika pengendara _Draco P_ telah kembali. Aku dan _Hermes_, sebagai dua naga tercepat di Bumi, harus memberitahukan ini pada mereka berdua" jelasnya.

"Tapi kau bilang akan mengajariku ?" Aku menagih janji.

"Setelah aku melaksanakan tugasku" jawab _Beleriphon_ tegas. "Lagipula, kau pasti punya banyak pekerjaan dan harus melatih ketrampilan tiga elemenmu dulu sebelum bisa mengendalikan Jinton dengan baik, Naruto-sama" lanjutnya lalu bergeser ke sisi luar. "Aku mohon diri dari sini" pamitnya.

"Naruto-sama, _Etatheon_ berharap padamu" lanjutnya singkat lalu terbang ke Utara dengan kecepatan yang belum pernah kulihat dari seekor naga.

"Kakashi-san ! Jiraya-sama ! Sebentar lagi kita semua akan memasuki teritorial udara Sunagakure ! Kalian bersiaplah" Kapten Yuura berseru.

"Dunia sedang menunggumu, Naruto" celetuk Sasuke. "Pastikan kau tidak mengecewakan mereka semua. Atau, kami" lanjutnya.

Aku menatap ke depan. Dari kejauhan, dinding tanah raksasa pertanda area Desa Sunagakure telah terlihat. Aku mengepalkan tangan, menggenggam butiran pasir gurun Kaze no Kuni yang terbawa angin.

Aku tahu, aku masih terlampau lemah untuk menghadapi semua ini. Tapi selalu ada mereka untukku. Aku mengandalkan teman-teman dan guru-guruku. Merekalah yang selalu melindungiku kapanpun dan dimanapun demi mencari sesuatu yang telah lama dicari.

Aku menggantungkan hidup dan matiku pada mereka.

.

.

.

Sebuah keputusan, atau kesimpulan, yang akan segera kusesali.

* * *

**The Hidden Grass Village**

"_Jadi dia akhirnya tersingkap juga_" sebuah suara terdengar dari ruang bawah tanah di tempat remang-remang yang hanya diterangi beberapa batang lilin besar. "Kira-kira berapa panjang yang dibutuhkan untuk ini agar semuanya bisa terjadi ?" Tanya suara itu polos.

"Entahlah, kupikir engkau lebih mengetahuinya" suara lain –yang merupakan suara seorang perempuan, menjawab dengan hormat walau tidak tahu.

"Menurut perkiraan otakmu ?"

"Sekitar beberapa minggu..." jawab suara perempuan itu.

Hening sesaat.

"Bisakah engkau memonitornya beberapa waktu untukku ?" Pinta lawan bicaranya.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak masalah. Tapi saya sedikit ragu, karena dia sudah dikawal oleh banyak orang. Makin lama akan makin banyak yang tahu tentangnya" suara itu menolak dengan halus.

"Baiklah. Bukan sebuah problem yang terlampau besar. Tapi ini cukup krusial, Nak. Semoga dia memang merupakan sebuah pribadi yang luhur dan baik budinya. Faktor itu akan sangat memberi kontribusi pada pertemuan perdana" jawab suara lawannya.

"Ehm, sebaiknya Anda jangan menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu rumit, ada rumor bahwa dia tidak demikian pintar. Mungkin dalam hal berbahasa juga" desis perempuan itu.

"Itu hanya rumor. Rumor. Mereka tidak selalu benar. Walau tidak selalu salah pula, tergantung bagaimana cara tiap insan untuk memandangnya dari persepektif yang berbeda pula" suara itu membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, terserah Anda" sahut perempuan itu sambil terkikik. Ia melangkah pergi.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya suara lawannya.

"Menghirup udara segar" jawab perempuan itu sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Begitu tangan kanannya memegang gagang pintu kayu yang sudah mulai lapuk sebagai satu-satunya sekat pembatas antara ruangan itu dan ruangan selanjutnya yang terhubung ke dunia luar, dia mendadak menghentikan gerakannya.

"Anda seharusnya tidak diam dan tidur-tidur disini selagi dia berusaha keras di luar sana" desis perempuan itu tanpa menoleh.

"Hmm ? Kau menyuruhku keluar ?" Goda lawan bicaranya.

"M-maaf. Bukan begitu maksud saya" perempuan itu mengoreksi.

"Terserah engkaulah. Engkau satu-satunya pengkoneksiku dengan dunia luar dan apapun yang terjadi dibalik sekat kayu menyebalkan ini. Aku hanya bisa menaruh kepercayaan yang tentunya kau tahu amat sangat berharga ini pada dirimu seorang" cetus suara itu serius.

Perempuan itu menegang. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, tertahan oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Ia meneguk ludah kecut.

"Jangan terlalu terlihat menyedihkan begitu" kata suara di belakangnya. "Engkau pasti mengetahuinya, engkaulah satu-satunya di dunia ini yang bisa kupercayai. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Hidup dan matimu telah ada di tanganku. Jangan bertindak seolah-olah aku ini makhluk paling kejam di planet ini" lanjut suara itu dengan setengah bercanda.

"Maafkan aku" kata perempuan itu singkat.

"Tidak perlu" balas suara di belakangnya cepat. "Pergilah kalau kau mau dan kembalilah kemari kalau kau mau" lanjutnya lalu menutup mata. Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia memadamkan semua lilin di ruangan itu, menyisakan sebuah ruangan besar yang gelap gulita begitu pintu itu ditutup.

* * *

**Kantor Kazekage**

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa menyambutmu dan timmu di Sunagakure, Naruto-sama" Kazekage Gaara menerimaku dan teman-temanku dengan resmi di Gedung Kazekage. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan embel-embel 'sama' yang entah bagaimana langsung melekat di namaku. Di sisi lain, aku risih karena aku merasa belum pantas samasekali menyandang gelar begitu.

"Kudengar _Styx_ mengacaukan perjalanan kalian" selidik Gaara. Aku mengangguk.

"_Beleriphon_ membantu kami. Entah apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak datang" jelasku. Gaara manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kami, saya sebagai Kazekage mewakili seluruh rakyat Sunagakure dan kemungkinan besar Kaze no Kuni akan menjamin keselamatan kalian selama berada di wilayah kami. Tambah lagi, aku telah menyuruh Kankuro-nii untuk memperketat penjagaan Suna dan Temari-nii juga telah mengirimkan satu batalion pasukan ke delapan penjuru mata angin. Kami berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencari 'Dia', karena bukannya tidak mungkin Dia berada di wilayah Kaze no Kuni yang paling pelosok sekalipun" jelas sang Kazekage panjang lebar. Dibalik wajahnya yang terkesan tenang dan pendiam, rupanya dia doyan bicara juga.

.

.

Segera setelah mendapatkan tempat menginap sementara, yang tentunya berada di lokasi teraman dan paling strategis, aku langsung menagih janji.

"Kakashi-sensei, bisa ajarkan aku jutsu elemen api dan tanah ?" Pintaku penuh harap.

Ia melirikku dengan ekor mata. "Kau masih lelah, Naruto-kun" katanya halus. Itu hanya sinonim dari penolakan halus.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai ! Dunia menantikanku ! Mereka pasti mengira pengendara _Draco P_ adalah sosok yang jenius dan kuat yang belum pernah terlahirkan sebelumnya semacam ayahku atau Shodaime Hokage, bukan bocah ingusan yang ilmu pengetahuannya dangkal dan lemah sepertiku !" Geramku.

"Yaahh, ayahmu Namikaze Minato memang bertalenta sejak awal. Dia adalah _Dracovetth_ hebat yang terlahir sekali ke dunia dalam beberapa generasi" Kakashi-sensei menerawang ke langit. Ia menatapku. "Bawa gulungan besar milik Jiraya-sama dan kita akan belajar dulu sebuah jutsu yang mungkin akan sangat membantumu sebelum menguasai elemental dasar dan Kagebunshin" perintahnya. Aku mengerutkan dahi. Sebelum belajar Kagebunshin aku harus belajar elemental, dan sebelum belajar elemental harus menguasai jutsu lain juga ?

Ugal-ugalan, kuambil gulungan raksasa milik Jiraya-sensei di kamarnya yang biasa ia bawa di pinggangnya. Kakashi-sensei membentuk segel, lantas menempelkan tangannya ke gulungan yang telah terbuka panjang itu.

Dari asap putih, muncul lima benda serupa _kunai_ namun terlihat...lebih modern. Tiga mata pisau sekaligus dan sebuah kertas bertuliskan huruf kanji yang tidak begitu jelas di pegangannya.

"_Hiraishin Kunai_, senjata khusus yang dirancang sendiri oleh ayahmu, Yondaime Hokage. Senjata inilah yang membuatnya terkenal di seantero dunia sebagai Si Kilat Kuning" jelas Kakashi-sensei cepat. Aku meraih satu senjata itu dan menimang-nimangnya. Sedikit lebih berat daripada _kunai_ pada umumnya.

"Apa fungsinya ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin apa kau bisa melakukannya sebaik ayahmu, tapi kita coba saja" kata Kakashi-sensei tanpa bernada menjawab. "Lemparkan _Hiraishin Kunai_ di tanganmu itu kesana" perintahnya sambil menuding sebuah batu besar di seberang, sekitar 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku bingung, tapi tetap kulakukan. Sekarang _kunai_ itu menancap disana.

"Sekarang fokuskan pikiranmu ke _kunai_ itu. Alirkan chakramu ke seluruh tubuh dengan proporsional yang tepat, dan tetaplah fokus ke _kunai_..."

.

.

.

"Sekarang BUKA MATAMU !"

.

.

Aku cengo. Dimana ini ? Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan dan segera kusadari aku berada persis di depan batu besar itu, tepat diatas kunai yang tadi kulempar ! Aku menoleh ke belakang dan kulihat Kakashi-sensei mengacungkan jempolnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya sebagus dan secepat itu, Naruto-kun. Tapi baguslah" pujinya.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi barusan, Kakashi-sensei ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Itu adalah salah satu jenis Shunshin no Jutsu atau teknik teleportasi" jelasnya singkat.

"Teleportasi ? Maksudmu..."

"Tepat. Kau berkonsentrasi ke kunai itu dan sekarang kau berpindah tempat secara otomatis ke tempat dimana kunai itu dilempar. Itulah yang disebut Shunshin no Jutsu yang menggunakan _Hiraishin Kunai_ sebagai perantaranya dan ayahmu-lah penemunya" urainya padaku.

"J-jadi, jika aku melemparkan kunai ini ke seberang gurun pun aku bisa tiba disana dalam sekejap seperti tadi ?" Tanyaku memburu. Dia mengangguk.

"Untuk seseorang yang masih amatir dan awam, kau belajar jauh lebih cepat dari kebanyakan, Naruto-kun" puji Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"Hehe, tidak kusangka aku ini seorang jenius" kataku pede sambil menggaruk kepala. Kakashi-sensei menggeleng.

"Sepertiga jenius. Dua pertiga kemauan untuk kerja keras" koreksinya. "Kurasa darah Yondaime Hokage mengalir kental dalam dirimu dan beliau kurasa juga menitipkan sebagian chakranya sehingga kau bisa dengan mudah menguasai Hiraishin no Jutsu, Naruto-kun. Ketika kau telah menguasai Kagebunshin, elemen angin, elemen api, elemen air, dan elemen debu, kau akan merasa dirimu jauh lebih pantas untuk bertemu Dia" tambahnya.

"Oke, selagi kita melatih Hiraishin no Jutsu-mu agar timing-nya tepat, kenapa kau tidak mencoba Kagebunshin no Jutsu ?" Lanjutnya.

"Sekalian melihat-lihat jutsu apa saja yang ada di gulungan itu, barangkali aku juga bisa menambah kemampuanku" sebuah suara mengejutkan kami.

"Shikamaru ? Sejak kapan kau disitu ?" Selidikku.

"Baru satu menit. Sudahlah, langsung ke intinya saja. Ayo buka gulungan itu" perintahnya sambil menguap.

Aku lantas mengeluarkan gulungan yang sedari tadi kusimpan di tas kecilku yang kubawa kemana-mana, termasuk ke lapangan latihan Suna waktu ini. Kakashi-sensei dan Shikamaru mendadak membelalakkan mata mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka di ruang persembunyian rahasia orangtuamu di bawah tanah mereka ternyata menyimpan ini juga" kagum Kakashi-sensei.

"Ruang rahasia ?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ah, aku lupa bercerita padamu" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala. "Tapi sensei, ini tidak berasal dari ruangan itu. Sakura yang memberikannya padaku kemarin malam. Ngomong-ngomong memangnya ada apa dengan gulungan ini ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Shikamaru dan Kakashi-sensei saling berpandangan. "Naruto" ucap Shikamaru. "Kau sudah tanya darimana Sakura mendapat gulungan ini ?"

"Dia bilang tidak usah tanya dari mana" kataku sekenanya. "Memang ada apa ?"

"Dasar orang baru" gerutu Shikamaru. Aku makin bingung.

"Naruto" Kakashi-sensei bersiap menjelaskan. "Ini salinan dari Dokumen Rahasia Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen" katanya. "Dokumen Rahasia berupa gulungan semacam ini hanya ada di Konohagakure, dibuat sendiri oleh Sandaime Hokage dan berisi tentang rahasia jutsu-jutsu dunia yang selama ini ada, mulai dari Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Senjutsu, Gedojutsu, sampai Kinjutsu. Pada usia senjanya, Sandaime memperbolehkan penyalinan dokumen ini namun hanya terbatas pada lima gulungan. Tiga dari lima gulungan salinan itu ada di Konohagakure. Satu ada di Perpustakaan Besar Kumo, dan yang satu lagi berada di Kuil Api Chiriku" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Sejauh ini kita tidak menerima informasi bahwa salah satu dari lima gulungan –terutama dokumen yang asli, dicuri. Tidak ada yang hilang. Jika memang demikian bagaimana bisa Sakura, yang notabenenya kita kenal sebagai pengembara, mendapat gulungan ini ?" Selidik Shikamaru. "Terakhir kali kucek di seluruh perpustakaan dan akademi Konoha, semua masih ada" lanjutnya.

Dahiku berkerut. "Kita belum tahu darimana dia berasal" aku mencoba beralasan.

"Kalau dia dari Kumogakure, aku ragu dia mampu menghadapi Yondaime Raikage yang terkenal keras hati itu untuk sekedar meminjam gulungan sepenting ini. Jikalau dia dari Kuil Api Chiriku itupun mustahil, karena semua yang ada disana adalah biksu dan kau tahu ciri khas biksu, mereka semua botak" terang Kakashi-sensei.

"Kalau dia ternyata dari Konohagakure ?" Tanyaku.

"Kemungkinan besar" jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi itu masih belum bisa dipastikan karena ketiga salinan dokumen itupun masih ada di tempat. Kemungkinan dokumen yang kau bawa ini adalah hasil salinan _ilegal_" sambungnya sembari memberi penekanan pada kata 'ilegal'.

Aku meneguk ludah kecut. Ah, memang terdengar sembrono merekrut seseorang yang baru kau kenal semenit untuk ikut dalam perjalanan yang menentukan nasib dunia seratus tahun mendatang. Aku baru menyadarinya.

"Dari manapun kita melihatnya, kita masih belum bisa percaya pada Sakura-chan, setidaknya sementara ini. Kita tidak, atau belum tahu, darimana dia berasal, siapa orangtuanya, latar belakang kehidupannya. Apa kau percaya gadis seperti dia memang pengembara ?" Cetus Kakashi-sensei. Aku terdiam.

"Aku akan bicara padanya sore ini" kataku tegas. Kedua laki-laki cerdas di hadapanku menoleh. "Aku tahu tindakanku ceroboh, tapi akan kupastikan memastikan semuanya sebelum terlambat" sambungku. "Bisakah sekarang kita acuhkan soal Sakura dan fokus berlatih ?"

* * *

**Gurun Pasir Besar Suna, 42 kilometer Timur Laut Kaze no Kuni**

_**Pukul 16.00**_

"KONTAK, KANKURO-SAN !" Sebuah teriakan mengejutkan pria berambut coklat dengan riasan 'aneh' berwarna ungu di wajahnya.

"Dari siapa ?" Sergahnya sambil masih fokus ke depan.

"Bukan dari siapa" balas pria dengan penutup kepala serupa gorden jendela yang mensejajarkan naganya dengan naga kakak Kazekage itu.

Kankuro meliriknya curiga. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Berapa banyak ?" Tanya Kankuro akhirnya.

"Lebih dari lima puluh, dan mereka semua mengarah kemari" lapor pria itu sedikit gugup.

"Lebih dari lima puluh ? Kedengarannya kurang bagus" tanggap Kankuro masih tidak terlalu peduli.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ? Batalion disini hanya beranggotakan 50 orang dengan 28 naga _Vereev_, kita belum bisa memastikan spesies apa yang akan kontak dengan kita" desis pria itu.

"Baki-san !"

"Apa ?"

"Mereka datang ! Dari arah jam sebelas ! Tapi kelihatannya tidak terlalu besar" lapor rekannya yang lain. "Bagaimana, Baki-san ? Kankuro-san ?" Lanjutnya menunggu kepastian dari dua atasannya.

"Tunggu saja, jangan buru-buru ubah haluan. Siapa tahu mereka hanya kawanan naga yang bermigrasi" perintah Kankuro santai. Tapi hanya sepuluh detik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah total begitu mengenali siapa yang mereka hadapi. Walau mereka masih cukup jauh, jangan pernah remehkan pandangan mata _Dracovetth_ Kaze no Kuni.

"Tidak mungkin" desis Kankuro gugup. Ia memeriksa dengan teropongnya berkali-kali.

"_Zechuan_" desis Baki. Kankuro mengangguk.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mereka melintasi teritorial Kaze no Kuni ! Bukankah mereka spesies yang tidak toleran pada suhu panas ? Dan lagi, tidak ada yang pernah melihat kawanan _Zechuan_ sebanyak itu dalam satu waktu" kata Kankuro dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"Kita harus pergi" sambungnya. "Perintahkan seluruh batalion ini untuk mengubah jalur kembali ke Sunagakure sekarang !" Serunya keras.

"KANKURO-SAN, AWAS !"

BUK ! Sayap kiri _Vereev_ yang dikendarai Kankuro ditabrak oleh seekor _Zechuan_ yang melesat vertikal dari atas menembus awan ke bawah. Naga berwarna merah itu kini oleng. Ia membuka mulut dan menyemburkan api jarak jauh, berusaha mengenai _Zechuan_ yang terbang lebih gesit.

"Kankuro-san !" Seru Baki sambil memecut _Vereev_-nya.

_Zechuan_ itu membuka mulut lebar-lebar ke _Vereev_ Kankuro. Tamat sudah. Bayangkan seekor _Tyrannosaurus rex_ dengan lengan diperbesar dan diberi cakar sabit, sepasang sayap di punggung, dan letakkanlah kerangkanya diluar tubuh (menjadi sebuah perisai tulang yang melindungi kulit), jadilah _Zechuan_. Mustahil api biasa bisa membunuhnya. Dan yang paling ditakuti dari naga jenis ini adalah...

Dia menyemburkan sinar _gamma_ beradiasi tinggi ke korban, yang langsung memecah sel-sel tubuh mangsa dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, membuat korban malangnya berubah menjadi mumi.

Beruntung sekali, kali ini Kankuro berhasil menghindar dengan bersembunyi dibalik sayap naganya. Ia segera melompat ke _Vereev_ Baki, dirinya sendiri selamat, tidak dengan naganya yang berubah menjadi tulang belulang dalam waktu lima detik.

_Zechuan_ mengalihkan pandangan ke keduanya, dan bersiap menembak mereka lagi setelah mengangakan mulutnya, tapi...

BAATTSS ! ! !

Seorang _Dracovetth_ dengan rambut merah pendek, berkulit putih dan berpostur agak...kecil, berhasil menebas naga eksoskeleton itu dengan pedangnya hingga kepalanya terpisah dari lehernya.

"Sasori-san !" Seru salah satu prajurit.

"Apa aku terlambat ?" Desis pria bermata coklat itu santai begitu berhasil mendarat lagi di _Vereev_-nya.

"Tidak, Anda tepat waktu" jawab Baki. "Terimakasih banyak".

Sasori Si Pasir Merah, Akasuna no Sasori. Dia disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu dari lima _Dracovetth_ dan tokoh paling hebat dalam sejarah Sunagakure setelah para Kazekage. Pemburu naga dan prajurit patroli gurun yang sangat tangguh, ia menghadapi banyak naga buas seperti menyembelih ayam. Sangat dikenal karena wajah datar dan sedikit _'babyface'_ serta sikapnya yang tidak sabaran dan tidak suka menunggu atau ditunggu, sehingga ia selalu tepat waktu.

Dibalik semua itu, Sasori cukup...pendek...untuk seorang prajurit profesional. Oke, abaikan fakta itu, lagipula ada segudang kelebihan darinya untuk menutupinya.

"Cih, lebih dari 50 _Zechuan_...lebih merepotkan daripada perkiraanku" gerutunya begitu menyaksikan kedatangan naga-naga yang lain. "Apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka, Baki-san ?" Ia beralih ke atasannya.

Baki menggeleng. "Kami belum pernah lihat yang seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, karena mereka menyerang, kita harus pertahankan diri kita sebisa mungkin, walau kecil kemungkinannya" lanjutnya.

"Sasori-san, kurasa sebaiknya kita mundur dan memperingatkan desa. Aku tahu kau _Dracovetth_ yang cukup handal dan tangguh, tapi mengingat banyaknya jumlah dan siapa mereka, kusarankan..."

"Aku sudah tahu, Baki-san" potong Sasori sebelum seniornya sempat menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Akupun berpikir demikian. Kita akan peringatkan desa" lanjutnya. "Apa _Draco P_ sudah ada disana ?"

"Kurasa begitu" jawab Kankuro.

"Itu buruk".

* * *

**Menara Utara Hotel Pusat Suna**

_**Pukul 17.30**_

Aku berdiri di depan kamar nomor 076. Sejak lima menit lalu.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Gagang pintu akhirnya bergerak. Aku mengambil sikap.

Pintu berwarna coklat dengan desain sederhana namun elegan itu terkuak, menampakkan sosok _Dracovetth_ berambut pink yang masih dibasahi beberapa butir air di ujungnya. Wajah dan kedua mata ermeland-nya tampak segar. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

Sakura gelagapan begitu mengetahui aku berdiri persis di depan kamarnya.

"N-Naruto ? Ada perlu apa ?" Selidiknya terkejut.

"Kita harus bicara" kataku tegas. Tegas yang dibuat-buat.

Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Tumben sekali aku bicara langsung ke inti. Aku mendehem. "Di lantai atas...sekarang..." kataku memberi isyarat lalu berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud. Sakura mengikutiku dari belakang.

.

.

"Sakura" aku akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah sekitar tiga menit sama-sama diam di puncak tertinggi hotel itu, dimana kami berdua bisa leluasa menyaksikan pemandangan senja Sunagakure yang indah berpadu dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi khas padang pasir yang jarang kami nikmati.

Dia menoleh. "Sekarang kau adalah timku" aku memulai.

"Jadi seharusnya kau percaya aku bisa menyimpan semua rahasiamu seperti kau menyimpan semua rahasiaku. Pengendara _Draco P_ jadi incaran banyak orang, kau tahu kan" aku memulai siasat. Sakura mengangguk.

"Kau ingin aku bercerita rahasiaku ?" Selidiknya setengah bercanda.

"Bukan begitu...maksudku ayolah ! Aku, dan kami semua samasekali tidak tahu latar belakangmu. Dari mana kau berasal ? Sejak kapan kau mengembara ? Kedua orangtuamu ? Dari mana kau belajar semua ninjutsu dan teknik pedang itu ? Dan yang terpenting..."

"...dari...mana...kau mendapatkan gulungan jutsu Sandaime Hokage itu...?" Aku mulai memberondong dengan pertanyaan. Sakura bungkam.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ?" Dia balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Dan kali ini pastikan kau menjawabnya dengan benar. Aku tidak terima jawaban 'jangan tanya'" ancamku serius. Walau bisa dibilang, jika Sakura adalah seorang perampok dan aku adalah korbannya, aku pasti tidak berdaya.

Sakura menarik nafas, berusaha mempersiapkan ceritanya. Kutajamkan pendengaranku dan berusaha meyakinkan setiap kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya guna menganalisa apakah dia berdusta atau tidak.

"Ayahku Haruno Kizashi dan ibuku Haruno Mebuki. Mereka berdua dari marga Haruno, bukan klan manapun. Kami tinggal di Hi no Kuni bagian Selatan" dia memulai cerita.

"Dari lahir sampai dua tahun lalu, aku hanya anak remaja biasa. Pekerjaanku sehari-hari ya hanya itu-itu saja, membantu orangtua, menjaga kebun, mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa kukerjakan. Sampai saat aku berusia empat belas tahun, semuanya berubah" ia menerawang ke langit. Aku menahan nafas.

"Para Pembantai Bersayap..."

"...datang ke desa kecilku..."

"...mereka merusak semuanya. Kebun pohon sakura yang menghiasi sekeliling rumah kami berubah menjadi obor api yang mengerikan. Sungai kecil jernih yang membelah lembah dangkal kami berubah menjadi sungai lava dan darah. Orang-orang, mereka semua lari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri. Mereka berebut menaiki naga desa yang tersisa dan pergi atau kabur lewat jalur bawah tanah desa".

"Tapi kebanyakan tidak seberuntung itu. Lahir di rumah kecil namun indah dan dikelilingi wajah-wajah sukacita dan penuh harapan, dan mati mengenaskan di mulut penggilas para Pembantai Bersayap dengan teriakan yang memilukan".

"...ayah dan ibuku termasuk yang itu".

Ia menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, berusaha membuang sisa-sisa kesedihan di wajahnya sekaligus mengumpulkan ingatan tentang kejadian tragis yang tidak pernah kuketahui itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan hari itu, malam itu, jam itu, menit itu, detik itu. Naga itu. Seekor _Wyvern_ dari Utara mendobrak masuk dan menghancurkan rumah kami. Ayahku berusaha melindungi ibuku tapi ia segera berubah menjadi abu. Ibuku melemparku dengan paksa ke luar, hingga aku berlari secepat yang kakiku bisa entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Samar-samar aku mendengar atau melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang ditelan masuk ke mulut naga ganas itu dan semuanya selesai".

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Merutuki diriku sendiri dan terus menyumpahi kenapa kehidupan yang kucintai, dimana aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun penyimpangan di dalamnya, malah hancur tak bersisa. Bandingkan dengan kehidupan para pemabuk dan pembinasa itu, mereka-mereka yang menindas orang lemah dan memperkaya diri dengan semua harta haram mereka. Kenapa tidak mereka saja yang musnah ?!" Desisnya geram. Giginya bergemeletuk.

Aku meneguk ludah. Sakura pasti sudah menyaksikan bahkan mungkin secara langsung bagaimana orang-orang tak berperasaan itu memanfaatkan apa yang telah diamanahkan pada mereka untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak pantas.

"Sejak saat itu aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri. Yang ada yang kukenal hanya diriku dan diriku. Aku menemani diriku sendiri, aku adalah ayah dan ibu bagi diriku sendiri, kakak dan adik bagi diriku sendiri, teman dan musuh bagi diriku sendiri" sambungnya pelan. "Ketika aku bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Aku merasa inilah tujuanku. Mungkin ini alasan kenapa aku harus mengembara. Akhirnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang sama-sama sedang mencari jati dirinya di dunia yang masih rapuh dan labil ini, aku memutuskan untuk membantumu mencari kunci perdamaian dunia dan mengakhiri semua kekerasan ini, menyelamatkan dunia dari kegelapan dan membebaskan diri dari naungan sayap para iblis..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kalau sudah sampai sini, sulit bagiku menilai apakah dia jujur atau bohong. Sangat sulit.

"Soal gulungan Sandaime ?" Aku masih berusaha mengikuti jalannya rencana. Ini tidak boleh gagal.

"Aku pernah ke Konohagakure. Pernah ke perpustakaan besar di desa itu juga. Aku pernah meminjam salah satu salinan resmi gulungan itu dan menyalin semua isinya dengan persetujuan salah satu pihak perpustakaan. Itu menjadi milikku pribadi, sudah kutangguhkan tidak akan kuserahkan atau kuberitahukan pada siapapun, tapi karena kau adalah _Draco P_, jangankan memberitahu salinan, menunjukkan yang asli pun kupikir tak masalah" jawabnya.

"Begitu ya ?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan. Dia mengangguk.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku ?" Balasnya. Aku terdiam. "Kita semua sama-sama hidup dibawah naungan sayap para iblis, Naruto. Uchiha Madara di luar sana...akan melakukan apapun sampai ambisinya terwujud. Kita harus menghentikan itu terjadi atau semua akan berakhir. Semua" katanya tegas.

Angin berdesir pelan. Membawa debu dan pasir gurun melewati kami tanpa kami sadari. Aku menatap helaian rambut pinknya yang berkibar diterpa angin. Senja mulai surut dihiasi nuansa merah yang mengiringi matahari ke tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya untuk jadwal hari ini, membiarkan bulan menggantikannya mengawasi langit malam.

Aku menatap mata ermelandnya yang tetap bersinar teguh, melambangan kekuatan tekad yang terbungkus rapi di dalamnya.

Kurasa kami akan menemukan diri kami masing-masing di perjalanan yang panjang ini, walau aku tahu kami baru memulainya. Tidak, tidak hanya Sakura dan aku, tapi juga teman-temanku seluruhnya.

.

.

KLOTAK

.

Sebuah benda berbentuk nyaris bulat seperti bola menggelinding ke dekat kaki kami berdua.

Sebuah tengkorak.

"Baiklah, ini benar-benar mengerikan, kawan-kawan" sahutku malas. "Keluarlah !" Seruku tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura berbalik. Sedetik kemudian dia menyikutku. Aku membalikkan kepala malas.

.

.

.

Bersambung . . . . . . .

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 6 selesai ! Fuuh, akhirnya sempat update juga, khikhikhi...

Bagaimana, readers ? Terkesan dengan kemampuan Naruto-sama kita ? Sama, saya juga (*plak*). Oke, disini kita mengenal satu lagi naga dewa yaitu Beleriphon. Naruto terungkap kemampuannya dengan Jinton walau belum dia kuasai dan kita sekarang mengetahui masa lalu Sakura.

Soal percakapan misterius di desa rumput tersembunyi, mungkin baru akan terungkap pada beberapa chapter kedepan, karena masih lumayan banyak tokoh yang rencananya akan saya tampilkan, walau mereka tidak ikut dalam perjalanan Naruto dan kawan-kawan, baik itu protagonis maupun antagonis, maupun yang berkepribadian ganda ! Adakah pair lain selain Naruto ? Hmm, saya rencananya sih, mau bikin pair lain ! Siapa dan siapa, tunggu saja ! Hihi, saya terinspirasi tentang gulungan ninjutsu itu dari Naruto episode pertama animenya, dan Bingo Book of Dragons adalah 'duplikat' dari Buku Bingo yang berisi kategori shinobi berbahaya dan buronan seperti di animenya.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 7 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Six :

_**Beleriphon (Naga OC, diambil dari nama salah satu pahlawan besar mitologi Yunani, Beleriphon)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 7,7 meter, berat 777 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 100-650 km/jam

Spesial : Dapat menyalin nyaris semua unsur dari benda yang dikehendaki, menjadi duplikat yang nyaris sempurna

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan Jinton (elemen debu), memecah target menjadi sekecil kepingan molekul

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Tinggi

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Vereev (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Medium

Ukuran : Panjang 10 meter, berat 1 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 40-90 km/jam

Spesial : Ekor panjang berduri, semburan dengan jarak sangat jauh (jarak serang hingga 100 m)

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api yang dua kali panas api biasa

Kategori : Angkasa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Naga ini adalah tunggangan umum skuad patroli udara Sunagakure (Kankuro, Baki, Sasori, Yuura, dll)

_**Zechuan (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Tinggi (Untuk setiap nyawa)

Ukuran : Bervariasi antara panjang 9 meter dan berat 1 ton hingga sepanjang 23 meter dan berat 9 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-165 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki perisai tulang, cakar sabit, ekor berbentuk sabit raksasa

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan sinar _gamma_ hijau beradiasi tinggi, mencerai-beraikan daging dan sel-sel korban

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : Radioaktif

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui


	7. Chapter 7: Kurama

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: Possibility NaruSaku as first

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 7, readers ! Maaf ya baru bisa publish sekarang, soalnya kemarin lagi error jadi gak bisa unggah dokumen (malah curhat).

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Kali ini petualangan Naruto dan timnya berlanjut di Kaze no Kuni, desa Sunagakure. Serangan mendadak dari naga-naga berkekuatan radioaktif dengan perisai tulang dari luar memaksa batalion Kankuro untuk kembali ke Suna dan mengabarkan hal tersebut pada seluruh penduduk desa, tak terkecuali, Gaara sang Kazekage dan Naruto serta timnya.

Rahasia para naga termasuk rekan Naruto yang sedikit misterius, Sakura, telah mulai terungkap, namun masih menyisakan misteri disana-sini. Oya, banyak diantara readers yang ingin mengetahui apakah Naruto punya tunggangan selain _Draco P_. Soal itu, AKAN TERUNGKAP DI BAB INI ! Naga jenis apakah yang dipilih (atau memilih) Naruto untuk menemani perjalanan besarnya ? Terus ikuti Paradox dan sekali lagi terimakasih atas segala review, follow, fave, dan _arigato_ pula bagi yang mau PM saya ! Saya akan terus berusaha untuk meningkatkan kualitas dan kuantitas fic ini dari bab ke bab (*hormat*).

Oya, ada yang penasaran soal kategori Strength atau kekuatan para naga ? Berikut saya tampilkan :

* * *

**DRAGON STRENGTH**

_Based on Bingo Book, Books of Dragons_

_-Diukur oleh Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama, dan dijadikan Sistem Internasional berdasarkan sebuah meriam khusus buatan Nidaime Hokage._

**CATEGORY 1: WEAK **

-Hanya perlu 10 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Biasanya naga berukuran kecil atau sedang atau yang tidak memiliki perisai. Hanya sekitar 5 persen spesies naga berada di kategori ini.

**CATEGORY 2: SEMI-MEDIUM**

-Perlu 20 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Hanya sekitar 10 persen dari seluruh naga.

**CATEGORY 3: MEDIUM**

-Perlu 35 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Berlaku pada sekitar 20 persen naga.

**CATEGORY 4: SEMI-HIGH**

-Memerlukan 50 hingga 70 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Berlaku pada 15 persen spesies naga.

**CATEGORY 5: HIGH**

-Memerlukan antara 100 sampai 120 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Mencakup hingga 30 persen spesies naga.

**CATEGORY 6: VERY HIGH**

-Perlu hingga 200 sampai 300 tembakan meriam Tobirama untuk membunuhnya. Mencakup 7,9 persen spesies naga.

**CATEGORY 7: EXTREME**

-Bisa bertahan dengan tembakan meriam Tobirama diatas 500 kali. Beberapa mencapai lebih dari 1.000 kali. Mencakup 12 persen spesies naga termasuk _Etatheon_.

**CATEGORY 8: ETERNAL/UNDEAD**

-Tidak bisa mati hanya dengan tembakan meriam Tobirama, bertahan dari segala jenis serangan sekuat apapun. Hanya dua jenis naga yang diketahui termasuk golongan _Eternal_, yakni _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_.

**Enjoy read chap 7 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Tujuh :

**Kurama**

Sakura menyikutku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan malas.

.

.

.

Tampak olehku seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan empat kucir, mata berwarna hijau tua kebiruan, berkulit putih, dan membawa sebuah benda dari metal berbentuk persegi panjang di punggungnya. Sepertinya dia 'petinggi' Sunagakure.

"Sudah kuduga. Lekaslah, makan malam sudah siap. Kupikir pengendara _Draco P_ sepertimu tidak ada waktu untuk kencan dadakan dengan seorang gadis yang kau temui di perjalanan melainkan terus berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan" sindirnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kami tidak kencan" Sakura lebih dulu menjawab. "Apa maksudnya ini ?" Ia menuding sebuah tengkorak di dekat kakiku.

"Oh, itu" perempuan di depan kami menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Sepertinya itu properti jendela hotel. Mungkin aku tadi terlalu keras banting pintu sampai dia lepas dari tempatnya dan menggelinding ke situ" jelasnya.

"Namaku Temari, kakak Kazekage Gaara dan Komandan Kankuro" lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Sepertinya adik Anda sedang berada dalam masalah, Temari-san" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba. Kami berdua kompak mengalihkan perhatian kepadanya.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Selidikku curiga.

Sakura menuding langit. Di arah yang berlawanan dengan kami, dia menunjuk area udara arah Timur Laut. Tampak, walau sedikit samar, kami bisa melihat beberapa jejak asap merah.

"Itu asap merah. Kode merah" jelas Sakura singkat. Temari menelan ludah kecut.

"Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi" timpalnya. Ia melirik kami berdua. "Cepat ! Turun dan kabari semua. Aku akan menyusul" ia bersiul keras, memanggil salah satu _Vereev_, lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia melompat ke punggungnya dan memecut naga itu, terbang cepat ke sumber tanda.

Aku melihat dari kejauhan. Kawanan patroli itu sepertinya tinggal beberapa ratus meter dari wilayah udara inti Sunagakure. Di belakang mereka, tampak beberapa objek asing yang entah karena aku belum pernah melihatnya atau karena masih terlihat begitu jauh, aku tidak mengenali mereka.

"Ayo, Naruto" Sakura menggenggam tanganku tanpa menunggu persetujuanku lantas berlari ke hotel.

.

.

.

.

"SUNA DISERANG ! SEMUA SKUAD AMBIL POSISI BERTEMPUR ! MUSUH KITA KALI INI ADALAH KAWANAN _ZECHUAN_ ! YANG TERPENTING, LINDUNGI KAZEKAGE DAN _DRACO P_ !"

Itulah seruan yang terdengar berkali-kali lewat _megaphone_ yang disampaikan para prajurit dinding dalam yang berlalu-lalang menggunakan beberapa _Vereev_ yang tersedia.

Orang-orang lari tunggang-langgang. Mereka (terutama yang berpengalaman atau berwawasan luas soal naga) makin panik begitu mengetahui yang menyerang desa kali ini adalah sekelompok _Zechuan_. Melihatnya sama saja dengan melihat kematianmu sendiri !

"Naruto-sama !" Seru Gaara memanggilku. "Bawa ini" ia menyerahkan sebuah kunci padaku. "Pergilah ke kantorku dan geser cermin di sebelah meja kerjaku 90 derajat ke arah kiri, kau akan mendapati sebuah pintu terkunci di bawah kakimu. Gunakan kunci itu untuk membukanya dan bersama timmu, masuklah ke ruangan bawah tanah Kazekage ! Itu tempat teraman di seluruh desa. Tunggulah disana, atau kalau perlu pergilah dari Suna sementara kami menghabisi mereka di luar sini" perintahnya sambil melepas seragam jubah kebesaran Kazekage berikut topinya, meninggalkan sebuah rompi abu-abu dan setelan berwarna merah tua.

Ia mengambil sebuah gentong yang terlihat berat lalu memakai sepatu.

"Anda akan bertarung juga, Kazekage-sama ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei terkejut. Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau tentu tidak akan berpikir aku akan ikut berdiam di ruang bawah tanahku sementara para prajurit di luar sini mati-matian mengorbankan nyawa, bukan ?" Balasnya.

"TIDAK !" Seruku keras-keras. Kini semua perhatian tertuju padaku.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mati sia-sia hanya untuk orang sepertiku !" Seruku keras-keras.

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto !" Pekik Hinata sebelum aku meneruskan. "Kau adalah orang nomor satu di dunia sekarang ! Camkan itu dan berusahalah untuk lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirimu seperti kami mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dirimu !"

"Masa bodoh !" Tentangku. "Mereka menginginkanku ! Masa aku harus berada di tempat teraman di desa sedangkan kalian semua berusaha keras melindungiku, yang pada dasarnyapun tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan hidup sampai usia dua puluh lebih atau tidak !"

"Lantas kau mau apa ? Pergi keluar dan berteriak-teriak mengumumkan keberadaanmu dan mati konyol menjadi abu ?" Desis Sasuke sarkastik.

"Aku tahu kau tidak suka orang lain mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk nyawamu, Naruto-kun ! Tapi lihatlah kenyataanya. Orang-orang besar, orang-orang hebat, atau orang-orang yang nantinya akan menjadi orang hebat dan besar dapat bertahan hidup dengan pengorbanan orang lain, yang tentunya tidak akan sia-sia begitu saja" Lee menambahi.

Aku menghela nafas. Ledakan terdengar di luar. Mereka sudah sampai.

Gaara memegang pundakku. Mata aquamarine pucatnya menatapku datar. Aku tertunduk.

"Terserah kalian" kataku akhirnya. "Tapi Gaa-eh, Kazekage-sama, berusahalah untuk mendapatkan seminimal mungkin korban" kataku pelan.

Ia menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum. "Kau akan terkejut begitu kami selesai, Naruto-sama" balasnya.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku harus mengambil para naga kita yang kutitipkan di _Chrysler_ dekat sini. Aku akan menyusul" cetus Jiraya-sensei.

.

.

PERJALANAN KE KANTOR KAZEKAGE tidak semulus yang kukira, terlebih karena kami berlari di tanah. Para naga penyamun itu berhasil menerobos masuk lebih jauh dari perkiraanku.

"Untuk menghadapi _Zechuan_, kau wajib menguasai elemen tanah, elemen kristal, atau elemen besi dengan baik. Itu untuk membuat dinding perlindungan dari sinar radioaktifnya. Naga ini punya kelemahan di tiap serangan yang dia tembakkan. Walau sinar _gamma_ bisa mengubah manusia utuh menjadi tulang belulang dalam waktu tiga sampai empat detik, jarak serang sinar itu hanya sampai radius maksimal 10 meter. Dan jika seekor _Zechuan_ sudah menembakkan sinarnya, sekali tembak memerlukan waktu minimal lima detik sebelum ia bisa mengakhiri serangan pertama dan memulai yang kedua. Manfaatkanlah jeda lima detik itu untuk lari sejauh mungkin" jelas Kakashi-sensei pada kami semua.

"Kenapa tidak kita habisi saja dia dalam jeda waktu itu ? Lima detik sudah cukup kan ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak. Kebanyakan peneliti naga hanya fokus pada penelitian soal serangan dan mengabaikan kemampuan lain. _Zechuan_ punya itu. Dia memiliki tujuh nyawa. Dan dia baru bisa mati jika dipenggal kepalanya. Itu sama saja kita harus membunuhnya tujuh kali, dan tiap nyawa yang bangkit akan lebih waspada dari yang sebelumnya. Kita harus menghentikan pergerakannya dengan memotong sayap, kaki, dan ekornya jika ingin memenggalnya. Itupun kalau pedang kita tidak tumpul duluan berbenturan dengan perisai tulangnya atau isi perut kita sudah berceceran duluan ditebas sabit raksasa di ujung ekornya itu" jawab Sasuke.

"Kedengarannya menyusahkan" komentar Shikamaru.

"Lebih menyusahkan lagi karena ada satu yang mengarah ke kita" sambung Chouji.

Kami langsung berhenti. Hanya sembilan meter di depan, seekor _Zechuan_ sudah bersiap. Ia mengangkat ekornya tinggi-tinggi, lalu menarik napas. Kakashi-sensei membentuk _handseal_ dengan cepat. Tepat waktu ketika semburan sinar hijau itu keluar dari mulut naga itu, sebentuk dinding yang tebal muncul dari tanah dan menghalau serangan. Kakashi-sensei menghentakkan kedua tangannya, membuat dinding itu bergerak maju dengan cepat hingga menabrak si _Zechuan_ yang masih berusaha menyembur hingga membentur sebuah bangunan.

"Cepat !" Serunya mengomando begitu naga buas itu tidak bergerak lagi. Tapi...

BUM !

Seekor lagi _Zechuan_ –kali ini dua kali lebih besar daripada yang pertama, mendarat tepat dari langit di depan kami. Mulutnya berasap dan mengeluarkan bau yang aneh, sebelum kusadari itu adalah semacam bahasa tubuh untuk drama penembakan. Sial...kalau dari jarak sedekat ini, tidak ada yang punya cukup waktu untuk membentuk _handseal_ !

BUUMMM ! ! ! Mendadak seekor _Bryptops_ jatuh dari langit dan menindih _Zechuan_ itu sebelum ia sempat menyembur. Jiraya-sensei segera melompat dari naga besar itu dan membuka gulungan raksasanya, memunculkan sebuah pedang besar dan dengan sekali ayun, ia memenggal kepala naga yang masih tidak bergerak itu.

.

.

"Sebentar ! Naga-naga kita takkan muat masuk ke ruang bawah tanah Kazekage, kan ?" Seruku setelah kami mulai dekat dengan tujuan.

"Lalu ?" Sambung Jiraya-sensei tak acuh.

"Apa kita akan meninggalkan mereka begitu saja di luar bangunan ?!" Sentakku.

"Bisa jadi" jawab Jiraya-sensei.

"Kau bercanda ! Mereka akan jadi tulang begitu kita keluar !" Seruku tak setuju.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Aku sendiri juga bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk tunggangan-tunggangan kita ini ! Kecuali _Gorongosa_, karena dia bisa merubah diri menjadi seliter air, dia bisa masuk, tapi aku juga bingung tentang mereka semua !" Sahut Jiraya-sensei. "Jangan kaupikir akupun tega meninggalkan mereka di luar !" Sambungnya.

Seekor _Zechuan_ mendadak menghadang kami. Ia menyemburkan sinar _gamma_-nya, tapi untungnya kurang cepat sehingga kami semua bisa menghindar. _Gorongosa_ melemparkan Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji ke _Bryptops_ yang kutunggangi, sementara naga air itu segera melilit tubuh naga itu dari belakang dengan ekornya, lalu membantingnya sekeras mungkin ke tanah. Begitu keras sehingga beberapa bagian dari perisai tulangnya terlepas.

Satu berhasil disingkirkan, dua yang lain dari arah Timur terbang cepat menuju kami. Kakashi-sensei terus berusaha mengendalikan _Gorongosa_-nya, sibuk menghindar dari dua tembakan radioaktif naga-naga itu lalu kembali melilit salah satu _Zechuan_ dan melemparkannya mengenai _Zechuan_ yang lain, membuat mereka berdua jatuh berdebum ke tanah.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, DI BELAKANG !" Pekik Ino panik.

Seekor _Zechuan_ tanpa bisa dicegah lagi menembakkan sinar hijaunya tepat ke arah naga dan pengendaranya, yang untungnya sudah menyemburkan air yang cukup banyak, membentuk dinding air yang menghalau serangan naga berperisai itu. Di belakang, seekor lagi melesat, ekor sabitnya yang tajam langsung mengenai ekor dan kaki belakang _Gorongosa_, tapi naga itu baik-baik saja setelah sempat berubah menjadi air.

"Gorongosa tidak terlalu terpengaruh oleh tembakan _gamma_ karena dia bisa berubah menjadi air, tapi Kakashi tetap harus hati-hati" cetus Jiraya. "Tembak, kawan !" Titahnya pada naga yang kunaiki ini. Sebentuk bola hitam langsung melesat dan tepat mengenai salah satu _Zechuan_, memberi kesempatan Kakashi-sensei untuk mengendalikan naganya untuk pergi secepatnya dari situ.

"Sialan, mereka banyak sekali" gerutu Kiba frustasi begitu menyaksikan naga-naga itu terbang lagi.

"Kurasa bukan masalah jumlah, bahkan mereka tetap merepotkan walau hanya seekor. Mereka punya tujuh nyawa, apa lagi yang lebih menyusahkan daripada seekor naga yang kuat dan cepat beserta tujuh kesempatan hidup ? Mereka akan terasa seperti seratus walau hanya sepuluh" cetus Shikamaru.

"Prioritaskan keselamatan ! _Zechuan_ tidak terbang terlalu cepat di udara panas begini, kita menang dalam kecepatan ! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencapai Kantor Kazekage terlebih dahulu !" Komando Sasuke –yang entah sejak kapan jadi mirip mandor, walau akhirnya kami juga pergi dari situ dan berusaha mengabaikan kawanan naga yang mirip zombie itu.

Tapi kenyataanya mereka tidak bisa dienyahkan.

"Dasar naga aneh, rasakan ini kalian !" Seru Jiraya. Ia mengomando semua naga di pihak kami untuk menghimpun kekuatan masing-masing, dan begitu jarak kami telah dirasa cukup dekat, merekapun menembakkan semuanya. Asap panas, serbuk bunga, bom hitam raksasa, dan semburan air serta api menimbulkan kegaduhan di langit tepat diatas jantung Desa Sunagakure.

"Itu akan memberi kita cukup waktu" desis Jiraya-sensei lalu kembali mengomando semua naga untuk melesat secepat mungkin menuju Kantor Kazekage.

Tapi kepakan sayap di belakang masih saja terdengar.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. _Bryptops_ yang kutunggangi bersama Jiraya-sensei, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino berada pada urutan paling belakang, jadi...paling terancam.

Seekor _Zechuan_ berukuran sedang membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Begitu lebar, hingga kedua rahangnya membuka nyaris vertikal. Cahaya hijau berpedar, bermain-main di mulutnya yang menganga seperti gua itu, tepat sebelum...

.

.

CRAK !

Sekelebat bayangan bergerak sangat cepat dari atas, dengan mudahnya memisahkan kepala naga itu dari tubuhnya yang segera jatuh ke tanah. Sosok berjubah hitam itu menapak mayat sementara _Zechuan_ yang baru dipenggalnya (mayat sementara, karena dia akan pulih lagi) dan ia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Sekejap saja, benang-benang chakra keluar dari kelima jarinya, mengaitkannya ke salah satu _Zechuan_ dan ia segera tertarik ke atas. Mirip sebuah harpun yang ditembakkan ke tubuh paus buruan.

Begitu ia sampai di punggung naga itu, sosok berjubah hitam itu langsung berlari cepat ke ujung leher naga malang itu dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukannya tadi. Seekor lagi _Zechuan_ menyeruduk, tapi satu-satunya yang ia seruduk hanya mayat sementara rekannya sebelum kepalanya ikut bernasib sama. Orang ini benar-benar hebat, ia menghabisi tiga _Zechuan_ dalam waktu setengah menit !

Satu _Zechuan_ yang tersisa –yang paling besar, mengamuk dan menembakkan sinar radioaktifnya dengan membabi-buta. Orang itu menyambutnya dengan santai dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan, lantas mengaitkan benang-benang chakra dari jari-jarinya tepat ke pangkal rahang bawah sebelah kiri naga itu, bergelayut di bawahnya, memperpendek jarak dengan mengurangi panjang benang chakra, mendarat di lehernya, dan...

BAATTSS !

Aku ternganga takjub. Rombongan kami berhenti begitu Hinata mengabarkan hal buruk lainnya –Menara Kazekage telah dihancurkan dan sekarang beberapa Zechuan sudah bertengger disitu menjaga ruang bawah tanah Gaara. Mustahil mendekati mereka tanpa cedera. Walhasil, kami akhirnya bertemu orang itu –bersama sepasukan pengawal Suna lain yang datang terlambat.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini, Sasori-san ?" Tanya Baki begitu ia dan timnya sampai.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, mereka sudah kuatasi. Tapi hanya masalah waktu sampai para naga kurang kerjaan ini pulih kembali dan bisa makin buas" kata _Dracovetth_ bernama Sasori itu dengan santai. Ia mematut-matut pedangnya. "Kurasa aku bertindak terlalu kasar sampai tidak memperhatikan yang mana tulang, yang mana urat" sambungnya datar.

"Pedangku tumpul" lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah, kami bawa persediaan yang sangat banyak" ucap Baki hormat dan tanpa disuruh ia mengambilkan sepasang pedang lagi. "Kami turut menyesal tidak bisa membawa Anda ke Menara Kazekage, Naruto-sama" katanya padaku.

"Ah tidak, jangan salahkan diri kalian" aku buru-buru menenangkan. "Sekarang yang terpenting mungkin kita harus menghabisi para naga ini, tidak ada pilihan lain" lanjutku.

Kepala-kepala yang terpenggal telah menyatu kembali. Jiwa yang hancur digantikan yang baru. Teror dimulai lagi.

"Syukurlah baru empat" desis Baki. Ia memberi isyarat. "Kita gunakan itu sekarang, Kankuro-dono ?" Katanya meminta persetujuan.

Kankuro yang sudah berada di sebelahnya mengangguk. Ia segera mengeluarkan senjata sejenis panah dari gulungan.

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kami sudah tahu penyerangan semacam ini akan terjadi" jawab Sasori. Sedikit melenceng dari pertanyaan Lee.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Panah ini mengandung segel yang jika terkena naga, maka mulutnya tidak bisa dibuka untuk beberapa jam. Awalnya kami membuat ini tanpa ada pikiran bahwa _Zechuan_-lah yang akan jadi target pertama percobaan senjata ini, pasalnya naga jenis ini biasanya hanya ada di hemisfer Bumi sebelah Utara atau Selatan saja, mereka tidak pernah ada di khatulistiwa. Tapi berhubung segel ini sangat kuat, setidaknya bisa menahan _Zechuan_ untuk tidak membuka mulut dalam waktu sekitar setengah jam" jelas Kankuro panjang lebar.

WUSH

"Mereka menyerang ! Bersiap di posisi ! Prioritas utama kita tetap melindungi Naruto-sama !" Seru Baki keras-keras. Untunglah yang kami hadapi kali ini hanya empat ekor saja.

BRAK !

Mendadak, dua _Zechuan_ lain menerobos dari kanan dan kiri. Enam ekor sekarang ! "Kalian urusi empat yang disana ! Serahkan dua ini pada kami !" Seru Kakashi-sensei. Sakura dan Sasuke bahkan ikut maju kali ini. Aku sendiri mendecih di tengah formasi –tempat teraman di formasi, karena merasa tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Dalam waktu sebentar saja –mayoritas karena Kopral Muda Akasuna no Sasori menebas mereka semua, seluruh _Zechuan_ dapat diatasi dalam waktu sekitar sejam. Ya, dengan kata lain, membunuh empat puluh dua jiwa dalam waktu sesingkat itu.

"Fantastis" Kiba berdecak. "Ini pengalaman bertarungku yang paling seru" lanjutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk naganya.

"Tetap fokus, bocah Inuzuka" sanggah Sasori. "Kita bertaruh nyawa disini, bukan bertarung demi hadiah _jackpot_" sambungnya sinis.

"Ya. Ada satu di depan, arah jam sebelas" sambung Hinata dengan Byakugan. "Ukuran sedang. Ralat, dua di depan arah jam sebelas. Bukan, maksudku tiga...sekarang jadi em, eh, lima. Dan ada tiga lagi yang mendekat dari arah jam dua. Tunggu ! Mereka juga ada, dua dari arah jam dua belas ! Mereka ada di mana-mana !" Seru Hinata mulai panik.

"Sial, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu target berada disini" gerutu Kankuro. Dari balik asap hasil mayat _Zechuan_ yang mendidih dan menguap, dua ekor _Zechuan_ yang lain menerobos dan membuka mulut.

"為風:空中ダンス !"

_**Fuuton: Bafuku Ranbu**_

(Elemen Angin: Dansa Udara)

Mereka berdua langsung terlempar kembali. Sosok berambut kuning itu segera menyampingkan kipas raksasanya.

"Temari-nii ! Kau bersama pasukan elit di belakang desa harusnya membantu evakuasi penduduk !" Seru Kankuro.

"Apakah masalah jika aku berada disini setelah semua dievakuasi ?" Balas Temari ketus.

Enam naga terlihat sekaligus. Terlalu banyak untuk bisa dihembus oleh elemen angin –kalaupun mereka bisa tepat waktu.

SRASSSHHH...

BRAK

CRAK

.

.

"Kazekage-sama !" Seru Baki begitu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Gaara datang –bersama pasirnya, ia menampar semua naga itu dan menangkis semua serangan radioaktif mereka.

"Pasir tidak lebih padat dari tanah...dia hanya terdiri dari serpihan substansi yang tidak padat. Apa bisa menghalangi sinar _gamma_ yang hanya mati langkah total oleh beton tebal atau timah hitam ?" Selidik Sasuke sangsi.

"Hmph. Setiap Kazekage punya kekhasan tersendiri dan Suna punya tiga orang dengan pertahanan terkuat sepanjang sejarah" jawab Kankuro. "Sandaime Kazekage disebut-sebut sebagai Kazekage sekaligus _Dracovetth_ terhebat yang pernah dihasilkan Sunagakure dengan Satetsu, pasir besinya. Ayah Gaara, Yondaime Kazekage, mampu menghasilkan pasir emas dengan manipulasi Jiton, elemen magnet. Dan Gaara..."

"...memiliki pertahanan tak tertembus, Zettai Bogyo, dengan jumlah pasirnya yang tidak terbatas, dapat cukup padat untuk melebur besi di dalam pertahanannya" jelas Kankuro bersemangat.

"Biar begitu, kita perlu mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang kita miliki untuk melawan mereka" sambut Gaara dari atas.

"SUNA ! PERTAHANKAN DESA ! PERTAHANKAN MARTABAT KITA, DAN PERTAHANKAN _DRACO P_ !" Seru Gaara keras-keras diatas awan pasirnya, disambut gemuruh teriakan para prajurit yang siap mati.

Aku melihat Sasori tidak begitu tertarik untuk ikut menyambut semangat Kazekage, ia terus maju dan menebas apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya. Kecepatan dan kelihaiannya benar-benar tidak tertandingi, setidaknya itulah yang kulihat. Pedangnya bagai memiliki mata, tidak pernah meleset menebas apa yang ingin ditebasnya, dan kakinya bagai memiliki lem, tidak pernah tergelincir walau sisik yang dipijaknya terlihat begitu licin.

Tapi detik ini, ia lengah sedikit.

Seekor _Zechuan_ berukuran raksasa, kelas 23 meter, muncul mendadak di belakangnya dan bersiap menembak. Tidak ada waktu bahkan untuk sekedar menarik napas terakhir...

"SASORI-SAN, AWAS !"

.

GRAAAAAAAA...! ! ! !

.

Naga itu meraung hebat. Sinar hijau itu mengenai tubuh seorang manusia, menyusup masuk dari kulitnya dan memborbardir sel-sel di tubuhnya sambil merusak semua jaringan dan organ yang ada, sambil lewat kembali di tubuh sisi lainnya. Rambutnya terurai. Kedua biji matanya meleleh. Lidah, bibir, semua kulit dan organ dalamnya tercerai berai menjadi molekul yang tidak berarti.

Dan sosok itu jatuh meninggalkan kerangka manusia yang berbalut seragam prajurit Suna.

.

.

.

"KAPTEN YUURA !" Seru Kankuro keras-keras. Teriakannya membelah langit. Tapi tidak berguna samasekali.

Kapten Yuura. Gugur demi melindungi Sasori.

"Hentikan, Kankuro" desis Sasori dingin. "Sekeras apapun kau berteriak atau namanya dipanggil, mati tetaplah mati. Tidak akan mengubah apapun" sambungnya datar. Ia menatap kerangka manusia yang telah melindunginya itu dengan tatapan biasa –setelah menebas putus kepala _Zechuan_ raksasa itu.

"Semua ini salahmu, kapten bodoh".

Gigiku bergemeletuk. "KAU !" Seruku keras-keras. "Prajurit macam apa kau hah !? Kapten Yuura telah mengorbankan hidupnya untuk dirimu seorang, tidak bisakah kau tunjukkan sedikit penghormatan untuknya ?! Kalau bukan karena dia, yang jadi tulang belulang itu adalah kau ! Tidak peduli sehebat apapun manusia, kau tetap butuh orang lain !" Aku memekik. Tidak mempedulikan segala jenis tatapan aneh yang menghunjam ke arahku.

"Oi, oi, oi" Sasori menjawab teriakanku dengan santai. "Tidakkah orangtuamu mengajarimu sopan santun ?" Lanjutnya datar. Ia mendecih. "Aku telah melihat begitu banyak kematian. Orang mati di kiri dan kananku, depan dan belakangku, bahkan atas dan bawahku. Semua sama. Mati adalah mati. Kau berkata demikian karena kau masih terlalu lemah, bocah. Baru sedikit yang kau pelajari dari hidup" tanggapnya santai.

Kakashi-sensei memegang pundakku. Ia menggeleng. "Sasori-san. Naruto-sama. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah memikirkan cara dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari masalah ini, bukan saatnya beradu argumen. Lakukan apa yang kita semua bisa" lerai Gaara dari atas.

Aku menghela nafas. Sasori kembali sibuk dengan naga-naga itu.

Tapi dia memang benar juga.

Aku...

...apa aku...

.

.

...Masih terlalu lemah ?

...Masih terlalu mengandalkan orang lain ?

...Masih hidup karena pengorbanan orang lain ?

.

.

AKU DEMIKIAN SIBUK berpikir dan merenung dengan diriku sendiri sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa kelompok naga eksoskeleton itu sudah habis seluruhnya. Setidaknya yang datang di situ. Sampai detik ini, Sunagakure –dan timku- telah menghabisi setidaknya tiga puluh dari lima puluh _Zechuan_ yang ada. Masih ada 20 yang lain, dan semuanya sekarang mengarah kemari.

.

"Baki-san ! Satu tipe tak biasa mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi, arah jam dua belas !" Seorang prajurit berteriak keras-keras.

Aku memincingkan mata. Seekor _Zechuan_ terbang tak karuan membelah langit, rahangnya bergetar. Ia terlihat seperti sedang menggigil. "_Zechuan_ yang itu aneh" komentarku.

"Tipe abnormal" desis Sasuke. "SEMUA WASPADA !"

Terlambat. Naga yang menggigil (yang kusimpulkan bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena gila) itu membuka mulutnya hingga vertikal. Semua prajurit, yang kini berada di tanah, bersiap dengan elemen tanah. Namun yang ada lebih menakutkan dari kelihatannya.

Naga itu memang membuka mulut, tapi ya ampun, sinar radioaktif hijau itu keluar bagai air terjun raksasa ! Langsung dari mulut guanya, sinar hijau itu menyebar selebar sekitar 50 meter dan tinggi setengahnya, membentuk semacam dinding radiasi raksasa –yang bahkan pasir Gaara tidak bisa menghalaunya. Walhasil, puluhan prajurit dibalik dinding pasir sang Kazekage segera bernasib sama dengan Kapten Yuura. Beruntung Baki-san, Sasori, Kankuro, dan Temari terlindung karena mereka ada di dekat kami.

"Cih ! Tipe abnormal itu..." Seru Baki bersungut-sungut. Naga yang telah selesai itu langsung terbang cepat, menembus pasir Gaara dan mengarah langsung ke kami. Temari mengibaskan kipasnya, namun dia berhasil menghindar. Ia melakukannya sama baiknya saat menghindari serangan Kankuro dan Baki, bahkan Sasori kini tak bergeming –ia dibanting ke kaca sebuah bangunan dan kini naga itu meliuk mengacaukan formasi kami dengan melukai naga-naga kami dengan ekor sabitnya.

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api –yang malah membuat gerakan naga itu makin cepat, ia menghindar dari tebasan Sakura dan Ino, Jyuuken Hinata, dan tinju tangan raksasa Chouji.

Ia berada di belakangku.

.

**GREP**

.

"Sial".

.

"KEMBALIKAN NARUTO-KUN !" Pekik Lee dari bawah. Baju bagian tengkukku sudah masuk ke geligi _Zechuan_ abnormal ini, dan sekarang aku diangkatnya belasan meter dari tanah ! Sial, bahasa kasarnya, aku diculik oleh seekor naga !

"Jiraya-sama ! Suruh _Bryptops_ untuk menembak !" Seru Hinata.

"Tidak semudah itu ! Persentase untuk kena target sangat kecil sekarang, apalagi aku tidak mau melukai Naruto !"

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan ?!"

"Kita akan mengejarnya !" Seru Lee.

.

BUUMM ! ! !

"Para _Zechuan_ yang tersisa menghalangi jalur ! Kita tidak bisa semudah itu menerobos mereka !" Seru Sakura frustasi.

Sementara, aku melihat mereka, melihat Sunagakure, makin lama makin jauh...

...Inikah akhir hidup seorang remaja 16 tahun yang KATANYA memegang kunci perdamaian dunia ? Ah, aku bahkan belum sempat samasekali bertemu Dia.

Kurasa benar.

Aku terlalu lemah.

Jadi ini akhirnya. Mati di mulut naga gila yang menggigil terus-terusan. Mana bisa aku pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

TUNGGU SEBENTAR !

Aku memutar otak. Aku ingat sesuatu ! Sesuatu !

_Hiraishin Kunai_ ! Aku merogoh sakuku. Beruntung sekali, ada satu. Satu lagi di...

...Saku celana Kakashi-sensei.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Jiraya-sama ! Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto diculik dan menghilang begitu saja !" Seru Sakura di tengah pertarungan.

"Lantas apa, kau mau mengejarnya ?!" Seru Jiraya-sensei kewalahan.

"Kita bisa, semuanya. Ada yang menangani naga-naga ini disini, beberapa mengendarai naga yang cukup cepat untuk menyusul Naruto di gurun dan menyelamatkan dia" Sasuke mulai membuat rencana. "Kita bisa melakukannya. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang..."

SWISH

.

"Bukan tipe orang yang apa, pantat ayam ?" Selidikku menantang. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa disini secepat itu ?" Selidiknya takjub. Aku tersenyum kecil, lantas menunjukkan _kunai_ penyelamat itu.

Kakashi-sensei merogoh saku kanan celananya dan mengeluarkan benda yang sama. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang dengan cara itu" katanya bangga. "Makanya aku tenang-tenang saja saat mereka meminta kau diselamatkan" sambungnya.

"Ya, dengan Shunshin no Jutsu semacam ini, aku bisa lepas dari mulut naga gila itu tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun" kataku senang.

"Dan sekarang dia meminta mangsanya kembali" Shikamaru menuding langit. Naga menggigil itu sudah disana, dan ia mengumpulkan sinar hijau memuakkan itu di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Persis seperti tadi. Jika kami tidak menghindar atau membunuhnya sekarang juga, kami hanya akan menambah jumlah makam di Sunagakure. Zechuan yang tersisa ikut mengudara. Dahiku berkerut.

"Berikan _kunai_ itu padaku, Kakashi-sensei" desisku. "Kankuro-san, aku butuh pelontar panah itu juga" pintaku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Selidik Hinata.

"Diam, lihatlah dan berdoalah semoga ini berhasil" kataku cepat. Kupasang _Hiraishin Kunai_ itu ke pelontar. Aku mengira-ngira sasaran. Fokus dan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan titik yang tepat. Itu dia.

Bantalan daging lunak, tempat tenggorokan luar. Pangkal leher bagian bawah, diatas dada.

Aku menarik pelatuk. Benda tajam itu melesat cepat dan langsung menancap sempurna di bagian itu. Buru-buru kupasang satu lagi di pelontar dan membidiknya...

...ke bulatan sinar hijau itu.

.

DAASSSHHH

.

Sinar itu memadat. Siap untuk ditembakkan !

.

Tapi _kunai_-ku mengenainya lebih dulu.

"SEMUA MERUNDUK !" Pekikku keras-keras. _Zechuan_ itu menembakkan sinar hijaunya. Tapi segera setelah lepas dari mulutnya, sinar itu menghilang...

...dan berpindah tepat ke pangkal leher bawahnya !

Aura hijau yang kuat langsung memenuhi langit Sunagakure. Ledakan hebat. Sinar radioaktif mematikan itu mengenai penembaknya sendiri –yang ini dagingnya tercincang sampai habis. Seluruh perisai tulang menjadi tak berarti. Naga gila itu meraung hebat bersama dengan tujuh nyawanya yang langsung tandas. Ya, walau mereka punya tujuh nyawa, takkan ada artinya jika tubuh mereka terus dihujani sinar _gamma_.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, ledakan itu akhirnya membentuk semacam awan plasma radiasi yang menyebar cepat di langit, mengenai semua _Zechuan_ yang tersisa dan mereka perlahan terurai menjadi debu. Semua sudah selesai ! Dan itu terjadi hanya karena lemparan dua senjata kecil berdasarkan analisa asal-asalan dari seorang bocah ingusan berusia 16 tahun !

Dan bocah ingusan itu adalah aku, Uzumaki Naruto !

.

"Apa yang terjadi barusan ?" Selidik Ino heran.

"Mereka menghilang. Lebih tepatnya...mati" ucap Sasuke dengan Sharingan-nya. Ia menoleh padaku. "Kau yang melakukannya ?"

"Kurasa begitu" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. Lee memukul bahuku.

"Bagus sekali, Naruto-kun ! Kau mengalahkan naga sebanyak dan sekuat itu dengan sekali serangan !" Pujinya padaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya dan berpikir secerdik itu" lanjut Kiba.

Dua _kunai_ itu jatuh dari langit, tidak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Kakashi-sensei berjalan ke arah mereka dan mengambilnya, menyerahkan dua benda warisan ayahku itu pada putranya sekarang.

"Kau seperti ayahmu" katanya pendek. "Dan itu adalah pujian tertinggi" lanjutnya sambil mengedipkan mata. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Jutsu tadi...sama persis dengan jutsu teleportasi Yondaime Hokage saat bertarung untuk terakhir kalinya demi melindungi Desa Konohagakure 16 tahun yang lalu, Naruto-kun...dan kau melakukannya sama baiknya. Memindahkan bola radiasi super itu dari mulut ke dada penembaknya sendiri dan meledak hingga mencerai-beraikan naga sisanya" lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA ! HIDUP _DRACO P_ !" Lee mendadak memekik seperti menyambut pahlawan. Sorak sorai membahana, menggemuruh ditemani hembusan angin gurun maghrib. Matahari telah kembali ke peristirahatan. Bulan mulai menggantung. Aku diangkat oleh belasan orang, dilempar-lempar ke udara macam telur dadar. Tidak, sekarang aku bukan telur dadar gosong atau setengah matang atau bentuk tak karuan, aku adalah telur dadar yang dimasak sepenuh hati oleh koki hebat dan dibumbui dengan racikan spesial berasa lezat.

Cih, bicara soal makanan, perutku mendadak berbunyi. Semua tertawa sekarang.

"Anu...bisa kita lanjutkan makan malam yang tertunda ?" Tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Tentu" jawab Gaara senang, dan, dengan dikawal puluhan prajurit dan rakyat Suna, kami makan malam di hotel yang kusinggahi tadi. Sekilas aku melewati Baki-san.

"Aku turut berduka soal Kapten Yuura" bisikku. Ia mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, Naruto-sama. Asal Anda tahu, Kapten Yuura dari dulu memang selalu berusaha melindungi Sasori-san, tapi kopral muda berambut merah itu memang berhati dingin, walau sebenarnya dia baik hati. Masa lalunya kelam...sekelam pandangan matanya" desis Baki.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke pemuda tangguh yang sempat kukagumi itu –yang ternyata juga sedang memandangku.

"_Dracovetth_ tanpa naga bukanlah _Dracovetth_, bocah" katanya ketus lalu menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang mengawalku.

.

Aku termagu. Tch, kurasa aku harus mencari nagaku, kalau perlu sebelum menemukan Dia, -secepatnya !

Aku menyikut Jiraya-sensei.

"Apa ?"

"Sehabis makan, kita cari naga untukku ya, Jiraya-sensei" bujukku. Dia terkekeh.

"Hanya sedikit spesies yang aktif pada malam hari, bocah. Lagipula bukannya nagamu sudah menunggumu ? Si _Paradox_ itu" ledeknya. Aku merengut.

"Terlalu lama kalau menunggu sampai menemukan Dia ! Aku ingin secepatnya !" Rengekku. Seakan pada kakekku sendiri.

Aku akhirnya beralih ke Kakashi-sensei begitu kami sampai di meja makan, karena Jiraya-sensei segera sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Kakashi-sensei"

"Ya ?"

"Bisa kita cari naga untukku malam ini ?"

"Tidak" jawabnya pendek. Aku mendengus kesal. "Tapi besok pagi mungkin saja" ralatnya.

Mataku berbinar. "Janji, ya ?"

Ia terkekeh. "Janji".

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Menurut perkiraanku, bocah blonde kuning cerewet itu sudah ada di Sunagakure sekarang" sebuah suara yang terkesan bengis terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Kupikir Anda sudah mengirim satu batalion _Zechuan_ kesana, Madara-sama" suara lain yang berasal dari tempat yang sama bertanya.

"Tentu. Tapi sejak kusuruh Styx untuk memata-matai pertempuran itu dari jauh, hasilnya lumayan mengesankan. _Draco P_ itu bisa menghabisi hampir setengah batalion dengan satu serangan" jawab Madara dingin sambil terus mengasah pedangnya. "Aku jadi semakin tertarik untuk melihat sampai sejauh mana dia bisa bertambah kuat. Kita tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru mengirim sepasukan Pembantai Bersayap untuk menghabisi dia dan timnya, kita hanya perlu merenggut satu persatu nyawa orang-orang yang melindunginya" lanjutnya cepat.

"Kalau bisa, kami minta diberi keleluasaan untuk membalaskan dendam kami ke gadis Haruno itu" pinta suara itu.

"Sungguh ? Aku agak sangsi pada kalian, _Ceberus_. Pasalnya _Zmey Gorynych_ selalu berkeliaran dari tempat yang sudah kutetapkan. Dia nagaku yang paling sulit diatur dan yang memiliki nafsu yang bahkan lebih buas daripada berandal jalanan profesional atau pemabuk berat. Dan sekarang dia sedang memasuki tahap matangnya...dan kau tahu apa artinya itu" sindir Madara pada naga tiga kepala itu.

"Dasar _Zmey_. Padahal kita sama-sama berkepala tiga" gerutu kepala tengah. "Setidaknya kita lebih 'abadi' sedikit. Kalau soal _Zmey_, potong saja ekornya sudah beres" sambung kepala paling kiri disambut tawa mengejek dua kepala lainnya.

* * *

**Gurun Utara Suna**

_**Pukul 07.00**_

"Jadi...naga macam apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto-kun ?" Kakashi-sensei akhirnya buka mulut setelah setengah jam terbang dalam hening.

"Hmm, yang jelas aku tidak perlu mencari yang terlalu besar. Ukuran sedang saja sudah cukup, jadi mungkin sekitar kelas tujuh sampai dua belas meter saja" aku menimbang-nimbang.

"Kau ingin bisa bicara dengan nagamu ?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya lagi. Soal itu aku tahu, sepertiga –atau sekitar 40 jenis naga punya kemampuan untuk memahami total bahasa manusia atau bahkan bicara seperti manusia. Aku berpikir lagi.

"Tidak perlulah. Tapi kalau bisa sih, aku ingin yang bisa diajak bicara" kataku. "Naga tipe apa saja yang bisa kita temui di gurun macam ini, Kakashi-sensei ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Maklumlah aku memang tidak banyak tahu soal binatang 'sahabat terbaik manusia' ini.

"Biasanya, Kaze no Kuni dihuni oleh para Penunggang Angin. Itu sebutan untuk naga dengan kemampuan terbang jempolan, entah bisa bertahan selama berhari-hari di udara atau karena kecepatannya yang hebat atau karena kemampuan manuvernya yang sangat luar biasa. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kita juga akan bertemu penjelajah tanah yang lebih mengembangkan kaki atau ekor daripada sayap. Tapi tentu kita lebih baik cari yang diantara keduanya. Kau belum bisa disebut _Dracovetth_ profesional, bertahan setengah jam diatas seekor _Severin_ saja kau kewalahan, apalagi naik naga Penunggang Angin" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Naruto, kalau kita bertemu _Zechuan_ yang jinak, apa kau mau dia jadi tungganganmu ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Tidak" jawabku malas. "Terlalu berbahaya. Apa yang terjadi kalau dia menguap sementara aku sedang di depan kepalanya ? Atau dia berbalik ketika sedang di tanah dan aku terkena ekor sabitnya ?" Lanjutku. Kakashi-sensei terkekeh.

"_Bryptops_ ?" Tawarnya lagi.

"Tidak. Terlalu membosankan" jawabku cepat.

"_Gorongosa_ ?"

"Sama, terlalu membosankan. Pokoknya kalau bisa jangan naga yang sudah ada di tim kita, sensei" kataku.

"_Vereev_ ?"

"Itu sama saja ! Malah lebih membosankan" cetusku.

Sejam kami berdua berkeliling di gurun. Entah sudah berapa teguk air yang kuminum dari botol. Fyuh, tidak peduli pagi, siang, sore, atau malam sekalipun, cuaca di Kaze no Kuni selalu panas !

Kami berdua akhirnya mendarat dan berteduh di sebuah gua. Bosan memandang batu dan pasir, aku pergi sendiri tidak terlalu jauh dari situ.

Buang air kecil.

.

.

HOAAARR ! ! !

Aku menajamkan telinga. Sebuah raungan ?

.

.

GRAAAAAA... ! ! !

.

Lagi ! Aku segera mencari sumber suara. Tidak makan waktu lama, dan aku segera menemukan seekor naga berwarna oranye –yang langsung mengingatkanku pada jaket yang biasa kupakai ini. Keadaanya terlihat buruk, naga itu tertimpa reruntuhan bebatuan yang entah berasal dari mana. Ia meraung-raung dan berusaha berontak melepaskan diri, tapi itu justru membuat beberapa batu ikut runtuh dan menambah beban. Tubuhnya mulai tenggelam di pasir.

Ia memandangku. Aku juga menatap matanya. Pupil hitam vertikal seperti ular atau naga pada umumnya, tampak kontras dengan biji matanya yang berwarna merah darah. Garis hitam yang jelas tampak di sekeliling matanya dan bibirnya, membuatnya makin terlihat sangar. Aku meneguk ludah.

Naga yang bagus.

Tapi...apa dia termasuk golongan Pembantai Bersayap ? Apa dia bisa bicara ? Apa dia karnivora ganas ?

Mendadak, sisi lain dalam diriku berkata bahwa aku harus menyelamatkannya.

Apa alasannya ? Kenapa harus kuselamatkan naga yang baru beberapa menit kulihat ini ?

Entahlah. Tapi dia akan berguna.

.

Jadi aku mendekat, merogoh beberapa _kunai_ di kantung dan mengikat kertas peledak sebanyak-banyaknya, lalu melempar mereka hingga tepat ke bebatuan yang menindih naga oranye itu.

DUUUAAARRRR ! ! !

Semua batu itu berubah menjadi kerikil dan pasir –dan naga itu segera membentangkan sayapnya dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dan kepalanya, membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa-sisa batu dan pasir yang masih melekat. Kulitnya memang tebal dan bersisik, tapi tetap saja aku melihat beberapa goresan di punggung dan sayapnya.

Sekarang ia memandangku tajam. Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Aku sudah membawa satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ dan menancapkan satu lagi di gua tempat naga kami berteduh, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku bisa langsung menghilang dari situ.

Naga itu membuka mulut, menampakkan gigi-gigi tajamnya yang mengerikan. Aku masih terdiam di tempat.

Sampai ia menghunjamkan kepalanya tepat ke arahku !

BRAKK !

Aku berlari menghindar. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seruku keras tanpa sengaja. Mana kutahu dia bisa mengerti bahasa manusia atau tidak !

"Aku lapar ! Sudah dua hari aku tak makan apapun !" Jawab naga itu dengan suara menggelegar. Aku sendiri terkejut, tapi berusaha tetap tenang.

"Kau tidak tahu balas budi ya ?! Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu !" Seruku keras.

"Siapa suruh kau menyelamatkanku ?! Kau bertindak sendiri !" Kilah naga itu keras kepala. "Lagipula jika kau memang ingin menyelamatkanku, jadilah sarapanku dan kuakui kau pahlawanku !" Lanjutnya.

"Itu konyol !"

"Tentu tidak ! Itulah kodrat, hukum alam !" Naga itu malah berdalih.

"Ini tidak benar ! Aku kemari hanya untuk mencari naga yang akan kujadikan tunggangan dan kupikir kau-lah naga itu !" Aku berusaha mencari celah.

Dan dia berhenti. "Sungguh ?" Desisnya menyelidik. Aku mengangguk tegas.

"Aku belum punya naga satupun" kataku jujur. "Dan aku ingin kau jadi naga pertamaku. Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan kita bisa jadi tim yang hebat" lanjutku antusias.

"Kau juga akan kuberi makan sampai kenyang, asal kau mau jadi nagaku" aku mulai membujuk.

"Siapa namamu, bocah ?" Naga oranye itu bertanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku.

"Kau pengembara ya ? Dari ikat kepalamu adalah _Dracovetth_ Konohagakure, sedangkan disini lebih dekat ke Sunagakure" selidiknya. Aku mengangguk. "Namaku Kurama".

"Kurama" ulangku. "Kau akan jadi naga yang hebat" lanjutku sambil tersenyum. "Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan Dia" tambahku dengan penekanan pada kata 'Dia'. Kedua matanya membesar.

"_Draco P_ ?" Selidiknya. Aku mengangguk.

Naga itu terdiam sejenak.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...! ! !" Naga oranye itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai kedua sayapnya bergetar.

"Kau pikir aku berbohong ?!" Seruku ketus.

"Bodoh ! Baru kali ini ada _Dracovetth_ yang mengaku bahwa dia adalah _Draco P_ di hadapanku !" Serunya sambil terus tertawa.

"Itu karena memang hanya aku _Draco P_ di Bumi ini !" Kilahku kesal.

Dua detik kemudian, kepalanya yang menggantung di lehernya yang kekar itu kembali membuka mulut dan...menghunjam lagi padaku !

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Seruku terkejut.

"Perjanjian batal ! Aku tidak mau dikendarai oleh seorang _Dracovetth_ remaja pembohong ! Kau pasti tukang tipu, berkelana untuk menipu orang-orang agar tetap hidup dan pergi dari satu desa ke desa lain agar jejakmu tidak terkejar !" Tuduhnya sembarangan.

"Aku bukan pembohong ! AKU BENAR-BENAR _DRACO P_ !" Pekikku keras-keras.

Ia tidak percaya.

TRANG ! Giginya beradu dengan sebilah kunai sebelum sempat mengenaiku. Kakashi-sensei !

"Ada keributan apa ini ?" Selidiknya santai.

"Kau kenal bocah ini, Pria Bermasker ?" Desis Kurama sinis. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Dia muridku dan dia adalah _Draco P_" katanya tegas. Sekarang giliran Kurama yang masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, pria yang dijuluki _Dracovetth_ Peniru dari Konohagakure dan putra dari Taring Putih Konoha, Hatake Sakumo. Apa dia masih tidak bisa dipercaya, Kurama ?" Berondongku.

"Cih" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kurama. "Baiklah, aku akan ikut. Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak berbohong, bocah. Jika tidak, kau akan berpindah ke lambungku pagi ini juga" gertaknya.

"Namaku Naruto, bukan bocah" ralatku kesal.

"Kau yakin dia yang akan jadi nagamu ?" Bisik Kakashi-sensei ragu. Aku mengangguk.

"Kenapa tidak pilih yang lain saja ? Yang ini cerewet dan aku agak ragu dia bisa menjaga rahasia, kalau diperlukan" sarannya.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu. Lagipula sifatnya mirip sifatku kan ?" Kataku geli.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang berbisik-bisik di hadapanku" tabrak Kurama tiba-tiba. Kami berdua segera mengunci mulut sampai Sunagakure.

* * *

**Mount Phicium**

_**Blocade of Kaze and Tsuchi**_

Dari jauh, gunung itu tampak angker. Para _Dracovetth_ yang sudah ahli dan peka dapat merasakan tanda kehidupan yang jahat di sekelilingnya. Sebuah gua yang hanya beberapa meter dari puncak gunung, menyembunyikan sebuah ruangan raksasa yang berukuran sepertiga dari gunung itu sendiri. Gunung Phicium, gunung berongga yang membawa maut bagi siapapun yang mencoba melintasinya. Bukan karena jalurnya yang demikian curam, terjal, atau berbahaya, tapi karena yang tinggal disitu.

Kepakan sayap terdengar dari luar. Sosok berukuran besar dengan tanduk tunggal di tengah hidungnya diam beberapa saat di udara sebelum memutuskan masuk ke gua itu, yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan ruangan dalam.

"Kalian berdua, tidak perlu berburu hari ini" sapanya begitu dia masuk.

"Hmph, kau masih tidak tahu sopan santun seperti biasanya" tukas sebuah suara berat pria di dalam.

"Itulah aku" jawab tamu itu cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ? Kau dapat mangsa atau semacamnya atau apa ?" Sebuah suara wanita turut terdengar.

"Tim itu akan lewat sini nanti sore" papar suara tamu itu. "Persentase kemungkinan 90 persen" lanjutnya sambil meneguk cairan berwarna merah.

"Sisa 10 persennya ?" Tanya sebuah suara pria.

"Entah. Tapi coba beritahu aku, jalan mana yang tercepat ke Tsuchi no Kuni dari Kaze no Kuni selain Gunung Phicium ini ?"

"Jika mereka memutar, akan memboroskan waktu. Minimal sehari. Dan sehari bagi tim pencari _Draco P_ itu pasti amat berharga, mereka takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas menghemat sehari" desis suara wanita itu.

"Jadi persiapkanlah teka-teki sulitmu. Pastikan mereka tidak bisa menjawabnya" perintah suara tamu itu. "Ini perintah juga dari Madara-sama. Dan kau _Zmey_, terserah kau mau berjaga-jaga dimana" tambahnya.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada satu teka-teki yang tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh manusia manapun. Aku pernah mengajukannya pada beberapa pengembara tapi mereka tidak hidup sedetik pun setelah menjawabnya" kata suara wanita itu bangga.

"_Styx_" panggil _Zmey_.

"Hmm ?"

"Adakah perempuan yang ikut tim itu ?" Selidiknya.

"Tiga" jawab tamu yang rupanya _Styx_ itu santai. "Dan semuanya masih muda".

"Ah, bagus" suara pria itu menanggapi. "Kami akan ambil bagian di lereng gunung. _Sphinx_, berjagalah di puncak" lanjutnya. "Kita cegah Pembantai Bersayap manapun yang ingin menyerang mereka, ketiganya harus kujumpai masih utuh dan segar !"

"Kendalikan dirimu, dasar rakus" ledek _Sphinx_. "Menurutku darah perempuan muda punya rasa yang paling lezat, jadi mengapa tidak membunuh mereka saja daripada memanfaatkan mereka untuk hal aneh begitu ?" Lanjutnya.

"Mereka tidak akan berfungsi dengan baik jika kau ambil darahnya lebih dulu, bodoh" balas _Zmey_.

"Aku sempat mengira diriku jadi gila begitu bekerjasama dengan dua naga aneh. Yang satu suka darah dan teka-teki, yang satu suka wanita dan rakusnya minta ampun. Memang dari naga-naga Madara-sama hanya aku yang normal" _Styx_ menyeletuk bangga.

"Kau pikir apa yang barusan kau teguk, dasar setan ?" Balas _Sphinx_. "Itu darah yang kukumpulkan dari orang-orang yang mati karena teka-tekiku yang berseni itu" lanjutnya.

"Terserahlah" balas _Styx_ tak acuh lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mau kemana ?" Tanya _Zmey_.

"Mengikuti mereka. Begitu ada kesempatan, akan kuamankan salah satu dari mereka" jawab _Styx_ misterius.

"Diamankan ?" Ulang _Sphinx_.

"Awas kalau kulihat wanita-wanita itu berkurang satu atau terluka !" Ancam _Zmey_.

"Yang kau jumpai justru mereka akan bertambah" jawab _Styx_ masih tak acuh lalu segera terbang pergi.

* * *

"Jadi namanya Kurama ?" Selidik Jiraya-sensei dari lantai tingkat dua _Chrysler_ Besar Suna. Aku mengangguk. Jiraya terus memperhatikan Kurama yang sedang asyik mengunyah dua ratus kilogram daging sapi mentah di lantai _Chrysler_. Tidak terusik samasekali dengan sebuah rantai besar yang terpasang ke lehernya. Naga itu tidak terlalu besar, panjangnya dari ujung hidung hingga ujung ekor sekitar 14 meter dan beratnya sekitar 8 ton.

"Naruto" panggil Jiraya.

"Ya ?"

"Kau tahu jenis naga apa dia ?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku menggeleng. Sial, tadi aku tidak sempat tanya !

Jiraya-sensei menyodorkan sebuah buku padaku. _'Naga Kaze no Kuni, dari A sampai Z'_ itu yang terlihat di sampulnya. "Buka itu dan cari" titahnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Buku setebal lima puluh halaman itu kubolak-balik berkali-kali. Aku tetap tidak menemukannya. Tidak ada gambar naga berkaki empat dengan dua pasang tanduk di kepala dan sepasang sayap dengan kulit berwarna oranye dan mata merah bergaris hitam.

"Kenapa tidak ada ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Itu karena dia bukan dari Kaze no Kuni" jawab Jiraya-sensei pelan. "Kurama adalah spesies _Wivereslavia_, spesies dengan hubungan fisik dan genetik terdekat dengan _Wyvern_" bisiknya.

Aku merasa tidak asing dengan salah satu kata itu.

_Wyvern_.

Ya ! Bukankah _Wyvern_ adalah...

...naga yang membunuh kedua orangtua Sakura ?

"B-berarti...dia...Pembantai Bersayap juga...sensei...?" Aku mulai lemas.

"Entahlah" jawab Jiraya. "Sejauh ini, spesies _Wivereslavia_ adalah salah satu yang paling langka selain _Etatheon_. Seratus tahun lalu, habitat mereka luas, menyebar dari sebagian Selatan Hi no Kuni hingga sebelah Barat Kaze no Kuni. Tapi lambat laun mereka diburu. Konon lambung dan usus mereka dapat memberikan semacam kekuatan yang besar dengan chakra berlimpah, karena itulah jumlah mereka menurun drastis. Enam belas tahun lalu saat ayahmu memerintah Konohagakure, dia melarang perburuan _Wivereslavia_ untuk mencegah kepunahannya. Saat itu hanya ada sekitar 50 naga jenis ini. Tapi setelah ayahmu meninggal, spesies ini diburu lagi hingga kabar burung mengatakan bahwa _Wivereslavia_ sudah punah" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Naga ini dijuluki sebagai salah satu masternya elemen api" lanjutnya.

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya menghembuskan api sekalipun" laporku.

"Mungkin masih _juvenile_. Muda. Kurama, melihat fisiknya, usianya baru sekitar 40 tahun" Jiraya-sensei mengira-ngira.

"Baru 40 tahun ? Kupikir 40 tahun bukan usia yang muda" kataku heran.

"Jangan salah ! Spesies _Wivereslavia_ dapat bertahan hidup hingga empat kali usia itu, alias 160 tahun" jelas Jiraya membuatku tercengang.

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak, sampai suara sendawa Kurama menyadarkan kami bahwa dia sudah selesai makan.

"Bolehkah dia menjadi nagaku, Jiraya-sensei ?" Pintaku penuh harap. Pria berambut putih di depanku tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang antara manfaat dan kerugian. Aku perlu beberapa menit sampai dia memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Baiklah".

"Terimakasih banyak, Jiraya-sensei !" Seruku gembira.

"Tapi ada tapinya" dia meralat. "Kau harus terus mengawasinya. Dia naga pertamamu dan kurasa ini pertama kalinya Kurama bertemu pengendara. Jangan sampai bersitegang apalagi bertarung dengannya, karena kau hampir bisa kupastikan kalah" godanya. "Kalian harus rukun sama seperti satu tubuh, jika satu bagian sakit maka bagian yang lain turut merasakan. Kalian harus saling membantu dan pastikan tidak merepotkan satu sama lain. Akan butuh waktu dan proses bagimu untuk mengenal karakter Kurama yang baru kau kenal beberapa jam, Naruto. Begitu pula Kurama. Tapi setelah kalian bisa saling percaya, kalian akan jadi tim yang hebat" jelasnya bertubi-tubi.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku percaya Kurama bisa jadi partner yang hebat" lanjutku sambil menatap nagaku –yang sekarang sedang mendengkur itu.

Jiraya-sensei tersenyum. "Bangunkan dia. Kita akan langsung berangkat. Teman-temanmu sudah mengepak barang-barang mereka sejak tadi pagi. Aku akan bicara dengan pihak _Chrysler_ dan hotel sekaligus berterimakasih lalu kita meneruskan perjalanan ke Utara, ke Tsuchi no Kuni" katanya lalu bergegas pergi.

Aku turun dan segera mendatangi Kurama, melepas rantainya tanpa basa-basi. "Kita pergi sekarang" kataku pendek.

"Kemana ?"

"Tsuchi no Kuni, bersama timku" jawabku sekenanya.

"Kuharap mereka naga-naga yang baik" cetus Kurama.

Aku berpaling ke arahnya. "Kau tidak harus selalu menuntut orang lain atau naga lain untuk berubah sikap hanya karena kau tidak suka pada sikap mereka. Sikap adalah karakter, dan kau harus tahu bahwa karakter adalah sangat sulit untuk diubah. Daripada mengubah karakter orang lain, lebih baik kau beradaptasi dengan karakter mereka tanpa melupakan dirimu sendiri, tahu" cetusku.

"Haha, kau baru beberapa jam mengenalku dan sudah menceramahiku sepanjang itu. Seolah-olah kau sama tuanya dengan Kakek Jiraya itu" canda Kurama spontan. Mau tak mau aku geli mendengar dia menyebut Jiraya-sensei dengan panggilan kakek.

"Jadi itu artinya pasukan udara dan darat Kaze no Kuni tidak menemukan Dia di wilayahnya ya ?" Ia mendadak bertanya. Cerewet memang naga ini.

"Mungkin" jawabku malas.

Kami berada di luar Chrysler, menunggu timku untuk selanjutnya berpamitan pada Gaara dan pergi dari sini.

Angin gurun kembali berhembus, mengibarkan pakaianku dan sepasang kumis panjang Kurama.

"Kurama" panggilku. Ia menoleh tanpa suara.

"Adakah sesuatu yang kau tahu tentangnya ?" Tanyaku setengah hati.

"Tentang siapa ?" Dia malah balik bertanya.

"Tentang Dia, memangnya tentang siapa lagi ?" Ketusku.

"Hmm, kalau aku tahu, aku mungkin sudah memberitahukannya padamu di gurun tadi pagi" jawab Kurama. Benar kan, dia tidak tahu.

"Haahhh..." aku menghela nafas. "Naga yang kucari benar-benar terkesan legendaris, misterius, kuat, sekaligus sombong" kataku agak kesal.

"Sombong ?" Ulang Kurama. "Hei, jaga mulutmu ! Kalau Dia tahu, Dia akan marah pada Dracovetth-nya sendiri !" Lanjutnya.

"Masa bodoh !" Seruku kesal. "Nyatanya, faktanya apa ?! Aku sudah terbang dan berjalan ratusan kilometer dari rumahku yang berharga, dari desaku, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa selain naga dan orang-orang yang menaruh harapan besar padaku dan yang terburuk, aku berjumpa orang-orang mati !" Seruku kesal.

"Dan kita akan mengubah itu semua karena sekarang kau punya aku" jawab Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku tertegun. Kurama mengatakan hal seakrab ini ?

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Dari pertama melihatmu, aku sudah tahu kau membawa banyak beban dan penderitaan menggerogoti tiang pancangmu. Setidaknya dengan seekor naga, kau bisa mengurangi itu semua" lanjutnya pelan. "Kau tahu ? Aku bahkan diam-diam berharap menemui seekor lagi dari spesies _Wivereslavia_ sepertiku berupa seekor betina yang cantik agar aku bisa mengembangkan spesiesku lagi" katanya setengah bercanda.

"Kita akan menemukannya" sebuah suara mendadak terdengar di belakangku.

"Teman-teman !"

"Ayo, ke Menara Kazekage. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Baki, dan Sasori sudah menunggu" kata Kakashi-sensei. Aku mengangguk dan menarik tali kekang Kurama.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Ini tali kekang, dasar ! Kau harus terbiasa dengan ini !" Omelku.

"Aku tidak bisa terbiasa dengan tali yang membatasi pergerakanku !" Kilahnya.

"Lama-lama kau pasti terbiasa !" Balasku.

"Rasanya sangat aneh, leher dan rahangku seperti dipagari, tahu !" Dia masih menggerutu.

"Berisik ! Sudah kubilang nanti kau akan terbiasa !" Ujarku bersikeras.

.

"Apa dia tidak salah memilih naga ? Ngomong-ngomong darimana dia dapat naga secerewet itu ?" Desis Hinata di barisan depanku.

"Kurama dari gurun, bukan dari toko naga. Tidak ada yang mengajarinya etika atau sopan santun" balas Kakashi-sensei.

"Bagus, sekarang di tim kita terdapat dua makhluk berisik dengan warna serupa" gerutu Shikamaru malas.

"Bagaimanapun juga, yang terbaik untuk Naruto sekarang ya dia saja" timpal Chouji sambil sibuk mengunyah kebab yang baru dibelinya.

Sakura melempar pandangan sekilas. Mata ermeland-nya beradu dengan mata ruby Kurama untuk sepersekian detik sampai gadis berambut pink itu memalingkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Jadi...kalian mau pergi sekarang ?" Selidik Gaara begitu kami sampai.

"Sangat menyenangkan tinggal lebih lama di Suna, Kazekage-sama. Tapi waktu amat penting untuk kami. Jika tim pencari Anda menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu kami mencari _Draco P_, silakan kabari kami. Kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke Tsuchi no Kuni" jawab Kakashi-sensei hormat.

"Aku mengerti" sahut Gaara. "Baiklah jika demikian. Temari-nii akan mengantar kalian semua sampai perbatasan Suna dengan Tsuchi. Kau keberatan, Temari-nii ?" Gaara melempar pandangan pada kakak berambut kuningnya.

"Tidak, lagipula belakangan ini aku tidak padat kegiatan di Suna" jawab Temari santai.

"Baiklah. Selamat jalan, Tim Paradox". Gaara mengantar kami sampai ke Gerbang Utara Sunagakure, dan melepas kepergian kami semua bersama Kankuro, Baki, dan...Sasori, yang dari tadi tetap teguh dengan wajah datarnya.

"PASTIKAN KALIAN MENEMUKAN DIA !" Kankuro sempat-sempatnya berteriak begitu kami pergi.

"KALIAN AKAN TERKEJUT SEBENTAR LAGI !" Balasku setengah bercanda –dengan berteriak juga.

Samasekali tidak kusadari, mereka benar-benar akan terkejut sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi...

.

.

.

* * *

**Gurun Utara Kaze no Kuni**

_**Kilometer 12 dari Suna**_

"Badai pasir lagi" gerutu Kiba.

"Kita tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu, lagipula badai pasir ini tidak terlalu kencang atau pekat, walaupun jangkauannya benar-benar luas dan tinggi. Semua pakai masker dan kacamata ! Lindungi telinga, hidung, mulut, dan mata kalian !" Seru Kakashi-sensei mengomando.

"Sebentar !" Hinata mendadak memekik keras.

"Ada apa ?" Selidik Sakura.

"Ada bentuk...seekor naga...di depan arah jam 12 ! Dia hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari sini !" Serunya agak panik. "Dia sepertinya pernah bertemu kita" lanjutnya dengan suara gemetar.

Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan. Kiba mengendus udara.

"Benar. Aku mengingat bau ini. Dia...Si Tanduk Satu..." desis Kiba.

"_Styx_" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengepal.

"Naga tanduk tunggal itu lagi ?" Seru Jiraya-sensei gusar. "Sialan dia, selalu saja menyerang dibalik pasir !" Gerutunya.

"DIA DATANG !"

.

VOOOOMMMM...! ! ! Api kuning mematikan menyembur dari sebuah arah, tak bisa dihindari lagi –kaki depan kanan _Wlythlea_ milik Lee terkena ! Sakura segera melakukan Suiton dan memadamkannya, tapi sedikit terlambat. Kaki depan kanan naga itu kini lumpuh.

"HAHAHAHA ! Bertemu lagi, kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku !" Serunya jahat. Sasuke menyambutnya dengan bola api beruntun –yang langsung disegel oleh tanduk tunggalnya.

"Jadi dia _Styx_ ! Whoa, Naruto ! Jadi kau hampir setiap saat bertemu naga-naga menakjubkan dari berbagai belahan dunia ?! Ini pasti perjalanan yang amat sangat seru ! Tidak rugi aku ikut denganmu !" Beda denganku yang memasang wajah panik, Kurama justru menikmati saat-saat ini.

"Dia bukan bintang film, Kurama ! Dia bisa membunuh kita dengan sekali..."

"KENA KAU !"

BETTT ! ! !

"CIH !"

"NARUTOOO ! ! !"

_Styx_ menamparku dengan kaki depannya hingga terlempar dari Kurama. Aku terjun bebas ke daratan pasir dengan baju yang berkibar diterpa angin gurun yang bercampur pasir. Samar, kulihat bayangan raksasa –yaitu _Styx_, terbang cepat dan menukik ke arahku dan LANGSUNG meluruskan badan, dan yang terakhir kuingat adalah,

...tanduk tunggalnya menembus perutku.

Dan semuanya terasa gelap. Tubuhku bagai sedang dipotong-potong. Nyeri tak terperi menyerang seluruh tubuh, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak samasekali. Inikah rasanya disegel tanduk itu...atau yang lain ?!

.

"Sial, pasirnya sangat banyak, kita sudah berada dalam badai pasir !" Seru Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa !"

"Dimana Naruto ?! Kita harus menemukan Naruto !"

"Naruto ! Berteriaklah !"

"NARUTOOO...! ! ! !"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 7 selesai ! Oya saya ingatkan ya, readers, jadwal update Paradox adalah setiap hari Sabtu (atau Minggu).

Di chapter 7 ini akhirnya kita mengetahui kejeniusan dan kehebatan seorang Naruto ! Dan karena banyak yang request naga pertama sebelum bertemu _Draco P_, saya kenalkan seekor _Wivereslavia_ bernama Kurama. Hehe, ciri-cirinya agak mirip Kyuubi di Canon-nya ya ? Biar begitu dia tetap seekor naga ! Berhubung di dunia ini tidak ada Bijuu jadi saya buat saja sebagai naga biasa yang langka. Dan Kurama itu cerewet.

Oke, _Sphinx_ itu berasal dari legenda Yunani dan dia memang menjaga jalan setapak menuju Thebes di Gunung Phycium. Soal _Zmey_, cari saja di internet ! Kalau tidak salah, Wikipedia punya banyak info tentang naga berkepala tiga dari cerita rakyat Rusia ini. Mereka berdua akan beraksi di chapter delapan, jadi nantikan mereka berdua berikut kekejamannya ! (Widih...jujur, saya sempat mual dikit waktu ngetik bagian percakapan _Styx_, _Sphinx_, dan _Zmey_ soal wanita dan darah). Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Tim Paradox ? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto ? Tunggu chapter depan !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 8 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Seven :

_**Sphinx (Diambil dari Mitologi Yunani, seorang wanita bertubuh singa, bersayap, dan berekor ular)**_

Strength : Medium

Ukuran : Panjang 2 meter, berat 100 kilogram

Kecepatan terbang : 10-65 km/jam

Spesial : Tidak bisa mati apabila orang yang ditanyai teka-tekinya belum bisa menjawab dengan benar

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan cairan racun api ke korban

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Uchiha Madara

_**Zmey Gorynych (Diambil dari cerita rakyat Rusia, naga berkepala tiga bernafsu besar)**_

Strength : High

Ukuran : Panjang 15 meter, berat 9 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 40-97 km/jam

Spesial : Tidak bisa mati walau diserang di bagian manapun kecuali memotong ekornya

Tipe serangan : Serangan brutal, menggunakan apapun untuk membunuh lawan termasuk apinya sendiri

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Uchiha Madara

_**Wivereslavia (Naga legenda Bangsa Slavia di Eropa, Wivere. Bahasa Saxon yang berarti 'ular')**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang maksimal 30 meter (Kurama 14 meter) dan berat maksimal 20 ton (Kurama 8 ton)

Kecepatan terbang : 10-155 km/jam

Spesial : Lambung dan ususnya mengandung chakra berjumlah dahsyat

Tipe serangan : Dapat mengubah seluruh tubuh menjadi kobaran api, menembakkan api dalam berbagai bentuk dan jangkauan serang

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Mematikan

Pemilik : Uzumaki Naruto (Kurama).


	8. Chapter 8: The Ruby Queen

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: Possibility NaruSaku as first

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 8, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Untuk sementara, yaitu satu chapter, saya membahas kehidupan Naruto lebih dulu setelah ditusuk tanduk _Styx_. Soal kelanjutan petualangan Tim Paradox, niscaya akan saya beberkan di chapter sembilan. Dan disini juga ada pendatang baru lagi, yaitu naga pengacau yang mungkin namanya sudah pernah readers dengar. Tapi bentuknya beda lho ! Dan yang request adegan gore..._of course_ ! Para Pembantai Bersayap adalah kejam, jadi tunggu saja kekejaman mereka ! Gore mulai terlihat di chapter ini, tapi tidak hanya itu ! Puncaknya akan datang beberapa chapter kedepan, jadi terus ikuti fic ini kalau tidak mau melewatkannya –walau saya akan buat tidak terlalu detil karena ini fic rate T.

Soal Kurama...berhubung dia tidak ditusuk oleh _Styx_, jadi nasibnya pun akan berbeda. Kira-kira apa teka-teki yang diberikan _Sphinx_ saat mereka sudah sampai di Gunung Phicium ? Dan bagaimanakah Tim Paradox menghadapi _Zmey_ yang rakus dan brutal itu ?

Dan bagi yang lupa-lupa ingat soal istilah-istilah dalam fic ini, daripada repot-repot bolak-balik chapter, saya suguhkan disini saja:

-_Chrysler_ : Tempat pengasuhan naga serupa peternakan, bentuk bangunan bebas. Silakan bayangkan seperti peternakan pada umumnya, kubah kaca, atau gedung berrongga.

-_Dracovetth_ : Pengendara naga

-_Draco_ _P_ : Singkatan / sebutan bagi _Paradox_ atau pengendaranya

-Getah _Erfmyst _: Getah dari Pohon _Erfmyst_ (Bayangkan sejenis pinus) yang dapat membuat seekor naga bicara dalam bahasa manusia untuk jangka waktu tertentu (Lebih lanjut baca Chapter 1)

-_Etatheon_ : Delapan Naga Dewa dengan kemampuan luar biasa (Lebih lanjut baca Chapter 5)

-Pembantai Bersayap : Sebutan untuk naga ganas pemakan manusia, belakangan dikaitkan dengan pesuruh Uchiha Madara

-Penunggang Angin : Sebutan untuk naga dengan kemampuan terbang yang hebat

-_ Othlothon _: Jenis segel yang dapat melindungi bau, warna, dan rasa dan dapat bertahan hingga beberapa dekade (Lebih lanjut baca Chapter 2).

**Enjoy read chap 8 !**

* * *

**Gurun Utara Kaze no Kuni**

_**Kilometer 12 dari Suna**_

"Badai pasirnya reda lebih cepat dari yang kukira" desis Kakashi-sensei. Mereka perlahan mulai melihat lebih jelas.

"Dimana naga sialan itu ?" Gerutu Lee.

"Yang lebih penting, dimana Naruto ?!" Seru Shikamaru.

.

"Oh, bahkan dalam keadaan begini kalian masih sempat mengkhawatirkan bocah cerewet kuning itu ?" Sebuah suara menyapa mereka dengan sinis.

"_STYX_ ! KEMBALIKAN NARUTO, SIALAN !" Bentak Kurama. "Wow, aku tidak percaya lidah dan mulutku ini melafalkan nama salah satu _Etatheon_" tambahnya sambil mengatup-ngatupkan rahangnya.

_Styx_ tampak salah tingkah melihat kelakuan naga oranye yang terkesan aneh dan kekanak-kanakan itu, tapi ia berhasil menguasai diri. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak menyegel Narutomu itu kemana-mana...dia tidak berada terlalu jauh dari sini. Dia masih di Bumi, tapi tidak akan seru kalau kuberitahu dimana dia" katanya tenang.

"K-kau menyegelnya ?!" Seru Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku tidak menyebutnya menyegel..." jawab _Styx_ enteng. "Perlu kalian ketahui, tandukku ini tidak hanya berfungsi untuk menyegel atau mematikan pancaindera, tapi juga bisa menteleportasikan seseorang atau suatu benda ke tempat manapun yang kuinginkan. Dia hanya kupindahkan. Kemana, cari sendiri" jelasnya cepat.

"Kau akan mati disini !" Seru Shikamaru. Ia berjongkok, menyatukan kedua tangannya, dan dalam sekejap bayangannya memanjang hingga berusaha mengenai bayangan naga iblis itu.

"Whooo, Kagemane no Jutsu, ya ? Kau takkan bisa membunuhku semudah itu, rambut nanas" ejek _Styx_.

"Rambut nanas ?!" Ulang Shikamaru kesal.

Kakashi-sensei melompat. Raikiri siap di kedua tangannya.

Tapi naga itu menghindarinya dengan mudah. "Aku tidak mau bertarung dengan kalian" katanya misterius. "Ada yang menunggu kalian dan aku akan dihajar habis-habisan kalau aku melanggar kata-kataku. Ada yang mau bertemu dengan kalian dan itu lebih penting" lanjutnya. Api kuning kelam membakar tubuhnya dan dia segera menghilang.

"Cih, dasar sialan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang ? Kita tidak tahu dimana Naruto berada" gerutu Kiba.

"Bukannya Naruto bisa Shunshin no Jutsu dengan _Hiraishin Kunai_, Kakashi-san ? Dia pasti bisa kembali kemari" cetus Sakura.

"Ya, itu kalau ada _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang kusimpan" balas Kakashi-sensei kecewa.

"Maksud Anda ?"

"Lima _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang ada, semuanya dibawa Naruto. Dan bahkan tidak ada satupun yang jatuh ke tanah ketika dia ditampar tadi".

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana ?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Tenang. Akan kuhubungi Lima Negara Besar, terutama Suna dan Iwa, karena _Styx_ bilang Naruto tidak jauh dari sini. Sementara itu, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita tinggal di Sunagakure lebih dulu" Kakashi-sensei menyusun rencana.

"Kita tidak bisa menjamin apakah _Styx_ berbohong atau tidak" tegas Hinata.

"Lagipula itu akan membuang waktu, Kakashi-san" sambung Sasuke.

"Memang. Tapi kurasa dia jujur. Ada motif tersembunyi tentang itu, ingat ? Dia bilang kita ditunggu di perjalanan. Dan lagi, kita tidak tahu dimana Naruto dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Bagaimana menurut Anda, Temari-san ?" Kakashi-sensei akhirnya meminta pendapat Temari.

"Menurut saya...mungkin akan lebih bijak jika kalian menunggu barang sehari di Suna" kata gadis berkucir empat itu. "Tim pencari Suna akan melakukan pencarian sebisa mungkin untuk menemukan Naruto. Tinggallah sehari dulu di Suna sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan yang tergantung pada ditemukannya Naruto atau tidak" lanjutnya.

"Cih, baru juga beberapa jam, kau sudah berani meninggalkanku, Naruto" gerutu Kurama.

"Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau melindunginya tadi, bukannya memperlakukan _Styx_ seperti tamu terhormat" balas Sakura sinis.

"Baiklah, semuanya, putar haluan kalian. Kita kembali ke Suna satu hari" perintah Jiraya-sensei agak malas. "Yang terpenting...kuharap Naruto baik-baik saja, dimanapun dia berada".

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Delapan :

**The Ruby Queen**

Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri. Nyeri yang sangat menyiksa. Seperti ada ratusan jarum yang menusukku sekarang. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat.

Semuanya gelap. Atau mungkin remang-remang. Aku tidak mengerti. Seperti inikah rasanya ditusuk atau dikutuk _Styx_ ?

Apa sekarang aku tidak bisa melihat, mendengar, mengecap, membau, dan meraba lagi ?

Apa sekarang aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi ?

Apa sekarang satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanya bicara, bernafas, dan makan ?

Dimana Kurama ?

Dimana Kakashi-sensei ?

Dimana Jiraya-sensei ?

Dimana Sasuke, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Temari...

Dimana Sakura...?

Dimana...aku...?

.

.

Kurasakan tanganku bergerak. Aku meraba. Meraba ! Aku bisa meraba ! Sesuatu yang halus...Jadi yang dilumpuhkan _Styx_ bukan peraba.

Aku mencium bau...yang terasa seperti bau obat-obatan herbal. Jadi...jadi aku bisa mencium ! Penciumanku bukan yang dilumpuhkan !

Aku mendengar suara cicit burung. Sebentar ! Mendengar ? Aku bisa mendengar ! Kalau begitu tinggal dua indera sekarang...

Mendadak, aku merasakan pahit di lidahku. Kurasakan lagi. Ini terasa seperti...

Pasir ?

Mendadak, langsung saja aku bangun, meludah-ludah berusaha mengeluarkan pasir yang tersisa di mulutku. Sungguh rasanya tidak enak. Jadi...indera pengecapku juga tidak dilumpuhkan ? Dan aku bisa bangun, berarti aku tidak lumpuh. Kalau begitu, yang tersisa sekarang adalah...

...Pengelihatan.

Apa aku buta ? Aku mencoba membuka mataku takut-takut. Dan aku begitu lega ketika menyadari kedua mataku masih bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik, aku masih bisa melihat ! Tapi sebentar.

Dimana aku ?

Aku berada di sebuah kasur...dengan selimut berwarna merah dan seprai berwarna merah pula. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang kupikir adalah kamar...yang memiliki sepasang jendela dengan mosaik kaca yang indah dan berwarna-warni. Aku mengusap mata. Dimana aku ? Ini tidak terlihat seperti di Sunagakure atau Konohagakure.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar ?"

Suara itu mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari sumbernya. Aha. Seorang perempuan berkulit putih, dengan rambut terikat. Sebagian besar rambutnya berwarna hijau tua, tapi sebagian yang dibiarkan tergerai di sisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya berwarna oranye. Mata oranye kecoklatannya menatapku dengan tatapan bersahabat. Tubuhnya dibalut baju abu-abu gelap tanpa lengan. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat.

"Dari Konohagakure, ya ?" Ia kembali bicara.

Aku meraba keningku. Ikat kepalaku tidak ada. Perempuan itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja dekat situ.

"Aku melepasnya tadi" Ia kini memegang ikat kepala Konoha-ku. Detik berikutnya, aku mengambil dan memakainya.

"Siapa namamu ?" Dia kembali bertanya. Aku sedikit bingung. Kujawab atau tidak, ya ?

"Uzumaki Naruto" jawabku ragu. "Dimana aku ?" Aku mulai balas bertanya.

"Kau ada di Rouran" jawabnya singkat. Rouran ? Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Tepatnya sering disebut Kota Besar Rouran, terletak di Gurun Barat Laut Kaze no Kuni. Hanya sepuluh kilometer dari Tsuchi no Kuni" ia menjelaskan.

Kaze no Kuni ? Tsuchi no Kuni ? Aku tidak asing dengan kata itu.

"Kenapa ? Kau ingat sesuatu, kan ? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak ingat apapun !" Perempuan itu mulai panik. Aku menggeleng.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat. Err...ngomong-ngomong...bagaimana aku bisa ada disini ?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Pasukan Pengintai Rouran menemukanmu tergeletak tepat di depan pintu gerbang kota Selatan. Kami tidak tahu siapa kau, mungkin pengembara yang kelelahan. Jadi kami membawamu kemari dan mengobatimu" ceritanya singkat. "Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat, Naruto ?"

Aku memejamkan mata. "Seekor naga..." desisku. "Dia menyerangku...dan menusukku dengan tanduknya yang panjang dan tajam...tepat di perutku..." aku kembali bersuara. Perempuan itu mengernyit.

"Perut ?" Ulangnya. "Kami tidak menjumpai luka apapun di perutmu" lanjutnya.

Aku menyingkap bajuku. Benar, perutku samasekali tidak berdarah atau tergores, atau apapun ! Aneh, padahal aku jelas-jelas melihat _Styx_ menusukkan tanduk tunggalnya tepat ke perutku !

"Apa kau seorang _Dracovetth_ ?" Perempuan itu kembali bertanya. Aku langsung teringat nagaku.

"Kurama ! Kalian melihat Kurama juga ? Seekor...emm...spesies Wivere...Wivere...Wivere apalah itu, dia berwarna oranye dengan dua sayap dan empat kaki, mata merah dan garis hitam di mulut dan mata ? Kalian melihatnya juga ?" Aku bertanya bertubi-tubi. Perempuan itu menggeleng.

"Kau sendirian" katanya pendek. "Kurama pasti nagamu. Entah bagaimana juga kau bisa ada disini. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau ingat atau kau ketahui, naga jenis apa yang menusukmu ?"

"_Styx_" aku menjawab ragu. Mata perempuan itu membesar.

"Ya ampun !" Serunya. "Kau diserang oleh seekor _Styx_ ?! Dia pasti menusukmu dengan tanduknya !"

"Benar" jawabku jujur. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kukira tanduk itu bisa menonaktifkan pancaindera dan melumpuhkan serta menyegel apapun yang dikenainya, kenapa sekarang aku baik-baik saja ?" Ujarku bingung.

"Ada satu kemampuan lainnya, Nak. Dia bisa memindah benda atau orang yang ditusuknya ke tempat lain dalam waktu yang sama !" Serunya.

"Jadi...aku dipindahkan ke Rouran ?" Semburku. Dia mengangguk.

"Hanya dipindahkan. Ini masih di masamu, bukan setahun ke depan, setahun yang lalu, tidak juga puluhan atau ratusan atau ribuan tahun kedepan atau yang lalu" jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Hari apa sekarang ?" Aku mulai teringat.

"Hari ini hari setelah kemarin" jawab perempuan itu enteng. "Kau pingsan hampir sehari semalam. Lebih tepatnya sekitar 20 jam".

Aku termagu. Dua puluh jam bukan waktu yang sebentar. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di luar sana sementara aku terbaring lemah disini ?!

"Nona, bisa kau antar aku ke Suna ? Atau siapapun, kumohon ! Aku punya urusan yang amat sangat penting disana bersama teman-teman dan nagaku !" Pintaku.

"Apa maksudmu ? Kau memang diperbolehkan pergi, tapi setidaknya lihatlah sekelilingmu sebentar. Seluruh memar di tubuhmu masih belum sembuh benar ! Kau masih akan kesakitan berjalan sejauh itu" kata perempuan itu setengah mencegah.

"Kau tidak mengerti, tapi aku harus pergi" kataku tegas. "Teman-temanku...nagaku...bahkan kurasa harus kubilang, dunia membutuhkanku" lanjutku.

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil. "Apa tadi terlihat lucu ?" Sambarku ketus.

"Haha, tidak. Aku mulai penasaran apa efek dari tanduk _Styx_" katanya pura-pura serius.

Aku mulai marah dikatakan sedang dalam pengaruh segel. "Aku serius, nona ! Jika aku tidak segera pergi dari sini, entah apa yang akan terjadi ! Mereka semua pasti juga sedang mencariku !" Aku mulai berontak.

"Pertama, jangan panggil aku nona. Yahh, walau aku belum bersuami sih" sambutnya santai. "Dan kurasa ada alasan kenapa _Styx_ sampai menusukmu dengan senjata istimewanya itu. Dia golongan Pembantai Bersayap, jadi biasanya lebih memilih menyiksa lalu memakan manusia daripada menteleportasikannya ke tempat lain" ceritanya.

"Tentu saja dia melakukan itu" kataku ketus. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku _Draco P_" aku akhirnya mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas. Dan itu sukses membuatnya tertegun. "Hmph, dasar. Aku memberitahukan hal serahasia ini padamu karena aku percaya kau bukan orang jahat, no..."

"Pakura" tabrak perempuan itu.

"Heh ?"

"Namaku Pakura dari Rouran. Aku lahir di Sunagakure tapi pindah kesini saat remaja" ceritanya singkat. "Uzumaki Naruto...jadi...kau seorang _Draco_ _P_ ?! Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya..." katanya sambil garuk kepala, salah tingkah. "Tahu begini, aku berdandan lebih rapi tadi" candanya. "Maaf ya atas kelancanganku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu".

"Ah, tidak apa. Jadi...Pakura-san, bisakah kau, atau siapa saja, mengantarku kembali ke Suna secepatnya ?" Aku mulai lebih terbuka.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin saja...tapi..." Pakura mulai berpikir. "Kurasa akan sangat bagus kalau kau bertemu _dia_ dulu" Pakura memberi penekanan pada kata 'dia'. Mataku membesar. 'Dia' yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam pikiranku ? Naga itu ?! Apa 'Dia' benar-benar ada di Rouran ?! Apa _Paradox_ benar-benar ada disini ?!

"Siapa ? Apa _Paradox_ benar-benar ada disini, Pakura-san ?" Serbuku tak sabar.

Dia malah terlihat bingung. "_Paradox_ ?" Ulangnya. "Tidak, bukan itu ! Memangnya siapa yang mengetahui tempat tinggal naga itu ? Yang kumaksudkan adalah kau harus bertemu ratu Rouran ! Ratu kami !" Serunya.

Aku langsung lemas. Aduh, bisa lama urusannya kalau begini caranya. Ratu, ya ? Aku belum pernah bertemu seorang ratu selama hidupku. Hmm, tapi kenapa Pakura hanya memberitahu soal ratu ? Kenapa tidak raja atau kaisar ? Atau Rouran Kage, mungkin ? Apa kota ini hanya diperintah oleh seorang ratu ?

"Ayolah, kau pasti senang" katanya setengah menggoda. "Rapikan dulu dirimu, disana ada kamar mandi. Aku akan menunggumu dan kita akan pergi ke Menara Tertinggi. Disana dia akan menyambutmu" titahnya tanpa bisa ditawar. Aku menghela nafas berat, tapi kemudian mengambil handuk. Yahh, hitung-hitung membersihkan tubuhku dari pasir yang seharian melekat di kulitku.

* * *

**Southeast Tower of Rouran**

_**-Restricted Area-**_

"Siap ?"

"Kapanpun itu".

"Oke. Dobrak saat hitungan ketiga. Dan ingat. Dalam keadaan apapun, menunduklah. Jangan sampai kalian melihat matanya atau kalian berakhir".

"Mengerti !"

"Satu..."

"...dua..."

"...TIGA !"

BRAAAKKK ! ! !

"Siapkan pedang ! Panah, fokuskan ! Pertajam telinga kalian, laporlah jika mendengar sesuatu, sekecil apapun itu ! Dan ingat, tetaplah menatap ke bawah !"

"Kapten ! Suara desisan ! Anda mendengarnya ?"

"Ya, aku mendengarnya".

"Tidak kusangka dia akan muncul secepat itu..."

"Dimana ? Dari mana suara itu berasal ?!"

"Suara langkah kaki...makin dekat !"

"Tetap waspada ! Dan tetaplah menunduk ! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan lihat wajahnya jika dia datang !"

"Bayangan merah ! Ekor kuning dan sayap oranye...itu dia ! Dia berkelebat, kapten ! Dia menuju ke arah kita !"

"Hujani dengan panah !"

"Mustahil ! Dia terlalu cepat ! Kulitnya terlalu tebal !"

"Kapten ! Jejaknya menghilang !"

"Binatang sialan...dimana dia sekarang ?"

.

.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu ?"

"Huh ? Hei ! Setakut apapun kalian, jangan ada yang mengompol di celana, itu memalukan tahu !"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Lihat cairan kuning ini !"

"Itu bukan urine, bodoh ! Itu lebih kental...seperti...air liur.."

"Hiii, selongsong aneh apa ini ?"

"Itu bukan selongsong, kapten ! Itu potongan usus manusia korbannya yang belum sempat dimakan !"

.

"DI ATAS !"

"BODOH ! JANGAN LIHAT KE ATAS !"

.

_BRUK_

"Sial ! Dia melihat matanya !"

**KWAAAAAAKKKK ! **

.

.

.

_BRUK_

.

_BRUK_

.

.

.

* * *

**Center Tower of Rouran**

_**The Queen's Residence**_

"Jadi...tidak ada raja ?" Tanyaku lagi. Pakura menggeleng.

"Kenapa ?" Aku masih belum puas bertanya.

"Entahlah. Kau tahu kan aku sama saja imigran. Tanyakan saja pada ratu nanti" katanya cuek.

"Itu terdengar kurang sopan" tanggapku.

"Haha, kau akan berpendapat lain begitu sudah melihatnya" tukas Pakura tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kenapa dia ? Dia cepat akrab pada seseorang, pengertian, atau apa ?" Aku terus bertanya.

"_Draco P_ ternyata cerewet juga, ya ?" Simpul Pakura geli. Yah, yang itu akhirnya sukses membuatku diam selama 'perjalanan' menuju puncak menara –yang harus dilewati dengan ratusan anak tangga yang membuat sendi kakiku terasa kaku bagai kekurangan minyak ! Semua bangunan di Kota Besar Rouran adalah MENARA, dan mereka bervariasi -50 meter untuk yang paling rendah, dan 250 meter untuk yang paling tinggi, alias Menara Tengah, dan semuanya dicapai dengan tangga, walau ada banyak jembatan layang yang menghubungkan satu menara dengan menara lainnya. Semua menara berwarna indah, mulai dari merah, coklat, oranye, hijau, kuning, biru, walau semuanya warna-warna _'calm'_ tapi membuatku tidak habis pikir, kira-kira berapa generasi yang dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan kota seindah sekarang ini, ya ?

Aku berani bertaruh tidak makan ramen sebulan, jika diadakan lomba berjalan mendaki gunung se-Lima Negara Besar, perwakilan dari Rouran akan menyabet medali emasnya.

"Oke. Kita sampai di lantai 40, tempat singgasana ratu. Ayo, Naruto-sama. Jangan buang-buang waktu, selagi masih pagi" ajak Pakura santai.

Tidak denganku.

"Ada kursi ?" Tanyaku dengan nafas terengah-engah. Pakura geleng-geleng kepala. "Aku harus istirahat dulu. Lima menit saja. Lelah sekali" desisku terputus-putus.

"Duduk saja di lantai, telentang lima menit" perintah Pakura malas sambil mengamati arlojinya. Aku tidak melihat kursi di sekitar situ, jadi terpaksa aku telentang di lantai seperti orang kalah duel.

Lima menit berlalu.

"Ayo cepat".

Kami berjalan –ralat. Pakura yang berjalan, aku malah sedikit berlari macam _jogging_. Bagaimana tidak ? Mungkin tadi kami terlalu lama menaiki tangga sehingga aku tidak memperhatikan kecepatan berjalan perempuan rambut sayur itu(Hijau dan oranye itu warna sayur, kan ?).

Dia cukup cepat ! Aku harus setengah berlari untuk bisa mengimbangi kecepatan berjalan Pakura. Oke, tubuhnya yang tampak langsing itu lebih kokoh daripada yang kuperkirakan ! Ah, sudahlah. Hitung-hitung ini semacam latihan fisik untukku.

Kami menelusuri sepanjang lorong yang dindingnya ditempeli lukisan dari mosaik kaca yang benar-benar artistik. Segala jenis lengkungan bangunan dan lampu kristal yang tergantung di langit-langit benar-benar memberi kesan mewah. Beberapa vas bunga besar yang juga dihiasi tempelan mosaik yang berkilau mempersegar suasana. Baru juga kusadari, kami berjalan diatas karpet merah.

Dan akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu besar yang sekali lagi dihiasi ornamen berwarna emas dan perak. Kedua gagang pintunya bahkan ditaburi batu rubi kecil. Pakura mendekat dan membunyikan sebuah lonceng kecil berwarna perak.

"Sara-sama, kita kedatangan tamu istimewa" katanya setengah berseru.

.

.

"Masuklah !" Sebuah seruan khas perempuan terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku malas di belakang Pakura. Kira-kira apa yang akan ditanyakan si ratu ini padaku ? Kuharap dia tidak terlalu cerewet.

.

Apa yang kau bayangkan saat mendengar kata 'ratu' ? Hmm, mungkin sosok perempuan cantik berusia diatas 30 tahun, berambut panjang (atau pendek) yang indah dan menawan karena seringnya mendapat perawatan istimewa dari pelayan-pelayannya, wajah yang berseri karena kosmetik dan bibir yang merah karena lipstik tebal, garis mata yang jelas dan alis tebal (karena pensil alis mungkin) dan mahkota bertabur batu mulia di kepala, serta sangat mungkin di lehernya tergantung kalung berukuran jumbo, cincin memenuhi jemarinya, gelang di tangan dan anting di telinga, bahkan mungkin gelang kaki, pakaian mewah yang lembut, sepatu hak tinggi, dan mungkin juga sebuah tongkat kebesaran istana.

Ya, itu penggambaran umum, apalagi mengingat Rouran cukup mewah dan indah, bisa dibayangan betapa menakjubkan pakaian atau aksesoris sang ratu.

Tapi bukan itu yang kujumpai.

Singgasana itu berupa kursi besar yang terlihat empuk dengan pegangan di sisi kiri dan kanannya, yang ternyata berlapis emas di sekitarnya, namun sandaran kursinya ternyata cukup tinggi dan besar, hingga tiga meter diatas kursi dan terlihat empuk juga. Di singgasana kehormatan itulah kami melihat sosok sang ratu.

Aku mengernyit. Ini ratu atau putri ? Pasalnya yang kulihat bukan perempuan diatas 30 tahunan (atau yang lebih tua, mungkin seumuran Jiraya-sensei), melainkan seorang perempuan muda yang usianya kira-kira sebaya denganku, dengan rambut merah panjang yang diikat ke belakang pada dua sisi telinga kiri dan kanannya, kulit putih dengan mata ungu gelap, baju kebesaran ratu yang longgar berwarna ungu, pink, dan merah, serta mahkota kain tebal berwarna biru dengan lingkaran yang terbuat dari emas dengan sepasang batu safir biru di bagian depan atasnya, plus kain putih menjuntai dari mahkota hingga melebihi bahunya –khas padang pasir, dan sebuah kalung emas dengan sebutir besar batu rubi tunggal di tengahnya.

Aku tertegun.

Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

Sesorang yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan.

Rambut merah itu.

Mata gelap itu.

Kulit putih itu.

Dia mirip sekali dengan ibuku ! Uzumaki Kushina ! Aku sempat menggosok mataku dan meyakinkan kalau aku salah lihat –atau kutukan _Styx_ mempengaruhiku, tapi akal sehatku mengatakan aku baik-baik saja.

"_Dracovetth_ dari Konohagakure ?" Selidik sang ratu sambil mendekat pada kami berdua.

"Ah, dia bukan sembaran _Dracovetth_, Sara-sama ! Dia adalah orang itu !" Pakura menjelaskan dengan semangat.

Ratu bernama Sara itu mengangkat sebelah alis, ragu. "Dia _Draco P_ ? Lebih muda daripada yang kuperkirakan" sinisnya.

Hampir saja aku membalas kalau dia juga lebih muda dari yang kuperkirakan soal sosok seorang ratu, tapi aku berusaha menahan diri.

"Tunjukkan kalau kau memang _Draco P_" cetus Sara dengan nada suara kurang ramah. Aku terkejut.

"Caranya ?" Tanyaku spontan.

"Panggil 'Dia' kemari" jawab Sara enteng.

Aku meneguk ludah. "Dia siapa ?" Aku mencoba tetap tenang.

"Dia siapa ? Jangan membodohiku ! Tentu saja naga dewa kebangganmu itu ! _Paradox_ !"

Aku bagai tersambar petir. "Aku belum menemukannya. Kami sedang mencarinya ketika aku diserang salah satu Pembantai Bersayap dan diteleportasikan kemari" jawabku setenang mungkin.

Sara menghela nafas. "Kami ?" Ulangnya curiga. "Pakura, jangan katakan kalau kau ikut mencari Dia !"

"Bukan ! Aku dan timku yang semuanya berasal dari Hi no Kuni sedang dalam perjalanan panjang mencari Dia ! Kami baru saja meninggalkan Suna dan nyaris sampai ke Tsuchi no Kuni ketika kami diserang dan aku dipindah kesini ! Jadi kuharap kau bisa mengizinkanku pergi dari sini segera atau semuanya tidak akan terwujud !" Seruku bertubi-tubi. Masa bodoh aku sedang bicara dengan seorang ratu, toh usianya masih sepantar denganku.

"Hoi, Naruto ! Sopan sedikit" desis Pakura.

Sudah kuduga.

"Jadi ? Kau bersedia mengizinkanku pergi kan ?" Selidikku, beralih pada Sara yang masih sedikit terkejut. Kurasa baru kali ini ada orang yang selancang itu padanya. Huh, terserahlah.

Sara mendengus kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari kami. "Bukan urusanku" katanya ketus. "Pergilah kalau kau mau ! Lagipula kami juga tidak membutuhkanmu" lanjutnya.

Aku sedikit tersinggung mendengar kalimat terakhir, tapi karena aku diizinkan pergi, aku menyanggupi.

"Sara-sama...saya mengerti Naruto-sama sudah lancang, tapi..."

"Pakura ! Sejak kapan kau menghormat setinggi itu pada orang luar ?" Bentak Sara tiba-tiba. Pakura langsung bungkam.

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku mendengarnya cukup jelas. Aku melirik Pakura. Juga Sara. Cih, ratu itu ! Masih bau kencur saja sudah bertindak seperti itu. Kurasa dia memang terlalu dimanjakan oleh kemewahan dan keramahan serta penghormatan di Rouran ini. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi akhirnya pergi juga. Lagipula benar, ini bukan urusanku. Walau aku merasa kasihan juga pada Pakura.

Naruto-sama.

Lagi-lagi itu penyebabnya. Sudah kuduga aku harusnya menyuruh Pakura untuk tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan begitu.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Naruto-sama. Temperamen Sara-sama sedang tidak begitu bagus hari ini" sebuah suara mengejutkanku ketika aku sedang bersiap pergi. Tepat di dekat Gerbang Selatan Rouran.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Pakura-san. Dan ingat, kurasa kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan sehormat itu" desisku menyesal. Pakura tertawa kecil.

"Sara tidak berbuat apapun padamu kan ? Memecatmu dari jabatan atau semacamnya ?" Aku memastikan.

"Tentu tidak" jawab Pakura enteng. Aku mengangkat tasku yang berisi perbekalan yang diberinya tadi. "Perlu seekor naga ? Perjalananmu pasti lumayan jauh. Jangan sampai jatuh lagi karena ujung-ujungnya kau akan kembali kemari" candanya.

"Mungkin" jawabku. "Apa saja boleh, asal mudah dikendalikan. Aku belum terlalu berpengalaman mengendarai naga" lanjutku. Cih, tahu begini, begitu Kurama setuju menjadi nagaku pasti sudah kulakukan kontrak Kuchiyose dengannya agar bisa memanggilnya kapanpun dimanapun.

Pakura kembali dengan membawa seekor naga yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Jujur, agak mengerikan. Pasalnya kepala dan leher naga itu seluruhnya tampak terbakar oleh api –seolah api itu sendirilah yang membentuk wujud kepala dan lehernya yang berkobar-kobar itu. Giginya tampak nyata, dengan mata kuning yang menyala dan air liur panas yang menetes. Tubuhnya seakan terbuat dari batu dengan beberapa garis seperti bocoran aliran lava. Naga itu berkaki dua dan memiliki sepasang sayap yang juga tampak terbuat dari api, plus ekor yang kerangkanya terlihat dibalik kulit apinya juga.

"Ini aman. Pliny, nagaku. Dia spesies _Burning Dragon_, jangan takut dengan penampilannya, dia jinak dan mudah dikendalikan. Aku pilih ini untuk jaga-jaga jika ada pengganggu lagi" jelasnya singkat.

"Dia pasti tidak bisa dipasangi tali kekang" ujarku. Pakura tertawa.

"Tentu bisa. Tali ini diikat pada pangkal lehernya, jadi tidak terbakar oleh api leher dan kepalanya. Tapi tenang, aku akan menyuruhnya supaya apinya tidak membakarmu. Dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Pakura membuatku sedikit tenang.

Agak ragu, tapi aku akhirnya naik ke punggung naga yang terasa hangat itu. Waduh, seperti apa rasanya pantatku nanti saat panas tubuh Pliny berpadu dengan panas iklim gurun Suna ? Kurasa aku harus berdiri beberapa detik selama perjalanan untuk menghindari agar pantatku tidak terbakar.

"Kau lupa pelananya" cetus Pakura. Oh, benar.

"Nah, siap. Pergilah, Pliny akan kembali otomatis kesini saat kau sudah sampai. Dia hafal semua rute Suna dan Kaze no Kuni, tapi jangan harap bisa ngobrol dengannya".

"Terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya, Pakura-san" ucapku. Dia mengangguk singkat.

"Maaf soal Sara-sama".

"Kan sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa".

.

Aku baru saja akan memecut tali kekang.

Pliny baru saja akan mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang tinggi.

Pakura baru saja akan melambai.

Ketika tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terdengar dari menara dekat kami. Aku, Pakura, bahkan Pliny –ikut menoleh ke sumber suara.

Teriakan segera terdengar dari orang-orang yang panik. Sesosok bayangan tampak berkelebat diantara menara, terus menembakkan api yang berhembus secepat badai angin dari mulutnya, membakar apa saja yang dikenainya.

Naga itu...rasanya aku tidak asing !

Aku memutar otak. Walau dari jauh, aku bisa mengenalinya cukup baik karena dia lumayan besar. Aku mencoba mengingat dimana aku pernah melihatnya.

Tidak, kurasa aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ini seperti _deja vu_ !

Setidaknya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya HIDUP.

YA ! Dia itu. Naga yang sama dengan kerangka di ruang bawah tanah !

_Venator_.

Dia hidup. Dan dia disini. Naga yang tidak bisa mati kecuali dikuliti bersih-bersih itu ada di Rouran !

Entah sejak kapan aku merasakan bunyi tambur di dadaku, bertalu-talu memicu keluarnya keringat dingin. Takut-takut, aku melirik Pakura.

"Sial. Naga jenis apa itu ?" Gusarnya.

Nah, itu yang kutakutkan.

"Kau...tidak tahu apa itu ?" Desisku takut-takut. Pakura mengangguk.

"Kami pernah diserang Pembantai Bersayap, bahkan dua ekor _Zechuan_ pernah mampir kesini. Tapi semuanya berhasil dibereskan. Tidak dengan yang ini, sepertinya dia Pembantai Bersayap golongan baru" cetus Pakura berspekulasi.

"Dia tidak baru" aku akhirnya menjelaskan. Pakura segera teralih padaku.

"Spesies _Venator_. Pernah meneror Konohagakure selama sebulan, kira-kira lebih dari 16 tahun yang lalu. Dia salah satu yang terbuas dan terganas, dan apa yang membuatnya begitu ditakuti adalah dia sulit sekali dibunuh" jelasku sedetil mungkin.

"Sulit dibunuh ?" Ulang Pakura. Aku mengangguk.

"Pakura-san" panggilku. Dia menoleh lagi. "Bisa antar aku ke tempat ratumu itu lagi ? Atau langsung saja ke Menteri Pertahanan disini. Ngomong-ngomong kalau aku boleh tahu, apa jabatanmu di Rouran ini ?" Aku menginterogasi macam detektif gadungan.

"Menteri Pertahanan Rouran cukup dekat dengan Sara-sama, namanya Anrokuzan. Jabatanku disini...bisa dibilang salah satu ketua prajurit senior, juga bawahan Anrokuzan" jawab Pakura.

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke Anrokuzan itu ! Jika kau tidak tahu naga jenis apa ini, hanya ada satu orang yang tahu disini !" Seruku.

"Siapa ? Aku tidak pernah tahu Anrokuzan mengetahui naga semacam itu !"

"Bukan Anrokuzan orangnya, tapi aku !"

"Sungguh ?! Kau tahu siapa dia ?!"

"Jangan bertele-tele, dimana kantor pertahanan ?"

"Menara Barat, tepat di sebelah Barat menara tertinggi tadi !" Pekik Pakura. Segera, aku memecut tali kekang Pliny dan naga itu melesat ke arah yang kutuju. Aku harus memberitahu mereka semua sebelum terlambat. Jika tidak, habis sudah Rouran. Hanya satu naga, tapi mengingat bagaimana seriusnya Jiraya-sensei bercerita tentang kekejamannya di ruang bawah tanah rumahku, bukan tidak mungkin _Dracovetth_ se-Rouran tidak bisa menanganinya !

* * *

**Western Tower**

"Anrokuzan-dono !" Seorang laki-laki berambut perak panjang sepinggang dengan postur tubuh pendek berkulit putih pucat dengan mata kemerahan menerobos pintu begitu saja.

"Sudah kubilang ketuk pintu dulu, Hiruko !" Balas Anrokuzan sambil sibuk mengunyah biskuit.

"Huh, terserah. Ini gawat, Anrokuzan-dono ! Seekor naga tak dikenal menyerang Selatan Rouran ! Dia menyemburkan api seolah menara-menara kita terbuat dari lilin dan minyak !" Seru pria bernama Hiruko itu panik.

"Naga tak dikenal ? Bagaimana bisa ? Ciri-cirinya, bahkan orang sejenius kau tidak mengenalnya ?" Gusar Anrokuzan.

Hiruko mengangguk. "Seperti naga pada umumnya, tapi dia lumayan besar dengan sepasang sayap raksasa, mulutnya sempit dengan gigi-gigi runcing kecil seperti pisau cukur. Empat kumis, tanduk semua mengarah ke belakang, ekor langsing, empat kaki bercakar. Warnanya coklat dan gerakannya gesit sekali. Dia tipe penyembur yang sangat hebat" terang pria yang kedua lengan dan lehernya dibalut perban itu.

"Kerahkan semua prajurit ! Kita harus melindungi Sara-sama apapun yang terjadi ! Ajak naga itu bicara jika dia punya kemampuan bicara. Jika tidak, habisi saja dia !" Perintah Anrokuzan.

"Sia..."

"TUNGGU !" Aku memekik dan tanpa sempat direm, Pliny menabrak sebuah jendela besar –yang ternyata pas untuk kami masuki- hingga pecah dan kami berdua pun segera berada dalam ruangan. Dengan cara yang tidak etis.

"Maaf soal jendelanya" kataku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Ini Pliny milik Pakura-san !" Seru Hiruko. Dia melirikku curiga. "Siapa kau, Anak Muda ?! Penyusup dari Konoha-kah ?!"

"Bukan !"

SPAT ! SPAT ! SPAT ! Mendadak benang-benang chakra membelit tanganku dan mengikatnya ke belakang. Mengingatkanku pada Sasori.

"Cukup sudah penjahat" desis Anrokuzan sengit. "Kami mungkin bisa kewalahan hanya menghadapi satu naga teror di luar, aku takkan membuang waktu untuk meringkus penjahat kecil semacam dirimu !"

Mendadak, aku menemukan celah.

"Ya. Bukan hanya mungkin, Anrokuzan-dono, tapi sudah pasti" gertakku sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'pasti'.

"Kau...jangan-jangan kau-lah yang memanggil naga tak dikenal itu, ha ?" Hiruko malah ikut menyerobot.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dari Konohagakure ! Aku ditemukan pingsan di gerbang Selatan kemarin dan aku sudah bertemu Pakura-san ! Dia meminjamkan naganya padaku ! Aku bahkan sudah bertemu Sara-sama ! Dan aku mengetahui siapa naga itu dan cara mengalahkannya ! Dia adalah _Venator_ yang berasal dari Uzushiogakure !" Seruku bertubi-tubi. Pliny mendesis dan menggeram seolah membenarkan.

Kedua pria dengan postur berlawanan ini menatapku bingung.

Mendadak pintu terkuak. Pakura dibaliknya. "Anrokuzan-dono ! Hiruko-san ! Sekarang bukan saatnya mempertanyakan siapa bocah ini sebenarnya ! Dia akan kujelaskan begitu semua ini berakhir ! Dia tahu cara mengalahkan naga ini !" Seru Pakura sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku.

Anrokuzan akhirnya melepas ikatannya. "Baiklah. Apa rencanamu ?"

Aku meneguk ludah. "_Venator_ hanya bisa dibunuh jika kita bisa mengulitinya cukup cepat sampai tidak ada satupun otot dan tendon yang melekat pada tulangnya. Dia harus dikuliti bersih atau dia akan hidup lagi, tidak peduli sebanyak apa kalian menyerang atau memotong-motongnya !" Aku berusaha tetap tenang.

"Untuk itu, kita butuh seorang _Dracovetth_ dengan kemampuan yang hebat" cetus Hiruko. "Naga itu masuk kelas 15 meter, lumayan besar. Siapa yang bisa mengulitinya sedetil dan secepat itu ? Itu sama saja kita mengalahkan sesuatu yang nyaris mustahil dikalahkan !"

"Saya rasa saya bisa melakukannya".

Ketiga pasang mata ini menatapku terkejut. Aku sendiri juga terkejut menyadari apa yang barusan kukatakan.

"Dengan apa ? Kau menguasai Shunshin no Jutsu, Nak ?" Selidik Anrokuzan. Aku mengangguk.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" sambungku. "Kalian semua...mohon kerjasamanya. Saya bersumpah saya tidak berbohong tentang ini. Kalian alihkan perhatian naga itu dan serang sebisa mungkin sambil menghindar. Saya akan menggunakan Shunshin untuk mengulitinya dan berharaplah ini berhasil" kataku tegas.

Bayangan besar itu berkelebat.

"Naga itu ! Dia menuju menara tengah !" Pekik Hiruko. Menara tengah ?

Itu tempat Sara berada !

.

Cih, sialan. Kenapa aku langsung teringat begitu ?! Lamunanku tersadar begitu menyadari Pakura sudah menaiki Pliny dan Hiruko serta Anrokuzan memanggil naga mereka dan bersama prajurit lain, mereka berusaha menyerang _Venator_ –yang memang tidak bisa dibunuh begitu saja.

Aku merogoh tasku. Lima _Hiraishin Kunai_, sepuluh _kunai_, lima kertas peledak, sebuah pedang, dan delapan _shuriken_. Akankah ini berhasil ?

Aku baru dua kali melakukan Shunshin dengan baik di pertempuran untuk menghabisi _Zechuan_. Bisakah aku melakukan sama baiknya –tidak, jauh lebih baik, untuk kali ini ? Sekarang, untuk benar-benar menguliti habis naga itu, aku harus bisa mengombinasikan pedangku dengan elemen angin. Kemudian menancapkan _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke beberapa bagian strategis tubuhnya dan melesat bergantian di lima titik itu sambil terus menebas dan tetap fokus. Jika bisa aku juga harus menambahkan elemen api ke tebasan pedang agar hasilnya lebih meyakinkan.

Tapi, berkelebatan bolak-balik lima titik di naga sepanjang 15 meter ? Ini kedengaran seperti rencana nekat yang terlalu mendadak.

Aku butuh bantuan. Orang lain yang menguasai elemen angin cukup baik. Tapi sekarang siapa yang bisa kuandalkan ? Hanya aku yang tahu tentang naga itu. Ada saat dimana kau hanya bisa mengandalkan dirimu sendiri sesulit apapun situasi itu. Dan itu menimpaku sekarang.

Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

Itu dia ! Itu satu-satunya jutsu yang cukup tepat untuk melengkapi kekurangan rencanaku. Dengan membuat setidaknya lima sampai sepuluh bunshin, aku bisa jauh menghemat waktu dan energi. Dan karena bunshin adalah duplikatku sendiri, mereka tidak perlu kuajari ! Tapi aku kembali teringat saat latihan Kagebunshin no Jutsu malam tempo hari bersama Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Baiklah, Naruto-kun. Sekarang kita memulai latihan jutsu spesial pilihanmu. Perlu kau ketahui sebelumnya tentang kelebihan dan kekurangan serta resiko penggunaan Kagebunshin no Jutsu ini"._

"_Apa saja kelebihan dan kekurangannya, Kakashi-sensei ?"_

"_Kelebihannya cukup banyak, yang terjelas adalah jumlahmu seakan bertambah. Itu adalah klon dirimu sendiri, jadi sama persis baik dari penampilan, kekuatan, kecerdasan, perilaku, sampai materi genetik, semua benar-benar sama, duplikat. Dengan menggunakan Kagebunshin, kekuatan serangmu akan meningkat drastis. Membuat satu bunshin berarti meningkat dua kali lipat. Jika kau bisa membuat seratus bunshin, kekuatan serangmu meningkat dua ratus kali lipat. Kau bisa menyerang lawan dengan banyak variasi serangan sekaligus dalam satu waktu dengan kemampuan itu"._

"_Dan kekurangannya adalah, karena ini hanya bunshin, maka mudah hilang. Satu lemparan kerikil yang mengenai bunshin-mu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menghilang. Mereka tidak akan berpengaruh jika musuh bisa menghilangkan mereka semua dengan satu atau beberapa serangan saja"._

"_Kalau resiko...kurasa kau sudah tahu. Kagebunshin no Jutsu termasuk Kinjutsu. Jutsu terlarang"._

"_Kenapa disebut jutsu terlarang ?"_

"_Jutsu ini menguras chakra yang sangat banyak. Setara dengan keuntungannya, chakra yang dipakai tidak sedikit. Perlu kau ketahui, kalaupun aku menguasai jutsu ini, aku hanya dapat mengeluarkan maksimal 10 bunshin dan setelah itu aku akan sangat kelelahan"._

"_Kakashi-sensei yang sudah sehebat ini saja hanya dapat 10, bagaimana dengaku ?!"_

"_Haha, tidak perlu khawatir. Kau keturunan Yondaime Hokage. Terlebih, darah Uzumaki mengalir dalam dirimu. Klan Uzumaki terkenal karena mereka memiliki cadangan chakra yang sangat besar, bahkan lebih besar daripada rata-rata klan Uchiha, Hyuuga, dan Senju. Kau punya empat kali lebih banyak daripada aku"._

"_Wow, tidak kusangka aku memang hebat, hehe"._

"_Ya, begitulah. Dan itu belum semuanya, Naruto-kun. Kau masih punya potensi untuk mengembangkan chakra-mu hingga sampai sepuluh kali lebih banyak dariku"._

* * *

Aku menghela nafas berat. Pada pengujung latihan itu, aku hanya mampu membuat sepuluh bunshin setelah itu terkapar tidak berdaya diatas tanah berpasir. Bisakah aku melakukan lebih baik, atau setidaknya sama baiknya, sekarang ?

Aku tidak akan tahu kalau belum mencoba. Akhirnya aku pergi keluar, memanjat menara Barat ini sampai puncak menggunakan tapak kaki chakra, dan memandang seisi Rouran. Aku menatap langit.

.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana dirimu berada..." desisku sendiri, entah pada siapa.

"Tapi aku percaya kau ada...karena sesuatu yang selalu dihormati akan selalu ada dan terus ada...dan aku turut mempercayai hal itu..."

"...Jadi...jika Kau ingin kita bertemu walau untuk waktu yang tidak kuketahui..."

"...Bisakah kau membantuku sekarang ? Untuk pembuktian bahwa kau –dan kita, adalah ada ?"

"Bisakah, _Paradox_-ku ?"

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena memang itu yang kuharapkan. Yang ada hanya hembusan mendadak dari angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai lembut rambut kuningku berikut jaketku dan sebilah senjata warisan ayahku yang sedang kugenggam.

Dia tidak ada disini. Tapi aku bisa merasakan kehadiran sebagian dari dia. Entah bagian yang mana.

"Kau akan membantuku, dan kita akan bertemu" desisku tegas.

Aku menatap Kota Besar Rouran yang masih tampak menawan walau sedang diteror. Beberapa kepulan asap hitam membumbung ke udara disapu angin gurun. Safirku terus memindai sekitar, berusaha mengenali setiap bayangan dan gerakan, hingga...

WOOOOMMM ! ! ! Semburan bola api yang teramat besar berwarna putih dengan pinggiran oranye tampak di salah satu menara. Hanya beberapa menara dari _Center Tower_. Disana, Pakura menembakkan suar. "NARUTO-SAMA !" Dia memekik. Aku membungkuk, layaknya seorang _sprinter_ yang berada di garis start. Kemudian, dengan sekali hentak, kulempar _Hiraishin Kunai_ sekuat yang kubisa dan tepat mengenai ekor _Venator_ yang sudah gosong itu.

WUUSS ! Dengan satu kedipan mata, aku sudah sampai di dekat Pakura, Hiruko, dan Anrokuzan yang sudah bersama beberapa prajurit elit lainnya (yang langsung terkejut melihat betapa cepat aku bisa berpindah dari jarak sejauh itu). Aku membentuk _handseal_ secepat mungkin –walau jutsu ini hanya butuh satu bentuk. Kusilangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiri.

"影複製の術" !

_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Seribu Bayangan)

BOOFF ! BOOFF ! BOOFF ! Lima bunshin-ku segera muncul. Mereka yang belum mengatasi keterkejutan yang pertama ditambah dengan yang kedua begitu melihat bunshin-bunshinku.

"Wow, sudah kuduga kau memang hebat !" Seru Pakura.

"Itu berlebihan" kilahku. Meski aku berharap aku cukup hebat untuk menguliti binatang ini.

Lima bunshin menyebar. Satu di kepala, satu di pangkal leher, satu di ujung ekor, satu di ujung sayap kanan, dan satu lagi menggantung di perutnya. Aku sendiri sebagai yang asli berdiri di pinggul naga ini.

"SEMUANYA ! TAHAN _VENATOR_ SEMAMPU KALIAN !" Pekikku keras-keras. Seruan perjuangan terdengar keras.

Aku meneguk ludah lagi. Jantungku berdebar. Keringat dingin terus menetes dari dahiku.

Aku mulai.

Kelima bunshin-ku menancapkan _Hiraishin Kunai_-nya masing-masing. Ohya, walau aku memang hanya membawa lima _Hiraishin Kunai_, tapi saat melakukan _handseal_ kagebunshin tadi aku sempat memegang satu, dan karena kagebunshin akan menyalin persis semua yang sedang melekat bersama penggunanya, kelima _kunai_ istimewa itu ikut tersalin tanpa berubah fungsi dan kemampuan. Itulah salah satu keuntungan terbesar jutsu ini.

Naga ini meraung-raung ganas. Pasukan elit berusaha sekuat tenaga menahannya. Aku mengeluarkan pedangku dari sarungnya diikuti kelima bunshinku, memegangnya erat-erat, dan melakukan _handseal_ sekali lagi.

"為風: 風左側の術 !"

_**Fuuton: Kaze Kiri no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Angin: Jurus Pedang Udara)

Kini, pedangku seakan bertambah panjang dan tajam berkat elemen angin yang memadat di sisi tajamnya. Aku siap !

"MULAAAAAAIIIII ! ! !" Aku berteriak keras macam orang kesetanan, dan dengan tetap memfokuskan pikiran, aku –bersama lima bunshinku dengan cepat berpindah-pindah dari satu bagian ke bagian yang lain, dengan lancar menghabisi dan memisahkan semua kulit, sisik, duri, daging, dan tendon serta organ dalam dari tulang naga malang ini.

_Venator_ meraung-raung, menyemburkan api yang tampak seperti sapuan angin dari mulutnya ke segala arah, membuat pasukan elit pun kesulitan menahannya. Ia terus meronta sementara aku sibuk menghabisi semua yang melekat di tulangnya. Ini...tidak semudah yang kukira, walau aku memang tidak menduga ini mudah !

Anrokuzan mengencangkan tali chakranya. Pakura –dengan kemampuan aneh yang belum kuketahui, memanggang kepala _Venator_ hingga kedua bola matanya tampak seperti nyaris mencair. Hiruko membebat kaki-kaki naga ini dengan perbannya yang sangat panjang, dibantu rantai-rantai prajurit lain.

Tapi aku baru sadar kalau sepertinya Jiraya melupakan satu hal yang justru amat penting, yang TIDAK ia ceritakan padaku di ruang bawah tanah pada senja hari itu.

Naga ini..._Venator_ ini...

...Punya kecerdasan.

Ia menghembuskan apinya. Tapi kali ini tidak ke luar, dan tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan para pasukan Rouran. Dia menyemburkan apinya yang sangat banyak itu –langsung dari tenggorokan menuju bagian dalam tubuhnya yang sudah setengah habis itu ! Bunshinku kalang kabut. Mereka berlima segera menghilang ditelan kobaran api yang membakar tubuh naga ini. Aku sebisa mungkin mencari celah diantara rusuk-rusuk _Venator_, hingga akhirnya kutebas tulangnya dan segera keluar dari tubuh naga itu.

Naga itu terbakar seluruhnya. Sengaja. Karena baru setengah dari tubuhnya yang terkuliti, dia perlahan pulih lagi. Menyaksikan sendiri kecerdasannya, aku ragu dia bisa termakan trik yang sama dua kali ! Aku mulai gugup. Sial, tahu begini kupaksa Jiraya-sensei membeberkan segalanya tentang _Venator_ !

Tapi agak membingungkan, setelah semua api di tubuhnya padam bersamaan dengan luka-lukanya yang telah beregenerasi, naga itu pingsan. Dia segera tidak berdaya dan matanya tertutup. Kami semua terdiam beberapa saat.

"Dia mati ?" Selidik Anrokuzan.

"Kau bilang dia harus dikuliti bersih-bersih !" Seru Hiruko padaku.

"Memang, Hiruko-san. Saya juga tidak mengerti yang ini. Bahkan rupanya _Venator_ punya cukup kecerdasan. Saya tidak bisa begitu yakin melanjutkan rencana ini karena saya tidak tahu sebelumnya dia punya kecerdasan" kataku jujur.

"Tidak masalah, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menguliti naga ini sekarang ! Kita semua !" Seru Pakura menyemangati. "Selagi dia masih pingsan, kita akan buat dia tidak bisa bangun lagi !" Lanjutnya.

Mereka akhirnya perlahan meletakkan naga lemas itu ke daratan, dekat Menara Tengah, dan melepas semua rantai, perban, dan benang chakra. Masing-masing bersiap dengan pisau dan pedang.

"Aku sempat berharap daging _Venator_ setidaknya cukup lezat" desis Anrokuzan. Sempat-sempatnya dia berkata begitu di saat seperti ini.

"Bodoh, pikirkan kemenangan kita dulu, tahu. Kau tidak akan ditaksir gadis-gadis setinggi apapun pangkatmu kalau perutmu bertambah gembrot begitu" ledek Pakura. Aku jadi mempertanyakan kesopanan seorang bawahan pada atasannya, tapi sepertinya Anrokuzan yang memang bertubuh tambun itu sudah biasa diledek begitu.

Tapi aku terlalu meremehkan naga itu.

Sekali lagi, dia memang cerdas.

Begitu para prajurit mendekati dan bersiap mengulitinya, naga itu langsung bangun dan menyemburkan api ke segala arah, langsung memanggang para prajurit dan melukai sisanya, dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dia terbang lurus ke atas. Aku terdiam antara takjub sekaligus benci. Sungguh, aku samasekali tidak mengira itu akan terjadi ! Kupikir sekarang aku harus menambahkan _Venator_ ke daftar naga tercerdas yang pernah kulawan. Banyak naga yang bahkan bisa bicara saja tidak secerdas itu !

"Sialan ! Dia berpura-pura pingsan agar kita melepas ikatannya lalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang !" Seru Hiruko kesal.

"Kita sudah dikelabui oleh daging busuk itu !" Tambah Anrokuzan sambil bersiap menaiki naganya.

"Dia ke menara tengah !"

Aku bagai tersengat listrik begitu mendengar Pakura mengucapkan kata itu. Menara tengah !

.

.

"SARA !" Aku memekik keras dan langsung menghilang. Beruntung aku belum sempat mencabut _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang masih menancap di ujung ekor naga itu. Beruntung dia tidak menyadarinya. Beruntung kecerdasannya tidak terlampau tinggi.

_Venator_ menabrak singgasana, melempar Sara beberapa meter. Dia jelas belum tahu tentang serangan ini, dan hanya bisa membatu begitu melihat sosok tinggi besar siap menyemburkan apinya.

BAATTSS ! Segera saja kupenggal kepala naga itu sampai terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan pedang Kaze Kiri no Jutsu. Dia tercengang melihatku.

"Kau...baik-baik saja...?" Tanyaku dengan suara terputus-putus.

"N-Naruto ?"

"Terkejutnya nanti saja" aku memotong pembicaraannya. "Kau harus pergi dari sini. Ini tipe naga yang sangat sulit dibunuh" lanjutku.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku bungkam.

Benar juga.

Kenapa kau menyelamatkannya ya ? Aku mendadak jadi bingung sendiri.

"Entahlah" jawabku sekenanya. Lugu sekali dihadapan seorang ratu. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi dari sini, Sara-sama" potongku akhirnya.

Sara mengangguk. Merogoh kembali mahkotanya yang terjatuh, tapi baru saja tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, ekor _Venator_ yang panjang dan runcing itu bergerak cepat dan menyabetku hingga aku terlempar membentur dinding. Untunglah bukan kaca –karena jika itu terjadi berarti aku akan jatuh dari menara setinggi 250 meter itu.

Aku meringis sambil memegangi punggungku. Sakit sekali. Mendadak aku mendengar suara teriakan. Sara ! Naga itu berhasil memulihkan kepalanya lebih cepat daripada yang kuperkirakan dan langsung mengambil sang ratu dengan mulutnya yang penuh berisi gigi-gigi tajam. Ia mencengkeram tengkuk Sara –yang untungnya hanya bajunya saja yang didapatkannya.

"NARUTOOO ! TOLOOONGG !" Dia memekik. Terdengar begitu klise...

Aku langsung bangkit, nyaris melakukan Kaze Kiri no Jutsu lagi tapi langsung teringat kalau-kalau aku salah sasaran. Aku mendadak memikirkan sesuatu. Ini trik yang sangat klise dan biasa tapi seharusnya cukup bermanfaat.

Pengalihan perhatian.

Aku membentuk _handseal_, memaksakan chakraku keluar sebanyak mungkin. Sepuluh bayangan muncul di sekitarku. Aku langsung merogoh saku secepat mungkin, mengeluarkan _Hiraishin Kunai_, dan langsung melemparnya ke tubuh _Venator_ –tidak peduli mengenai bagian mana, asal bukan kepala.

Naga itu melirik kami. Aku memberi isyarat pada sepuluh klonku.

Dalam sekejap, kami semua sudah berada di punggung _Venator_. Aku secepat mungkin menarik pedangku, mengisinya dengan chakra udara, dan bersama sepuluh bunshinku, segera kupotong sepasang sayap kulit raksasa itu agar naga itu tidak bisa kemana-mana. _Venator_ menggeram marah, tapi mulutnya masih tertutup sehingga Sara belum lepas. Segera setelah itu, lima bunshinku maju dan kami berenam bersamaan mengayunkan pedang secepat mungkin ke pangkal leher naga ini.

Tapi dia kembali menunjukkan kecerdasannya. Ia menundukkan kepala sampai lehernya tepat sebelum aliran udara ganas dari pedang kami menebasnya ! Angin menebas angin. Aku mendecih kesal. Mendadak, _Venator_ mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan langsung menghentakkan rahangnya ganas.

Menelan ratu rubi itu hidup-hidup.

Aku membatu. Sara bahkan belum sempat berteriak.

Sebelum aku sempat menyadarinya, _Venator_ sudah menghentakkan keempat kakinya, mengibaskan ekornya liar dan membakar seisi ruangan dengan apinya yang mengerikan. Panas api terasa begitu nyata di kulitku. Bukan berarti aku terbakar. Naga itu menatapku sengit lalu mengangkat ekornya dan mengibasnya. Balas dendam pada satu-satunya orang di Rouran yang mengetahui kelemahannya. Tepat mengenaiku.

Jendela mosaik itu pecah. Aku terjatuh dari menara.

Semua terlihat sama.

Seperti ketika aku melarikan diri dari _Hidalgo_ menuju ruang bawah tanah –yang berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Aku mungkin sudah mati jika Jiraya-sensei tidak menyelamatkanku waktu itu.

Semua terasa lambat. _Slow motion_ lagi. Naga itu memandangku puas dari atas. Cakar tengah kaki depan kirinya menusuk sesuatu.

Mahkota Sara.

.

Sara.

Secepat itu aku mengenalnya, secepat itu aku kehilangannya.

Dia mirip ibuku. Dia juga mirip Sakura.

Aku perlahan memejamkan mata.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku sekarang.

.

"NARUTOOO !"

Sayup-sayup teriakan memanggilku. Pakura. Anrokuzan. Hiruko. Kurasa mereka terlambat.

.

_Hei, naga bodoh._

_Dimana kekuatan yang kau janjikan ?_

_Kau pasti bercanda._

_Aku pengendaramu !_

_Tidakkah kau sedikit punya belas kasihan untuk tidak membiarkanku begini ?_

_Jawab aku !_

.

.

**"_Apapun yang paling berharga datang dari dalam dirimu sendiri_".**

.

Apa ?

Rasanya...aku mendengar sesuatu !

.

**"_Belum waktunya mengandalkanku_".**

.

Hei ! Tunggu !

.

Aku tersadar. Gerakan _slow motion_ itu pecah. Hembusan deras angin mengibarkan pakaian dan rambutku. Aku masih jatuh.

Naga itu terbang dari ruangan singgasana itu. _Kunai_ itu masih menancap di ujung ekornya, seolah mengejek bagaimana _Draco P_ bisa kalah dari naga semacam itu. Darahku mendidih. Aku segera melakukan Shunshin. Langsung mendarat di ujung ekornya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Berjuanglah, Naruto-sama !" Pakura berseru diatas Pliny dengan berdiri. Naga berkepala api itu meraung-raung semangat.

_Venator_ menyembur api ke belakang, tepat ke ekornya. Tepat ke arahku.

Aku melakukan _handseal_ dengan cepat, kemudian membalasnya dengan semburan api yang sangat besar. Kubuat lebih besar lagi, berusaha mengalahkan apinya. Sayapnya segera terbakar dan ia mulai menurunkan ketinggian dan kecepatan terbangnya. Bahkan memadamkan apinya.

Kesempatan.

"多重影複製の術 !"

_**Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Seribu Bayangan Berganda)

Asap putih mengepul singkat lalu menghilang. Aku terkejut sendiri. Entah berapa banyak bunshin diriku yang muncul. Yang jelas ini bahkan lebih dari 20 ! Lupakan soal itu, aku harus berkonsentrasi. Jika lima bunshin kurang cepat, kali ini tidak akan terjadi ! Aku merogoh _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku lagi, menancapkannya diikuti para bunshin-ku, dan langsung melakukan shunshin kesana-kemari tak tentu arah dan terus menebas dengan pedang.

"HEEAAAAA ! ! !" Aku berteriak keras-keras. Naga itu meronta tak henti-henti, menyemburkan api ke segala arah berusaha membakar semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Semburan itu hanya berlangsung tiga detik karena beberapa bunshinku langsung menebas kepalanya.

Sialnya, karena koordinasi tubuh naga terkait dengan otaknya dan otaknya berada di kepalanya, kini tubuh tanpa kepala _Venator_ langsung jatuh ke tanah. Aku berpikir cepat, untuk menghindari guncangan, akhirnya kulempar satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke tanah berlapis beton di bawah sana dan langsung kulakukan Shunshin; dalam sekejap mata, tubuh naga ini sudah berada di tanah tanpa efek guncangan sedikitpun.

Dan sekarang, aku bersama bunshin-bunshinku menguliti naga ini dengan membabi-buta. Memotong semua otot, tendon, organ dalam, jaringan, duri, kulit, sisik, dan memisahkan mereka semua dari tulangnya dibantu chakra angin dan api. Hanya ada satu bagian yang kuhindari.

Lambungnya.

Pakura, Anrokuzan, Hiruko, dan para prajurit yang tersisa segera mendekati tubuh dorman _Venator_ –yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bangkai abadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, lantai beton halus itu dikotori cairan berwarna merah dan segala tetek bengek jeroan seekor naga sepanjang 15 meter. Sisik, duri, dan beberapa tendon yang tersisa semuanya ada disitu. Kepalanya sendiri terpisah 20 meter dari tubuh itu, yang juga kini sudah berubah menjadi tulang begitu bunshinku yang tersisa langsung menguliti kepala itu.

Aku sedang susah payah menggeser lambung _Venator_ yang berukuran sebesar empat almari itu ketika Anrokuzan bertanya keras-keras.

"Dimana Sara-sama ?"

"Ah, benar ! Semoga beliau sedang tidur siang" jawab prajurit yang lain.

"Kurasa Sara-sama tidak berada di ruang singgasana saat penyerangan tadi" dukung prajurit yang lain.

Semua sibuk beragrumen yang menyatakan Sara baik-baik saja sampai Hiruko melihat sepotong kain berwarna putih diantara tulang jemari kaki kiri _Venator_. Ia memungutnya. Sebuah mahkota yang sudah koyak dengan lingkaran emas yang tergores.

Hiruko menelan ludah kecut. Semua perkiraan pikiran positif lenyap sekarang.

"Sara-sama..." isak Pakura.

Aku berusaha tetap tenang. Merogoh _kunai_ (karena pedang terlalu panjang) dan segera membelah lambung naga itu.

Sang ratu ada di sana. Kuamati tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Tidak ada cedera sedikitpun, hanya pakaian yang sedikit koyak dan kusut serta tubuh, rambut, dan pakaian yang sedikit basah dan lengket terkena cairan pencernaan naga itu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Kuraba kulitnya. Lengket dan hangat. Tanganku beralih menekan lembut lehernya. Kurasakan denyut nadi yang menandakan dia masih hidup.

Masih hidup. Itu cukup membuatku lega. Tapi dia tidak bernapas.

Aku mengangkatnya dengan _bridal style_. Semua Rouranian –sebutan untuk warga Rouran- terkejut setengah mati begitu melihatku menggendong Sara.

Pakura berlari ke arahku. "Dia masih hidup ?" Selidiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Semua menahan napas menunggu jawabanku.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Masih".

.

"YEAAH !"

"Syukurlah..."

"Sudah kuduga Sara-sama baik-baik saja !"

.

"Dia tidak bernapas" aku berbisik ke Pakura. Kubaringkan dia di lantai, Pakura melakukan pernapasan buatan. Wajahku sempat memerah hebat karena aku sempat teringat cara menyadarkan orang pingsan semacam itu. Untung saja aku tidak melakukan 'itu' tadi.

"Cairan asam lambung naga itu cukup panas, Naruto-sama ? Wajahmu sampai seperti habis keluar dari oven begitu" selidik Anrokuzan.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ratu bersurai merah itu terbatuk-batuk. Mata ungu beningnya perlahan membuka, berusaha mengenali semua pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ratusan warga dari semua kalangan sudah berkumpul.

"Ka-kalian..." desisnya lemah.

"Sara-sama...syukurlah..." sambut Pakura. Hiruko menyerahkan mahkota temuannya.

"Sara-sama baik-baik saja ?" Selidik Hiruko.

Sara mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu".

Dan teriakan pujaan sang ratu kembali menggemuruh di area kecil itu. Semua bahagia melihat ratu mereka baik-baik saja. Mata Sara berkaca-kaca. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka rakyatnya sepeduli ini padanya. "Semuanya...terima...kasih..." katanya sambil mengusap airmata harunya.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya sekarang Sara bisa mengetahui betapa cintanya rakyatnya padanya. Aku berbalik. Pliny menghadangku dan merunduk. Aku tertegun.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran, ya" kataku geli. Aku akhirnya menaiki naga itu dan bersiap memecut tali kekangnya.

Sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

.

.

"Dasar Pliny nakal !"

Seruan itu sukses membuat naga yang nyaris mengepakkan sayapnya itu terdiam. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto ?" Selidik Pakura kasar. Aku bingung sendiri.

"Apa lagi ?" Aku turun dari Pliny. "Aku...pergi dari sini" desisku.

"Kenapa ?" Sergah Pakura. Semua Rouranian disitu menatap kami berdua. Aku menghela nafas.

"Sara-sama sendiri bilang aku tidak dibutuhkan disini. Lagipula dia mengizinkanku pergi" jawabku sekenanya. Sara mendekatiku. Cukup dekat, lebih dekat dari Pakura. Iris violet gelapnya menatapku tajam. Aku kikuk. Ia makin dekat, memangkas jarak diantara kami, lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Aku memejamkan mata. Pasrah kalau ditampar di depan ratusan Rouranian.

Tapi tidak. Aku hanya merasakan seseorang memegang tangan kananku dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Hening sesaat.

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA !"

.

Aku membuka mata. Euforia melanda Rouran. Mereka kedatangan seorang pahlawan. Dan pahlawan itu...adalah aku. Kulihat Sara berada hanya tiga senti di sebelahku, mengangkat tangan kanaku tinggi-tinggi dan semua orang yang kulihat bersorak-sorak ramai.

"HIDUP NARUTO-SAMA !"

"HIDUP _DRACO P_ !"

"Ini kedengaran kurang etis, Naruto-sama" desis Sara sambil terkikik. "Tapi kurasa aku akan menarik ucapanku. Kau diterima di Rouran kapanpun untuk urusan apapun. Dan kurasa kau orang yang sangat dibutuhkan kali ini" lanjutnya. Kesan kasar dan dinginnya langsung meleleh di mataku.

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih semuanya. Terimakasih banyak !" ucapku keras-keras.

* * *

**Sunagakure**

"Ini sudah pukul setengah delapan malam, _sensei_. Apa keputusan kita ?" Desak Sasuke pada Kakashi-sensei yang masih termenung di menara hotel.

"Bisakah kita mengandalkan tim patroli Suna ?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Pria bersurai perak itu tetap bergeming. "Kurasa tidak" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Angin malam berhembus, mengibarkan jubah hitam Sasuke dan rambut lurus mereka berdua. Sasuke mendecih tak sabar lalu bersiap berbalik arah.

"Kita akan pergi besok" kata Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau serius ?" Selidiknya. "Tanpa Naruto ?"

Kakashi-sensei berbalik, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Naruto adalah _Draco P_. Itu keuntungan sekaligus masalahnya. Dia akan diburu dimanapun kapanpun, mengingat musuh kita adalah Madara. Sebaliknya, dimanapun dia berada, kapanpun dia pasti mendapat perlindungan ketat, terlebih jika dia diteleportasikan ke Lima Negara Besar" jelasnya tenang.

"Jadi kalau begitu strategi _Styx_ sudah terbaca setengah" celetuk Shikamaru yang baru datang.

"Maksudmu ?" Selidik Chouji di belakangnya –yang masih sibuk dengan roti gandum sisa makan malamnya.

"Sama seperti yang Kakashi-sensei bilang barusan. _Styx_ adalah naga cerdas. Jika tidak, mana mungkin dia menyerang dua kali dengan perantara badai pasir agar kita sulit menyerangnya ? Dia juga tidak membunuh Naruto atau kita, karena mungkin membiarkan Madara melakukannya sendiri. Jadi bisa kita asumsikan bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin diteleportasikan ke salah satu Lima Negara Besar karena pasti akan terdeteksi dengan mudah dan bisa diambil kembali. Kemungkinan dia menteleportasikannya tidak jauh dari Kaze no Kuni seperti yang dikatakannya" jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Apa mungkin dia diteleportasikan kembali ke perbatasan antara Kaze dan Hi ?" Sasuke mulai beragrumentasi.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan. "Kemungkinan seperti itu selalu terjadi. Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu, tapi _Styx_ tadi pagi mengatakan sesuatu yang ganjil, yaitu _'ada yang menunggu kalian dan aku akan dihajar habis-habisan kalau aku melanggar kata-kataku. Ada yang mau bertemu dengan kalian dan itu lebih penting'_ itu kan yang dia bilang ? Jadi kurasa _Styx_ justru menteleportasikan Naruto setidaknya dekat dengan perbatasan Kaze dan Tsuchi" jelas Shikamaru.

"Kurasa itu lebih mungkin" Sakura mendadak muncul dari balik pintu. "Jika dia saja bilang akan dihajar habis-habisan, kurasa kecil kemungkinan naga itu berbohong. Justru dia ingin kita secepatnya sampai di perbatasan" lanjutnya sambil bersedekap.

"Benar" dukung Kakashi-sensei. "Kurasa memang besar kemungkinannya demikian, walau sekilas terdengar ganjil dan aneh" lanjutnya. "Kita akan tetap pergi ke perbatasan besok. Pagi buta. Saat itu Kaze no Kuni belum punya cukup panas untuk bisa membuat naga-naga Pembantai Bersayap mengejar kita. Semakin cepat gurun menerima panas, semakin cepat pula dia melepasnya. _Gorongosa_-ku akan membagi energi ke _Wlythlea_, _Pomona_, dan _Ingenia_. Sementara _Bryptops_ berukuran cukup besar untuk tetap merasa hangat di pagi buta" jelas Kakashi-sensei.

BRAK ! Pintu balkon menara itu terbanting. Kiba muncul terengah-engah.

"Berita buruk, semuanya !" Serunya keras.

"Apa ?" Selidik Shikamaru masih tidak terlalu peduli.

"Pembantai Bersayap datang lagi ?" Sambung Chouji gusar. Kiba menggeleng.

"Kurama kabur dari _Chrysler_ ! Dia sudah menemukan apinya ! Dia menggunakan apinya untuk melelehkan rantainya !" Seru Kiba panik.

"Menemukan api ?" Ulang Sakura bingung.

"Spesies _Wivereslavia_ tidak bisa menyemburkan api sampai usia tertentu, dan kurasa Kurama bisa melakukannya mulai malam ini" jawab Kakashi-sensei santai. "Tidak apa-apa, Kiba. Kita tentu tahu kemana Kurama mengarah" katanya sok misterius.

"Ke tempat dimana Naruto diteleportasikan" cetus Sasuke. Semua tersadar.

"Kalau begitu kita harus ikuti dia !" Seru Chouji bersemangat.

"Tidak semudah itu, gen...". Shikamaru buru-buru menutup mulut Kiba yang nyaris keceplosan. "Ehm. Maksudku, kita tidak tahu kemana Kurama mengarah ! Bahkan hidungku dan hidung nagaku yang tajam ini pun tidak bisa mengenalinya ! Kami belum sempat menghafal bau barunya !" Jelas Kiba.

"Tidak perlu, Kiba-kun. Percayalah pada Kurama. Aku pernah punya seekor _Wivereslavia_...saat aku masih menjadi ANBU dan Yondaime Hokage masih memerintah desa. Spesies naga itu setianya minta ampun. Walau baru beberapa jam mengenal tuan barunya, dia akan mengejar dan menemukannya...tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua kecuali kematian...".

* * *

**Center Tower of Rouran**

_**Naruto's Room**_

_**Pukul 20.00**_

Naruto's Room ? Kedengarannya kok mewah sekali. Haha, tidak terkejut. Sara bilang ada satu ruangan mewah kosong di menaranya tepat di sebelah kamarnya sendiri. Dia bilang dia tidak keberatan menerimaku disana. Jadi beginilah akhirnya. Aku bersikeras berusaha kembali ke Suna atau setidaknya menemui timku, tapi Hiruko dan Anrokuzan lebih keras menyuruhku tinggal disini beberapa jam, minimal. Mereka sedang mengadakan investigasi rahasia di dekat Menara Barat. Aku sendiri bingung, pasalnya Pakura mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan sebelum diizinkan pergi dari sini. Selagi _Draco P_ ada disini, kurasa Rouran ingin masalah keamanan kota segera dibereskan.

"Naruto-sama !"

"Masuk !" Seruku.

"Tidak perlu. Makan malam sudah siap ! Cepat ke ruang makan !" Pakura memekik dari luar tanpa membuka pintu.

Perutku berbunyi.

"Ayo !"

"B-baiklah !" Seruku dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan mengikutinya ke ruang perjamuan. Beberapa prajurit kelas atas termasuk Hiruko dan Anrokuzan sudah berada disana, sibuk menikmati hidangan _steak_ daging yang kelihatan lezat. Aku menelan air liur. Aku melirik ke meja paling utara, dimana sebuah kursi paling besar dan paling empuk yang mirip singgasana ratu bertengger disana. Pasti kursi Sara.

"Ini mejamu" Pakura mempersilakan. Oke, kurasa ini salah satu konsekuensi yang menyenangkan dari petualangan ini. Kau bisa merasakan berbagai jenis masakan dari berbagai belahan dunia secara gratis dan terhormat ! Kutusuk sepotong besar _steak_ dengan garpu lalu membelahnya dengan pisau, berusaha mengunyah daging yang sedikit liat tapi lezat itu dengan gigi gerahamku.

"Bagaimana ? Enak tidak ?" Tanya Pakura antusias.

"Enak" jawabku pendek. "Dagingnya benar-benar berbeda dari daging apapun. Aku pernah makan daging ayam, kambing, babi, sampai sapi, tapi belum pernah merasakan daging semacam ini" kataku jujur.

Anrokuzan terkekeh. "Tentu saja ! Itu kan daging naga yang kau bunuh tadi siang" katanya enteng.

.

.

.

Aku langsung mencengkeram leherku dengan kedua tanganku, berusaha mengeluarkan daging yang terlanjur masuk ke lambungku, tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja. "Makan saja" kata Hiruko kalem. "Semua prajurit disini, termasuk Pakura, Anrokuzan dan aku juga makan daging _Venator_ itu" jelasnya.

"Kenapa...kalian...memasak naga...?" Tanyaku tersendat dengan muka membiru.

Ankrouzan terkekeh. "Kadang untuk menghemat biaya perawatan ratusan hewan ternak di Rouran, menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat membolehkan penduduk berburu naga yang tidak berbahaya untuk makanan" jelasnya. "Dan daripada membiarkan daging _Venator_ yang sebanyak itu membusuk sia-sia, lebih baik dimasak dan dimakan. Naga itu cukup untuk mengenyangkan lebih dari 200 orang, Naruto-sama !"

"Siapa menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat itu ?!" Sumbarku tidak terima.

"Aku" jawab seseorang dua kursi dari Hiruko.

Rambutnya cokelat, dengan gaya yang aneh. Seperti bunga yang sedang mekar. Aku beranggapan bahwa dia terlalu banyak memakai minyak rambut. Kulitnya yang kecokelatan dengan iris mata hijau tua. Berewoknya dibiarkan memanjang sepanjang sisi wajahnya tapi melengkung hingga nyaris menyatu diatas bibirnya, mirip kumis yang tak jadi.

Ia terkekeh. "Namaku Haruno Kizashi, senang bertemu denganmu, _Draco P_" katanya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Maaf kalau kebijakanku memberatkan Anda. Yaahh, sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau aku menyuruh juru masak menara tengah untuk memasakkan yang baru untukmu" lanjutnya.

Aku cengo. Tapi ya...sudahlah. "Tidak apa-apa, Kizashi-san. Ini daging naga pertama yang saya makan, pengalaman menakjubkan" kataku dengan senyum terpaksa. Suatu hari nanti aku harus membeli sebuah buku yang berisi kandungan daging semua naga di Bumi.

Aku mengiris satu lagi. Walau daging naga, rasanya memang cukup lezat.

Tunggu sebentar.

.

Siapa nama menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan itu ?

Haruno Kizashi ?

Haruno ?!

Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?! Aku yakin Haruno Kizashi adalah ayah dari Haruno Sakura –gadis pengembara yang kutemui saat melawan Ceberus dan sekarang ada di timku, dan yang lebih penting, Sakura sendiri bercerita bahwa ayahnya sudah meninggal diserang api seekor _Wyvern_ !

Ini mustahil.

Kecuali...

...Sakura berbohong. Aku nyaris bertanya. Tapi kuurungkan karena pasti ada pejabat penting lain disini. Sebaiknya aku mulai merancang pembicaraan pribadi empat mata bersama Haruno Kizashi itu. Mata hijau itu, dia memang agak mirip Sakura. Walaupun sedikit sekali.

Aku melirik kursi Sara. Tidak ada penghuninya. Hanya ada sebuah piring makan yang tersusun dari kaca yang artistik, sebuah gelas berpinggang, dan masing-masing sebuah sendok, pisau kecil, dan garpu.

"Sara-sama tidak makan ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Dia sudah makan dari tadi" jawab Hiruko.

Aku melirik piringnya lagi. Bersih sekali. Rasanya itu lebih terlihat seperti belum makan daripada sudah makan !

"Naruto-sama, memang kalau Sara-sama makan itu dia tidak menyisakan apapun kecuali peralatan makannya" jelas Pakura sambil terkekeh. "Dia orang paling bersih yang pernah kukenal. Dia akan membuat piring sama bersihnya dengan saat sebelum dituangi hidangan" lanjutnya. "Sebutir nasi atau seserat dagingpun tidak disisakannya. Itulah kenapa seluruh Rouranian mencintainya, dia tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atau sesuatupun".

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. "Kenapa dia tidak makan bersama para pejabat ini ?" Aku terus penasaran. "Dan sekarang dimana dia ?"

Anrokuzan berdehem. Aku meliriknya. "Rasanya ada yang mengganjal tenggorokanku" kilah pria gendut itu.

"Tenggorokan itu jalur udara, Anrokuzan bodoh" koreksi Hiruko.

"Ahaha, terlalu serius jadi lupa" gurau Anrokuzan dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

"Sara-sama berada di lantai teratas menara" jawab Hiruko akhirnya. "Aku sendiri tadi melihatnya".

Aku bergegas membereskan peralatan makanku lalu berterimakasih dan segera melesat ke tempat yang diberitahukan Hiruko.

"Dasar anak muda" desis Hiruko datar.

"Kuharap mereka tidak terlalu serius. Menara puncak kan sangat tinggi. Bahaya kalau mereka jatuh" kata Kizashi sambil terkekeh.

Pakura, Hiruko, dan Anrokuzan mengernyit. "Apa hubungannya ?!"

* * *

**Top of Central Tower**

_**The Queen's Balcony**_

Dia disana.

Rambut merahnya berkibar diterpa angin malam. Ia tidak mengenakan baju kebesaran ratunya, melainkan hanya gaun biasa dan tanpa mahkota atau tumpukan perhiasan yang neko-neko. Berdiri di balkon tertinggi di menara tengah, bahkan mungkin di Rouran. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Sara-sama" panggilku pelan, takut membuatnya terkejut.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi" Sara menanggapi datar. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh.

"Pakura bilang ada sesuatu yang harus kubereskan sebelum pergi dan bergabung dengan timku lagi" jawabku enteng. Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. "Boleh aku berdiri di sampingmu ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Kenapa tanya ?" Balas Sara.

"Memastikan saja".

.

.

"Kau melakukan ini setiap malam ?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Hanya beberapa kali. Di saat aku butuh ketenangan. Kembali memandang Rouran dan berharap serta berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melindunginya" jawabnya datar.

"Kau sangat hebat, kau tahu" aku memulai pembicaraan. "Aku yakin kau sepantaran denganku...tapi di usia semuda ini sudah menjadi ratu dari kota sebesar ini...aku tidak pernah membayangkannya" kataku setengah memuji.

"Dulunya ibuku adalah Ratu Rouran" cerita Sara pendek. Aku mulai tertarik.

"Ibumu ?"

Dia mengangguk. "Dia meninggal dua puluh tahun lalu. Singgasana ratu digantikan nenekku, yang sebelumnya pernah menjabat. Beliau juga meninggal dua tahun lalu. Sejak itulah aku jadi ratu menggantikannya. Tepat dua tahun lalu".

Aku terdiam. Tepat dua tahun lalu. Pantas saja Pakura bilang temperamennya sedang tidak begitu baik hari ini.

"Orangtuamu pasti sangat bangga melihat anaknya menjadi _Draco P_" celetuk Sara tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya aku sudah menemukan tali yang menghubungkan pembicaraan kami berdua.

"Ya, kuharap mereka senang disana" aku memancing.

Sara memandangku. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka...?"

"Sudah meninggal" potongku.

"Yang mana ?"

"Dua-duanya, dalam waktu bersamaan. Waktu itu aku masih bayi" ceritaku. Ya, masih bayi. Itu yang kudengar. "Aku hidup sendirian dengan damai di Konohagakure sampai seseorang memberitahuku bahwa takdir besar sudah menunggu. Mau tak mau aku menjelajahi dunia untuk menemukan Dia" aku memberi penekanan pada kata 'Dia'.

"_Paradox_ ?" Selidik Sara. Aku mengangguk.

"Saudara memang terkadang sangat berbeda, ya" Sara menggumam sendiri. Aku mengernyitkan dahi bingung.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu ?" Selidikku heran.

Sara menghela nafas. "Jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa" bisiknya serius. Aku mengangguk.

.

"_Ortodox_ membunuh ibuku".

.

Detik berikutnya aku terdiam. _Ortodox_ ? Saudara _Paradox_ ?!

"Jadi...?" Aku mulai mengerti kemana ini mengarah. Sara mengangguk.

"Aku pernah bertemu. Mereka berdua. Dua puluh tahun lalu. Belum basi samasekali dari ingatanku" katanya tegas.

"Seperti apa mereka, Sara-sama ?" Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau aku sudah menambah embel-embel kehormatan di belakang namanya.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak begitu ingat seluruhnya karena waktu itu aku masih kecil, tapi _Ortodox_ bisa dibilang...naga yang sedikit cacat" jelasnya. "Berbeda jauh dengan _Paradox_, dia benar-benar naga paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat. _Ortodox_...memiliki api berwarna antara ungu dan pink di sayap, jakun, dan ujung ekornya serta lengan belakang atasnya. _Paradox_ ditaburi tujuh berlian berbeda warna yang tertanam di tubuhnya dan tanduk alis yang sangat indah dan besar".

Aku mengingat-ingat. Benar, _Paradox_ ditaburi tujuh berlian di tubuhnya dan tanduknya memang indah, sama seperti di pahatan dinding di ruang rahasia rumahku.

"Aku tidak ingat kejadian detilnya. Aku hanya mengetahui ibuku tewas di tangan naga itu" ceritanya lirih.

Angin berhembus pelan, mengibarkan rambut kami berdua. Entah kenapa malam itu samasekali tidak terasa dingin padahal kami berada nyaris seperempat kilometer dari tanah. Atau itu hanya untukku saja, ya ?

Sara tertunduk. Mata ungunya berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Jadi kurasa kita sama" celetukku. Ia memandangku bingung masih dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yaa...kita sama-sama tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi kecuali orang-orang yang selalu menemani dan membantu kita. Kau punya Pakura...Anrokuzan... Hiruko...dan..."

"...Kizashi...".

Aku tersenyum. Tersenyum padanya. "Kita tidak benar-benar sendirian. Lagipula mereka tetap ada. Disini" aku menunjuk dadaku.

Sara menunduk. Ia mengangguk pelan. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir mungilnya.

"Terimakasih..."

"...Naruto-sama..."

Suara lembutnya membuatku terhipnotis. Bulan menampakkan diri dari awan tempat persembunyiannya, memancarkan sinar yang dipantulkannya dari sang surya itu ke setengah muka Bumi. Menyinari pucuk-pucuk menara megah Rouran. Menyinari balkon ratu sepenuhnya.

Aku mendekat selangkah tanpa disadari Sara.

"Sama-sama" jawabku lirih.

.

.

"HOI ! _DRACOVETTH_ MACAM APA KAU ?! PERGI DAN BERKELIARAN SEENAKNYA MENTANG-MENTANG KAU _DRACO P_, HAH ?! UNTUNG SAJA KAU KUTEMUKAN !"

Teriakan itu berasal dari puncak menara. Jantungku meloncat. Aku –dan Sara, segera menoleh ke atas.

"Kurama !" Seruku senang. Naga itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Mata merah darahnya berkilau diterpa sinar bulan.

Sara beringsut mendekatiku. "Hahaha !" Kurama mendadak terkekeh. "Baru juga hilang beberapa jam di antah berantah kau sudah punya pacar, Naruto !" Godanya usil.

"Kau masih saja sama, berisik" ketusku. Kurama turun, mendarat di balkon. "Tenang, Sara. Dia nagaku, Kurama. Spesies Wiver...em..." aku menggaruk kepala bingung.

"_Wivereslavia_" cetus Kurama. "Jangan terbuai kesenangan, Naruto ! Ayo lekas pergi. Walau aku sedikit lelah, sih".

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku ?" Tanyaku takjub.

"Entahlah. Aku terbang begitu saja. Ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang meyakinkanku bahwa kau disini" katanya asal-asalan.

BRAK ! Mendadak pintu balkon terbuka. Pakura dibaliknya. Sepertinya perempuan berambut sayur ini punya kebiasaan buruk: Ia suka sekali membuka pintu tanpa izin dengan suara yang keras, kecuali saat akan berhadapan dengan Sara tadi pagi dan di ruanganku tadi.

"Whaa ? Naga siapa ini ?!" Pakura langsung histeris. Kurama berbalik dan menatap perempuan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia melirikku.

"Ehm. Pakura, ini Kurama, nagaku. Kurama, ini Pakura, salah satu pejabat tinggi Rouran" aku memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Oh" jawab Pakura pendek. Kurama mendengus. "Naruto-sama. Aku menemukan tugas yang cocok untukmu ! Di menara sebelah tenggara. Kau akan pergi ke sana besok, segera. Setelah menyelesaikan itu, barulah kau kami izinkan pulang" cerocosnya. Aku mengernyit.

"Ada apa di menara tenggara ?" Selidikku.

"Seekor naga" desis Pakura. "Naga yang berbeda dari naga lain. Lebih tepat disebut monster naga. Dia...yang dijuluki pemilik mata maut..."

"..._Basilisk_...".

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 8 selesai ! Fyuuuhh... hebat banget, akhirnya bisa tembus lebih dari 10.000 words, readers !

Agak-agak mirip campuran _The Will of Fire_ dan _The Lost Tower_ yah ? Hehe, disini Hiruko dan Anrokuzan (saya tidak memakai nama Mukade karena orangnya kerempeng, lebih bagus Anrokuzan yang gembrot) ditampilkan sebagai tokoh protagonis, bukan antagonis seperti di movie aslinya. Meski begitu, keduanya tetap memiliki kemampuan yang hebat ! Soal Pakura, saya harap readers belum lupa. Dia adalah kunoichi pengguna Shakuton dari Sunagakure yang hidup pada masa pemerintahan Yondaime Kazekage (lebih lanjut lihat Naruto Shippuden Episode 285) di canon-nya.

Pair kedua terlihat disini. Yup, NaruSara. Hehe, mohon maaf buat yang nggak suka harem ya, tapi saya usahakan Naruto tidak harem-harem amat, kok, lagian pairnya cuma dua orang. Bagi penggemar NaruHina juga nggak usah kecewa, karena Hinata masih lengket kok sama Naru !

Misteri baru muncul, terutama soal Haruno Kizashi yang diceritakan Sakura sudah mati tapi malah menjadi menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat, Sara yang pernah bertemu Dua Bersaudara, dan kira-kira bagaimana Naruto menghadapi _Basilisk_ serta petualangan Tim Paradox ketika sampai di Gunung Phicium ? Nantikan Chapter 9 yang FULL OF FIGHT !

Oya, berhubung minggu depan sudah U-En, sementara saya hiatus dulu. Kemungkinan besar Paradox tidak rilis Sabtu depan, tapi Sabtu depannya lagi sekitar tanggal 10 atau 11 Mei. Saya harap readers sabar menunggu dan doakan saya sukses U-En-nya yaaa ! (*disembur*).

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**See you again in chapter 9 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Eight :

_**Burning Dragon (Pliny). (Naga OC, nama 'Pliny' diambil dari sekretaris Romawi terkenal yang mencatat letusan Gunung Vesuvius dan menyebarkan legenda tentang Basilisk dalam puisinya)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 9 meter, berat 1 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 50-215 km/jam

Spesial : Tubuh berapi yang suhunya dapat diatur sesuai keinginan

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan lava, bom vulkanik, dan api oranye terang dalam jarak menengah

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Vulkanik

Level bahaya : Gila (Jika belum dijinakkan)

Pemilik : Pakura


	9. Chapter 9: The Juggernaut

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**.

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: NaruSaku, NaruSara

**Special** : Khusus untuk bab ini, kadar gore sedikit meningkat

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mistery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 9, readers ! Huwwaaaa, saya kangen kalian semua setelah seminggu tak jumpa ! (*Peluk readers satu-satu*). Sebelumnya saya minta maaaaaffff banget karena baru bisa rilis hari Minggu. Iya, soalnya internet saya lagi ada masalah dari hari Kamis yang bikin saya galau empat hari, ini juga saya pake nebeng di rumah temen segala (malah curhat).

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Dan akhirnya...setelah menempuh UN saya kembali terjun ke fanfiction dan segera bisa update ! (Dengan plus gore, death chara dan genre mistery).

Saya janjikan chapter ini lumayan FULL FIGHT, oleh karena itu gore tidak bisa terhindarkan, karena legenda tidak menceritakan semua naga itu baik dan lemah lembut, apalagi beberapa naga antagonis yang akan saya tampilkan. Sementara ini, Naruto masih belum bertemu dengan timnya karena harus menunaikan tugas khusus dari Pakura. Apakah tugas itu ? Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan petualangan Tim Paradox ketika mereka sampai di Gunung Phicium ?

Dan maaf, bagi readers yang sudah tidak sabar ingin membaca deskripsi, bahkan ingin segera mengetahui pertemuan Naruto dengan karakter judul, yaitu _Paradox_, naga terutama di fic ini, tolong mohon bersabar sedikit, karena kemungkinan besar _Paradox_ baru akan benar-benar terlihat dan akan terlibat dalam dialog interaktif sekitar bab 11-14 (Diantara tiga bab tersebut). Oleh karenanya, saya mengimbau readers untuk bersabar sedikit lagi, toh ini sudah bab sembilan. Orang sabar disayang Tuhan lho ! (*Malah ceramah, eh*). _Well_, sebisa mungkin saya akan tampilkan _Etatheon_ terlebih dahulu.

**Enjoy read chap 9 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Sembilan :

**The Juggernaut**

"_Basilisk_ ?" Ulangku. Pakura mengangguk, sementara air muka Sara berubah muram dan Kurama tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naga...seberbahaya apa dia ?" Tanyaku.

"Cukup berbahaya. Dia bisa dikategorikan level _Death-see_. Begitu kau melihat, kau mati. Nyaris tidak ada kemungkinan selamat begitu apapun yang bernyawa dan bergerak serta bernapas, melihat naga itu. Ukurannya terhitung tidak besar, jauh lebih kecil daripada _Venator_ dan nagamu, lagipula dia hidup di dalam sebuah menara. Menguasai satu menara. Hanya ada seekor, tapi dia sangat mengkhawatirkan. Kami sengaja selama ini menahannya dalam menara itu. Jika dia sampai lepas, habislah seluruh Rouranian" cerita Pakura panjang lebar.

"Haha, soal itu serahkan saja padaku" jawabku. "Aku bisa gunakan Shunshin untuk menghindar dan Kagebunshin bertubi-tubi untuk membingungkannya. Serangan kombinasi elemena api dan angin pasti cukup untuk menghanguskannya kalau memang fisiknya tidak sekuat _Venator_ atau Kurama" jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala.

"_Death-see_, mati saat melihat, itu disini bukan konotasi, Naruto, jangan sembarangan" ucap Sara padaku.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanyaku lugu.

Kurama menghela nafas. "Dasar Naruto-baka. _Death-see_ disini adalah denotasi. Makna sebenarnya" Kurama memberi penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Aku makin mengernyit.

"Memangnya dia bisa membunuh hanya jika kita melihatnya ? Rasanya itu terlalu berlebihan" tukasku.

"Tapi memang begitu adanya" sahut Pakura. "Yaa, tidak seluruhnya, tapi, matanya. _Basilisk_ menyemburkan lidah api kuning yang sangat panas, walau hanya untuk jarak pendek. Paruhnya setajam pisau daging, walau dia naga. Tentu dia punya gigi, sekali giginya menancap, untuk lepas susahnya minta ampun. Jika dia berdesis, ular berbisa paling mematikan pun akan kabur ketakutan. Ia punya dua kaki kekar bercakar mengerikan yang dapat membuatnya berlari cepat dan lincah. Jika dia berlari, semak-semak akan hangus, batu-batu akan hancur. Dia punya sepasang sayap tapi kemampuan terbangnya tidak terlalu bagus. Kulitnya ditutupi sisik sekeras besi..." Pakura menjelaskan dengan serius.

"Dan senjata terbesar _Basilisk_ adalah..."

"...mata kuningnya. Mata sebesar bola pingpong berwarna kuning cerah berpupil bulat hitam. Yang akan membunuh siapapun yang menatap matanya secara langsung".

DEG

Aku merinding.

"Sudah puluhan prajurit pemberani yang mencoba masuk ke menara itu dan berusaha membunuhnya, tapi yang ada mereka hanya menambah kenyang makhluk itu dan menambah sampah kerangka manusia di tempat terlarang itu" desah Pakura.

"Konon _Basilisk_ adalah makhluk langka sama sepertiku, hanya mungkin sedikit lebih banyak" Kurama mendadak ikut bicara. "Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, semua _Basilisk_ adalah betina dan mereka hanya bisa bereproduksi jika kawin dengan ayam jantan. Ayam jantan itulah yang bertelur, dan tidak sampai situ keanehannya, yang mengerami telur bukan _Basilisk_ atau ayam jantan itu sendiri, tapi seekor katak jantan. Ketika telur ini menetas, si katak-lah korban pertama tatapan mata sang _Basilisk_ baru" desisnya sengit.

"Jika dibiarkan, seekor _Basilisk_ dapat hidup hingga 350 tahun" lanjutnya.

"Telur misterius itu ada beberapa dekade lalu saat masa pemerintahan ibuku" Sara ikut bercerita. "Dan sepertinya segel menara kurang ketat sehingga bahkan ada seekor katak gurun yang masuk, mungkin dia juga mengerami telur itu sampai menetas. Kadang, pekikan khas _Basilisk_ dapat terdengar sampai di sekitar Menara Tenggara, mendirikan bulu kuduk siapapun yang mendengarnya" lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana, Naruto-sama ? Maukah kau menghilangkan ancaman ini ? Demi Rouran ? Demi kami ?" Tanya Pakura akhirnya.

"Tinggal hancurkan, ledakkan, atau robohkan saja menaranya, dia pasti ikut mati. Toh itu hanya satu dari ratusan menara, kan" sesumbar Kurama.

Sara dan Pakura menatapnya dengan pandangan kurang sedap. "Oke, itu ide buruk" koreksinya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kurama. Ia mengangkat bahu kedua kaki depannya, mengisyaratkan 'terserah'.

"Aku masih punya hati, Naruto. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan mereka dalam ancaman naga sebuas itu" katanya datar.

Aku beralih ke Pakura.

"Bisa...kalian tahan si Basilisk itu dengan penghalang yang lebih kuat ? Setidaknya sampai kami menemukan 'Dia' dan mengalahkan Madara, ketika semuanya sudah beres, aku akan kembali kemari dan membunuh Basilisk itu" kataku pelan.

"Jadi...kau menolak ?" Selidik Pakura kecewa.

"Bukan begitu" balasku cepat. "Aku merasa ada...sesuatu yang lebih penting...walau ini juga penting...". Aduh, bagaimana ini ? Aku tidak bisa menjawab begitu saja dan mengecewakan mereka. Aku bahkan belum menyelidiki kebenaran Haruno Kizashi !

"Ayolah. Demi Sara" Pakura masih membujuk.

.

.

.

"Baiklah" kataku akhirnya. "Besok pagi. Malam ini aku harus istirahat. Setelah itu beres, aku akan pergi, bagaimana ? Walau sekali-kali aku akan berkunjung kemari lagi" aku memutuskan. Pakura tersenyum.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak".

* * *

**Naruto's Chamber**

"Kapan ada aturan yang mengatakan bahwa seekor naga sepanjang bus boleh masuk ke ruangan semewah ini ?" Tanyaku ketus begitu Kurama mengikutiku sampai di hadapan pintu kristal kamarku.

"Entah" jawab Kurama asal-asalan. "Setidaknya pintunya saja sangat besar, kan. Pasti aku muat di dalamnya walau harus menggulung ekor, melipat sayap, dan membengkokkan leher" cetusnya.

Aku menghela nafas. "Jangan jorok" kataku. "Atau merusak apapun yang ada disini. Cakarmu itu tajam, bisa menggores lantai yang bersih ini".

"Seolah-olah menara ini milikmu saja" balas Kurama.

Aku membuka pintu. Naga oranye itu merangkak masuk dengan hati-hati dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perut menyentuh lantai tepat di samping ranjang mewahku. Aku merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Kurama" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Kau merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil, tidak ?" Selidikku memastikan.

"Ganjil ? Seperti apa ?" Kurama malah balik bertanya. Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan.

Aku menghela nafas pendek. "Kata Jiraya-sensei...satu-satunya yang secara permanen bisa mengingat _Paradox_ adalah _Dracovetth_-nya sendiri. Kenapa Sara bisa mengingatnya, padahal dia waktu itu masih kecil dan samasekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan _Paradox_ ?" Aku mulai mengutarakan isi kepalaku.

Kurama terkekeh. "Naruto...Naruto...Dia itu _Paradox_, dia bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatinya. Mungkin dia sengaja tidak menghapus ingatan si ratu berambut merah itu untuk alasan tertentu yang tidak kita tahu. Lagipula kau ini rada-rada pelupa, kan ?"

Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu ?"

"Kakek Jiraya pertama kali memberitahumu bahwa ayahmu adalah _Draco P_ di ruang bawah tanah rahasia rumahmu. Tapi begitu dia memberitahukannya untuk yang kedua kali di gua peristirahatan pertama pengembaraan kalian, kau juga masih terkejut. Masa sudah diberitahu sebelumnya masih terkejut juga ?" Sindirnya.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Kakek Jiraya yang cerita" balas Kurama menang. "Dia juga bilang kalau kau punya watak sedikit tidak sabaran, agak suka menggerutu dan ingin sesuatu selesai secepatnya. Tapi sekarang malah aneh, kau bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membunuh _Basilisk_ hanya demi ratu berambut merah itu. Tadi saat aku sampai juga kalian terlihat akrab sekali, memangnya ada apa ?" Balas Kurama menggoda.

"Apa kau kebal pada tatapan mata _Basilisk_ ?" Tanyaku iseng setelah kami terdiam beberapa saat. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan Kurama yang melenceng dari perkiraanku tadi.

"Tidak ada yang kebal" jawab Kurama. "Kecuali _Etatheon_. Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Madara yang punya Sharingan atau Hinata yang punya Byakugan pun aku tidak tahu, apa mereka kebal atau tidak. Tapi yang kutahu, tidak ada manusia yang kebal pada mata itu".

"Membunuhnya sebenarnya mudah saja, dibandingkan _Zechuan_ atau _Venator_. Tapi kekuatan dan kecepatannya itu yang jadi masalah" desahku.

"Yang penting kau tidak menatap matanya" sahut Kurama acuh.

"Yang benar saja. Lalu bagaimana dengan apinya ? Gigi dan paruhnya ? Tendangannya ? Bagaimana dengan itu semua ? Kalau aku menutup mata, aku tidak ada bedanya dengan umpan hidup" keluhku.

"Kau terlihat stres" desis Kurama. Ia melirik sekitar. "Hei, sebuah fonograf ! Cek laci meja itu Naruto, siapa tahu ada beberapa piringan hitam. Setel saja itu, kurasa kau butuh sedikit musik" katanya antusias.

"Rusak" jawabku. "Aku tadi sore mencoba".

"Oh" balas Kurama pendek lalu terkekeh. "Udik sekali aku. Aku sudah lama penasaran pada barang-barang canggih manusia. Fonograf yang bisa mengeluarkan musik lewat corongnya hanya dengan memutar sebuah piringan hitam".

Aku memejamkan mata. Mungkin aku akan memikirkan masalah _Basilisk_ ini pagi-pagi, dimana orang-orang mengatakan otak berfungsi paling baik di pagi hari saat subuh.

.

Tunggu sebentar !

Rusak ?

Aku mendadak bangun. Kurama menoleh. "Ada apa ?"

"Itu dia, Kurama !" Seruku. Dia mengangkat satu alis.

"Rusak !" Seruku keras. "Kita harus membuat kedua mata _Basilisk_ rusak sampai dia tidak bisa menggunakannya !" Kataku semangat.

"Buta, maksudmu ?" Koreksi Kurama ikut antusias. Aku mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kagebunshin. Mereka hanya klon bayangan, jadi kalau mati, mereka paling hanya menghilang seperti asap. Aku hanya harus membuat bunshin sebanyak-banyaknya, memerangkap Basilisk dalam timbunan bunshin dan sebelumnya akan kusuruh mereka menutup mata. Kemudian aku akan bakar dia dengan serangan gabungan elemen angin dan api dan memfokuskan itu ke kedua matanya. Kalaupun dia tidak mati, setidaknya kemungkinannya buta karena serangan itu cukup besar" kataku.

"Dan jika dia tidak bisa melihat sekaligus tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan magisnya itu, kita akan dengan mudah membunuhnya !"

"Kita ?" Ulang Kurama. "Lorong Menara Tenggara itu sempit ! Mana mungkin aku muat disana. Kau-lah satu-satunya manusia yang akan kesana".

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ya ? Walau kecil kemungkinan kau ikut dalam operasi kali ini, Anrokuzan akan membawa beberapa pasukan terbaiknya bersamaku !"

* * *

**Northern Hamada**

**Kaze no Kuni**

_**Five kilometers before Mount Phicium**_

Tim Paradox (minus aku dan Kurama) terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke depan. Temari, Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya sensei seperti biasa memimpin di depan, diikuti Kiba, Lee, dan Hinata, serta Ino dan Shikamaru yang sudah mendapat _Vereev_ dari Gaara.

"Jadi jalur mana yang akan kalian lewati ke Tsuchi no Kuni ?" Temari memecah keheningan.

"Yang terdekat" jawab Kakashi-sensei cepat.

Temari mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oke, itu pilihan yang salah" katanya misterius.

"Kenapa ? Apa yang salah ?" Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Kalau kalian memilih yang terdekat, sudah pasti jawabannya kalian akan melalui Gunung Phicium. Kusarankan jangan lewat sana. Itu tempat paling berbahaya di blokade Kaze dan Tsuchi. Ratusan pengembara sudah bermodalkan nekad dan berani, tapi tidak ada yang sampai ke tempat tujuan begitu menginjakkan kaki kesana. Kurasa disanalah tempat yang dimaksudkan _Styx_. Berarti memang ada yang menunggu kalian" jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"Memangnya ada apa disana ?" Jiraya-sensei mulai penasaran.

"_Sphinx_. Makhluk setengah naga, setengah manusia. Bersayap. Postur tubuhnya mirip seekor singa, tapi dua kali lebih besar. Wajahnya mirip wajah perempuan dengan rambut cokelat kemerahan yang lebat. Gigi-giginya sangat tajam, cocok untuk mengoyak daging. Ekornya adalah seekor ular _viper_ yang berbisa" lanjut gadis berambut kuning itu.

"Itu saja ?" Sahut Jiraya-sensei. "Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk" lanjutnya.

Temari tersenyum sinis. "Kalian belum tahu. _Sphinx_ akan memerangkap siapapun yang melewati Gunung Phicium dengan sebuah teka-teki. Dia tidak bisa mati sebelum seseorang menjawab teka-tekinya dengan benar. Dan ada rumor, bahwa _Sphinx_ punya enam teka-teki, diantara enam itu, ada satu teka-teki yang _tidak akan bisa dijawab oleh manusia manapun_" jelasnya serius.

"Ironisnya, ada kabar burung mengatakan bahwa _Sphinx_ mempelajari semua teka-teki itu dari Oedipus, sespesies _Ivory Dragon_ yang juga merupakan penjaga Perpustakaan Besar di Tsuchi no Kuni, tidak jauh dari Iwagakure" lanjutnya.

"Jadi kita harus melewati jalur lain ? Tapi jika mengamati peta, itulah jalur terdekat. Jalur lain bahkan yang nomor dua paling dekat saja selisih waktunya bisa sampai 12 jam. Itu sungguh pemborosan waktu" kata Sakura sambil mengamati peta.

"Memang. Tapi mempertimbangkan semua resiko, daripada kita mati, mungkin lebih baik kita putar haluan" usul Shikamaru.

"Terlambat. Lihat batu-batu di bawah" potong Sasuke sambil menuding tanah. Ratusan bebatuan berwarna abu-abu cerah makin lama makin banyak, menunjukkan bahwa mereka sudah mulai berada di area Gunung Phicium.

"Sekali kesini, tidak bisa kembali lagi" lanjut Sasuke. "Mau tak mau kita harus terus ke depan. Kukira kau seorang jenius dengan IQ lebih dari 200 dan kemampuan menghafal _photographic memory*_, Shikamaru dari Konoha. Kurasa mungkin kau bisa menjawab teka-teki _Sphinx_" katanya acuh.

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku lebih sering dan lebih suka membaca buku-buku ilmiah nonfiksi daripada buku-buku teka-teki, humor, atau dongeng" kilah Shikamaru malas.

"Kau ini. Bersemangatlah sedikit, kalau ada yang mengandalkan kemampuanmu" Ino menanggapi. "Dari dulu selalu saja begitu".

"Haahhh, sungguh merepotkan" Shikamaru mengeluarkan keluhan khasnya.

.

Matahari mendadak tertutup awan berwarna kelabu. Langit berubah menjadi merah dengan semburat jingga seperti saat matahari terbenam. Pasir-pasir berubah menjadi asap hitam dengan sedikit percikan api tipis.

"Sial. Tidak kusangka dia muncul juga..." kata Temari dengan suara bergetar. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Dia siapa ? Jangan katakan naga bertanduk satu sialan itu" Shikamaru menanggapi.

"Bukan. Ini lain lagi. Kalau kaupikir _Styx_ itu ganas, brutal, dan tidak sopan, yang ini lebih lagi" Temari menjelaskan dengan wajah mulai memucat.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa, Temari-san ? Wajah Anda sampai begitu dan keringat Anda begitu banyak" Tanya Hinata ikut penasaran.

Temari menelan ludah. "Sakura. Ino. Hinata. Kuharap kalian semua sangat kuat, atau setidaknya, semuanya, lindungi kami".

"Jelaskan ! Sebenarnya ada apa, Temari-san ?!" Ino mulai tidak sabar sekaligus sedikit takut.

"_Zmey_..._Zmey_ _Gorynych_. Dia adalah sosok naga berkepala tiga yang sangat buas dan rakus. Kakashi-san, Jiraya-san, tolong berhenti dulu. Kita akan mengambang sementara di udara seperti ini sementara aku menjelaskan pada mereka. Pasalnya ini sangat penting".

Dan merekapun berhenti, naga-naga tunggangan mengepakkan sayap tapi diam di angkasa sementara Temari mulai menjelaskan.

"Dia punya tiga kepala yang identik, tapi dia hanya punya satu jiwa. Dengan kata lain, jiwanya berpindah-pindah dari satu kepala ke kepala yang lain. Jadi ketiga kepalanya tidak mungkin berbicara secara bersamaan, yang akan berbicara hanya satu kepala dimana jiwanya ada. Ekornya seperti jarum suntik yang mematikan, dan aku punya pemikiran buruk kalau dia sedang dalam masa reproduksinya...".

"Lalu apa menakutkannya ?" Potong Kiba.

"Diam, Kiba" sergah Hinata. "Lanjutkan, Temari-san".

"Kalian para laki-laki masih bisa tenang. Yang paling mengerikan dari _Zmey_ adalah...mereka semua jantan, dan jika mereka memasuki tahap perkembangbiakannya...mereka tentu tidak akan menemukan naga betina. Karena itulah, mereka menggantikannya dengan..."

"...manusia...".

.

.

"APA ?!" Seru Ino histeris. "Ma...maksudmu...Jangan ! Jangan katakan kalau manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan-lah yang jadi pengganti naga betina _Zmey_ !" Lanjutnya.

Temari mengangguk pelan. "Memang begitu. Kita akan dijadikan semacam wadah. _Zmey_ baru bisa melangsungkan keturunan apabila kepala tengahnya menggigit lehermu, kepala kiri menggigit kedua kakimu, kepala kanan menggigit kedua tanganmu, dan ekornya yang seperti jarum suntik itu ditusukkan ke perutmu. Segera setelah itu, kau akan pingsan dan tidak bisa bangun lagi. Hanya dalam waktu enam jam setelah itu, tubuh perempuan yang sudah disengat itu akan menggelembung sepenuhnya dan pecah...mengeluarkan _Zmey_ muda dari dalam tubuhnya...".

Ketiga _Dracovetth_ perempuan di depannya langsung memucat seputih kertas. "Ya, dia memang mengerikan. Dan sungguh tidak beruntung kita akan menemui naga jenis itu".

"Adakah jutsu pengubah _gender_ untuk waktu singkat, _sensei_ ?" Tanya Ino iseng sambil tersenyum pasrah.

Kakashi-sensei menggeleng. "Kalau ada, aku pasti sudah coba" Jiraya-sensei menanggapi sambil manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

"Hampir saja kuhajar setan sialan itu. Untungnya upeti ini datang tepat waktu !"

.

"_ZMEY_ !" Seru Temari terkejut.

"Ahahahaha ! Bahkan gadis Suna sepertimu mengenalku ?! Kalau begitu biarkan kau yang pertama !" Seru naga berkepala tiga dengan sepasang sayap itu –yang memang hanya satu kepala yang terus bicara- sambil menjilat bibir.

Shikamaru berdiri di naganya, melepas pedang dari sarungnya. "Aku sudah menemui banyak naga menjengkelkan sepanjang perjalananku, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan tinggal diam" katanya tegas.

"Hah ! Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku, bocah ! Lagipula _Styx_ benar...aku mendapati empat wanita disini !"

BRUUUSSSHHH ! ! ! _Gorongosa_ menyembur _Zmey_ hingga terpental. "Kau terlalu cerewet" kata Kakashi-sensei. "Ayo pergi ! Kurasa _Sphinx_ lebih baik daripada naga yang satu ini !"

_Zmey_ bangun, dua kepala di sisi kanan dan kirinya menyemburkan kabut asap. Kabut asap berkecepatan tinggi yang segera memerangkap mereka semua.

"Sial ! Hinata, Sasuke, cepat gunakan Dojutsu kalian ! Ia menggunakan taktik yang sama dengan _Styx_ !" Seru Kakashi-sensei gusar.

"Hee, kenapa ini ?!" Jerit Lee tiba-tiba. Naganya mulai linglung dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai melambat. Hal yang sama terjadi pada naga yang ditunggangi rekan setimnya. "Kurasa ini bukan kabut asap biasa !"

"Memang bukan !" Seru Temari sambil berusaha menjaga keseimbangan. "Ini kabut bius ! Naga yang menghirup kabut asap ini akan terbius untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar !"

"Kenapa kau baru bilang ?!" Sungut Kiba sambil tetap menarik tali kekang naganya sekuat tenaga.

"Percuma ! Kita akan jatuh !"

"道頓:カイ犬 !"

_**Doton: Chidogaku**_

(Elemen Tanah: Daerah Peninggi)

Jiraya-sensei berseru. Dalam sekejap, area berbentuk persegi meninggi dari tanah datar, membuat efek jatuh mereka tidak terlalu terasa karena jarak dari langit ke bumi yang berkurang. "Huh" gerutunya. "Kita harus membereskan ini secepatnya atau Naruto akan bosan menunggu".

"Jadi benar ! Kalian adalah tim _Draco P_ itu" sahut _Zmey_ dari langit. "Heeh ? Tapi aku tidak melihat bocah blonde berambut kuning cerewet itu dari tadi. Apa dia bersembunyi ?" Selidiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu" sergah Lee ketus. Ia melompat setinggi-tingginya, berusaha menendang salah satu kepala naga itu tapi nihil. Ia kembali mendarat sia-sia di tanah.

"Jangan sembarangan, semuanya" perintah Kakashi-sensei. "Kita akan pakai formasi, semacam strategi. Sasuke-kun, Jiraya-sama, maaf menyuruh kalian, tapi kalian harus melindungi Temari-san, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan sepasang _kunai_. Ia meluruskan ikat kepalanya yang sengaja dimiringkan ke sisi kirinya. Pupil mata merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ langsung terlihat.

"Hmph, kau tidak pernah memberitahu kalau kau juga punya Sharingan, Kakashi-san" selidik Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Maklum Sharingan adalah teknik pertalian darah yang seharusnya hanya bisa digunakan oleh klan Uchiha saja. "Darimana kau mendapatkannya ? Seorang Uchiha yang sudah kau kalahkan ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" sergah Kakashi-sensei. "Dia bukan musuhku..." desisnya mengenang masa lalu.

"Humph, Sharingan" gerutu _Zmey_. "Dua pengguna Sharingan...ah, tidak terlalu menjadi masalah" lanjutnya. Ketiga kepala itu langsung menyemburkan kobaran api. Kakashi-sensei melakukan _handseal_ secepat yang dia bisa.

"原水:隋翔ヘクタール !"

_**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha**_

(Elemen Air : Ledakan Gelombang)

ZRRAAAASSSSHHH ! ! !

"Api tidak akan mempan dilawan sesama api. Itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan chakra" Shikamaru memperingatkan. "Semua ! Naga ini tipe yang berkemauan keras dan sulit dibujuk, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan _Dracovetth_ perempuan kita ! Jadi pancing dia ke jarak serangku dan akan kuikat dia dengan Kage Nui ! Begitu dia terperangkap, Chouji akan melakukan Nikudan Sensha dari arah kanan dan Jiraya-sama akan melakukan Chidogaku dari arah kiri, menghimpitnya, dan Kakashi-sensei bersama Sasuke menyerangnya dari atas dengan Raiton ! Lee, kau berjaga di depan dan serang ketiga kepalanya dengan taijutsumu, sementara Kiba, serang ekornya dan babat dia dari belakang !" Seru Shikamaru keras-keras.

"Kenapa kau beberkan strategi penyerangan seperti itu ?!" Panik Ino dari barisan belakang.

"Hanya dalam beberapa detik perjumpaan...aku tahu kalau..."

"..._Zmey_ itu sedikit tuli !" Balas Shikamaru.

"HAH ?! Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?!" Seru naga berkepala tiga itu dari atas.

Shikamaru mendecih. "Benar kan".

"Apa ? Kau mengatakan sesuatu lagi, ya ?!"

.

BUUKK ! ! Lee menghantam kepala paling kanan dengan Konoha Senpou. _Zmey_ oleng, Kakashi-sensei membuat _handseal_.

"為雷:耀文合計成功婚 !"

_**Raiton: Sucyiuu Summarry**_

(Elemen Petir: Penjara Empat Pilar)

DRAK !

DRAK !

DRAK !

DRAK !

Empat pilar besar dari batu berwarna biru keunguan memerangkap _Zmey_ dan segera menyengatnya dengan listrik yang keluar diantara bebatuan itu, menghanguskan dan menjatuhkannya untuk sementara. "Jiraya-sama !" Pekik Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku tahu !" Kali ini giliran Pertapa Myobokuzan ini beraksi. "Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya bangun !"

"為土:類元素秋盲 !"

_**Doton: Otoi Buta**_

(Elemen Tanah: Jatuhan Batu)

BRRAAAAKKK ! ! !

.

.

Keempat _Dracovetth_ wanita itu hanya bisa menonton pertarungan yang semakin seru itu dari jauh.

"Kalau kepala _Zmey_ dihancurkan satu persatu, apa itu bisa membunuhnya ?" Tanya Sakura sambil meremas tinjunya.

"Entahlah" sahut Temari. "Kalaupun kau bisa melakukannya, resikonya terlampau tinggi. Itu sama saja bunuh diri".

"Kita tidak akan tahu kecuali mencobanya" Sakura menyanggah datar.

Wajah Temari berkerut. "Dengar ya, rambut harum manis ! Kalau aku tidak diperintah adikku –alias Kazekage menyampaikan surat semi-rahasia ini pada Tsuchikage di Iwagakure secara pribadi, aku pasti sudah putar balik ke Sunagakure sejak mengetahui _Zmey_ juga ada disini ! Jangan main-main dengannya ! Kau mau dirimu yang berharga ini mati disini dan tak sempat menikmati kedamaian ketika Naruto berhasil menemukan Dia ?!"

"Menurutku Sakura ada benarnya" dukung Hinata takut-takut. Temari mendelik ke arahnya. "Kita akan hati-hati" sambungnya.

Ino mendecih. "Apa kita tidak bisa cari jalan lain atau kabur dari sini ?" Tanyanya pada...Temari tentunya.

"Tidak" jawab gadis berkucir empat itu. "Sekali kesini, tetap kesini. Kita juga sudah terjebak dalam genjutsu kuat milik naga itu. Lihat langitnya, yang tampak merah. Awan kuning dan suasana seperti senja abadi ini adalah genjutsu. Dan satu-satunya cara meloloskan diri dari ini adalah membunuhnya. Kabar baiknya, satu jam di genjutsu ini sama dengan satu menit di dunia nyata" jelas Temari lugas.

.

.

"Dia masih hidup" Chouji mengkonfirmasi. Ia memperbesar tangan kanan dan kirinya, dan langsung menumbuk naga itu diantara kedua tangannya begitu dia bangun. "Sulit sekali membunuhnya !" Gerutu Chouji begitu ia merasa pukulannya tidak berhasil. "Shikamaru, cepat !"

"Sabar" balas Shikamaru tenang. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan chakra, bersama Kakashi-sensei di sampingnya yang juga...bersiap.

"Kau lambat, Kakashi !" Seru Jiraya.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Saya tidak punya chakra sebanyak Anda apalagi Naruto" balas Kakashi-sensei sambil masih terus berkonsentrasi dan menutup kedua matanya. _Handseal_-nya berlambang harimau.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya ?" Tanya Lee.

"Sharingan level khusus. Dia bukan klan Uchiha murni, jadi butuh waktu untuk mengumpulkan chakra sampai cukup untuk menggunakannya paling tidak dua atau tiga kali" Sasuke menjelaskan sambil terus berusaha menebas kepala naga itu dengan Chidorinya.

_Zmey_ menyemburkan api. Kali ini tiga arah, membuat Jiraya-sensei sedikit kesulitan mengkoordinasikan dinding pertahanan.

"HAHA ! Kali ini lebih panas, hmm..." _Zmey_ mendesis. Cairan merah kental mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Itu lava...dia bisa menyemburkan lava ?!" Gusar Jiraya-sensei. "Itu berarti dinding tanahku bukan halangan yang bagus !"

"Rasakan ini !"

.

BLUUUPP ! !

.

CEEEEESSS... ! ! ! !

"KYAAAA !"

"PANAS !"

"Bodoh, jangan mendekat !" Seru Sasuke. _Zmey_ mendadak menjatuhkan diri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uchiha lebih dulu" desis _Zmey_ sambil menjilat bibir, lalu menyembur. Sasuke melompat gesit, menghindari tiga semburan lava sepanas sepuluh kali lipat air mendidih itu dengan gerakan yang sulit diikuti. Ia segera melakukan _handseal_.

BRRRUUUSSSHHH ! ! ! Banjir kedua muncul diantara batu, mendinginkan lava dengan cepat dan nyaris menghanyutkan naga bengis itu, yang segera terbang dan menyebur dari atas, kali ini satu kepala menyembur api, dua lainnya menyembur lava. Pelan tapi pasti, Sasuke mulai terpojok. Kini ia berada diantara tiga runtuhan batu besar dan tepat di depannya, _Zmey_ bersiap menikmati kemenangannya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" timpalnya pongah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Kau juga".

"Huh ?"

SRAK !

SRAK ! !

Lee dan Kiba melakukan serangan gabungan dengan timing yang tepat –Lee merobek sayap kiri dengan taijutsu dan Kiba merobek sayap kanan dengan Gatsuga. Mereka berdua mendarat di arah yang berlawanan, lantas Sasuke langsung bersiap dengan Raitonnya, menyerang _Zmey_ yang sedang lengah.

"千鳥 ! !"

_**Chidori**_

(Dalam arti harfiah: Seribu Burung)

.

TSK

.

JRRAAASSSHHH ! ! !

.

_Zmey_ meraung keras, memekikkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya. Sasuke menusuk tepat ke dadanya, dalam sekejap jutsu petir dengan penetrasi yang sangat kuat itu mengobrak-abrik jantung naga besar itu, memuncratkan belasan liter darah ke luar. Tubuh _Zmey_ dan ketiga kepalanya segera ambruk dengan ketiga mulut yang terbuka bermandikan darah.

Sasuke melepas tangannya dan tertunduk lelah.

"Hhhh..." nafasnya ngos-ngosan. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menatap langit yang masih belum normal.

"Naruto..."

"...saat kami kesulitan begini...apa yang kau lakukan disana...?"

* * *

**Rouran Great City**

_**08.00 a.m**_

"Kurama ! Kurama ! Woi, bangun, dasar pemalas ! Kurama !"

.

Naga itu menggeliat. "Awas ! Ini bukan _Chrysler_ !" Aku segera memperingatkan. Ia menguap lebar-lebar, lantas membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan biji mata semerah batu rubi yang tersembunyi semalaman.

"Siang-siang begini kau baru membangunkanku" katanya setengah menggerutu.

"Setengah jam yang lalu aku sudah mengguncangmu ! Huh, untung saja aku tidak punya elemen air" kataku sambil bersedekap. "Aku bangun sejak jam lima pagi. Sulit tidur rasanya setelah itu. Aku masih penasaran tentang beberapa hal" aku mengerutkan dahi.

Ya, pertama, yang paling primer, bagaimana cara termudah dan teraman untuk mengalahkan _Basilisk_ itu ? Pikiranku makin kacau saat menduga bahwa tidak mustahil ada lebih dari satu _Basilisk_ di menara itu. Dan yang kedua, apa yang sedang mereka, timku, lakukan sekarang ? Mencariku ? Atau tidak peduli dan meneruskan perjalanan ? Yang ketiga, apakah Haruno Kizashi yang notabenenya adalah ayah Sakura, benar-benar masih hidup atau Sakura yang berbohong ? Atau semalam yang kulihat hanya fatamorgana, genjutsu, atau halusinasi ? Apakah daging _Venator_ mengandung efek halusinogen ?

Arrgghh ! Semua ini terasa membingungkan.

"Naruto, bagaimana cara membuka ini ?" Kurama mengutak-atik kunci jendela terbesar. "Kurasa aku muat terbang keluar lewat sini".

Aku bergegas membukanya sebelum Kurama memilih cara yang ekstrim –menjebol jendela, yang berarti memecahkannya. Ia langsung terbang keluar mencari udara segar, merenggangkan kaki, leher, ekor, dan sayapnya yang kaku setelah semalaman tidur di kamar sekecil ini (bagi seekor naga).

Aku menguap malas lalu bergegas mengambil handuk, masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

Wow.

.

Tidak kusangka. Karena aku memang belum pernah membuka kamar mandi ruanganku sebelum ini.

Area yang luas, nyaris setengah luas kamar utama dengan bak mandi yang sangat besar, panjang sisi-sisinya mungkin mencapai empat meter dengan kedalaman 30 hingga 70 cm. Airnya jernih dan segar dan lantai bak dihiasi mosaik bermotif yang menakjubkan. Rasanya ini lebih mirip tempat pemandian daripada kamar mandi ! Aku melepas baju, menggosok tubuh dan gigi dengan peralatan yang sudah tersedia, bersabun, dan membilasnya dengan air.

Berendam di air dingin di tengah-tengah suasana yang masih terasa 'padang gurun' benar-benar nyaman. Kurasa aku harus buat satu tempat seperti ini ketika aku kembali ke Konoha, hihihi.

.

.

Puas berendam (sekaligus sedikit khawatir mengenai polah tingkah Kurama yang entah dia sedang apa di luar) aku membebat tubuhku dengan handuk tadi, dan bersiap membuka pintu.

Ups, sekilas kulihat di cermin masih ada sedikit busa di rambutku. Aku buru-buru membilasnya, mengeringkan wajahku di depan cermin.

Cermin.

.

.

Sebentar.

.

Cermin.

Cermin itu...

Memantulkan bayangan.

Memantulkannya sama persis...dengan objek aslinya. Maya, alias tidak nyata, tapi tegak dan sama besar. Aku terlihat persis seperti aslinya di cermin hadapanku sekarang.

Memantulkan ?

Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi...

...Kalau _Basilisk_ itu melihat pantulan wajahnya sendiri di cermin ?

...Kalau dia melihat mata kuning pembawa maut(nya) itu sendiri ?

Wajahku bersinar (dalam arti harfiah). Kurasa aku sudah menemukan caranya ! Segera saja kuputar kenop pintu dan berlari ke luar dengan tidak sabar. Aku memutar-mutar anak kunci di pintu dengan cepat, dan langsung kubuka satu-satunya pembatas ruanganku dengan koridor menuju singgasana ratu.

Ups, seseorang berada tepat di depanku.

Sara ! Dia sepertinya baru saja akan membuka pintu. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatapku terkejut. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti rambutnya.

Aku sendiri terlongo bingung seperti orang dungu.

.

.

"KYAAAAA ! ! PAKAI BAJUMU DULU, DASAR !" Sara memekik sambil membanting pintu.

Aku langsung tersadar. Aku berhadapan dengan seorang Ratu Rouran –hanya dengan tubuh basah yang dibalut handuk ! Pantas saja dia memerah tadi. Fyuh, kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti Archimedes yang baru menemukan hukum gaya apung di air yang pergi dan berlari sambil berteriak mengumumkan '_Eureka_ !' pada orang-orang, ya ?!

Setelah memakai semua atributku, aku membuka pintu perlahan. Sara masih di depan, tapi tidak tepat di depan pintu. Ia duduk di kursi koridor tidak jauh dari pandanganku.

"Ehm" aku berdehem berusaha menarik perhatian. Dia menoleh. "Hehe, maaf soal tadi. Aku terlalu bersemangat" ujarku kikuk.

Ia sepertinya sama kikuknya. "Memangnya apa ?" Balasnya kaku.

"Cara mengalahkan _Basilisk_" kataku tegas. Ia bangun.

"Sungguh ?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Katakan !"

"Pertama, aku harus meminta bantuan teknisimu untuk membuat, atau setidaknya menyiapkan sebuah cermin yang cukup besar. Kira-kira tingginya dua meter dengan lebar satu meter, berbentuk persegi panjang potrait. Setelah itu, setidaknya aku ingin ada satu atau beberapa prajurit terlatih yang terbaik untuk...yaahh...menemaniku sebagai teman mengobrol atau semacamnya" jelasku.

Sara mengernyit. "Cermin ?" Ulangnya. Aku mengangguk tanpa menjelaskan. Siapa tahu dia bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Oh, kau mau memantulkan bayangan _Basilisk_ sehingga dia melihat matanya sendiri ?" Ujar Sara. Aku tersenyum.

"Tepat" kataku membenarkan. "Karena itulah aku butuh cermin yang cukup besar, luas, dan tidak mudah pecah. Kalau perlu, buat saja baju zirah yang setiap sisinya ditempeli cermin" kataku asal-asalan. "Terus terang saja, aku mendapat ide ini secara tidak sengaja. Awalnya kukira lebih baik merusak mata _Basilisk_, alias membuatnya buta, tapi itu masih cukup beresiko. Jadi kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan kelebihan naga itu sendiri untuk melawannya ?"

Sara terdiam beberapa saat.

.

.

.

"Baiklah" katanya. Aku bersorak dalam hati.

.

Walau ada sedikit keraguan, apakah ini akan berhasil ?

* * *

**Foot of the Mount Phicium**

_**Team Paradox vs Zmey Gorynych**_

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-san" desis Sasuke santai. "_Zmey_ sudah kalah. Kalian ! Mari kita lanjutkan ini" katanya pada para _Dracovetth_ perempuan.

"Kau terlalu menganggapnya remeh" balas Temari. "Lihat langitnya, batunya. Genjutsunya belum pecah, berarti dia masih..."

.

BRUUKK !

BRAAAKK !

Kiba dan Lee –yang tadinya masih mengobrol di dekat bangkai _Zmey_, terlempar telak ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!" Seru Jiraya-sensei gusar.

"Dia...masih hidup..." kata Lee terbata-bata. Sasuke mendelik.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah menghancurkan jantungnya".

Tapi tidak. Sosok naga berkepala tiga itu muncul dengan dada yang masih rapi seperti sebelum Sasuke menebasnya dengan Chidori. Ia tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian kuat" ujarnya. "Tapi tidak cukup cerdas" sambungnya sambil mengepakkan sayapnya yang juga pulih.

"Cih. Temari. Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang kelemahannya ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mengatakannya dari tadi !" Pekik Temari panik. _Zmey_ melesat ke arah mereka semua, persis setelah Kakashi-sensei menyimpan cukup chakra...

.

TAP

.

"Minggir, dasar rambut putih !"

.

Ia membuka mata kirinya. Mata berwarna merah darah itu kini dihiasi pola yang lebih berbeda daripada sekedar _tomoe_ Sharingan. Sebuah pola tiga lengkungan segitiga membentuk pusaran, modifikasi ekstrim dari Sharingan biasa.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" desis Jiraya-sensei. "Tepat waktu, Kakashi".

.

"Bentuk tidak mempengaruhi kekuatan !" _Zmey_ terus maju.

Dalam dimensi lain, Kakashi-sensei memfokuskan pandangan mata kirinya itu. Naga berkepala tiga itu segera menyadari dunia genjutsunya ditimpa oleh genjutsu lain –yang jauh lebih kuat. Membuat semua yang dilihat matanya tampak _blur_. Kabur. Tidak jelas. Tidak ada garis lurus, semuanya terfokus pada satu tempat...

Kepala tengah.

.

.

"Habis kau, naga jelek..."

.

"GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA...! ! ! !"

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, raungan itu berkurang intensitasnya. Bukan karena kelelahan berteriak, tapi karena satu sumber suara telah hilang. Kepala tengah _Zmey_ telah tersedot ke lubang hitam dimensi lain, menyisakan pangkal leher dengan tulang vertebra dan beberapa ototnya yang terkulai lemas. Kepala tengah sudah musnah ! Kini tinggal dua kepala yang tersisa.

Kakashi-sensei langsung terduduk. Peluhnya bercucuran.

"Jutsu apa itu tadi ?" Kagum Lee.

"Kamui. Jutsu pemindah dimensi. Kakashi memindah kepala tengah naga itu ke dimensi lain. Memindah bukan berarti memotong, jadi dia tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula" jelas Jiraya sambil bersiap melakukan serangan lanjutan.

"Kita akan kembali ke formasi semula !" Pekiknya.

DRRRRRKKK ! ! ! Dari bawah tanah mendadak muncul sebuah lengan raksasa dengan lima jari. Jutsu Jiraya-sensei langsung berhasil menggenggam naga itu dan menubruknya ke tanah.

"Baik, aku siap !" Seru Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengarahkan jutsu spesialnya ke naga yang sudah lemas itu. Bayangan hitam itu segera menusuk-nusuk sayap, leher, kaki, dan ekor _Zmey_, menguncinya, tapi tidak untuk waktu lama. "Sekarang, Chouji ! !" Pekiknya.

Chouji –yang sudah berukuran raksasa itu, langsung menggulung diri seperti armadilo dan menggilas _Zmey_ dari atas. Jiraya-sensei kembali melakukan jutsu, mengapit naga itu dari sisi kanan dan kiri dengan dinding tanah padat.

Shikamaru tersenyum puas. Tinggal menunggu Lee dan Kiba siap, pikirnya. Namun senyumnya menghilang setelah melihat Sasuke bersiap dengan Chidorinya, hendak menyerang bagian belakang, tepatnya ekor, sendirian.

"Oi !" Pekiknya. "Sasuke ! Bagianmu bukan disitu, tahu !"

Sasuke acuh dan terus maju, sedikit lagi ia berhasil menyerang ekor...

Namun dengan lincah ekor itu berkelit, dan pinggirannya yang berbentuk anak panah dengan sisi setajam pisau daging itu mengibas, tepat mengenai pinggang kanan Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu dan menjatuhkannya diantara bebatuan. Sasuke meringis. Pinggangnya seperti teriris, walau untungnya tidak terlalu panjang.

"Dasar ! Kan sudah kubilang !" Seru Shikamaru, yang kini mulai kesulitan mengendalikan Kage Nui-nya.

Kakashi-sensei membantu Sasuke berdiri, lalu segera membawanya untuk diobati Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei. Lebih ke penasaran daripada cemas.

"Temari bilang, ekornya adalah perantara agar naga itu bisa bereproduksi. Jadi kurasa kita harus memfokuskan penyerangan kita pada ekor, daripada kepala" ujar Sasuke sambil merintih. Kakashi-sensei terdiam sejenak.

"Ini kedengaran sedikit jorok, tapi bagian antara kedua pangkal paha kaki belakang, atau yang seharusnya jadi tempat anus di naga itu memang sangat rata" Kiba menambahi. "Kurasa memang ada yang salah. Naga itu punya ciri khas. Ekornya bisa dibilang adalah...emm...kau tahu kan" lanjutnya sambil berdehem sedikit.

Ino menjambak rambut. Temari menepuk dahi. Hinata...dan Sakura...

...biasa-biasa saja.

"Ehm. Apa yang terjadi jika seorang laki-laki dipotong itunya, sensei ?" Selidik Hinata akhirnya bicara.

"Entah. Sebenarnya, bahkan kecil kemungkinan dia mati, karena itu bukan penampang luas seperti tangan atau kaki, yang bisa mengucurkan darah begitu banyak. Tapi...kita bisa melihat fungsi atau apa yang terkandung dalam bagian tubuh itu dulu, daripada memikirkan luas penampangnya" jawab Kakashi-sensei sambil menutup mata kirinya lagi.

"Kurasa Sasuke ada benarnya" katanya kemudian. "Baiklah. Kita coba strategi baru".

"Cih, mengesalkan sekali. Kenapa harus ada naga semacam itu ?" Gerutu Shikamaru dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

"Lukanya terlalu dalam" kata Sakura tiba-tiba. "Selain itu, aku baru mengetahui kalau di ekor _Zmey_ ternyata ada racun asamnya" lanjutnya. "Dan ini jenis yang samasekali baru. Tidak seperti naga lain, atau tanaman beracun yang lain".

"Jadi ?" Tanya Ino dengan suara bergetar. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau hanya bisa berharap dengan mengalahkan _Zmey_, efeknya akan hilang" jawab Sakura datar.

"Ini tidak bagus" cetus Lee. "Kita tidak bisa menjalankan formasi penyerangan dengan baik tanpa Sasuke-kun dengan elemen petir dan apinya serta Sharingan yang dapat membaca gerakan".

"Kakashi-san masih ada Sharingan" balas Sasuke. "Dan Jiraya-sama juga punya elemen api. Apalagi Kakashi-san bisa meniru jutsu lima elemen dengan Sharingan pula" tambahnya.

Kiba mengernyit. "Tidak biasanya kau begini, Uchiha".

Sasuke tersenyum misterius. "Benarkah ?"

"Begini saja, jalankan formasi tanpa aku, atau kita mati bersama disini".

BLUAAKHH !

_Zmey_ memuntahkan sesuatu dari kepala kiri. Bangkai manusia...yang baru setengah tercerna. Kondisinya sudah mengerikan, seluruh tendon dan otot manusia itu sudah setengah cair dan kebanyakan tulangnya sudah terlihat dan memutih. Beberapa helai rambutnya masih tertancap di kepala dan perutnya robek, mengeluarkan cairan aneh berbau tak sedap dari situ.

"Hmm...pencernaanku bekerja kurang baik belakangan ini" desisnya. "Karena aku kurang makan" lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibir.

"Dan gantinya adalah kalian !"

* * *

**Southeast Tower of Rouran**

_**Dead Eye's Home**_

Aku meneguk ludah. Kurama dan Pliny di belakangku malah asyik sembur-semburan api (mereka sudah akrab satu sama lain sejak pagi hari itu karena dua-duanya hobi menyembur-nyembur elemen panas itu). Cih, dasar naga tak tahu diuntung.

Dua prajurit pemberani di belakangku menatapku teguh, meyakinkanku bahwa kita pasti selamat.

Yaaa...tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Hiruko dan Anrokuzan. Itu cukup membuat jantungku meloncat-loncat karena ini berarti secara tidak langsung aku turut memikul keselamatan mereka berdua. Jika rencanaku tidak berhasil, apa kata seluruh Rouran. "Jangan takut, Naruto. Siapa tahu Dia muncul di saat-saat terpojok" canda Pakura sambil melambai tangan, walau jarak kami berdua baru tiga meter saat itu. Aku mendengus kesal. Walau ada sedikit sisi hatiku yang berharap begitu.

"Ayo, Naruto-sama. Lebih cepat lebih baik" kata Anrokuzan sambil menyerahkan sebungkus kardus besar padaku. Aku membukanya. Sebuah cermin besar dan tebal, kokoh dengan pigura baja yang menyangganya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jika cermin tidak berhasil, kita gunakan rencana B. Butakan matanya" Hiruko memberi instruksi.

Aku baru berjalan satu langkah di belakang Hiruko dan Anrokuzan yang berjalan sejajar selangkah di depanku ketika kerah jaketku ditarik ke belakang oleh seseorang.

Aku menoleh, bersiap memasang wajah 'aku sibuk'. Tapi ekspresi itu hancur sebelum sempat tersusun begitu melihat siapa yang menarikku.

Perempuan berambut merah ini –yang sekarang tanpa mahkota- menatapku lekat-lekat dengan permata ungu di matanya. Mau tak mau aku balas menatapnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya _slow motion_ lagi. Ugh, sudah berapa kali, ya ?

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, pergilah" bisiknya pelan sambil meletakkan sebuah benda yang kukenal di telapak tangan kananku. _Hiraishin Kunai_.

Aku mengangguk mantap, dan nyaris melanjutkan langkahku ketika ia berbisik pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

"_Jangan sampai mati_".

.

.

Oke, ini kedua kalinya aku merasa ditipu oleh suasana angin gurun menyebalkan ini. Tapi kurasa ini lebih mengejutkan daripada saat mendengar bahwa aku memiliki kemampuan Kekkei Touta dari Beleriphon.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ratu bersurai merah itu tertunduk, tapi wajahnya masih sedikit menatapku dengan seribu harapan.

"Aku akan kembali" balasku cepat lalu menyusul Anrokuzan dan Hiruko.

.

_Aku akan kembali untukmu, Sara._

_Aku akan kembali untuk dunia._

_Aku akan kembali untuk teman-temanku._

.

KRIIIEEEETTT...

.

BRAK

.

Tadi begitu ramai, sekarang rasanya seperti di kuburan tertua di dunia. Sunyi tanpa suara apapun kecuali nafas. Bahkan suara nafas bisa terdengar disini, hebat sekali.

"Jangan terlalu tegang" desis Hiruko. "_Basilisk_ ada diatas lantai lima. Kita baru di lantai satu. Menara ini punya 30 lantai dan _Basilisk_ menguasai 25 diantaranya. Lantai lima keatas" lanjutnya.

"Ini sedikit aneh, tapi aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa telur binatang aneh itu ada di menara ini" lanjut Anrokuzan sambil mengelus jenggotnya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang aneh sih, apalagi Rouran terbilang sangat teratur, tertata begitu rapi dan apik. Rasanya sedikit mustahil binatang semacam _Basilisk_ dapat bertelur seenaknya disini.

"Kita akan memasuki lantai dua" kata Hiruko beberapa saat kemudian. "Setelah tangga ini, yang kita jumpai masih sama, lantai kosong".

.

Hingga akhirnya kami tiba di lantai kelima. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Aku memandang sekitar. _Handseal_ segera kulakukan.

BOOFF !

Lima bunshin berjaga di sekitar kami bertiga, berusaha melihat apapun yang mencurigakan. "Halooo _Basilisk_ ! Keluarlah, kami punya benda bagus untukmu !" Seru Anrokuzan dengan suara santainya yang biasa.

"Kita kesini untuk membunuhnya, bukan _sales_ yang menawarkan cermin" potong Hiruko tak sabar. Anrokuzan hanya tertawa kecil.

.

.

"Emm...Hiruko-san" kataku takut-takut. Ia melirikku. "Apa _Basilisk_ sensitif atau peka pada bau ?" Tanyaku.

"Sangat" jawabnya pendek.

"Kalau begitu, itu berita buruk" balasku.

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku baru saja...kentut".

.

Kedua manusia terhormat Rouran ini segera menutup mulut dan hidung mereka bersamaan. "Pantas saja ! Kukira itu bau bangkai manusia !" Seru Anrokuzan sambil mengibas-ngibas tangan. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Bau kentut bercampur bau anyir dari darah kering dan semua sisa-sisa daging yang belum dilahap, itu sangat memuakkan" tanggap Hiruko sambil memeriksa mayat seorang prajurit yang pertama kami temukan.

Dadanya berlubang hingga tembus punggungnya. Aku merinding.

"_Basilisk_ suka jantung" desis Hiruko. "Orang malang ini dilahap jantungnya kurasa sesaat setelah dia menatap matanya. Jaga dada kalian. Cakar dan paruh naga itu merobek kulit manusia lebih mudah daripada gunting memotong kertas".

.

.

AAAAAAAANNNGGG ! ! ! !

Bulu kudukku berdiri. Suara apa itu ? Ah, tidak perlu bertanya, dalam hati aku sudah tahu. _Basilisk_ ! Kurasa dia mencium bau kentutku ! Walau kedengarannya agak aneh, tapi bau itu sepertinya menandakan ada makhluk hidup lain disini selain lalat, kecoa, dan belatung yang mengerumuni mayat-mayat yang belum dihabiskan.

"Sial" gerutu Hiruko.

"Tapi kabar bagusnya, kita akan lebih cepat bertemu dengannya tanpa harus mencarinya sampai ke pucuk menara dan akan lebih cepat pula membunuhnya" timpal Anrokuzan sambil menyiapkan cermin ke belakang punggungnya.

"_Basilisk_ pintar. Dia tidak akan muncul dari depan" katanya seolah mengerti keherananku.

BRAK !

Suara pintu didobrak dari belakang. Kami bertiga –ralat, berdelapan plus bunshin-bunshinku, terdiam di tempat. Suara langkah kaki terdengar mantap. Dia di belakang kami !

Dan semakin dekat...

Dekat...

.

.

"Yo !" Suara berat itu mengulurkan tangannya menepuk bahuku. Aku terperanjat, terkejut setengah mati. Begitu pula Anrokuzan dan Hiruko, yang langsung mengayunkan pedang mereka sambil memejamkan mata ke sumber suara.

"Hei, hei ! Ini aku !" Suara itu berusaha berkilah. Aku membuka mata. Rasanya aku kenal suara itu.

Sosok itu tersenyum jahil.

"Kizashi sialan" gerutu Hiruko. Pria berambut cokelat itu terkekeh.

"Aku minta izin Sara-sama dan yang lain untuk ikut membantu, susahnya minta ampun" katanya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Jangan lengah sedikitpun" potong Hiruko sambil memasang kuda-kuda lagi. "Dia bisa muncul dari mana saja".

BRAAAKK ! ! Mendadak langit-langit runtuh dan menampakkan sosok sebesar hampir dua kali burung unta, dengan ekor panjang bergelambir ayam di ujungnya, dua kaki kokoh bercakar tajam yang menakutkan, sepasang sayap berbulu yang juga bersisik dan memiliki kulit liat, tubuh kekar dengan sisik yang tampak keras dan berkilau, serta kepala serupa ayam raksasa dengan jengger berwarna merah menyala. Sungguh beruntung, aku tidak sempat melihat matanya...

_Basilisk_ mendarat diantara kami berempat. Untunglah semua dalam keadaan siap, dan naga itu mendarat membelakangi kami semua, termasuk bunshinku.

Ia mendesis. Desisan paling khas yang pernah kudengar. Aku memberi isyarat pada lima bunshinku. Saatnya mengepung !

Kendati membelakangi, itu malah membuatnya mudah terperangkap. Lima bunshinku langsung memengangi naga yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu, sementara aku melakukan handseal dan menambah lima bunshin lagi.

_Basilisk_ meronta, tapi sepuluh klonku terus berusaha mengekangnya tanpa melihat matanya.

"ANROKUZAN !" Pekikku.

"CERMINNYA !"

.

Pria bertubuh bongsor itu langsung melempar cermin itu padaku. Kuarahkan sisi cermin yang berkilau itu ke depan, langsung bergeser menuju medan pandang sang _Basilisk_. Ini akan berhasil !

.

CROT

.

Hah ? Suara apa itu ?

"Naruto ! Dia ! _Basilisk_ itu menutup matanya dan menyemprotkan racun kentalnya ke cermin untuk menghalangi pantulannya !" Seru Kizashi keras-keras. Aku terdiam takjub. Naga ini pintar juga. Aku memutar otak. Dia sedang menutup mata. Berarti tidak ada pilihan lain.

"RENCANA B !" Seruku keras-keras.

Hiruko langsung membebat naga itu –bersama bunshinku- dengan perban yang keluar dari tangannya. Ia membuka segel di tangan kanannya berbentuk dua segilima yang ditangkup.

"Beres ! Aku sudah menyerap energinya, dia akan lemas sementara !"

Aku melakukan handseal lagi. Sebuah bola api meluncur dari mulutku, langsung membakar _Basilisk_ yang sedang dibungkus perban itu.

Naga itu memekik nyaring. Anrokuzan membelit moncong paruhnya dengan benang chakra sekaligus lehernya, dan dengan sekali gerakan, ia banting kepala naga buas itu dengan paruh menghadap ke bawah. Jadilah _Basilisk_ jatuh dengan kepala gosong yang tertambat ke lantai karena paruhnya menancap disitu.

Kizashi mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Maaf, naga baik" candanya sambil berusaha menebas mata yang masih tertutup itu.

.

Ya, di detik itu mata itu masih menutup.

.

Tapi tidak.

Entah karena Kizashi terlalu lama menebas atau mata itu...

...terlalu cepat membuka.

.

.

"KIZASHI ! ! !" Anrokuzan memekik keras-keras.

.

BRUK

.

Sesosok manusia jatuh ke lantai dengan mata terbuka. Tanpa darah setetespun di tubuhnya. Seperti inikah cara sang _Basilisk_ membawa maut pada korbannya ?

"SIAL !" Seru Hiruko keras-keras. Ia langsung melempar naga yang masih dibebat perbannya itu hingga membentur dinding. Kami segera memeriksa Kizashi. Dalam hati aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Padahal aku samasekali belum bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Sakura ! Kenapa dia masih hidup begini !

"Kizashi ! Kizashi, bangun !" Anrokuzan menepuk pipinya keras-keras.

Tidak ada reaksi.

"Haruskah aku melakukan pernafasan buatan ?" Tawarnya.

"Dasar bodoh" tanggap Hiruko. "Cek denyut nadinya".

.

KWAAAAAAKKK ! ! !

"Cih, baru saja akan kusentuh pergelangan tangannya !"

_Basilisk_ menyembur api. Aku menghindar ke salah satu tiang, mendadak teringat sesuatu. Kulakukan Kagebunshin lagi, kali ini lima bunshin memagariku dari sisi kiri ketika berlari...menuju cermin. _Basilisk_ melihatku. Ia berlari cepat ke arah kami, tapi bunshin-bunshinku belum menghilang karena mereka tidak melihat matanya. Kugapai cermin itu. Naga itu melompat tinggi, dengan mudah melewati kelima bunshinku, dan langsung berhadapan denganku.

Ia menyemburkan api, tapi segera kuhalau...dengan cermin itu. Dengan sisi pemantul yang menghadap ke arahnya.

Api sukses menyembur cermin. Aku tersenyum kecil. Memberi isyarat.

Satu bunshinku langsung berlari ke hadapannya, langsung melempar sebuah _kunai_, tepat ke mulutnya. Tepat sebelum bunshin itu menghilang karena melihat mata _Basilisk_.

JLEB

.

WAAAAAAKKKK ! ! ! Naga itu meraung keras. Lidahnya tertusuk _kunai_. Langsung kuperintah empat bunshin yang tersisa untuk memegangi ekor, kaki, dan sayapnya. Aku melakukan Kaze Kiri no Jutsu, langsung menebas kaki naga itu agar dia tidak kemana-mana.

Itu memberi peluang satu bunshinku untuk bebas dari tugasnya dan beralih ke tugas lain. Ia naik ke leher naga itu dan kedua tangannya langsung membuka kedua kelopak mata _Basilisk_ dengan paksa, mempertontonkan sepasang mata pembawa maut itu.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dan sekuat tenaga mengangkat cermin itu dan tanpa jeda waktu lagi kuarahkan benda itu ke wajah sang _Basilisk_.

* * *

**Battlefield of Phicium**

"Percuma kalian merencanakan apapun di hadapanku !" Seru _Zmey_ kasar sambil menyembur lagi. Kali ini bukan api atau lava, melainkan asap hijau yang terlihat pekat.

"Kabut beracun" sergah Kakashi-sensei. "Jangan menghirupnya kalau kau tak ingin mati !" Serunya sambil bergerak maju. Tidak masalah baginya berhubung kabut itu cukup pekat, jadi tidak bisa menembus ke hidung dan mulutnya...yang tertutup masker.

Jiraya-sensei membuka gulungan raksasanya lebar-lebar begitu perhatian naga berkepala dua itu teralihkan membelakanginya. BOOFF ! BOOFF ! BOOFFF ! Belasan _shuriken_ berukuran raksasa dengan diameter sampai satu setengah meter meluncur cepat dan langsung menusuk naga itu.

"Sekarang, Kakashi !" Pekik Jiraya yang sudah melakukan handseal. Rawa gelap.

Sekarang _Zmey_ terpendam separuh tubuh di cairan kental berwarna merah tua itu. Ia memberontak, tapi sia-sia. Shikamaru menghalangi gerakan kepala kiri dengan Kage Nui –yang lebih lemah dari percobaan pertama karena chakranya menurun. Sementara, Chouji dengan Bubun Baika no Jutsu meremas kepala sebelah kanan.

"Kau lihat kan, Sasuke benar. Mereka masih bisa bekerjasama. Itu yang kau maksud kan, Sasuke ?" Selidik Ino tanpa menoleh ke orang yang diajak bicaranya.

"Sasuke ?"

Ia celingukan mencari Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu. "Dimana Sasuke ?"

"Kukira dia terbaring di batu itu" tuding Sakura.

"Cih. Dia pasti ingin turut ambil bagian dalam pertarungan" gerutu Temari.

"Tidak, semuanya ! Bahkan dengan Byakugan, aku tidak melihat apa-apa" desis Hinata. "Radius seratus meter dari kita pun hanya ada mereka yang sedang bertarung. Posisi Sasuke tidak diketahui !"

"Yang benar saja ?!" Seru Ino terkejut. "Maksudmu...dia hilang ?"

.

.

"Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya !" _Zmey_ memekik. Lava merembes melalui celah bibirnya, yang sukses melepaskan kepalan tangan Chouji yang kepanasan. Lava itu kini mengalir deras dari mulut kepala kanan, bahkan dengan mudah melumerkan Rawa Gelap milik Jiraya-sensei dan akhirnya melepas Kage Nui Shikamaru. Naga itu langsung menebas Kakashi-sensei yang tidak siap dengan ekornya.

"Hahahaha ! Hanya ini ?!" Tawanya pongah.

Ia berbalik, lantas menyemburkan lava bagai gunung berapi sungguhan, dengan jumlah material yang sulit dipercaya terus menerus menyembur dari kedua mulutnya. Semua _Dracovetth_ kini mundur.

"Sial" gerutu Shikamaru. "Chakraku sudah di ambang batas tapi kita belum melakukan sesuatu yang berarti pada naga yang menyusahkan ini".

"Selama kita tidak menebas kepalanya, kita tidak punya kesempatan. Tadi kita terfokus pada kepala dan mengabaikan ekor, tapi sekarang kita malah terfokus pada ekor dan mengabaikan kepala" jelas Kiba.

"Kita harus fokus pada dua hal, kepala dan ekor. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan jeda waktu yang sangat singkat dengan jumlah penyerang sesedikit ini, apalagi Sasuke terluka" desis Kakashi-sensei.

"SEMUA ! SASUKE HILANG !" Ino memekik dari belakang.

.

"Apa ?!" Gusar Lee.

"Satu masalah belum selesai, ditambah lagi satu. Benar-benar kita sedang jatuh ditimpa tangga" tanggap Shikamaru.

"Kita kehilangan Naruto. Lalu Kurama juga pergi. Kita berhadapan dengan naga sialan ini dan sekarang Sasuke hilang ?" Gerutu Kiba. "Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi mencari Naruto ?"

"Tidak mungkin" potong Jiraya-sensei. "Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu".

"Daripada hidup penuh masalah, lebih baik kalian mati saja" potong _Zmey_ sinis, yang semakin dekat ke arah mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei ! Jiraya-sama ! Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?!" Seru Temari panik. Mereka tersudut. _Zmey_ sudah mengangakan kedua rahangnya lebar-lebar, bersiap mengakhiri kehidupan Tim Paradox...

.

.

"MATILAAAHHH ! ! !"

.

GRAAAAA ! ! !

GRAUK

BREEEETTT ! ! !

SRRAAAAKKK ! ! !

.

.

BUM

.

.

"Semua ! I...it..u...itu..." tunjuk Lee terbata-bata. Mereka semua mendongak ke atas dan mendapati sosok raksasa dengan sisik-sisik besar dan kokoh berwarna putih, dengan kepala yang banyak dan duri-duri raksasa di punggungnya. Sosok itulah yang menghalau serangan _Zmey_ dan menggigit serta memutus dua kepala yang tersisa darinya.

"Satu...dua...tiga...empat...delapan ! Makhluk itu punya delapan kepala !" Seru Chouji.

"Delapan ? Itu berarti dia..." Shikamaru menyambung ragu.

"Ya" jawab Kakashi-sensei. "Kita sedang berhadapan dengan _Yamata no Orochi_, ular naga raksasa berkepala delapan".

"Apa maksudnya ini ?!" Seru Jiraya-sensei gusar. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. "_Yamata no Orochi_ berasal dari Ryuuchidou, tempat Sage Ular berada, dan itu sangat jauh dari sini ! Selain itu, ular ini juga hanya patuh pada _Dracovetth_ dengan kekuatan mata..."

Kata-katanya terhenti begitu menyadari delapan pasang mata kuning berpupil vertikal mengawasinya. Mengawasi mereka dalam diam.

"Dia melihat ke arah kita" bisik Kiba ketakutan.

"Makan siang ?" Sambung Chouji.

"Bisa jadi".

Kedelapan kepala itu menjulurkan lidah bercabangnya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ular raksasa tanpa sayap itu melata dengan kecepatan kura-kura ke bangkai _Zmey_ yang kedua leher dan kepalanya sudah hampir beregenerasi sempurna itu.

"_Yamata no Orochi_ ?" Seru _Zmey_ bingung. "Bagaimana..."

SSSHHHH...HHHAAAA ! ! ! Tanpa basa-basi delapan kepala bergigi taring tajam itu menyerbu _Zmey_, mengoyak dagingnya dan menggerusnya diantara bebatuan. Setelah merasa korbannya tidak berdaya, ular raksasa itu langsung merobek ekor, memisahkan ujungnya dari pangkalnya dan mendesis menang dengan delapan mulut berlumuran darah.

Langit kembali biru. Batu kembali hitam dan keabu-abuan, dan awan kembali putih. Genjutsu sudah pecah !

Enam belas mata mengawasi mereka. Lagi. _Yamata no Orochi_ itu merapatkan kedelapan kepala dan lehernya, lantas bergetar dan menyusut. Terus menyusut sampai berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat mereka kenal.

.

.

"SASUKE ?!"

.

"Ya" jawab Uchiha itu datar. "_Yamata no Orochi_ tadi adalah aku".

"Tapi...bagaimana...bisa ?!" Gusar Jiraya-sensei.

"Hm. Sederhana" Sasuke membuka sedikit bajunya dan memperlihatkan tanda tiga _tomoe_ berdekatan di pangkal leher belakang bagian kirinya.

"Segel kutukan ini".

.

.

"Orochimaru" desis Jiraya-sensei sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi...kau salah satu eksperimennya, Uchiha Sasuke ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hampir. Waktu aku masih 13 tahun, aku diculik. Segel kutukan ini ditanamkan Orochimaru padaku. Tapi pasukan Uchiha yang dikirim ayahku berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian _Dracovetth_ eksentrik itu dan membawaku pulang, walau segel kutukan ini tidak bisa dihilangkan. Setidaknya sebelum Orochimaru dibunuh. Sejak itu aku bisa berubah menjadi naga raksasa berkepala delapan itu. Tapi tidak masalah, aku bisa mengendalikannya sekarang. Inilah alasan kenapa ayahku sempat melarangku ikut" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu keren. Jadi kau seorang _Dracovetth_ yang tidak hanya bisa mengendarai naga, tapi juga bisa berubah menjadi naga !" Seru Lee antusias.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan. Oya, apa Naruto juga punya kekuatan seperti itu, ya ? Aku jadi penasaran" kata Kiba iseng.

"Jadi inilah kekuatan misterius yang dikatakan Itachi-san ?" Kakashi-sensei menyelidik lagi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan lukamu juga sembuh akibat transformasi" tambah Sakura. "Baguslah".

"Sekarang ayo ke puncak" potong Shikamaru. "Kita tidak akan membuang-buang waktu disini, dan di atas masih ada seekor lagi. Aku penasaran apa teka-teki yang diberikannya".

* * *

**Southeast Tower of Rouran**

_**Dead Eye's Home**_

"Tetap jaga jarak" Hiruko memperingatkan. "Menurut pengetahuanku matanya masih berfungsi bahkan setelah dia mati. Walau hanya untuk beberapa menit".

"Bagus sekali, Naruto-sama" puji Anrokuzan. "_Basilisk_ sudah mati ! Tidak ada lagi ancaman berarti di Rouran sekarang ! Mereka pasti akan sangat berterimakasih padamu nanti" katanya sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Kurasa tidak" balasku sayu.

"Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kizashi" sambungku.

"Untuk setiap hasil yang besar, kita butuh pengorbanan yang besar. Itulah hukum alam. Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya. Bukan berarti aku senang Kizashi mati, tapi lihatlah dari kacamata seorang pejuang sejati" nasihat Hiruko.

"Alih-alih dia mati, itu karena dia sendiri. Siapa suruh dia masuk" bela Anrokuzan. "Sepertinya Kementrian Rouran akan sedikit sepi karena tidak ada lelucon yang mengocok perut lagi" tambahnya.

"Kau benar. Ayo kita bawa mayat Si Rambut Mekar itu ke luar untuk diberi penghormatan terakhir dan dikubur dengan layak" desis Hiruko.

Aku mengangguk.

"Eh ?"

.

"Hei ! Tadi Kizashi tergeletak disini, kan ?!" Seru Hiruko terkejut. Aku menyelidik. Benar ! Sosok manusia itu sudah tidak ada ! Sungguh aneh, padahal tempatnya ambruk setelah menatap mata _Basilisk_ itu seharusnya memang benar-benar disitu ! Aku mulai merinding.

"Kurasa dia sudah menjadi hantu lebih cepat dari dugaan kita dan sekarang bersiap menggentayangi menara ini" canda Anrokuzan.

"Itu tidak lucu, dasar gembul" balas Hiruko. "Ini tidak bagus. Apa yang harus kita katakan pada mereka di luar sana ?"

"Katakan saja Haruno Kizashi, Menteri Pangan dan Kesejahteraan Rakyat Kota Besar Rouran hilang di Menara Tenggara saat perburuan _Basilisk_" jawabku sengau.

"Hilang ? Gampang sekali bicara begitu" simpul Hiruko.

"Daripada kita bilang dia sudah jadi hantu ?" Balas Anrokuzan.

.

.

Ini mengerikan. Aku merasa seperti pahlawan begitu berhasil membunuh _Basilisk_ dengan cermin. Dengan ideku. Tapi nilai kepahlawanan itu sirna begitu aku sadar, Haruno Kizashi tidak bisa kulindungi. Dialah korban pertama _Basilisk_ yang kulihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sara ?

Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sakura ?

Bahkan Sakura belum tahu ayahnya masih hidup ketika ia bercerita ayahnya telah tiada. Bahkan Kizashi belum tahu putrinya masih sehat dan hidup di luar sana, ikut denganku mencari sesuatu yang teramat sulit dicari.

Pintu luar berderak lagi. Dan hanya sedetik setelah itu, euforia seperti kemarin melanda Rouranian lagi. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit lebih sunyi karena mungkin tidak melihat Haruno Kizashi ikut keluar –atau malah mendeteksi ada yang salah di wajahku yang bukannya cerah malah muram.

Sara mendekatiku. "Kalian baik-baik saja kan ?" Tanyanya cemas.

"Ya. Tapi Kizashi hilang".

.

Bagus. Pengakuan 'palsu' Hiruko itu berhasil meredam semua sorak sorai. Sara dan Pakura tampak sangat terkejut.

"Sungguh ?!" Seru Pakura.

"Ya" jawab Anrokuzan. "Dia bersama kami tadi, tapi hilang entah kemana. Untungnya kami berhasil membunuh _Basilisk_ itu". Hiruko menyikutnya. "Eh, maksudku Naruto-sama yang membunuhnya dengan cermin" ralatnya.

"Haruno Kizashi itu. Seenaknya main terobos. Ini pertaruhan nyawa, malah dianggap main-main" cerocos salah satu orang berjubah. Sepertinya dia juga anggota menteri Rouran.

"Kami mencarinya ke sudut-sudut menara, tapi tidak berhasil ditemukan juga" aku akhirnya turut mendukung sandiwara ini. "Aku berhasil tapi gagal".

"Sudahlah" hibur Pakura. "Setidaknya hilangnya Kizashi masih di kota ini. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba dia keluar dari menara dan berjalan latah-latah seperti zombie" candanya, menimbulkan sedikit gemuruh tawa di situ.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Perempuan berambut sayur ini memang bisa membalikkan situasi negatif jadi positif untuk sementara waktu.

"Jadi, Naruto-sama" kata Pakura lagi.

"Mau pulang sekarang ?"

Aku bingung.

Aku melirik Sara. Tidak perlu lirik, ternyata dia bahkan menatapku lekat-lekat. Air mukanya tampak sedikit sedih (atau aku yang terlalu ge-er) tapi seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Kapan-kapan kalau ada waktu datanglah kemari" katanya klise. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pasti kemari" jawabku tegas. "Kurasa _Draco P_ tidak akan sesibuk ini selamanya". Aku beralih ke nagaku yang dari tadi diam saja. "Dasar sombong" ledekku.

"Lhaa ? Kau dari tadi sudah diserbu macam artis dadakan begitu, ditanya sana sini, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku diam saja. Toh cepat atau lambat kau pasti mendatangiku" kilahnya cerewet.

"Ayo pergi" katanya akhirnya sambil merendahkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Setelah aku mengikuti upacara penghormatan terakhir untuk Haruno Kizashi" tolakku halus.

"Cih, dasar".

Pakura dan Sara tersenyum kecil.

* * *

**Top of Mount Phicium**

_**Sphinx's Territory**_

"Ini lebih mirip tumpukan batu daripada gunung" gerutu Kiba yang dari tadi kakinya terus menerus tergores batu yang melintang atau yang mencuat dari daratan. "Aku tidak melihat tanah terbuka !"

"Ssshh, diam" potong Sakura. "Aku mendengar sesuatu".

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG !"

.

Mereka semua langsung menoleh. Di arah kiri, tampak seorang...eh, seekor...emm...sulit menjelaskannya, tapi tampak oleh mata mereka makhluk dengan postur tubuh seekor singa, ekor berupa ular viper yang masih mendesis, empat kaki khas naga, sepasang sayap berbulu seperti elang, dan kepala dan wajah seorang wanita...dengan empat taring tajam dibalik bibir merahnya. Mata kuning bulatnya menyapu mereka dengan penuh minat. Rambut cokelatnya yang dipakaikan aksesoris mahkota dari daun dan buah beri kecil berkibar diterpa angin.

"_Sphinx_" desis Kakashi-sensei.

"Ohoho, aku sudah terkenal ya ? Jadi bagaimana si _Zmey_ itu ? Apa dia menyusahkan ?" Kata _Sphinx_ basa-basi.

"Sangat" balas Shikamaru acuh. "Ajukan saja teka-tekimu, cepat. Aku sudah muak berada di tempat ini".

"Kau kelihatannya lunak" desis Sphinx dengan tatapan mata lapar. Ia berganti melirik Chouji. "Dan kau membawa tangki daging besar" sambungnya. "Serta tiga gadis muda. Hmmm...darah mereka pasti sangat lezat. Ada lagi seorang Uchiha dan seorang keturunan Hatake...sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku" katanya sambil menjilat bibir.

"Dasar. Sudah, kita habisi saja dia ! Lagipula ukurannya tidak besar, dia pasti mudah dibunuh" geram Ino.

"Tidak" balas Temari. "_Sphinx_ tidak bisa dibunuh kecuali ada yang menjawab teka-tekinya dengan benar" jelasnya. "Bukannya aku sudah menjelaskan soal itu tadi ?"

"Ohohoho, gadis pintar" balas _Sphinx_. "Nah, bersiaplah. Satu jawaban akan mewakili nasib kalian semua ! Walau aku tidak butuh daging naga kalian" gertaknya.

"Ayolah. Ajukan saja teka-teki terbaikmu" tantang Shikamaru.

"Bodoh. Kita sedang berhadapan dengan pembawa maut, kau tahu" balas Sasuke.

"Dengarkan baik-baik" _Sphinx_ mengambil nafas. Sementara, Tim Paradox menahan nafas karena penasaran akan teka-tekinya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, dua kaki pada siang hari, dan tiga kaki pada malam hari, dan semakin banyak kakinya semakin lemahlah dia ?"

.

.

.

"Waktu kalian empat menit".

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 9 akhirnya selesai ! Yaahh, rada-rada _full fight_, sih, walau nggak semuanya bagian fight...hihihi (*ditampong*).

Pertarungan Naruto, Hiruko, dan Anrokuzan plus Kizashi membuahkan hasil, _Basilisk_ berhasil dikalahkan ! Oy, sedikit tambahan, _Basilisk_ di chapter ini bentuknya beda jauh sama _Basilisk_ yang di film _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_ lho, kalau di film Harry Potter bentuknya ular, disini bentuknya setengah naga setengah ayam.

Misteri kekuatan rahasia Sasuke terbongkar sudah. Disini dia dapat merubah diri menjadi _Yamata no Orochi_. Nama Orochimaru sebagai _Dracovetth_ eksentrik yang suka bereksperimen mulai disinggung, akankah dia berperan besar pada chapter-chapter mendatang ? Apakah dia lawan atau justru kawan ?

Plus, misteri Haruno Kizashi ! Kemana dia menghilang ? Siapa dia sebenarnya ? Apa benar dia ayah Haruno Sakura atau siapa ?

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

_**NOTE : Ada yang bisa jawab pertanyaan Sphinx ? (*Ngelirik jahat*)Tulis tebakan readers di kolom review. Waktumu seminggu... (*Jilat bibir*).**_

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Ten :**

"**Mistery of the Lost Page"**

**See you again in chapter 10 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Nine :

_**Basilisk (Diambil dari legenda Yunani dan makhluk mitologi yang ditulis oleh sekretaris besar Roma, Pliny)**_

Strength : Semi-high

Ukuran : Panjang 5,5 meter, berat 300 kilogram

Kecepatan terbang : 10-55 km/jam

Spesial : Mata kuning yang membunuh siapapun yang melihatnya

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api kuning ke korban

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui

_**Yamata no Orochi (Diambil dari legenda Jepang tentang ular raksasa berkepala delapan yang berukuran amat besar)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 25 meter, berat 25 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Delapan kepala, ukuran raksasa yang menghancurkan apapun dengan mudah, kebal pada api

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menembakkan api biasa pada jarak menengah

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : Sage Ryuuchidou (Jika alami)

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru

*_Photographic memory_: Kemampuan seseorang untuk mengingat suatu gambar, wilayah, bacaan, atau kejadian hanya dengan satu atau beberapa kali melihat saja. Kemampuan mengingat yang kuat dan hebat yang sebenarnya bisa dipelajari dari kecil.


	10. Chapter 10: Mystery of the Lost Pages

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**. Khusus di bab ini, beberapa unsur juga ada di novel Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians buku ketiga: The Titan's Curse

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: NaruSaku, NaruSara (Slight ShikaTema &amp; KakaPaku)

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 10, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima.

Oy, banyak sekali review yang masuk di chapter 9 (Sebagian besar berhubungan dengan teka-teki _Sphinx_). Mari kita lihat di chapter ini...benar atau salahkan tebakan readers sekalian ?! Ow, dan disini, saya menghadirkan dan sedikit menonjolkan genre yang tercantum terakhir alias paling belakang, yaitu mystery. Dan unsur misteri dan teka-teki ini tidak akan berakhir sampai beberapa chapter kedepan, karena itu ikuti terus Paradox yang akan selalu menyimpan misteri dan cerita dibalik cerita.

Dan bagi yang sudah penasaran soal _Draco P_...saya memberikan sedikit informasi tentang sang legenda kita di chapter ini !

NOTE : Siapkan mata Anda ! Di bawah, 12.000 words telah menanti !

**Enjoy read chap 10 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Sepuluh :

**Mystery of the Lost Pages**

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. Sekarang waktunya serius. Sangat serius. Dia harus memikirkan kemungkinan jawaban paling masuk akal dan benar atau nyawanya dan nyawa teman-teman dan gurunya akan jadi bayarannya. Sungguh sebuah beban yang berat.

'_Apa yang berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, dua kaki pada siang hari, dan tiga kaki pada malam hari, dan semakin banyak kakinya semakin lemahlah dia ?'_

_Kalau dipikir-pikir...sepertinya teka-teki ini memadukan beberapa unsur khas kerahasiaan bersamaan. Pagi, siang, dan malam pasti kiasan...dan jika dipikir lebih jauh, Sphinx kecil kemungkinannya membuat jawaban yang jauh dari manusia. Manusia umumnya akan mencari jawaban pada sesuatu yang jauh dari kehidupan mereka...padahal sepertinya jawabannya lebih dekat dari yang mereka kira. Sama seperti kau mencari sebuah pensil kemana-mana dan tidak ditemukan, padahal pensil itu ada di saku atau diselipkan ke telingamu sendiri..._ Pikir Shikamaru.

_Lebih dekat dari yang kau kira..._

_Lebih dekat..._

_...sebentar..._

.

"Semua" Kakashi-sensei buka suara, "ikutlah berpikir. Pikirkanlah kemungkinan paling rasional. Hati-hatilah" sambungnya.

Beberapa anggota tim mengangguk sambil mencoba memaksimalkan kinerja otak mereka waktu itu.

_Pintar juga_, pikir Sasuke. _Jika teka-teki ini muncul dalam bentuk soal diatas sehelai kertas, kurasa banyak diantara kami yang bisa menjawab, _lanjutnya_. Bagian tersulit disini sebenarnya bukan teka-teki, melainkan bagaimana seseorang bisa berpikir jernih dan menemukan jalur alternatif untuk menemukan jawaban DENGAN jangka waktu sesingkat ini dimana maut menghadang di ujung. Melawan rasa takut itulah yang akhirnya membuat otak sulit berpikir,_ pikirnya.

.

.

.

"WAKTU HABIS !" _Sphinx_ memekik senang. Ia beralih pada Shikamaru. Matanya menatap tajam sambil mengerjap-ngerjap. Ekor ularnya mendesis nyaring siap menggigit. "Apa jawabanmu, Nara Shikamaru dari Konohagakure ?" Katanya lembut.

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa detik. Semua anggota tim menatapnya tanpa bernapas, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk.

_Ayolah Shikamaru...jangan sampai salah..._ batin Ino.

_Shikamaru...aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak kecil...dan aku percaya kau bukan orang yang mudah mengorbankan nyawa teman !_ Batin Chouji.

.

Raut wajah Shikamaru berubah. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ia membuka mata dan menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

.

.

.

"Manusia".

.

_Sphinx_ berdiri mematung. Ia melirik sekali lagi bocah remaja klan Nara di depannya.

"APA ?!" Teriaknya tak percaya.

"MANUSIA !" Balas Shikamaru sambil berteriak pula.

.

"CIH ! BENAR !" Pekik _Sphinx_ dengan suara yang memilukan. "TIDAK MUNGKIN ! TIDAK PERNAH ADA MANUSIA YANG MENJAWAB TEKA-TEKIKU DENGAN BENAR ! INILAH SENI ! KALIAN TIDAK MENGERTI SENI !" Dia memekik lagi, menjambak rambutnya, menguraikan mahkota daunnya, membanting-banting ekornya dan berguling-guling kesal.

"OEDIPUS SIALAN !" Umpatnya disela-sela jeritannya.

Tidak buang waktu, Shikamaru langsung mengambil sebilah _kunai_ dan segera menusuk pangkal leher bagian depan _Sphinx_ yang sedang meronta seperti makhluk gila. Darah mengucur. Makhluk buas itu segera mati.

.

"Luar biasa, Shikamaru" puji Kakashi-sensei. "Kalau boleh tahu, bagaimana kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu ?" Lanjutnya penasaran.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya, saya berpikir lebih pendek dari orang kebanyakan, Kakashi-sensei" jelasnya, membuat semua orang bingung. "Sebenarnya ini mudah saja".

"Keterangan waktu, alias pagi, siang, dan malam, itu semua hanya konotasi. Kiasan. Makna tidak sebenarnya. Pagi berarti saat muda, siang berarti saat paling prima dan optimal, malam berarti saat tua. Coba cocokkan dengan manusia. Manusia berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, atau pada usia muda alias bayi. Yang dimaksud empat kaki itu adalah dua tangan dan dua kaki" Shikamaru menjelaskan tahap pertama.

"Merangkak, maksudmu ?" Potong Sakura. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Manusia berjalan dengan dua kaki saat dewasa, atau saat siang hari. Kemudian ketika semakin tua, alias malam hari, manusia berjalan dengan tiga kaki, atau dua kaki ditambah sebuah tongkat yang diibaratkan kaki tambahan. Jadi semakin banyak kakinya semakin lemah. Orang dewasa yang masih sanggup berjalan diatas dua kaki adalah yang paling prima dan sehat, selanjutnya orang tua, dan kemudian bayi, empat kaki, adalah yang terlemah dari semua tahapan hidup manusia. Itu kalau tidak ada lansia yang harus menggunakan beberapa tongkat sekaligus untuk berjalan" lanjutnya santai.

"Akhirnya kau berguna juga" kata Jiraya-sensei senang. "Aku yakin otak cerdasmu itu bisa diandalkan" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh. "Kita melewati Gunung Phicium dan bertemu dua Pembantai Bersayap tanpa mendapat korban satupun, bukankah itu pencapaian yang hebat ?" Lanjutnya sedikit pongah sambil melirik Temari.

"Ya, ya, terserah Anda, Jiraya-sama" balas Sasuke malas. "Ayo terbang sekarang. Kita masih belum menemukan Naruto. Walau mungkin ada gunanya kita tidak bersama si cerewet itu sekarang, karena dia pasti bisa mengacaukan pertarungan tadi, atau saat teka-teki sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Yah, walau aku masih penasaran kira-kira dimana Naruto-kun sekarang, yaa ?" Tambah Lee sambil bergegas menuruni gunung.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan sesuatu, Kurama".

.

.

"Naruto !"

"Naruto-kun !"

"NARUTO ?!"

Aku tersenyum iseng. Tepat di punggung Kurama. Tepat di belakang mereka. Mereka langsung menghambur senang ke arahku.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu ?!" Seru Kiba.

"Baru saja, kok" kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Saat Sasuke menggosipiku, aku sudah bisa melihat kalian dari lereng gunung".

"Aku tidak menggosip" kilah Sasuke.

"Oya ? Karena kuping kiriku terasa panas" balasku iseng.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto ? Apa tusukan _Styx_ itu menyakitimu ?!" Serbu Hinata khawatir. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" jawab Kurama. "Dan dia sudah punya pacar baru yang tidak lain adalah ratu" sambungnya.

BLETAK

Langsung kuhadiahi naga oranyeku dengan sebuah jitakan keras.

"Jangankan jitak, kau menusukku dengan _kunai_ saja aku tidak keberatan, Naruto _baka_ !" Kurama malah menantang sambil menjulurkan lidah. Wajahku memerah semu karena malu. Apalagi di depan Sakura dan Hinata.

"Kurama _baka_" balasku geram.

"Benarkah itu ?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Tidak semua" jawabku. "Aku terteleportasi ke Kota Besar Rouran, masih di bagian Kaze no Kuni yang paling menjorok dengan Tsuchi no Kuni. Disana aku disembuhkan oleh Pakura dan bertemu dua menteri pertahanan terbaik mereka, Hiruko dan Anrokuzan...dan ratu mereka, Sara-sama".

Aku nyaris keceplosan menambahkan menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat...yang tak lain adalah (mungkin) ayah Sakura sendiri.

"Menyenangkankah disana ?" Selidik Hinata. "Mereka semua orang-orang baik kan ?"

"Tentu" jawabku sambil tertawa kecil. "Tanya saja pada Kurama. Dia saja langsung dapat teman disana, seekor _Burning Dragon_ bernama Pliny, yang juga tunggangan Pakura" jelasku.

Kakashi-sensei tampak sedikit terkejut. "Kau bertemu Pakura, Naruto ?" Selidiknya padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Ada apa ?"

"Pakura adalah pengguna salah satu Kekkei Genkai paling langka, yaitu Shakuton. Elemen panas, yang didapat dengan menggabungkan elemen angin dan api. Dia _Dracovetth_ yang hebat dan terkenal saat Perang Dunia Naga Ketiga" jelasnya akurat. "Dia sempat dikira hilang, ternyata malah di Rouran. Aku pernah mendengar nama kota itu, tapi tidak menyangka dia ada disana".

Aku bingung. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?"

"Tidak. Sepertinya tidak terlalu berhubungan" jawab Kakashi-sensei datar. Agak aneh, pikirku.

"Siapa sangka juga dia punya _Burning Dragon_. Pliny juga lumayan cantik, menurutku" potong Kurama.

Aku bagai tersengat listrik. "Pliny seekor naga betina ?!" Ujarku terkejut.

Kurama mengangguk. "Hanya karena dia tidak bisa bicara, kau tidak tahu ?"

"Tentu tidak !"

"Darimana kau tahu dia betina ? Ada yang angkat roknya ?" Tanya Kiba jahil.

"Yang benar saja. Kami para naga tahu apakah seekor naga itu betina atau jantan hanya dengan melihatnya, sama seperti kalian para manusia bisa membedakan laki-laki atau perempuan dengan melihat wajahnya" jelas Kurama enteng.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak hanya dapat teman, tapi juga pacar" ledekku. Kesempatan akhirnya terbuka juga untuk membalas !

"Hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak perlu" potong Sasuke. "Kita semua tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi lekaslah".

Aku mengangguk.

.

Kami terbang, membubung tinggi bersama awan, kali ini daratan di bawah telah melanskap berbeda. Tsuchi no Kuni. Iwagakure, Desa Batu, hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer ke depan. Kami semakin jauh dari garis khatulistiwa, yang berarti makin lama mulai makin dingin.

Aku terus memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku memang sengaja terbang bersama Kurama di barisan agak belakang agar bisa...mengamati Sakura lebih leluasa. Aku belum menanyakan hal ini. Haruno Kizashi...seharusnya masih hidup jika dia tidak memaksa masuk ke Menara Tenggara waktu itu.

Seharusnya dia masih di Rouran, melontarkan candaan aneh yang tidak masuk akal, dengan begitu aku bisa langsung memberondong Sakura dengan fakta yang kutemukan bahwa ayahnya dengan rambut bunga bertatanan aneh itu MASIH HIDUP.

Tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir-pikir apakah Kizashi itu nyata atau bukan. Bisa jadi itu hanya semacam genjutsu kuat, sampai-sampai Anrokuzan, Hiruko, Sara, Pakura, dan semua penduduk Rouran bisa melihatnya juga. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Atau.

Atau Kizashi memang sudah mati, Pakura memang hilang, Pliny memang naga aneh, dan seluruh Rouran sebenarnya adalah GENJUTSU ?

Tapi itu tidak mungkin mengingat Kurama bisa menemukanku. Memang aku menemukan banyak hal aneh disana, tapi sulit dipercaya juga Rouran adalah genjutsu. Itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

**Otogakure**

_**Village of Sound **_

"Dia menggunakannya" sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti milik orang licik terdengar di ruangan sunyi itu.

"Berubah menjadi _Yamata no Orochi_ ?" Selidik suara yang lain.

"Ya. Pasti ada keadaan darurat. Sekitar blokade Kaze dan Tsuchi".

"Itu mungkin Gunung Phicium. Hanya disana yang terdapat beberapa naga mengerikan yang siap melahap pengembara hidup-hidup, Orochimaru-sama" sahut suara kedua.

"Hmm. Kurasa kita harus ke tempat dimana dia berada juga. Emm, kurasa, mereka" simpul orang yang dipanggil Orochimaru itu.

"Ke Tsuchi no Kuni ?" Sambut suara kedua. "Itu bukan jarak yang dekat. Lagipula kenapa Anda mau kesana ? Hanya karena ingin melihat seberapa sukses percobaan Anda ?"

Orochimaru tertawa licik. Atau hanya kedengarannya saja. "Kita mencari ini sejak lama" katanya tenang sambil mengambil sebuah kain lusuh di meja dekatnya dan memberikannya pada orang di depannya.

Mata orang itu terbelalak. "Anda pikir tempat ini ada di Tsuchi no Kuni ?"

"Lantas dimana lagi ?" Balas Orochimaru. "Semua orang mengenal Perpustakaan Besar Kumogakure sebagai perpustakaan terlengkap di Lima Negara Besar. Tapi aku ragu. Kita harus menemukan tempat itu, bersama mereka kalau perlu" sambungnya.

"Itu kedengaran tidak etis" sahut suara itu.

"Ayolah, Kabuto. Apa yang lebih berharga dari itu ? Pasti ada ribuan bahkan jutaan informasi kategori _top-spoiler_ yang tidak diketahui manusia manapun, dan kemungkinan besar, informasi tentang _Etatheon_ dan terutama, _Paradox_, juga ada disana. Siapa tahu. Kita tidak boleh meremehkan kemungkinan walau hanya satu per seribu. Sekali merengkuh dayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Apa yang lebih hebat dari menemukan _Paradox_ dan mendapat secuil kekuatan atas izinnya ?" Ujar Orochimaru panjang lebar.

"Orang jahat tidak seharusnya bicara begitu" jawab Kabuto malas-malasan.

"Aku orang jahat ?" Balas Orochimaru sinis. "Jahat itu relatif" lanjutnya.

"Apa bagusnya menemukan _Paradox_ ? Pengendaranya sendiri sudah mencari ke hampir separuh dunia dan tidak ada apapun" balas Kabuto.

Orochimaru terkekeh. "_Paradox_ ada sejak ribuan tahun lalu pada era Rikudo Sennin. Berapa lama tepatnya, hmm ? Jika aku mendapat sedikit saja kekuatannya, aku akan bisa hidup ratusan tahun ! Dengan hidup cukup lama, aku punya cukup waktu untuk mempelajari semua jutsu yang ada. Kau tahu kan, mengetahui itu tidak cukup, kau juga harus bisa mempraktekkannya...".

"Aku tidak punya tubuh yang bisa menoleransi kekuatan energi alam dari Ryuuchidou. Mungkin jika aku meminta sedikit kekuatannya, aku bisa masuk kesana dan akhirnya belajar ilmu energi alam dari Pertapa Ular Putih. Itu akan melengkapi Mode Sage-ku" tambahnya panjang lebar.

"Dengan semua rencana brilian ini, dengan tingkat keberhasilan yang masih sangat kecil, Anda memanfaatkan peluang pada pengendaranya sendiri" simpul Kabuto. "Saya tidak terpikirkan hal itu" lanjutnya setengah memuji.

Orochimaru tertawa pendek. "Siapkan perbekalan dan Manda, kita pergi sekarang. Mereka mungkin belum tahu soal tempat ini, aku akan datang tepat pada waktunya dan memberitahu mereka semua. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini sama sepertiku. Terlebih bagi Naruto yang sudah ingin sekali bertemu naganya itu...khu khu khu...".

* * *

**A Kilometer Before Iwa**

"Sudah terlihat !" Seru Hinata mengagetkan lamunanku. "Iwagakure satu kilometer di depan !"

"Bagus, tambah kecepatan dan aku bisa segera menyelesaikan misiku. Kurasa ada bagusnya juga kita melalui Gunung Phicium karena orang-orang selanjutnya tak perlu takut lagi lewat sana" ujar Temari.

"Hmm ? Tadi siapa yang ribut minta jalur lain ?" Balas Shikamaru malas.

"Hanya karena kau menyelamatkan kami tadi, bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya, rambut nanas" balas Temari cuek.

"Hei, jangan ada lagi yang panggil aku dengan sebutan begitu !"

"Baiklah, rambut nanas".

"Diam !"

.

.

"Ada sesuatu" sergah Sasuke, menghentikan perdebatan Shikamaru dan Temari. "Di bawah. Panjang dan berat...sepertinya seekor naga".

"Naga ?" Aku memincingkan mata ke bawah. Tidak ada apapun.

"Kau mungkin salah deteksi, _teme_ ! Tidak ada yang kulihat, dan mana mungkin seekor naga bergerak di dalam tanah seperti cacing !" Ujarku.

"Bodoh. Diantara banyaknya spesies naga ada juga dari mereka yang tidak bersayap dan mirip cacing" jawab Sasuke. "Dia..."

BRRAAKK ! !

Tanah terbelah, dan dari dalamnya muncul seekor naga besar dengan tubuh bersegmen-segmen seperti cacing tanah. Wajahnya agak pendek dan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi duri keras yang mengarah ke belakang, serta lima tanduk lurus yang terlihat sangat kuat di wajahnya. Satu di dagunya, satu di pipi kiri, satu di pipi kanan, dan dua di atas hidung. Ia meraung dan menatap rombongan kami.

"Mirip dari mana ?!" Protesku. "Dia jauh lebih raksasa dari cacing !"

"_Galaeana_. Kulit dan sisik raksasanya kebal api" desis Sakura. "Kita harus mengincar bagian dekat rahang bawah bagian belakang. Itu yang paling lunak".

"Huh ! Kita pentalkan saja dia" sungut Jiraya-sensei. "_Bryptops_, tembak !" Perintahnya.

Menurutku itu kurang bijak, dan memang benar –ada terlalu banyak ruang kosong bagi _Galaeana_ untuk menghindar dari bola hitam _Bryptops_. Sekarang dia menyembur.

"Minyak ?" Seru Lee terkejut.

"Ya ! Dia akan menyembur minyak sebelum menyembur api ! Dengan begitu korbannya akan lebih mudah terbakar !" Jelas Kakashi-sensei.

"Naga itu tidak bisa terbang kan !?" Seruku keras-keras. "Kita abaikan saja dia dan terus maju ke Iwagakure ! Lagipula hanya ada satu ekor !"

"Kurasa itu ide bagus" sambut Sakura sambil menatap yang lain, meminta persetujuan mereka. "Kali ini, kita akan lebih menghemat waktu. Kalaupun dia bersikeras mengejar sampai Iwa, pasukan pelindung desa mungkin akan menghabisinya dengan mudah" lanjutnya.

Jiraya-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei berpandangan sesaat, kemudian mengangguk dan memecut tali kekang naga mereka. "Abaikan dan maju dengan kecepatan penuh !" Seru Jiraya-sensei.

"Terbanglah lebih tinggi ! _Galaeana_ tidak bisa menyembur minyak atau api dengan jarak lebih dari 10 meter !" Kakashi-sensei ikut memberi komando.

DRAAKK !

BRAKKK !

.

"Aku tidak pernah mengira mereka hidup dalam kawanan" sungut Shikamaru kesal begitu melihat ke bawah. Disana, beberapa _Galaeana_ yang lain ikut keluar dari tanah berbatu, sibuk menyembur ke atas berusaha mengenai kami, walau sebenarnya percikan mereka sedikitpun bahkan tidak mengenai ujung terbawah naga kami.

"Usaha yang bagus, dasar cacing tanah" ejek Kiba. "Tapi kalian tampak seperti cacing raksasa karena tidak punya sayap" sambungnya.

"Kurasa mereka patuh pada Madara juga" celetuk Ino.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian ?" Selidik Temari.

"Ingat serangan _Zechuan_ di Suna ? Mereka datang dalam jumlah yang amat besar, padahal naga tipe itu tidak suka udara panas dan jarang terlihat berkelompok sebanyak itu. Saat itu hanya satu alasan yang bisa menjelaskannya: Mereka adalah kaki tangan Madara" Jelas Ino.

BLAAARRR ! ! ! Mendadak sebuah ledakan terlihat nyaris mengenai kaki depan kiri Bryptops.

"Apa-apaan ini ?! _Galaeana_ bukan tipe penyembur-ledak !" Seru Jiraya-sensei terkejut.

.

"Memang bukan, pengembara ! Hmmm !"

Sebuah suara keras terdengar dari bawah. Seorang...hmm, aku tidak bisa menebak, tapi dari suaranya yang berat dia pasti laki-laki, dengan rambut panjang berwarna kuning berkucir satu ekor kuda ke belakang, dengan sebuah poni menutupi mata sebelah kiri. Ia mengenakan jubah merah gelap beserta ikat kepala _Dracovetth_ Iwagakure dan terlihat berdiri diatas...seekor _Galaeana_.

"Siapa kau ?!" Aku berteriak keras-keras.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu !" Seru orang itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalian siapa, tapi aku akan menyerang tanpa basa-basi, hmm !" Ia melempar sesuatu dari tangannya.

"Hati-hati, semuanya !" Seru Kakashi-sensei memperingatkan. "Kurasa semua Galaeana ini bukan tunduk pada Madara, tapi pada orang itu".

BOOFF

"Seekor burung...dari tanah liat putih ?" Selidik Lee.

Orang itu membentuk satu handseal. Burung itu terbang makin cepat dan makin dekat ke arah _Gorongosa_, dan...

"_**KATSU**_ !"

.

BLAAAARRRR ! ! !

"Kakashi-sensei !" Teriakku.

.

.

"Kau kuat" puji pria berambut perak itu datar. "Tapi sayangnya kau memilih target yang salah" sambungnya. Gorongosa segera berubah padat lagi. "Naga ini hanya akan mencair lalu kembali ke wujud semula tidak peduli sehebat apapun bom milikmu".

"Maaf, aku ingin bertarung sekarang, tapi ada yang lebih penting bagi kami. Kami harus ke Iwa sekarang juga, terimakasih hiburannya" sambung Jiraya-sensei.

"Hoi ! Tunggu ! Akan kuperlihatkan apa itu seni sebenarnya !" Orang itu masih berteriak.

"Kalian semua, pergilah dulu. Katakan pada penduduk Iwa aku dan Naruto akan terlambat sebentar" kata Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyit. Kami berdua ?

"Apa maksudmu ?" Serbuku.

"Kita akan memanggang mereka, Naruto" kata Kurama sambil mengedipkan mata.

_Spesies Wivereslavia sangat handal dalam semburan api jarak jauh. Aku juga penasaran seperti apa kemampuan Kurama_, pikir Jiraya-sensei. "Baiklah. Resiko tanggung sendiri, Naruto" candanya.

Orang itu melempar dua benda serupa yang pertama. Aku merogoh kantung dan memegang sebuah _Hiraishin Kunai_. Benda tadi melesat ke arah kami, kali ini bentuknya burung hantu yang lumayan besar. Pasti ledakannya lebih dahsyat juga.

"Orang ini ahli dalam serangan jarak jauh" desis Kurama. "Itu wajib karena serangan jarak dekat sama saja melukai dirinya sendiri. Dia menggunakan tanah liat yang diubah menjadi bom dengan mencampurnya dengan chakranya. Kita harus menariknya dalam pertempuran jarak dekat".

"Kau jenius juga, ya" pujiku sambil melempar _Hiraishin_ _kunai_.

Dua patung bergerak itu makin dekat...

Dan...

"Sekarang, Naruto" bisik Kurama. Aku mengangguk.

"Rasakan karena telah meremehkanku, hmm !"

.

"_Katsu_ !"

.

DUUUAAAARRRR ! ! !

.

"Hahaha, satu mangsa habis sudah...kalian lihat ! Inilah seni !"

.

"Kau mengarah siapa, hemmm ?" Sindir Kurama. Orang itu menoleh.

"HAH ?! Jadi...kau pengguna Shunshin, _Dracovetth_ Konoha..." sungutnya kesal. Ya, kami berada hanya empat meter di belakangnya sekarang...

Kurama menarik napas dalam. Dadanya membesar. Ia bersiap melakukan serangan. Aku sendiri jadi penasaran apa yang akan...disemburkannya.

"MAKAN INI !"

.

VOOOOOOOMMMMMM...! ! ! ! !

.

Lautan api. Itulah yang bisa kukatakan untuk menggambarkan yang ini. Kurama termasuk naga berukuran sedang, tapi jangan tanya semburannya. Mungkin cukup untuk memanggang tiga _Gigantostoma_ sekaligus ! Api keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung merambah wilayah luas sekaligus. Beberapa _Galaeana_ langsung terbakar dan kulit mereka sampai mengelupas.

Naga dengan kulit setebal itu saja sampai begitu...apalagi orang tadi ?!

.

"Fuuhhh..." Kurama meniup asap terakhir dari mulutnya. "Selesai juga" katanya bangga. Aku ternganga takjub. Semua _Galaena_ mati dengan kepala gosong. Semudah itu !

"Kata Sakura tadi _Galaeana_ kebal api ?" Tanyaku bingung. "Bagaimana apimu bisa membakar mereka, bahkan membunuh hanya dengan menggosongkan kepala ? Itu terlalu mudah !" Protesku.

Kurama tersenyum misterius. "Rahasia".

* * *

**Iwagakure**

_**Kantor Tsuchikage**_

Tua.

Keras kepala.

Agak botak.

Hidung bengkak.

Dan pendek.

.

Itulah kesanku sampai sekarang begitu bertemu Tsuchikage –Sandaime Tsuchikage bernama Onoki alias Ryoutenbin no Onoki. Onoki si Bocah Keras Kepala. _Yeah_, itu sangat cocok dengan segala kepribadiannya, menurutku. Aku termagu begitu tahu Iwagakure baru sampai generasi ketiga dari Kage. Bandingkan dengan Konoha, Suna, dan Kiri yang sudah mencapai generasi kelima dan Kumo yang sudah sampai generasi keempat ! Awet hidup juga Tsuchikage ini.

"Hmm, hmm" Onoki manggut-manggut begitu selesai membaca surat dari Gaara –alias Kazekage. Ia melirik Temari yang menunduk (bukan karena alasan apapun selain Tsuchikage itu bahkan tidak sampai setinggi dadanya !). Wow. Untuk alasan yang sama, aku sempat memanggilnya Chibi-jiisan, Kakek Cebol –yang segera kuralat begitu tahu dia Tsuchikage.

"Maaf, pembawa pesan. Kami sudah lakukan sejak jauh hari yang diperintahkan oleh adikmu ini. Seluruh desa sudah kami teliti, bahkan seluruh Tsuchi no Kuni. Sampai-sampai kuajak beberapa desa dan kota kecil untuk ikut meramaikan pencarian besar-besaran ini hanya untuk menemukan seekor naga, dan hasilnya adalah negatif. Tidak ditemukan, kosong, tidak terdeteksi, tidak ada !" Serunya panjang lebar dengan sikap menyebalkan khas kakek-kakek yang kelamaan hidup di dunia.

"Kecuali kalau kau punya informasi kalau _Paradox_ panjangnya tidak lebih dari 15 meter, baru kami lakukan pencarian ulang untuk naga kategori ukuran agak kecil seperti itu" sambungnya.

"Sebenarnya...Tsuchikage...kurasa dia memang kurang dari 15 meter panjangnya" kata Jiraya-sensei membuat wajah sang Tsuchikage berkerut lagi.

"Huh" gerutunya pendek. "Kurasa aku harus menghancurleburkan gua-gua dengan Jinton-ku untuk membantu pencarian" tambahnya.

Aku terkejut. "Chibi-jiisan kau...errr...maksudku, Kakek Tsuchikage, kau bisa menggunakan Jinton ?!" Seruku terkejut.

Dia melirikku dengan ekor mata. "Itu Kekkei Touta-ku" jawabnya pendek. "Aku satu-satunya pengguna Jinton yang masih hidup di dunia" sambungnya sedikit pongah. Jiah, belum tahu saja dia.

"Sebenarnya...saya juga memiliki Kekkei Touta Jinton, Kakek Tsu.."

"SUNGGUH ?!" Kata-kataku langsung ditabrak. Aku mengangguk terkejut.

"Tunjukkan" tantangnya. Giliranku bingung.

"Ehm. Karena itu saya bertanya. Saya belum bisa membangkitkan Jinton samasekali, baru bisa menguasai elemen angin, api, dan tanah. Tanahpun baru satu jurus dan itu yang sangat sederhana" kataku.

"Hmm, elemen tanah ya ? Kalau ada kesempatan, aku ingin mengajarimu jutsu turun-temurun petinggi Iwagakure juga. Mungkin akan berguna melawan Madara, walau ini mungkin hanya dianggap kurcaci-kurcaci kecil pembuat masalah" sambut Onoki sambil mengelus jenggot putihnya.

"Apa itu, Kek Tsuchikage ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Untung aku tidak keceplosan menyebutnya Kakek Cebol lagi.

Onoki tertawa kecil. Ia menepuk tangan kanannya beberapa kali.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kantor terbuka. Menampakkan sosok yang...sedikit mengerikan.

Tingginya dua meter, alias pas-pasan setinggi kusen atas pintu. Posturnya seperti manusia, dengan dua tangan dan dua kaki yang memiliki lima jari. Kepalanya botak licin dengan tekstur mirip tanah lempung yang mengeras. Kedua mata kuning lembutnya menatap tajam dengan pupil bulat hitam kecil. Gigi-giginya tampak tumbuh langsung dari tulang rahangnya (kalau dia punya tulang) dan tidak punya gusi. Makhluk itu hanya mengenakan cawat longgar berwarna hijau, alias bertelanjang dada. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang kekar berotot, tampak padat dan kuat sekali.

Makhluk itu menggeram halus, lantas berjalan santai ke samping Tsuchikage –yang jadi tampak semakin kerdil disampingnya.

"Ini disebut Golem" jelasnya. "Mereka adalah jutsu kelas A Doton. Ada dua jenis golem, golem mati yang biasanya berukuran raksasa dan bisa dipanggil untuk membentengi diri dari serangan dahsyat, dan golem hidup semacam ini" lanjutnya.

"Mereka makin lama makin liar, sekaligus makin kuat. Jadi pastikan kau menghancurkan golem-mu sendiri setiap sebulan sekali atau dia akan tumbuh terlampau kuat dan liar sehingga malah jadi monster perusak" katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Makhluk ini terlihat sangat kuat" kata Lee. "Bagaimana cara Anda menghancurkannya ?"

"Lee ! Tsuchikage-sama punya Jinton. Apa yang tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan itu ?" Tabrak Ino. Lee manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Kalau kau membuatnya cukup banyak lalu mengurung mereka dan membiarkan mereka selama dua bulan lamanya, ketika kau berhadapan dengan Madara, lepaskan saja mereka. Dia pasti kewalahan" ujar Onoki sambil terkekeh lagi. "Tapi Madara bukan orang semacam itu" dia menyanggah leluconnya sendiri. "Baiklah, silakan pilih penginapan yang kalian suka. Akan kusuruh Kurotsuchi untuk mengomando ulang pasukan pencarian".

.

.

.

Aku mengerti kenapa desa ini disebut Iwagakure. Sebagian besar penduduknya membangun rumah mereka dari...yah, kau tahu. Batu. Kedengaran tidak etis, toh di Sunagakure orang-orang membangun rumah dari pasir, jadi disana kita serasa ada di negeri liliput mengingat betapa besar bangunan pasir itu. Disini, walau sederhana, rumah-rumah jauh lebih kokoh, terpancang langsung ke Bumi ini sendiri. Kami memilih sebuah penginapan yang terdekat dengan Kantor Tsuchikage dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari topografi desa ini sebelum bulan beranjak menggantikan matahari.

Untung seribu untung –awalnya kukira warga desa Iwagakure tidur beralaskan BATU, ternyata yang kujumpai adalah ranjang dengan kasur berbusa seperti biasa. Satu kamar berisi empat ranjang. Tidak seperti di Suna yang beriklim panas, Iwa beriklim jauh lebih sejuk karena terletak lebih jauh dari garis ekuator.

Aku memilih tidur sendirian satu kamar, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jiraya-sensei. Walhasil Sasuke, Kiba, dan Lee sekamar denganku. Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino sekamar, sedangkan Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Shikamaru, dan Chouji sekamar. Kurama ? Dia mendengkur di _Chrysler_ dekat penginapan bersama naga-naga kami yang lain.

"Sasuke" panggilku. Dia menoleh. "Apa ini pengembaraan pertamamu dari Desa Uchiha ?" Tanyaku.

Untuk beberapa detik, dia tidak menjawab.

"Ya" jawabnya pendek.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin dengan kami ?" Ujarku sambil berbaring. Berkebalikan dari Sasuke yang bangkit dari ranjangnya disampingku.

"Kurasa kau belum pernah mendengarnya, ya ?" Dia menyelidikku. Aku mengernyit. "Mendengar apa ?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sepertinya memang belum" katanya, dan dia bersiap memulai cerita. Kuharap bukan cerita pengantar tidur. Dia merendahkan suaranya menjadi semacam bisikan, "Ramalan Artemis".

Aku bangkit. "Apa itu ?"

"Dikatakan bahwa... _'Akan datang seorang pemuda dari leluhur Senju, dan bersama seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan mata, dia akan menemukan guruku dan menyatukan bangsa naga dengan umat manusia...'_"

"Siapa itu Artemis ?" Aku memburu.

"Sudahlah" jawab Sasuke sambil mematikan saklar. "Tidurlah. Dalam waktu dekat ini, aku ragu kau tidak bertemu sendiri dengannya".

Aku masih bingung, bahkan bertambah bingung. Tapi satu-satunya yang kusadari adalah setelah itu aku memejamkan mata.

* * *

Aku mengenakan jubah putih dengan kerah tinggi dan lengan panjang longgar, serta kalung tali tipis bertahtakan enam bulatan magatama. Sepatuku membungkus ketat kedua kakiku sampai ke celana yang menyambungnya seperti kain parasut. Sebuah benda panjang –yang tidak kuketahui, serasa menggantung di punggungku. Rasanya seperti sebuah pedang, dan aku sedang berlari ke suatu tempat, ditarik oleh seorang gadis yang menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Cepat !" Seru sang gadis. Saat itu malam hari, dan jelas cukup gelap. Namun awan tersibak, menampakkan bulan purnama bulat yang bersinar terang ditemani jutaan bintang di luar sana. Kami melewati rerumputan tinggi, dan bau ribuan bunga membuat udara terasa memabukkan. Tanaman itu tampaknya begitu indah, tapi gadis itu memanduku cepat melintasinya, seolah nyawa kami sedang terancam.

"Aku tidak takut" Aku berusaha berkata padanya.

"Seharusnya kau takut !" Ujar sang gadis, menarikku bersamanya. Dia memiliki rambut putih panjang sepinggang yang dibiarkan tergerai, berkibar diterpa dinginnya angin malam. Jubah sutra hijaunya berkilat samar di bawah terpaan cahaya bintang-bintang.

Kami berpacu menyusuri sisi bukit. Dia menarikku ke balik semak berduri dan kami pun merebahkan diri, sama-sama kehabisan napas. Aku tak tahu mengapa gadis itu begitu ketakutan. Taman itu tampak begitu damai. Dan aku merasa kuat. Lebih kuat dari yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Tak perlu berlari" kataku padanya. Suaraku terdengar lebih dalam, jauh lebih percaya diri. "Aku telah mengalahkan ratusan naga dengan tangan hampa".

"Bukan naga yang ini" balas sang gadis. "Deavvara terlalu kuat. Kau harus mengambil jalan memutar, ke atas gunung menuju dia. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan".

Kepedihan suaranya mengejutkanku. Dia betul-betul khawatir, hampir seperti dia peduli padaku.

"Aku tak percaya pada dia" ujarku.

"Terserah padamu percaya atau tidak" kata sang gadis. "Tapi keputusanmu akan sangat menentukan kemana dunia ini dibawa" lanjutnya, dan saat itu aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna ungu muda, dengan beberapa lingkaran hitam tipis berlapis di dalamnya.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menolongku ?"

"Aku...aku takut. Deavvara akan menghentikanku. Dia tidak punya belas kasihan. Samasekali !" Serunya panik.

"Kalau begitu memang tidak ada pilihan". Aku bangkit berdiri, menggosok kedua tanganku.

"Tunggu !" Cegah sang gadis.

Gadis itu tampak berjuang keras mengambil keputusan. Kemudian, jemarinya bergetar, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menarik sebuah syal hijau muda yang sedari tadi tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya. "Jika kau mesti bertarung, ambil ini".

"Ambillah" katanya padaku.

Aku terkekeh. "Sebuah syal ? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menebas Deavvara dengan ini ?"

"Mungkin memang tak bisa" dia mengakui. "Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, jika kau tetap bersikeras".

Suara gadis itu melunakkan hatiku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil syal hijau itu dan selagi aku mengambilnya, syal itu menggulung dan memadat, memanjang hingga membentuk sebuah benda yang rasanya entah kenapa, aku seolah pernah melihatnya. Sebuah tongkat tipis berwarna keemasan dengan ujung bulat seperti alat untuk meniup gelembung sabun dan dihiasi enam lingkaran logam menggantung di bulatan itu.

"Sangat seimbang" ujarku. "Meski aku sudah biasa menggunakan tangan kosongku. Harus kunamakan apa tongkat ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Shakujo" ujar sang gadis sedih. "Perlambangan matahari. Separuh bagian dari yang lain. Kekuatan cahaya". Dia lantas merogoh benda lain dari kantung jubahnya dan memberikannya padaku. Beberapa helai kertas yang sudah lusuh, kuning kecokelatan dimakan waktu.

"Apa ini ?" Tanyaku.

"Halaman yang hilang" desisnya singkat. "Kau akan mengetahui ini segera. Simpan baik-baik dan jangan sampai hilang".

Sebelum aku bisa berterimakasih padanya, terdengar suara injakan di rumput. Suara geraman yang mendirikan bulu kuduk, dan bunyi cakar berdencing seperti dua pedang yang berbenturan, dan sang gadis pun berkata dengan panik, "Terlambat ! Dia sudah disini !"

Aku tersentak di ranjangku. Lee mengguncang-guncang bahuku. "Naruto !" Serunya. "Bangun. Sudah pagi".

* * *

Nyatanya, begitu kami keluar penginapan seusai mandi dan sarapan, Kurama langsung menghadang. "Kita harus pergi dari sini" katanya cepat.

"Wow, wow, wow, kau trauma dengan batu atau apa ? Kita bahkan belum sehari disini !" Omelku. Dia menggeleng cepat.

"Laki-laki dengan kemampuan peledak kemarin" desisnya. "Ternyata dia belum mati. Itu hanya bunshin tanah liat".

"Dan dia kembali ?" Gusarku. Kurama menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak. Tapi ada yang lebih buruk lagi. Kurasa dia memberitahu seseorang tentang kita. Tentangku ! Tentang identitasku !" Serunya panik.

Aku mengernyit. "Identitas ?" Ulang Kakashi-sensei sama terkejutnya. Kurama mengangguk cepat.

"Memang kau ini apa ? Polisi rahasia bangsa naga atau malah teroris yang menyamar ?" Candaku. Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli soal ini.

"Dia memanggil Kakuzu dari Takigakure !" Seru Kurama akhirnya.

Kami terdiam sesaat. "Kakuzu itu siapa ?" Hinata akhirnya bicara.

"Dia pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal seantero dunia naga" jawab Sakura cepat. "Goton no Kakuzu. Kakuzu Sang Lima Elemen. Kabarnya dia dapat dengan mudah memanipulasi lima jenis chakra alam utama dan memiliki lima jantung yang didapatnya dari orang-orang kuat yang dikalahkannya. Dia hidup sangat lama berkat kemampuan itu dan harus dibunuh lima kali untuk mati" lanjutnya rinci.

"Darimana kau dengar itu ?" Selidikku penasaran sekaligus curiga.

"Hey, kau tahu latar belakangku" balas Sakura ketus. "Aku pernah ke Takigakure. Aku bahkan pernah melihatnya sekali, di bar. Orang itu tinggi besar dan berkulit gelap. Mengenakan cadar dan penutup kepala" jelasnya rinci.

"Dia pemburu bayaran ?" Ulang Jiraya-sensei. "Dia pasti memburu Kurama karena..." dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kurama adalah spesies _Wivereslavia_ yang sangat langka. Bisa dibayangkan berapa harga nagamu di pasar gelap, Naruto" desis Sasuke datar.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. "Lalu kita harus pergi sekarang ? Apa kau tidak melihat si pemburu bayaran itu menunggang naga atau tidak ?" Tanyaku pasrah pada Kurama yang gelisah.

"Tidak" ucapnya. "Dia sendirian. Sendirian saja sudah terlihat menakutkan".

"Tenang saja, Iwa tidak akan membiarkan orang semacam itu masuk begitu jauh. Mereka pasti menghadangnya di suatu tempat untuk mengulur waktu dan membasminya disana" Lee mencoba menenangkan. "Lagipula aku ragu Jinton Tsuchikage-sama tidak bisa mengubahnya menjadi debu" sambungnya.

"Sebentar. Darimana kau tahu ? Kulihat kau bangun satu menit setelah aku merenggangkan tubuh di luar, Kurama" selidik Kakashi-sensei.

Naga oranye itu terdiam sejenak. "Insting" jawabnya pendek. "Dan instingku tidak pernah salah, percaya saja".

.

.

.

"Yo, Kabuto. Kita berada di tempat yang tepat".

Aku sempat menjewer telingaku sendiri, karena tidak yakin apakah itu suara manusia, suara naga, atau...suara ular. Sepertinya pemiliknya berada diantara ketiganya. Kami serentak menoleh ke sumber suara yang terdengar unik itu.

"Cih" Jiraya-sensei yang pertama bereaksi. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sejak pengusiran oleh Sandaime Hokage..."

"...Orochimaru...".

"Orochimaru. Salah satu dari Sannin Legendaris bersama Jiraya-sama dan Tsunade-sama" Kakashi-sensei menyusul. Ia mengambil kuda-kuda. "Aku ragu kau bersekutu dengan Kakuzu dari Takigakure itu" lanjutnya sambil menghunus _kunai_.

Orochimaru terkekeh. Tawa yang aneh, sama anehnya dengan wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang berkulit putih pucat, rambut hitam panjang, mata kuning gelap dengan pupil vertikal seperti ular, dan tanda garis ungu aneh di mata bagian atas, memanjang hingga hampir menyatu di hidungnya.

"Untuk apa aku berteman dengan pemburu bayaran yang gila uang semacam itu ? Ayolah, itu kelas rendahan. Alih-alih dijual, aku lebih suka menangkap naga untuk diteliti" katanya licik. Laki-laki berambut keperakan dengan kacamata besar di sebelahnya diam dari tadi. Dia mengenakan ikat kepala Otogakure, tapi Orochimaru sendiri tidak mengenakan ikat kepala desa manapun.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari setelah lama tak jumpa ?" Selidik Jiraya santai.

"Jangan katakan kalau kau juga memburu Naruto !" Ancam Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Huh" Orochimaru menggerutu pendek. "Itu tujuan _mainstream_. Biasa. Lumrah. Aku selalu ada untuk yang tidak biasa" katanya sambil menjilat bibir. Aku jadi penasaran apakah dia ada dari dua orangtua berbeda, yang satu manusia yang satu ular. Kalau begitu dia harus diklasifikasikan ke kelas yang sama dengan _Basilisk_. Binatang (atau manusia) campuraduk.

"Namaku Yakushi Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru-sama" orang di sebelahnya akhirnya berbicara.

"Siapa yang tanya ?" Seru Kiba ketus.

"Mereka tampaknya tidak berminat, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto merespon langsung.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "Teruskan saja".

"Tenang, kami kemari bukan untuk menangkap Naruto-kun" desis Kabuto. "Naruto-sama, maksudku" koreksinya. "Kami juga tidak kemari untuk memeriksa perkembangan Sasuke-kun atau untuk menangkap satu orang untuk percobaan atau semacamnya. Ini berbeda".

"Lalu ?" Desak Kakashi-sensei.

Kabuto tersenyum kecil. Tapi aku tidak melihat kelicikan dibalik senyuman itu. Ia merogoh kantung jubah ungunya, mengeluarkan segulung kain kumal yang menguning dan sobek-sobek, lalu membukanya.

Apa yang kami lihat sekarang adalah...semacam sketsa sebuah bangunan. Sebuah piramida berbentuk limas (apa ada piramida berbentuk lain ?) beralas persegi dan terlihat kuno. Sebuah sketsa piramida raksasa di sehelai kain yang kecil. Ada tangga, jembatan, dan rak-rak yang entah berisi apa, serta ruangan-ruangan rahasia dan jalan berliku.

"Tidak mungkin" desis Kakashi-sensei. Shikamaru membelalak.

.

"Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana..."

"Darimana kalian dapatkan benda ini ?!" Sergah pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Rahasia" jawab Orochimaru bangga. "Tapi keasliannya terjamin. Menurut penelitianku ini berasal dari seorang pengembara yang tewas di Gurun Utara yang telah berhasil memasukinya dan menggambar sketsa bangunan dan ruangannya, walau kurasa ini baru 90 persen lengkapnya" ceritanya.

"Gurun Utara ?!" Tabrak Shikamaru. "Perpustakaan Alexandriana ada di Gurun Utara ?"

"Itu berarti hanya beberapa kilometer dari batas paling Utara Desa Iwagakure" timpal Ino.

"Perpustakaan Alexandriana ?" Aku akhirnya punya kesempatan bicara. "Perpustakaan macam apa itu ? Kukira ini hanya piramida biasa".

Hampir semua mata disitu memandangku. Aku jadi malu sendiri karena pertanyaanku barusan membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Satu-satunya sumber ilmu yang lebih lengkap daripada Perpustakaan Besar Kumogakure. Tempat yang dicari ilmuwan dan peneliti manapun yang waras. Itu berbentuk piramida, dibangun ribuan tahun lalu hanya beberapa dekade setelah kematian Rikudo Sennin oleh putra keduanya sendiri. Dijaga oleh Oedipus, Naga Gading bersisik emas, dan Ladon, naga bersayap dengan seratus kepala. Itulah Perpustakaan Alexandriana" jelas Sasuke rinci.

"Kau bisa tahu selengkap itu ?" Selidik Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Keterangan perpustakaan itu ada di Tablet Batu Uchiha, pasal 7 paragraf 4 baris pertama" lanjutnya.

"Kalau kita bisa menemukan perpustakaan itu" sambung Orochimaru antusias, "kita bisa mengetahui jawaban semua yang kita ingin ketahui. Informasi _Etatheon_ pasti ada disana. Siapa mereka. Apa kemampuan mereka. Apa yang mereka benci dan apa yang mereka sukai. Apa kelemahan mereka" lanjutnya.

Aku mendecih dalam hati. Bisakah perpustakaan piramida ini menjawab kenapa Haruno Kizashi masih hidup, lalu hilang lagi ? Bisakah...

Sebentar.

Bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang.

Bisakah...

Bisakah Perpustakaan Alexandriana menjawab...

.

.

Dimana _Paradox_ berada sekarang ?

.

"Kalian mau memanfaatkan kami atau apa ?" Kakashi-sensei masih bersikap waspada walau dia sudah menurunkan _kunai_-nya.

"Jangan terlalu galak, Kakashi" kata Orochimaru santai. "Aku habiskan 30 tahun untuk menemukan tempat hebat ini. Sungguh. Dengar Sasuke, dia bahkan bilang ini adalah tempat yang dicari ilmuwan dan peneliti manapun yang masih waras. Aku mencarinya, berarti aku masih waras".

"Bukan tidak mungkin kau mengincar kekuatan _Draco P_" sanggah Jiraya-sensei.

"Tidak. Itu juga terlalu _mainstream_, ingat ? Aku tidak tertarik pada kekuatan _Paradox_. Aku lebih suka menemukan berbagai rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik rahasia".

"Begini" Kabuto angkat bicara tepat setelah manusia ular disampingnya menutup mulut. "Kita semua akan mencari Perpustakaan Alexandriana bersama-sama, kemudian ketika kita menemukannya, aku dan Orochimaru-sama akan mencari apa yang kami cari, dan kalian semua silakan cari apa yang kalian cari" dia mencoba bernegoisasi.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Apa keuntungan kami ?" Selidik Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa tanya ?" Balas Kabuto. "Sudah jelas. Kalian pasti menemukan apa yang kalian cari".

"Ini sudah ribuan tahun umurnya" tentang Kiba. "Apa kalian bisa menjamin buku-buku disana masih ada dan layak baca ? Siapa tahu mereka sudah terurai menjadi debu".

"Ya, dan kita juga belum tentu menemukannya. Kalau perpustakaan itu benar-benar ada, pasti tempat sehebat itu sudah terkenal sejak dulu. Pasti Perpustakaan Besar Kumo hanya akan jadi yang kedua. Siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau perpustakaan ini hanya sebuah fantasi ?" Dukung Ino.

"Kurasa kita harus kesana".

.

.

Semua menatapku. Semua, bahkan Kurama. Aku mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling. "Apa tadi kau bilang ?" Selidik Lee.

"_Kita harus kesana_" aku berkata lagi dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

"Harus" ulangku.

"Oke, kita punya empat kemungkinan" kata Shikamaru setelah kami semua terdiam beberapa detik. "Pertama, perpustakaan itu hanya fantasi belaka".

"Hapus kemungkinan itu" tabrak Sasuke. "Semua yang ada di Tablet Batu Uchiha adalah real. Nyata" katanya dengan penekanan juga.

"Baiklah, jadi tiga. Pertama, perpustakaan itu hanya berisi buku-buku yang sudah terurai, kedua, kita tidak bisa menemukannya karena demikian sulit dicari, dan ketiga, kita menemukannya dan menemukan informasi yang kita cari dan berakhir dengan bahagia".

"Aku lebih suka yang ketiga" timpal Chouji.

"Akupun begitu" sambung Orochimaru. "Aku bisa menjamin kalian takkan kami lukai. Percayalah".

"Kalau kalian tidak mau kesana, biar aku sendiri" kataku bersikeras. "Apapun kulakukan untuk dapatkan informasi Dia".

"Dasar pelupa. _Aku selalu ada bersamamu, kan_ ?" Kata Kurama dengan penekanan pada kata 'aku selalu ada bersamamu'. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hitung-hitung kita bisa melarikan diri dari si mata duitan itu" sambungnya.

.

.

.

.

Jadilah kami semua (minus Temari yang pulang ke Sunagakure) akhirnya minta izin pada Chibi-Jiisan no Onoki (aku sendiri yang membuat gelar itu, untungnya dia tidak pernah tahu) dan pergi ke Gurun Utara demi mencari piramida Perpustakaan Alexandriana. Aku mengendarai Kurama, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Ino mengendarai _Gorongosa_, Sasuke mengendarai _Bryptops_, Hinata dan Sakura mengendarai _Pomona_, Lee dengan _Wlythlea_, dan Kiba bersama _Ingenia_. Jiraya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto mengendarai naga ungu raksasa tanpa sayap dari Ryuuchidou, Manda –yang bisa bicara dan ternyata sama cerewetnya dengan Kurama.

Terbang ke wilayah Gurun Utara tidak sepanas yang kubayangkan. Angin sejuk terus menerpa kami, sementara dari kejauhan terlihat puluhan naga berkaki dua dengan sayap mereka yang mengepak, pergi ke arah Selatan, arah yang berlawanan dengan tujuan kami. Sepertinya mereka bermigrasi untuk menghindari cuaca dingin di Utara. Oh ya, sebagian besar naga merupakan makhluk berdarah dingin (dalam arti sesungguhnya) atau poikiloterm, jadi mereka bergantung pada sinar matahari untuk mengatur suhu tubuh mereka seperti reptilia pada umumnya.

Orochimaru dan Kabuto, bersama Jiraya-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei terus memeriksa peta berulang-ulang. Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan, memeriksa setiap sisi gurun yang 'dingin' itu dengan teliti. Sasuke dengan Sharingan nanar menatap daratan.

"_Piramida Perpustakaan Alexandriana berada seribu langkah tangan menulis dari Pilar-Pilar Obelisks_" baca Kabuto. "Itu yang dijelaskan disini".

"Seribu langkah tangan menulis dari Pilar-Pilar Obelisks ?" Ulang Jiraya-sensei.

"Kalau begitu harus kita cari pilar-pilar itu dulu" timpal Manda dengan suara berdesis –yang sengaja dibuat pelan.

.

"Aku tahu dimana Pilar-Pilar Obelisks !" Seru Kurama –yang memang melesat cepat menjejeri Manda dan mengagetkan mereka berempat.

"Kau di barisan belakang, kan ?" Seru Kakashi-sensei terkejut. "Jiraya-sama dan Kabuto cuma berkata dan membaca dengan suara biasa. Bagaimana kau bisa dengar ?" Selidiknya penasaran.

Kurama gelagapan. "Insting, mungkin ? Kau tahu, aku merasa pendengaranku jauh lebih baik saat aku lapar. Dan sekarang aku lapar. Ingat di reruntuhan bebatuan saat kau dan Naruto berbisik ? Itu, aku dengar semua" jelas Kurama panjang lebar.

"Masuk akal" dukung Manda tiba-tiba. "Apalagi untuk spesimen langka macam kau" ledeknya. Kurama mendengus.

"Kalau begitu katakan isi bisikanku dan Naruto" tantang Kakashi-sensei.

Kurama terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak bisa membedakan apakah dia sedang mengarang alasan atau mengingat-ingat, atau menebak asal-asalan.

"Intinya, kau kurang setuju aku jadi naga Naruto. Cerewet dan sebagainya..." kata Kurama datar. Benar. Kakashi-sensei geleng-geleng kepala takjub.

"Satu lagi kehebatan _Wivereslavia_" pujinya. "Bisakah kita mempercayai naga ini, Orochimaru-san ?" Ia berpaling pada siluman ular itu (aku menyebutnya begitu dan satu lagi, Manda lebih mirip ular raksasa daripada naga).

"Hmm hmm". Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. "Dia timmu. Terserah kau. Tapi mungkin ada benarnya".

Dan akhirnya Kurama jadi kapten dadakan. Kami terbang paling depan, cepat dan pasti.

"ITU DIA !" Seru Kurama keras-keras begitu waktu berlalu beberapa menit. Tampak oleh mataku sepasang pilar perunggu raksasa setinggi kira-kira lima puluh meter, menjulang tinggi diantara perbukitan batu cadas. Tidak terlalu kontras dengan pemandangan sekitar, apalagi disekitar pilar-pilar itu memang terdapat _butte_-_butte_ raksasa setinggi 30 meter yang menyamarkan pilar. Orang jadi sulit membedakan apakah itu pilar atau batu.

Kami makin dekat. Aku bisa melihat ukiran indah di pilar itu, yang sepertinya dibuat oleh manusia. (Oke, naga mana yang bisa memahat ?)

"Buku" cetus Kabuto. "Bagian teratas ukiran pilar ini berbentuk buku yang dibuka" lanjutnya. "Dan di paling bawah...ada rantai dengan banyak sekali bintil-bintil kecil. Kurasa itu sengaja dibuat, bukan dirusak atau tempelan kerang atau semacamnya".

"Jumlahnya mungkin seratus" simpul Orochimaru. "Melambangkan jumlah kepala Ladon".

"Lalu apa maksudnya seribu langkah tangan menulis ?" Tanya Jiraya akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Pikirkan. Semuanya" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Kabuto sibuk mencatat sesuatu. Mendadak ia tertegun dan berteriak seperti kesetanan. "Aku tahu ! Tangan menulis itu tangan sebelah kanan ! Jadi yang dimaksud seribu langkah tangan menulis pasti seribu langkah ke arah kanan dari sini !"

"Masalahnya" Sasuke ikut _nimbrung_, "kanan dari mana ? Kita datang dari Selatan, jadi menurut kita kanan itu berarti arah Timur. Tapi jika dari Utara, kanan berarti arah Barat. Dari Barat, kanan itu Selatan. Dan dari Timur, kanan itu Utara. Belum Tenggara, Barat Laut, Barat Daya, dan Timur Laut" cerocosnya.

"Coba baca petunjuk selanjutnya" saran Sakura.

"Pakai saja Byakuganmu, Hinata" saranku. "Seribu langkah, jika itu ukuran manusia, tidak jauh. Hanya beberapa ratus meter. Itu masih dalam jangkauan pengelihatan Byakugan, kan ?"

"Tidak, Naruto-sama" tabrak Kabuto. "Jika dengan cara seperti itu bisa ditemukan, tentu akan mudah. Klan Hyuuga atau Uchiha bisa jadi menemukan bangunan ini sejak dulu. Piramida ini dilapisi Batu Pualam Matahari, memantulkan semua chakra bahkan Dojutsu sekalipun. Menurut mitos, hanya Mata Terakhir yang bisa melihatnya" jelasnya padaku.

"Aku yang punya jutsu deteksi saja tidak bisa menemukan benda sebesar itu" Manda mendadak ikut bicara.

"Siapa yang tanya padamu ?" Sergah Kabuto.

"Aku hanya menjelaskan. Kita bertiga dilarang menyimpan rahasia satu sama lain kan ? Tidak pada orang macam kau ini" balas Manda acuh.

"Lalu apa yang dimaksud 'Mata Terakhir' itu ?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Kabuto menggeleng.

"Akupun tidak tahu" jawab Kabuto. Ia bergegas mencari petunjuk lain di kain. "Ini dia" katanya beberapa detik kemudian. "Aku akan bacakan".

"_Arah datangnya semburat kilat hijau kaki langit pada satu hari dengan beberapa teguk air kelapa_".

.

.

"Oke, ini aneh" katanya sendiri setelah membaca. Ia menggaruk kepala. "Petunjuk macam apa ini ?" Gerutunya.

"Ah...air kelapa..." Chouji malah berimajinasi.

"Dasar" gerutu Kiba. "Sempat-sempatnya kau".

"Kelapa...mengingatkanku pada pantai" ucap Chouji tak peduli.

"Sebentar, Chouji !" Seru Shikamaru. Aku menoleh cepat padanya. Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu. "Pantai !" Serunya. Tersadar dirinya dipandangi semua mata, Shikamaru bersiap menjelaskan.

"Aku pernah baca. Semburat kilat hijau. 'Kilat' hanya satu kata sumbang yang diselipkan disitu untuk membuat pencari bingung. Kilat yang dimaksud pasti _waktu_. Waktu munculnya singkat, seperti kilat yang hanya terlihat sekilas. Dan aku tahu apa itu".

Oke, sekarang semua mata menatapnya penasaran.

"Matahari terbenam" celetuk Orochimaru tiba-tiba. Shikamaru dan dia saling berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, benar" cetus Kakashi-sensei. "Matahari terbenam menimbulkan cahaya hijau singkat di cakrawala sesaat sebelum menghilang di ufuk. Dan cakrawala sering disebut-sebut di bahasa sastra sebagai kaki langit ! Dan tempat paling tepat untuk melihatnya adalah dari pantai ! Semuanya berhubungan !" Serunya. "Jadi arah yang kita cari adalah..."

"Barat !" Seru Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Sasuke, dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Arah kanan dari Barat...berarti arah Selatan" susulku. Aku tidak mau terlihat bodoh –lagi. "Kita sudah melewatinya !"

"Kita harus tentukan seribu langkah ke arah Selatan kalau mau tahu posisi persisnya" celetuk Sakura membuat semua tersadar. "Siapa yang mau ?"

"Aku saja" cetus Ino. "Program diet, kau tahu. Jalan-jalan juga olahraga kecil yang bagus" candanya.

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan ?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Ino menggeleng.

Seribu langkah menurut perkiraanku hampir seribu meter. Lebih mirip maraton kecil-kecilan daripada semacam joging. Tapi sebentar. "Hei, kita tidak tahu ukuran berapa yang digunakan untuk ini" aku bicara. "Apakah yang dimaksud petunjuk itu seribu langkah dengan satu langkah selebar satu meter, atau 90 cm, atau setengah meter atau berapa, kita tidak tahu, kan ?" Aku mencoba beragrumentasi.

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Kita tidak tahu persisnya" katanya, "tapi kita bisa mengira-ngira dengan langkah kaki seorang manusia berukuran rata-rata. Tidak panjang tidak pendek. Lagipula Piramida Perpustakaan Alexandriana sangat besar, panjangnya dua ratus meter dengan tinggi sampai pucuk piramida dua ratus dua puluh dua meter. Kita takkan melewatkan bangunan sebesar itu walau terkubur dalam tanah, sebesar apapun selisih langkahnya" urainya panjang lebar.

"Kecuali kalau skala langkah disini adalah skala langkah naga" ucap Manda, membuat kami bingung lagi.

Walhasil, akhirnya _Bryptops_ –sebagai perwakilan naga, berjalan kaki seribu langkah bersama Ino. _Bryptops_ bukan tipe naga cerdas yang bisa berhitung dan dia tidak bisa bicara, sehingga alih-alih yang repot malah Jiraya-sensei. Dia harus menghitung tiap langkah naga besar itu !

Waktu berjalan lambat bagiku yang sudah tidak sabar. Aku benar-benar mulai penasaran tentang perpustakaan legendaris itu. Saat aku asyik melamun, tiba-tiba Sakura duduk di sampingku seolah tanpa sadar. Kami hanya berjarak satu meter satu sama lain di sebuah batu cadas kasar berbentuk persegi panjang besar.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Beberapa tengkorak dan kerangka" katanya pendek. "Di sela-sela bebatuan cadas disekitar sini" sambungnya. "Kurasa mereka mati saat mencari perpustakaan ini. Beberapa diantaranya masih punya rambut dan sedikit kulit yang mengering serta jaket peneliti mereka".

Aku mendadak seperti tersetrum listrik. Ia melirikku dengan mata ermelandnya dan mengernyit. "Jangan katakan kalajengking menyengatmu" katanya ketus. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Sekarang. Sekarang saat yang tepat menanyakan soal HARUNO KIZASHI !

"Ehm, Sakura" aku berusaha tetap sabar. Dia setengah menoleh padaku. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin ayahmu, Haruno Kizashi, benar-benar telah meninggal ?" Aku bertanya dengan penekanan. Terutama pada namanya, benar-benar, dan meninggal. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Dia meleleh tepat didepan mataku, Naru. Tidak mungkin dia masih hidup" katanya pelan.

Aku mendadak mendapat ide. "Aku bisa menerawang pikiran orang, lho" kataku. Tentu hanya bercanda. "Aku bisa menebak seperti apa rupa ayahmu" lanjutku. Sakura mencibir.

"Ini tidak lucu, Naru" ketusnya lalu berdiri dan melenggang pergi. Ups, sejak kapan dia memanggilku 'Naru' ?

Untungnya aku masih punya senjata pamungkas. "Dia bermata hijau gelap kan ? Rambutnya cokelat dan bergaya aneh seperti bunga yang sedang mekar ! Cambang di dagunya dan kumis yang nyaris menyatu di tengah ! Dan sifatnya, dia memiliki selera humor yang aneh dan sering memaksakan diri menolong orang bahkan di saat-saat yang tidak terduga !" Aku memberondong dengan semua yang kutahu dari sosok Kizashi 'versi' Rouran.

_Yes_, itu sukses membuat langkah Sakura terhenti. Dia mematung di tempat selama tiga detik sebelum menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan dingin ala malaikat maut. Jujur saja, aku langsung salah tingkah begitu mataku berhadapan dengan ermeland yang mendadak memancarkan cahaya gelap itu. Kami terdiam beberapa detik. Angin gurun yang kali ini dingin dan tak membawa sebutir pasirpun meniup rambut merah jambunya pelan, makin memberi kesan mistis dan mengerikan. Tapi mataku terhipnotis dari pandangan aslinya. Entah kenapa atau hanya perasaanku saja, Sakura tampak lebih cantik begitu rambut merah jambunya berkibar.

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Sakura akhirnya bicara. Pandangan matanya melunak.

Untuk sesaat, aku mengira akan dikuliti hidup-hidup. "Jangan cerita siapa-siapa" desisku serius. Dia mendekat. "Ayahmu ada di Kota Besar Rouran dan dia menjabat sebagai menteri pangan dan kesejahteraan rakyat. Dia kenal Anrokuzan, Hiruko, Pakura, Sara, dan semua Rouranian. Semua penduduk kota juga mengenalnya" kataku berusaha sejelas –sekaligus sepelan- mungkin. Sakura bungkam.

"Dan yang paling penting" aku memicu perhatiannya lagi.

"Dia mati saat melihat mata _Basilisk_ tepat sebelum menebas kepalanya. Dia mati di hadapanku, Anrokuzan, dan Hiruko. Kemudian...jasadnya menghilang secara misterius begitu kami selesai menangani _Basilisk_ dan membunuhnya" ceritaku detil.

Mata Sakura sedikit berkaca-kaca. Bahunya bergetar. Tapi ia sepertinya tidak akan menangis. Tidak di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Dia...dia...menepati janjinya..." desisnya kecil. Tapi raut wajahnya tampak lega. Aku makin penasaran.

"Dia siapa ?" Desakku. Sakura menggeleng.

"Belum waktunya kau mengetahuinya, Naru" katanya singkat sambil berlalu.

"Kalau kau mengetahui sedikit saja soal _Draco P_, akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya padaku, Saku !" Seruku. Aku sengaja membalas 'panggilan tidak lengkap' itu. Ampun, Naruto saja sudah nama panggilan, kenapa disingkat lagi jadi Naru ? Bisa-bisa dia malah memanggilku 'Na' !

Tapi Sakura tidak peduli.

"Tunggu !"

Sakura akhirnya menoleh kasar, secepat kilat mencengkeram kerah bajuku, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiriku dan berbisik.

"Ayahku kebal pada tatapan mata _Basilisk_".

.

.

"Semua ! Kita menemukan sesuatu !" Teriak Kakashi-sensei. Sakura melepas cengkeramannya dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Aku mengikutinya dengan menyisakan banyak pertanyaan. Kebal pada tatapan _Basilisk_ ?

Ketika aku sampai di sumbernya, kurasa aku dan Sakura telah 'terjebak' dalam suasana pribadi 'kedap suara' sampai tidak mendengar bahwa Chouji meninju-ninju batu cadas di bawah bersama ledakan _Bryptops_ dan telah membuat lubang raksasa berdiameter sepuluh meter dan lumayan dalam –tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Apa yang kami lihat sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, karena dibawah sana, pucuk dari sebuah bangunan raksasa berbentuk limas mencuat keluar di sela-sela reruntuhan bebatuan cadas berwarna cokelat dan merah tua. Itu sangat kontras –karena bangunan itu sendiri berwarna emas yang berkilau menyilaukan begitu tertimpa sinar matahari siang.

"Batu Pualam Matahari" desis Orochimaru. "Sama berharganya dengan emas" lanjutnya. "Tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengambilnya".

"Apa yang ada di dalamnya akan jauh lebih penting dan berguna" sambung Jiraya-sensei.

"Kita harus menggali sedikit lebih dalam lagi. Bagian puncak piramida yang terlihat sekarang baru empat setengah meter. Sepuluh meter dari puncaknya, ada empat jendela kaca zamrud yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan untuk jalan masuk" jelas Kabuto.

Maka dimulailah penggalian itu. Rasanya seperti alih profesi sementara dari _Dracovetth_ penjelajah ke tim arkeolog profesional.

Sedikit demi sedikit, jendela kaca zamrud berwarna hijau jernih itu terlihat. Lebih besar dari yang kukira, tapi kurasa hanya _Ingenia_ yang muat masuk ke dalam situ. "Ini keras" selidik Orochimaru. "Kurasa aku harus menggunakan itu".

Orochimaru membuka mulut, tapi kali ini dua kali lebih lebar dari mulut manusia manapun. Rahangnya sama seperti ular, bisa mengembang ! Dan dari sana, keluarlah seekor ular bersisik keras, yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah mata pedang. Terus keluar hingga mencapai gagangnya yang dihiasi batu serupa mata ular dan pengangannya bertekstur mirip sisik ular. Benar-benar serba ular orang ini.

Ino dan Hinata menutup mulut. Memang menjijikan, mengeluarkan pedang dari ular, dari mulut pula.

"Pedang Kusanagi" kata Jiraya-sensei. "Pedang penyegel...dan milik pribadi Orochimaru".

"Terimakasih" sambut Orochimaru sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke kaca di depan kami. Segera saja, kaca itu pecah. Ia lantas mengeluarkan tali tambang bertekstur aneh, mirip sisik ular. "Ini beda dari tambang biasa. Lebih kuat dan lebih halus tapi nyaman digenggam".

"Oedipus akan marah" timpal Manda. "Kau menghancurkan kaca begitu saja, Orochimaru".

"Haha, tidak mengapa. Yang penting kita kemari untuk tujuan baik" balas Orochimaru dengan tampang tidak berdosanya yang biasa.

"Kau yakin tali ini cukup ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei. "Piramida ini berketinggian 222 meter" ujarnya memperingatkan.

"Dengan chakra jutsu khususku pada tali, bangunan setinggi satu kilometer pun tidak masalah" balas Orochimaru. "Tenang saja".

Ia mengikat tali ini pada salah satu tiang batu cadas besar, kemudian menjulurkannya jauh ke bawah. "Siap untuk berseluncur".

Orochimaru turun pertama kali, disusul Kabuto, kemudian Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, kemudian aku, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Chouji lebih memilih menghabiskan sebungkus besar keripik jagung di luar. "Seingatku di perpustakaan ada aturan dilarang makan" belanya.

Lee tetap diluar untuk menjaga naga-naga kami, sedangkan Kiba tidak terlalu tertarik pada buku. "Aku pernah punya buku" katanya tadi. "Dan setahuku mereka biasa-biasa saja. Ceritakan saja pengalaman kalian di dalam nanti".

"Aku juga mau masuk" serobot Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyit. "Aku juga bisa membaca, lho !" Katanya bangga.

"Sayang sekali, binatang dilarang masuk ke perpustakaan" aku memberi alasan.

"Oedipus dan Ladon. Kaupikir mereka itu apa ?" Ternyata Kurama bisa berkilah.

"Jendelanya kecil, bodoh ! Kau mau aku melubangi dinding piramida lain hanya untuk jalan masuk seekor naga langka yang cerewet ?" Aku mulai kesal.

Orochimaru yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya menusuk Kurama dengan Pedang Kusanagi itu, dan dalam sekejap naga oranye itu menghilang, tersedot ke pedang. Aku ternganga, tapi tidak lama karena Orochimaru mengeluarkannya lagi dengan mengibaskan pedangnya begitu kami sampai di lantai teratas perpustakaan. Wow, hebat juga kemampuan pedang itu.

"Hadirin sekalian" kata Orochimaru takjub begitu kami sampai di bagian dalam ruangan piramida. "Kupersembahkan dengan bangga..."

.

.

"Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana..."

.

Perpustakaan dalam piramida raksasa setinggi bukit. Kalian bisa tebak apa yang kulihat. BERJUTA-JUTA BUKU. Aku tidak bisa membedakan yang mana buku fiksi dan nonfiksi, yang membahas masalah politik, uang, cinta, dunia, geografi, sosial, makhluk hidup, dan kimiawi. Tidak bisa aku membedakan yang mana yang penuh dengan angka semisal rumus matematika, yang ditulis oleh penulis amatiran atau profesional, yang mana yang berisi puisi, dongeng, roman, balada, pantun, atau cerpen. Buku dalam berbagai ukuran dan isi, semuanya ada disini !

Tentu...itu tersusun dalam ratusan atau bahkan ribuan rak buku yang juga bervariasi isi dan ukurannya. Beberapa terlihat hanya setinggi pusar. Yang lain bahkan setinggi rumah, sehingga dibutuhkan tangga untuk mencapainya.

"Wooowww..." kagum Jiraya-sensei. Kabuto manggut-manggut. Senyum terpancar dari wajahnya. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, dan Sakura juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino melongo seperti manusia purba bertemu mobil.

Orochimaru tentulah jadi orang paling bahagia hari ini. "Tiga dekade aku mencari tempat ini" katanya bagai seorang veteran yang mengenang perjuangannya dikala masih muda. "Sekarang rasanya semua kerja kerasku terbayar. Rasanya aku berada di surga" ucapnya.

Walau berada bermeter-meter di bawah lapisan batu cadas yang padat dan keras, terasing dari dunia luar selama berabad-abad, ternyata perpustakaan ini lebih rapi daripada yang kukira. Dan kami bisa melihat banyak makhluk kecil serupa manusia –tapi bersayap, hilir mudik kesana kemari dengan beberapa diantara mereka memegang kemonceng. Yang lain memegang sapu, kain lap, kain pel, bahkan sekaleng cat pernis.

"Harpy" desis Kabuto. "Makhluk setinggi lutut manusia dengan sayap elang dan wajah wanita tua. Sepertinya merekalah penjaga perpustakaan ini sekaligus pesuruh yang merawatnya" katanya beragrumentasi.

Kami akhirnya sampai di lantai teratas perpustakaan. Kurama tak henti-hentinya menoleh kesana-kemari mengagumi berbagai koleksi yang ada.

"AKHIRNYAAAAA ! ! !" Mendadak Orochimaru berteriak seperti kerasukan. Membuatku –dan para Harpy itu- terkejut. Makhluk-makhluk aneh itu memandang kami dengan tatapan menyelidik, sebelum kemudian berhamburan ke suatu arah dan hilang dari pandangan.

"Kenapa mereka ?" Cetus Shikamaru penasaran.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat manusia".

Suara itu terdengar barusan. Asalnya dari belakang kami. Semua segera menoleh ke belakang, termasuk Kurama.

Apa yang kulihat –membuatku sesak akan rasa takjub. Belum sembuh keterkejutanku melihat isi Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, sekarang aku melihat di belakang kami, hampir persis di belakang, telah berdiri seekor naga.

Itu naga terindah yang pernah kulihat –setidaknya mungkin nomor dua setelah aku menemukan Dia- naga itu memiliki tanduk berwarna perunggu mengkilat di alisnya. Kumis subur melintang berwarna cokelat dibawah hidungnya, dengan jenggot berwarna sama yang sedikit pendek di dagunya. Empat taring melengkung menyembul dari bibirnya, beserta dua taring serupa lain di pangkal rahang atasnya. Dia memiliki surai berwarna cokelat keemasan seperti singa jantan yang gagah, dan punggungnya dihiasi duri-duri tersusun rapi satu jalur bertekstur melengkung. Tubuhnya seperti ular, tanpa sayap dengan empat kaki berjari lima –tiga di depan dan dua di belakang, yang berujung pada cakar hitam mengkilat seperti terbuat dari batu bara berkualitas terbaik. Dan yang paling memesona kami adalah sisiknya –ratusan sisik berbentuk intan persegi panjang itu tumbuh dengan warna emas, perak, dan gading –yang kemudian kusimpulkan itu adalah emas, perak, dan gading sungguhan yang tumbuh berselang-seling. Di ujung ekornya ada gelambir keras dari perunggu berbentuk daun waru dan delapan duri melengkung yang terbuat dari platina.

Naga ini begitu indah sehingga sempat kukira dia hanya patung –namun segera kusimpulkan bahwa _Ivory Dragon_ dinamai demikian karena seolah-olah seorang seniman kelas dunia telah memahat ukiran naga indah yang kemudian menjadi hidup. Naga ini menatap kami dengan pandangan menyelidik yang dalam lewat mata beriris rubi berwarna merah cerah dengan pupil hitam legam bulat.

"Oedipus Yang Terhormat" Orochimaru langsung membungkuk, walau ia tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. "Bisakah engkau mengizinkan saya...em, maksudku kami, untuk menikmati koleksi perpustakaanmu yang hebat ini ?" Bujuknya.

Kurama menundukkan kepala hormat. Disusul Kabuto, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Sakura. Aku terakhir.

"Tidak perlu sehormat itu" naga yang ternyata bernama Oedipus itu akhirnya bicara lagi. Kami kembali berdiri.

"Orochimaru. Sannin Legendaris dari Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni, yang sekarang berada di Otogakure" sambungnya pada manusia ular itu. Orochimaru tampak terkejut sedikit.

"Aku tersanjung sekali pemilik perpustakaan ini ternyata mengenalku" akunya. Sepertinya dia jujur. Oedipus mengangguk pelan.

"Semua info Sannin Legendaris ada disini. Bagaimana bisa aku, yang sudah mengetahui isi semua buku disini tidak tahu ?" Balas Oedipus. Sepertinya Orochimaru tidak berpikir kesitu. "Tapi sayangnya. Kau tahu kenapa kusembunyikan Perpustakaan Alexandriana ? Tidak lain agar tidak ada manusia yang bisa menemukannya" jelasnya.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Orochimaru refleks.

Oedipus menghela nafas. "Kalian para manusia makhluk yang naif" katanya. "Paling-paling kalian kesini hanya untuk mencari cara mengalahkan musuh kalian. Entah itu naga, atau sesama manusia, atau malah untuk memburu Harpy atau mengancamku dan Ladon dan menggantung kepala mereka di dinding sebagai kenang-kenangan" lanjutnya tajam. Orochimaru dan Kabuto tertunduk, berusaha mencari celah-celah pengampunan.

Ia melayangkan pandangan tajam pada kami semua, dari ujung kiri yaitu Orochimaru...sampai ke baris paling kanan yaitu aku. Ia membeliak.

"Uzumaki Naruto, putra pertama Namikaze Minato sang Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina ? _Dracovetth_ yang dipilih _Paradox_ ?" Selidiknya padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Ya" jawabku singkat.

Ia kemudian melihat ulang kami semua. Pandangan matanya melunak drastis. "Kurasa...aku berubah pikiran sekarang" katanya. Entah kenapa sekarang nada suaranya terdengar ramah. Oedipus meraung keras tapi pendek, memanggil semua Harpy.

"PERHATIAN SEKALIAN !" Serunya dengan suara menggelegar sampai beberapa dari kami harus menutup telinga. "Manusia dan seekor naga ini bukan penyusup atau musuh. Mereka adalah tamu kita. Layani mereka dengan baik !" Katanya mengumumkan.

Para Harpy segera pergi, kembali ke tugas-tugas mereka yang sempat terbengkalai beberapa menit. Oedipus tersenyum ke arahku. "Terimakasih banyak, Oedipus" kataku. Orochimaru mengedipkan mata padaku.

"Sudah kubilang dia ada gunanya" bisiknya pada Kabuto.

"Silakan nikmati Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana. Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan para Harpy, mereka tidak seburuk kelihatannya" candanya. Teman-temanku, dan Kurama, segera berpencar mencari bagian yang mereka sukai. Orochimaru bagai kesetanan (lagi), langsung memborong buku-buku tebal untuk dipindai di otaknya yang haus eksperimen itu –bersama Kabuto.

"Tunggu, Naruto-sama" panggil Oedipus begitu aku melangkahkan kaki. Aku berbalik. "Aku tahu bagian yang tepat untukmu" katanya serius.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di sebuah rak. Rak yang istimewa karena hanya ini satu-satunya yang terbuat dari campuran bahan untuk membuat medali perlombaan –emas, perak, dan perunggu. Dan aku heran karena hanya ada satu buku di rak setinggi dua meter dan selebar satu meter itu.

"Ambillah" perintah Oedipus, dan aku mengambil satu-satunya buku itu.

'_Bingo: The Book of Dragons_', itu yang tertera di sampul buku tebal itu. "Inilah Buku Bingo, yang memuat semua spesies naga di Bumi. Delapan Naga Dewa juga ada disitu, termasuk naga-naga istimewa seperti _Ivory Dragon_, Ladon, _Sphinx_, _Zmey_, dan _Basilisk_" jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tak mengatakan kalau aku sudah mengenal empat dari lima yang disebutkan tadi. Setidaknya aku mendengar cerita dari teman-temanku saat melawan _Zmey_ dan _Sphinx_.

"Cari saja informasi tentang _Paradox_ disitu, Naruto-sama. Kalau kau mau" tawarnya. Tentu aku mau !

Aku membolak-balik buku bersampul merah setebal bantal itu. "Dia ada di halaman 333" Oedipus akhirnya memberitahu. Halaman 333 ? Kombinasi angka yang unik sekali, pikirku.

Tapi yang kutemukan hanya halaman 332 dan langsung meloncat ke halaman 337. "Dua halaman yang lain mana, Oedipus ?" Tanyaku gusar.

Ia memeriksa. Aku juga. Dan segera, kami menemukan bekas sobekan dua halaman itu. DUA HALAMAN TERPENTING DI BUKU BINGO DISOBEK ! Aku tak terkejut kalau yang melakukannya adalah Oedipus sendiri, sayangnya dia menggeleng.

Ah ! Mimpiku. Aku ingat lagi. Gadis berambut putih itu...memberikanku beberapa helai kertas...dan itu adalah _halaman yang hilang_ ?

Aku merogoh semua saku pakaianku. Sadar-sadar aku tahu bahwa itu hanya mimpi...untuk pertama kalinya aku berharap itu sungguhan !

"Mungkinkah para Harpy ?" Gusarku.

"Tidak mungkin" jawab Oedipus yakin. "Mereka tidak punya kemampuan untuk merusak buku apapun disini. Seperti diprogram, kau tahu".

"Ladon ?" Aku kembali bertanya. Walau aku belum pernah melihat naga itu sendiri.

"Apalagi Ladon. Dia tak pernah meninggalkan ruangan yang dijaganya" jawab Oedipus. Ia juga kelihatan sedikit panik.

"Memangnya apa yang dijaga Ladon ?" Tanyaku penasaran. Itu melenceng dari misteri hilangnya halaman ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku penasaran.

"Senjata yang sangat rahasia, yang tidak lain adalah pedang milik Rikudo Sennin sendiri, dan Pohon Apel Emas".

Dua kata terakhir membuatku makin penasaran. "Apel Emas ?" Ulangku. Dia mengangguk.

"Apel Emas. Satu apel berwarna emas murni yang tumbuh di sebuah pohon. Pedang dan pohon itu berada dalam satu ruangan yang dijaga oleh Ladon. Dan Apel Emas memiliki kekuatan magis. Menghidupkan siapapun yang telah mati dan mempercepat pemulihan kekuatan. Ini tidak berarti yang memakannya jadi lebih kuat, hanya saja kekuatannya pulih dengan sangat cepat" jelasnya detil.

Aku tersadar dan kembali ke masalah pokok. "Bagaimana cara kita menemukan halaman yang hilang ini ?"

Oedipus berpikir sejenak. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menjentikkan jari (atau lebih tepatnya, menjentikkan cakar). "Sastra Paradox !" Serunya.

"Sastra Paradox ?" Aku membeo.

"Itu adalah buku tipis yang akan memberikan keterangan tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengan _Paradox_" jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku dari tadi ?" Seruku. "Dengan begitu kita bisa langsung tahu dimana..."

"Kecuali lokasi dan kepribadian" tambah Oedipus, yang langsung membuatku kecewa setengah mati. Tapi yah, kurasa mengetahui tentangnya bisa mengobati rasa kecewaku. Jadilah dia mengantarku ke rak berisi buku bersampul putih tipis. Sastra Paradox.

Aku meneguk ludah. Sirkulasi udara di perpustakaan itu masih cukup baik bahkan walau sudah ratusan tahun terkubur, tapi aku tetap berkeringat. Keringat dingin. Detak jantungku makin cepat dan nafasku mulai tidak beraturan. Perasaanku saja, atau memang sedahsyat inikah 'Dia' ? Baru berusaha mengetahui salah satu rahasianya saja aku sudah seperti ini !

Tanpa aku (dan Oedipus) sadari, seekor naga berwarna oranye dengan iris merah darah berpupil vertikal dengan garis hitam di mata dan bibirnya, menangkupkan sayapnya beberapa rak buku di belakang kami. Mengawasi apa yang sedang terjadi. Walau tidak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya karena tubuh panjang Oedipus.

Kubuka buku yang hanya berisi 10 lembar kertas yang terbuat dari daun papirus itu. Terpampang jelas di halaman pertama setelah sampul yang polos Hah ? Apa ini ? Sepertinya aku memang bisa membacanya, tapi tulisan ini...

Terbalik. Baik kanan-kiri maupun susunan hurufnya. Sepertinya terbalik dari akhir ke awal. Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Oh, lupa. Ini buku khusus. Kadang disebut sebagai catatan cermin" jelas Oedipus. Ia lantas memanggil salah satu Harpy untuk membawakan sebuah cermin genggam dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Buku ini hanya bisa dibaca dengan cermin. Ini juga salah satu tanda bahwa di dalamnya ada rahasia besar" terangnya kemudian. Aku manggut-manggut mengerti dan setelah cermin kuarahkan, tampak tulisan yang amat jelas: '_SASTRA PARADOX_'.

Kubuka lembar kedua. '_Ootsutsuki Ashura_'. Itu yang tertulis disana. Sepertinya ini nama sang penulis.

_Deja vu_. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah mengenal nama ini. Nama yang...tidak begitu asing. Ootsutsuki Ashura...rasanya aku pernah kenal !

Tapi kuabaikan perasaan aneh itu dan kubuka lagi.

'_Kontrak segel Shikifujin telah terpasang pada lembaran-lembaran papirus ini. Siapapun yang menjauhkan ini dari rak asalnya di Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana yang dijaga Oedipus, Ladon, dan para Harpy, akan mengalami penderitaan yang sangat. Kekuatan tidaklah berguna tanpa pengetahuan. Pengetahuan tidaklah berguna tanpa tekad. Tekad tidaklah berguna tanpa keberanian. Keberanian tidaklah berguna tanpa tindakan. Tindakan tidaklah berguna tanpa kebijaksanaan. Kebijaksanaan tidaklah berguna tanpa kearifan. Kearifan tidaklah berguna tanpa keadilan. Dan keadilan tidaklah berguna tanpa ketulusan hati nurani'._

Itu yang tertulis di lembar ketiga. Cukup panjang, pikirku. "Apa ini isinya ?" Selidikku pada Oedipus.

"Bukan. Ini hanya prolog. Semacam kata pengantar, kau tahu" jawabnya. Aku membuka lembar berikutnya.

Peta dunia. Dunia kami, dunia naga. Rinci sekali. Kota Besar Rouran bahkan ada disana. "Dulu _Paradox_ bisa diketahui lokasinya dengan ini" cerita Oedipus. "Tapi di usia senjanya, Ootsutsuki Ashura menghilangkan jutsu deteksi itu, membiarkan _Paradox_ berkelana tanpa terdeteksi".

Entah kenapa, aku tidak tertarik untuk bertanya siapa itu Ootsutsuki Ashura. Mungkin belum. Aku sedang terfokus pada sesuatu yang barangkali lebih penting dari nama seorang penulis buku. Tentu saja kupikir dia hanya sekedar penulis sastra, katakanlah, sastrawan terkenal masa lampau.

Lembar kelima. Dan ini menarik perhatianku. Sebaris tulisan bergaya latin yang ujung-ujung hurufnya dipanjang-panjangkan jadi semacam sulur, agak samar, tapi masih bisa terbaca.

.

_Berlari melintasi langit, menyelami gunung-gunung, terbang melesat di air_

_Pantulan cahaya surya dan bulan yang memaksa manusia berpikir_

_Dampingi mereka dari awal hingga pada mendekati akhir_

_Sembuhkan hayawan, suburkan tanah, tumbuhkan tanaman, tanpa sihir_

_Kebajikan adalah teman, melekat senantiasa bagai prajurit yang mahir_

_Tidaklah dapat diraba, dirasa, dilihat, dibaui, oleh orang-orang yang sombong, gelap, angkuh, lagi kikir_

_Miliknyalah segala bijak yang dimiliki para naga, bagai selancar pantai menyisir_

.

Itulah isi lembar kelima. Cukup membuatku garuk-garuk kepala.

"Gaya bahasa yang aneh" kataku akhirnya. "Apa maksudnya ?" Aku akhirnya bertanya pada Oedipus. Kurasa aku bisa memecahkan ini sendiri, tapi pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

"Berlari melintasi langit, menyelami gunung-gunung, terbang melesat di air, itu adalah makna pembalikan. Seharusnya berlari melintasi gunung-gunung, menyelami air, terbang melesat di langit. Begitu, bukan ?" Oedipus mengawali. Aku manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Itulah kemampuan _Paradox_. Dia bergerak bebas di darat, air, dan udara" ucapnya. "Tapi kurasa kau juga sudah tahu" tambahnya. "Larik kedua menceritakan pelapis tubuh. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah Dia punya sisik atau kulit, atau bulu, atau rambut. Tapi cahaya matahari dan bulan bisa terpantul lewat tubuhnya" jelasnya kemudian.

"Dampingi dari awal hingga akhir menunjukkan bahwa _Paradox_ itu abadi" ia menjelaskan larik ketiga. "Larik keempat menjelaskan kekuatannya. Menyembuhkan hewan, menyuburkan tanah, dan menumbuhkan tanaman. Semua dilakukan tanpa semacam sihir".

"Kelima menunjukkan bahwa _Paradox_ berpihak pada kebenaran. Kebajikan" sambungnya. "Orang-orang yang punya sifat jelek tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya" ia menjelaskan larik berikutnya.

"Dan larik ketujuh menjelaskan asal semua kebaikan naga adalah dirinya" katanya akhirnya.

"Hanya itu saja ?" Tanyaku. "Tidak ada petunjuk lain selain puisi –atau terserah kau menyebutnya apa yang terdiri dari tujuh larik ini ?"

"Kenapa ?" Selidik balik Oedipus.

"Yaahh...aku merasa aneh saja. Sedikit sekali" jawabku jujur. Aku membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ternyata ada satu lagi.

"Konon yang di halaman ini ditulis langsung oleh _Paradox_ sendiri" Oedipus menjelaskan. Kuamati tulisan yang berbeda itu. Sekilas memang tampak seperti bukan tulisan manusia. Entah kenapa aku langsung merasa begitu.

.

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang memegang kuasa atas Matahari Biksu Enam Jalur._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang memutuskan kehidupan dan kematian bagi mereka yang menginginkannya._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang melambangkan kebijaksanaan, pengetahuan, dan apapun yang berupa cerah._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang menyingkap sesuatu dibalik sesuatu yang tidak diketahui umat manusia._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang tidak bisa tertipu oleh pasangan pandangan yang memelas._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang berhak atas tujuh berlian, uliran, cabang, cakar, dan kuasa di Bumi._

_Aku adalah Paradox._

_Yang dicari setiap orang yang menginginkan kebijaksanaan, dan aku lebih dekat dari yang kaukira._

.

Oke, aku menggaruk kepala sekali lagi. Aku merasa sangsi terutama saat membaca baris terakhir. 'Aku lebih dekat dari yang kaukira ?' Lelucon macam apa ini ? Aku sudah mencarimu sampai separuh dunia dan aku masih belum menemukanmu ! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Perhatikan rimanya" cetus Oedipus. "Di halaman sebelumnya semua kata selalu berakhiran 'ir'. Air, berpikir, akhir, sihir, mahir, kikir, dan menyisir. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu dibalik rima-rima yang ini" nasihatnya lalu beranjak pergi. "Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

Disitu tertulis 'Aku adalah Paradox' tujuh kali. Jadi tujuh akhir 'x'. Depannya selalu sama, A-Y-A-Y. Kupikir itu tidak penting. Sebaiknya kucari yang belakang.

Baris kedua, huruf terakhirnya r.

Baris keempat, huruf terakhirnya a.

Baris keenam, huruf terakhirnya h.

Baris kedelapan, huruf terakhirnya a.

Baris kesepuluh, huruf terakhirnya s.

Baris keduabelas, huruf terakhirnya i.

Baris keempatbelas, huruf terakhirnya a.

.

.

TUNGGU SEBENTAR ! Aku tidak salah, kan ?! Jika dibaca dari atas ke bawah, itu akan membentuk kata 'R-A-H-A-S-I-A' ! Rahasia !

Dahiku berkeringat. Rahasia ? Rahasia apa ? Segera kubuka lembar berikutnya.

.

'_Sesungguhnya Paradox memiliki tujuh berlian, yaitu Darah Delima, Langit Jingga, Empedu Emas, Daun Zamrud, Air Safir, Tulang Ametist, dan Kuku Turqois. Ketujuh berlian ini tertanam dalam tubuhnya yang kulitnya terbuat dari Kaca Kwarsa. Enam di sisi punggung dan satu di dadanya. Tanduk alisnya terbuat dari emas, gading, perak, platina, perunggu, timbal, timah, dan berlian bening. Tanduk berulirnya merupakan karya Myoton dan Omyoton atau kekuatan Yin dan Yang dari Sang Rikudo Sennin sendiri. Ia dapat membelah gunung, meratakan hutan, mengeringkan danau, membekukan badai, mendekatkan atau menjauhkan Bulan, dan melubangi Bumi. Ia juga dapat menumbuhkan hutan, menyembuhkan luka terparah, menetralisir racun paling mematikan, mendatangkan air dari tanah paling tandus, dan lebih tahu apa yang dibutuhkan dari yang mengira tahu'._

'_Dia dapat menyamar. Sesuka hati. Menjadi apapun selama itu masih berwujud makhluk hidup. Entah naga raksasa atau semut kecil. Dan dia akan mengawasi manusia yang menurutnya perlu diawasi. Dia lebih tahu. Dia membaca kegelapan hati. Keputusannya adalah keputusan Sang Rikudo. Dia dihormati dan disanjung. Satu hal. Saat dia menyamar, warna dari tujuh berlian itu akan selalu ada, atau setidaknya, ada satu atau beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna sama dengan salah satu dari tujuh berlian miliknya'._

.

Rinci sekali, pikirku. Kurasa Ootsutsuki Ashura memang bukan penulis biasa. Apalagi disini disinggung berkali-kali Sang Rikudo Sennin. Sebenarnya siapa sih, mereka ? Sepertinya sosok yang begitu legendaris di masa lampau.

Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang harus kutelaah halaman ini, karena yang ini tidak mengandung majas atau gaya bahasa apapun, tidak seperti dua halaman sebelumnya yang benar-benar membuat otak bagian bahasaku mengalami korsleting.

Membaca kekuatan _Paradox_, aku kagum sendiri. Terlampau kuat, menurutku. Melubangi Bumi dan mengatur jarak Bulan ? Yang benar saja. Tapi paragraf kedua rasanya lebih mengusik untukku. Dia bisa menyamar sesuka hati. Dia akan mengawasi manusia yang menurutnya perlu diawasi.

Apakah dia akan mengawasiku ? Mengingat larik terakhir dari tulisan _Paradox_ sendiri 'Aku lebih dekat dari yang kaukira' apakah itu berarti dia sedang mengawasiku ? Dia selama ini mengawasiku DAN aku tidak tahu ?! Kami semua tidak tahu ?

Bisa saja.

Tapi kalaupun iya, dia akan menyamar jadi apa ?

.

.

"Dasar otak mesum".

.

Aku mengenal suara itu. Kubalikkan badanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kurama ?" Selidikku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang kubaca.

"Gurumu, si Kakek Jiraya itu" dia mengadu. "Aku tadi melihat-lihat, dan aku memergokinya sedang asyik memandangi gambar perempuan-perempuan dengan pakaian setengah jadi" gerutunya. "Sumpah, aku langsung tidak lapar lagi".

"Bagaimana dengan Kakashi-sensei ?" Aku mulai tertarik mengenai apa yang mereka cari.

"Hmph. Dia membaca novel _Icha-Icha Paradise_ seri terbaru...yang penulisnya adalah Jiraya sendiri" katanya malas. "Orochimaru dan Kabuto masih seperti dirasuki setan buku. Mereka memborong banyak sekali buku. Ino baca buku kesehatan, Shikamaru baca buku sejarah, Sasuke tadi sempat kulihat membuka-buka buku _Etatheon_, dan Sakura...sejak tadi aku belum lihat" paparnya.

Aku mafhum kenapa Sakura tidak terlihat. Dia berusaha menjauh dariku sejak kejadian tadi. Mungkinkah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu ?

"Ehm, Kurama" desisku. "Bisa antar aku ? Ayo kita cari Sakura bersama-sama" ujarku.

Kurama menggeleng. "Gadis itu sepertinya tidak lebih baik daripada Sara" desisnya malas. "Aku merasa ada sedikit sisi asing dan gelap dalam hatinya" sambungnya. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

.

Sebentar. Sisi gelap ? Kurama bisa membaca sisi gelap dalam hati seseorang ?

Bukannya itu kemampuan khusus _Paradox_ ?!

Ketika naga oranye di hadapanku ini menoleh ke arah lain, aku memperhatikannya. Dari atas. Sampai pada cakar kaki depan kanannya...

Aku melihat sesuatu.

Sobekan kertas. Menancap di cakarnya. Dari buku yang sepertinya sudah menguning. Aku memicingkan mata. Ada sesuatu disana.

.

Disitu tertera angka 333.

Aku tersentak. Mungkinkah ini...sobekan Buku Bingo ?! Tapi apa untungnya Kurama menyobeknya ?

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, ada banyak hal ganjil dari Kurama, terutama hari ini.

Pertama, dia membakar habis semua _Galaeana_.

Kedua, dia mengetahui Kakuzu datang ke Takigakure hanya dengan alasan insting.

Ketiga, dia tahu Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto sedang membicarakan Pilar Obelisks, plus bisikan kami.

Keempat, dia bisa membaca sisi gelap Sakura.

Kelima, dia merobek sebuah halaman yang ternyata halaman 333 dari sebuah buku.

Keenam...

...matanya merah. Semerah batu rubi. Semerah darah.

.

Enam bukti. Terlalu banyak untuk bisa disangkal. Aku tersenyum kecil.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu ?" Selidiknya penasaran. "Ah ! Kau menemukan buku humor-kah ?"

.

"Naga sialan" candaku sambil tertawa kecil. Kurama makin bingung. Tapi aku sudah bisa menebak kalau raut itu hanya raut dibuat-buat !

"Kena kau !" Aku menuding matanya.

"Kena apa ? Kita sedang tidak bermain sembunyi-sembunyian kan ?" Elaknya.

.

"_Paradox_, aku tidak percaya kau begitu tega menipuku selama ini" kataku menang.

.

.

"Sial" kata Kurama akhirnya. "Kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira, Naruto-kun".

.

"Penyamaranku terbongkar juga".

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 10 akhirnya selesai !

"Horeeeeeee tebakanku benar !". Mungkin itu yang terpikir di benak Anda sekalian -_-

Haha, saya tidak tahu apa readers browsing di internet atau berpikir sendiri, tapi nyatanya itu tidak terlalu sulit, kan ? Oke, jika Gunung Phicium benar-benar ada, berarti kalian sanggup menaklukkannya ! Di chapter ini mystery-nya sudah lumayan banyak menurut saya, serta teka-teki mengenai Piramida Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana. Okeh, di chapter ini memang ada sedikit unsur keMesir-Mesiran(?) yaitu Pilar Obelisks dan Alexandriana (Sebenarnya yang betul itu Alexandria, nama mercusuar di Mesir, tapi sengaja saya tambahin 'na' di belakang). Soal catatan Sastra Paradox yang terbalik, saya dapat inspirasi itu dari catatan Leonardo da Vinci yang pernah membuat buku 20.000 halaman yang mengeja mundur kata-katanya dan membalikkan setiap huruf. _Well_, Orochimaru dan Kabuto ternyata nggak jahat-jahat amat, tapi apakah riwayat mereka selesai sampai disini saja ? Apakah Kakuzu dan Deidara –yang namanya belum sempat disebut diatas- akan berperan ?

Dan !

Siapakah sebenarnya Kurama ? Apa isi halaman yang disobek dari Buku Bingo ? Dan relasi apakah gerangan antara Sakura dan ayahnya ? Apakah mimpi Naruto di Iwagakure akan membantu pemecahan teka-teki atau justru menjadi sebuah teka-teki baru ? Nantikan chapter selanjutnya karena setiap misteri terpecahkan, yang baru akan selalu muncul !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Eleven :**

"**Sparkle of Pureness"**

**See you again in chapter 11 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Ten :

_**Oedipus (Diambil dari nama pahlawan yang menjawab teka-teki Sphinx dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya)**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 20,8 meter, berat 12 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-95 km/jam

Spesial : Wawasan yang luas dan ilmu pengetahuan yang tinggi

Tipe serangan : Menghasilkan badai pasir dan jatuhan batu, atau menyerang langsung dengan rahang, cakar, dan ekor

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Moderat

Pemilik : Tidak diketahui

_**Manda**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 32 meter, berat 25 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-195 km/jam

Spesial : Taring raksasa, lincah walau berukuran besar

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan api beracun jarak jauh

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto

_**Harpy(Tidak diklasifikasikan sebagai naga secara umum, karena tidak bisa menyemburkan apapun dari mulutnya)**_

Strength : Lemah

Ukuran : Panjang (atau tinggi) 50 cm, berat 3 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 3-40 km/jam

Spesial : Mudah berkelit, lincah dan sulit ditangkap

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan cakar (tidak bisa menyemburkan apapun)

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Patuh pada Oedipus

_**Ladon(Diambil dari nama naga besar berkepala seratus dalam mitologi Yunani. Dalam beberapa cerita, dia menjaga Golden Fleece atau Bulu Domba Emas. Dalam cerita yang lain (atau dalam novel Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians: The Titan's Curse) dia menjaga Pohon Apel Emas)**_

Strength : Sangat Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 10 m, berat 2 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 5-30 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki seratus kepala yang semuanya bisa menyemburkan api jarak pendek dan berbisa

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan belitan kepala, cakar, ekor, atau semburan api dan gigitan berbisa

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Patuh pada Oedipus


	11. Chapter 11: Sparkle of Pureness

**Author ** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon**. Beberapa unsur juga ada di novel **Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians: The Titan's Curse**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan TIDAK terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning ** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair **: NaruSaku, NaruSara (Slight ShikaTema &amp; KakaPaku)

**Genre ** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 11, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Dan beribu terimakasih pada readers yang sudah bilang kalau fic ini bagus. Huwaaaaa... (*nangis air terjun*). Terimakasih semua sarannya, kritiknya, pujiannya (pletok) walau ini 'baru' sampai chapter 11.

Kurama menyimpan rahasia. Sakura dan ayahnya bahkan masih membingungkan. Halaman yang hilang belum ditemukan, dan Naruto mulai penasaran tentang dua nama legendaris –Rikudo Sennin dan Ootsutsuki Ashura. Petualangan pencarian dan misteri di Piramida Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana terus berlanjut ! Dan patut saya katakan, pencarian perpustakaan ini memang terinspirasi dari _Avatar:The Last Airbender _buku kedua: Earth yang berjudul 'The Library' walau saya lupa episode keberapa. _Well_, saya ubah bentuk perpustakaannya dari semacam masjid (atau mirip-mirip Taj Mahal gitu) jadi piramida, dan alih-alih terkubur dibawah pasir, Perpustakaan Alexandriana justru tersembunyi di bawah bebatuan cadas. Dan soal Rouran, kota itu di fic ini diceritakan sezaman dengan Konoha, Suna, dan desa lainnya, tidak berasal dari masa lalu atau masa depan.

Selamat membaca dan selamat menebak misteri !

**Enjoy read chap 11 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Sebelas :

**Sparkle of Pureness**

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, Kurama ?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan. Senang karena pencarian kami membuahkan hasil, kesal karena ternyata yang dicari telah ada disampingku sejak berhari-hari yang lalu, merasa bodoh karena ditipu seekor naga begitu mudahnya tanpa mengerti semua tanda-tandanya, atau bingung karena dia benar-benar sempurna dalam penyamarannya.

Kurama terdiam sejenak. "Aku...aku takut aku mengecewakanmu. Membuatmu marah, kau tahu" katanya kikuk.

Aku menghela nafas berat. "Tentu tidak, _Paradox_ !" Seruku. Aku berusaha akan terbiasa memanggilnya begitu mulai sekarang. Kurama pasti hanya nama samaran saja.

"_Paradox_ ?" Ulang Kurama. Aku mengangguk.

"Tidak perlu ada tipu-menipu diantara kita sekarang" sergahku. "Buka saja penyamaranmu".

Kurama mengangguk. Ia memperlihatkan padaku sobekan kertas di cakarnya.

"Maaf, Naruto, merepotkanmu" ujarnya.

"Tidak apa" jawabku tak sabar. Apa benar _Paradox_ seindah yang kubayangkan –atau setidaknya, yang diceritakan dalam sastranya ?

"Kuharap Oedipus tidak menuntut ganti rugi, karena buku yang kutelan ini lumayan tebal dan...pahit" katanya.

Giliranku memasang wajah bingung. Apa yang dibicarakannya ?

"Jangan bertele-tele !" Seruku. "Kau _Paradox_, kan ?!" Semburku.

Sekarang Kurama yang memasang wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu ?!" Balasnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan !"

"Tidak mengerti bagaimana, bukannya sudah kubilang sekarang kita terbuka, tahu ! Tidak perlu menyimpan rahasia, aku ini pengendaramu !" Aku berseru sampai membuat beberapa Harpy terdekat menoleh.

"Naruto" kata Kurama akhirnya. "Buku apa yang terakhir kau baca disini ?"

Aku memperlihatkan padanya Sastra Paradox.

"Jadi buku ini yang sudah membuatmu gila, ya" ucapnya.

"Gila bagaimana !" Aku mulai tak sabar. Meremas rambut kuningku sendiri, akhirnya aku berkata, "Baiklah. Ceritakan apa yang baru saja kau alami".

"Aku berjalan-jalan diantara rak setinggi rumah" ceritanya. "Lalu aku mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya. Sepertinya kau juga tahu, kalau kemampuan membacaku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan manusia. Aku masih harus sedikit mengeja. Saat aku membalik-balik buku, aku kurang hati-hati sehingga beberapa halamannya sobek sekaligus, mungkin juga karena sudah rapuh".

"Debu yang beterbangan dari buku itu, yang mungkin karena belum sempat dibersihkan para Harpy membuatku bersin, dan kepalaku terantuk ke rak buku di depanku sampai menjatuhkan salah satu buku. Ketika aku mendongak ke atas, buku itu tepat masuk ke mulutku yang masih terbuka sedikit. Aku menelan sebuah buku utuh-utuh secara tidak sengaja dan merobek beberapa halaman secara tidak sengaja dan itu adalah halaman 333" ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Dan buku apa yang kau robek itu ?" Tanyaku.

"Buku dongeng" katanya malu-malu. "Barangkali ada dongeng dengan tokoh seekor _Wivereslavia_ atau bahkan _Paradox_" candanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kurama" panggilku.

"Hmm ?"

"Jadi..."

"...kau..."

"...bukan _Paradox_ ?" Tanyaku tersendat-sendat.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA ! Kau memang layak disebut Naruto-_baka_ !" Semburnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku adalah _Draco P_ ?!"

"BANYAK !" Seruku mulai emosi.

"Pertama, kau membakar habis semua _Galaeana_ ! Kedua, kau mengetahui Kakuzu datang ke Takigakure hanya dengan alasan insting ! Ketiga, kau tahu Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto sedang membicarakan Pilar Obelisks dan bisikan kami di gurun waktu itu ! Keempat, kau bisa membaca sisi gelap Sakura ! Kelima, kau merobek sebuah halaman yang ternyata halaman 333 dari sebuah buku, dimana aku mengira itu adalah halaman Buku Bingo yang memang hilang di halaman 333 ! Dan keenam, matamu merah ! Semerah batu Darah Rubi yang ada di dada _Paradox_ !" Seruku panjang lebar.

"Aku bisa jelaskan" balas Kurama cepat.

"Memang kemampuan _Wivereslavia_ bisa melampaui beberapa hal. Api kami panas tiada tara, bahkan besi bisa terbakar. Wajar kalau aku bisa membakar semua cacing tanah itu. Aku mengetahui Kakuzu datang...karena ketika aku bangun, seorang petugas _Chrysler_ yang bernama Akatsuchi yang juga keluarga Kakek Cebol itu memberitahuku. Alasan insting itu hanya untuk menutup-nutupi. Soal Pilar Obelisks, aku tidak bohong, memang indera pendengaranku menajam saat aku lapar ! Hal yang sama saat aku mengetahui bisikanmu dengan Kakashi !"

"Bagaimana soal sisi gelap Sakura ?!" Serbuku.

"Itu...itu...itu aku asal menebak" katanya kikuk. "Kau bisa melihat karakter seseorang hanya dengan melihat matanya, Naruto. Aku sudah bertemu banyak manusia" ujarnya. "Soal halaman itu, kebetulan saja yang kusobek memang halaman 333. Mataku merah...semua _Wivereslavia_ juga matanya merah ! Itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan berlian atau apalah yang kau katakan itu" jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang 'penyamaranku terbongkar' tadi ?" Tanyaku lemas.

"Hmm...aku berusaha menyamar agar tidak ketahuan telah merobek sebuah buku...apa itu namanya menyamar atau bertingkah seperti bukan pelaku ? Aku tidak terlalu ahli dalam kosakata, tahu" jawab Kurama lancar.

"Lalu...lalu saat aku bertanya kenapa apimu bisa menghanguskan para _Galaeana_ ? Kenapa kau merahasiakannya ?!" Aku masih berusaha.

"Itu untuk terdengar lebih keren, kau tahu".

.

.

.

_Masuk akal_.

.

.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti penambang profesional yang merasa menemukan sebongkah besar berlian padahal itu hanya air yang membeku, alias es.

Kurama _**bukan**_ _Paradox_.

Bukan.

Seharusnya aku tahu. Tapi bagaimana bisa ? Semangatku yang sudah menggunung kini hancur tak bersisa seperti baru diterabas Jinton.

Aku menghela nafas kecewa seperti seorang pasien yang baru diberitahu dokternya bahwa ia takkan bisa melihat matahari terbit esok hari.

INGIN rasanya kubanting lembaran papirus sialan di tanganku dan menginjak-injaknya, membakarnya dalam api dan mencincang abunya sampai tak bersisa. Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan keadaan begitu saja. Kurama bukan _Paradox_. Memang bukan, dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Buku ini ? Apalagi. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Oedipus ? Apa kaitannya.

.

.

"Kita pasti menemukan Dia, Naruto" hibur Kurama tiba-tiba. "Pasti" ulangnya yakin.

"Dunia tidak sesempit yang kau kira, Kurama" desahku.

"Benarkah ?" Kurama mencetus. Ia mengangkat kepalaku yang tertunduk dengan cakar kaki depannya, membuatku langsung bertatap mata dengannya dalam jarak dekat. "Lihat sekelilingmu" desisnya.

"Dunia memang luas, tapi semua isi dunia yang luas ini ada dalam ruangan yang jutaan kali lebih kecil daripada dunia itu sendiri" katanya.

.

.

"Selalu ada perasaan tertentu yang hinggap di hatiku ketika melihat seorang _Dracovetth_ dan naganya saling menyemangati".

"Oh...Oedipus...se...sejak kapan kau ada disana ?" Selidik Kurama kikuk.

"Sejak tadi" balas Oedipus kalem.

"Ja...di...kau tahu aku memakan salah satu bukumu ?" Tanya Kurama agak panik.

Oedipus mengangguk. "Tapi tak apa, itu hanya kumpulan cerita fiksi. Nanti kusuruh beberapa Harpy untuk mencari yang baru. Itu masih banyak di pasaran" jelasnya, membuat Kurama lega.

"Jadi apa yang kau baca itu, Naruto ? Kelihatannya buku yang sudah agak kuno" tanya naga oranye itu penasaran.

Hah ? Aku bingung sendiri. Bukannya tadi sudah kuangkat tinggi-tinggi dan kuteriakkan bahwa ini Sastra Paradox ? Seakan mengetahui kebingunganku, Oedipus mendekat dan menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengingat apapun yang berkaitan dengan _Paradox_ selain pengendaranya sendiri, Naruto-sama" bisiknya.

Aku makin bingung. "Kecuali aku juga" katanya. "Aku dulu bertemu langsung dengannya. Dia-lah yang menyuruhku untuk menjadi penjaga perpustakaan ini, bersama Ladon dan para Harpy. Dia membuat Ladon dan para Harpy lupa tentangnya, tapi tidak denganku. Kacau urusannya kalau aku yang dikenal sebagai penjaga perpustakaan terbesar di dunia malah terlihat pikun" katanya setengah bercanda.

Itu mengingatkanku akan satu hal.

Sara.

Dia tidak lupa pengalamannya bertemu dengan _Paradox_. Mungkin _Paradox_ juga sengaja tidak membuatnya lupa. Entah kenapa. Kembali kuingat salah satu bait di sastranya _'Lebih tahu apa yang dibutuhkan dari yang mengira tahu'_, mungkin itu maksudnya.

"Oedipus..." panggilku dengan suara khas orang yang putus asa.

"Hmm ? Ada masalah, Naruto-sama ?"

"Apa menurutmu Kurama memiliki kedekatan dengan Dia ?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk sosok oranye menyebalkan di sampingku ini.

Oedipus mengamati naga itu dengan seksama, membuat Kurama makin kikuk. "Mata merahnya memang mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang dimiliki Paradox, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang istimewa selain dia adalah satu dari sedikit _Wivereslavia_ yang masih hidup dan...dia adalah naga pertama yang dimiliki _Draco P_ era ini" jelasnya singkat.

Aku mendecih. Jadi benar ternyata. Kurama bukan _Paradox_.

Atau penyamarannya terlampau sempurna ?

Atau dia masih belum mau mengakui, walau sebenarnya dia adalah Paradox ?

Atau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya harus menyamar seperti ini sedemikian lama ?

Atau apa ? Atau apa ?

"Naruto, disini kau rupanya" sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"Sasuke !"

"Ada yang tidak beres" katanya serius. Dia menunjukkan sebuah buku bersampul emas pada kami. Buku mengenai _Etatheon_.

Syukurlah, batinku. Setidaknya mungkin info tentang _Paradox_ ada disitu.

"Halaman yang menjelaskan _Paradox_, _Ortodox_, dan _Droconos_, hilang" lapor Sasuke, langsung membuat kami bertiga terkejut.

"HILANG ?!" Seru Oedipus, mulai frustasi. Ia langsung merebut buku itu dari Sasuke dan membuka-buka halamannya. "Dasar" geramnya begitu mengetahui perkataan Sasuke benar.

"Kurasa kita harus mencari lengkapnya di Buku Bingo. Itu yang terlengkap" cetus Sasuke. Aku menggeleng.

"Sama saja. Hanya saja di buku itu halaman yang dirobek hanya tentang _Paradox_" jelasku.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sekarang. "Kemungkinan besar orang yang merobek halaman terpenting dari dua buku ini adalah orang yang sama".

.

"Tuan Oedipus ! Tuan Oedipus !" Mendadak sebuah suara serak-serak basah terdengar di lorong. Dua ekor Harpy terbang menemui kami dengan panik. Agak mengejutkanku, karena sempat kukira para Harpy tidak bisa bicara.

"Apa lagi sekarang ?!" Gusar naga gading itu. Sepertinya ia pasrah jika lebih banyak lagi halaman penting di koleksi bukunya dirobek lagi.

"Shinjuu !" Seru Harpy pertama.

"Ada apa dengan Shinjuu ?!" Kini Oedipus mulai panik sekaligus murka. Aku, Sasuke, dan Kurama beringsut sedikit ke belakang. Naga itu tampak mengerikan kalau sedang marah.

"Shinjuu hidup !" Seru Harpy kedua. Oedipus berangsur tenang.

"Begitu" tanggapnya pendek. Ia menoleh ke arah kami. "Kalian bertiga, ikut aku" titahnya.

Kami sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang berpintu raksasa berbentuk mengerucut liuk ke atas seperti sebuah pintu masuk masjid. Kusennya dilapisi perunggu tebal seluruhnya dan pintu itu sendiri berlapis emas, yang entah berapa karat. Ukiran aneh timbul di kedua daun pintu yang simetris, yang menurut perkiraanku mirip ukiran sebuah pohon.

Eits, itu tidak menjelaskan semua yang kami lihat.

Ladon. Berjaga tepat di depannya.

Terserah apa yang kaubayangkan begitu mendengar kata 'naga berkepala seratus'. Apapun bayanganmu, itu masih kurang menakutkan.

Apa yang kami lihat adalah sosok raksasa dengan empat kaki bercakar dan sebuah ekor seperti tambang di belakangnya, dan tentu saja –SERATUS KEPALA DAN LEHER berada di depannya, saling bergelung dan membelit sampai-sampai aku sempat mengira itu hanya semangkuk besar mi ramen raksasa yang tumpah. Apa boleh buat, kepala dan lehernya lebih mirip gulungan mi daripada naga ! Seratus kepala mendengkur, mereka sedang tidur.

"Ladon !" Seru Oedipus dengan suara menggelengar.

Seratus kepala bangkit dan berdesis, menjulurkan lidah bercabang mereka, membaui udara. Dua ratus mata membuka, dan puluhan kepala sudah membuka mulut, menampakkan puluhan (atau ribuan) gigi setajam silet di mulut yang mengerikan, menguarkan bau busuk racun ke udara di sekitar kami. Pemandangan mengerikan seperti seratus ular piton mematikan digabung jadi satu dengan tubuh gajah dan ekor buaya raksasa.

"Kalian aman selama bersamaku" Oedipus menenangkan kami. Ia berdesis lalu maju, berusaha berkomunikasi dengan 'rekan'nya itu.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan sesulit apa berbicara dengan seratus kepala sekaligus. Itu akan benar-benar menyusahkan, tapi nyatanya, Ladon berhenti berdesis dan menatap kami bertiga dengan matanya yang sangat banyak, terlalu banyak bagiku untuk bisa menghitungnya. Ia menggeser tubuh dan seratus lehernya itu dengan susah payah, kemudian membelakangi kami. Seratus kepalanya langsung melengkung dan menggigit gagang gerbang. Oedipus terbang ke pucuk gerbang emas dan menggigit disana. Dua Harpy menyusul, menyentuhkan tangan mereka ke dua sisi gerbang.

Dan...gerbang itu terbuka. Jadi begitu cara membuka ruangan paling rahasia di perpustakaan ini. Seratus satu gigitan dan dua tapak tangan.

"Bersiaplah. Kalian akan melihat Shinjuu. Dia adalah nenek moyang semua pohon, penghasil Getah _Erfmyst_ pertama, dan jika dia hidup, berarti ada sesuatu yang harus diberitahu pada seseorang. Dia terakhir kali hidup dan berbicara –tapi tidak bisa pergi dari tempatnya tertanam, enam belas tahun yang lalu, ketika Namikaze Minato datang kemari. Di dahan-dahannya-lah, apel-apel emas tumbuh" jelas Oedipus panjang lebar.

Dan kami melihatnya. Tidak sebesar yang kubayangkan, pohon itu hanya setinggi kira-kira empat meter, dan walau sudah berumur ribuan atau bahkan mungkin jutaan tahun, pohon itu masih terlihat baik. Apel-apel berwarna emas –yang memang emas, menggelantung di beberapa cabangnya. Aku yakin jika aku bisa menggigit satu saja, itu akan jadi gigitan terlezat yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidup.

Batang pohon utama itu membuka, membentuk mulut. Di atasnya, sebuah ranting timbul, membentuk hidung mancung. Kemudian, dua rongga membesar di kanan-kiri, membentuk mata. Agak menakutkan, sih.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke. Kurama. Oedipus..." katanya dengan suara serak. Baru kali ini aku mendengar pohon bersuara. Suaranya mirip suara campuran antara kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek. Mengerikan tapi menenangkan. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ow, aku kagum dia mampu mengenali kami.

"Bagaimana kau mengenali kami, Shinjuu Yang Agung ?" Sasuke mendadak angkat bicara. Kurasa si Shinjuu ini juga sudah dicantumkan di Tablet Batu Uchiha.

"Kalian ada dalam ramalan Artemis Terantai..." jawab Sang Shinjuu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." katanya padaku. Entah kenapa bulu kudukku berdiri. Seperti, kau tahu, seorang hantu bicara langsung padamu !

Shinjuu menggoyang-goyang cabang-cabangnya, membuat apel-apel emas itu bergoyang berirama. Daun-daunnya bergemerisik bagai ditiup angin, dan akar-akarnya menjulur mencakar-cakar udara, lalu dari mulutnya, dia melantunkan sebuah prosa yang berbunyi:

'_Pergilah menuju Artemis Terantai di Negeri Salju...'_

'_Lanjutlah ke Palomar untuk pemandangan yang akan terjadi...'_

'_Begitu, dan engkau akan tahu apa yang harus diperbuat...'_

'_Dia telah kembali, dan benarlah Dia telah kembali...'_

'_Sesungguhnya bersama kesulitan akan datang kemudahan...'_

'_Dan milikmulah Pedang Rikudo saat ini...'_

"Ramalan klasik Shinjuu" cetus Oedipus. Setelah mengatakan itu, pohon itu kembali ke wujud sebelumnya. Mati tanpa bisa berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hanya itu ?" Sergahku. Oedipus mengangguk.

"Aku bisa mengingatnya" katanya, lalu dia berjalan ke sebuah peti. Ia membukanya dengan cakarnya dan menyerahkan...sebuah pedang padaku.

Pedang itu tampak sederhana saja, gagangnya dilapisi perban karet berwarna merah tua sehingga nyaman digenggam. Sarungnya berwarna hitam mengkilat dengan beberapa tonjolan bulat berwarna keemasan. Samar tapi tetap terlihat, garis-garis berwarna ungu dengan pola seperti kulit harimau juga tampak di sarungnya. "Peganglah" ucap Oedipus padaku.

Pedang itu lumayan panjang –sekitar 120 cm total panjangnya dari ujung sarung hingga ujung gagang, dan begitu kutarik mata pedang dari sarungnya, tampaklah warna aslinya –putih keperakan, sedikit abu-abu. Meski tampaknya sudah sangat tua, mata pedang ini masih berkilat bersih sempurna, sehingga aku bahkan bisa melihat pantulan wajahku.

"Pedang ini milik Ootsutsuki Hagaromo" jelas Oedipus. Ah, aku tentu tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi...Ootsutsuki ? Apa dia berasal dari klan yang sama dengan si penulis Sastra Paradox, Ootsutsuki Ashura ?

"Ingin tahu siapa dia ?" Oedipus memancingku.

"Kalau itu penting, baiklah" jawabku sekenanya.

"Kau benar-benar kurang pengetahuan, _Dobe_" sindir Sasuke.

"Ootsutsuki Hagaromo, dikenal juga sebagai Biksu Enam Jalur. Rikudo Sennin" Oedipus memulai penjelasan. Aku mulai merasa terang (dalam arti harfiah). Aku sudah pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Dia-lah _Dracovetth_ pertama, orang yang mengajarkan Ninshuu. Ajarannya lama kelamaan disebut Ninjutsu. Dia memiliki dan menguasai Rinnegan, Dojutsu terkuat sepanjang masa. Dia mempunyai kuasa untuk memanipulasi lima elemen chakra alam utama, air, bumi, api, petir, dan angin, serta dua elemen Yin-Yang, Myoton dan Omyoton. Dia mampu membuat sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Itulah kekuatan terbesarnya. Dengan kekuatan itulah beliau membuat Tujuh Berlian _Paradox_. Beliau sendiri adalah putra dari manusia pertama yang memiliki chakra, sang ibunda Ootsutsuki Kaguya, yang mendapatkan chakra langsung dari bentuk asli Shinjuu" jelasnya.

"Bentuk asli Shinjuu ?" Aku membeo.

"Ya. Ini hanya pecahan kecil dari Shinjuu" sambung Sasuke. "Shinjuu yang sebenarnya adalah makhluk hidup terbesar di Bumi, tingginya mencapai beberapa kilometer dengan akar yang terentang bisa sampai seperempat wilayah total Hi no Kuni" jelasnya.

"Lalu ada apa dengan Shinjuu ini ?" Aku mulai penasaran.

"Ootsutsuki Hagaromo, atau Rikudo Sennin, memiliki dua anak. Anak sulungnya bernama Ootsutsuki Indra, mewarisi Dojutsu Rikudo. Anak bungsunya bernama Ootsutsuki Ashura, mewarisi Ninjutsu Rikudo" terang Oedipus.

"Lalu ?" Semburku.

Oedipus menggeleng. "Aku saja diberitahu _Paradox_ sendiri. Hanya sampai situ. Kemungkinan seratus persen _Paradox_ mengetahui lebih jauh, tapi dia tidak mau membertahuku lebih jauh dari ini" katanya.

"Di Tablet Batu Uchiha sendiri, yang bisa menafsirkan paling lengkap sejauh ini hanya kakakku, Uchiha Itachi, dan Uchiha Shisui, teman kakakku" tambah Sasuke. "Kita memang hanya mengetahui sampai situ, tapi jelas Madara yang sudah menguasai Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi mengetahui lebih banyak" lanjutnya.

"Oedipus" panggilku. Dia menoleh.

"Apa disini tidak ada tafsiran dari Tablet Batu Uchiha ?" Tanyaku iseng.

"Tentu tidak" jawabnya cepat. "Naruto-sama. Pedang ini adalah yang dikatakan Shinjuu itu barusan".

"Jadi ?"

"Kau-lah satu-satunya orang yang berhak atas pedang ini. Sesuai yang dikatakan Sang Shinjuu, kurasa kau memang penerus nama _Draco P_, karena itulah, kelak ketika kau menemukan Dia, tunjukkan pedang ini sebagai bukti. Pedang Rikudo ini adalah salah satu dari Tujuh Senjata Rikudo dan salah satu dari empat pedang paling kuat" jelasnya.

"Jangan imbuhi kata-katamu dengan '_kelak'_" ucapku. "Membuatku pesimis saja !"

"Hehe, maaf".

"Ngomong-ngomong, tiga pedang terkuat itu apa saja ?" Tanyaku.

"Pedang Rikudo" jawab Sasuke. "Serta Pedang Kusanagi milik Orochimaru" sambungnya. "Dan Pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi yang berada di Susano'o milik Itachi" katanya rinci.

"Kurang satu" timpal Oedipus.

"Memang" jawab Sasuke. "Karena yang satu aku tidak tahu apa" tambahnya kalem.

Ternyata ada juga yang dia tidak tahu, pikirku.

"Uliran Samsara" jelas Oedipus. "Konon lebih tampak seperti bor daripada pedang. Pedang yang dapat menghancurkan apapun".

"Dan dimana Uliran Samsara itu berada ?" Tanyaku.

Oedipus menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin pemiliknya adalah _Paradox_ itu sendiri. Dan ada legenda yang mengatakan, bahwa Uliran Samsara adalah pedang yang tidak dapat ditemukan, sekeras apapun seseorang mencarinya. Hampir sama dengan Pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi, bedanya, kita sudah tahu dimana pedang itu berada. Tapi Uliran Samsara, masih misteri" jelas Oedipus. Dua detik kemudian, dia terbatuk-batuk. Suaranya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan suara batuk manusia.

"Tuan Oedipus sudah lama sekali tidak bicara sebanyak ini" kata salah satu Harpy tiba-tiba. "Mau saya ambilkan minum ? Biar si Ladon yang menjelaskan detilnya saja" tawarnya.

Oedipus mengangguk. "Boleh" katanya. Ia mencomot sedikit Getah _Erfmyst_ yang menetes dari batang Shinjuu, lalu beringsut mendekati Ladon yang menunggu di luar.

"Oh, tidak !" Seruku. "Yang benar saja ! Kau ingin kami bingung karena bicara dengan seratus mulut ?!"

"Haha, tenang" ucap Oedipus. "Hanya beberapa yang kusuapi".

"Jangan terlalu dekat ke Ladon nanti, Naruto" Sasuke memperingatkan. "Kecuali indera penciumanmu tidak berfungsi. Napasnya bau bukan main".

"Aku akan memanggil teman-teman kalian" kata Harpy yang satunya.

"Kecuali Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Jangan ganggu mereka" tambahku.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sudah berhadapan dengan Ladon bersama Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Sakura, dan lainnya. Aku menyikut Kurama. "Biasanya kau cerewet. Kenapa dari tadi diam saja ?" Tanyaku curiga.

Kurama menggeleng. "Aku lapar, Naruto. Dan aku sudah bilang tadi, penciuman, pengelihatan, dan pendengaranku bertambah tajam kalau aku lapar. Bau napas seratus kepala itu seperti seratus tong belerang dan telur busuk jadi satu !" Gerutunya tertahan. "Bagaimana aku mengoceh, kalau mulutku ini dari tadi kugunakan untuk bernapas menggantikan hidung !"

Aku terkekeh. Aku setuju mengenai bau napas Ladon. Seharusnya Oedipus memasang pengharum nafas di setiap kepalanya. Tapi memasang seratus pengharum mulut atau seratus kali sikat gigi, pasti mahal.

"Jadi" kata kepala pertama (atau terserah kau mau menyebutnya kepala keberapa) mengawali pembicaraan. "Apa yang kalian tanyakan ?"

"Langkah kami selanjutnya" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Kurasa indera penciumannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Pasalnya, aku saja sudah tutup hidung bersama teman-temanku yang lain –kecuali Kakashi-sensei, tentunya !

"Mudah" sahut kepala yang lain.

"Kalian pergilah ke Yukigakure, Negeri Salju. Beberapa puluh kilometer dari sini. Pergilah ke tempat bernama Observatorium Palomar di puncak Gunung Baekdu. Temui astronom bernama Yuki dan Sai disana, dan bertanyalah tentang siklus matahari dan bulan" jawab kepala yang lain.

"Apa maksudmu ? Gerhana ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"_Bravo_ ! Si Masker ini pintar juga rupanya" celetuk kepala yang tadi pertama bicara.

"Tanyalah mengenai gerhana bulan dan matahari, kapan waktu terdekatnya. Bilang saja kalau itu adalah perintah Shinjuu. Tapi sebelum ke Observatorium Palomar, terlebih dahulu pergilah ke Artemis Terantai. Jarak dua tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh, tenang saja" timpal kepala yang lain.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi" tabrak kepala yang lain.

"Kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Karena aku..." jawab kepala pertama –tapi langsung dipotong oleh suara yang lain.

"Kami" koreksi kepala di sebelahnya.

"Oke. Karena kami khawatir 'waktu' itu tiba lebih cepat daripada perkiraan sebelumnya" lanjut kepala pertama.

"Husshh, apa-apaan, gadis ini bertanya padaku !" Gerutu kepala diatasnya.

"Salah sendiri ketinggalan menjawab" balas kepala pertama acuh.

"Yang kalian bicarakan salah. Si cantik ini dari tadi bermaksud bicara denganku, kok" kilah kepala yang lain.

"Egois amat kau ini, kita ini satu, bodoh !" Seru kepala di bawahnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia bicara padaku !"

Jiraya-sensei menepuk dahi. Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan gerutuannya yang biasa. Sakura...menutup hidung, karena makin banyak kepala itu mengoceh, makin bau pula napas mereka.

"Untung seribu untung Oedipus tidak memberi semua kepala itu Getah _Erfmyst_" celetuk Harpy –yang entah sejak kapan salah satu dari mereka sudah hinggap di bahuku. Aku mengangguk setuju sambil tertawa geli.

"Ladon tidak seganas kelihatannya ternyata" celetukku.

"Memang" jawab Harpy. "Kau hanya belum lihat kalau dia berhadapan dengan manusia dengan kegelapan hati, buasnya bukan main. Tidak ada yang bisa menghindari serangan seratus kepala kecuali ayahmu yang punya Shunshin itu" lanjutnya.

Manusia dengan kegelapan hati ? Pikirku. Berarti Kurama salah. Karena tadi Kurama mengatakan bahwa ada sisi gelap pada Sakura, tapi nyatanya ? Para Ladon itu begitu menikmati mengoceh di depan Sakura –yang terus-menerus menahan napas. Kalau dia benar-benar punya sisi gelap, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Kalian tidak biasanya" celetuk Oedipus yang baru datang dari gerbang –dengan jenggot dan kumis basah. Mungkin dia baru minum. "Sebaiknya kalian bergegas, Naruto-sama. Ladon benar, kita masih belum tahu kapan itu terjadi. Tapi kurasa dan aku yakin, kalian harus pergi ke Observatorium Palomar sebelum hari Sabtu. Dan soal 'Dia' yang kembali, mungkin bisa bermakna ambigu" nasihatnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hari Sabtu masih empat hari lagi. Ayo teman-teman" kataku, dan semua mengangguk kecuali...Jiraya-sensei.

"Anu...Oedipus...bisakah aku meminjam beberapa buku ? Aku janji takkan merusakkannya !" Serunya.

Aku menepuk dahi. "Dasar Ero Sennin !" Seruku. "Apa gunanya buku-buku cabul seperti itu, hah !" Semburku. "Kalau buku-buku seperti itu bisa memicu Paradox untuk mendatangi kita, pasti sudah kusuruh kau mengambil sepuluh rak !"

Sepuluh kepala Ladon terkekeh, diiringi desisan lucu sembilan puluh kepala lainnya. Oedipus bahkan turut tertawa geli bersama beberapa temanku kecuali Sasuke yang tetap _stay cool_.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak tertawa" kata salah satu kepala Ladon.

"Iya, benar. Menyenangkan rasanya" timpal yang lain.

Aku kira Oedipus akan menasihati Jiraya-sensei habis-habisan, tapi dia justru...

"Silakan" katanya datar, membuat Ero Sennin itu langsung kegirangan. Moga-moga dia tidak _nosebleed_ di perjalanan nanti.

"Dengan satu syarat" sambung Oedipus.

"Apa itu ?" Serbu Jiraya-sensei penasaran.

"Kudengar kau suka mengintip ke pemandian air panas atau baca buku macam itu untuk inspirasi novelmu yang terkenal itu kan ? Nah, silakan bawa lima buku yang menurutmu paling bagus, dan sebagai gantinya berilah perpustakaan ini lima serial _Icha-Icha Paradise_ terbaru milikmu. Kau harus menulis setidaknya lima buku baru begitu semua kekacauan ini berakhir, dan setorkan ke kami" tantang Oedipus.

Jiraya-sensei mendekat dan menyalami tiga jari berikut cakar _Ivory Dragon_ itu. Mereka sepakat. Untuk hal yang menurutku menjijikan. Oedipus mendekati Shinjuu dan memetik sebuah apel emas. Yang paling kecil.

"Ini" dia menyerahkannya padaku. "Siapa tahu berguna di perjalanan".

"Hanya satu ?" Kataku setengah memrotes. "Yang paling kecil pula !"

Oedipus terkekeh. "Justru itu. Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa pengaruh apel yang sudah matang. Yang kecil saja sudah cukup, kok".

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan menyimpan buah mewah itu ke tas gendong belakangku, bersama dengan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, Anda tidak ikut ?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"Ikut ? Pulang ?" Selidik Orochimaru. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Lekaslah".

Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Kabuto yang berada tak jauh dari mereka hanya diam saja, masih sibuk menekuni buku-buku setebal bantal.

"Ini rumahku sekarang, Kakashi" jawab Orochimaru.

"Kau gila ! Ayo pergi ! Lagipula kita sudah tahu dimana Perpustakaan Alexandriana berada, kalian bisa kesini kapanpun kalian mau" dukung Jiraya-sensei sambil menenteng sekresek besar buku yang menurutku berlabel delapan belas ke atas.

"Kau bercanda ? Aku menghabiskan seumur hidup untuk mencari tempat ini, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya semudah itu !" Orochimaru masih bersikeras.

"Kau mau Manda menunggu di luar sampai kau mati ?" Cetus Shikamaru.

"Soal Manda, dia bisa meng-Kuchiyose dirinya ke Ryuuchidou kapan saja, tidak ada masalah" Kabuto akhirnya ikut bicara.

Aku menghela nafas tak sabar. "Sudahlah, biarkan mereka berdua" kataku.

"Tuh kan ?" Timpal Orochimaru. "Naruto saja mengerti kami".

"Tapi Naru..."

"Kita harus bergegas ! Aku akan menemukan _Paradox_ secepatnya agar bisa langsung memarahinya kenapa dia tidak muncul dari dulu di hadapanku" kataku ketus kemudian langsung memanjat tali.

Semua mengikutiku, kecuali Kurama yang bingung.

"Orochimaru, bisa pinjam Kusanagi-nya sebentar ?" Tanyanya ragu. "Aku tidak bisa keluar".

"Kenapa tidak bilang ?" Celetuk Oedipus. Ia menggeser sebuah tuas, yang kemudian memperlebar jendela zamrud di atas sehingga cukup untuk dilewati Kurama

"Terimakasih, Oedipus !" Ucapnya singkat lalu terbang menyusul kami.

.

.

Aku memanjat cepat salah satu tiang batu cadas tertinggi yang bisa kulihat. Memandang ke Utara, tempat tujuan kami selanjutnya. Aku memang pada awalnya memandang lurus dan fokus ke cakrawala, tapi lama-lama padangan mataku kosong seperti orang sinting. Dan hanya satu orang yang mengetahuinya.

"Naruto ?" Panggilnya.

Aku bergeming.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan ?" Dia menjejeriku.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja" jawabku ketus.

Hening sesaat.

"Kau pasti bisa menemukannya. Itu hanya butuh waktu untuk terjadi" dia memegang pundakku.

"Ini tidak semudah kelihatannya atau kedengarannya, Hinata !" Balasku.

"Memang tidak ada yang bilang ini mudah" timpalnya, sependapat. "Tapi untuk menemukan sesuatu yang sangat berharga, dibutuhkan usaha yang luar biasa pula" simpulnya.

"Ini berbeda" aku bersikeras. "_Paradox_ itu makhluk hidup ! Dia seekor naga ! Dia punya sayap, punya kaki. Dia bisa terbang, berlari, dan berenang ! Kenapa harus aku yang mencarinya ?! Sungguh, kadang aku yakin bahwa dia mungkin tidak sebijaksana atau sebersahaja yang sering digambarkan orang-orang !"

"Hei, sedang apa kalian disitu ?" Celetuk Kurama yang sudah mengudara. "Ayo cepat".

* * *

**Rhea Great Cave**

_**Kusagakure, The Village of Grass**_

Gua Besar Rhea. Tempat paling rahasia di Bumi. Berada tepat melintangi garis khatulistiwa. Sebuah pohon Sequoia raksasa setinggi seratus meter tumbuh tepat diatas gua –yang sebenarnya tidak begitu besar itu. Gua yang aneh, karena berada tepat di tengah padang rumput seluas mata memandang.

Dan rumah bagi makhluk hidup yang tidak pernah bisa ditemukan.

"Bersiaplah" sebuah suara –yang terdengar seperti suara laki-laki, menggema di gua. "Ini saatnya. Kau temui mereka dan katakan, _aku disini_".

"Kenapa bukan engkau sendiri yang menemui mereka ?" Balas suara –yang terdengar seperti suara perempuan- itu kalem.

"Apa harus kujelaskan ?" Balas suara laki-laki. "Aku tidak boleh terlihat, kan".

Ruangan itu sangat minim penerangan, namun sang pemilik suara bisa melihat si perempuan mengangguk. Ia menggulung rambutnya, menutupinya dengan sebuah syal, lantas mengikatkan sebuah perkamen berukuran sedang di pinggang belakangnya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang ?" Tanyanya.

"Tsuchi no Kuni bagian Utara" jawab suara laki-laki. "Mungkin langsung saja kau sambut mereka di Yukigakure, Kori no Kuni. Jangan lupa bawa baju hangat".

Si perempuan mengangguk lagi.

"Aku berangkat".

"Tunggu dulu" cegah suara laki-laki itu. "Bawa ini sebagai bukti bahwa aku memang aku" katanya sambil menyerahkan pada gadis itu sebuah senjata tajam bermata tiga. _Hiraishin Kunai_.

"_Kunai_ khusus milik ayahnya" terangnya. "Sudah enam belas tahun lebih aku menyimpannya".

"Terimakasih" balas si gadis. "Aku akan kembali secepatnya, bersama mereka".

Sosok bersuara laki-laki itu mengangguk, membiarkan kumis dan janggutnya bergoyang seirama anggukannya, dan matanya melekat pada sang gadis sampai dia hilang dari pandangan.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki di belakangnya terdengar makin keras.

"Sudah dapat ?" Selidik suara laki-laki itu tanpa menoleh.

"Iya" balas suara laki-laki lain di belakangnya.

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah. Kau bisa diandalkan" puji suara pertama.

"Rasanya tidak biasanya Anda memuji" timpal suara kedua di belakangnya.

"Hmm.."

"Mungkin aku akan lebih sering memuji beberapa hari kedepan ini".

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mau yang berwarna orange !" Seruku sambil menuding sebuah mantel bulu berwarna jingga cerah.

"_Matching_ sekali dong dengan Kurama" celetuk Ino. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Terserahlah".

"Jadi...semua sudah dapat ?" Kakashi-sensei memastikan.

Kini penampilan luar kami berubah drastis. Untunglah di blokade Tsuchi no Kuni dengan Kori no Kuni terdapat sebuah desa kecil dengan beberapa bar dan kafe yang senantiasa mengepulkan asap, tempat makan siang dengan makanan penuh kandungan daging, dan yang paling kami perhatikan, toko baju hangat.

Sasuke mengenakan jaket tebal hitam dengan banyak kantung berkancing. Sakura dengan mantel merah jambunya –yang sudah ada di ransel yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana, Jiraya-sensei dengan jaket lebar dan besar berwarna merah tua, Hinata dengan jaket tipis berwarna nila. Lee, seperti biasa, memilih mantel berwarna hijau tua. Kiba justru mendapat semacam jubah berwarna abu-abu dengan kerah tinggi. Ino memilih jaket tebal dengan warna ungu, Shikamaru membeli jaket berwarna putih kehijauan dan Chouji dengan mantel tebal berwarna merah. Kakashi-sensei ? Cukup dengan syal hijau tua dan sarung tangan tambahan serta topi tebal.

"Perjalanan sepanjang Kori no Kuni barangkali yang terberat, bukan hanya bagi kita melainkan naga-naga kita juga" Kakashi-sensei memperingatkan selagi kami minum di sebuah kafe sebelum bersiap berangkat.

Sasuke mengangguk menimpali. "Tujuh puluh persen dari semua spesies naga adalah poikiloterm. Berdarah dingin. Mereka tidak tahan dengan udara yang terlampau dingin. Padahal suhu rata-rata tahunan di Kori no Kuni dapat mencapai minus sepuluh derajat Celcius. Ujung paling Utara bahkan mencapai minus tiga puluh lima derajat Celcius. Kita tidak tahu pasti dimana Observatorium Palomar yang dimaksud Ladon" katanya panjang lebar.

"Itu artinya di Kori no Kuni akan sangat sedikit naga yang kita temui ?" Tanyaku.

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Beberapa naga dikenal sebagai prajurit es" jelasnya pendek. "Di Utara, mereka tidak menyemburkan api, lava, atau sinar radioaktif. Mereka menyemburkan es, membuat sasarannya membeku. Dalam kondisi ini, Kurama akan sangat berguna, Naruto. Jika dia bisa menghanguskan sepuluh naga berkulit baja sekaligus dalam satu semburan, dia harus jadi naga terdepan dalam formasi" cetusnya sambil menghirup _moccacino_-nya.

"Tenang saja. Aku tahu dimana Observatorium Palomar berada" celetuk Hinata. Semua mata memandang ke arahnya. "Hyuuga Neji bekerja disana. Dia astronom juga. Sekaligus...kakakku" ceritanya pendek.

"Baguslah" Kakashi-sensei menanggapi. "Jadi, Kurama dan _Pomona_-mu akan terbang berdampingan saat kita menuju observatorium. Tapi apakah disini ada yang tahu dimana Artemis berada ? Kita harus kesana terlebih dahulu sebelum ke observatorium".

"Aku pernah bertemu dia" kata Sasuke cepat.

"Bagus. Jika demikian, semuanya lengkap. Lekas habiskan kopi kalian dan kita berangkat".

Pertama kali aku memulai perjalanan, semua yang berada dibawah kami berwarna hijau. Kemudian kontan berganti menjadi warna kekuningan dan sedikit cokelat. Kemudian berganti lagi dengan abu-abu khas batu dan cokelat gelap serta hitam. Dan sekarang, apa yang ada dibawah kami berwarna putih. Daun, pasir, batu, serta salju dan es. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari sebulan saja aku sudah merasakan iklim dari hampir empat negeri berbeda di planet ini. Basah dan tropisnya Hi no Kuni, panas dan beranginnya Kaze no Kuni, kering dan sejuknya Tsuchi no Kuni, dan sekarang, semua itu terasa dingin dan kering.

Mendung terus menghiasi langit, menghujani kami dengan kepingan-kepingan salju.

"Kau tahu, Naruto ? Pantas juga kalau _Paradox_ tinggal di lingkungan seperti ini. Dia kan seperti cermin, jadi mestinya berwarna putih. Menurutku dia cocok ditemukan disini" celetuk Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku mengangguk malas. Aku tahu Kurama hanya berusaha menghiburku.

Atau dia berencana pura-pura menghilang disini dan kembali dalam wujud _Paradox_ ? Hmm, memikirkan segala kemungkinan itu masih ada, perlahan semangatku tumbuh lagi. Tidak peduli siapa dia, Kurama benar. Tidak ada gunanya berputus asa.

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Kami semua berhenti di sebuah gua raksasa karena malam jauh lebih dingin daripada siang, dan semua naga kami (termasuk Kurama dan _Gorongosa_) tepar. Api unggun terus menjilat-jilat udara, berusaha membakar sebanyak mungkin oksigen di sekitarnya sebelum sempat terpadamkan oleh angin dingin yang membawa kepingan salju –yang notabenenya adalah air berbentuk setengah padat.

"Naruto" panggil Jiraya-sensei. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhku mendekat.

"Kau kurang variasi jutsu, tahu kan ?" Katanya begitu aku berada di dekatnya, duduk bersila berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengangguk.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku juga merasa begitu. Shunshin dari _kunai_ ayahku memang sangat cepat dan itu hebat, serta Kagebunshin no Jutsu juga sangat bermanfaat. Plus aku sudah menguasai tiga elemen dasar yang kumiliki. Tapi rasanya masih saja kurang" ceritaku.

Jiraya-sensei mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk bercerita" katanya.

* * *

**Flashback**

_**(Normal POV)**_

"_Murid baru itu sudah tiba disini, ayah" lapor seorang siswa akademi berambut hitam pendek dengan batang lidi yang senantiasa terselip di mulutnya._

"_Oh, yang dari Uzushiogakure itu, ya ?" Balas sang ayah. Murid –yang sekaligus putranya itu, mengangguk._

_TENG ! TENG ! TENG !_

"_Baiklah, segeralah masuk kelas, Asuma" titah ayahnya sambil memeriksa dokumen siswa baru itu._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, ayah Asuma –alias Sarutobi Hiruzen, masuk ke kelas anaknya sambil menggandeng seorang siswa perempuan berambut merah panjang berpipi sedikit tembem._

_Obrolan siswa kian mereda begitu dua orang itu masuk, dan berganti menjadi bisikan. Topiknya...siapa lagi kalau bukan siswa baru itu._

"_Selamat pagi, anak-anak"._

"_Selamat pagi, Hiruzen-sensei !" _

"_Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Uzushiogakure, Desa Pusaran Air. Uzushiogakure bersahabat sejak zaman pemerintahan Shodime Hokage dengan Konohagakure, jadi sensei harap kalian bisa menerima dia dengan baik ! Nak, silakan pilih tempat duduk. Karena ini baru hari kedua kalian masuk ke akademi, jadi Nak, silakan perkenalkan dirimu nanti bersama siswa-siswi yang lain yang hendak menyebutkan cita-cita mere..."_

"_Hiruzen-sensei ! Tobirama-sama memanggil Anda !" Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar. Sang guru akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kelasnya untuk sementara._

_Ya, untuk sementara. Dan sementara itu..._

"_Hei, aku belum pernah melihat rambut merah sepanjang ini !"_

"_Ini asli atau palsu sih ?"_

"_Ya, dan begitu terang pula. Sepertinya dia penantang matahari, hahaha !"_

"_Hei bocah, kalau kau berhadapan dengan seekor naga, dia pasti langsung lari karena mengira rambutmu itu api !"_

"_Iya, itu be..."_

_**BUK**_

"_TERUS SAJA MENGEJEK !" Pekik gadis berambut merah itu sambil terus menubruk siapapun yang mulutnya barusan menyinggungnya. Baku hantam yang tidak seimbang terjadi._

_PLAK_

"_Aduh !"_

"_Gadis ini kuat juga !"_

"_Rasakan ini !"_

"_Toloonngg !"_

_BUK_

_._

_Sementara, siswa laki-laki berambut durian di pojok depan kelas hanya menyaksikan kejadian itu sambil tertawa kecil._

"_APA YANG LUCU ?!" Hardik gadis berambut merah itu begitu menyadari dirinya ditertawakan. Dan itu sukses besar membuat laki-laki itu bungkam._

_Akhirnya, Hiruzen-sensei masuk kembali ke kelas, dan beliau mempersilakan tiap siswa untuk maju ke depan memperkenalkan diri dan cita-cita mereka. Sampai tiba giliran si gadis berambut merah..._

_._

"_Namaku Uzumaki Kushina dari Uzushiogakure. Cita-citaku...umm..."_

"_...cita-citaku...cita-citaku ingin jadi Hokage perempuan pertama !" Serunya lantang. _

_._

"_Namaku Namikaze Minato. Cita-citaku, aku ingin jadi Hokage yang dicintai dan diakui penduduk desa !"_

_._

_Cih, bisa apa laki-laki lemah seperti dia ? Hokage jelas nyaris mustahil, huh, gerutu Kushina dalam hati._

.

.

.

* * *

"Tapi nyatanya ayah jadi Hokage, kan ?" Tabrakku tak sabar. Jiraya-sensei mengangguk.

"Sebuah kejadian akhirnya mengubah pandangan Kushina pada ayahmu" kata Jiraya-sensei misterius. Aku makin penasaran.

"Tidak ada yang menganggap rambut merah ibumu sesuatu yang spesial...kecuali...Minato, tentunya" candanya. "Minato diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Kushina. Dialah satu-satunya gadis berambut merah di akademi, dan Minato merupakan siswa yang cerdas dan unggul. Ketika mereka beranjak remaja, banyak sekali siswa putri yang naksir Minato, setahuku. Tapi dia tidak tertarik pada siapapun kecuali Kushina".

"Sampai ketika Kushina diculik oleh utusan sebuah organisasi, Minato mengikutinya diam-diam. Kenapa bisa ? Sebab Kushina diam-diam juga mencabut beberapa helai rambut merahnya sepanjang perjalanan dan Minato-lah satu-satunya yang melihatnya. Dia menghabisi kedua penculik itu dan menyelamatkan Kushina. Sejak saat itulah ibumu mengetahui bahwa ada satu orang yang menganggapnya spesial. Rambut merah yang sempat dibenci ibumu...akhirnya justru mendatangkan pasangan hidupnya" cerita Jiraya-sensei panjang lebar.

Aku termagu. Sikap kasar ibuku pada ayahku dulu kok mirip sikap kasar Sara ketika pertama bertemu denganku, ya ? Dia juga tak acuh seperti Sakura sekarang.

UPS, kenapa aku berpikir sampai situ ?!

"Enam belas tahun yang lalu" cetus Jiraya. Ia mendongak ke langit-langit gua, matanya menerawang jauh seakan melihat kembali kejadian masa lampau. Atau yang lebih pantas disebut.

_Tragedi_.

"Sesuatu menyerang Konohagakure enam belas tahun yang lalu tepat saat malam kelahiranmu, Naruto. Tragedi paling pedih sepanjang sejarah desa sampai sekarang, yang berujung pada pengorbanan kedua orangtuamu. Dua orang terhebat di desa pada masa itu" kenang Jiraya-sensei.

"Sesuatu ?" Selidikku. Aku merasa ada yang kurang jelas pada bagian itu. "Sesuatu apa ?"

"Naga, mungkin" jawab Jiraya-sensei asal-asalan. "Aku juga tidak begitu ingat. Mereka berjumlah tiga ekor ditambah puluhan jenis Pembantai Bersayap, dan semuanya sangat kuat. Minato menghabisi mereka semua tanpa sisa" katanya. Mataku berbinar. Apakah ayahku sehebat itu ?

"Kecuali satu" sambung Jiraya-sensei dengan suara tercekat.

"Satu yang pada akhirnya memaksa mereka berdua korbankan nyawa mereka demi seorang bayi yang masih merah. Dan bayi itu adalah kau".

"Ayahku adalah _Draco P_ juga kan ?!" Semburku. "Seharusnya _Paradox_ ada disana saat penyerangan, mustahil naga yang katanya sebijak itu tidak ada saat pengendaranya membutuhkannya ! Kenapa _Paradox_ membiarkan pengendaranya mati ?!" Tukasku.

"Aku tidak ingat !" Balas Jiraya-sensei keras. "Sudah kubilang kan, tidak ada yang mengingat Dia lebih dari seminggu selain pengendaranya !"

"Baiklah, kembali ke topik utama" Jiraya-sensei mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Konon, Minato membuat sebuah jutsu atas eksperimen dan pengamatannya sendiri pada salah satu teknik _Paradox_. Pemadatan chakra...ditambah rotasi chakra...dan ketahanan dalam memanipulasi bentuk. Dia menyebutnya..."

.

.

"Rasengan".

.

Jiraya-sensei memperlihatkan tangan kanannya, kemudian mengumpulkan chakra di pusatnya, perlahan berputar dan membentuk sebuah bulatan berangin berwarna biru. "Ini dia" katanya singkat.

"Sekuat apa jutsu ini ?" Tanyaku sangsi. Kelihatannya memang tidak terlalu mengintimidasi. Bentuknya sederhana, hanya bulat biru dengan semburan angin. Bandingkan dengan Chidori atau Raikiri, yang menyembur-nyemburkan kilat ke segala arah.

"Hahaha, ini lebih kuat daripada Chidori milik Sasuke, Naruto !" Kata Jiraya-sensei bangga. "Minato membuat jutsu ini, dan dia mengajarkannya padaku. Untung seribu untung dia mengajarkannya padaku. Kalau tidak, kau pasti tidak mendapat jutsu hebat warisan ayahmu".

"Bisa kau ajari aku Rasengan dalam perjalanan ke Yukigakure, Jiraya-sensei ?" Pintaku.

Jiraya-sensei mengangguk senang. "Itulah gunanya aku".

Pagi tiba. Tapi masih terlalu dingin untuk bergerak. Kami menunggu sampai jarum jam menunjukkan angka delapan pagi –suhu minimum bagi para naga untuk bisa mengepakkan sayap, dan kami berangkat. Kurama dan _Ingenia_ beberapa kali menyemburkan api dan asap tipis untuk menghangatkan kami dan terutama, para naga di belakang.

Kukira mempelajari Rasengan tidak begitu sulit, nyatanya ini mungkin salah satu jutsu tersulit dalam hidupku. Aku harus bisa memfokuskan chakra ke tangan kanan dan proporsinya harus pas, tidak terlalu banyak atau mereka akan menyebar dan menghembuskan angin ke segala arah, dan tidak terlalu sedikit sehingga tidak bisa terbentuk.

Aku menguasai tahapan permulaan ini dalam waktu seharian. Itupun karena aku memaksa. Kalau tidak, mungkin dua hari baru selesai. Untuk itu, Jiraya-sensei mampir ke sebuah toko dan membeli banyak sekali bola air. Aku berlatih dengan memegang bola di tangan kananku dan berusaha membuatnya pecah.

Pemadatan chakra sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal menambahkan rotasi. Kini, alat pengetesnya berupa bola karet berisi udara –yang ternyata jauh lebih sulit daripada bola air ! Aku harus bisa membuat bola karet itu kempes atau yang lebih bagus, meledak sepenuhnya dan memuntahkan udara di dalamnya. Aku terus memaksa hingga akhirnya berhasil menguasainya dalam waktu satu hari, juga.

Perjalanan ke Kuil Artemis tidak lama lagi akan sampai. Aku terpaksa menghentikan latihan untuk sementara untuk bertemu dengan Artemis.

"Jadi, Sasuke, Artemis itu seperti apa ? Agar aku tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihatnya nanti. Apa dia laki-laki tua ? Atau perempuan muda ? Seperti apa perawakannya ?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Sasuke mendecih. "Artemis itu naga, Naruto" jawabnya pendek.

Naga ? Aku bicara dengan naga ? Soal ramalan yang tidak jelas artinya itu ?

"Artemis adalah murid pertama _Paradox_" jelas Kakashi-sensei. "Dia dari bangsa _Apocalypse Dragon_, Naga Wahyu. Naga betina yang baik. Tapi usut punya usut, konon _Paradox_ melihat sedikit kegelapan dalam hatinya dan menawarkan padanya apakah dia mau diisolir dari dunia ini agar tidak menyebabkan kekacauan yang besar jika kegelapan itu merajalela dalam hatinya. Karena begitu patuh dan hormatnya pada sang guru, akhirnya Artemis bersedia diisolir. Dia dirantai, dikekang, dan disegel dalam sebuah kuil di sebuah pulau kecil di tengah danau membeku" jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar.

"Jadi itu sebabnya dia disebut Artemis Terantai ?" Sambung Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Apa dia besar ?" Tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang tidak bermutu, pikirku.

"Nanti kau lihat sendiri" jawab Sasuke tak acuh. Benar kan !

.

"Itu kuilnya" celetuk Hinata.

.

.

"Tapi maaf semuanya. Hanya _Draco P_, atau yang punya Sharingan atau Rinnegan saja yang bisa masuk mulai dari sini" jelas Sasuke begitu kami sampai di gerbang kuil. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Tidak apa, kami akan menunggu disini. Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei, silakan masuk bersama Sasuke" katanya.

.

Kalau kau mengira kuil setinggi bukit itu masih berwarna seperti aslinya, alias tidak membeku, kau salah. Karena suhu disini cukup dingin, kami bahkan tidak perlu membuka pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari baja supertebal karena ada celah yang bisa dimasuki. Beberapa runtuh dan pecah menjadi kepingan karena membeku. Di langit-langit, kerucut-kerucut es berbagai ukuran menyambut kami. Beberapa stalagmit dan stalaktit bahkan bertemu di tengah, membentuk pilar es alami. Kuil ini mungkin sudah berusia ribuan tahun.

"Artemis dirantai di ruangan utama, tepat di tengah kuil" kata Sasuke. "Ayo".

Tak lama, kami akhirnya melihat...seekor naga. Dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan.

Hanya sedikit dari sisik sang naga yang tidak dilapisi semacam perisai eksoskeleton. Perisai seperti rangka lobster berwarna hitam melapisi seluruh kepalanya, terus memanjang hingga ujung ekornya yang berbentuk _trident_. Bagian bawah tubuhnya –bawah leher, dada, perut, sampai bawah ekornya, dilapisi perisai berwarna kuning. Sisiknya sendiri terlihat sangat keras dan berwarna merah menyala. Matanya terpejam. Bibirnya dilapisi lempengan perisai kecil-kecil yang menyembunyikan gigi-giginya. Ia memiliki enam tanduk tipis tapi kuat yang semuanya mengarah ke belakang, dan sepasang tanduk dari belakang mata yang melengkung ke depan seperti tanduk _Styx_.

Lempengan perisai juga melindungi kaki depan dan belakang bagian atas. Bahkan semua jarinya pun berperisai, yang berujung pada tiga cakar tajam melengkung berwarna cokelat gelap. Sayap besarnya bermotif seperti akar pohon, sobek disana-sini. Rahangnya yang tampak kokoh itu dibatasi dengan sebuah borgol rahang dari baja, tersambung ke lantai kuil dengan rantai. Kedua kaki depannya terangkat ke atas, diborgol di kedua pergelangannya yang tersambung ke dinding-dinding kuil yang sangat tebal. Sayapnya pun dibelit oleh rantai, bersama dengan kaki belakangnya yang tidak bisa kemana-mana karena dirantai tersambung ke lantai, begitu pula ekornya. Leher dan pinggangnya bahkan diborgol juga.

Dan itu tidak cukup menggambarkan 'penderitaan' sang murid _Paradox_ ini, karena semua besi yang terlihat sangat kuat itu –hampir semuanya, sudah membeku, bersama dengan tubuh naga itu sendiri yang sudah seperti mayat yang terawetkan di es. Hampir semua titik tubuhnya sudah dilapisi es tipis, membuat borgol alami yang kian membatasi pergerakannya bahkan tidak bisa bergerak samasekali.

"Lepas rantai rahangnya" celetuk Sasuke. "Itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya bisa bicara".

"Lalu kita harus memasangnya lagi ?" Tanyaku.

"Terpasang otomatis begitu urusan kita selesai" jawab Sasuke cepat.

Aku meneguk ludah. Napasku berubah menjadi uap begitu keluar dari hidung. Aku berjalan mendekati naga besar ini. Ya, besar. Panjangnya menurut perkiraanku mencapai dua puluh meter. Jiraya-sensei pernah bilang bahkan _Paradox_ lebih kecil daripada _Bryptops_. Jadi naga 'sekecil' itu punya murid sebesar ini ?

Aku mengeluarkan Pedang Rikudo dari sarungnya –yang sejak kemarin ada di pinggangku. Aku mengira-ngira tebasan, dan setelah yakin, kukibaskan pedang itu. Sekali tebas, rantai tebal yang melingkari rahangnya lepas.

.

.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Aku menghela nafas sabar. Aku mendekat, dan meraba hidung sang naga.

"Artemis..." panggilku dengan suara bijak yang dibuat-buat.

"Ini aku. Uzumaki Naruto. Aku pengendara gurumu..._Paradox_. Aku _Draco P_...putra pertama dari Namikaze Minato..." kataku pelan.

.

"Darimana kau tahu harus berbicara seperti itu ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei dari belakangku. Aku menggeleng tanpa menoleh.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa harus melakukannya...begitu saja".

.

Suara desisan terdengar. Asap keluar dari cakar-cakar Artemis, melelehkan beberapa lapis es tipis. Asap bahkan keluar dari sela-sela perisai punggungnya, dan berderak. Lehernya bergetar, asap keluar dari situ. Kepulan semua asap ini membuatnya jadi lebih terlihat seperti lokomotif uap daripada seekor naga yang membeku.

Aku terkejut bukan main ketika uap lain merembes cepat dari mulut Artemis. Kedua kumisnya yang membeku kini mencair dan mencambuk ke arahku, membuatku mundur dua langkah. Kelopak matanya yang setebal kulit kayu berderak membuka, memecahkan lapisan es tipis yang mengurungnya. Segera terlihat olehku, sepasang mata kuning menyala tanpa pupil. Terlihat mengerikan sampai aku mengira bahwa memang benar sisi gelap naga ini telah menguasai tubuhnya.

"Aku adalah Artemis" kata naga itu dengan suara wanita –tapi dengan volume yang mengintimidasi- bersama dengan mulutnya yang beruap.

"Murid pertama dari Sang Paradoks, penyampai pesan Sang Phoebus, pembunuh Phyton yang berkuasa" lanjutnya. "Mendekatlah pencari, dan bertanyalah..." desisnya dengan suara yang mendirikan bulu kuduk.

Pencari ? Aku merasa itu pasti aku. Kulangkahkan kaki mendekatinya. Dia menatapku dengan sepasang mata kuningnya.

Aku agak bingung. Apa yang mesti kutanyakan ya ?

.

"Apakah engkau tahu dimana _Paradox_, Artemis ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

Artemis terdiam sejenak.

"Seharusnya engkau juga sudah mengetahuinya" balasnya. Aku mengernyit. "Keberadaannya diluar kekuasaanku" katanya akhirnya.

Aku menghela nafas kecewa. Mendadak, terbesit ide di kepalaku.

"Apakah naga dari spesies _Wivereslavia_ masih ada ?" Tanyaku.

"Ya" jawab Artemis yakin. "Tapi tinggal satu dan satu-satunya. Dia jantan. Namanya Kurama. Dia ada di Kaze no Kuni" lanjutnya.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Informasi yang diberikan Artemis agak ketinggalan rupanya. Tapi di sisi lain aku agak kecewa juga. Pasalnya, maksudku menanyakan pertanyaan itu adalah jika Artemis menjawab 'mereka sudah punah' pasti aku bisa memaksa Kurama membongkar penyamarannya karena sudah tidak ada lagi _Wivereslavia_ yang tersisa. Tapi nyatanya...Kurama adalah satu-satunya naga dari jenisnya yang masih hidup. Ini buruk. Dia pasti akan sangat sedih kalau kuberitahu tentang ini.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat hal lain. Semoga aku masih bisa mengingat nama itu dengan baik. Aku bersiap dengan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Artemis, apakah engkau mengetahui siapakah Deavvara ?"

Artemis tertunduk. Kemudian bangun lagi, menatapku tajam.

"Beraninya kau menanyakan itu padaku" katanya geram. Uap mengepul dari kepalanya, dari sela-sela perisainya. Aku mundur selangkah.

Artemis menghembuskan napas panas dari dua lubang hidungnya yang dikelilingi lempengan perisai, lantas menjawab, "Dia adalah yang tidak bagus untuk dibincangkan" jawabnya pelan. "Tapi engkau akan bertemu dia" katanya, lalu kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

"Tunggu, Artemis ! Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan !" Cegahku. Dia berhenti dan menatapku lagi.

"Apakah gurumu itu sedang dalam penyamaran atau sedang melanglang buana bebas di permukaan planet ?" Tanyaku –berusaha agar bahasaku sedikit bergaya. Aku tahu, Artemis senang mempermainkan bahasa.

"Sang Paradox sekarang sedang menyamar" jawabnya beberapa detik kemudian.

_Sedang menyamar_. Hanya dua kata tapi membuat darahku berdesir.

"Dalam bentuk manusia" desisnya. "Tapi tidak begitu nyata. Setelah dia memberitahukan sesuatu kepada seseorang dalam bentuk manusianya, dia akan kembali ke bentuk naganya" terangnya.

"Maafkan beta, Naruto Yang Terhormat" desisnya dengan nada menyesal, kemudian menutup mata. Rantai yang sebelumnya kutebas kembali mengikat rahangnya dan dia kembali dalam tidur abadinya di tengah besi, baja, es dan salju.

"Tidak mengapa. Terimakasih banyak, Artemis" kataku, walau tidak dijawab. Aku berbalik dan memberi isyarat ke kedua 'pengawal'ku untuk keluar.

"Kau puas dengan jawabannya ?" Selidik Sasuke. Aku menggeleng.

"Tidak terlalu, sih. Ngomong-ngomong kau pernah kemari. Apa yang kau tanyakan ?" Balasku.

"Itachi yang punya tujuan. Dia yang bertanya pada Artemis sedang aku hanya mendampinginya. Itachi bertanya dimana letak Totsuka no Tsurugi. Artemis menjawab, 'Kembangkan dulu Susano'o-mu sampai level tertinggi, kau akan mengerti dimana dia'".

"Bagaimanapun, Artemis adalah murid _Paradox_. Jadi pasti banyak yang diketahuinya dari naga itu. Kecuali beberapa hal yang menurut _Paradox_ tidak perlu diketahui olehnya" timpal Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

Tengkorak berdebu di sebelah kaki kananku.

Pecahan tulang kaki di sebelah kaki kiriku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan yang tampak hanya kerangka manusia yang malang dan bernasib akhir buruk. Semua berbau busuk, sebusuk kematian mereka. Aku menutup hidung. Dimana aku ?

Gelap. Langit tertutup awan. Yang baru kusadari sekarang malam hari. Bulan tertutup awan. Bahkan ketika awan tersingkir...

Bulan berwarna merah. Dan tampak begitu dekat. Cahayanya lebih terang dari tiga bulan purnama seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke !" Seruku.

"Kurama !"

"Kakashi-sensei ! Jiraya-sensei ! Sakura !"

"Siapapun !" Aku terus berteriak. Aku ingin bergerak, berlari mencari kehidupan. Tapi kakiku seperti terpancang ke Bumi.

Mendadak, suara bergemeletuk terdengar. Puluhan kerangka naga bangkit dan mereka menatapku hanya dengan sisa tulang rongga mata mereka.

Aku harus lari.

Tapi tidak bisa !

"TOLONG !" Aku berteriak. Bahkan aku tidak punya satupun senjata di pakaianku sekarang. Mereka makin dekat...

.

SRING

.

.

"Buka matamu, Naruto" suara selembut sutra tertangkap indera pendengaranku. Aku membuka mata dan mendapati seorang wanita berdiri di depanku. Pemandangan aneh dengan latar belakang tulang-tulang naga yang mati dan langit dengan bulan merah raksasa.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang lentik. Aku memandang wajahnya.

Baiklah, apa yang biasa digambarkan untuk memuji wajah seseorang ?

AKU TIDAK TAHU apa yang harus digambarkan untuk wajah yang satu ini. Wanita ini sangat, sangat, sangat cantik. Rasanya tubuhku lumer begitu melihat parasnya. Aku belum pernah melihat perempuan manapun yang secantik ini. Belum pernah. Oke, mungkin kedengarannya berlebihan, tapi ini sungguhan. Pilihlah satu wanita yang menurutmu paling cantik di dunia, dan aku bisa pastikan, wanita di hadapanku ini sepuluh kali lebih cantik dari itu. Ini manusia atau bidadari ?!

Rambut panjangnya berwarna perak, berkilau di malam hari. Dan rambutnya cukup panjang –sampai hampir setara dengan bagian atas mata kakinya. Wajahnya lonjong dengan dagu sedikit lancip, berkulit putih tanpa bercak atau gores sedikitpun, dengan alis hitam tebal yang nyaris menyatu di tengahnya. Bulu matanya hitam lentik diatas mata beriris hitam legam yang terlihat sejernih kaca. Bibirnya kecil dan segar walau kelihatannya ia baru saja menebas puluhan naga sekaligus dan senyumnya begitu menawan hingga bisa mencerahkan sisi gelap rembulan.

Wanita ini mengenakan pakaian yang sangat halus, jubah longgar tanpa kerah seperti semacam kimono termewah dan terbagus di dunia, dengan motif yang terlalu rumit untuk dideskripsikan. Wangi –yang entah berasal dari bunga apa, menguar segar memenuhi indera penciumanku.

"Si...siapa kau ?" Tanyaku tersendat. Ini kedengaran lucu, tapi wanita itu terlalu cantik sampai melumpuhkan lidahku.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" katanya, dan sekali lagi aku mendengar suara yang lebih merdu dari burung penyanyi spesies manapun.

"Naruto" panggilnya.

"H-hh...eeerrr...yy...yaa ?" Aku gelagapan. Rasanya aku jadi begitu bodoh dihadapannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak akan menyerah, kan ?"

"A...pa...mak..sudmu ?" Balasku bingung.

Ia memegang pundakku dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kananku erat, membuatku serasa membeku dan dirantai seperti Artemis.

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Ia menatapku antara tajam dan lembut. Pandangan yang sulit kuartikan.

"Tidak peduli berasal dari mana..." katanya padaku. "Tidak peduli seperti apa cara dan pertengahannya, lihatlah akhirnya".

.

.

PLAK !

Aku tersentak. Ada yang menamparku ?

PLAK !

Lagi ! Apa wanita ini tidak selembut kelihatannya, ya ?

"Bangun, pemalas".

Hah ? Itu suara yang kukenal. Aku membuka mata perlahan.

"Sakura !" Seruku. "Apa yang..."

"Bangun" katanya singkat. "Observatorium Palomar tiga kilometer lagi".

Aku mengusap mata, lalu bangkit. "Huh ? Kurama...semuanya ! Kenapa kita berjalan ?!" Seruku terkejut. Ya, alih-alih terbang, semua naga kami justru berjalan kaki.

"Badai salju dadakan" kata Lee. "Padat di bagian atas tapi tidak ada di bawah. Mirip seperti di Sunagakure dulu. Jadi daripada kita terbang membeku di langit, lebih baik jalan kaki saja dulu" terangnya.

Aku masih termagu memikirkan mimpiku barusan.

Siapa perempuan itu ? Atau itu hanya sekedar mimpi ? Tapi tampaknya ada sesuatu yang berusaha disampaikannya padaku. Seandainya Sakura tidak membangunkanku tadi.

"Badai salju mereda" celetuk Kiba. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk.

"Semua, mengudara !" Perintahnya.

Langit tampak cerah. Matahari bersinar tanpa dihalangi awan.

"Wah, segalanya tampak putih. Aku tidak bisa membedakan pohon dengan batu" cetus Ino.

"Jangan dilihat terus, kawan. Kau bisa mengalami niphablesia" Sakura memperingatkan.

"Apa itu niphablesia ?" Tanya Lee.

"Niphablesia atau buta salju adalah gangguan mata sementara yang diakibatkan oleh terlalu banyaknya sinar ultraviolet yang dipantulkan salju dan es ke mata, sehingga kornea mata terasa terbakar. Akibatnya warna yang bisa kita lihat hanya merah atau pink" jelas Sasuke. "Kacamata hitam mutlak diperlukan jika kita akan berada lama di padang salju semacam ini" sambungnya.

"Aku melihat kepingan es yang terbang mendekati kita" kata Chouji. "Apa itu juga niphablesia ?" Tanyanya polos.

Kakashi-sensei memicingkan mata.

"Itu bukan kepingan es !"

.

GRAAAAAA ! ! !

"AWAS !"

BUKK !

BUUKK !

BRAKK !

Sosok yang sekilas memang terlihat seperti kepingan es itu melesat cepat dan menabrak naga-naga kami, bahkan Kurama tidak bisa lolos dari tabrakannya, membuat semua oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan. "Mendarat !" Seru Jiraya-sensei. "Posisi kita tidak menguntungkan. Naga-naga kita bukan tipe naga petarung baik di suhu dingin !" Serunya.

Barulah setelah mendarat kami bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang menabrak kami. Seekor naga.

Kepalanya berbentuk balok. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru cemerlang, memantulkan bayangan seperti cermin keruh. Mata merahnya kontras dengan tubuhnya. Gigi-gigi tajam yang tumbuh berselang-seling di mulutnya membuatnya tampak seram. Di atas hidungnya, tampak sepasang tanduk berbentuk sabit melengkung tajam ke arah belakang. Naga ini punya perisai di sekujur tubuhnya yang seolah terbuat dari es padat, walau dia punya sayap dan bisa terbang. Cakar kaki depannya berbentuk persis seperti silet, juga berwarna seperti es. Di ekornya, menggantung gada es yang tampak berat dan dilapisi duri-duri es besar tak beraturan.

Makhluk ini mendengus pada kami, mengeluarkan uap lewat mulutnya.

"_Chiron_" kata Shikamaru. "Salah satu naga paling agresif di daerah ber-es".

"Semua jaga jarak !" Seru Jiraya-sensei. "Naga ini dikenal sebagai pembakar sekaligus pembeku" katanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ?!" Seru Ino.

Persis setelah dia menutup mulut, sang naga menyemburkan lidah api berwarna sebiru tubuhnya. Kami menghindar, dan lidah api itu menyambar sebuah cemara. Cemara itu membeku, namun dibalik lapisan es tebal yang membekukannya, cabang-cabang dan dedaunan pohon itu terbakar ! Pohon itu terbakar di dalam es !

"Semburan _Chiron_ mengakibatkan kerugian dobel" simpul Sasuke. "Jika kita sampai terkena, kita tidak bisa melarikan diri dari api yang membakar karena kita terkurung di es".

"Kecuali kau bisa melarikan diri !" Seruku sambil menyemburkan bola api ke naga itu. Es ? Leleh oleh api !

Tapi aku salah.

Naga itu menyembur, membekukan bola apiku dan...membakar apinya ! Api dibakar api ? Sungguh gila. Aku mundur, terkejut.

Lee mendadak muncul di tanah belakang _Chiron_, barusan mengebor dibawah salju dan bersiap mendaratkan tendangan ke kaki belakangnya, namun segera dihantam oleh ekor gada es naga itu. Lee membentur sebuah pohon cemara dan _Chiron_ menyemburnya.

Lapisan tanah terangkat, _Chiron_ membekukan batu. Shikamaru melempar _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak, yang sukses meretakkan perisai es naga itu di satu titik. Chiron meraung keras, mengakibatkan beberapa gundukan salju di sekitar kami bergetar. Aku melakukan _handseal_.

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu !**_"

Sepuluh bunshinku mengepung naga biru itu dari berbagai arah, dan tiap bunshin melakukan _handseal_, berusaha menembakkan bola api sementara sisanya melakukan serangan kombinasi angin.

Tapi sekali lagi, sia-sia. Hampir semua bunshin lenyap dihajar naga yang mulai mengamuk itu. Sasuke bersiap dengan Chidori, tapi sebelum dia sempat merengsek maju...

Bulatan biru berdesing di tanganku. Angin menyembur ke segala arah darinya. Kuarahkan jutsu yang baru 98 persen sempurna itu tepat ke moncong _Chiron_...

"螺旋丸!"

_**Rasengan**_

(Putaran Spiral)

Jutsu warisan Yondaime Hokage ini berputar cepat, menggilas es –atau tameng alami naga- yang dikenainya itu, meretakkannya, hingga lama-lama memecahkan sebagian perisai keras itu diikuti sang naga yang terhenyak mundur beberapa langkah dan suara angin yang berdesing ke segala arah, menggores beberapa bagian tubuh sang naga –walau sangat samar dan nyaris tak terlihat.

Napasku terengah-engah. Berhasil. Berhasil ! Satu jutsu spesial ayahku berhasil kukuasai !

Jiraya-sensei melongo. Aku mengedipkan mata dan mengacungkan jempol. Kakashi-sensei geleng-geleng kepala. Sasuke menon-aktifkan Chidorinya.

"AWAS !"

Aku menoleh. Tapi terlambat. Ekor gada berduri es itu langsung menabrak punggungku tanpa ampun, membuatku terlontar hingga merengsek jauh di sepanjang tanah bersalju. Aku meringis. Untunglah aku tidak mental terlalu jauh sampai membentur sesuatu. Punggungku mati rasa. Apa...yang akan terjadi setelah ini ?

Rasengan ternyata tidak cukup –atau belum, karena itu belum demikian sempurna atau karena hanya satu- _Chiron_ mendesis marah, dia berlari ke arahku dan secara bersamaan menangkis semua serangan teman-temanku kecuali satu.

Kurama menubruk naga es itu dan menggigit sayapnya. Ceroboh (seperti pemiliknya), karena ia tak mengira bahkan sayap seekor _Chiron_ sama kerasnya dengan es itu sendiri. Ia langsung merasa ngilu di giginya, sementara _Chiron_ menabraknya dengan ekor gadanya. Mereka bertarung seru. Kurama kembali mengembangkan dadanya dan kali ini meluapkan api yang begitu besar. Naga itu tidak bisa mengelak, tapi tetap berusaha melawan dengan menyembur es pembakarnya sekuat tenaga.

Di daerah yang tidak demikian jauh dari lingkar tropis atau subtropis, Kurama tidak ada bandingannya, namun kali ini di daerah yang nyaris masuk lingkar kutub, semburan apinya melemah dengan cepat, dan kini kemenangan sepertinya berpihak pada naga es itu. Ia menyeruduk Kurama hingga terpelanting dan membentur sebuah cemara, dan bersiap untuk membekukan teman-temanku yang menyerang, sebelum...

"SEMUA LARI !" Pekik Hinata keras-keras. Bayangan bulat tampak dari objek yang berada beberapa ratus meter di atas _Chiron_. Aku mendongak, tapi sebelum sempat mengenali apa itu, dia jatuh. Menimbulkan suara ledakan yang mengerikan, dan kini salju serta bebatuan kerikil berhamburan ke segala arah. Tanah bergetar. Asap menguasai wilayah itu untuk beberapa saat.

.

.

"Apa itu ?" Kiba yang pertama bereaksi.

"Sebuah meteor" desis Sasuke. Benar. Sebuah meteor sebesar kulkas jatuh dari angkasa dan tepat menimpa _Chiron_. Naga buas itu sekarang mati. Perisai es birunya berubah menjadi repihan. Cairan merah pekat mengalir dari mulut dan tubuhnya yang hancur. Mencegah kebakaran, kami segera menyekop salju dan menimbun meteor itu.

"Terlalu pas" kata Kakashi-sensei sedikit curiga. "Rasanya tidak mungkin sebuah meteor bisa jatuh begitu saja dari langit dan tepat menimpa naga ini".

Jiraya-sensei mendongak. "Tidak ada apapun di langit" katanya. Apalagi saat itu cerah.

Aku bangkit berdiri, tapi punggungku seperti ditimpa Kurama. Sakit dan berat. Sakura berlari ke arahku dan membantuku duduk. Ninjutsu medisnya segera bekerja.

"Jangan sembrono" katanya pendek. Aku mengangguk sekenanya.

"Tapi tadi itu lumayan hebat" sambungnya.

"Itu jutsu warisan ayahku. Jiraya-sensei yang mengajarkannya" kataku bangga. "Bagaimana lukaku ?" Aku tersadar, aku tidak perlu membicarakan ayahku. Itu akan membuat Sakura ingat ayahnya juga, jadi sebaiknya kualihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak terlalu parah" katanya singkat. "Sebelum sampai di Palomar, kurasa ini sudah bisa sembuh".

"Ini buruk. Ladon memang terlalu blak-blakan" gerutu Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Observatorium Palomar berada di puncak Gunung Baekdu, berketinggian 3.278 meter dari permukaan laut. Tapi gunung itu dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang bahkan lebih tinggi, dengan ketinggian rata-rata empat ribu meter" jelas Jiraya-sensei. "Tidak ada naga kita yang bisa terbang setinggi itu. Tidak di iklim dingin seperti ini !" Lanjutnya sedikit panik.

"Kita kesana saja dulu" saranku. "Siapa tahu ada terobosan atau semacamnya".

Demi aku –terlalu ge-er- atau mungkin demi mencari informasi yang menyangkut keselamatan dunia, kami akhirnya pergi ke observatorium.

"Hu-uh, kenapa sih observatorium itu letaknya sulit dijangkau ?" Gerutu Kiba.

"Observatorium yang baik memang begitu" timpal Sasuke, "di kutub, udara masih bersih dan murni. Tidak ada cahaya lampu perkotaan yang mengganggu pengamatan bintang dan karena terletak di gunung, udara tipis sehingga tidak terlalu banyak cahaya dari luar angkasa yang dibiaskan lewat atmosfer. Bintang-bintang tidak terlalu berkelap-kelip disana".

"Itu pegunungannya" kata Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba.

"Kurasa kita tidak perlu repot-repot terbang terlalu tinggi" celetuk Hinata. "Arah jam dua. Ada lubang raksasa yang menembus pegunungan".

Kami terkejut. Setengah tak percaya, kami bermanuver membelok tajam ke arah yang ditunjukkan Hinata.

Benar.

Entah siapa yang membuatnya –atau apa penyebabnya- , lubang raksasa berdiameter 30 meter berbentuk lingkaran sempurna tampak di salah satu kaki gunung. Lubang itu begitu besar dan panjang sampai menembus sisi gunung dibaliknya, sehingga lebih mirip terowongan atau semacam jalan pintas menuju observatorium.

"Rapi sekali" celetuk Sakura. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tempat ini seperti habis dibor dengan mesin bor raksasa. Tidak mungkin tangan manusia yang membuatnya. Potongan ini sangat halus dan rapi..." kagum Lee.

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kita harus melewati ini. Beruntunglah kita karena ada jalur seperti ini dan cukup lebar untuk dimasuki" potong Ino.

"Sekarang masih hari Jumat" cetus Chouji. "Kita sampai disini lebih awal dari perkiraan kita".

"Dan itu adalah Observatorium Palomar" sambung Shikamaru sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan berkubah berwarna abu-abu. Agak kontras dengan lapisan salju tebal di sekelilingnya. "Akhirnya kita sampai. Ujung dunia".

Yah, aku telah mengitari Hi no Kuni sampai disini, Kori no Kuni. Semoga perjalanan ini tidak sia-sia mengingat aku dan teman-temanku sudah mengelilingi separuh dunia demi mencari Dia.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya" sebuah suara menyambut kami begitu kami mendaratkan naga-naga ini –yang menggigil kedinginan.

Sungguh, kalau dia tidak bersuara, aku akan mengira dia perempuan. Pemuda berkulit putih dengan iris lavender mirip Hinata ini memiliki rambut cokelat yang panjang sehingga agak mirip perempuan. Nyatanya...

"Neji-nii !" Seru Hinata sambil menghambur ke kakaknya. Oke, yang selanjutnya tidak perlu diceritakan. Kurasa kau juga tahu seperti apa tingkah laku adik-kakak yang sudah lama tak jumpa.

"Kau tahu kami akan kesini, Neji-san ?" Sapa Kakashi-sensei.

"Panggil saya Neji saja" ucapnya. "Kami tahu dari _Hermes_".

_Hermes_ ? Aku pernah mendengar nama itu !

.

.

"Disini cukup dingin, ya, putra Yondaime ?"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak olehku seekor naga bersisik kuning keemasan, dengan sepasang sayap besar berbulu lebat yang sangat teratur di punggungnya. Empat kakinya berujung pada cakar perak melengkung seperti elang, di kedua pangkal belakang kaki depannya dipenuhi bulu yang sama, dan di pangkal ekornya, sepasang sayap yang lebih kecil dan juga berbulu bertengger disana. Di ujung ekornya tampak lapisan perisai yang entah terbuat dari apa. Sebuah berlian besar berwarna merah tua bertengger di dahinya, yang disangga oleh semacam 'mahkota' berwarna biru keperakan. Di ujung lehernya, dekat kepala, kau bisa melihat sepasang sayap lagi –lebih kecil dari dua pasang sayap sebelumnya, yang juga berbulu. Naga ini memiliki senyum yang ramah dengan mata biru laut yang jernih. Untuk ukuran naga, dia pasti cukup tampan. Dia adalah _Hermes_. Naga Dewa pengantar pesan sekaligus naga tercepat yang pernah ada.

"Kau ? Sejak kapan kau disini ?" Semburku. Dia terkekeh.

"Baru beberapa jam" jawabnya. "Aku terbang melintasi kalian beberapa jam yang lalu, tidak lihatkah kalian ?"

Aku menggeleng. Kurasa dia sedang berada diatas awan waktu itu.

"Untunglah kalian tiba sebelum Sabtu" suara lain –yang juga kukenal-, menyeletuk.

"_Beleriphon_ !" Seru Shikamaru. Naga berjenggot itu mengangguk. "Aku menantang _Hermes_ untuk berlomba siapa yang tercepat" ceritanya.

"Dan kau kalah" timpal _Hermes_ dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. "Aku selalu kasihan pada naga-naga yang menantangku, kecuali satu sayapku sedang patah" candanya.

"Ayo" kata Neji. "Kita masuk. Dua naga dewa ini sudah menceritakan pada kami semua apa yang ingin kalian ketahui, atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang harus kita semua ketahui".

Kami pergi ke ruangan utama, sementara naga-naga kami di luar sedang menghangatkan diri di boks Jinton _Beleriphon_. Naga berjenggot itu mengurung mereka semua di kubus Jinton-nya, menjaga suhu normal tiap naga dan membuat mereka merasa cukup panas sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Nona Yuki" panggil Neji begitu kami memasuki ruangan utama observatorium. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kulit putih, mata biru, dan jaket pink tua menoleh.

"Oh, mereka sudah datang rupanya. Sai ! Perlihatkan data statistikamu itu pada mereka !" Perintahnya.

Sosok manusia lain –yang kali ini benar-benar laki-laki, berambut hitam lurus dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata hitam legam, turun dari tangga ruangan atas dengan mantel bulu hitamnya.

"Ini sedikit gawat, Nona Yuki" katanya sambil menaruh ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu layaknya seorang pemikir jenius.

Ia menyerahkan beberapa kertas yang penuh dengan coretan dan angka kepada atasannya itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ?" Aku mulai tak sabar. Seperti biasa, aku tampak bodoh diantara orang-orang jenius ini.

"Uchiha Madara ingin menjadikan dirinya sebagai dewa yang memerintah dunia, Naruto-sama" jelas _Hermes_. "Untuk mengawali itu, ia akan melancarkan _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_. Proyek Mata Bulan" jelasnya singkat.

Nona Yuki mengangguk. "Proyek Mata Bulan, seperti namanya, memanfaatkan bulan. Tapi alih-alih bulan terbit di malam hari, Madara memilih untuk menunggu bulan sampai ke posisinya yang seharusnya tidak seharusnya" katanya. Membuatku bingung. Seharusnya tidak seharusnya ?

"Maksudnya, posisi bulan tidak seharusnya disitu" timpal Neji. "Dengan kata lain".

"Gerhana matahari" tabrak Kakashi-sensei. Sai, Nona Yuki, dan Neji mengangguk.

"Madara menunggu sampai gerhana matahari terdekat terjadi. Bulan menutupi matahari, berarti itu terjadi setidaknya pada siang hari. Dan kami telah berusaha keras menghitung dan memperkirakan pergerakan keduanya..." kata Nona Yuki sambil membalik-balik berkas.

"Hari Jumat" katanya tersendat. "Itu artinya waktu kita _sangat sedikit_" dia melanjutkan dengan penekanan pada kata 'sangat sedikit'.

_Deadline_ kami adalah hari Jumat. Kurang seminggu lagi dan jika kami (atau aku) tidak bisa menemukan Dia, dunia akan berakhir. DAN SEMUA ITU BELUM TERJADI !

Aku meremas tanganku sendiri. Lagi-lagi aku geram. _Paradox_...sampai kapan kau mau membuatku menunggu ?!

"Hari Jumat, gerhana matahari total akan terjadi dengan perkiraan waktu sekitar delapan menit lima puluh detik" kata Sai.

"Dan itu mungkin akan jadi gerhana matahari terlama sepanjang sejarah" sambung Neji. "Kesempatan emas bagi Madara. Biar begitu, waktu delapan menit bukan waktu yang demikian lama. Dia juga dikejar waktu. Dia juga harus bergegas" sambungnya.

"Jadi" simpul _Beleriphon_. "Bukan tidak mungkin Madara sudah menyiapkan semacam armada pasukan penyerangan sekarang".

"Seberapa menakutkannya Proyek Mata Bulan ini ?" Aku penasaran. Semua menggeleng kompak.

"Siapa yang tahu ? Semua keterangan ini bisa jadi didapatkannya dari Tablet Batu Uchiha, jadi kami tidak tahu apapun" sergah Nona Yuki kecewa.

"Kurasa kita harus hancurkan bulan" kata Hermes tiba-tiba, pura-pura serius. "Dengan begitu rencana Madara takkan berhasil" katanya.

"Kalau begitu tidak akan ada permainan selancar pantai yang mengasyikkan lagi" tukas _Beleriphon_. "Tidak akan ada pasang surut pantai lagi, tidak akan ada lagi mitos manusia serigala yang berubah saat bulan purnama, tidak ada lagi yang menerangi kegelapan malam, tidak akan ada lagi gerhana matahari atau gerhana bulan, dan puisi, syair, pantun, atau lagu tentang bulan tidak pernah ada lagi" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Cih" gerutu Sasuke. "Bulan penting bagi planet ini, _Hermes_. Dia menyeimbangan poros kemiringan Bumi sehingga tetap 23,5 derajat, sehingga empat musim di planet ini tetap stabil" jelasnya.

_Hermes_ terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Lagipula mungkin hanya _Paradox_ yang bisa menghancurkan benda langit berdiameter seperempat diameter Bumi itu".

"Adakah diantara kalian yang melihatnya ?" Sakura tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

Kedua naga dewa ini berpandangan sesaat, lalu menggeleng kompak. "Sayangnya tidak" kata _Beleriphon_ kecewa. Dia tertawa kecil pendek lalu melanjutkan, "Dia...dia memang berbeda".

"_Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_, dua-duanya belum terlihat" _Hermes_ menambahi.

_Beleriphon_ menyikutnya. "Jangan lupakan _Droconos_".

"Ya, dan juga _Droconos_".

Setelah mengetahui semua yang perlu kami ketahui, Tim Paradox melangkah keluar dari Observatorium Palomar. Melanjutkan pencarian dengan harap-harap cemas bahwa kami selalu punya kemungkinan untuk menemukan atau tidak menemukan yang kami cari.

"Mencari seekor naga di planet seluas ini bagai mencari sebutir gula pasir abu-abu diantara miliaran gula pasir putih di sebuah stoples besar" cetus Chouji.

"Apapun yang kau pikirkan pasti selalu berbau makanan" timpal Shikamaru malas. "Hhhh, sampai kapan pencarian ini akan berlangsung ? Ini sungguh merepotkan".

"Ino, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tahan bertahun-tahun satu tim bersama mereka" cetus Sakura geli. Ino memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku sendiri juga heran, kok".

Yah, Sakura dan Ino sudah jadi teman dekat belakangan ini. Kurasa sekarang kerjasama timku sudah cukup bagus, dan harapanku adalah kami akan makin solid dan akan tetap menghadapi dan melewati tantangan apapun yang ada.

_Beleriphon_ dan _Hermes_ tadi mohon diri bersama kami, dan jadilah kami dikawal oleh dua naga dewa yang membuat atmosfer sekitar terasa lebih hangat, jadi kami bisa terbang lebih cepat (sekaligus kegirangan, untuk Kurama, karena ini pertama kalinya ia bisa terbang bersama dua naga dewa sekaligus).

"Naruto, apa tadi kau berkunjung ke Kuil Artemis Terantai ?" Selidik _Hermes_. Aku mengangguk. "Apa yang kau tanyakan ?"

"Aku bertanya dimana _Paradox_" jawabku lesu. "Tapi diapun tidak tahu. Lalu aku mengganti dengan 'siapa itu Deavvara ?'"

_Hermes_ tersentak. Aku menoleh, juga Kurama.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya kami berdua bersamaan.

"Siapa yang memberitahukanmu nama itu ?" Serunya gusar.

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, sebuah suara lain memanggil namaku. Suara seorang perempuan.

.

.

"Uzumaki Naruto !"

Aku menoleh. Kami, lebih tepatnya. Tidak jauh dari kami, tampak seorang perempuan dengan mantel bulu berwarna hijau, kulit agak kecokelatan dan mata berwarna ungu lembut dengan beberapa lingkaran berlapis. Dia mengendarai seekor _Chiron_ yang tampak jinak dan mulai mendekat ke sebelah Kurama.

"Namaku Ryuuzetsu" katanya tanpa basa-basi. Kami saling pandang.

"Dan aku adalah utusan _Paradox_".

.

.

Oke, yang itu membuatku nyaris jatuh dari punggung Kurama.

"Apa kau bilang ?!" Seruku tak percaya.

"Dia menyuruhku menjemputmu untuk bertemu dengannya di Gua Besar Rhea, Kusagakure. Dia ada disana dan sedang menunggumu" katanya.

Beberapa detik kami bengong, sebelum angin kutub yang begitu kencang di ketinggian menerbangkan _scarf_ hijau Ryuuzetsu yang sedari tadi menutupi kepalanya. Rambut putih panjangnya berkibar selagi ia menangkap syalnya.

Aku tersentak.

Rambut putih itu !

Mata ungu itu !

Syal hijau itu !

.

"AH !" Seruku sambil menuding mukanya. Semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali dua naga dewa yang mengawal kami.

"Kau adalah perempuan di padang bunga itu ! Yang memberiku Shakujo dan dari kau-lah aku mengenal nama Deavvara !"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 11 akhirnya selesai ! (Ini selesainya hari Rabu lho ! Hebat kan ? Hebat kan ? (*ditampong*))

Berapa banyak readers yang ketipu disini ? (Ditinjau dari review yang masuk sih, kayaknya semuanya malah :pppp)

Kurama ternyata bukan _Paradox_ ! Ramalan klasik Shinjuu dan petunjuk dari Ladon dan Oedipus yang menuntun Naruto dan kawan-kawan ke Kuil Artemis dan Observatorium Palomar akhirnya membuahkan hasil, walau tidak seperti yang Naruto kira. Tim Paradox akhirnya bertemu dua naga dewa, _Hermes_ dan _Beleriphon_, serta Ryuuzetsu yang mengaku sebagai utusan _Paradox_. Siapakah Deavvara yang bahkan tidak ingin diketahui Artemis ? Apa kaitan Ryuuzetsu dengan Sang _Paradox_ ? Dan apakah halaman yang hilang akan ditemukan dan siapakah pencurinya ? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter depan ! (Bocoran: Chapter 12 akan jauh lebih seru, jadi jangan lewatkan).

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**NOTE: **_Saya akan menampilkan Hydra, naga mitologi Yunani yang terkenal itu minggu depan. Kira-kira, readers ingin kepala awalnya berjumlah tujuh atau sembilan ? Pilih salah satu, karena beberapa cerita mengatakan kepala Hydra berjumlah tujuh dan yang lain mengatakan kepalanya ada sembilan._

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twelve :**

"**At the Day"**

**See you again in chapter 12 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Eleven :

_**Galaeana (Maaf lupa nyantumin di chapter 10, hihihi)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 26,9 meter, berat 13 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang, namun dapat melaju di dalam tanah secepat 30 km/jam

Spesial : Bergerak dengan baik di bawah tanah, mengebor lapisan batuan

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan minyak dan api

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Deidara dan Kakuzu

_**Apocalypse Dragon (Artemis). Nama Artemis diambil dari nama Dewi Perburuan Yunani, adik kembar Apollo, Dewa Matahari**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 21 meter, berat 14 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-250 km/jam

Spesial : Hampir seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi perisai, tidak bisa mati karena faktor usia

Tipe serangan : Tidak diketahui

Kategori : Tidak diketahui

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Tidak diketahui

Pemilik : Murid pertama dari _Paradox_

_**Hermes (Diambil dari nama Dewa Pembawa Pesan Yunani, dalam mitologi Romawi disebut Mercury)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 8 meter, berat 875 kg

Kecepatan terbang : 10-2.000 km/jam

Spesial : Naga tercepat di Bumi, memiliki kemampuan manuver dan akselerasi yang paling baik

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan laser dari mulut yang memotong hampir apapun, mirip Jinton

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : Radioaktif

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Chiron (Naga OC, diambil dari nama sebuah asteroid, Chiron)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 15,8 meter, berat 8 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-80 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki perisai es yang sangat keras, gada es berduri, dan semburan spesial

Tipe serangan : Menembakkan api biru yang membekukan sekaligus membakar, mencapai jarak menengah

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : Es

Level bahaya : Tinggi

Pemilik : Tidak ada (atau sementara, Ryuuzetsu)


	12. Chapter 12: At the Day

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon** dan **How to Train Your Dragon.** Beberapa unsur juga ada di novel **Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians: The Titan's Curse**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, **Death Chara**

**Pair** : NaruSaku, NaruSara (Slight ShikaTema &amp; KakaPaku)

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 12, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Dan pemberitahuan bahwa, JADWAL UPDATE PARADOX DIMAJUKAN dari hari Sabtu menjadi hari Rabu, mulai chapter ini. Untuk selanjutnya, fic ini update tiap hari Rabu.

Sedikit rahasia Uchiha Madara telah terungkap di chapter sebelumnya: Proyek Mata Bulan. Naruto dan timnya berpacu dengan waktu tujuh hari untuk menemukan _Paradox_ dibantu oleh Hermes dan Beleriphon. Tapi kemanakah jejak para Pembantai Bersayap ? Kenapa mereka mendadak sepi ? Persoalan bertambah ketika mereka bertemu Ryuuzetsu dari Kusagakure yang mengaku sebagai utusan _Paradox_.

Dilema pencarian dimulai ! Setelah sekian lama mencari naga yang disebut-sebut sebagai naga terhebat sepanjang ingatan manusia, Naruto dan _Paradox_...akankah mereka bertemu ?

**Enjoy read chap 12 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Duabelas :

**At the Day**

Ryuuzetsu membeku.

"Apa maksudmu ?!" Serunya terkejut.

"Aku memimpikanmu !" Balasku.

.

Ups.

.

Aku menoleh sekitar. Kurama mengernyit. Hermes tampak bingung. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata...

Semuanya tampak bingung.

Lidah sialan, umpatku dalam hati. Aku keceplosan. Lebih baik kujelaskan sekarang sebelum semuanya bertanya macam-macam.

"Dengarkan aku dulu" ucapku. "Aku...saat aku tidur di penginapan Iwagakure, aku bermimpi. Dalam mimpiku, aku dibawa seorang gadis menyusuri padang bunga dan rumput dan gadis itu berambut putih, bermata ungu dan punya syal hijau seperti kau !" Aku menuding Ryuuzetsu. "Sungguh ! Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak bohong !"

"Mimpi yang aneh" Ryuuzetsu menimpali.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa" kataku akhirnya. "Tapi ini sungguhan".

"Bisa saja itu pertanda dari _Paradox_" Beleriphon akhirnya menyeletuk. "Dia punya kemampuan untuk mengirim mimpi pada seseorang. Jika dia mau, itu akan sangat mudah" katanya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan ? Mungkin kami bisa membantu" saran Hermes akhirnya.

Akhirnya kuceritakan semuanya, detilnya, semua yang kuingat. Hermes dan Beleriphon tampak tidak begitu terkejut.

"Shakujo, ya ?" Ujar Beleriphon akhirnya. Dia menatap Hermes, yang mengangguk. "Itu senjata utama Rikudo Sennin. Tongkat yang melambangkan matahari dan bulan" jelasnya singkat.

Kakashi-sensei beralih pada Ryuuzetsu. "Apa buktinya kau utusan _Paradox_ ?"

Ryuuzetsu mengangguk, lalu merogoh saku mantelnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang...sangat kukenal.

_Hiraishin Kunai._

Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, dan aku, terbelalak terkejut. Bagaimana...?

"Bagaimana bisa ?!" Jiraya-sensei mendahului.

"Hmm" Ryuuzetsu hanya menggumam biasa. "_Draco P_ sebelum Naruto adalah ayahnya sendiri, kan ?" Jawabnya ringan.

"Tes" Kakashi-sensei masih kurang percaya. "Coba Naruto, biar kupegang satu _Hiraishin Kunai_, dan Ryuuzetsu, lemparkan _kunai_ usang itu ke sembarang arah. Jika Naruto berhasil kesana dan kembali kemari dengan sukses, berarti itu memang _Hiraishin Kunai_ asli" cetusnya.

Ryuuzetsu melempar _kunai_ tua itu ke daratan. Aku menyerahkan satu ke Kakashi-sensei, dan berusaha Shunshin ke tempat _kunai_ yang dilempar Ryuuzetsu tadi. Dan berhasil ! Aku mengambil _kunai_ tua itu dan kembali ke tempat.

"Ini benar-benar peninggalan ayahku" kataku senang. "Tidak mustahil _Paradox_ memiliki ini karena sebelumnya dia adalah naga Yondaime Hokage".

Ryuuzetsu mengangguk, lantas berkata tegas, "Dia adalah _Paradox_. Benar-benar _Paradox_. Kau bisa membunuhku kalau mendapati aku berbohong begitu sampai disana, Naruto-sama".

Oke, yang itu jelas membuatku makin bingung. Benarkah dia _Paradox_ ? Benarkah...dia mengirim utusan semacam ini, yang sama persis dengan yang kulihat di mimpiku ? Yang memberiku senjata keramat Rikudo Sennin ?

Akhirnya terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menanyakan ciri-cirinya. Siapa tahu ?

"Seperti apa _Paradox_, Ryuuzetsu ?" Tanyaku.

"Dia memiliki jenggot dan kumis" jawabnya tenang. "Juga tanduk alis yang sangat panjang dan rumit seperti rusa jantan. Gelambir seperti telinga, kerah leher bagian atas, sepasang sayap di punggung dan di pangkal ekor, dan keempat kakinya seperti kaki kuda, tapi di depan dia punya cakar melengkung yang indah. Tubuhnya berwarna...hmm...dia ada di kegelapan gua, tapi kurasa warnanya putih. Dan di ujung ekornya ada duri dan juga bentukan segienam yang entah untuk apa" jelasnya rinci.

Aku mengeryit. Ya, semua itu benar. _Tapi jelas ada yang kurang_.

"Oh, dia juga punya berlian merah di dadanya".

.

.

DEG

.

Lengkap. Aku melirik Hermes dan Beleriphon.

"Gaya bicaranya ?" Hermes mengetes.

"Sulit dimengerti oleh manusia manapun, kadang-kadang. Sampai-sampai aku kadang juga harus berpikir untuk bisa menerjemahkan maksudnya" cetus Ryuuzetsu. "Dia kaya akan kosakata, bagai kamus hidup" lanjutnya.

Aku melirik kedua naga dewa ini sekali lagi. Mereka manggut-manggut. Kurasa yang ini memang _dia_.

"Apa tidak ada kemungkinan kalau itu hanya naga yang menyamar menjadi _Paradox_ dan hanya ingin mencelakakan kita ?" Sasuke menimpali.

"Hey, satu-satunya naga selain _Paradox_ yang bisa meniru dan mengambil wujud makhluk hidup lain ada disini !" Balas Beleriphon.

"Siapa itu ?" Aku penasaran.

"Aku" jawab Beleriphon malas. Ups, aku memang tidak tahu hal itu.

.

.

"Ketemu" celetuk Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam saja. Kami menoleh padanya.

"Ketemu apa ?" Tanya Chouji penasaran.

"Kenapa para Pembantai Bersayap tidak menyerang kita beberapa hari belakangan ini" kata Shikamaru puas. "Mereka pasti sengaja berkumpul dalam jumlah besar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat" katanya. "Dengan kata lain, mungkin saja, mungkin saja mereka sudah tahu bahwa _Paradox_ ada di Gua Besar Rhea dan menunggu kita mengambil rute kesana. Di tengah perjalanan, barulah mereka akan menyerang" jelasnya.

"Jadi...kita dipancing ?" Tabrak Ino.

"Lebih tepatnya mereka memanfaatkan rute kita dan...jumlah kita yang _terlalu sedikit_" koreksi Sakura sambil memberi penekanan pada 'terlalu sedikit'.

Hermes dan Beleriphon mengangguk bersamaan. "Kurasa itu tugas kita" desis Hermes.

"Baiklah jika demikian. Kami akan terbang ke Lima Negara Besar, menyampaikan bahwa lokasi _Paradox_ sudah diketahui, kemudian kami akan mengimbau para Kage untuk menurunkan pasukan-pasukan terbaik mereka dari setiap negara untuk mengawal kalian. Kita akan buat para musuh gentar dengan jumlah. Sampai pada gua, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan" ucap Beleriphon.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus" Sakura menimpali. Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan" kataku. Terdengar begitu klise dan remeh, tapi kedua naga dewa ini mengangguk dan langsung melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke dua penjuru dunia yang berbeda, mengabarkan berita terbesar sepanjang sejarah.

"Dari Yukigakure ke Kusagakure berjarak ratusan kilometer" cetus Hinata. "Ryuuzetsu, alangkah baiknya kalau kau jadi pemandu di depan".

Ryuuzetsu mengangguk. "Kita akan melewati Laut Utara, laut luas yang diapit Semenanjung Raksasa Kori no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, Amegakure, dan di batas paling Utaralah tujuan kita, Kusagakure" jelasnya seperti _tour guide_.

"Kita akan terus bergerak" tambah Jiraya-sensei. "Prajurit-prajurit pilihan para Kage akan menyusul kita" sambungnya.

"Dan kita harus cepat-cepat" timpal Kurama. "Angin-angin dingin dan benda putih lembut ini membuatku serasa seperti daging yang dibekukan".

"Memang kita sedang dibekukan" balasku sambil memecut tali kekang dan menarik ke sisi kanannya. Putar haluan. Kami semua akhirnya kembali mengarah ke Selatan, setelah itu berbelok perlahan ke arah Timur menuju Kusagakure.

"Ryuuzetsu" panggilku. Dia menoleh.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan dari sini ke tempat tujuan kita ?" Selidikku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Teman-temanku tampaknya juga barusan ingin menanyakan hal yang sama. Waktu sangat krusial bagi kami.

"Tiga, empat hari maksimal" jawab Ryuuzetsu santai. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya secepat mungkin, seharusnya tadi kau minta bantuan Hermes" cetusnya.

"Dan berakhir disana tanpa baju dan gores-gores di kulit" tambahnya.

Aku mendengus. Hermes bahkan jauh lebih cepat daripada kereta api yang paling cepat, atau kalau kau bisa mengatakannya, tidak ada gunanya membandingkan kecepatan Hermes dengan benda apapun yang pernah dibuat manusia. Apalagi dia 'beroperasi' di udara, jadi gesekan udara takkan bisa terelakkan, dan itu adalah bahaya serius. Cukup untuk menyobek-nyobek baju dan menggores-gores kulit.

* * *

"Hokage-samaaaaaa ! ! !" Sebuah seruan terdengar oleh telinga sang Godaime. Wanita itu langsung berlari keluar kantornya dan beranjak ke loteng gedungnya, ketika mendapati seekor naga dewa telah berada disana.

"Hermes !" Seru Tsunade. "Ada apa ?"

"_Paradox_" katanya Hermes dengan suara terengah-engah. "Haahhh...aku belum pernah terbang secepat ini selama 10 tahun..." gerutunya.

"Ada apa dengan _Paradox_ ?!" Tabrak Tsunade tak sabar.

"Dia telah ditemukan. Posisinya telah diketahui. _Paradox_ sekarang berada di Gua Besar Rhea di Kusagakure, dan Naruto dan timnya, beserta Ryuuzetsu, utusan _Paradox_, sedang menuju kesana. Saya mewakili _Etatheon_ ingin..."

"SHIZUNE !" Sang Hokage berteriak lantang memanggil asisten sekaligus muridnya itu.

"Siap, Tsunade-sama !"

"Perintahkan Yamato dan Asuma untuk mempersiapkan pasukan ! Kita akan kirim Jounin dan ANBU terbaik kita untuk mengawal Naruto menemukan _Paradox_ ! Katakan bahwa ini misi kelas-S ! Kurasa aku juga harus mengumumkan bahwa kelima Kage dari Lima Negara Besar akan mengadakan pertemuan yang kedua" Perintahnya cepat.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama !"

"He-eh...aku kan belum bilang kenapa misi ini dilaksanakan" ujar Hermes sewot.

"Kenapa ?" Perhatian Tsunade seketika teralih.

"Ahli strategi yang kau kirimkan, Nara Shikamaru, curiga kenapa Pembantai Bersayap tidak muncul menyerang mereka beberapa hari belakangan ini, jadi dia menyimpulkan bahwa mereka juga sedang mengatur strategi, alias menyerang saat mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kusagakure" jelas Hermes panjang lebar.

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih pesannya" ujarnya, "dan teruslah menyampaikan. Apa kau sendirian ?"

"Tidak. Beleriphon juga melakukan hal yang sama. Barangkali mungkin dia atau saya nanti bertemu Parthenon atau Pyrus, kita bisa menyampaikannya bersama-sama" balas Hermes sambil mengembangkan keenam sayapnya. "Saya pergi dulu !" Serunya pamit, dan naga pembawa pesan itupun melesat cepat meninggalkan 'bom angin' yang sangat kuat.

Dengan kecepatan 2.000 kilometer perjam, Hermes dapat mengelilingi dunia kurang dari sehari, dan karena dia jauh lebih cepat dari Beleriphon, dua pertiga belahan dunia diserahkan padanya untuk menyampaikan pesannya. Sementara Beleriphon hanya terbang ke Kumogakure, Hermes melesat ke Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Konohagakure, dan mereka berdua bertemu di...Kirigakure, Negara Besar yang terletak paling Selatan, tepat tengah malam.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mengerti" ujar Mei, Godaime Mizukage, begitu kedua naga itu bergiliran menyampaikan pesan.

"Awalnya ketika melihat kalian, kukira kalian ingin menjemput Parthenon" katanya.

"Parthenon ada disini ?" Selidik Beleriphon. Mei mengangguk.

"Dimana ?" Tambah Hermes.

.

"Di belakang kalian" sebuah suara naga betina tertangkap oleh telinga mereka bertiga.

"Parthenon !" Seru Beleriphon dan Hermes bersamaan.

Naga dewa betina dengan tanduk rusa jantan, sisik berwarna hijau lembut, sepasang sayap kokoh yang tampak seperti terbuat dari daun, dan empat kaki yang langsing tapi kekar itu memeluk kedua rekannya (terserah apa yang kau bayangkan begitu mendengar bahwa sesama naga bisa saling memeluk), atau bisa dikatakan, mereka saling melingkarkan lehernya, karena mereka bukan makhluk bipedal.

Ekor hijau dengan ujung berpenampilan seperti mahkota bunganya bergerak-gerak layaknya seekor anjing yang kesenangan melihat majikannya. Bulu matanya yang lentik berkedip-kedip antusias.

"Senangnya melihat kalian lagi" katanya setelah selesai 'bernostalgia'. "Apa benar _Paradox_ sudah ditemukan ?"

Hermes lebih dulu menjawab –dengan mengedikkan bahunya- "Entahlah" katanya. "Kami masih belum tahu, karena yang jadi penyampai pesan ternyata hanya seorang perempuan dari Kusagakure, bukan naga tampan sepertiku".

Pada tahap ini, Beleriphon menghadiahi sebuah jitakan kuku pada kepala Hermes.

Parthenon memutar bola mata. "Jadi, Mizukage-sama" katanya pada Mei yang masih berdiri disitu. "Bisakah saya pergi ke Kusagakure sekarang ? Mungkin musuh bisa gentar melihat barang hanya satu naga dari _Etatheon_" katanya. Mei mengangguk.

"Aku akan memerintahkan Ao untuk mengkoordinasi pasukan dan memilih yang terbaik, dan pergi mengawal Naruto segera. Bisa sekalian antar aku ke Konoha ? Tsunade-sama mengadakan pertemuan lima Kage lagi untuk membahas formasi" pintanya.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kita juga begitu" susul Beleriphon.

"Anda yakin tidak apa-apa, Mei-sama ? Sekarang masih sangat dini hari, saya khawatir Anda kedinginan" cemas Parthenon.

Mei masuk ke kantornya dan kembali dengan sebuah mantel bulu lebat lengkap dengan caping kebesaran Kage. "Ini cukup ?"

Parthenon mengangguk. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya untuk reuni" cetus Parthenon. "Bagaimana kalau kalian cari Pyrus ? Si bandel itu hampir sama misteriusnya dengan _Paradox_, dia kalau sekali pergi, bisa sangat jauh dan susah ditemukan lagi" sambungnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan ketiga naga dewa itu akhirnya melesat pergi, tapi tidak secepat sebelumnya, karena Parthenon jauh lebih 'lambat' dari mereka berdua.

.

Dan hanya satu jam setelah ketiga naga itu pergi, puluhan anggota skuad pengawal udara turut mengudara, dinginnya malam dan kabut yang melingkupi Kirigakure tak mendinginkan semangat mereka. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Konoha, Suna, Iwa, dan Kumo. Lima Negara Besar, beserta prajurit terbaik mereka dan naga-naga spesial mereka, siap mengawal sang _Draco P_ !

* * *

"Naruto ?"

Aku menoleh. Sakura di belakangku, dengan baju merah tanpa lengan seperti yang biasa digunakannya, hanya kali ini ia mengganti bawahannya dengan rok panjang sampai mata kaki –yang berwarna pink lembut. Sebilah pedang terselempang di pinggangnya. Kontras dengan pakaiannya yang _girly_.

"Kau tidak tidur ?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa tidur".

Kami terdiam sejenak. Aku hanya memandangi senjata yang berserakan di sekitarku. Aku berlatih untuk mengisi waktu begadang.

"Kau sendiri ? Kenapa pula harus bawa pedang ?" Tanyaku sekenanya.

"Entah, tiba-tiba aku ingin bangun. Mungkin ini kebiasaanku waktu masih mengembara, bangun sekali-kali ditengah malam, bawa pedang untuk jaga-jaga" katanya malas.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Madara sekarang" ujarku. "Apa dia sedang terlelap atau sedang berlatih jutsu baru atau semacamnya ? Atau sedang mencari _Ortodox_, atau apa ?"

Sakura menatapku sinis. Pandangan yang sudah lama tidak kulihat. "Haha, apa kau takut ?"

"Pada siapa ?"

"Madara".

Aku menggeleng. "Kenapa harus takut pada sesama manusia ?" Kataku sok bijak. "Yang membedakan kita atas-bawah itu hanya jika aku di tanah dan Madara sedang terbang" lanjutku setengah bercanda. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan _Ortodox_ ?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas. "Orang-orang bilang, berbahagialah kamu yang tidak tahu" kataku. "Aku tidak tahu samasekali seperti apa itu wujud _Ortodox_. Jadi...untuk apa aku harus takut ? Setidaknya, untuk sementara ini. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian. Dan kalian juga...selalu melindungiku. Itulah gunanya tim".

Kami terdiam. Lagi. Hanya angin malam yang bersuara. Atau lebih tepatnya, angin dini hari. Aku melirik jariku. Ada seekor belalang bertengger di telunjukku. Kusentil dia. Aku berdiri. Sakura mendekatiku. Ermeland-nya berbenturan dengan safirku. Angin dengan jahilnya bertiup lagi, mengibarkan helaian merah jambu ke arahku. Sakura makin dekat, mengeliminasi jarak kami berdua, dan akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya melingkari tubuhku, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Memelukku.

Kami sedang berada di sebuah pulau di tengah samudera, pada malam hari, tapi aku mendadak merasa kami ada di gurun Kaze no Kuni lagi.

Dia memelukku ? Apa aku sedang bermimpi ?!

.

"Aku...juga tak mau kehilanganmu..." bisiknya pelan. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Seseorang, tolong tampar aku.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku disini. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke helaian merah mudanya.

"Terimakasih...Sakura..." bisikku pelan. Dia mendekapku makin erat.

.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sedang kami lakukan detik itu. Semua sedang terlelap, dan kami berada agak jauh dari kemah tidur.

_Kami-sama_, seperti inikah rasanya ketika ayah dan ibuku bertemu pertama kali ?

Sara tidak berada dalam jangkauanku sekarang, tapi aku berharap dia baik-baik saja. Sakura yang selalu termonitor olehku, dan aku berjanji dalam hati, aku akan melindunginya.

"Kau sedikit mirip ibuku, kau tahu" bisikku lagi.

"Kau juga sama anehnya dengan ayahku" balas Sakura. Hmm ? Ayahnya. Ya...Haruno Kizashi. Dia masih menghilang dalam misteri. Tapi aku sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi, entah kenapa. Apa mungkin ada sesuatu yang terlampau magis di tempat ini ?

.

.

.

_Hentikan itu, Naruto._

.

.

_Lepaskan sekarang._

.

Apa ini ? Suara mendadak bergema di kepalaku. Padahal aku baru pertama kali memeluk seorang wanita, ayolah !

.

_Kau naif, Draco P._

.

Oke, 'bisikan aneh' yang terakhir itu sukses membuatku perlahan melonggarkan pelukan kami sampai terlepas. Aku hanya menatap mata hijaunya. Kalut, siapa (atau apa) sebenarnya yang membisikiku ?

"Ehm" aku berdehem karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. "Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang".

Sakura mengangguk. "Biar kubantu memberesi barang-barang ini".

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Semua sudah siap, Madara-sama".

"Kau bohong" balas Madara, dengan santainya berdiri bersandar di sebuah tiang beton raksasa.

"Oh, benar. Apel Emas itu belum datang" koreksi Zetsu. "Kuharap dia melakukannya dengan baik".

Madara mengangguk. Ia melempar-lempar sebuah kunci perunggu di tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

"Memangnya...apa yang lebih berharga dari kebersamaan keluarga ? Terlebih bagi seorang anak perempuan yang hanya memiliki ayahnya..." desisnya dingin. Zetsu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Styx !" Panggil Madara. Dan naga iblis dengan tanduk tunggal itu muncul kembali di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi sekarang ? Masih pagi, Madara. Kau ingin memesan apa sekarang ?" Desah naga itu malas.

"Bangunkan _Wyvern_" titah Madara pendek. "Suruh dia serang rombongan. Kita harus mengulur waktu sampai para Pembantai Bersayap lainnnya selesai mempersiapkan diri".

"Dasar bodoh" Styx menanggapi dengan sinis. "_Wyvern_ ada di belahan Bumi Barat ! Sedangkan rombongan _Draco P_ sedang menuju Bumi Tengah. Bukankah lebih baik kalau kusuruh Amsesthyst untuk menghalau mereka barang hanya sementara waktu ?"

Madara mendecih malas. "Amsesthyst itu untuk rencana kedepan. Lagipula dia hanya unggul kalau di sekitarnya ada air. _Wyvern_ yang tangguh dan bersisik baja takkan dielakkan dengan mudah" katanya tegas. "Lagipula, Naruto sudah mendapatkan Pedang Rikudo. Pedang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu sampai seberapa batas kemampuannya, atau apakah dia mampu mengendalikannya" lanjutnya.

Styx mendengus. "Baiklah, kau menang" katanya sambil membentangkan sayap, bersiap terbang pergi. "Tapi ingat satu hal".

.

"Aku harus dapat bagian dari kekuasaanmu, Uchiha. Atau aku akan menyegelmu hidup-hidup. _Ortodox_ dan Droconos pasti berpikiran sama" gertaknya lalu melesat pergi.

.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka, Madara-sama ? Kau sudah mengirim mereka ke Kirigakure ?" Selidik Zetsu beberapa saat kemudian.

Madara mengangguk. "Aku akan selalu cepat dan tepat" tukasnya. "Dia akan mengakibatkan kerusakan yang tidak pernah para Daimyo bayangkan" cetusnya bangga.

"Tapi...pada akhirnya dia akan dikorbankan, ya kan ?"

"Tentu saja" balas Madara datar. "Tidak apa. Ambisi yang terlalu banyak membuat orang buta arah kiri-kanan. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mencapai tujuan mereka" katanya sambil meremas tangan. "Aku merasa aneh, secara tidak langsung seperti membicarakan diri sendiri" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi selama mereka berlima masih berguna, kurasa tidak masalah, kan" dukung Zetsu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja" tawa Madara jahat. "Aku selalu suka menggunakan manusia. Mereka murah, mereka mudah dibujuk, dan mereka mau melakukan apapun" katanya sinis.

"Kau juga manusia, Madara-sama. Jangan lupakan itu" nasihat Zetsu.

"Tidak. Mulai sekarang kau harus biasa menghormatiku sebagai dewa. Sebentar lagipun itu akan terjadi, jadi biasakan dirimu mulai sekarang" kata Madara pongah lalu pergi ke ruangannya.

* * *

Segera setelah menikmati sarapan dan berkemas serta memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, kami pergi dari pulau kecil terpencil di tengah samudera itu –yang beruntungnya Ryuuzetsu sudah hafal seluk-beluk lautan ini.

"Lebih baik kita terbang lebih tinggi" seru Ryuuzetsu tiba-tiba. "Kita sebentar lagi akan memasuki area yang tidak akan dilintasi _Dracovetth_ waras manapun" lanjutnya. "Bagian pelagic dari samudera ini. Disana adalah tempat dimana _Scylla_ berada".

"Apa itu _Scylla_ ?" Tanyaku spontan.

Semua melirikku (lagi, lagi dan lagi). Ah, terserah aku akan dianggap bodoh atau apa, yang penting aku penasaran !

"_Scylla_ –itu naga raksasa sepanjang seratus meter yang memiliki enam kepala dan di pinggangnya terdapat kepala-kepala serigala berjumlah empat buah. Monster mengerikan yang dapat menyebabkan pusaran air dan menyedot kapal serta melahap para awaknya. Kadang ia bisa menyergap cukup jauh dari permukaan untuk menyambar naga yang lewat" jelas Sakura. "Mereka diketahui hanya ada di samudera ini" imbuhnya.

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. Sejak tadi malam, Sakura berubah jadi lebih hangat padaku. Syak wasangkaku sirna sudah. Aku bahkan sudah tidak memikirkan persoalan ayahnya yang muncul-hilang secara misterius itu lagi.

"Satu _Scylla_ sudah cukup buruk, apalagi jika harus beberapa diantara mereka" tambah Ryuuzetsu. "Jadi naikkan ketinggian kalian !"

"Yah, dan para naga aneh itu pasti akan berpesta jika kita lewat sana. Puluhan naga berbagai jenis bukan godaan yang tidak bisa membuka mulut mereka" canda Kakashi-sensei.

Aku mengeryit. "Puluhan ? Naga-naga kita bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh, _sensei_" protesku.

Kakashi-sensei menuding arah Barat. Tampak puluhan naga lain berbondong-bondong mendekati kami.

"Itu..."

.

"Pasukan pengawal dari Iwagakure. Hermes dan Beleriphon berhasil" tukasnya senang.

.

.

"Semuanya ! Pesan masuk !" Seru Ino tiba-tiba. Kami semua menoleh ke arahnya. Merasa diperhatikan dalam tatapan bingung, Ino menjelaskan. "Shintenshin no Jutsu, jutsu pengendali pikiran jarak jauh, dari ayahku. Yamanaka Inoichi".

"Tim sensorik Konoha" sambung Kakashi-sensei. Ino mengangguk.

"Dia bilang...pasukan dari Iwagakure untuk mengawal kita dari samping kanan belakang, pasukan Kumogakure menjaga sisi kiri belakang. Sunagakure akan menyusul di sisi depan kanan, Kirigakure akan melindungi kita di sisi depan kiri, dan Konohagakure berada paling depan" jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Formasi Segilima Penghancur ?" Selidik Kakashi-sensei.

Ino terdiam sejenak. Nampaknya ia berusaha menanyakan formasi pada ayahnya di Konoha –yang berjarak ratusan kilometer dari sini. Wow, jutsu komunikasi istimewa dari klan Yamanaka memang hebat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Formasi Segilima Penghancur memungkinkan bagian inti terlindungi dengan baik dari serangan. Ayahku bilang mereka masing-masing sudah memiliki pistol suar. Mereka akan menembakkan suar berwarna hijau jika terjadi pergantian formasi karena mendesak, suar kuning ketika menghadapi Pembantai Bersayap kelas ringan atau jumlah sedikit, dan suar merah jika menghadapi Pembantai Bersayap kelas berat atau jumlah banyak" jelas Ino.

Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, dan Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. "Strategi yang bagus" ucap Shikamaru. "Tidak kusangka Lima Kage bisa mengkoordinasi serangan dan pengawalan sebagus ini dalam waktu beberapa jam saja" kagumnya.

"Lima Kage ? Yang mengkoordinasi semua formasi ini adalah ayahmu, Shikamaru !" Koreksi Ino. "Aku baru saja diberitahu".

Shikamaru tampak sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku tidak heran lagi. Ayahnya, Nara Shikaku, dikenal luas di Lima Negara besar sebagai pemikir dan pencetus strategi paling top. Tidak heran kalau Shikamaru juga bisa dibilang jenius, walau sikapnya menyamarkan itu.

Satu menit kemudian, bagian sisi belakang kiri telah diisi oleh pasukan pengawal dari Kumogakure. Dua sisi belakang kami sudah terisi ! Sekarang kami tak perlu lagi berkali-kali menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada penguntit atau sesuatu yang mengancam dari sana. Hinata akhirnya menon-aktifkan Byakugannya.

"Hihihi, baru kali ini aku merasa seperti orang terhormat" canda Kiba. Lee mengangguk menimpali.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Paradox_...

Tunggu aku !

.

.

"Pasukan Sunagakure sudah datang !" Seru Jiraya-sensei dengan teropong di tangannya. "Sisi kanan depan kita aman" cetusnya.

"Hei, Naruto !" Sebuah suara yang sepertinya pernah kudengar memanggilku.

"Kankuro-san !" Seruku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah _Dracovetth_ berias muka ungu dengan penutup kepala seperti telinga kucing. Di sebelahnya juga ada Temari, Baki, dan...Sasori. Mereka bertiga ikut ternyata ! Perjalanan ini jadi terasa menyenangkan.

"Ryuuzetsu" panggil Kakashi-sensei. Gadis berambut putih itu menoleh.

"Sebentar lagi pasukan Konohagakure akan datang. Alangkah baiknya kalau kau terbang lebih ke depan, karena mereka juga belum tahu arah yang akan kita tuju. Kau tetap yang harus paling depan untuk menunjukkan jalan" papar Kakashi-sensei. Ryuuzetsu mengangguk dan memecut tali kekang _Chiron_-nya (yang membuatku heran karena perisai esnya tidak meleleh walau kami sudah berada di daerah subtropis bagian Selatan) dan segera melesat agak jauh ke depan.

.

.

"Itu daratan" celetuk Chouji.

"Tapi tidak lebih dari pulau besar" timpal Sasuke. "Kusagakure yang sesungguhnya masih beberapa puluh kilometer dari sini, dan mungkin dua kali lebih jauh sampai kita tiba di tujuan, Gua Besar Rhea" tambahnya. Ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya, hanya beberapa detik sebelum ia membeliak dan berkata dengan sedikit panik.

"_Wyvern_".

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Perlahan kulirik Sakura. Seingatku...desanya musnah dan ia mengembara gara-gara naga yang satu ini. Naga yang juga diketahui memiliki kekerabatan yang dekat dengan _Wivereslavia_, alias, Kurama.

"Berapa ?" Jiraya-sensei mendahului bertanya.

"Hanya satu" jawab Sasuke, membuat kami semua tenang. "Tapi sepertinya ini yang paling besar" tambahnya. "Harus ada yang melawan dia".

"Aku akan membereskannya" sambarku cepat.

"Bodoh ! Kau ingin mati ?!" Seru Sakura. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa.

"Hanya satu, tak masalah. Lagipula kita sudah agak lama tidak bertarung lagi ya, Kurama ?" Aku menepuk-nepuk nagaku. Kurama mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk. Aneh. Biasanya dia paling bersemangat menunjukkan kemampuannya, tapi sejak tadi pagi dia jadi lebih lesu. Entah karena kelelahan atau apa ? Atau...

Aku menyerahkan satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke Kakashi-sensei.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya. Kalian pergilah bersama mereka" kataku tegas.

"Tidak" kata Sasuke cepat. "Biar aku berubah lagi menjadi _Yamata no Orochi_ dan menghabisinya".

"Tidak" balasku. "Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengasah kemampuanku. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan naga terkuat di dunia" aku mencoba beralasan. "Lagipula, Kurama punya kedekatan dengan _Wyvern_. Aku yakin aku bisa, apalagi sekarang aku menguasai Rasengan".

"Rasengan saja tidak cukup" tabrak Jiraya-sensei.

"Aku tahu" tukasku cepat. "Tapi aku punya ini" aku menepuk-nepuk Pedang Rikudo-ku. "Dan ini" tambahku seraya merogoh saku belakang. Mengeluarkan sebilah _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang berkilat diterpa sinar matahari.

"Aku akan kembali dalam 10 sampai 15 menit" kataku percaya diri.

"Kau akan kembali dalam 10 sampai 15 potong" balas Sakura.

Ih, membuatku ngeri juga.

"Apa kata dunia kalau kau tidak berhasil, padahal tinggal selangkah lagi kau akan bertemu Dia, Naruto ! Biarkanlah pengawal kita yang akan memberesi dia ! Kita harus maju..."

"Dan mengorbankan entah berapa nyawa hanya untuk sesuatu yang padahal aku sendiri bisa melakukannya ?!" Aku memotong ucapan Hinata begitu saja. "Itulah yang kupelajari" kataku tegas. "Di Rouran juga. Tempat dimana hampir tidak ada yang bisa kuandalkan untuk melindungiku. Ketika tidak ada yang bisa kau andalkan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, maka dirimu sendirilah yang harus kau andalkan. Tidak selamanya kau hidup dengan dikelilingi orang-orang. Suatu saat nanti, setiap orang akan menjumpai satu waktu dimana hanya dia seorang diri yang bisa diandalkan" cetusku panjang lebar.

Aku menatap mereka satu-satu. Berdiri di punggung Kurama yang masih mengepakkan sayap. Rasanya heroik sekali, seperti komandan pahlawan yang sedang memberi semangat pada anak buahnya.

.

.

Ledakan keras terdengar di belakang. _Wyvern_ itu terbang dan kini mulai menyerang. Jika kami tidak bertindak, pasukan belakang akan kewalahan. Aku belum pernah melihat _Wyvern_, tapi kuperkirakan dia akan jadi salah satu naga tertangguh yang pernah kuhadapi.

"Tolong ?" Kataku mulai memohon.

Jiraya-sensei menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Baiklah" Kakashi-sensei menjawab lebih dulu. "Kau putra guruku, dan itu sudah cukup. Tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan diri. Jika kau merasa tidak mampu, kembalilah secepat mungkin" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Kau putra muridku, dan itu sudah cukup" tiru Jiraya-sensei. Heeee ? Guru dan murid ayahku ada disini ? Aku jadi merasa ini seperti momen yang teramat penting. Aku mengacungkan jempol dan mengedipkan mata.

"Kau siap, Kurama ?" Aku akhirnya membalikkan arah, menghadap ke _Wyvern_ yang masih lumayan jauh di belakang.

"Apapun untukmu, Naruto" jawab Kurama akhirnya. Aku _nyengir_. Semoga saja dengan bertarung, semangatnya bisa kembali.

Kutaruh satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke mulut Kurama. Naga oranye ini menghembuskannya sangat jauh dan sangat tepat hingga menancap ke sayap kanan _Wyvern_. Aku melakukan Shunshin.

* * *

**Quadruple Setting: Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure.**

_(Bayangkan kalian sedang membaca komik dengan empat panel yang masing-masing berjajar yang menggambarkan waktu yang sama)_

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

.

Empat orang mendarat. Semuanya sama –dengan seragam jubah hitam bergambar awan merah. Dan semuanya memakai topi caping dengan rumbai dan lonceng kecil di sekelilingnya. Semuanya...mendarat entah dari mana, ke atap Gedung Kage masing-masing desa. Empat dari Lima Negara Besar...

...kedatangan tamu tak diundang.

.

.

Kirigakure dikunjungi oleh seorang laki-laki berambut merah panjang sebahu, dengan poni yang menutupi setengah wajahnya yang berwarna putih. Dibalik bayangan topi bercapingnya, mata ungu dengan lingkaran hitam berlapis menyala suram. Sesuram apa yang akan dibawanya.

.

Kumogakure dikunjungi oleh seorang laki-laki jangkung berpostur besar, dengan mata bulat seperti mata ikan, rambut biru tua jegrak mirip Kakashi-sensei, dan kulit berwarna biru pucat. Ditambah tiga goresan macam insang di dekat kedua matanya dan gigi tajamnya, membuatnya mirip seekor hiu. Sebuah pedang raksasa yang terbungkus perban bertengger di punggungnya.

.

Iwagakure dikunjungi oleh seorang laki-laki pula, dengan mata beriris hijau dengan latar merah. Wajahnya tertutup "jilbab" dan cadar hitam. Ia sudah sabar menunggu di dekat desa itu sejak beberapa hari lalu.

.

Sunagakure agak berbeda. Tamunya adalah seorang perempuan berambut biru sebahu dengan origami bunga mawar di rambutnya. Mata almond-nya menatap desa itu dingin. Satu tindikan menghiasi bawah bibir perempuan berkulit putih itu.

.

Keempatnya melakukan _handseal_ dengan tenang.

Babi.

Anjing.

Burung.

Monyet.

Domba.

(Ini bukan umpatan, ini adalah kunci _handseal_).

Keempatnya berseru keras.

"口寄せの術 !"

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_

(Jurus Pemanggil)

.

BOOOOOFFFFFF...! ! ! !

.

.

Seekor _Hydra_ segera muncul di Kirigakure, menghancurkan Gedung Kantor Mizukage dengan sekali gerakan dari ketujuh kepalanya dan sabetan ekornya. Api kuning menyala-nyala dari tujuh arah, membakar apapun yang dikenainya. Beberapa kali beberapa kepala itu juga menyemburkan cairan korosif ke segala arah tanpa ampun. Naga legendaris itu kini lebih dekat dari yang penduduk kira, dan langsung melahap banyak dari mereka yang tak sempat kabur.

.

Kumogakure kedatangan makhluk tak terduga –seekor _Scylla_ raksasa. Naga raksasa itu rupanya tidak terbatas pada air, dia juga dapat bergerak di darat, walau dalam kecepatan kura-kura. Namun itu sebanding dengan kerusakan yang dihasilkannya. Ketujuh kepala merusak, menghantam, menindih, membelit, dan mengunyah apapun yang mereka lihat. Tubuh sepanjang lapangan sepakbola itu menggerus tanah sepanjang perjalanan dan mengacaukan desa.

.

Iwagakure diporak-porandakan oleh seekor _Yaycare_, naga besar dengan lima kepala yang masing-masing menyemburkan lima elemen yang berbeda. Banjir, jatuhan batu, bola api, sambaran listrik, dan hembusan angin yang mencincang segera meluluhlantakkan sebagian desa. Keempat kaki dan ekor cambuk sang naga turut membantu pengerusakan. Ditambah lagi, binatang ini memiliki sayap yang membuatnya bisa menyerang dari udara.

.

Sementara, Sunagakure kedatangan naga yang paling tidak diharapkan. Styx. Naga buas itu langsung menyerang desa, menyemburkan api kuning penyebar petakanya ke segala arah, mendegenerasi panca indera siapapun yang terkena barang hanya terpercik saja. Tanduk tunggalnya menyegel apapun yang disentuhnya dan dia terbang cepat dari penjuru ke penjuru, mengutuk siapapun yang ditemuinya.

.

Situasi di semua desa kurang lebih sama. Keempat _Dracovetth_ dan naga-naga itu menyerang pada saat yang sangat tepat. Para Kage sedang berunding di Konohagakure –satu-satunya desa yang tidak mereka serang- dan para prajurit pilihan yang terbaik sedang mengawal (atau dalam perjalanan menuju) Tim Paradox ke Kusagakure. Yang tersisa di desa hanya rakyat biasa dan para prajurit tingkat biasa, yang tentunya hanya seperti kawanan semut yang diserang seekor tenggiling. Teriakan dan jeritan terus terdengar. Empat orang dan para naga itu menyerang tanpa henti, membunuh dan menghabisi semua yang ada di jalannya.

Manusia hanya diperbolehkan untuk menjerit, menangis, dan mati, _pada hari itu_...

_...Dan kami tidak mengetahuinya._

Atau belum.

.

.

.

* * *

"HIIYYYYAAAAAA ! ! !" Aku berteriak seperti orang kesetanan, sementara Kurama berusaha memosisikan badannya diatas _Wyvern_ yang sama besarnya dengan ukurannya itu, membiarkannya jatuh lebih dulu.

BUUMMM ! ! !

Naga besar berwarna hijau itu jatuh berdebum ke tanah di pulau sebelum Kusagakure itu, dan Kurama serta aku berkelit darinya. Aku berlari dan langsung kuhunuskan Pedang Rikudo itu ke perut _Wyvern_. Bodo amat, pikirku. Sekali isi perutnya tercecer semua, dia pasti langsung mati. Ini mungkin akan lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan.

Tapi aku salah.

TRANG !

Huh ? Apa ini ? Pedang Rikudo tidak sanggup menebus sisik _Wyvern_ ! Aku terkejut. Entah karena pedangnya yang jangan-jangan sudah tumpul karena ribuan tahun tak dipakai atau memang naga ini punya sisik baja ?! Aku langsung berlari mundur selagi naga itu berusaha bangun.

"Kurasa aku lupa memperingatkanmu" cetus Kurama. "Sisik _Wyvern_ tidak ada ubahnya seperti intan. Tidak bisa ditembus apapun. Dia tidak bisa dilukai. Sisiknya jauh, jauh lebih keras dan kuat daripada sisikku, tapi cukup luwes untuk bergerak mengikuti pergerakan otot-ototnya" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kenapa baru bilang ?" Sungutku. "Kalau memang _Wyvern_ tidak bisa dilukai, lantas bagaimana cara kita membunuhnya ?!"

Kurama mengedikkan bahu. Aku menepuk dahi.

_Wyvern_ bangkit. Naga buas itu meraung. Raungan yang begitu kerasnya sampai aku merasa tanah yang kupijak bergetar dan dedaunan serta cabang-cabang pohon bergemerisik seperti akan patah.

"Dia lebih berisik daripada _Manidens_" gerutuku. Kurama mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naga itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang sebesar batang pohon kelapa itu maju satu persatu, meninggalkan jejak dalam di tanah berhumus itu dengan cakarnya yang seperti beliung. Dia mendengus. Dari kedua lubang hidungnya yang besar dan dalam keluar uap panas dan percikan api. Mata jingganya menatap kami tajam-tajam, seolah siap memotong-motong 'dua daging oranye' di hadapannya ini. Ekornya bagai lima puluh cambuk yang digabung jadi satu, meliuk-liuk menakutkan di udara dengan ujungnya yang seperti panah. Sisiknya berkilat diterpa sinar matahari. Dia mengembangkan kedua sayapnya yang masing-masing sebesar layar kapal, dan naga itu berdiri tegak, membuatnya tampak makin sangar.

Sang _Wyvern_ menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi penghancur tulang yang tersusun rapi di rahangnya yang kokoh seperti tang. Ia menjilat bibir.

"Hmph" Kurama mendengus pendek. "Aku tidak sudi jadi makan siangmu !" Ia berseru, dan kemudian untuk yang ketiga kalinya menghembuskan api yang dahsyat lewat mulutnya yang lebar. Kali ini kekuatannya melebihi saat di Kori no Kuni karena kami sudah berada di daerah subtropis.

Kukira _Wyvern_ akan langsung jadi naga panggang, tapi mengingat sisiknya sekeras baja, aku agak ragu. Tapi _Wyvern_ rupanya tidak melulu mengandalkan sisik tak tertembusnya –ia juga menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya- yang berukuran setara dengan milik Kurama.

Aku hanya terbengong menyaksikan dua aliran api jingga raksasa menyapu hutan, membakar apapun yang disentuhnya menjadi abu dan arang.

Tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Kuamati seluruh tubuh sang naga dibalik kobaran api. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak padat dan kokoh, mustahil ditembus senjata apapun. Sampai kulihat sinar matahari menerawang pembuluh darahnya dibalik anggota gerak terpenting bagi seekor naga.

Sayap.

Kulempar _Hiraishin Kunai_ hingga tepat mengenai sayap kirinya, dan langsung melesat kesana. Sang _Wyvern_ tidak memperhatikanku karena ia masih sibuk dengan adu api mereka, tapi aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Kupikir ia juga tidak secerdas _Venator_.

SREEKKK ! ! !

Sepasang sayapnya robek seketika setelah kutebas dengan Pedang Rikudo.

Sang naga mendengus kesakitan. Kesempatan bagi Kurama, ia langsung menyemburkan api sekuat tenaga, dan aku kembali ke tempat tepat waktu. _Wyvern_ termakan kobaran api. Walau aku masih ragu dia tidak bisa selamat. Dan aku benar.

Si naga kini terlihat lebih marah. Ah, yang penting, dia tidak bisa terbang. Bisa apa dia di darat ?

.

Oke, ralat. MUNGKIN DI DARAT DIA MALAH LEBIH MENAKUTKAN !

Kurama dan aku langsung sibuk menghindar. _Wyvern_ melilitkan ekornya yang seperti tambang itu ke pohon-pohon, mencabutnya dengan mudah, dan melemparkannya pada kami. Tidak hanya pohon, dia juga sanggup mencabut sebuah batu besar dan bongkahan tanah padat dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang ekornya" desisku. "Tapi ekornya juga dilapisi sisik".

"Serahkan padaku" ujar Kurama. "Kau alihkan dia".

Kurama melesat terbang. _Wyvern_ hanya memandang benci karena sayapnya tak berfungsi lagi.

Sekarang satu-satunya masalahku adalah, berharap sang _Wyvern_ berpengelihatan kabur karena asap kebakaran barusan atau dia tidak bisa mengenali jaket hitam-oranyeku ditengah sisa-sisa kobaran api.

TRANG !

Rahang _Wyvern_ menabrak pedangku. Percikan api keluar saat dua benda sekeras baja ini bertubrukan. Aku mati-matian berusaha menahan seekor naga berbobot setara dengan gajah Afrika ini. "Kurama, cepat !" Seruku tak sabar.

GREP

Kurama menggigit ujung ekor _Wyvern_, dan langsung melempar naga itu ke udara dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan suara berdebum. Ia lakukan itu berkali-kali hingga salah satu giginya sampai copot. _Wyvern_ mendesis, tapi ia masih lemah. Beberapa tulangnya mungkin retak karena perlakuan barusan. Ia kesulitan berdiri lagi dan Kurama masih ngos-ngosan. Semua ini tergantung padaku sekarang.

Aku mencoba peruntunganku lagi. Kulapisi Pedang Rikudo dengan chakra angin yang mendesing, ditambah kobaran api. Serangan kombinasi besi-api-angin. Kuayunkan pedang itu sekuat tenaga ke leher _Wyvern_.

TRRANGGG ! ! !

Tidak ada yang terjadi, sisik naga ini begitu kuat sehingga bahkan elemen alam _Dracovetth_ tidak bisa melukainya. Aku nyaris putus asa. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabisinya ?

_Wyvern_ menyemburkan api dari jarak dekat tepat ke arahku. Aku buru-buru melakukan _handseal_ Doton dan berhasil memunculkan sebuah dinding batu tebal yang menghalangi api dahsyat itu, untuk sementara. Begitu _Wyvern_ kehabisan napas dan apinya padam, aku buru-buru berlari dari situ. Kulihat satu sisi dinding batu yang kubuat berpijar merah dan retak-retak. Sedahsyat inilah semburannya.

Naga itu bangun, berusaha menangkapku. Tapi Kurama menabraknya dari samping dan mereka terlibat saling hantam. Aku tahu Kurama merupakan tipe naga yang bagus dalam hal pertarungan, tapi _Wyvern_ mungkin satu atau dua level diatasnya. Sisik bajanya menghalau semua serangan Kurama. Sebaliknya, kini naga oranyeku tampak lecet-lecet dan menderita beberapa goresan dari cakar kaki _Wyvern_.

Aku berniat menolong, tapi ekor naga hijau itu berdesing dan langsung menghantam kakiku, membuatku tersandung dan jatuh telak ke tanah. _Wyvern_ menyeruduk dada Kurama, menggigit pangkal lehernya sampai berdarah kemudian melemparkannya hingga membentur dan menumbangkan beberapa pohon.

"KURAMA !" Pekikku di sela-sela rintihan rasa sakit kakiku.

"Jangan berteriak, Naruto. Aku baik-baik saja..." desis Kurama sambil susah payah berusaha bangun. _Wyvern_ meraung hebat. Sepertinya ia bisa mencium bau kemenangan kali ini. Mulutnya yang berwarna merah terang dihiasi deretan gigi pembawa maut tampak mengerikan.

Hei, tunggu dulu.

Mulutnya !

Ya ! Mulutnya ! Aku langsung bangkit dan mengambil Pedang Rikudo-ku. Kurama mengatakan bahwa '_Wyvern_ punya sisik baja' dan 'tidak tertembus', dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa dilukai dari dalam ! Definisi 'tidak bisa dilukai' itu kurasa harus ditelaah lebih lanjut ! Satu-satunya harapanku adalah menebas mulutnya –bagian dalam mulutnya- satu-satunya bagian yang tidak dilindungi sisik bajanya.

Kulempar _Hiraishin Kunai_ sekuat tenaga –tepat sebelum naga itu menutup mulut- dan kurasa senjataku berhasil mengenai lidahnya, buktinya sedetik setelah itu ia mendesis kesakitan dan membuka mulutnya, memperlihatkan senjataku menancap sempurna disitu. Aku melakukan Shunshin, dan langsung berpegangan pada gigi-giginya, bergelantung di kepala salah satu Pembantai Bersayap terbuas di dunia. Ini pengalaman paling mengerikan, untuk sementara ini.

Naga itu menyembur api.

TEPAT setelah kutusuk lagi lidahnya dengan..._kunai_ peledak.

.

BOOOOOMMMMMM ! ! !

Mulut sang naga berubah menjadi bola api, dan aku terlempar. Kurang mulus sesuai rencana, tapi aku segera mendekati naga yang sudah linglung itu. Bibir dan mulutnya tampak gosong, tapi selain itu ia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari mulutnya, tapi ledakan itu tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya. Kupanjat lehernya secepat yang kubisa, bergelayut pada kepalanya lagi. Aku mendarat di rahang bawahnya.

Sang _Wyvern_ sebenarnya hanya perlu mengatupkan mulutnya untuk meremukkanku di rahangnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi, langsung saja kupanggil satu bunshin, mengumpulkan chakra di tanganku.

"_RASENGAN_ !" Aku berseru keras. Kuhantamkan jutsu spesial itu pada lidah _Wyvern_ dan merasa kurang puas, kuhunus Pedang Rikudo hingga menancap di rahang atasnya, menusuk hingga menembus sampai ke tengkorak atasnya.

Sang naga meraung kesakitan. Darah langsung menyembur dan dia akhirnya tumbang. Hipotesis spekulasiku benar. Lagi.

Kurama terpana menyaksikanku. "Wow ! Kau bertarung seperti _Dracovetth_ profesional, Naruto !" Pujinya senang. Kalau dia tahu istilah jempol-telunjuk-jari tengah-jari manis-kelingking, dia mungkin sudah mengacungkan empat jempol (Ya, kakinya ada empat, kan ?).

Aku menyeringai senang. Walau sedikit prihatin juga karena Kurama berdarah disana-sini.

"Aku baik-baik saja" katanya, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Beberapa hari juga nanti pulih lagi".

"Bukan, aku mengkhawatirkan kau jadi tidak terlihat tampan lagi padahal sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu _Paradox_" candaku. Kami berdua tertawa.

Terdengar suara berderak dari belakangku, tepat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Bangkai _Wyvern_ menyusut drastis menjadi seukuran manusia, dan seluruh tulangnya melebur dan meleleh, menyisakan sebentuk struktur sisik dan kulit naga. Seakan-akan ada yang menguliti sisik baja naga itu.

Aku dan Kurama berpandangan.

"Ambil saja" saran Kurama. "Siapa tahu berguna".

Aku mengambil kulit naga itu, dan seketika di tanganku dia berubah menjadi semacam...jaket kulit. Jaket kulit sisik naga dari seekor _Wyvern_. Aku memakainya. Pas.

"Bukan seperti gayaku, sih" gurauku. Aku mematut-matut diri seperti artis. Kurama tertawa.

"Bagus, kok" katanya. Ia melihat langit. "Ayo cepat. Mereka pasti sudah menunggu".

Aku melakukan Shunshin sekali lagi begitu sudah duduk di punggung Kurama, dan mendapati kami langsung berpindah ke posisi semula di formasi.

.

"Halo !" Sapaku riang. Kontan mereka semua terkejut.

"Naruto !" Seru Lee. "Kau berhasil mengalahkan...wow, kau dapat dari mana jaket keren itu ?" Ia seenaknya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Wyvern_ berubah jadi jaket kulit setelah kami kalahkan" kataku bangga. "Kelihatannya cocok, kan ?"

"Bagiku kau seperti sedang dipeluk naga" canda Kiba. Aku mendengus.

Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sensei menatapku bangga. Mungkin seperti ini jugalah tatapan ayahku padaku sekarang jika dia masih hidup.

"Terimakasih telah percaya padaku, semuanya" kataku.

"Terimakasih kembali" balas Kakashi-sensei. "Omong-omong, Kirigakure juga sudah tiba. Kita sudah lengkap" lanjutnya.

Aku menatap Sakura.

"Aku kembali dalam keadaan utuh, kan ?" Kataku sedikit pongah. Dia memutar bola mata.

Kurama berguncang.

"Aduh !" Seruku. Aku memegangi kaki kananku yang masih sakit. "Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak !" Seruku kesal.

"Hmph. Kau memang kembali utuh-utuh, tapi sebenarnya kau nyaris kembali tanpa setengah kaki kanan, kan ?" Balas Kurama.

Tanpa disuruh, Sakura melompat dari _Bryptops_ dan menyembuhkan kakiku. Mata kami beradu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau berubah dari _Dracovetth_ cengeng berkemampuan pas-pasan menjadi pahlawan dalam waktu yang sangat cepat" pujinya lirih. Aku merasa pipiku memerah. Kurama mendesis menggoda. Aku mencibir.

"Bilang saja kau cemburu, dasar naga !" Candaku.

"Huh, kalau kita sudah bertemu _Paradox_, akan kutanyakan apakah masih ada _Wivereslavia_ betina untukku !" Balasnya santai.

Aku tertegun. Artemis mengatakan bahwa naga yang kutunggangi inilah satu-satunya _Wivereslavia_ yang tersisa. Satu-satunya. Apakah _Paradox_ juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama ? Kurama pasti...akan sangat sedih sekali. Jadi untuk saat ini, aku memilih diam saja. Melirik Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei, yang juga melihatku dengan tatapan 'jangan ceritakan sekarang'.

"Ryuuzetsu memberitahu kita" celetuk Ino tiba-tiba –yang memejamkan mata- sedang berbicara dengan Ryuuzetsu melalui Shintenshin no Jutsu. Walau Ryuuzetsu tidak menguasai Shintenshin, tapi jutsu pengendali pikiran klan Yamanaka itu dapat membuat pemiliknya berkomunikasi secara internal pada orang tertentu yang ditujunya. "Bahwa kita sudah memasuki teritorial Kusagakure. Kita tiba lebih cepat daripada perkiraan dan hanya beberapa belas kilometer lagi sebelum menemui Gua Besar Rhea".

Beberapa belas kilometer lagi. Mungkin sekitar beberapa menit lagi.

Apa yang bisa terjadi dalam rentang waktu beberapa menit ?

Apa saja.

Tapi kuharap bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ayolah...aku sudah berkelana mengelilingi lebih dari separuh dunia. Meninggalkan tanah kelahiranku di Konohagakure, pergi ke Perkampungan Uchiha, bertemu Sakura, melewati gurun Kaze no Kuni, tinggal sementara di Sunagakure, mendapatkan Kurama, mengetahui Kota Besar Rouran, mengenal Sara, Pakura, Anrokuzan, Hiruko, dan Kizashi...berkelana ke Tsuchi no Kuni, bertemu Tsuchikage, pergi ke Piramida Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, bertemu Oedipus, Ladon, Harpy, dan Shinjuu...pergi menemui Artemis, Observatorium Palomar, Kori no Kuni, dan sekarang menyeberangi samudera seluas cakrawala dan bertarung dengan _Wyvern_. Apa lagi yang kurang coba ?

Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Membuka mata safirku kembali.

_Aku merasa lebih kuat_. Entah kenapa.

"Kita sudah dekat" ucapku tanpa sadar.

"Memang sudah dekat" timpal Hinata. Dia menuding pegunungan berpuncak runcing sekitar satu kilometer di depan kami. "Pohon _Sequoia_ raksasa sekaligus guanya ada dibalik itu" katanya.

Ratusan naga beserta _Dracovetth_-_Dracovetth_ terbaik dari Lima Negara Besar terus melaju ke tempat tujuan.

Kami makin dekat.

Ini saatnya.

.

.

Semua naga menukik ke atas mengikuti alur pegunungan yang makin memuncak tinggi, kemudian menukik pelan turun kembali. Dan aku segera bisa mengenali topografi daerah yang memang unik itu. Pegunungan berpuncak runcing, yang kurasa jika dilihat dari angkasa akan membentuk lingkaran, dan di pusatnya, tumbuh sebuah pohon raksasa yang membutuhkan puluhan manusia dewasa untuk memeluk diameter batangnya, sekaligus sebuah gua yang berada diantara akarnya yang besar-besar. Ratusan batu hitam mengkilat berbagai ukuran tersebar merata baik dibalik maupun setelah pegunungan runcing. Bongkahan-bongkahan besar yang lain berkilau menyilaukan, yang segera kusadari itu adalah bongkahan berlian mentah. Wow. Seperti penambangan berlian gratis yang sangat kaya, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk ditemukan.

Melihat tempat seindah ini, kurasa memang benar _dia_ ada disini.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat Ryuuzetsu berdiri diatas naganya. Ia melepas _scarf_ hijau yang menutupi kepalanya. Rambut putih panjangnya berkibar anggun diterpa angin ketinggian.

"TURUNKAN KETINGGIAN !" Serunya keras-keras. "KITA SAMPAI ! BERSIAPLAH BERTEMU YANG MULIA _PARADOX_ !"

Yang Mulia _Paradox_ ? Huh, seperti raja saja, gerutuku dalam hati. Tunggu sampai aku memarahimu karena kerepotan mencarimu kemana-mana.

"Bagaimanapun ini sedikit aneh juga, sih" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu, Pantat Ayam ?" Selidikku.

"Pikirkan" desis Sasuke. "Dari kemarin, kita tidak mendengar atau melihat suar warna apapun dari pasukan Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Iwa, ataupun Kumo. Tidak satupun suar yang sudah terpakai. Aneh juga mengingat satu-satunya Pembantai Bersayap yang kita temui dalam perjalanan kesini hanya _Wyvern_. Itupun hanya satu ekor" jelasnya.

"Itu karena mereka semua takut pada _Paradox_" cetus Kurama tiba-tiba. "Aku yakin itu".

"Atau mungkin mereka takut padamu" balasku pura-pura serius.

"Turunkan ketinggian" perintah Kakashi-sensei memutus pembicaraan kami.

.

Ratusan naga mendarat, dimulai dari paling belakang. Pasukan Konoha, Suna, dan Kiri perlahan mundur ke samping kami, membiarkan Tim Paradox plus Ryuuzetsu untuk mendapat kesempatan mendarat paling akhir di posisi paling depan.

Kami turun dari naga kami serempak. Ryuuzetsu berjalan ke depan gua, berjongkok satu lutut dan memanggil.

"Yang Mulia _Paradox_, kami semua sudah di depan".

Suaranya bergema sampai ke dalam gua. Tidak menunggu lama, suara rumput yang diinjak terdengar. Bagaimana bisa ? Karena suasana di tempat itu begitu hening walau nyatanya ratusan naga dan manusia sudah menunggu di luar. Tidak ada suara apapun selain desiran angin dan helaan napas. Semua ingin melihat sosok _Paradox_ dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Yang Mulia, Ryuuzetsu" sebuah suara pria yang terdengar halus tapi tegas menyapa dari dalam gua.

Dia makin dekat.

.

_Ini dia._

Aku meneguk ludah. Kurama tampak gelisah. Sakura tampak seperti baru selesai maraton. Sasuke mengelap keringat dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sensei masih tetap bersikap biasa.

.

.

Naga itu berwarna putih. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak seperti dilapisi beludru terhalus di dunia. Tanduk rusa di alisnya berkilat-kilat. Kumis dan jenggotnya berkibar pelan ditiup angin. Matanya menatap kami satu persatu. Berlian merah bertengger di dadanya. Keempat kakinya yang kokoh dan kekar sekaligus langsing menyangga tubuh yang di punggungnya terdapat sepasang sayap besar bermotif indah.

Semua _Dracovetth_ segera berjongkok dengan satu lutut. Mereka menundukkan kepala hormat.

"Uzumaki Naruto" panggilnya singkat. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau memang mirip ayahmu" komentarnya.

_Itu saja ? Klise sekali !_ Batinku.

"Dan sedikit dari ibumu juga" tambahnya. Itu juga masih klise. Aku anak ayah dan ibuku, mana mungkin aku tidak mirip mereka ?

Ia memeriksa sekitar.

"Kalian dikawal oleh pasukan terbaik dari Lima Negara Besar ?" Selidiknya.

Aku mengangguk.

_Paradox_ tersenyum lagi.

_Aneh_.

Aku merasa ada yang ganjil dibalik senyumannya.

"Tepat seperti yang kurencanakan" katanya sedikit sinis. Ia keluar sepenuhnya dari gua, menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya dan menurunkan sayapnya.

_Ada yang salah._

"_Paradox_ !" Panggilku. Dia menoleh.

"Maaf. Tapi kurasa kau memiliki tujuh berlian. Dan satu-satunya yang kulihat disini hanya satu berlian merah di dadamu !" Kataku.

"Mana enam yang lain ? Seharusnya itu ada di punggungmu !" Lanjutku berani.

_Paradox_ tertawa kecil. Lagi-lagi. Aku mulai muak.

"Yaahh...kurasa aku tidak bisa meniru saudaraku dengan sempurna" mendadak suaranya berubah menjadi lebih berat.

_Jelas ada yang salah. Sangat, sangat salah !_

Tak hanya aku, beberapa timku juga mulai curiga. Mereka beringsut mundur selangkah. _Paradox_ tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Saat ia membuka mata, pupilnya tidak seindah yang kubayangkan. Lebih mirip mata malaikat maut daripada mata naga terbijak sedunia.

Paradox menjilat bibir. "Aku tidak menyangka..."

"...kalian bisa ditipu semudah ini..."

"...Uzumaki Naruto-sama..."

.

.

.

Api berwarna ungu seketika muncul dari dadanya dan membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok putih berkilat nan anggun itu lenyap dan berganti menjadi sosok yang barangkali merupakan yang paling menakutkan dari semua naga yang pernah diketahui manusia dan naga itu sendiri. Salah satu pengkhianat _Etatheon_. Yang kononnya adalah saudara dari _Paradox_ itu sendiri.

.

"_ORTODOX_ !" Seru Sasuke terkejut.

Alih-alih naga yang menawan, sosok yang kami jumpai mampu membuat seorang Jounin atau ANBU mengalami serangan jantung. Dengan kepala seperti campuran antara ular mamba dengan kuda, mata kuning terang tanpa pupil, sepasang tanduk pendek di alisnya dan sepasang lagi tanduk melengkung sempurna seperti tanduk domba bersegmen-segmen di telinganya. Rambut kasar semacam surai berwarna hitam kelabu memenuhi bagian atas lehernya. Tanduk berwarna metalik mengkilat berbentuk bulan sabit tampak di hidungnya bersama sepasang kumis seperti cambuk mengerikan. Naga ini hanya memiliki dua kaki –yang semuanya berada di depan, itupun tidak sempurna. Kaki (atau tangan) kanannya hanya berupa tulang yang dibalut otot. Tanpa pembuluh darah, lemak, atau kulit dan sisik sedikitpun. Sikunya lancip seperti belati dengan tiga jari kurus yang berujung pada cakar berbentuk sabit yang mengerikan. Dia memiliki sepasang sayap yang tersusun dari api ungu dengan semburat pink yang terus berkobar. Di lengannya, jakunnya, dan ujung ekornya juga berkobar api yang sama. Naga ini menyeringai pada kami (atau padaku) dan menampakkan gigi-gigi tajam dan berantakan sepanjang mulutnya, yang mampu menggergaji seekor banteng utuh sampai ke tulangnya dengan sekali gerakan.

_Ortodox_. Penguasa Kegelapan. Yang disebut-sebut sebagai naga terkuat di seantero planet setelah _Paradox_.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ! ! !" _Ortodox_ tertawa dengan suara menggelegar yang mengerikan hingga membuat ratusan helai daun rumput berubah menjadi kelabu. Aku mundur selangkah.

"Kalian...bodoh..." sindirnya sarkastik lalu meludah ke sebuah batu. Ludahnya melelehkan benda padat itu hingga tembus ke tanah.

Ia menggesekkan cakarnya, menimbulkan suara persis seperti dua pedang yang bertubrukan. "Mau saja ditipu" ucapnya pongah. "Manusia memang rendahan. Mereka murah, lemah, dan bisa dipercaya" ejeknya.

Aku tersadar.

LANGSUNG kuhunus Pedang Rikudo pada Ryuuzetsu –yang langsung berdiri mematung di tempat.

"APA MAKSUD SEMUA INI ?!" Bentakku keras. Ryuuzetsu memucat.

"Hentikan itu, Naruto-sama" lerai _Ortodox_ pelan. "Ryuuzetsu tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia selalu mengira bahwa aku memang _Paradox_. Aku selama ini bersembunyi di kegelapan gua, tidak pernah keluar. Dan dia setia melayaniku dan mengira aku adalah sosok naga yang mampu menyelamatkan dunia...sampai saat ini dia baru mengetahui kebenarannya" katanya licik.

Aku melirik Ryuuzetsu tajam. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"A...ak...aku...aku...sama...sekali tidak tahu kalau dia _Ortodox_, Naruto !" Ucapnya terbata-bata.

_Dia tidak berbohong._

Tiba-tiba aku punya pemikiran seperti itu. Ryuuzetsu juga ditipu. Sama seperti kami.

.

.

"SEMUA BERSIAP !" Pekik seorang prajurit. Ratusan naga mengembangkan sayap. Suara-suara pedang dan berbagai senjata yang keluar dari sarung dan wadah mereka turut membuat suasana makin mencekam. INI SUNGGUH DI LUAR PERKIRAAN. Kami semua telah ditipu...oleh seekor naga.

Aku merasa jadi manusia terbodoh hari itu. Kurama sudah kukira sebagai _Paradox_, dan sekarang, ketika bukti-bukti makin banyak, ternyata itu hanyalah rencana Sang _Ortodox_ untuk menjebak kami !

_Ortodox_ tertawa kecil sambil mengusap tanduknya. "Dasar kalian idiot" katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Tahukah kalian ? Kalaupun kalian semua kuizinkan pulang sekarang tanpa kucederai, yang akan kalian temui hanya bekas perumahan kalian. Bekas ! Dan kalian tahu artinya itu !" Serunya penuh kemenangan.

Kakashi-sensei mengernyit.

"Sialan" desisnya geram. Kami meliriknya. "_Ortodox_ benar-benar pintar. Dia tidak kalah dengan Nara Shikaku" ujar Kakashi-sensei kesal.

"Hohoho. Di dunia ini, percuma kalian hidup dengan kekuatan besar tanpa kecerdasan" kata naga itu pongah.

Aku mulai mengerti kemana ini mengarah.

"Jadi...kau...?" Aku menghunuskan pedangku pada _Ortodox_.

"Ya" balas _Ortodox_ sinis. "Aku sengaja menyamar menjadi _Paradox_ dan menyuruh Ryuuzetsu menjemput kalian. Dengan berpura-pura menjadi _Paradox_, aku berhasil menggiring kalian beserta pasukan terbaik dari Lima Negara Besar kemari. Madara dan aku telah merencanakan ini sejak kami bertemu. Dan tak kusangka Lima Kage-pun mengadakan perundingan untuk yang kedua kalinya, sehingga akhirnya keadaan lima desa yang ditinggalkan pun kosong dan hanya menyisakan prajurit kawakan dan rakyat biasa. Tempat paling empuk untuk diserang dan dicincang habis" katanya sambil menjilat bibir. "Kecuali Konoha yang jadi tempat rapat Lima Kage, desa kalian sedang dalam penghancuran sekarang..." gertaknya.

"Lalu...bagaimana kau bisa memiliki _Hiraishin Kunai_ itu ?!" Bentakku tak sabar.

"Ohya, aku lupa" desis _Ortodox_ mendramatisir. "Itu tak sengaja kudapat...hadiah kecil karena telah..."

.

"...menghabisi nyawa Hokage Keempat bersama istri tercintanya yang kasar seperti cabai...".

.

Darahku menggelegak.

_Ortodox_ tertawa seperti naga gila. Aku bisa merasakan seluruh prajurit merinding ketakutan. Bahkan suaranya begitu mengintimidasi.

"DAN SEKARANG SEBIJI MANUSIA YANG DIPILIH _PARADOX_, KETURUNAN DARI DUA PECUNDANG ITU, ADA DISINI !"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !"

Aku berteriak keras sama gilanya dengan _Ortodox_, berlari tak tentu arah dan melompat setinggi-tingginya, mengayunkan Pedang Rikudo-ku sekuat tanganku mampu bergerak, dan seketika aku merasa pedangku bertubrukan dengan sesuatu –yang segera patah dan terlempar.

Aku memotong salah satu dari empat taring di rahang _Ortodox_.

"KUTU TIDAK BERGUNA !" Bentak _Ortodox_ sembari mengayunkan jari-jari dan cakarnya. Tepat ke arahku.

Aku terpelanting entah berapa puluh meter ke samping, membentur salah satu cabang _Sequoia_ raksasa dan mendarat dengan kasar ke tanah. Tapi mungkin karena aku masih memakai jaket kulit _Wyvern_, benturan itu tidak begitu terasa.

.

"SEERRAAAAANNGGG ! ! !"

Suara –yang entah berasal dari apa- bergemuruh memenuhi lembah. Ratusan naga dan manusia –termasuk timku, maju berusaha menyerang _Ortodox_. Mereka semua sebenarnya gentar, tapi kali ini kami menang secara jumlah.

.

Tapi segera kusadari, kali ini kualitas jauh lebih menentukan daripada kuantitas.

.

_Ortodox_ mengayunkan tangan kanannya, dan langsung saja dinding api ungu kebiruan muncul dari sisi kanan, langsung menyapu dan membakar semua yang dikenainya.

Semua ? Tidak ! _Ada satu yang selamat_.

Aku nyaris pingsan, tapi mataku masih membuka dan bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

Sakura. Dia satu-satunya yang selamat dari hantaman dinding api _Ortodox_. Dia menunduk. Sang _Ortodox_ mendekatinya.

"Ah, gadis Haruno itu" desisnya senang. "Kau membawanya ?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia merogoh tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya dan mengeluarkan benda sebesar bola tenis yang berkilau.

_Tidak mungkin !_

.

Apel emas. Yang diberikan Oedipus padaku. Aku merogoh tas pinggangku. Tidak ada ! Kapan...kapan dia mencurinya ?!

.

_Saat membantu membereskan peralatanku seusai memelukku malam itu._

Aku baru sadar. Waktu itu aku memang sedang tidak memikirkan apel emas itu !

"SAKURA ! !" Bentakku keras-keras. Aku bangun, berusaha mendekati mereka berdua. Timku juga sama terkejutnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini ?" Desisku lirih setelah cukup dekat. Sementara, _Ortodox_ melempar-lempar apel emas terkecil itu dengan santai.

"Hanya segini ?" Gumamnya. "Oedipus memang pelit. Tapi tidak apa, kurasa ini cukup. Kupikir aku akan menguliti naga gading itu dan memutus seratus kepala Ladon begitu aku inginkan lebih" desisnya jahat.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto" balas Sakura lirih. "Mereka...ayahku ada pada mereka. Aku berbohong soal tragedi itu. Ibuku memang sudah meninggal, tapi ayahku masih hidup. Dia disamarkan menjadi pejabat di Rouran dan dilarang bertemu denganku sampai aku menyelesaikan misi ini. Sekarang, dia sudah bebas..." jelasnya pelan.

Oh, begitu.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi..._Ortodox_ dan Madara memanfaatkan Sakura dan ayahnya untuk...semacam musuh dalam selimut ?

"Hahaha, gadis pintar" _Ortodox_ berujar dan menyambung, "mari kita temui ayahmu, sayang".

.

"NAGA SIALAN !" Aku memekik keras karena begitu marah melihat kenyataan ini. Menerabas langsung berusaha mencincang naga setan itu –sebelum ia menyemburkan api ke arahku- yang tidak kupedulikan.

VOOOMMMM ! ! !

.

"Kurama ! Apa yang...kau lakukan ?!" Aku membentak lagi. Kurama melindungiku. Setengah sisik dari seluruh tubuhnya terkelupas langsung begitu bersentuhan dengan api _Ortodox_.

"PERGI, NARUTO !" Seru Kurama. "Aku akan menahannya ! Kau carilah _Paradox_ !"

"TIDAK AKAN !" Balasku lebih keras. "AKAN KUSURUH _PARADOX_ MENCARIKU !"

"Jangan bodoh !" Balas Kurama. Setengah detik kemudian, _Ortodox_ menggenggam tanduk alis sebelah kanannya dan mematahkannya dengan sekali gerakan. Kurama menoleh, bersiap menyembur api namun lawannya lebih dulu menamparnya hingga beberapa giginya lepas sekaligus. Kurama limbung demikian parah sampai terseret agak jauh bersamaku.

"Hentikan, Naruto" isak Sakura –yang masih bersama _Ortodox_. "Kau tidak akan bisa menang melawannya !"

"Ya, hentikan itu" imbuh _Ortodox_ sinis. "Gadis ini benar. Kau takkan bisa, barang hanya menyentuhku".

Aku berlari dan menghunus pedangku –yang hanya dianggap lalat oleh _Ortodox_. Aku kembali terlempar. Dari jauh kulihat _Ortodox_ mencekik naga oranyeku dengan sebelah tangan.

"_Wivereslavia_ terakhir" desis _Ortodox_. Darahku berdesir. _Itu benar_.

Kurama tampak terkejut, tapi ia berusaha tetap bertahan.

"Akan menyedihkan kalau kau harus mati sekarang, Wivere" kata _Ortodox_ seenaknya. "Tapi karena kau yang terakhir dari spesiesmu dan aku tidak bisa memunculkan seekor Wivere betina, jadi kurasa kau hidup hanya menghabis-habiskan oksigen dan daging di planet ini. Basi. Sampah. Tidak ada gunanya kau hidup disini. Jadilah kerangka pajangan di museum" katanya sarkastik.

_Tamat sudah._

_Ortodox_ memutus kaki depan kiri Kurama semudah mematahkan ranting, mencakar leher dan memutus salah satu sayapnya, dan melemparnya jauh-jauh hingga sukses membentur gundukan besar berlian mentah, mengubah warnanya yang putih bening menjadi merah.

Naga iblis ini memanjat _Sequioa_ sampai hampir ke puncaknya, menatap para prajurit yang hampir semuanya sudah terluka oleh dinding apinya –tapi entah kenapa belum ada yang mati- dengan tatapan meremehkan, kemudian memuntahkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. Sebatang tongkat hitam, yang makin lama makin panjang, ditarik begitu saja sampai aku bisa melihat ujungnya, yang berupa sabit raksasa berwarna abu-abu.

"WAHAI MANUSIA !" Serunya keras-keras. Suaranya bergema.

"SAMPAIKAN PADA KELUARGA, TEMAN, DAN MUSUH KALIAN PESAN DARIKU, SANG _ORTODOX_ !"

"Pesannya tidak perlu panjang-panjang ! Cukup dua kata !"

.

Ia berhenti sesaat.

.

"KEMATIAN MENUNGGUMU !"

Di pengujung kalimatnya, _Ortodox_ mengayunkan tongkat sabitnya. Di belakang kami, pegunungan berpuncak runcing itu berubah menjadi datar sedatar-datarnya, alias terpotong. Potongan puncak pegunungan meluncur cepat menuruni lembah, bersiap menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di bawahnya. Naga dewa ini membentangkan sayap apinya lebar-lebar, memanggil awan hitam yang segera menghasilkan beberapa tornado api ungu, mengisap dan membinasakan apapun yang terbawa. Merasa belum puas, ia turun ke tanah. _Ortodox_ menancapkan tangan kanannya –yang berupa kerangka dilapisi otot itu- ke tanah sampai sebatas jari, kemudian melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

IA MENGGULUNG daratan seperti seorang koki menggulung kimbap untuk sarapan, membinasakan semua naga dan manusia yang terlahap ke dalam gulungan itu. Ia bertidak seperti sedang membuat risoles, dan adonannya adalah lapisan tanah. Lapisan tanah teratas tergulung cepat ke depan seperti karpet, menyisakan daratan tandus tanpa kehidupan.

Aku berusaha bangun, terdorong oleh rasa marah pada kenyataan bahwa _Ortodox_-lah yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuaku sekaligus dalang penyerangan Konoha 16 tahun yang lalu, sekaligus perasaan kesal dan kecewa yang sangat berat mengingat _Paradox_ sampai detik ini tidak ada disisiku untuk membantu atau sekedar menyaksikan semua ini terjadi.

Tapi sia-sia belaka, tulang-tulangku rasanya seperti terbuat dari kertas. Sulit untuk berdiri, walau kupaksakan, walau aku masih mengenakan jaket dari kulit _Wyvern_. _Ortodox_ mendekatiku.

"Apa jadinya kalau kusandera kau, Naruto-sama ?" Sinisnya. Aku mendengus tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau kurang ajar" desisku marah. Kulihat sendiri bagaimana naga bengis ini menghabisi ratusan nyawa manusia dan bangsanya sendiri, naga, dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. "Terkutuklah kau !"

_Ortodox_ tertawa jahat. "Salah sendiri karena percaya padaku" kilahnya tak mau kalah. Ia nyaris mengambilku dan mematahkanku dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan mengerikan itu sebelum sesuatu jatuh dari langit tepat menimpanya.

Bukan, bukan sebuah meteor lagi sekarang, tapi seekor naga.

.

.

"Tenang, Naruto-sama. Aku di pihakmu" desis naga bersisik hijau dengan hiasan seperti dedaunan dan bunga itu sambil mengedipkan mata. Ia berjalan dari _Ortodox_ yang baru saja diinjaknya dari langit.

"Parthenon..." desis _Ortodox_. Naga itu mengambil sabitnya dan nyaris menebas Parthenon –yang tampak santai-santai saja.

ZIIINNNGGG ! ! ! Seekor naga dengan kecepatan yang sulit kulihat menabrak _Ortodox_ hingga terpental ke belakang. Itu Hermes, dan Beleriphon menyusul dengan mengurung _Ortodox_ dalam sebuah kubus Jinton dan mengatupkan rahangnya, membuat sayap kiri _Ortodox_ kini binasa tak bersisa.

"Sialan kalian" gerutu _Ortodox_. Mengejutkan, sayapnya pulih kembali dalam sekejap. "Tapi kalian sedikit terlambat. Lihat sekelilingmu. Aku sudah selesaikan semuanya. Yahh...hampir semuanya" _Ortodox_ kembali dengan sikap sinisnya yang biasa.

Melawan tiga naga dewa sekaligus bukan perkara yang gampang, terlebih sekarang sepertinya dia punya urusan yang lebih penting, jadi naga iblis itu segera menghilang diiringi kobaran api ungu khasnya. Menyisakan kami berempat –dan timku, yang untungnya semuanya masih hidup.

"Naruto-sama ! Kau terlihat buruk" cetus Parthenon –naga dewa terbaru yang kukenal, sambil menjulurkan ekornya melingkari tubuhku. Berangsur-angsur aku pulih dan bisa berdiri lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau sembuhkan timnya yang lain juga" saran Hermes sambil menuding teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka semua tampak terluka, bersama dengan segelintir prajurit yang masih hidup semacam Kankuro, Temari, Sasori, Kurotsuchi, Yamato, Ao, Darui, Cee, Eff, dan beberapa yang lain.

"Kurama mana ?" Tanya Beleriphon tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Hermes" panggilku. Dia menoleh. "Antar aku. Kurama dilempar oleh _Ortodox_" desisku lirih.

"Parthenon, ikutlah" potong Kakashi-sensei tiba-tiba. "Kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang terluka serius. Kau sembuhkan dulu Kurama". Parthenon mengangguk, dan kami bertiga segera terbang secepat mungkin ke tempat dimana terakhir kali aku melihat Kurama dilempar.

.

.

* * *

"Disana !" Seru Hermes.

Keadaan nagaku begitu mengerikan. Ia berada dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Kaki depan kirinya sudah putus, sayapnya tinggal satu –itupun dalam keadaan robek, ekornya tergores-gores, beberapa cakarnya sudah tumpul, patah, bahkan lepas. Satu tanduknya patah dan beberapa giginya tanggal.

Matanya terpejam, tapi ia masih bernapas.

"KURAMA !" Pekikku sambil berlari mendekat. Aku tidak peduli sepatuku dibasahi darah naga langka ini. Dia perlahan membuka mata merahnya. Sayu, tidak ada euforia seperti biasanya. Aku tercekat.

"Ini Parthenon" tudingku. "Dia naga dewa penyembuh. Dia akan memulihkanmu !" Seruku.

Kurama menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu" katanya lirih.

"APA MAKSUDMU !" Bentakku. "Aku tidak mau kau mati, bodoh !"

"Kalaupun aku hidup, apa manfaatku ?" Balas Kurama tak kalah menyakitkan. Aku bungkam.

"Kurasa _Ortodox_ benar. Aku Wivere terakhir. Tidak ada yang lain...jadi...aku tidak berguna untuk hidup..."

"_Ortodox_ salah ! Dia selalu salah dan akan selalu salah !" Seruku. "Jangan pernah percaya padanya !"

Kurama tertawa kecil. Tapi kali ini beda makna. "Naruto...kalau kau sudah menemukan _Paradox_..."

"...maka apa yang akan kulakukan ?"

"_Paradox_ naga yang baik" tabrak Hermes. "Dia akan mengizinkanmu ikut perjalanan berikutnya dan bersama-sama mengalahkan Madara".

"Aku saja tidak bisa menyentuh _Ortodox_" desah Kurama lemah. "_Paradox_ terlalu kuat, terlalu tangguh, terlalu hebat, bagiku. Aku tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya, Naruto" lanjutnya.

"Kau orang baik, Naruto" katanya tulus.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini, kan ?

"Kau mau menjadikan naga bodoh dan konyol ini nagamu" lanjut Kurama lemah. "Jujur saja, aku merasa aku hanya sekedar hidup...tanpa tujuan..."

"...sampai aku bertemu denganmu, Naruto".

"Hidup hanya untuk makan, tidur, keluyuran tanpa tujuan, meraung dan berjalan tanpa arah dan maksud...aku merasa benar-benar hidup setelah bertemu dan bertualang bersamamu..."

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Apakah seorang _Dracovetth_ punya ikatan batin yang begitu kuat dengan naganya sampai seperti ini ? Aku...aku tidak pernah begini hanya karena seekor naga ! Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Aku ingin lebih lama bertualang bersamamu..." bisik naga oranye ini sambil mengedikkan jari-jarinya.

"Terlebih aku" balasku cepat, sambil mengusap satu tanduknya yang tersisa. Bibir hitamnya terangkat, membentuk senyum yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku terisak. Hermes bahkan ikut berkaca-kaca. Parthenon ? Jangan tanya. Dia sudah menangis dari tadi.

"Terlalu parah" desis Parthenon. "_Ortodox_ merobek aortanya. Punggungnya membentur bongkahan berlian, dan hampir semua tulangnya sudah rusak".

"BERUSAHALAH MENYEMBUHKANNYA !" Seruku. Aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kenapa semuanya datang bertubi-tubi ? Ditipu _Ortodox_, ditipu Sakura, kehilangan ratusan prajurit berbakat, dan apa sekarang aku harus kehilangan naga pertamaku ?!

"Jangan kasar pada wanita, Naruto" bisik Kurama. "Aku...baik-baik saja...aku hanya ingin tidur. Dan jangan pernah bangunkan aku..."

Air mataku jatuh juga.

"Dasar cengeng" ledek Kurama dengan suara yang makin melemah. "Bangunlah. Hadapi semua ini. Kau bisa. Aku percaya kau bisa...dan jangan sia-siakan kematianku nanti" katanya. "Hermes...robek perutku. Naruto...ambil usus dan lambungku. Ada banyak chakra tersimpan disana...hal terakhir yang bisa kuberikan untukmu..."

"KAU BERCANDA !" Aku membentaknya lagi. Mataku basah. Aku tidak peduli. "Kau tidak akan mati, tahu !"

"Memangnya aku _Paradox_, tidak bisa mati" balas Kurama. Sekarang suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada _Paradox_..."

.

Hening.

.

.

"Naruto-sama..."

.

.

"_Terimakasih_".

.

.

"KURAAMMAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! !"

.

.

.

_Hari itu. _

_._

_._

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 12 akhirnya selesai !

Ada lagi nggak yang ketipu disini ? (*Mesem-mesem gaje* #digampar). Cuma satu kata yang bisa digambarkan untuk mendeskripsikan chapter ini: MALANG BANGET NASIB LO, NARU ! (*dibunuh reader*).

Chapter 13 akan penuh dengan kejutan, jadi jangan sampai terlewat ! (*Promosi*). **P.S:** Jangan tanya kapan Naru ketemu _Paradox_. Ikuti aja ceritanya (*acung-acung Shakujo* #dilindes). Apakah Kurama akan berpisah dengan Naruto untuk selamanya ? Benarkah dia adalah naga terakhir dari spesiesnya ? Apa hubungan antara Sakura dan Kizashi dengan Madara ?

Okeh, bagi yang penasaran soal _Ortodox_, disini terungkap sudah. Yang pengin liat _list_ detailnya, silakan di bawah. Kedok Sakura juga sudah terbongkar. Dan disini mulai dimunculkan anggota Akatsuki, walau cuma empat orang. Soal _Hydra_, di chapter ini memang baru muncul sebentar, tapi akan tampil lagi di chapter-chapter depan.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Threeten :**

**"The World Needs You"**

**See you again in chapter 13 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Twelve:

_**Scylla (Diambil dari monster mitologi Yunani yang konon menjaga Selat Messina diantara Italia dan Pulau Sisilia)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 100 meter, berat 210 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang, namun dapat melaju di dalam air secepat 40 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki enam kepala dan kepala-kepala serigala di pinggang

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan air deras dari keenam kepalanya

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Hoshigaki Kisame

_**Hydra (Diambil dari naga terkenal mitologi Yunani yang dibunuh Heracles (Hercules) sebagai Tugas Kedua)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 25 meter, berat 18 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang, namun dapat melata dengan kecepatan 30 km/jam atau berenang secepat 42 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki tujuh kepala yang akan berlipat dua jika dipotong. Dalam beberapa cerita, jumlah kepalanya bisa mencapai 100

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan api dari mulut, asap beracun, atau cairan korosi

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Uzumaki Nagato

_**Yaycare (Naga OC, namanya diambil dari nama anak Sungai Amazon, Sungai Yaycare di Amerika Selatan)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 25,8 meter, berat 19 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 5-40 km/jam

Spesial : Memiliki lima kepala yang menyemburkan lima elemen

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan air, tanah, api, petir, dan angin dari kelima kepalanya (tapi tidak bisa menggabungkan elemen untuk membuat Kekkei Genkai atau Kekkei Touta)

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Sangat tinggi

Pemilik : Goton no Kakuzu

_**Wyvern (Diambil dari naga mitologi Eropa yang terkenal dari Bangsa Anglo Saxon –Wivere- berarti 'ular')**_

Strength : Ekstrim (namun begitu mengetahui kelemahannya, bisa dibilang 'medium')

Ukuran : Panjang 10-17 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 5-185 km/jam

Spesial : Sisik baja yang tak tertembus, kobaran api dahsyat, ekor yang sangat kuat

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api dengan jarak serang cukup jauh dan lebar

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Uchiha Madara

_**Parthenon (Naga OC, diambil dari nama bangunan Yunani Kuno)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 14,8 meter, berat 8 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-200 km/jam

Spesial : Kekuatan penyembuh, lebih mahir dari _Pomona_, dan setiap luka di tubuhnya beregenerasi dengan sangat cepat

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api hijau pekat yang dapat menyebabkan halusinasi

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Medium

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**ORTODOX (Second main antagonist)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 17,2 meter, berat 12 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-300 km/jam

Spesial : Jika dikehendaki, api spesialnya dapat membakar apapun yang ada, atau membakar makhluk hidup menjadi tulang belulang dan menjadikannya berpihak padanya

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api ungu dengan semburat pink, atau serangan langsung yang menyebabkan kerusakan dahsyat

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Death-see

Pemilik : Bekerjasama dengan Uchiha Madara


	13. Chapter 13: The World Needs You

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruSaku, NaruSara, KuraPara

**Slight Pair :** ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 13, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*). Soal POV, saya akan menggantinya jadi POV tokoh tertentu atau POV orang ketiga sesuai kebutuhan, tenang saja.

Naruto mendapat tekanan bertubi-tubi: Ia dan timnya serta Lima Negara Besar, bahkan mungkin seluruh dunia, telah ditipu oleh _Ortodox_ yang menyamar sebagai naga yang selama ini mereka cari. Sakura akhirnya menampakkan maksudnya pada tim begitu ia berjumpa dengan _Ortodox_, membuatnya mendustakan semua yang telah dialaminya selama bergabung bersama tim termasuk perasaannya pada Naruto malam itu. Naga pengkhianat _Etatheon_ yang juga sekaligus saudara _Paradox_ itu bahkan melukai naga pertama Naruto, yang berujung pada...kematian Kurama !

Benarkah Kurama memang telah mati ? Kapan Naruto berjumpa dengan _Paradox_ yang selama ini dicarinya ? Dan apakah Madara akan berhasil membangunkan Droconos kembali dan bersama-sama melancarkan _Tsuki no Me Keikaku_ ? Dan ada apa rahasia dibalik semua kejadian aneh yang mengiringi perjalanan mereka ?

**Enjoy read chap 13 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Tigabelas :

**The World Needs You**

Orang ini berambut kuning panjang, tapi tidak tampak berantakan. Dagunya lancip dan matanya biru sepertiku. Ia mengenakan jubah putih panjang dengan dekorasi api berwarna oranye di bagian bawahnya. Dibalik jubahnya, ia mengenakan rompi hijau yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Kakashi-sensei. Orang ini tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku tidak asing dengannya. Dan memang seharusnya tidak asing.

"Apa kabar, Naruto ?" Sapanya ramah.

.

"Buruk," jawabku sekenanya. "Ayah".

Dia tertawa kecil. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang _Draco P_, Naruto ?" Katanya setelah tawanya selesai.

"Kurasa aku ingin mati saja," jawabku asal-asalan. Dia tertawa lagi.

"Kau senang melihat anakmu menderita ?" Tanyaku lesu beberapa detik kemudian. Itu cukup untuk menghentikan tawanya lagi.

"Sikap ketusmu mengingatkanku pada Kushina," komentar ayahku pura-pura serius. "Kau mewarisi sikapnya. Berkemauan keras dan tidak bisa dienyahkan. Wajahmu juga berbentuk sama sepertinya, walau sepertinya kulitmu dan rambutmu sama denganku".

Aku terdiam. Mestinya aku senang karena ini pertama kalinya aku bisa bicara langsung dengan ayahku. Tapi...sudahlah. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting, yang HARUS kutanyakan padanya sekarang. Sekarang juga.

"Ayah," panggilku. "Ketika kau menjadi _Draco P_...apa sulit menemukan _Dia_ ?" Aku melancarkan serangan pertama.

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tidak terlalu," jawabnya enteng. "Begitu aku diberitahu oleh seorang Daimyo bahwa aku adalah _Draco P_ selanjutnya, aku bertemu Dia hanya dua hari kemudian, dan kami selalu bersama setelah itu. Itu terjadi hanya beberapa minggu setelah aku menikah dengan ibumu, Naruto," jelasnya singkat.

Giliranku terdiam. Dua hari ? Hanya dua hari ? Aku sudah hampir sebulan berkelana ke separuh penjuru dunia tidak menemukan apa-apa !

"Ini tidak adil," gerutuku kesal. "Aku sudah mencarinya lama sekali ! Mengitari setengah belahan dunia dari Konoha ke Kusa ! Kenapa aku samasekali belum menemukan tanda keberadaannya sedikitpun ?"

"Sesuatu yang sama tidak terjadi dua kali, Naruto," jawabnya cepat. "Apalagi untuk naga semacam dia. Lain _Draco P_, lain pula caranya bertemu. Atau barangkali, waktu juga..."

"Tapi ini darurat !" Potongku kesal. "Madara sudah merencanakan jutsu aneh yang membuatnya bisa diakui sebagai dewa yang memerintah dunia ! Dan _Ortodox_ sudah bangkit, aku dan teman-temanku melihatnya dengan mata kepala kami sendiri bagaimana dia merenggut seratus nyawa dalam waktu satu menit, bagaimana dia membunuh naga pertamaku dengan biadab !" Seruku keras. Aku memberi penekanan pada lima kata terakhir.

"Kenapa, ayah ?" Aku mengakhiri cercaan itu dengan menggumam pelan.

Pria di depanku ini menghela napas lalu berkata, "Kau menguasai Rasengan-ku, ya ?" Dan aku mengangguk.

"Kau juga menguasai Shunshin no Jutsu menggunakan _Hiraishin Kunai_ ?" Selidiknya lagi. Aku mengangguk lagi. "Dan kau punya elemen angin sama seperti yang kumiliki," lanjutnya, dan sekali lagi aku mengangguk.

"Tapi aku bukan Yondaime Hokage," susulku. "Aku bukan pahlawan yang diakui seluruh penduduk desa. Aku bukan orang yang dihormati, aku bukan guru bagi siapa-siapa dan murid yang baik bagi siapa-siapa. Aku bahkan bukan _Dracovetth_ yang baik. Naga pertamaku tiada bahkan belum genap sebulan aku memilikinya," desisku lirih.

"Dan aku tidak memiliki Kekkei Touta," balas ayahku. Aku mendongak, menatap matanya yang biru jernih. Rasanya seperti menatap diriku sendiri. "Aku tidak pernah punya naga seekor _Wivereslavia_ yang sangat setia dan begitu cepat akrab, saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan aku tidak mendapatkan imbuhan '-_sama'_ di belakang namaku ketika usiaku masih 16 tahun," sambungnya lancar. Ia mengerling padaku.

Kami tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa. Tapi rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

"Kurama pasti bangga punya pengendara sepertimu," celetuk ayahku, sekali lagi membuatku terdiam.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya," cetusku. "Bahkan seekor _Paradox_ sekalipun".

"Kukira _Paradox_ akan sama baiknya dengan Kurama," balas ayahku. "Pasalnya Dia belum menemukan _Dracovetth_ yang benar-benar menyatu dengannya," ujarnya serius. "Dulu aku sempat merasa ge-er bahwa itu pasti aku, tapi nyatanya tidak. _Paradox_ bilang, dia bahkan tidak mau memberitahuku sesuatu yang dirahasiakannya seumur hidupnya, dan baru satu makhluk hidup yang mengetahuinya," jelasnya misterius.

Aku mengernyit. "Sesuatu yang dirahasiakan _Paradox_ ?" Ulangku. Ayah mengangguk.

"Apa itu ?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu," balas ayahku. "Tapi kurasa kau ditakdirkan untuk mengetahuinya".

"Aku bahkan belum menemukannya".

"Kau akan menemukannya," ujarnya serius. "Dan kalian berdua akan jadi tim yang hebat, bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Mereka semua istimewa. Semua naga dan semua manusia adalah istimewa, dan kau yang akan membimbing mereka dan mengalahkan Madara dan para pengkhianat _Etatheon_ serta menghapuskan istilah Pembantai Bersayap dalam kamus _Dracovetth_".

Aku mencibir lalu memalingkan muka. "_Paradox_ tidak lebih dari seonggok nama dari naga terburuk di dunia," sungutku kesal. Ayahku menggeleng kepala pelan, lalu mencolek daguku, membuat mata biru kami bertatapan.

"Narutoku tidak akan patah semangat begitu mudah," bisiknya tegas. "Bangunlah, dunia membutuhkanmu".

"Kenapa kau begitu percaya padaku ?" Balasku. Dia tersenyum lebar seakan telah menantikan sesuatu yang selalu ingin diucapkannya, lalu mengusap rambut kuningku.

.

"Karena aku ayahmu," jawabnya singkat.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terhenyak bangun. Melihat sekeliling, kusadari aku berada di sebuah tenda. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku keluar dan mendapati banyak orang dengan kondisi yang buruk, atau sangat buruk, dan setidaknya mereka semua terluka, berseliweran di dekat tenda-tenda sementara yang dibangun berkelompok.

"Naruto-sama, Anda sudah baikan ?"

Aku menoleh. Parthenon. Aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya ?" Tanyaku lirih. Parthenon menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku," desisnya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa," kilahku. "Mungkin aku harus mencoret spesies _Wivereslavia_ dari Buku Bingo," lanjutku beberapa detik kemudian. _Ah, tragis sekali_.

"Naruto-sama !" Sebuah suara yang kukenal mengagetkanku lagi. Perempuan berambut sayur !

"Pakura ?" Selidikku. Di belakangnya, Hiruko juga muncul. "Kenapa kalian ada disini ?"

"Aku sempat melihat Hermes mondar-mandir," cerita Hiruko. "Kupanggil dia dan kutanya ada apa. Katanya kau ditipu _Ortodox_. Melihat semua yang ada di lembah ini sekarang, kurasa dia benar," cetusnya.

"Rouran tidak diserang, kan ?" Tanyaku khawatir. Sebenarnya bukan khawatir pada kotanya, tapi pada...ehm. Ratunya.

"Sara-sama baik-baik saja, jangan cemas," goda Pakura lebih dulu menjawab. Aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Aku turut berduka soal Kurama," kata Pakura kemudian. Aku tertunduk.

"Aku bukan _Dracovetth_ yang baik, ya ?" Cetusku lirih.

"Kudengar kau mengalahkan seekor _Wyvern_," balas Hiruko. "Dan menjadikannya jaket kulit, tanpa kehilangan Kurama. Siapapun akan merasa lumrah jika yang kau hadapi adalah seekor _Etatheon_ sekejam itu".

Mereka pergi untuk memeriksa keadaan para prajurit lain yang masih hidup, atau yang masih berkemungkinan hidup, meninggalkanku sendiri duduk pada sebatang kayu gosong, menatap kosong ke depan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke datang membawa minuman dingin.

"Kau tampak penat sekali," ujarnya sambil membuka satu botol. "Semua ini memang tidak terduga," sambungnya.

"Soal Sakura juga," tambahnya.

"Kau ingin menemaniku atau membuatku semakin buruk ?" Gerutuku. Saat itu juga, Hermes berjalan pelan melewati kami berdua.

"Hermes," panggil Sasuke. Naga itu menoleh. "Maaf mendadak, tapi bisa antar aku ke Perkampungan Uchiha ?" Pinta Sasuke. Aku meliriknya bingung.

"Aku perlu itu," jawab Sasuke, mengartikan pandanganku. "Aku dan klan-ku akan menelaah Tablet Batu itu lebih lanjut beberapa jam. Kurasa aku juga bisa membawa beberapa Uchiha untuk memperkuat pasukan dan..."

"Kau belum mendengarnya ya ?" Potong Hermes dengan suara kaku. Kami berdua menoleh ke arahnya.

.

.

"Perkampungan Uchiha sudah dimusnahkan".

.

.

Sasuke membatu.

Hermes menghela nafas berat. "Saat aku ke Sunagakure, semua orang disana menjadi bisu," terangnya. "Seseorang telah memanggil Styx. Dia mengutuk semua rakyat Suna menjadi tunawicara. Cuma sedikit yang mati, tapi semua orang jadi bisu. Kirigakure diserang radang perut dan ISPA massal. Biang keroknya diduga _Hydra_ yang di-kuchiyose oleh seseorang. Kumogakure porak-poranda karena amukan seekor _Scylla_. Semua _Golem_ di Iwagakure juga hancur bersama dengan bangunan-bangunan di desa karena ulah seekor _Yaycare_," terangnya panjang lebar.

"Kurasa belasan _Gigantostoma_ menyerang Perkampungan Uchiha bersama-sama. Desa itu sudah dilalap kobaran api hijau begitu aku sampai," katanya lalu beranjak pergi dengan lesu.

Aku melirik Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya mencoba bersimpati.

"Jadi kita sama," desis Sasuke lirih.

"Sama ?" Ulangku.

"Yah...kita sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi," desah Sasuke. Dia pasti sangat sedih, tapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda orang sedih. Ia tidak mau kesedihannya terlalu terungkap. Aku mafhum akan hal itu.

"Hei, Naruto-sama," panggil Ryuuzetsu. Aku menoleh dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf," ucapnya pelan. "Kalau aku tidak percaya pada _Ortodox_, semua ini takkan terjadi," sambungnya lirih. "Aku...orang yang tidak pantas menjadi _Dracovetth_..." lanjutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan salahmu," koreksiku. "Tidak ada yang salah".

Shikamaru bergabung dengan kami. Ia membawa sebuah radio tua yang sekarang sedang diutak-atiknya, berusaha mencari frekuensi terbaik untuk mendengarkan berita terbaru. Aku sudah bisa menebak, seratus persen saluran radio di seluruh dunia sedang menyiarkan berita kehancuran empat dari lima desa Lima Negara Besar –kalau stasiun radionya tidak terlebih dahulu dihancurleburkan oleh para Pembantai Bersayap.

Dan, benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam dengan sebuah antena itu memulai berbicara.

'_Kerusakan nyaris menyeluruh di Kumogakure. Gedung-gedung yang dipancang ke bebatuan gunung raksasa sekitar delapan puluh persen hancur. Kantor Raikage rata dengan tanah setelah ditubruk telak oleh tubuh seekor Scylla raksasa. Banjir besar terjadi di daerah rendah dengan air bah yang tidak surut-surutnya, diikuti gelombang hiu air untuk beberapa menit, yang diduga dilakukan oleh seseorang. Sunagakure berubah menjadi seperti desa mati dengan seluruh penduduk kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara. Hydra yang baru-baru ini muncul juga meracuni saluran air minum Kirigakure, membuat tujuh puluh persen penduduk kini mengalami kesulitan air bersih dan terserang penyakit. Banyak diantara mereka juga tewas dimakan. Iwagakure pun porak poranda...'_

'_...dalam kejadian kolosal hari ini, kerugian seluruhnya ditaksir triliunan ryo. Belum ada data pasti tentang korban jiwa, namun tiap desa kehilangan hampir sepertiga penduduknya. Diperkirakan, jutaan manusia di seluruh dunia tewas dalam serangan besar-besaran hari ini...'_

'_...begitu besar bencana yang terjadi. Begitu banyak kerugian material yang ditimbulkan, dan yang terburuk, begitu banyak orang-orang tak berdosa kehilangan nyawanya hari ini. Berapa banyak lagikah manusia yang tidak perlu mati ? Ini pertanyaan untuk kita semua. Siapakah yang bertanggungjawab atas serangan yang akan segera jadi serangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah umat manusia ? Hi, Kaze, Tsuchi, Kaminari, Mizu, dan negara-negara kecil sepakat mengibarkan bendera setengah tiang sebagai simbol duka cita. Umat manusia mengalami pukulan telak dan luka yang amat dalam, hari ini...'_

Radio itu mengeluarkan asap. Dua baterainya langsung terlontar dari tempat mereka bersarang. Aku ngos-ngosan. Suara berita itu masih terdengar walau samar-samar dan diikuti bunyi _kresek_ _kresek_. Kuambil satu batu terdekat dan kulempar lagi ke radio sialan itu sampai benar-benar tidak bersuara. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Ryuuzetsu hanya menatapku cemas, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Aku berpaling dan segera pergi entah kemana.

Senja tiba. Aku ambruk di rerumputan tebal beberapa ratus meter dari perkemahan. Aku baru saja selesai melatih Rasenganku lagi. Aku menatap langit yang mulai berisi semburat oranye diantara kapas-kapas putih dan latar belakang biru yang mulai menua. Danau raksasa berada tidak jauh dariku, memantulkan cahaya surya yang bersiap tidur, digantikan sang bulan. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin senja yang kini terasa sangat berbeda dari sebulan lalu ketika aku masih belum jadi siapa-siapa.

.

.

_Wahai Paradox-ku ?_

_Apakah seorang Dracovetth hanya boleh memiliki satu naga ?_

_Wahai Paradox-ku ?_

_Apakah aku tidak boleh mencintai siapapun ? Bahkan musuhku sendiri ?_

_Wahai Paradox-ku ?_

_Apakah semua ini...punya maksud ?_

_._

_Wahai Paradox-ku..._

_Hari ini, Ortodox menghabisi pasukan terbaik Lima Negara Besar, menipuku, memanipulasi Sakura dan ayahnya, melukai teman-temanku. Hari ini, empat desa besar sudah porak-poranda. Hari ini, aku kehilangan naga terbaikku. _

_Apakah semua ini benar ?_

.

.

_Aku menyerah, Paradox-ku. Aku menyerah._

_Aku memang pernah bilang aku tidak akan menyerah dan putus asa, tapi ini semua di luar kemampuanku._

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"_Ternak dan gembala kembali dikandangkan_

_Sang surya berkemas kembali ke peranduan_

_Seorang Dracovetth berbaring putus asa di rerumputan_

_Tenanglah, dibalik kesulitan pasti akan ada kemudahan"_

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Siapa sih yang iseng menyatroniku dengan pantun dadakan semacam ini ? Sepertinya suara perempuan. Kalau itu Ryuuzetsu atau siapa saja, mereka sungguh keterlaluan. Aku bangun dan memutar kepala ke sumber suara. Dan...

.

.

Seseorang, tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Moncongnya tampak sangat simetris dan halus tanpa lekukan sedikitpun. Jenggot lembut yang menumbuhi dagu hingga pangkal rahang bawahnya berkibar pelan ditiup angin bersama sepasang kumis yang simetris. Tanduk berulir di hidungnya tampak sempurna. Sepasang tanduk berwarna keemasan diatas kedua alisnya mempunyai satu cabang pendek ke bawah, satu cabang pendek ke atas, dan dua cabang panjang ke atas di bagian depannya, sementara satu cabang pendek dan dua cabang panjang di bagian belakangnya. Gelambir seperti telinga berada segaris dengan matanya yang berbentuk mirip dengan mata manusia, dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan bola mata yang jernih. Pupilnya vertikal hitam legam dengan sepasang semburat ke kanan dan kiri di latar belakang iris berwarna kuning keemasan.

Layar kulit bercorak menawan menghiasi bagian atas lehernya sampai pangkal leher, sedang di bagian bawahnya berjajar duri-duri kecil. Sisiknya nyaris tak terlihat karena tubuhnya berkilau seperti cermin dari intan. Sepasang sayap di bahunya, tegak ke atas dengan empat corak berbentuk belah ketupat dan ornamen-ornamen lain yang tampak rumit.

Berlian merah Darah Delima berukuran hampir sebesar kepala manusia bertengger tepat di tengah dadanya, bertahta diatas ukiran emas berbentuk seperti sayap. Dua kaki depannya langsing tapi tampak padat, berujung pada tiga cakar melengkung mengkilat. Di belakang atas kaki depannya, tumbuh bulu-bulu berwarna biru dan hijau yang tampak sangat lembut dan teratur. Bagian bawah tubuhnya berwarna merah, sisanya putih bersih. Langit Jingga tertanam di sisi tubuh kanan depan, Empedu Emas di sisi tubuh kiri depan, Daun Zamrud di sisi kiri tengah, Air Safir di sisi kanan tengah, Tulang Ametist di sisi kanan belakang, dan Kuku Turqois di sisi kiri belakang.

Duri-duri simetris berbentuk limas menghiasi punggung sampai ekornya. Kaki belakangnya berbentuk seperti kaki kuda dengan beberapa duri melengkung ke belakang di pahanya. Sepasang sayap lagi, dengan corak seperti berudu, bertengger di pangkal ekornya. Ekornya sendiri berujung pada sebentuk berlian berwarna nila berbentuk segienam di belakang lima duri seperti _thagomizer_ pendek.

Makhluk ini memandang lurus tepat menghunjam ke mata biruku dengan tatapan datar. Keempat kakinya menyangga tubuhnya yang menawan diatas rerumputan dan ia memosisikan ekornya segaris dengan tubuhnya, melengkung ke arah kiri. Lehernya yang agak panjang ditegakkan sehingga ia tampak tinggi. Ia juga menegakkan kedua sayap punggungnya tapi membiarkan kedua sayap pangkal ekornya menggantung bebas di udara. Waktu serasa melambat. Sedetik terasa seperti semenit begitu ia mengedipkan matanya. Ia...sedikit lebih besar dari yang kukira.

.

.

Aku melongo seperti orang dungu. Kusadari itu dalam dua detik. Menutup mulut, dan mengamati naga yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter di depanku ini dengan saksama. Agaknya aku seperti seorang ilmuwan yang menemukan spesies kehidupan baru.

Aku membuka mulutku, bersiap melancarkan serangan sebelum makhluk di depanku lebih dulu berbicara.

"Beleriphon sedang sibuk mencari mereka yang masih punya kemungkinan hidup," katanya datar. "Dan _Ortodox_ sudah tidak memikirkan untuk menipu kalian lagi dengan cara yang sama, dan memang dia takkan melakukannya," susulnya.

"Kalau ini genjutsu, sudah pasti mustahil," tambahnya.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke lengan atasku.

"Dan kalau ini mimpi, silakan cubit lenganmu sampai berdarah," tantangnya.

.

Aku bungkam. Dia membaca semua pikiranku. Duh, mati kutu aku. Apa yang akan aku lakukan ?

.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggilnya. "Tanggal lahir, 10 Oktober. Putra pertama dari Namikaze Minato yang juga Yondaime Hokage sekaligus _Draco P_ generasi sebelumnya, dan Uzumaki Kushina, imigran dari Uzushiogakure. Makanan kesukaan, mi ramen dari Warung Teuchi. Hobi, tidak jelas. Tidak begitu tertarik pada naga, pada awalnya. Naga pertama, seekor _Wivereslavia_ terakhir bernama Kurama. Menguasai Kagebunshin, Shuriken Kagebunshin, Hiraishin no Jutsu, Rasengan, sedikit jutsu Katon, Doton, dan Fuuton. Memiliki Kekkei Touta yang belum dikembangkan. Terikat hubungan aneh bersama Sara dari Kota Besar Rouran dan Haruno Sakura," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku mendengus kesal. "Jangan katakan lagi yang terakhir," kataku.

"Apa itu cukup ?" Balasnya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian...

.

.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI ?!" Bentakku keras-keras. "Aku dan timku sudah mencarimu lebih dari setengah bulan ke lebih dari setengah wilayah planet dan samasekali tidak menemukan apa-apa, sedangkan ayahku ditemui sendiri olehmu hanya dalam dua hari ! Aku sudah mati-matian hampir terkena serangan jantung saat berhadapan dengan _Hidalgo_, melawan kelompok _Zechuan_, diserang Styx sampai terdampar di Rouran, terpaksa melawan seekor _Venator_ dan bahkan menghadapi seekor _Basilisk_, sementara teman-temanku juga berjuang menghadapi _Zmey_ dan _Sphinx_ ! Aku dibingungkan oleh beragam teka-teki sialan mulai dari penemuan ruang rahasia bawah tanah sampai pencarian Perpustakaan Alexandriana ! Diramal oleh Si Tua Shinjuu dan Artemis Terantai di tempat yang membuat tulang-tulang kami membeku ! Aku sempat mengira nagaku adalah kau tapi itu malah salah ! Ujung-ujungnya kau bahkan membiarkan kami mencari info sendiri ke Observatorium Palomar, melawan _Wyvern_, dan kau membiarkan saudaramu menghabisi kami dan ribuan orang di luar sana ?! Kau membiarkan saudaramu membunuh Kurama ! Kau membiarkan Sakura terjerumus dalam dilema dan KAU MEMBIARKANKU MENDERITA TANPA BERBUAT APA-APA DAN BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG DAN KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU PAHLAWAN ?!"

Persetan dengan siapa aku sedang bicara. Sesuai 'janjiku', akhirnya aku memarahi dia habis-habisan. Aku terisak. Entah kenapa, tapi hatiku terasa sakit ketika berteriak soal kematian Kurama dan dilematis Sakura. Aku terduduk. Kerongkonganku serasa mau putus.

.

Ia terdiam.

.

"_Paradox_ yang kukira berwibawa, ternyata tidak ada tanggung jawab," desisku lirih. "_Paradox_ yang kukira perhatian, ternyata mengabaikan apapun dengan mudahnya," sambungku.

"Aku juga sempat mengira kau jantan, ternyata kau lebih tampak seperti naga banci. Suara perempuan tapi berjenggot dan berkumis". Oke, itu mungkin bisa membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi itu masih jauh lebih ringan dari sakit hati yang kualami, dan dia harusnya tahu itu.

"Aku betina," koreksinya cepat. "Jenggot dan kumis naga betina sama wajarnya dengan taring singa," imbuhnya.

Dalam hati, aku terkejut juga. Pasalnya sejak pertama mendengar namanya, aku mengira _Paradox_ itu naga jantan yang berwibawa. Ternyata yang kujumpai adalah naga betina dengan suara yang, kuakui, suaranya sangat merdu dan indah. Kurasa terjawab sudah kenapa Artemis juga betina, ya karena gurunya –alias _Paradox_\- juga betina. Jadi ibarat manusia ya, perempuan mengajar perempuan.

"Aku tidak suka membuat orang lain mengingat jasaku," timpal _Paradox_. "Itu terdengar terlalu rendahan".

Oke, satu kata untuk naga ini. Dia sombong.

"Tapi terpaksa kuingatkan juga," katanya beberapa detik kemudian. "Kau ingat yang terjadi ketika kau terjatuh dari menara tertinggi di Rouran saat kau merasa gagal menyelamatkan Sara ?" Tanyanya. Keningku berkerut.

"Aku mendengar suara di kepalaku," jawabku. "Suaranya seperti suara perempuan".

"Itulah aku," katanya. "Aku mengirim itu langsung ke pikiranmu. Tahukah kau, dimana aku berada saat kau mendengar itu ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Di bulan," jawabku asal-asalan.

"Di singgasana ratu yang porak-poranda setelah diserang _Venator_," jawab _Paradox_ datar.

Hah ?! SEDEKAT ITU ?! Itu kan hanya beberapa belas meter dari tempatku waktu itu –yang sedang jatuh di udara !

"Saat meteor jatuh menimpa _Chiron_," _Paradox_ berkata lagi. "Kau tentu tak mengira itu kejadian alam yang kebetulan, kan ?"

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi kau juga yang melakukannya ?"

_Paradox_ mengangguk. "Sungguh membosankan melihat kalian bertarung padahal sebentar lagi kalian sampai, jadi kupersingkat saja dengan mengambil satu asteroid di dekat Bulan dan menjatuhkannya ke naga itu," jelasnya dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Dan lubang aneh di pegunungan menuju Observatorium Palomar," imbuh _Paradox_. "Aku juga yang melakukannya. Bahkan saat itu, aku bisa melihat kalian dibalik gunung berpuncak runcing yang hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari timmu".

Aku tercenung. Mungkinkah ini yang disebutnya '_Aku lebih dekat dari yang kau kira_ ?'

"Ya," kata _Paradox_ tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia membaca pikiranku. "Tahukah kau, sejak kau berusia tujuh tahun, saat kau diberitahu Jiraya bahwa kau adalah pengendaraku, bahkan saat kau memulai petualanganmu menjelajahi Kaze, Tsuchi, dan Kori, aku selalu berada tepat diatasmu ? Aku berada sepuluh kilometer tepat diatasmu, dan aku melihat semuanya," jelasnya.

"Dan kau tahu kapan terakhir kalinya aku bicara pada pikiranmu ?" _Paradox_ 'menyerangku' lagi. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Saat aku memeluk Sakura," desisku. Mendadak aku merinding. _Paradox_ mengangguk pelan.

"Ladon kurang peka membaca sisi gelap seorang perempuan," katanya. "Sakura punya itu, tapi sangat sedikit. Tersamar dalam kegelisahan dan kegundahan antara timmu dan ayahnya, yang sama-sama dibutuhkannya," jelasnya. "Saat kau asyik di Perpustakaan Alexandriana, aku juga berada diatasnya, satu kilometer diatas permukaan. Dan tahukah kau, aku menyamar malam itu".

"Menyamar ?" Aku membeo. "Menjadi apa ?"

"Belalang yang kau sentil," katanya ketus.

Aku langsung tertawa dalam hati. Jadi belalang yang bertengger di telunjukku malam itu adalah _Paradox_ yang sedang menyamar ? "Sebentar," cetusku. Aku mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Ya," lagi-lagi dia memotong ucapanku. "Mimpimu di Iwagakure itu, dimana Ryuuzetsu memberikan Shakujo, itu aku yang memasukkan. Dan aku-lah perempuan yang ada di mimpimu saat kau mencari Observatorium Palomar".

Aku terkejut. "Perempuan berambut perak yang sangat cantik itu ?" Selidikku. "Itu...itu kau ?!"

Kulihat naga ini memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu kenapa ?"

Aku memperhatikan tubuhnya. Aku bukan, dan tidak pernah menjadi seekor naga, tapi menurutku, _Paradox_ ini ya...pasti terhitung sangat cantik untuk seekor naga jantan. Aku yang manusia saja bisa mengetahui kalau, dia memang cantik, walau jenggot dan kumis itu sempat menipuku.

Kami berdua terdiam dalam hening, lagi.

"Kurama titip salam padamu," desisku lirih. Aku tertunduk dan meremas tangan. Pasti...dia akan sangat bahagia kalau bisa melihat _Paradox_.

_Paradox_ tampaknya tidak begitu peduli. Ia memandang ke arah lain. "_Wivereslavia_ bermata merah yang sempat kaukira aku, ya ?" Selidiknya. Aku mengangguk.

"Sekarang spesiesnya sudah punah," kataku tersendat. "Kalau kau muncul waktu itu, _Ortodox_ takkan sempat melakukan itu padanya".

_Paradox_ menghela nafas. "Kalau aku muncul waktu itu, justru akan lebih kacau. Kau tidak tahu kerusakan macam apa yang bisa terjadi jika aku dan _Ortodox_ bertarung bersama," ujarnya santai. "Aku tidak muncul sampai sekarang...karena _Ortodox_ belum menampakkan dirinya selama ini, sampai tadi siang".

"Aku kehilangan Kurama," bisikku. "Kau seharusnya tahu betapa menyakitkannya itu".

"Hidup adalah pilihan, Naruto," balas _Paradox_. "Kau memilih Kurama menjadi nagamu, atau aku ?"

Nah, ini dia yang dikhawatirkan Kurama. Sekaligus, aku.

"Aku hanya bisa memilih satu ?" Tanyaku. "Aku tidak boleh memilih keduanya ?"

_Paradox_ menggeleng. "Tapi selalu ada cara bagi seseorang untuk memilih dua pilihan," katanya tegas.

Aku mendekatinya. "Ayo," ajakku. "Kita temui mereka. Mereka semua putus asa. Begitu mereka melihatmu, semangat mereka akan berkobar kem..."

"Aku punya urusan lebih penting, _Draco P_," _Paradox_ memenggal kata-kataku begitu saja.

"APA YANG LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA BERSAMA PENGENDARAMU ?!" Sentakku keras-keras. Aku mulai muak (lagi) dengan _Etatheon_ yang satu ini. "Kalau begini caranya...aku lebih memilih bersama Kurama selama-lamanya daripada harus jadi pengendara naga egois, sombong, tidak peduli pada sesama, sok berahasia, dan tak berperasaan sepertimu !" Aku menuding tepat ke matanya dan langsung pergi kembali ke perkemahan. _Paradox_ mematung. Semoga saja dia memikirkan makianku barusan.

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Aku begitu bersemangat saat melihat _Draco P_ itu membawa ratusan pasukan dari Lima Negara Besar, tapi nyatanya yang kujumpai hanya kawanan kecoa tidak berguna !" Seru _Ortodox_ kesal sambil mengibas cakar, langsung membelah dinding di depannya menjadi tiga dan meruntuhkannya, langsung menampakkan Madara yang sedang duduk santai di singgasananya.

"Jangan kasar begitu," sahut Madara santai, "kau membuat gadis merah jambu itu ketakutan," lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terlihat kikuk. Mata ermeland-nya menyala sayu. Madara mencolek dagunya, membiarkan mata onyx-nya berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Mari kita temui ayahmu".

.

"Tuanku _Ortodox_ !" Seru Styx, mendadak muncul dari ruangan sebelah. Ia mendekat. "Kehormatan bagiku kita bisa be..."

_Ortodox_ mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Jari-jari tulang kurus beserta cakar-cakar sabit itu langsung menghantam sisi wajah Styx hingga membuatnya terempas menabrak dinding lain kuil.

"Dasar tidak berguna," gerutu _Ortodox_ lagi. "Kusuruh kau menghanguskan Sunagakure di tengah lalapan api, tapi yang kau hadiahkan padaku hanya orang-orang tunawicara yang tidak bermanfaat," katanya sarkastik. "Tugas semudah itu saja kau tidak becus !"

Styx bangun dan meringis, memegangi pipi kanannya yang sakit. "Maaf. Bisakah aku kesana lagi dan membayar kesalahanku ?"

_Ortodox_ mencibir. "Tidak usah. Buang-buang waktu. Setidaknya sekarang aku punya ini," katanya sambil melempar-lempar apel emas terkecil yang didapatkannya dariku, lewat Sakura. "Kalau tidak ingat kita harus membangkitkan Droconos, aku pasti sudah memakannya," cetusnya.

.

.

Madara berjalan santai, diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari beton yang tampak sangat tebal. Madara melakukan _handseal_, dan sekejap kemudian beton itu bergeser, menampakkan sebuah sel dengan jeruji besi yang terlihat kuat sekali.

"Ayah !" Sakura langsung menghambur ke ruangan, tidak memedulikan seorang sipir yang ditugasi menjaga si tahanan.

"Sakura !" Balas orang bergaya rambut seperti bunga itu bahagia, langsung beringsut ke salah satu sisi sel. Mereka sekarang hanya dipisahkan oleh jeruji besi.

"Huh, sungguh mengharukan," sindir sang sipir –yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan dua orang itu.

"Hidan, ambilkan minum untuk dua Haruno ini," perintah Madara. "Mereka pasti haus. Dan jangan coba-coba memasukkan racun ke dalamnya".

Madara membuka pintu sel. Tapi alih-alih mengeluarkan Kizashi dari sana dan membiarkannya berpelukan dengan anaknya melepas rindu, ia justru menyeret Sakura dan mendorongnya masuk ke sel. Dua detik kemudian, Hidan datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas air minum.

Tapi tampaknya perlakuan itu tidak begitu menjadi masalah bagi keduanya –Sakura segera memeluk ayahnya erat, yang pakaiannya sudah sedikit compang-camping bekas melawan _Basilisk_ beberapa hari lalu.

"Ayah sangat menyesal kau harus mengkhianati _Draco P_, Sakura," desis Kizashi sambil tertunduk.

"Apa boleh buat," balas Sakura datar. "Setidaknya...aku sudah memberinya semangat, walau mungkin...sedikit".

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Sakura bertanya lagi, "Ayah bertemu Naruto ? Di Rouran ?"

Kizashi mengangguk. "Ia terlihat bingung saat aku mengenalkan namaku. Sebelum itu, kau pasti sudah memberitahu cerita bohong itu bahwa aku dan Mebuki sudah meninggal, ya ?". Sakura mengangguk.

"Kubilang padanya kalian berdua adalah orang rumahan, padahal kau sebenarnya salah satu pejabat penting di Rouran. Ibu juga...meski dia sudah tiada," bisik Sakura.

"Naruto orang baik," bisik Kizashi. "Dia tidak ingin orang-orang yang dikenalnya terlibat masalah. Dia juga...punya hubungan yang baik dengan semua orang. Dia gampang sekali akrab dengan seseorang, tidak peduli umur atau siapa dia. Dia bahkan tampak akrab dengan Sara-sama dan semua petinggi Rouran," ceritanya. "Oh, dia juga punya hubungan yang baik dengan naganya, dan kurasa naganya menyukainya juga. Mereka...saling melengkapi," tambahnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat seorang _Dracovetth_ seakrab itu dengan naganya. Mungkin itu juga keistimewaan _Draco P_, ya ?" Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana _Ortodox_ mengoyak Kurama dari dekat dan melemparnya ke bongkahan berlian mentah. Rasanya mustahil Kurama masih hidup, pikir Sakura. Tapi jika _Paradox_ datang tepat waktu...apa saja bisa terjadi, sambungnya.

* * *

"SEMUANYA !" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Puluhan pasang mata segera menatapku.

"Ada apa ? Pembantai Bersayap muncul lagi ?" Selidik Jiraya-sensei sambil mengasah pedangnya. Aku menggeleng keras-keras.

"Kali ini berita bagus," cetusku. "Sangat, sangat bagus !" Aku berseru keras.

Kini lebih banyak lagi mata yang menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar. Semua menunggu apa yang akan kukatakan. Sejujurnya aku agak ragu mengabarkan ini, tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh meremehkan kemungkinan walau hanya satu persen.

"Aku bertemu _Dia_ !"

.

Hening.

.

"Kau yakin itu bukan genjutsu ?" Kankuro yang pertama bersuara.

"Tentu saja bukan ! Asal kalian tahu saja, begitu aku berbaring di rerumputan, aku mendengar pantun bersajak a-a-a-a dari belakangku, dan ketika aku menoleh, Dia ada disana ! Dia ! _Paradox_ ! Dia persis seperti yang terpahat di ruang bawah tanah rahasia rumahku, dan yang mengejutkanku, dia ternyata betina, bukan jantan !"

Oke, kali ini beberapa pasang mata menatapku aneh. Kurasa aku pasti sudah dianggap setengah gila. Atau sepertiga gila.

"PERCAYALAH PADAKU !" Teriakku keras-keras. Kurasakan ada air di pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak peduli. "Kita semua harus kesana sebelum dia pergi lagi ! Dan jika itu terjadi, kita tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan dunia ! Aku sendiri tidak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku memang marah besar pada _Paradox_ karena telah membiarkan ini semua terjadi, tapi cepat atau lambat, kita membutuhkannya ! Dunia membutuhkannya ! Kita harus meyakinkannya tentang itu atau SEMUANYA AKAN BERAKHIR !" Seruku keras-keras. Aku merasa kerongkonganku berdecit minta dilumasi.

.

.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengangguk. "Ayo," katanya cepat. "Kalaupun kau sudah jadi gila, mungkin beberapa psikolog disini bisa menyembuhkanmu," sambungnya. Kakashi-sensei ikut berdiri, disusul Jiraya-sensei, Rock Lee, dan Hinata. Kemudian...seluruh pasukan yang tersisa.

BERPACU dengan waktu, aku memimpin mereka berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat dimana aku melihatnya tadi. Harapanku hanya satu: dia masih menunggu kami disana. Aku berkali-kali menengok ke belakang. Mendadak, 'bom angin' meledak melewati kami. Itu pasti Hermes, Beleriphon, dan Parthenon. Aku tersenyum. Dengan kecepatan sebesar itu, tidak mungkin Hermes melewatkan _Paradox_.

Tapi, sekali lagi, aku salah.

.

.

Begitu kami sampai disana, yang ada hanya padang rumput berlatar belakang danau raksasa yang menampakkan cakrawala yang siap menelan matahari. Maghrib sudah tiba, langit berganti menjadi merah dan jingga, dan kabar terburuk sepanjang masa –_Paradox_ tidak ada disana.

Kuamati segala penjuru. Makhluk sebesar itu, seharusnya tidak sulit ditemukan. Atau jangan-jangan dia menyamar lagi ?

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. Puluhan pasang mata, sekaligus tatapan tiga naga dewa, tertuju ke arahku.

_Sial_.

_Paradox_ sialan.

"Aku melihatnya," desisku kecewa. "Disini. Aku berani bersumpah. Kami bicara beberapa lama bahkan aku sempat memarahinya ! Dan kami-"

"Hei, tunggu sebentar, Naruto-sama" Beleriphon memenggal penjelasanku. "Belum ada yang bilang kau salah".

"Atau gila," sambung Hermes.

"Aku merasakannya. Jejak _Etatheon_. Dia tadi memang disini," lanjut Parthenon. "Tapi sudah pergi. Dia tidak menyamar karena kalau begitu, jejak debu khasnya akan tetap terasa. Dia pergi. Sekitar satu menit yang lalu".

Aku meremas tangan gemas. Huuuhh, kenapa dia selalu tidak ada saat aku sangat membutuhkannya ? Bahkan hanya sekedar bukti saja !

"Jadi, Naruto tidak bohong ?" Selidik Chouji polos. Kalau di tanganku ada jarum, mungkin aku sudah menusukkannya tepat ke perut si gendut itu.

Parthenon menggeleng. "Naruto-sama berkata jujur. Kurasa _Paradox_ memang sempat singgah disini dan bercakap-cakap sebentar bersama".

Tepat di penghujung kalimat Parthenon, tanah berderak dan sesuatu muncul. Tidak asing bagiku.

Tiga ekor _Galaeana_ menyembulkan kepala berhias duri raksasa mereka dan mendengus. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Mereka akan mati sebelum kau sempat mengedipkan mata –karena ada tiga _Etatheon_ yang siap melindungi kami- dan tiga naga itu kupikir sudah benar-benar bodoh.

Tapi apa yang terjadi di detik berikutnya lebih membuatku bahagia daripada sebelumnya.

.

Ya. Seekor naga melesat cepat dari belakang kami dan langsung menubruk tiga _Galaeana_ sebelum tiga _Etatheon_ sempat melakukan apa-apa pada naga pengacau itu. Api berkobar dari mulutnya, langsung menghanguskan tiga cacing tanah itu persis seperti kejadian di Iwagakure. Dan kau tentu tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

.

.

"KURAMAAAA ! ! !" Aku memekik senang bagai melihat seorang idola yang kukagumi, langsung menerobos ke arahnya tanpa memedulikan kiri-kanan, merengkuh lehernya yang kekar bagai dua keluarga yang seribu tahun tak jumpa (padahal aku kehilangannya sehari saja belum).

Kurama terkekeh dan menjilatku –sesuatu yang tidak kuharapkan- sehingga seluruh mukaku basah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup lagi ? Jangan katakan kalau _Wivereslavia_ punya lebih dari satu nyawa seperti _Zechuan_ dan kau tadi hanya pura-pura mati !" Sentakku kesal sekaligus senang. Sangat, sangat senang.

"Oh, aku lupa," katanya dengan sikapnya yang biasa. "Aku...waktu itu memang merasa sudah mati. Tapi aku melihat seekor naga dengan delapan warna berbeda. Tujuh warna pelangi dan satu warna putih...mendatangiku di suatu tempat yang entah dimana atau apa namanya. Dia mengatakan padaku soal beberapa hal yang semuanya tidak bisa kuingat dengan jelas, dan ketika aku benar-benar sadar, aku mendapati diriku ada diatas sebuah batu raksasa. Dibalik pegunungan runcing itu," dia menuding arah dimana dia siuman tadi, yang ternyata lumayan jauh dari tempat dia mati.

"Tanduk, kaki, sayap, dan luka-lukaku sudah pulih seperti sediakala begitu aku sadar ! Ini benar-benar ajaib, Naruto !" Serunya sambil memamerkan sayap, kaki depan, dan merenggangkan lehernya. Aku mengernyit.

Bagaimana bisa ? Kurama terluka cukup parah waktu itu. Naga delapan warna dengan tujuh warna pelangi dan satu warna putih...

Sepertinya itu _Paradox_.

Tujuh warna pelangi, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu, adalah warna yang sama dengan tujuh berliannya. Sedangkan warna putih –atau warna dasar cahaya itu sendiri sebelum membias melewati butiran air atau prisma, adalah warna sebagian besar tubuhnya sendiri. Aku memandang Parthenon. Dia juga sedang memandangku dengan mata hijau ermeland beningnya penuh arti. Dia kemudian mengangguk.

"Lihat, kan ? Kurasa _Paradox_ juga tidak sekejam yang kau pikirkan, Naruto-sama," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan luka dari _Ortodox_ kecuali _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ itu sendiri. Sebaliknya, luka dari _Paradox_ tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun kecuali _Paradox_ itu sendiri dan, barangkali pengendaranya," terangnya.

* * *

**Amegakure**

Rintik-rintik hujan membasahi dataran yang terbuat dari beton dengan kerangka baja yang tertanam di dalamnya. Diatas fondasi besar-besaran yang juga berfungsi sebagai trotoar yang bertingkat-tingkat dari –semacam laut- yang mengelilingi desa yang terus diselimuti awan hitam kelam, sekelam kehidupan yang misterius di desa hujan itu.

Puluhan, mungkin ratusan menara dari besi dan baja, diperkuat oleh jalinan pipa-pipa beragam ukuran dan patung-patung aneh, turut membantu menambah kesan mengerikan pada desa yang amat tertutup dari dunia luar ini.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat pucat panjang dengan mata agak kemerahan, kulit cokelat dan penutup mulut serupa masker padat berbentuk balok disertai sepasang tabung di tiap kiri dan kanannya, berdiri tegap di puncak sebuah menara dengan rompi dan jubahnya. Ditilik dari pakaiannya saja, sudah pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan. Semacam pemimpin untuk sesuatu yang besar.

"Hanzo-sama," panggil seseorang dari belakangnya. Orang yang dipanggil menoleh tanpa bicara.

"Mereka sudah kembali," kata si pembawa pesan itu lagi.

"Panggil mereka ke hadapku," titah Hanzo, sambil kembali memalingkan pandangannya ke seisi Amegakure yang bisa dijamah sepasang matanya dari ketinggian menara pribadinya.

Tak lama, empat manusia berjubah hitam kerah tinggi dengan corak awan merah dan topi caping berlonceng kecil, duduk berjongkok satu kaki di hadapan Hanzo yang sudah siap di singgasananya.

"Suna, Iwa, Kumo, dan Kiri hancur," Hanzo mengawali pembicaraan, "walau tidak seluruhnya. Tapi bagus. Madara pasti suka hasil kerja kalian".

Keempat manusia di hadapannya terdiam.

"Baiklah, Akatsuki," desis Hanzo setelah beberapa saat berpikir. "Kalian, aku, dan Madara, beserta dua pengkhianat _Etatheon_ yang sudah ada, akan berkoalisi dan bekerjasama untuk kekuasaan kita bersama. Sebuah dunia yang katanya takkan ada pecundang atau orang gagal. Dunia tanpa kesedihan, kesengsaraan, penderitaan, dan kepedihan. Dunia yang bebas dan bahagia selama-lamanya," oceh Hanzo panjang lebar.

"Heiji !" Serunya.

"Ya, Tuanku !"

"Pergilah ke Pegunungan Kuburan di semenanjung antara Hi dan Kaminari, temui Uchiha Madara dan katakan bahwa kami semua siap berkolaborasi dengan pasukannya ! Akatsuki telah diabdikan padanya dan aku tidak akan segan melaksanakan perintahnya".

"Segera, Tuanku !"

Hanzo menyeruput minuman panasnya lalu kembali pada empat orang di hadapannya.

"Sejauh ini, kerja yang bagus, Nagato. Konan. Kisame. Kakuzu," katanya mengabsen satu persatu orang di hadapannya. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Tunggu keputusan Madara".

.

.

Sekarang, seorang pemuda dengan seragam Akatsukinya –bersama rambut semerah awan di corak jubahnya dan mata ungu berlapis, memandangi hujan yang tak kunjung habis dicurahkan langit kelabu, duduk di lidah sebuah patung raksasa yang penuh dengan pipa dan tindikan besi raksasa.

"Nagato," panggil sebuah suara perempuan di belakangnya. Tak lama, pemilik suara sudah berada di sampingnya. "Sebaiknya kau tetap waspada," desis sang pemilik suara, gadis berambut biru sebahu dengan origami bunga di rambutnya dan mata cokelat almond.

"Untuk apa, Konan ?" Balas Nagato. Perempuan bernama Konan itu menghembuskan napas kecil, yang membentuk uap seperti di musim dingin.

"Hanya sedikit orang yang memiliki, atau yang pernah memiliki Rinnegan," Konan memulai, "bahkan kurasa kau satu-satunya di dunia yang diberkati mata istimewa itu. Tentu kekuatannya amat besar. Dan kekuatan yang besar biasanya selalu diincar tiap manusia yang merasa membutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk tujuan pribadi mereka".

Nagato terkekeh. "Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu, tahu. Kau tahu siapa aku. Aku tidak akan...membiarkan impian Yahiko terbengkalai begitu saja. Kekuatan dan tekad Yahiko ada di mata ini," ujarnya yakin. "Dan...kematiannya takkan sia-sia".

Konan tersenyum kecil. Hujan menderu makin deras di luar.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu," bisiknya. "Ada banyak aktivis yang bertindak anarkis di Amegakure ini," lanjutnya, "dan kita belum tahu yang mana diantara mereka yang membunuh Yahiko...sampai sekarang..."

"Jangan cemas," balas Nagato sambil berbisik pula. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Konan –yang membuat wajah gadis berusia 19 tahun itu memerah- tapi tidak digubris Nagato, yang malah menariknya lembut ke sebuah ruangan yang tersembunyi sangat jauh di bawah menara. Ruangan itu bahkan tampaknya hanya dipisahkan dari dasar laut oleh beberapa lapis dinding batu tebal berukuran raksasa.

"Aku ingin kau melihat ini," Nagato menuding benda berukuran besar dalam ruangan berbentuk kubus itu. Konan terbelalak.

"Sejak kapan...?" Katanya tersendat. Nagato tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat," jawabnya sekenanya, "tapi benda ini akan sangat membantu kita mencapai tujuan kita. Ini rahasia, ya. Hanya kau yang tahu soal ini. Impian Yahiko...dan juga impian kita...bisa terwujud dengan ini".

Konan tertunduk. Pegangan tangan mereka melonggar. "Kalau ini benda yang sangat rahasia..."

"...kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku ?"

Mata ungu Nagato menyala dalam keremangan ruang bawah tanah, membentur almond Konan dengan tegas.

"Karena aku percaya padamu".

* * *

**Kusagakure**

Kabar baiknya, Kurama kembali.

Kabar buruknya, _Paradox_ pergi (lagi).

Huufff...aku merenggangkan badan keras-keras. Kenapa hari kemarin begitu membingungkan ? Bahkan pagi hari ini aku tidak punya banyak semangat untuk meneruskan pencarian. Bagiku, _Paradox_ ada hanya jika dia menginginkan bertemu dengan _Dracovetth_-nya. Selepas itu, ya sudah. Bebas seperti kuda yang merantau balik ke kampung halaman.

Atau mungkin sebaiknya aku tetap percaya pada '_aku lebih dekat dari yang kau kira_' itu, ya ?

Aku berjalan gontai ke tepi danau dan membasuh muka, diikuti Kurama (sejak petang kemarin, kuputuskan bahwa aku takkan jauh-jauh dari Kurama, atau sebaliknya) yang meneguk air danau dengan begitu menggebu. Kulihat dia mendadak mematung memandangi pantulan dirinya di air danau yang masih tenang. Cahaya surya samar menyembul dari balik horizon, mulai menghangatkan rerumputan yang berembun.

Kupikir aku akan menyapa dan menenangkannya, tapi rupanya aku tidak perlu melakukannya.

"Naruto," desis Kurama lirih.

"Ya ?"

"Apa yang dikatakan _Ortodox_ itu benar ? Soal aku..."

"Tidak," tabrakku cepat. Walau dalam hati aku agak percaya juga, karena Artemis juga bilang begitu, Kurama adalah Wivere terakhir di Bumi. Tapi aku tidak mau membuat nagaku satu-satunya ini sedih.

"Aku ingin jawaban," balas Kurama. Aku menggaruk kepala kikuk. Ah, apa yang mesti kulakukan sekarang ?

Aku mendesah. "Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau jawaban bohong ?" Tawarku setengah hati.

"Jawaban bohong saja," jawab Kurama akhirnya, "kalau itu lebih membuatmu merasa nyaman".

Aku terdiam, berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberanianku untuk mengatakan jawaban bohong ini. Ugh, ini tidak ada bedanya dari aku diberitahu oleh seekor naga terhormat bahwa aku satu-satunya manusia yang masih hidup di Bumi !

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

.

.

"Bukan," jawabku akhirnya. "Kau...bukan...spesies _Wivereslavia_ terakhir..." ucapku terbata-bata.

Kurama tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan. "Terimakasih sudah mau mengerti," bisiknya. Aku mengangguk, mendekat, dan membelai kepalanya yang tertutup deretan sisik keras.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu," balasku.

"Jangan jadikan itu alasan untuk tidak mengikutsertakanku dalam pertarungan-pertarungan berikutnya," ujar Kurama.

Aku tertawa pendek. "Sebaliknya. Ini resmi, mulai sekarang kau akan bersamaku di setiap pertarunganku," candaku.

.

.

"Baguslah, karena sekarang adalah saat yang tepat".

.

Kami terdiam. Kucoba mengenali suara itu. Bukan, itu bukan suara _Ortodox_. Suara _Ortodox_ sangat mengerikan, mendirikan bulu kuduk hanya dengan mendengarnya mendesis dan segera membuatmu ingin refleks kabur seribu langkah darinya. Tapi suara ini terdengar lebih tipis, dan...lebih licik.

Kami menoleh. Tampak menyembul tinggi dari danau, seekor naga serupa ular air raksasa, dengan kulit licin tanpa sisik seperti belut berwarna ungu gelap, kerah kulit seperti milik _Paradox_ di lehernya, mata bulat oranye yang menyala, dan mulut panjang berisi gigi-gigi seperti jarum. Dia memiliki empat kaki dengan cakar seperti kail pancing, yang keempat kakinya semuanya berada di bagian depan tubuhnya, di belakang goresan yang sepertinya adalah insang –mirip seekor hiu- dan kurasa naga ini adalah bawahan _Ortodox_.

"_Amsesthyst_ !" Seru Kurama sambil mundur selangkah. Naga itu menyeringai, membuatnya tampak makin menakutkan.

_Amsesthyst_ mendesis, meliukkan tubuh panjangnya yang belum sepenuhnya keluar dari air danau. "Naruto-sama," katanya. "Ikutlah denganku. Madara-sama menunggumu".

Kurama menghembuskan api, menenggelamkan naga seram itu dalam kobaran oranye yang menyala-nyala sampai sepertinya menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Kukira _Amsesthyst_ akan langsung berubah menjadi belut bakar, tapi tidak. Ia masih tegap disana, tanpa luka bakar sedikitpun.

"Itu saja ?" Tantangnya. "Aku kebal api, bodoh. Tidak ada yang menghentikanku sekarang," katanya sambil menjilat bibir dengan lidah biru bercabang duanya. Ia seperti seekor naga-campur-belut yang baru selesai menjilat permen batangan berpewarna biru.

_Amsesthyst_ membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mengumpulkan cahaya keperakan yang makin lama makin besar.

"Naruto, pergi !" Seru Kurama.

"Kau bercanda !" Balasku. "Kita akan melawannya bersama-sama !"

Bola cahaya perak itu ditembakkan, tepat ke arah kami.

"Bodoh !"

.

.

BLAAAAAARRRRR ! ! !

Kusadari sebentuk dinding tanah tebal melindungi kami sebelum benda itu menghantam dan meledakkannya berkeping-keping.

"Kakashi-sensei !" Seruku.

Mendadak, sebuah bola berwarna putih dan oranye muncul di kerah _Amsesthyst_ dan langsung menghanguskannya, membuatnya tenggelam kembali ke air lalu muncul lagi –hanya untuk memadamkan bola itu- dan menggeram kesal.

"Pakura !" Aku memalingkan pandangan padanya. "Dia tahan api !"

"Sekarang tidak," balas Pakura santai. "Shakuton itu memanfaatkan panas, bukan api. Kau tahu, api pasti panas, tapi sesuatu yang panas tidak selalu api," katanya sambil melakukan _handseal_.

"為暑: 玉熱!"

_**Shakuton: Atsuidama**_

(Elemen Panas: Bola Panas)

Empat bola serupa segera meluncur dari tangan kanan Pakura, melesat berusaha mengenai tubuh _Amsesthyst_. Naga itu mendecih lantas mengibaskan ekor bersiripnya ke air, mengundang sebuah gelombang berbentuk tangan yang langsung menyapu empat bola panas dan meleburkannya bersama air. Ia mengibaskan ekornya ke arah kami, langsung membuat ombak besar yang menyeret semua yang ada di depannya.

Naga itu membuka mulutnya lagi, dan kembali menembakkan sebuah bola perak yang meledak hebat begitu menyentuh tanah, melontarkan kami ke sembarang arah. Tapi dia jelas mengincarku.

"Aku tidak sekuat _Ortodox_," akunya, "tapi kalau kau bukan seseorang yang penting, kau sudah berkeping-keping olehku, Naruto-sama".

Sial. Aku lupa membawa Pedang Rikudo dan _Hiraishin Kunai_. Hanya tangan kosong sekarang.

_Amsesthyst_ membuka mulut bersiap menelanku hidup-hidup, tapi Kurama menubruk ke arahnya dan sekarang mereka terlibat pertarungan jarak dekat. Cakar kait naga belut itu kembali membuat luka panjang pada tubuh Kurama –yang berusaha menggigit dan mencederai insang naga lawannya- tapi tidak digubris.

"Kurama !" Seruku. "Naga itu punya dua alat pernapasan ! Insang hanya digunakannya ketika berada di air !" Aku memperingatkan bahwa usahanya itu sepintas terdengar sia-sia, tapi dia tidak peduli. Walhasil, _Amsesthyst_ menggoyang kepalanya dari dasar dan melempar Kurama kembali merengsek ke tanah. Untunglah lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Naga itu kembali berpaling padaku.

"破裏:拳レイ朝霞 !"

_**Ranton: Reiza Sakasu**_

(Elemen Badai: Pertunjukan Laser)

BLAAAAZZZTT ! ! !

Puluhan panah petir menghunjam sang naga, memaksanya kembali ke kegelapan danau untuk sementara ketika ia meraung kesakitan. Beberapa bagian kulitnya menghitam gosong, tapi selain itu ia kelihatannya baik-baik saja.

"Aku belum tahu kau menguasai Kekkei Genkai Ranton, Sasuke," cetus Kakashi-sensei sambil berusaha bangun.

"Hn. Aku sengaja menyembunyikannya. Pertarungan dengan Kekkei Genkai memakan chakra yang lumayan," terangnya singkat. "Lain kali kau harus ditemani seseorang yang profesional ketika hendak pergi kemanapun, Naruto," katanya padaku.

Beberapa orang tampak di pengelihatanku. Sudah kuduga api Kurama dan sentakan ledakan tadi menarik perhatian mereka.

Air beriak, dan sosok _Amsesthyst_ kembali terlihat. Aku bersedekap menantangnya dan berkata, "Kau kalah jumlah. Pergilah !"

Untuk dua detik, _Amsesthyst_ tidak bereaksi. Ia membuka mulut dan segera kusadari kami telah melakukan kesalahan dengan tetap berada di tempat selagi dia menyiapkan sebuah bola perak ketika dia tenggelam tadi. Bola itu membesar drastis dan bersiap ditembakkan.

"Gawat," ujar Kiba. "Elemen tanah takkan sanggup menahan serangan sebesar itu !"

"Tidak akan tahu kecuali dicoba," timpal Lee. "Semuanya, serang !" Teriaknya layaknya komandan kawakan.

"Jika kita tidak bisa menghalanginya, fokuslah untuk meledakkannya sebelum dia sampai !" Seru Shikamaru sambil merogoh _kunai_ peledak diikuti yang lainnya.

Tapi terlambat.

Seolah ada matahari kedua yang lebih kecil, sinar bola perak _Amsesthyst_ turut menerangi tepi danau dan menghasilkan suara ledakan yang dahsyat, mendorong udara hingga menggemerisikkan semak-semak, rerumputan tinggi, dan pepohonan. Kami terlempar membentur tanah tanpa lepas dari luka. Bola perak itu begitu besar sampai tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa menghindar, termasuk aku dan Kurama.

"Humph," gerutu _Amsesthyst_ pendek. "Kau yang sudah pernah bertemu _Paradox_ pasti lebih kuat sekarang, Naruto-sama," lanjutnya padaku. "Oleh karenanya, kurasa tidak masalah jika kuhabisi para serangga tak berguna ini, hitung-hitung jadi hiburan pagi dan sarapan," ujarnya, sambil kembali mengumpulkan cahaya perak di mulutnya yang terbuka nyaris vertikal. Aku bangun, tapi kakiku mati rasa. Bengkak di kaki kiri. Sepertinya kakiku patah !

.

"Bele, mereka butuh bantuan," desak Hermes dari perkemahan. Beleriphon menggeleng.

"Parthenon !" Naga kilat itu balas memanggil rekan betinanya. Parthenon juga menggeleng.

"Ayolah !" Serunya. "Apa aku sendiri yang harus menangani _Amsesthyst_ itu ?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Hermes ?" Selidik Parthenon. "Ada yang datang. Kita tidak berguna disana jika dia sampai tepat waktu. Masa kau tidak bisa merasakan jejak _Etatheon_ sekuat itu dari sini ?"

Hermes terdiam sejenak. Ia mengepakkan sayap besarnya sekali. "Oke," katanya pendek, "kurasa euforia akan ada sebentar lagi. Kurasa instingmu tajam juga ya, Bele !"

"Itu kalau dia tidak memilih pergi lagi," sungut Beleriphon. "Dan jangan panggil aku Bele," tambahnya.

"Beleriphon kan terlalu panjang," jawab Hermes seenaknya.

.

.

Bola bercahaya perak itu amat besar. Tiga kali lipat yang sebelumnya. Jangankan yang ini, yang sebelumnya pun kami tidak bisa menghindar. Aku berusaha bangun dan merangkak. _Tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini_.

"_Paradox_..." desisku putus asa. "Datanglah untukku kali ini saja !" Seruku memohon.

.

Bola perak itu ditembakkan. Kudengar angin menderu mengiringi arah dia pergi. Kurama menaungiku dengan sayapnya, walau sudah berusaha kucegah agar kejadian itu tidak terulang untuk kedua kalinya.

Bola perak raksasa itu tampak membesar memenuhi area pengelihatanku dan terus mendekat.

Selesai sudah.

_Tapi kurasa tidak._

Sekelebat bayangan yang tampak kontras dengan cahaya perak bola mematikan itu tampak oleh mataku, dan dia menembakkan sesuatu. Sekejap kemudian, bola perak raksasa itu raib seperti tidak pernah ditembakkan.

_Amsesthyst_ melongo seperti naga bodoh. Aku memicingkan mata berusaha melihat sosok bersayap itu lebih jelas. Teman-temanku –termasuk Kurama- yang tadinya menutup mata karena terlalu takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi, kembali membuka indera pengelihatan mereka.

Naga putih dengan dua pasang sayap beserta tanduk emas itu menoleh padaku. Memandangku dengan mata indahnya yang tidak bisa kulupakan. Waktu kembali serasa melambat begitu dia berkedip. Aku mengusap mata berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan di alam mimpi. Sepertinya teman-temanku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

.

"_Paradox_ !" Gerutu _Amsesthyst_ setelah kami semua larut dalam diam selama beberapa detik. "Kupikir kau sudah kabur ke planet lain," ejeknya.

_Ya, kupikir juga begitu_, batinku.

_Paradox_ hanya diam. Sepertinya menanggapi ejekan naga lain dan membalasnya, bukan tipenya. Ia mendecitkan kukunya yang mengkilap.

"Jangan ganggu mereka," desisnya ganas. "Terutama Naruto," tambahnya.

_Amsesthyst_ tertawa liar. _Paradox_ tetap diam, dengan sabar menunggu sampai naga belut itu selesai tertawa. Alih-alih bicara lagi, _Amsesthyst_ menembakkan lagi tiga bola perak berukuran sedang bertubi-tubi ke sasarannya –yang langsung ditepis _Paradox_ dengan sangat mudah menggunakan ujung ekornya yang berbentuk segienam itu, melempar tiga bola itu ke tiga penjuru yang jauh dengan sekali tampar.

Naga itu meraung pendek lalu menyerang tepat ke _Paradox_. Gerakan yang salah besar.

Naga putih itu berkelit secepat kilat ke atas _Amsesthyst_, menangkap dua kaki belakangnya dan menariknya ke belakang, memutuskan keduanya dengan sekali tindakan. _Amsesthyst_ limbung beberapa detik sebelum menembakkan bola perak lagi, yang segera menghilang entah kemana begitu bertubrukan dengan semburan _Paradox_ –yang entah apa. Itu tidak seperti kilatan cahaya milik Hermes atau Jinton Beleriphon, itu bahkan lebih cepat. Seberkas, samasekali bukan api dan tampaknya transparan, jadi sepertinya itu bukan es atau air. Apapun itu, itu tembakan yang hebat sehingga bisa menghilangkan serangan _Amsesthyst_.

Sang ular belut meraung lagi, kali ini seluruh tubuhnya terangkat dari air. Lebih panjang dari yang kukira –mungkin separuh lapangan sepakbola, dengan ujung ekor seperti sirip, dan ia memang amat mirip dengan ular air. Dia menyerang lagi, dan kali ini, _Paradox_ menyambutnya dengan sebuah tamparan telak dengan cakarnya di pipi kiri _Amsesthyst_, membuatnya limbung begitu parah sampai ikut meliukkan tubuh panjang dan licinnya. Keseluruhan tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berdebur ke air hanya dengan sebuah tamparan !

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali menyerang dari air, dengan gerakan yang itu-itu saja. _Paradox_ menangkap rahangnya dengan kedua kaki depannya, lantas membuka paksa rahang _Amsesthyst_. Kukira dia akan mematahkan engsel rahang naga belut itu dan membakar tubuhnya, ternyata yang dilakukannya justru lebih sadis.

_Paradox_ terus memaksa membuka rahang lawannya, dan setelah terdengar bunyi _kretak_ seperti tulang patah, ia terus membuka, menyebabkan luka sobekan itu tidak hanya berujung pada rahang saja, melainkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh sampai ujung ekor. Naga itu menyobek tubuh _Amsesthyst_ menjadi dua atas-bawah. Rahang atas dan bagian atas tubuhnya terpisah dari rahang bawah dan bagian bawah tubuhnya –sampai ekor, dan membantingnya keras ke tanah padat.

"Kau beruntung," desis _Paradox_ sedetik kemudian, "ini pertarungan pertamaku setelah 16 tahun," sambungnya. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian terbang pelan ke arah kami dan mendarat di dekatku.

"Tidak sesulit kelihatannya, kan ?" Desisnya merdu. "Kalau kau meneriakkan namaku dari tadi, mungkin naga itu sudah mati sebelum ia sempat menyerang".

Aku cengo. "Jadi seorang _Draco P_ bisa memanggilmu hanya dengan meneriakkan namamu ?!" Seruku terkejut setengah mati.

"Setelah bertemu denganku," jawab _Paradox_ datar, membuatku sedikit lega karena tidak terlalu merasa bodoh.

_Paradox_ mengangkat kedua pasang sayapnya tinggi-tinggi dan membuat semua coraknya bercahaya, lalu mengepakkannya pelan. Seluruh luka di tubuhku, Kurama, dan semua orang yang ada disitu, sembuh seketika. Memang ajaib.

"Hei," panggilku. Dia menoleh.

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan Kurama," kataku sedikit segan. Dia mengangguk sekali, lantas melirik Kurama –yang langsung membuat naga oranyeku membatu beberapa menit tanpa berkedip.

"Waktu itu dia belum mati sepenuhnya," cerita _Paradox_. "_Wivereslavia_ spesies yang hebat. Sayang sekali para pemburu begitu bernafsu menghabisi mereka," lanjutnya. Aku yakin, kalau para naga bisa merona, pasti Kurama sudah merona.

"Lalu saat itu kenapa kau tidak menghabisi para pemburu yang memburu mereka saja ?!" Seruku tertahan. Aneh, banyak sekali perilaku naga yang satu ini yang tidak bisa, atau belum bisa kupahami betul-betul.

_Paradox_ menghela napas pendek. "Ada sesuatu yang kurasa belum saatnya bagimu untuk mengetahuinya," jawabnya datar. Ia berbalik, dan aku baru sadar kalau semua orang yang hadir disitu sudah berlutut satu kaki dan membungkuk dalam-dalam padanya.

"Suatu kehormatan yang amat besar bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia _Paradox_," ujar Kakashi-sensei, menirukan ucapan Ryuuzetsu di Gua Besar Rhea kemarin. _Paradox_ mengangguk sekali.

BRUK !

Sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan langsung memeluk naga putih itu dan berteriak kegirangan. "Akhirnya kami menemukanmu !"

"Sikapmu tidak pernah berubah sesekalipun, Parthenon," balas _Paradox_. Hermes dan Beleriphon menyusul dari belakang, ikut mengerubung. Empat _Etatheon_ disini. Dan berita terbesar sepanjang sejarah bagiku, aku menemukannya.

Aku bersedekap, memasang tampang tidak peduli, lalu melihat tajam ke arahnya. "Sekarang kau sudah bertemu tiga rekanmu," kataku tegas. "Bertemu pengendaramu, dan orang-orang yang menyanjungmu. Kalau kau mau pergi lagi, pergi sana," gertakku dengan nada mengusir. Aku masih agak kesal juga pada tingkahnya yang begitu aneh, menurutku.

"Jadi kau marah ?" Sindir _Paradox_ santai. "Baiklah, aku per..."

"JANGAN !" Cegahku keras-keras. Sedetik kemudian aku terdiam. Jiah, terjebak dalam gertakanku sendiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke," panggil _Paradox_.

"Jangan khawatirkan keluarga dan klanmu," katanya pendek. "Mereka semua sudah meninggalkan Perkampungan Uchiha sebelum para _Gigantostoma_ menyerang. Desa itu dikosongkan sebelum malapetaka itu terjadi," lanjutnya, membuat Sasuke bisa bernapas lega. Sangat lega. Semua bebannya terasa menghilang. Aku ikut senang melihat temanku senang. Siapa yang mengira ?

"Kau yang melakukannya ?" Tanyaku.

"Kusuruh Pyrus untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa para Pembantai Bersayap akan datang," balas _Paradox_, "dan mereka percaya".

"Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan ?" Tanyaku agak ragu. Sebenarnya aku memang tidak ingin repot-repot mencarinya lagi kalau dia pergi.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu, mulai sekarang," balas _Paradox_ santai. "Lagipula, kau butuh lebih banyak kekuatan dan pengetahuan untuk bisa mengalahkan Madara, Hanzo, dan _Ortodox_".

Jiraya-sensei membelalak. "Hanzo Si Salamander ? Pemimpin tertinggi Amegakure itu ?" Selidiknya terkejut.

"Ya," jawab _Paradox_ pendek, "dia bersekongkol dengan Madara dan _Ortodox_. Mereka bertiga, bersama-sama berusaha mencapai satu tujuan".

"Maaf menyela, tapi info yang saya dengar dari Konferensi Lima Kage di Kumogakure sebelumnya adalah, Madara berniat menjadikan dirinya dewa yang memerintah dunia," potong Komandan Darui, tangan kanan Yondaime Raikage.

"Kelima Kage sedang marah besar sekarang," tukas Kapten Ao. "Terlebih Raikage-sama," tambahnya.

"Jika Hanzo bekerjasama dengan Madara, berarti kecil kemungkinan seluruh penduduk Amegakure tidak mengikutinya. Mereka sangat setia pada Hanzo. Kemungkinan besar seluruh penduduk Amegakure-pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Desa hujan adalah musuh kita sekarang, bersama dengan Madara dan semua asistennya, serta Styx dan _Ortodox_," simpul Jiraya-sensei.

"Anda mengenal Hanzo, Jiraya-sama ?" Selidik Cee.

Jiraya-sensei mengangguk. "Dia-lah yang dulu memberikan gelar Sannin padaku, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru, saat Perang Dunia Naga Ketiga. Dia memiliki naga dari spesies _Pinthowra_, yang dinamainya Sashuoo, dan dia sangat kuat dan memiliki ribuan pengawal yang menjaganya ketat 24 jam sehari," terang Jiraya-sensei rinci.

"Madara dan Hanzo mempunyai karakter yang berbeda," tambah _Paradox_. "Aku bisa merasa bahwa mereka berdua bahkan bisa berselisih jalan begitu nyaris mencapai akhirnya, dan yang menanglah yang akan meneruskan kehendaknya," lanjutnya.

"Itulah perbedaan antara orang jahat dan orang baik. Kebaikan itu satu, tapi kejahatan itu bercabang-cabang, sulit menemukan yang benar-benar sejalan dengan satu orang saja penjahat," imbuh Parthenon.

"Omong-omong, _Paradox_. Kau sempat bertemu Pyrus ?" Tanya Parthenon lagi.

"Ya. Ia sedang mengumpulkan informasi dari berbagai negara. Karena itu sampai sekarang ia belum hadir. Ketika Pyrus selesai dengan pekerjaannya, kita akan perlahan membangkitkan aliansi dari Lima Negara Besar untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Madara dan sekutunya," jawab _Paradox_. Ia mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, memeriksa tiap orang satu persatu, yang langsung kikuk begitu dipandangnya.

"Kalian punya pasukan terbaik dari Lima Negara Besar," ujarnya setelah selesai menelaah semua orang.

"Sisa-sisanya," ralat Kapten Yamato.

"Buatlah rumah semi-permanen disini," perintah _Paradox_. "Kita berada di Bumi Tengah. Lokasi strategis yang dekat dengan Lima Negara Besar dan tidak jauh dari Hi no Kuni. Kita akan jadikan area sekitar Gua Besar Rhea ini markas kita. Sementara, tidak perlu kembali ke desa asal kalian, terlalu berbahaya," titahnya.

Ia berpaling ke tiga rekannya. "Hermes, Beleriphon, Parthenon ! Kita akan bangun beberapa tenda dari batu dan tanah keras. Kita buat rumah beserta tembok benteng untuk melindunginya. Ini tidak akan lama, sementara para _Dracovetth_ akan menyiapkan sisanya," perintahnya cepat.

"Ehm. _Paradox_, waktu kita hanya empat hari sebelum gerhana," Beleriphon beragrumen.

_Paradox_ mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh. "Aku punya rencana," katanya. "Kuceritakan saat semuanya sudah siap" sambungnya lalu mengepakkan sayap dan terbang ke lapangan rumput luas disusul tiga _Etatheon_ lainnya.

Aku memukul bahu Kurama. Dia melirikku. Aku mengangkat-angkat alis.

"Dia cantik, ya ?" Kataku iseng.

"Dia siapa ?" Balas Kurama. Ah, pura-pura dia.

"_Paradox_," kataku sambil mesem-mesem sendiri. Kurama memutar bola mata malas.

"Naruto," katanya. Sepertinya dia akan mengelak. "Bawalah semua naga jantan yang ada di Bumi, suruh _Paradox_ menemui mereka. Jika ada yang tidak tertarik padanya, pastilah itu naga jantan yang sudah tidak normal," cerocosnya. Aku salah !

"Jadi ?" Serangku.

"Hmmm...aku masih normal," desis Kurama kikuk.

"Aaaaaaaaaa...!" Aku berseru menggoda. "Kau menyukai _Paradox_ !" Tudingku.

"Tapi dia bukan _Wivereslavia_ !" Kilahnya.

"Terserah, yang penting kau tertarik padanya," aku tak mau kalah.

Kurama mendengus pelan. "Aku bukan tipenya".

"Kau bilang 'aku bukan tipenya' bukan 'dia bukan tipeku' kan ?"

Naga oranye di sebelahku ini bungkam. Sepertinya kalau aku bukan pengendaranya, kujamin seluruh tubuhku sudah hitam sekarang. Yah, aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana cantiknya _Paradox_ ketika muncul dalam mimpiku dalam bentuk manusia. Sepertinya begitulah pandangan Kurama padanya sekarang. Wow, pasti sangat mengesankan.

"Dia tidak hanya cantik, dia juga sangat kuat, peduli, berpikir cepat, kemampuan hebat untuk memimpin, dan seksi," cerocos Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku membeliak. Transparan sekali naga yang satu ini. Untuk banyak hal, aku setuju. Tapi...peduli ?! Aku agak sangsi kalau yang itu.

"Darimana kau tahu dia seksi ? Memangnya apa saja standar seksi untuk seekor naga, sih ?" Selidikku. "Mereka kan tidak punya..."

"Huh. Murid memang biasanya tidak jauh dari gurunya," gerutu Kurama. "Sama-sama..."

Untunglah dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebenarnya aku juga, sih. Kurama hanya menggumam pendek. "Hmm...entahlah ? Kurasa dia pribadi yang amat sempurna, untuk seekor naga betina".

"Naga betina yang hebat untuk naga jantan yang hebat," aku menyemangati. "Kau harus lebih hebat lagi," godaku.

"Oke, nanti temani aku mendaftar jadi anggota _Etatheon_ kesembilan pada Hermes," balas Kurama.

"Ada-ada saja kau".

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan pagi, semuanya sudah selesai, dan _Paradox_ memanggilku untuk latihan sekitar beberapa kilometer dari perkemahan, bersama Kurama (yang kegirangan bukan main, tapi masih bisa menjaga imej-nya di depan _Paradox_, meski sepertinya dia bisa membaca situasi).

"Sebelum mulai, kurasa kau harus melihat kemampuanku dulu," kataku.

_Paradox_ menggeleng. "Aku sudah lihat semua. Itu akan buang-buang waktu. Sekarang, mungkin kau masih agak kesal padaku. Aku akan manfaatkan perasaan itu. Seranglah aku dengan apapun yang kau punya. Pedang, _shuriken_, _kunai_, rantai, batu, apapun itu. Berusahalah menyerangku seolah kau ingin membunuhku. Kulihat kemampuanmu sekarang dari hasilnya," perintah _Paradox_ cepat.

Aku mengangguk. Yah, hitung-hitung menyalurkan sisa-sisa amarahku.

Kutarik Pedang Rikudo dari sarungnya. Pedang berwarna hitam legam mengkilat itu berdecit. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kurama hanya memandang penuh antusias ke arah kami.

Aku maju menyerang, tapi langsung ditangkis _Paradox_ –dengan satu cakar di satu jari ! Padahal sudah kuayunkan pedangku sekuat tenaga tapi dia menangkisnya semudah itu ?!

Aku berkelit mundur, merogoh sebuah _shuriken_, lalu melemparnya. Aku melakukan _handseal_, memperbanyak senjata berbentuk bintang itu. Bukan puluhan lagi sekarang, melainkan ratusan. Dengan kibasan sebelah sayapnya, _Paradox_ menghembuskan semuanya kembali ke arahku sampai aku harus membuat dinding tanah tebal untuk menghalangi jutsuku sendiri.

Aku mendecih, lantas melemparkan puluhan _kunai_ bertempel kertas peledak. Serangan yang mestinya cukup untuk melukai puluhan orang. Tapi dengan kibasan sebelah sayap yang lain, _Paradox_ memecah _kunai_ itu menjadi seperti pecahan kaca dan merobek-robek kertas peledaknya.

Kurasa dia tidak bisa dilawan dengan senjata apapun buatan manusia. Jadi...

"為火:妻紅銭課 !"

_**Katon: Hasenka Tsumabeni**_

(Elemen Api: Bunga Phoenix)

Puluhan _shuriken_ berukuran besar dengan lapisan bola api menghunjam _Paradox_. Itu hanya untuk pengalih perhatian –sementara aku berlari cepat ke belakang, membentuk puluhan Kagebunshin sekaligus dan menyerang dengan Rasengan.

_Paradox_ menyemburkan api putih dari mulutnya, langsung menguraikan semua _shuriken_ menjadi debu, tapi aku tetap merengsek maju ke depan dan berusaha menyerang.

"螺旋丸漣隊茯 !"

_**Rasentairengan**_

(Rasengan Beruntun)

Detik berikutnya membuatku terkejut sendiri. Sepuluh Rasengan di tanganku dan tangan bunshin-bunshinku mendadak membesar menjadi sebesar bola voli dan angin serta putarannya bertambah cepat. Ah, bodo amat, pikirku. Serang saja !

"Kurasa aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu," celetuk _Paradox_ sambil mengibaskan ekor. Lebih tepatnya, (hanya) mengedikkan ekor. Tanah di bawah bunshin-bunshinku langsung melonjak ke atas membentuk duri-duri runcing yang langsung membuat mereka menghilang. Aku tak peduli dan terus maju sembari menghancurkan duri-duri tanah yang muncul. Selangkah lagi jutsuku akan menghantamnya !

Kupikir _Paradox_ akan melakukan sesuatu sehingga membuatku terpental, raib begitu saja, atau apalah, ternyata tidak. Dia justru diam di tempat hingga Rasengan besarku menggilas sisi tubuhnya yang seperti cermin. Suara desingan angin yang makin keras kembali terdengar, tapi aku tidak menahan diri. Aku terus berusaha mengelupasi kulitnya. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi –sampai Rasenganku kehabisan waktu penghancurannya dan menghilang, beserta aku yang terpental darinya.

Naga itu menerima sebuah Rasengan jumbo tanpa bergeser sesenti pun dari tempatnya !

"Cukup," kata _Paradox_ akhirnya.

"Aku belum memperlihatkan ninjutsu elementalku," tolakku sambil berusaha bangun.

"Kubilang cukup," _Paradox_ tetap pada pendiriannya dan mendekatiku. "Ada yang belum kusampaikan. Ketika seorang _Draco P_ bertemu dengan naganya, kekuatan jutsunya akan menjadi lebih besar. Setidaknya dua sampai tiga kali lebih hebat daripada ketika ia melakukannya seorang diri. Dan itu keuntungan terbesarmu," jelasnya.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Jadi ini sebabnya kenapa Rasengan-ku jadi begitu besar ketika tidak berjarak jauh dari _Paradox_.

"Aku bisa memprediksi kekuatan ninjutsumu dari beberapa serangan tadi," katanya. "Naruto, kau cukup tangguh untuk melawan _Ortodox_".

Aku membelalak. "Sungguh ?" Selidikku dengan mata berbinar.

"...Dua menit sebelum dia memutus kepalamu dari tubuhmu".

Aku meneguk ludah kecut. Kurama terkekeh dari kejauhan. "Dia memang kejam," desisku.

Kami bertiga terdiam agak lama, masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"_Paradox_," panggilku.

"Bisa kau ceritakan semuanya ? Antara kau dengan _Ortodox _dan Artemis...sejarah _Etatheon_...soal Rikudo Sennin dan keluarganya, para _Dracovetth_ di masa awal keemasan naga dan manusia...dan juga...tentang relasi antara kau dan ayahku...serta...bagaimana saat-saat terakhirnya," pintaku lirih.

"Kau mau kan ?" Lanjutku. "Aku...ingin sekali mengetahuinya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui, dan kurasa sebagai _Draco P_, sudah saatnya mengetahui semuanya. Dari awal sampai akhir..." kataku panjang lebar.

"Akan kuceritakan," jawabnya cepat. Aku mendongak, lurus langsung menatapnya. "Setelah kita tiba di perkemahan. Latihan hari ini cukup".

* * *

**Uchiha Village**

"Bau ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu..." desis Madara. Ia berdiri di sisa-sisa rumah para Uchiha yang sudah gosong terbakar oleh para _Gigantostoma_. Seluruh desa sudah hancur, tapi tidak ada satupun dari penduduknya yang tewas. Mereka mengungsi sebelum serangan terjadi.

"Para naga raksasa itu idiot," kata sebuah suara di belakangnya kasar. "Kenapa mereka tetap menghanguskan desa, padahal tidak ada satupun manusia di dalamnya ?" Sungutnya.

"Agar para Uchiha tidak bisa kembali ke perkampungan mereka," jawab Madara. "Kurasa itu cukup bagus. Paling tidak kurasa mereka akan beralih ke Konohagakure. Itu satu-satunya desa dari Lima Negara Besar yang belum dihancurkan. Sengaja disimpan untuk akhir".

"Madara-sama, Hanzo dari Amegakure menyetujui kolaborasi dengan Anda," suara lain mendadak ikut campur juga.

"Sopan sedikit, dasar lidah buaya," balas suara berat yang lain. Itu bukan suara Zetsu. Bukan juga suara Madara.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Begitu...dan kurasa aku bisa memanfaatkan Akatsuki dengan lebih baik".

"Yap," sambung Zetsu Putih. "Salah satu dari mereka memiliki Rinnegan," tambahnya.

"Hanzo tidak sepintar yang kukira," timpal si suara berat. "Begitu dia tahu Akatsuki adalah milik kita, seluruh penduduk Amegakure tidak akan ada artinya. Sekarang kita akan prioritaskan kualitas daripada kuantitas," ujarnya.

Madara mengangguk. "Sementara ini, kita bersikap manis saja di depan mereka semua. Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan menugaskanmu mengatasi salah satu anggota tim Naruto yang paling merepotkan saat perang besar tiba nanti," katanya. "Bersenang-senanglah kalian".

Si pemilik suara berat itu mengangguk. "Aku akan menikmati bertarung dengannya".

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 13 akhirnya selesai !

HOREEEEEEEE...! Naruto akhirnya bertemu _Paradox_ dan ternyata Kurama masih hidup ! (*Pada kena euforia semua nih kayaknya, readers*). Obrolan singkat Naru dengan ayahnya, Minato, akhirnya membuahkan hasil yaitu pertemuan mereka berdua. Kizashi dan Sakura masih terbelenggu dibawah kekuasaan Madara dan _Ortodox_. Para Akatsuki sudah tampak beserta Hanzo dan bawahan-bawahannya. Para tokoh antagonis sudah mulai bergerak, bersamaan dengan bertemunya dua tokoh utama kita ! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? Seperti apakah cerita yang dituturkan _Paradox_ tentang masa lalu dan segala yang berhubungan dengan benang takdirnya ? Jangan lewatkan chapter depan !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Fourten :**

"**The Pursuit of Peace"**

**See you again in chapter 14 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Threeten:

_**PARADOX (Second main protagonist)**_

Strength : Abadi

Ukuran : Panjang 17 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-750 km/jam

Spesial : Naga abadi dengan tujuh berlian, mengetahui segala sejarah dunia dan penyelesai masalah

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api putih, sinar dari tujuh berliannya, serangan langsung dengan cakar, sayap, atau ekor, dan tembakan semburan atomik yang memecah semua benda menjadi butiran atom dengan kecepatan tinggi

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : Radioaktif

Level bahaya : Tidak terklasifikasikan

Pemilik : Ootsutsuki Hagaromo, Senju Hashirama, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto

_**Amsesthyst (Naga OC, dipelesetkan dari nama batu mulia 'Amethyst')**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 50 meter, berat 30 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-85 km/jam (Dapat berenang sampai 50 km/jam)

Spesial : Bergerak dengan baik di air dan udara, serangan cepat dan timing tepat

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan bola berwarna perak, variasi dalam ukuran, menyebabkan kerusakan hebat dan jangkauan serang jarak amat jauh

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Nokturnal (Tidak aktif ketika matahari tinggi, beroperasi saat malam, senja, atau pagi)

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tunduk pada Uchiha Madara


	14. Chapter 14: The Pursuit of Peace

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, NaruSara, KuraPara

**Slight Pair :** ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 14, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*). Terimakasih juga untuk Aoki Mikuru yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini dari siang sampai malam dan me-review panjang banget sampai author nyaris kena serangan jantung(?).

Naruto dan _Paradox_ akhirnya bertemu ! Kegembiraan mereka bertambah begitu mengetahui Kurama masih hidup. Di sisi lain, Akatsuki mulai bergerak dibawah pimpinan koalisi Madara-Hanzo (*ini bukan pemilu*). Oke, langsung saja dibaca...mumpung hangat...

**Enjoy read chap 14 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

Chapter Empatbelas :

**The Pursuit of Peace**

Sinar matahari senja merembes dari ketujuh berlian berbeda warna yang tertanam di tubuhnya. Keempat sayapnya membentang tegak. Sisa-sisa cahaya surya juga memantul dari sepasang tanduk emasnya. Ekornya menggantung kaku. Ia diam di tepi danau itu sejak sejam yang lalu, memandang lurus kesana tapi entah kenapa aku merasa itu hanya tatapan kosong.

Sang _Paradox_ meraba dadanya dengan kaki depan kanannya. Membelai Darah Delima dengan tiga cakarnya yang berkilau sebersih cermin yang baru diasah, walau faktanya cakar itu sudah dipakai bertarung ribuan kali. Ia memejamkan mata, menutup bola bening jendela dunianya dengan kelopak mata indah dan alis lentik yang mengalahkan kecantikan manusia manapun yang pernah kulihat. Seakan begitu menghayati hanya dengan meraba dadanya saja.

"Hei," panggilku akhirnya. Naga yang satu ini memang...sedikit, aneh.

Dia menoleh. Aku berdehem. "Ayo ke perkemahan," ajakku. "Sudah hampir malam."

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri dalam hati ketika berjalan bersama naga betina ini. Kenapa setiap kali melihatnya...

Jantungku serasa berdebar lebih cepat ? Lidahku kelu mendadak begitu dia mengedipkan mata, walau tanpa maksud apapun. Aku kembali teringat saat dia hadir dalam mimpiku dalam wujud manusia. Begitu menawan, sulit kulupakan sekaligus sulit kuingat.

Begitu sampai di perkemahan, naga cermin itu membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan yang mendadak menjadi setebal dua karpet mewah yang ditumpuk, halus seperti beludru. Hermes membaringkan diri di sebelah kanananya. Beleriphon berbaring di sebelah kanan Hermes.

"Aku buat teh hitam," ujar Parthenon yang baru datang, membawa empat cangkir yang terbuat dari cangkang kerang abalon raksasa berisi minuman yang sedikit lebih kental dari air biasa, berwarna kehitaman dan berbau khas teh.

Memang, jangan bayangkan mereka duduk sambil menyeruput teh hangat dari cangkir seperti biasa. Mereka berbaring dengan posisi seperti kucing yang sedang berbaring, perut menyentuh tanah dan ekor bebas mengarah kemanapun. Sayap mereka terkulai lemas dengan sengaja, hingga menutupi kedua sisi tubuh mereka. Cangkang kerang abalon yang dibuat cangkir juga cukup besar, seukuran dengan sebuah ember besar atau bak mandi kecil !

Kami duduk mengelilingi beberapa api unggun yang dinyalakan berderet. Aku tepat berhadapan dengan _Paradox_. Kurama di sebelah kananku. Sasuke di sebelah kiriku, disusul Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Lee, kemudian Ryuuzetsu, Kankuro, Temari, dan Kapten Yamato. Prajurit sisanya lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam mereka di tenda atau keluyuran mencari apapun yang mereka inginkan.

"Pyrus sedang kemari," celetuk _Paradox_ tiba-tiba. Aku mengernyit. Apa hubungannya dengan kisah yang akan diceritakannya ? "Subuh nanti, mungkin dia sudah sampai. Padahal sebenarnya dia bisa berangkat tadi pagi".

"Kenapa dia memilih terbang malam hari ?" Selidik Jiraya-sensei. "Kukira para naga lebih pasif saat malam".

"Dia suka bintang," jawab Parthenon. "Kalian pernah dengar rasi bintang Hydra ? Ammaro ? Itu rasi bintang berbentuk ular, atau yang biasa kau sebut, naga. Dan...Pyrus sendiri juga sebenarnya nama rasi bintang," jelasnya.

"Rikudo Sennin, alias Ootsutsuki Hagaromo-lah yang memberi nama kami semua, kedelapan naga dewa," sambung Beleriphon sambil menghirup tehnya.

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. _Paradox_ memang kadang memulai sesuatu dari jalan yang tidak terduga. Dan sepertinya para _Etatheon_ sudah hafal kebiasaannya.

"Semua kisah tentang naga...dimulai tujuh juta tahun yang lalu..." _Paradox_ mengawali cerita. "Kala itu, dua naga pertama, adalah Horus sang Naga Langit dan Haumea sang Naga Bumi. Mereka saling jatuh cinta, dan pada akhirnya menelurkan apa yang di masa datang akan menjadi..."

"...Kaum Naga Kolosal," desisnya. Kami mengernyit kompak.

"Kaum Naga Kolosal ?" Hinata membeo. _Paradox_ mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kuceritakan soal ini nanti saja," ujarnya. "Singkatnya, Horus dan Haumea adalah dua naga pertama yang kelak menetaskan naga-naga tertua, saling kawin silang ketika perasaan mengalahkan logika, dan terus menghasilkan spesies baru".

"Semuanya dimulai seribu tahun yang lalu," _Paradox_ memulai cerita pokoknya. "Sebelum manusia mengenal chakra..."

"...dunia terkurung dalam era kegelapan. Zaman peperangan tak berujung yang melibatkan manusia dan naga...dengan ribuan diantara mereka tewas setiap tahun..." jelasnya lirih. "Kala itu...ada sebuah pohon berukuran raksasa. Orang-orang menyebutnya Shinjuu. Pohon Dewa. Pohon itu tidak boleh terlibat peperangan".

"Suatu hari...Shinjuu berbuah. Buah yang muncul sekali dalam seribu tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu asal muasalnya, tapi manusia dilarang menyentuh buah itu menurut tradisi lama, atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Akan tetapi, seorang putri melanggar aturan tersebut. Dia memetik buah Shinjuu dan memakannya. Putri itu bernama...Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Orang pertama yang mendapat chakra dari buah. Dengan chakra yang luar biasa banyaknya itu, Sang Kaguya mendapatkan kekuatan dewa. Kekuatan yang begitu besar sehingga ia menggunakannya untuk menghentikan peperangan, selamanya".

"Hebat," tabrak Kurama. Aku memukul bahunya, menyuruhnya diam.

"Ootsutsuki Kaguya mempunyai empat orang anak," lanjut _Paradox_. "Dua manusia laki-laki, dan dua naga, satu betina, dan satu jantan".

Aku mengernyit heran. "Tidak ada sejarah yang menceritakan Kaguya punya suami," Sasuke lebih dulu menyela.

"Dan kenapa seorang manusia bisa melahirkan naga ? Naga itu ditetaskan, kan ?" Selidik Shikamaru. _Paradox_ mengangguk lalu melanjutkan.

"Dalam perjalanan pengejar perdamaiannya, Ootsutsuki Kaguya bertemu seorang pria-setengah-naga," jelas _Paradox_ kemudian. "Pria itu bernama Neredox. Yang sekaligus..."

"...ayahku".

"Kaguya menikah dengan Neredox. Bagian yang hilang dan terlupakan oleh sejarah, adalah Neredox," jelasnya lirih. "Anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri itu adalah kakakku, _Ortodox_. Kemudian aku, dan anak ketiga dan keempat adalah manusia, yaitu Ootsutsuki Hamura, dan Ootsutsuki Hagaromo, yang disebut juga Rikudo Sennin, Biksu Enam Jalur".

"Neredox, _Ortodox_, dan _Paradox_," celetukku. "Kalian kompak sekali".

_Paradox_ menyeruput sedikit tehnya kemudian melanjutkan, "Suatu hari ketika Hagaromo dan ketiga saudaranya, termasuk aku, beranjak dewasa, Shinjuu bangkit dalam wujud monster serupa binatang-setengah naga. Dia memiliki sepuluh ekor, sehingga sering disebut Juubi. Nama sebenarnya adalah Datara, atau sering disebut _Ame no Hitotsu no Kami_, Dewa Bermata Satu. Pohon itu mewujud dalam bentuk monster paling mengerikan dan paling kuat yang pernah dilihat dunia. Ia menginginkan chakra-nya kembali. Untuk membayar 'kesalahan' ibu Kaguya, kami berempat, anak-anaknya, bertarung melawan Juubi. Aku, _Ortodox_, Hagaromo, dan Hamura melawan monster yang teramat kuat itu hingga memakan waktu tujuh hari tujuh malam".

"Itu pasti pertarungan yang sangat seru," celetuk Jiraya-sensei.

"Pada akhirnya, kami menang, dan Juubi berhasil disegel ke tubuh Hagaromo sendiri. Sayangnya, Hamura tewas dalam pertempuran hebat itu, menyisakan kami bertiga. Kemudian Hagaromo menikah dan mempunyai dua anak laki-laki. Si sulung bernama Ootsutsuki Indra, mewarisi kekuatan mata Rikudo. Dan si bungsu Ootsutsuki Ashura, mewarisi ninjutsu dan kekuatan tubuh Sang Rikudo..."

"Ootsutsuki Ashura !" Seruku. "Dia...yang menulis buku _Sastra_ _Paradox_ kan ?!" Seruku bersemangat.

"Kukira Oedipus sudah memberitahumu," balas Hinata.

"Errr...hanya memastikan saja".

_Paradox_ melanjutkan, "Bahkan jauh waktu setelah itu, segel Juubi di tubuh Hagaromo makin melemah seiring usianya. Jika Hagaromo meninggal, maka Juubi sekali lagi akan meneror dunia. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, sehingga, pada masa-masa senjanya, Ootsutsuki Hagaromo, dengan kekuatan Myoton dan Omyoton, memecah chakra Juubi menjadi enam bagian besar dan tujuh bagian kecil, memberikannya pada Hermes, Parthenon, Beleriphon, Pyrus, Styx, dan Droconos. Masing-masing memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda" jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Engkau bilang sebelas," cetus Ryuuzetsu. "Itu baru enam. Kemana tujuh sisa bagian kecilnya ?"

_Paradox_ menunjuk dadanya. Kemudian dia mengangkat sayapnya, memperlihatkan keenam berlian yang tertanam di sisi tubuhnya.

"Ketujuh berlian _Paradox_, Darah Delima, Langit Jingga, Empedu Emas, Daun Zamrud, Air Safir, Tulang Ametist, dan Kuku Turqois, adalah pecahan kecil dari chakra luar biasa Sang Juubi," tambah Beleriphon.

"Kemudian," tukas _Paradox_. "Hagaromo menyegel tubuh Juubi, yang sudah tidak memiliki chakra, di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini, tapi kita masih bisa melihatnya hampir setiap hari," katanya.

Aku makin penasaran. "Dimana ? Kau tahu dimana Hagaromo menyegel Juubi ?" Tanyaku antusias.

_Paradox_ mendongak. Matanya menuding objek berdiameter tiga ribu kilometer lebih berjarak tiga ratus enam puluh ribu kilometer dari permukaan planet. Bersinar terang disana.

"M-mustahil..." desis Kakashi-sensei.

"Dia...menyegel Juubi...di bulan ?!" Seru Kankuro takjub.

"Tidak hanya itu," potong Parthenon. "Bulan sendiri, ada dari jutsu Sang Rikudo. Jutsu yang membuat batu-batu melayang dan menyatu dalam sebuah titik pusat gravitasi yang amat tinggi. Dia membuat bulan dengan jutsu khusus yang spesial dari mata Rinnegan-nya," jelasnya antusias.

"Kekuatan macam apa itu," komentar Shikamaru. "Itu diluar nalar manusia," imbuhnya.

"Memang," balas Hermes cuek.

"Jika kalian bersaudara, kenapa kau dan _Ortodox_ bisa berselisih jalan ? Begitu juga dengan Styx dan Droconos itu ?" Selidik Sasuke.

_Paradox_ tertunduk. Sepertinya ada kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan yang akan diceritakannya.

"Sebelum pembagian tujuh kekuatan kecil pecahan kekuatan Juubi, terjadi perselisihan antara aku dan _Ortodox_. Karena jumlahnya ganjil, jadi tidak bisa dibagi rata. Dan kekuatan itu tidak bisa dipecah menjadi setengah atau dimusnahkan. Hagaromo yang kebingungan akhirnya memilih bertapa beberapa hari di Gunung Myoboku. Ketika dia kembali, dengan kekuatan batinnya..."

"...dia melihat kegelapan di hati _Ortodox_, dan menolak. Memberikan ketujuh pecahannya padaku dalam bentuk berlian," jelas _Paradox_.

"Oedipus bilang kalau Rikudo Sennin membuat tujuh berlianmu dari kekuatan Myoton dan Omyoton yang 'menciptakan' dari ketiadaan ?" Tanyaku.

"Oedipus tidak kuberitahu kebenarannya," jawab _Paradox_ cepat. "Yang benar adalah, ketujuh berlian ini adalah pecahan kekuatan Juubi".

"Iri dan dengki yang amat besar menguasainya, tapi ia berusaha menahan semuanya, dengan kata lain, menunggu waktu yang tepat".

"Sampai tiba saat dimana Sang Rikudo Sennin akan memilih pewarisnya...diantara Indra dan Ashura. Sang Rikudo menanyakan pada mereka berdua sebuah pertanyaan: Apa yang paling penting dan paling dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia ? Si sulung menjawab, kekuatan. Menurutnya, hanya kekuatan yang bisa mengubah dunia dan membimbingnya menuju perdamaian. Si bungsu menjawab, cinta. Hanya cinta yang bisa mengubah dunia dan membimbingnya menuju perdamaian. Sang Rikudo setuju pada putra bungsunya dan memilihnya menjadi pewarisnya, tepat sebelum dia wafat".

"Sang kakak akhirnya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan _Ortodox_. Iri, dengki, dan merasa dirinyalah yang lebih pantas mewarisi posisi Rikudo Sennin. Bersama dengan _Ortodox_, dia mencoba menyerang sang adik. Aku tidak tinggal diam, dan pertempuran dahsyat terjadi antara Indra dan _Ortodox_ melawan Ashura dan aku. Pertempuran ini berlangsung begitu lama...sampai akhirnya Indra menurunkan klan Uchiha, dan Ashura menurunkan klan Senju. Dari dua klan utama itu, muncul klan-klan yang lebih kecil semacam Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Sarutobi, Aburame, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Hatake, Fuma, dan lain-lain. Ketika Ootsutsuki Ashura memasuki usia senjanya, dia menulis _Sastra Paradox_ dan memberiku sebuah tanggungjawab: Akan ada waktu dimana seseorang menemuiku dan menjadi pengendaraku, atau yang akhirnya disebut _Draco P_. Dari generasi ke generasi, aku sudah bertemu puluhan _Draco P_ hingga sekarang ini, tapi belum ada satupun yang menurutku...begitu cocok. Ashura mengatakan kalau aku akan bertemu seorang _Dracovetth_ sejati yang akan menyatu bagai manusia dengan jantungnya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Lalu soal Artemis ? Soal ayah dan ibuku ? Penyerangan Konoha enam belas tahun yang lalu ?" Tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

_Paradox_ tiba-tiba bangun dan berjalan ke luar.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu !" Cegahku. Ia menoleh sejenak.

"Lanjutkan besok saja," jawabnya singkat lalu mengepakkan sayap, terbang ke tebing di ujung danau dan merebahkan diri disana. Aku mendengus kesal. Sungguh, naga ini adalah naga teraneh yang pernah kukenal ! Semua perilakunya benar-benar di luar perkiraanku, padahal setahuku beberapa _Etatheon_ yang lain bahkan masih wajar-wajar saja.

"Oh, sial," desis Parthenon. "Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang adalah hari yang sama," bisiknya.

"Hari yang sama untuk apa ?" Selidikku.

"Hari dimana dia merantai Artemis, murid pertamanya," ceritanya singkat. "Dia pasti sedih teringat itu".

Kami terdiam sejenak sebelum Sasuke pertama bertanya, "Omong-omong. Kenapa dia merantai Artemis ?"

"Entah," tabrak Hermes sambil meminum tetes terakhir teh hitamnya.

"Sopan sedikit," balas Beleriphon. "Jangan seenaknya menyerobot pembicaraan orang lain hanya karena kau naga tercepat di dunia," nasihatnya.

"_Paradox_ baru menceritakannya padaku," ujar Parthenon. "Sesama naga betina, kau tahu," lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sejurus kemudian, dia terdiam. Sepertinya menyadari bahwa semua mata yang ada disini menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu padanya. Parthenon berdehem, kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Spesies _Apocalypse Dragon_, Naga Wahyu, adalah spesies tersendiri yang tinggal di sebuah pulau di wilayah tropis," dia memulai cerita. "Mereka menghormati _Paradox_, meskipun dia tidak pernah bertemu kawanan spesies itu sekalipun. Semua _Apocalypse Dragon_ memang berada di satu tempat".

"Suatu hari, seekor naga dari spesies _Novvarupta_ bernama Deinosyus, datang dan menyelamatkan pulau itu dari seekor Naga Kolosal. Dia dijuluki pahlawan, dan Artemis, yang waktu itu telah beranjak dewasa, mulai tertarik padanya. Mereka terikat dalam cinta dan Deinosyus juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Bahkan pada pertarungan kedua Deinosyus, Artemis membantunya mengalahkan lawannya. Pada perjalanannya yang kedua ke Pulau Kolosal, Deinosyus meminta izin pada kelompoknya untuk membawa serta Artemis bersamanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Artemis sepenuh hati. Artemis girang bukan main, bersedia dan bersumpah melayani naga yang dicintainya, dan mereka berangkat".

"Kedengarannya sebuah cerita yang bahagia," timpal Kakashi-sensei. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi".

Parthenon mengangguk. "Coba tebak".

"Mereka menikah," tabrakku malas. "Dan hidup bahagia selamanya, tapi Deinosyus kemudian mati dan Artemis dirantai, tamat".

"Bukan," balas Parthenon ketus. "Ketika sampai di Pulau Naxos, empat perlima perjalanan ke Pulau Kolosal, mereka turun sebentar disana dan apa yang dilakukan Deinosyus ? Coba kupikir...apa yang biasa disebut orang-orang zaman sekarang ? Deinosyus _mencampakkannya_. Menelantarkannya di pulau itu, _sendirian_. Dia memakinya dan berkata bahwa ia bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan tidak butuh bantuan dari siapapun".

Kami terdiam dalam hening. Tragis sekali.

Parthenon menghela napas. "Tentu saja Artemis benar-benar sakit hati. Naga yang disayanginya sepenuh hati, malah mengkhianatinya. Deinosyus melukai tubuh dan perasaannya, meninggalkannya sendirian di Pulau Naxos..."

"...sampai _Paradox_ melewati pulau itu beberapa bulan kemudian dan menemukan Artemis berkubang dalam penderitaan..."

"..._Paradox_ mendarat, berusaha menghiburnya sekuat tenaga. Ketika berbagai cara tidak berhasil, ia akhirnya menawarkan Artemis untuk menjadi muridnya. Berkelana bersamanya, belajar dan melihat berbagai hal bersama-sama...dan tentu saja, Artemis menerimanya. Mereka jadi guru-murid yang sangat luar biasa".

"Suatu hari...Artemis bertemu dengan Deinosyus. Deinosyus nyaris tidak mengenalinya karena Artemis telah berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih bijaksana. Tapi kurasa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi jika dua makhluk yang bertahan dari kisah semacam itu bertemu..."

"...mereka bertarung. Artemis menuntut ketidakadilannya pada Deinosyus. Pada akhirnya, _Paradox_ melerai mereka, tepat sebelum Artemis membunuh Deinosyus. _Paradox_ menghardik Deinosyus atas ketidaksetiaan dan ketidaktahudiriannya dan menyuruhnya enyah dari hadapannya, kalau perlu, dari planet ini sekalian, mengusir Deinosyus dengan kasar. Ketika ia berpaling pada muridnya, _Paradox_ terkejut ketika menemukan sedikit sisi kelam di hatinya. Akhirnya...dia menawarkan muridnya untuk dirantai di tempat yang jauh dari khatulistiwa...untuk mencegah dan menghindari efek buruk dari sisi gelap hatinya, untuk kebaikan seluruh dunia".

"Artemis bersedia, dan akhirnya dia dirantai di kuil, di tengah danau yang membeku pada musim dingin. Dan semuanya berakhir. _Paradox_ berjanji akan mengunjunginya sekali setiap sepuluh tahun, menanyakan kabarnya dan bertemu untuk waktu singkat, tetap memberikan ilmu yang didapatnya dari luar untuk naga yang masih dianggapnya murid terbaiknya itu. Tapi...itu tetap tidak sama dengan bertemu tiap hari di dunia yang bebas," Parthenon akhirnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Apa _Paradox_ tidak punya kekuatan untuk menghapus sisi gelap seseorang ?" Selidikku.

Hermes menghela napas. "Kalau dia bisa, tentu Madara sudah jadi orang baik. _Ortodox_, Styx, dan Droconos juga. Dan Indra tidak perlu bertarung dengan Ashura," cerocosnya. Ups. Aku memang tidak berpikir sejauh itu.

"Wow, lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang," seru Jiraya-sensei tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk arlojinya. Ia menguap. "Aku harus tidur".

"Akupun begitu," susul Hermes. Ia bangun, merenggangkan sayap dan kaki-kaki serta ekornya, dan kemudian...jatuh di rerumputan dan langsung menutup mata dan mendengkur halus.

Beleriphon geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengepak sayap malas. "Dia selalu saja begitu. Ohm, omong-omong rerumputan tebal ini memang seperti permadani saja," ujarnya lalu berbaring sambil bersandar di sebuah batu besar, menyusul Hermes ke alam mimpi. Kalau saja naga bisa bermimpi. Mungkin bisa, bagi mereka berdelapan.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, semua sudah sepi. Yang ada tinggal satu api unggun yang belum dipadamkan karena aku masih duduk di dekat situ. Aku belum mengantuk samasekali, lagipula aku kurang puas. Cerita _Paradox_ belum diselesaikan. Hmm...atau sebaiknya aku menemaninya di tebing di tepi danau itu, ya ?

Aku menyikut Kurama, membangunkannya lagi.

"Kalau ini untuk pertarungan mendadak, katakan aku sedang bermimpi," balas Kurama tak acuh.

"Hei, sekarang dia sedang sendirian. Malam hari dengan bulan purnama, pula. Bukannya ini kesempatan bagus untuk berbincang dengannya ? Berduaan di tepi danau, kau tahu," godaku.

Kurama membuka satu matanya. Kupikir dia akan langsung bangun bagai tersetrum listrik.

"Tidak," katanya pelan. "Dia sedang sedih. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghibur seekor naga betina yang sedang sedih, apalagi dia _Paradox_. Lupakan itu dari kamusku, aku justru takut membuatnya merasa lebih tidak nyaman lagi," cerocosnya cepat.

"Maksudku...jika aku datang dan menghiburnya, itu malah akan mengingatkan _Paradox_ soal Artemis dan Deinosyus, kan ? Dia bagai Artemisnya dan aku bagai Deinosyusnya," ia memberi alasan. "Aku tidak mau...terlihat buruk atau rendahan di hadapannya," ujarnya. "Aku memang menyukainya...tapi justru karena itulah aku tidak mau menyinggung perasaannya sedikitpun".

Hmm...setelah kupikir-pikir, Kurama benar juga. Ini seperti mengingatkan bahwa...

Tunggu sebentar.

Ada yang ganjil, atau setidaknya ada yang kutakutkan ganjil disini.

Kurasa aku harus mencaritahunya sendiri, langsung pada _Paradox_.

* * *

**Piramida Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana**

"Butuh berapa tahun untuk menamatkan semua buku disini, ya ?" Selidik Kabuto tiba-tiba. Orochimaru masih sibuk dengan beberapa buku setebal bantal yang ditekuninya.

"Mungkin selama sisa hidupmu," timpal Oedipus kalem. "Sudah ratusan tahun aku hidup, dan banyak pengetahuan yang langsung diberikan _Paradox_ padaku. Sisanya...kubaca sendiri dari buku-buku ini," jelasnya singkat. "Itu memakan waktu yang sangat lama, akan tetapi lebih baik daripada melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna untuk mengisi waktu. _Paradox_ belajar langsung dari alam luar sana, berpetualang ke tempat-tempat jauh dan menemukan sesuatu yang baru tiap harinya, sedangkan aku cukup berada disini, mempelajari dan mengetahui hal-hal luar biasa dari tempat yang sangat aman," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hei, Oedipus-sama," panggil Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Hmm ?"

"Teori tentang praktek penyegelan dan pembebasan disini kurang lengkap," ujarnya, "bisakah kau menunjukkan padaku mana buku yang lebih lengkap ? Lebih tebal juga barangkali".

Naga gading itu terdiam sejenak. "Ikut aku," perintahnya cepat. "Tapi ini agak rahasia. Hanya kalian berdua yang mengetahuinya selain aku, _Paradox_, Ladon, dan para Harpy ini," imbaunya. Orochimaru dan Kabuto mengangguk antusias.

Mereka mengikuti naga gading itu ke sebuah ruangan...yang ternyata berada di dasar piramida. Ratusan meter dari permukaan tanah. Tidak peduli dengan ketinggian –atau kedalaman- jumlah Harpy masih sama banyaknya dengan ruangan-ruangan atas dan tengah piramida. Dan tidak ada yang begitu berbeda selain tempatnya sedikit lebih dingin, lembab, dan luas. Oedipus berjalan ke sebuah ruangan berpintu raksasa yang terbuat dari kayu cokelat tebal yang difernis. Walaupun tampak terawat, sudah jelas kalau ruangan ini tidak pernah ditilik lagi selama puluhan tahun.

"Engselnya kurang minyak," gerutu Oedipus. "Harpy !"

Beberapa makhluk bersayap dan (sssttt !) buruk rupa itu segera mendekat.

"Ya, Tuan Oedipus !"

"Kapan terakhir kali kalian meminyaki ini ?!" Serunya sambil menuding-nuding gagang pintu ruangan.

Para Harpy saling menyalahkan. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Kira-kira delapan tahun yang lalu".

Oedipus mendecih. Ia membuka paksa pintu itu tapi berhasil, menguakkan ratusan buku yang tersusun di rak-rak homogen yang sama tingginya.

"Barisan soal segel ada di paling kanan," katanya lalu pergi. "Kurasa aku harus mencari minyak pinus di ruang persediaan sebelum aku terpaksa menghancurkan pintu ini karena sulit dibuka," ujarnya.

"Tinggalkan kami, kami akan baik-baik saja," dukung Orochimaru sambil langsung menyergap satu buku di rak paling dekat.

.

.

"Sialan".

Satu kata itu membuat Kabuto segera menoleh ke 'atasannya' itu.

"Ada apa, Orochimaru-sama ?"

Yang dipanggil tak menjawab. Ia justru menyeringai lebar, mata kuning gelap dengan pupil hitam vertikal khas ular itu berbinar seperti menemukan seekor tikus gemuk (ular makan tikus, kan ?) dan ia menjilat bibir. Benar-benar mirip ular sungguhan.

"Kabuto..." desisnya. "Ini yang kita cari selama bertahun-tahun ! Hahahahaha ! Sudah kuduga aku akan menemukannya disini !"

Kabuto beringsut mendekat. Ia terperanjat begitu mengetahui apa yang tertera di buku lusuh yang sedang ditelaah Orochimaru.

"Dengan ini..."

"...semua yang kuinginkan, akan terwujud".

.

.

.

Kedua manusia penggila eksperimen itu begitu asyik berkutat dengan buku temuan mereka hingga tak menyadari sekelebat bayangan seseorang berjubah hitam mengawasi mereka dari jauh. Diam tak bergerak, menyatu dalam kegelapan bayangan antara rak-rak buku raksasa. Kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya, ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

* * *

**Kusagakure**

Rembulan bersinar terang disana, tanpa dihalangi awan satupun. Angin semilir mengibarkan ilalang yang menjadi ciri khas Kusagakure sekaligus dasar penamaannya. Air danau beriak tenang ditiup angin malam. Sisik naga itu memantulkan cahaya bulan ke segala arah, membuat suasana di sekitarnya terlihat lebih terang. Tidak heran dia dijuluki naga cermin. Tanduk emasnya berpedar lemah mengikuti cahaya bulan. Jenggot dan kumisnya berkibar pelan senada dengan kibaran ilalang dan gemerisik dedaunan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Bisakah seorang _Dracovetth_ –maksudku _Draco P_, menghibur naganya ? Hmm, ada baiknya kucoba saja.

.

Dia melirikku tanpa minat begitu aku duduk di sebelahnya, lalu kembali menatap danau gelap dengan tatapan kosong. Sulit kuartikan.

Aku berdehem. "Aku tahu kau sedih soal itu," aku memulai pembicaraan. "Tapi semua itu masa lalu. Kau tidak bisa mengulang waktu lagi, walaupun sepenting dan seingin apapun". Oke, itu terdengar sok bijak. Terserahlah.

_Paradox_ hanya diam. Ugh, aku bahkan juga tidak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan. Kurasa level kebijaksanaan naga ini bahkan lebih tinggi dari siapapun yang kukenal, jadi apa gunanya menasihatinya ? Itu bagai mengajari bebek berenang. Mungkin bagai mengajari ikan berenang malah !

Aku memalingkan padangan ke arah lain, pura-pura tidak peduli.

.

.

Tidak lama. Karena aku mendengar suara isakan dari sampingku.

.

Oh, jangan.

_Jangan perempuan itu lagi._

.

Sekarang, yang kulihat adalah perempuan yang rambut peraknya bersinar gemerlap di malam hari karena memantulkan cahaya bulan. Kimono hijau yang tampaknya lebih lembut dari sutera itu bergetar sedikit mengikuti isak tangisnya. Suara itu...tidak diragukan lagi.

.

Dia menangis ?

Seorang (atau seekor ?) _Paradox_ ? Menangis ?

Aku beringsut mendekatinya. Beringsut ke depan, berhadapan dengan wajahnya yang tidak tampak sedamai saat aku melihatnya di mimpiku. Yah, sebenarnya di mimpiku dia mengambil wujud seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 25 tahunan, tapi sekarang...dia mengambil wujud seorang gadis, yang kira-kira sebaya denganku. Apapun wujudnya, dia adalah seekor naga berusia lebih dari seribu tahun.

Dari mata hitamnya –yang tampak makin jernih- butiran-butiran sejernih kristal mengalir seperti sungai, membasahi pipinya dan turun hingga dagunya, menetes dan terjun bebas ke rerumputan dari situ.

_Apakah Artemis sepenting itu ?_

.

"_Paradox_..." panggilku lirih.

Ia bergeming.

"Maaf," ucapku, meski aku tidak merasa aku bersalah. Siapa tahu ada kata-kataku yang menyinggungnya tadi. Aku mendekat, menyapu poni yang menutupi mata dan sebagian wajahnya dengan jariku. Begitu menyentuh rambutnya, kain sutera akan terasa sekasar tambang begitu kau mengenalinya lagi. Aku menatap matanya. Sungguh aneh, seekor naga bisa mewujud begitu sempurna menjadi seorang manusia.

"Kau bisa bercerita soal Artemis padaku," kataku akhirnya. "Orang-orang bilang, berbagi kesenangan membuat kesenangan itu bertambah dua kali lipat, dan berbagi kesedihan membuat kesedihan itu tinggal setengahnya," bisikku.

Perempuan ini mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya yang halus, dan perlahan isak tangisnya mereda.

"Aku _Dracovetth_-mu," desisku. "Tidak akan kubiarkan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kalian, walau aku tahu kau ini abadi".

_Paradox_ memandangku dengan sepasang mata bulat hitamnya, tapi kali ini pandangan itu bisa kuartikan.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Kurama juga," terangku. "Dia akan selalu jadi nagaku, juga. Dua naga kedengaran abnormal, memang. Tapi...aku dan Kurama akan selalu berusaha membuatmu nyaman," imbuhku. "Tidak akan kami biarkan siapapun menyakiti perasaanmu".

"Dulu," _Paradox_ akhirnya membuka mulut –dengan suara yang sama saat ia berwujud naga, sekaligus saat ia muncul dalam mimpiku. "Aku berjanji pada Artemis...sesuatu yang membuatku merasa sangat bodoh," desisnya.

"Memangnya apa ?" Tanyaku berusaha tetap antusias. Lagipula, aku belum mengantuk.

"Aku...menjanjikannya posisi _Etatheon_," bisiknya. Aku terdiam. Dia begitu sayangnya pada muridnya itu, sampai-sampai ingin memasukkannya menjadi salah satu naga dewa ? Jujur, aku sebenarnya memang belum melihat sekuat atau secerdas apa Artemis sebenarnya.

"Aku terlampau banyak berjanji...terus menjanjikan kebahagiaan. Aku mengerti betapa sakit hatinya dia, dan satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah menutupi lukanya. Tapi sepertinya...itu tidak bisa berhasil. Dia tetap punya sisi gelap dalam hatinya...membuatku terpaksa merantainya sebatang kara di pengasingan di ujung dunia..." isaknya.

"_Ortodox_ dan aku tidak pernah akur, walau kami kakak-beradik. Sempat terbesit dalam diriku keinginan untuk membunuh kakakku. Dia pengacau. Dia penghancur. Dia benar-benar ortodoks, dia tidak punya belas kasihan. Begitu namanya disebut, semua orang lari. Hanya sebuah nama, mampu membuat sebuah desa ditinggalkan dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Aku muak dengannya. Pada pertemuan terakhir kami, aku berkata begitu sarkastik padanya. '_Aku malu menyebutmu saudara_', itu yang kukatakan".

"Dan dia membalas ?" Tanyaku.

_Paradox_ menggeleng. "Belakangan aku tahu, walau dia seekor naga yang jahat, dia tetap saudaraku bagaimanapun jua. Aku...menyesali kata-kataku padanya enam belas tahun lalu itu".

Memoriku tersengat begitu dia mengatakan enam belas tahun lalu.

"Apa...itu saat..._Ortodox_ menyerang Konohagakure ?" Tanyaku takut-takut. "Saat...dia membunuh kedua orangtuaku ?"

_Paradox_ melirikku dengan ekor mata, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Saat-saat yang menakutkan," ujarnya. "Aku...datang terlambat".

Aku meneguk ludah. Agak marah juga. Bagaimanapun, ayahku adalah _Draco P_ sebelumnya. Seharusnya _Paradox_ mementingkannya daripada apapun. Apa yang lebih penting dari pengendaranya ?

Sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya !

"Kau...terlambat karena mengunjungi Artemis ?" Tebakku.

Dia mengangguk, sekali lagi. Menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Rambut peraknya kembali jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Kurasa...aku...tidak sebijaksana yang kukira," bisiknya. "Kurasa kau benar, Naruto. Mungkin...mungkin aku memang terlampau lemah dan egois...terlalu mementingkan perasaanku sendiri dan tidak dapat menentukan yang mana yang harus didahulukan..." lanjutnya. "Pilihanku selalu saja salah. Jika ada orang yang menganggapku tidak selalu benar...maka orang itu benar".

Aku menghela napas.

Kami terdiam beberapa menit, sibuk dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Semuanya sungguh terasa asing dan aneh.

"_Paradox_ yang kukenal tidak seperti ini," bisikku. "Dia akan terus berjuang bahkan walau dunia akan berakhir," lanjutku. "Kau adalah nagaku, temanku, sahabatku, pelipur laraku, semuanya. Dua pertiga jiwaku sudah kuserahkan pada kalian. Sepertiga untuk Kurama, sepertiga untukmu".

Aku memegang bahunya yang bergetar. Kucengkeram dia dengan satu tangan. Perempuan-yang-sebenarnya-naga ini mendongak. Raven bertubrukan dengan safir. Aku merasa aneh kenapa _Paradox_ memilih penyamaran manusianya memiliki mata hitam, bukan salah satu dari ketujuh warna berliannya.

Aku akhirnya bisa melihat senyuman di bibirnya yang makin segar. Air matanya sudah sirna. Ia bangkit berdiri, rambut perak panjangnya berkibar diterpa angin. Rambut perak sepanjang mata kaki itu menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi seekor naga dalam sekejap, membuatku terkesima. Semudah itukah ?

Aku berdehem. "Kau sedikit lebih besar dari perkiraanku, soalnya Jiraya-sensei bilang ukuranmu tidak lebih dari 15 meter," kataku sekenanya.

"Kau tidak tahu," balasnya datar. "Dan semua orang juga tidak tahu pasti. Kurasa senseimu itu pernah bilang juga kalau aku tidak bisa diingat dengan baik kecuali aku menemukan _Dracovetth_ sejatiku," sambungnya.

"Kulihat kau belum mengantuk," selidiknya. Aku mengangguk. "Ayo kita berlatih," ajaknya.

Aku terkejut. "Sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam !" Seruku.

"Dan waktu kita ketika matahari terbit esok hanya tiga hari sebelum gerhana," balas _Paradox_. "Perlu kau ketahui, Naruto. Sesuatu yang belum kau temukan di Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, mungkin karena Oedipus lupa".

"Kesejajaran dari lima benda langit, akan membangkitkan Kaum Naga Kolosal..." desisnya misterius. Aku termagu. Naga Kolosal ? Semacam yang dilawan Deinosyus dan Artemis ? Anak-anak pertama dari Horus dan Haumea ?

_Paradox_ mengangguk, sepertinya dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. "Kaum Naga Kolosal. Seperti namanya, mereka semua bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada _Gigantostoma_ yang paling besar. Mereka muncul di semua area, laut, danau, pegunungan, gurun, padang rumput, hingga langit. Tubuh mereka berukuran amat besar dan jumlah mereka sekali bangkit juga tidak sedikit. Uchiha Madara bukan orang yang berpikir pendek".

"Apa maksudmu ?" Selidkku penasaran.

"Sekali setiap 275 tahun, matahari berada satu garis lurus dengan bulan, Bumi, Jupiter, dan Saturnus. Lima benda langit, dua yang paling kita kenal dan dua planet terbesar dalam Tata Surya. Itu terakhir kali terjadi...saat sebelum Artemis bertemu dengan Deinosyus. Saat itu para Kaum Kolosal juga bangkit, akan tetapi aku hampir bisa menjamin kebangkitan mereka kali ini akan lebih dahsyat. Mereka adalah...sisa-sisa dari keturunan pertama Horus dan Haumea. Dan gerhana tiga hari setelah ini, bersamaan dengan Rencana Mata Bulan Madara, kurasa juga merupakan sebuah alat untuk memancing kebangkitan mereka lagi..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna semua penjelasannya. "Hmm...kenapa Sai, Neji, dan Nona Yuki tidak memberitahu kami soal itu ? Di Observatorium Palomar, saat aku juga bertemu Hermes dan Beleriphon ?"

"Kurasa mereka tidak mengetahui siklus itu," desisnya. "Jujur saja, yang menyadarinya baru aku, Pyrus, dan _Ortodox_. Kami menyadari siklus seperti ini sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu, saat curiga pada perhitungan perbintangan kuno," jelasnya.

"Jadi," katanya setelah kami terdiam sesaat, "kau mau berlatih sekarang atau besok ?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyeringai.

"Sekarang".

_Paradox_ memutar bola mata. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Yah...tidak kalah dengan senyumnya saat berwujud manusia. Dia menundukkan ekornya hingga menyentuh tanah dan mengedipkan mata. Aku bengong.

"Sudah lebih dari 24 jam sejak kita bertemu langsung, tapi belum sekalipun kau mengendaraiku," katanya ramah.

Aku mendengus pura-pura kesal. "Kemarin saat latihan pertama kita kau tidak mengizinkanku naik," aku mencoba memberi alasan.

"Oya ? Bukannya kau sendiri yang langsung melompat ke punggung Kurama ?" Balas _Paradox_.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian melompat. Sedikit lebih tinggi dari punggung Kurama –mungkin karena dia terbiasa berbaring sebelum aku menyentak-nyentaknya untuk bangun dan mengepakkan sayap. _Paradox_ tidak dipasangi pelana, tapi aku segera duduk beberapa senti dari pangkal lehernya. Jarak antardurinya lumayan jauh, dan ya ampun, sisik(atau kulit)nya sangat halus. Seperti benar-benar terbuat dari cermin. Disamping membuatku nyaman dan takjub, aku takut terpeleset karena licin !

"Jangan khawatir," desisnya. "Kau takkan terpeleset jatuh kecuali aku menginginkannya," candanya. "Pegang saja leherku. Tidak perlu erat-erat, _percayalah padaku_. Kau takkan jatuh".

Aku mengangguk. _Paradox_ membentangkan dan mengangkat dua pasang sayapnya. Menahannya sebentar, mungkin untuk efek mendebarkan. Dan kemudian...dia mengepakkan kedua sayap punggungnya yang membuat kami terangkat dari tanah dan disusul sayap pangkal ekornya, membuat kami melaju ke depan. Dan dia mengepakkan keduanya dengan berurutan lagi, dan kami langsung melesat ke udara.

Kalau kau pernah mengendarai kuda besar yang jinak dengan pelana, sanggurdi, dan tali kekang dan kau pikir itu menyenangkan, kuberitahu kalau menunggang naga bisa jauh lebih asyik. Pasalnya, mereka bisa jauh lebih cepat dari binatang apapun yang ada di darat dan di laut, dan mereka bisa terbang. Melihat pemandangan dunia dari udara seperti memiliki mata burung, dan harus kukatakan itu sangat menyenangkan. Tentu ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengendarai naga, tapi _Paradox_ memberikanku kesan yang berbeda.

"Bersiap, Naruto !" Seru _Paradox_ tiba-tiba.

"Bersiap ?!" Seruku agak panik. "Untuk apa ? Ada apa ?"

Dia tidak punya waktu menjawab –karena kami langsung berputar-putar seperti lintasan _rollercoaster_ udara berketinggian ratusan meter ! Aku bergidik ngeri tapi tidak punya kesempatan untuk berteriak. Selesai berputar, _Paradox_ terbang tinggi secara vertikal menembus awan, sampai kurasakan napasku sesak. Aku hampir menyuruhnya turun sebelum aku pingsan karena udara tipis, tapi kemudian dia menukik cepat lurus ke tanah, dengan desiran angin yang hebat meniup jaket dan rambutku.

Dan entah bagaimana dia melakukannya, _Paradox_ menukik lagi ke udara hanya setengah meter sebelum kami menghantam tanah, memutari beberapa pohon dengan cepat, dan terbang diatas danau, sesekali menyentuhkan kaki-kakinya ke air, dan akhirnya...kami mendarat di sisi lain danau.

"Itu mengerikan !" Seruku. "Apalagi ini malam hari ! Kau tidak takut menabrak sesuatu ?" Omelku.

_Paradox_ hanya menjawab dengan tertawa pendek. "Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi _Etatheon_ kalau terbang begitu saja masih menabrak ? Dengar ya, kalau saja ukuranku hanya sebesar katak, aku bisa menghindari tiap tetes air hujan yang turun kalau aku menginginkannya," pamernya. "Baiklah, kita serius sekarang. Naruto, begitu kau mengendaraiku, kelima elemen chakra alam-mu telah aktif," jelasnya singkat.

"Ha ?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku. "Aku ?" Tudingku pada diriku sendiri. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kau punya lima elemen. Tidak sadarkah kau ?" Godanya.

Aku bingung sendiri. Setahuku, ayahku –yang juga _Draco P_, hanya punya satu elemen, yaitu elemen angin, sama sepertiku. Bahkan Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage, hanya punya Suiton, Doton, dan Mokuton !

"Kenapa ?" Selidikku heran. "Bukankah pengendara-pengendaramu sebelumnya hanya punya elemen asli mereka ?" Sambungku.

_Paradox_ hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Itu...itu yang kulihat. Kau punya lima elemen chakra".

Aku menggaruk kepala. Ini aneh. Kakashi-sensei bilang aku punya satu elemen chakra, yaitu angin. Kemudian datang Beleriphon yang mengatakan aku punya tiga, ditambah api dan tanah. Itu sudah dibuktikan –aku menguasai Katon dan Doton. Dan sekarang _Paradox_ mengatakan aku punya dua sisanya, Raiton dan Suiton ?

"Kalau kau bingung, coba saja kedua sisanya," sarannya. "Kelima elemen utama langsung aktif dan siap digunakan begitu kau turun dari punggungku tadi barusan".

Aku sering melihat Sasuke atau Kakashi-sensei melakukan _handseal_ untuk elemen petir, jadi kucoba saja.

"Chidori !" Seruku sambil memusatkan chakra ke tangan kiriku. Yah, kuakui aku merasa aneh karena sudah biasa menggunakan Rasengan dengan tangan kanan, tapi aku sering melihat Sasuke menggunakan ini dengan tangan kirinya.

Untuk beberapa detik, tidak ada yang terjadi. Tapi kemudian...percikan kilat muncul dari tanganku, menyebar dan makin banyak, membentuk kilatan-kilatan petir kecil yang menyambar-nyambar. Ini elemen petir ! Aku tidak percaya !

"Cobalah _handseal_ kelinci-domba-burung-ular-naga," perintah _Paradox_ begitu aku menatapnya.

Aku menghilangkan Chidori, berusaha berkonsentrasi melakukan yang dia katakan. Tadinya kukira akan ada air mendadak muncul dari kakiku –kalau memang dia memberitahuku soal elemen air. Ternyata yang ada...lebih mengagetkan lagi.

Kudengar suara gemuruh dari belakang dan aku menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya diriku begitu menyadari sebentuk naga mirip ular raksasa –yang terbuat dari air, terbentuk tak jauh di belakangku dan langsung menyerang ke depan. Yahhh...untungnya bukan tepat ke arahku.

Aku tertawa, walau seluruh arena basah –termasuk aku. _Paradox_ melanjutkan, "Banyak orang punya potensi yang tidak mereka sendiri ketahui".

Kepalaku mengangguk yakin. "Haha, bukan tidak mungkin aku akan jadi pengendaramu yang paling hebat," kataku sedikit sombong.

"Errr...tidak".

* * *

**Mountain of Grave**

"Kau tidak tahu prinsipku ?" Selidik _Ortodox_ tak acuh.

"Mungkin tidak," balas Madara. "Memangnya apa ?"

Naga iblis itu mendengus pendek.

"Aku tidak pernah bekerjasama," katanya pongah. "Bekerja sendirian itu jauh lebih efektif".

"Hmm," gumam Madara pendek. "Untuk beberapa hal terkait itu, aku setuju. Tapi suka atau tidak suka, kita terkadang harus bekerjasama...bahkan dengan seseorang yang tidak kita sukai".

"Aku tetap tidak sudi," balas _Ortodox_. "Tidak akan pernah. Terakhir kali aku bekerjasama, mereka semua seperti kawanan makhluk tak berguna. Terus mengedepankan ideologi mereka sendiri, egois, tidak mau bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dikerjakan, dan sulit mengendalikan karakter mereka yang semuanya merepotkan," cerocosnya panjang lebar. "Padahal, sekali kuhantam mereka, mereka tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali memohon belas kasihan. Cuih ! Makhluk rendahan macam apa itu !"

"Omong-omong," tabrak Madara, "sudah kau dapatkan apel emasnya ?"

"Sudah," jawab _Ortodox_ pendek. "Dan tidak akan kuserahkan padamu sampai tiba saatnya, untuk mencegah pengkhianatan yang mungkin terjadi".

Madara tertawa kecil. "Kau memang penuh perhitungan," ujarnya setengah memuji.

"Hmph. Satu hal yang kupelajari dari hidupku. Jangan pernah percayai siapapun kecuali dirimu sendiri. Dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang berwajah inosen yang memuakkan tapi menyimpan kebohongan busuk di dalam," desisnya seram.

"Madara-sama," panggil Zetsu tiba-tiba. "Akatsuki dan Hanzo sudah datang".

.

.

Empat orang berjubah hitam dengan awan merah lengkap dengan topi caping berlonceng memasuki ruangan. Mata mereka –yang semuanya berbeda warna, menatap raven Madara lekat-lekat seolah ingin membunuhnya. Sosok berambut hitam panjang sepinggang itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengamati satu-satu para Akatsuki, dan terhenti saat menatap Nagato.

_Ah, kau merawat mataku dengan baik, Uzumaki_, pikir Madara. _Hanya masalah waktu sampai kau akan menyerahkannya padaku_.

"Baiklah," katanya. "Kurasa semuanya sudah lengkap. Perhatikan baik-baik, aku akan menjelaskan rencana kita".

Zetsu berdiri di belakang Madara. _Ortodox_ duduk malas di samping kirinya –yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tinggi dari Madara. Empat Akatsuki, beserta Hanzo dan beberapa prajurit elitnya, duduk menghadap mereka.

"Kita akan melancarkan sesuatu yang kunamai 'Rencana Mata Bulan'," Madara memulai penjelasan. "Sesuai namanya, proyek ini memerlukan bulan sebagai alat untuk mewujudkannya, dan tentunya kekuatan yang besar. Akan tetapi, kita tidak akan melaksanakan ini pada malam hari, karena bulan purnama sudah mulai lewat dan untuk menunggu siklus sampai purnama depan bisa memerlukan waktu paling sedikit 28 hari, dan kita tentu tidak mau menunggu selama itu. Aku berencana melakukan proyek ini pada hari Jumat, tepat ketika gerhana matahari total berlangsung sekitar pukul dua siang. Dan kurasa, Hanzo no Sashuoo, kuharap perhitunganmu sudah tepat," Madara menatap pria berambut panjang dengan masker aneh itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hanzo mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja sudah. Jangan remehkan Ame. Berdasarkan siklus beberapa abad perhitungan astronomi dan posisi benda-benda langit, aku yakin konstelasi rasi bintang Pyrus, Ammaro, dan Hydra, Saturnus, Jupiter, matahari, bulan, dan Bumi kita akan berada pada garis lurus pada hari itu juga, yang berarti kebangkitan para Kaum Kolosal akan segera tiba. Hanya saja menurut perkiraan kami, mereka mungkin bisa bangkit sekitar satu sampai dua hari lebih awal," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Itu berarti kemungkinan mereka bisa bangkit besok, walau hanya satu-dua ekor atau beberapa," tabrak Kakuzu.

Madara mengangguk. "Yaahh...setidaknya itu bisa ikut menyibukkan Naruto dan timnya selagi kita merencanakan ini," ujarnya.

"Kembali ke rencanaku," katanya akhirnya. "Rencananya, aku akan mengaktifkan sebuah jutsu, yang disebut _Mugen Tsukuyomi_, Tsukuyomi Tak Terbatas, yang akan membawa tiap orang ke mimpi indah selamanya, sesuai dengan apapun yang mereka inginkan".

"Tidak akan ada lagi jeritan derita sengsara..."

"Tidak akan ada lagi seruan pertanyaan atas kejadian pahit..."

"Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang gagal, sedih, dan putus asa..."

"Tidak akan ada lagi teriakan menyalahkan nasib..."

.

.

"...Tidak akan ada lagi kenyataan..."

.

"Yang ada...adalah kebahagiaan ! Kemenangan ! Kesenangan abadi dalam mimpi masing-masing ! Tidak ada yang akan dirugikan atau dicederai ! Dunia dimana tiap manusia hidup dalam kebahagiaan ! Dan kita-lah yang akan menguasai mereka semua ! Kita akan menjadi dewa bagi dunia ini !" Serunya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi kepala penuh dramatis.

Tepuk tangan menggemuruh di ruangan kecil yang tampaknya 'tidak layak disebut ruang rapat' itu. Tepuk tangan terkeras bersumber dari...Zetsu, Nagato, dan Konan.

"Dan," Madara melanjutkan presentasinya. "Kita memerlukan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk itu, terutama untuk tahap pertama, yaitu membangkitkan sesuatu yang digunakan sebagai 'alat' guna memproyeksikan genjutsu itu ke bulan," jelasnya singkat.

"Apa yang akan kau gunakan ?" Tanya Hanzo tiba-tiba.

"Pertanyaan bagus," sambut Madara sambil tersenyum simpul. "Aku akan menggunakan Datara, alias Juubi, monster raksasa berekor sepuluh yang dulu pernah meneror dunia. Kita akan kendalikan Juubi dengan kekuatan yang kubicarakan tadi, dan ketika sudah siap semuanya, kita akan melancarkan genjutsu besar-besaran ini ke bulan".

"Dan kekuatan apa yang Anda bicarakan, Madara-sama ?" Selidik Kisame sambil mengangkat tangan.

Madara melirik Nagato. "Ini," tudingnya.

"Uzumaki Nagato, kau memiliki kekuatan yang kami butuhkan," ujar Madara. "Rinnegan. Hanya itu yang cukup kuat untuk mengendalikan Juubi, atau setidaknya Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi seperti milikku. Nah, karena aku telah menafsirkan dua pertiga isi Tablet Batu Uchiha yang sekarang masih ada di Desa Konohagakure, aku tahu pasti mengenai Rikudo Sennin," katanya sedikit angkuh.

"Sang Rikudo menggunakan kekuatan Yin-Yang serta jutsu terlarang dari Rinnegan-nya untuk menyegel tubuh tanpa chakra milik Juubi, di bulan. Sayang sekali, aku telah memeriksanya, memindai bulan dari bumi menggunakan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan-ku, akan tetapi aku tidak menemukan kerangka kosong Juubi itu disana," desisnya.

"Jika ada salah satu dari kalian yang mengetahuinya, lekaslah beritahu aku," katanya dingin. "Atau rasakan akibatnya karena telah menghalangi kita dari rencana besar ini," ancamnya.

Sunyi. Tidak ada suara selama beberapa detik.

.

.

.

BLLLAAAAAARRRRR...! ! ! !

.

Tanah berguncang. Atap bergemuruh seperti akan runtuh. Mendadak, suara desisan keras mengisi udara.

"Kabar buruk !" Seru Zetsu tiba-tiba. Rupanya barusan ia menghilang sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar.

"Kaum Kolosal mulai bangkit ! Sudah ada seekor di luar, tidak jauh dari sini !" Serunya.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Maksudmu...berita bagus ?" Balasnya. Ia membuka mata, menampakkan Sharingan-nya. "Spesies apa dia ?"

"_Titanis_," jawab Zetsu tergesa-gesa. "Bandel sekali mereka, berani-beraninya bangkit malam-malam begini !"

Madara berlari keluar. "_Ortodox_ ?" Tanyanya memastikan.

_Ortodox_ menggeleng malas. "Tidak".

Tampak siluet hitam berukuran raksasa yang disinari bulan purnama, menatapnya dengan mata kuning terang berpupil vertikal hitam dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Ia mendesis, lantas menjilat bibir. Maju selangkah, mengakibatkan tanah berguncang.

Uchiha berambut panjang ini hanya bersedekap dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

"Teruslah begitu," tantangnya. _Titanis_ menggeram.

Madara memelototkan Sharingan-nya.

* * *

"Naruto !" Seru _Paradox_ tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, walau sedang asyik melatih jutsu petir dan airku.

"Kita harus bergegas," katanya. "Ke Kuil Api Chiriku di Hi no Kuni. Ada satu Kaum Kolosal yang datang kesana !"

Aku terkejut. "Bukankah mereka baru akan bangkit tiga hari lagi ?" Seruku gusar.

"Memang," balas _Paradox_. "Aku juga tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya kali ini mereka bangun lebih cepat. Baru seekor, lebih baik kita hentikan sebelum ia membakar semua kuil !"

"K-kita ?" Tanyaku terbata. "T-tidak mungkin ! Aku...sekarang sudah malam, tahu !"

"Siapa yang memaksa latihan semalam ini ?" Balasnya. "Kalau tadi kau memilih tidur, bahkan mungkin kau akan kubangunkan !"

"Kurasa kau cukup kuat untuk menanganinya sendiri. Apalagi hanya satu, kan ?" Aku mencoba menolak secara tidak langsung. Sebenarnya aku sudah mulai mengantuk –dan ini sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam !

_Paradox_ menunduk seperti kuda yang tidak kebagian jatah jerami. "Kukira kau pengendaraku..." bisiknya lirih. Mata jernihnya berkaca-kaca. Aku menelan ludah bingung.

"Tolonglah..." desisnya. "Kau tidak mau aku tidak kembali besok pagi kan...?"

Aku menghela napas berat. Ini naga apa naga ? Darimana dia belajar merayu begitu ?!

"Baiklah," jawabku akhirnya, lalu melompat ke punggungnya. "Tapi jangan te..."

.

"...UWAAAAAAAAAAA...! ! !" Aku memekik keras seperti banci begitu _Paradox_ meroket ke udara seperti batu yang dilepas dari ketapel. Aku yakin ini belum seberapa dibandingkan kecepatan tertinggi Hermes, tapi aku merasa ini benar-benar cepat ! Begitu cepat sampai aku sulit membuka mataku, suara desiran angin yang besar menyelimuti telingaku, dan mulutku terkebut-kebut ke belakang.

"Ayolah !" Serunya ditengah-tengah suara berisik angin. "Ini baru empat ratus kilometer perjam ! Aku akan menambah seratus kilometer perjam lagi !"

Aku menutup mata. Masa bodoh mau seberapa cepat, yang penting aku jangan sampai terjatuh ! Teriakku dalam hati. Semoga saja dia membaca pikiranku.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup mata, Naruto ?"

Oke, ucapan itu sukses membuatku membuka jendela duniaku. Tampak di bawah, seekor naga yang kelihatannya amat besar –bahkan walau dilihat dari ketinggian delapan ratus meter dari udara. Kobaran api mengelilinginya, tapi ia sepertinya baik-baik saja. Setengah area Kuil Api Chiriku sudah musnah dilahap si jago merah. Aku meremas tangan, tak sabar menghajar si kolosal itu.

"Eit, aku tidak bawa senjata apapun selain beberapa _kunai_ dan _shuriken_ !" Seruku.

"Kau aneh," balas _Paradox_. "Aku bisa mengalahkan seratus naga kolosal dalam waktu sejam dengan tangan kosong".

Aku mencibir. "Bisa tidak kau tidak perlu pamer ?"

"Itu bukan pamer," balas _Paradox_ santai. "Itu kenyataan. Perhatikan baik-baik dan sadarilah betapa hebatnya naga yang kau punya," desisnya. Ia lantas menukik ke bawah, menurunkanku di area yang belum terbakar sambil menyuruh beberapa biksu yang masih selamat untuk menjauh dari situ –yang langsung membatu persis seperti Kurama begitu melihat _Paradox_. Naga cermin itu lantas terbang membelakangi sang kolosal.

Omong-omong, apa yang harus kukatakan ? Naga ini SANGAT besar ! Jauh, jauh lebih besar dari _Gigantostoma_ terbesar sekalipun ! Tingginya sama dengan menara berlantai tiga puluh ! Dia mempunyai sayap –tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia bisa terbang. Dia mirip _Wyvern_, dengan dua kaki sebesar pohon _Sequoia_ dan telapak kaki bercakar yang sanggup meratakan rumah dengan sekali injak. Ekor raksasanya menari di udara dengan ujung berupa gada tulang berukuran amat besar, sanggup meratakan hutan seluas separuh lapangan kasti dengan sekali kibas. Kepala raksasanya dihiasi bola mata yang tampak amat kecil jika dibanding tubuhnya yang bersisik besar dengan duri-duri raksasa dan gigi-gigi sebesar daun pintu. Dan anehnya, bola matanya...berpola Sharingan.

Naga ini mengangakan mulut, siap menembakkan api. Aku gelagapan. Kalau Kurama saja jangkauan serangnya seluas itu, apalagi yang ini ? Aku berhadapan dengan naga yang mampu menghanguskan Konoha dalam waktu semenit !

Sebelum itu terjadi, _Paradox_ 'memegang' ujung ekor naga super-raksasa yang berbentuk gada ini dengan kedua kaki depannya, dan melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kukira bisa benar-benar dilakukannya.

Dia _mengangkatnya_. Lebih tepatnya, menarik ekor sang naga kolosal dan memutarnya dua kali di udara semudah atlet melempar cakram miliknya dalam perlombaan olimpiade, dan menjatuhkannya beberapa ratus meter dari situ dengan suara berdebum yang dahsyat disertai getaran gempa buatan yang membuatku limbung dan nyaris jatuh. Dia kemudian terbang dan mendarat di sisiku dengan senyum puas.

"Untuk kelas enam ratus ton bobot bersih, dia lumayan payah," ujarnya. Mungkin untuk langkah pamer selanjutnya.

Aku berusaha tidak terlihat terkesan. Gengsi, sebenarnya.

"Mau mencoba menghabisinya ?" Tawarnya padaku.

"Aku ?" Tudingku pada diriku sendiri. "Sekali terinjak barang hanya sampai satu cakarnya saja, aku akan rata dengan tanah !" Seruku.

"Tidak kalau kau bersamaku," jawab _Paradox_. Akhirnya aku menaikinya lagi, dan kami terbang ke atas naga kolosal yang belum sempat bangun itu. Yah, dengan tubuh sebesar itu, jatuh akan jadi masalah besar.

"Mereka semua besar dan kuat," desis _Paradox_. "Tapi hanya sampai disitu keuntungannya. Mereka bodoh, jarang sekali ada yang cerdas. Dan lagi, gerakan mereka lamban. Bangun saja susah".

"Setiap naga pasti punya kelemahan, kan ?" Selidikku, mencoba terlihat pintar. Dia mengangguk.

"_Titanis_ lemah pada api dalam," jelasnya. "Jadi saat dia bersiap menyembur, balaslah dengan semacam bom, sekecil apapun itu. Dia akan meledak dari dalam".

Dan begitu _Paradox_ selesai mengatakannya, _Titanis_ mengembangkan lehernya. Dia bersiap menyembur lagi. _Paradox_ melirikku penuh arti. Aku merogoh tas pinggangku, dan menemukan lima kertas peledak. Kuikat semuanya pada satu _kunai_, dan dengan chakra angin, kulempar itu ke mulut sang naga. Tidak begitu sulit, karena mulutnya cukup besar dan lebar.

"Sekarang, kita pergi," susul _Paradox_ sambil mengepakkan sayap keras-keras.

.

Aura merah dan oranye tampak di tubuh sang naga cermin ini, pantulan dari pemandangan yang terjadi di belakang. Titanis itu meledak seperti bom hidup raksasa, untungnya Kuil Api Chiriku tidak sampai terkena imbasnya. Suaranya begitu keras, tapi aku mencoba tidak peduli. Aku membunuh satu naga kolosal ! Pengalaman yang menakjubkan ! Naga ini kemudian terbang kembali ke Kuil Chiriku, ke tempat dimana mereka membaringkan para biksu yang terluka akibat serangan.

"Kita butuh tim medis lebih banyak," sungut salah satu biksu.

"Kurasa tidak perlu," tabrakku. Mereka menoleh, dan begitu mengetahui siapa yang bersuara, para biksu berkepala cemerlang (dalam arti sesungguhnya) itu langsung berlutut dan membungkuk hormat. Pada kami berdua.

_Paradox_ mengibaskan sayapnya. Dan...semua biksu yang terluka itu kembali sembuh seperti sediakala. Aku masih terkagum-kagum dengan kemampuan luar biasanya. Satu kibasan dapat mencincang puluhan Pembantai Bersayap, tapi dengan satu kibasan sayapnya juga, bisa menyembuhkan puluhan orang-orang sekarat.

"Anda pasti Naruto-sama," kata seorang biksu beralis tebal dengan selendang bersimbol Hi no Kuni di pinggangnya.

"Naruto, ini Chiriku, biksu tertinggi penjaga Kuil Api," _Paradox_ memperkenalkannya padaku.

Chiriku menggaruk kepala kikuk (lebih tepatnya, menggosok kepala). "Haha, aku tidak sangka _Paradox_ mengenaliku juga. Banyak biksu muda dan pemula disini sulit mengenali siapa-siapa, soalnya semuanya berkepala plontos dan berseragam yang sama," candanya.

"Omong-omong kenapa _Titanis_ sampai menyerang kemari ?" Selidikku penasaran.

Chiriku mengangguk. "Anda lihat matanya ? Itu pola Sharingan. Kami menduga kuat binatang itu sebelumnya muncul entah dimana, tapi ditemui oleh Uchiha dan dikendalikannya untuk menyerang tempat ini. Kemungkinan besar...mereka mengincar gulungan jutsu suci yang memang disembunyikan disini. Jika itu benar, dunia sedang menghadapi, kalian tahu, ancaman teror besar-besaran. Itu jelas tidak bagus," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Madara," desisku. Chiriku menatapku antusias. "Pasti Madara, yang mengendalikan _Titanis_ itu. Dan jika memang ada gulungan disini, pasti dia mengincarnya !"

Beberapa biksu tampak bingung, tak terkecuali Chiriku. Aku ikut bingung juga. Ya ampun, nama Madara sudah terkenal ke Lima Negara Besar sebagai pembuat onar nomor satu ! Kenapa mereka malah bingung ?

"Uchiha Madara berniat melancarkan Rencana Mata Bulan untuk menjadikan dirinya setingkat dengan dewa, dan memerintah serta menguasai dunia seorang diri dengan bantuan para pengkhianat _Etatheon_ dan para Pembantai Bersayap," jelas _Paradox_ cepat.

"Uchiha Madara ?" Selidik salah satu biksu. "Setahuku dia sudah mati dibunuh Shodaime Hokage di Lembah Akhir !"

_Paradox_ mengangguk. "Itu berita bohong. Madara masih hidup, sampai ketika dia mati, kontrak yang menghubungkannya dengan salah satu pengkhianat _Etatheon_, Styx, menghidupkannya lagi dengan tanduk tunggalnya. Karena itulah Madara hidup kembali sampai sekarang ini".

"Itu aneh, karena kukira seluruh dunia sudah mengenal Madara," ujarku ketika kami kembali mengudara.

"Tidak semua," balas _Paradox_. "Kuil Api sangat tertutup, kecuali untuk kalangan biksu itu sendiri. Penduduk Hi no Kuni saja kadang-kadang kesulitan masuk kesana. Itu tempat keramat dan dijaga ketat. Wajar kalau bahkan terjadi perang di Konoha, mereka tidak tahu".

"Tadi hebat sekali," seruku senang. "Walau itu mengejutkanku karena ternyata ada makhluk sebesar itu !" Sambungku.

"Kau belum lihat apa-apa. Beberapa hari ke depan akan lebih banyak lagi Kaum Kolosal yang bangkit, walau biasanya terpusat di satu-dua tempat saja. Bukannya tadi sudah kubilang semua naga kolosal memiliki ukuran yang besar ?" Balasnya santai.

"Besar ?" Ulangku. "Kau mengatakan 'besar' bukan sesuatu yang bisa menelan empat bus utuh-utuh !" Omelku. Dia tertawa sampai bahunya berguncang sedikit. Aku memalingkan pandangan, pura-pura kesal.

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada diantara kami yang bicara sementara naga cermin ini terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut sesaat.

"Sama-sama," balasku.

.

.

* * *

**Paradox's POV**

.

.

.

"Besar ?" Ujarnya, meniru ucapanku. "Kau mengatakan 'besar' bukan sesuatu yang bisa menelan empat bus utuh-utuh !" Sambungnya. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Kurasa _Dracovetth_-ku kali ini memang, kuakui, sedikit bodoh. Tapi lebih humoris dan 'aneh' dari pengendara-pengendaraku sebelumnya. Rasanya...aneh yang berbeda. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Sekarang, dia memalingkan pandangan. Heh, walau aku tahu dia hanya pura-pura kesal saja.

Hening.

Tidak ada diantara kami yang bicara selama beberapa menit sementara aku hanya terbang biasa. Sebenarnya lumayan cepat, tapi dia sudah tidak menggerutu dan menyuruhku melambat seperti tadi.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku," ucapku. Yah, janggal sih. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Dia tampak terkejut sejenak, kemudian membalas.

"Sama-sama".

Jawaban yang membuatku merasa hangat di malam yang dingin. Aku mempercepat kepakanku, berusaha tiba lebih awal di perkemahan.

* * *

**Camp of Team Paradox, Kusagakure**

Satu api unggun masih menyala. Pria berambut keperakan dengan masker yang menutupi separuh wajahnya masih terdiam disana, memandang api dengan tatapan kosong satu matanya.

.

"Ehm. Kakashi-san ?"

Pria itu menoleh. "Pakura," ujarnya. "Kau tidak tidur ?"

Pakura menggeleng. "Aku tiba-tiba terbangun. Sedikit sulit bagiku untuk tidur lagi begitu bangun," ceritanya singkat. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Kau sendiri ?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk," jawab Kakashi datar.

"Dasar laki-laki," canda Pakura. "Bisanya sok kuat saja. Malam-malam begadang, eh besoknya malah tepar di kasur".

Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu ?" Selidik Pakura. Kakashi menggeser posisi duduknya, mempersilakan perempuan Rouran itu duduk.

"Langit malam ini indah sekali," desisnya sambil mendongak. Kakashi mengikuti sikapnya. Ribuan bintang bertaburan di latar belakang hitam dengan sedikit semburat ungu dan biru, awan nebula galaksi. Pakura mengeluarkan sebungkus _marshmallow_ dan menusuknya dengan ranting, membakarnya diatas api unggun. Setelah matang, beberapa darinya disodorkannya ke pria di sebelahnya.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku tidak begitu suka makanan yang lengket-lengket," ia mencoba memberi alasan.

Pakura tertawa pendek. "Kau benar-benar tidak suka atau hanya tidak mau menunjukkan wajah dibalik maskermu itu ?" Ledeknya.

Kakashi menghela napas, lalu mengambil satu dan meremas-remasnya di tangannya.

"Boleh kutahu wajahmu ?" Tanya Pakura tiba-tiba.

Untunglah Kakashi belum sempat memasukkan _marshmallow_ itu ke mulutnya. Kalau sempat, pasti dia sudah tersedak sampai stadium 4 sekarang. Pakura ? Yang baru dikenalnya sehari itu ? Menanyakan wajahnya ?! Minato sebagai gurunya atau bahkan Jiraya yang genit saja tidak pernah menanyakan hal semacam itu !

"Maaf," bisik Kakashi. "Kurasa tidak bisa. Ada alasan kuat kenapa...aku menyembunyikan wajahku...dari dulu".

"Oya ?" Tanggap Pakura dengan mata berbinar. Sepertinya itu cukup untuk memaksa pria berkulit putih ini bercerita.

"Dulu...beberapa belas tahun yang lalu...klan-ku, klan Hatake, merupakan salah satu klan paling bergengsi dan terhormat di Konohagakure. Memang, sebagai desa besar yang pertama dibentuk, banyak sekali klan yang berkumpul di Konoha, pada awalnya. Sebut saja Senju dan Uchiha yang mendirikan mereka, lalu Sarutobi yang pertama bergabung, lantas Hyuuga, Akamichi, Nara, dan Yamanaka. Klan Uzumaki yang notabenenya mayoritas tinggal di Uzushiogakure saja bersahabat dengan Konoha. Termasuk di dalamnya, klan Hatake," Kakashi mulai bercerita.

"Ayahku bernama Hatake Sakumo, yang mendapat juluka Shiro no Kiba, Si Taring Putih dari Konoha. Dia tergabung dalam pasukan elit penjaga desa dan memiliki kemampuan yang bisa dibilang hanya satu-dua tingkat dibawah Kage. Yah, pada awalnya aku sangat bangga layaknya seorang anak yang punya seorang ayah yang hebat..."

"...tapi...sesuatu terjadi ketika dia melaksanakan sebuah misi. Aku tidak begitu ingat detail kejadiannya, tapi yang kutahu secara garis besarnya, ayahku...lebih mengedepankan temannya dibanding misinya. Dia membiarkan misinya gagal asal bisa menyelamatkan temannya".

"Dan itulah yang menodai namanya ?" Tabrak Pakura. Kakashi mengangguk pelan.

"Sejak saat itu, dia mulai mendapat perlakuan yang kurang baik. Ayahku dianggap pengkhianat...bagaimana bisa seorang pasukan elit melanggar peraturan bahkan dengan sengaja mengagalkan misi hanya karena untuk menyelamatkan satu nyawa ? Tertekan oleh keputusasaan dan berusaha untuk tetap menjaga nama baik keluarganya, ayahku akhirnya kabur dari desa. Rumor mengatakan, dia bunuh diri. Kabarnya sampai sekarang tidak bisa dipastikan".

"Kau pasti sangat kesal padanya," sambung Pakura.

"Ya...begitulah. Aku masih berusia dua belas waktu itu terjadi. Sejak saat itu aku menutupi wajahku, karena orang-orang selalu bilang wajahku sangat mirip dengan ayahku. Aku menutupinya agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman antarpenduduk desa. Tentu saja, aku membencinya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi".

"Kenapa ?"

Kakashi mengangkat ikat kepala Konoha-nya yang miring ke kiri, menampakkan mata dengan bekas luka tebasan vertikal dengan iris merah dengan tiga _tomoe_.

"Sharingan !" Seru Pakura. "Kenapa klan Hatake bisa membangkitkan Sharingan ? Hmm...hanya satu mata dengan bekas luka...jadi itu hasil donor, ya ?" Tebaknya panjang lebar. Kakashi mengangguk tegas.

"Namanya Obito. Uchiha Obito. Dia tergabung dalam Tim Tujuh bersamaku dan seorang kunoichi bernama Nohara Rin. Komandan Tim Tujuh adalah Namikaze Minato, ayah Naruto sendiri. Obito...mirip-mirip Naruto. Dia cerewet, dan walau dia seorang Uchiha, dia tampak bodoh dan lugu. Awalnya aku tidak begitu menyukainya. Sampai sesuatu terjadi".

"Perang Dunia Naga Ketiga. Kami ditugaskan ke Iwagakure...dan Minato-sensei terpaksa berpisah dengan kami. Karena lengah, Rin diculik oleh kelompok ninja pemberontak. Yang tersisa hanya kami berdua. Dan saat itulah kami berdebat. Aku memaksa melanjutkan misi, karena bagiku, peraturan adalah segalanya. Tidak ada...yang boleh melanggarnya, dan aku berpegang kukuh pada prinsip itu. Aku...menolak mencari dan membebaskan Rin. Obito marah besar. Kami berselisih jalan. Obito memilih mengedepankan teman daripada peraturan".

"_Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah..._"

"_...tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya sendiri lebih buruk dari sampah_".

"Itulah yang diajarkannya padaku waktu itu, kemudian dia pergi sendiri mencari Rin. Walhasil, aku mengikuti jalannya. Kami berdua berusaha saling memaafkan dan kembali bekerjasama sebagai tim. Para musuh sangat kuat, bahkan mata kiriku sempat ditebas oleh salah satu dari mereka. Mata kiriku tidak lagi bisa melihat. Di saat yang bersamaan, Obito berhasil mengaktifkan Sharingan untuk pertama kalinya dan mengatasi musuh. Ketika Rin akhirnya berhasil ditemukan kembali, musuh memasang perangkap di gua yang kami tempati, dan bebatuan langsung runtuh..."

"Obito...melemparku keluar dari reruntuhan, tapi itu berbalik menimpanya sendiri".

"Setengah tubuhnya, bagian kanannya, hancur ditimpa batu besar. Aku menyesal setengah mati. Dia kemudian menyuruh Rin untuk mentransplantasikan mata Sharingan bagian kirinya ke mata kiriku yang terluka. Jadilah...sejak saat itu aku memiliki Sharingan, walau bukan seorang Uchiha. Obito...akan selalu menjadi teman terbaikku," Kakashi akhirnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Pakura memegang pundak Kakashi, berusaha bersimpati.

"Hei. Lagipula dia tidak benar-benar mati. Dia masih hidup dalam hatimu," bisiknya. "Dan...sepertinya dia masih melihat masa depan bersamamu. Dengan mata itu," hiburnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Kakashi pendek.

"Tidak masalah," timpal Pakura. Sesaat kemudian dia menguap. "Mendengarkan cerita orang selalu membuatku mengantuk," katanya sambil merenggangkan lengan.

"Yah. Ini sudah cukup larut," Kakashi menanggapi. "Mungkin sebaiknya kita tidur," katanya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Mereka berjalan ke tenda masing-masing dan langsung merebahkan diri melepas penat setelah melewati satu hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Aku mengepakkan sayap ke depan, dan segera mendarat dengan mulus diatas rerumputan tebal.

"Nah," desisku. "Kita sudah sampai".

Alih-alih jawaban, yang kudengar justru suara dengkuran. Aku menoleh, memeriksa pangkal leher bagian atasku. Naruto...tertidur disana. Hmm ? Pantas saja dia tidak mengajakku bicara selama setengah perjalanan kami. Diam-diam aku tersenyum kecil. Dia pasti kelelahan. Aku celingukan mencari tenda yang kira-kira masih kosong. Hmm, sepertinya tidak begitu sulit. Sebuah tenda besar berwarna oranye langsung tertangkap mataku. Aku berjalan pelan kesana, berusaha tidak membangunkan Naruto.

Tenda itu masih terbuka dan belum ditempati siapapun. Pintunya memang lebar dan tinggi, tapi aku yakin tidak bisa masuk kesana tanpa menyangkut di tanduk dan sayapku. Tch, aku tidak mungkin melempar Naruto seperti karung daging begitu saja ke dalam, jadi...kugunakan saja ini. Sedikit terpaksa, sih. Awalnya.

Kusangga pangkal lehernya dengan tangan kananku dan lipatan belakang lututnya dengan tangan kiriku, berjalan pelan ke dalam tenda, dan dengan sangat perlahan, kubaringkan dia diatas terpal dan bantal. Beberapa rambut perakku jatuh hingga menyentuh wajahnya karena terlampau panjang, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mengganggunya.

Aku memandanginya. Mengamati rambut kuning blondenya yang tidak sekasar kelihatannya. Wajahnya sedikit lonjong dengan mata biru yang indah jika dia menampakkannya. Tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, jadi ciri khas yang tidak dimiliki semua orang. Garis dagunya tegas, dan dia tampak sangat damai saat tidur, manis sekali. _Mungkin...karena dia sudah menemukanku_.

Aku merogoh selimut sutera oranye dari kimono yang kukenakan, memakaikannya padanya sampai sebatas bahu. Malam ini cukup dingin, tapi aku merasa sangat hangat begitu berada di tenda ini. Ah, ini sungguh perasaan yang berbeda dan aneh. _Tapi menyenangkan_.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menjumpai seorang _Draco P_ yang berhasil menghiburku. Membuatku merasa lebih baik, melupakan sejenak segala kegundahan hati dan masalahku –yang semuanya berasal dari masa lalu. Aku tahu kedengarannya gila, dan bahkan aku baru sehari lebih bertemu langsung dengannya, tapi...

_...aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya._

Aku memegang dahiku. Apa yang terjadi denganku ? Pikiranku aneh sekali malam ini.

Naruto menggeliat. Sempat kukira dia akan membuka mata, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia hanya menggeser posisi tidur sambil menarik selimut.

.

'_Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan...pengendara sejatimu...ketika kalian saling membutuhkan dan terus bersatu seperti jantung dan hati...'_

.

Kata-kata Ashura sebelum dia wafat mendadak terngiang di kepalaku. Kutatap wajah Naruto sekali lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Yah, walau tidak ada yang tahu.

"Naruto..." bisikku.

"Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sara begitu memperhatikanmu..."

Aku berjongkok, meraba pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku. Aku merendah. Rambut perakku sebagian kembali jatuh, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Hidung dan bibirku menyentuh pipi kirinya. Menciumnya. Hanya untuk satu detik, tapi cukup membuatku merasa damai.

"Mimpi indah, Naruto," bisikku halus.

Aku merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Masih dalam wujud manusia. Kumiringkan tubuhku hingga wajah kami berhadapan hanya berjarak dua puluh senti. Aku masih bisa merasakan napas dan aroma tubuhnya dari sini. Kukedipkan mataku pelan.

"Deavvara..." bisikku lirih.

"...tahukah kau ?"

"...pengendaraku yang sekarang..."

"...mengingatkanku padamu..."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 14 selesai !

Disini kita mengetahui legenda Rikudo Sennin dan Ootsutsuki Kaguya serta Juubi dan Shijuu ! Dua bersaudara Indra dan Ashura plus _Ortodox_ dan _Paradox_ juga telah diketahui silsilahnya bersama asal-usul _Etatheon_. Ada yang udah baca manga Naruto chapter 679 ? Ootsutsuki Hamura disinggung di chapter itu lho ! Dan disini...ehm, KakaPaku-nya dah ada sedikit, dan tentunya perasaan aneh sang _Paradox_ pada Naruto –meskipun wujud manusia bukanlah wujud aslinya. Uh-oh ! Ternyata ujung-ujungnya _Paradox_ juga diam-diam harem yah...#ditampar

Soal cerita Artemis dan Deinosyus, saya dapat inspirasi dari cerita pahlawan Yunani Kuno, Theseus dan Ariadne. Horus dan Haumea juga sekilas mirip Ouranos dan Gaia yang melahirkan para Titan. Meski demikian, apakah yang ditemukan Orochimaru dan Kabuto ? Apakah ada seseorang yang memata-matai mereka ? Sedahsyat apakah kebangkitan Kaum Naga Kolosal ? Apakah rencana Madara berjalan mulus ? Dan...siapakah Deavvara ? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter depan !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

**PENGUMUMAN: Paradox Chapter 15 akan rilis SABTU, 14 Juni 2014 !**

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Fivten :**

"**Into the Jaws of Death"**

**See you again in chapter 15 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Fourten:

_**Novvarupta (Dipelesetkan dari nama sebuah gunun berapi di Alaska, Novarupta)**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 23 meter, berat 14 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-250 km/jam

Spesial : Naga dengan serangan spesialis material gunung berapi

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api, lava, bom vulkanik, asap beracun, asap belerang, lapili, dan abu korosif

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : Vulkanis

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Titanis (Naga OC, diambil dari Bahasa Yunani 'Titan' yang berarti raksasa)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 250 meter, berat 600 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-250 km/jam (Untuk jarak pendek dan ketinggian maksimal hanya 300 meter)

Spesial : Ukuran luar biasa, gada padat di ekor

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan api semicair yang meliputi jangkauan serang yang sangat luas, serangan langsung dengan tubuh raksasanya

Kategori : Naga Kolosal

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada (Tapi dapat ditundukkan dengan Sharingan atau Rinnegan)


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Jaws of Death

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, NaruSara, KuraPara

**Slight Pair :** ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 15, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Wow, setelah 15 chapter berjalan, akhirnya ada juga yang ngasih masukan *ambil tisu*. Pulau raksasa bernama Komodo dan naga guardian bernama Garuda ? Hmm...kedengarannya menarik ! Maaf yah belum saya tampilkan di chap 14, soalnya saya baru baca reviewnya setelah publish jadi gak tau deh...

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Garuda itu asalnya dari mitologi India lho, bukan asli Indonesia. Bentuk burung Garuda yang jadi lambang negara kita sudah dimodifikasi jadi lebih mirip Elang Jawa tapi...usul akan saya pertimbangkan ! Nah, kalau ada yang pengen kasih saran lain, cantumkan saya di kotak review yaaaaa...!

Berikut pertanyaan readers di chapter kemarin: OroKabu adalah antagonis atau protagonis ? Apa peranan Droconos ? Apakah _Paradox_ benar-benar menyukai Naru ? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan KuraPara ? Siapakah Deavvara ? Hemm...jawaban saya adalah...

.

.

TUNGGU CHAPTER 16-17 ! Karena banyak misteri akan terungkap setelah chapter ini !

.

P.S = Yang mau lihat gambar Etatheon –Paradox, Ortodox, Pyrus, Hermes, Parthenon, Droconos, Beleriphon, dan Styx, juga wujud Paradox saat menjadi gadis berusia 16 tahun, silakan klik akun Facebook saya (Dinosaurman Zeta-Zeta Theta) dan telusuri fotonya.

**Enjoy read chap 15 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Limabelas :

**Into the Jaws of Death**

**Naruto's POV**

.

.

.

"Hooooaaaaaaaammm..." aku menguap lebar-lebar. Rasanya ini sudah pagi. Aku menggaruk kepala. Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan, padahal sepertinya tadi malam aku baru bertarung dengan satu naga berukuran sebesar gedung. Aku mengusap mata, mendapati sebuah selimut sehalus sutera dengan warna kesukaanku telah melindungiku dari udara dingin...

...entah sejak kapan.

Tenda oranye ini tendaku. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa berada disini. Bukannya terasa kaku dan lesu layaknya orang bangun tidur setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga, aku merasa tubuhku sangat ringan dan rileks. Aku memeriksa sekelilingku, dan mendapati...

"HUWAAAAAAA ! ! !" Aku berteriak histeris. Sosok di depanku –yang masih terbaring tidur- segera membuka mata. Aku menuding ke arahnya dengan jemari bergetar dan tubuh merinding, yang membuatnya tampak bingung.

"H-HANTU !"

.

PLAK

.

Aku mengusap pipiku.

"Apa hantu bisa menampar sesakit itu, Naruto ?" Tanyanya datar.

"B-benar juga," desisku. Uh, lebih sakit dari tamparan Sakura. "K-kau _Paradox_, ya ? Hehe, maaf. Rambut perakmu itu mengejutkanku. Ditambah kulitmu yang sangat putih membuatku salah paham," aku mencoba memberi alasan. Ia mendesah, lalu bangun. Menyingkap sedikit rambutnya.

"Hari yang bagus untuk berselancar," desisnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa detik, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. "Berselancar ? Memangnya kita berkemah di pinggir pantai ? Walau ada danau, apa ombaknya cukup besar ? Dan kalaupun itu terjadi...aku tidak mau para _Dracovetth_ laki-laki tersihir," semburku.

Dia menepuk dahi pelan. "Kau sungguh mengira aku akan berselancar di air ?"

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Dimana-mana berselancar itu ya di air, _Paradox_ !"

"Kali ini tidak," ujarnya. "Aku akan berselancar di tanah".

Nah, sekarang giliranku bingung. Berselancar di tanah ?

_Paradox_ mengibas tangannya. "Sudahlah. Kita sarapan dulu, nanti kuajak kau untuk berlatih sesuatu yang mungkin belum pernah kau pikirkan".

"Bagaimana dengan Kurama ?" Tanyaku. "Dia nagaku juga, ingat. Dia pasti ingin ikut nanti".

"Soal itu," balas _Paradox_ santai. "Aku sudah menemukan cara agar kita bertiga bisa selalu bersama".

Begitu dia keluar tenda, tubuhnya langsung meninggi dan terus memanjang hingga dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, ia sudah berubah sepenuhnya menjadi seekor naga lagi. Aku tidak demikian peduli dan langsung mengambil sebuah handuk yang tergantung di tiang jemuran darurat yang terbuat dari bambu. Dekat danau, pagi hari pula. Pasti segar sekali untuk mandi.

"Mau kemana ?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku. Kurama. Ia datang sambil menguap.

"Langkah pertama untuk mendekati _Paradox_ adalah kau harus bersikap lebih sopan dan etis sedikit," aku langsung menghajarnya dengan nasihat.

Kurama tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau tidak salah, kau tadi malam...pergi dengannya, ya ?"

Aku mengangguk jujur. "Kami ke Kuil Api, menghabisi satu naga kolosal yang bukan main besarnya. _Paradox_ itu jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kemarin saat bertarung melawan _Amsesthyst_, lho ! Dia bisa menarik naga sebesar gedung dan melemparnya jauh-jauh," ceritaku antusias.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku ?" Desisnya kecewa, walau tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah takjubnya.

"Kau kan tidur !" Balasku. Emm...walau sebenarnya aku agak kasihan juga. "Tenang, Kurama. _Paradox_ barusan bilang dia menemukan cara agar kita bertiga bisa selalu bersama," tambahku buru-buru. Mata merahnya kembali berbinar.

"Manusia-manusia bilang perempuan harus cukup tidur," sebuah suara –Parthenon- tertangkap oleh telinga kami berdua. Kurama beringsut ke belakang salah satu tenda, diikuti...aku, tentunya. Hihi, kami tidak ada maksud menguping, tapi...sudahlah.

_Paradox_ menguap. Kali ini kaki depan kanannya menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka. Sedikit aneh, untuk seekor naga. Lebih mudah seperti singa atau harimau saja kan, menguap selebar-lebarnya tanpa ada yang memrotes. Tapi disini bukan savana atau rimba.

"Dalam sejarah hidupku yang panjang, aku sudah menikmati tidur cukup lama," desis _Paradox_. "Zarafah dan zebra menikmati hidup mereka walau hanya tidur sebentar-sebentar," belanya. "Aku mengatasi _Titanis_ di Kuil Api semalam bersama Naruto," sambungnya.

Parthenon membeliak. "_Titanis_ ?!" Serunya tertahan. "Jadi...mereka sudah bangkit, lagi," ujarnya. _Paradox_ mengangguk.

"Akan lebih banyak di hari ini".

Mendadak, naga hijau itu menegakkan sayap. Ia memandang _Paradox_ dengan tatapan menyelidik setengah menggoda.

"Kau semalam tidur bersama Naruto, yaaa ?"

.

.

UPS.

HAH ?

APA ?

Jiah, tiga ekspresi berbeda langsung berkerumun di otakku. Takut-takut, aku melirik Kurama –yang langsung memberikan _deathglare_ padaku. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Semoga saja _Paradox_ menjawab 'tidak'. Tapi sebelum itu, wajahku sudah memerah duluan. Faktanya dia –dalam bentuk manusia- memang berada di tendaku tadi barusan !

"Aku naga, kawan," jawab _Paradox_ akhirnya (setelah sempat kikuk selama empat detik). "Dan dia manusia. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi ? Lagipula aku takkan menganggapnya cemilan tengah malam," candanya.

Parthenon memiringkan kepala santai. "Tapi tetap saja, kalian tidur bersama. Ooohh...aku tidak pernah menyangka kau seromantis itu pada pengendaramu sendiri..." katanya dengan suara dibuat-buat lalu cekikikan sendiri. _Paradox_ memasang wajah bosan.

"Bersihkan pikiranmu, Parthenon," _Paradox_ hanya menanggapi dengan berkata seperti itu. Tawa Parthenon meledak. "Kau ini. Kami hanya tidur, titik," katanya akhirnya kemudian pergi. Mungkin sebelum aku berubah menjadi 'Naruto bakar' , 'Naruto panggang', atau Naruto-Naruto aneh lainnya, sebaiknya aku PERGI dari sini sekarang.

.

.

.

Sambil berenang, membasuh tubuh lelah nan penatku dengan air dingin langsung dari danau Kusa, aku tak habis pikir kenapa Parthenon bisa menduga seperti itu. _Paradox_ tidur di tenda yang sama denganku ? Itu takkan terjadi kalau dia masih berwujud naga. Nyata-nyata aku melihatnya dalam wujud manusia yang sempat kukira hantu. Kenapa dia tidak tidur di luar saja dengan wujud naga ?

"_Draco P belum menemukan seorang Dracovetth-pun yang benar-benar bisa menyatu dengannya ! Semua pengendara Draco P semata-mata hanya berhubungan seperti seseorang dengan pakaiannya atau hubungan antara seseorang dengan sandal dan sepatunya ! Belum pernah ada Dracovetth yang menyatu dengannya seperti hati dan jantungnya sendiri, atau istrinya sendiri, atau anaknya sendiri ! Itulah arti sebenarnya dari Anak-yang-diramalkan. Akan datang seorang Dracovetth yang mampu bersatu dengan Dia dan bersama-sama mempersatukan umat manusia dan bangsa naga..."_

Jiraya-sensei !

Aku meneguk ludah. Argh, menyatu ?

Sebenarnya apa maksud dari 'menyatu' disini ? Selagi _Paradox_ masih dalam perkemahan, mungkin sebaiknya nanti aku bertanya pada Jiraya-sensei.

* * *

**Mountain of Grave**

Ruangan itu sunyi. Gelap. Dan lembab. Sebenarnya cukup luas, tapi hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk sehingga apa yang ada di dalamnya hanya terlihat samar-samar saja.

Suara langkah kaki mendadak terdengar, padahal satu-satunya pintu kayu tebal menuju ruangan itu –yang selalu berdecit ketika dibuka- tidak terdengar berisik samasekali.

Untuk sesaat, langkah kaki itu terhenti.

.

"Jadi ?" Sebuah suara yang sebenarnya tidak begitu keras menggema dalam ruangan yang lebih mirip gua itu.

"Mereka menemukannya," jawab suara yang lain. "Kurasa aku harus mengambilnya sebelum mereka mempraktekkannya".

"Tidak perlu," balas suara pertama. "Untuk mencapai tujuanmu, kau tetap harus bersabar".

"Kurasa kau sendiri bukan tipe orang sabar, Madara," balas suara kedua itu kasar.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Sebagai...yah, hitung-hitung balas budimu, cobalah pergi lagi kesana dan ambil buku itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka," titahnya.

"Jika aku ketahuan ?" Balas suara kedua.

"Hmm...hindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin. Paling tidak yang ringan-ringan sajalah".

"Bagaimana dengan halaman Buku Bingo yang sudah kudapatkan ?"

"Bakar saja. Toh itu tidak terlalu penting untuk kita," jawab Madara enteng.

.

"Oh, dan satu lagi".

"Kerangka kosong Juubi...Gedomazou...aku tidak tahu itu dimana," desis Madara. "Padahal kau tentu tahu, untuk membangkitkan Juubi, selain memiliki Rinnegan, kita harus menemukan kerangka kosongnya. Ketahuilah, sebelum kematianku aku membangkitkan Rinnegan berkat chakra dari sel-sel Hashirama yang kutransferkan padaku. Dengan Rinnegan itu, aku menarik kerangka kosong Juubi yang kusebut Gedomazou dari bulan ke bumi..."

"...tapi setelah aku dibangkitkan dengan tanduk Styx, Gedomazou itu hilang dari tempatnya semula," Madara mengakhiri penjelasan. "Aku ingin kau caritahu siapa yang memindahkannya. Kemungkinan besar...orang itu memiliki chakra campuran antara Uchiha dan Senju...karena hanya itulah satu-satunya sebab seseorang bisa mengendalikan bahkan meng-kuchiyose Gedomazou".

.

.

.

"Nagato !"

"_Hai'_, Hanzo-sama !"

"Bawalah _Hydra_," titah pria bermasker aneh itu, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Dan serang Konoha," lanjutnya cepat.

Nagato menelan ludah. Ia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanzo meliriknya sedikit curiga.

"Ada apa ?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu tidak menjawab.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah melepaskan kontrak segel kuchiyose-mu dengan _Hydra_ ?" Selidik Hanzo. Nagato menggeleng.

"Dia masih berada dalam kendaliku, Hanzo-sama," balas Nagato tenang.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu...risau ?" Balas Hanzo sambil menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Kita akan menekan Lima Negara Besar sampai...sejauh ini ?" Tanyanya ragu. Hanzo mendadak tertawa seperti orang kesurupan.

"Dengarkan aku, Nagato ! Tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan Amegakure ! Kita memang negara tertutup dan terlibat perang saudara, tapi mungkin akan segera kuumumkan pada dunia, KITA MENANG !" Sentaknya. "Itu semua berkat kau. Kekuatan matamu yang istimewa itu ! Aku berhutang budi padamu walau kau adalah bawahanku. Sekarang pergilah ke Konohagakure dan hancurkan satu-satunya desa yang masih utuh itu seperti daun yang dibakar api," katanya dengan nada setengah mengusir.

.

.

"Apa...ini jalan menuju kedamaian, Hanzo-sama ?" Balas Nagato lirih.

Pria bermasker itu menatap laki-laki bersurai merah itu tajam dengan sepasang mata cokelatnya.

"Tentu," jawabnya pendek. "Kita...akan buat setiap orang merasakan penderitaan. Dengan itulah manusia bisa bersatu. Sejak dulu, dan akan terus ada hingga masa depan, rasa sakit dan kepedihan-lah satu-satunya perasaan yang cukup kuat untuk mengikat umat manusia. Mereka akan merasakan keputusasaan dan kemudian tidak akan menolak rencana kita dan Madara," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Sekarang pergilah, dan buatlah aku makin bangga".

.

.

.

"Nagato !" Panggil Konan ceria. Ia langsung menghampiri temannya sejak kecil itu. "Kau ditugaskan ?"

Nagato mengangguk. "Ambil capingmu. Kita berangkat".

"Kemana ?" Tanya Konan sambil berusaha menyamai kecepatan langkahnya.

"...Konohagakure".

Konan terdiam sesaat. "Jadi...pada akhirnya Lima Desa Besar akan hancur ?" Desisnya lirih. Nagato mengangguk pelan dengan kurang yakin.

Mereka berjalan keluar dari area Pegunungan Kuburan, kemudian Nagato melakukan handseal, meng-kuchiyose seekor burung enggang raksasa dengan empat kaki atas-bawah dan 'aksesoris' tindikan-tindikan besi hitam raksasa dan tentunya...mata besar berpupil Rinnegan. Nagato dan Konan melompat bersamaan ke punggung makhluk raksasa itu dan kemudian langsung terbang ke angkasa.

Selama berkilo-kilometer perjalanan mereka ke Barat, Nagato diam saja. Dia seakan termenung memikirkan sesuatu sampai Konan menyikutnya.

"Melamun saja," godanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Aku...mulai sedikit meragukan rencana ini," jawab Nagato pelan.

Konan tersenyum kecil. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, Nagato tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Apa saja yang dipikirkannya pasti diberitahukannya pada Konan, selama gadis itu menanyakannya. Ia suka dengan pribadi yang seperti ini, jujur dan tidak memendam masalah sendiri.

"Kenapa ?" Konan kembali berfokus ke 'topik'.

Nagato menghela napas panjang. "Pikirkan," katanya, "menghancurkan desa-desa, membuat orang-orang menderita. Makin banyak orang tak berdosa di luar sana akhirnya mati sia-sia. Dan mereka...menyebut itu jalan menuju kedamaian ?"

Konan tercenung.

Semua yang Nagato katakan ada benarnya juga. Ia menghela napas, meniru tingkah Nagato sebelum menjelaskan tadi.

"Jadi kau dilema ?" Selidiknya. Nagato mengangguk.

"Apa harus kubunuh lebih banyak lagi orang...atau harus kukhianati kepercayaan Hanzo-sama ?" Tanya Nagato pada dirinya sendiri. Konan memegang bahunya. Mata almondnya menghunjam Rinnegan Nagato dalam-dalam, tapi perlahan melembut.

"Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Nagato," desisnya. "Aku juga...bingung. Apakah Madara-sama lebih baik dari Hanzo-sama atau tidak. Aku mendengar pembicaraan Hanzo-sama dengan beberapa pengawal elitnya tentang rencana untuk memberontak...dan tampaknya Madara juga berniat memanfaatkan kita, Akatsuki, untuk mencapai tujuannya sendiri," lapornya.

Nagato mengangkat satu alis, heran. "Kau ini, selalu saja menaruh curiga terlalu dalam," tanggapnya.

"Tidak. Ini berdasarkan bukti, dasar," balas Konan ketus. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, kita harus mengambil keputusan. Enyahkan Kisame dan Kakuzu, kuharap kita...memilih jalan yang benar," sambungnya.

"Dan darimana kau, atau kita, tahu bahwa kita telah berada di jalan yang benar ?" Balas Nagato seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjahat.

"...Ketika...kita tidak merasa gelisah lagi," balas Konan pelan. "Kurasa...sekarang banyak orang yang menganggap Akatsuki –dengan kata lain, kita, sebagai organisasi jahat," katanya.

"Itu pasti," timpal Nagato. "Kita hancurkan empat dari lima desa besar. Itu...perbuatan yang memalukan," imbuhnya.

Konan mengangguk. "Lalu...kalau kau menganggap itu saja sudah memalukan, kenapa kau masih tetap menuju Konoha ?"

"Ini tugas, Konan," balas Nagato ringan.

"Tugas ?" Balas Konan dengan nada meninggi. "Apa kau menganggap sekedar tugas dari atasan yang bahkan belum tentu lebih kuat dan hebat dari dirimu sendiri lebih penting daripada keselamatan nyawa orang banyak ?!"

Nagato terkejut mendapati Konan berbicara dengan nada setinggi itu padanya. Itu pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun. "Lalu...aku harus bagaimana ?" Tanyanya pasrah.

Konan mendengus kesal. "Putar haluan," katanya ketus, "jangan pernah hancurkan Konoha, atau desa apapun bahkan jika itu diperintahkan Madara-sama !"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja ! Oh, Nagato, jangan biarkan dirimu hanya sebagai boneka mainan Hanzo-sama !" Seru Konan. "Jadilah dirimu sendiri walau itu menyakitkan !"

Burung enggang raksasa itu akhirnya putar haluan ke arah Timur, kembali ke tempat semula.

"Sebentar," desis Nagato. "Kalau Hanzo-sama bertanya padaku, apa yang harus kukatakan ?" Tanyanya bimbang.

"Apa lagi ?" Konan malah balik bertanya. "Suara hatimu," bisiknya. "Katakan apa yang ada dalam sanubari, Nagato. Ketika aku melihat Suna dihancurkan oleh Styx, aku juga tidak tega melihatnya. Sejak itu sudah kulepaskan kontrak kuchiyose-ku dengan naga itu. Hatiku sakit melihat orang-orang tak bersalah menanggung kesedihan dan kesengsaraan yang terlalu berat," ucapnya sambil menatap laki-laki bermata ungu di sampingnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak yakin Hanzo-sama bisa luluh hanya dengan kata-kata kita..."

"...tapi akan kucoba".

Konan yang semula tegang sekarang tersenyum lega. Ia beringsut mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya ke punggung Nagato. Meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Uzumaki itu dengan nyaman.

.

.

"Ehm. Konan. Kenapa. Kau ?" Tanya Nagato tersendat-sendat dengan jarak dua detik antarkata. Konan tersadar dan langsung melepaskan pelukannya, spontan memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

_Kenapa aku begitu tampak refleks melakukan itu ?_ Tanya gadis berambut biru itu pada dirinya sendiri, membetulkan caping dan origami kertasnya.

* * *

**Kusagakure**

Setelah memastikan semuanya rapi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, aku keluar dari tenda oranye besarku menuju tempat berkumpul para prajurit. Disana beberapa naga juga sudah berkumpul termasuk empat _Etatheon_. Emm...mungkin lima. Dari jarak dua puluh meter aku melihat seekor naga berbentuk mirip naga-naga yang biasa dilukis dalam lukisan dan kaligrafi Cina kuno, tubuh seperti ular, empat kaki seperti kadal dengan cakar melengkung indah, tanduk rusa di kepalanya, dan di lehernya tampak sebuah kerah melingkar dari kulit –yang bisa terkatup dan terbuka, mengingatkanku pada _Chlamydosaurus kingii_ –kadal berjumbai- yang biasa membentangkan jumbai di lehernya jika menemui predator.

Sebelum aku menyapanya karena aku tahu siapa dia, (kira-kira, sih) naga itu lebih dulu menemukanku.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-sama !" Sapanya. Empat taring di mulutnya terlihat.

"Pagi juga," balasku. "Kau Pyrus ya ?"

"Benar," jawabnya bangga. "Demi Jupiter ! Ah, kau sudah besar, Naru ! Hmm...terakhir kali melihatmu kau masih berwujud bayi yang hanya sebesar ujung cakarku. Tapi sekarang lihatlah ! Kau makin mirip ayahmu saja," selidiknya sambil mengamatiku. Aku mengernyit.

"Pyrus sebelumnya adalah naga milik ayahmu," terang Jiraya-sensei enteng. Naga panjang berwarna merah dengan motif sisik daun berwarna hijau ini mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ayahmu hebat ya ? Begitu naga pertama, langsung dapat _Etatheon_," timpal Pyrus, entah memuji ayahku atau memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Kau meleset beberapa jam," ujarku. "_Paradox_ bilang kau akan sampai sekitar subuh. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan pagi".

"Yah...aku telat karena beberapa sebab. Ada dua Kaum Kolosal yang mesti kutangani dalam perjalanan. Demi Procuoan, huh, tidak kusangka mereka akan bangkit secepat ini," gerutunya. "Hari ini pasti lebih banyak lagi. Konstelasi-ku mulai sejajar dengan konstelasi Hydra dan Ammaro," katanya sambil menatap langit. Tapi tentu saja, karena matahari menguasai langit dengan sinarnya, bintang-bintang itu tidak terlihat.

Aku mengernyit mendapati gaya bicara Pyrus yang aneh. "Dia suka menggunakan ungkapan dengan benda-benda langit," jelas Parthenon. "Entah itu planet, komet, bintang, nebula, atau galaksi".

"Semuanya," _Paradox_ memotong pembicaraan kami. "Suruh semua prajurit yang ada disini menghadapku di lapangan ini. Sekarang. Aku akan jelaskan strategi penyerangan kita, yang juga mewakili Lima Negara Besar," jelasnya cepat. Beberapa orang yang ada disitu segera mengangguk dan langsung berlari cepat-cepat ke seluruh penjuru perkemahan. Tak makan waktu lama, puluhan –mungkin ratusan- prajurit dari berbagai negara berkumpul di lapangan rumput luas itu. Tim Paradox berada pada barisan terdepan. Di depan kami, lima naga dewa dengan _Paradox_ di tengah, berjajar gagah.

Naga cermin itu mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling, memeriksa kelengkapan seolah-olah dia sudah menghafal semua wajah dan nama serta ciri-ciri fisik lainnya yang dimiliki semua prajurit yang tersisa. Ia melirik Pyrus dan mengangguk.

Naga merah itu berdehem, lalu menjelaskan, "Madara telah bergabung bersama Hanzo. Sekarang mereka berdua bermarkas di Pegunungan Kuburan, di semenanjung antara Hi no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni, beberapa kilometer dari barikade terluar," dia memulai. "Amegakure ditinggalkan dengan hanya beberapa puluh penjaga, tapi kita tidak akan menyerang desa hujan itu. Naga Kaum Kolosal mulai bangkit, dan mereka adalah naga-naga super raksasa dengan ukuran sebesar gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Tapi sejauh yang kuperkirakan dan ini sangat akurat, mereka tidak berada di Lima Negara Besar. Kebangkitan kolosal pertama muncul di Pegunungan Kuburan, dan yang kedua di laut," Pyrus mengakhiri penjelasan.

"Para prajurit," _Paradox_ mengambil alih. "Untuk sekarang, kuperintahkan kalian semua untuk pulang ke negara masing-masing. Jangan cemas mengenai keberadaan Pembantai Bersayap dan Kaum Kolosal, mereka semua sedang dorman. Pembantai Bersayap sedang menunggu komando Madara dan Kaum Kolosal belum sepenuhnya bangkit. Lima Negara Besar nyaris lumpuh seperti kalian ketahui, dan ini berarti dunia sedang berada dalam keadaan _vacuum of power_, pengosongan kekuasaan".

"Saat kalian pulang, hindari rute laut," saran Hermes. "Kaum Kolosal pertama bangkit di darat, tapi baru satu ekor. Sisanya akan lebih dulu bangkit di laut, dan mereka adalah naga-naga yang mampu melahap kapal layar raksasa dengan sekali caplok, lebih gampang daripada saat kalian makan sandwich".

"Intinya, kalian aman selama tidak berada diatas laut," imbuh Beleriphon. "Ada pertanyaan ?"

Kapten Ao mengangkat tangan. "Apa yang harus kami lakukan begitu sampai di negara masing-masing ?"

Beberapa prajurit lain mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya mereka juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Susun strategi bersama Daimyo dan Kage," jawab Parthenon. "Katakan pada mereka bahwa..."

.

.

.

"Perang Dunia Naga Keempat akan dimulai..."

.

KUJAMIN banyak orang merinding begitu Parthenon mengatakan enam kata maut itu. Aku meneguk ludah. Perang ? Secepat ini ?

.

.

Hening sesaat. Desiran angin mengibarkan panji-panji Hi, Kaze, Tsuchi, Kaminari, dan Mizu. Rerumputan bergoyang mengisi kekosongan suara ketika mereka saling bergesekan. Semak-semak bergemerisik. Semua membisu. Memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan mereka alami, entah sehari, dua hari, atau seminggu kedepan.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

.

.

"HEI !"

.

Kuharap tidak ada yang terkena serangan jantung begitu mendengar sentakan keras menggelegar itu, yang seolah berasal langsung dari langit.

Sang _Paradox_ menatap kami semua tajam-tajam. Hebat juga ratusan manusia bisa termonitor total oleh sepasang mata bulat kuning-hitam itu.

"KALIAN PRAJURIT, ATAU TIKUS ?" Sentaknya keras-keras.

.

"KALIAN _DRACOVETTH_, ATAU PENGENDARA CACING ?"

.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kedepan setelah ini ! Bahkan aku ! Tapi itu tidak akan membuat kita berhenti berusaha ! Tidaklah kalian disebut prajurit atau pengendara naga atau apapun yang kalian ingin pakai sebagai titel yang melengkapi nama kalian, jika mendengar saja membuat kalian jeri ! Bukankah para insan disini masih cukup tangguh setelah diluluh lantakkan oleh _Ortodox_ ? Bukankah kalian telah diberi amanah oleh para Kage untuk menjalankan misi sebaik-baiknya ? Dan kalian masih hidup hingga sekarang ini ! Itu sebuah bukti bahwa kalian telah ditakdirkan menjadi prajurit !"

"Apa yang kudapat disini ? Kumpulan manusia-manusia tangguh kaya tekad atau kumpulan kurcaci lemah tanpa harapan ?!"

"Lihat aku, kalian semua ! LIHAT AKU !" Serunya dengan nada tinggi.

.

"JANGAN ADA YANG TERTUNDUK, LIHAT AKU !"

.

"Aku ada bersama kalian. Aku ada di setiap jiwa kalian. Aku mengalir dalam darah kalian ! Menjadi daging kalian dan menjadi semangat kalian ! AKU ADA BERSAMA KALIAN ! Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kalian menyerukan kebenaran dan memberantas pemberantas, menghancurkan penghancur, menindas penindas, dan menyiksa penyiksa !" Serunya dengan suara menggelegar.

.

"Jika ada yang tidak siap menghadapi perang ini, lebih baik kalian mati dengan hina di tanganku sekarang juga," ancamnya dengan pandangan tajam.

.

"Pulanglah, dan ketika kalian berkumpul lagi, aku ingin melihat wajah penuh semangat dan tekad. Mengenai perang selanjutnya, akan dibicarakan dengan para Kage dan Daimyo. Tim Paradox juga akan kembali ke Konoha, dan empat _Etatheon_ disampingku sementara aku, Naruto, dan Kurama akan berlatih. PARA PRAJURIT ! Kalian hanya punya waktu tiga hari sebelum detik yang akan menentukan nasib dunia, akankah dibawa ke kehancuran umat manusia dan bangsa naga, atau dibawa ke perdamaian abadi dan toleransi bersama antara umat manusia dan bangsa naga !"

"Bubar," desis _Paradox_ mengakhiri pertemuan.

Ratusan manusia dan naga yang berkumpul disana segera kembali ke tenda masing-masing, bersiap berkemas dan pulang mengabarkan berita terbesar sepanjang sejarah hidup mereka. Hinata mendekat ke arahku.

"Hei," dia menepuk pundakku. "Semoga berhasil," ucapnya singkat. Klise sekali.

"Aku bersama naga terkuat di dunia, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan !" Seruku senang. Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa itu benar ?" Desisnya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Apanya yang benar ?" Aku balik bertanya.

Hinata menghembuskan napas berat. "Perang Dunia Naga Keempat," bisiknya.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Sulit untuk mengatakannya," Kurama malah menjawab duluan.

"Mungkin," jawabku sekenanya. Perang selalu menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi siapapun bahkan yang menang sebelumnya. Sungguh aneh bicara tentang peristiwa ini. Yang kalah akan mati, yang menang hanya jadi veteran. Menang jadi abu, kalah jadi arang. Tidak ada untungnya.

_Paradox_ kemudian berjalan ke arahku.

"Pegang Kurama," perintahnya singkat. Setelah itu, bisa kupastikan dia melihat wajah bingung kami berdua. Ralat, bertiga, bersama Hinata.

"Di bagian mana ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Di mana saja," jawab _Paradox_ cepat. Akhirnya aku menyentuh bahu naga oranyeku. Dan...

Sosok Kurama bersinar, kemudian perlahan berputar dan seakan masuk ke tubuhku. Aku bingung sendiri.

"Sekarang Kurama sudah bersatu denganmu, dia dapat berkomunikasi denganmu langsung melalui pikiranmu. Tapi karena aku juga bisa membaca pikiranmu, aku juga bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Singkatnya, kita bertiga akan selalu bisa berkomunikasi dan...tidak akan pernah jauh satu sama lain. Kurasa kau juga tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkannya," terangnya.

"_Naruto !"_ Sebuah suara memanggilku dari alam bawah sadarku.

"_Kurama !"_ Aku menjawab dalam hati.

"_Hehe, bagus juga kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan suara begini,"_ ujarnya. _"Tapi sebentar, bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari tubuhmu ?!"_

"Kau bisa keluar kapanpun kau mau," jawab _Paradox_. "Dan masuk kembali kapanpun kau mau. Selagi kau berada dalam tubuh Naruto, kau bisa melihat apa yang Naruto lihat, dan mendengar apa yang Naruto dengar," dia memberi petunjuk. "Ayo bergegas," ajaknya, dan aku segera melompat ke punggungnya.

"Beleriphon," panggil _Paradox_. "Kau juga ikut".

* * *

**Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**

"Tsunade-sama, saya menerima transmisi Shintenshin dari Ino, putri saya, yang sedang berada di Kusagakure bersama para prajurit yang tersisa," lapor Inoichi. Tsunade berpaling dari lembaran kertas yang sedang ditekuninya.

"Semua pasukan hari ini akan pulang ke desanya masing-masing, dan para Kage juga disarankan pulang kembali memimpin desanya. Tidak peduli segenting apapun situasinya, mereka diperintah untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu, mengesampingkan kepentingan pribadi, dan menyusun pasukan dalam rangka...menghadapi perang".

Begitu mendengar kata 'perang' Godaime Hokage itu langsung menggebrak meja kerjanya.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengatur strategi begitu seenaknya ?" Seru Tsunade kesal. "Aku sudah cukup lelah mengurusi Konoha yang belakangan menjadi semacam tempat pengungsian sekaligus kedatangan seluruh klan Uchiha kemari ! Lima Kage sedang frustasi dan mereka malah membicarakan perang ?"

"Yang memerintahkan strategi ini adalah..."

"..._Paradox_ itu sendiri," kata Inoichi takut-takut.

Mata sang Godaime membesar. "_P-Paradox_ ?" Ucapnya tersendat-sendat. Inoichi mengangguk.

"Kurasa saya belum sampaikan ini. Anda juga harus menyampaikan kabar bagus ini pada empat Kage lainnya agar mereka punya alasan untuk berjuang kembali, menumbuhkan kembali semangat mereka," sarannya. "Beberapa jam setelah penyerangan _Ortodox_, _Paradox_ datang langsung ke Naruto dan paginya ia menyelamatkan pasukan dari serangan _Amsesthyst_," jelas Inoichi.

Tsunade mengangguk cepat. "Pasti akan kusampaikan," ujarnya cepat. "Tapi...perang ? Aku tidak pernah mengira akan menjumpai perang keempat secepat ini..." desisnya.

Inoichi mengangguk pelan. "Dan mungkin ini akan jadi perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah, mengingat musuh kita adalah Madara, Hanzo, dan tiga pengkhianat _Etatheon_. Ditambah lagi sepertinya sekarang Kaum Naga Kolosal sudah mulai bangkit kembali, dan aku ragu mereka memihak pada kita. Perang kali ini tidak main-main..." gusarnya.

"Soal itu, akan kubahas bersama empat Kage lainnya," sambar Tsunade.

* * *

**Uchiha Temple**

"Penjara ini...menyerap chakra..." desis Sakura.

"Huh ? Kau baru mengetahuinya ?" Selidik Kizashi. "Kalau ini hanya kurungan besi biasa, aku mungkin sudah berusaha mengiris-irisnya berhari-hari lalu !" Imbuhnya sambil memukul salah satu besi penyangga sel.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sisi lemah sel. Tapi sejauh ia memandangnya, tidak ada bagian dari sel ini yang retak, rusak, atau tampak lapuk. "Satu-satunya cara kita keluar dari sini adalah jika ada objek berukuran besar dari luar menghantam sisi atas," ujarnya pelan, takut membangunkan Hidan –yang sedang tertidur di kursi dekat situ.

"Bukannya lebih baik menunggu diselamatkan ?" Selidik Kizashi.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kalau ada orang yang mau menyelamatkan kita," dengusnya. "Kita harus ke..."

.

PRANG

.

Sebuah gelas jatuh dari meja dan pecah. Bukan tanpa alasan.

"G-gempa bumi ?" Selidik Kizashi. Sakura menggeleng.

.

BUUUMMM ! ! ! Terdengar suara berdebum keras dari luar dan dinding kuil bergetar, membuat Hidan terbangun. "Apa-apaan ini ?!" Gerutunya.

Satu gelas lagi pecah. Ia menggebrak sel. "Kalian yang melakukan ini ?!" Serunya.

.

BRAAAKKK ! ! !

Dinding sebelah jebol dan menampakkan sosok seekor _Tailtorn_, naga raksasa dengan empat kaki –kaki depannya jauh lebih besar dan kuat daripada kaki belakangnya, membuat tubuhnya terlihat menurun. Dua tanduk di kepala kecilnya tersusun seperti cula badak, dengan gigi-gigi raksasa berwarna gading menyembul dari rahangnya yang kokoh. Sisiknya besar-besar dan tampak seolah terbuat dari lempengan baja. Lempengan-lempengan tulang berwarna oranye menghiasi punggung hingga pangkal ekornya. Sayap raksasa berwarna hitam mengkilat bertengger di punggungnya yang kekar, dan ujung ekornya bercabang dua seperti lidah ular –masing-masing cabang berbentuk seperti cakar raksasa.

Mata bulat oranye-nya mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kizashi merinding dan nyaris berteriak tapi Sakura buru-buru menutup mulut ayahnya. Menempelkan satu telunjuk di bibirnya.

"_Tailtorn_ melihat berdasarkan gerakan," bisik Sakura. "Jika kita tidak terlihat, dia tidak akan mengira kalau kita..."

"HOI NAGA SIALAN !" Hidan menyeru keras dan mengacungkan sabit bermata tiganya. "Berani sekali kau mengganggu tidur siangku, brengsek !"

_Tailtorn_ mendengus. Uap panas dengan beberapa percikan api berembus deras dari lubang hidungnya yang sebesar jendela rumah. Ia mengayunkan ekor bercabangnya, langsung menghancurkan ruangan itu dan beberapa ruangan yang bersebelahan dengan sekali kibas. Sekaligus...menghancurkan sel yang mengurung Sakura dan Kizashi.

Naga kolosal itu menggeram. Geraman yang begitu dahsyat hingga menggetarkan beberapa puing-puing batu.

_Kesempatan_, batin Sakura. Dengan gesit ia melompat keluar dari sisa-sisa reruntuhan. "Ayah !" Serunya. Kizashi menggeleng.

"Pergilah sendiri, aku harus ke Rouran ! Kau temui saja tim yang kau tinggalkan dan berusahalah untuk bergabung kembali ! Ayah akan baik-baik saja, dan yang lebih penting berdoalah semoga mereka mau menerimamu ! Kau jelaskan saja apa yang kita ketahui tentang Madara !" Seru Kizashi sambil mengibaskan tangan. Pria berambut bunga mekar itu langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa, sementara Sakura pergi ke ruang penyitaan yang juga sudah hancur.

Hidan bangun dengan wajah marah. "Hei kau !" Ia menuding Sakura dengan sabitnya. "Awas kalau kau berani pergi !" Ancamnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi ?" Balas Sakura dengan wajah datar. Hidan menggeram.

"Aku akan membuatmu layu, Sakura !" Serunya sambil berlari cepat ke arah gadis musim semi itu. Memutar-mutar sabitnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah tombak besi dari balik jubahnya.

Gerakan yang salah besar.

Sebuah bayangan raksasa menaungi pria berambut perak dengan mata violet –yang masih sempat menoleh ke atas.

"Naga sialan..." desisnya.

.

.

BUUUUMMMM ! ! !

.

Sakura mengela napas. Mata _Tailtorn_ sangat kecil jika dibandingkan keseluruhan tubuhnya, tapi peka terhadap gerakan makhluk 'sekecil' manusia.

BRUK

.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura..." desis sebuah suara.

Sakura menoleh, dan mendapati sosok naga yang pernah dikalahkannya bersamaku. Tiga kepalanya mendesis marah. _Ceberus_.

"Pergilah jauh-jauh dari sini," usir Sakura sambil mencabut pedangnya. "Kalian sudah pernah kukalahkan".

Kepala tengah tertawa meremehkan. "Itu kan disengaja. Kalau bukan karena perintah Madara, kau sudah kulahap !"

"Beraninya kau mencuri kesempatan saat Madara, Zetsu, dan yang lainnya sedang tidak ada untuk meloloskan diri," timpal kepala kiri.

Sakura memutar bola mata malas. "Daripada mengingat masa lalu, setidaknya berharaplah kalian tidak terinjak," gertaknya. Ketiga kepala itu tersadar dan semuanya langsung memalingkan pandangan pada sosok raksasa yang bayangannya menaungi mereka sejak tadi.

"Selama kita tidak bergerak, tidak masalah," ujar kepala kanan menenangkan.

"Tapi kalau kita diam saja berarti kita tidak bisa menyerang Sakura, bodoh !" Seru kepala tengah.

"Haruskah kita menunggu sampai dia pergi ?" Kepala kiri akhirnya menjadi penengah.

Sakura merogoh tasnya –yang sudah diambilnya dari tempat penyitaan, dan kini memegang sebilah _kunai_ dan mengikatkan dua kertas peledak di ekor _kunai_. Lantas ia melemparnya tinggi-tinggi, tapi sengaja tidak dilempar ke arah _Tailtorn_.

"Meledaklah !" Serunya.

"Gadis itu gila !" Seru kepala kanan. "Kalau begini caranya kita pasti terbaca !"

Tanpa sadar, tubuh _Ceberus_ bergerak beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula karena terlalu terkejut. Dan..._Tailtorn_ melihatnya.

Naga raksasa itu membuka mulutnya. Tampak amandel raksasanya yang berwarna merah seakan menjadi pembatas antara dunia luar dengan 'dunia' di perutnya yang besar dan gelap. Secercah cahaya muncul dari batasan itu, meluas dan perlahan berputar...membentuk semacam tornado api yang berotasi secara horizontal, bukan vertikal.

Sakura melakukan _handseal_.

"原水: 水制の術 !"

_**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Air: Penjara Air)

Suiro no Jutsu biasanya dilakukan untuk memerangkap lawan di penjara yang terbuat dari air dan membuat mereka terkurung di air padat, namun kali ini Sakura melepaskan jutsu itu untuk mengurung –atau lebih tepatnya, melindungi dirinya sendiri dari tornado api _Tailtorn_, disamping itu ia tahu bahwa kecepatan lari manusia manapun takkan bisa diandalkan untuk melarikan diri dari tornado api naga raksasa itu yang dapat mencapai jarak serang yang sangat jauh.

Dan itulah yang terjadi pada _Ceberus_.

"Cih ! Inilah kenapa aku benci Kaum Kolosal !" Seru kepala tengah sambil terus berusaha berlari.

"Di saat seperti ini, akan sangat menguntungkan kalau kita punya sayap," celetuk kepala kiri.

"Berlindung di reruntuhan !" Seru kepala kanan, dan mereka melompat menuju sebentuk dinding tebal yang belum dihancurkan. Tepat sebelum ujung ekor _Tailtorn_ raksasa mencapit mereka. Ujung ekor itu bercabang, jadi bayangan saja itu seperti semacam capit kepiting berukuran super raksasa. _Ceberus_ yang sebesar badak jadi mirip kacang kapri yang dicapit oleh sebuah sumpit !

_Tailtorn_ mengarahkan ujung ekornya pada mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, dan langsung melempar naga berkepala tiga itu masuk ke mulutnya dan menutupnya, tidak akan mengizinkan _Ceberus_ keluar lagi untuk selamanya.

Sakura menghentikan jutsu elemen airnya. Ia menatap _Tailtorn_ yang menjilat bibir puas. Sakura meneguk ludah. Ia ingat naga raksasa ini bisa mengenali warna. Dan _Tailtorn_ menyukai satu diantara ribuan warna baik primer maupun sekunder dan campuran.

Merah.

Sakura menunduk, dan ia tahu sekarang sedang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan, yang berwarna merah. Dan sekarang _Tailtorn_ mengamatinya, walau sorot matanya tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mendadak, naga sebesar gedung itu menjatuhkan kepalanya hingga menggetarkan tanah. Ia mendengus lembut, dan menjulurkan lidah seperti seekor anjing jinak.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Semua yang orang-orang katakan tentang Kaum Kolosal tidak sepenuhnya benar," ujarnya senang. "Kurasa kau tipe abnormal. Aneh memang, tapi ini bagus," katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia lantas memanjat naga itu melalui rahang bawahnya, kemudian mendekati matanya yang berdiameter hampir sama dengan pintu rumah.

"Aku butuh bantuan," katanya lembut. "Kuharap mereka mau mempercayaiku, meski kedengarannya mustahil".

Naga raksasa itu bangun dan membentangkan sayap. Sakura buru-buru mengambil posisi –di kepalanya, bukan di leher atau punggung. Tidak ada tali kekang, sanggurdi, atau pelana, tapi aku yakin tidak ada peralatan yang cukup besar untuk makhluk yang bahkan paus biru tampak seperti kurcaci begitu disandingkan dengannya.

_Tailtorn_ melenguh. Sakura memukul kepalanya keras-keras. Untuk sebuah alasan, karena pukulan taijutsu terkuat sekalipun hanya akan terasa seperti sentuhan satu jari jika diukur berdasarkan tubuh sebesar itu. "Ayo, kawan," seru Sakura pelan-pelan. "Kita ke Kusagakure. Siapa tahu mereka masih ada disana," lanjutnya, dan _Tailtorn_ segera mengepakkan sayap, butuh beberapa menit sebelum ia sempurna terbang ke udara dan melaju cepat dengan sedikit susah payah.

* * *

**Kusagakure**

Kami mendarat di ujung sebuah tebing. Di bawah, tanah datar dengan beberapa bukit di sekeliling kami. Rerumputan...menyelimuti tanah sejauh mata memandang, dimana beberapa batu berwarna kontras tampak menyembul dibalik permadani hijau raksasa. Hanya sedikit pepohonan yang ada disini, dan kurasa itulah yang membuat tempat ini sempurna untuk latihan.

"Nah," ucap _Paradox_. "Kita akan berselancar disini," lanjutnya.

Mengetahui aku bingung, Beleriphon menimpali, "Sudahlah. Duduk dan lihat saja."

_Paradox_ terjun dari ujung tebing, dan begitu keempat kakinya menyentuh tanah, aku jadi sulit membedakan apakah ini genjutsu atau nyata. Ia berselancar dengan keempat kakinya. Maksudku, ia bergerak diatas tanah yang bergelombang seperti air laut yang ditiup angin di pantai ! Ia hanya menggerakkan keempat kakinya sedikit-sedikit, dan tanah mendorongnya maju, bergeser, atau meliuk seolah dia benar-benar berselancar.

Aku menganga takjub. Aku yakin Kurama juga sama terkejutnya.

Puas menunjukkan aksinya –atau dalam kata akrabku, pamer- ia kembali ke atas tebing.

"Cobalah," katanya.

"Bagus," aku menanggapi. "Mungkin aku perlu persediaan seratus pasang sepatu baru."

_Paradox_ geleng-geleng kepala. "Tidak perlu. Fokuskan chakramu di telapak kakimu dan masukkan chakra elemen tanah dan angin ke dalamnya secara bersamaan. Ini tak sesulit kedengarannya. Cobalah," ia memberi instruksi.

Aku melakukannya. Butuh beberapa menit agar aku benar-benar bisa memfokuskan chakra dan memasukkan dua elemen itu. Setelah semua selesai, kedua kakiku tampak dilapisi aura berwarna biru yang berkobar seperti api. "Nah, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

_Paradox_ menampar punggungku cukup keras hingga aku kehilangan keseimbangan, LANGSUNG jatuh dari tebing tanpa pengaman apapun.

"Usahakan kakimu jatuh lebih dulu !" Seru _Paradox_ dengan suara tidak bersalah.

BRUK !

Aku terjatuh ke tanah dengan kedua kaki mendarat duluan. Tidak ada yang terjadi, selain aku merasa kakiku pegal. Sampai aku menggerakkan kedua anggota gerak bawahku ini dan merasa seolah-olah aku dan bumi ini sendiri saling tarik menarik seperti magnet. Dan...aku tidak perlu berlari dan merasa lelah lagi begitu aku menguasai 'selancar tanah' ini ! Beda dari selancar biasa di air, disini kau takkan tenggelam.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" Sebuah suara mendadak mengagetkanku.

"Beleriphon !" Seruku. "Kau juga menguasai ini ?"

Naga itu mengangguk senang. "Semua _Etatheon_ bisa melakukannya, bahkan _Ortodox_ yang tidak punya kaki belakang dan Pyrus yang berbentuk seperti ular dengan kaki pendek," terangnya. Mendadak, aura oranye keluar dari perutku dan membentuk sosok seekor Wivere.

"Ini keren !" Seru Kurama –yang langsung mewujud seutuhnya menjadi naga. "Hei, bisa kalian ajari aku juga ?" Tanyanya antusias.

Beleriphon dan _Paradox_ saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk.

Agak sulit mengajari naga lain trik semacam ini, terutama jika mereka tidak memiliki chakra elemental angin dan tanah. Tapi Kurama bisa mempelajarinya lebih mudah karena ia telah dipinjamkan chakra dua elemen itu dari tubuhku. Sejak itulah aku menyadari bahwa...kami berdua saling bersifat parasit. Yah, bahasa kasar, sih. Aku bisa mengambil chakra Kurama dan Kurama bisa mengambil chakra-ku. Aku jadi penasaran apakah dia bisa berlaku seperti cacing kremi atau cacing tambang yang juga mengambil makanan dari inang yang ditempelinya. Semoga saja tidak.

Aku menghabiskan setengah jam yang menyenangkan berselancar daratan bersama Kurama, Beleriphon, dan _Paradox_. Sampai naga cermin itu menyuruh kami bertiga berhenti dan kembali ke tebing.

"Ada alasan kenapa kusuruh Beleriphon kemari," celetuk _Paradox_, yang membuatku tertarik.

"Yaitu untuk mengajarimu Jinton," sambung Beleriphon sendiri, yang membuatku melonjak kegirangan. Kurama geleng-geleng kepala (karena dia belum masuk lagi ke tubuhku).

"Lima elemen utama seorang _Dracovetth_ adalah Suiton –air, Doton –bumi, Katon –api, Raiton –petir, dan Fuuton –angin. Kebanyakan _Dracovetth_ tingkat Jounin dapat menguasai dua atau lebih elemen utama, dimana kadang seorang Chunnin juga dapat melakukannya. Meskipun mereka dapat menggunakan dua atau lebih elemen secara bersamaan, menggabungkan dua elemen dan membentuknya menjadi sesuatu yang baru adalah hal mustahil yang tidak bisa dilakukan _Dracovetth_ manapun kecuali mereka memiliki garis keturunan khusus," jelas Beleriphon.

"Dan penggabungan dua elemen itu disebut Kekkei Genkai, yang terdiri dari Mokuton –kayu; percampuran elemen air dan tanah, Youton –lava; percampuran api dan tanah, Shakuton –panas; percampuran api dan angin, Bakuton –peledak; percampuran tanah dan petir, Koton –logam, kadang disebut Jiton atau elemen magnet; percampuran petir dan api, Hyoton –es; percampuran air dan angin, Ranton –badai; percampuran air dan petir, Shooton –kristal; percampuran tanah dan angin, Futton –uap; percampuran angin dan api, dan Meiton –kegelapan; percampuran petir dan angin," urainya panjang lebar.

"Diatas Kekkei Genkai terdapat Kekkei Touta, yang menggabungkan tiga elemen chakra sekaligus. Dalam hal ini baru diketahui satu yaitu Jinton, elemen debu atau elemen partikel; mencampur tanah, api, dan angin..."

"Ya, ya, ya," aku memotong penjelasan Beleriphon yang menurutku mulai membosankan. "Aku sudah tahu semua dasar-dasar pengetahuan elemen itu, Kakashi-sensei pernah memberitahuku ! Jadi tolong ajarkan saja bagaimana cara mengaktifkan Jinton !" Seruku.

Beleriphon mengangguk. "Kekkei Genkai diaktifkan dengan kedua tangan penggunanya mengalirkan kedua chakra alam miliknya. Seperti Kapten Yamato atau Pakura yang kau kenal. Ambil contoh Yamato, dia mengalirkan chakra air pada tangan kanannya dan chakra tanah pada tangan kirinya, dan menyatukan keduanya untuk membuat Mokuton," jelasnya cepat.

Aku mengernyit. "Tapi tangan manusia hanya dua kan ? Bagaimana bisa tiga elemen digabung ?" Tabrakku.

"Disitu sulitnya," timpal _Paradox_. "Seperti Muu, Nidaime Tsuchikage, orang pertama pengguna Jinton. Dia berusaha agar kedua tangannya membawa sepertiga chakra dari tiap elemennya. Itu jauh lebih sulit daripada Kekkei Genkai karena berarti, sepertiga chakra api di tangan kanan, sepertiga chakra tanah di tangan kiri, plus seperenam chakra angin di tangan kiri dan seperenam lagi di tangan kanan. Jadi satu tangan berisi dua macam chakra," jelasnya.

"Ini sulit," lanjut Beleriphon. "Tapi karena kau menguasai Kagebunshin, kurasa tidak akan sesulit saat Muu dan Onoki mempelajarinya," sambungnya.

Aku melakukan _handseal_, membuat ratusan bunshin sekaligus. Mati-matian berusaha mencampur tiga elemen chakra sekaligus. Ini lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan, bahkan...hingga langit berubah menjadi oranye dan matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk, aku belum berhasil ! Kedua naga dewa ini mengatakan bahwa aku baru berhasil mencampur chakra api dan tanah –yang anehnya tidak menghasilkan Youton. Aku baru berhasil mencampur elemen angin –dalam jumlah yang terlalu sedikit- ketika matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Kau menghasilkan partikel-partikel cahaya di kedua tanganmu dalam waktu sehari," kata Beleriphon datar. Aku tidak menanggapi apa-apa, karena masih tepar diatas rerumputan dengan baju basah kuyup karena keringat. Awalnya aku mengira, mungkin Beleriphon menganggapku lamban dalam menerima jutsu baru.

"Muu sang Tsuchikage melakukan hal yang sama baiknya denganmu dalam waktu..."

"...satu minggu."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Beleriphon mengedipkan mata. "Huh, dasar. Kau selalu membuatku terkejut, Naruto," katanya kemudian. "Bukan kebetulan kau adalah pengendara _Paradox_ dalam usia semuda ini," pujinya. Dadaku serasa mengembang bangga.

"Bangunlah," _Paradox_ mendadak muncul di hadapan kami. "Naruto, kau sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh chakranya untuk latihan sehari ini. Tidurlah disini, _Etatheon_ yang lain akan menyusul. Teman-temanmu sudah kembali ke negara mereka masing-masing. Sekarang Lima Negara Besar pasti sedang bersiap-siap, dan kurasa Kota Besar Rouran plus Kusagakure dan Tetsugakure ikut serta dalam peperangan kali ini. Latihan dimulai lagi besok, tapi bukan untuk menguasai Jinton. Elemen debu makan chakra banyak dan tidak boleh dilakukan berhari-hari berturut-turut atau kau akan kehilangan beberapa puluh persen chakramu secara permanen," jelas _Paradox_ panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam sendiri, berusaha mengolah apa yang kudapat barusan.

"Jadi besok kita akan latihan apa ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Elemen angin," jawab _Paradox_ cepat.

"Huh ? Itu kan..."

"Kita akan coba kombinasikan Rasengan-mu dengan chakra elemen angin," _Paradox_ memenggal pertanyaanku.

Aku tertawa pendek. "Kalau begini caranya, aku malah terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa kita tidak latihan saja ?"

_Paradox_ terdiam. Ia lalu memandangku sinis. "Tidur atau kubius kau," ancamnya pendek.

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Apa boleh buat ? Aku akhirnya melangkah masuk ke tenda yang terbuat dari dedaunan raksasa yang tersusun berlapis-lapis yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Ketiga _Etatheon_ yang lain mendarat di tebing itu juga, dan mereka segera berpatroli memeriksa sekitar, sekaligus memastikan semua _Dracovetth_ sudah kembali ke negaranya masing-masing. Kurama membaringkan diri di sebelah kanan tenda daunku.

Sebentar, lima naga _Etatheon_ dan satu _Wivereslavia_ ? Itu berarti aku satu-satunya MANUSIA disini ? Oh, sial. Siapa yang bisa kuajak bicara ?

.

"Ayo," kata _Paradox _tiba-tiba_,_ –yang segera membuatku terlonjak kaget. "Kita ke ujung tebing. Mungkin sekarang saatnya..."

"...kuceritakan kronologis penyerangan _Ortodox_ ke Konoha dua dekade minus tiga perempat windu yang lalu," desisnya sambil menatapku.

Aku bungkam beberapa detik. "Bilang saja enam belas tahun lalu, tidak perlu berbelit-belit begitu, pakai ukuran windu segala," candaku. _Paradox_ tidak begitu mempedulikannya dan segera berjalan ke ujung tebing, agak jauh dari tendaku. Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu.

"Kurama !" Panggilku. Naga oranye itu bangun, mengibaskan ekor, dan berjalan bersama kami. Sempat kulirik _Paradox_ dengan ekor mata, tapi dia sepertinya masih tidak begitu peduli.

Sesampainya di ujung tebing yang menghadap padang rumput gelap, naga cermin itu membaringkan tubuhnya. Kurama di sebelah kirinya dan aku berada diantara mereka berdua, siap mendengarkan cerita.

* * *

**Flashback-Normal POV**

_**Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**_

_16 years ago_

_Pria berambut kuning serupa durian yang (terlalu) matang itu sedang sibuk mengaduk adonan ketika ia mendengar suara pintu depan dibanting kasar. _

_Siapa sih yang lancang begitu ? Pikir pria berwajah rupawan yang sekaligus Yondaime Hokage itu. Ah, tidak mungkin itu bukan..._

"_MINATOOOOO ! ! !" Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya menggelegar memenuhi seisi rumah. Untung saja sang Yondaime sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan 'alarm darurat' semacam itu, jadi mangkuk berisi adonan yang sedang diaduknya itu tidak sampai tumpah karena dia terkejut. Minato melangkah keluar dari dapur, sambil masih memegang mangkuk adonannya._

_Dilihatnya wanita bergaun hijau dengan setelah putih, sepatu rumah berwarna nila, dan rambut merah sepinggang yang dihiasi sebuah jepit rambut, menatapnya dengan mata biru lembut berpupil hitam yang berbinar. Istrinya, Uzumaki Kushina –yang sekarang mengelus-elus perutnya sendiri._

_Wajahnya merona bahagia. "Coba tebak, Minato !" Serunya. "Coba tebak !"_

_Mata biru safir suaminya langsung membesar. Wajahnya ikut merona. _

"_Aku hamil !" Seru Kushina bahagia. "Mereka mengatakan tanggal kelahiran anak kita 10 Oktober-ttebane !"_

_Minato lupa daratan. Mangkuk dan adonan yang ada di dalamnya langsung jatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya bergetar._

"_Aku..."_

"_...aku..."_

"_...akan jadi ayah ?!" Serunya tersendat-sendat._

_Kushina mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan jadi seorang ibu, kau tahu !" Balasnya._

"_Seorang ayah !" Minato berseru lagi._

"_Seorang ibu !" Balas Kushina. Mereka menghambur satu sama lain, berpelukan seperti seorang kekasih. Sang Yondaime meraba perut istrinya yang memang sudah mulai membesar sedikit._

"_Hei ! Jangan lupakan adonan yang sudah kaubuat berantakan itu-ttebane !" Seru Kushina sambil menjitak lembut kepala suaminya._

_._

_._

_Six months later_

_._

_._

"_Minato !" Seru Kushina lagi. Pemilik nama itu mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang sedang dibacanya. "Hah, dasar. Kita belum memberi nama bayi kita tahu !"_

_Minato tertawa kecil. "Bukannya masih enam bulan lagi ? Masih banyak waktu," balas Minato santai. _

_Kushina memasang wajah cemberut. "Kau ini, Mikoto bahkan sudah memberi nama sebelum bayinya lahir, tahu ! Sudahlah, aku ke dapur dulu. Kau pikirkan nama yang bagus, ya-ttebane !" Ujarnya seraya menghilang dari pandangan. Minato hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mendadak ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Ia membukanya, dan tampak seorang petugas pengantar surat memberinya sebuah bungkusan. Setelah mengucap terimakasih, pria itu kembali ke ruang tengah dan membuka bingkisan yang diterimanya._

'_Selamat untuk muridku' itu yang tertera disitu. Dan isinya...sebuah novel._

"_Legenda Dracovetth Bertekad Baja ?" Baca Minato. Sesaat kemudian ia melirik bagian bawah buku, dan tersenyum lebar._

"_Dasar Jiraya-sensei," desisnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Baru mengirim sekarang, padahal Kushina sudah hamil sejak enam bulan yang lalu."_

_._

_._

"_Bagaimana ? Kau sudah terima hadiah dariku ?" Tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang masuk –agak seenaknya ke rumah muridnya itu. Minato mengangguk senang. "Hehe, sebenarnya buku itu adalah novel pertamaku. Sempat kukirimkan ke penerbit tapi mereka menolak. Daripada disimpan untuk diriku sendiri lebih baik kuberikan padamu," ceritanya malu-malu. "Sepertinya itu kisah yang kurang bagus, ya ?"_

_Minato menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak, itu tidak benar ! Ini adalah kisah yang luar biasa !" Kilahnya. "Setiap bab yang kubaca seakan-akan mengeksploitasikan dari sejarah hidupmu sendiri. Ini hampir mirip seperti riwayat hidupmu sendiri, sensei," pujinya._

"_Tokoh utama dalam buku ini...sepertinya memiliki semangat dan tekad pantang menyerah yang sangat luar biasa. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, sensei," imbuh Minato lagi sambil membuka-buka beberapa halaman novel itu._

_Jiraya menggaruk kepala tersipu. "Menurutmu begitu ya ?"_

_Minato mengangguk. "Jadi kurasa aku sudah memutuskannya," ucapnya tiba-tiba._

"_He ?" _

"_Aku sangat berharap semoga anakku yang belum lahir, dapat menjadi Dracovetth yang sifatnya mirip dengan tokoh utama dalam novel ini ! Oleh karena itu, aku tidak keberatan kau memberikan nama untuk anakku seperti tokoh utama dalam novelmu ini," jelasnya senang. Mata Jiraya membesar._

"_H-hei ! Apa kau yakin ? Itu...itu hanya nama karangan yang kebetulan terpikirkan olehku ketika sedang makan ramen !" Sumbar Jiraya._

"_Naruto," balas sebuah suara tiba-tiba dari arah dapur. Sosok berambut merah itu menampakkan dirinya._

"_Itu nama yang mengesankan," ujarnya, sambil mengangguk pelan dan meraba perutnya._

"_Kushina..." desis Jiraya terkejut._

_Heh ? Jadi bahkan Jiraya-sensei belum tahu kalau Kushina hamil ? Pikir Minato cengo. Kemana saja orang ini ?_

_Pria berambut putih itu menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Hal ini seolah-olah membuatku seperti kakeknya saja !" Tanggapnya. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin soal ini ? Sebuah nama haruslah berarti," sambungnya._

"_Kau adalah guruku," balas Minato. "Dan kau adalah Dracovetth hebat dengan talenta luar biasa. Tidak ada yang lain sepertimu"._

_._

_._

_Two days before birth_

_._

_._

"_Paradox ?" Selidik Minato dari ruang kerjanya. "Ada apa ?"_

_Naga cermin itu menyingkap bulu-bulu di lengan atasnya, menjatuhkan sebutir apel emas seberat setengah kilogram. _

"_Ini..." desis Minato terbata-bata. Paradox mengangguk._

"_Shinjuu dari Perpustakaan Alexandriana berbuah. Dan ini hanya satu. Oedipus dan para Harpy kurasa belum cukup untuk menjaganya. Akan kubangun ruangan baru di perpustakaan itu yang khusus jadi tempat Shinjuu dan akan kucari seekor naga yang kuat untuk menjaganya," ceritanya. "Selama itu, aku mau kau menjaga apel emas ini. Selalu ada kemungkinan ada orang yang mengetahui lokasi dan manfaatnya, dan itu beresiko jika sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah," imbuhnya._

_Minato mengangguk, Paradox bersiap pergi. Tapi kemudian ia terhenti._

"_Minato," panggilnya lirih._

"_Ya ?"_

"_Selama Kushina hamil, energi penyegelan terbagi dua ke janin yang sedang tumbuh. Dengan kata lain, segel melemah. Kau harus waspada soal itu."_

"_Aku sudah tahu," balas Minato datar. "Tapi terimakasih. Rencananya...proses persalinan Kushina akan berada di tempat rahasia, dijaga oleh beberapa Dracovetth ANBU sekaligus Nyonya Biwako, istri Sandaime-sama," lanjutnya._

_Paradox mengangguk mengerti. "Kuharap aku berada disana saat persalinan juga. Apapun yang terjadi..."_

"_...kita tidak boleh membiarkan Droconos keluar dari tubuh Kushina..."_

_._

_._

_October 10__th__, Secret Place_

_._

_._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !"_

"_Berusahalah, Kushina !" Seru Minato sambil terus berusaha menahan reaksi segel Droconos di perut istrinya._

"_UUGGHH !" Perempuan berambut merah itu berbanjir peluh. Seluruh pakaiannya basah. "S-SSAKIIIITTTT !"_

"_Laki-laki pasti pingsan kalau kesakitan begini, tapi perempuan akan kuat !" Seru Biwako menyemangati._

_._

_Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar._

_._

_Dan..._

_Suara tangisan bayi segera memenuhi ruangan._

"_Akhirnya," desis Minato bahagia sambil meneteskan airmata. "Aku...aku sudah jadi ayah !" Ia nyaris mengambil bayi itu dari tangan Biwako, tapi perempuan tua itu melarangnya._

"_Biarkan ibunya melihat lebih dulu," desisnya sambil menyerahkan bayi itu pada Kushina._

_._

_BET_

_._

_CRAK_

_._

_SREETT_

_._

"_Minato ?! Apa it.."_

_._

"_Jauhi Jinchuuriki Droconos itu..." desis sebuah suara dingin dari sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng bercorak hitam. "Atau..."_

"_...nyawa bayi ini akan melayang..."_

"_Naruto !" Seru Minato dan Kushina bersamaan._

_Pertarungan singkat terjadi, sosok berjubah hitam itu melempar bayi yang masih merah itu ke langit-langit, namun segera ditangkap oleh sang Yondaime sebelum sempat jatuh ke tanah. Tapi begitu ia berbalik, sosok Kushina sudah tidak terlihat._

"_Sial," desisnya. Orang itu mengincar Kushina, dan dia mendapatkannya. Aku harus bergegas, pikirnya. Dengan sekali kedipan, ia berpindah ke rumahnya sendiri, dan membaringkan bayi itu di ranjang._

"_Tunggulah disini," bisiknya. "Ayah harus menyelamatkan ibumu..."_

_._

_._

_Di tempat lain, sosok misterius itu mengikat Kushina dengan segel yang membelit bebatuan-bebatuan yang menonjol dari permukaan air, mengabaikan perempuan berambut merah lusuh yang masih bermandikan keringat itu._

"_Apa...yang akan kau lakukan...?" Sergah Kushina dengan napas tersengal-sengal._

"_Aku akan merebut Droconos darimu dan menghancurkan Konoha," jawab sosok berjubah itu datar. "Jutsu teleportasi Minato mampu membuatnya berpindah seketika ke tempat yang telah ditandainya. Segelmu itu juga sudah ditandai olehnya. Demi melindungimu. Tapi sekarang aku berhasil memisahkanmu dari Minato, apalagi segel Droconos telah melemah sejak kau melahirkan barusan. Aku sudah lama menantikan kesempatan ini..."_

_Orang itu mengeluarkan sebutir apel emas –yang ternyata telah dicurinya dari tempat bersalin Kushina barusan, meleburnya dengan chakranya sendiri di tangan kanannya, dan mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan dari tangan kanannya yang segera diarahkan menuju perut Kushina._

_._

"_Keluarlah...Droconos ! ! !"_

_._

_Aura ungu, biru, dan hitam menguar dari sekujur tubuh Kushina. Rambut merahnya berkibar. Segel di perutnya terus membuka dan mengeluarkan sosok yang tak lain merupakan salah satu naga paling ditakuti di dunia. Yang sekarang...membesar dan makin mewujud nyata..._

_._

_BUM !_

_._

_Droconos menapakkan kedua kakinya setelah terbentuk sempurna dan bebas sepenuhnya dari segel. Ia membentangkan kedua sayapnya yang terhubung pada kedua kaki depannya, mengaum hingga membuat bumi serasa bergetar. Api ungu berkobar dari leher, sayap, dan ujung ekornya._

"_Bagus," desis sosok hitam itu. "Sekarang aku akan menuju Konoha."_

"_T-tunggu..." desis Kushina sambil berusaha bangkit._

"_Dracovetth dari klan Uzumaki memang hebat," tanggap pria bertopeng itu, "kau tidak mati setelah Droconos dikeluarkan. Tapi...aku akan menggunakannya untuk membunuhmu..." katanya. Sang Droconos mengumpulkan cahaya ungu di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, kemudian menembakkannya tepat ke arah Kushina._

_Ledakan dahsyat terdengar, mengaburkan bebatuan, semak, pohon, dan apa saja yang ada dalam jangkauannya, memanasi udara di sekelilingnya._

_Tapi Kushina berhasil diselamatkan berkat teleportasi Minato._

"_Tentu saja, kau cepat sesuai julukanmu, Kilat Kuning," ujar pria bertopeng itu sinis. "Tapi kau terlambat."_

"_Naruto ?" Tanya Kushina lemah dalam gendongan suaminya. "Apa Naruto baik-baik saja ?"_

_Minato mengangguk senang melihat istrinya selamat. "Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia ada di rumah."_

"_Minato..." bisik Kushina. "Kau harus segera menghentikan orang itu dan Droconos...mereka...menuju Konoha..."_

_Minato mengangguk, kemudian menghilang lagi dari pandangan, langsung menuju rumah mereka berdua._

"_Dia kabur lagi," kata pria bertopeng itu datar. "Biarlah. Sekarang kita ke Konoha."_

"_Sejak kapan kau bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya ?" Balas Droconos –yang sudah tidak lagi dikendalikan dengan Sharingan. "Rasanya kaku sekali berada dalam tubuh Uzumaki sialan itu begitu lama...huh !" Gerutunya sambil meregangkan sayap-sayapnya._

"_Aku sampai lupa sudah berapa tahun berlalu, tapi sifatmu masih saja seperti itu," sinis sebuah suara._

"_Styx..." geram Droconos. Ekspresinya berubah lagi begitu melihat seekor naga lagi di belakang Styx. _

"_Kenapa kalian baru membebaskanku sekarang, Ortodox ?!" Bentaknya._

"_Hargai kami sedikit," balas Ortodox santai. "Lagipula kau takkan mati biar disegel seribu tahun pun."_

"_Pembantai Bersayap yang lain telah datang. Sebaiknya kita tidak buang-buang waktu," pria bertopeng itu memotong pembicaraan sekaligus mengakhiri 'reuni' dadakan itu._

* * *

"Lalu...mereka menghancurkan Konoha ?" Selidikku penasaran.

"Begitulah," balas _Paradox_. "Aku...entahlah. Aku...tidak begitu ingat," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi...kau tidak ada saat itu ? Saat desa dan pengendaramu dalam bahaya ?" Desisku kecewa. Sebenarnya, sangat kecewa. Tapi apa boleh buat, yang terjadi biarkanlah terjadi.

"Kurasa aku ada disana," ucap _Paradox_ kemudian. "Tapi detalinya...aku tidak ingat pasti. Aneh memang. Singkatnya...kami bertarung sengit melawan tiga _Etatheon_ sekaligus, dan aku berhasil mengalahkan Styx dan menjauhkannya, serta menahan _Ortodox_ sementara ayahmu menyegel Droconos...menggunakan Hakke Fuin (Segel Delapan Penjuru) dan meletakkan kuncinya di sebuah altar di blokade antara Hi dan Kaminari..."

"Setahuku...Minato dan Kushina belum mati bahkan ketika sempat menyegel Droconos. Tapi mungkin karena aku lengah atau semacamnya..."

"..._Ortodox_ mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membunuh keduanya dan menghilang dari dunia, sampai sekarang."

Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya ini semua...

...salah siapa ?

Tidak pantas aku menyalahkan _Paradox_. Aku juga...tidak bisa menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Pria bertopeng itu ? Ada kemungkinan dia Madara. Ibuku ? Aku bahkan baru tahu Uzumaki Kushina adalah Jinchuuriki Droconos –dan sekaligus baru tahu juga bahwa naga bisa disegel ke seseorang. Dan jika yang disegel itu adalah _Etatheon_, maka Jinchuurikinya –sebutan bagi orang yang menjadi wadah penyegelan, akan mati jika naganya ditarik keluar, pengecualian pada ibuku yang klan Uzumaki.

"Kurama, Naruto, tidurlah," desis _Paradox_. "Besok hari yang besar. Setelah meneruskan latihanmu, kita akan pergi ke AEsir," lanjutnya.

"AEsir ?" Ulangku. "Tempat apa lagi itu ?"

"AEsir adalah sebuah bangunan serupa rancangan insinyurik Yunani Kuno yang memiliki banyak pilar. Disitulah kita bisa menghentikan kebangkitan Kaum Kolosal dan membuat mereka semua tertanam kembali ke bumi, kecuali bagi yang sudah diambil alih oleh _Dracovetth_ menjadi naga pribadi mereka, atau dengan kata lain, dijinakkan," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kurama menguap –tapi sepertinya karena teringat nasihatku di perkemahan tadi pagi, ia buru-buru menutupinya dengan kaki depan kanannya, yang malah membuatnya tampak makin aneh.

"Aku tidur dulu," ujarku malas kemudian berjalan ke tenda tanpa menoleh lagi, meninggalkan...ehm, Kurama dan _Paradox_.

.

.

.

* * *

**Paradox's POV**

.

.

Hembusan napas pelan keluar dari sepasang lubang hidungku. Aku melirik Naruto dengan ekor mata. Dia semakin jauh. Bagaimanapun juga...aku merasa bersalah karena lebih mementingkan Artemis daripada pengendaraku sendiri.

_Aku tidak boleh seperti itu lagi._

Tidak ada manusia yang bisa hidup abadi, sekuat apapun dia. Aku...harus melindunginya. Apapun...akan kukorbankan. Aku tidak mau melihatnya mati dalam peperangan kali ini atau aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

.

"Hei ?"

.

Aku membuka mata. Ups, aku terlalu serius berpikir dan mengkalkulasikan segala kemungkinan yang ada sampai aku tidak menyadari Kurama masih ada di sampingku. Aku terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan diucapkannya.

"...Memikirkan sesuatu ?" Tanyanya kikuk. Aku menatap ke depan –tidak menatap wajahnya.

"Ya," jawabku pendek.

"Naruto akan belajar untuk menerima apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupnya," tukas Kurama sambil menengok ke belakang, ke tenda daun dimana pengendaranya –dan pengendaraku- tidur.

Kami terdiam beberapa menit. Mungkin Kurama mengira aku akan balik bertanya, tapi nyatanya aku diam saja. Hanya desiran pelan angin yang berani bersuara pada malam yang mulai larut itu. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri dan aku tidak tahu apa isi pikiran Kurama sekarang. Dia bahkan ikut menatap kosong ke depan sama sepertiku.

.

"_Paradox_ ?" Panggilnya. Aku menoleh.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Katanya takut-takut.

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau tanyakan," tanggapku, berusaha tidak terdengar dingin.

"Emm...ini...sedikit pribadi," sambut Kurama tersendat-sendat. Aku bergeming.

"Kalau boleh tahu..." ia mulai. "Sebenarnya wujud aslimu ini seekor naga atau seorang manusia ?"

.

"Pertanyaan itu terlalu tinggi untuk seekor naga," balasku setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Mungkin Kurama lebih cerdas dari yang kukira ? Sampai dia bisa menanyakan pertanyaan 'kelas tinggi' macam itu ? Sebenarnya apa untungnya dia mengetahuinya ?

"Yah," jawab Kurama. "Orangtuamu kan bisa dibilang Kaguya; yang setengah manusia setengah dewa, dan Neredox; yang setengah manusia setengah naga. Dan kau bisa mewujud begitu sempurna menjadi seorang manusia sesuka hatimu. Jadi..."

Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Setidaknya aku sudah mengerti. Yah, tabir cinta memang aneh. Perasaan bernama 'cinta' itu adalah perasaan paling nakal yang pernah kukenal. Itu bisa membuat makhluk hidup yang dihinggapinya menjadi tidak peduli akan batasan-batasan apapun yang memblokadenya dari objek lain yang dicintainya. Disitulah anehnya.

Aku mendesah. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kujelaskan.

"Aku...naga. Kau bisa menyebutku setengah manusia, tapi...mungkin lebih tepat dua pertiga naga, sepertiga manusia," jelasku singkat. "Saat aku menjadi manusia...bisa dikatakan merupakan wanita yang sempurna dalam segi fisik. Tanpa cacat atau kelebihan. Dan secara fisiologis, aku melakukan semua fungsi dalam tubuh manusia sebaik manusia pada umumnya. Respirasi, metabolisme, transport darah, sistem saraf dan neuron, hampir semuanya, bekerja sebaik atau bahkan lebih baik dari manusia kebanyakan. Kecuali..."

"...reproduksi."

Kurama mengangkat satu alis, heran. "Maksudmu ?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah datar. "Organ tubuhku lengkap saat aku menyamar menjadi makhluk hidup apapun. Entah itu tumbuhan, hewan, bahkan jamur sekalipun. Tapi organ reproduksi tidak bisa aktif. Dari dulu...memang seperti itu. Begitu pula saat menjadi manusia, aku punya rahim. Ovarium, dan katakanlah semuanya, tapi mereka tidak menghasilkan ovum."

"Jadi...kalian para _Etatheon_ tidak...?" Kurama lagi-lagi memutus pertanyaannya. Aku menggeleng.

"Dulu, Hermes pernah jatuh cinta pada seekor _Apocalypse Dragon_ semacam Artemis. Dan mereka menghasilkan keturunan baru," desisku. "Semua _Etatheon_ selayaknya sama seperti naga pada umumnya, hanya saja kami lebih kuat diatas rata-rata dan...berumur jauh lebih panjang. Kami bisa bereproduksi dengan naga jenis apapun yang kami mau, tapi..."

"...itu tidak etis samasekali. Jadi akhirnya sampai sekarang, kami berdelapan memutuskan untuk tidak mencintai naga dari spesies apapun."

"Oh, begitu," jawab Kurama pendek. "Aku ingin tahu apa masih ada seekor saja _Wivereslavia_ di luar sana," bisiknya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Aku memalingkan pandangan. "Apa ? Apa tadi kau bilang ?"

"Errr...bukan ! Bukan apa-apa !" Kilahnya. Kami berdua terdiam lagi sampai Kurama kembali bertanya.

"Apa kau pernah ?"

Sekarang, aku yang mengangkat satu alis. "Pernah apa ?"

Sedetik kemudian aku tersadar, lantas memalingkan muka darinya.

"Belum," sambarku cepat sebelum dia mengulang pertanyaannya lagi. "Dan mungkin _tidak akan pernah_."

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Begitu aku keluar dari tenda, aroma sup hangat langsung memenuhi hidungku. Panci berisi makanan lezat itu sedang diaduk sendiri oleh _Paradox_ –dalam wujud manusianya sementara _Etatheon_ yang lain sibuk memberesi 'tempat tidur' mereka. Ia melirikku.

"Makanlah. Setelah ini kita akan berlatih, dan ketika matahari telah mulai condong ke Barat, kita akan menuju AEsir segera," katanya.

Aku memeriksa sekitar. Selain panci yang sedang diaduk _Paradox_, di sekitar situ hanya ada delapan kuali besar yang tampaknya berisi makanan yang sama. "Mana bagianmu ?" Tanyaku heran.

_Paradox_ menuding panci yang diaduknya. Aku mengernyit.

"Aku cukup makan dengan porsi manusia saja," ucapnya. "Sup sepanci ini bisa untuk dua orang, sementara satu _Etatheon_ plus Kurama akan menghabiskan delapan kuali yang lain."

.

.Setelah makan dan beristirahat beberapa menit, aku melanjutkan latihan. Tepatnya...mengesampingkan Jinton untuk sementara dan fokus pada penambahan chakra angin pada Rasengan.

"Rasengan 'diciptakan' oleh ayahmu sendiri, Namikaze Minato, setelah mengamati Ryuudama kami, para _Etatheon_," kali ini Pyrus yang memberiku instruksi.

"Ryuudama ?" Ulangku. Pyrus mengangguk.

"Demi Cancer ! Kurasa Beleriphon dan _Paradox_ belum menjelaskannya padamu, ya ?" Selidiknya. Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kuperagakan bagaimana dan seperti apa Ryuudama itu," ucapnya sambil membuka mulut.

Mulut naga merah ini membuka lebar-lebar –tapi tidak menghadap ke arahku, mengumpulkan bulatan-bulatan merah yang menyatu menjadi bola berwarna merah yang tampak padat, kemudian melontarkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sebuah bukit.

Aura merah menghiasi kaki langit ketika bola merah itu menumbuk bukit dan langsung meledakkannya menjadi berkeping-keping ditengah suara gemuruh yang menakutkan. Selang beberapa detik, hembusan angin yang kuat meniup udara ke segala penjuru, mengibarkan rambut dan jaketku.

"Itu Ryuudama. Nama lainnya, Bom Naga. Hanya _Etatheon_ yang bisa melakukannya, dengan warna berbeda-benda untuk setiap naga. Milikku berwarna merah, milik Styx berwarna jingga, milik Hermes berwarna kuning, milik Parthenon berwarna hijau, milik Beleriphon berwarna biru, milik Droconos berwarna ungu, milik _Paradox_ berwarna putih, dan milik _Ortodox_ berwarna hitam," urainya panjang lebar.

"Nah," katanya. "Rasengan dibentuk berdasarkan pemadatan chakra, rotasi chakra, dan mempertahankan bentuk bulat. Harus kukatakan, itu persis seperti Ryuudama. Kembali ke awal, Rasengan sebenarnya adalah jutsu yang belum selesai sepenuhnya."

"Belum selesai ?" Semburku penasaran.

"Yap. Awalnya Minato membuat Rasengan agar bisa dikombinasikan dengan chakra angin miliknya. Tetapi...dia tidak sempat melakukannya hingga akhir hayatnya. Nah, sekarang tugasmu sebagai anaknya untuk menyempurnakan jutsu ! Kau telah dimasuki chakra luar biasa dari Kurama yang sekarang ada di tubuhmu, jadi sepertinya ini takkan makan waktu begitu lama," katanya, menyemangatiku.

Aku melakukan Kagebunshin berganda sekali lagi, berusaha keras menggabungkan Rasengan dengan chakra elemen anginku. Tapi ini juga tidak semudah perkiraanku ! Selalu ada sesuatu yang kurang rasanya.

"Sekarang !" Aku berseru pada bunshinku. "Tambahkan chakra elemen angin !"

"Tapi bagaimana aku menambahkan Fuuton, sedangkan aku masih berfokus pada ketahanan bentuk Rasengan ?" Balas bunshinku. "Ugghh, ini sama sulitnya dengan berusaha melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bersamaan !" Gerutunya.

Setelah berkali-kali latihan dan tetap gagal, aku mulai merasa aneh. Jinton belum tuntas, sekarang dibebani jutsu spesial yang juga belum –bahkan nyaris mustahil diselesaikan ?! Apa aku semenyedihkan ini ?

"_Hei, Naruto !"_ Suara Kurama bergema di kepalaku. _"Kau tidak akan menyerah, kan !"_

"_Entahlah, Kurama. Masa dua jutsu yang diajarkan para Etatheon itu aku tidak satupun bisa menguasainya ? Kurasa level mereka terlalu tinggi, melampaui level manusia pada umumnya !"_ Balasku.

"_Heh, ini bukan Naruto yang kukenal. Bukankah Kakek Jiraya rela nama karangannya menjadi nama resmi anak dari muridnya ? Bukankah ayahmu percaya kau bisa memiliki sifat seperti tokoh utama dalam novel Kakek Jiraya ? Masa kau mau menyia-nyiakan semua itu begitu saja !"_

Aku menghela napas.

Benar.

Namaku adalah Jiraya-sensei.

Dan diriku diisi cinta dan kepercayaan penuh dari kedua orangtuaku sebelum mereka wafat.

Apa...

...yang harus kukhawatirkan ?!

.

.

Aku seakan harus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan dalam waktu bersamaan. Seperti semacam teka-teki yang sulit. Bicara soal teka-teki, aku teringat ketika Shikamaru memberitahuku apa yang harus dipikirkan saat menghadapi _Sphinx_. Berpikirlah...lebih dekat dari yang biasa kau pikirkan. Jawaban itu...biasanya lebih dekat dari sesuatu yang jauh...

...sesuatu yang sederhana saja...

.

AHA !

.

Aku berdiri, lantas membuat dua bunshin. Kukeluarkan chakra, sedangkan bunshin pertama mengatur rotasi dan bentuknya menjadi bulat. Dan bunshin kedua...menambahkan chakra elemen angin !

Udara seperti digergaji oleh sesuatu, begitu jutsuku selesai. Suara berdesing ini –lebih keras dan lebih menggentarkan daripada gergaji mesin tercepat sekalipun, Rasengan raksasa yang berputar cepat di intinya dan dikelilingi empat mata pisau angin berbentuk _shuriken_ raksasa. Jutsu spesialku sudah selesai, tepat ketika matahari berada diatas kepala ! Pyrus geleng-geleng kepala. Matanya membesar.

"Demi Andromeda ! Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Naru !" Seru Pyrus heboh. Aku tersenyum senang. Setidaknya satu tembok tebal telah kutembus.

_Paradox_ bersama tiga naga _Etatheon_ lain datang menyaksikanku. Kulihat naga cermin itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Saatnya beraksi."

.

.

Kurama merembeskan chakranya –atas petunjuk _Paradox_. Kini, tubuhku diselimuti aura dan cahaya oranye kekuningan (atau kuning sedikit jingga) sampai ke rambutku. Enam hiasan berbentuk magatama terkalung di leherku, dan segel berbentuk pusaran air di pusarku, membentuk tonggak hitam yang mengikuti bentuk kedua kakiku. Mode Chakra Kurama.

"Nah, Naruto. Kami berlima akan memberikan sedikit chakra _Etatheon_ kami padamu sekarang," kata Parthenon lembut.

"Heh ? Untuk apa ?" Balasku terkejut. "Cadangkan chakraku masih kurang banyak ?" Tebakku.

"Agar kau bisa melakukan Sennin Modo, seperti yang Jiraya lakukan," terang Beleriphon singkat.

"Sennin Modo ?" Ulangku. "Teknik apa lagi itu ?"

Hermes mengangguk. "Kau tentu tahu terdapat tiga kategori jurus bagi seorang _Dracovetth_. Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Genjutsu. Tapi masih ada dua jutsu tersisa yaitu Senjutsu dan Gedojutsu. Senjutsu adalah...jurus dimana seorang _Dracovetth_ mendapatkan chakra dari alam, mengambil _Shinzen Enerugi_ atau energi alam, yang kemudian ditransfer ke tubuh penggunanya dalam bentuk chakra. Dengan menggunakan Senjutsu, seorang _Dracovetth_ mendapatkan kekuatan drastis dan meningkatkan kekuatan Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan Genjutsu-nya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. "Lalu tujuan kalian mentransfer chakra kalian ?"

"Jangan salah. _Etatheon_ juga mendapatkan sebagian kekuatan mereka dari _Shinzen Enerugi_," jawab Pyrus. "Dan sekarang kami akan bagikan sedikit kekuatan itu padamu, agar Ninjutsumu dapat melampaui dari aslinya, dan itu akan sangat menguntungkan mengingat lawan kita nanti adalah naga-naga sebesar bukit-bukit," lanjutnya.

Aku mengangguk. Sinar lima warna berbentuk bola melayang ke arahku, dan aku menangkap mereka dengan tangan kanan. Kelima sinar itu menyatu dan menyelimuti tubuhku sesaat, lalu menghilang.

"Lain waktu, kalau mau menggunakannya, kau harus diam beberapa menit, diam tak bergerak samasekali kecuali bernapas. Untuk tindakan preventif saat pertarungan, kau bisa tinggalkan maksimal dua bunshin untuk mengisi _Shinzen Enerugi_ sementara kau bertarung," Parthenon memberi petunjuk.

"Nah," ucap Beleriphon. "Sekarang kita pergi ke Pulau Oogata. Disanalah...Kaum Naga Kolosal bangkit secara besar-besaran. Sebelum mereka merambah ke seluruh dunia, kita akan hancurkan mereka dari pusatnya di AEsir," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk, lantas segera melompat ke punggung _Paradox_. Empat Etatheon lain membentangkan sayap.

"Pulau Oogata berada di Bumi Tenggara. Yah, lautan antara Kaminari no Kuni dan Uzushiogakure," jelas Hermes singkat. "Mari terbang dengan kecepatan penuh !" Serunya bersemangat.

"Ya, ya, ya, dan nanti kau sampai pertama. Beleriphon dan _Paradox_ menyusul, kemudian Pyrus, dan aku terakhir," tanggap Parthenon ketus.

_Paradox_ mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu cepat," desisnya. "Hermes, cabut beberapa bulu sayapmu dan bagikan ke _Etatheon_ yang lain," perintahnya. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dia memerintahkan seperti itu, tapi menurut perkiraanku, bulu sayap Hermes dapat meningkatkan kecepatan.

Hermes mendengus. "Ha ? Butuh waktu lama untuk menumbuhkan bulu-bulu cantik seperti ini, _Paradox_ !" Kilahnya.

"Apa bulu-bulumu ini lebih penting daripada dunia dan isinya ?" Balas Beleriphon tak sabar. "Lagipula dua minggu saja mereka sudah bisa tumbuh !"

"Huh, baiklah."

Kami berlima, eh, berenam, eh, bertujuh dengan Kurama, terbang melesat membelah udara, dengan kecepatan sekitar 500 kilometer perjam. Untungnya chakra Kurama sudah melapisi seluruh tubuhku sehingga aku tidak perlu kesulitan tentang bibir yang terayun-ayun, pakaian yang berkibar-kibar, atau mata yang sulit membuka. Keluar dari Kusagakure, kami terbang melewati tanah Otogakure –yang memiliki lanskap serupa tapi dalam wilayah yang lebih kecil.

Kami melewati jembatan daratan raksasa –yang ada secara alami, dan sedikit membuatku merinding karena hanya berjarak beberapa puluh kilometer dari markas Madara sekarang –Pegunungan Kuburan. Firasatku jadi tidak nyaman, dan...itu terbukti benar ketika sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara pekikan naga.

Beleriphon menoleh ke arah kiri kami. Tampak dari kejauhan puluhan naga terbang mendekati kami dengan sangat cepat, walau tampaknya butuh seharian agar mereka bisa berada disamping kawanan naga dewa ini. Tapi yang mengherankanku, mereka semua hanya kerangka. Murni kerangka tanpa apa-apa di dalam atau di luarnya, tidak seperti _Zechuan_ yang masih punya banyak daging. Persis seperti yang kulihat di mimpiku saat aku bertemu _Paradox_ dalam wujud manusia.

"A-apa itu ?!" Seruku panik. "Apa mereka naga-naga zombie yang bangkit hanya karena nama tempat ini Pegunungan Kuburan ?!"

"Bukan," jawab _Paradox_ cepat. "Mereka...sekutu kakakku. Mungkin awalnya mereka naga baik-baik, tapi begitu terkena apinya, mereka berubah menjadi pasukan tulang yang mengerikan dan berpihak padanya," jelasnya. "Jangan ada yang lengah. Biar kuatasi," imbuhnya.

_Paradox_ membuka mulut sekenanya, menembakkan beberapa 'lonjakan partikel' yang bergerak begitu cepat sampai sekilas ia tampak seperti menembakkan kilatan cahaya yang aneh. Begitu mengenai satu kerangka, naga kerangka itu langsung hilang. Lebih tampak seperti...terurai dengan amat sangat cepat.

"Semburan atomis," terang _Paradox_ –begitu semua kerangka itu sudah dibereskannya. "Aku menembakkan kumpulan atom beradiasi tinggi yang akan memecah apapun yang dikenainya menjadi atom juga. Kata lain, terurai dengan sangat cepat. Dengan ini, berlian pun akan tak berarti," desisnya.

Kami melaju semakin cepat. Walau aku sedikit khawatir juga mengingat bahwa kerangka-kerangka tadi adalah antek-antek _Ortodox_, jadi pasti selalu ada kemungkinan dia berhasil menemukan lokasi kami berada sekarang. Aku hanya berharap semoga kerangka-kerangka tadi tak lebih daripada pasukan penjaga kawakan yang hanya tahu cara bertarung dan bukan merupakan tipe pengantar pesan atau mata-mata. Toh mereka sudah musnah sekarang.

* * *

Nagato begitu lega mengetahui bahwa Madara, Zetsu, dan beberapa yang tergabung di dalamnya masih ada di Pegunungan Kuburan. Setidaknya...dia tidak perlu membocorkan sebuah rahasia yang sampai sekarang menjadi penyebab utama dilemanya. Yah...setidaknya sampai sekarang.

_Aku harus menyelidiki apakah Konan dicurigai juga_, pikir Nagato. _Ketika kami pulang dari arah Konoha, Hanzo kudengar masih disini, tapi sekarang dia mendadak pergi ke Amegakure. Aku yakin itu bukan urusan negara. Lagipula kenapa dia atau salah satu pengawalnya tidak menanyai kami kenapa kami pulang begitu cepat ?_ Pikirnya lagi.

Ia bergegas menuju kamar Konan. Mengetuknya tiga kali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Ia mengetuknya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin di ruang Hanzo, pikir Nagato. Segera, ia berlari secepatnya kesana.

Tidak ada apapun.

Tidak ada satupun, bahkan prajurit Ame ! Ada yang mencurigakan disini, batinnya. Kenapa mereka semua pergi tanpa memberitahu Akatsuki ? Nagato kembali berlari menuju kamar Konan. Dengan tak sabar, ia mengetuknya lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Konan !" Panggilnya. "Buka pintunya !"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Nagato menghela napas. Ia tahu ini mungkin kelihatan tidak sopan, tapi...

BRAK !

Ia mendobrak kamar Konan. Dan...kosong.

"Konan ?" Panggilnya. Suaranya menggema samar-samar.

"Konan !" Panggilnya lebih keras. Dengan gelisah ia menyisir tiap sudut kamar kecil itu, sampai ke bawah ranjang dan membuka atap-atapnya. Tidak ada apapun di ruangan ini.

Rinnegan Nagato membesar begitu mengetahui secarik kertas ditempel dibalik bantal.

'_Pergilah ke Amegakure. Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan Konan saat matahari terbenam. Tertanda Hanzo no Sashuoo'_

.

.

Darah Nagato mendidih. "Hanzo..." geramnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Konan !"

"KONAN !" Teriaknya keras-keras. Menjebol dinding kamar dan langsung meng-kuchiyose seekor burung enggang raksasa, terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke Amegakure. Matahari terbenam tinggal beberapa jam lagi...dan Konan disana.

.

.

.

* * *

"Itu dia," Pyrus menuding sebuah pulau yang terlihat besar walau beberapa kilometer jauhnya di depan. "Pulau Oogata."

Kami terbang makin cepat diatas permukaan laut, beberapa puluh meter tingginya. "Tambah ketinggian," perintah _Paradox_. "Mereka pasti sudah mulai ada di lautan area ini. Mereka bisa menelan kalian dengan sekali lahap, walau aku ragu kalian akan mati," candanya, tapi hanya sampai disitu selera humor _Paradox_.

"Hei, lihat !" Beleriphon menunjuk kumpulan air berwarna merah diantara birunya laut. Kami langsung berhenti mendadak, tidak jauh dari kubangan darah itu.

"Banyak sekali," ucapku. "Apa ini darah kolosal ?"

"Kurasa bukan," jawab Parthenon.

Hanya tiga detik setelah naga itu mengatupkan mulut, sosok berwarna biru dengan sirip kuning cerah menyembul dari permukaan laut. Hanya bagian tengah tubuhnya saja, kepalanya tidak terlihat.

"_Ogopogo_," desis Pyrus. "Kurasa dia baru aja memangsa seekor...naga besar. Ikan kan tidak mungkin darahnya sebanyak itu."

Tapi pendapat Pyrus salah.

.

.

Apa yang kami lihat adalah –_Ogopogo_ itu SEDANG DIMAKAN. Naga sepanjang 50 meter dimakan oleh sosok yang JAUH lebih besar ! Kepalanya menyembul deras dari air, berbentuk segitiga dengan tengahnya terbuka, menampakkan ratusan gigi-gigi mengerikan yang berderet rapat seperti jarum yang berbahaya. Mata kuningnya yang tak berpupil entah sedang mengamati apa, yang jelas makhluk raksasa berwarna merah dengan sedikit cahaya keperakan dari tiap sisiknya itu sedang menikmati makan siangnya –seekor _Ogopogo_, yang sekarang dilahap sampai habis, dan makhluk itu tenggelam kembali ke laut dengan suara mencebur yang sangat keras.

"_The Midgard Serpent_ !" Seru Kurama dari dalam tubuhku.

"Huh ? Kau mengetahui itu juga ?" Balasku terkejut.

"_Jőrmungandr_, atau yang biasa disebut sebagai _Midgard Serpent_, adalah spesies Kaum Kolosal terbesar yang hidup di laut ! Panjang dari ujung hidung sampai ujung ekornya dapat mencapai lima kilometer ! Bahkan ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa naga laut ini dapat melingkari Bumi dengan tubuhnya !" Seru Kurama dari dalam tubuhku –yang juga didengar oleh para _Etatheon_.

"Itu benar. Demi Perseid, kau sungguh pintar, Kurama !" Puji Pyrus. Kalau aku bisa melihat Kurama di dalam tubuhku, aku yakin dia sedang tersipu malu sekarang.

"Hati-hati. _Jőrmungandr_ tidak bisa melompat tinggi, tapi dengan tubuhnya yang sepanjang itu, dia bisa menampakkan diri paling tidak satu kilometer diatas permukaan laut," Parthenon memperingatkan.

Dan kurasa kata-kata bisa menjadi kutukan di tempat ini. Pasalnya, begitu selesai mengatakan itu, sosok super-raksasa berwarna merah itu MELOMPAT dari laut, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan langsung melahap _Paradox_ –dengan aku juga, tentunya ! _Jőrmungandr_ lantas membiarkan dirinya jatuh kembali ke laut dengan suara ceburan yang luar biasa, menyemburkan jutaan liter air ke udara begitu ia tenggelam lagi.

Gelap. Semuanya gelap. Tubuhku bersinar karena chakra Kurama, yang segera dipantulkan oleh tubuh cermin _Paradox_.

"Tenang, Naruto," katanya menenangkan. "Kita akan segera keluar," sambungnya. Aku tidak yakin apakah kami sedang berada di air atau memang bagian mulut naga raksasa ini kedap air, tapi naga yang kutunggangi bergerak sangat cepat, LANGSUNG memotong leher Ular Midgard ini, memisahkan kepalanya dari tubuhnya –dan semua itu dilakukannya dari dalam tubuh raksasanya !

Begitu kepalanya terpisah, jutaan liter darah merah langsung menghambur keluar mencemari air. Laut sekitar langsung berubah menjadi merah, dan ketika kami melesat kembali ke udara, semburan darah bahkan menyembur ratusan meter ke udara. Belum pernah kulihat darah sebanyak itu sebelumnya.

"Bagus," desis Hermes. "Akan lebih dramatis kalau ular sialan itu dipotong-potong tadi," lanjutnya.

"Ini bukan waktunya membicarakan makanan," kilah Beleriphon. "Cepatlah. Kita tidak boleh terlambat."

Desiran angin kembali memenuhi indera pendengaranku ketika para _Etatheon_ ini melaju dengan kecepatan penuh ke pulau besar yang makin lama tampak makin besar. Tidak lama kemudian, matahari tertutup bayang-bayang. Kukira itu awan, jadi aku santai-santai saja. Begitu pula dengan para Etatheon. Tapi ketenangan mereka hanya bertahan lima detik.

"Naruto," desis _Paradox_. "Aktifkan Sennin Modo-mu," perintahnya.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi akhirnya kulakukan juga. Beberapa menit kemudian, mataku berubah vertikal seperti naga, dengan semburat oranye di sekeliling mataku. Darimana aku tahu ? Mudah saja, karena tubuh _Paradox_ bisa digunakan untuk bercermin !

Dan aku langsung terperanjat. Aku mendongak, berusaha mengetahui apakah kecurigaanku ini benar.

.

.

Yang menghalangi sang surya bukan awan. Tapi naga.

Itu naga terbang terbesar yang pernah kulihat ! Dia mempunyai lima pasang sayap dari kulit berwarna biru cerah –sepasang di kaki depannya yang memanjang dan berbentuk persegipanjang, sepasang di punggungnya seperti naga pada umumnya, sepasang di pangkal ekornya, sepasang di kaki belakangnya, dan sepasang lagi di ujung ekornya. Naga itu memiliki dua taring menyembul di rahang atas dan dua taring menyembul di rahang bawah, serta sebuah tanduk besar yang mengarah ke belakang seperti sebuah jambul. Sisiknya sendiri berwarna biru tua dengan corak berwarna kuning.

"_Rodrigues_," desis Parthenon. "Naga terbang terbesar yang pernah ada. Dan juga...Kaum Kolosal yang paling ringan," imbuhnya.

"Paling ringan ?" Tanggapku. Dia mengangguk.

"Beratnya hanya tiga ratus ton," tabrak Hermes.

Aku cengo. Tiga ratus ton ? _Hanya_ tiga ratus ton ? Dan itu paling ringan ?

"Dia membuka mulut..." ucap Beleriphon sambil mendongak keatas. Itu tidak mengurangi kecepatan terbangnya. "Dia akan menembakkan _shuriken_-_shuriken_ raksasa berapi !" Serunya memperingatkan. "Semua terbang merapat ! Tambah kecepatan !"

"_Shuriken_ raksasa itu terbentuk dari saliva alias ludah naga itu sendiri ! Dan apinya berasal dari kerongkongannya ! Itu sangat menyakitkan, aku sudah pernah kena sekali gara-gara ceroboh, dan sejak saat itu aku selalu benci naga itu !" Jelas Hermes tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang tanya ?!" Balasku keras-keras.

"Kau harus tahu ! Aku biasanya selalu menjelaskan apa-apa sebelum seseorang sempat bertanya !" Kilahnya.

BUUURRRSSHHH ! ! ! Sebuah _shuriken_ berukuran sebesar rumah berlantai dua menghantam permukaan laut tak jauh dari kami. Serangan lainnya datang beruntun berusaha mengenai kami.

"Aku akan mengurusnya !" Teriak Hermes tiba-tiba.

"Kau gila !" Balas Parthenon.

"Masa bodoh ! Ini saatnya aku balas dendam !" Seru Hermes mengabaikan peringatan dan langsung terbang secepat kilat ke hadapan _Rodrigues_. Ia tepat berada di depan kepala naga raksasa itu. Sontak _Rodrigues_ menembakkan sebuah _shuriken_, yang dihindari Hermes dengan mudah. Ia terbang cepat tapi santai ke arah mata kanan _Rodrigues_, dan segera menembakkan laser tepat ke tengah mata besar itu.

_Rodrigues_ meraung kesakitan. Ia oleng.

"Sayapmu memang hebat," kata Hermes sinis. "Lebih banyak dari punyaku. Tapi...kau tidak sekuat kelihatannya, tahu !" Serunya sambil mengumpulkan chakra kuning di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, menembakkan Ryuudama berturut-turut yang langsung memborbardir kepala naga raksasa itu. Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi, menggerus kepala _Rodrigues_ hingga beberapa giginya jatuh duluan ke laut. Hermes terus menembak hingga kepala sang raksasa langit itu hancur sepenuhnya, membuatnya kehilangan kendali total tubuhnya dan langsung meluncur jatuh ke laut.

Untungnya kami sudah berada jauh ke depan, sehingga gelombang air akibat hantaman tubuh raksasa _Rodrigues_ tidak mengenai kami, dan tidak masalah buat Hermes –ia dapat dengan mudah menyusul kami dengan kecepatan kilatnya.

"Senangnya yang baru balas dendam," ledek Beleriphon sinis.

"Terimakasih, Bele ! Kalau kita sedang santai, mungkin sudah kupeluk kau !" Balas Hermes dengan ekspresi tak biasa.

"Dasar _sprinter_ abnormal," balas Beleriphon ketus. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Bele !"

"Demi Canopus, hentikan debat kalian. Ratusan tahun aku mendengarnya dan aku bosan," sambung Pyrus malas. "Dan kita sudah memasuki wilayah Pulau Oogata yang terdekat. Aku tidak akan heran kalau..."

Bayangan merah muncul dari air. Kali ini tidak hanya satu, melainkan belasan. Puluhan mungkin.

"_Jőrmungandr_-_ Jőrmungandr_ sialan," gerutu Hermes.

"_Paradox_ ! Kau dan Naruto...eh, dan Kurama juga, pergilah ke AEsir ! Kami akan menangani mereka !" Seru Parthenon. "Ini akan menghemat waktu ! Kalian bisa mempercayakan mereka pada kami ! Betul kan, Pyrus, Hermes, Beleriphon ?" Ia meminta persetujuan. Ketiga naga itu mengangguk dan memperlambat kecepatan terbang mereka.

"Baiklah," jawab _Paradox_ cepat. "Jika kalian sudah selesai, temui aku di _Varan_, kalau aku belum sempat masuk," lanjutnya.

"_Varan_ ?" Aku membeo. "Apa lagi itu ?"

"Kau akan segera melihatnya," tabrak _Paradox_ –yang langsung melesat dengan kecepatan penuh sementara empat _Etatheon_ lain mengatasi para Ular Midgard yang mulai menyerang. Walau tampaknya satu-satunya yang bisa mereka semburkan dari mulut sebesar itu hanyalah...semburan air yang sangat amat deras, yang mengelupasi batu dalam hitungan detik. Jiah, itu sih sama saja.

Mendadak, seekor _Jőrmungandr _muncul tidak jauh di depan kami. Ia bersiap menelan objek 'mungil' tidak jauh di depannya.

"Naruto !" Seru _Paradox_. "Gunakan jutsu barumu, dan kali ini masukkan juga chakra Kurama dan chakra Senjutsu untuk membuatnya jauh lebih kuat ! Dengan aba-abaku, lempar itu ke mulut _Jőrmungandr_ !" Ia memberi instruksi.

"Kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja pemecahan atom-mu itu ? Kau bisa membunuhnya dalam satu detik !" Seruku.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu mudah. Sekarang saatnya mengukur kemampuanmu sendiri !" Balasnya. Aku mengangguk setuju.

Kukumpulkan chakra sebanyak mungkin di tangan kananku. Aku tidak perlu membuat bunshin karena berkat chakra Kurama, tanganku bisa berlipat menjadi tiga, empat, bahkan sepuluh kalau aku mau. Hembusan dan desingan angin terdengar. Aku...siap !

Sang Ular Midgard membuka mulut. _Paradox_ mengacuhkannya dan terbang ke arahnya. Aku berdiri di tanduk emasnya, dan...

.

.

"LEMPAR !"

"為風:遁螺旋手裏剣 !"

_**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**_

(Elemen Angin: Putaran _Shuriken_)

Jutsu baruku ini mendesing keras membelah udara begitu kulempar seperti cakram. Melesat cepat hingga masuk ke mulut _Jőrmungandr_ yang menutup begitu jutsu spesial itu masuk.

Dalam sekejap, kepalanya berubah biru. Jarum-jarum chakra angin berjumlah jutaan menusuk-nusuk sisik, daging, dan pembuluhnya, mencincang dan merobek semua yang bisa dilukai, memotong-motong semuanya dengan chakra angin berjumlah terlalu banyak bahkan untuk dihitung dengan Sharingan sekalipun. Ular raksasa ini terpilin beberapa kali sebelum kepalanya meledak dan membuatnya binasa.

_Paradox_ tersenyum. "Bagus juga," pujinya. "Sekarang pegangan. Aku akan sampai pada kecepatan maksimalku, mengabaikan beberapa kolosal di depan," dia memperingatkan.

Kami melaju luar biasa cepat, hingga hanya butuh sekitar tiga menit saja sebelum kami sampai ke sebuah pegunungan.

"Disini AEsir berada ?" Tanyaku begitu nagaku mendarat.

"Kau lihat sendiri nanti," balas _Paradox_ misterius. Anehnya, dia langsung menembakkan satu Ryuudama berukuran besar ke puncak salah satu gunung, menghancurkannya dengan sekali serang ditengah suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Untuk beberapa detik, tidak terjadi apapun. Sampai...

.

.

Tanah berguncang hebat. Sangat hebat –lebih besar daripada gempa bumi terkuat yang pernah kurasakan. Pepohonan tumbang, sebagian bahkan terlempar ke langit. Dan belakangan, segera kusadari bahwa pegunungan dan tanah datar ini bukan pegunungan atau tanah datar. Melainkan...

...seekor naga.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 15 akhirnya selesai !

Fyuuhh...tembus 12.000 words lagi ! Capek banget -_-

Disini kita mengetahui rencana 'gagal' Hanzo untuk memanfaatkan Nagato dan Konan plus slight NagaKonan. Dan juga flashback MinaKushi dan Kushina yang ternyata merupakan Jinchuuriki Droconos ! Perang Dunia Naga Keempat sudah di ambang pintu dan Lima Negara Besar sedang mempersiapkan diri ! Naruto akhirnya belajar Jinton dan Rasenshuriken dan mengikuti Etatheon untuk mengatasi para kolosal !

Apa yang dilakukan Hanzo pada Konan ? Apakah Sakura akan bertemu dengan Tim Paradox kembali ? Naga apa yang dijumpai Naruto untuk menemukan AEsir ? Dan...apa yang terjadi di Perpustakaan Alexandriana ? Tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan yang akan rilis hari Rabu ! Soal flashback MinaKushi yang lebih lengkap juga akan ada di chapter-chapter depan.

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Sixten :**

"**I Need You, So Much"**

**See you again in chapter 16 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Fivten:

_**Pyrus**__** (Diambil dari nama sebuah konstelasi bintang)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 50,5 meter, berat 30 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 255 km/jam

Spesial : Menyemburkan empat bola elemen

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan bola merah –kebakaran, bola kuning –kehancuran, bola hijau –hutan, dan bola biru –semburan air

Kategori : Dewa

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Tinggi

Pemilik : Namikaze Minato

_**Jőrmungandr**__** (Atau The Midgard Serpent, diambil dari legenda Bangsa Viking)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 5.000 meter, berat 2.000 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang, namun dapat melaju di dalam air secepat 385 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran luar biasa besar, kecepatan hebat dalam air

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan air yang amat deras dari mulutnya

Kategori : Kaum Kolosal

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Rodrigues**__** (Naga OC, diambil dari nama sebuah pulau di Samudera Pasifik)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 250 meter, berat 300 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 400 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran luar biasa besar, memiliki banyak sayap

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan _shuriken_ berapi berukuran raksasa

Kategori : Kaum Kolosal

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada


	16. Chapter 16: I Need You, So Much

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : Mysterious !

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 16, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Bagi yang mau lihat art fic ini, silakan gabung disini : groups/770158089671727/

Yang kemarin nanya, Oogata itu saya ambil dari istilah fandom Shingeki no Kyojin; _Cho Oogata Kyojin_ atau Titan Kolosal. Cho Oogata itu berarti kolosal, hanya saja kata 'cho'-nya saya buang. AEsir plesetan dari Mesir ? Hihihi, sebenarnya bukan ! AEsir itu kumpulan para dewa Norse yang berasal dari legenda bangsa Viking. Begitu pula dengan _Jőrmungandr_ atau _The Midgard Serpent_ juga berasal dari legenda yang sama. Soal Naru yang kuatnya terlalu cepat sebenarnya juga sedikit saya speed, soalnya ini juga udah mepet pendaftaran SMA, jadi ya...saya khawatir kalau-kalau hanya punya waktu sedikit atau bahkan tidak ada samasekali untuk buat fic.

Jiah, walau saya udah bikin naga 250 meter panjangnya masih aja ada yang bilang kurang besar -_- Udah seperempat kilometer gitu loh ! Masih kurang besar juga...jadi sekalian aja disini ada yang sebesar pegunungan :v lagipula itu memang ide saya dari awal, sih.

**Enjoy read chap 16 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Enambelas :

**I Need You, So Much**

Ini bukan pegunungan –atau terserah apapun kau menyebutnya.

_Ini seekor naga._

.

.

.

Aku menelan ludah. Keringat menetes deras dari dahi dan sekujur tubuhku. Kurama –yang segera keluar dari tubuhku juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Tanah berderak terangkat dan meretak, kumpulan bebatuan sebesar rumah berjatuhan. Garis retakan itu makin lama makin lebar dan panjang, hingga akhirnya membuka dan menampakkan latar belakang kuning dengan alur-alur merah dan lingkaran merah raksasa dengan bola hitam legam di pusatnya. Latar itu tampak cukup jernih, dan aku yakin itu bukan kumpulan emas atau perhiasan apapun. Butuh waktu enam detik bagiku untuk bisa mengetahui bahwa tonjolan raksasa ini bukan apa-apa kecuali...

.

_Mata_.

.

Ya, mata. Sungguh amat sangat sulit dipercaya, tapi benar adanya –aku dan Kurama sedang ditatap oleh mata SELEBAR LAPANGAN KASTI yang berwarna kuning keemasan, iris merah darah, dan pupil bulat hitam. Di sekelilingnya, bongkahan bebatuan raksasa sebesar rumah tersusun rapi bagai bulu mata seorang manusia. Menyadari ini, aku dan Kurama langsung berlari mundur secepat-cepatnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kita hadapi, _Paradox_ ?!" Seruku keras-keras.

"Dia sedang pergi ke belakang untuk membantu _Etatheon_ yang lain !" Jawab Kurama tak kalah keras. "Barusan dia memberitahuku !"

"Kurama..." panggilku dengan suara bergetar. "Kalau matanya saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memenuhi medan pengelihatan kita, tubuhnya akan sebesar apa ?"

Kurama terbang secepat yang dia bisa. Kudengar suara gemuruh yang dahsyat dan berisik terdengar di belakang kami. Aku terlalu takut untuk menoleh ke belakang, tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan ketakutanku. Meski dengan gerakan kaku seperti engsel pintu kuno yang terlalu lama tidak diberi pelumas, akhirnya aku berhasil menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

APA YANG kulihat adalah: bongahan bebatuan sebesar gedung, pohon-pohon besar dan semua yang seharusnya diam di tanah, sekarang meluncur dari pegunungan yang terangkat ke atas. Dan aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu makhluk sebesar ini dalam sejarah hidupku.

Aku dan Kurama berada beberapa kilometer dari makhluk itu –yang aku sangsi kalau itu benar-benar makhluk hidup- tapi naga itu masih tetap terlihat sangat-sangat-sangat besar. Matanya yang selebar enam puluh meter terlihat kecil di kepalanya yang amat sangat besar itu. Uap panas –yang lebih banyak daripada seratus lokomotif uap- menghembus dari sepasang lubang hidung sebesar kawah gunung berapi. Makhluk yang amat sangat luar biasa besarnya ini membentangkan sayapnya yang sudah koyak dan robek disana-sini, dan aku ragu dia bisa terbang dengan tubuh sebesar itu. Agak sulit untuk menginterpretasikan bentuk keseluruhannya, tapi dengan bantuan Sennin Modo, aku bisa menilai bahwa naga ini...

...berbentuk seperti kadal yang gemuk, dengan tengkorak nyaris berbentuk persegi panjang –atau balok, rahang bawah sedikit lebih besar dari rahang atas, empat kaki berjari dan bercakar lima yang bisa meratakan satu kota dengan sekali injak, layar kulit di bagian belakang kaki depannya, dan ekor panjang. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bebatuan tajam dan kasar, duri-duri setinggi gedung, pohon-pohon, semak-semak, lumut, rumput, dan apapun yang seharusnya ada di pegunungan.

Aku ternganga takjub sekaligus gentar. Inikah tantangan yang harus kami lewati untuk sampai ke AEsir ?! Ini sungguh gila !

"Ini benar-benar kolosal, Kurama !" Seruku dengan suara gemetar. Duh, kemana perginya semua kepercayaan diriku ?

"Bukan lagi, Naruto !" Balas Kurama cepat. "Ini naga super-duper-ultra-mega-ekstra-kombo-luar-biasa-kolosal-raksasa !" Serunya –menyatukan semua ungkapan kebesaran yang dikenalnya asal-asalan dengan cepat- dan dengan hiperbolik. Tapi dia ada benarnya juga.

Naga gila (ukurannya, bukan sifatnya) itu membuka mulut. Sebenarnya sangat perlahan, karena mulutnya saja sudah cukup untuk menelan sebuah desa berikut tanahnya dengan sekali lahap, dan sebuah sinar merah terang terlihat oleh kami.

"Jangan katakan kalau dia bisa menyembur !" Seru Kurama ketakutan. Aku sama ketakutannya. Setidaknya kami berharap naga itu hanya mengintimidasi. Atau jarak semburannya tidak sampai mengenai kami, atau yang disemburkan bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya atau mudah dihindari.

Tapi harapan kami terlampau tinggi. Naga itu menyemburkan api semicair seperti lava yang sangat encer, mengarah langsung ke kami dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Mungkin juga karena faktor ukurannya, akan sangat sulit bagi _Dracovetth_ paling mahir sekalipun untuk lolos tanpa terpanggang !

Namun, ketika api itu hanya berjarak beberapa puluh meter dari kami, Kurama –dan aku- ditarik oleh sosok kuning yang bergerak sangat cepat, menyelamatkan kami.

.

.

"Huuuffhhh..." desis Hermes kelelahan. "Untunglah aku tepat waktu !"

Kemudian, empat _Etatheon_ yang lain menyusul. Mereka semua tidak tampak kelelahan walaupun faktanya semuanya sudah menempuh jarak ratusan kilometer dari Kusagakure ke Pulau Oogata dan barusan bertarung dengan puluhan naga yang lebih besar daripada apapun yang pernah dibuat manusia. Sungguh mengherankan mereka semua bisa hidup dengan tubuh sebesar itu.

"Hmm, kau sudah bercengkrama sedikit dengan _Varan_, Naruto ?" Tanya _Paradox_ santai.

"Bercengkrama ?!" Semburku kesal. "Kau tinggalkan kami berdua bersama seekor naga sebesar pegunungan tanpa memperingati kami sebelumnya ! Dan kau malah santai-santai berdalih bahwa mereka berempat harus dibantu padahal kami-lah yang butuh bantuan !" Seruku tidak terima.

"Jadi dia _Varan_ ?" Tanya Kurama, mengabaikan perdebatan kami. Aku mendengus. "Tidak pernah kusangka dalam hidupku aku menjumpai makhluk sebesar ini..." desisnya takjub. "Sudah kubilang, kan ! Petualangan ini amat sangat menyenangkan !"

Aku menghela napas pasrah. "Hei kalian," kataku pada lima naga dewa di dekat kami. "Ingatkan aku untuk membenturkan kepala Kurama ke kepala si _Varan_ itu nanti," kataku.

"Tidak masalah," Hermes menanggapi. "Itu ucapan yang gila untuk seekor naga yang hampir-hampir meleleh."

"Nah, _Paradox_," panggilku dengan kekesalan yang sudah mulai mereda –walau masih tersisa sedikit. "Dimana AEsir berada ? Bisakah kita semua langsung menuju kesana tanpa harus terlebih dahulu membereskan naga super-duper raksasa ini ?" Tanyaku malas-malasan.

"Kau bercanda," jawab _Paradox_ datar. "AEsir ada di dalam sana," katanya sambil menuding mulut raksasa _Varan_ yang sedang terbuka sedikit.

.

.

"Hebat !" Seru Kurama memecah keheningan. "Kau bisa bayangkan itu, Naruto ? Kita akan terbang memasuki perut makhluk paling besar di planet ! Aku bertaruh ini salah satu bagian terseru dalam hidupkuuuu !" Teriaknya senang, berputar-putar di udara dengan mengabaikan aku yang masih (berusaha) duduk manis di punggungnya. Sungguh, aku ingin menjitak kepala naga oranye ini keras-keras.

"Hermes ! Parthenon ! Beleriphon ! Pyrus ! Kalian berjagalah di luar, aku, Naruto, dan Kurama akan masuk ke perut _Varan_ dan mengakhiri kekuasaan Kaum Naga Kolosal di AEsir !" Perintah _Paradox_ cepat. Mengerti apa yang dimaksud, aku langsung melompat ke punggungnya dan Kurama kembali masuk ke tubuhku.

"Bagaimana kita masuk ke dalam sana tanpa terbakar ?" Tanyaku keras-keras.

"Butuh perjuangan, Naruto," timpal _Paradox_. "Panjang keseluruhan _Varan_ dari ujung depan ke ujung belakang adalah sepuluh ribu meter. Tingginya sampai puncak bahu yang mirip gunung itu sekitar tiga ribu delapan ratus sembilan puluh meter, dan panjang kepalanya saja mencapai seribu meter," jelasnya panjang lebar. "Dialah naga kolosal yang sesungguhnya," imbuhnya dengan suara datar.

Aku mendengus malas. "Kenapa tidak bilang saja panjangnya 10 kilometer dan panjang kepalanya satu kilometer ?" Gerutuku.

"Diperlukan jantung sebesar dan sekuat apa ya untuk memompa darah sebanyak itu ?" Mendadak Kurama bersua.

_Paradox_ melirik keempat rekannya. Mereka segera mengambil posisi.

"Butakan mata kanan !" Teriak Parthenon keras-keras. Mereka berempat mengambil posisi dua kilometer dari mata kanan _Varan_, dan langsung melancarkan serangan empat Ryuudama yang berbeda warna.

.

DUUUAAAARRRRR ! ! ! !

Ledakan keras terdengar. Dan sekali lagi, cairan merah encer yang kali ini entah berapa juta liter, tumpah ruah ke udara dari mata yang luar biasa besar itu. Sang _Varan_ meraung kesakitan. Ohya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bayangkan mendengar sosok sebesar pegunungan meraung. Itu SANGAT KERAS, seolah-olah Bumi itu sendiri yang sedang meraung. Aku menutup telinga, takut tuli sekejap.

"Ugghh...!" Teriakku. "Gendang telingaku serasa mau pecah !" Seruku.

"_Mau pecah ?"_ Balas Kurama dari dalam tubuhku. _"Gendang telingaku malah sudah pecah !"_

"Kalau sudah pecah kenapa kau masih bisa mendengarku ?" Balasku.

"_Karena telingaku yang satunya masih utuh !"_

.

"Bersiaplah," desis _Paradox_ padaku. Setengah detik setelah itu, ia melesat cepat bagai anak panah yang ditembak dari busur langsung ke mulut super raksasa _Varan_ yang sedang terbuka. Apa yang kami lihat di dalamnya bukan gigi, melainkan tumpukan batu-batu raksasa berujung tajam dan runcing seperti stalaktit dan stalagmit berukuran super duper besar, yang tersebar berantakan di tepian mulutnya. Tidak masalah walau bebatuan itu lebih 'lunak' dari gigi sungguhan, karena naga sebesar itu bisa menghancurleburkan sebuah rumah dengan satu gigitan.

Mendadak, sebuah cahaya merah tampak tertangkap sepasang mataku. Itu cahaya yang sama dengan yang tadi...sebelum naga kolosal ini menembak.

"_Paradox_ !" Seruku keras. "Bahaya ! Varan ini akan menembakkan apinya dan kita berada di mulutnya !" Ujarku panik.

_Paradox_ menggeleng kepala santai. "Heh ! Jangankan api, aku bisa menyelam di lautan lava sebulan tanpa merasa sakit sedikitpun," pamernya.

"Kau lupa ya ?!" Bentakku. "Aku ada disini ! Kau pikir aku makhluk _immortal_, hah ?!"

"Kau bersamaku," balas _Paradox_ datar. "Apa lagi yang harus dikhawatirkan ?"

Kemudian, keenam berlian di punggungnya itu memanjang dan menaungiku seperti atap mobil yang bisa dibuka-tutup. Rasanya seakan aku dikurung di sangkar kristal warna-warni bening yang masih memungkinkanku melihat keluar tapi juga cukup kuat. Nyaris bersamaan, cahaya itu meletup dua kali, kemudian segera terhembus ke luar dalam wujud api yang luar biasa banyak seperti yang tadi kulihat.

"_Varan_ adalah makhluk hidup terbesar di planet ini," teriak _Paradox_ ditengah gemuruh hembusan api –kami sebenarnya tidak terkena langsung, melainkan hanya percikannya, karena _Paradox_ masih 'hinggap' di langit-langit mulut _Varan_. "Tapi gerakannya luar biasa lamban. Pindah dari posisi ini memerlukan waktu berhari-hari. Dan walau apinya sangat panas dan berjangkauan luas, itu masih sangat kecil jika dibanding seluruh tubuhnya, ditambah dia tidak bisa menghembuskannya untuk waktu yang lama," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Daripada menjelaskan hal yang aku sudah tahu, lebih baik kita segera menuju AEsir," gerutuku malas.

Semburan api selesai, dan aku yakin itu semburan yang sia-sia. _Varan_ sudah buta sebelah, dan keempat _Etatheon_ sangat gesit. Samar, aku mendengar teriakan Pyrus dari luar.

"Bersiaplah kalian bertiga !"

.

Bersiap ? Untuk apa ?

.

Stalaktit yang dihinggapi _Paradox_ berguncang bersama dengan stalaktit dan stalagmit lain yang ada disana. Banyak diantara mereka akhirnya roboh dan hancur bersamaan dengan rahang, eh, kepala, yang terangkat ke atas.

Apa yang terjadi adalah, keempat _Etatheon_ menembakkan empat Ryuudama berukuran cukup besar tepat ke dagu depan bagian bawah _Varan_, membuat kepalanya terdorong ke belakang layaknya orang yang baru kena tinju di dagunya, mendorong kami langsung ke kerongkongannya tanpa banyak usaha.

Pernah dengar gerakan peristaltik ? Gerakan itu mendorong makanan yang memasuki kerongkongan menuju lambung. Tapi rupanya tidak perlu gerakan peristaltik samasekali untuk 'mendorong' _Paradox_ dan aku ke lambung _Varan_, karena kerongkongan ini bahkan cukup lebar dan cukup lapang untuk digunakan sebagai jalur beberapa kapal uap pesiar sekaligus ! Aku penasaran apakah _Varan_ ini pernah –atau bisa tersedak.

Saat kami akhirnya sampai di ujung kerongkongannya, jalur 'akses' menuju lambung dimana AEsir berada...tertutup.

"Kerongkongannya tertutup..." desisku. "Haruskah kita menghancurkannya ?"

"Tidak perlu, kalau kau ingin Lima Negara Besar hancur oleh para kolosal sebelum perang dimulai," balas _Paradox_ dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

Aku bersiap membentuk Rasenshuriken untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum...

.

.

"Dinding pembatas kerongkongan dan lambung ini tebalnya 60 meter," tabrak _Paradox_, "kau yakin Rasenshuriken-mu bisa menembusnya ?"

DAN itu cukup membuatku menghentikan aksiku. Naga ini super raksasa ini sungguh gila. Apa selanjutnya ? Leukosit berukuran sebesar manusia yang bisa mendeteksi penyusup ? Atau 'cacing perut' yang bisa memakan seekor naga ?

"Lakukan dengan Jinton," desis _Paradox_. Hah ? Aku bingung sendiri. "Dasar. Sekarang tanganmu bisa berlipat banyak kan ? Gunakan saja tiga tangan, masing-masing dialiri chakra angin, api, dan tanah dengan pembagian sepertiga-sepertiga," jelasnya tak sabar. Oh, itu ! Aku mengerti sekarang. Naga tungganganku ini membuka penutup kristal dari berlian-berlian punggungnya yang berfungsi melindungiku.

Aku membentuk satu lengan chakra di punggung, menyatukan semuanya di depan dada, berusaha mengumpulkan ketiga chakra alam dan menyatukannya. Itu...agak sulit, tapi setelah beberapa menit aku mencoba, kumpulan percikan kekuningan mulai tampak, makin lama makin kompak, dan aku melakukan handseal singkat kelinci-monyet-domba-ular, kemudian...

"為塵:玄海はく里の術 !"

_**Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Debu: Jurus Pemisah Dimensi)

TRRIIIINNNGGG ! ! ! Jutsu Kekkei Touta ini melesat lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulihat, langsung memborbardir sel-sel kerongkongan penutup lambung _Varan_ dan membuat lubang yang berdiameter sama dengan...bola voli.

Aku garuk kepala. Kupikir hasilnya akan lebih besar !

"Dasar pemula," desis _Paradox_ dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Lihat bagaimana aku melakukannya."

Dengan ekornya, ia membuat luka melingkar dengan pusatnya adalah lubang Jinton-ku, kemudian ia menembakkan partikel atomnya dan..._voila_ ! Jalur selebar 40 meter langsung terbuka. Aku melongo mendapati dia melakukan itu dengan sangat mudah. "Seharusnya kau berpikir lebih cepat," katanya. "Kalau kau menggerakkan tanganmu memutar membentuk lingkaran, Jinton itu akan mengiris dinding pembatas ini seperti pisau mengiris daging, dan aku hanya perlu mendorongnya dengan dorongan atom-ku dan semuanya selesai, bukan tembakan tunggal kecil macam itu," jelasnya datar.

"Ya,ya,ya," potongku. "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan semua ini sendiri saja kalau kau memang bisa ?" Kataku malas.

"Tidak," balas _Paradox_ lirih.

.

.

"_Aku membutuhkanmu_."

"Sangat membutuhkanmu."

.

Aku terdiam. Kata-kata sehalus itu keluar dari mulut naga seangkuh ini ? Ah, mungkin itu kata-kata bujukan seperti saat merayuku untuk ikut bersamanya membasmi _Titanis_ tempo malam.

Kami segera terbang menuju lambung yang sudah kuduga memang akan sangat besar.

Dan apa yang kami lihat...lebih mirip sebuah dunia baru daripada perut.

.

.

Cairan kental berwarna oranye kemerahan yang berbau mirip bangkai tikus, memenuhi tempat yang kurasa seratus kali lipat lebih luas daripada sebuah lapangan sepakbola. Sebuah kota bisa muat masuk kedalam sini. Di langit-langit lambung, stalaktit-stalaktit raksasa dari cairan mukus dan asam lambung yang membeku dan mengeras menggantung berkilat menyambut kami. Dan aku bisa melihat puncak-puncak batu hitam yang menyembul dari cairan lambung _Varan_, bagai pulau-pulau di laut.

"AEsir berada tepat di tengah lautan asam ini," desis _Paradox_, "beberapa ratus meter dari sini. Lambung ini saja panjangnya 1,2 kilometer dan lebarnya sekitar 800 meter," jelasnya, membuatku geleng-geleng kepala. Telur apa yang menetaskan makhluk sebesar ini ? Dan –naga macam apa yang menelurkan 'telur pembawa sial' itu ?

"_Varan_ adalah anak pertama dari Horus dan Haumea. Naga ini juga...Kaum Kolosal yang pertama dan terbesar," terang _Paradox_, kurasa baru saja membaca pikiranku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat sebuah 'pulau' berwarna hitam mengkilat yang lumayan luas, dan di pucaknya berdiri sebuah bangunan dengan fondasi berbentuk belah ketupat dan bangunannya sendiri berbentuk lingkaran, dengan atap berupa kubah setengah bola berwarna gading yang disangga dua belas tiang perunggu berwarna kuning gelap. Beberapa batu besar berwarna kemerahan yang terletak berserakan di pulau itu ditulisi huruf kanji aneh yang tampak asal-asalan.

"Ini AEsir ?" Tanyaku begitu kami mendarat. _Paradox_ mengangguk sekali. "Kupikir di dalam akan lebih ramai," sambungku, "apa Madara tidak mengirimkan siapapun untuk mencegah kita menonaktifkan Kaum Naga Kolosal ? Kedengarannya gampang sekali," imbuhku.

"Kurasa tidak. Kaum Naga Kolosal terhitung sulit dikendalikan, peristiwa tempo malam itu mungkin hanya keberuntungan," desis _Paradox_. "Lagipula akan sangat sulit mengendalikan ribuan naga berukuran luar biasa, bahkan dengan Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi sekalipun. Tidak ada untungnya mengendalikan mereka, untuk orang sehati-hati Madara dan Hanzo."

.

.

"Apa kau _Paradox_ ?"

.

Aku terperanjat karena sejauh kami mendarat disini, tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup yang kujumpai. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri, berusaha mencari si pemilik suara, sementara _Paradox_ tetap tenang dengan sikapnya yang biasa. Ugh, apa yang perlu kau takutkan kalau kau adalah makhluk abadi ?

"Ya, ini aku," _Paradox_ justru menjawab pertanyaan tadi, yang sampai detik ini belum kuketahui darimana asalnya.

"Dan bocah ini ?" Suara itu kembali bergema. "Jangan-jangan dia _Draco P_ ?"

_Paradox_ mengangguk. Aku yang menyerah mencari pemilik suara akhirnya melihat ke arah _Paradox_ melihat. Dan aku sempat mengira kalau ada seekor naga atau seseorang yang sudah dimakan _Varan_ dan dia menjadi hantu yang bergentayangan disini, di lambung _Varan_, tapi ternyata tidak. _Paradox_ sedang bicara dengan...kobaran api hijau kecil yang menyala-nyala di puncak sebuah batu merah.

Kobaran api itu bisa bicara ! Dia memiliki dua mata sipit berwarna merah dan mulutnya juga berwarna merah, dan ini hal teraneh yang pernah kulihat. Benda mati bisa bicara ?

"Siapa dia ?" Refleks aku langsung melontarkan pertanyaan.

Api itu langsung membesar, mengeluarkan sosok naga berbentuk ular tak berkaki. Sisiknya yang sangat banyak dan rapat (yang lebih mirip sisik ikan daripada sisik ular atau naga) berwarna hijau –sesuai warna apinya- dengan kepala justru tanpa sisik dan berwarna putih. Naga ini memiliki ujung ekor mirip ekor ular derik dan berwarna emas. Matanya seperti mata manusia, dengan deretan gigi seperti gergaji di mulutnya. Bibirnya berwarna merah terang seperti barusan diberi lipstik. Sepasang sayap yang mirip sayap elang tumbuh tubuh bagian depannya –walau itu terlalu kecil dari keseluruhan tubuhnya, dan ia mengenakan kalung emas, serta mahkota kepala berbentuk kubah.

"Dia Antaboga," jelas _Paradox_. "Penjaga AEsir," tambahnya.

"Hmm," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut naga 'aneh' ini. "Kalian pasti datang untuk membenamkan semua Kaum Kolosal, ya ?" Tebaknya. "Itu tidak akan mudah. Kunci untuk menyegel mereka menggunakan AEsir ada padaku, dan aku tidak akan memberikannya begitu saja," desisnya ganas.

"Kenapa ?" Sentakku tak sabar. "Kau ini berpihak pada siapa ? Para raksasa tak berotak itu atau dunia –yang berisi para manusia dan naga ?!"

"Kalian para manusia tidak akan mengerti," kata Antaboga agak angkuh. "Jika kalian mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mudah, dengan mudah pula kalian akan membuangnya ! Karenanya aku tidak akan memberikan kunci AEsir terlalu mudah. Dunia ini adalah tempat bagi orang-orang yang mau bertarung dan berusaha."

"Antaboga menghabiskan waktu puluhan dekade untuk bertapa disini, di perut _Varan_," jelas _Paradox_. "Ia bijaksana, walaupun hampir tidak pernah melihat dunia luar. Dan...jika ada seseorang yang bisa mengalahkannya, dia juga akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu. Semacam mutualisme."

"Hmph !" Semburku, meremehkan Antaboga. "Aku bersama _Paradox_. Dia bisa mengalahkan seratus naga kolosal dalam waktu singkat ! Kau akan seger kalah dan kami akan mendapatkan kunci itu !" Seruku bersemangat. Kutarik Pedang Rikudo dari sarungnya. "Ayo, _Paradox_ !"

.

.

"Hei !" Sentakku pada _Paradox_ yang...duduk santai di sebuah batu. "Kenapa kau tidak membantuku ?!"

"Hm ?" Balas _Paradox_ kalem. "Aku sedang membantumu," jawabnya ringan.

"Membantu dengan tidak melakukan apa-apa ?" Balasku ketus.

"_Benar, Naruto !_" Seru Kurama tiba-tiba yang dari tadi diam saja. "_Paradox membantumu dengan membiarkanmu bertarung sendiri dengan Antaboga itu ! Itu sama saja mengasah kemampuanmu, kan ? Kau tidak bisa selamanya mengandalkan Paradox walau dia abadi_," jelasnya. Cih, sejak kapan Kurama lebih pintar dariku ?

"Ayo mulai," tantang Antaboga. Ia menggulung tubuhnya, menaikkan leher dan kepalanya, mirip posisi seekor kobra yang siap menyembur.

* * *

**Amegakure**

TAP !

Sosok berjubah hitam bercorak awan merah lengkap dengan caping itu mendarat mantap di pelataran sebuah menara. Menara tertinggi di Amegakure, sekaligus kediaman Hanzo.

Beberapa pengawal yang sudah berjaga di gerbang luar segera berjalan mendekat.

"Ikut kami," ujar salah satu dari mereka. "Hanzo-sama menunggumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan kalian," desis Nagato geram. "Aku hafal seluk-beluk menara ini luar dalam. Enyahlah dari hadapanku."

"Dasar sombong," timpal pengawal yang lain. Ia mengacungkan tombaknya. "Jangan hanya karena kau punya Rinnegan, kau bisa besar kepala di hadapan kami ! Kami adalah pengawal elit kepercayaan Hanzo-sama !"

Nagato menggeser topi capingnya. Ia melakukan handseal.

"為土: 骨折の術 !"

_**Doton: Kossetsu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Tanah: Jurus Retakan)

BRAAAKKKKK ! ! !

Suara teriakan terdengar untuk waktu yang singkat. Tanah terbelah, dengan cepat meluncurkan dan menelan para pengawal gerbang hingga raib dari pandangan. Nagato menghela napas.

"Aku akan hindari korban yang tidak perlu," desisnya. Tidak menunggu lama, ia segera berlari secepatnya ke gerbang dalam, pintu besar yang langsung menuju ke ruangan paling dasar menara. Puluhan pengawal menunggu di depan, kembali mengacungkan tombak mereka dan segera maju menyerang. Beberapa pengawal melempar _shuriken_ dan _kunai_, bahkan tombak mereka sendiri.

Nagato berhenti mendadak. Sepatunya berbunyi saat bergesekan dengan lantai beton. Rambut merahnya berkibar ke belakang, dan ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terbuka lebar lurus ke depan.

"神羅転生 !"

_**Shinra Tensei**_

(Dorongan Universal)

Dalam satu kedipan mata, semua pengawal –plus segala senjata yang dilemparkan padanya, terlempar ke depan hingga membentur dinding dan pintu menara. Nagato nyaris mendobrak pintu depan, namun otaknya berpikir lebih jauh lagi. Daripada bertemu lebih banyak prajurit dan bertarung terlalu lama yang akan buang-buang waktu, lebih baik panjat menara ini dari luar, pikirnya.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ !"

Asap putih menyelimuti tempat itu, dan ketika asap itu menghilang, tampaklah seekor bunglon raksasa dengan mata besar bercorak Rinnegan. Sayap kecil di punggungnya, kulit berbenjol-benjol, dan ekornya adalah seekor ular. Bunglon itu membuka mulutnya, dan Nagato melompat masuk. Binatang panggilan itu menutup mulutnya, dan segera menghilang. Kamuflase yang sempurna dengan apapun latar belakangnya. Sang bunglon memanjat menara dengan hati-hati namun tetap cukup cepat, dan tentunya, tanpa terlihat.

Tidak makan waktu lama ketika akhirnya bunglon –yang masih tak terlihat- itu mencapai puncak menara.

Namun...

.

.

CRASSHHH ! ! Cairan asam menyemprot tepat ke tubuh bunglon, membakar kulitnya dan memaksa Nagato keluar.

Bunglon itu akhirnya menghilang ditelan asap. Sekarang Nagato berhadapan dengan...Hanzo no Sashuoo, pemimpin tertinggi Amegakure, yang berdiri angkuh tidak jauh di depannya dengan jubah kepemimpinannya. Pria itu menatap Nagato datar. Sebaliknya, Nagato membelalakkan matanya, terang-terangan menampakkan pola riak air ungu yang mengisi bola yang berfungsi sebagai jendela dunia sekaligus kekuatan terbesarnya.

"Dimana Konan ?" Geramnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Hanzo tidak bereaksi.

Akhirnya Nagato dengan berani merengsek maju, mengabaikan semua pengawalnya dan mencengkeram kerah rompi 'atasan'nya itu.

"DIMANA KONAN ?!" Bentaknya. Peduli amat dengan siapa dia bicara sekarang.

"Entahlah ?" Jawab Hanzo santai. Sorot matanya masih datar. "Atau mungkin kau mau melihatnya sebentar dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum perempuan malang pembangkang itu digantung ?" Susulnya dengan nada sinis.

Pintu sebelah kanan terbuka, menampakkan dua pengawal bertubuh kekar yang menggiring seorang gadis berambut biru dengan origami kertas berbentuk bunga di rambutnya. Ia menatap Nagato sayu –sekaligus senang bercampur khawatir.

"Konan masih hidup..." desis Hanzo santai. "Tapi tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Kecuali kau bisa menyelamatkannya, mungkin ?"

Nagato mempererat cengkeramannya.

"Bebaskan Konan..." katanya dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan marah. "Sekarang juga."

"Boleh," balas Hanzo datar. "Dengan satu syarat. Kau harus..."

.

.

"...memanggil kerangka kosong Juubi itu ke hadapanku sekarang juga."

.

Nagato terkejut. Tanpa sengaja ia melonggarkan cengkeramannya, membuat Hanzo langsung menamparnya dan menendangnya hingga laki-laki berambut merah itu tersungkur di lantai teratas menara tertinggi. Sosok bermata cokelat itu tersenyum sinis, yang tidak terlihat dibalik masker anehnya itu.

"D-darimana kau tahu ?" Desis Nagato.

"Mudah," balas Hanzo cepat. "Satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan kerangka kosong Juubi, atau yang biasa disebut Gedomazou, adalah mereka yang memiliki chakra khas Senju dan Uchiha. Kau keturunan klan Uzumaki, Nagato. Sedangkan Uzumaki itu sendiri hanyalah percabangan dari klan Senju. Dan chakra Uchiha-mu ada dalam matamu...Rinnegan..."

Nagato meneguk ludah. "Apa...maksudmu ?"

"Dasar polos," tanggap Hanzo tawar. "Madara memberitahuku. Byakugan masih bersaudara dengan Sharingan, dan Sharingan punya tiga tahapan munculnya tomoe dari satu sampai tiga. Setelahnya, terdapat tahap tinggi yang disebut Mangekyo Sharingan. Jika dua Mangekyo Sharingan digabung akan mendapatkan Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Dengan bantuan sel keturunan Senju, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan dapat berubah menjadi Rinnegan..."

"...dan Madara adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melakukannya. Dia sempat meminta matanya kembali !"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan !" Teriak Nagato.

Hanzo terdiam sejenak. "Semua orang mengetahui bahwa Madara telah mati dikalahkan oleh Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage di Lembah Akhir. Nyatanya tidak begitu. Uchiha Madara masih hidup dan ia memanggil Gedomazou dari bulan, menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memperpanjang umurnya. Untuk mengendalikan Mazou, Madara mencangkokkan sel Hashirama kedalam dirinya...dan menjelang kematiannya, ia membangkitkan Rinnegan..."

"...akan tetapi Madara mengetahui umurnya takkan panjang lagi, sehingga ia menitipkan Rinnegan-nya padamu, Uzumaki Nagato ! Dia memilih klan Uzumaki yang punya banyak chakra dan berumur panjang serta memiliki sedikit kekuatan dari Senju, sehingga kau bisa mengendalikan Mazou. Ketika Madara mati, hanya beberapa tahun setelahnya, Styx menemukan tempat dia dikubur dan menghidupkannya lagi dengan segel kutukan miliknya. Dan sekarang...Madara butuh Rinnegan untuk membangkitkan Juubi..."

"Kau tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, bukan ?" Tabrak Nagato. Hanzo mengangguk.

"Tentu saja ! Siapa yang mau jadi bawahan Madara ? Kau-lah kunci kemenanganku, Nagato ! Bergabunglah denganku, kita hancurkan Madara ! Kita bisa melancarkan Mugen Tsukuyomi hanya untuk kita !" Seru Hanzo dengan suara menggelegar.

_Sudah kuduga_, batin Nagato. _Hanzo memang agak sulit berkoalisi dengan siapapun. Tapi Madara jauh lebih hebat dari yang dia pikirkan, apalagi dia juga dibantu oleh dua naga pengkhianat Etatheon, yang sekarang berusaha membangkitkan Droconos. Situasi akan jadi semakin kompleks_.

"Bagaimana, Uzumaki Nagato ?" Tanya Hanzo tak sabar.

.

"Aku menolak," jawab Nagato tegas. "Aku menyesal, tapi kurasa aku harus mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang juga."

Para pengawalnya langsung bersiap, namun Hanzo mencegah. "Hentikan. Sudah lama aku ingin bertarung dengan bocah ini."

* * *

**Piramida Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana**

"Orochimaru-san, Kabuto-san."

Suara itu terdengar keras walau diucapkan dengan datar. Dua sosok pemilik nama itu segera mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang mereka tekuni, dan mendapati seseorang berjubah hitam dengan topeng oranye berbentuk pusaran air yang hanya punya satu lubang mata kanan. Orochimaru berdiri, menatapnya curiga.

"Pengguna Jikukan Ninjutsu-kah ?" Selidiknya datar.

"Luar biasa, benar dalam sekali tebak," puji sosok itu, "aku sedang mencari sesuatu, ternyata kalian mendapatkannya duluan."

Kali ini Kabuto ikut bangun, mengeluarkan sebuah pedang pendek. "Mau apa kau kemari ?" Gertaknya. "Dari penampilannya, kau bukan ilmuwan atau siapapun yang bertujuan mencari sesuatu yang...menambah pengetahuanmu."

Sosok itu tertawa ringan. "Pengetahuan dan kekuatan, keduanya harus seimbang. Pengetahuan tanpa kekuatan adalah pincang, sedangkan kekuatan tanpa pengetahuan adalah buta. Serahkan buku itu padaku dan semuanya selesai," katanya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Orang sepertimu tidak pantas memilikinya," tentang Orochimaru.

"Ini perpustakaan, Orochimaru-san," balas sosok itu, "bukan toko buku. Aku akan mengembalikan buku itu nanti, kalau kalian memang belum selesai mempelajarinya," ujarnya santai. "Sebaiknya kita hindari pertarungan. Kalau sampai ada satu saja Harpy yang tahu, dia akan memanggil Oedipus dan perkara jadi rumit," tambahnya sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Berikan."

Saat itu juga, selusin ular mendadak keluar dari lantai perpustakaan, membelit tubuh orang itu hingga tidak bisa bergerak.

"Takkan pernah," balas Orochimaru sinis.

Kabuto memainkan pedangnya. "Haruskah dia dihabisi, Orochimaru-sama ?" Selidiknya.

.

"Hah ?!" Seru Kabuto sedetik kemudian. Sosok berjubah hitam itu...sudah tidak ada di tempatnya !

"Menghilang begitu saja ?" Tanggap Orochimaru. "Sepertinya teknik Jikukan Ninjutsu-nya cukup hebat. Mungkin bisa disertarakan dengan Yondaime Hokage. Bahkan ular-ularku tidak berkutik," ujarnya.

.

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan ini lebih mudah ?"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang –kurang cepat, karena sosok itu sudah mengeluarkan rantai yang terhubung di tangan kanan dan kirinya, dan secepat kilat langsung berlari –_menembus_ mereka berdua, meninggalkan mereka bersama rantai yang mengikat di belakangnya.

"Dia menembus kita ?!" Ucap Kabuto tertahan. Sosok itu berjalan santai ke buku yang dijatuhkan keduanya, merogohnya.

"Takkan kubiarkan !" Seru Orochimaru sambil membuka mulutnya. Lusinan ular keluar dari dalam situ, dan mulut mereka membuka, menampakkan sebilah pedang di mulut masing-masing ular. Semuanya mengarah ke satu sasaran, dan...

"Sial," gerutu Kabuto. Ia mengeluarkan pisau chakra, memotong rantai yang mengikatnya dan Orochimaru. "Serangan Orochimaru-sama menembusnya ? Sepertinya ini semacam teknik yang unik baginya," gumamnya.

Sosok itu segera membentuk hanseal begitu berhasil menjauhi para ular. Sebuah bola api ditembakkan –dibalik topengnya.

"原水: 水熱 !"

_**Suiton: Mizudama**_

(Elemen Air: Bola Air)

Kabuto membalas, dan lantai perpustakaan langsung basah begitu jutsunya menghajar api lawan. Ia segera melesat maju, memperpanjang pisau chakra di kedua tangannya dan menyerang sosok hitam itu dengan membabi-buta. Tapi percuma, semua serangannya menembus target.

"Sebenarnya dia menggunakan teknik apa ?" Bisik Orochimaru pada dirinya sendiri. _Jelas terlalu ceroboh jika menyerang langsung, lebih baik mengamati pertarungan mereka dan mempelajari kelemahan lawan, itu akan jauh lebih efektif_, pikirnya. Ia melirik buku yang sudah dijatuhkan sosok bertopeng itu –yang masih sibuk mengatasi Kabuto (dengan tidak melakukan apapun).

Tak menunggu lama, Kabuto segera kelelahan. Keringatnya bercucuran.

"Hmm ? Itu saja ?" Selidik sosok itu sinis. "Kupikir kau akan lebih baik sebagai asisten kepercayaan salah satu Sannin Legendaris," cemoohnya.

Kabuto tersungkur, napasnya terputus-putus. "Sial," gerutunya.

"Lebih baik kuakhiri sekarang saja," sambut pria bertopeng itu santai. Sebilah _kunai_ muncul di kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus pisau chakra sebaik kau, tapi aku bisa menirunya dengan dua _kunai_ ini," katanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

Sosok Orochimaru dengan cepat muncul tepat di belakang pria bertopeng, LANGSUNG menebas tangan kanannya dengan Pedang Kusanagi.

Pria bertopeng itu mengaduh, dan setengah detik kemudian, Kabuto langsung bangkit dan segera memukul dada kirinya menggunakan tapakan pisau chakra-nya, membuat sosok misterius itu jatuh telak ke lantai.

Kabut tersenyum kecil. "Huh," gerutunya. "Ada alasan kenapa dua orang saja sudah cukup bahkan untuk menangani naga raksasa sekalipun kalau dibutuhkan..." desisnya santai sembari mengusap peluh di dahinya. "Selagi aku menyerangmu habis-habisan, kau melupakan Orochimaru-sama yang sedang menganalisis pertarungan kita berdua," terangnya. "Dia telah menemukan kelemahanmu dan menyerang di saat yang tepat."

"Kerja bagus, Kabuto," puji Orochimaru sambil berjalan mendekat sosok misterius itu. "Sekarang mari kita lihat setampan apa wajah seseorang yang berani lancang pada kita."

"Aku kasihan," ujar sosok itu tiba-tiba. Orochimaru mengangkat satu alis. "Pada kalian," lanjut pria bertopeng itu, dan dalam sekejap seluruh tubuhnya menjelma menjadi...patung kayu...dengan tangan kanan terpotong dan dada retak.

"Mokubunshin ?!" Seru Orochimaru terkejut bukan main.

"Apa ?!" Kabuto sama terkejutnya. "Jutsu tiruan paling sempurna yang dapat menyalin semua kemampuan dari tubuhnya yang asli ? Bukannya itu juga salah satu...hasil eksperimen Anda, Orochimaru-sama ? Kenapa orang ini...?" Dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pasti dia menggunakannya sebelum Anda menyerangnya !"

"Wow, wow, wow," sebuah suara yang mulai tak asing di telinga mereka berdua terdengar dari sisi belakang. Keduanya menoleh, dan melihat sosok bertopeng itu sudah mengambil buku yang beberapa menit lalu mereka teliti. "Kenapa ada yang mengabaikan sesuatu sehebat ini, ya ?" Sindirnya. "Sayang sekali kalau kau menemukan emas tapi malah menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk menggosok tubuhmu saat mandi, jadi daripada sia-sia di tangan yang salah, lebih baik ini kubawa saja," celotehnya.

Orochimaru menghunus Kusanagi-nya, memanjangkan leher siap menyerang, namun sosok itu tersedot dengan cepat ke sebuah pusaran dimensi yang aneh...yang berpusat pada mata kanannya.

"Sampai jumpa. Semoga beruntung lain kali !" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Menghilang.

"Sial," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. "Oedipus akan sangat marah."

* * *

**Varan's Stomach**

Aku dibantu Kurama.

Aku berusaha menanamkan itu dalam diriku. Aku tidak sendirian. Lagipula, _Paradox_ melihatku. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Antaboga merengsek maju, langsung menggigit 'tanah' tempat aku berdiri dengan gigi-giginya yang seperti seratus belati dijejer. Aku melompat menghindar ke belakang, lantas melempar satu _shuriken_ dan segera membuatnya menjadi jauh lebih banyak dengan Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu. Meski aku tidak yakin _shuriken_-_shuriken_ itu bisa menembus sisik Antaboga yang tebal, hitung-hitung mengetes kekuatan sisik-sisiknya. Dan semua _shuriken_ itu hancur begitu mengenai sisik-sisik baja Antaboga.

Aku menaruh jari telunjuk dan jempol tangan kananku ke dagu, berpikir. Apa kejadiannya akan sama dengan _Wyvern_ ?

Naga itu mendengus meremehkanku, lalu menyemburkan api berwarna hijau tua. Aku melakukan _handseal_ yang pernah kupelajari.

"原水:水龍イルの術 !"

_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Air: Jurus Naga Air)

Dalam sekejap, muncul air dari kedua telapak kakiku dan langsung membentuk seekor naga –yang terbuat dari air, yang kemudian menerjang Antaboga yang segera melingkarkan ekornya pada salah satu batu merah, berusaha bertahan dari derasnya jurusku. Aku tidak akan berpikir kalau itu sudah cukup, jadi selagi dia sibuk dalam posisi bertahan, kulancarkan serangan yang lain.

Para Kagebunshinku langsung menyerang, namun dikaburkan dengan mudah oleh api hijau Antaboga. Begitu merasa semua bunshin menghilang, ia menyerang sosok yang dikiranya sebagai sosok asliku. Tapi begitu ia menabrak 'aku' dengan kepalanya dan membenturkannya ke salah satu batu merah, manusia yang ditabraknya itu menghilang dalam asap putih.

"Bunshin juga ?" Gerutunya. "Dimana yang asli ?"

'Tanah' tepat di bawahnya retak dan terbuka. Aku siap !

"仙人:巨大螺旋丸 !"

_**Senpou: Oodama Rasengan**_

(Teknik Sage: Rasengan Jumbo)

Bola angin besar itu langsung menggilas leher Antaboga, memecahkan beberapa sisiknya dan membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Aku menyusup lewat 'tanah' yang ternyata lumayan lunak ini, dan begitu ada kesempatan kuserang naga itu dari bawah. Dan itu berhasil.

"Seorang Sennin, huh ?" Gerutu Antaboga sambil berusaha bangun kembali. "Aku sampai kehilangan satu gigiku. Serangan yang lumayan," desisnya. Aku memasang kuda-kuda. Satu teknik rahasia sudah kukeluarkan sekarang. Aku percaya naga sebijaksana Antaboga tidak akan mempan ditipu oleh trik yang sama dua kali, jadi aku harus pandai-pandai memikirkan strategi baru.

Antaboga membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Mendadak, ratusan duri-duri tajam berlapis api hijau melesat keluar, berusaha mengenaiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan jutsu elemen tanah disini untuk melindungiku karena aku tidak yakin apakah ada unsur tanah di perut raksasa ini, jadi satu-satunya jalan terbaik adalah membalas dengan jutsu serang-semi-pertahanan. Elemen angin.

"為風: 竜巻の術 !"

_**Fuuton: Tatsumaki no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Angin: Jurus Tornado)

Pusaran angin berbentuk corong –yang anehnya bersumber dari langit-langit lambung _Varan_\- segera terbentuk dengan cepat, meniup dan mengalihkan semua duri-duri api yang ditembakkan Antaboga. Namun sekalipun dia terkena tekniknya sendiri, tidak ada gunanya. Sisiknya sungguh tebal. Apa mungkin dia punya kelemahan yang sama dengan _Wyvern_ –mulut ? Tapi kulihat duri-duri itu sebagian terpental ketika menghantam tornadoku dan menelusup masuk ke mulut dan lidahnya, dan dia tampak baik-baik saja, jadi kurasa kelemahannya bukan di mulut.

SRET !

SRET !

Aku menoleh. Kudapati beberapa duri menggores pakaianku, dan aku berkelit menghindar. Mereka terlalu banyak sedangkan tornadoku terbatas ! Aku terus bergerak, duri-duri itu terus menancap. Sampai kulihat sebuah batu delima yang...tidak bisa ditancapi oleh satupun duri Antaboga. Kulempar satu _shuriken_ dengan chakra angin ke batu delima itu. Dan tidak menancap juga. Batu itu pasti keras. Sebuah ide segera hinggap di kepalaku.

Aku melompat tinggi-tinggi, memanfaatkan tornado yang masih berputar untuk membuatku berputar beberapa kali dan terlempar ke belakang Antaboga. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, kupegang ujung ekornya dan kulemparkan dia ke salah satu batu delima terbesar yang bisa kulihat.

BRRAAANNGGG ! ! !

Sisik baja Antaboga berbunyi seperti gong dipukulkan ke batu begitu menghantam batu delima itu. Ia meraung kesakitan, tapi hebatnya, tidak ada satupun sisik hijaunya yang lepas ! Aku meneguk ludah. Dimana titik lemah naga ini ?

.

.

"_Perutnya !"_ Seru Kurama dari dalam tubuhku. Aku tersadar. Ya, benar.

Dengan kata lain, bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tadi aku menghantam area itu dengan Oodama Rasengan, dan hasilnya, beberapa sisik bawahnya lepas. Bahkan satu giginya sampai lepas. Kenapa aku tidak terpikir secepat itu ? Segera saja kulempar naga yang ekornya masih dalam genggamanku ini ke batu delima di sebelahnya –kali ini dengan bagian perutnya tepat ke batu merah itu. Dan...

PRRAAAAANNNGGG ! ! ! Semua sisik di perutnya segera pecah berkeping-keping, memberi warna baru pada 'tanah' AEsir itu. Darah menetes dari mulut sang Antaboga. Ia meringis. Aku melompat mundur sambil berusaha mengatur kembali napasku yang masih terengah-engah. Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan energi Sennin Modo untuk melempar sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih berat dari tubuhku sendiri.

"Aku terkesan, Naruto-sama," desis Antaboga kemudian bangkit berdiri. "_Dracovetth_ didikan _Paradox_ memang selalu tidak mengecewakan," imbuhnya, kemudian mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya beberapa kali. Ketika ia menyingkapnya, tampak sebuah kunci tembaga sebesar lengan manusia dewasa dengan ukiran rumit. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati. Untuk sementara, karena...

.

.

Kunci ini berat sekali ! Aku tidak bersiap menggunakan energi Sennin Modo lagi karena tidak mengira kunci ini jauh lebih berat. Mungkin sekitar dua ratus kilogram ! Padahal aku memperkirakan beratnya hanya sekitar sepuluh kilogram saja. Aku bisa mendengar Kurama terkekeh geli begitu melihatku tersuruk-suruk membawa kunci besar ini.

"Nah," desis Antaboga ramah. "Cepat masukkan itu ke lubang kunci di pusat AEsir, dan lihat keajaiban yang terjadi," katanya misterius.

Mendadak, seluruh area berguncang pelan. Area. Alias...lambung raksasa _Varan_. Bahkan mungkin sekujur tubuh _Varan_ sedang berguncang dan berderak sekarang ! Aku pontang-panting berusaha menjaga keseimbangan dengan kunci seberat sapi ini. "Apa yang terjadi ?!" Seruku keras-keras.

"Parthenon memberi telepati padaku," desis _Paradox_. "Dia bilang _Varan_ mulai marah, dan sekarang naga kolosal ini menyedot apa saja yang ada di depannya, termasuk daratan penyusun pulau ! Para _Etatheon_ berhasil menghindar dengan terbang ke langit, tapi kemarahan _Varan_ sepertinya akan berlangsung lumayan lama ! Kepingan-kepingan daratan itu akan sampai di lambung ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa belas menit !" Jelas _Paradox_.

Ini bahaya. Harus kumasukkan kunci ini sebelum potongan pegunungan atau apapun yang dihisap naga super raksasa ini masuk ke lambungnya. Aku berjalan susah payah ke pusat bangunan kubah lingkaran itu. Begitu aku memasukinya, dua belas tiang perunggu yang menyangga bangunan itu bersinar gemerlap. Bangunan gading ini berguncang, dan bagian tengahnya tenggelam. Beberapa saat kemudian, bagian tengah kembali dalam bentuk yang berbeda. Patung seekor naga...yang kurasa adalah replika dari Antaboga itu sendiri, hanya saja seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih sekarang.

Tepat berada di pusat AEsir, di mulut patung Antaboga yang terbuka, terdapat lubang kunci yang pas dengan kunci yang kupegang sekarang. Dengan susah payah, kumasukkan anak kunci ke lubangnya.

"Putar !" Seru Antaboga –yang sudah berada di belakangku.

"Ini tidak mudah !" Balasku dengan keringat bercucuran. "Hei _Paradox_ ! Bisa bantu aku ?"

_Paradox_ menggeleng. "Jika yang menyegel para kolosal bukan manusia, maka itu tidak akan bekerja. Percuma naga terkuat sekalipun," jelasnya pendek sambil tetap bergeming duduk di sebuah batu merah. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi apa boleh buat.

Kudorong anak kunci itu sekuat tenaga, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Keringatku bercucuran. Ugh, ini sangat keras ! Tapi aku harus bisa !

Antaboga hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Entah karena apa. Satu menit berlalu dan aku masih tidak bisa menggesernya barang sesenti. Naga penjaga bersisik hijau di sebelahku ini akhirnya melirik _Paradox_ –yang juga mulai tak sabar. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kami.

.

"Dasar bodoh," desis _Paradox_ datar. "Kau memutarnya ke arah yang salah !"

.

.

APA ? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana bertingkah sekarang. Antaboga tertawa habis-habisan. Dia sengaja mengerjaiku ! Segera kupindah posisi dan kuputar, kali ini dengan lebih kuat. Dan kunci itu berputar sedikit demi sedikit, hingga aku tidak bisa memutarnya lagi setelah dua kali berotasi.

CLANK !

Kunci itu tertancap kuat ke mulut patung dengan sendirinya, perlahan tenggelam sendiri, masuk ke mulut patung. Dua belas tiang perunggu bersinar terang, berputar searah jarum jam dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, membuatku pusing. Terdengar suara seperti bongkahan batu yang jatuh ke air kental. Aku melirik _Paradox_, dan dia mengangguk.

"Potongan daratan yang dihisap _Varan_ sudah sampai ke lambungnya," desisnya. "Itu akan membuat gelombang pasang asam lambung yang bergejolak mencerna –apapun yang masuk ke perut ini, bahkan batu sekalipun. Kita harus pergi dari sini, segel AEsir ini akan melumpuhkan _Varan_ dari dalam dan kemudian menyebar ke seluruh Kaum Kolosal," jelasnya cepat.

"Bagaimana kita keluar dari sini ?!" Seruku agak panik.

"Aku bisa mengebor batuan cadas lebih cepat daripada _Galaeana_," tabrak _Paradox_. "Naiklah. Aku akan melindungimu dengan enam berlianku seperti tadi dan kita akan keluar lewat punggung naga raksasa ini," perintahnya.

"Antaboga ?" Selidikku. "Kau tidak ikut ?"

Naga itu menggeleng. "Metamorfosisku sebentar lagi. Lihat ! Ekorku sudah diselubungi kerak putih. Aku akan menunggu sampai semuanya siap, bahkan walau harus terperangkap di perut naga sepanjang sepuluh kilometer, aku akan keluar dan hidup, menikmati dunia dalam wujud yang sesungguhnya, mempergunakan kebijaksanaan yang kudapat untuk kepentingan banyak makhluk hidup," cerocosnya panjang lebar.

Aku menggaruk kepala, tidak mengerti.

"Antaboga terkena kutukan sehingga menjadi seperti ini. Jika ada yang menyegel Kaum Kolosal di AEsir, kutukannya akan hilang, dan dia akan bermetamorfosis dan kembali ke wujud asalnya," jelas _Paradox_ cepat. "Cepatlah keluar begitu kau selesai," pesannya pada Antaboga. Kristal berbagai warna kembali menyelubungiku, dan _Paradox_ langsung meluncur bagai roket –menabrak atap AEsir yang berbentuk kubah. Alasannya sederhana –ia tidak mau repot-repot menghancurkan dua belas tiang perunggu yang masih berputar cepat.

Dalam waktu singkat saja kami sudah berada di langit-langit lambung super raksasa ini. Ketujuh berlian _Paradox_ bersinar, menyatu menjadi cahaya putih di dadanya –Darah Delima, kemudian menembak tepat ke atas, mengebor dan menembus ratusan meter elemen hidup ini dalam hitungan detik. Hanya dalam waktu satu menit, aku bisa melihat cahaya dari luar –sebuah lubang besar yang muat untuk terbang _Paradox_ langsung terbuka.

"Makhluk hidup tetap makhluk hidup, _Varan_ akan beregenerasi kembali walau lambat, jadi bersiaplah untuk kecepatan tertinggi," katanya singkat.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan desiran angin dari rambut, baju, atau tubuhku. Suaranya saja yang terdengar, juga tidak terlalu keras karena aku dilindungi kristal berlian _Paradox_. Tapi bisa kurasakan kami sedang terbang vertikal ke atas dengan sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya keluar –melihat cahaya sang surya lagi, birunya laut, hijau dan damainya hutan, serta aroma khas udara –tidak seperti suasana lambung super raksasa itu yang bau, pengap, dan panas.

"Serasa masuk kulkas," candaku begitu _Paradox_ membuka pelindungnya. "Kau juga merasakannya ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Balasnya. "Aku bisa bertahan hidup di Planet Merkurius lalu dipindahkan ke Pluto tanpa merasa ada yang berbeda". Oh, _Kami-sama_. Kenapa Kau 'anugerahkan' naga sesombong dan seangkuh ini pada _Dracovetth_ amatir yang-mendadak-tenar-ini ?

"Wow, itu pasti hebat !" Suara Hermes mengagetkanku. "Sayang aku tidak sempat masuk ke dalam tadi," ujarnya, disusul tiga _Etatheon_ yang lain.

"Kalian bertemu Antaboga ?" Selidik Parthenon. Aku mengangguk cepat. "Dia pasti sedang bermetamorfosis disana," tebaknya. Dan aku mengangguk lagi.

"Untunglah kita tidak sedang menapak ke Bumi sekarang," ucap Beleriphon. "Lihat !"

_Varan_ –naga super duper ekstra kolosal itu kini berguncang seperti pendulum. Ekornya lepas dari tubuhnya, disusul kaki belakang, kaki depan, dan akhirnya kepala. Suara berisik yang hebat dan getaran yang luar biasa mengiringi terbongkarnya makhluk hidup terbesar yang pernah berjalan di planet ini. Sesaat kemudian, kulihat mata kuning-merah-hitam selebar lapangan kasti itu kehilangan cahayanya, mati semua bagai bohlam yang filamennya putus.

"Demi Ganymede, aku selalu kasihan pada para kolosal," ucap Pyrus. "Sebentar lagi para _Jőrmungandr_, _Titanis_, _Rodrigues_, _Tailtorn_, dan semua kolosal yang bahkan belum sempat bangkit akan tertanam lagi ke tanah hingga waktu mereka tiba lagi," katanya.

"Ha ?" Seruku. "Jadi setiap 275 tahun si _Varan_ itu akan bangkit lagi ?"

Kelima _Etatheon_ ini mengangguk kompak. "Dan seseorang harus menyegelnya lagi dan lagi, kecuali mereka ingin para kolosal menebar teror di dunia sampai mereka secara alami terkebumikan lagi," jelas Parthenon.

"Hmm ? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu ?" Kurama mendadak bersuara.

"Darimana saja kau ?!" Bentakku. "Kau...tidak lihat barusan ?"

"Aku tidur."

Oke. Ini pasti naga penuh kejutan nomor satu yang pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. Selain _Paradox_, mungkin.

* * *

**Amegakure, Highest Tower**

Hanzo dan Nagato saling berhadapan. Sorot mata mereka serupa sekarang. Nagato akan lebih hati-hati karena sebelumnya binatang panggilannya berhasil dilumpuhkan _Pinthowra_ Hanzo dengan mudah.

Hanzo mulai duluan.

Ia cabut sebuah gulungan dari pinggangnya, langsung membukanya dan melesatkan puluhan _kunai_ dengan kertas peledak. Nagato menatap nanar semua kertas yang ditempel di _kunai_-_kunai_ itu. Ia bisa mengetahui...kalau itu hanya jebakan.

Hanya beberapa kertas yang benar-benar merupakan kertas peledak. Tentu saja, Hanzo takkan mengambil resiko puncak menaranya hancur akibat banyak sekali ledakan yang terjadi jikalau itu tak mengenai Nagato. Tapi ini juga akan sia-sia...

"_Shinra Tensei_ !"

JLEB ! JLEB ! JLEB !

Semua _kunai_ terhempas dan mendarat kembali di dekat tiap prajurit –yang langsung lari tunggang-langgang.

DUUAAARRR ! ! !

Nagato melirik pintu kanan. Pengawal itu sudah kabur duluan. _Konan pasti selamat_, pikirnya. _Tapi aneh. Dimana..._

"Mencariku ?" Sebuah suara terdengar tepat di belakang Nagato. Hanzo menarik pedang dari sarungnya, berusaha menebas Nagato yang segera menghindar dengan lincah. "Dengan Rinnegan-mu, kau memperoleh banyak keuntungan," desis Hanzo datar. "Kenapa tidak gunakan itu untuk memajukan desa kita tercinta ini ? Tidak perlu jadi pengkhianat, Nagato," ia masih berusaha membujuk.

"Tidak akan," balas Nagato cepat. "Kalian berdua salah. Bukan ini yang diinginkan Yahiko !" Bentaknya.

Hanzo tertawa ringan. "Oh, anak malang !" Serunya dengan suara dibuat-buat. "Jangan bicarakan orang mati," katanya, dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berada di belakang Nagato lagi, menebas lagi, tapi Nagato berhasil menghindar lagi.

Dia pasti menggunakan Shunshin, pikir Nagato cepat. Ia menyemburkam bola api. Hanzo membalas dengan bola api yang sama besarnya. Pertarungan yang seimbang saling menyembur seperti naga, tetap seperti itu untuk setengah menit sampai Hanzo lebih dulu kehabisan napas. Nagato tidak buang waktu dan langsung memperbesar apinya, meluaskan jangkauan berusaha melukai Hanzo –yang membentuk _handseal_ secepat mungkin dan melindungi dirinya dengan dinding yang mendadak muncul dari lantai.

"Dasar," bisik Hanzo. "Efek terlalu sering Shunshin untuk jangka pendek, napasku juga makin pendek," gerutunya.

Api berhenti. Hanzo tetap di tempat, menunggu serangan selanjutnya.

BRUAAKK ! !

Dinding yang dibuatnya hancur dihantam tinju batu lawannya, namun dia bergerak secepat kilat –langsung menempelkan dua kertas peledak ke lengan batu Nagato dan melakukan _handseal_. Dari lantai tempat Nagato berdiri, keluar kertas-kertas peledak yang langsung membungkus kakinya.

"Berakhir sudah kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi !" Seru Hanzo.

"Tidak akan," geram Nagato pelan. "_SHINRA TENSEI _!"

.

.

Lima lantai teratas menara tertinggi kediaman Hanzo hancur seketika.

Pria berjubah itu mendarat di sebuah menara lain. Nagato melesat ke arahnya dan langsung menghantamnya dengan sebuah tongkat besi tabung yang keluar begitu saja dari lengannya. Kekuatan Rinnegan. Hanzo membalasnya dengan _kunai_. Nagato mengeluarkan satu lagi besi tabung di tangan kirinya, namun Hanzo menarik pedang, membalas serangan.

Mereka berdua berada dalam posisi setimbang selama beberapa detik, bergetar berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain, sampai Hanzo mengeluarkan cambuk air dari tangan kanannya –tanpa _handseal_, yang membelit tangan kanan Nagato, memutarnya di udara dan kemudian melemparnya hingga membentur salah satu menara. Ia mengaduh. Hanzo melesat dengan pedangnya, menghunus tepat ke dada Nagato.

BOOFF ! !

"Bunshin," desisnya. "Dasar pengecut."

Dua roket sepanjang tangan manusia dewasa berdesing di belakangnya. Dengan lincah pria itu menghindar, mengabaikan menara-menara desanya yang hancur sebagian dihantam roket yang nyasar itu. Nagato terlihat dari kejauhan, mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"修羅道 !"

_**Shurado**_

(Jalur Ashura)

Tangan kanannya terbuka di kedua sisi, meluncurkan dua rudal berujung runcing yang langsung mengejar Hanzo. Pemimpin Amegakure itu diam saja menatap rudal-rudal yang berdesingan ditengah rintik hujan, hingga salah satu dari mereka nyaris mengenainya...

DHUUUAAARRRRR ! ! !

Bagian menara yang sebelumnya ditempatinya kini tampak seperti biskuit yang barusan digigit. Satu rudal masih belum bereaksi. Hanzo muncul di sisi lain menara –yang sialnya malah dekat dengan hulu ledak rudal kedua. Tak pelak, ledakan kedua yang lebih keras, menghancurkan sepertiga menara teratas. Pipa-pipa besi berjatuhan, menyanyikan suara berisik begitu berbenturan dengan lantai baja-beton yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter diatas laut dalam Amegakure.

Nagato mendecih. Hanzo melakukan Shunshin dengan baik, tapi untuk kedepannya tidak akan sebagus itu. Terlalu sering baginya melakukan jutsu perpindahan instan itu.

Geraman pelan terdengar dari belakang. Nagato menoleh. Sebelumnya, ia melirik sosok Hanzo yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan ekor mata.

_Pinthowra_...dibelakangnya. Naga itu menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi kuning busuk di gusi ungunya yang menjijikan. Satu-dua tetes air liur kuning kental meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia membuka mulut, langsung menembakkan gas beracun berwarna kehijauan, sebarkan semuanya dan memaksa Nagato menghirupnya. Hanzo menatapnya dari kejauhan.

"Selesai sudah," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak ada naga yang lebih beracun daripada _Pinthowra_. Bahkan aku, yang sudah menjadi tuannya selama bertahun-tahun pun masih belum kebal terhadap racunnya. Tidak ada penawar atau antidot dari tiap racunnya, dan ludah, urin, ingus, gasnya, napasnya, bahkan fesesnya pun beracun, dan tiap anggota punya jenis racun yang berbeda. Nyaris mustahil untuk hidup begitu menghirup sedikit saja racunnya."

Nagato tertunduk.

Hanya untuk dua detik sebelum ia langsung memukul perut naga beracun itu dengan tinju batu raksasa yang keluar dari menara tempatnya berdiri –langsung membuat _Pinthowra_ hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan suara berisik. Hanzo menatapnya tak percaya.

Dengan Shinra Tensei, Nagato memudarkan kabut beracun yang dibuat _Pinthowra_ dan langsung melesat menantang Hanzo dengan besi tabungnya. Lawannya menyambutnya dengan pedangnya.

"Aku kagum," puji Hanzo. "Kau luar biasa."

"Aku menahan napas tadi," jelas Nagato datar. "Dan melapisi wajahku dengan tiruan mekanik Shurado," sambungnya, sembari melepas semacam 'kulit' di wajahnya, yang sama persis dengan kontur wajah aslinya. "Aku sudah mengabdi padamu selama bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin aku tidak mengetahui karakteristik nagamu itu."

Hanzo mengeluarkan api dari pedangnya. Membuatnya membara, membakar apapun yang disentuhnya.

"_Tenrou Kaken_ ?" Selidik Nagato terkejut. "Kau serius, ya ?"

Hanzo tertawa ringan. "Kurasa begitu. Alih-alih memanfaatkanmu, kurasa sekarang aku lebih ingin membunuhmu dan mentransfer Rinnegan-mu padaku ! Aku akan menandingi Madara !" Serunya sambil menyerang dengan pedang apinya. Nagato membalas dengan tebasan angin, namun Hanzo menghindari semuanya dengan baik.

"Pilihlah !" Seru Hanzo disela-sela kesibukan bertarung mereka.

"Berjaya bersamaku dan seluruh Amegakure dan Akatsuki, atau hanya jadi kaki tangan Uchiha !" Bentaknya.

"Tidak dua-duanya !" Balas Nagato tak kalah keras.

Halilintar menggores langit. Pedang api Hanzo yang tak kunjung padam berbenturan dengan pedang gergaji Nagato yang dikeluarkannya menggunakan teknik Shurado. "Kenapa kau begitu bebal pada pilihan, Uzumaki ?!" Bentak Hanzo marah.

.

.

"Karena aku membutuhkan Konan," desis Nagato yakin. "Karena aku membutuhkan tekad Yahiko !"

Hanzo tersenyum sinis. Ia mungkin sudah meludah sekarang, kalau tidak ada masker yang memagari mulutnya. "Yahiko ! Yahiko ! Yahiko ! Hanya itu saja yang kau pikirkan ! Dia pasti akan kecewa melihatmu sekarang !"

"Kau bicara begitu seolah-olah kau tahu Yahiko !" Seru Nagato lantang.

"Memang," balas Hanzo padat. Pupil Rinnegan Nagato membesar.

"Kaupikir siapa yang membunuh Yahiko, hmm ?"

.

.

Nagato bagai tersambar petir begitu mendengar kata-kata itu. Tubuhnya gemetar. Napasnya memburu.

"Kau bodoh," desis Hanzo datar. "BISA-BISANYA !"

.

"HUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! !"

.

Teriakan Nagato bagai membelah langit. Petir menyambar-nyambar, menghasilkan serenande yang samasekali tidak enak didengar. Angin kencang berembus ke segala arah, mencabik-cabik apa saja yang dikenainya. Nagato melakukan _handseal_ dengan cepat.

"MATILAH !" Serunya keras-keras.

.

.

.

"Hmm ?" Sindir Hanzo sinis. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Nagato sendiri bingung.

_Kenapa dia tidak muncul ?_ Pikirnya kebingungan.

Hanzo akhirnya melakukan _handseal_.

.

BOOOFFF ! !

.

"Ini yang mau kau panggil ?" Katanya meremehkan.

Nagato terkejut bukan main. "K-ka-kap-kapan...k-kau...?!"

"Mudah," tabrak Hanzo tenang. "Mungkin kujelaskan nanti saja, selagi kita masih bisa bersenang-senang."

* * *

**Konohagakure, Hi no Kuni**

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus memenangkan perang ini atau dunia akan berakhir," kata Gaara tegas. Ketiga Kage yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"_Paradox_ sudah ditemukan. Empat _Etatheon_ lain juga sudah bersatu. Kita sudah membangun pasukan. Pasukan Aliansi _Dracovetth_ Lima Negara Besar. Sesuatu yang akan sangat bersejarah," timpal Raikage.

"Tsuchikage belum datang juga ?" Selidik Mei. Raikage mengangkat bahu.

Mendadak pintu terbuka. "Maaf telat," kata seorang kakek-kakek cebol dengan tampang tidak bersalah, langsung duduk di kursinya. "Maklum, paling jauh dari Konoha," susulnya –tapi diralat begitu Raikage memelototinya. Ya, secara geografis, Kaminari no Kuni-lah yang terjauh dari Konoha, kan ?

"Kita akan jadikan Konoha sebagai markas Pasukan Aliansi. Medan peperangan diperkirakan berada di semenanjung besar diantara Pegunungan Kuburan dan Hi no Kuni. Negara Uap, Uzushiogakure, dan beberapa desa yang berada di sekitar area tersebut telah diungsikan ke tempat yang aman," lapor Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru.

"Bagus," sambut Tsunade. "Lima Negara Besar bersatu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dan kita..."

"...akan memenangkan peperangan ini !"

"Tsuchikage-sama," panggil Gaara. "Ini sudah selesai ketika Anda dalam perjalanan kemari tadi," katanya, sambil menyodorkan sebuah ikat kepala. Bukan lambang Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, atau Kiri yang terpahat di besinya, melainkan kanji '_Ryuu'_.

"Naga ?" Selidik Onoki. "Bagus juga !"

"Aku yang membuat desainnya," ucap Mifune, pemimpin Tetsugakure. "_Dracovetth_ yang pada masa lampau bertarung satu sama lain, kini tergabung dalam aliansi ! Terlebih, kami para samurai juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam perang kali ini. Waktu kita tidak banyak," imbuhnya, diikuti anggukan setuju oleh lima Kage dan pendamping mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Pelindung kepala sudah dibagikan !"

"Perlengkapan medis sudah dicek !"

.

"Kita, Bagian Intel, akan mengawasi komunikasi di semua bagian. Intel harus menyalurkannya secara cepat dan akurat ! Untuk melakukannya, kita harus tenang, tak peduli apapun yang kita dengar ! Mengerti ?"

"Ya ! ! !"

.

.

.

"Aku dengar mereka akan membagi kita menjadi lima kelompok," kata Chouji, "jadi ternyata mereka membagi kita berdasarkan desa ?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," sanggah Shikamaru. "Ini adalah perang".

"Dia benar," tabrak Temari. "Bukan saatnya bersaing dengan desa lain."

"Resimen utama dibagi menjadi lima bagian," Shikamaru menjelaskan. "Bagian Pertama: bagian serangan jarak menengah. Terdiri dari para Dracovetth yang menunggangi naga yang ahli dalam serangan jarak menengah. Bagian Kedua: bagian serangan jarak dekat. Biasanya mereka yang mengendarai naga yang lebih efektif menyerang langsung. Bagian Ketiga: bagian serangan jarak menengah-jauh. Pengendara naga berkecepatan dan berkemampuan fisik yang bagus masuk ke kategori ini. Bagian Keempat: bagian serangan jarak jauh. Mereka yang mengendarai naga yang spesialis menyerang jarak jauh. Dan Bagian Kelima: bagian serangan spesial."

"Bagian serangan spesial ?" Ulang Chouji.

"Dalam perang, apa saja bisa terjadi," jelas Shikamaru. "Bahkan jika kita terpecah menjadi beberapa bagian, betapa baiknya untuk percaya bahwa tiap bagian dapat beroperasi tanpa halangan. Tergantung pada situasi, beberapa dari mereka akan menemukan posisi terbaik mereka dalam medan perang, ketika yang lain berada dalam masalah. Inilah mengapa kita akan bergantung pada para naga yang memiliki serangan rahasia," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak bisa kukatakan semua persiapan telah dibuat, tapi kira-kira 50.000 Dracovetth dan sekitar 60.000 naga telah berkumpul," sambung Temari. "Banyak diantara para naga yang memiliki kemampuan bicara dengan bahasa manusia juga ikut secara sukarela dalam peperangan besar ini."

"KAPTEN DATANG !"

.

"Kapten dari Batalion Pertama, yang dikenal sebagai tangan kanan Raikage. Darui dari Kumogakure."

"Kapten dari Batalion Kedua, Kapten Kitsuchi dari Iwagakure."

"Kapten dari Batalion Ketiga adalah Kakashi-sensei."

"Kapten dari Batalion Kelima adalah Jendral Mifune, dari Tetsugakure."

"Dan..."

"Kapten dari Batalion Keempat, sekaligus komandan dari semua komandan batalion..."

"...Kazekage Gaara..."

.

Sorak-sorai riuh dari tiap manusia menyambut kelima pemimpin mereka. Lima Negara Besar...bersatu dalam Pasukan Aliansi Dracovetth. Hal bersejarah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi diantara kelimanya. Bersatu, melawan para pengkhianat yang haus kekuasaan...

.

.

.

Perang Dunia Naga Keempat...

.

.

DIMULAI

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 16 selesai ! (Readers dari Bali mana tangannya ! Antaboga itu legenda pewayangan dari Bali lho...sengaja saya masukin).

Wow, agak telat yah ? Hehe, maaf (*bungkuk*). Saya habis pulang dari Purwokerto ndaftar sekolah, walau dengan tubuh lelah tetap saya teruskan ini fic (gak nanya).

Naruto dan tim _Etatheon_ bertemu makhluk terbesar sepanjang sejarah planet: _Varan_. Emmm..._Varan_ itu nama genus-nya komodo, lho, alias _Varanus komodoensis_. Yah soal bentuk, bayangin aja kayak komodo raksasa dengan sayap dan ukuran super-duper kolosal. Mudah-mudahan dikit ada humornya disini, hihihi, soalnya kemaren ada yang protes humor dan romance-nya kurang. Romance masih kurang ya ? (*Dibalang sepatu*). Oke, di chapter depan saya tambahin deh !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Seventen :**

"**New Horizon"**

**See you again in chapter 17 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Fourten:

_**Varan (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Tidak terklasifikasikan

Ukuran : Panjang 10.000 meter, berat tidak dapat diukur secara pasti

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Makhluk hidup terbesar di Bumi

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan tubuh super raksasanya, atau menyemburkan api berjangkauan amat luas

Kategori : Kaum Kolosal

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**(Untuk detail list lebih lanjut, lihat di chapter depan)**_


	17. Chapter 17: Ardhalea

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : Mysterious !

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Action

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 17, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Perang Dunia Naga Keempat telah dimulai ! Pasukan Aliansi dari Lima Negara besar bersatu beserta bala bantuan dari Tetsugakure –para samurai. Sementara, pria misterius bertopeng berhasil mencuri buku rahasia dari tangan Orochimaru dan Kabuto di Perpustakaan Alexandriana. Segel AEsir telah diaktifkan dan menahan semua Kaum Kolosal berkat Naruto dan kelima Etatheon, tapi masalah belum selesai. Apa yang terjadi selama perang dimulai ? Apakah rencana pertama Madara untuk menuju tangga kesuksesan Tsuki no Me Keikaku ? Sementara perang berkecamuk, pertarungan Nagato melawan Hanzo juga belum selesai...

(P.S= Judul bab ini ganti dari rencana sebelumnya 'New Horizon'. Semoga readers tetap suka ya !)

**Enjoy read chap 17 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Tujuhbelas :

**Ardhalea**

"Kita akan kemana sekarang ?" Tanyaku malas pada...yah, acak, sih. Terserah siapa yang mau menjawabnya.

"Konoha, kurasa," Hermes akhirnya menjawab.

"Hei, barusan aku ingin menjawabnya," ujar Beleriphon.

"Salah sendiri kurang cepat," balas Hermes sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Diam kalian berdua," lerai Parthenon. "Aku tidak tahu kalian membicarakan balapan udara konyol yang membuat awan-awan tersingkir dari langit atau ikan-ikan dan kodok-kodok yang beterbangan gara-gara angin yang kalian hasilkan, tapi tidak bisakah kita serius sedikit ? Perang sudah dimulai !"

"Kau harus melihat dua naga buster itu beradu kecepatan lain kali, Naruto," ucap Pyrus menimpali. "Itu luar biasa, kuakui."

"Hei, siapa itu ?" Celetuk Beleriphon. Aku memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas. Sepertinya seekor naga...tanpa penunggang. Rasanya aku mengenalinya.

Sosok itu kian dekat. Atau mungkin kami yang terbang terlalu cepat ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Haruskah kita bersiaga ?" Selidik Pyrus. "Kita belum tahu dia Pembantai Bersayap atau bukan."

"Bukan," kataku. "Aku kenal dia !"

.

"Naruto-sama !" Serunya begitu mendekat. Kelima _Etatheon_ memperlambat laju, terbang melayang di udara.

"Neve !" Balasku. "Kau...terbang sejauh ini ?" Takjubku.

Ia tersipu malu –terutama mungkin karena berhadapan dengan lima _Etatheon_ sekaligus. "Ada berita yang harus kusampaikan."

"Siapa dia ?" Selidik Beleriphon.

"Neve," kataku memperkenalkan. "Dia naga pertama yang kutemui dalam perjalanan, bertempat tinggal di sebuah telaga di Hi no Kuni. Dia pernah membantu timku," lanjutku. "Nah, berita apa yang kau bawa ?"

"Perang sudah dimulai," katanya cepat. "Pasukan Aliansi _Dracovetth_ Lima Negara Besar telah bergerak ke Timur Laut, menuju Pegunungan Kuburan. Aliansi memilih markas di Konohagakure, dan penduduk desa-desa di sekitar area medan perang telah diungsikan," lapornya. "Jika kalian membantu di medan perang, tingkat keberhasilan aliansi pasti meningkat drastis," katanya lagi. Entah itu memang perintah dari pusat atau hanya karangannya saja.

"Jadi ini benar-benar keadaan yang serius, ya," timpalku. "Tapi...apa ada cara bagi Madara dan Hanzo untuk menangani pasukan gabungan dari Lima Negara Besar ?" Tanyaku. "Mereka pasti kalah jumlah !"

Neve menggeleng. "Sebaliknya, pasukan aliansi-lah yang kalah jumlah. Seratus sepuluh ribu _Dracovetth_ dan naga sudah bergabung, akan tetapi yang kudengar dari pasukan pengintai, seratus ribu klon Zetsu Putih telah disiapkan, ditambah sekitar sepuluh ribu pasukan Amegakure kepunyaan Hanzo serta paling tidak lima puluh ribu Pembantai Bersayap segala spesies," katanya. "Pasukan musuh sekitar seratus enam puluh ribu."

"Ditambah tiga pengkhianat," koreksi Pyrus. "Tapi jangan khawatir, Kaum Kolosal takkan mengacau karena kami sudah menyegel mereka semua di AEsir, plus kami juga akan segera bergabung dengan peperangan," imbuhnya.

Jubah chakra oranye dan kuning yang semula berkibar menempel di tubuhku berangsur menghilang, kemudian sebentuk cahaya oranye keluar begitu saja dari tubuhku, dengan cepat mewujud menjadi sosok seekor _Wivereslavia_.

"Perang ya ?" Desis Kurama. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan terlibat langsung begini," katanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Jangan cemas, naga berisik. Kau akan aman selama bersamaku," hiburku setengah bercanda.

"Aku punya usul," kata Kurama tiba-tiba. Pandangan kami semua tertuju padanya. Apa lagi kejutan yang akan diberikannya sekarang ?

"Tolong jangan panggil aku naga berisik," katanya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Hermes menepuk muka. Dengan salah satu sayapnya. Yang lain memasang tampang cengo. "Oke, sekarang aku serius," lanjut Kurama.

.

.

"AWAS DI DEPAN !" Teriaknya keras-keras.

.

Kami terperanjat –tapi tidak ada waktu untuk kaget dan mengelus dada- langsung terbang menghindar dari jalur. HAMPIR saja direnggut oleh rahang kokoh seekor naga raksasa yang mendadak main terobos saja. Aku mengamati naga itu. Dia besar, sangat besar, tapi kerdil jika disandingkan dengan naga-naga kolosal yang kami lawan beberapa jam lalu. Seluruh kulitnya tampak ditutupi perisai hitam layaknya baja terkeras di dunia, dan di rongga-rongganya tampak keluar uap seperti ketel yang bocor, dan berwarna merah. Empat sayapnya mengepak bergantian dan dia mendesis marah pada kami.

"_Crysmson_," ujar Beleriphon. "Lama tidak melihatnya," sambungnya.

"Panjangnya tujuh puluh meter dan merupakan naga tipe gunungapi yang paling besar, tapi dia bisa terbang dengan cepat dan lincah. Dia menyemburkan tanur yang bisa melelehkan besi," jelas Parthenon. "Tidak kusangka mereka mengirim banyak kesini," katanya setelah melihat sekeliling. Kami dikepung setidaknya empat lusin _Crysmson_, yang masing-masing mengeluarkan uap berbau belerang dan mendesis marah.

"Enyahkan mereka," kata _Paradox_, yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Terbang secepat yang kalian bisa, jangkau area luas, kita berkumpul kembali di Hi no Kuni di dekat Konoha, dan laporkan padaku apa yang kalian lihat selama penerbangan singkat pemencaran itu," katanya lalu membentangkan sayap lebar-lebar.

"Hei !" Kataku keras. "Neve tidak bisa terbang secepat kalian, tahu !"

_Paradox_ menoleh, segera membuat Neve bertingkah kikuk sekaligus merasa terhormat. "Seekor _Severin_," katanya. "Kapan kau datang ?"

.

"Eh ?" Neve bingung sendiri. "A...aku, em, maksudku, saya sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu, Yang Mulia _Paradox_," jawabnya. "M-masa Anda tidak menyadarinya ?"

"Benarkah ?" Katanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Apa yang salah denganmu ?" Cetusku. "Dari tadi kau diam saja, begitu ada ancaman baru bertindak sampai tidak ingat kita kedatangan tamu."

_Paradox_ menghela napas malas. "Baiklah. Kita habisi semua _Crysmson_ sekarang," katanya, lalu melesat ke salah satu dari mereka –MENGABAIKAN aku yang terentak ke belakang karena inersia yang begitu besar. Untungnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian macam ini sehingga tidak makan waktu lama untuk menemukan kembali keseimbanganku. _Paradox_ merentangkan sayap depannya lebar-lebar, dalam sekejap tepiannya sudah berubah menjadi setajam pedang. Ia terbang berkelak-kelok, mengiris kaki-kaki _Crysmson_ yang dikenainya.

Pyrus sibuk menembakkan bola-bola air. Itu tidak membuat lava dan tanur naga berapi itu padam, tapi membuatnya lemah sedikit. Mereka menyerang, menyemburkan tanur yang tampak seperti sirup jeruk yang lezat, tapi percayalah, kau akan meneriakkan suara terkerasmu begitu kau menyentuhnya barang hanya setetes. Aku mengeluarkan Pedang Rikudo, berdiri di ujung ekor _Paradox_ (ekstrem ? Tidak, karena _Paradox_ sudah pernah bilang aku takkan terjatuh darinya kecuali dia menginginkannya, dan itu cukup membuatku tenang) dan menebas naga manapun yang berusaha menyemburku dengan cairan panas itu.

Neve berlindung dibalik Parthenon, sementara Hermes menembakkan laser ke mata-mata _Crysmson_, membuat mereka buta dan saling bertabrakan, membuat Beleriphon lebih mudah mengincar mereka dengan Jinton, memotong-motong tubuh mereka menjadi sekecil molekul.

"Mereka merepotkan," gerutu Beleriphon sembari terbang meliku-liku mengacaukan perhatian para naga musuh. "Untunglah tidak ada _Dracovetth_-nya," semburnya kesal.

"Ini pengalih perhatian," ucap Pyrus. "Mereka sengaja membuat kita sibuk diatas langit untuk waktu lama atau yah, setidaknya beberapa menit, agar para _Dracovetth_ dari Lima Negara Besar bertarung duluan, bisa jadi dengan musuh yang kuat terlebih dulu. Ditunjukkan untuk...menghancurkan barisan depan, menurut perkiraanku," katanya memprediksi.

"Hei !" Aku berseru. Pada _Paradox_. "Apa menurutmu Madara sengaja memanipulasi atau bahasa kasarnya, mencuci otak para naga ini agar tunduk padanya dan menyerang kalian ? Dengan kata lain, dia membuat beberapa spesies punah secara tidak langsung, kan ?" Selidikku.

"Punah karena kami bantai ?" Cerocos _Paradox_. Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak jadi soal," katanya tak peduli. "Ini bukan urusanmu. Jangan mentang-mentang kau _Draco P_, kau boleh mengetahui segalanya. Ini kaitan dengan keseimbangan spesies dan populasi para naga dan ini di luar kemampuan semua manusia. Naga ya naga, manusia ya manusia. Lebih baik kau pikirkan teman-temanmu di medan perang daripada memikirkan para naga kejam yang kami bantai," jelasnya cepat.

Apa ini ? Aku merasa seperti _Paradox_ hampir selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Entah apa itu dan apa maksudnya. Aku berusaha tak terlalu memikirkan itu dan berfokus pada naga-naga yang tersisa. Hmm ? Tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada yang tersisa –semua _Crysmson_ penyerbu sudah mati. Padahal aku baru menebas lima dari mereka.

"Lanjutkan beritamu, Neve," perintah Beleriphon. "Selagi kita terbang santai saja, ke Konoha," titahnya.

"Yang kuketahui, musuh mencari cara untuk membangkitkan Droconos kembali," jelas Neve. "Aku sih...tidak tahu bagaimana. Bukankah Droconos sudah disegel ke sebuah peti batu mati di altar di suatu padang rumput perbatasan Hi dan Kaminari ?" Tanyanya.

_Paradox_ meliriknya tajam. Hanya sekelebat, dan untungnya Neve tidak sadar akan hal itu. Ia kemudian memandang Hermes.

"Pergilah ke Perpustakaan Alexandriana," titahnya cepat.

"Hah ?" Ucap Hermes bingung. "Untuk ap..."

"_Sekarang_," penggal _Paradox_ tegas dengan penekanan penuh. "_Pakai kecepatan tertinggimu_."

"O-oke," balas Hermes terbata-bata. Ia mengubah haluan ke Barat Laut, mengepakkan sayap di kaki belakang dan ujung ekornya secepat sayap lebah, dan langsung melesat lebih cepat dari yang bisa kulihat, seperti seberkas cahaya berwarna kuning. _Pasti ada yang tidak beres sampai Paradox bersikap begitu, batinku_. Semoga mereka berhasil mengatasinya.

"Ada apa ?"

Aku tidak menyangka ada yang berani bertanya terus terang pada _Paradox_ setelah kami melihatnya se'marah' itu, tapi kenyataannya ya, Parthenon bertanya padanya. Sempat kukira _Paradox_ takkan menjawab, seperti biasanya.

"Di lantai terbawah Perpustakaan Alexandriana terdapat sebuah buku yang menjelaskan tentang segala jenis segel, yang terlengkap di dunia. Dan di buku itu juga dipaparkan segel Hakke Fuin yang menahan Droconos sampai sekarang sejak 16 tahun lalu. Termasuk..."

"...cara membuka segelnya..."

.

.

Kami semua terdiam karena terkejut.

"Jadi seseorang telah mencurinya ?!" Seruku. _Paradox_ mengangguk.

"Perkiraanku," katanya. "Oedipus waspada. Tapi kemungkinan besar ada seseorang yang...bisa menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu, teleporter yang bahkan lebih baik daripada Senju Tobirama dan Namikaze Minato, ayahmu," jelasnya padaku. "Sosok pria bertopeng yang merenggut Droconos dari ibumu dan bertarung melawan ayahmu, ingat ?" Katanya padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Tapi berharaplah semoga aku salah," katanya cepat.

"Bukan maksud apa-apa, _Paradox_," celetuk Kurama tiba-tiba, "tapi seberapa sering kau salah ?" Tanyanya.

_Paradox_ terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab.

"Lebih sedikit dari jumlah _Wivereslavia_ di dunia," katanya. Aku menelan ludah, lantas melirik Kurama. _Paradox keterlaluan_, batinku. Bisa tidak jangan menyinggung siapapun ? Menjawab seperlunya apa susahnya sih ?

Kurama menatapku dengan mata rubi-nya dan terdiam, tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan seolah berkata '_Tidak apa-apa, bukan salah siapa-siapa_'.

"Hei, jangan berburuk sangka dulu," cetus _Paradox_. Kurasa dia membaca pikiran kami. "Sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya," desisnya misterius.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, daratan Hi no Kuni terlihat. Tapi butuh setidaknya dua atau tiga jam lagi untuk sampai ke Konoha –dengan kecepatan seratus lima puluh kilometer perjam (itupun karena Neve diberi beberapa helai bulu sayap Hermes).

"Kau boleh pergi dulu, Neve," Parthenon mempersilakan. "Kalau ada Pembantai Bersayap lagi, dia takkan mengicarmu jika kau berpisah dari kami," katanya, seolah menjamin itu pasti terjadi. Naga bersirip itu mengangguk, lalu terbang lebih cepat ke arah yang berbeda. Kami mempercepat kecepatan terbang kami. Melihat Kurama yang kepayahan karena batas maksimal otot-otot sayapnya mulai tercapai, aku menawarkannya masuk kembali ke tubuhku.

Baru saja itu akan terjadi.

.

.

ZUUUOOOORRR ! ! !

Air membuncah ke langit, dan kami langsung menghindar. Tiga ekor _Scylla_ raksasa menyembulkan enam kepala mereka dari laut, mengangakan mulut dengan ganas berusaha menelan kami hidup-hidup.

Ini naga laut yang besar –dia bisa menelan sebuah mobil utuh-utuh (tapi juga bisa ditelan utuh-utuh oleh seekor _Jőrmungandr_) tapi dia merupakan naga laut teraneh yang pernah kulihat. Enam kepalanya menggantung di puncak enam leher panjang, dan kepala-kepala itu berwujud seperti seorang wanita...yang tentu saja dengan dua mata besar melotot berpupil vertikal, bibir tipis dengan gigi-gigi runcing tajam, hidung pesek, tanpa rambut dan telinga, seolah dia gabungan dari nenek sihir, drakula overdosis taring, dan naga. Tubuhnya diselimuti sisik hijau, dan di pinggangnya, empat kepala serigala raksasa siap menggigit.

"Kita menghadapi delapan belas kepala," gerutu Kurama. Ia melirik pinggang masing-masing _Scylla_ dan meralat, "eh, maksudku tiga puluh kepala."

Beleriphon menembakkan Jinton, memecah satu kepala dari satu _Scylla_ –yang membuatnya mengamuk dan menyemburkan air sederas air terjun kemana-mana. Kurama menyemburkan api langsung ke enam kepala seekor _Scylla_, tapi keenam kepala itu juga segera balas menyembur air.

Aku melompat dari punggung _Paradox_ ke salah satu kepala _Scylla_, mendekati matanya yang selebar daun pintu, dan langsung menancapkan Pedang Rikudo dalam-dalam. Darah mengucur membasahiku, tapi aku tak peduli. Kucabut pedang itu dan balik kutusuk satu mata yang lain. Kepala itu meraung liar, aku berusaha berpegangan tapi terlalu licin, dan akhirnya jatuh ke...salah satu kepala serigala di pinggangnya.

Aku mencabut dua _kunai_ dan dua kertas peledak dari tas pinggangku, langsung menancapkannya di kedua mata si serigala sebelum dia sempat berbuat banyak. Dan aku melakukan tindakan aneh dengan sedikit bumbu kegilaan: melompat ke kepala serigala di sebelahnya untuk menghindari ledakan. Kulakukan hal yang sama dengan kepala serigala pertama, dan aku tidak jatuh karena binatang itu punya rambut yang lebat yang bisa digunakan sebagai pegangan yang bagus.

Kepala kedua meledak, aku berpindah ke kepala ketiga, kembali menancapkan _kunai_ dan kertas peledak lalu pindah dengan cepat ke kepala terakhir. Tapi nasibku kurang beruntung, _kunai_ dan kertas peledak-ku sudah habis ! Satu kepala _Scylla_ langsung merenggutku dengan gigi-gigi tajamnya, tapi _Paradox_ memotong kepalanya dengan gampang dan menangkapku di punggungnya.

"Lama sekali hanya untuk menghabisi satu _Scylla_," sinisnya padaku. Aku merengut. Bukan pekerjaan mudah mengalahkan seekor binatang sepanjang lapangan sepakbola dengan sepuluh kepala dua jenis ! (Aku benar, kan ?) Setidaknya untuk seorang manusia. Ketika aku mengedarkan pandangan, dua _Scylla_ lainnya ternyata sudah tenggelam, mati. Kurasa aku terlalu sibuk sampai tak memperhatikannya.

"Sekarang kita harus mengurusi yang satu ini," ujar Parthenon. "Kalau dilihat-lihat, ini memang yang paling besar sih, Naruto. Wajar kau kesulitan," katanya, membelaku sedikit. Yah, setidaknya aku sedikit terhibur.

"Hantam dengan Rasenshuriken," perintah _Paradox_. "Kalau perlu sebanyak yang kaubisa. Kita lihat apa kau lebih kuat dari kelihatannya."

Untuk pertama kalinya mungkin, aku merasa dia menantangku, walau tentu aku takkan menang jika berduel dengan naga –walaupun betina- sepanjang truk gandeng (kecuali jika dia dalam wujud manusia, mungkin). Dan akhirnya aku membentuk beberapa Kagebunshin, langsung berusaha mengumpulkan Rasengan dan menyatukannya dengan chakra angin.

.

.

Sebelum api mendadak mencelat begitu saja dari langit seperti petir yang menyambar, menghanguskan dua dari enam kepala _Scylla_ yang tersisa. Empat kepala lain menggeram marah, mereka menatap ke langit. Kami semua –yang lumayan terkejut, menatap ke arah yang sama dan melihat seekor naga berkaki empat dengan sepasang sayap besar dan ekor yang tampak kokoh, terbentang di langit.

Kami tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena ia menentang matahari –hanya siluet tubuhnya saja yang terlihat, tapi bisa kulihat mata putihnya dengan bagian yang lebih hitam di sekitar matanya dan...

Iris mata berwarna merah darah berpupil hitam vertikal.

Ia menembakkan api lagi, menggosongkan satu lagi kepala _Scylla_, kemudian lagi dan lagi, menghindari semburan api monster itu tanpa kepayahan. Menukik turun, menggigit salah satu kepala dengan kuat dan mencakar-cakarnya hingga mata, hidung, bibir, dan lidah kepala itu berdarah-darah, kemudian dengan gampang menghanguskan dua kepala yang tersisa, menampar dada naga itu dengan cakar berapi di kedua kaki depannya, dan melecutkan ekor bagai cambuk neraka, dan kami menyaksikan _Scylla_ jatuh ke laut bagai kapal yang karam terlalu cepat.

_Paradox_ meniupkan uap aneh berwarna kebiruan dari mulutnya, mengenai laut, dan langsung membentuk sebongkah es datar besar berbentuk persegi seperti rakit es, dan dia mendarat disitu, diikuti naga-naga yang lain. Termasuk naga baru yang membantu kami itu.

Belakangan, aku langsung tercengang. Sampai tidak menyadari mulutku terbuka. Aku menoleh pada Kurama –yang juga membuka mulutnya, barangkali tanpa sadar. Ia memandang naga itu tanpa berkedip. Beleriphon, Pyrus, dan Parthenon tampak lumayan terkejut juga –tidak seterkejut Kurama dan aku- sedangkan _Paradox_ tetap _stay cool_ seperti biasa.

"Namaku Demetra," naga itu memperkenalkan diri dan menganggukkan kepalanya yang ramping. Bulu matanya yang lentik berkedip-kedip indah memandang kami. Ia mengembangkan senyum, melipat sayap. Tubuhnya hampir seluruhnya berwarna oranye dengan duri-duri rapi di punggung, leher, dan ekornya. Naga ini memiliki mata putih bertahtakan iris merah darah dan pupil hitam vertikal persis seperti Kurama, juga dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, tapi tidak di bibirnya.

"Seekor _Wivereslavia_ ?" Selidik Parthenon, ragu. Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Demi Shoemaker-Levy !" Pyrus berseru. Tapi baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berseru lebih dari dua kata. "Kau hidup !"

Oke, itu konyol. Kaupikir Demetra adalah naga mayat, zombie, mumi –atau terserah kau menyebutnya- yang bebas terbang kesana-kemari seperti anjing hilang ? Baru kali ini aku dengar naga seserius Pyrus mengatakan sesuatu yang...aneh. Tapi memang sih, karena bahkan Artemis dan _Paradox_ sekalipun mengatakan bahwa Kurama adalah _Wivereslavia_ TERAKHIR di Bumi, tapi sekarang, hanya beberapa meter dari kami, berdiri seekor _Wivereslavia_ betina yang masih hidup, sehat, normal, dan waras (walau aku belum yakin sepenuhnya mengenai dua kata terakhir).

"_Paradox_ !" Seruku. "Kukira kau pernah bilang Kurama adalah _Wivereslavia_ terakhir ?!"

"Maaf soal itu," katanya, tapi raut wajah dan nada suaranya menandakan dia tak merasa bersalah samasekali. Ia menurunkanku seenaknya hingga aku terjatuh ke lantai es yang dingin, dan berusaha bangun, tapi jatuh lagi karena begitu licin. Aku menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

Dengan santai, _Paradox_ mendekati Demetra seolah mereka sudah lama saling kenal.

"Metamorfosismu lebih cepat dari yang kukira, Antaboga."

.

HAH ?

Aku melongo. Kurama juga, mulutnya terbuka begitu lebar sampai aku takut jangan-jangan engsel rahangnya hampir lepas. "Kau...?" Aku menuding pada Demetra seperti melihat kenyataan bahwa domba dan capung adalah kakak-adik. "Jadi wujud asli Antaboga adalah kau ?"

Demetra mengangguk. "Ya, Naruto-sama. Bukankah _Paradox_ sudah mengatakan bahwa sang penyegel AEsir dan sang penjaga AEsir akan bersimbiosis mutualisme ?" Katanya. "Dan ini dia. Aku terbebas dari kutukan yang kuterima dengan senang hati selama ribuan tahun," katanya senang. "Rasanya seperti...terlahir kembali. Dan itu semua berkat kau, Naruto-sama," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum padaku.

"Antaboga itu jantan, kan ?" Selidik Beleriphon. "Dan kau..."

"Memangnya kutukan bisa pandang bulu ?" Tabrak Parthenon. "Masuk akal. Aku sudah sering mendengar itu tapi baru sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya," lanjutnya.

"Kau sudah mengetahui ini ?" Tudingku pada _Paradox_, agak kesal. "Kau selalu saja menyembunyikan rahasia dariku !"

_Paradox_ mengangguk santai. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tahu," ucapnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Yah, menurutku sih dia juga tidak perlu merasa bersalah, walaupun rasanya tetap tidak nyaman mendengarnya. "Demetra telah terperangkap dalam wujud Antaboga selama ribuan tahun, karena baru sekarang ada _Dracovetth_ yang bisa mengalahkannya. Pada kebangkitan-kebangkitan Kaum Kolosal berabad-abad sebelumnya, manusia dan naga lebih memilih menunggu sampai mereka terkubur sendiri secara alami," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Yah, kita sudah kedatangan satu pasukan tambahan," kata Beleriphon. "Sekarang bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan ?"

"Untunglah Yang Mulia _Paradox_ yang menyelamatkanku," ucap Demetra penuh hormat. "Emm...maksudku, _Draco P_," koreksinya buru-buru. "Karena kalau yang membebaskanku adalah Madara atau seseorang di pihaknya, itu tidak akan menyenangkan."

Untuk sesaat, aku bingung, sampai _Paradox_ menjelaskan, "Demetra terikat dengan pembebas segel kutukannya. Siapapun yang membebaskannya akan menjadi kubu yang dibelanya. Jika kubu Madara yang membebaskannya...dia akan berpihak ke Madara, tidak peduli seingin apa ia ingin berada di pihak kebenaran."

* * *

**Battlefield**

Skuad bagian operasi pengamatan melebarkan gelembung air pendeteksi chakra raksasa, dan duduk di keempat simbol mata angin. Para _Dracovetth_ tipe deteksi dan komunikasi berkumpul di ruangan yang sama. Empat Kage berkumpul di markas Konohagakure, sedangkan Mizukage sendiri mengawal para Daimyo yang masih dalam perjalanan ke tempat pengungsian.

Lima batalion memenuhi angkasa dengan bayang-bayang naga-naga yang mereka kendarai. Segala ukuran, bentuk, dan kecepatan, namun tetap teratur berbaris dalam lima kategori. Yang bisa didengar orang-orang di bawah sana (kalaupun ada) adalah suara bising namun menenangkan dari kepakan sayap ribuan naga, menuju ke posisi masing-masing. Bahkan para samurai sekalipun ikut menunggang naga.

.

"Awas," kata Darui memperingatkan. "Tipe pendeteksi, cek di bawah kita, arah jam dua belas !" Titahnya.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat mengatakan itu, lusinan _Galaeana_ mencuat seperti ular-ular yang baru bangun dari hibernasi musim dingin, dan karena cukup banyak _Dracovetth_ yang sebelumnya memilih untuk terbang tidak begitu tinggi dari tanah, mereka menjadi sasaran empuk. Beberapa naga beserta pengendaranya langsung hilang keseimbangan, tapi sedikit sekali yang benar-benar oleng dan jatuh ke tanah berdebu.

"JANGAN PECAH !" Seru Gaara keras-keras. Seekor _Zechuan_ –yang sudah dijinakkan- yang sekarang menjadi naganya, ikut meraung mengikuti tuannya. "Tujuan mereka adalah memecah belah kita disini sekarang sebelum mencapai posisi kita ! Abaikan mereka semua dan terbanglah lebih tinggi ! Mereka tipe naga daratan ! Hunus mereka dengan panah peledak, bom, atau apapun kalau sempat !" Perintahnya dengan suara menggelegar lalu naik ke langit, diikuti ratusan _Dracovetth_ lain.

Para _Dracovetth_ yang tersungkur jatuh bergegas menaiki naga mereka dan langsung terbang lagi, mengindahkan kawana _Galaeana_ yang mendengus kesal karena tidak diperhatikan. Sementara mereka berteriak-teriak keras pada para _Dracovetth_ yang terbang melewati mereka begitu saja, ledakan menggemuruh dari belakang, melukai dan membunuh beberapa dari mereka. Terlalu sibuk melihat ke depan sampai tidak memperhatikan serangan yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan, dan puluhan naga tanah itu segera mati dalam waktu singkat. Segelintir yang selamat, mengubur diri kembali ke tanah.

"Kita akan menyebar sesuai strategi markas pusat," kata Kapten Kitsuchi.

Darui mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari naganya lantas berteriak keras-keras. "Batalion Pertama Darui, ikuti aku menuju Pantai Tenggara !" Pekiknya. Ia segera duduk kembali, melecut tali kekang, dan naganya akhirnya melesat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi diikuti anggota Batalion Pertama yang lain, siap mempertahankan garis pantai.

"Batalion Kedua Kitsuchi, ikut aku menuju hutan !" Seru Kapten Kitsuchi setelah hampir semua anggota Batalion Pertama telah pergi menuju pantai. Ia melecut naganya.

"Batalion Ketiga Kakashi, kita akan menjaga Pantai Utara !" Seru Kakashi –dan rivalnya sejak dulu, Might Guy dari Konohagakure. Maksudku, ya, mereka berdua berteriak bersama-sama, apalagi suara penuh semangat-masa-muda-yang-senantiasa-diidolakan-Si-Alis-Tebal tampak menggelegar seperti harimau kelaparan, dan mereka segera melaju dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Batalion Keempat Gaara !" Susul sang Yondaime Kazekage. "Kita akan menjaga gurun dengan tiang-tiang batu granit !" Serunya. "Pertahankan wilayah kita dengan segenap kemampuan kalian ! Bertarunglah sampai titik darah penghabisan ! Ingatlah apa yang telah dikatakan Sang _Paradox_ pada kalian !" Imbuhnya sambil mengangkat tinju ke udara disusul huru-hara prajurit di belakangnya, dan mereka segera terbang dengan kecepatan penuh ke tempat tujuan.

"Para samurai !" Teriak Mifune. "Batalion Kelima Mifune ! Ikuti aku ke pegunungan ! Kita akan menjadi salah satu sebab kemenangan dunia pada pertempuran ini !" Serunya memberi semangat. Para samurai berbaju zirah, dengan pedang panjang tersarung di pinggang mereka –sebagian besar lebih dari satu- turut mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

.

.

.

"Semua Batalion telah sampai ke posisi masing-masing di medan perang ! Ada laporan serangan mendadak kawanan _Galaeana_ tapi berhasil diatasi dengan mudah. Siap untuk bertempur !" Lapor Inoichi pada keempat Kage di tempat.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah," desis Raikage bangga. "Semua terkendali dan berjalan mulus. Sekarang ayo kita hajar musuh-musuh itu."

"Sabar dulu, Raikage," Onoki, seperti biasa, seakan memalangi kekuasaannya. "Tugas kita adalah mengamankan diri sendiri di markas pusat sampai benar-benar dibutuhkan di medan perang, agar kita bisa memberi perintah," katanya. "Aku sejujurnya sedikit heran bagaimana orang yang tidak bisa berdingin kepala sepertimu jadi salah satu dari Lima Kage," sinisnya.

"Raikage-sama," tabrak Mabui, asisten kepercayaan sang Raikage. "Tolong jangan remukkan benda apapun."

Yah, itu permohonan yang tepat mengingat sang Yondaime Raikage nyaris menghancurkan meja strategi mereka sendiri begitu mendengar kata-kata Tsuchikage. Raikage menghela napas, mencoba bersabar. "Kuharap Mizukage secepatnya kembali kesini," ucapnya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia berpaling ke Tsunade. "Ada kabar tentang Naruto ?"

Suara kibasan sayap menjawab pertanyaan Raikage. Neve melongokkan kepalanya dibalik jendela besar. "Anu...saya bawa berita."

"Apa itu ?"

"Naruto-sama masih dikawal lima _Etatheon_...tapi _Paradox_ belakangan menyuruh Hermes untuk pergi memeriksa Perpustakaan Alexandriana. Aku curiga hal buruk telah terjadi di sana, selain itu kami tadi juga diserang puluhan _Crysmson_ tapi berhasil diatasi, dan terakhir kulihat para _Etatheon_ diserbu tiga _Scylla_ sekaligus, tapi aku ragu mereka tidak bisa menghadapinya," lapornya cepat.

"Itu tidak buruk," timpal Tsunade. "Menuju kemana mereka sekarang ?"

"Emm...kesini, Hokage-sama."

"KESINI ?!" Seru Raikage dan Tsuchikage bersamaan.

"_Draco P_ itu. Tujuan perang ini adalah melindunginya !" Geram Raikage. "Kenapa dia malah melibatkan diri sendiri dalam peperangan ?"

"_Paradox_ bersamanya," jawab Tsunade santai. "Apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan ? Jika dia bisa menyegel AEsir dan menonaktifkan Kaum Kolosal dengan gampang, dia pasti bisa melawan Madara dan sekutunya selagi kita menghabisi sisanya," katanya lagi.

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku yang jadi ahli strategi kepercayaan Lima Negara Besar mengiterupsi, "mengingat Hermes ditugaskan _Paradox_ memeriksa Perpustakaan Alexandriana, saya curiga musuh sedang berusaha mencari cara untuk...membangkitkan Droconos kembali."

"Itu mustahil," sergah Onoki. "Terakhir aku membaca, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mematahkan Hakke Fuin."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan," cetus Tsunade, "kalau itu ternyata bukan sebuah kemustahilan ? Madara tidak bodoh. Dia pasti telah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Kita tetap harus hati-hati. Biarkan Naruto kemari, kita lihat apa rencana mereka. Dan...tunggu sampai kabar terbaru datang dari Hermes. Tidak mustahil Perpustakaan Alexandriana menyimpan koleksi sebuah atau beberapa buku atau perkamen yang menjelaskan Hakke Fuin dengan lengkap."

.

.

.

* * *

**Amegakure**

Kilat menyambar. Guntur menggelegar memenuhi langit. Hujan bertambah deras sedikit, disertai angin yang tidak mengizinkan bendera berleha-leha di tiangnya. Kepulan asap sisa ledakan-ledakan hasil pertarungan yang terjadi mulai hilang diguyur air langit. Menara-menara dekat situ telah dikosongkan untuk menghindari korban jiwa yang tak perlu.

.

.

"Bagaimana ?" Gertak Hanzo datar.

Nagato menatapnya tak percaya. "Darimana kau dapatkan dia !" Sentaknya. Lebih mirip teriakan berontakan daripada pertanyaan.

"Dari mana ya ?" Balas Hanzo santai. "Aku diam-diam menemuinya...lantas melepaskan segel kontrak kuchiyose-nya darimu. Tidak sulit. Dan sekarang dia menjadi milikku. Dengan ini kau tidak akan berkutik lagi."

Naga di samping Hanzo berdesis. Tepatnya, _sembilan_ suara desisan raksasa. "Oh, omong-omong," lanjut Hanzo santai, "dia berubah begitu masuk kontrakku. Kepalanya yang tadinya tujuh jadi sembilan, delapan di kepala, dan satu sebagai ekornya. Tubuhnya memilin dan mengurus jadi tubuh ular biasa, dan dia kehilangan keempat kaki dan cakar-cakarnya," ceritanya. "Menjadi..."

"..._Hydra_ yang sesungguhnya..."

.

Kesembilan kepala mendesis seolah mengiyakan. Salah satu menyemburkan racun. Nagato menghindar. Ular raksasa itu mengangkat delapan kepala depannya, langsung menghambur bersamaan, meretakkan lantai beton salah satu menara yang mereka pijak dan memaksa Nagato mundur sampai bibir jurang. Yah, secara teknis, bibir 'jurang' dari dua kelompok menara.

Nagato jatuh terduduk, terengah-engah. Keringat dingin menetes dari leher dan dahinya. "Racun," bisiknya.

"Benar," jawab Hanzo. "Bahkan napas _Hydra_ beracun. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah bisa mengundang maut."

Hanzo mendekati Nagato dengan tenang. Barangkali masker khususnya itu juga melindunginya dari racun _Hydra_. Ia baru memegang gagang pedangnya ketika asap hijau keluar dari hidung dan mulut Nagato. Ia mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau..."

"...mengeluarkan racunnya ?"

Nagato berdiri, tanpa aba-aba langsung menyerangnya dengan besi tabung. Tepat saat Hanzo menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya, dan mereka kembali seimbang lalu mundur.

"Aku memaksa mereka keluar dari paru-paruku dengan _Shinra Tensei_," ceritanya. "Gedojutsu tipe Tendo itu...tidak hanya berlaku pada benda padat. Aku bisa meruntuhkan gelombang tsunami dan memudarkan tornado dengan teknik yang sama," gertaknya. "Jangan main-main denganku !" Serunya lalu menyerang dengan besi tabungnya.

PRAK !

Besinya berbenturan dengan taring salah satu kepala _Hydra_, yang menatap lapar dengan mata biru berpupil hitamnya. Satu kepala lagi langsung menghunjam ke arahnya, menelan Nagato dengan sekali caplok. Namun Uzumaki itu masih ada disana –berjuang di mulut salah satu kepala _Hydra_ agar tidak ditelan. Menahan napas dengan susah payah, dan ia menusukkan besi tabungnya dari rahang atas bagian dalam hingga tepat menembus mata kanannya. Nagato menyilangkan tangannya, memanjangkan satu besi lagi hingga menembus mata kirinya dari dalam.

Kepala itu meraung marah. Nagato buru-buru memutus semua besinya, melompat keluar, bergelantungan pada ujung rahang bawahnya, dan melontarkan diri ke leher sang ular, langsung memotong satu kepala dengan jutsu elemen angin. Kepala dengan kedua mata yang dihiasi 'tindikan-ekstra-besar-yang-nyasar' itu jatuh berdebum ke lantai dengan mulut terbuka. Sebelum Nagato bereaksi, kepala lain menyerang, tapi ia menghindar dengan cepat sehingga kepala itu hanya menggigit sisa leher kepala lainnya. Nagato mendarat di lantai beton kembali dengan Hanzo.

"Kupercayakan _Hydra_ padamu selama dua tahun," gerutu Hanzo, "dan kau tidak belajar apa-apa darinya ?"

Nagato menoleh ke belakang. Kepala yang dipotongnya itu tetap di tempatnya, namun lehernya berasap. Gumpalan daging tumbuh disana, memanjang dengan cepat, dan terbelah dua. Dua kepala langsung tumbuh menggantikan satu kepala yang telah terpenggal, dan mereka mendesis seolah mengejek. Nagato mendengus.

"Kalau kau tidak segera memikirkan bagaimana caranya, merekalah yang akan memotong-motongmu," gerutu Hanzo.

"_SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAA !"_ Desis kepala tengah –yang paling besar (walau perbedaannya tidak mencolok). Mungkin artinya _'Kau akan mati !'_

Sepuluh kepala menyerang. Nagato menghindar dengan cepat, gigi-gigi _Hydra_ membentur beton. Tertancap disana. Nagato melemparkan _kunai_-_kunai_ peledak dan bom. Asap membubung, darah mengucur. Beberapa kepala _Hydra_ putus saat itu juga. Nagato mendarat di satu menara, namun Hanzo persis di belakangnya, menepuk punggungnya, dan langsung menteleportasikannya...

...ke sebuah rawa.

BYUR !

Air memercik, dan sosok _Hydra_ raksasa sepanjang tiga bus tampak di mata Nagato. Sekarang kepalanya berjumlah delapan belas, dua kali lipat dari jumlah semula. Beberapa dari mereka menyemburkan cairan dari mulut, dan sebuah batu langsung mencair begitu terkena. Nagato berkelit ke belakang, tapi ekor ular itu juga kepala –yang sudah terbelah jadi dua- dan mereka menyerang. Nagato membelah keduanya dengan petir, namun keenambelas kepala yang di depan menengok kompak ke belakang, menyadari target mereka ada disana, dan menyerbu.

Nagato berusaha berkelit dan mengecoh diantara pepohonan bakau dan akar-akar napas, tapi _Hydra_ menghancurkan semuanya seolah semua itu hanya tongkat-tongkat kayu yang ditanam di pasir. Ada dua puluh kepala sekarang, dan semuanya antusias mengejar Nagato, sedangkan Hanzo hanya menonton dari kejauhan, memulihkan kembali teknik Shunshin setelah memindahkan Nagato dan naga sebesar itu.

Uzumaki itu menembakkan peluru-peluru dari lengannya, meledakkan beberapa kepala, dan yang lain mendesis marah.

"Ini tidak ada habisnya," gerutu Nagato pada dirinya sendiri. "Ada satu cara untuk mencegah agar kepalanya berhenti tumbuh, tapi itu hanya sebuah teka-teki."

_Sang Hydra akan menonaktifkan pertumbuhan kepalanya apabila ia diserang dengan sesuatu yang selalu diidentikkan dengan naga._

"Apa maksudnya ?" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau Konan ada disini, dia pasti bisa membantuku memecahkan ini."

Keduapuluh kepala mengangakan rahang mereka lebar-lebar, dan Nagato segera berbelok tajam ke sela-sela akar tunjang sebuah pohon bakau berukuran sangat besar, dan suara menggebrak keras terdengar dari belakang, mengguncang air dan membuat beberapa ranting patah dan menggugurkan daun-daun ke lantai rawa. Kepala-kepala itu mendesis marah, semuanya terperangkap di akar.

Itu memberi Nagato waktu. Ia melakukan _handseal_ Kuchiyose.

BOOOFFFF ! ! !

"_Hydra_ nakal," desis Nagato. Suara burung berkoar memenuhi rawa. Air terembus dikepakkan sirip raksasa. Dua suara berdebum dan dengusan mengisi kekosongan bunyi. Seekor burung enggang hijau raksasa berkaki empat, seekor lobster raksasa, seekor banteng raksasa, dan seekor badak raksasa bersayap kecil. "Ini akan menyibukkanmu," kata Nagato tenang. Ia melirik Hanzo yang duduk santai dari kejauhan.

"Huh," dengusnya. Ia melakukan Kuchiyose lagi. Kali ini seekor anjing berkepala tiga muncul dan menggeram, meneteskan air liur yang langsung bercampur ke perairan dangkal rawa. Hanzo berdiri dengan malas dan merengangkan tubuh seolah baru kesemutan.

CRAAKK ! !

Pohon tumbang, _Hydra_ terbebas. Banteng itu langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dan menyeruduknya sampai terhempas membentur pohon bakau besar yang lain hingga nyaris tumbang.

_Yang biasa diidentikkan dengan naga ?_ Pikir Nagato. Ia merasakan chakra di belakangnya. Sebuah bola api meluncur dari mulut Hanzo. Tapi Nagato rupanya tidak perlu membalas.

"餓鬼道 !"

_**Gakido**_

(Jalur Nakara)

SRSSSSHHH... Jutsu Hanzo tertangkap oleh tangan kanan Nagato, masuk dengan cepat semudah kotoran yang diisap oleh mesin penyedot debu.

Hanzo mendecih. "Matamu itu memiliki banyak keuntungan," desisnya kesal. "Sayangnya dia berada di tempat yang salah !" Bentak Hanzo sambil maju menyerang.

_Tunggu !_

_Hanzo barusan menyemburkan api._

_Dan...semua naga diidentikkan dengan api, meskipun tidak semua dari mereka menyemburkan api !_

Nagato terperanjat begitu mendengar teriakan Hanzo. Dia melapisi pedangnya dengan api. Pemuda itu berpikir cepat, tidak melakukan apa-apa sampai dirasa lawannya cukup dekat dengannya...Hanzo tinggal menyabetkan pedangnya untuk melukai Nagato. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah, langsung membuat dinding tanah tebal mencuat cepat dari dasar rawa, tepat membentur depan Hanzo. Pria bermasker itu membentur dinding tanah dengan telak, dan dengan kelembaman yang begitu besar, pedangnya –yang masih berselimut api- terlepas dari tangannya.

Nagato menangkap pedang, dan langsung berlari ke _Hydra_ –yang sekarang kepalanya sudah berlipat ganda mungkin sekitar tiga puluhan- dan melompat, menggunakan elemen angin untuk memperbesar api dan memperkuat kekuatan tebasannya.

"HIIIIAAAA ! ! !" Serunya keras-keras. Pedang api-angin menebas lima kepala _Hydra_, membakar batas potongnya. Nagato menapak kembali ke lantai rawa, menunggu apa yang terjadi.

_Tidak ada yang tumbuh lagi._

Laki-laki bersurai merah itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Berhasil. Kepala yang tersisa menggeliat dan meraung marah, tapi badak, burung, anjing, dan banteng milik Nagato segera menindih tubuh utamanya, mempermudah Nagato untuk menebas dan menebas. Menahan napas, dan terus memenggal apapun yang didengarnya menghasilkan suara desisan.

Darah membanjiri rawa, mengubah air yang berwarna hijau dan cokelat menjadi merah. Nagato terhenyak, sesuatu yang biasa refleks di tubuhnya ketika merasakan aliran chakra besar. Ia menolek ke belakang, melakukannya seolah dengan otomatis, dan mendapati Hanzo telah mengumpulkan chakra elemen api yang begitu besar di sepanjang dada, leher, hingga mulutnya. Ada yang tidak beres.

"為火:大型玉要素の術 !"

_**Katon: Cho Goukakyu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)

WUUUUUUUSSSSSHHHH ! ! !

Api menyala terang, membakar pepohonan bagai obor, terus merengesek maju tanpa mempedulikan perairan di sekitarnya. Tanah-tanah rawa yang bergumpal-gumpal mengandung humus –berminyak, jadi mudah tersulut dan bola api raksasa itu meledak-ledak, menghasilkan air terjun api yang meletup dahsyat, terus meluncur ke arah Nagato.

Pemuda itu menghilangkan sebagian kuchiyose-nya, menyisakan burung enggangnya dan ia segera melompat naik, menjauh dari api dengan mengepakkan sayap, membiarkan _Hydra_ yang belum sepenuhnya dipenggal itu terbakar oleh api Hanzo. Asap putih terlihat, jelas bahwa _Hydra_ sudah menghilang dengan cara yang sama dengan summon-summon lain.

Api membubung di bawah. Puluhan pohon bakau setinggi rumah ludes terbakar.

SRET ! Sebuah panah air bertekanan tinggi menebas dada burung, membuatnya melolong kesakitan dan segera kabur dengan asap putih yang sangat banyak, Nagato jatuh bebas ke kumpulan api, namun ia menggunakan _Shinra Tensei_ dan...

BYAAAARRRR ! ! !

Pepohonan tersingkir, api padam, gelombang tercipta, tanah terangkat keluar. Membentuk semacam kawah besar yang tidak terlalu dalam, tapi area itu bebas api dan pepohonan. Ia melirik Hanzo dengan ekor mata. Pria itu tampak kelelahan karena barusan menghembuskan api yang cukup besar nyaris mendekati batas kemampuannya sendiri.

Nagato mengarahkan tangan kirinya tepat pada Hanzo dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

"内番所番所 !"

_**Ba'nsho Tennin**_

(Tarikan Universal)

BLASSHH !

Tubuh Hanzo tertarik, sedikit demi sedikit tapi pasti, tepat ke arah Nagato. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu !" Geramnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, air di ibu jarinya, batu di telunjuknya, api di jari tengahnya, petir di jari manisnya, dan angin di kelingkingnya. Nagato mengepalkan tangan, mencampur semuanya dalam bentuk tinju setengah batu setengah es, dilapisi api yang berkobar dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan desingan angin yang terbentuk seperti bor.

"Tamatlah kau !" Serunya marah ketika Hanzo makin dekat.

Dekat.

Dan...

.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, pemuda berambut merah itu menghantamkan tangan kanannya yang berlapis lima elemen itu pada dada Hanzo. Mencerai-beraikan rompinya menjadi robekan-robekan, menyetrum targetnya hingga berbau gosong, menghanguskan, mencabik-cabik pakaian dan kulitnya, dan menghancurkan tulang dada, rusuk, dan vertebra targetnya.

Riak air yang besar timbul begitu Hanzo dipukul, langsung terlempar lurus ke belakang dan membentur pepohonan. Lebih tepatnya, menebus beberapa pohon bakau hingga berlubang di dahannya sampai gerakannya terhenti oleh sebuah pohon yang lebih besar. Darah menghiasi pohon tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tewas dengan mata terbuka.

Nagato memandangnya dengan napas pendek-pendek. Segala bungkusan di tinju kanannya runtuh. "Selesai, Hanzo," bisiknya. "Aku menang. Ini akan jadi...cakrawala baru untuk Amegakure. Kurasa aku harus mengambilalih kepemimpinanmu dan...mengetuai Akatsuki dengan lebih bijak. Menuju perdamaian yang sesungguhnya, aku...akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi tertipu serigala berbulu domba seperti kau."

.

.

JLEB

.

"Sungguh ?" Desis suara berat seorang pria dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau-lah yang terlalu meremehkan atasanmu, Uzumaki sialan."

.

Darah menetes, bersatu dengan air rawa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Batalion Ketiga Kakashi**

_**Pantai Utara**_

"Apa yang kita harapkan ?" Selidikku malas. "Baru saja singgah di markas, langsung disuruh ke Batalion Tiga."

"Mereka ingin kita membantu guru bermaskermu itu, ingat ?" Jawab Beleriphon. "Mereka melawan seribu Zetsu Putih, dan walaupun itu baru seperseratus dari jumlah aslinya, aku percaya musuh berusaha menekan kekuatan mereka dengan mengeluarkan mereka sedikit-demi sedikit dulu."

Parthenon menghela napas. "Itu takkan terjadi kalau...kalau musuh punya semacam kartu as."

"Kartu as ?" Ulangku.

Dia mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai ke Batalion Tiga. Sejauh ini yang mereka hadapi cuma Zetsu Putih dan Zetsu Putih. Mengingat gurumu Kakashi ada disana, juga rivalnya, Guy, serta Lee, si Yamanaka berambut ekor kuda itu, Kiba, beberapa klan Hyuuga, Tenten, dan beberapa lagi Jounin Konoha, mereka semua orang-orang yang terbilang kuat serta beberapa naga yang juga varietas unggulan-"

"Partheon," tegur _Paradox_ datar.

"Oh. Maksudku, spesies yang bagus, tidak mustahil musuh akan...mengirimkan semacam naga yang belum pernah mereka lihat. Sesuatu yang langka, mungkin," jelas Parthenon.

"Seperti kami ?" Tabrak Kurama. (Yah, sejak ada Demetra, dia menolak masuk kembali ke tubuhku. Bayangkan betapa egoisnya).

"Kalian bukan satu-satunya sesuatu yang diidentikkan dengan 'langka' dasar naga overdosis pede," cetusku.

"Biarkan dia," Kurama malah bicara pada Demetra. "Dia sering frustasi begitu kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya, ehm, kurang nyaman."

"Dasar pengkhianat," gerutuku.

.

"Perasaanku saja, atau memang..."

"Ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam tanah ? Tepat di bawah kita hanya karena kita sedang terbang rendah ?" Tebak _Paradox_, memotong kata-kata Demetra begitu saja. Naga oranye itu mengangguk pelan.

"Sesuatu yang sangat banyak."

BRAKK ! ! Tanah memecah seperti cangkang telur, dan dari retakan segera muncul...

Ular-ular putih bersisik loreng cokelat kehitaman. Ratusan jumlahnya. Mereka semua lebih besar daripada anakonda yang paling besar, dengan kepala besar bertanduk empat –merah-kuning-hijau-biru, mata merah keemasan yang menyala seakan di dalamnya ada kobaran api, dan empat taring putih mengerikan disertai puluhan gigi tajam melengkung berderet di belakangnya, tertanam pada gusi yang merah cerah.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa sebenarnya mereka, Kurama menuding.

"Disana !"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan, dan mendapati ratusan Zetsu Putih muncul dari tanah dan pepohonan, bertarung dengan para naga dan _Dracovetth_. Beberapa Pembantai Bersayap juga datang, dan tidak kulihat satupun yang merupakan _Zechuan_ atau _Venator_ disana, dan itu membuatku lega. Satu saja sudah cukup sulit, apalagi jika berbondong-bondong.

"Naruto," panggil _Paradox_. "Kami berempat akan mengatasi ular-ular di bawah," dia menuding dengan kaki depan kanannya. "Kau, Kurama, dan Demetra, atasi yang di depan, barangkali mereka butuh bantuan. Zetsu akan muncul sangat banyak."

"Kenapa tidak kita kesana saja ?" Usulku. "Yang ada di bawah kita tidak lebih daripada ular besar bertanduk, _Paradox_ !" Protesku. "Kurama dan Demetra saja bisa membuat mereka jadi daging bakar dalam sekejap !"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, bocah," balas _Paradox_ datar. "Kita sedang didesisi oleh anak-anak Unktehi."

Aku tidak mengerti apakah di kamus bahasa ada kata 'didesisi' mungkin _Paradox_ kebetulan 'menciptakan' kata baru itu. Tapi apa yang barusan diucapkannya ? Anak-anak ?

"Anak-anak siapa ?" Aku bertanya begitu karena pertama kali kudengar, namanya sulit dilafalkan.

"Unktehi," jawab Beleriphon. "Ular yang besarnya luar biasa, dan ini baru anak-anaknya. Mungkin balita, yang remaja akan keluar sebentar lagi. Sebaiknya kau turuti nagamu," alih-alih mendukung pendapatku, dia malah sejalan dengan _Paradox_ dan menukik ke bawah, menghabisi ular-ular putih bertanduk norak itu.

Aku melompat ke punggung Kurama tapi meleset, walhasil aku sekarang bergelantungan di ujung ekornya –dan terkutuklah naga jahat ini, dia tidak mau melemparku ke punggung dan tetap membiarkanku menggantung di ujung ekornya sampai kami hadir di medan perang. Mana ada _Dracovetth_ yang diabaikan oleh (kedua) naganya melebihi aku ?

Aku turun dengan menggerutu, dan segera mencabut pedangku dari sarungnya, langsung menebas rahang bawah salah satu naga dan membuat dua giginya copot. Ia mendengus antara marah dan bingung, yang tak lain membuatku bingung juga.

"Itu naga sekutu, idiot," gerutu sebuah suara yang rasanya sudah lama tidak kudengar.

"Sasuke !"

Sasuke mendengus. "Baru-baru datang kau langsung mencederai salah satu naga dari Iwa," dia malah membahas kesalahan pertamaku.

"Maaf," ujarku. "Aku...kukira ini naga musuh !"

"Cepat," Sasuke kembali berfokus ke medan perang. "Banyak yang harus dikerjakan. Beberapa Uchiha juga tak segan ikut dalam pertempuran kali ini, walau pada akhirnya itu berarti Uchiha menentang Uchiha," sambungnya lalu maju dengan pedang putihnya yang berkilau silau diterpa sinar matahari siang.

Jujur, aku merasa sedikit canggung begitu keluar dari Pulau Oogata. Disana semua naga yang kulihat berukuran lebih besar daripada apapun yang mata manusia pernah lihat, mereka membuat hutan pinus terlihat seperti padang rumput ilalang, sungai seperti selokan comberan, dan danau seperti genangan air hujan yang kadang 'dimasuki' oleh orang-orang yang kurang beruntung. Tapi disini semuanya serasa berukuran kerdil –mungkin ini juga semaca efek magis tersendiri yang mengenaiku di Pulau Oogata. Apalagi setelah berhadapan dengan _Varan_ yang besarnya amit-amit.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku di sela-sela kesibukan perang.

"Yo, Naruto-kun ! Kau kelihatan lebih kuat walau dua hari belum lewat," kagum suara yang tak asing di telingaku.

"Kurasa kau juga tampak bersemangat, Alis Tebal," balasku, nyengir. "Kita lakukan yang terbaik !"

"Pasti !" Serunya sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan mengacungkan jempolnya –persis Guy-sensei yang sedikit abnormal itu.

Ledakan langsung menyambut semangat kami tepat di depan wajah, mengaburkan tanah ke belakang mengotori bagian depan pakaian kami berdua. Begitu membuka mata, ingatanku melambung sebulan yang lalu, naga pertama yang menyerangku dan membuat rumahku babak-belur.

"_Hidalgo_," desis Alis Tebal. "Hiiiyyyaaa ! ! !" Dia berseru, melompat dan menendang kepala naga itu sampai membuatnya jatuh berdebum. Aku melakukan Kagebunshin, membentuk chakra Rasengan di tanganku, tapi dengan chakra alam Senjutsu yang sudah kukumpulkan sejak perjalanan dari markas, aku yakin bisa melakukan lebih dari sekedar Rasengan sebesar bola basket.

Aku menapak ujung atas pohon dan menyerang –dengan Rasengan biru raksasa berdiameter sama dengan tinggi sebuah rumah.

"仙人:大型巨大螺旋丸 !"

_**Senpou: Cho Oodama Rasengan**_

(Teknik Sage: Rasengan Raksasa)

BUUUUUUMMMMMM ! ! ! _Hidalgo_ malang itu tergilas seperti tikus yang dilindas truk begitu dikenai Rasengan raksasaku, menghasilkan kawah besar dan gelombang kejut yang hebat ke segala arah. Aku segera sadar banyak sekali pasang mata yang melihat ke arahku.

"Huh," ujarku, menarik perhatian. "Pulau Oogata punya naga-naga sebesar gedung," pamerku, "tapi tidak adakah disini yang cukup besar untuk bertahan dari jurusku ?"

"Wow, kau luar biasa, Naruto-kun !" Seru Lee takjub. "Aku tak pernah lihat Rasengan sebesar itu !"

"Dasar sombong," berbeda dengan Lee, Kiba tampak sewot.

"Bilang saja kau iri," timpal Hinata. "Nah, Naruto. Kau masih utuh kan ?" Dia berpaling padaku.

Aku menelan ludah. Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Aku menunjukkan kedua kakiku dan kedua tanganku dengan sukarela. "Aku tidak bohong," sesumbarku. "Ada naga laut sepanjang lima kilometer, penguasa angkasa yang bisa menutupi sinar matahari, dan naga sebesar pegunungan yang panjang kepalanya saja satu kilometer !" Aku bercerita menggebu-nggebu, tapi nyaris tidak ada yang mendengarkan. Yah, maklum sih.

"Ceritakan saja seusai kita menang," kata Hinata yang sudah sibuk lagi. "Itu...pasti hebat."

Aku mengangguk pasrah, berusaha mencari mangsa lagi. Aku begitu senang bertemu bersama teman-temanku lagi sampai-sampai tidak menyadari Kurama dan Demetra sudah hilang entah kemana. Bukan urusanku, tapi aku yakin mereka takkan kencan ditengah peperangan seperti ini.

Begitu jumlah Pembantai Bersayap dan Zetsu Putih yang kami hadapi mulai terasa berkurang, sesuatu menggemuruh keras seperti monster.

"Apa itu ?" Teriak Ino, berusaha mempertahankan posisi karena tanah mulai berguncang.

"Sesuatu yang besar," balas Hinata. "Bentuknya seperti ular..."

"DI BAWAH ! !" Pekik Neji –yang juga menyertakan diri dalam pasukan klan Hyuuga.

Tanah terbelah, dan bebatuan terbang ke langit, mengenai beberapa naga di pihak kami yang sedang berpatroli. Kepala raksasa muncul dari tanah, dengan cepat menarik dirinya ke atas dan langsung membayang-bayangi pasukan Batalion Tiga dengan tubuhnya yang sangat besar.

Mata delima dengan pupil emas itu menatap ke arahku. Ia sekilas mengingatkanku pada Manda –ular raksasa cerewet milik Dracovetth gila Orochimaru- tapi yang ini dua kali lebih besar. Tanduk seperti tanduk antelop mencuat dari alisnya, dengan empat warna. Sisik-sisik raksasa berwarna putih dan corak loreng cokelat bertepi hitam mengingatkanku pada...anak-anak ular tadi.

Anak-anaknya saja sudah sebesar itu. Dan aku tidak ragu menduga bahwa ini adalah...

.

"Unktehi," kata Kakashi-sensei, mendahuluiku. "Kau muncul di tempat yang kurang tepat," gertaknya. Kakashi-sensei bertingkah seolah ular raksasa itu bisa bicara.

"Mungkin..." desisnya. Hah ? Dia _memang_ bisa bicara ! –dengan suara seperti perempuan dewasa.

Lidah bercabangnya yang berwarna merah darah itu menjulur keluar membaui udara. Panjangnya sepanjang pintu, dan itu baru lidahnya. Kepalanya, jika ditegakkan, akan setinggi langit-langit rumahmu. Dan tubuhnya...mungkin butuh sepuluh atau lebih orang dewasa yang saling melingkar dan bergandengan tangan untuk bisa memeluknya.

Kedengarannya sangat besar memang, tapi kalau disandingkan dengan _Jőrmungandr_, dia akan tampak seperti cacing (ini mungkin bisa membantumu membayangkan sebesar apa ukuran Ular Midgard sialan itu, yang untungnya dia sudah tidak bakal eksis lagi).

Sang Unktehi menatapku lapar, walau aku yakin sepuluh Dracovetth klan Akamichi tidak cukup mengenyangkannya, tapi ia menggeram. "Aku akan membenamkan taringku padamu, Draco P," gertaknya sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan empat taring perak seperti baja antikarat yang berkilau di sudut-sudut rahangnya. Ia menghunjamkan kepalanya padaku lebih cepat dari yang bisa dilihat siapapun, melabrak tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hanya meleset beberapa senti dariku. Barulah kusadari taringnya tiga perempat dari tinggiku –lebih panjang daripada pedang.

Unktehi mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menghindari senjata-senjata, dan meninggikan tubuhnya lagi. Ia membuka mulut seratus tujuh puluh derajat seakan rahang atas dan rahang bawahnya tidak menyatu (atau mungkin memang seperti itu) dan menembakkan angin ribut yang memporak-porandakan apa saja yang ada di bawahnya, termasuk meniupku juga. Menggores-gores batu dan pohon serta beberapa naga, dan ia melakukannya cukup lama juga.

Dia nyaris menghunjam padaku lagi ketika aku melihat sosok berambut pink terjun dari langit –dari seekor naga kuning bersayap banyak, Hermes.

_Dia Sakura._

Perempuan itu menghunjamkan pedang perunggu berwarna pink sepanjang satu meter tepat ke kepala Unktehi –yang sebenarnya tak sulit karena kepalanya sangat besar, dan menembus sempurna sampai bisa kulihat ujungnya menyembul dari langit-langit mulut ular raksasa itu.

"_IIIIIIISSSSSSSSS_ ! ! !" Seru Unktehi. Ia menggeliat-geliat berusaha menjatuhkan Sakura, tapi gadis itu dengan kuat berpegangan pada pegangan pedangnya, sampai dirasanya Unktehi lengah, dia mencabut pedangnya, berayun ke sisi dan ditangkap di punggung Hermes, menjadikan punggung naga tercepat itu sebagai tolakan untuk...sebuah pukulan hebat, tepat sekitar 30 senti di belakang mata Sang Unktehi.

BUK !

Ular raksasa itu limbung. "SEMUA AWAS !" Seru salah satu _Dracovetth_, dan Unktehi tumbang ke tanah seperti pohon kelapa raksasa dengan suara berdebum yang kuat. Dia pingsan dengan luka memar, dan Sakura mendarat diatasnya dengan mulus.

"Untuk selanjutnya, aku boleh memberi bantuan ?" Ucap Hermes santai.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura pendek. Padat dan cepat.

"Oke," balas Hermes datar, kemudian terbang meninggalkan kami untuk bergabung dengan lima _Etatheon_ yang lain.

Dia menoleh ke arahku, berjalan mendekatiku seolah tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan ungu keabu-abuan. "Maaf," katanya pendek. "Soal...apel emas dan Ortodox itu," sambungnya.

Aku ingin memarahinya, persis seperti yang sudah kulakukan pada Paradox ketika kami pertama bertemu, tapi tidak bisa. Akhirnya aku cuma berkata, "Tidak semudah itu, Haruno."

Ah, payahnya aku. Bahkah aku tidak menyebut namanya. Sungkan.

"Aku tahu aku salah," desak Sakura. "Dan...ayahku dan aku sudah berhasil kabur ketika seekor naga dari Kaum Kolosal menghancurkan kuil," ceritanya. "Aku berjanji padanya...aku akan berguna untukmu. Setidaknya...membantumu. Dalam hal apa saja. Ayahku sedang menuju ke Rouran lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Dewan Kota untuk menerimanya dan membantumu, dan..."

"Cukup !" Seruku akhirnya. "Bagaimana aku tahu kau takkan beralih pada Madara lagi ?"

"Karena ayahku sudah bebas !" Balasnya, berusaha meyakinkanku. "Aku mungkin tidak punya bukti, dan kurasa tidak perlu bukti untuk membuatmu percaya ! Aku sudah mengendarai seekor _Tailtorn_ raksasa untuk meloloskan diri dari Kuil Uchiha ketika tiba-tiba naga itu meraung liar dan terjatuh, berubah menjadi asap dan debu ! Setelahnya kuyakin bahwa kau sudah mengaktifkan segel AEsir, dan aku terpaksa berlari sampai aku bertemu Hermes dan diantar kemari !" Serunya bertubi-tubi dengan napas terengah.

Kami terdiam sesaat, mengabaikan hiruk-pikuk peperangan di sekeliling kami. Semua orang sudah sibuk kembali sekarang. Aku melirik Unktehi dengan ekor mata, dia mulai menggeliat bangun. Tidak ada waktu untuk memperdebatkan soal kemarin atau yang akan datang. Yang ada hanya sekarang. Cuma itu yang bisa dilakukan dan dibincangkan.

"Jangan main-main dengan _Paradox_," hanya itu yang kuucapkan. "Dia bisa...mengenalmu lebih baik dari siapapun," aku memperingatkan, lalu menghunus pedang.

"Ayo kita bereskan Unktehi itu sama-sama," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik pedang dari sarungnya, menyelimutinya dengan listrik elemen petir.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, mengangkat pedangnya. Pedang perunggu berwarna pink –yang agak ganjil dan belum pernah kulihat- dengan mata kristal berwarna merah jambu gelap di kedua sisi di batas antara mata dan gagangnya.

"Kalian yakin mau memberesi ular raksasa itu bertiga saja ?" Kakashi-sensei bertanya. Mungkin juga, menawarkan bantuan. Tapi itu berarti Guy-sensei pasti akan ikut juga, karena dia tak mau kalah dengan rivalnya, dan itu juga bisa berarti Si Alis Tebal akan mengikuti Guru Alis Tebal juga. Aku menghela napas malas.

"Kurasa, beberapa aksi," kataku.

Unktehi bangkit, berdesis. Menggoyang lidahnya, lalu mencuatkan empat taringnya. Menyerang. Aku dan Sakura kompak menghindar, membiarkan Sasuke menangkis satu taring. Sasuke mungkin telah berlatih keras memanfaatkan sedikitnya waktu yang tersedia, sebab dia menangkis taring Unktehi hanya dengan memegang pedang di tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya berdenyar, membentuk Chidori, menghantamkannya ke hidung Unktehi.

Hanya goresan yang terlihat, dan tidak mencolok. Unktehi menjulurkan lidah, membelit Sasuke, dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah semudah seorang pegulat melempar karung pasir. Untungnya Uchiha temanku itu berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna diatas pohon.

Aku menyamping, menghunus Pedang Rikudo. JLEB !

Pedang itu menancap, tapi dangkal di dagingnya yang serasa lebih keras daripada kayu manapun. Unktehi ini tidak punya sisik baja seperti _Wyvern_ atau Antaboga, tapi tubuhnya luar biasa kuat. Tidak ada pedang yang bisa menancap lebih dari seperempat panjangnya sendiri sekuat apapun aku mengayun. Tapi kenapa tadi Sakura berhasil menembusnya ?

"Bagian kulit terlunaknya adalah kepala," Sakura memberitahuku ketika kami bertemu, sama-sama menghindar dari taring raksasa itu.

"Apa kau mau bilang ular ini punya perisai dibalik dagingnya ?" Selidikku. Sakura menggeleng.

"Semakin ke dalam, dagingnya semakin padat. Otot-ototnya biasa saja di bagian luar, tapi di pertengahan sampai ke dalam, pasti ada jalinan tendon yang sangat kokoh. Suruh Hinata atau Neji ikut bersama kita," katanya cepat.

BRAAKKKK ! ! ! Ekor Unktehi eksis dari retakan tanah, tiga puluh lima meter dari kami berdiri. Ekor raksasa itu menyapu dan menghempaskan banyak _Dracovetth_ dan naga-naga pihak kami, dan kusadari sang Unktehi menggeliat, menyebabkan gempa bumi lokal. Tanah berguncang dan bergeser, baik secara vertikal maupun horizontal.

"Kita tidak bisa bertarung dengan bagus disini," kata Sasuke. "Akan melukai terlalu banyak orang."

Guy-sensei dan Alis Tebal membuka Gerbang Keempat, dan menyerang. Melompat setinggi dua puluh meter ke udara dengan aura hijau dan kulit memerah dan langsung menendang sisi kanan kepala Unktehi dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ular itu hanya tertampar ke samping sedikit. Sedikit memar, tapi ia langsung menindih dua manusia pengganggu itu dan meratakannya dengan tanah.

"Gawat," cetus Sakura. "Sekarang dia serius."

Masuk akal. Sakura tadi memukulnya satu kali dan membuat ular sebesar itu jatuh, tapi sekarang dua pengguna Taijutsu terhebat di batalion ini menendang ular itu dengan Gerbang Keempat dan hanya bergeser sedikit. Aku penasaran apakah dia bisa mementalkan Oodama Rasenganku. Kurogoh tas pinggangku dan kuserahkan sesuatu pada Sakura. Hiraishin Kunai.

Aku naik ke puncak salah satu pohon, melempar satu Hiraishin Kunai sekuat tenaga...ke pantai. "Sakura !" Seruku. "Tancapkan itu padanya !"

"Sudah !" Balasnya dari kepala Unktehi –entah bagaimana bisa ada disana. Aku berkonsentrasi. Belum pernah kupindahkan sesuatu sebesar ini sebelumnya, jadi ini pasti memakan banyak sekali chakra, tapi yang penting medan pertempuran tidak kacau.

SSEETT !

BUUUUMMM ! ! ! Tubuh raksasa Unktehi mendarat mulus di pasir cokelat pantai. Sekarang aku bisa melihat wujudnya secara utuh. Garis besarnya, Unktehi adalah seekor ular bertanduk empat yang sangat besar. Panjangnya mungkin sekitar dua ratus lima puluh meter, dengan sisik putih dan corak seperti belang harimau raksasa berwarna cokelat dan dilapisi garis hitam. Keseluruhan kepalanya terlihat seperti ular mamba, kecuali matanya yang tampak kecil kalau dibanding kepalanya, dan tanduk empat warna yang aneh di alisnya.

"Kurasa ukuran akan menentukan sesuatu yang penting," desis Sasuke. Ia berubah perlahan, membesar, mengeluarkan duri-duri, dan akhirnya sempurna menjadi seekor Yamata no Orochi, ular raksasa berkepala delapan. Kendati Sakura mengatakan bahwa Yamata no Orochi tampak sangat besar kalau dibandingkan _Zmey Gorynych_, 'Sasuke' tampak kecil di hadapan Unktehi raksasa yang sepuluh kali lebih panjang.

Ular itu mendesis meremehkan, langsung menyerang salah satu kepala Yamata no Orochi. Ketujuh kepala lainnya menggigit Unktehi keras-keras, tapi mereka juga sama, tidak semua taring terbenam dibalik kulitnya yang padat itu.

"Terus pertahankan posisi itu, Sasuke !" Teriakku. Aku membentuk beberapa Kagebunshin, segera mengumpulkan chakra secepatnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, tiga Rasenshuriken siap dilempar ke target. Ketujuh kepala sisa Yamata no Orochi menggigit daerah lain, yang lebih dekat ke kepala Unktehi. Kulempar satu Rasenshuriken ke leher ular raksasa itu.

Namun ketika hanya berjarak beberapa meter sebelum mengenai target, Sang Unktehi mengangkat Yamata no Orochi, melemparnya tepat ke Rasenshuriken yang sedang berputar membelah udara. Alhasil, Yamata no Orochi "Sasuke"-lah yang terkena Rasenshuriken pertamaku ! Ia meledak dalam balutan chakra angin dan tergores-gores lumayan, jatuh ke pasir pantai. Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok raksasa itu menyusut kembali menjadi Sasuke yang kukenal.

"Tidak berhasil," cetus Sakura kesal. "Unktehi lumayan pintar juga."

"Bodoh," gerutu ular raksasa itu. "Kau lebih bodoh daripada yang kukira !" Ia menudingku dengan lidah bercabangnya. "Ayo lemparan cakram angin itu padaku lagi, akan kubuat kau melukai gadis merah jambu itu !" Tantangnya.

Aku teringat dua Rasenshuriken masih berdesing di tangan kedua bunshinku. "Kita perlu menjebaknya dulu," cicitku.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," gerutu Sakura. Tapi ia merespon –mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke laut, dan segera, membentuk sebuah tsunami besar, tepat mengarah ke garis pantai kami berada. Aku sempat berpikir gelombang setinggi lima puluh meter pun tidak akan menghanyutkan Unktehi terlalu jauh, dan ombak yang dibuat Sakura 'hanya' setinggi lima belas meter. Pas-pasan di tubuh Unktehi ketika menerjangnya, membuatnya tertawa.

"Kau menyerangku atau malah memandikanku, gadis bodoh ?!" Ejeknya. Ia tidak bergerak. Kesempatan.

Aku membantunya. Kutarik sebanyak mungkin air laut yang kubisa, membuat Sakura tercengang ketika aku menarik naik tiga puluh meter gelombang pasang air asin, langsung menghunjam dan mengebor Unktehi. Tapi ia hanya menggeser-geser tubuhnya sedikit. "Apa rencanamu ?" Tanyaku gusar.

"Bungkus terus dia dengan gelombang air, setinggi mungkin," katanya.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi kulakukan. Sementara, Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan gelisah.

Sasuke bangun, dan kali ini matanya berbeda. Latar belakang hitam dengan corak seperti bunga segienam merah.

"Itu...?"

"Mangekyo Sharingan," ucap Sasuke.

"K-kapan kau mendapatkannya ?!"

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya sejak bertemu denganmu," akunya. "Tapi sengaja kusimpan untuk saat-saat terpenting, dan sekaranglah saat-saat itu. Selama masih memungkinkan, aku tidak menggunakan ini...". Aura ungu tampak di sekelilingnya, membentuk kerangka manusia yang kemudian segera dilapisi otot dan kulit.

"Susano'o !" Serunya keras. Jutsu aneh itu mengeluarkan busur di tangan kirinya, dan panah di tangan kanannya. Panah biru berulir yang aneh.

"Panah Es Oreygian !" Desis Unktehi terkejut. "Jadi kalian..."

"Benar," potong Sakura. "Kami sengaja menyelimutimu, walau tidak semuanya, dengan air untuk selanjutnya dibekukan instan oleh Panah Es Oreygian dari Susano'o Sasuke !"

"Dan darimana kau tahu Sasuke punya Mangekyo ?" Tabrakku.

"Dia pernah menceritakannya padaku," balas Sakura santai. "Jangan tanya kapan," katanya lagi begitu melihatku membuka mulut. Aku merengut, soalnya memang itu yang tadinya mau kutanyakan.

Sasuke membidik. Kurasa tidak sulit, karena bahkan Sang Unktehi tidak bisa keluar dari arus air yang aku dan Sakura buat, dan...

Panah biru berujung mirip sekrup raksasa itu menancap di air. Menghilang, dan sebagai gantinya, seluruh arus berubah menjadi es bening padat sekeras batu granit. Sang Unktehi mendesis marah, meraungkan kanon-kanon udara yang bergulung berusaha memecahkan es, tapi sia-sia belaka. Es yang membungkusnya terlalu tebal, dan hanya kepala dan lehernya yang mencuat keluar, jadi dia tidak mati tercekik di dalam.

Aku menoleh ke Sakura. "Bisa kita teruskan ? Agar kita punya koleksi awetan ular betina raksasa yang komplet," candaku.

Ia balas melirik Sasuke, seolah meminta persetujuan. Sasuke mengedikkan bahu. "Boleh," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Unktehi mendesis. Mendesis biasa, tanpa nada apa-apa atau gerutuan atau umpatan. Terlalu klise, suara dalam diriku. Ada yang tidak beres.

Kemudian kulihat mata merahnya itu tampak abu-abu buram. Bibirnya pecah-pecah, bahkan lidahnya jadi...transparan. Seluruh sisik putihnya buram, dengan corak cokelat-hitamnya sudah tidak tampak jelas lagi, samar. Aku tertegun. Aku sudah pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi dalam versi yang _jauh_ lebih kecil. Kulirik Sakura dan Sasuke takut-takut, _mereka tidak menyadarinya_. Sasuke bahkan sudah melenyapkan Susano'o-nya.

"Teman-teman," kataku. Mereka menoleh. "Unktehi itu berganti kulit."

KRAK !

Begitu kami menengok ke atas, bagian 'selongsong kepala' ular itu robek, menampakkan tubuh aslinya yang tampak lebih licin dan berkilau, mendesis nyaring, menyeringai dengan gigi-gigi yang seolah baru dipoles, ditempa, dan diasah. Menatap kami dengan mata merah keemasan yang tampak baru dipasang, tapi dengan kebencian yang sama. "MATI KALIAN !"

Ia melata keluar dari gunung es yang kami buat dengan mudah, meninggalkan selongsong kulit ular raksasa di dalamnya, dan langsung menggigit pasir –serangan pertamanya meleset, tapi Sang Unktehi mengangkat ekornya begitu tinggi dari tanah dan menghantam kedua temanku. Sakura terpental hingga membentur karang di punggungnya, dan Sasuke tertindih ular raksasa –beruntung ia sempat melindungi dirinya dengan Susano'o, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah gepeng menyatu dengan pasir pantai.

Sasuke susah payah berusaha mengangkat tubuh berat Unktehi, namun ular itu lebih gesit. Ia melilit Susano'o Sasuke dan mengabaikannya dengan gampang, beralih padaku. Kuhunus Pedang Rikudo namun dia meniupkan tornado pencabik, melukai jari-jariku dan pedang hitam gelap itupun luput dari tanganku, jatuh membentur karang dengan suara berisik.

Aku meniupkan bola api. Aku tahu kalau ular ini cukup pintar, tidak mungkin ia menembakkan angin, itu hanya akan memperbesar bola apiku. Namun itu membuatnya santai, dia bahkan tidak berusaha menghindar. Nyatanya, bola api terbesarku-pun tidak cukup untuk membuat sisiknya berubah cokelat sedikitpun.

"Bodoh," geramnya, dan dia menyerang lagi. Aku melompat, tapi salah perhitungan. Lompatanku terlampau tinggi dan jauh, dan Unktehi menarik dirinya lagi, memosisikan tanduk kanannya tepat padaku. Tanduk kanan tertingginya menggores lengan kananku cukup dalam di udara, membiarkanku jatuh ke pasir.

Aku mengaduh, memegangi lenganku. Darah menetes. Unktehi menjilat bibir, dan menukik, menyerang lagi. Kuhantam dia dengan selusin batu dari elemen tanah, tapi itu menghantam tubuh raksasanya bagai air hujan memukuli atap asbes. Mengabaikan sambaran-sambaran petir dariku yang hanya menggores-gores sisiknya, ia menerkam ala ular adder yang siap melumat tikus. Aku melompat dengan sigap, tapi itu serangan tipuan.

Unktehi meliukkan tubuhnya yang sudah empatperlima jalan ke arahku, meliuk ke atas, dan membuka mulut.

Taring kiri rahang atasnya mengenai betis kaki kananku.

Bukan sekedar mengenai. Maksudku, yah, menembus. Bayangkan paku di betismu, kemudian seseorang memukulnya dengan palu besi berat dengan kekuatan penuh, membuat paku itu sepenuhnya menancap di betismu. Sekarang, lipatgandakan rasa sakitnya sepuluh kali. Seperti itulah yang kira-kira kurasakan sekarang.

Aku berteriak kesakitan. Darah mengucur dari luka besar nan dalam di betisku. Rasanya tulangku bahkan ikut tertembus.

Unktehi menjilat taring kirinya. Menjilat darahku. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku makan manusia," desisnya ganas. "Hampir-hampir lupa rasanya. Sekarang kau mengingatkanku, Dracovetth muda..." katanya sambil mendesis nikmat. Mungkin aku akan meluncuri kerongkongannya seperti pil.

"Naruto..." ucap Sakura lirih. Ia mengusap punggungnya. Bangun dan menghunus pedang, tapi terlempar lagi oleh ekor raksasa Unktehi. Sasuke masih berjuang agar tidak diremukkan.

"Kau harus berterimakasih padaku," cetus Unktehi. "Aku tidak menambahkan racun ke taringku. Racun hanya untuk para naga yang terlalu lemah untuk menghabisi lawannya dengan kekuatan. Aku lebih menyukai dan mungkin bisa lebih mengho..."

DUAK !

Sang Unktehi terlempar (hanya kepalanya, sih, terhuyung). Terhuyung begitu parah sampai taring kirinya yang barusan menusukku lepas dari rahangnya dan gusinya berdarah. Beberapa sisiknya lepas dan ia jatuh ke pasir pantai. Mudah bagiku mengetahui siapa yang bisa sebrutal itu dengan sekali tendangan.

_Paradox_.

Parthenon membantu Sakura, sementara Pyrus dan Beleriphon melepaskan lilitan Unktehi dari Susano'o Sasuke. _Paradox_ terbang mendarat di sisiku, menyentuhkan cakar kaki depannya ke lukaku. Dalam sekejap, luka itu tertutup seolah tidak pernah ada apa-apa disana. Hanya saja darahku masih ada di sekitar, membanjiri pasir dan menjadi pewarna alami yang mengerikan.

"Kau kehilangan hampir seliter darah," katanya datar. Begitu datar. Aku tidak merasakan...kekhawatiran. Seolah dia yakin sekali aku akan baik-baik saja. Seolah.

Unktehi bangkit dan menggeram. "Kau mencampuri urusanku, lagi," gerutunya kesal. "Akan kutelan kau hidup-hidup !"

Ia menyerbu, _Paradox_ mengambil ancang-ancang dan meledak ke depan. Terlalu dahsyat, sampai miliaran pasir pantai tersembur nyaris menguburku. Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Kepakan sayap membantuku menyingkirkan pasir-pasir. Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang, dan kulihat Kurama dan Demetra berdiri di belakangku.

"_Paradox_ keterlaluan," aku menggerutu habis-habisan. "Dia tidak mengkhawatirkanku samasekali, menyembuhkanku tanpa membersihkan darahku atau sekedar menanyaiku, bahkan lenganku yang terluka dibiarkan, dan sekarang mengabaikanku untuk bertarung dengan cacing bodoh sialan itu."

"Siapa kau sebut cacing bodoh sialan ?!" Bentak Unktehi, teralihkan. Bagaimanapun, aku agak terkejut ia bisa mendengarku dari jarak sejauh itu. Matanya makin merah, namun seperseratus detik kemudian, _Paradox_ muncul di sisi kanannya, dan langsung menghantamkan ujung ekornya yang berbentuk intan segienam ke kepala ular raksasa itu semudah mengayun pentungan bisbol. Entah sedahsyat apa kerusakannya, tapi aku bertaruh itu jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada tertusuk taring Unktehi.

Semua gigi yang bertengger di rahang ular raksasa itu lepas –terburai ke udara, menyisakan gusi dengan akar-akar gigi, lidahnya terhajar sampai memar biru, sisik-sisiknya hancur dan berguguran, dan bahkan satu bola mata merah itu copot dari rongganya dan terlempar bebas ke udara. Begitu aku memperhatikan lagi Sang Unktehi, kepalanya tereng ke kiri, seolah engsel lehernya sudah tidak kuasa menahan kepala itu. Rahangnya tergantung tanpa daya, dua dari empat tanduknya putus.

_Paradox_ menghembuskan napas api putih, langsung membakar Unktehi dari kepala hingga ujung ekor.

Rasa sakit di kakiku menyerang lagi, walau lukanya sudah hilang. Aku mulai mengantuk. Entah kenapa. Tidak bisa mempertahankan mataku, mau tak mau aku tidur.

* * *

Dalam mimpiku (aku tahu itu mimpi, entah kenapa sih, tapi pokoknya bisa) aku mengenakan jubah hijau dari sutera yang sangat halus, dengan dekor anyaman berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan di kerah leherku yang tinggi dan kaku. Jubahku begitu panjang hingga menyapu tanah. Atau lantai, karena aku sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah ruangan yang tampaknya tidak asing bagiku. Pintu dengan gagang emas dan batu rubi. Karpet merah beledu yang lembut, dan kaca berhiaskan tatanan mosaik yang indah. Di luar tampak bayangan samar menara-menara pencakar langit.

Aku berada di Rouran, tepat di depan ruang singgasana ratu. Aku memberanikan diri membukanya dan melihat Sara disana, berdiri dengan kedua tangan menyatu di belakang pinggang, memandang Rouran dengan mahkotanya. Rasanya lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya. Terbesit keinginanku untuk menyapanya, tapi aku ragu ia bisa mengenaliku dengan pakaian aneh yang terkesan kuno ini.

Aku menghela napas pelan, tapi ia tidak bereaksi. Kusadari begitu Anrokuzan lewat di sebelahku begitu saja, seolah aku tak ada disana. Mungkin aku memang tak ada disana, karena dia bersikap biasa saja. Mendekati Sara, berbincang dengannya dengan suara yang terlalu pelan untuk kudengar dari sini.

Aku ingin maju mendekati mereka berdua, tapi kakiku rasanya seperti dikaitkan ke jangkar seberat seekor Unktehi. Aku hanya bisa berdiri di sini, mengamati mereka berdua. Kemungkinan besar –menurut tebakanku- mereka sedang membicarakan soal perang. Kalau beruntung, soal aku juga.

Mereka berbicara serius, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mendengar. Apa mungkin mimpiku kali ini bisu ? Mendadak Anrokuzan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga –ia menarik mahkota Sara dan melemparnya ke singgasana. Pria bertubuh gembrot itu mencengkeram kerah leher ratunya sendiri dan menatapnya dengan mata jahat.

Kudeta-kah ? Aku merinding menyaksikannya. Kembali berusaha, kulangkahkan kakiku, tapi tidak bisa. Kedua kaki ini seperti terpancang ke lantai. Kemudian melesat tepat di sebelahku, pria berambut bunga mekar dengan pakaian yang compang-camping, berkeringat. Ia tampak berteriak, walau aku tidak mendengar apapun, dan menuding-nuding kasar ke Anrokuzan.

Sara jelas kebingungan. Kerahnya masih dicengkeram oleh orang yang selama ini dikira kepercayaannya itu. Kurasa Hiruko dan Pakura sedang ikut berperang. Aku mengenali siapa orang yang hadir barusan. Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura benar soal ayahnya.

Kizashi mencabut pedang besi abu-abu dari sarungnya. Tanpa suara yang terdengar, sulit menafsirkan apakah Anrokuzan dan Kizashi bekerjasama untuk memberontak, atau Kizashi berada dalam kubu protagonis dan berusaha mengenyahkan Anrokuzan yang sebenarnya adalah pengkhianat, atau Anrokuzan dan Kizashi punya tujuan sendiri-sendiri.

"Tunggu !" Aku berseru. Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Dunia ini tanpa suara.

Anrokuzan mengeluarkan pedangnya dan melepaskan Sara yang ketakutan. Ia beradu melawan Kizashi dengan sengit. Kizashi berteriak pada Sara, mengibas tangannya ke arahku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mengibas tangannya ke pintu keluar. Ia menyuruh Sara keluar. Jelas sekarang siapa yang berkudeta.

Selagi lawannya lengah, Anrokuzan menendang perut pria berambut bunga mekar itu dan mengikatnya dengan benang-benang chakra, membantingnya ke singgasana ratu hingga kursi kebesaran itu roboh. Ia beralih ke Sara, mencengkeram kerahnya dari belakang seperti menangkap anak kucing yang kabur, dan mengikatnya dengan benang-benang chakra. Ia mendekati jendela dan bersiul, memanggil seekor...

_Venator_.

Naga buas itu menderum seperti mesin kendaraan bermotor, dan Anrokuzan melompat naik beserta Sara yang sudah terikat, dan mereka langsung mengudara, meninggalkan Kizashi yang berteriak-teriak tanpa suara di ruang singgasana.

Aku terhenyak. Apakah Anrokuzan ada hubungannya dengan Madara –atau Hanzo ? Masuk akal. Pantas saja _Venator_ bisa muncul tiba-tiba di tempat sejauh Rouran. Anrokuzan mungkin saja memelihara beberapa naga seperti itu. Dia menculik Sara ? Untuk apa ?

_Untuk menarikku ke jebakan._

Aku mengepalkan tangan, geram. Tidak kusangka Anrokuzan bisa sejahat itu. Aku harus memberitahu Paradox dan Kurama soal ini.

Dan entah bagaimana, itu membuatku terbangun.

Aku meraba-raba sekitar. Kasur. Aku berada di ranjang yang empuk, di sebuah ruangan...yang sulit kukatakan, ini indah. Ranjang ini sendiri mempunyai empat kaki berupa kayu kokoh yang dipernis hingga mengkilat. Kutemukan ukiran-ukiran rumit menghiasi badannya. Aku memegang lengan kananku. Agak sakit, lantas kusingsingkan lengan. Ada bekas memanjang berwarna merah jambu, tapi selain itu tampaknya baik-baik saja. Kakiku juga...sudah ditangani dengan baik.

Tampangku agak acak-acakan. Kuketahui itu di cermin bening yang bersandar diatas meja yang tampaknya terbuat dari kristal hijau dengan banyak laci, di seberang ranjang. Aku bangun, menahan sisa-sisa rasa sakit, kemudian berjalan terhuyung ke luar. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi kamar ini –meskipun almari emas bertengger tepat di sebelahku, meskipun kusadari pintunya terbuat dari tembaga dan perunggu yang berkilauan, dan ukiran perak menjadi kusennya. Aku berjalan ke luar, dan aku menabok pipiku sendiri untuk memastikan aku sudah bangun dari mimpi.

Kamar ini hanya satu diantara...delapan. Delapan ruangan serupa, empat di kedua sisi. Aku mendongak, dan mendapati cekungan raksasa dengan lampu delapan warna menggantung kokoh, menjuntai ke bawah. Ruangan ini puncaknya berupa kubah raksasa seperti sebuah masjid. Air mancur bertingkat yang sekali lagi dihiasi ukiran dan pola rumit, berkecipak di tengah ruangan dengan air sejernih kaca. Aku memeriksa plang di bagian atas pintu ruangan yang baru saja kumasuki.

Tampak lambang berbentuk segilima berwarna perak, dengan sayap seperti sayap merpati putih, tanduk rusa bercabang berwarna emas, dan tujuh bulatan di sekelilingnya, berwarna mejikuhibiniu seperti pelangi. Curiga, aku melirik ruangan di seberang. Plangnya berbentuk segilima terbalik berwarna hitam batu bara, dengan sayap hitam robek-robek. Sebuah sabit melintang di belakangnya, dan api keunguan berkobar sebagai latar belakang. Aku mendekat ke air mancur dan mengamati tiap plang diatas pintu.

Hampir semua plang berhias sayap, dan bercorak warna-warni kecuali tiga plang berwarna gelap dan kusam. Delapan plang, lima cerah dan tiga gelap. Lampu gantung delapan warna. Air mancur delapan tingkat, delapan semburan. Kurasa aku tahu tempat ini, walau baru sekali mengunjunginya dan tampak sudah dibangun ribuan tahun silam.

"Kuil Etatheon," sebuah suara yang akrab di telingaku berbicara. Aku menoleh.

Tampak seorang perempuan berusia...empat belas ? Lima belas ? Aku tidak begitu mengerti, wajahnya seakan tidak lekang dimakan usia. Berapapun usianya, kupikir perempuan dengan rambut putih sepaha yang dibiarkan tergerai itu –dengan jubah sutera hijau pudar keperakan yang motifnya agak-agak mirip dengan jubahku di mimpiku barusan (tapi tanpa kerah) beserta manik-manik hitam legam di matanya, adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik sampai kusadari dua benda mencuat keluar dari kepalanya, jauh melebihi tinggi rambutnya.

Sepasang tanduk rusa berwarna emas.

Sebilah pedang melengkung bergagang merah tersampir di pinggang kanannya. Dan sesuatu muncul di belakang punggungnya –sepasang sayap keperakan yang terdiri dari ratusan, mungkin ribuan bulu yang tampak seperti sayap angsa besar. Sayap itu mengembang sedikit, melipat di punggung.

"Malaikat maut !" Seruku histeris. "Aku...aku sudah mati ?!" Lanjutku dengan suara gemetar. "D-di...disini surga apa neraka ?! Jangan seret aku ke neraka, tolong ! Aku...aku berusaha berbuat baik kepada semua orang sepanjang hidupku...d-dan aku-"

"Tutup mulutmu, Uzumaki," penggal perempuan itu tegas tapi datar. Aku memegang lengan kananku. Merintih kesakitan.

"Rasa sakit itu bukti bahwa kau masih hidup," jelasnya pendek. "Kan sudah kubilang, kau di Kuil Etatheon."

"Eh ?" Aku cengo. Perempuan ini memutar bola mata malas.

"Kapan sih kau dewasa ?" Katanya padaku.

"K-kau siapa ?"

Aku tidak ahli membaca emosi seseorang, tapi aku bisa merasakan malaikat ini –atau entah dia siapa- berusaha meredam marah karena tidak sabar.

"Namaku Ardhalea," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa detik.

"Ardhalea," ulangku. Aku berusaha menggali memori, mengingat apakah aku pernah mendengar nama itu dalam hidupku. Kurasa saat aku pulang ke _Paradox_ nanti, aku akan memintanya mengantarku ke langit dan segera meminjam buku absensi malaikat dan mengatakan pada mereka: '_Oi, ada satu malaikat bernama Ardhalea yang kesasar di Bumi. Dia terlantar jadi tukang bersih-bersih kuil yang menakut-nakuti para Dracovetth. Seseorang, tolong jemput dia kembali ke kahayangan !_'

"Jelas kau tidak kenal," lanjutnya. "Berdasarkan pengamatanku selama ini, otakmu sepintar seekor _Basilisk_ yang paling bodoh."

Aku sangsi dia malaikat. Malaikat takkan bicara sekasar itu ! Aku mencibir, berusaha tak acuh. Tapi jelas tak bisa.

"Antar aku kembali ke perang !" Seruku. "Siapapun, tolonglah. Mereka membutuhkanku ! Unktehi baru saja dibunuh tapi itu pasti bukan masalah besarnya ! Madara akan membangkitkan Juubi, Ardhalea !" Seruku. "Aku harus..."

"Tetaplah tinggal disini sampai perang selesai," tegasnya, memotong ucapanku. "Sampai gerhana matahari selesai, setidaknya."

"Aku tidak bisa !" Seruku. "Sebentar, kau ini sebenarnya siapa ?"

Ardhalea menuding plang simbol diatas pintu kamar. Darahku berdesir. Aku mengucek-ucek mata. Ia sepertinya bersiap memasang tampang serius, mengetahui seakan sebentar lagi aku bakal terkejut.

"Emm..." Aku mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa kau ?"

Malaikat perempuan ini menepuk dahi, menyerah. "Aku _Paradox_," katanya akhirnya. "Puas ?"

Aku mengangkat satu alis, bingung. "Jangan memutar-mutar !" Seruku sambil menjambak rambut. "Aku bingung ! Kau ini malaikat, manusia, naga, hantu, atau apa !"

"Semuanya," jawabnya. "Kecuali yang terakhir."

Aku merasa otakku mengalami korsleting. Ardhalea mengangguk. "Ardhalea itu...nama asliku."

"Hah ?"

"_Paradox_ hanya...kau tahu. Semacam sebutan. _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_. Paradoks dan Ortodoks. Itu cuma semacam nama samaran. Nama asliku adalah Ardhalea, dan ini...salah satu dari dua wujud sejatiku."

"Satu dari dua ?" Ulangku. Dia mengangguk.

"Naga," katanya. "Apa sayapku saat aku dalam wujud asliku ?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Sayap kulit," jawabku. "Yang bercorak indah."

"Nah, itu bukan sayap asliku," timpalnya. "Sayap asliku berbentuk seperti ini," dia mengembangkan sepasang sayap angsa di punggungnya. "_Paradox_ dalam wujud sejatinya yang pertama adalah naga seperti itu, hanya saja sayapnya yang sebenarnya berwarna putih dan berbulu. Dan wujud sejati keduaku adalah...wujud ini."

"Kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan wujud sejatimu sejak dulu ?" Tanyaku, sementara mengabaikan semua urusan di luar sana.

"Karena..."

"...terlalu berbahaya," desisnya. Aku mengernyit. "Apa yang kau rasakan begitu melihat _Ortodox_, Naruto ?"

Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Sendi-sendiku lemas," kataku. "Sulit bergerak, berlari atau menyerang. Gemetaran semua dan...waktu serasa melambat. Seolah nyawaku sudah tergenggam padanya," jelasku.

Dia mengangguk sekali. "Tepat. Itu karena _Ortodox_ tidak menutup-nutupi wujud sejatinya. Hanya aku dan _Ortodox_-lah _Etatheon_ yang punya wujud sejati. Dia juga bisa berubah menjadi manusia, laki-laki. Kau masih beruntung. Beberapa yang tidak kuasa melihat wujud sejati Sang _Ortodox_ akan langsung hancur menjadi debu."

Aku merinding. "Itukah yang juga bisa terjadi apabila ada yang tidak kuat melihat wujud sejatimu ?" Dan dia mengangguk, kusadari aku benar.

"Tapi aku merasa...berbeda," akuku. "Ini wujud sejatimu, kan ? Aku tidak merasa gemetar atau apa."

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Hangat," jawabku. "Entah kenapa ?"

"Semua kejadian selalu ada penjelasan," ucapnya, dan kini seulas senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang segar. "_Kau adalah..._"

"_...pengendara sejatiku_."

.

.

.

Aku terdiam. Rasanya wajahku memerah sekarang. Para...eh, maksudku Ardhalea sekarang tertunduk. Berbisik lirih.

"_Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati di luar sana_."

.

.

Glek. Aku berusaha menggerakan seluruh kemampuan untuk menggerakkan bibir. "Tapi kau tahu itu tidak bisa," desisku. "Teman-temanku membutuhkanku. Membutuhkan kita. Kita semua akan...menghentikan Madara dan Hanzo, kan ? Mencegah kebangkitan Juubi kedua dan memenangkan peperangan ini," ucapku. "Itu rencana kita dari awal."

"Biar aku mewakilimu," katanya, menatap lurus ke mataku. "Kau...tetaplah...disini. Aku akan pergi, mengalahkan _Ortodox_ dan Styx sebelum mereka membangkitkan Droconos. Hermes sudah memberitahuku bahwa buku itu sudah dicuri...dan aku harus meminta maaf pada kakakku juga soal perkataanku enam belas tahun lalu," ujarnya.

"Kau bercanda kan ?" Sambungku, ragu-ragu.

Dia menggeleng keras-keras. "_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu_."

Hah ? Dia pasti bercanda ! "Apa maksudmu ! Kau pikir aku pasti mati dalam pertempuran ini ?"

"Kau tidak mengerti !" Serunya. Menghentakkan sayapnya. "Berabad-abad aku mencari _Dracovetth_-ku ! Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, setelah selama ini berjalan ! Apa yang akan kukatakan pada dunia, kalau kau mati ?! Aku tidak bisa menghidupkan orang mati ! Aku ini abadi ! Terluka separah apapun, aku tidak akan mati !"

"Lepaskan beban dari pundakmu dan taruhlah di pundakku. Biar aku yang menanggung apa yang mesti kau tanggung. Biar aku yang mengeluarkan darah yang mesti kau kucurkan. Biar aku yang merasakan sakit yang seharusnya kau rasakan...". Suaranya menghilang di ujung kalimat. Aku tercenung. Sepeduli itukah ?

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Sara," tegasku. "Anrokuzan mengkhianatinya dan menculiknya. Kizashi berusaha mencegahnya tapi dia dikalahkan..."

"Biarkan semuanya yang tidak penting," potongnya. "Aku akan akhiri perang ini, dan menemuimu disini."

"UNTUK APA ?" Aku mulai geram. "Kau egois sekali !" Seruku. "Kau tidak pernah memedulikan orang lain ! Kau selalu membiarkan mereka menanggung beban, baru kali ini kau benar-benar tampak peduli padaku ! Bahkan itupun melebihi batasan normal seseorang yang menyayangi !" Semburku. "Sara dalam bahaya ! Aku tidak bisa diam saja ! Aku tidak bisa bernyaman-nyaman disini sementara teman-temanku berjuang rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk dunia ! Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu !"

.

"_Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu !_"

.

Aku menyentaknya. Hening beberapa detik, kemudian aku membuang muka dan berlari keluar. Tak kusangka-sangka, Hermes ada di luar sana.

"Mengagumi arsitektur yang sempat terlupakan beberapa ratus tahun," katanya. Entah pada siapa.

"Aku tidak tanya," ketusku. Ia mengendikkan bahu.

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku sering menjawab sebelum seseorang mengajukan pertanyaannya," katanya. "Lekas naik. Baguslah kalau sudah sembuh. Perang masih seru, kuharap aku tidak ketinggalan bagian yang menyenangkan lagi."

Aku tidak mengerti, ia tampaknya tidak peduli pada _Paradox_. Ah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Naga egois itu akan belajar bagaimana caranya menghargai perasaan manusia. Aku terbang ke langit, dan langsung melesat melebihi kecepatan suara. Meninggalkan Kuil Etatheon berkamar delapan dan semua poin serba delapan yang kuketahui.

.

.

.

* * *

**Paradox's POV**

.

.

.

Lantai tempatku berdiri basah. Sedikit. Aku mengusap pipiku.

Air mata.

Sejak kapan ? Rasanya sudah ratusan tahun aku tidak pernah menangis. Aku tidak tahu. Aku terlampau bahagia begitu menyadari Naruto adalah...

...tapi belakangan kurasa dia benar. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

Hening.

Hanya suara air mancur yang ada.

Artemis, panggilku dalam hati. Sekarang aku mengerti, Artemis.

Rasanya sakit. Terkutuklah kau, cinta. Kau menyengsarakan banyak orang. Membuat mereka mabuk dan buta akan kebenaran.

Aku mendongak. Kurang dari sehari sebelum gerhana terjadi. Aku harus membantu Naruto. Di sisi yang lain. Manusia melawan manusia, naga melawan naga. Aku berlari keluar secepat yang kubisa, dan aku mengepakkan sayap. Dalam dua detik, aku berubah menjadi naga dengan wujud sejatiku –sayap angsa-setengah-merpati berwarna putih keperakan di punggung naga berwarna cermin. Aku terbang secepat yang kubisa, menembus batas-batas makhluk hidup. Aku terbang hampir secepat Hermes, ke satu tempat yang paling kuyakini kakakku disana: Altar Segel Hi no Kuni.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan, menggunakan telepati rahasia pengelihatan jarak jauhku, aku melihat mereka, _Ortodox_ dan Styx, bersama dua ekor _Wyvern_ dan seorang pria berjubah hitam –yang kukenal sama enam belas tahun silam, berjalan mendekati altar berbentuk sederhana. Lingkaran batu berwarna gading, disana terukir simbol Droconos: Lengan cakar runcing berbentuk sabit dan di tengah-tengahnya mekar sebuah tanduk berulir. Api jahat yang berkobar jadi latar belakangnya.

"Sudah waktunya," sosok berjubah itu berkata.

"Cepatlah," tukas _Ortodox_ tak sabar. Pria itu melepas topeng pusaran air oranyenya, dan balik memakai topeng Shinigami yang mungkin sudah dicurinya dari Kuil Topeng Uzumaki. Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti membaca buku itu.

Dalam sekejap, Sang Shikifujin keluar. Makhluk setengah transparan berwarna keunguan, wajah mengerikan dengan gigi-gigi runcing, sepasang tanduk berwarna merah menyala, rambut abu-abu acak-acakan, kuku setajam silet, tasbih mantera, dan pedang di mulutnya. Ia memegang pedang itu dan merobek perutnya sendiri. Pengorbanan mutlak diperlukan.

Pria itu kini kesakitan di bagian yang sama. Arwah seekor naga melayang-layang di udara. Tubuhnya...masih tersegel di altar.

Aku harus bergegas.

_Ortodox_ meletakkan apel emas yang didapatnya dari Sakura ke altar. Mengeluarkan Ryuudama hitamnya dan memadatkannya menjadi seukuran bola voli, meletakkannya di sisi altar yang lain. Roh Droconos yang menggentayang di udara perlahan masuk ke altar, menyambar apel emas dan Ryuudama _Ortodox_.

_Ortodox_ membentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar. "Bangkitlah !"

"Droconos !"

.

.

.

BLLAAARRRRRR ! ! !

Awan membentuk pusaran, langit berubah kelam. Cahaya dari langit menyinari altar, meretakkannya hingga akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping. Api ungu berkobar, dan dari dalam, tampak sosok teror baru kembali ke dunia, bangun dari tidur panjangnya, bersiap menambah semakin banyak kerusakan. Droconos melangkah keluar dengan tertatih-tatih. Energi kehidupan yang besar dari apel emas masih belum dapat dikendalikan sepenuhnya. Setidaknya untuk beberapa menit kedepan, dia masih lemah.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi," kata si pria bertopeng, lalu disetujui anggukan dari empat naga di sekelilingnya, dan menghilang ke dimensi lain.

"_Ortodox_," sapanya. "Sudah lama sekali !" Sapaan berubah menjadi gerutuan. "Kenapa baru sekarang."

"Dasar tak tahu terimakasih," balas _Ortodox_ mencibir. "Kau mau kukembalikan ke ruangan sempit sialan itu ?"

"Hmph," ketus Droconos. "Kaku sekali rasanya, enam belas tahun terpenjara."

"Dunia sudah banyak berubah, Droconos," balas Styx. Mereka berlima memunggungi altar. "Perang Dunia Naga Keempat sedang terjadi. Mungkin ini akan jadi perang yang jauh lebih seru daripada tiga perang sebelumnya."

Droconos memicingkan sebelah mata. "Kita berpihak ?" Selidiknya. "Atau tidak ?"

"Sementara," ucap _Ortodox_. "Sementara, Uchiha Madara ada di pihak kita."

"Cuih ! Uchiha lagi !" Desis Droconos. "Uchiha dan Uchiha. Haaahhh...apa klan Senju tidak berusaha mengambilalih ? Kudengar mereka malah tercerai berai jadi beberapa klan minor," katanya. "Sudahlah, yang terpenting, aku harus beraksi sekarang. Aku sudah gatal ingin menghabisi jiwa-jiwa menyedihkan lagi."

"Anda pasti mendapat kesempatan itu, Tuan Droconos !" Timpal salah satu _Wyvern_ sambil mendesis.

.

Mereka berhenti berjalan sesaat. Ketiga Etatheon saling lirik, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Menunduk !" Seru _Ortodox_.

"Ha-"

SPLAT !

.

BRUK

BRUK

Dua _Wyvern_ jatuh dengan leher terpotong dari tubuh, kemudian meleleh menjadi kulit. Ketiga naga dewa gelap itu berpaling ke belakang, menatapku dengan sorot mata mereka yang terang tapi tanpa pupil. Corak mata tunggal jahat yang membosankan.

"Ah, _Paradox_," sapa Droconos. "Kau tampak cantik seperti biasa," komentarnya.

"Sayang sekali," ujar _Ortodox_, "kau sedikit terlambat, Adikku," katanya dengan sikap sinisnya yang biasa.

"Jadi dimana Naruto ?" Styx menyela, menengok kiri-kanan. "Aku tidak sabar melihat dan melumatnya seperti biasa !"

"Dia sedang menghajar Madara," geramku, walau sedikit tidak yakin juga. _Ortodox_ memicingkan mata sedikit, berusaha mendeteksi unsur keraguan dengan otaknya yang mungil. Mungkin.

Dia mendengus. "Aku tidak begitu menyangka ini akan terjadi secepat ini," tanggapnya santai.

"Droconos," kataku. "Kembalilah ke peristirahatanmu sekarang juga."

"Ha-ha-ha," tawanya patah-patah. "Kau menyuruhku, Nona ? Sayang sekali, mungkin akulah yang akan berkata begitu padamu nanti !"

"Tiga lawan satu," dukung Styx. "Kau jelas kalah jumlah."

_Ortodox_ memalangi mereka berdua. Ia menelaahku serius. "Sayap itu," cicitnya. "Kau serius."

Ia membentangkan sayapnya, apinya makin berkobar dan liar. Kakakku menjilat bibir, membentur-benturkan cakar. "Kurasa aku harus membereskanmu dulu sebelum membunuh Naruto," desisnya kejam. "Jangan buat kami menunggu."

"Tenang saja," balasku, berusaha setenang mungkin. "Kalian akan segera kupecat dari _Etatheon_ begitu kuremukkan kalian."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 17 akhirnya selesai !

Chapter yang ini cukup panjang juga ya ? Disini kita mengetahui kelanjutan pertarungan sengit Hanzo dan Nagato di Amegakure. Ternyata yang dipanggil Hanzo itu sebenarnya Hydra berkepala sembilan, bukan Gedomazou ! Naruto dan Etatheon juga sudah bertemu wujud asli Antaboga: Demetra. Nah, nah, nah ! Apakah ada kaitan khusus antara Kurama dan Demetra ? Sakura akhirnya kembali ke tim dan membantu menangani ular raksasa, Unktehi. Kita mengetahui poin penting disini, yakni nama asli Paradox: Ardhalea, dan wujud sejatinya yang bertanduk dan bersayap mirip malaikat.

Pertarungan akan makin seru ! Apakah Sang Paradox akan bertahan dan menang melawan Ortodox, Droconos, dan Styx ? Apakah rencana terselubung Madara sudah terungkap semua ? Bagaimanakah akhir nasib Nagato ? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter delapan belas !

Oya, berhubung ini sudah mulai memasuki tahun ajaran baru 2014/2015, saya tidak bisa tentukan kapan Paradox akan update lagi. Kalau bisa sih, secepatnya. Kalau tidak mau ketinggalan, klik aja tombol Fave/Follow, biar nanti kalau sewaktu-waktu update, readers bisa tenang-tenang aja (*modus*).

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Eighten :**

"**The Unfinished Promise"**

**See you again in chapter 18 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Seventen:

_**Tailtorn**__** (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 230 meter, berat 550 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 158 km/jam

Spesial : Ekor bercabang, perisai tulang yang sangat kuat

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan tornado api yang bergulung dengan kecepatan tinggi, atau serangan langsung dengan ekor

Kategori : Kaum Kolosal

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Salah satu, patuh pada Haruno Sakura

_**Unktehi**__** (Diambil dari ular raksasa mitologi Suku Indian Amerika Utara yang konon menciptakan Sungai Missisippi)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 250 meter, berat 100 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang, namun dapat melaju di dalam air secepat 55 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran raksasa, kanon-kanon angin dari mulut, dan fisik yang kuat

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung atau menyemburkan kanon angin yang merusak segala benda dari mulutnya

Kategori : Monstrous

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Crysmson**__** (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Sangat Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 70 meter, berat 30 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 167 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran besar, namun tetap lincah. Uap vulkanis, dan perisai yang kokoh

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan tanur cair dari mulut, jangkauan serang jarak menengah

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : Vulkanis

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Pinthowra (Naga OC)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 8 meter, berat 3 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 90 km/jam

Spesial : Penuh pori-pori racun di sekujur tubuhnya, tidak dapat melihat dengan baik, tapi penciumannya sangat bagus

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan racun berbentuk gas maupun cair, dari mulut maupun sekujur tubuh

Kategori : Kriptid

Elemen spesial : Racun

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Hanzo no Sashuoo


	18. Chapter 18: The Unfinished Promise

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, **Action**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 18, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Pertarungan yang tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang sejarah dunia naga akan segera dimulai: _Paradox_ melawan tiga pengkhianat _Etatheon_. Mampukah dia mengalahkan ketiganya sekaligus dan membantu Naruto menghadapi Madara ? Bagaimana kelanjutan pertarungan mati-matian Nagato dan Hanzo –yang telah mulai memasuki babak akhir ?

Ikuti chapter delapan belas ini yang dimulai dengan sudut pandang _Paradox_ !

**Enjoy read chap 18 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Delapanbelas :

**The Unfinished Promise**

**Amegakure, Swamp of Death**

Hujan menderu deras. Menimbulkan suara seperti _marching band_ dadakan kelas amatiran ketika butiran-butiran air itu terjun bebas dari awan kelam yang senantiasa menggantung diatas cakrawala Amegakure dan membentur pipa-pipa besi dan menara-menara yang menjulang dari lantai beton yang membatasi mereka dari laut ganas nan dalam di bawahnya.

Darah menetes dari ujung pedang berwarna keperakan. Uzumaki itu terengah-engah, napasnya pendek-pendek. Seluruh tubuhnya kaku, susah payah berusaha mengenali pedang yang menembusnya dari belakang, di dada kanannya. Untunglah bukan dada sebelah kiri, tempat dimana jantung bersarang.

"Bodoh," keluh suara berat khas pria tepat di belakangnya. "Seharusnya kau tidak meremehkan lawanmu. Memang benar, mata itu membawa kesombongan bagi yang memilikinya."

Nagato berusaha tersenyum kecil. Biar darah menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau...pikir...aku..."

"...akan mati semudah ini ?"

Sedetik kemudian, Hanzo menambahkan petir ke pedangnya, menyetrum korbannya seperti lalat masuk kabel, lantas menariknya dari Nagato, membiarkan Uzumaki itu jatuh terduduk ke lantai rawa yang basah dan berlumpur. Darah terus mengalir dari lukanya yang dalam.

"Aku mulai bosan," desah Hanzo, "dan ada urusan lain yang mesti kuselesaikan. Setelah membunuhmu, aku akan datang ke Madara dan melawannya dengan mudah..."

"Kau tidak bisa membunuhku," cicit Nagato. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, tapi Hanzo menginjak punggungnya hingga ia tercebur dalam genangan air kotor rawa lagi. Nagato menyingsingkan lengan, memunculkan empat peluru berujung tajam. Menyadari bahaya, pemimpin Amegakure itu lebih memilih meninggalkan lawannya, hinggap di sebatang bakau yang masih berdiri. Empat peluru mendesing, berusaha mengejar target, tapi Hanzo melempar semuanya dengan _kunai_ peledak, menimbulkan empat ledakan yang mengguncang rawa.

"地獄道 !"

_**Jigokudo**_

(Jalur Neraka)

Nagato berseru, dan dari tanah basah rawa, berkobar api berwarna ungu gelap. Dari api, muncul sesosok kepala raksasa dengan mata Rinnegan, dahi meruncing berbentuk seperti topi dengan tiga segitiga, yang di tengahnya terdapat tulisan 'Raja' dalam huruf kanji. Dua sungut seperti tanaman padi tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalanya, disertai sebuah tongkat besi raksasa yang tampak menembus patung itu dari puncak kepala. Kerah yang menutupi mulutnya berwarna merah, dan membuka seperti ritsleting, menampakkan mulut dengan gigi-gigi berbentuk segilima yang simetris.

Lidahnya terjulur keluar dan membelit Nagato, menariknya ke dalam mulut sang patung dan...mengunyahnya.

"Gedojutsu ini," desis Hanzo. "Dia memulihkan semua luka dari penggunanya. Aku pernah mendengarnya."

Ia turun, bersiap dengan pedangnya di ambang mulut patung yang sedang mengunyah. Beberapa detik kemudian, mulut Patung Jigoku berhenti bergerak, dan membuka. Hanzo bersiap menghunus pedang, namun Nagato lebih dulu menariknya dengan _Ba'nsho Tennin_ dari dalam mulut patung, membuat pria itu jatuh diatas lidah Patung Jigoku sementara Nagato melompat keluar.

Sebelum Hanzo sempat bereaksi, mulut patung menutup, dan membuat gerakan mengunyah yang menyakitkan. Ia meludahkan Hanzo keluar dengan jubah yang robek-robek, rompi yang compang-camping, rambut yang berantakan, dan goresan-goresan di tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian, Patung Jigoku itu menghilang ditelan asap putih.

"Hanya bekerja pada pengguna Rinnegan," cetus Nagato. "Jika manusia lain memasukinya, mereka hanya akan diblender di dalam."

Mereka berdua hening sesaat.

"Kenapa ?"

"Kenapa kau begitu mempercayai...Yahiko ?" Tuntut Hanzo sambil susah payah berusaha berdiri.

"Yahiko adalah karibku," jawab Nagato datar. "Sesama sahabat harus saling mempercayai, meski tampaknya tidak mungkin."

"Dan jika salah satu dari mereka adalah pengkhianat ?" Balas Hanzo. "Kau harus waspada, Nagato. Dunia ini kejam. Ada banyak dan semakin banyak orang-orang yang bersikap hipokrit. Munafik. Masa bodoh, mementingkan kekuasaan dan diri sendiri..."

"...kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri, Hanzo," potong Nagato tegas. "Aku...berusaha mementingkan teman-temanku. Sejak aku diselamatkan oleh Konan dan Yahiko bertahun-tahun lalu, aku menyadari sehebat apapun seseorang, dia tidak akan bisa berdiri sendiri, dan itu adalah hukum alam. Mempercayai teman...berusaha bekerja kompak dalam tim...sampai kami bertemu denganmu..."

"Tim mudah dilemahkan," kata Hanzo sinis. "Itu tidak efektif, kecuali ada satu pemimpin dominan yang mengatur banyak kaki tangan yang patuh, sepertiku misalnya," tambahnya pongah. "Terserah apa yang kau katakan, sama saja. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti dalam sejarah..."

"...bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa saling mengerti..."

Nagato terdiam.

"Kau pikir membantu sesama, merasakan sakit dan penderitaan yang sama, bisa membuat mereka mengerti ? TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU ! Kau baru memandang satu pohon pinus diantara ribuan pohon beringin ! Satu-satunya yang cukup kuat untuk membuat manusia saling mengerti dan bersatu adalah rasa sakit itu sendiri ! Dengan mengatakan bahwa kau harus merasakan sakit untuk bisa memahami, secara tidak langsung kau menyatakan diri untuk setuju dengan rencanaku, bodoh !"

"Yah," Nagato menanggapi cercaan Hanzo dengan santai. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi..."

.

.

"...aku akan berusaha...mempercayai apa yang Yahiko percayai..."

.

Hanzo terdiam. "Mencoba mempercayai apa yang Yahiko percayai, ya ?"

Ia tertawa sinis. "Apa yang dikatakan temanmu itu hanyalah ideologi kuno usang yang ketinggalan zaman," ejeknya. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi !"

Nagato menghela napas, berusaha bersabar. Toh pria di depannya ini masih berusaha susah payah bangun dan tidak bisa apa-apa lagi. Kunyahan Patung Jigoku selama beberapa detik sudah cukup untuk mentandaskan cadangan chakra ANBU sekalipun. Ia melakukan _handseal_, menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah.

DRRRAAAAKKKK ! ! !

Tanah rawa berguncang, membelah, dan menampakkan sosok patung berbentuk manusia raksasa dengan mata tertutup. Sembilan bola mata –empat di sisi kanan, empat di sisi kiri, dan satu di tengah, menonjol dari tutup matanya, dan semuanya memejam. Dari tempat yang seharusnya ada telinga, hanya terdapat tali dari batu, yang terhubung ke semacam perkamen batu besar yang menyumpal mulut sang patung. Beberapa tonjolan tumpul memenuhi punggung dan bahunya.

"Gedomazou," ucap Hanzo lirih. "Sudah kuduga kuat kau selama ini menyembunyikannya !"

TRANG !

Sebatang besi menjulur dari dada Gedomazou, menusuk punggung Nagato, dan menjulurkan cabang-cabangnya yang lain. Mulut patung raksasa itu membuka, melepaskan borgol mulutnya, dan menampakkan sosok setengah-transparan seekor naga berwarna keunguan, mendesis seolah dia benar-benar hidup, dan meluncur cepat menuju Hanzo, mengambil dan memisahkan rohnya dari tubuhnya dengan sekali sentuh.

"Jalur Manusia Patung Samsara," bisik Nagato. Tubuhnya kini mengurus, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Sekarang aku tahu dimana Konan berada."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fire Nation's Sealing Hall**

_**Dahila Grassland**_

.

.

Kosongkan pikiran.

Aku selalu ingat itu. Ajaran pertama Ibu Kaguya pada kami berempat ketika belajar bertarung.

Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sedetik ke depan. Amati lawanmu baik-baik. Jika kau cukup cermat, kau bisa mengetahui kelemahan dan kelebihannya dalam tujuh detik pertama tatapanmu. Itu akan sangat berpengaruh untuk menit-menit ke depan.

Kakakku tidak bodoh, dan dia pasti sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak heran dengan Styx dan Droconos, tapi kelebihan jumlah membuat mereka rileks sedikit. Kau mungkin tak percaya, tapi semakin kau merasa kuat dan aman, semakin mudah kau diserang.

Kosong dan datar, itulah jiwa seorang petarung sejati. Jika kau ingin menang melawan sesuatu berkekuatan monster, kau harus rela membuang sisi manusia atau nagamu yang baik-baik.

Waktu terasa berjalan melambat seperti di agar-agar. Tetapi dedaunan yang terbang bagai gantole yang ditiup angin kencang menandakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tanpa lirik kanan-kiri, aku sudah menilai pemandangan di tempat ini cukup indah dan menyamankan. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui akan serusak apa Padang Rumput Dahila ini begitu kami mulai.

DRAK !

Droconos mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia terlalu bernafsu –aku bisa melihatnya dari ratusan kilogram tanah dan rumput yang langsung terbang ke belakang begitu ia menjejakkan kaki belakangnya. Naga itu terhuyung sengaja ke depan, menyambarkan cakar berwarna titaniumnya ke arahku. Aku terbang ke belakang, menghindar, dan ia menyabet altar, meninggalkan goresan sedalam dua puluh sentimeter sepanjang tinggi dua manusia dewasa di lantai gading.

Styx di belakangku.

Ia menganga, berusaha menggigit sayapku. Meleset, dan aku berbalik, menyeruduknya dengan tanduk alisku, dan menyentakkan kepalaku ke bawah, membuat luka gores yang dalam di lehernya, kemudian memelintir kepalaku sendiri, menguncinya di tandukku, dan langsung kulempar sekerasnya ke target yang belum sempat menyerang –_Ortodox_. Mereka bertubrukan cukup keras, terguling-guling seperti truk yang merengsek membabat padang rumput.

BRUAK !

Tanah di belakangku meledak, dan Droconos keluar dari lubang dengan rahang terbuka, bersiap menembakkan Ryuudama. Kupukul pipi kirinya dengan ujung ekorku, memelesetkan Ryuudama-nya ke sebuah bukit, yang langsung membuat bukit itu tampak penyok berbentuk setengah bola yang dalam, sementara Droconos terguling ke belakang dan membentur sebuah pohon hingga tumbang.

Kusadari Styx melesat ke arahku dengan kecepatan tinggi, menghunuskan tanduk tunggalnya, tapi aku berhasil menghindar, menggigit ujung ekornya yang berduri dan menahannya sekuat tenaga dengan rahangku, dan membantingnya ke tanah dengan kepala jatuh lebih dulu. _Ortodox_ muncul di sisi kananku, menghunus ketiga cakar belatinya. Kuayunkan Styx yang ekornya masih kugigit, berusaha membenturkannya ke _Ortodox_, tapi dia mengelak, walhasil Styx hanya membentur tanah untuk kedua kalinya. Kurasa itu tak cukup buruk.

"Bah !" Seru _Ortodox_. "Aku takkan termakan trik yang sama dua kali !"

Ia mengumpulkan cahaya hitam dengan cepat di mulutnya, menembakkan Ryuudama sebesar dua bola basket ke arahku.

Secepat kilat, kulepaskan gigitanku dari ekor Styx, beralih mencekik ujung lehernya dan mengarahkan tanduk tunggalnya tepat ke Ryuudama hitam _Ortodox_.

Ryuudama itu menancap di tanduk tunggal Styx tanpa meledak, sesuai perkiraanku, kemudian kutembakkan panah api ke perut Styx bersamaan dengan cekikanku yang melonggar. Styx meluncur seperti misil siap ledak ke arah _Ortodox_ dan menabraknya, terlontar lebih jauh hingga tepat menabrak Droconos dan –BUM ! Ryuudama itu meledak hebat, menimbulkan kawah besar di padang rumput dengan tiga pengkhianat _Etatheon_ di dalamnya.

"Hanya itu yang kalian bisa ?" Ejekku datar.

Kusadari itu kata-kata yang tidak pernah mereka dengar sebelumnya. Ketiga _Etatheon_ ini sebenarnya cukup kuat, sehingga tidak pernah menjumpai lawan yang berani dan sanggup mengatakan itu langsung di depan mereka.

Ketiga naga gelap itu membuka mulut, langsung menyemburkan tiga api berbeda ke arah yang sama –aku.

Api biru kehijauan dengan semburat pink dari _Ortodox_, api ungu muda dari Droconos, dan api kuning pucat dari Styx, berpadu menjadi api ungu kehijauan. Aku membalasnya dengan api raksasa berwarna putih keperakan.

Semburan angin ke segala arah terbentuk begitu dua semburan bertumbukan, berusaha saling mengalahkan. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya sepanas apa api kami, para _Etatheon_. Kira-kira kedelapan naga dewa punya panas api yang rata-rata, sama. Pengecualian untukku dan _Ortodox_, kira-kira bisa seratus sampai lima ratus derajat Celcius lebih panas, jika kami sedang serius.

Warna api berbeda-beda untuk tiap naga, dengan Pyrus berwarna merah darah dan agak cair, Hermes berwarna emas dan ringan, Styx berwarna kuning pucat dan sangat fleksibel, Parthenon berwarna hijau daun dan mampu bertahan cukup lama, Droconos berwarna ungu muda dan tidak padam sampai korbannya menjadi abu, Beleriphon berwarna abu-abu metalik yang padat, _Ortodox_ berwarna biru kehijauan dengan semburat pink, dan aku berwarna putih keperakan.

Panasnya ? Jangan tanya. Api kami para _Etatheon_, dapat membakar baja, beton, dan perunggu semudah api biasa membakar dedaunan kering. Jadi kau bisa bayangkan benturan api ini, bahkan dalam radius sepuluh meter, panasnya takkan bisa ditoleransi oleh _Dracovetth_ manapun. Rerumputan terbakar habis hingga ke intisarinya. Tanah terburai gosong, hanya bebatuan yang sangat keras saja yang mampu bertahan tanpa meleleh. Udara mendidih didorong uap yang keluar dari batas benturan empat api.

Untuk tiga puluh detik, tidak ada tanda-tanda kami akan menyerah. Sampai kusadari semburan mereka melemah sedikit –dan _Ortodox_ langsung terbang diatas dinding api, memuntahkan sabitnya dari mulutnya, dan menyerangku. Kutangkis mata sabit berwarna abu-abu mengkilat itu dengan ujung ekorku. Bunga api keluar ketika kedua senjata ini bertumbukan.

Mempertahankan ekor tetap tegang sambil terus mengimbangi semburan api bukan hal yang gampang. Akhirnya kukumpulkan ketujuh sinar dari berlian-berlianku dan menyatukannya dalam apiku –tujuh sinar pelangi mendorong api lawan dan terus membesar. Droconos dan Styx tahu mereka tak sanggup mempertahankan napas mereka, sehingga keduanya terbang ke dua sisi secepat mungkin, membiarkan apiku bergulung seperti roda raksasa, menghanguskan semua yang ada di jalurnya hingga menggundulkan sebuah bukit sampai tandas.

Aku menangkis _Ortodox_. Ia menyabetkan sabitnya dan aku merunduk, alhasil sabetan itu meleset cukup jauh ke belakang, membuat goresan sedalam sepuluh meter di kaki gunung beberapa kilometer di belakangku. Aku menghentakkan sayap dan menyeruduknya, membuat sabitnya terlepas dari tangannya, menggigit tanduk domba sebelah kirinya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Droconos menubrukku dari belakang, membuatku terempas menggerus tanah. Kurasakan ia menggigit ekorku dan membantingku ke arah yang berlawanan, hampir sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Styx. Pada lemparan berikutnya, Styx menunggu, membenturkan kepalanya ke kepalaku hingga aku melenceng dari jalur tapi tetap menubruk tanah. Sebelum Droconos kembali mengangkatku, aku memelintir ekor, bangun dan menubruk Styx, dan berlari secepatnya ke Altar Segel. Begitu kunilai sudah cukup dekat, kukibaskan ekorku ke bangunan itu dan –BRAK ! Droconos menghancurkan tiang-tiangnya, meruntuhkan bangunan.

_Ortodox_ menusuk tanah berumput dengan ketiga jari tangan kanannya, lantas mengangkatnya, menggulungnya seperti ombak. Kutembakkan Ryuudama putihku, langsung menghancurkan gulungan daratan itu. Sisi buruknya, tindakan _Ortodox_ meninggalkan lubang sedalam satu setengah meter berbentuk persegi panjang di tanah, sisi cokelat tanpa rumput.

Styx menganga ke langit, mengumpulkan bulatan cahaya oranye. Tidak membesar, tapi kurasa aku tahu apa sebabnya. Kudengar suara berderap di belakang, dan tepat pada waktunya, aku menampar Droconos begitu keras hingga salah satu giginya tanggal dan terlempar ke sembarang arah. Ia jatuh terguling-guling di tanah, nyaris tak bisa memperlambatnya.

"Enam belas tahun mendekam di bui," ujarku. "Dan kau tidak belajar apa-apa dari masa lalumu ?"

"Tentu aku belajar," desis Droconos sembari mengusap bibirnya dengan cakar tangan kanan. "Aku belajar bahwa aku tidak akan mempercayai manusia !" Serunya sambil menyerang. Tanduk hidung kami berdenting begitu bertabrakan, seperti dua ekor badak yang berusaha memperebutkan teritori. Kutampar dia lagi, merenggut ekornya, dan membantingnya ke sebuah batu hingga hancur.

"Kau munafik," cetusku datar. "Di depan mereka...kau bersikap seolah kau siap ditugaskan kapan saja. Ternyata di belakang, kau merencanakan penghancuran."

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Droconos tak acuh sambil berusaha berdiri. "Kau tidak mengerti, _Paradox_. Kita berdelapan...kita semua ! Kita sangat kuat, tahukah kau ? Bukan hanya kita berempat, tapi semua _Etatheon_. Kita bisa manfaatkan itu untuk kejayaan bangsa naga ! Tindas umat manusia seperti mereka menindas kita ! Untuk melakukannya, kita harus bersandiwara terlebih dahulu, berpura-pura menjadi teman mereka dan BUM ! Mereka takkan punya kesempatan !"

Kutinju dia. Naga itu terlempar ke belakang dengan kepala jatuh lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk bergabung dengan kalian," kataku. "Aku akan mencabut gelar _Etatheon_ dari kalian bertiga dan menemukan yang baru."

Droconos mendengus. "Kalau begitu rasakan ini."

Aku melirik Styx dengan ekor mata. Ia menembakkan...Ryuudama oranye beruntun. Tidak begitu besar, tapi jumlahnya banyak sekali.

SPLAT !

BUUUMMM !

SPLAT

BUUUMMM !

Naga itu menembak seperti senapan _Heavy Gunner_. Dalam hitungan detik, padang rumput segera dihiasi kawah-kawah berasap bekas dentuman Ryuudama Styx. Aku berkelit menghindar dan menghindar. Tidak perlu membalas, aku harus menyimpan sesuatu yang cukup kuat nanti saja.

_Tapi mereka bertiga._

Tidak masalah satu naga kehabisan stamina, masih ada dua lagi. Jumlah memang menguntungkan disini. Satu bisa menyerang membabi-buta dan dua melindungi. Atau bolak-balik dari strategi sederhana itu. Aku baru menyadarinya.

Borbardir Ryuudama akhirnya berhenti. Styx terjatuh kelelahan. "Rasanya rahangku mau copot," gerutunya.

"Lupakan pikiran menang dariku," celetukku. "Kalian hanya akan menghabis-habiskan tenaga dan merusak pemandangan ini."

_Ortodox_ memutar-mutar sabitnya. Ia tampak begitu tenang dengan dua naga lain di sisinya. Droconos menyerang dari belakang. Kutangkis dia dengan ujung ekorku, menggores lehernya dengan duri-duri ujung ekor, ketika kusadari Styx menyemburkan api dari atas. Aku menaungi diriku sendiri dengan sayap yang membentang, mengaburkan api dan mementalkan naga itu, dan segera beralih mengurusi sabit _Ortodox_.

Tidak masalah sekalipun aku hanya menyerang dengan cakar apa adanya. Aku menggores leher _Ortodox_, tapi ia menyabetku dengan sabit, menggores kerahku. Droconos menyembur ke bawah, berusaha membakar kaki-kakiku, tapi aku menghindar tepat waktu dengan terbang ke atas. _Ortodox_ menabrakku dari depan, dan kami jatuh berguling sepanjang padang rumput sembari terus menyabet-nyabetkan cakar, berusaha saling menggores. Kutendang dia hingga merobohkan dua pohon sekaligus. Droconos menyerang dengan api yang menggelung seperti roll, dan aku membalas dengan api lain. Kami terbang dengan cepat menyusuri daratan ke arah yang berlawanan sebelum tumbukan api itu padam.

Kami saling menyerempet. Satu bulu lengan atasku gugur. Aku berbalik dan mengerem, Styx nyaris menggigit ekorku. Aku berbalik dan mengibasnya dengan kepalaku sendiri, menggigit ujung lehernya dari bawah, dan melontarkannya ke Droconos –yang berhasil menghindar dengan gampang. Ketiga naga itu mengumpulkan cahaya. Mereka bersiap menembakkan tiga Ryuudama.

Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak akan cukup waktu untuk memperbesar. Hanya sedikit lebih besar, dan aku berputar-putar di tempat, berusaha menghasilkan gaya sentrifugal dan sentripetal yang cukup untuk membuatnya melesat jauh lebih cepat.

Mereka menembak. Di tengah jalan, aku menembak, tapi Ryuudama-ku jauh lebih cepat. Bola putih itu menyerempet tiga bola lain dan meretakkan mereka bertiga –termasuk milikku sendiri. Cahaya merembes keluar, dan empat ledakan yang berdempetan segera terbentuk, menghamburkan angin kencang ke segala arah, melontarkan tanah dan batu, dan menggetarkan bumi. Kawah yang lebih dalam daripada kolam renang manapun segera tampak menghiasi tanah. Aku mendecih, dan melesat ke arah mereka.

Kami bertarung di sela-sela asap bekas Ryuudama. Saling melempar, menggores, menubruk, dan mencambuk. Droconos menembakkan lagi satu Ryuudama yang bahkan lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri, tapi sebelum dia menembak, aku punya kesempatan untuk menendang rahang bawahnya. Alhasil jurus itu meleset jauh hingga ditembakkan lurus ke atas. Beberapa detik kemudian, ledakan hebat tercipta, menyingkirkan awan-awan, menggemuruh mengerikan di udara dan mengirim gelombang kejut ke berbagai arah, seolah satu setengah megaton dinamit telah diledakkan ke langit.

Aku mengerti, jika tidak segera diselesaikan, pertarungan ini akan merusak padang rumput ini samasekali. Kutembakkan satu Ryuudama dan tepat menghajar perut Styx, mendorongnya ke belakang seperti mesin roket, menggerus tanah sepanjang perjalanannya dan akhirnya membentur tebing, meledakkan sepertiga dari bagian tebing itu sendiri.

Dua lagi. Walau aku yakin Styx takkan terbunuh semudah itu.

Sedikit saja lengah dan kau akan berakhir. _Ortodox_ mencengkeram punggungku dan melemparku ke sisi kawah, menembus hingga ke permukaan tanah. Aku bangun dan mengepakkan sayap, berusaha menabrak _Ortodox_ ketika tiba-tiba Droconos menyentak Ryuudama-nya ke sisi kananku, mendorongku hingga membentur gunung dan mengebornya hingga menembus sisi sebaliknya, dan meledak. Gunung itu sekarang berlubang, dan aku jatuh terguling sepanjang lerengnya, namun berhasil menemukan keseimbangan dan terbang.

Kurasa kami mulai bosan dengan pertarungan daratan. Langit yang lebih luas kini jadi seting berikutnya.

TRANG !

Cakar-cakarku terkait dengan milik _Ortodox_.

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya," ucapnya. "Aku penasaran apakah ini akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kalau kau mau...sampai tengah malampun akan kulayani," katanya sembari menyeringai, memamerkan gigi-gigi berantakannya sepanjang mulut. Kutampar dia dan hilang keseimbangan. Droconos menyerang dari belakang, namun aku tak sempat menghindar. Ia menggigit sayap kiri di pangkal ekorku, dan kusadari dia sudah menyatukan api dan serbuk Ryuudama-nya dengan gigi dan rahangnya. Ia menggigit, mengoyak, dan –TAS !

Sayap kiri di pangkal ekorku putus. Droconos menyentaknya, tapi sebelum ia berbuat lebih banyak, kutarik janggutnya dan kulempar dia sangat jauh hingga tercebur ke danau sekitar satu setengah kilometer dari tempat kami melayang.

Styx menggigit ekorku, dan aku mengibasnya, tapi dia tidak lepas. _Ortodox_ merengsek maju, menyabetkan sayapnya. Aku menangkis dengan sayapku sendiri dan menyemburkan api, membakar sebagian rambut tengkuknya dan membuatnya jatuh berdebum ke tanah. Aku menyepak Styx, mematahkan salah satu dari sepuluh tanduk yang menghiasi kepalanya, dan kubakar dia.

_Ortodox_ bangun, mencabut sebuah cemara raksasa di dekatnya dan terbang, menggunakan pohon itu sebagai pentungan. Aku menghilangkannya dengan semburan atomisku dan menendang kepala _Ortodox_, tapi selain itu dia baik-baik saja. Ia melempar enam cakarnya –melepas mereka dari jarinya dan terbang berputar di udara seperti bumerang. Aku lagi-lagi menghancurkan keenamnya dengan semburan atomis, dan balik melayangkan cakar-cakarku.

Ia menangkisnya dengan sabitnya. Cakarnya tumbuh kembali dan ia mengayunkan sabitnya ke leherku. Aku menangkisnya dengan tangan kosong, lalu berkelit, memelintir, dan berhasil menjatuhkan senjatanya. Bergerak ke ekor dan menggigitnya sekuat tenaga, tapi _Ortodox_ membantingku ke tanah. Styx berlari mendekat dan mengangakan mulut, menyemburkan apinya.

Aku tidak sempat menghindar –walau semburan Styx tidak akan membunuhku. Kujejak rahang atas dan bawahnya dengan kedua kaki belakangku, lalu aku mengkangkang, membuka paksa rahangnya hingga seratus delapan puluh derajat. Membran pembatas kedua rahangnya di pangkal mulut itu sobek dan Styx berteriak.

Kutendang dia sampai tanduk tunggalnya menancap di tanah, dan segera menghindar dari serangan _Ortodox_. Serangan itu meleset, sabitnya menancap dalam sekali di tanah. Kesempatan, kucincang dia dengan cakar di kedua kaki depan, memukulnya hingga terlempar jatuh. Aku menoleh.

Tampak Droconos –membawa sebuah batu raksasa berselimut apinya sendiri. Dia pasti mengambilnya dari danau, dan sekarang ia menembakkannya jadi belasan kepingan meteor, yang semuanya diarahkan padaku. Kubinasakan mereka dengan mudah oleh sinar atomis, dan segera melesat maju, menubruk langsung ke Droconos, dan bergulat sengit di udara. Beberapa bulu kaki depan atasku rontok. Begitu juga dengan Droconos –ia kehilangan beberapa helai jenggot dan sayapnya agak sobek-sobek di tepinya.

Aku terbang ke atasnya, menubruknya dari atas seperti pesawat menabrak pesawat. Dalam perjalanan jatuh ke bawah, aku menebasnya, meninjunya, menendangnya, dan menggigitnya, dan ketika sudah berada cukup dekat dari permukaan tanah, kutembakkan satu Ryuudama berukuran sedang tepat ke punggungnya.

DUUUAAAARRR ! ! ! Droconos menghantam tanah dengan perut lebih dulu dan punggungnya memar digilas Ryuudama. Aku mendarat dengan santai diatasnya, walau kuakui napasku mulai sedikit terengah-engah.

"Terimakasih sudah mengadakan pesta yang asyik," desisku di sela-sela napasku.

Kupikir Droconos akan menggerutu atau mengumpati aku yang seenaknya berdiri di punggungnya selagi ia mencium tanah, tapi ia malah berujar lirih.

"_Dimana pengendaramu_ ?"

.

.

.

Aku tertegun. "Kau tahu aturannya," jawabku setelah rasanya terdiam beberapa detik. Droconos mengangkat alis. "Manusia melawan manusia, naga melawan naga. Sementara aku menangani kalian disini, mungkin Naruto dan timnya sudah memojokkan Madara."

Aku merasa seperti naga dungu. Mana aku tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya ? Mana aku tahu...

...apa dia sedang melawan Madara...atau sedang menyusul kemari. Tidak, yang kedua itu tampaknya agak mustahil.

"Naruto tidak bisa menang dari orang seperti Madara," celetuk Styx, yang bangun. "Dia penuh dengan kebencian. Dan kebencian itu adalah sumber kekuatannya. Hashirama hanya beruntung saja bisa mengalahkannya. Sekarang Madara sudah menguasai Mokuton dan tak lama lagi dia mungkin akan coba membangkitkan Rinnegan kembali..."

"Bilang saja kalian pesimis," balasku, walau aku agak ragu juga. "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto," aku melirik _Ortodox_ yang mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah sedikit. "Kekuatannya adalah kebahagiaannya dan teman-temannya. Dia orang yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan," bisikku.

"Kebahagiaan," _Ortodox_ membeo. Ia tertawa sinis. "Bukannya dia marah-marah padamu saat pertama kali bertemu ? Menuntut dan menuntut kenapa kau tidak hadir lebih awal dalam kehidupannya dan menjelaskan semuanya sendiri ?"

Darahku berdesir. "Darimana..."

"Mengira-ngira saja," potong _Ortodox_. "Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku sudah bisa mengenali sebagian sifatnya. Dia kehilangan orangtuanya sebelum sempat mengenal mereka. Dibesarkan dalam kesendirian walau pada akhirnya dia mengenal teman. Sebuah kata...yang jadi sesuatu yang bermakna bagi beberapa manusia. Dalam perjalanan, dia menemukan bakatnya, membuat orang-orang semakin menyanjungnya. Akan tetapi..."

"..._dia menderita ketika bertemu denganmu_."

.

.

Katakan kalau ini hanya gertakan. _Ortodox_ tersenyum sinis dan melanjutkan dengan sikap tak acuh. "Hanya atas nama pengendara sejati, kau rela memisahkannya dari kawan-kawannya ?" Ujarnya. "Kau sendiri barusan bilang, kan ?"

"Manusia dengan manusia..."

"...naga dengan naga..."

Ia tertawa. "Jangan termakan ucapanmu sendiri. Berpikirlah sebelum bicara."

Hening untuk beberapa detik.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah ratusan tahun, aku mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut kakakku sekaligus musuh terbesarku. Apa dia benar ?

Aku merasakan sesuatu membelit ekorku. Sebelum bisa berbuat banyak, aku terbanting ke belakang. Droconos diam-diam melingkarkan ekornya ke ekorku ketika _Ortodox_ bicara, dan sekarang ia melilit ekorku dan membantingku. Naga itu bangun, menegangkan ekornya dan membantingku ke depan. Daguku membentur tanah. Aku meringis.

_Ortodox_ mendekat, mencolek daguku. "Kau mungkin luar biasa dalam hal kemampuan luar," desisnya, "tapi kau rapuh dalam perasaan."

Droconos melonggarkan ekornya, dan _Ortodox_ mencengkeram daguku, membantingku ke sebuah batu besar dan melemparku –dengan tembakan Ryuudama di perutku. Aku terempas cukup jauh hingga menembus sebuah tebing. Bebatuan berderak dan runtuh. Mereka bertiga mendekat.

Aku bangun, nyaris menyerang, tapi _Ortodox_ lebih dulu menamparku. Droconos menangkap sayap kiriku, membuat sobekan hingga setengah panjangnya, mengangkat dan membenturkanku ke tanah. Aku mengibas sayap sebelum dia melepaskannya, melemparnya ke reruntuhan tebing, dan punya cukup waktu untuk menghajar _Ortodox_ hingga salah satu taringnya tanggal, namun Styx menembakkan satu lagi Ryuudama ke dadaku.

Darah menetes keluar dari mulutku. Susah payah aku berusaha bangun, menatap tiga lawanku yang sudah berada diatas angin. Aku mengumpulkan cahaya, berusaha menembakkan Ryuudama beruntun, tapi Droconos menamparku hingga Ryuudama meledak ke arah yang salah –yang menumpulkan sebuah puncak gunung dalam ledakan hebat. _Ortodox_ menamparku lagi, kali ini begitu keras hingga salah satu gigiku tanggal dan aku terhuyung berputar. Ia menangkap ekorku dan membantingku ke tanah, mengibaskannya lagi dan membenturkanku ke tebing yang lain.

Ia mendekat, menghunjamkan cakarnya ke dadaku, di luar batas Darah Delima. Aku merintih. Ia menyentuhnya dengan salah satu cakarnya.

"Dulu Hagaromo sempat mengizinkanku memilikinya," kenangnya. "Berjanji suatu hari ini akan jadi milikku !"

Aku meringis. Lebih sakit dari luka apapun yang pernah kualami –karena tidak pernah ada naga atau manusia atau apapun, yang pernah menyerangku di bagian itu. _Ortodox_ beralih mencekikku dengan satu tangan, mengangkatku hingga sejajar dengan matanya.

"Kau selalu memilih melindungi yang lemah," gerutunya. "Tidak berguna."

"Melindungi yang sudah...bisa melindungi diri...sendiri. Itu lebih tidak...berguna," balasku lirih sembari menahan sakit.

_Ortodox_ terkekeh. "Dari dulu...kukira kita bisa melakukan berbagai hal bersama-sama," cetusnya. "Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau selalu disanjung baik manusia maupun naga, dan aku selalu ditakuti oleh mereka. Mereka menyebutmu kehidupan, dan mereka menyebutku kematian. Mereka menyebutmu cahaya dan harapan, tapi mereka selalu menyebutku kegelapan dan kesuraman. Itukah keadilan yang dibawa dunia ?" Tagihnya.

"Kau bisa merubahnya," bisikku. "Dengan mengikuti kami. Toh kau juga tak mau menjadi kaki tangan Madara kan ?"

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk bergabung dengan kalian," sinisnya. Aku tersadar, itu kata-kataku pada Droconos tadi. "Tidak ada benang yang bisa menghubungkan kita sekarang, Ardhalea," katanya lirih, seperti sebuah bisikan. Aku tercenung.

"Ada," jawabku. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik tanpa melonggarkan cekikannya.

"Kita pernah berjanji," ucapku. "Lupakah engkau ? Kita pernah berjanji untuk tidak membongkar salah satu kedok paling berharga dari sebuah informasi mengenai kita, yang bahkan tidak ada di sastra-ku atau buku _Etatheon_ manapun..."

Matanya membesar.

Aku tersenyum kecil. "_Nama_."

"Kita pernah berjanji untuk memakai _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_..." sambungku. "Dan menyembunyikan kebenarannya. Tidak ada yang berhak mengetahuinya..." desisku. "Dan kau salah."

"Apa yang salah ?" Cetusnya kesal. Aku tersenyum, walau bibirku masih dihiasi darah.

"Kita berdua...tidak terlalu beda. Kita...bisa...menemukan..."

"..._pengendara sejati kita masing-masing_..."

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku membongkar rahasiaku padanya...memberitahu namaku. Kita pernah berjanji untuk tidak memberitahukan nama kita masing-masing kecuali pada pengendara sejati kita dan kau menyetujuinya..."

"..._Deavvara_..."

Kusadari tubuhnya menegang. Cengkeramannya melonggar sedikit. Tatapannya kosong.

"Deavvara," panggilku lagi. "Sang Ortodoks. Kakakku..."

Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kata itu. Tidak bisa. _Ortodox_ mencekikku dengan tangan kanannya. Pandangan matanya menajam. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat hingga aku nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Aku meringis, berusaha melepaskan cekikannya tapi sia-sia.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bisa menahan napas," geramnya. "APA KAU PIKIR AKU CUKUP BODOH UNTUK BERTEMAN DENGAN MANUSIA ?!" Teriaknya tepat di hadapanku. Cakarku pada tangan kanannya melonggar. Terkulai lemas. Aku bisa menahan napas selama dua jam di air, tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasanya tenggorokanku hampir putus...

"Itu hanya...janji yang tidak akan pernah terselesaikan."

"Kau adik yang menyedihkan," bisiknya. "Kau-lah yang membuat tangan kananku jadi seperti ini ! Hanya untuk membela manusia saja !"

Aku tidak mampu berkata-kata. Rasanya cengkeramannya begitu keras hingga mampu meremukkan sebatang pohon. Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun, bahkan sekedar rintihan menahan sakit. Sayap-sayapku layu. Ekorku terkulai tanpa daya. Aku memandangnya sayu.

"HUH !"

Ia membantingku ke tanah. Napasku memburu, terbatuk-batuk.

"_Aku malu menyebutmu saudara."_

Rasanya dadaku lebih sakit daripada luka barusan. Dia membalas kata-kataku enam belas tahun yang lalu. Semuanya seperti akan berbalik sekarang. Aku mati-matian bangkit berdiri, tapi ia menamparku lagi –untungnya bukan dengan cakarnya, tapi aku tetap jatuh. Ia mencengkeram pangkal leherku dan mengacungkan sabitnya. "Kita akan tentukan siapa yang lebih pantas dipuja !"

Mataku berkunang-kunang. Bernapas saja rasanya sulit dan sakit.

.

.

.

_Naruto._

_Maaf._

.

.

_Aku...sudah berbohong padamu._

_Berbohong pada dunia_.

.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara mendesing. Dengan sisa pengelihatanku yang nyaris tertutup, sebuah spiral angin raksasa berbentuk _shuriken_ melesat hingga tepat mengenai sisi kiri _Ortodox_, sebelum dia mengangkat sabitnya. Membentur dan menggilasnya, tapi kemudian terus menyeretnya ke kanan dan meledak dalam sebuah bola biru berchakra angin yang menghembuskan angin ke segala arah.

Aku nyaris terjatuh ketika seekor naga oranye memapahku.

"De...metra...?" Ujarku lemah. Dia mengangguk.

"Syukurlah _Paradox-sama_ baik-baik saja," cetusnya. Aku mengangguk lemah, walau sepertinya kondisiku tidak begitu baik. Dua _Etatheon_ yang tersisa tampak terkejut, namun tidak lama. Dari dalam tanah, menghambur keluar seekor _Wivereslavia_ jantan dan langsung menyeruduk Droconos, menggigit lehernya keras-keras dan membakarnya dalam api besar, lantas melemparnya sejauh yang dia bisa. Dari langit, seorang remaja berjubah merah dengan hiasan lidah api hitam di pinggirannya menghantam kepala Styx dengan Rasengan, beralih mencengkeram ekornya, dan melemparnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Maaf terlambat," ucapku tanpa menoleh. Sukses menyerang dua pengkhianat _Etatheon_ itu prestasi baru bagiku, hehe. Kusadari dia tidak menjawab, dan barulah aku memalingkan pandanganku sepenuhnya ke belakang. Baru kusadari betapa berantakannya dia.

Kumis sebelah kanannya putus setengah, dan satu ruang gigi kosong –kelihatannya tanggal- dan jenggot yang kusut. Kerahnya agak sobek, dan ada goresan dalam dan berdarah di dekat Darah Delima-nya. Sayap kanannya sobek setengah, beberapa durinya aus, dan sekujur tubuhnya lecet-lecet. Aku memandangi sekeliling kami. Ada gunung yang puncaknya datar dan cekung, seperti gunung berapi mati. Gunung lain punya goresan memajang di kakinya, dan ada yang gundul tanpa pepohonan. Puluhan kawah berbagai ukuran terukir sepanjang padang rumput.

"Para –eh, maksudku, Ardhalea," kataku. "Maaf."

Dia menggeleng. "Bukan...salahmu. Darimana...kau tahu tempat kami ?"

"Kau bilang Droconos disegel ke Altar Segel pada blokade Hi dan Kaminari," kataku, "jadi aku terbang bersama Kurama dan Demetra asal ke lokasi itu. Tiba-tiba kami melihat ledakan cahaya putih di puncak sebuah gunung, dan kukira itu pasti kau. Sebelumnya aku merasa..."

"...jantungku sakit, seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat," akuku sembari meraba dada kiriku sendiri. "Kurasa itu pertanda. Jadi...aku kesini."

"Kau masih bisa bertarung, kan ?" Selidikku. Dia mengangguk, lantas melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Demetra.

"Kenapa kalian kesini ?" Tanyanya. "Terlalu berbahaya."

"Kami tahu kau abadi," jawab Kurama. "Tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu jadi bulan-bulanan."

"Bagaimanapun juga, tiga lawan satu itu peruntungan yang tidak bagus, _Paradox-sama_," timpal Demetra. "Izinkan kami membantumu."

Ketiga _Etatheon_ bangun, hampir bersamaan.

"Wah, wah, wah," sinis _Ortodox_. Aku berpaling padanya, menatapnya penuh benci. Perjumpaan keduaku. Aku mengeratkan pegangan pada Pedang Rikudo dan menariknya dari sarungnya. Ia mengangkat satu alis, entah bingung, entah meremehkan. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Jelas dia meremehkanku lagi. Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi lagi.

"Jadi dia _Draco P_ generasi ini ?" Selidik seekor naga –yang baru kulihat. Ia juga tampak sedikit babak belur, seolah kepalanya sudah dibentur-benturkan ke tanah sampai memar. Aku heran dia tidak gegar otak. _Etatheon_ memang aneh. Melihat ciri-cirinya, dia pasti Droconos, naga yang disegel ke ibuku enam belas tahun silam. Dan disana juga ada Styx, yang tidak mati-mati sampai sekarang.

"Rupanya _Paradox_ bukan satu-satunya naga yang susah dibunuh," cengir _Ortodox_. Ia memandang Kurama. Kurama mendengus.

"Sini, biar kukuliti lenganmu yang satu lagi !" Geramnya. "Kau satu-satunya _Etatheon_ yang tidak simetris !"

"Kau akan melakukannya, Kurama," dukungku. Aku berpaling ke Droconos. "Dan kau !" Aku menudingnya dengan pedangku. "Akan kupotong-potong kau dan kumasukkan jenazahmu ke Altar Segel itu lagi !" Ancamku.

Droconos mencibir. "Seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja, blonde !" Ia menyerang, terbang rendah ke arahku. Aku mengumpulkan Rasengan, memperbesarnya dengan Sennin Modo. Kami nyaris bertubrukan dan aku siap membuat wajahnya jadi lebih jelek setelah aku selesai dengan Rasenganku, tapi ia menggigit bola spiral besar di tanganku ini dan langsung membuatnya pudar seperti balon yang ditusuk paku. Aku tertegun, tak sempat menyadari cakarnya merenggutku.

Kutangkis dengan pedang, tapi tetap saja. Pukulannya terlalu kuat hingga aku merengsek menggilas rumput dan nyaris membentur sebuah batu.

"Lebih baik kau selamatkan Sara," ujar Ardhalea. (Yah, aku mulai suka menggunakan nama aslinya daripada nama sebutannya). Ia tampak berusaha sedang menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. "Atau berhadapan dengan Madara. Ini...urusan kami bertiga."

"Kalau begitu biarkan empat _Etatheon_ yang ada di pihakmu membantumu !" Seruku. "Soal Sara...aku sudah kirim satu bunshin ke Rouran, bersama Hermes. Kalau soal Madara...aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia," paparku. Aku meraba lenganku. Beradu pedang-cakar dengan Droconos serasa pedangku membentur tiang baja yang lentur yang bisa dilengkungkan.

"Ya, bocah," timpal Styx. "Pergilah, _Paradox_ akan baik-baik saja disini," sambungnya sambil menjilat bibir. Saat itu juga, aku ingin sekali memotong lidahnya. Aku tidak harus mengkhawatirkan naga abadi yang tidak bisa mati, tapi tetap saja, kan. Jika dia tidak bisa bertarung lagi, apa gunanya ? Toh aku takkan berguna kalau hanya di medan perang, itu terlalu mudah. Bukannya sombong sih, tapi kurasa ini juga 'ajang' untuk menguji kemampuanku.

"Tidak apa kalau kau mau disini," _Ortodox_ malah menentang Styx. "Aku tidak tahu ada relasi kuat apa antara _Paradox_ dan pengendara sejatinya. Bisa saja kan pengendara sejatinya juga memperoleh keabadian ?" Sinisnya. "Aku akan menguji apakah itu benar. Mungkin aku bisa meremukkannya sampai jadi bubur dan dia akan kembali utuh untuk merasakannya lagi," gertaknya sambil menjilat sabitnya.

Droconos mengangguk ke arahku dengan tatapan lapar. "Aku suka ide itu. Hitung-hitung balas dendam pada si Namikaze !"

"DIAM KALIAN BERTIGA !" Raung Ardhaleadengan suara menggelegar. Aku sampai merasa telingaku berdengung beberapa detik. Kurasa Kurama dan Demetra juga mengalami hal yang sama –mereka tampak merinding sesaat. Ardhalea bangun, memancarkan aura yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Matanya tertuju pada ketiga _Etatheon_ dengan tatapan membunuh.

DRAK !

Ardhaleamenancapkan tangan kanannya ke tanah. Retakan timbul, terus menjalar ke kanan dan kiri, melebar, dan memanjang dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Debu-debu beterbangan, tanah bergetar. Retakan itu tampak mengelilingi gunung yang berada di sisi kanan Ardhalea, hingga akhirnya kedua retakan itu tersambung di belakang. Perlahan, gunung itu _terangkat_.

Aku hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

Ardhalea. _Mengangkat gunung dari fondasinya_. Ketiga _Etatheon_ tercengang, walau _Ortodox_ tampaknya tidak begitu terkesan. Kurama dan Demetra begitu syok sampai tubuh mereka bergetar –sedikit bergetar untuk Demetra dan gemetar level tinggi untuk Kurama (mulutnya ternganga juga).

Gunung itu terangkat, menimbulkan bayangan superbesar di padang rumput. Kumpulan tanah, batuan, dan pepohonan seberat ribuan ton itu terpisah dari fondasinya di bumi dan...dijatuhkan pada ketiga _Etatheon_.

Mereka terbang kalang-kabut, berusaha secepat mungkin menghindar. Kurama menyambarku dan Demetra mengepakkan sayap secepatnya. Walau Ardhalea di pihak kami, tidak mustahil kami juga remuk saat itu juga, karenanya kami terbang secepat mungkin ke belakang Ardhalea.

Lereng gunung lebih dulu menghantam tanah. Suaranya luar biasa –bisa disetarakan dengan raungan solo _Varan_. Aku yakin, jika di padang rumput itu ada desa, itu pasti sudah rata dengan tanah ketika gunung itu jatuh. Ratusan ton debu, batu, tanah, dan pohon, terlempar ke udara, sebagian merengsek membabat padang rumput sisa. Ketiga _Etatheon_ terlempar karena gelombang kejut. Mereka jatuh berguling dengan menyakitkan di padang rumput, tapi aku yakin itu seratus kali lebih baik daripada harus gepeng tertimpa bobot mati sebuah gunung setinggi seribu meter lebih.

Gunung itu rebah ke tanah dengan akarnya menjadi lereng, dan satu lerengnya dan puncaknya menjadi kaki berdiri di kaki gunung (yang sekarang sudah menjadi puncak). Kawah raksasa dengan batuan-batuan padat yang tertekan bobot ribuan batu lain sekarang nampak di tanah. Napasnya terengah-engah, tapi aku ragu itu adalah keseluruhan yang bisa dilakukannya. Menilik kembali catatan-catatan di _Sastra Paradox_, aku mulai mempercayai kekuatan itu pasti luar biasa besar. Sebuah benua mungkin bisa porak-poranda saat dia selesai nanti.

"Wow, gila," Kurama menanggapi. "Aku merasa sangat kecil dan tidak berarti disini," gumamnya.

Ardhaleamelihat-lihat sekitar, dan segera menemukan ketiga naga yang dicarinya. Ia terbang cepat ke mereka, menubruk Droconos, dan bergulat seru. Tapi Ardhalea yang kukira sudah kehabisan energi itu, sepertinya baru serius sekarang. Ia merobek sayap kiri Droconos, menggores lehernya begitu parah sampai tercincang, dan ia menyabetkan cakarnya ke rahang atas-bawah Droconos ke arah yang berlawanan, membuat rahang naga itu terpelintir ke dua arah. Aksi itu diselesaikan dengan pukulan Ryuudama di dada Droconos, melemparnya hingga menembus sebuah gunung yang lain.

Styx menyerang, tapi kurasa itu hanya bagai kunang-kunang menentang matahari. Naga itu langsung kehilangan tiga tanduk, dan kuku ganjil di kaki depan kanannya terlepas seperti dicongkel keluar. Sayap kanannya diputus dengan mudah, dan Ardhalea membantingnya ke tanah. Ia mengelupas –aku tidak bisa menemukan kata lain yang cocok- mengelupas selapis daratan dengan luas yang sama dengan separuh lapangan sepakbola dan membenturkannya ke Styx.

"Huh," gerutu _Ortodox_ –satu-satunya yang belum dibantai. Aku merasa dia adalah bagianku, tapi Demetra mencegahku.

"Nanti," ujarnya, membuatku bingung. "Kurasa...dia akan berubah menjadi wujud sejatinya."

Aku tersadar. _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ adalah saudara. _Paradox_ tak ada ubahnya seperti naga betina dan _Ortodox_ adalah naga jantannya. Jika _Ortodox_ punya wujud sejati juga, itu berarti kami kemungkinan besar bakal melihat...seorang laki-laki bersayap dan bertanduk. Mungkin ?

"Mari kita selesaikan ini, Deavvara," ucap Ardhalea datar. Sosoknya mengabur dalam badai bulu putih yang bersinar, dan segera menjelma menjadi perempuan berambut perak panjang dengan sepasang tanduk rusa emas –yang kusadari tanduk itu sama persis dengan tanduk alisnya saat dia berwujud naga- sepasang sayap angsa-merpati putih yang utuh di punggungnya, dan pedang terselempang di pinggang kanannya. Sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya –di sekeliling matanya sekarang terdapat tanda berwarna kuning yang sedikit menyerupai Sennin Modo-ku yang bercampur tanda mata aneh Orochimaru. Pupil matanya berwarna hitam obsidian dan irisnya berwarna abu-abu.

_Ortodox_ menancapkan sabitnya ke tanah. Selimut bulu hitam legam seperti bulu gagak menyelimutinya, dan dari sana, aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang...entah berapa usianya, tapi antara delapan belas sampai dua puluh empat tahun, dengan rambut hitam gelap sepanjang bahu, sepasang tanduk domba di kepalanya –mirip tanduk _Ortodox_\- tanda lingkar mata yang sama. Omong-omong, iris matanya berwarna ungu gelap dengan pupil hitam. Kulitnya putih –tidak seputih Ardhalea tapi tetap saja putih, dengan pakaian jubah cokelat gelap berkerah tinggi. Ada wadah aneh di pinggang kanannya dan kusadari bahwa itu adalah wadah sabit, tapi tidak ada senjatanya. Sayap hitam berkilat tumbuh di punggungnya, yang juga disusun dari bulu.

Laki-laki itu meraba sabitnya sebelumnya –yang jadi kelihatan sangat besar kalau dibandingkan dengan manusia. Sabit yang semula digunakan _Ortodox_ itu awalnya berbentuk seperti tongkat besi tipis tapi kuat yang berujung pada mata sabit abu-abu, tapi sekarang itu berubah total menjadi sabit berwarna perunggu yang berbentuk arit, alat yang biasa digunakan para petani untuk membabat rumput. Ia memasukkan sabitnya ke sarungnya dan bersedekap. Aneh bagiku, karena harus kukatakan, laki-laki itu sebenarnya cukup tampan untuk memikat seribu wanita lajang sebelum mereka kabur ketakutan karena...

...tangan kanannya, tidak beda ketika ia dalam wujud naga. Hanya tulang manusia berbalut otot dan tendon. Tanpa kulit. Tanpa pelapis apa-apa, hanya tertutup lengan jubahnya yang longgar. Itu membuatnya jadi tampak setengah zombie.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu dalam wujud seperti itu," cetus Ardhalea. "Perasaanku saja atau kau jadi mirip Madara sekarang ?"

Pria itu mendengus –mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggilnya Deavvara. Nama yang sempat membuatku bingung, ternyata adalah musuh besarku.

"Sayang sekali," desah Deavvara sambil menyapu rambutnya ke belakang bak bintang iklan. "Sekalinya dalam wujud manusia, aku merasa aku harus menang," ucapnya pongah. Aku serasa melihat tiruan Madara, walau aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Uchiha yang satu itu.

"Naruto," panggil Kurama lirih. Aku menoleh. "Pernah nonton film bertema kiamat ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kurasa...semua itu akan dikalahkan oleh realita ini..," desis Kurama sambil beringsut mundur. "Aura mereka jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya."

Deavvara melompat mundur. Atau mungkin seperempat melompat, tigaperempat terbang. Mereka berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi sebaiknya aku menjauh.

Kulihat dan kurasakan dengan Sennin Modo, dada mereka berdua kembang-kempis. Bukan bernapas normal, mereka rasanya sedang mengumpulkan sesuatu. Ardhalea dan Deavvara mengambil kuda-kuda, dan sayap mereka terlipat ke belakang. Tangan kanan mereka terjulur lurus ke depan sedangkan tangan kiri mereka dirapatkan ke pinggang. Semacam posisi elemen api ketika bersiap menyembur, dan kurasa aku benar.

Sepercik busi tampak di tangan kanan Deavvara. Begitu juga Ardhalea. Dan busi itu membesar, hingga membentuk semacam dorongan api, dan kemudian dilepaskan ke lawan masing-masing. Udara terdorong oleh jumlah api beda warna yang begitu banyak, api biru kehijauan dengan semburat merah jambu, dan api putih berkemilau keperakan. Bertabrakan dan mendidihkan udara. Mereka mengeluarkan api dari tangan, bukan dari mulut, tapi kurasa tak ada bedanya. Berada di tengah-tengah tabrakan dua api itu, pasti sama rasanya dengan diceburkan ke jantung gunung berapi aktif.

Selama beberapa menit yang terdengar adalah suara mengerikan dari hembusan kedua api yang terus berusaha saling membakar, kadang saling serempet kiri-kanan dan membakar seluruh padang rumput. Jika ada yang menyasar ke bukit, bukit itu akan gundul dalam hitungan detik.

Tidak ada yang kalah selama itu, dan kurasa mereka mulai bosan. Keduanya menghentikan duel api, dan merengsek maju dengan senjata masing-masing. Ardhalea dengan pedang lengkung berwarna emasnya, dan Deavvara dengan sabit berwarna perunggunya.

Tidak ada suara yang bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan ketika dua senjata itu beradu, dimana tanah di bawah batasnya langsung retak seolah benua sedang berusaha untuk meniru reproduksi amuba –membelah diri.

Keduanya bertarung sengit. Suara-suara denting dua senjata yang berbenturan terus terdengar. Mereka bertarung begitu cepat dan lihai sampai membuat Kage terdengar seperti prajurit amatiran. Kulihat kuku Ardhalea memanjang seperti cakar, sedangkan Deavvara membalas dengan mengeluarkan tulang buku-buku jarinya. (Seperti Wolverine, hanya lebih pendek dan jumlahnya lima).

Ardhalea mengatupkan tangan, menciptakan hutan dengan pohon-pohon sebesar rumah. Deavvara merentangkan tangannya ke langit, dalam sekejap memanggil awan badai kelam. Petir menyambar-nyambar, salah satunya cukup dekat ke dirinya hingga dia menggunakannya seperti panah –mengambil petir dengan tangan kosong dan melemparnya ke hutan dadakan itu, membakar beberapa pohon dan membuat suara guntur yang mengerikan. Deavvara melakukan itu seolah dia adalah Dewa Zeus.

Lawannya membalas –ia meniupkan es yang membekukan dengan cepat, berusaha memerangkap lawannya. Panah-panah kristal berjatuhan dari langit begitu Ardhalea mengangkat tangan kanannya. Deavvara melolong. Hujan meteor –kali ini bukan tipe 'aman' yang bisa kau nikmati dari loteng rumah ditemani camilan dan iseng memohon harapan- ini adalah hujan meteor yang tidak terbakar di atmosfer, batu-batu berpori berukuran antara kerikil sampai mesin cuci, yang terbakar api dan menghantam tanah disertai debu dan ledakan.

Deavvara terbang, menyerang dari udara. Sabitnya menghajar tanah ketika Ardhalea berhasil menghindar. Perempuan-setengah-naga itu terbang cepat ke arah Barat, tempat dimana sang surya mulai membenamkan diri seolah dia juga takut mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Deavvara mengikutinya. Aksi kejar-kejaran udara dimulai.

Aku menepuk Kurama. "Cepat," seruku, "kita harus tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Kau gila ?" Balasnya. "Kau tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan mereka ! Salah langkah, dan kau bakal masuk pabrik lem !"

Aku mendengus. "Antarkan saja aku kesana !" Kataku tak sabar.

.

.

Ardhalea ternyata memancing saudaranya ke arah danau. Ia merenggut air, dan dalam sekejap jutaan galon air danau membuncah ke udara, membentuk sosok naga raksasa yang belakangan kusadari itu berbentuk _Jőrmungandr_, _Ogopogo_, _Severin_, dan semua naga yang merupakan tipe akuatik. Deavvara mengibaskan sayapnya dan menembakkan peluru-peluru dari bulu hitam, meledak dengan suara yang mengerikan dan membuyarkan air. Ardhalea 'mengambil' air danau lagi, membentuknya menjadi cambuk dan melecutkannya tepat sasaran.

Deavvara jatuh menghantam air, tapi ia segera berdiri. Mereka sekarang bertarung diatas air. Ardhalea menyabet dengan pedang, Deavvara menghindar ke atas, namun kakinya dibelit cambuk air. Mereka berdua tenggelam ke dasar, lenyap dari pandangan.

"Kuharap mereka bisa bernapas di bawah air," celetuk Kurama. Demetra memutar bola mata.

BYUR !

Yang kami lihat sekarang, kedua manusia itu sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya –dua naga beda warna dan bentuk, dan sabit _Ortodox_ –eh, maksudku Deavvara, sudah hilang lagi entah kemana, mungkin tenggelam bersamanya tadi atau tersangkut di bebatuan atau apalah.

Deavvara melempar saudaranya ke hutan terdekat. Ia mengepakkan sayap mendekati target yang entah dimana lokasi tepatnya, tapi tidak bisa menemukannya diantara rerimbunan dedaunan pepohonan hutan. Kesal, ia menyabetkan sayapnya, memotong ratusan pohon menjadi dua dalam sekali ayun, dan menampakkan Ardhalea –yang bersiap dengan Ryuudama yang cukup besar. Ia menembakkannya, meninggalkan jejak seperti bekas rayapan ular raksasa di tanah, tapi sia-sia. Deavvara menghindar, dan Ryuudama itu meleset ke sebuah gunung.

Ledakan Ryuudama perak langsung menghancurkan dua pertiga dari gunung itu sendiri, menyisakan sebonggol besar tanah berupa lereng dan kaki setinggi beberapa ratus meter. Ledakan dan kehancuran yang ditimbulkannya begitu dahsyat sehingga teknik Bakuton terhebat sekalipun akan kelihatan seperti petasan.

Deavvara mengayunkan cakar tiga jarinya lagi, dan kali ini meleset lagi, memotong sebuah bukit menjadi tiga –bagian kaki, bagian tengah lereng, dan bagian puncak. Dia melakukannya seolah bukit itu adalah nasi tumpeng yang siap dimakan. Ardhalea mencelat ke langit, menembakkan tornado, melempar saudaranya ke lembah. Dia bangkit, dan menancapkan cakarnya ke puncak bukit yang barusan dipotong-potongnya.

Ia mengangkat potongan pertama, melempar puncak bukit seberat ratusan –mungkin ribuan ton ke Ardhalea. Kali ini dia tidak berusaha menghindar karena pastinya hanya akan menyebabkan kerusakan lebih besar. Ardhalea menembaknya dengan hunjaman atom, memecah puncak bukit menjadi debu dengan sekali tembak. Deavvara mengangkat dua bagian sisanya tapi segera binasa oleh semburan atom saudaranya. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Deavvara juga bisa dibinasakan dengan semburan atom itu.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini ? Menonton ?" Celetuk Demetra. Ia tampaknya tidak begitu senang jika tidak dilibatkan dalam apapun. Kurasa begitu, dalam beberapa menit ini yang kami lakukan hanya menonton –sambil berharap-harap cemas semoga Ardhalea tidak cepat kehabisan chakra atau potongan-potongan daratan itu tidak menyasar mengenai kami.

"Kalau kita melakukan sesuatu, aku takut Deavvara akan mengenyahkan kita lebih dulu," kataku. "Jika dia bisa mengangkat bukit semudah manusia mengangkat piring, dia akan meremukkan kita dengan satu pukulan," lanjutku.

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika kita mengkhawatirkan Droconos dan Styx," celetuk Kurama, "mereka tidak nampak dari tadi."

Aku tersadar. Sennin Modo-ku tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kumpulan energi besar seperti _Etatheon_ pada umumnya. Kemana mereka berdua ?

Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Terlalu berisik dengan suara ledakan dan benturan, yang terus-menerus mengalihkan perhatianku. Kulihat Ardhalea membelah gunung jadi dua –kiri-kanan, dan saat Deavvara terbang diantaranya, Ardhalea dengan cepat berkelit ke atas dan menjepitnya diantara dua sisi gunung. Saudaranya meraung hebat hingga membuat tanah serasa berguncang, dan ia meledakkan kedua sisi gunung menjadi jutaan bebatuan dan gumpalan tanah, merusak apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Deavvara !" Pekik Ardhalea dari udara. "Maafkan aku !"

"Grh !" Gerutu Deavvara, walau ia menghentikan serangannya sesaat. "Maaf untuk apa !"

"Karena pernah tidak mengakuimu sebagai saudara !"

"Alah, lagu lama !" Balas Deavvara kasar. "Tidak jadi soal apakah kau saudaraku atau bukan sekarang !" Sabitnya kembali muncul di tangannya dan ia menyerang, ditangkis oleh cakar depan adiknya, dan menyemburkan api. Ardhalea berhasil menghindar dan menggigit ujung ekor kakakknya, memutarnya beberapa kali di udara dan melemparnya ke sisa-sisa hutan yang tadi dibabatnya.

Ardhalea melirikku. Ia mengangguk, seolah memberi isyarat. Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu itu isyarat untuk apa. Kenapa semuanya jadi dadakan begini ?

TRANG ! Pedang bertubrukan dengan sabit. Aku tersadar, mereka berada dalam wujud manusia. Aku melompat dan berlari mendekati mereka. Kurasa sekarang saatnya membantu nagaku. Tidak masalah kalau aku harus terluka lagi. Toh aku belum mendapat informasi baru soal Sara di kepalaku, jadi aku yakin bunshin-ku belum menghilang. Semoga operasi penyelamatannya berjalan lancar.

Aku membentuk Rasenshuriken. Tidak begitu besar, agar suaranya tidak terlampau bising dan menarik perhatian. Mereka berdua sedang seru-serunya disana, sampai tidak ada yang memperhatikanku, tapi tidak masalah.

Aku melempar jutsu spesialku. Belakangan dengan Sennin Modo, aku bisa mengatur arah pergerakan dan jangkauan lengan _shuriken_-nya. Menyadari hal itu, Ardhalea menahan Deavvara dalam satu posisi. Aku mengarahkan Rasenshurikenku. Tapi sedikit terlambat.

Deavvara menyadarinya, dan ia berusaha melepas kuncian saudaranya, tapi untunglah Ardhalea bertindak cepat –membelit tubuh Deavvara dengan akar-akar yang keluar dari tanah dan mengencang sementara ia menjauh. Deavvara membabat akar-akar itu dengan sabitnya dan segera terbang menghindar dari jutsuku, tapi Rasenshuriken keburu mencincang sayapnya.

Ledakan bola biru menghembuskan angin ke segala arah. Aku hanya berharap sedikit semoga ia cedera, walau hanya ringan. Begitu asap menghilang, kulihat sosok Deavvara dengan rambut berantakannya, dan sayapnya hancur satu. Jubahnya compang-camping.

"Kau merusak rambutku," dia menudingku. Aku mengernyit. Kukira tadinya dia akan berseru, _'Sialan kau'_, _'Jangan ikut campur urusan kami'_, _'Kau lumayan juga'_, atau _'Mati kau'_. Dia bahkan lebih mementingkan penampilan daripada saudara perempuannya.

Ia memutar-mutar sabitnya. Aku menghunus pedangku.

"Majulah," seruku. Padahal nyaliku ciut. Dia akan membuatku jadi daging cincang dalam waktu semenit !

Deavvara menyeringai, seolah kemenangan sudah jelas di depan matanya. Ia bergerak, bukan maju dan menyerang, tapi ke samping kiri dan melakukan gerakan senam meroda. Aku berusaha fokus. Ia meroda mengelilingiku dan ketika sudah sampai satu putaran penuh, ia melompat dengan tangannya dan menyabetkan sabitnya padaku.

Kukira ini gerakan simpel, tapi sebelum sabitnya mengenai pedangku, ia memutarnya sehingga sisi tumpulnya-lah yang mengenai pedangku. Ia mendarat, dan aku menambahkan angin ke Pedang Rikudo, melepaskan diri dari sabitnya dan menebas kakinya, tapi ia berhasil terbang. Satu sayapnya telah tumbuh kembali dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk tercengang karena itu.

Ia menyerangku dari belakang. Kutangkis dia, tapi aku terhuyung ke belakang. Pukulannya sangat kuat. Aku memaksakan diri merengsek maju, tapi rasanya seperti mendorong gajah tidur. Ia tidak bergerak sesenti pun, justru aku yang tergeser ke belakang.

BUK !

Ardhalea menendang pipi kanan saudaranya hingga ia terhuyung, dan ia menangkapku dari udara dan terbang menjauh. Deavvara terjatuh telak ke tanah dan –DAR ! tanah meledak membentuk lingkaran.

"Termakan jebakanmu sendiri," sungut Ardhalea. "Dia menanamkan ranjau Bakuton di sekelilingmu. Kau hampir menginjaknya kalau aku tidak menendangnya tadi," jelasnya.

"Kapan ?" Tanyaku. "Oh ! Saat dia melakukan gerakan meroda tadi," susulku. Dia mengangguk. "Kenapa aku tidak merasakannya dengan Sennin Modo ?"

"Material Bakuton-nya sengaja dibuatnya untuk melebur dengan tanah," jelas Ardhalea. Ia bersiap dengan pedangnya, dan sekarang ia juga menghunus belati berukir berwarna perak dengan mata pisau sepanjang satu setengah kali tangan (bukan lengan) orang dewasa. Deavvara menggerutu, membersihkan debu dari jubahnya dan merapikan rambutnya, lantas menghunus sebuah lembing sepanjang dua meter.

Sabit dan lembing. Pedang dan belati. Aku ? Hanya sebuah pedang tua dan sedikit keberuntungan, mungkin.

Deavvara melompat maju, namun bersamaan dengan Kurama –yang membuka mulut lebar-lebar bersiap menggigit Deavvara. Mungkin dia ingin membalas dendam secepatnya, tapi tak semudah kelihatannya. Dengan setengah hati, Deavvara menghindar dengan sukses dan menangkap ujung ekor Kurama, melemparnya ke danau. Demetra melakukan hal yang nyaris sama tapi dihindari untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia jatuh terjerembab ke tanah dan Deavvara berdiri santai diatas lehernya.

"Hm ? Apa ini ? Seekor Wivere betina ?" Ledeknya. Lenganku mendadak gatal ingin mencekiknya, tapi Ardhalea mencegahku.

"Pantas saja si Kurama itu jadi semangat," cetusnya. "Apa yang akan terjadi kira-kira, kalau aku menghancurkan sumber semangatnya ?"

"Biadab !" Seruku. Ia melirikku sinis.

Deavvara melayangkan lembingnya. Ardhalea masih mencegahku.

BUUKK !

Kurama datang tepat waktu –menyabet Deavvara dengan ekornya hingga ia terpental, namun berhasil mendarat di tanah. Kurama membuka mulut dan langsung menyemburkan api, menghanguskan pria-setengah-naga-itu.

Tapi setelah apinya padam, sosok Deavvara masih tampak seperti semula, seolah tubuhnya terbuat dari baja. Kurama terkejut.

"Kenapa tidak lebih panas sedikit ?" Ejeknya. "Aku mulai kedinginan."

"Saudaraku," panggil Ardhalea. "Tidakkah Naruto mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu ?"

Deavvara mencibir. "Sifatnya mirip Ashura," katanya. Aku terkesan dia mau menjawab juga, padahal kukira dia akan segera membrutal. "Memangnya kenapa dengan itu ?"

Ardhalea mengangguk. "Dia memang mirip Ashura, tapi..."

.

.

.

"..._dia juga mirip denganmu_."

.

"Ketika celeng bisa terbang," Sergah Deavvara datar.

Dalam situasi yang berbeda aku mungkin akan tertawa, tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

"Dulu," desis Ardhalea, menatap saudaranya tajam. "Ketika ibu kita masih hidup."

"Nenek gondrong bermata aneh yang eksentrik," tukas Deavvara kalem. "Aku sudah tidak punya urusan dengannya !"

"Beraninya kau mengatai ibumu sendiri seperti itu !" Gerutuku. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan !"

"HAH !" Bentaknya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk urusan keluarga ! Itu sudah basi ! Cepat selesaikan pertarungan ini, aku mulai bosan," ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan lembingnya kembali ke tangannya. Ia melesat maju, menghunus lembingnya. Aku nyaris menebasnya dengan pedang, tapi lagi-lagi Ardhalea mencegahku.

.

TRAK ! ! !

.

Mata lembing itu beradu dengan perisai semi-transparan berwarna ungu. Seorang berdiri dengan aura ungu yang menyelimutinya. Ia menoleh pada kami, matanya yang berbentuk bunga dan rambut hitam berbentuk pantat ayamnya segera kukenali.

"Kenapa kau kesini ?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku menyuruhnya," sebuah suara lain yang tak asing berbunyi.

"Itachi !"

"Kau tepat waktu," ujar Ardhalea datar. Itachi mengangguk.

Sasuke membentuk Susano'o. Lengan 'makhluk' itu meninju Deavvara, tapi berhasil dihindari. Itachi memelototkan mata kanannya, mengalirkan darah.

"天照大神 !"

_**Amaterasu**_

(Salah satu nama dewa dalam mitologi Jepang)

SRING

Api hitam menjalar, berusaha membakar Deavvara, namun ia mengenyahkannya dengan sayap-sayapnya, yang menurutku pasti mengesankan. Walhasil, api hitam itu hanya membakar habis lembingnya. Ia mendesis dan menggerutu selagi terseret ke belakang.

"Baru awal, nii-san," ujar Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Kalian saling kenal ?" Tanyaku sambil menuding Ardhalea dan Itachi bergantian.

"Kami bertemu saat _Paradox_ memberitahu Perkampungan Uchiha bahwa para Pembantai Bersayap akan datang," jelas Itachi. "Beliau-lah yang menyuruh seluruh Uchiha untuk pindah ke Konohagakure untuk sementara," lanjutnya. Aneh juga sih, mendengar Itachi memanggil Ardhalea dengan kata ganti beliau.

"Amaterasu, ya," selidik Deavvara kesal. "Uchiha pengganggu," gerutunya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan sabitnya malas. Tapi kami tidak boleh menurunkan kewaspadaan walaupun sekarang enam lawan satu. Musuh kami kali ini juga...tampaknya tetap santai walau kurasa dia juga tahu duo Uchiha ini bukan lawan yang patut diremehkan.

"Baiklah, baiklah," katanya akhirnya. "Kubunuh yang lebih tua dulu, baru kemudian adiknya, lalu dua Wivere ini, dan..."

Dia menunjuk-nunjuk aku dan Ardhalea berganti-ganti. "Mungkin aku perlu menimbang-nimbang untuk kalian berdua."

"Cih," gerutu Sasuke. Ia melangkah maju, menyempurnakan Susano'o-nya sampai pinggang, dan meninju. Tanah hancur, dan Deavvara berkelebat ke puncak kepala Susano'o Sasuke. Ia menyeringai, kemudian memegang puncak kepala Susano'o ungu itu, dan membantingnya ke tanah bersama Sasuke. Ia mendarat, Itachi melancarkan bola api, namun tidak dihindari.

"Aku bisa bertahan dari lava," pamer Deavvara. "Api seperti itu takkan berguna samasekali !"

Kupikir tak ada bedanya wujud manusia dan wujud naga. Ia mengangkat sebuah batu besar dan melemparkannya ke Itachi. Sasuke lebih dulu melindunginya dengan Susano'o-nya. Aku maju, menghunus pedangku yang sekarang berselimut api dan petir. Deavvara menangkis dengan santai bersama sabitnya. Aku membentuk bunshin, melayangkan Oodama Rasengan ke perutnya.

Ia terdorong hingga membekas di tanah, tapi selain itu tampaknya baik-baik saja.

"Naruto ! Menjauh !" Itachi berseru. Api hitam segera menyelimuti tubuh Deavvara. Aku manggut-manggut mengerti. Selesai sudah.

.

.

"Hmph," gerutu Deavvara. Ia mengibas lengan, dan seluruh Amaterasu buyar seperti api disiram air. Itachi terpana. Sasuke mematung di tempat. Aku juga nyaris tak percaya. "Api kecil," katanya. "Kuberitahu kalian semua. Seluruh _Etatheon_ kebal pada jutsu Byakugan, Sharingan, bahkan Rinnegan ! Kupikir Mangekyo Sharingan juga termasuk di dalamnya," terangnya santai.

"Kalau begitu melawannya dengan Susano'o atau Tsukuyomi pun tidak akan berguna," gumam Itachi. Ia mengelap darah di mata kanannya.

"Ha. Salahkan si Kakek Tua Rikudo yang memberi kekuatan kami begitu," cetus Deavvara. Ia menebas dengan sabitnya sekuat tenaga, dan kami semua refleks menunduk kecuali Kurama dan Demetra yang memilih terbang. Kekuatan sabit itu menggores kaki gunung di belakang kami, menampakkan luka daratan seperti sayatan di dasarnya. Untunglah gunung itu tidak ambruk.

Selagi ia berusaha mendapatkan keseimbangan lagi, aku melesat maju. Kusabetkan Pedang Rikudo sekuat tenaga, tapi itu hanya mengenai angin. Deavvara menghindar dan mendarat diatas sebuah batu besar, dan itu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

Aku melakukan _handseal_, bersiap memusnahkannya dengan Jinton.

Tapi sebentar, Beleriphon pernah melakukan hal yang sama dan itu hanya membuyarkan sayapnya. Aku ragu dalam wujud manusia, dia tidak sama kuatnya. Itu akan sia-sia, padahal Jinton memakan chakra yang lumayan. Akhirnya kuurungkan niat itu dan menyerangnya dengan panah petir –yang dihindarinya dengan mudah.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_ !"

BOOOFF !

BOOOFF !

BOOOFF !

"仙人:巨大螺旋丸漣隊茯 !"

_**Senpou: Oodama Rasentairengan**_

(Teknik Sage: Rasengan Jumbo Beruntun)

BLAARRRR ! ! !

Aku menyerang dengan membabi-buta, tapi hampir semua Rasengan besar itu bisa dihindari. Dia pasti sengaja membuatku memanfaatkan banyak chakra dalam sekali serangan dan berniat balik serang ketika aku kelelahan, jadi mau tak mau aku harus menghabisinya sekarang dan membuktikan bahwa strateginya itu salah.

"Lumayan," celetuk Deavvara datar, "tapi kau akan belajar bahwa _Dracovetth_ terkuat sekalipun akan kalah dariku !" Serunya sambil menebas udara dengan sabitnya. Puluhan bunshin yang tersisa langsung buyar begitu tubuh mereka terbelah jadi dua, dan Rasengan-Rasengan besar yang belum sempat ditujukan ke target menghilang seperti angin.

"He ? Mana yang asli ?"

BRAK !

Tanah di bawahnya terbuka, dan aku melesat dengan Rasengan varian baru.

"惑星螺旋丸!"

_**Wakusei Rasengan**_

(Rasengan Planet)

Satu Rasengan sebesar Oodama Rasengan di tengah, dan tiga Rasengan normal mengitarinya di atas serta sisi kanan dan kiri. Entah kenapa, Deavvara tidak menghindar. Alhasil jutsu spesialku ini langsung menghantam dadanya dari bawah, dan kudorong dia sekuat tenaga ke belakang, menghantam tanah dengan perputaran empat Rasengan sekaligus. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya, tapi itu kelihatan seperti dibor dengan empat bor tumpul yang langsung mengenai tubuhmu.

Sabitnya terlepas. Kesempatan emas. Aku membentuk tiga bunshin lagi, dan mengumpulkan Rasengan beserta chakra angin di tangan. Selagi Deavvara masih kolaps, aku harus cepat-cepat. Tapi untunglah aku sudah mempersiapkan trik yang mungkin mengejutkan untuk berjaga-jaga.

SET

"Kau gampang dikelabui," cetusnya tepat di belakangku. Aku menoleh. Rasenshuriken-ku belum selesai...

SRAATT ! ! !

Deavvara mengayun sabitnya, membelah tubuhku.

"NARUTO !"

.

.

BOOOFFF !

"Hah ?!" Protesnya. "Ini juga bunshin ?! Mana..."

Suara asap pudar terdengar dari belakangnya. Ia menoleh, dan menyadari kesalahannya. Dua batu yang berjejer –hanyalah _Henge_ (jutsu perubahan) dari...aku dan Rasenshuriken-ku !

Tanpa membuang kesempatan, kuhantamkan jutsu itu padanya. Deavvara menangkis dengan sabitnya, namun kurasa itu tak cukup kuat. Aku terus merengsek maju, berusaha memotong satu-satunya senjatanya yang tersisa sambil menyeringai senang.

"Dasar licik," gerutunya. "Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Sederhana saja," kataku, pura-pura santai. "Yang menyerangmu dengan Wakusei Rasengan tadi cuma bunshin...begitu pula ketiga 'Naruto' yang membentuk Rasenshuriken. Aku yang asli sudah bersiap-siap...dengan menyamar menjadi batu, dan aku terkejut kau tidak mengetahuinya."

_PRANG_

Sabit perunggu Deavvara pecah menjadi dua di bagian matanya, dan Rasenshuriken-ku mendesing maju, menggergaji tubuhnya dan langsung kulempar dia ke sembarang arah. Jutaan jarum angin mencacah seluruh sel tubuhnya dalam ledakan bola biru, yang segera meledak dan mengeluarkan angin ke segala arah, mencabik rerumputan dan menggores pepohonan.

Itachi mendekat. "Kau jauh lebih kuat daripada saat pertama kali aku melihatmu," godanya.

Aku terkekeh. "Banyak orang berpendapat begitu, ya ?"

"Tapi bodohnya tetap sama kok," imbuh Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Pantat Ayam !"

.

Deavvara bangun dengan jubah compang-camping. Ia tampak seperti gelandangan, tapi sungguh, aku tidak mau mengomentari penampilannya. Sudah cukup luar biasa dia bisa bertahan dari dua Rasenshurikenku dan api Kurama.

"Kau tampak seperti gelandangan," komentar Kurama.

_Glek_, aku menelan ludah. Kulirik dia, tapi tampaknya Kurama tak begitu peduli.

"Huh," hanya itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya. "Sampai bisa mematahkan sabitku...kau hebat juga."

"Terus terang," kataku, "senang rasanya dapat pujian dari salah satu naga terkuat," akuku. Yah, hitung-hitung menghiburnya sedikit.

Dia tersenyum masam. "_Salah satu_," ulangnya. "Aku benci kata itu."

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen kecil sepanjang 20 cm berwarna merah tua. Aku curiga dia punya banyak senjata menakutkan lain. "Aku tidak pernah menggunakan ini lagi sejak invasi Konoha," kenangnya sambil menimang-nimang gulungan kecil itu seolah itu adalah sebutir mutiara. "Aku penasaran, apakah dunia masih mengingatnya, ya...?"

Ia membuka gulungan, melakukan _handseal_.

BOOFF ! ! !

Kami bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan. Tapi yang keluar cuma...

...gulungan lain, yang sekarang sepanjang 40 cm dan berwarna ungu tua. Ia membukanya dan melakukan handseal lagi, mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan lain yang lebih besar, berwarna hitam, dan panjangnya sekarang kira-kira 70 cm. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Hebat," ujarku. "Kau menggunakan gulungan untuk menyegel gulungan yang menyegel gulungan," sungutku, mulai bosan.

"Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan orang-orang," balas Deavvara tenang. "Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari sampulnya."

Ia membuka gulungan hitamnya dan melakukan handseal lagi. Keluar asap lagi, tapi kali ini bukan asap putih. Yang keluar adalah gumpalan asap hitam seperti awan piroklastik yang keluar dari kawah gunung berapi, dan kelihatan pekat sekali.

Begitu asap menghilang, aku berani sumpah mata Itachi membelalak. Sasuke terperanjat ke belakang dan Kurama mengernyitkan alis, walau aku ragu naga pertamaku ini mengenali benda yang sedang dipegang Deavvara.

Benda itu sekilas mirip sekrup raksasa –percayalah, bukan karena aku kurang pengetahuan atau apa, kau pasti akan berpendapat sama kalau melihatnya- sekrup raksasa berwarna putih gading, gagangnya seperti paruh burung yang begitu tipis dan bersilang seperti tali yang disimpul, dan ada cukup ruang disana untuk ditempati satu tangan untuk memegang. Bentuk keseluruhannya serupa pedang, hanya saja lebih aneh. Senjata teraneh yang pernah kulihat.

"Kurasa kalian masih mengingatnya," cetus Deavvara santai.

"Itu menjelaskan kenapa benda itu disebut-sebut sebagai senjata yang tidak bisa ditemukan," simpul Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kukira Oedipus pernah berkata kalau senjata itu disimpan sendiri oleh Anda, Ardhalea-sama ?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Ceritanya panjang," balas Ardhalea datar. Biar begitu, aku bisa merasakan nada khawatir dalam suaranya barusan. Aku memandang senjata itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditemukan...yang lebih misterius daripada Pedang Totsuka no Tsurugi...

.

.

"Uliran Samsara," cicitku. Ardhalea mengangguk. Deavvara tersenyum sinis.

"Dua korban terakhirnya...dan satu korban pertamanya setelah tidak dipakai selama 16 tahun..."

"...adalah satu keluarga."

Aku merinding. Tubuhku gemetar hebat, seolah seluruh jiwaku telah terkait ke senjata aneh itu, tinggal tunggu waktu untuk ditebas –mati.

"Nah, kuharap kau masih ingat kejadian 16 tahun lalu ketika Yondaime Hokage dan istrinya si –_ttebane_-_ttebane_ itu, berjuang menyelamatkan desa dan putra tercinta mereka..." katanya sembari melirik jahat ke arahku.

Deavvara tertawa keras. Aku bisa merasakan auranya berubah jadi lebih gelap sekarang. "Si Minato Kumikoze itu begitu percaya diri."

"Namikaze Minato," aku menginterupsi. Ampun deh, siapa yang akan diam kalau nama ayahnya dipelesetkan ?

"Terserah," balasnya. "Aku menemukan peluang. Kukeluarkan senjata ini ketika aku dalam bentuk naga, dan ukurannya mengikuti ukuranku. Si Kilat Kuning itu memberi perlawanan yang tangguh, tapi akhirnya aku bekerja dalam bentuk manusia. Kusadari aku tak punya cukup waktu sebelum si tua Sandaime Hokage dan ANBU-ANBU itu datang merepotkanku, jadi aku berpikir cepat. Menyerang harta mereka yang paling berharga: kau."

"Dan...semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Ibumu bergerak cepat melindungimu meski dengan berbanjir keringat, tapi ayahmu secepat kilat memunggungi ibumu juga, dan mereka berdua tertembus ini di diafragma, ujungnya nyaris mengenaimu, kalau saja aku lebih memaksa sedikit. Dan oh, ya ! Ardhalea ada disana dalam wujud manusianya, tapi salahkan dia karena telat," ceritanya enteng.

Aku melirik Ardhalea sekelebat. Ia setengah tertunduk. Dia tampak pedih, tapi tidak melirik ke arahku samasekali. Aku menghela napas berat.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa atas itu," kataku. "Aku tak bisa menyalahkan takdir. Hanya orang lemah yang menyalahkan takdir," tegasku. "Tentu saja, barangkali Ardhalea bisa mencegahnya...tapi mungkin yatim-piatu adalah sesuatu yang terbaik untukku sekarang. Lagipula aku masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka, walau mereka telah tiada."

"Aku punya ini," aku mengacungkan Pedang Rikudo. "Aku punya Ardhalea," aku menatapnya, mengangguk. Ia tampak terharu.

"Aku punya Kurama ! Demetra ! Keempat _Etatheon_ yang berada di jalan yang benar ! Aku punya Kakashi-sensei...Jiraya-sensei, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Kiba, Alis Tebal, bahkan Sasuke dan Itachi-san berada disini ! Aku punya banyak orang untuk membantuku dan itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku diperlukan dan disayangi !"

Hening.

Angin bertiup sekali lagi, mengibarkan rambutku bersama rambut panjang Deavvara. Ia memandangku sinis.

"Yah," katanya pendek. Ia meremas-remas pegangan Uliran Samsara-nya. Kupikir dia akan memakiku atau langsung maju menyerang. Tapi alih-alih, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuduga akan kudengar dari makhluk sejahat dia.

.

.

.

"_Orang-orang yang kelak menjadi orang besar...selalu punya orang-orang lain yang tak kalah hebatnya di belakang mereka."_

Ia memandang langit. Sinar matanya redup. "Kalau kau letakkan sayap di punggung seekor kadal sehingga mereka bisa terbang, apa mereka akan disebut naga juga ? Ketika yang manusia kenal hanya...permusuhan. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, permusuhan juga bentuk interaksi. Manusia selalu bisa menjadikan sesuatu yang remeh menjadi seru...dan mereka sering berpikir diluar batas. Mereka aneh."

Kami terdiam. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkannya ?

"Aku benci mengatakan ini," ia menggerutu. "Tapi manusia, kalian hebat. Kalian bisa mengetahui dunia lebih luas dan lebih tersembunyi dengan cara yang lebih cerdas, padahal kalian tidak punya sayap sekecil apapun di punggung lemah kalian. Kalian pergi lebih jauh dan lebih haus kekuasaan, pengetahuan, dan apapun yang ada di dunia, padahal kalian yang tingginya dua meter saja jarang sekali. Hanya ada dua kaki, tapi gesit. Tak ada cakar, hanya kuku yang rapuh, tapi terampil. Tak ada sisik, tapi begitu resistan. Tak ada ekor, tapi begitu cekatan. Tak bisa menyemburkan apa-apa, tapi kalian mampu membius manusia lain dengan kata-kata."

Sulit dipercaya serentetan kata-kata bijak itu bersumber dari naga terjahat di dunia. Ardhalea yang sering dianggap bijak saja bungkam. Sungguh ironis.

"Jangan pura-pura bijaksana dengan meniru apa yang pernah kuucapkan," gerutu Ardhalea.

.

_Ups_.

Apa itu tadi ?! Kami dikelabui ?!

Deavvara menyeringai licik. "Itu kata-katamu lima abad yang lalu," kenangnya, "kau masih ingat rupanya."

Ia mengangkat Uliran Samsara. Senjata aneh itu berpedar lemah diterpa sinar matahari senja. "Baiklah. Kita selesaikan sekarang saja. Setelah Naruto mati, aku akan langsung pergi, menyusul Droconos dan Styx yang sudah lebih dulu menghadap Madara."

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 18 selesai !

Wah, chapter ini ternyata _full of fight_ ya ? Hehehe...lumayan capek juga nulisnya, sekalian bayang-bayangin. Readers semua kebayang gak ?

Pertarungan sengit Nagato vs Hanzo dimenangkan oleh Nagato yang akhirnya memanggil Gedomazou. Pertarungan seru Paradox vs OrtoDrocoStyx untuk sementara belum selesai, karena ternyata Ortodox –alias Deavvara mengeluarkan senjata rahasia: Uliran Samsara ! Sekuat apakah senjata tersebut ?

Nantikan usaha 'bunshin' Naruto menyelamatkan Sara dari cengkeraman Anrokuzan di Rouran serta kelanjutan pertarungan Ardhalea, Deavvara, dan Naruto di chapter sembilan belas !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Ninten :**

"**For You, 16 Years Before"**

**See you again in chapter 19 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


	19. Chapter 19: For You, 16 Years Before

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, **Action**

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 19, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Kelanjutan pertarungan di Padang Rumput Dahila akan semakin mencekam begitu Deavvara mengeluarkan senjata yang selama ini hilang: Uliran Samsara. Serta bagaimanakah usaha 'bunshin' Naruto untuk menyelamatkan Sara dari cengkeraman Anrokuzan di Rouran ?

Oke, hari Jum'at saya mulai bertandang ke Purwokerto, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah Rabu depan bisa update, tapi saya usahakan deh !

**Enjoy read chap 19 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Sembilanbelas :

**For You, 16 Years Before**

* * *

**Rouran Great City**

TAP ! Aku mendarat di balkon teratas menara tertinggi. Rasanya berbeda, karena aku baru pernah sekali ke tempat ini, saat bulan duduk di singgasananya, bukan saat senja seperti ini. Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan, memastikan tidak ada mata-mata atau apapun itu, dan merogoh sebilah _kunai_, berusaha mendongkrak satu-satunya pintu yang menuju menara utama. Tentu itu sulit, karena _kunai_ tidak didesain untuk mendongkrak.

"Butuh bantuan ?" Hermes berbisik di udara. Aku melirik ke kanan-kiri lagi. Aku tidak tahu mana yang lebih menarik perhatian –seekor naga dewa yang keluyuran sendirian ditengah arus peperangan atau seorang _Dracovetth_ asing yang berusaha menyusup ke kediaman sang ratu. Moga-moga tempat ini terlalu tinggi untuk bisa ditilik sebagian besar orang di bawah sana.

"Baiklah," jawabku akhirnya. Hermes menembakkan laser, membuat lubang setinggi dua meter dan lebar satu meter di pintu besar itu. Aku melangkah masuk. "Ini," aku menyerahkan sebilah _Hiraishin Kunai_ padanya. "Simpan itu. Kalau kau mau pergi ke medan perang lagi, silakan. Tapi usahakan itu selalu ada di tubuhmu. Kalau aku sudah selesai, aku bisa langsung berada di tempatmu."

Dia mengangguk ringan. "Kau bunshin," katanya, "sebaiknya kau sepuluh kali lebih waspada. Goresan pedang saja bisa membuyarkanmu."

"Aku tahu," balasku. "Karena itu aku akan senantiasa membentuk bunshin baru ketika aku merasa diriku terancam."

"Ide bagus."

Aku berlari menelusuri koridor. Samar-samar aku masih ingat, tapi tempat pertama yang kukunjungi adalah ruang makan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke singgasana ratu.

Awalnya kukira aku akan menjumpai kumpulan orang yang menyesaki ruang singgasana, berusaha menelaah dan mencari pelaku yang berani-beraninya menculik sang ratu. Herannya, tidak satupun orang yang berada disitu. Menara...terlalu sepi. Ini aneh. Aku masuk, dan menyadari mimpiku akurat. Pasalnya, salah satu jendela di ruangan itu pecah. Singgasananya roboh seperti habis kelemparan sesuatu (yang kemungkinan besar adalah Kizashi) dan...

...ada mahkota yang terabaikan disana. Aku memungutnya. Jelas ini makhota Sara. Sayangnya hidungku tidak setajam kebanyakan naga, jadi aku tidak bisa mengendus kemana pemilik barang ini dibawa pergi. Aku mendecih. Bagaimana jika Anrokuzan ternyata adalah kaki-tangan Madara ? Bagaimana jika dia membawa Sara keluar jauh dari Rouran ? Pencarianku akan sia-sia ! Walau itu tidak terlalu berat mengingat aku sendiri hanya bunshin.

"Naruto-sama ?!"

Aku menoleh. Tepat seperti yang kuharapkan.

"Kizashi," kataku. "Anrokuzan berkhianat, ya ?"

"Darimana kau tahu ?" Dia balas bertanya.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Mimpi," kataku jujur. "Aku melihat Sara diculik Anrokuzan dan...kau berusaha menghentikannya."

Kizashi mengangguk. "Si gembrot nakal itu begitu menyebalkan," gerutunya. "Dia sekarang mengendalikan seluruh Rouran dengan Kugutsu Naga-nya".

"Kugutsu Naga ?" Ulangku. "Itu mungkin menjelaskan kenapa seisi kota begitu sepi."

"Nah !" Timpalnya. "Kugutsu Naga ! Dan yang kusebut 'Kugutsu' bukan kugutsu biasa yang terbuat dari kayu, bambu, atau aluminium ! Ini –kugutsu-kugutsu naga-naga sebesar mobil dan bus yang terbuat hampir seluruhnya dari perunggu, tembaga, perak, bahkan besi dan baja ! Kau mungkin lebih suka menyebutnya, semacam...robot. Mereka semua diprogram untuk menyudutkan dan mengintimidasi semua Rouranian agar tidak keluar dari menara yang mereka tinggali, atau mereka akan jadi makanan para _Venator_ !"

"Dimana para naga itu ?" Tabrakku.

"Entah," jawabnya. "Para Kugutsu Naga sangat kuat, aku baru bisa mengalahkan dua sebelum salah satu dari mereka membantingku dan melemparku ke jendela menara lain."

"Aku bisa lihat itu," kataku, mengamati segala lecet, goresan, dan kemeja biru dan celana panjang Kizashi yang compang-camping dan dipenuhi abu. "Tapi kita lihat apa mereka bisa menangani _Draco P_," sambungku.

"Hmm...Perang Dunia Naga Keempat sedang dimulai kan ? Kenapa kau malah disini ? Mengabaikan dunia hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sara ?"

Ingin kusumpal mulutnya dengan potongan kertas peledak. Tapi aku berusaha menahan diri dan menjelaskan. "Aku hanya bunshin, Kizashi. _Bunshin_. Yang asli ada di medan perang, yang semakin memanas."

Kizashi mengangguk mengerti. "Yah, kurasa kita berdua harus jadi pahlawan Rouran, karena tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menentang Anrokuzan. Ayo, kutunjukkan jalan pintas ke bawah," ajaknya lantas berlari ke arah jendela yang pecah.

Bodohnya, aku mengikutinya. Baru sadar ketika dia terjun dari menara –tapi tidak sepenuhnya terjun. Ia memegang bingkai jendela, kemudian bingkai jendela berikutnya, turun ke balkon, dan meraih bingkai jendela di bawahnya dan turun lagi, begitu seterusnya. Ia begitu ahli menuruni menara dari ketinggian dua ratus meter lebih tanpa takut jatuh ! Aku yakin monyet paling handal di dunia sekalipun akan melongo melihat aksinya.

"KAU GILA YA ?" Sentakku. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa, sementara Kizashi sudah sepuluh meter di bawah.

"Ini jalan tercepat !" Serunya. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah takut dengan yang namanya ketinggian !"

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Kurogoh tas pinggangku dan kulempar satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ tepat ke lantai beton paling bawah. Aku melakukan shunshin, tapi sebelumnya aku terjun dan langsung menangkap kerah baju Kizashi yang masih berusaha turun dari dinding panjat tertinggi di dunia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Serunya.

"Perjalanan instan ke-ba-wah !" Balasku.

WUS !

Kami mendarat tepat di sebelah kiri _Hiraishin Kunai_. "Nah, ini lebih aman daripada memanjat turun," ujarku.

"Ini bahkan lebih cepat daripada terjun bebas," imbuh Kizashi sambil meluruskan punggung. "Sekarang kita harus cari Kugutsu-Naganya. Secara teknis tidak sulit untuk mengenali mereka, dan biasanya mereka datang dengan suara mendesis khas mesin, kadang juga uap yang keluar dari sela-sela zirah-zirah tubuh mereka..."

"Seperti itu ?" Aku menuding seekor naga berwarna keemasan yang sedang memandang kami dengan mata merah berbentuk trapesium. Sayapnya seperti terbuat dari api...perisai di sekujur tubuhnya, kecuali di leher dan kepalanya –yang berkobar-kobar seperti api sungguhan. Rasanya aku tidak asing dengannya.

"Ya, seperti itu," balas Kizashi. "Oh, itu Kugutsu _Burning Dragon_ !" Gerutunya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan menganggapnya Pliny."

"Tentu saja."

Naga –eh, Kugutsu logam itu meraung, lantas berderap mengejar kami. Aku mencongkel beberapa puluh kilogram beton padat dari tanah menggunakan Doton dan kuhantamkan tepat ke Kugutsu itu. Tapi itu malah membuatnya semaki marah, alih-alih hanya menggoresnya sedikit selagi beton itu hancur menumbuk baja.

Aku balas menebasnya dengan Kaze Kiri no Jutsu, tapi itu hanya memudarkan sebentar apinya –atau wajahnya- dan ia kembali berderap menyerang, menyemburkan api.

"Apa sekarang ?" Tanyaku pada Kizashi.

"Tunggu aba-abaku," katanya tegas.

Naga itu berderap makin dekat...

...dekat...

...dan...

"MENGHINDAR KE SAMPING !" Teriaknya. Hup ! Kami berlompatan bak atlet senam amatiran, membiarkan naga Kugutsu itu kebingungan karena dua targetnya lolos dari jarak pandang dan... BRRAAAKKK ! ! ! Tubuhnya menghantam menara dengan telak. Kepingan-kepingan tubuhnya berserakan dan oli menghambur keluar.

"Mereka kuat," ujarku, "tapi bodoh."

Kizashi mengangguk mengiyakan. "Itu mungkin belum selesai diprogram. Aku mendapat info bahwa Anrokuzan sekarang bermarkas di blokade terdekat Kaze no Kuni dan Tsuchi no Kuni..."

"...Gunung Phicium ?" Tabrakku. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Seperti itulah. Kemungkinan besar disana...kalaupun tidak ada _Sphinx_ dan _Zmey_ lagi."

Aku meremas tangan. Ini gawat. Tim kami pernah pergi kesana sebelumnya dan itu bukan wisata yang menyenangkan. Siapa yang tahu apakah _Zmey_ dan _Sphinx_ disana cuma ada satu ekor ? Bisa jadi ada banyak ! Dan aku tidak berpengalaman menangani naga-naga semacam itu. Tapi...bagaimanapun juga, kami harus menyelamatkan Sara dan menghentikan rencana –apapun itu- Anrokuzan.

"Siapa yang memberimu info itu ?" Selidikku.

"Anrokuzan sendiri. Sebelum pergi, dia mengatakan itu. '_Temui aku di blokade terdekat Kaze dan Tsuchi kalau kau berani, Rambut Mekar !_'"

Aku menggeleng.

"Ada yang salah ?" Selidiknya. Aku mengangguk.

"Jelas ada yang salah," kataku. "Yang dia maksud blokade terdekat, pasti Gunung Phicium. Dia sendiri yang memberiku petunjuk dan arahnya. Dia pasti tahu aku mengejar timku, tapi dia mungkin tidak tahu tim kami berhasil mengalahkan dua naga penjaga disana. Dia sengaja memberitahumu untuk pergi ke Gunung Phicium karena dia tidak mau repot-repot membunuhmu," uraiku.

"Maksudnya semacam pengalih perhatian ?" Tanyanya. "Itu masuk akal sih," lanjutnya sambil manggut-manggut. "Lebih mudah baginya untuk membiarkanku mati di gunung penuh monster itu daripada mengajakku berduel. Jadi...kira-kira dia ada di salah satu menara disini."

"Ya," jawabku pendek. "Kita hanya harus menemukannya. Adakah semacam...menara kosong atau yang tidak terpakai ? Disitulah pertama-tama kita harus mencurigai markas rahasia Anrokuzan."

"Markas rahasia ya ?"

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Aku tidak tahu apakah si Kizashi ini sedang serius, sedang benar-benar berpikir atau tidak, karena selama yang kutahu sampai detik ini, dia bukan tipikal orang serius semacam Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, bahkan Anrokuzan itu sendiri. Aku bergantung padanya selama misi penyelamatan ini, jadi kuharap dia bisa merubah sikapnya sebentar.

Ia menjentikkan jari. Kuharap semacam ide yang bagus.

"Ikuti aku."

.

.

.

* * *

**Mountain of Grave**

"Jadi...kau sudah dapat ?" Selidik si pria bertopeng. Madara mengangguk.

"Lebih mudah daripada yang kukira," ujarnya. "Aku berhasil melepaskan kontraknya dari Nagato dan menjadikannya milikku sendiri."

"Kedengarannya seperti semacam pengkhianatan," simpul si pria bertopeng.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Sungguh ? Hanzo sudah tewas dalam pertarungannya melawan Nagato. Itu keuntungan ganda bagiku, disamping Hanzo sudah tiada sekarang, aku mendapatkan kembali Gedomazou. Sekarang rencanaku bisa dijalankan, hanya perlu menunggu esok hari saat bulan menutupi matahari."

Pria bertopeng itu berdehem sinis. "Rencana _kita_," koreksinya. "_Kau sudah berjanji_."

Kata-kata itu pendek tapi tegas. Madara terdiam sesaat, tapi mengangguk kemudian.

"Jangan khawatir," ucapnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kau akan mendapatkan bagian. Kita akan bersenang-senang besok. Tapi sebelum itu...kita kedatangan tamu."

"Madara !" Panggil sebuah suara dengan geram. Ia mendarat di halaman samping, meretakkan tanah rapuh yang dipijaknya. "Akan bijak sekali kalau kau melibatkan kami juga," gertaknya.

"Droconos," kata Madara. "Lama tidak dilihat dunia. Tentu saja, aku akan membuatmu berperan. Sangat berperan."

Droconos mendengus. "Aku sudah hidup berabad-abad lamanya. Aku takkan mungkin tidak bisa mengenali karakter orang dari suaranya."

"Terserahlah," balas Madara santai, "omong-omong, mana _Ortodox_ ?"

"Dia sedang melanjutkan pertarungannya bersama _Paradox_ dan _Draco P_, serta dua _Wivereslavia_," jawab Styx setengah hati.

Madara mengernyit. "_Draco P_ itu seharusnya jadi bagianku," sergahnya. "Apa dia begitu egois sampai tidak mau bertarung melawan sesama manusia ? Itu hukum kuno, bukan ? Manusia melawan manusia, naga melawan naga," sungutnya. "Aku penasaran sekuat apa dia..."

"Secara biologis, Madara, _Ortodox_ dan _Paradox_ tidak sepenuhnya naga," koreksi Droconos.

"Aku tahu itu," potongnya cepat kemudian bangkit. "Kau berjagalah disini, jaga Gedomazou. Itu juga tugas yang sangat penting," ia berbicara pada si pria bertopeng. "Droconos, Styx. Ayo kita terjun ke medan perang. Sedang seru-serunya," katanya sambil mengambil kipas dan sabitnya.

"Tentu," balas Styx. "Tapi kemana ?"

Madara tersenyum kecil. "Batalion Keempat, Kazekage Gaara."

* * *

**Rouran, Highest Tower**

"Kau bercanda ?" Serbuku. "Sebuah brankas ?"

Kizashi mengangguk. "Anrokuzan terkenal sedikit ceroboh. Lihat saja, pintu ruang kerjanya tidak dikunci, kan."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan. Brankas itu berwarna abu-abu metalik dan terbuat dari baja seperti brankas kebanyakan. Nomor-nomor rotasi tampak di pintunya. Brankas itu sendiri berbentuk kubus dengan panjang sisi 80 cm dan bertengger diatas meja keramik yang menyatu dengan lantai dan dinding. "Tapi...kenapa –maksudku, apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau salah satu jalan masuk markas rahasia Anrokuzan adalah brankas di ruang kerjanya ?"

"Insting ?"

Aku menepuk dahi.

"Hehehe. Dia tidak pernah mengizinkan siapapun membuka atau melihat isi brankasnya, bahkan Sara-sama sekalipun. Lagipula, brankasnya tersambung ke dinding menara ! Yah, kurasa itu patut dicurigai, kan ?"

"Berapa nomor kombinasinya ?"

Kizashi mengangkat bahu. "Itu rahasia. Cuma dia yang tahu."

Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekerasan. Aku mundur, membentuk empat bunshin. Aku menengok sekeliling dan menuding sebuah almari. "Kalian berdua, sembunyilah disana. Kumpulkan chakra untuk Sennin Modo ! Aku mengandalkan kalian !" Perintahku pada dua dari empat bunshinku. Keduanya berjalan menuju almari, membukanya, memindah semua buku dan apapun yang ada di dalamnya ke bawah meja kerja Anrokuzan yang luas dan gelap, dan 'bertapa' disana. Aku menutup almari dan duduk bersila di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Selidik Kizashi.

"Sennin Modo," balas bunshinku. (Mungkin lebih tepatnya bunshin dari bunshin). "Dia menggunakan energi alam. Sebentar lagi selesai."

Kira-kira lima menit kemudian, aku siap. Chakra Sennin Modo memenuhi tubuhku.

"Untuk apa kau menyimpan dua bayangan ?" Tanya Kizashi penasaran.

"Sennin Modo-ku paling lama hanya bertahan lima belas menit," jelasku. "Karena itu kusimpan dua bunshin dengan Sennin Modo agar kalau-kalau aku kehabisan energi alam, aku tinggal memanggil salah satu dari mereka padaku dan mentransfer chakra alam ke tubuh pengguna sebelumnya."

Aku membentuk chakra bola biru. Sengaja kubuat lebih besar karena tidak tahu brankas ini setebal apa.

"_Senpou: Oodama Rasengan_ !"

Brankas besi mengkilat itu hancur berkeping-keping –hanya pintunya, menampakkan...

.

.

Ruang kosong berbentuk persegi seukuran 80 x 80 cm. Kosong ? Hanya ada sebuah novel usang yang kertasnya sudah menguning, dan seplastik pasir hitam. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, memalingkan pandangan ke Kizashi yang juga tampak bingung. "Hanya ini ?"

"Siapa tahu ada petunjuk di situ," ujarnya.

Aku mengambil novel dan membuka-bukanya. Ada satu halaman yang terlipat (atau dilipat) dan satu kata yang digarisbawahi menggunakan pensil. Mendadak aku teringat pengalaman pemecah misteri pertamaku di rumahku sendiri. Mungkinkah teka-teki markas rahasia Anrokuzan juga menggunakan cara yang sama ?

Kuambil bungkusan pasir, dan kubuka. Alangkah terkejutnya kami ketika menemukan sebuah kunci berwarna batu bara, yang terselubung dalam pasir hitam. Aku melirik Kizashi. "Kurasa kau benar."

Aku melihat-lihat sekitar, kemudian memeriksa setiap senti sisi brankas. Begitu mulus...tidak ada tonjolan atau lekukan apapun, apalagi lubang. Rasanya tidak mungkin lubang kunci itu ada disini. Kalaupun ada tombol, seharusnya tetap saja terlihat. Aku menekuni novel dengan halaman yang terlipat itu. Kata yang digarisbawahi adalah, 'sanjung'. Mungkin itu kata favorit Anrokuzan.

"Kizashi, cari lubang kunci di ruangan ini selain pintu masuk..." Aku menoleh dan menyadari pria berambut aneh itu sudah sibuk meneliti setiap inci ruangan. Pandanganku terpaku pada lukisan Anrokuzan di dinding sebelah kanan. Sebuah mesin ketik tua bertengger di sebuah _standar display_, tepat dibawah lukisan.

Aku tidak mengacuhkannya dan fokus kembali ke novel.

"Naruto-sama," panggil Kizashi. "Ada yang aneh dengan lukisan ini."

Aku mendekat. Kizashi memandangi lukisan Anrokuzan yang sedang berdiri di depan ruang kerjanya sendiri. Pintu ruang kerjanya terlihat di samping dirinya, dan ia sedang tersenyum bangga. Apanya yang aneh ?

Semua tampak normal. Ini lukisan biasa dari cat air. Tidak ada lubang, gores, atau apapun yang menarik.

"Menurutku pintu itu mengganggu pemandangan," celetuk Kizashi bagai seniman terkenal.

Pintu ?

Ada lubang kunci di pintu itu, persis seperti keadaan aslinya.

Lubang kunci ?

Aku meraba lubang kunci itu. "Ini stiker," cetusku. Aku menariknya, dan tampaklah lubang kunci yang sesungguhnya. Kami berpandangan. Mengangguk sepakat, dan aku memasukkan kunci temuan kami ke lubang itu. Pas. Tapi tidak terbuka.

"Mungkin kata-kata yang digarisbawahi di novel itu juga harus disertakan," saran Kizashi. "Tapi bagaimana ?"

Aku melirik mesin ketik. "Kurasa aku tahu bagaimana caranya."

Kuketikkan kata itu. S-a-n-j-u-n-g. Dan –KLAK !

Lukisan itu membuka ke kiri, menampakkan sebuah lorong setinggi satu meter dan lebar sekitar 90 cm. Tanpa pikir panjang, kami merangkak masuk. Yah, termasuk dua bunshinku yang sengaja belum kuhilangkan, untuk jaga-jaga. Setelah sekitar sepuluh meter berjalan merangkak, kami menjumpai sebuah lift yang muat untuk enam orang, mengarah ke bawah.

"Kita pergi bersama," usul Kizashi. "Dan siapkan senjata," sambungnya sambil mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Aku mengangguk. Menekan tombol, dan lift itu bergerak turun, jauh, jauh ke dalam tanah. Mungkin di fondasi menara tertinggi atau bahkan dibawah fondasi raksasa Kota Rouran ini sendiri. Aku jadi penasaran kapan tempat ini dibangun dan menghabiskan biaya berapa.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama, lift berhenti. Kami keluar dengan senjata di tangan, tapi ruangan itu tampak lengang. Tiang-tiang beton berjajar rapi menyangga bobot diatasnya –fondasi menara tertinggi. Anehnya, bebatuan dengan warna senada berserakan berantakan sepanjang lantai, dengan berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Lebih tampak seperti sebuah batu raksasa yang dipecah menjadi ribuan keping dan ditaburkan di lantai. Suara desisan langsung tertangkap telinga.

"Kugutsu," cicitku. Kizashi mengangguk.

Tapi yang keluar seekor naga. Naga itu mendesis pelan pada kami, seolah memperingatkan kami sudah masuk ke teritorinya. Naga itu tampak normal-normal saja pada awalnya –rahang kokoh dengan gigi-gigi berbentuk segitiga dan agak pendek, sepasang kumis panjang khas naga, dengan sisik berwarna abu-abu gelap sewarna batu dan tonjolan-tonjolan tulang berwarna hitam menutupi leher, punggung, dan pangkal ekornya, semacam perisai. Empat kakinya berujung pada tiga cakar hitam melengkung di kaki depan dan lima cakar pendek di kaki belakang. Ekornya seperti gada ksatria abad pertengahan. Sepasang sayap besarnya berwarna merah cerah dengan motif segitiga.

"Oh, tidak," gerutu Kizashi. "_Zyxwvur_ !"

"Ha ?"

"_Zyxwvur_ !" Dia memperingatkan. "Dia lebih mengerikan dari _Venator_, kau tahu !"

"Dari segi mana ?" Tanyaku. "Karena pengucapan namanya yang sulit ?"

Oke, itu konyol. Tapi serius, 'Zyxwvur' itu kan berarti pembalikan urutan dari tujuh huruf terakhir dalam abjad: r-u-v-w-x-y-z ? (Kurasa kau juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, kan ?)

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa !" Protesnya. Naga itu menggeram. Aku membentuk Rasengan, tapi untuk mengantisipasi efeknya, bunshinku-lah yang kusuruh maju menyerang. Dan...

Naga itu menganga. Alih-alih menyemburkan api, lava, asap, oli, minyak, es, atau air, dia mengeluarkan tiga lingkaran konsentris berwarna biru –mirip tiga hulahup yang beda ukuran tapi sama warnanya- dan langsung memerangkap bunshinku di dalamnya (bayangkan seseorang yang berusaha memutar tiga hulahup sekaligus, tapi satu di pinggang, satu di dada, dan satu di lutut) dan bunshinku segera berubah menjadi batu abu-abu.

Aku merinding. Aku melihat patung Naruto yang bersiap melancarkan Rasengan –patungku sendiri ! Untungnya itu hanya bunshin dari bunshin. Naga itu mendengus dan menyabetkan ekor gadanya ke patung –BRAK ! Patung itu hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakan di lantai.

"Jadi...semua batu disini adalah orang-orang yang mati saat berhadapan dengan naga ini ?!" Seruku.

"Dia berubah menjadi batu dan dihancurkan dengan mudah !" Timpal bunshinku yang tersisa.

"_Sama seperti kalian kalau tidak segera pergi dari sini !"_ Sebuah suara bergaung di kepalaku.

"Hah ? Kizashi ? Naga itu bicara ?"

"_Aku bicara melalui pikiran, manusia bodoh ! Sekarang pergi atau kuubah kalian jadi patung berwajah mengerikan !"_ Gertaknya.

Naga itu meraung, dan tiga riak suara menyebar dari mulutnya, membentuk sembilan lingkaran biru yang siap mengubah kami jadi batu. Kami langsung sibuk menghindar, dan aku membentuk lima bunshin lagi, berusaha menyerangnya.

Tapi dalam keadaan biasa, lingkaran aneh _Zyxwvur_ terkendali seperti peluru –menyerang target dengan sangat cepat, sampai lima bunshinku berubah menjadi serakan batu dalam waktu semenit. Kulempar _kunai_ ke matanya, tapi meleset.

"_Tak ada gunanya bahkan kalau kalian membutakan mataku,"_ ucap sang naga. _"Aku punya pendengaran yang amat tajam !"_

Pendengaran yang amat tajam ? Kurasa harus kukaji ulang yang itu. Sebuah ide iseng terlintas di kepalaku.

"Kizashi," panggilku, "hantamkan dua pedang kita,"

Dia tampak bingung, tapi dilakukannya juga. Aku membenturkan Pedang Rikudo dengan pedangnya. Kami beradu seperti petarung sungguhan dan diam-diam aku menggeser pedangku ke bawah, menimbulkan suara decitan yang menyakitkan dari tumbukan dua logam. Kizashi meringis, aku juga.

Aku melirik naga itu dan kusadari dia menjadi gila –_Zyxwvur_ melolong dan meraung tak henti, jelas terganggu dengan suara decitan itu. Gelombang suara birunya ditembakkan tak tentu arah, tapi untungnya tidak satupun yang mengenai kami.

"Cepat ! Pintunya di belakang !" Seru Kizashi –yang sudah tahu strategiku.

Naga itu menoleh pada kami dan berusaha mengejar. Sialnya, pintu itu cukup besar untuk dilalui naga sebesar dua mobil itu. Mendadak, aku terpikir ide lain, jadi tak kupedulikan dia dan terus berlari sampai menemui sebuah ruangan yang...penuh dengan Kugutsu naga.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia mengikuti kita ?" Seru Kizashi begitu kami tidak tahu harus mengarah kemana. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dia belum tahu strategi keduaku rupanya.

DRAK

.

_Zyxwvur_ itu berada tepat di belakang kami sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya dan membaui belerang. "Kizashi," bisikku.

"Apa !"

"Berusahalah berkelit sebisamu," aku berpesan. Aneh, tapi aku mulai menjalankan rencanaku.

Para Kugutsu mendengus. Dari hidung mereka keluar uap, tapi bukan berasal dari paru-paru. Mata mereka merah menyala. Aku bukan Dracotolog (orang yang ahli dan mempelajari soal naga) tapi aku mengenali beberapa diantara mereka adalah 'replika' dari _Burning Dragon_, _Vereev_, _Venator_, bahkan _Zechuan_ –walau aku sangsi yang itu bisa menyemburkan sinar radioaktif atau punya lebih dari satu jiwa.

Aku dan bunshinku mengeluarkan pedang dan langsung melakukan hal yang sama ketika bersama Kizashi –membenturkan dua pedang hingga menghasilkan suara berdecit yang menyakitkan telinga –manusia maupun naga.

"RRRAAAAAARRRRRRR ! ! ! !"

_Zyxwvur_ memekik keras-keras, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan lingkaran biru terpancar tak tentu arah dari mulut lebarnya, menyebar ke segala penjuru dan ... mengubah lusinan Kugutsu menjadi batu dalam beberapa menit.

"Sesuai dugaanku !" Pekikku sambil terus mendecitkan pedang. "Kemampuannya tidak hanya terbatas pada makhluk hidup !"

_Zyxwvur_ itu sendiri akhirnya roboh kelelahan –mungkin telinganya berdenging cukup parah dan aku tidak mau mengetahuinya- tepat setelah Kugutsu terakhir diubah menjadi bongkahan batu.

"Genius !" Seru Kizashi sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Aku sedang tidak berselera menikmati pujian di saat-saat begini. Untungnya –atau mungkin sialnya- Anrokuzan tidak berada disini untuk mendengarkan 'Melodi-kematian-instan-jadi-patung' _Zyxwvur_.

"_Ampun, Tuan !"_ Seru _Zyxwvur_ dari dalam kepalaku. _"Lakukan apa saja kecuali mendecitkan pedang ! Kau bebas sekarang deh !"_

Aku menyeringai menang. "Tetaplah disana," balasku. "Kurasa kami akan membutuhkanmu."

"_Terimakasih, Tuan ! Apapun !"_

.

.

"Kalian menghabisi lusinan Kugutsuku dalam waktu dua menit," sebuah suara bersua. "Tidak buruk...aku benci mengatakannya tapi...kerja bagus."

Kami bertiga menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gembrot pengkhianat !" Tuding Kizashi. "Ayo sini biar kubuat kau langsing !"

"Hahahahaha !" Anrokuzan tertawa. Tawa yang begitu berbeda daripada saat kami menikmati perjamuan makan atau berhasil membunuh _Basilisk_.

"Dimana Sara ?" Geramku.

Ia menghentikan tawanya dengan susah payah. "Oh, Sara-sama ya ?" Godanya. Ia menarik sebuah tuas di dekatnya dan dinding sebelah kiri kami membuka. Sebuah kerangkeng tampak di tengah ruangan berbentuk bundar yang dipagari jeruji besi kokoh di sekelilingnya. Dan disana...puluhan naga sebesar kambing mendesis dan mengatup-ngatupkan mulut. Aku bisa melihat siapa yang berada dibalik kerangkeng itu.

"Sara !"

Ia terlalu takut untuk menjawab. Satu hal yang pasti, ia terkejut bagaimana aku bisa sampai disini –plus Kizashi.

"Bayi-bayi _Venator_," ucap Anrokuzan santai. "Mereka suka daging."

"Kau bercanda," sergah Kizashi. "Manusia macam apa kau, yang tega menjadikan pemimpinmu sendiri sebagai makanan naga ?!"

"Apa kau bodoh ?" Balas Anrokuzan. "Mereka spesies langka ! Satu dekade yang lalu jumlah mereka hanya beberapa ratus. Kubiakkan beberapa pasang _Venator_ di ruang rahasia ini dan dalam waktu sepuluh tahun keturunan mereka berlipat ganda. Aku kadang sampai masuk dan menjarah bangkai-bangkai orang yang tidak dihabiskan _Basilisk_ untuk memenuhi nafsu makan mereka !"

"Dan kau membiarkan satu untuk meneror Rouran waktu itu," cetusku.

"Itu kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja," kilah Anrokuzan. "Bagaimanapun, mereka tidak boleh punah. Sebenarnya naga _Wivereslavia_-mu juga demikian. Aku bertekad menemukan yang seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi belakangan kuketahui bahwa jumlahnya tinggal satu, dan itu adalah milikmu."

Aku meneguk ludah. "Tujuanmu baik," desisku. "Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kelompok pecinta naga saja ?"

"Bah ! Aku lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Untuk apa gunanya teman kalau tidak bisa diandalkan."

"Sayang sekali," timpalku. "Karena aku benci orang yang mengabaikan teman."

Aku merengsek maju, menyabet Anrokuzan dengan _kunai_, tapi rasanya seperti beradu dengan tiang listrik. Anrokuzan terkekeh, lantas mencengkeram kerahku dan melemparku ke belakang. Untungnya bunshinku yang lain sempat menangkapku, jadi aku tidak sempat buyar seperti asap.

Ia menyibak jubah ungunya. Aku langsung tahu kenapa bertubrukan dengannya bisa sekeras itu. Ia mengenakan baju zirah ungu yang menutupi nyaris seluruh tubuhnya, dengan celah-celah kecil diantara anggota geraknya. Baju zirah itu terlihat ringan tapi kuat, yang mungkin akan menguntungkannya.

"Kalian menonaktifkan dua pertiga Kugutsu-ku," gerutunya. "Tapi masih ada sepertiga lagi yang harus kalian tangani !"

Ia mengangkat tangan, dan dinding belakang meledak. Naga-naga robot berwarna perunggu menyerbu ke dalam ruangan, menyemburkan api dengan murka, beberapa bahkan melempar jaring dan rantai dari mulut lebarnya.

"_Zyxwvur_ !" Seruku. "Buat mereka jadi patung !"

"_Aye, Tuan !"_ Balas naga itu patuh. Ia menembakkan gelombang sirkelnya bertubi-tubi, sementara aku dan Kizashi bersiap-siap dengan _kunai_ peledak. Anrokuzan mengamati kami dengan wajah cemberut. Pasti dia tidak mengira kami berhasil membuat naga penjaga itu berpihak pada kami.

"Kau naif," gerutu Anrokuzan lagi. Begitu menyadari ia berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan, dia berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Kejar dia !" Pekik Kizashi. "Naga ini dan aku akan membereskan sisanya ! Jangan sampai dia melakukan apapun pada Sara-sama !"

Aku mengangguk setuju, dan memberi isyarat pada _Zyxwvur_ untuk melanjutkan kerja bagusnya, kemudian berlari secepat yang kubisa bersama bunshinku yang tersisa mengejar Anrokuzan.

Jika saja aku tidak memakai Sennin Modo, pasti sudah kehilangan jejak. Sialnya, Anrokuzan berhenti di sebuah kerangkeng raksasa, dan aku mengenali isinya. Kira-kira selusin _Venator_ dewasa dengan panjang sepuluh sampai lima belas meter, menggeram ganas dibalik jeruji baja.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau kulepaskan ini ?" Ejeknya sambil menimang-nimang sebuah kunci gembok. "Daripada kau yang menguliti mereka, merekalah yang akan mencabik-cabikmu !"

Aku nyaris berkata aku ini cuma bunshin, tapi itu hanya akan membuat Anrokuzan makin bernafsu menyerangku. Aku harus menjaga agar dia berpikir kalau aku adalah Naruto asli. Sebentar ! Apa dia tidak tahu Perang Dunia Naga Keempat sedang dimulai ?

Ia memutar-mutar anak kunci di gembok sebesar dua tangan yang dikatupkan.

CKLAK !

"Sialan kau," umpatku.

Kerangkeng berderit terbuka, dan selusin _Venator_ ganas langsung menghambur keluar, mengatup-ngatupkan rahang mereka dan mendesis nyaring. Aku dan bunshinku berlari ke arah dimana kami datang.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa menangani mereka sekaligus ! Satu saja sudah cukup sulit, apa lagi selusin !" Seru bunshinku.

Aku mengangguk. Melirik jendela raksasa di sebelah kami –sekitar lima meter dari lantai- dan berkata, "Kalau begitu kita pancing mereka keluar."

PRANG !

Jendela bermozaik itu pecah begitu kami hantam, langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya tak tentu arah.

"_Yo, Tuan !"_ Panggil _Zyxwvur_. Aku menoleh terkejut. _"Butuh tumpangan ?"_

Aku melompat ke punggungnya. _"Kemana ?"_ Tanyanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku terdiam. Kurasa naga ini juga tidak cukup cepat untuk mengubah dua belas _Venator_ yang bergerak gesit dan cepat menjadi batu seluruhnya, jadi aku perlu memikirkan solusi yang lebih baik. Pikiranku buyar ketika mengetahui dua belas naga mimpi buruk itu sudah membobol lantai menara dan terbang mengejar kami.

_Zyxwvur_ terbang lebih pelan daripada _Venator_, jadi cepat atau lambat kami pasti terkejar. Aku butuh sesuatu yang dapat mengatasi dua belas naga ekstrim dengan sekali tindakan !

Ledakan ? Tidak, itu sudah pernah dicoba dan tidak berhasil. Aku juga tidak mungkin menggunakan Tajuu Kagebunshin dan menguliti mereka berduabelas bersamaan. Sial ! Ini bahkan tidak akan semudah melawan _Basilisk_ !

Tunggu. _Basilisk_ ?

Ya ! _Basilisk_ ! Naga itu dapat membunuh puluhan orang dalam waktu sedetik hanya dengan satu syarat: menatap matanya. Hiruko pernah bilang kalau bahkan saat _Basilisk_ mati, kemampuan matanya akan tetap hidup. Tapi dia bilang _'walau hanya untuk beberapa menit'_.

Masa bodoh. Hanya itu harapanku.

"_Zyxwvur_ ! Pergi ke Menara Tenggara !" Perintahku.

"_Itu tempat Basilisk, kan ?"_ Balasnya dengan nada datar. Kurasa dia tidak takut. Malah aku curiga mereka sudah saling kenal. Aku mengangguk.

Para _Venator_ makin dekat. Kulempar beberapa _kunai_ peledak untuk memecah konsentrasi mereka. Itu berhasil memperlambat mereka beberapa detik, membuat jarak yang lebih jauh antara aku dan para Pembantai Bersayap itu. Menara Tenggara terlihat. _"Pegangan, Tuan !"_ Seru _Zyxwvur_. _"Aku akan menabrak dinding dan membuat lubang besar ! Sekarang dimana kira-kira mayat Basilisk itu berada ? Aku akan menabraknya sedekat mungkin !"_

"Lantai enam," ujarku. Naga ini terbang dengan kecepatan penuh dan aku melompat ke udara, menggapai salah satu kusen jendela mosaik agar tidak menghilang. Begitu lubang besar tampak menganga di dinding, aku masuk ke dalam. Basilisk masih ada disana –dengan keadaan mati, kepala hangus dan kedua kaki tertekuk ke belakang tertebas elemen angin.

Untuk pertama kalinya (dan terakhir kalinya) aku senang mata _Basilisk_ masih terbuka. Aku tahu itu dari _Zyxwvur_ yang aman-aman saja saat melihat matanya, jadi aku tahu naga itu rupanya kebal pada tatapan mata sang _Basilisk_.

"_Mereka datang."_

Susah payah aku mengangkat _Basilisk_, menghadapkan matanya ke depan, ke lubang menara ... tepat ketika kawanan _Venator_ sampai.

Mereka memang cerdas, tapi tidak secerdas itu untuk menganalisa tindakanku.

Aku tidak melihat mata sang naga, tapi aku bisa merasakan sentakan kekuatan dalam dirinya –bahkan walau sudah tidak bernyawa- seolah malaikat maut sendiri 'ditembakkan' dari mata sang _Basilisk_, mencabut nyawa korbannya yang terlihat. Selusin _Venator_ jatuh berdebum ke tanah dalam waktu beberapa detik. Mereka lebih ceroboh daripada yang terlepas beberapa minggu lalu di Rouran.

Satu selamat, dan dia menutup mata, merengsek maju, tapi segera diubah menjadi batu oleh _Zyxwvur_, dan pecah berkeping-keping saat menghantam tanah. Kami berdua tersenyum puas.

"_Tuan harus coba memecahkan barang sekali-kali,"_ celetuk _Zyxwvur_. _"Rasanya asyik lho."_

"Aku akan coba," timpalku. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Oh, dan tidak perlu kau panggil aku tuan."

Dia mengangguk. Aku naik kembali ke punggungnya –setelah dia melahap mayat _Basilisk_ dengan dalih kelaparan, selain untuk mencegah kejahatan lain yang berniat memanfaatkan matanya- dan terbang kembali menuju Menara Tertinggi. Naga ini mengingatkanku pada Kurama, dan yang mengejutkan, karakter mereka mirip pada awalnya. _Kecuali_, dia lebih sopan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dahila Grassland**

'**Real' Naruto's POV**

"Jika itu memang benar-benar kuat, mari kita buktikan," sergah Itachi. Ia mengaktifkan lagi Mangekyo Sharingan, menampakkan sosok kerangka berwarna merah oranye yang kemudian diselubungi pakaian seperti perban dan topeng berhidung mancung, bertaring, dan sebuah intan di dahinya. Susano'o Itachi –sekarang mengeluarkan sebuah kendi aneh yang entah terbuat dari apa, sekaligus sebuah pedang yang tampak terbuat dari api.

Sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa dari pedang itu selain ukurannya yang bisa jadi tusuk sate kerbau (maksudku, kerbau _utuh_), tapi Itachi berseru, "Lawanlah Uliran Samsara-mu dengan Totsuka no Tsurugi-ku !"

"Totsuka no Tsurugi," ulang Kurama. "Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya. Aku melihat empat pedang terkuat, itu sangat wow !"

"Diam," aku menginterupsi. Udik sekali naga yang satu ini.

Deavvara menyeringai jahat. "Dengan senang hati !" Lolongnya. Ia berlari maju, menghunus Uliran Samsara yang berpedar memancarkan aura menakutkan, seolah memberitahu _'Hei, kematianmu sudah dekat, lho'_.

Itachi menggerakkan tangan Susano'o-nya, menangkis Uliran Samsara dengan Totsuka no Tsurugi. Angin berembus mengerikan ketika dua pedang hebat itu bertubrukan. Yang mengejutkan, Susano'o Itachi terdorong sedikit ke belakang begitu menangkis pedang magis itu.

Deavvara beralih menarik senjatanya, menghantam Totsuka no Tsurugi dari bawah, membuka titik serang.

.

.

Apa yang kau ketahui soal Susano'o ? Pertahanan absolut yang tidak bisa diserang atau ditembus ? Jutsu kelas-S sempurna yang memungkinkan penggunanya untuk bertahan sekaligus menyerang ? Itu benar, tapi tunggu sampai kau melihat Uliran Samsara.

Deavvara menusukkan ujung pedang berbentuk bor itu ke perut Susano'o Itachi dan –TRAK !

Susano'o itu _retak_. Retak di tempat Uliran Samsara menusuknya. Itachi tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Begitu pula dengan aku, Kurama, Demetra –terlebih Sasuke. Tapi Ardhalea hanya memandang datar seolah itu sudah semestinya terjadi.

"Sampai bisa menembus Susano'o," desis Sasuke. "Apa Uliran Samsara benar-benar sekuat itu ?"

Deavvara tertawa jahat. Guntur menyambar-nyambar di langit dan angin berpusing menjadi puting beliung di beberapa tempat yang jauh.

"Aku bisa menghancurkanmu," katanya pongah pada Itachi, "tapi kurasa kau kakak-yang-sayang-adik ! Menjijikkan !"

"Diam !" Hardikku. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kalau ada yang mengejek teman-temanku sampai sedalam itu. Deavvara menghentikan tawanya dan mengarahkan ujung senjata mengerikan itu ke dadaku.

"Kau selanjutnya ?" Tanyanya sinis dengan suara mirip orang yang ketagihan alkohol. Sosoknya yang sekarang tampak begitu jahat sehingga mungkin membuat para teroris kelas dunia kabur ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibalik ketiak ibu mereka.

"Itachi," panggil Ardhalea. "Mundurlah."

Ia berpaling pada Kurama dan Demetra...padaku. "Kalian semua, pergilah. Ini pertarungan yang mesti kuselesaikan. Aku tidak mau kalian semua menanggung apa yang harus aku tanggung."

Aku merinding. Pasalnya ... dia mengatakan itu dengan suara gemetar. Suaranya bergetar. Daripada ketakutan, itu lebih seperti...dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku meneguk ludah. Siapa yang berani-berani membuat senjata terkutuk itu, sih ?!

"Ardhalea," ucapku, mencoba terdengar berani. "Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama."

Untuk sesaat dia tertegun, tapi kemudian menunduk dan menggeleng. "Hadapi Madara," bisiknya. "Aku akan mengatasi Deavvara," iris obsidiannya yang sekarang kelabu seperti badai menatap safirku lekat-lekat. Ia menggenggam tanganku.

"...aku akan menang," bisiknya. "Aku janji."

Menakutkannya, itu lebih terdengar seperti ucapan pesimis daripada optimis. _Tapi dia kan abadi_, sebuah suara bergema di otakku. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan ? Kau-lah sasaran empuk Deavvara !

"MENYEDIHKAN !" Pekik Deavvara –menghunus Uliran Samsara.

TTRRRAAANNGG ! ! !

Ardhalea menangkis dengan pedang lengkungnya. Hebatnya, pedang itu tidak retak. Mungkin karena tidak menghantam ujung Uliran Samsara. Mereka beradu sengit beberapa detik.

"Lari," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak," balasku cepat.

"Naruto !" Seru Ardhalea, memelototiku, menyuruhku pergi. Aku bergeming.

"Tidak !" Aku menghunus Pedang Rikudo. "Aku akan membantumu !"

SLASH !

Aku menyabetkan pedang berwarna batu bara itu ke Deavvara, melukai pinggangnya dan membuatnya terpental ke belakang. Ia mengaduh, lalu berusaha bangkit. Uliran Samsara terlepas dari tangannya. Ingin aku merebutnya, dan langsung menancapkannya dalam-dalam ke tubuh sang pengkhianat itu, tapi sesuatu dalam diriku menghentikannya.

Deavvara bangun dengan cepat, mengambil kembali Uliran Samsara dan menyerangku –tapi ditepis oleh Ardhalea. Mereka kembali terlibat baku serang.

"Dari dulu kau selalu mementingkan yang remeh-remeh !" Pekik Deavvara.

"Seseorang jatuh karena kerikil, bukan karena bukit !" Balas Ardhalea.

"Kau mementingkan manusia !" Seru Deavvara lagi. "Untuk apa ?! Aku kakakmu sendiri ! AKU ! Kau-lah yang menyebabkan tangan kananku jadi begini, dan kau melakukan itu HANYA untuk melindungi manusia ?! Adik macam apa kau !"

"Aku melakukan yang harus kulakukan !" Balas Ardhalea lagi. Suaranya tampak pedih hingga kukira sebentar lagi dia akan menangis, tapi keduanya tetap tegar meski terjebak dalam pertarungan emosional. "Kalau kau memilih jalan kebaikan, kau akan bahagia, _nii-san_ !"

"TIDAK ADA KATA BAHAGIA DALAM KEHIDUPANKU !" Sentaknya keras-keras.

"SETIAP MAKHLUK HIDUP BERHAK BAHAGIA !" Balas saudaranya tak kalah keras.

"SEMUA KECUALI AKU !"

"JANGAN BICARA BEGITU !"

"Bicara apa kau ! Kau _Paradox_ ! Kau penuh kebahagiaan ! Aku _Ortodox_ ! Aku tidak pernah merasakan ke–"

"Kau akan penuh dengan kebahagiaan begitu kau mengikuti jalanku !" Ardhalea tetap berusaha membujuk kakaknya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

.

"Deavvara !" Bentakku. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arahku. "Bisa tidak."

"_SEKALI SAJA _KAU DENGARKAN ADIKMU ?!"

.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mungkin tidak menyana samasekali kalau seorang manusia berani menyela pertengkaran mereka. Aku pasrah apa yang akan terjadi beberapa detik ke depan. Deavvara menghela napas berat.

"Mungkin tidak."

Aku meremas gagang Pedang Rikudo. Deavvara menghantamkan sisi tumpul Uliran Samsara ke sisi tubuh kanan Ardhalea, membuatnya terjatuh merengsek di rumput. Sasuke dan Itachi maju, mengabaikan perintah Ardhalea dan menyerang Deavvara, tapi laki-laki-setengah-naga itu meladeni mereka bagai meladeni dua ekor lalat. Dalam waktu sebentar saja keduanya sudah tumbang, chakra mereka diserap oleh Uliran Samsara. Kurama dan Demetra ikut maju, namun Deavvara menghantamkan senjatanya ke tanah, memunculkan duri-duri sebesar rumah yang meninju kedua naga oranye itu dan jatuh berdebum.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA...! ! !"

Aku berteriak maju, menghunus Pedang Rikudo. Pedang kami berbenturan, dan aku merasa seluruh tulangku menggigil. Deavvara menyabet pergelangan tanganku dengan sisi tumpul Uliran Samsara, membuatku melepaskan satu-satunya senjataku. Ia menendangku keras, membuatku jatuh tersungkur di padang rumput, dan mengarahkan ujung senjata mengerikan itu tepat ke leherku.

Dengan semua kemampuanku sekarang, rasanya tidak berarti begitu berhadapan dengannya.

_Sial_.

.

.

_Kenapa ?_

_Kenapa aku selalu tidak cukup kuat ?_

_._

Aku ingin bangkit, mengambil pedangku lagi dan bertarung habis-habisan. Tapi otot-otot tubuhku rasanya mencair. Deavvara menggenggam Uliran Samsara dengan penuh amarah dan melayangkan ujungnya berkelebat tepat ke dadaku.

.

.

"MATILAH, MANUSIA !"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apapun.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Refleks yang sangat umum bagi manusia yang terancam bahaya. Saat sumsum tulang belakang mengambilalih. Saat keberanian meleleh dan tekad mulai runtuh. Alih-alih berusaha berkelit, aku lebih memilih memejamkan mata menunggu keajaiban. Sungguh menjijikkan.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Kuraba dadaku, perutku, seluruh tubuhku. Semuanya masih utuh. Aku bangun, dan menyadari aku tertidur di padang ilalang yang indah, dibawah sebatang pohon ek besar yang rindang. Bunga-bunga dandelion berkumpul di sekelilingku, menebarkan benih mereka yang berwarna putih kapas begitu angin sejuk menerpa. Aku mengusap mata. Aku mendongak dan melihat sarang burung. Awan, dan langit biru.

_Apa aku sudah mati ?_

Aku berjengit, mengingat kejadian barusan. Apa ada kemungkinan Deavvara menteleportasikanku ke tempat lain daripada membunuhku begitu saja ?

"Ardhalea !" Panggilku.

"Sasuke ! Itachi !"

"Kurama ! Demetra !"

Semua panggilanku dijawab oleh hembusan angin yang menenangkan. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Udaranya terasa sangat bersih.

Dan kuno. Entah kenapa. Aku memeriksa sekitar. Aku agak terkejut, karena mataku menangkap puncak sebuah pohon –yang lebih terlihat seperti bunga raksasa yang sedang kuncup, menyembul dibalik pegunungan yang membiru indah. Pohon itu...lebih tinggi dari gunung ?

Aku menurunkan pengelihatan sepanjang kaki gunung dan mendapati dua sosok sedang duduk dibawah pohon mapel, sekitar seratus meter dariku.

Akhirnya. Ada orang. Aku harus kesana dan bertanya ini-itu. Aku tidak peduli siapa mereka. Yang kupedulikan adalah jawaban tempat apa ini dan kenapa aku bisa ada disini.

"Permisi !" Seruku ketika jarak kami cukup dekat untuk saling mendengar. Aku bisa melihat mereka –dua-duanya perempuan. Satu perempuan dengan sebuah harpa berwarna emas di sampingnya, sedang membaca sebuah gulungan, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membacakannya pada perempuan di sebelahnya. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut lurus yang sangat panjang, mungkin sepanjang seluruh tubuhnya, dibiarkan tergerai di tanah dan pangkuannya, dan mengenakan jubah panjang dengan tepi corak magatama. Dua tanduk di kepalanya, dan bulatan diatas mata berwarna anehnya. Bibirnya seperti baru dipoles lipstik dan kuku-kukunya panjang dan tajam seperti cakar.

Sulit mengenali apa orang-orang ini orang baik atau jahat. Perempuan di sebelahnya, yang tampak lebih muda –mungkin seusiaku, mengenakan kimono perak yang sewarna dengan rambut sepinggangnya. Ia terpejam, seolah mendengarkan perempuan di sebelahnya dengan seksama.

"Anu...permisi, maaf mengganggu...?"

Tidak ada respon. Mereka berdua tetap sibuk dalam aktivitas masing-masing. Aku terpaksa lebih dekat lagi dan menanyakan hal yang sama, tapi mereka tidak mendengar.

Atau memang tidak dengar. Jangan-jangan ini sama seperti saat aku mendapat pengelihatan soal Sara yang dikhianati Anrokuzan. Aku merinding. Apa ini artinya aku sudah mati ? Maksudku...tempat apa ini, sih ? Dan siapa kedua perempuan ini ? Penampilan mereka tampaknya cukup...kuno. Harpa juga bukan alat musik yang banyak dijual, setahuku. Mereka tenggelam oleh terompet, gitar, piano, drum, biola, atau sekedar koto dan shamisen.

Akhirnya aku hanya duduk bersila di dekat mereka dan mendengarkan apa yang perempuan bertanduk itu baca.

.

"...pangeran yang hilang telah berhasil ditemukan oleh sang putri pemberani. Mereka bersama-sama kembali ke kerajaan. Sang putri akhirnya jatuh cinta pada pangeran dan mereka menikah dan..."

"Hidup bahagia selamanya. Tamat. Selesai. Rampung," tabrak perempuan di sebelahnya. "Itu kan akhir ceritanya ?"

Wanita itu tertawa dengan suara khas yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. "Kau menghafalnya, ya, Sayang ?"

Perempuan di sebelahnya membuka mata, menampakkan iris obsidian badai kelam-nya. Aku terperanjat.

Rambut perak _itu_ ! Kenapa aku bisa tidak kenal ?!

Aku sedang memandang Ardhalea, Sang _Paradox_.

"Ardhalea !" Panggilku. Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Tidak juga," akunya. "Banyak cerita klasik semacam itu. Mereka berakhir bahagia dengan jalan cerita biasa. Tokoh-tokohnya biasa, konfliknya biasa dan itu-itu saja. Akhirnya juga sama...mudah ditebak," katanya sembari memainkan kupu-kupu yang sedari tadi bertengger di jemari-jemarinya. Sayap biru lautnya mengepak-ngepak indah.

Wanita itu menggulung perkamen dongengnya, kemudian memetik harpa. "Menyanyi bersama-sama ?" Tawarnya.

Ardhalea menggeleng pelan. "Bosan."

"Mendengarkan cerita bosan," timpalnya, "bernyanyi dan memetik harpa juga bosan. Apa sebentar lagi kau juga akan bosan bermain kupu-kupu ?" Ledeknya. Aku bersandar manja ke bahunya, memejamkan mata. Kupu-kupu itu masih ada di tanganku.

"Ibu," bisik Ardhalea.

"Ya, Sayang ?"

"Aku ingin melihat ayah."

Wanita itu terdiam. Jemari-jemari lentik berkuku panjangnya berhenti memetik senar harpa. "Suatu hari kau akan melihatnya," jawabnya hambar.

"Seperti apa rupanya ?"

"Hmm...seperti apa yaa ? Dia tampan. Jenggotnya sampai melebihi dadanya. Rambutnya panjang dan matanya punya warna hitam dan ungu sepertimu dan kakakmu. Kadang-kadang sayap kulit tumbuh di punggungnya dan tanduk ada di kepalanya. Dulu ibu sering memanggilnya 'malaikat pendampingku'," ceritanya sambil cekikikan sendiri.

Aku tertegun.

_Ibu ?_

Jadi...aku sedang berhadapan dengan Ardhalea dan juga...Ootsutsuki Kaguya, manusia pertama yang menggunakan chakra ?! Kalau begitu sekarang tahun berapa ?! Berapa abad sebelum aku –orangtuaku, bahkan buyutku dilahirkan ?! Tapi daripada ambil bingung, kuyakinkan diriku untuk mendengarkan mereka lebih jauh.

"Ibu ... manusia, kan ?" Tanya Ardhalea lagi.

"Kaupikir ibumu ini apa ? Dewi ?" Balas Kaguya sambil tertawa kecil. "Walaupun semua orang menyebut ibu begitu, ibu masih merasa manusia, kok."

"Lalu kenapa...ibu bisa jatuh cinta dengan seekor naga ?"

"Manusia setengah naga," koreksi Kaguya. Ia mengehela napas panjang. "Ardhalea Sayang," katanya, "apa yang kau ketahui tentang cinta ?"

"Jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan cerita ?" Balas Ardhalea polos. Aku menepuk dahi, tapi tentu saja mereka tidak mengetahuinya.

Kaguya tersenyum kecil. "Lihat kedua rusa itu ?"

Aku menoleh ke arah yang dia tunjuk. Tampak sepasang rusa, kelihatannya betina-jantan, sedang berjalan bersama sambil sesekali mengelus leher sesamanya. Kawanan lainnya ada tidak begitu jauh dari mereka, tapi mereka tampaknya berpisah.

"Cinta ada di setiap makhluk hidup," bisik Kaguya. "Bahkan pohon dan jamur sekalipun. Kedua rusa itu misalnya. Kenapa mereka berpisah ? Seringkali untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar, kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang tidak kecil juga. Tapi jika pilihanmu tepat, kebahagiaan akan mendatangimu. Ingatlah ini baik-baik, Ardhalea..." nasihatnya.

"Kenapa naga bisa mencintai seorang manusia ? Itu bukan kesalahan, Sayang. Lagipula ayahmu...tidak sepenuhnya naga. Begitu pula denganmu dan kakakmu," Kaguya melambaikan tangan, dan sepucuk tanaman mawar lengkap dengan bunga dan batangnya tumbuh dari tanah. Si kupu-kupu beranjak dari tangan Ardhalea dan hinggap di bunga merah merekah itu.

"Dari dulu, mawar digunakan sebagai simbol cinta," jelas Kaguya pendek.

Ardhalea mengangguk. "Aku sering mendengarnya. Orang-orang bilang untuk mencapai cinta alias mawar, kau harus berusaha melewati duri-durinya terlebih dahulu. Sesuatu yang indah selalu harus dilindungi. Dan tidak mudah untuk digapai..."

"Pintar," puji Kaguya. Ia kemudian memetik harpanya lagi. "Harpa juga digunakan sebagai simbol cinta. Alat musik ini...sering dikatakan sebagai pembawa jalan ke surga atau semacamnya. Entahlah soal itu, yang penting harpa memang benar-benar indah. Dalam lukisan-lukisan kuno, para malaikat biasa menyandang alat musik ini."

Kaguya melanjutkan ceramahnya. Sehelai daun mapel merah dengan semburat kuning meluncur jatuh ke pangkuannya.

"Daun mapel banyak gunanya," terangnya, "bisa diolah menjadi sirup mapel yang manis. Itulah kenapa cinta selalu dikaitkan dengan sesuatu yang manis. Tidak heran beberapa klan menggunakan daun mapel atau daun-daun lainnya sebagai lambang klan mereka."

Kaguya menjentikkan jarinya. Pemandangan sekitar yang tadinya berupa padang rumput indah dengan beberapa pohon dan suasana sejuk yang begitu menenangkan, berganti menjadi pemandangan tepi danau berbatu dengan air sejernih kaca dalam satu kedipan mata. Aku terkejut, karena aku tidak "tertinggal" di pemandangan sebelumnya atau begitu cepatnya Kaguya bisa merubah _scene_.

Anehnya (selain aku), pohon mapel, harpa, dan mawar berikut kupu-kupunya masih ada di tempat, menaungi mereka. Kaguya mengambil sesuatu dari air. Seekor kerang dengan cangkang berwarna gading.

"Kerang juga digunakan sebagai lambang cinta," jelas Kaguya lagi. "Mereka melindungi sesuatu yang begitu indah, dengan cangkang mereka yang kuat."

"Mutiara ?" Tebak Ardhalea. Kaguya mengangguk.

"Juga moluska yang hidup di dalamnya. Itulah cinta. Selalu melindungi. Saling melindungi. Apapun situasinya. Tegar dalam gemuruh ombak dan pasang surut air. Begitu meyakinkan."

Sang Kaguya menjentikkan jarinya lagi, dan pemandangan kembali ke padang rumput. Aku juga ikut terbawa. Tak lama, aku mendengar suara.

"Ternyata kalian disini. Sudah kucari kemana-mana."

Rasanya aku kenal suara itu. Tapi sebelum aku berpaling untuk melihat, sesosok manusia berjubah ungu berjalan melewatiku dari belakang begitu saja, seolah aku ini makhluk transparan –atau lebih tepat dan mengerikannya, makhluk gaib.

Aku mengenalinya. Deavvara. Hanya saja...lebih muda dan lebih ganteng. Kedua tangannya, terutama tangan kanannya, masih normal manusia biasa. Rambut hitamnya panjang sebahu dan ia tersenyum. Deavvara tersenyum. Dia tampak jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum.

"Sedang apa ?" Tanyanya klise, lalu duduk di sebelah Ardhalea.

"Kau berkeringat," cetus Ardhalea. "Bau. Pergi sana."

"Dengan kakak sendiri saja begitu," ledek Deavvara.

"Ardhalea Sayang, kalau sikapmu begitu terus, nanti kau tidak punya teman," Kaguya menasihati, "omong-omong, Hamura dan Hagaromo dimana ?"

"Mereka sedang berlatih," jawab Deavvara. "Aku baru selesai berlatih bersama mereka, makanya berkeringat," imbuhnya. Ia melirik adiknya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berlatih."

Ardhalea memutar bola mata malas. "Untuk apa ? Dunia ini aman-aman saja selama ada ibu," jawabnya santai. "Dia bisa menjadikan selusin monster setinggi gunung jadi daging cincang."

Kaguya tertawa pendek, tapi kemudian membelai rambut putrinya penuh kasih. "Itu penting untukmu. Untuk kalian semua. Saat ayah kalian kembali, kalian sudah jadi orang-orang yang kuat, yang akan membuatnya bangga. Terlebih kalian berdua."

"Aku masih enam belas tahun," Ardhalea berkilah.

"Aku tujuh belas," sambung Deavvara.

"Tidak ada yang tanya," cibir adiknya. Deavvara meringis dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya.

Aku menangkupkan jari-jari tangan kananku ke dagu, pose berpikir. Enam belas dan tujuh belas ? Itu berarti ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dunia yang begitu indah ini...ini masa sebelum Juubi melepaskan diri dari bentuk pohonnya –Shinjuu, mengamuk, dan meneror dunia. Aku yakin. Aku sedang menatap sosok Ardhalea dan Deavvara, _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_, dalam usia muda mereka. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan mereka masih remaja karena mereka berdua tampaknya sama-sama abadi. Entah kenapa.

Kembali kulempar pandangan ke puncak pohon raksasa yang menyembul dari balik pegunungan.

Itukah Shinjuu ?

.

.

"HAAA !"

Dua sosok manusia mengagetkan mereka bertiga dengan muncul tiba-tiba dari balik pohon. Sialnya, bukan mereka bertiga yang kaget, tapi aku.

Keduanya masih remaja, laki-laki, dan berpakaian kuno (maaf saja ya). Wajah yang satunya tampak sedikit aneh, dengan mata yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya tapi bisa kukenali. Pola riak air di luar pupil hitam dan keseluruhannya berwarna ungu. Rinnegan. Mata saudara yang satunya lebih normal seperti manusia biasa. Kutebak mereka adalah Hagaromo dan Hamura.

Mereka berlima bercengkerama layaknya keluarga, walau fisik dan sifat mereka berbeda satu sama lain, sedikit sulit dipercaya mereka berlima adalah satu keluarga. Ya ampun, aku melihat keluarga terhebat di dunia dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ! Walau aku masih ragu apakah ini mimpi atau apa ?

Rikudo Sennin remaja tampaknya tidak setampan yang kubayangkan. Aneh sekali, anak-setengah-naga Kaguya, Ardhalea dan Deavvara, keduanya cantik dan tampan, tapi Hamura dan Hagaromo yang murni manusia tidak setampan Deavvara. Sungguh ironis. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rupa Neredox, ayahanda empat bersaudara blasteran naga-manusia ini.

"Hei !" Iseng, aku berteriak dan melambaikan tangan. Mereka berlima ada di hadapanku, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak dengar. Ide iseng lain muncul. Aku berniat mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparkannya ke salah satu dari mereka, tapi begitu aku mengambil sebuah kerikil, tanganku menembusnya. Seperti ketika Deavvara melewatiku seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya aku transparan. Padahal tadinya aku ingin melempari Deavvara dengan kerikil.

Begitu aku mengedipkan mata, yang kulihat hanya pemandangan aneh nan mengerikan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Padang Rumput Dahila di dekat Altar Segel. Gunung-gunung yang tumpul. Jejak mirip rayapan ular raksasa menjalar di tanah. Kawah kering berisi bebatuan dan tanaman mati serta lumut dan bangkai ikan: danau yang airnya dipindahkan. Sungai yang terbendung, dan langit yang memerah.

Aku dilanda kebingungan yang sangat, ketika tanah berguncang hebat. Aku jatuh, dan kulihat dari kejauhan kubah ledakan raksasa berwarna kuning kemerahan, menghamburkan awan-awan di sekitarnya dan menghembuskan angin berkecepatan ratusan kilometer perjam ke segala arah, mencabut pepohonan dari akarnya. Suara raungan yang begitu mengerikan terdengar, menggelegar membelah langit. Bahkan lebih keras daripada raungan _Varan_.

Aku mendongak ke langit merah. Entah bagaimana kutahu, saat itu malam hari. Langit berbaur merah-hitam. Dan ada yang janggal selain hanya sedikit bintang yang terlihat.

_Tidak ada bulan._

Dari balik pegunungan, sepuluh ekor menyembul, bergerak-gerak dengan kobaran api setinggi bukit di sekitarnya. Empat siluet yang kukenal –_Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ dalam wujud naga, serta Hamura dan Hagaromo. Aku paham. Mereka sedang bertarung melawan Datara alias Juubi, Sang Ekor Sepuluh yang sedang mengamuk. Itulah sebabnya bulan tidak ada, atau setidaknya belum.

Juubi menyapukan ekornya ke depan, meratakan gunung seolah terbuat dari pasir. Ardhalea dan Deavvara menarik masing-masing lima ekornya dan membantingnya ke tanah. Ini pertarungan terdahsyat yang pernah kulihat. Seisi daratan porak-poranda. Danau dikeringkan seperti cucian basah, sungai dicerai-beraikan seperti kumpulan lidi, dan gunung-gunung dilempar-lempar seperti gumpalan tanah liat.

Kemudian pemandangan berubah lagi.

Aku mengenali tempat ini walau baru sekali 'berkunjung'. Kuil Etatheon. Di depanku tampak _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_, sedang bertengkar hebat. Herannya, aku tidak mendengar suara mereka, mungkin ini menjadi dunia bisu lagi.

Tangan kanan _Ortodox_ masih normal, jadi kurasa ini pasti waktu ketika...Indra dan Ashura berselisih jalan. Deavvara memihak Indra dan Ardhalea memihak Ashura. Mereka bertengkar disini. Kulihat Droconos dan Styx membelakangi Deavvara dan Pyrus, Hermes, Parthenon, serta Beleriphon membelakangi Ardhalea. Mereka memihak.

Ardhalea tampak pedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca, pasti meyakinkan kakaknya untuk meninggalkan Indra. Deavvara terus memaki, mungkin, karena aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Sesekali enam naga dewa lain ikut bicara sepatah-dua patah.

Akhirnya, Deavvara mencampakkan adiknya ke lantai bangunan hingga retak, kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja diikuti Droconos dan Styx. Ardhalea menangis, dan keempat naga yang sejalan dengannya sibuk menghiburnya. Aku menelan ludah kecut. Ketiga pengkhianat sudah tidak tampak lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan pakaian mirip Hamura dan iris mata berwarna hitam, memasuki ruangan. Aku tidak mengenalinya, tapi menurut dugaanku dia adalah Ootsutsuki Ashura.

Ingin sekali aku maju ke hadapan mereka, menghibur mereka semua –terutama Ardhalea, tapi keadaan kembali berubah, seolah aku sedang berada dalam virtual hologram yang aneh, yang menampakkan potongan-potongan sejarah masa lalu ratusan tahun sebelum aku hidup, ketika _Etatheon_ terbentuk, ketika bulan baru eksis di angkasa menemani Bumi.

Dan yang selanjutnya ini membuatku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Ibuku. Dari mulutnya keluar darah, dari punggungnya keluar ratusan meter rantai raksasa yang tersambung ke...Droconos. Kemudian aku melihat bayangan kuning berkelebat –ayahku, Si Kilat Kuning, sedang mati-matian bertarung melawan Styx dan _Ortodox_. Bayangan putih berkelebat membantunya, sang _Paradox_.

Aku berlari ke arah ibuku, berusaha memegangnya. Tapi aku masih transparan. Kemudian kulihat seorang bayi merah berambut kekuningan yang matanya masih terpejam di altar.

_Itu aku._

Ayahku mengunci Droconos begitu Styx dan Deavvara disibukkan oleh Ardhalea. Droconos disegel ke Altar Segel, jauh dari Konohagakure. Rohnya melayang, melesat ke altar dan terkunci disana untuk selamanya, jika tidak ada yang membebaskannya. Ibuku terduduk kelelahan, bersama ayahku. Aku tepat di depan mereka.

Styx terlempar oleh Ryuudama perak. Deavvara memburu ke orangtuaku, nyaris membunuh mereka dengan ayunan maut cakar tangan kanannya, ketika Ardhalea menembakkan percikan buraian atom-nya tepat ke tangan kanan kakaknya, membuyarkan semua kulit, saraf, dan jaringan luar tangan kanan itu, menyisakan tulang, otot, dan tendon. Deavvara meraung kesakitan dan terjatuh.

Jadi begitu caranya. Jadi itu alasan kenapa _Ortodox_ mempunyai lengan kanan yang mengerikan. Ia bangun, tampak dari gerakan mulutnya ia mengutuk sebanyak-banyaknya pada adiknya, pada orangtuaku, pada Konoha, mungkin juga padaku. Ia mencabut sebuah senjata yang kini berukuran raksasa dari mulutnya. Uliran Samsara.

Ia melirik altar, dimana aku masih tertidur. Ia menggeram buas, dan langsung menghunuskan senjata pembawa maut itu.

.

.

Kedua orangtuaku bergerak secepat kilat tepat pada waktunya. Senjata itu menembus perut mereka berdua, ujungnya hampir mengenaiku. Darah membanjiri rumput. Ardhalea meraung tidak terima, dan menghantamkan kaki depan kanannya ke tanah. Ketujuh berliannya bersinar. Dari dalam tanah, muncul rantai-rantai hitam bara mengerikan yang langsung merantai Deavvara. Entah bagaimana itu rasanya tidak asing –rantai yang sama yang memblokade pergerakan Artemis untuk selamanya.

Deavvara melolong membelah malam, tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Kulihat bibir ibuku yang dipenuhi darah menggumamkan beberapa patah kata, dan sungguh sangat disayangkan aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Apapun yang dikatakannya, itu pasti lebih penting dari semua kata yang pernah meluncur keluar dari mulutku.

Airmataku membasahi pipi.

Kulihat Ardhalea berteriak kecewa pada saudaranya, dan menghantamnya dengan cakarnya. Sosok Deavvara buyar menjadi api hitam bersama Uliran Samsara-nya. Dia tidak mungkin mati saat itu, jadi kusimpulkan itu hanya semacam teknik teleportasi. Ayah dan ibuku berbisik pada Ardhalea, mungkin berpesan atau apa, tapi naga putih itu mengangguk-angguk. Matanya tidak berhenti menitikkan airmata.

Dan itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Dua orang terpenting dalam hidupku roboh ke tanah. Nyaris, karena Ardhalea segera mewujud menjadi manusia dan menangkap mereka berdua, memeluknya dalam linangan air mata seolah mereka juga orangtuanya. Sayapnya mengembang menaungi mereka berdua. Sandaime Hokage dan para ANBU datang ke lokasi, dan mereka tercengang begitu mengetahui ayah dan ibuku telah tiada.

Ardhalea melirikku. Ia berjalan pelan ke altar dan menggendongku, membisikkan sesuatu, dan membelai kepalaku lembut seolah aku adalah bayinya sendiri.

Aku tenggelam dalam air mata. Ketika aku bisa membuka kedua netraku lagi, yang kulihat adalah rumahku sendiri. Kamarku sendiri. Tampak aku, mungkin berusia sekitar enam bulan, membuka mataku yang biru besar dan mengisap jempol. Kemudian seseorang muncul dari balik pintu membawa sebotol susu. Aku terperangah.

Ibuku ?! B-bagaimana mungkin ?!

Ia meminumkan susu padaku, yang kelihatannya bagi Naruto kecil itu tidak begitu masalah. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ibuku masih hidup. Ketika dia menidurkanku beberapa menit kemudian, sosok Uzumaki Kushina itu mencium keningku dan keluar pelan-pelan. Kubuntuti dia, dan begitu sampai di luar kamar, bulu-bulu putih menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membuatnya kembali ke sosok aslinya –Ardhalea.

Aku jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

Jadi...

...selama ini...

...yang merawatku hingga cukup besar untuk bisa hidup mandiri...

...adalah _dia_...?

_Tanda tanya terbesar dalam hidupku kini telah terjawab. _

Hari berganti hari –yang terjadi dalam hitungan detik- dan kulihat Ardhalea berubah-ubah menjadi ibuku, kemudian ayahku, ibuku lagi, dan ayahku lagi. Aku menangis saat berusia sekitar setahun gara-gara badai hebat yang membawa petir berkali-kali, dan dia ada di sisiku, menggendongku dan menghiburku. Dia membacakan dongeng untukku ketika usiaku lima tahun, dan memelukku saat aku tidur. Begitu seterusnya sampai usiaku tujuh tahun. Ia kini mendatangiku dalam wujudnya yang sesungguhnya, yang bertanduk dan bersayap. Ia mencium dahiku, dan mengetukkan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Cahaya menyelimuti seluruh rumah, menyebar hingga ke sepenjuru Konohagakure. Ardhalea menghilang ditelan bulu-bulu putih.

Kemudian kulihat aku, hanya sekitar satu bulan sebelum detik ini. Aku...yang sedang memancing pagi-pagi itu. Sebelum aku berkelana ke penjuru belahan dunia. Sebelum aku bertemu Jiraya-sensei. Sebelum aku diberitahu bahwa aku adalah _Draco P_. Sebelum seekor _Manidens_ meluncur ke arahku dan Hinata. Sebelum aku bermimpi soal _Hidalgo_ yang bicara.

Anehnya, aku melihatnya dari langit. Aku melihat diriku sendiri, dan rasanya aneh. Aku memalingkan pandangan dan kulihat Ardhalea dalam wujud manusia-malaikatnya, mengamatiku dari langit sini.

'_Tahukah kau, sejak kau berusia tujuh tahun, saat kau diberitahu Jiraya bahwa kau adalah pengendaraku, bahkan saat kau memulai petualanganmu menjelajahi Kaze, Tsuchi, dan Kori, aku selalu berada tepat diatasmu ? Aku berada sepuluh kilometer tepat diatasmu, dan aku melihat semuanya'._

Aku merinding. Jadi selama ini dia memperhatikanku. Dia bertindak sebagai ayah dan ibuku. _Dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku_.

Silakan katakan itu, aku mungkin gila.

Tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi putih. Silau. Cahaya dimana-mana.

_Dan kulihat dia. _

Ardhalea...dengan sayap putih terbentang dan tanduk keemasan yang berpedar. Ia tersenyum hangat padaku, iris obsidian badainya yang tegar setelah ribuan tahun melalui masa-masa sulit penuh penderitaan, tampak begitu bahagia.

Aku INGIN berlari ke arahnya, menghambur padanya dan memeluknya erat-erat, mengucapkan kata yang tidak sebanding dengan semua pengorbanannya selama membesarkanku menggantikan ayah dan ibuku. Aku ingin menangis dalam jutaan terimakasih sepuasnya dalam pelukannya.

Ketika angin yang terasa aneh meniup tubuhku.

.

.

.

Aku masih duduk, barusan jatuh terjerembab. Jaketku compang-camping selepas bertarung habis-habisan. Pedang Rikudo tergeletak satu meter di samping kananku. Kusadari Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, dan Demetra. Menatapku dengan mata membelalak seolah mau keluar dari rongga matanya.

Dan aku segera mengetahui sebabnya.

_Dia ada disana._

Tepat di depanku.

Ujung tajam Uliran Samsara menyembul dari balik diafragmanya, menguarkan darah. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum yang kukenal, walau darah mengalir dari sana. Tatapan matanya sayu tapi puas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram sisi tumpul senjata terkutuk itu, menahannya sebisa mungkin agar tidak mengenaiku.

Aku terbelalak.

_Dia_.

Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Ke...na...pa...?"

Ia tersenyum tulus. "Syukurlah masih...sem..pat..." desisnya.

Dibaliknya kulihat Deavvara. Bahkan ia sekalipun tampak terkejut, menyadari adiknya rela dijadikan target berikut Uliran Samsara demi melindungiku. Pegangannya pada senjata itu melonggar, bergetar.

Ardhalea terbatuk. Tetes-tetes darah jatuh ke rerumputan.

"Apa-apaan..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Ia menatapku. "Pengendara sejatiku," ucapnya pelan.

Tubuh Deavvara bergetar. Ia menarik Uliran Samsara, yang separuh panjangnya kini telah berlumuran darah. Meninggalkan luka hebat berupa lubang yang menembus diafragma Ardhalea hingga ke punggungnya. Ia roboh, tapi secepat kilat aku menangkapnya. Darah membanjiri jaketku. Kubaringkan dia di pangkuanku, kepalanya kutahan dengan tangan kiriku. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba tangan kananku.

Ia membuka matanya kembali. Senyum kembali merekah di bibirnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Yah," bisiknya, "kurasa aku cukup sampai disini saja."

"Jangan bercanda," balasku, mencoba tidak terdengar emosional. "Kau...kau _abadi_ kan ?!"

Ardhalea menggeleng pelan. Aku semakin bingung. Kurasa tidak hanya aku, keempat temanku memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sama.

"Aku kuat," terangnya singkat, "itu saja. Aku dan Deavvara...sama. Alih-alih abadi...bukan. Aku sangat kuat...dengan kata lain...aku bisa dibunuh dengan serangan yang melebihi batas kekuatanku. Sama dengan Deavvara dan semua _Etatheon_. Hermes ... Parthenon ... Pyrus ... Beleriphon ... Styx ... Droconos ... mereka semua bisa dibunuh dengan serangan yang begitu kuat ... tapi mereka akan bereinkarnasi kembali setelah beberapa tahun ..."

"...aku dan Deavvara tidak begitu. Sekali terkena serangan dan mati ..."

"...aku akan mati. Jiwaku fana, sama seperti manusia. Hanya saja itu terlindungi...oleh kekuatanku..."

"Jadi...semua orang yang mengatakan bahwa kau abadi itu..._salah_ ?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. Darah tak berhenti mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, sekarang membasahi rahang bawahnya. Ia meraba dada kiriku dengan tangan kanannya. Jantungku berpacu cepat.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang misterius," desisnya. "Yang bisa kukatakan padamu sejauh ini...hanya..."

"..._terimakasih_..."

Airmataku merembes keluar. "Tidak," aku menggenggam tangannya erat. "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu. Berjuta terimakasih ... karena ... telah ... menggantikan mereka berdua. Aku ... aku sangat tidak mengerti awalnya, tapi ..."

"Aku hanya menjalankan sesuatu yang sudah diamanahkan padaku," kilahnya pelan. "Sekarang saatnya kau melanjutkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa," isakku. "Tidak tanpa dirimu."

"Kau bisa," katanya.

Kugenggam tangan kanannya erat-erat. "Aku tidak mau kau pergi," bisikku. "Tetaplah disini, bersamaku. Bersama...orang-orang yang mempercayaimu. Bersamalah...kita...akan menang bersama-sama..."

"Kau sudah memiliki-_ku_..." dia meraba dadaku lagi. "Di hatimu."

"Bersama orang-orang yang mempercayaiku pula. Mereka juga memilikiku..."

"Ardhalea, kumohon..." isakku. "Aku ingin kau bercanda. Kau _abadi_ kan ?!"

"Satu-satunya yang abadi di dunia ini adalah ketidakabadian..." bisiknya, terlihat sekali bahwa dia jujur. "Kau harus belajar untuk menerima ... kenyataan terkadang memang kejam. Dunia adalah pertarungan. Yang menanglah yang diperbolehkan berdiri. Mereka yang kalah akan tenggelam, dienyahkan, dan larut. Waktuku sudah tiba..."

Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa selain tangisan yang makin keras.

Ia meraba pipi kananku dengan tangan kanannya. Aku tidak peduli, meski darahnya menetesi daguku. Ia masih saja tersenyum, tapi tidak menangis samasekali. Mendadak, aku mengetahui sebabnya. Darah-lah yang nyaris belum pernah dia keluarkan. Ardhalea telah menguras airmata dan keringatnya sejak sistem dunia ini berdiri ... kerinduannya akan ayahnya ... kepergian ibunya ... masa-masa sulit ketika kakaknya memilih jalan yang salah ... pertarungan mereka hingga akhir zaman ... pertarungan mereka mempertahankanku...

Semua airmata dan keringatnya telah terkuras untuk itu.

"AKU BELUM BISA BERBUAT APA-APA !" Teriakku keras-keras.

"Sudah," jawab Ardhalea pelan. "Kau..."

.

.

"..._membuatku bahagia_..."

Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, dan Demetra mendekat. Mata mereka ikut berkaca-kaca.

"Ardhalea," panggil Kurama. "Tetaplah hidup. Kami ada disini bersamamu," katanya menyemangati.

"Tentu," timpal Demetra. "Apapun itu."

"Tidak," bisik Ardhalea. "Kurama...kau naga paling berani yang pernah kukenal...teruslah begitu. Naruto akan...membutuhkanmu."

"Demetra," lanjutnya, "kau begitu menawan dan murah hati. Itu akan berguna untuk kedepannya...disertai tekad yang tak pernah padam..."

"Sasuke, Itachi..."

"Nama Madara akan menodai nama Klan Uchiha ... tapi selama kalian masih ada, klan kalian akan terselamatkan dari kehinaan. Bantulah Naruto ... sebagai saudara ..."

"Aku sudah kehilangan ayah dan ibuku !" Protesku padanya. "Aku tidak mau harus kehilanganmu !"

"Untuk mencapai tujuan yang besar ... diperlukan pengorbanan yang besar ..." bisiknya lirih. "Uzumaki Naruto...kau-lah pengendara sejatiku. Mengetahui itu saja sudah membuatku senang. Jadi ... berjanjilah padaku ..."

"...kau...tidak akan...menyerah...walau apapun yang merintangimu..."

"Aku...tidak bisa..."

"Kau bisa," bisiknya. "Kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku...berjanjilah itu..."

Suaranya menghilang di akhir kalimat. Aku akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku...berjanji..."

Ardhalea tersenyum. Darah makin terasa deras. Ia membuka tangan kirinya, Pedang Rikudo melayang hingga digenggamannya.

Pedang itu berubah total. Mata hitam baranya memanjang dan membelah dua, tersambung-sambung hingga mirip tangga, kemudian memilin ke satu arah, membentuk semacam untaian DNA –tangga yang terpilin. Gagangnya hilang. Ia jadi tampak seperti memegang struktur untaian DNA raksasa.

"Bentuk sesungguhnya dari Pedang Rikudo," bisik Itachi terpesona. "Nunboko no Tsurugi..."

"Untukmu," kata Ardhalea padaku. "_Untukmu...enam belas tahun sebelumnya..._"

"...enam belas tahun paling berharga dan paling indah, paling bahagia sepanjang hidupku..."

"...dan itu seutuhnya berkat kau..."

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

"...pengendara sejatiku..."

Aku menangis deras, tapi kurasa aku harus tetap tegar. Setidaknya sekarang. Setidaknya untuk menghiburnya. Setidaknya untuk membuat dia merasa menaruh kepercayaan padaku bukan hal yang salah.

Kami saling menggenggam tangan kanan kami.

"Ardhalea."

"Terimakasih telah menjadi ibuku ... terimakasih telah menjadi ayahku ... terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku ... terimakasih telah menjadi nagaku ... terimakasih telah membuaiku saat aku menangis, menghiburku kala aku sedih, menyemangatiku saat putus asa, merawatku ... dengan ... penuh ...kasih sayang dan ketulusan ... terimakasih..."

"... Terimakasih ... karena...tidak pernah meninggalkanku ... terimakasih ... untuk ... _SEMUANYA_ !"

Jika aku sempat mencapai umur seratus tahun dan jika ada hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan selama itu, adalah senyumnya.

"Ini pesan dari ibumu sebelum beliau wafat," ujarnya lemah. "Kau ingin mendengarnya ?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Naruto.."

"...Jangan rewel ya. Makan yang banyak dan tumbuhlah menjadi kuat. Mandilah setiap hari. Tidurlah yang cukup, jangan banyak begadang. Dan carilah teman. Tidak perlu punya teman banyak-banyak ... tidak apa kalau kau punya sedikit teman tapi yang bisa dipercaya ..."

Ia melirik Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, dan Demetra.

"...belajarlah yang giat dengan Ninjutsu ... ingatlah bahwa setiap orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Jadi jangan merasa sedih jika tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu. Hormati gurumu dan jangan bolos di akademi ... dan ... tentang Tiga Peraturan _Dracovetth_ ... uang, _sake_, dan wanita ..."

"Tabunglah uang yang kau dapat dari misi. Jangan minum _sake_ sebelum 20 tahun. Juga, jangan banyak minum, karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan ..."

Ia menitikkan airmata, seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin dikatakannya.

"Naruto...kau akan menemui penderitaan yang sulit nantinya. Jadilah dirimu sendiri ... dan juga ... cari dan gapailah impianmu ... masih ... masih..."

"...masih banyak hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu ... lebih lama berada di sisimu ..."

Suaranya menghilang. Aku mengangguk. "Akan...kuingat...itu."

"Naruto," bisiknya lemah. "Boleh...kukatakan...satu hal ?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. "Apapun itu."

.

.

.

"_Aku_..._mencintaimu_..."

.

Waktu terasa berhenti begitu kata-kata itu keluar. Tapi tidak perlu berhenti untuk beberapa lama.

Aku mencoba tersenyum, walau rasanya lebih sulit daripada mengangkat seekor _Titanis_.

"Kau puas sekarang ?" Godaku.

Kami tertawa kecil.

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Yah, Naruto," bisiknya.

Iris obsidian badai kelamnya menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah ingin merengkuhku dan memilikiku selamanya. Aku harus mengatakannya, aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Genggamannya melonggar.

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal..._"

.

.

"...Naruto-_ku_..."

.

.

Matanya terpejam. Helaian surai peraknya sebagian sudah terbasahi darah. Seulas senyuman permanen menggores paras apiknya. Sayapnya melayu, dan cahaya dari kedua tanduk emasnya meredup hingga padam.

Rerumputan di sekitar kami layu, mengering. Bulu-bulu putih menyelimuti tubuh manusia-malaikat Ardhalea, mengubahnya kembali menjadi naga. Keadaannya tampak sama berantakannya, tapi aku setengah berharap matanya masih terbuka. Nyatanya tidak.

Pepohonan di sekitar kami mengering. Langit senja yang cerah berubah menjadi kelabu gelap dalam sekejap. Bunga-bunga layu. Burung-burung bernyanyi sedih. Air danau keruh. Ikan-ikan berenang gelisah. Udara terasa menyakitkan.

Aku terdiam dalam hening, ketika kusadari bulu-bulu hitam menghilang barusan.

Deavvara.

Dia _baru saja_ pergi.

Kupikir tadinya dia sudah raib dari tadi.

.

Aku menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. Kugenggam tangannya, tapi tidak kurasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun.

_Dia sudah tiada._

Aku harus menerimanya.

Jantungku serasa melemah. Pandanganku kabur. Tubuhku gemetar. Kaki dan tangan kiriku mati rasa. Lidahku kelu. Seolah-olah separuh nyawaku sudah dicabut duluan. Seolah-olah separuh tubuhku sudah hilang.

Apa itu benar ?

Aku dan Ardhalea telah ... menjadi satu.

.

"Selamat tinggal..."

.

.

"Ardhalea-_ku_..."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twenty :**

"**The Day of Black Sky"**

**See you again in chapter 20 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Ninteen:

_**Zyxwvur (Pembalikan bunyi dari tujuh abjad terakhir)**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 10,8 meter, berat 3 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 10-60 km/jam

Spesial : Kebal pada mata Basilisk, kulit keras, gada ekor

Tipe serangan : Menyemburkan tiga atau lebih lingkaran konsetris yang dapat mengubah target menjadi batu

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Anrokuzan, kemudian tunduk pada Uzumaki Naruto


	20. Chapter 20: The Day of Black Sky

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Action

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 19, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Ugh, libur seminggu rilis berasa libur setahun (*nangis air terjun*). Kangen banget nulis, sumpah ! Demi jenggot ubanan Pyrus ! (Dijitak Pyrus). Ya sudah, silakan baca di bawah, bagi yang nggak sabar, de-el-el...

**Enjoy read chap 20 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Duapuluh :

**The Day of Black Sky**

* * *

**Rouran Great City**

Langit sudah nyaris gelap sepenuhnya ketika kami kembali ke Menara Tertinggi. Menerobos kembali pintu masuk yang sempat dibobol _Zyxwvur_ saat 'pemberontakan' dan langsung menghambur ke ruang produksi Kugutsu Anrokuzan. Kulihat Kizashi terengah-engah, dengan pakaian yang makin berantakan dan beberapa memar di tubuhnya. Ia melihatku dengan lega.

"Dia menggunakan Darah Delima milik _Paradox_," bisiknya.

Aku terperanjat ke belakang karena terkejut. "Darah Delima ?!" Balasku. "Mustahil !"

"Nyatanya tidak," sahut Anrokuzan sambil memamerkan gelang emasnya. Disitu tampak berlian mirah delima –mungkin hanya pecahan- terpasang rapi disana. Aku rasanya tidak asing akan benda itu. Aku melirik Sara, dan mendapati sesuatu yang ganji.

"Dia merebut kalungmu," ujarku padanya. "Jadi batu merah di kalungmu itu ... Darah Delima _Paradox_ ?"

Sara mengangguk. "Kau ingat saat aku menceritakan pertemuanku dengannya," desisnya dengan suara gemetar, masih dalam kerangkeng. "_Dia_ memberikan repihan berliannya sendiri padaku sebagai semacam jimat. Aku ... aku tidak tahu kalau itu punya kekuatan yang begitu besar sampai Anrokuzan mengincarnya."

"Bagaimana cara menghentikannya ?" Tabrak Kizashi. "Dia jadi makin kuat setiap menit."

"Mungkin kau harus membunuh _Paradox_ lebih dulu," sergah Anrokuzan santai. "Yaaa...silakan saja membunuh naga yang abadi. Seratus tahun pun tidak akan cukup. Mana bisa sesuatu yang sudah diberi stempel abadi bisa mati ?" Tantangnya.

Aku menggeram. Si gendut ini lama-lama menyebalkan juga.

Anrokuzan mengangkat tangannya, menampilkan sinar merah yang membentuk _shuriken_ besar. "Tamatlah kalian," sinisnya. "Aku akan menguasai Rouran seorang diri !"

.

.

.

KTAK

.

"Berliannya ..."

Cahaya merah itu meredup, kemudian hilang samasekali. Darah Delima yang semula bersinar kini padam.

"Apa-apaan ?" Gerutu Anrokuzan. "Ini saat-saat serunya !"

"Mungkin saja kekuatan itu bisa mendeteksi niat penggunanya," Kizashi berspekulasi. "Bisa saja kan ?"

"Tidak," potong Sara. Pandangan matanya kosong, seolah menerawang ke masa lalu. "Ada ... ada yang tidak beres."

Aku mendengus. Aku berlari ke Anrokuzan dengan sebuah Oodama Rasengan dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung kugilas perutnya hingga membentur sebuah pipa besi sampai penyok. Aku berpaling ke kerangkeng dan memotong jerujinya dengan Pedang Rikudo, mengabaikan semua bayi naga yang terus merengek di sekitarku.

Kami segera berlari ke ruang singgasana. Aku dan Kizashi tak tahu apa tujuannya, tapi kami mengikuti apa yang Sara perintahkan.

Dari jendela, aku bisa melihat aura keperakan seperti _Aurora Borealis_ yang biasa ada di kutub utara dan selatan, tapi itu tampaknya berasal dari...

"Padang Rumput Dahila," bisikku.

"Itu tempat pertempuran ?" Tanya Kizashi. "Pasti pertempurannya sedang sangat hebat sampai-sampai-"

"Tidak," Sara memenggal opini bawahannya. Ia menggenggam kalungnya. Darah Delima yang bertahta disana ... sudah retak. Ia membelainya, dan dalam sekejap berlian merah itu hancur menjadi beberapa keping.

"...menjadi rapuh seperti bunga es..." kenangnya. "Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada _Dia_ sekarang..."

"_Yo, Tuan !"_ Suara _Zyxwur_ mengagetkanku.

"Kenapa kau disini ?" Sergahku.

"_Aku mengikuti kalian,"_ akunya. _"Lain kali tolong buat lorongnya lebih lebar sedikit, Sara-sama,"_ sarannya. Sara mengangguk, tapi aku yakin dia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan soal itu, demikian juga denganku.

"_Ada apa ?" _Tanya naga itu.

"Kizashi," perintah Sara. "Pergi ke _Chrysler_ dekat Menara Tertinggi. Bawa seekor _Ischornis_ kemari, aku dan Naruto akan pergi ke medan perang."

"Menyusul Pakura dan Hiruko ? Tapi Sara-sama, Anda..."

"Berhenti menyela perkataan orang lain," desaknya. "Pokoknya bawakan saja seekor. Kejadian ini bisa jadi akan membuat ketiga perang dunia naga sebelumnya hanya akan terdengar seperti perang cat warna-warni," titahnya, dan Kizashi segera pergi ke _Chrysler_ terdekat.

"_Ischornis_ ?" Kataku.

Sara mengangguk. "Naga tercepat yang dimiliki Rouran. Hanya digunakan oleh pasukan penyerbu, pengintai, atau pembawa pesan, tapi sekarang tidak jadi soal. Kuharap ... apa yang kukhawatirkan ini salah," desisnya gelisah sambil terus menggenggam kalungnya dan menatap aurora perak di langit maghrib yang menggelap.

* * *

**Batalion Keempat Gaara**

_**Gurun Shii Woong**_

"Huh !" Gerutu Temari. "Hanya segini saja ?"

"Menurut markas, batalion kita mendapat bagian serangan Zetsu Putih dan Pembantai Bersayap paling sedikit dari empat batalion lain," terang Shikamaru. "Yaah, menghabisi makhluk-makhluk yang itu-itu saja memang membosankan."

"Kazekage Gaara !" Seru salah satu _Dracovetth_. Sang Kazekage mendekat ke pasukan.

"Semuanya, istirahatlah," perintahnya. "Aku tahu kalian mungkin belum terlalu lelah, tapi perang hari kedua bisa jadi akan jauh lebih menantang. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk itu. Kita akan mempertahankan garis gurun ini sampai napas terakhir !"

Ia melirik sosok cebol di sebelahnya. "Anda juga, kakek."

"Aku Tsuchikage !" Protesnya.

"Maksudku, Kakek Tsuchikage."

"Terserah."

Untuk sesaat, terdengar berani memang.

.

.

"Hei ! Jutsu siapa itu ?"

Semua orang dan naga yang mendengar, memalingkan pandangan ke arah Barat Daya. Aurora perak bersinar di kegelapan yang ditinggalkan sang surya. Pemandangan yang cukup ganjil karena selain warnanya yang tidak biasa, hampir-hampir tidak mungkin ada aurora yang 'nekat' main ke daerah khatulistiwa.

"Seperti semacam suar," desis Chouji. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru ?"

"Entahlah," jawab laki-laki itu sambil menggeleng, "belum ada info dari markas tentang konfirmasi aurora aneh itu apa."

.

.

"Kalian terlalu sibuk mengurusi pemandangan."

Semua kepala kini berpaling lagi.

Disinari rembulan yang baru terbit menggantikan matahari, tampak sosok berambut hitam panjang yang berkibar-kibar diterpa angin malam, dengan sorot mata datar tapi menyeramkan berpola Sharingan, dan baju zirah berwarna merah serta kipas besar terkait di punggungnya.

"Uchiha Madara," geram Onoki.

Selang beberapa detik, dua ekor naga muncul di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga berdiri diatas sebuah _butte_ –tiang batu besar yang menjulang diatas pasir gurun- dengan santai.

"Styx dan Droconos..." cicit Gaara. "Kudengar mereka bertarung melawan _Paradox_ di Altar Segel," katanya.

"Mungkin _Ortodox_ membiarkan mereka membantu Madara selagi dia berurusan dengan saudaranya," celetuk sebuah suara yang asing di telinga sebagian besar orang disitu.

"Uchiha Shisui," gumam Shikamaru. "Jadi klan Uchiha di Konoha juga ikut serta dalam peperangan ?" Selidiknya.

Shisui mengangguk. "Itachi dan Sasuke sedang membantu Naruto di Altar Segel," ucapnya. "Mereka pasti berhasil."

"Betapa menyedihkannya," tabrak Madara. "Melihat klan-ku sendiri di tengah-tengah orang-orang tak berguna. Kemarilah, Uchiha muda. Bergabunglah bersamaku untuk mewujudkan dunia yang lebih baik," ajaknya.

Shisui menatap Madara sinis. "Betapa menyedihkannya. Melihat salah satu klan-ku jadi pengkhianat dunia," balasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumam Gaara setelah berpikir sejenak. Ia mendekati Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Bukankah Altar Segel ada disana ?" Ia menuding aurora perak yang masih terus bersinar.

Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Jadi mungkin itu bisa dikatakan semacam jejak pertarungan," simpul Temari. "Seperti bekas benturan dua ledakan yang begitu hebat atau apa."

"Menurutku sih bukan," sumbar Shikamaru. "Tapi ... entahlah. Kita masih belum bisa memastikan. Barangkali itu cuma fenomena aneh yang kebetulan muncul ditengah peperangan begini," katanya dengan sikap santainya yang biasa.

"Pemimpin sampai turun ke medan perang," gerutu Onoki. "Kau aneh."

Madara mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bosan menunggu. Mungkin dengan kekuatanku sendiri, aku bisa menghabisi satu batalion paling merepotkan dan maju tanpa penghalang yang begitu berarti," angkuhnya.

"Kau membuat kami terlihat seperti kaki-tangan," Droconos menginterupsi.

"_Etatheon_ tak bisa dikekang," dukung Styx.

Madara mendesah. "Terserahlah. Jadi ... mungkin kuberi kalian kehormatan untuk menyerang lebih dulu ? Pandangan kalian lebih bagus di kegelapan daripada aku," ujarnya sambil mengibas satu tangan ke arah pasukan, mempersilakan.

Mereka berdua saling pandang. "Boleh juga," ucap Droconos. "Sekaligus mengetes apakah mereka sekuat enam belas tahun lalu. HAAAAAA !"

Kedua naga itu melesat, bersiap mengacaukan pasukan. Gaara dan Onoki bersiap dengan jutsu mereka.

Namun empat cahaya melesat dari atas dan menghantam kedua naga itu hingga terpental dan menubruk pasir.

"Sayang sekali," sindir Hermes. "Kalian kurang cepat."

"Grh," gerutu Droconos. "Hermes...Beleriphon...dan Parthenon serta Pyrus...lama tak jumpa."

"Waktu reuni yang bagus," cetus Beleriphon. "Sayangnya gelap-gelapan begini. Kalau saja _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ juga ada disini."

"Bagus," gerutu Shikamaru. "Kurasa sekarang kita harus pergi karena pertarungan ini mungkin akan terlampau hebat untuk kita."

"_Ortodox_ masih belum selesai ?" Sergah Styx.

"Tak apa, kita bisa melakukannya berdua," sambung Droconos.

Api hitam membakar pasir. Semua _Etatheon _melirik padanya. Sosok _Ortodox_ muncul di tengah-tengah Styx dan Droconos. Pandangan matanya kelam dan kosong. Ia masih memegang Uliran Samsara...yang di ujungnya sudah berlumuran darah dan repihan batu-batu merah.

"Baru juga dibicarakan," celetuk Madara. "Nah, sebelum _Paradox_ menyadari kemana kau kabur, sebaiknya..."

"_Paradox takkan datang_," tabrak _Ortodox_ datar.

.

.

.

"Dan aku tidak kabur," ralatnya. "Aku...aku menang."

Ia mengucapkan _'aku menang'_ dengan nada yang lebih mirip seperti _'baju baruku hilang'_.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sergah Parthenon. "Apa yang...?"

"Dia sudah tiada," tabrak _Ortodox_ lagi.

Semua _Etatheon_ –termasuk Droconos dan Styx, menegang.

.

.

.

"_Paradox_ _sudah mati_."

.

.

Angin malam bertiup sendu. Dalam keadaan normal, semua orang mungkin akan langsung memeriksakan telinga mereka ke spesialis THT, atau menunggu seseorang berseru _'Tertipuuuuu !'_

Tapi _Ortodox_ tidak pernah bercanda. Tidak setelah sembilan ratus tahun silam.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Desis Hermes dengan suara bergetar. "Orto...kau...kau...kau !"

"Aku berniat membunuh Naruto," jelasnya datar. "Tapi...dia melindunginya. Ujung senjata ini tepat menembus dadanya. Dan kalau itu masih kurang bagi kalian untuk mempercayainya, lihat sebelah sana," _Ortodox_ memalingkan kepalanya ke arah aurora perak. "Itu aurora yang ada saat keturunan Kaguya meninggal. Saat Hamura dan Hagaromo begitu, aurora semacam itu juga muncul selama beberapa jam."

Semua orang kini terlihat seperti baru kehilangan separuh nyawa mereka. Bahkan sang Kazekage dan Tsuchikage sendiri.

"Kau pasti bercanda," geram Pyrus.

"Kalau begitu coba jelaskan apa itu," _Ortodox_ menuding aurora dengan kepalanya, "dan apa ini," kemudian menunjuk ujung Uliran Samsaranya sendiri.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Ayo," Madara memecah kesunyian. "Batalkan penyerangan. Kembali ke markas," titahnya. "Lagipula...sudah waktunya aku mengambil _itu_. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

"Kau bergurau," sergah Styx. "Aku belum menyerang satu kali pun !"

"Dia benar," desis Droconos. "Kurasa...ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan."

Ketiga pengkhianat itu menghilang di kegelapan malam yang terus merambat. Meninggalkan batalion keempat dengan kebingungan dan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Bagaimana bisa ? Alasan mereka melakukan ini..._Paradox_...bagaimana dia bisa mati ?

"Tetaplah tegar !" Seru Pyrus pada batalion keempat. "Kami akan terbang kesana dan memastikan apakah itu benar !"

* * *

**Dahila Grassland**

_Besok gerhana itu terjadi._

Dan naga terkuat yang kami miliki sudah tiada.

Aku mengamatinya. Berlian Darah Delima yang terletak tepat di dadanya...berlubang. Berlian merah itu pecah berkeping-keping. Aku mafhum, karena dalam wujud manusia sekalipun, Ardhalea tertusuk tepat di tengah dadanya. Cara paling cepat untuk membunuh makhluk hidup. Darah membanjiri sebagian rerumputan kelabu yang layu. Aku masih terduduk disana, entah setelah berapa menit sepi berlalu.

Itachi menepuk bahuku. "Naruto. Kita harus menghentikan Madara. Itulah yang Ardhalea inginkan."

"Kau tidak sendirian," Sasuke menimpali. "Dan itu bukan salahmu."

"Ya," balasku lirih. "Ini semua salahku."

"Bukan salah siapa-siapa," Kurama menginterupsi. "Bangunlah ! Bukan ini yang diinginkannya !"

Aku bergeming.

Demetra mendesah. "Malam," desisnya. Ia memandang tubuh tanpa nyawa –tidak, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya 'mayat', 'jenazah', apalagi 'bangkai'- Ardhalea. Darah kering membanjiri jenggot, sepanjang bibir, dan terutama dadanya. "Apa dia akan ... bernasib seperti tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa lainnya ?" Gumamnya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

.

.

Suara kepakan sayap beruntun terdengar di langit sepi. Mereka berempat mendarat.

"DEMI CANIS MAJORIS !" Pekik Pyrus. "Apa-apaan in–"

Parthenon menamparnya dengan ujung ekornya. Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan hanya menunggu tiga detik sebelum butir pertama airmatanya jatuh ke rumput kelam.

"Ardhalea..." isaknya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU DEAVVARA !" Teriaknya ke langit.

"Percuma, Parthenon," kataku. Semua perhatian naga dewa ini beralih padaku.

"Berteriak sekeras apapun, menyumpah sekejam apapun, tidak akan mengubah keadaan," bisikku datar. Mataku rasanya bengkak. Bahkan lidahku nyaris mati rasa seluruhnya. Hidungku kembang-kempis, sakit saat bernapas.

"Dia tidak akan bereinkarnasi," cetus Hermes sendu. Bibirnya bergetar. Sayap-sayapnya layu. "Sialan. Aku...aku tidak pernah mengatakan padanya ... betapa bangga diriku bisa masuk _Etatheon_ dan bekerja bersamanya, untuknya," gerutunya.

Beleriphon menggesekkan sayapnya ke punggung Parthenon yang berguncang-guncang, berusaha bersimpati, walau matanya sendiri juga begitu bening seperti kristal sekarang. "Dia wafat dengan terhormat," bisiknya. "Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya."

"Darah Delimanya han...cur..." isak Parthenon. "Keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak aku saja !"

"Cukup," sergahku. "Ayo lakukan sesuatu untuk hari besok," seruku, lantas berjalan entah kemana. Baru kusadari kakiku begitu berat seolah sudah dipasangi pipa-pipa besi, jadi aku berjalan seperti sedang memakai kruk.

.

.

"Aku benci mengakuinya, sebenarnya," celetuk Pyrus, "tapi Naruto benar. Sekarang untuk waktu sangat dekat ini...apa yang akan kita lakukan padanya ?" Selidiknya sambil melirik tubuh tak bernyawa Ardhalea.

"Biarkan disini," ucap Parthenon sendu. "Aku akan...buatkan...peti. Dia akan disini...kita...akan...dirikan tenda peristirahatan untuk malam ini disini."

Sayup-sayup kudengar percakapan mereka di belakang.

.

"Apa kita mesti memberitahu markas dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh dunia kalau _Paradox_ sudah tiada ?" Sergah Sasuke.

"Menurutku tidak. Kau tahu, itu hanya akan membuat musuh makin gencar menyerang dan melemahkan tekad pasukan kita," cetus Itachi.

"Telat," sambung Hermes. Duo Uchiha meliriknya. "Madara dan Batalion Keempat. Tsuchikage dan Kazekage telah mendengarnya langsung dari mulut terkutuk Deavvara sendiri," desisnya. "Waktu itu pun, ketika kebenarannya masih belum bisa dipastikan, wajah-wajah yang ada adalah suram dengan harapan yang luntur. Jika kita menyebarluaskan berita ini, itu hanya akan melumpuhkan semangat mereka."

"Tapi kalau tidak disebarkan, mereka akan berada dalam keadaan bingung antara mati atau tidak," sanggah Beleriphon. "Benar-benar dilema."

Pyrus mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia kemudian menatap laki-laki berambut raven sebahu di depannya.

"Itachi."

"Ya ?"

"Menurutmu...seandainya ibumu meninggal dan kau sedang di tengah peperangan, kau lebih memilih untuk mengetahui dia meninggal setelah perang atau ketika kau sedang berperang ?"

Itachi mengerutkan alis. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu ?"

Pyrus menghela napas. "Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah keadaan kita sekarang."

Itachi terdiam, menatap api unggun jumbo (bagi manusia) di depannya. Mata onyx-nya berkilat-kilat diterpa cahaya api.

.

.

"Aku memilih untuk..."

"...mengetahuinya setelah perang selesai..."

.

"_Niisan_ ?" Selidik Sasuke.

"Tak apa," kilah Pyrus. "Apa alasanmu ?"

"Perang...balapan...ujian...semua pekerjaan yang berujung pada peringkat dan dilema menang-kalah...membutuhkan konsentrasi dan tekad, kemauan dan kemampuan yang melebihi rata-rata lainnya. Jika mendengar berita buruk, itu hanya akan memecah fokus. Itu tidak bagus, bisa menurunkan semangat juga. Apalagi berita yang sangat mengguncang. Ketika kita telah menyelesaikan satu tantangan dan kita berpikir kita sudah menyelesaikannya dengan baik, mendengar berita yang sangat buruk tidak akan memecah konsentrasi apa-apa," ia mengajukan agrumen.

"Jadi kau sarankan kita menyembunyikan kabar kematian _Paradox_ pada pasukan aliansi ?" Selidik Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk.

"Masalahnya adalah," Hermes bicara lagi, "kita tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan berita palsu ini lama-lama. Serapat apapun orang membungkus bangkai, lama-lama baunya akan tercium juga."

Beleriphon meliriknya tajam.

"Ehm, maksudku itu paribahasa. Bukan...bukan aslinya, mengerti ? Memang da-dari sananya sudah seperti itu !" Kilah Hermes.

"Kalau demikian, apa yang harus kita katakan pada Batalion Keempat ? Kazekage dan Tsuchikage sudah dengar, tahu ! Kita tidak bisa mengelabui dua Kage semudah itu, apalagi salah satunya sudah hidup lebih lama daripada Madara sendiri !" Tukas Beleriphon.

"Kurasa yang ini lain lagi kasusnya," desis Itachi.

"Baiklah, kami tergantung keputusanmu sekarang," dukung Pyrus.

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara percik api yang terus menghabisi kayu bakar.

.

"Baiklah," kata Itachi setelah terdiam beberapa lama. "Kita akan beritahukan kematian _Paradox_."

"Pada seluruh aliansi ?" Sergah Sasuke.

"Pastikan tidak ada satu orang dan nagapun yang terlewat."

.

.

.

* * *

**Temple of Etatheon**

Malam semakin larut. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan pintu ini. Lambang _Paradox_ terpasang jelas diatasnya. Segilima berwarna perak dengan sepasang sayap malaikat, tujuh bulatan berwarna pelangi di sekelilingnya. Aku menatap aula. Tempat dimana _Paradox_ dicampakkan oleh kakaknya sendiri ketika mereka berdebat seru.

"Masuklah," ucap Parthenon. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan melakukan ini juga."

Masih bisa kudengar kepedihan dari suaranya, tapi aku mengangguk. Kubuka pintu dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan, yang tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dan pertama kali kunjunganku kesini. Kurebahkan diri ke kasur mewah itu, berusaha terpejam. Aku lelah dengan semua ini, tapi bukan itu tujuan utamaku tidur cepat-cepat.

Kuharap aku bisa bertemu Ardhalea dalam mimpi.

.

.

Sekalinya ini, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Walau hanya dalam mimpi.

"Permisi ?"

"Masuk," jawabku malas-malasan.

"Aku tidak bisa masuk. Pintunya kekecilan."

Aku membuka pintu. Kurama berdiri di depanku. "Itachi menyarankan agar kita memberitahukan kematiannya," ujar Kurama. "Aku kesini meminta persetujuanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, _Etatheon_ sudah menyetujuinya."

Aku mendesah. Itachi bukan tipe orang yang diremehkan kalangan manapun. Aku mengangguk, menyetujui ide itu.

"Sebentar, Kurama..."

"Hmm ?"

"Bisa kau panggilkan Hermes untuk mengantarku ke kamp peristirahatan ? Aku...perlu menemui Itachi."

Kurama menggeleng. "Itachi dan Sasuke sedang pingsan. Kolaps. Seluruh tubuh mereka menggigil dan demam."

"Kenapa ?" Ujarku terkejut.

"Mereka kan melihat wujud sejati _Paradox_," jawab Kurama datar. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi...aku dan Demetra tidak begitu terpengaruh dengan itu. Beberapa menit setelah mereka memasuki kamp, dua Uchiha itu langsung pingsan dan bergetar. Aku tidak menyangka efek melihat wujud sejati saja bisa sehebat itu. Untungnya tidak langsung, ya."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Tidak semua orang –mungkin sebagian besar manusia dan naga- bisa tahan melihat wujud sejati _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_.

"Kapan mereka bisa sadar ?"

Kurama mengangkat bahu.

Hermes merengsek ke kuil, mendarat dengan tertatih-tatih. Cahaya obor dan lampu minyak tampak samar-samar, jauh di belakangnya. Sepertinya satu batalion sedang menuju ke Kuil Etatheon.

"Ehm," ia berdehem. "Kau sebaiknya istirahat, Naruto-sama. Aku telah terbang ke lima batalion sekaligus bersama Beleriphon, dan mengatakan pada mereka untuk berkumpul. Bersatu kembali...disini, di Kuil Etatheon. Mereka akan mendirikan kamp peristirahatan di halaman yang sangat luas ini, kemudian menunggu berita besar yang akan diumumkan pagi besok oleh kami dan mungkin...kau juga," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Berita apa ?" Selidik Kurama.

"Anu...soal kematian _Paradox_."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku berbalik. Masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu, membanting diriku sendiri ke kasur yang terasa seperti bongkahan batu vulkanik. Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari sini, atau mungkin karena kedua kupingku mendadak jadi peka sekali.

"_Kenapa kau lama ? Etatheon juga ? Mereka baru datang !"_

"_Kami keluar, dan terlibat pertarungan bersama Madara. Bahkan ada Styx dan Droconos serta Ortodox pula ! Itu gila, puluhan naga yang kubimbing sampai mati juga. Untungnya kami tidak terluka parah, dan berhasil memukul mundur mereka sementara ini. Ortodox sepertinya kehilangan kecakapan bertarungnya, entah kenapa. Semoga saja dia tahu kalau perbuatannya itu salah, meski begitu, tindak-tanduk Madara-lah yang sempat kucurigai. Dia seperti sedang mengincar sesuatu...dan dengan sengaja tidak membunuh kami."_

.

.

"Ardhalea," gumamku sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Bisa kita bertemu untuk malam ini ?"

Cara itu terdengar aneh. Mana mungkin berhasil, pikirku. Aku memejamkan mataku.

Dan aku ingin bermimpi sekarang. Apa sajalah, asal bukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Tapi semakin aku berusaha, semakin aku merasa buntu.

Enyahkan semuanya, pikirku lagi. Tidur sajalah. Besok...akan jadi hari yang besar. Gerhana...akan terjadi besok.

Firasatku mengatakan aku akan bermimpi. Aneh. Yang jelas, setelah memikirkan itu, aku tertidur. Mengabaikan semua suara berisik di luar kamar dan urusan kamp berantakan dari lima batalion sekaligus. Kuharap tidak ada yang menanyakan aku ada dimana, karena itu akan mengganggu mimpiku.

* * *

Yang pertama kuingat adalah: panas. Udaranya begitu panas. Serasa berada di dalam panci presto yang sedang memasak air atau apapun untuk dididihkan. Herannya, aku tidak berkeringat. Penasaran apakah ini termasuk mimpi-transparan seperti dua mimpi pertanda sebelumnya, aku mengangkat satu batu berwarna abu-abu keputihan yang sekujur sisinya berpori-pori seperti spons. Ringan. Dan tidak jatuh di tanganku. Ini tidak seperti dua mimpi sebelumnya.

Ada gelegak air mendidih, sumur selebar dua meter di dekatku, dengan air panas yang bergelembung. Kulempar batu itu, dan dia terapung.

Batu apung.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sebuah gunung berapi sewarna arang menjulang tinggi, mengepulkan asap hitam pekat yang mencemari langit, mengubah warna awan putih menjadi kelabu. Sungai lava –yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya disitu, mengalir tenang melalui lereng. Untungnya tidak ada yang sampai kesini.

.

.

"Tidak sesulit yang kukira."

Aku berjengit karena suara itu terdengar tak asing. Kubalikkan badanku lagi, dan aku nyaris menghunus Pedang Rikudo-DNA-ku ketika ingat di mimpi itu aku tidak membawa senjata apapun selain kedua tangan dan kedua kakiku.

Rambut hitam sebahunya tampak berkilat. Ada pantulan bayangan lava dan api di mata ungunya, seolah memang terperangkap disana. Ia menatapku dengan sikap angkuhnya yang biasa –kedua tangan disedekapkan, dan berdiri tegak dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Kali ini ia tidak bertanduk atau bersayap, yang membuatku sedikit pangling.

"Deavvara," dengusku. "Sayangnya ini cuma mimpi."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku berkata begitu. Adakah orang yang sadar sedang berada dalam mimpi ? Mungkin saja, sih.

Ia mengedikkan bahu. Ekspresinya datar dan kosong. Aneh. Biasanya dia menyapa 'senang bertemu denganmu' dengan nada ingin membunuhku. Aku menggeram, meremas tangan.

"Puas membunuh adikmu sendiri, _sialan_ ?"

Aku bisa memikirkan kira-kira seribu tujuh ratus umpatan yang lebih buruk dan menyakitkan, tapi entah kenapa cuma itu yang keluar.

Devvara terlihat muram. Aku memutuskan untuk tutup mulut menunggu dia bicara.

"Kau tahu tempat apa ini ?"

"Hotel bintang lima," jawabku asal-asalan. "Jelas-jelas ini gunung berapi."

"Gunung Batuwara," koreksinya. "Gunung berapi terbesar di dunia."

"Kenapa aku harus tahu itu ?" Balasku sengit.

"Di tempat inilah Uliran Samsara ditempa."

.

.

Aku menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Tidak ada apapun selain batu, lava, asap, dan apapun yang lazim ditemui di gunung berapi.

"Ikut aku."

Anehnya, aku mengikutinya. Kami beranjak turun, dan baru kusadari betapa besarnya gunung berapi ini hingga puncaknya nyaris menyentuh awan terendah. Jadi yang keluar dari kawahnya itu bukan asap. Itu adalah awan itu sendiri.

Di bawah, lereng melandai, dengan jutaan bebatuan vulkanik berserakan berantakan sepanjang lereng. Yang kukira 'gunung' ternyata hanya 'puncak'nya. Sisanya berada dibawah kakiku. Kumpulan bebatuan raksasa berbentuk aneh berwarna kemerahan tampak mengelilingi sepanjang lereng gunung, berbentuk seperti rantai raksasa. Kami terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah bangunan besar yang menyatu dengan badan gunung. Pintu masuknya kira-kira sebesar Gerbang Utama Konohagakure, tapi separuhnya tertimbun batu.

Bagian dalamnya sebesar yang kukira. Dimana-mana tampak meja batu yang terlihat sangat keras, dan tiang-tiang raksasa menyangga langit-langit gua raksasa. Stalaktit dan stalagmit tumbuh hingga setinggi rumah, bertebaran disana-sini.

Deavvara berjalan ke arah stalagmit terindah yang pernah kulihat. Lebih mirip kumpulan berlian berwarna gading yang bersatu di salah satu sudut ruangan, memancarkan cahaya putih lemah ketika kami makin mendekat. Ia mengambil satu kristal sepanjang setengah meter dan memperlihatkannya padaku. Makin dekat, aku bisa melihat bahwa warna asli batu itu lebih ke arah hijau kebiruan daripada putih.

"Kristal Batu Gelel," katanya. "Dari inilah, Uliran Samsara ditempa."

"Apa pentingnya buatku ?" Aku masih terdengar sungkan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menempa senjata ini ?" Kali ini Deavvara menarik keluar begitu saja senjata terkutuk itu dari belakang tubuhnya. Darahnya sudah dibersihkan, entah dimana. Aku tak mau mengetahuinya, jadi aku menggeleng malas.

"Ardhalea."

Aku tertegun sesaat. "Untuk apa ?"

"Hadiah ulangtahunku yang kedua puluh," ujarnya. "Dia menempa ini sendirian disini, di jantung Gunung Batuwara, merahasiakannya selalu dariku, bahkan dari Hamura dan Hagaromo. Ketika harinya tiba, dia memberiku ini, dalam bentuk Uliran Samsara. Aku mengatakan padanya, senjata sekuat itu tidak pantas berada di genggamanku, tapi dia bersikeras. Dan aku menerimanya."

"Keputusan yang salah," cetusku. "Harusnya kau lebih keras kepala waktu itu."

Ia melirikku datar. "Kau marah karena aku membunuhnya dengan senjatanya sendiri dan memutus hubungan pengendara-naga-nya denganmu ?"

Aku terdiam. Ya iyalah marah, pikirku. Deavvara yang ini lugu sekali, sih ?

"Aku merasa bersalah juga," katanya kemudian, sambil meletakkan Kristal Batu Gelel ke tempatnya semula. "Bagaimanapun, yang sudah terjadi takkan bisa dirunut balik. Percayalah, aku tidak benar-benar bekerjasama dengan Madara..."

"Ataupun kami," tabrakku. "Kau akan mengkhianati Madara dan sekutunya pada akhirnya, membelot lagi bersama Styx dan Droconos, untuk mencapai ambisimu sendiri, kan !" Seruku. "Sebenarnya apa sih tujuan hidupmu ?!"

Dia terdiam. Aku sendiri bertambah marah, disamping bingung kenapa Deavvara menunjukkan tempat penempaan tak berguna ini padaku. Apa pentingnya Uliran Samsara ? Aku seribu kali lebih setuju kalau senjata itu dihancurkan. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Gunung Batuwara dimanapun aku berada.

"Kau takkan bisa menemukan Gunung Batuwara di peta atau globe manapun," desis Deavvara. Dia membaca pikiranku. "Gunung ini disembunyikan dari sejarah ruang dan waktu. Gunung ini berada di dimensi lain. Tidak ada di belahan dunia manapun."

"Dan bagaimana kalian bisa pergi kesini ? Dengan Jikukan Ninjutsu ?"

Deavvara mengangguk. "Begitulah. Tapi ini bukan yang sesungguhnya ingin kukatakan padamu. Mari."

Ia berjalan lagi, memaksaku mengikutinya. Kali ini kami turun lebih jauh ke pusat gunung berapi, yang panasnya semestinya sudah membuatku merah seperti kepiting rebus, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bahkan tidak berkeringat samasekali, sama seperti Deavvara.

Bagian ruang magma Gunung Batuwara mengingatkanku pada lambung super-raksasa _Varan_, yang kuyakin ukurannya pun tak jauh berbeda. Lautan magma membentang sepanjang mata memandang, mendidihkan bebatuan, dan bergolak seperti dodol yang sedang diaduk, hanya saja lebih encer. Panasnya pasti luar biasa. Tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah sebuah pulau batu aneh yang mengapung diaduk magma, dan ada sesuatu diatas sana.

Aku memicingkan mata, dan mendapati ada dua.

Dua...makhluk aneh.

Salah satunya mengingatkanku pada Pyrus –tubuh panjang berukuran sangat besar, kepala lonjong panjang berjenggot lebat sepanjang rahang bawahnya, tanduk berbentuk sabit di hidung, dan tanduk berwarna perunggu lainnya di alis, terbentang ke belakang seperti tanduk rusa –agak-agak mirip tanduk Ardhalea. Layar kulit di lehernya, dan bulu-bulu persegi panjang aneh di kaki depan atasnya. Dia tidak punya kaki belakang, melainkan sepasang sayap raksasa yang semestinya ada di punggungnya, menggantikan kaki belakang. Di bahunya bertengger sayap berbulu yang kokoh. Ekor panjangnya berujung pada tujuh helaian aneh serupa daun kering.

Makhluk yang satunya tidak mengingatkanku pada apapun. Dia memiliki kepala yang tidak mirip naga apapun yang pernah kulihat, dan bagian depannya dilapisi paruh berkilat. Dia punya gigi, dan ada satu tanduk hidung melengkung ke depan. Tanduk alisnya seperti tanduk domba –mirip tanduk Deavvara, tapi mengarah ke dalam. Duri-duri aneh berbentuk silet tumbuh di tengkuknya, dan makhluk itu punya empat kaki –kaki depannya punya tapal yang memanjang ke belakang, kaki belakangnya terlihat seperti kaki naga dengan cakar elang gemuk. Ada sayap di punggungnya, dan ekornya berbentuk seperti sarang lebah yang dicuati duri.

Bentuk dua makhluk itu amat berbeda dan terkesan kuno, tapi mereka berdua tampaknya akrab –saling menggesek kepala satu sama lain ditengah lautan magma mendidih.

"Siapa mereka ?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Coba tebak."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, berpikir. Sesuatu yang sangat kuno...ada bahkan sebelum naga-naga tertua...bahkan...lebih tua daripada Kaum Naga Kolosal. Sepasang makhluk aneh yang bersembunyi dari dunia...?

"Horus dan Haumea," kataku. "Naga Langit dan Naga Bumi. Yang pertama, ayah-ibu dari Kaum Kolosal."

Deavvara mengangguk pelan. "Tepat. Mereka masih hidup, walaupun sudah renta. Dan mereka disini, di perut Gunung Batuwara."

"Kenapa ?" Aku mendadak mulai tertarik.

"Kalau kau melihat dari luar, kau akan tahu sebabnya."

Ia menjentikkan jari, dan kami larut dalam gumpalan bulu-bulu hitam. Ketika tabir itu membuka, aku melihat Gunung Batuwara seutuhnya dari kejauhan. Mengagumkan bagaimana gunung itu masih tampak sangat besar dari jarak sejauh ini, tapi perlahan aku mulai sadar akan sesuatu. Batu-batu raksasa berbentuk seperti rantai itu...bukan batu. _Itu memang rantai_. Rantai super raksasa yang melingkari seluruh gunung.

"Rantai Laeding," jelas Deavvara singkat. "Terbuat dari sumsum tulang seekor beruang, jenggot seorang wanita, suara langkah kaki seekor kucing, akar sebuah gunung, ludah seekor burung, dan napas seekor ikan."

Aku mengernyit mendengar bahan-bahan yang begitu aneh. Wanita berjenggot ? Suara langkah kaki ? Ludah burung ? Napas ikan ?

"Aku tidak bergurau," ketusnya. "Rantai Laeding-lah yang membelenggu dan menyegel Horus dan Haumea. Tidak hanya itu, rantai magis itu juga-lah yang menyembunyikan keberadaan Gunung Batuwara dari dunia. Legenda mengatakan rantai ini dibuat sendiri oleh ibuku, Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Anehnya, beliau tidak pernah cerita apa-apa soal ini ke kami berempat sampai Ardhalea menemukannya sendiri."

Mengesampingkan fakta aneh bahwa sebelumnya Deavvara menyebut ibunya sendiri sebagai nenek-nenek bertanduk dan berambut gondrong, aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sudah sepantasnya diajukan pada topik semacam ini.

"Apa yang terjadi," aku meneguk ludah, "jika rantai itu diputus ?"

"Gunung Batuwara akan tampak kembali ke dunia, di suatu tempat," jelas Deavvara. "Dan...kedua naga pertama...akan bebas. Tapi hanya kekuatan dari delapan _Etatheon_-lah yang bisa mematahkan Rantai Laeding."

"Dan sekarang _Paradox_ telah tiada," desisku, kembali ke permasalahan utama. "Itu artinya rantai ini takkan bisa dilepaskan ? Tapi apa sih, yang akan dilakukan kedua naga buyut itu kalau mereka bebas ?"

"Entahlah. Bisakah kau memprediksi sesuatu yang telah berusia tujuh juta tahun ? Bagus kalau mereka membantu mengalahkan Madara, tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau mereka mengaduk-aduk dunia dengan kekuatan langit dan bumi yang mereka miliki."

Telingaku masih cukup waras, kan ? Aku barusan mendengar Deavvara mengatakan 'bagus kalau mereka membantu mengalahkan Madara'.

"Yah, cukup sampai disini," desisnya. "Kurasa kau sudah mengetahui cukup banyak."

"Tunggu !" Seruku. "Apa maksudmu soal–"

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terbangun. Kasurku basah. Tidak, aku tidak mengompol. Itu keringat. Kusadari seluruh tubuhku lengket. Setiap senti tubuhku dipenuhi peluh. Apa jangan-jangan efek dari ruang magma Gunung Batuwara malah terasa di tubuh asliku, ya ?

Aku membuka pintu sebelah, bukan pintu yang menuju ke aula. Pintu itu...menuju ke dunia luar langsung. Setidaknya, ke balkon. Kulihat matahari telah terbit. Darahku berdesir. Gerhana akan terjadi hari ini. Kapan ? Pagi hari ? Siang hari ? Sore hari ? Akan gawat jika terjadi sebelum kami bersiap-siap. Hanya delapan menit, waktu yang sangat singkat untuk menentukan nasib dunia ribuan atau jutaan tahun mendatang.

Suara pintu diketuk kembali tertangkap telingaku. Aku membukanya dengan setengah berharap itu bukan seekor naga.

"Hinata ?"

Dia mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini ?" Tanyaku curiga. "Byakugan ?"

"Enak saja," semburnya. "Kamar ini tidak tertembus Dojutsu apapun. Aku hanya bertanya ke Kurama."

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak.

"Aku turut berduka cita so–"

"Jangan katakan," tabrakku.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari para _Etatheon_. Dia pasti sangat berarti untukmu," dia tetap melanjutkan. Aku meringis.

"Mereka memberitahukannya lebih awal ?"

"Hanya untuk Tim Paradox saja," jawabnya datar. "Berkumpullah di halaman. Kau akan berada di beranda kuil bersama empat _Etatheon_ itu untuk mengumumkan kematiannya. Sarkofagusnya sudah dipersiapkan," desisnya lirih, lalu pergi.

Dan aku baru saja hampir menutup pintu ketika kulihat seorang lagi berjalan ke arahku. Dia tidak asing, dan sejujurnya aku tidak mengira dia akan datang kemari secepat itu.

"Sara," cicitku. "Apa yang terjadi ?"

Seseorang mengekor di belakangnya. Bunshin-ku. Kemudian dia menghilang, dan semua info dan pengalaman yang didapatkannya di Rouran berpindah padaku dalam sekejap. Aku manggut-manggut. "Kau tinggalkan Kizashi untuk mengurus ratusan penduduk Rouran sendirian ?"

"Bersama para Dewan Kota, ya," koreksinya. "Apa benar Pa..."

"Iya," aku menabrak kata-katanya. "Tolonglah. Aku malas membicarakan itu."

"Maaf. Kudengar...pengumumannya akan disampaikan pagi ini ?"

Aku mengangguk berat. "Kuharap aku tidak ada disana."

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi.

Puluhan ribu _Dracovetth_ dan naga berbincang seru di halaman kuil yang demikian luas soal kemenangan dan pengalaman mereka saat berhadapan dengan musuh. Beberapa terisak ketika menceritakan teman mereka mati dihadapan mereka. Beberapa yang lain bercerita lega saat mereka selamat dari ancaman kematian. Suara-suara berangsur menghilang ketika semuanya –termasuk komandan dari lima batalion yang ada- melihat aku dan empat _Etatheon_ yang ada menaiki beranda kuil, yang memang punya posisi lebih tinggi dari halaman. Kuil Etatheon sendiri terletak di sebuah bukit dan ada seratus anak tangga yang luas untuk mencapai berandanya.

Beberapa berbisik-bisik. Aku menelan ludah, berharap mereka tidak membicarakan kenapa _Paradox_ tidak tampak.

"Hadirin sekalian," Parthenon memulai dengan suara lantang, "kalian semua, lima batalion Pasukan Aliansi Lima Negara Besar, kami kumpulkan disini untuk mendengar sebuah berita yang sangat, sangat penting."

Hening sesaat.

"Begitu kami selesai menyampaikan," Hermes mengimbuhi, "tidak ada kekerasan. Tidak ada tawuran. Tidak ada kerusuhan. Semua diharapkan tetap tenang !" Serunya. Beberapa puluh orang (dan naga) mengangguk-angguk mengerti, walau itu hanya membuat mereka terlihat seperti mainan boneka per.

Pyrus menghela napas dalam-dalam. Aku meliriknya. Agak tidak berkaitan, tapi pertempuran mereka tadi malam pasti seru sampai-sampai dia kehilangan salah satu taringnya, walau sekarang sudah mulai tumbuh lagi.

Sebutir keringat meluncur menuruni pipiku. Dia akan mengatakannya ?

.

"Dengan sangat berat hati..." ucap Pyrus dengan suara gemetar.

"...aku...sebagai perwakilan _Etatheon_..."

"...mengumumkan pada seluruh dunia...bahwa..."

.

.

Aku sempat berharap, 'jangan katakan, penyumpah langit ! Jangan katakan, oi !'

.

"...Sang _Paradox_..."

.

"...telah...tiada..."

.

.

.

TIDAK ADA yang bisa mengalahkan keheningan mencekam semacam ini. Ribuan orang terdiam, membuat halaman dan beranda Kuil Etatheon seolah merupakan tempat mati tanpa pernah ada kehidupan. Ada ribuan nyawa disini, tapi tidak satupun yang bersuara.

"Jangan bercanda !" Salah satu _Dracovetth_ berteriak, memanfaatkan keheningan.

Beleriphon mendesah, lalu kembali ke kuil. Semenit kemudian, dia membawa sebuah sarkofagus raksasa –untuk ukuran manusia- yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir amat indah, dengan hiasan bunga-bunga dari penjuru dunia dan sulur-sulur tanaman rambat yang menumbuhkan dedaunan hijau segar. Sungguh berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Kami bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan ? Menjunjung tubuh tak bernyawa Ardhalea dalam bentuk naganya yang terakhir dan memperlihatkannya kepada seluruh aliansi ? Kedengarannya tidak etis sekali untuk sesuatu yang sudah tak bernyawa, dipamerkan begitu saja ke hadapan ribuan orang.

"Kami tidak bercanda," tegas Beleriphon akhirnya. "Buktinya adalah aurora ganjil kemarin. Sarkofagus ini berisi...tubuh tak bernyawanya. Dalam bentuk naga. _Paradox_ meninggal...saat melindungi Naruto dari _Ortodox_. Sang _Ortodox_ memiliki Uliran Samsara, senjata terkuat yang pernah dilihat manusia. Saat dia nyaris menusuk Naruto, _Paradox_ melindunginya..."

Meski diucapkan dengan tegas dan tegar, kata-kata dan suara Beleriphon menghilang di akhir kalimat.

"Sang _Paradox_...meninggal dengan hormat," sambung Parthenon. "Dia telah melindungi apa yang mesti dia lindungi. Dia telah mempercayakan apa yang mesti dia percayakan. Dia telah melakukan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dan dia mempercayai kita untuk menyelesaikan peperangan ini hingga akhir. Kita tidak akan menyerah begitu saja ! Kita akan..."

Parthenon bungkam begitu menyadari seluruh aliansi...telah kehilangan semangat.

Banyak dari mereka jatuh terduduk di tanah. Banyak dari mereka menitikkan airmata putus asa. Pandangan-pandangan kosong tanpa harapan. Bahkan para naga melakukan hal yang sama –sayap mereka melayu dan mendesah. Aku terpaku. Aku sedang melihat sepasukan aliansi yang sedang kehilangan harapan dan semangat. Ini lebih menakutkan daripada yang kubayangkan.

"Kita akan berakhir !" Seru sebuah suara.

"Untuk apa kita berjuang sekarang !" Sahut yang lain.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi !"

"Kita sudah tamat !"

.

.

.

Aku melirik dengan ekor mata. Keempat _Etatheon_ kehabisan kata-kata. Tim Paradox juga tidak berdaya memberikan semangat.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

.

Ini...

...tidak akan berakhir seperti ini kan ?

.

.

.

"HEI !" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin. Kudengar sayup-sayup teriakan keputusasaan mulai mereda.

"KALIAN PRAJURIT, ATAU TIKUS ?" Sentakku keras-keras. Meniru...yah, kau tahu aku meniru siapa.

.

"KALIAN _DRACOVETTH_, ATAU PENGENDARA CACING ?"

.

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi sedetik kedepan setelah ini ! Bahkan aku ! Tapi itu tidak akan membuat kita berhenti berusaha ! Tidaklah kalian disebut prajurit atau pengendara naga atau apapun yang kalian ingin pakai sebagai titel yang melengkapi nama kalian, jika mendengar saja membuat kalian jeri ! Bukankah para insan disini masih cukup tangguh setelah diluluh lantakkan oleh _Ortodox_ ? Bukankah kalian telah diberi amanah oleh para Kage untuk menjalankan misi sebaik-baiknya ? Dan kalian masih hidup hingga sekarang ini ! Itu sebuah bukti bahwa kalian telah ditakdirkan menjadi prajurit !"

"Apa yang kudapat disini ? Kumpulan manusia-manusia tangguh kaya tekad atau kumpulan kurcaci lemah tanpa harapan ?!"

"Lihat aku, kalian semua ! LIHAT AKU !" Seruku dengan nada tinggi. Dalam hati aku benar-benar heran, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengalirkan kata-kata seheroik itu dengan lancar persis sama seperti yang dikatakan _Paradox_ sendiri di Kusagakure sebelum deklarasi perang ? Aku bahkan tak kepikiran untuk menghafalnya sedikitpun !

.

"JANGAN ADA YANG TERTUNDUK, LIHAT AKU !"

.

"Aku ada bersama kalian. Aku ada di setiap jiwa kalian. Aku mengalir dalam darah kalian ! Menjadi daging kalian dan menjadi semangat kalian ! AKU ADA BERSAMA KALIAN ! Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kalian menyerukan kebenaran dan memberantas pemberantas, menghancurkan penghancur, menindas penindas, dan menyiksa penyiksa !"

Aku tersadar.

Suara itu bergema dari dalam tubuhku dan memaksa mulut, tenggorokan, dan pita suaraku untuk menyerukannya keluar. Aku melakukannya secara otomatis, dan sekarang aku kembali mendapat kendali penuh tubuhku. Ini harus kulanjutkan.

"Itulah pesannya," desahku keras. Tubuhku bergetar. "Dia percaya pada kita semua. Dia BISA menghancurkan kita semua dengan menjatuhkan gunung diatas kepala dan meremukkan kita semua, tapi DIA PERCAYA PADA KITA !" Hantamku.

"Tidakkah itu merupakan sebuah kehormatan yang begitu besar untuk manusia dan naga biasa seperti kita !"

Aku mengangkat Nunboko no Tsurugi yang terselempang di punggungku, menentang cahaya matahari. "KITA AKAN MENANG !"

"Apa kalian akan membiarkan Madara mengambilalih dunia ?! Apa kalian akan membiarkan hidup kalian dikendalikan penuh oleh sesorang ?! Apa kalian akan membiarkan dunia ini hancur ?! APA KALIAN INGIN MENGECEWAKAN DIA ?!" Sentakku keras-keras sambil menuding sarkofagus Ardhalea dengan pedangku.

Semua orang bungkam.

.

.

"Kita tidak akan berhenti berjuang hanya karena yang terkuat diantara kita telah menyelesaikan tugas dan hidupnya terlebih dahulu ! Kita tidak akan berhenti ! _Perjuangan tidak boleh berakhir bahkan ketika semuanya tampak sia-sia !_ Kita masih punya harapan sekarang ! Kita harus hentikan Madara dan sekutunya hari ini juga sebelum gerhana terjadi, dan AKU PERCAYA PADA KALIAN SEMUA !"

"Kalian adalah prajurit-prajurit dan naga-naga terhebat yang ada dalam abad ini," seruku. "Tidak jadi soal berapa banyak ancaman dan musuh yang menyerang kalian. Bertarunglah dengan berani dan penuh tekad, dan kita akan menang !"

Masih terdiam.

Aku menelan ludah kecut. Apa yang harus kulakukan ? Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Aku bukan penyemangat yang begitu bagus.

.

.

Aku mengangkat pedang tinggi-tinggi, mencoba terlihat tegap, dan mengeluarkan jurus terakhir.

.

"DEMI _PARADOX_ !"

.

.

.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdentum-dentum, napasku memburu, dan semuanya...terdengar begitu heroik. Ribuan pasang mata menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Untuk sesaat, aku mengira aku telah berhasil memompa kembali semangat dan tekad mereka dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sampai...

"Emm, Naruto," panggil Pyrus. Aku menoleh padanya. "Sejak kapan itu ada di punggungmu ?"

Aku menengok ke punggungku sendiri dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

_Sepasang sayap._

Sayap berbulu berwarna emas, mirip tekstur sayap Ardhalea tapi warnanya mirip sayap Hermes. Ada sayap di punggungku ! Aku tidak tahu harus bingung, senang, atau takut. Kemudian kusadari kepalaku sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya, dan aku memegang sesuatu yang berdiri jauh melampaui rambutku.

Sepasang tanduk.

Tanduk yang persis sama seperti milik Ardhalea. Begitu aku berkedip lagi, jaket oranye-hitamku telah berubah menjadi jubah putih keperakan yang indah dan elegan, dengan kerah tinggi, lengan longgar, dan corak yang persis seperti di mimpiku.

"Tekad _Paradox_," desis Hermes. Ia mendekat padaku, menelaah seluruh pakaianku, dan kemudian berpaling ke hadapan aliansi.

"SEMUA !" Raungnya –yang membuatku terkejut sekali lagi- "Uzumaki ini adalah seorang _Draco P_ !" Teriaknya. "Sudikah kalian membiarkannya bertarung sendirian melawan ribuan kekuatan kegelapan ? Sudikah kalian menyerahkan semua tanggungjawab kalian pada seorang bocah ?"

"Bocah ?" Selidikku.

Hermes tidak menghiraukan. "Sudikah kalian –dia menerima semua sanjungan dan kepahlawanan yang bisa kalian dapatkan apabila kalian tidak putus asa dan menyerah sekarang ini ? Sudikah kalian dianggap generasi pecundang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggantungkan diri kepada yang terkuat ?! Sudikah ?!"

"TIDAK !" Seru aliansi kompak, menggemuruh di udara, menggetarkan dedaunan.

"Kalau begitu ayo ! Maju dan habisi mereka sebelum gerhana terjadi ! Kita semua akan bersama, bersama melakukannya dan menang bersama !" Beleriphon menimpali. Ia membentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar diikuti naga-naga yang lain.

Aku mengangkat pedangku lagi. "UNTUK _PARADOX_ !"

"UNTUK _PARADOX_ !"

Raungan yang begitu dahsyat. Aku memandang Hermes dan ia mengedipkan mata.

"Musuh sudah bergerak," katanya, "mau kuantar ? Kujamin tidak ada seekor nagapun yang berada di depanmu," tawarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Makasih," kataku. "Tapi..."

Aku melirik Pyrus. "Kurasa aku akan pergi dengan naga warisan ayahku saja. Aku masih...sayang pada sayap baruku," ujarku.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, vas bunga antik ?" Gerutu Pyrus, tapi ia setuju. Tanpa pelana, aku naik ke lehernya. "Aku merasa terhormat, sih. Tapi kau punya sayap. Kenapa tidak coba terbang dengan itu ?"

"Aku belum terbiasa, tahu," balasku. "Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh dan patah tulang ?"

"Aku akan minta maaf," balas Pyrus cuek. Ia mengudara, diikuti Parthenon, Beleriphon, dan Hermes. Angin berkibar sepanjang jubah, menelusuri rambut dan wajahku, menerpa seluruh pori-pori kulitku. Rasanya sama seperti di Rouran. Sama seperti sebelum...aku berusaha menghadapi _Venator_ seorang diri. Begitu berbeda, seolah ada cairan suplemen keberanian yang disuntikkan dan langsung mengalir sepanjang pembuluh darahku, mengisi tiap selku dengan keberanian, dan langsung diekstrak dalam bentuk puluhan ton energi.

"Naru," desis Hermes. "Aku tidak ahli membaca sifat dan emosi orang, tapi..."

"...kau terlihat lebih dewasa."

.

Aku terdiam sesaat. "Terimakasih," desisku. "Mungkin...sudah saatnya aku lebih baik daripada waktu-waktu lalu. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya," tekadku. Kupandang langit biru yang ditaburi awan lurus ke depan, dan segera menyaksikan segumpal tanah yang terbang ratusan meter ke udara, dan jatuh menimpa sebidang ladang. Perbukitan menggeliat, sesuatu yang amat besar bangun, membayangi tanah dengan sebentuk mimpi buruk mengerikan berbentuk siluet yang menentang matahari.

Jika sebelumnya aku pernah mengatakan Unktehi sialan itu sebagai binatang melata terbesar yang pernah kulihat, sekarang rasanya aku harus buru-buru meralatnya. Binatang yang tak diundang ini berukuran cukup besar untuk menciptakan sebuah sungai dengan tubuh super besarnya, dengan sisik-sisik raksasa berwarna hijau gelap, kuning gelap, dan bercak-bercak hitam yang mengingatkanku pada ular anakonda.

Anakonda terbesar yang pernah ada panjangnya 'cuma' 12 meter dan beratnya 'cuma' 250 kilogram, tapi anakonda yang satu ini kurasa lebih dari cukup untuk mencekik seekor Godzilla. Seluruh tubuhnya belepotan tanah dan lumpur dan beruap aneh seperti humus yang kelamaan dipendam.

"Yacumama," Parthenon memperingati. "Dasar ular itu," gerutunya kemudian. "Mungkin _Etatheon_ saja yang mengurusinya. Yacumama bisa menjadikan seratus pasukan terbaik satu batalion jadi setingkat seratus nyamuk masuk ke mulut bunglon," sambungnya, dan ia pergi tepat ke hadapan ular –yang bahkan lebih besar daripada sepuluh Unktehi yang digabung jadi satu.

"Yacumama," ulang Beleriphon. "Ibu dari seluruh ular, panjangnya...emm...sebenarnya aku tidak tahu panjangnya berapa. Dia sangat kuat, dan cukup berat untuk meratakan tanah dan membuat sungai, membelah pegunungan dan menelan semua yang ingin ditelannya," cetusnya panjang lebar. "Yacumama tidak pernah begitu aktif memperlihatkan diri, tapi...yah, kejadian besar selalu membangunkannya. Dia bisa muncul dari mana saja."

Ular itu mendesis, menampakkan lidah bercabang dua yang cukup besar untuk meremukkan sebuah rumah. Mata hijau gelap dengan pupil vertikal khas ular melirik Parthenon yang cepat-cepat mendekat dan menembakkan satu Ryuudama kecil. Bola hijau itu meledak tanpa menghasilkan kerusakan berarti. Sepertinya ini akan jauh-jauh lebih sulit daripada Unktehi dan _Wyvern_.

"Sisik atau daging ?" Tanyaku. Bersiap dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi, sekaligus mengetes kekuatannya.

"Tak perlu," jawab Pyrus kalem. "Dia bisa mengatasinya."

Tapi sepertinya Pyrus salah. Mulut sang Yacumama –yang cukup besar untuk melahap satu blok kota, membuka lebar-lebar dan menelan Parthenon utuh-utuh. Ia mengenyahkan Hermes yang terbang berputar-putar di sekitarnya dan merayap di tanah. Walaupun aku jamin satu juta gajah akan lebih ringan daripada seekor Yacumama, dia merayap di tanah semudah laju bis.

"HEI !" Bentak Hermes marah. "KESINI, SIALAN ! HEI, BELUT RAWA !" Umpat Hermes keras-keras untuk menarik perhatian. Tapi Yacumama tidak mempedulikannya dan terus merayap...yang segera kusadari bahwa dia mengincar...Kuil Etatheon.

"Demi Sombrero," gerutu Pyrus. "Dia...dia mengincar _Paradox_ !"

Amarahku tersulut. Petir bercampur angin setajam pedang muncul di tanganku, dan langsung kusambarkan keduanya ke tubuh si ular raksasa. Bekas-bekas hitam berasap tampak di kulit bersisik hijau-hitam yang berkilat seperti tameng baja, dan hanya sedikit (sekali) melukainya.

"TAHAN DISANA, DASAR GUNDUKAN TAHI RAKSASA !"

Entah ular purba itu sudah kenal kata 'tahi', atau Hermes memang terlalu kasar, ular itu berbalik dan mendesis marah. Hermes menembakkan Ryuudama raksasa –yang mestinya sudah meledakkan kepala Yacumama jadi kepingan, tapi hidup selama ribuan tahun membuatnya terlatih menghindari serangan dan terbiasa dengan tubuh sebesar itu.

Ryuudamanya meleset, dan secepat kilat menabrak tubuh naga dewa itu dengan kepalanya yang sangat besar hingga menabrak sebuah tebing.

Sang Yacumama mengangakan mulutnya lebar-lebar, menampakkan jaring-jaring saliva lengket seperti getah karet bening yang melingkupi gigi-gigi gergaji yang mengerikan. Empat taring raksasa mencuat dari gusi berwarna merah darah, cukup untuk melubangi tiga mobil sekaligus tanpa banyak usaha. Aku mendecih, dan segera kudengar suara desingan.

Seekor naga oranye menghambur dan menggores kepala Yacumama dengan cakar-cakarnya, sebelum ia dilemparkan tapi berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dan mendatangiku.

"Kurama," dengusku. "Kukira kau sudah maju dari tadi ?"

"Sengaja, kok," kilahnya, "hei, kapan kau belajar terbang ?"

.

.

Keanehan paling ganjil yang pernah kupikirkan, baru kusadari sekarang.

Aku terbang ?

Aku terbang !

Aku mengepakkan kedua sayap berbulu emasku tanpa sadar seolah kedua anggota itu sudah berada disana seumur hidupku. Kedua sayap itu tidak lagi terasa asing atau berat. Ini mengherankan, tapi untungnya aku bukan seorang penderita _acrophobia_. Yah, baru kusadari juga penderita _acrophobia_ sudah seratus persen dijamin takkan bisa menjadi _Dracovetth_ yang hebat. Kecuali mereka punya naga tipe laut.

"Restu Ardhalea," kagumnya. "Berhati-hatilah. Siapa tahu nanti di pantatmu tumbuh ekor," guraunya.

"Bagus malah," balasku. "Aku jadi bisa menyengat lidahmu biar tidak terus-terusan bicara."

Kami tidak bisa melanjutkan 'debat agrumen rutin' kami. Yacumama menelengkan kepala, dan ia mendesis hebat sambil membuka mulut. Ular super besar ini tidak menyemburkan air deras dari mulut seperti _Jőrmungandr_ atau angin ribut seperti Unktehi, tapi begitu berada di dekatnya, segera kusadari baunya bahkan lebih buruk daripada _septic tank_. Seperti bangkai sapi yang tercampur seratus kilo bangkai tikus dan kodok, diaduk bersama sayuran dan buah-buahan busuk beserta kotoran para binatang pemamah biak. Yiekh, jangan berusaha membayangkannya.

Selagi aku dan Kurama menahan napas, rupanya sang ibu ular tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia menelan kami berdua dengan sekali caplok, dan keadaan segera berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara Parthenon dan dinding yang bergetar meledak.

"Kurama !" Pekiknya. "Kita masih di kerongkongan Yacumama ! Aku sudah tanamkan Ryuudama ke bagian luar dindingnya dan tugasmu adalah menyulut mereka jadi ledakan besar ! Kita akan bobol penjara bau ini dari dalam dan segera terbang ke luar !" Dia memberi instruksi. Kurama menyemburkan api sekuat yang dia bisa.

.

BLLAAAARRR ! ! !

Ledakan hebat memborbardir sisik, daging, dan kulit sang Yacumama, membuatnya oleng dan jatuh berdebum dengan sangat keras dari jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari halaman terluar kuil. Kami bertiga keluar dengan selamat, setidaknya selain bau busuk ekstra yang disisakan sang ular.

Lubang besar dengan beberapa puluh liter darah membanjir ke rerumputan. Si ular tergeletak tak bergerak.

"Dia mati ?" Selidik Kurama.

"Tidak," tebakku. Sesaat kemudian, aku melirik Parthenon, mengonfirmasi jawaban.

"Tentu tidak," dukungnya. "Serangan sekecil itu takkan membunuhnya," ia beranjak terbang. "Tapi...kita sudah tahu kelemahannya."

.

.

"PYRUS !" Pekiknya keras-keras.

DRAK !

Sang Yacumama bangkit, mendesis ke arah kami dengan marah dan begitu kerasnya sampai beberapa tetes air liurnya yang menjijikan jatuh berhamburan, namun sebuah bola merah besar melesat dari langit dan langsung mengenai kepalanya, membuat ular raksasa itu berubah menjadi bola api. Kami terbang menghindar ketika api yang membakarnya terus membesar dan memanas.

"Tubuhnya mengandung humus !" Seru Pyrus dari atas. "Dan humus mengandung minyak ! Kurasa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau seseorang menggoreskan korek api ke sisiknya !"

Aku mengangguk mengerti, lantas segera mengarahkan Nunboko no Tsurugi untuk menembakkan api.

Sekarang seluruh tubuh Yacumama yang tampak diatas tanah diselubungi aura merah oranye. Api yang ada begitu besar dan panas sehingga seolah-olah hari itu matahari punya kaki tangan sendiri di permukaan bumi. Hermes terbang mengelilingi kepala Yacumama dengan pongah, kemudian terus menghujaninya dengan Ryuudama, meledak-ledak di sisiknya, membuat monster ular itu meraung ganas tanpa daya.

"Rasakan itu !" Gerutunya.

Kendati demikian, Yacumama tetap berusaha walau sekujur tubuhnya kini sudah menghitam. Ia berusaha menggigit apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya, dan aku melompat ke Hermes.

"Arahkan ke mulut," perintahku. "Akan kubuat dia ompong."

"Serius ?" Selidiknya. Aku mengangguk dan berusaha kuat agar tidak jatuh. Hermes melesat, menukik sampai cukup dekat dengan rahang bawah Yacumama yang terbuka bebas, dan aku segera mengibas Nunboko no Tsurugi ke kedua taring bawahnya.

SRANG !

Dua taring setinggi daun pintu di rahang bawahnya segera terlepas dari gusinya. Sang ular meraung makin buas dan menjadi-jadi, namun Parthenon mengatupkan kedua sayapnya tinggi-tinggi dan melengkungkan ekornya ke bawah seperti sebuah sengat, tanduknya bersinar dan kulihat tanah meretak, membelah dan menampakkan sulur-sulur akar magis berwarna pink dan hijau muda, membelit sekujur tubuh Yacumama.

"Ini akan memudahkan kau, Naruto !" Serunya.

"Pita Glepnir," jelas Hermes. "Tidak bisa diputuskan oleh ular manapun. Cepat."

Aku bertindak cepat. Yacumama masih meronta walau seluruh tubuhnya sudah terbakar dan beberapa keping sisik raksasanya jatuh berdentang ke tanah laksana lembaran atap dari baja, tapi ia membuka mulutnya. Kutebas dua taring raksasa di rahang atasnya segampang sebelumnya.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu !"

Seakan tahu apa yang terjadi, Yacumama berusaha menelusup kembali ke tanah daripada meneruskan pertarungan, tapi Pita Glepnir Parthenon terlalu kuat walau tampak tipis. Ia masih mengangakan mulutnya –tujuan utama jutsuku.

"為風: 巨大遁螺旋手裏剣 !"

_**Fuuton: Oodama Rasenshuriken**_

(Elemen Angin: Putaran Shuriken Angin Raksasa)

Diameter Rasenshuriken-ku kali ini tiga kali lebih besar dari biasanya, dengan memperhitungkan luas mulut ular yang akan dikenainya. Jutsu itu memancarkan aura biru-putih dan putaran angin yang begitu hebat sampai-sampai aku sendiri berputar-putar seperti balerina ketika melepasnya. Jika Hermes tidak sekuat itu, dia pasti juga sudah kehilangan keseimbangan.

Si ular meraung. Rasenshuriken memborbardir mulut raksasanya dengan jutaan jarum angin. Aku dan Hermes nyaris terempas ke belakang bersamaan dengan tubuh Yacumama yang tercabik-cabik sampai ke leher, dan begitu bola angin raksasa itu sirna, ia jatuh berdebum ke tanah dan tidak bangun lagi, dengan tubuh yang masih termakan kobaran api.

"Sampai kapan dia akan terbakar ?" Tanyaku.

"Sampai humus di tubuhnya habis. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi," timpal Hermes. "Nah, sekarang ayo pergi."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian duduk bersila di punggungnya, berusaha mengumpulkan energi alam sebelum pertarungan besar-besaran.

.

.

.

Hanya beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di perjumpaan pertama hari kedua Pasukan Aliansi _Dracovetth_ dengan kubu Madara –hutan konifer dan semitropis luas yang hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dari Gurun Besar Shii Woong. Ketika kami sampai disana, situasi sudah tidak karuan. Aku tidak bisa bedakan mana Pembantai Bersayap dengan tim-timku, atau Desa Iwagakure dengan Desa Kirigakure. Pohon-pohon terbakar dan tumbang, sebagian terangkat ke atas karena diangkat oleh seekor naga yang menggunakannya sebagai pentungan untuk memukul lawan seperti bola bisbol.

"Ayo kita hajar mereka," Seru Kurama bersemangat sambil menukik dengan kecepatan penuh, dengan aku melompat secepat yang kubisa dari punggung Hermes ke punggung Kurama. Aku mendarat di tanah dan melakukan Tajuu Kagebunshin, sementara Sennin Modo-ku yang telah aktif membantuku mengenali apakah yang berada di depanku ini musuh atau bukan.

Seseorang meninju seekor naga besar yang hendak menyergapku dari belakang.

"Kenapa lama ?" Desisnya.

"Ada Yacumama, Pantat Ayam !" Seruku. "Ular terbesar yang pernah kulihat ! Baru sekarang dia bisa ditumbangkan !"

"Hmph, ular kuno lagi, ya ?" Balasnya. "Aku benci mereka."

"Hanya karena kau pernah dikalahkan seekor Unktehi ?" Tebakku.

"Terserah."

Kami berpencar, menebas, menangkis, mengayun, menendang, melompat, dan terbang (hanya aku saja yang terbang). Nunboko no Tsurugi membunuh tiap naga jahat dan mengubah Zetsu Putih menjadi pohon hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan atau goresan. Aku menyerang membabi-buta, berusaha tidak mengecewakan Ardhalea. Entah apa yang terjadi di kuil sekarang, tapi kami harus menang disini.

Begitu keempat _Etatheon_ datang bersamaku dan Kurama, ratusan Pembantai Bersayap menghilang dalam beberapa menit. Pasukan kami mengalami kemajuan pesat, menekan musuh dan memaksa mereka terus-terusan mundur hingga nyaris mencapai gurun. Korban jiwa berhasil diminimalisir dengan sangat drastis, dan aku bersyukur Yacumama tadi tidak muncul di tempat seperti ini. Jika kami berhasil menyelesaikan ini, menghadapi Madara dan si pria bertopeng sialan itu pada sisa hari ini mungkin akan terdengar mudah.

"Sudutkan mereka sampai ke Danau Himitsu !" Suara Jendral Mifune meraung.

Kakashi-sensei melirik matahari. "Kira-kira pukul sebelas siang," bisiknya. "Dan belum ada tanda-tanda bayangan bulan atau apapun yang mendekati matahari. Semoga saja gerhana itu terjadi lebih siang dari perkiraan kita," doanya. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Pasukan kini dipusatkan. Serangan jadi lebih mudah, dan musuh tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Dua Kage ada disini, satu yang lain menjaga para Daimyo ratusan kilometer dari lokasi pertempuran paling ramai, dan dua lagi ada di Konohagakure bersama para ahli strategi dan komando pelacak dan sensor. Gerhana masih belum terlihat tanda-tandanya dan empat sekawan _Etatheon_ ada disini. Apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan ?

Untuk dua jam pertempuran habis-habisan di hutan dan danau itu, kulihat pasukan aliansi sepertinya mulai berada diatas angin. Kemenangan berpihak pada kami, untuk sekarang. Awalnya memang bagus, tapi suara gemuruh mendadak terdengar dari seberang danau. Tanah meledak dan pecah terbuka, menerbangkan bebatuan granit berapi yang langsung menghujani pasukan aliansi. Beberapa Dracovetth dan naga tewas seketika, belasan lainnya terluka. Aku meringis kesal. Apa lagi sekarang ?

Sosok naga bersisik ikan dengan warna merah seperti api, gigi-gigi mengerikan seperti pahat, dan mata bulat seperti bola pingpong, berbentuk murni ular, tanpa sayap dan kaki serta ekor bandul seperti sengat raksasa, muncul dari retakan tanah. Ia mendengus, dan abu vulkanis keluar dari lubang hidungnya yang besar. Ia meraung, menggetarkan permukaan air danau dari seberang dan menggemerisikkan pepohonan.

Sekilas ia mengingatkanku pada Demetra –atau Antaboga, ketika ia masih berada dalam wujud terkutuk itu, hanya saja dia jauh lebih besar. Kerdil kalau dibandingkan Unktehi dan Yacumama, tapi tetap cukup besar.

"Naga Taksaka," terang Hinata, tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku. "Satu gigitan akan mengubah apapun yang dikenai giginya menjadi abu. Terbakar langsung dan musnah. Kita sebaiknya hati-hati."

"Kau yang sebaiknya hati-hati," saranku, merasa sedikit angkuh. "Aku tidak akan terluka semudah itu, tahu."

Sebelum yang lain sempat bereaksi atau mengenali apa yang meledakkan tanah dan menerbangkan granit-granit itu, sang naga merayap keluar dari tanah dengan cepat, dan melata diatas air –yang mengagetkanku, karena aku tidak pernah melihat naga bisa berjalan diatas air- dan mengangakan mulut guanya lebar-lebar. Perkiraanku, dia tidak bisa menyembur apa-apa, jadi yang diandalkannya cuma ekor dan tubuhnya yang kuat serta gigitan mautnya.

Kulempar Nunboko no Tsurugi tepat ke hidungnya, tapi Taksaka membaca gerakan tersebut dan segera menceburkan diri ke air. Pedang spesialku menancap dan meledakkan tanah di seberang danau. Aku berlari ke air bersama puluhan prajurit lainnya.

Taksaka muncul dari balik riak, menggigit salah satu _Dracovetth_ dari Konoha. Hanya kena mata kakinya, namun orang itu langsung terbakar dan menyisakan abu berbentuk manusia yang segera luruh ke air. Ternyata kekuatannya lumayan menakutkan juga, tapi aku mendapat kekuatan _Paradox_, jadi apa yang harus kukhawatirkan ?

Taksaka melihat ke arahku dengan mata putih beriris merah darahnya tajam-tajam. Ia mendengus, mengeluarkan abu dari sela-sela bibirnya.

"_Draco P_," geramnya. "Setidaknya ada ruang bagiku untuk balas dendam."

Aku mengernyit, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bercakap. Kuabaikan itu dan segera kuserang dia. Taksaka menghindar, membanting tubuhnya sendiri jauh ke belakang untuk menghindari pedangku, tapi segera kutusukkan Hiraishin Kunai ke perutnya, berpindah dengan cepat dan menusukkan pedang berbentuk tangga terpilin itu. Taksaka meraung tidak terima, darah encer mengalir deras dari lukanya.

Aku menghindar. Ia mendesis kecewa, pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lumayan. Kerja bagus," sanjungnya.

"Jangan memujiku," balasku, "aku sudah menerima terlalu banyak pujian."

Naga itu menyeringai jahat, mengangkat ekornya. Ujungnya segera berubah dari bandul pipih liat menjadi sebentuk godam besar yang kuperkirakan beratnya sama dengan tiga badak hitam. Ia menghantamkan ekornya ke air dan membuat suara berdebur, setelah aku berpindah ke perutnya dan menancapkan satu tusukan lagi. Ia meraung lagi dan aku menghindar lagi.

"Terlalu gampang," ejekku. "Mana bisa balas dendam kalau begini caranya ?"

Taksaka menyeringai lagi, menderetkan gigi-gigi pahatnya. Ia bangkit dan menyerangku, tapi dihalau oleh puluhan kertas peledak. Puluhan naga dan _Dracovetth_ menyerangnya, menyibukkannya.

Mendadak, aku merasakan sakit seperti tertusuk pisau dobel di perutku.

Kemudian rasa terbakar di punggung dan kepalaku, dan goresan dalam di leher dan kakiku.

Aku memperhatikan naga itu. Mereka menyerangnya...di bagian yang sama dengan rasa sakitku. Pikiranku menjernih. Jadi ini alasan kenapa naga itu masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan walau sudah kutorehkan dua luka dalam di perutnya.

"STOP !" Pekik Beleriphon pada aliansi. "Jangan serang Taksaka ! Kalau kalian menyerangnya, rasa sakit yang diterimanya akan dialihkan pada Naruto ! Kalian justru bisa membunuh Naruto !" Dia berteriak memperingatkan, dan sebentar saja, serangan mereka sirna, hanya memandang Taksaka dengan tatapan heran sekaligus benci.

Naga merah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai mengguncangkan air danau. "Baru sekarang sadar," dia balas mengejek. "Sekarang kau tahu kenapa kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Uzumaki ?!"

Beleriphon mendarat di sampingku, ikut berdiri di air. "Mungkin Naruto memang tidak bisa," ucapnya, "tapi aku di pihaknya dan aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan mengatupkan rahangku."

"Tidak usah," cegahku. "Ini pertarunganku."

"Hmh ?"

Aku memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi. Mengabaikan cengiran Taksaka, dan merentangkan kedua tangan, langsung membungkus naga itu dalam kubus cahaya yang berpendar kekuningan.

"JINTON ?!" Gusarnya. "Kau ! Kau menguasai Jinton !" Tudingnya padaku. "Sejak kapan ?"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan meremehkan manusia," kataku. "Walaupun mereka terlihat bodoh sekalipun." Aku mengatupkan tangan pelan-pelan.

"Ini tidak benar !" Raung Taksaka. Ia terjebak dalam kubus yang makin menyempit, memaksanya melipat tubuhnya. "Aku Taksaka ! Aku Naga Gatpura terakhir ! Aku si pembawa maut dari–"

Aku mengatupkan tangan, kubus meledak. Taksaka berhenti memprotes.

"Darimana kau tahu dia hanya bisa dibunuh sepenuhnya dengan Jinton ?" Tanya Beleriphon setelah diam beberapa detik.

"Kau tadi bilang 'aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan mengatupkan rahangku' aku tahu mengatupkan rahang berarti jurus Jinton bagimu, kan ? Jadi ya...lagipula jutsu itu memecah target jadi kepingan molekul. Jadi sepertinya itu satu-satunya yang pas untuk menangani naga cerewet seperti itu," jawabku asal-asalan.

"Bagus juga," komentarnya. "Meski secara tidak langsung kau mengaku kalau kau bodoh."

Aku mendengus. Beleriphon terkekeh. "Oya. Apa itu Naga Gatpura ?"

"Keturunan kedua dari Horus dan Haumea," terang Beleriphon singkat, "salah satu spesies tertua...tertua kedua setelah Kaum Kolosal. Mereka semua berbentuk serupa, tanpa kaki atau empat kaki yang lebih mirip elang daripada naga, sisik seperti ikan, dan wajah buruk rupa, serta ekor berbentuk unik. Jenis lain dari Naga Gatpura selain Taksaka ya, si Antaboga itu."

Aku hendak melontarkan pertanyaan berikut, tapi sesuatu keburu menarik perhatianku dan semua orang yang ada disana.

Uchiha Madara disana...di puncak bukit, hanya dua ratus meter sebelum bukit pasir gurun pertama. Aura biru mengerikan yang membentuk kerangka manusia dengan lapisan perisai aneh dan dua wajah serta empat lengan yang dua lainnya tumbuh di siku, Susano'o-nya. Ia mengenakan _combat suit_, baju zirah mirip-mirip samurai dengan warna merah gelap, setelan jubah Uchiha berwarna ungu dibaliknya, dengan sabit tersandang di pinggang kanan dan kipas khas miliknya di punggung, tersambung ke tangan kanannya dengan semacam rantai. Rambut hitam gelap sepinggangnya berkibar searah angin.

"Apa maksudnya ini ?" Selidik Gaara –yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku.

"Apa maksudnya ?" Ulangku.

Gaara menuding mata Madara.

"Kukira seharusnya dia punya Sharingan. Atau setidaknya Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi. Tapi..."

"...pola riak air ungu itu..."

.

.

"Kurang ajar," timpal Onoki sambil terbang mendekati sang Kazekage. "Madara...telah mengambil mata Rinnegan-nya..."

"Dari siapa ?" Gusarku.

"Entahlah..." jawab Gaara.

"Jangan takut !" Onoki mendadak berseru pada seluruh pasukan aliansi di belakang kami. "Dia hanya sendiri ! Kita akan menghajarnya disini sampai berkeping-keping dan kita pasti akan memenangi pertempuran ini !"

Tepat di pengujung kalimat itu, tiga sosok berbeda warna muncul dari belakang Madara. Aku menggenggam Nunboko no Tsurugi, gatal ingin menghabisi ketiga pengkhianat itu. Sekilas kulirik Deavvara, dengan sorot mata licik meremehkan seperti biasa.

Tapi...apa itu di wajahnya ? Keragu-raguan ?

"Naruto," panggilnya.

"Apa," jawabku ketus. Aku membentangkan sayapku, pamer.

"Tidak buruk, sih," komentarnya sambil menelengkan kepala, seolah merencanakan dari mana dia harus mulai mencabik-cabikku, "mungkin ini akan lebih menantang daripada perkiraanku."

"Tenang saja," balasku intens, "kau akan segera kubunuh !"

Madara mendesah malas. "Mereka sedang semangat, ya."

Ia melakukan _handseal_ kambing dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Susano'o-nya berpaling ke satu sisi, kedua tangan sebelah kanan membentuk _handseal_ burung dan kedua tangan sebelah kiri membentuk _handseal_ harimau. Aura biru kian terang dan berkobar laksana api. Rambut panjangnya berkibar ke atas seolah sedang ditiup oleh kipas angin besar dari bawah kakinya.

Droconos mendecih.

Langit menggelap.

.

.

"Apa-apaan itu..." bisik seorang _Dracovetth_, menatap ke langit.

Seorang menjatuhkan pedangnya. "Kita sudah tamat."

"Sial !"

"Mustahil..."

"Apa...apa itu benar-benar ninjutsu...?" Desis Temari dengan suara gemetar.

"Ini...kekuatan dewa..."

.

.

Apa yang kulihat cukup membuat manusia paling berani sekalipun harus kencing di celana. Sebentuk meteor dengan diameter beberapa ratus meter, menggantung di udara, jatuh pelan-pelan dengan bagian luar batuan berwarna hitam obsidian khas meteor angkasa luar. Lebih mirip batu amplas super raksasa daripada asteroid karena tidak kutemukan satu lubang, retakan, dan kawah pun di permukaannya, mendekat mulai jatuh dengan kecepatan biasa, siap meremukkan apapun yang bernaung di bawahnya, menderu menuruni langit.

"Kau gila, Madara," sentak Styx. "Menggunakan _Tengai Shinsei_ sama saja bunuh diri ! Jangkauan jatuhan meteor ini sangat luas, kau sendiri juga akan terkena !"

"Bisa diminimalisir dengan Susano'o," jawab Madara santai. "Aku cuma ingin mencoba jutsu ini. Lagipula ada kalian."

.

.

Keadaan kacau. Semua kalang-kabut. Aku sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mendadak Onoki sang Tsuchikage berseru, "Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah !"

"Jangan menyerah tanpa berusaha lebih dulu !" Teriaknya. "Lakukan apapun yang kalian bisa, tidak peduli sekecil apapun efeknya !" Pekiknya lagi, kemudian langsung terbang tepat ke arah meteor.

"SEMUANYA ! PERGILAH SEJAUH MUNGKIN !" Titah Gaara.

"Apa yang akan Kakek Tsuchikage lakukan ?!" Seruku.

"Dia akan mencoba menghentikan meteor dengan meringankan beratnya !" Jawab salah satu _Dracovetth_ Iwa.

Sang Tsuchikage meletakkan kedua tangannya pada permukaan meteor bagian bawah, berkonsentrasi, dan berseru.

"為土: 大型柱と圭の術 !"

_**Doton: Cho Keijungan no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Tanah: Jurus Peringan Super)

.

SWASH

.

Pelan tapi pasti, laju meteor berhenti, seolah beban ribuan ton itu memang berkurang drastis jadi hanya beberapa ratus kilogram. Darah meluncur dari sela-sela kuku sang Tsuchikage, namun ia terus berusaha menahan laju batu angkasa raksasa itu, dibantu Gaara yang mengerahkan biliunan pasirnya ke atas, guna menyokong beban meteor, membantu Onoki. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam, jadi tanpa banyak pikir, aku ikut terbang dengan sayapku dan menahan meteor itu di sebelah Onoki dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi-ku.

Aku melakukan handseal, dan tiang-tiang batu raksasa muncul dari tanah di bawah, menabrak bagian bawah meteor, menjadikannya semacam tiang penopang untuk membantu pasir Gaara.

"Kita pasti bisa !" Seruku pada si Tsuchikage 'kecil-kecil cabe rawit ini'.

"Huh," gerutunya. "Memangnya siapa yang bilang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, dasar bocah ? Sedikit lagi, dan kita akan bisa menghentikan batu sialan ini !"

Madara mengedikkan bahu melihat aksi penyelamatan heroik ini. "Seorang _Dracovetth_ yang bisa terbang ?" Selidiknya.

"Restu adikku," jawab Deavvara datar. "Walau...yah, kelihatan sedikit aneh juga."

.

.

.

Dan pelan-pelan...meteor pun berhenti jatuh. Mengapung di udara dengan belasan tiang-tiang batu besar dan pasir yang menyokong beratnya yang tidak seberapa sekarang. Onoki menyeringai senang bersamaku. Gaara menghembuskan napas lega, merileksasikan kedua lengannya yang tegang. Semua yang ada di bawah bernapas lega.

"Mereka berhasil !"

"Syukurlah, kukira aku akan mati."

"Si bocah keras kepala itu," desis Madara, "dia sedikit lebih baik."

.

.

"_Nah_."

"Kalau begitu...apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan _yang_ _kedua_, Onoki dan _Draco P_ ?"

Awan terbelah, dan satu meteor yang sama besarnya dengan yang pertama langsung menyembul dari balik gumpalan putih itu. Tanpa jeda yang cukup untuk menganalisa dan berpikir, ujung bawah meteor kedua langsung membentur ujung atas meteor pertama dengan kekuatan yang dahsyat, mengirim gelombang kejut berkecepatan tinggi yang sampai ke ujung bawah –alias tempat dimana kami berada.

Sang Tsuchikage langsung terluka parah, dan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk berbuat apa-apa selain membopongnya dan langsung menukik ke tempat yang aman. Tiang pasir dan bebatuan yang Gaara dan aku buat segera hancur ditindih beban ribuan ton itu, dua meteor paralel langsung menghantam tanah dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, meratakan bukit dan mengirim gelombang kejut angin yang menerbangkan pepohonan, naga, dan manusia.

Tanah berguncang hebat untuk beberapa detik, tapi cukup untuk melongsorkan beberapa tebing dan menggelontorkan air danau.

.

KUJAMIN ribuan orang dan naga tewas saat itu juga, tapi untungnya aku, Kakek Tsuchikage Cebol, dan Gaara, masih hidup. Kepulan debu masih tampak menghiasi udara selama beberapa menit, dan kulihat 'gundukan' lonjong raksasa –dua meteor yang saling tindih- membentuk siluet super besar di tengah hari. Aku terbatuk-batuk.

"SEMUANYA !" Pekikku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, debu menghilang hampir sepenuhnya, dan kami yang masih hidup dan terluka bisa melihat Madara sudah tidak terselubung Susano'o dan berdiri diapit tiga pengkhianat _Etatheon_. Si pria bertopeng tidak tampak kali ini.

Madara menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku selesaikan ini sekarang."

Ia membentuk handseal lagi.

Dan sekarang...pohon-pohon mendadak tumbuh dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari dalam tanah. Pohon-pohon raksasa yang diameternya cukup untuk meremukkan rumah kalau itu dipotong dan dijadikan pentungan.

"要素:樹海誕生 !"

_**Mokuton: Jukai Koutan**_

(Elemen Kayu: Kelahiran Dunia Kayu)

"Dia juga bisa menggunakan Mokuton ?!" Sergah Kakashi-sensei.

"Sungguh di luar perkiraan," desis Sasuke. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan ?"

Rupanya di tengah kebimbangan dan keputusasaan menghadapi kekuatan Rinnegan Madara yang begitu besar, kami tidak perlu bertindak apa-apa. Deavvara –dalam wujud naganya- terbang ke depan kami dan langsung mengangkakan mulutnya lebar-lebar, membakar hutan buatan Madara dengan api biru-ungu-pink-nya. Dalam sekejap saja jutsu itu tidak bersisa. Aku berjengit, memikirkan kemungkinan buruk bahwa dia _mungkin_ akan berpihak pada kami.

Madara mengernyit. "Apa-apaan ?"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR !" Sentak Deavvara lantang. "ADA YANG TIDAK BERES DI SINI !"

Ia melirikku dengan ekor mata, kemudian melanjutkan sambil terbang pelan ke arah Madara. Ia menuding Uchiha itu dengan cakar jari telunjuknya dan memutar-mutarnya seolah dia ingin segera menjadikan Madara boneka kain perca.

"Kau," katanya dengan nada marah. "Dari mana _mereka_ berasal ?!"

"Mereka ?" Ucap Madara. "Mereka apa ?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh !" Gertak Deavvara. "Dari mana _kedelapan kekuatan Etatheon_ itu berasal ?!"

Pyrus, Hermes, Beleriphon, dan Parthenon yang ada di belakang kami tersentak seakan menyadari sesuatu. Bahkan Droconos dan Styx juga, bersikap seolah 'ada-orang-yang-mencopet-dompetku-padahal-isinya-banyak-sekali'. Mereka seperti baru sadar telah kehilangan sesuatu...yang penting.

"Kita bertarung melawanmu kemarin, bersama kalian juga," Beleriphon mendadak angkat bicara. "Apa saat itu juga...?"

Madara mengedikkan bahu, kemudian merentangkan tangan. Aura keperakan berpendar di sebuah bola biru aneh, yang kemudian melepaskan benda-benda aneh bercahaya lain warna...dan jumlahnya delapan.

"Bulu sayap Hermes..."

"Serbuk tanduk Droconos..."

"Potongan kuku Styx..."

"Helaian ekor Parthenon..."

"Gigi taring Pyrus..."

"Cakar kaki Beleriphon..."

"Api _Ortodox_..."

"...dan..."

"...darah _Paradox_..."

Mataku membelalak melihat benda-benda itu. Kesemuanya berasal dari delapan Etatheon, bahkan Ardhalea dan Deavvara itu sendiri.

"KAU !" Bentak Droconos kesal. "Kau mengambil itu semua saat kami bertarung tadi malam, IYA KAN ?!"

"Lalu ?" Jawab Madara datar. Ia mengatupkan tangannya dengan santai, dan kedelapan komposisi aneh penuh kekuatan itu bergabung menjadi satu.

"Tidakkah kalian kira empat adalah semacam angka yang belum selesai ?" Tukas Madara kalem. "Empat pedang legendaris terkuat...Kusanagi no Tsurugi, Totsuka no Tsurugi, Nunboko no Tsurugi, Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi, dan..."

"...Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi..."

Dia kini menggenggam sebuah pedang bertekstur melengkung seperti keris, dengan dua bagian mata –satu sisi dari emas dan satu sisi dari perunggu, bagian leher pedang berwarna abu-abu gelap obsidian dari baja asteroid, dan gagangnya terbuat dari perak. Delapan berlian berwarna merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, hitam, dan putih tertanam di dua sisi pedang itu di wilayah perunggunya. Ukiran delapan naga tampak di sekeliling pegangan bawahnya.

"Penyatuan dari sebagian kekuatan delapan _Etatheon_...adalah pedang ini..." desis Madara angkuh.

Aku seketika teringat mimpiku. Apa yang Deavvara katakan.

'_Hanya kekuatan dari delapan Etatheon-lah yang bisa mematahkan Rantai Laeding...'_

Seseorang, tolong katakan padaku kalau ini tidak terjadi.

.

"KAU BERKHIANAT ?!" Sembur Styx keras-keras. Ia menyerang, namun Madara menyabetkan pedang itu ke tubuhnya. Styx seketika tercabik dan terlempar jauh, merengsek di pepohonan. Droconos mundur satu langkah dan menembakkan Ryuudama sebesar bola basket, tapi dipecahkan laksana vas bunga keramik begitu menghantam Pedang Taiyotsuki.

"Mustahil," gerutu Hermes. "Jangan katakan kalau..."

Madara mengangguk sekali. "Ya."

Kemudian, langit menggelap. Ketika aku menoleh ke atas, bukan awan berarak yang menutupi sang surya, melainkan bayangan bulat hitam yang makin menggelap dan membesar ketika seolah sedang memakan matahari sedikit demi sedikit.

"Gerhana...sudah dimulai..." desis Shikamaru dengan suara bergetar. "Sialan !"

Madara merentangkan tangannya. "AKU MEMUTUS RANTAI LAEDING DAN MENGIRIM BATUWARA KE DUNIA !" Pekiknya.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat dua makhluk sedang terbang berliku-liku ke arah kami.

"Apa itu ?" Selidik Sakura. "Bentuk mereka aneh."

"Gawat. Aku merasakan kekuatan kuno yang sedang beraksi disini," geram Pyrus. "Jangan-jangan itu...ah, itu tidak mungkin. Tapi..."

Dan mereka mendekat. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Madara bekerjasama dengan ketiga _Etatheon_. Dia ingin mendapatkan serpihan kekuatan kedelapan naga dewa itu dengan mengadu mereka dalam pertarungan hebat. Memanfaatkan repihan kekuatan itu untuk kemudian disatukan menjadi kekuatan baru, dan menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk memecahkan segel Rantai Laeding dan...

...membebaskan Sang Ayahanda dan Sang Ibunda para naga, Horus dan Haumea, _ke_ _dunia_.

.

.

Dua makhluk tua itu berputar-putar di langit, diatas kami. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi Madara menjelaskannya.

"Kekuatan Horus dan Haumea amat sangat besar," jelasnya bangga. "Begitu besar hingga mereka mampu menghentikan peredaran bulan, menjaganya tetap di tempatnya, selama bertahun-tahun kalau mereka mau."

"Kau memanfaatkan mereka untuk memperlama waktu gerhana sehingga mempermudahmu membangkitkan Juubi untuk Mugen Tsukuyomi !" Seru Deavvara marah. "Kau memanfaatkan kami semua !"

Madara tertawa sinis. "Dan salah siapa," ejeknya, "yang mau begitu saja dikendalikan ? Terlambat sudah. Aku akan menguasai dunia."

.

Cahaya matahari meredup. Bintang terdekat dari Bumi itu seperti sedang dimakan oleh sesuatu, yang kutahu itu adalah bayangan bulan itu sendiri. Bulan bergerak cepat mendekati matahari, hingga hanya dalam dua menit saja, keseluruhan matahari telah tertutup oleh bayangan bulan, menyisakan sedikit kilatan cahaya seperti manik-manik, cahaya terakhir yang mencapai bumi sebelum gerhana. Korona sang surya berkobar putih dibalik batas-batas bayangan bulan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan alih-alih menakutkan.

Langit gelap, seolah malam datang lebih awal.

"Pantas," desis Parthenon. "Itulah alasan kenapa Yacumama dan Taksaka mendadak eksis. Ayahanda dan Ibunda mereka sudah...bebas."

_._

_._

_Gerhana telah tiba._

_._

_Dan dua naga tertua telah (di)bangkit(kan)._

_._

_Serpihan kekuatan dari Etatheon telah disatukan, oleh orang yang salah dengan tujuan yang salah._

_._

_Masih adakah harapan sebelum Juubi dipanggil kembali ke dunia ?_

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 20 akhirnya selesai ! Hihi, maaf ya telat seminggu. Oya, Gunung Batuwara itu nama lain Gunung Krakatau Purba lho ! Yang konon letusannya itu memisahkan Pulau Jawa dan Pulau Sumatera. Begitu pula Naga Taksaka juga ada dalam legenda pewayangan Jawa.

Naruto telah mendapat kekuatan baru setelah direstui oleh Ardhalea ! Dia membangkitkan kembali semangat pasukan aliansi dan pertempuran terus berlanjut. Mendapat mimpi aneh dari Deavvara tentang dua naga pertama dan tempat penempaan Uliran Samsara, mengantarkannya ke realita yang begitu berbeda dari yang pernah dibayangkannya. Apakah ketiga Etatheon yang membelot akan bergabung kembali pada kebenaran dan bersama-sama melawan Madara ? Berhasilkah Juubi dibangkitkan dan berhasilkah mereka menjaga perdamaian dan tetap rukun tanpa adanya Ardhalea ?

Nantikan kelanjutan mendebarkan ini di hari Rabu mendatang !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twentyfirst :**

"**Fallen Gladiator"**

**See you again in chapter 21 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Twenty:

_**Yacumama (Diambil dari legenda Amerika Latin, Suku Amazones, ular super raksasa yang konon menciptakan Sungai Amazon dan lembahnya)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 1.450 meter, berat 1.400 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Ukuran luar biasa, sisik dan kulit super kuat

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung, menggigit, atau menindih

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Taksaka (Diambil dari pewayangan Jawa)**_

Strength : Sangat tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 18 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Gigi pahat, ekor yang sangat kuat, dan sisik pelindung

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung, atau mengubah apapun yang digigitnya menjadi abu

Kategori : Mighty

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**HORUS (Father of Dragons)**_

Strength : Tidak terklasifikasikan

Ukuran : Panjang 78 meter, berat 55 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 1-1.000 km/jam

Spesial : Tidak diketahui

Tipe serangan : Tidak diketahui

Kategori : Tidak diketahui

Elemen spesial : Tidak diketahui

Level bahaya : Tidak diketahui

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**HAUMEA (Mother of Dragons)**_

Strength : Tidak terklasifikasikan

Ukuran : Panjang 45 meter, berat 40 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 1-500 km/jam

Spesial : Tidak diketahui

Tipe serangan : Tidak diketahui

Kategori : Tidak diketahui

Elemen spesial : Tidak diketahui

Level bahaya : Tidak diketahui

Pemilik : Tidak ada


	21. Chapter 21: Fallen Gladiator

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Action

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 21, readers ! (Ralat buat chapter kemarin, tertulis 'Jumpa lagi di chapter 19' seharusnya kan chapter 20, hehe #dijitak.

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

.

.

Oh, dan tidak lupa, ini kan masih suasana Lebaran. Jadi...

Saya Itami Shinjiru sebagai author dari fic Paradox mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, _Minal 'Aidzin Wal Faidzin_, Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ! Mohon maaf kalau selama ini sekiranya ada kata-kata dari fic ini ataupun dari Author's Note yang menyinggung readers sekalian, baik disengaja maupun tak disengaja !

.

.

.

Horus dan Haumea telah dibangkitkan oleh Madara ! Rantai Laeding telah putus dan Gunung Batuwara sudah kembali ke suatu tempat di dunia. Semua Etatheon tersadar akan pengkhianatan Uchiha itu dan geram, akankah mereka semua bersatu atau justru sebaliknya ? Apa tindakan Naruto untuk mencegah perang semakin memburuk ?

**Enjoy read chap 21 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Duapuluh Satu:

**Fallen Gladiator**

* * *

TIDAK ADA yang mengalahkan ketegangan mencekam antara tujuh _Etatheon_ –tujuh naga terkuat di muka Bumi dengan segudang sanjungan dan kehormatan yang senantiasa melekat di sayap dan tubuh mereka- dengan Uchiha terkuat yang sejauh ini dikenal dunia, serta situasi yang cukup genting mengingat dua nenek moyang terpurba dari bangsa naga telah dibangunkan kembali dari Gunung Batuwara. Dan aku berada diantara mereka, dan dengan Sennin Modo-ku dan restu Ardhalea, aku cukup mengenali atmosfer yang benar-benar kacau.

Deavvara menggeram dalam-dalam sepanjang lehernya, menahan amarah –walau aku yakin dia bukan tipe naga bersifat sabar-, dan Droconos serta Styx juga. Dalam hati aku sedikit geli juga. Ketiga _Etatheon_ ini rencananya akan membelot dari Madara dan sekutunya, berpaling ke aliran dan kepercayaan mereka sendiri, tapi alih-alih membuat Madara gusar dan kesal, justru mereka duluan yang dibuat begitu.

Hening selama beberapa menit.

"Nah," Madara akhirnya buka suara, kali ini terdengar cukup percaya diri. "Aku memegang kendali penuh disini sekarang, atas langit dan bumi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya, termasuk kalian."

"Jangan besar mulut," tabrak Styx. "Kau akan merasakan kemarahanku."

"Dan apakah yang akan kurasakan ?" Balas Madara sinis. Ia menimang-nimang pedang barunya dengan penuh kebanggaan seolah-olah dirinya sendirilah yang sudah bekerja keras menempanya.

"Droconos, Styx," komando Deavvara. "Mari kita lumat si cebol sombong ini," ia mengeluarkan sabitnya –yang sudah membesar ke ukuran biasanya- dari mulutnya, dan langsung maju menyerang. Madara menangkis sabit dengan pedang, yang menimbulkan getaran sepanjang tanah. Hebatnya, mereka seimbang. Menurutku bukan Madara yang terlalu kuat atau Deavvara yang sedang lemah, tapi Pedang Taiyotsuki-nya yang terlalu kuat.

Kurama mendarat di sampingku. Ia mengamati pertarungan itu. Kukira dia akan langsung menyeletuk, _'Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu ?', 'Apa-apaan yang barusan terjadi ini ?', 'Siapa dua naga aneh yang berputar-putar di langit itu ?'_ atau _'Kenapa Madara dan Deavvara saling serang ?'_. Dia malah bilang, "Hei, sayapmu bersinar dalam gelap !"

Yah, kuakui aku baru sadar itu, tapi aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi ?" Kurama akhirnya kembali ke topik.

Aku mendesah. "Madara mengkhianati Deavvara, Styx, dan Droconos. Dia bahkan membebaskan Horus dan Haumea dari kurungan mereka di Gunung Batuwara dengan senjata khusus yang dibuat dari serpihan kekuatan delapan _Etatheon_," jelasku singkat.

Kurama manggut-manggut, walau aku yakin dia belum mengerti sepenuhnya, dan di kepalanya kini bergolak sejuta pertanyaan. Aku sendiri bimbang dalam situasi ini, termasuk ratusan _Dracovetth_ yang ada di belakangku. Pada siapakah kami akan memihak sekarang ?

Beleriphon berderap di sampingku. Ia mendengus kesal, memastikan Pyrus, Hermes, dan Parthenon tetap bersamanya, setidaknya tidak ikut campur urusan kubu jahat yang sekarang sedang terpecah-pecah di depan mata. Ia mengisyaratkan Pyrus agar mendekat. Tim Paradox berkumpul bersama empat _Etatheon_ tersebut.

"Pertama-tama," Shikamaru memulai, "apa yang _mesti_ kita lakukan ?"

Dari nada bicaranya dia terdengar amat frustasi, tapi seketika kulihat wajah-wajah _Dracovetth_ yang lain, bahkan Gaara dan Onoki tidak terlihat tenang. Horus dan Haumea-kah yang membuat mereka risau ? Atau pedang aneh Madara yang memang benar-benar kuat ?

"Naruto," panggil Pyrus. "Mungkin ini saran yang gila-gila sedikit, tapi...bisakah kau membujuk mereka berdua agar tidak menuruti kemauan Madara...atau setidaknya melepaskan bulan ?" Sarannya padaku. Aku menelan ludah kecut.

"Ayahanda dan Ibunda seluruh naga ?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Memangnya mereka bisa diajak bicara ?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Pyrus kurang yakin. Ia melirik Hermes.

"Umm...60-40."

"Apa yang 60 dan apa yang 40 ?"

"Enam puluh bisa bicara, sisanya...tidak. Mungkin lima puluh bicara, tiga puluh mengerti isyarat, dan dua puluh tidak mengerti apa-apa," ralatnya.

"Horus dan Haumea adalah kekuatan paling kuno," terang Parthenon. "Jujur saja, kalau aku jadi naga biasa dan bukan penyandang gelar _Etatheon_, aku lebih memilih untuk menyebut mereka Ayahanda dan Ibunda daripada nama asli mereka. Nama memiliki kekuatan. Semakin disebut, semakin kuat. Err...kecuali kalau kami yang menyebut."

Pyrus berbalik padaku. "Kau _Draco P_ terhebat abad ini," sanjungnya. "Bisa jadi mereka mau mendengarkanmu."

"Kalau tidak ?" Selidikku.

"Paling-paling kau akan dibunuh," celetuk Hermes. Sedetik kemudian, semua yang hadir disitu memandangnya aneh.

"Bercanda."

"Tukang gertak."

"Hei, aku tidak salah. Mereka terjebak di gunung itu selama ribuan tahun. Siapa tahu mereka juga ingin mengisi perut."

Keempat naga dewa ini memandangku penuh harap. Begitu juga teman-temanku. Aku menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah."

"Terbanglah tepat ke arah mereka, berusahalah menarik perhatian," saran Beleriphon. "Walau kurasa manusia bertanduk dan bersayap emas sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menarik perhatian," imbuhnya.

Aku mengepakkan kedua sayapku dan terbang lurus ke atas, sementara ketiga pengkhianat _Etatheon_ masih sibuk bertarung dengan Madara. Udara makin lama makin terasa dingin dan aneh, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus terbang ke lapisan atas troposfer, menemui dua naga tua nan aneh yang masih berputar-putar membentuk lingkaran tak kasat mata di langit.

Aku mendekat. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka ? Pikiran pertamaku adalah menyambar salah satu dari mereka dengan petir, tapi mungkin itu justru akan membuat mereka makin marah dan langsung menyerbuku tanpa kesempatan bicara –kalau mereka memang bisa bicara.

"PERMISI !" Aku berteriak pada mereka.

.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"HORUS !" Aku terpaksa memanggil nama. "HAUMEA !"

Berita baiknya –atau berita buruknya, mereka merespon. Keduanya berhenti berputar-putar dan memalingkan pandangan mereka padaku, mengambang di udara tanpa mengepakkan sayap sedikitpun, sejajar denganku. Aku meneguk ludah. Ditatap dua naga tertua –sumber dari sumber segala naga, yang bahkan lebih terdahulu daripada _Etatheon_, bukan hal yang biasa untukku. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mereka mengalir pada tanah dan langit, di bawah dan di sekitarku, bahkan ditatap saja sudah membuatku serasa ditusuk-tusuk jutaan jarum.

"_**Draco P**_**,"** kata Horus –ayah dari semua naga. Ekspresinya datar. Mereka rupanya bisa bicara.

"**Sungguh ?"** Selidik Haumea. Ia melempar segenggam lempung padat raksasa yang muncul begitu saja dari kaki depan kirinya –tepat ke arahku, dan tanah cokelat menjijikan itu hancur begitu bertubrukan dengan tubuhku. Aku terkesiap, menyadari perlakuan yang begitu 'semena-mena'. Oke, bayangkan perasaanmu saat mengetahui seekor naga tiba-tiba melemparimu dengan tanah lempung hanya untuk memastikan...apapun yang ingin mereka pastikan.

Aku ingin memprotes _'Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dasar-nenek-tua-bangka-!'_ tapi itu pasti hanya akan membuatnya marah.

"**Oh, betapa menyedihkannya diri hamba !"** Haumea mendadak berseru dan menangis. Aku bingung sendiri.

"**Hei Nak !"** Bentak Horus. **"Jaga santun engkau ! Aku heran juga ada yang berani menistakan Bunda !"**

"**Mungkin dia memang benar, Ayah,"** balas Haumea sambil terisak.

Aku menggaruk kepala. Percakapan macam apa ini ? Disamping bingung, aku merasa seseorang sedang mengetam tulang-tulangku. Mendengar mereka bicara saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dan seluruh tubuhku serasa dipuntir-puntir. Aku harus berusaha agar tidak membuat mereka berteriak atau kepalaku akan pecah. Mereka menggunakan aksen kuno, tidak terdengar mirip manusia atau naga manapun yang pernah kudengar. Selain itu, Haumea menangis begitu aku memikirkan makian kasar itu, jadi mungkin saja...

"**Dungu !"** Sergah Horus. **"Kami bisa membaca apapun yang terlintas dalam benak engkau ! Jaga lidahmu !"**

"Kalian bisa membaca pikiran ?" Selidikku. "Oke, aku akan berhati-hati," janjiku. "Sekarang..."

"**Apa itu 'oke' ?"** Mendadak Haumea bersuara. Ia mengelap air matanya. **"Makanan-kah ? Engkau membawakanku makanan ?"**

Horus mendengus. **"Janganlah tertipu, Bunda."**

Aku _sweatdrop_. Demi Saturnus, mereka bahkan tidak mengenal kata 'oke' ! Sebentar, sejak kapan aku suka bersumpah menggunakan benda langit ?

"Maaf !" Seruku. "Aku minta maaf. Dan soal 'oke' itu kata lain dari 'baiklah' ! Itu hanya...semacam sinonim, kalian tahu. Zaman sudah berkembang sangat jauh sekarang, Ayahanda dan Ibunda !" Aku memberitahu mereka, meski rasanya asing memanggil kedua naga purba ini dengan sebutan itu.

Haumea manggut-manggut mengerti. **"Ah. Seperti semacam padanan. **_**Oke**_** !"** Ia senyum-senyum sendiri dan melirik-lirik suaminya. **"Apa hamba sudah terlihat lebih **_**m-o-d-e-r-e-n**_** sekarang, Ayah ?"**

Horus mendengus. **"He-eh."**

Aku menepuk dahi, kemudian menyempatkan diri melihat ke bawah. Dan aku terkejut mendapati semuanya berada dalam gerakan _slow motion_ –Deavvara dan Madara masih saling serang, tapi mereka bergerak maju dan pedang-sabit mereka diayunkan dengan kecepatan satu milimeter perdetik. Ada beberapa ledakan yang membubungkan asap, tapi asap itu juga merayap pelan sekali. Dedaunan yang bergemerisik juga nyaris tidak bergerak. Dalam kegelapan yang disinari sebagian kecil korona matahari yang terhalang bulan, aku bisa melihat awan-awan seolah diam samasekali.

"Kalian..."

"**Betul,"** sahut Horus. **"Kami bisa melambatkan waktu, kalau kami mau. Sebenarnya itu yang kami perbuat untuk menjadikan gerhana ini lama. Kami tidak menghentikan pergerakan bulan, tetapi hanya memperlambat waktunya,"** jelasnya.

"Itu dia yang mau aku bicarakan," akhirnya aku menemukan tali yang bisa mengikat dua tema berseberangan ini. "Bisakah kalian berhenti membantu Madara, wahai ayah dan ibu seluruh naga ?"

"**Bocah lucu,"** komentar Haumea. **"Itu namanya tidak tahu balas budi."**

"**Hukum kuno,"** desis Horus. **"Kami harus mematuhi satu keinginan –apapun itu- dari seorang manusia atau seekor naga yang membebaskan kami dari belenggu Laeding. Kalau kami melanggarnya, yah, imbalannya adalah dunia akan merasakan letusan Gunung Batuwara itu sendiri, dan itu amat sangat luar biasa menyakitkan."**

"Tapi kalian adalah ayah dan ibu dari seluruh naga !" Protesku. "Kaum Naga Kolosal itu ! Naga Gatpura ! Pembantai Bersayap ! Penunggang Angin ! Bahkan kalian lebih tua dari delapan _Etatheon_ ! Percayalah, Madara adalah manusia jahat-"

"**Kalau benar jahat, kenapa dia mau repot-repot membebaskan kami ?"** Potong Haumea datar.

"Karena dia memerlukan kalian untuk rencananya ! Rencana Mata Bulan ! Dia akan menebarkan ilusi ke tiap makhluk hidup di dunia dan membawa mereka ke alam mimpi ! Tidak akan ada lagi yang namanya kenyataan di dunia ini ! Kalian tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi !"

"**Ya,"** dukung Horus tiba-tiba, **"tak dapat dipungkiri, Nak, itu kedengarannya seperti menaruh ular dalam terompah berduri. Tapi kami terikat kontrak segel Batuwara dengan Madara sekarang. Mau tak mau kami harus melaksanakan perintahnya. Selain daripada itu, engkau tidak bisa mengubah itu."**

"Samasekali tidak bisa diubah ?" Tanyaku buru-buru.

Kedua naga ini berpandangan.

"**Mungkin bisa,"** cetus Haumea. **"Tapi maaf saja, bukan engkau yang kami maksud disini...sepertinya,"** lanjutnya.

"Dengan apa segel kalian bisa diubah ?" Aku memburu lagi.

Horus menghela napas.

.

.

"**Hanya **_**Paradox dan **_**Laramidia yang bisa mematahkan kontrak Batuwara,"** desah Haumea. **"Dengan bekerjasama,"** tambahnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Ardhalea," gumamku.

Guntur menggelegar di langit gelap. **"Kau kenal seekor **_**Paradox**_** ?!"** Sembur Horus. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"**Baguslah. Temui dia dan patahkan kontrak ini, kalau engkau mau,"** saran Haumea.

"Dia sudah mati," desisku lirih.

"_**Aye**_**, dan dia sempat memberi engkau restu sebelum itu,"** celetuk Haumea, menuding sayap dan tandukku yang bersinar. **"Bisa kulihat itu."**

Horus mengerang. "**Jadi begitu. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang sampai membunuhnya tapi...itu pasti dikarenakan dia melindungi engkau," **katanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.** "Katakan, bocah Uzumaki. Apa hamba salah soal itu, hmm ?"**

"Tidak," jawabku pendek. "Hei, mungkin karena aku sudah mendapat sebagian kekuatannya...apa aku bisa mematahkan kontrak kalian ?"

"**Ide buruk,"** Haumea menanggapi. **"Salah langkah, maka engkau akan berubah jadi abu. Tidak bagus. Selain daripada itu, engkau belum menemukan Laramidia Pinarralla."**

"Apa itu Laramidia ?" Tanyaku. Ugh, kedengaran polos sekali, sih.

"_**Siapa**_**,"** koreksi Horus. **"Lupakan saja."**

"Tapi kalian harus menghentikan kerjasama kalian dengan Madara, _bagaimanapun juga_ !" Seruku keras.

"**Sayangnya tidak bisa,"** jawab Horus. **"Setidak-tidaknya itu yang hamba khawatirkan. Dah. Selamat tinggal. Pastikan engkau tetap hidup. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak menemukan apa-apa untuk melakukan apa-apa,"** katanya, dan naga itu mengepakkan sayapnya, menghilang dalam awan-awan putih yang bergumpal-gumpal. Haumea mengangguk menimpali dan terjun, menukik cepat ke bawah dan menubruk tanah, menyisakan berkeping-keping bebatuan di tempatnya jatuh.

Perjumpaanku dengan ayahanda dan ibunda kaum naga berakhir sudah.

Tanpa hasil pula. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu sesuatu: Ardhalea harus hidup kembali, bagaimanapun jua. Dan aku harus menemukan Laramidia Pinatralala –ah, siapalah itu.

Kemudian waktu berjalan normal lagi, tapi kurasa bulan masih diperlambat. Semua yang ada dibawah meneruskan pertarungan mereka dengan normal seolah tidak ada apapun yang barusan atau sedang terjadi. Aku baru saja berpikir untuk turun dan mengabarkan berita buruk ini ketika mendadak sebongkah meteor jatuh begitu saja dari langit dan nyaris mengenai Hermes.

"Hei !" Protesnya, dan melihat langit.

"Bukan aku !" Teriakku.

Kemudian satu meteor lagi jatuh, kali ini sebesar truk, dan menimpa pasukan aliansi. Guruh bersahut-sahutan di langit, mendirikan bulu kudukku. Aku mengamati pegunungan, dan puncaknya longsor tanpa ada sebab apapun yang masuk akal. Pohon-pohon cemara dan konifer, palem dan beringin, terbenam dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menelusup masuk ke tanah begitu saja seolah bumi sedang menelannya.

Kulihat Deavvara mengayunkan sabitnya, Madara terpojok. Namun sebelum ia sempat mencincang Uchiha itu, sebentuk tanah padat berbentuk balok mencuat dari tempat asalnya dan meninju rahang bawah Deavvara hingga membuatnya terpelanting ke belakang. Ia terlihat bingung, kemudian bangkit lagi, namun dua dinding batu padat menghimpitnya. Ia menghancurkannya dan dibalas dengan satu tinju batu raksasa lagi yang mementalkannya.

Droconos mengudara, bersiap menyembur api, namun kilat menyambar tepat ke punggungnya, menggosongkannya dan membuatnya jatuh. Selang dua detik kemudian, lima tornado meluncur dari awan gelap dan mengisap segalanya di tanah, bergerak ke pasukan aliansi yang kalang kabut. Hermes, Parthenon, Pyrus, dan Beleriphon tampak resah, sepertinya mereka mengetahui apa yang terjadi –dan hujan batu-batu sebesar mesin cuci tiba. Aku tidak terkena, namun semua yang ada di bawah kini sibuk menghindar.

Sampai detik itu, kukira aku aman-aman saja diatas sini.

.

.

BLLAAARRRR ! ! !

Sebuah petir menyambar sayap kiriku hingga gosong dan beberapa bulunya rontok. Aku nyaris pingsan, tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku lagi. Rasanya seluruh gigiku mau copot dan rambutku berdiri. Listrik ribuan volt sudah menyengatku, dan aku jatuh tepat ke sebelah Deavvara. Menyadarinya, ia merubah wujud jadi manusia bersayap dan bertanduk.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada mereka berdua ?" Sergahnya.

Aku mendecih. "Hanya mencoba untuk menyarankan mereka agar tidak memihak Madara ! Kau sendiri ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Tidak banyak," dia mengakui. Aku ingin menonjoknya dan meneruskan pertarungan, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Kubu kami berdua sama-sama terancam bahaya dan sekarang peristiwa alam aneh melengkapinya.

Pegunungan menggeliat. Getaran hebat merambat di tanah seolah bumi sedang meregangkan tubuh sehabis tidur. Langit mencurahkan hujan air, tapi tak ketinggalan kepingan-kepingan es berukuran mikro juga ikut turun. Bebatuan kerikil panas sebesar kelereng ditumpahkan dari awan yang sekarang menutupi langit seluruhnya. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan adalah kilatan demi kilatan halilintar yang terus mencambuk langit tanpa henti.

"Horus dan Haumea !" Pekik Deavvara. "Terkutuklah mereka ! Mereka bersatu dengan Bumi dan Langit !"

"Bersatu ?!" Ulangku.

"Ya ! Ini buruk ! Horus mendapat langit dan Haumea menguasai bumi ! Kita tidak aman dari semua ini kecuali pergi ke luar angkasa !"

Aku memalingkan pandangan ke Madara. Selagi semua orang dan naga sedang lari menghindar atau berlindung, bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa begini, dia justru sedang menggosok pedangnya di sebuah singgasana dari batu granit.

"Haumea membuatkan ini barusan," pamernya. "Nah, sekarang bisa kita lanjutkan pertarungannya ? Untuk itu, area ini perlu bersih dulu dari sampah," ia mengatakan itu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pasukan aliansi yang sudah kocar-kacir. "Atau mungkin kita pindah tempat saja."

Begitu ia mengatakan itu, awan hitam menggumpal, dan di tengahnya muncullah kepala Horus. Ia melihatku dengan iba.

"**Maaf, putra Namikaze !"** Serunya. **"Nami itu gelombang dan Kaze itu angin. Namikaze itu badai, tapi sekarang kau harus terjebak dalam badai."**

Ia membuka mulut, menampakkan sebuah bola berukuran sebesar bola sepak, berwarna hitam. Murni hitam, hitam tulen. Begitu hitam, sampai lebih gelap daripada keadaan sekitarnya –hitam di latar belakang yang hitam. Bola itu mengangkatku dan Deavvara ke atas.

Madara terangkat lebih dulu, dan langsung menghilang ditelan lubang hitam itu –entah itu bola atau lubang, atau hanya bidang. Deavvara terisap berikutnya, disusul Styx dan Droconos. Keempat _Etatheon_ yang lain turut terisap juga, beserta Kurama (itupun karena dia menggigit ekor Hermes, berniat mencegahnya pergi, tapi dia malah ikut terbawa). Kemudian aku terisap paling akhir.

* * *

**Hi no Kuni**

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa membunuh Hanzo begitu saja," kata gadis berambut biru itu sambil membetulkan letak bunga kertasnya yang miring beberapa senti. "Walau itu kedengarannya menyelesaikan masalah, seluruh bawahannya –barangkali Akatsuki juga, akan menyimpan dendam pada kita !" Dia memperingatkan.

Laki-laki bersurai merah di sebelahnya mengangguk. "Bisa jadi," jawabnya singkat.

"Barangkali gerhana ini juga termasuk rencana Madara," desis Konan.

"Yah," jawab Nagato pendek.

"Kau ini !"

"Kenapa ?"

"Bisa tidak-"

"Ssssstt !" Nagato menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir. "Kumpulan chakra yang besar," ujarnya. "Tidak jauh dari sini..." ia memandang ke bawah dan menemukan seekor rakun berukuran lebih besar daripada gajah manapun, dengan bulu lebat berwarna oranye kekuningan dan ekor yang gemuk. Di dekatnya ada seorang pria bergaya rambut aneh seperti ditempeli halus manis, dan pria lain berambut putih klimis ke belakang dengan kacamata hitam. Tubuhnya kekar dan dia memakai syal berwarna putih.

Nagato menurunkan ketinggian burung enggangnya.

"Kalian yang disana !" Panggilnya. Kedua orang –dan satu rakun raksasa itu- menoleh ke atas. Nagato mendarat tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ha !" Seru pria berambut aneh. "Kalian kesini untuk belajar _Enka_ juga-kah ?" Selidiknya.

"_Enka_ ?" Ulang Konan.

"Howw ! Mungkin kau lebih cocok belajar _Haiku*_ saja, Nona !" Seru pria itu. "Atau mungkin sedikit rap atau-"

"Itu milikku," dengus pria berkacamata hitam. Ia merogoh pinggangnya. Konan dan Nagato bersiaga karena mereka langsung mengetahui laki-laki berkulit cokelat itu memang menyandang beberapa pedang di punggungnya. Tapi daripada mengeluarkan pedang, ia malah menarik sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebatang pensil dan mulai menulis.

"Yo !" Serunya. Dia meletakkan pensilnya ditengah-tengah buku, dan mengangkat satu tangannya dramatis.

"_Merah dan biru._

_Sendirian di hutan._

_Aku keren_."

Dia menyeringai ke arah Nagato dan Konan, seakan menanti tepuk tangan (atau lemparan tomat busuk, barangkali).

"Kalimat terakhir cuma ada empat suku kata," kata si pria berambut aneh.

"Masa ?"

"Iya. Bagaimana kalau _Aku besar kepala_ ?"

"Tidak, tidak, itu kan tujuh suku kata," tolak pria berkacamata itu. Ia mengerutkan dahi seolah berpikir serius. Tak lama, ia menjentikkan jari. "Aku dapat ! Aku keren lho. Itu kan, lima suku kata !" Serunya sambil menyeringai bak orang gila.

"Oke deh," desah pria itu, "mari kita kembali ke rap bodohmu itu."

"Hei !"

"Iya, iya."

"Hei kau," Nagato menuding pria berkacamata. "Kau punya chakra yang sangat besar. Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi ? Perang sedang berlangsung dan Madara bukan tipe musuh yang mudah dihadapi ! Kekuatanmu pasti akan dibutuhkan disana," katanya.

Muka orang itu tampak kikuk. "Kau tidak memberitahu kakakku kan ?" Selidiknya. "_Oh-jangan-sampai-orang-asing-mengacaukan-apa-yang-sudah-kubangun-kurencanakan-dengan-susah-payah ! Bakayaro ! Konoyaro !_" Dia memulai rap gilanya dengan bumbu sarkastik di buntutnya.

"Perang ?" Selidik pria itu. "Bee !" Dia berpaling pada si kacamata, "kau bilang kakakmu sendiri yang mengizinkanmu berlibur waktu-waktu ini !"

"Aku punya berita bagus dan berita buruk," si kacamata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa itu ?" Tabrak Konan.

Dia menyeringai lebar. "Berita bagusnya, perang itu tidak ada dan kakakku bukanlah Raikage."

.

.

"Berita buruknya, aku bohong."

"Ayo, Ponta," geram pria berambut aneh. "Bee ! Kau seharusnya menyadari betapa krusialnya saat-saat ini ! Kau tahu –jika nama Madara dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah rap, _haiku_, _enka_, atau apapun itu- itu akan membuat seni suara jadi amblas ke peringkat terbawah !" Gerutunya. "Langit sudah gelap, gerhana sudah tiba ! Aku bukan peramal atau cenayang, tapi firasatku dari tadi memang tidak enak ! Kau harus pergi dan selamatkan dunia ! Kakakmu pasti sedang mencari-carimu ! Entah sudah berapa perabot yang jadi korbannya sekarang !"

"Maaf," desak Nagato. "Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa ?"

"Oh, maaf juga," balas pria itu, "terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kin, guru _enka_ terhebat di dunia. Ini Ponta, rakun peliharaanku, dan ini Bee," dia menunjuk pria berkacamata, "adik angkat Raikage."

"Jinchuuriki Gyuuki, ya ?" Selidik Konan.

Bee terkesiap. "Ha ? _Darimana-kau-tahu-kalau-ada-naga-raksasa-dalam-tubuhku-Bakayaro ! Konoyaro !_" Protesnya.

"Mudah mengenalinya dari chakramu," jelas Konan singkat. "Deteksi chakra-ku tak sebagus Nagato, tapi aku mengenali tiap jenis dengan baik. Gyuuki itu naga langka juga. Ukurannya besar pula. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan diri dari pertarungan yang, ehm, kemungkinan besar bakal kau menangkan ?"

"Kau pintar memuji juga," ucap Bee. "Oke deh. Kin-sensei ! Aku pamit dulu ! Dua orang kesasar ini tidak seburuk kelihatannya !"

"Kesasar ?" Protes Nagato. "Ah, sudahlah. Cepatlah. Kami harus mengumpulkan beberapa _Dracovetth_ lain untuk membantu dalam peperangan," terangnya. "Sementara ini kami baru menemukanmu. Oh, dan kurasa kakakmu itu akan mengampunimu kalau kau bersedia ikut serta membantu dalam peperangan kali ini."

"Jangan sebut nama itu," tukas Bee. "Namaku Killer Bee ! _Rapper_ terbaik di dunia –eh, tolong sembunyikan itu. Dan –siapa namamu ?"

"Aku Nagato," Nagato memperkenalkan diri. "Uzumaki Nagato. Dan ini Konan."

Bee menulis kembali dalam buku catatannya. "Suatu saat nanti aku akan memasukkan nama kalian ke dalam _enka_-ku," janjinya. "Kedengarannya bagus. Dan oya, Rambut Merah ? Kau punya mata yang menakutkan."

"Rinnegan," koreksi Nagato. "Yah. Tapi aku ada di pihakmu," jelasnya. "Omong-omong, rap-mu itu keren juga."

"Aku senang bertemu apresiator yang cerdas !" Seru Bee sambil terkekeh. "Lain sama Omoi dan Karui. Mereka cuma menutup telinga saat aku bernyanyi. Nah, biar kuperdengarkan lagu terbaruku yang dimulai dengan –_Ada seekor naga yang tersesat dalam sebuah kendi_-"

"Bee-san," potong Konan. "Mungkin akan jauh lebih baik kalau Anda memperdengarkan lagu itu nanti saat kita sudah sampai di area peperangan. Akan ada jauh lebih banyak pendengar, kan ?"

"Tidak jelek."

* * *

Aku terbangun entah beberapa detik, menit, atau jam kemudian. Kulihat matahari masih dihalangi oleh bayangan bulan. Langit dipenuhi halilintar dan bumi terus bergetar, yang menurut Sennin Modo-ku hanya sebatas gempa kecil sebesar lima Skala Ritcher. Mereka berdua masih mengaduk-aduk bumi dan langit, dan tetap belum melepaskan kehendak perlambatan waktunya oleh bulan.

Kusadari ada delapan naga yang terkapar di sekitarku. Mereka perlahan mengerjapkan mata dan bangun dengan tubuh penuh abu dan luka gores.

"Horus sialan," gerutu Beleriphon. Sedetik kemudian, kilat menyambar gunung terdekat, menghancurkan bagian puncaknya.

"Hati-hati kalau bicara," nasihat Parthenon –walau aku yakin dia juga ingin sekali mengumpat pada dua nenek moyang aneh itu. Semoga saja mereka tidak sempat membaca pikiran kami sekarang.

Dari kejauhan, kulihat Madara melakukan _handseal_, menabrakkan tangan kanannya ke tanah. Bebatuan berderak, dan muncullah sesosok patung raksasa bermata sembilan, yang mencuat dibalik perban batu. Di tempat yang seharusnya ada telinga, hanya ada rantai bergelantungan berujung pada perkamen mini di telinga kanan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya diborgol. Madara mengeluarkan patung itu seutuhnya dari tanah bersama duri-duri tumpul yang mencuat dari punggungnya.

"Gedomazou," desis Pyrus. "Patung Samsara. Aku sedikit-sedikit tahu apa yang...akan dilakukannya."

Ada aura aneh di sebelah kanan Madara. Lubang antardimensi yang terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok pria bertopeng. Sekarang dia memakai jubah biru tua –hampir ungu, dengan sarung tangan, penutup kaki, dan topeng putih bercorak Sharingan, yang menampilkan dua mata Uchiha itu yang berwarna merah menyala sewarna darah (jangan bayangkan di animanganya, satu Sharingan satu Rinnegan, disini dua-duanya Sharingan).

"Baru datang," kata Madara datar.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang ?" Balas Pria Bertopeng itu tak sabar.

Mereka melakukan _handseal_.

Mulut patung membuka, membuka sangat lebar, menampilkan gigi-gigi seri rata dan empat taring dari batu. Kemudian mulutnya meluas, dan tujuh rantai putih berapi ungu langsung meluncur dari sana, tanpa bisa dicegah lagi menusuk dan membelit ketujuh _Etatheon_ di sekitarku.

"Argh !" Teriak Droconos.

"Grrhh !" Geram Hermes.

"Lapar," sahut suara lain.

Aku menoleh. Kurama mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Dia baru bangun.

"Apa sekarang jam makan malam ?"

"Bukan," jawabku ketus. Dia segera tersadar begitu mengetahui ketujuh _Etatheon_...dalam situasi yang tidak bagus. Kurama menggigit satu rantai, tapi segera melepaskannya.

"Benda macam apa ini ?!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi kuhunus Nunboko no Tsurugi dan kuhantamkan ke rantai itu. Dua logam berdencang tanpa menghasilkan apapun. Aku mengerang kecewa.

"Lupakan," cegah Styx. "Ini rantai khusus yang memang keluar dari Gedomazou untuk membatasi kekuatan _Etatheon_," desisnya lirih.

"Kekuatan kami sedang diisap," lanjut Parthenon. "Naruto...hentikan Mada...ra !"

Gigiku bergemeletuk karena amarah. Aku membentuk Tajuu Kagebunshin sebanyak yang kubisa, dan semuanya segera menyerbu ke arah dua berandalan kelas dunia beserta patung aneh mereka. Namun Madara dan si Pria Bertopeng tidak perlu repot-repot melirikku, karena bumi terbelah di kaki masing-masing bunshin. Tanah teraduk-aduk dan batu-batu es sebesar bola boling berjatuhan dari langit. Jangankan maju, berdiri pun sulit.

Rantai patung itu lepas dengan sendirinya, membawa kumpulan besar –mungkin lebih dari setengah chakra _Etatheon_ kembali ke mulut patung, meninggalkan tujuh naga dewa yang kotor dan sekarat, terkapar lemah di tanah berbatu. Aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyelamatkan mereka, mendekat dan berusaha mentransfer chakra sampai semua bunshin-ku menghilang.

"Madara sialan !" Umpat Kurama. "Biar ku-"

"Jangan besar mulut," aku menginterupsi. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu –lagi- setelah kehilangan Ardhalea."

.

"Mulai," perintah Madara keras. Pagar api merah berbentuk lingkaran mengurung sang patung, yang kemudian membuka matanya lebar-lebar sampai pembuluh darahnya terlihat, dan mengeluarkan darah. Ia mengangakan mulutnya, memecah sebagian pakaian batunya sendiri, dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya layaknya orang sakit kepala akut.

"GOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR ! ! ! !" Raung Gedomazou, menggetarkan bebatuan.

.

"Semuanya !" Seruku panik. "Kalian...kalian baik-baik saja ?"

"Dari kondisi kami sekarang apa kelihatan baik-baik saja ?" Gerutu Droconos. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Chakra seluruh bunshinku saja tidak cukup. Ia memandang Gedomazou dengan khawatir. "Percuma. Juubi akan bangkit...sebentar lagi."

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah," ujarku, meski aku sendiri ragu. "Kalian adalah harapan dunia –kita adalah harapan dunia !"

"Terlalu banyak dijejali harapan," desis Styx kecewa. "Sampai muntah dan menggigil."

"Untuk pertama kali, aku suka ungkapan itu," celetuk Beleriphon, masih terkapar diatas bebatuan. "Kakiku patah."

"Kaki yang malang," komentar Hermes.

"Ha-ha," desis Droconos. "Aku merasa seperti...entah seperti apa."

.

.

.

_Apa ini ?_

Yang kulihat sekarang bukan tujuh jagoan yang membuat naga-naga kecil (mungkin juga manusia) menatap mereka sambil terkagum-kagum dan terus berseru dengan penuh semangat, _'Aku ingin jadi seperti mereka nanti kalau besar !'_

Aku pernah dengar kata-kata aneh yang berbunyi: "Kadang, untuk meruntuhkan sebuah bangunan, kau cukup mengambil satu tiangnya saja". Aku menganggap itu lelucon. Sekarang itu benar. Ardhalea telah terambil. Dia mungkin tiang terkuat yang pernah ada –bisa jadi dia-lah fondasinya. Dan sekarang tujuh _Etatheon_ yang tersisa tidak lebih dari naga-naga putus asa yang cuma menunggu waktu untuk mati. Tak berdaya di tanah seperti gladiator yang barusan kalah perang dan menunggu eksekusi. Terlalu tragis.

Semua ini sekarang bergantung padaku. Mungkin juga Kurama.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ardhalea, bisikku dalam hati. Kalau kau ada disini...apa yang akan kau lakukan ?

Tentu saja menyemangati mereka lagi, pikiranku yang lain menjawab sendiri.

Apa salahnya kucoba ?

.

.

"Kalian adalah _Etatheon_," aku memulai. "Naga-naga terhebat sepanjang masa. Apakah hanya karena sebagian kecil kekuatan kalian ditarik masuk ke patung sialan itu, kalian jadi kehilangan semangat dan jiwa ? Apa itu yang namanya _Etatheon_ ?!"

Mereka bergeming.

"Seluruh dunia menggantungkan hidup mereka pada kita yang ada disini ! Kita harus melawan Madara dan si Pria Bertopeng itu hingga titik darah terakhir !" –aku memandang Beleriphon, Pyrus, Hermes, dan Parthenon secara khusus. "Kalian ! Bukankah kalian juga ikut berteriak penuh heroik _'untuk Paradox !'_ tadi pagi di Kuil Etatheon ? Kemana semangat kalian itu ? Dan kalian bertiga !" –aku menunjuk Deavvara, Styx, dan Droconos. "Balaskan dendam kalian pada Madara !"

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah meskipun tampaknya segalanya akan berakhir !"

Bukan aku yang mengatakan itu. Aku melirik Kurama, dan dia mengedipkan mata. "Apa kalian mau membiarkan Naruto mengatasi mereka berdua sendirian ?" Lanjutnya. "Kalau begitu, pengorbanan Ardhalea akan sia-sia !"

Mereka masih tidak bergerak. Aku nyaris kehabisan kata-kata.

Nekad, aku menegakkan sayapku lagi, dan langsung merengsek maju ke hadapan dua Uchiha pembuat onar itu –yang membuat Kurama kaget setengah mati.

"Oi !" Serunya. "Kau mau bunuh diri ?!"

"Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan naga-naga lemah itu !" Bentakku, sengaja berusaha menyinggung ketujuh _Etatheon_.

Tak lama, aku berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Dari dekat, raungan Gedomazou serasa memekakkan telinga.

"Wah, wah," ejek Madara. "Ini dia pahlawan muda kita. Kenapa kau datang _sendirian_ ?"

"Mereka akan menggilas kalian segera," jawabku, meski kurang yakin. Aku menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi dan menyerang Madara, namun aura biru dengan kerangka-kerangka aneh melindunginya lagi. Susano'o. Andai aku tadi merampas Uliran Samsara Deavvara, pikirku. Susano'o tidak ada artinya.

BUK !

Madara menghantamku dengan pedang Susano'o-nya. Aku bangun dan menghindar dari tebasan berikutnya, namun si Pria Bertopeng itu mendadak mengeluarkan _shuriken_-_shuriken_ raksasa yang entah diambilnya dari mana. Aku menangkis semuanya dan membalikkan dua diantaranya, tapi dia mengelak dengan mudah. Madara meniupkan bola api, dan aku membalas dengan banjir.

Pria Bertopeng itu tiba-tiba meninjuku. Taijutsunya lumayan bagus juga. Madara melempar sabitnya padanya, meminjamkannya untuk ikut menghabisiku. Sulit rasanya menangkis dua senjata besar sekaligus, bahkan dengan Pedang Rikudo. Aku melakukan handseal, bersiap melubangi perut mereka dengan Jinton.

"Rasakan ini !"

Cahaya itu meluncur dari telapak tanganku, dan tepat menembus perut si Pria Bertopeng. Kabar buruknya, sebelum mengenai Madara, cahaya itu diserap oleh tangannya.

"Rinnegan bisa menyerap semua jutsu," pamernya. "Tidak ada artinya menyerangku."

Peduli amat, pikirku. Setidaknya Pria Bertopeng itu sudah modar.

Tapi begitu Jinton selesai, ia melangkah maju dan mengayunkan sabitnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku menyambarnya dengan petir, dan petir itu justru menggosongkan tanah di belakangnya. Melewatinya begitu saja –menembusnya. Teknik yang benar-benar aneh.

Pria Bertopeng balas menyemburkan api berbentuk dinding. Terlalu besar untuk dihindari, jadi aku menghalaunya dengan mendirikan dinding tanah tebal. Namun sebelum api itu mengenainya, dinding tersebut mendadak luruh jadi pasir. Api melesat ke arahku. Aku harus berpikir cepat, dan ditengah keputusasaan terpanggang, kukepakkan kedua sayapku kuat-kuat. Mungkin ada gunanya.

Api itu buyar seperti api lilin ditiup kipas. Aku bernapas lega, dan baru saja ingin melakukan serangan balasan, kusadari kakiku terbenam tanah padat sampai sebatas lutut. Haumea yang melakukannya. Dia pasti jugalah yang mengubah dinding tanahku jadi pasir.

Tornado terbentuk di depanku.

Aku menggeram. "Angin adalah elemenku juga, bodoh !"

Aku 'memegang' landasan badai berputar itu –tindakan bodoh nan nekad tapi berhasil- dan 'melempar' tornado itu hingga rebah ke arah dua pembuat masalah itu. Angin kerucut itu menggilas tanah dan melempar Madara bersama Susano'o-nya. Aku melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman bumi.

Bunshin dibentuk di sekitarku, dan dalam waktu singkat aku melemparkan dua Rasenshuriken tepat sasaran. Sialnya, Haumea kembali beraksi –dinding tanah padat setinggi sepuluh meter yang sangat tebal muncul menghalangi mereka berdua, dan Rasenshuriken membentur dinding itu dan menghancurkannya jadi ribuan keping. Sia-sia. Aku berlari acak-acakan bersama bunshin-bunshinku, menghindari sambaran petir random yang muncul begitu saja dari langit, hingga berhasil mendekati mereka.

Nunboko no Tsurugi sekarang berlipat ganda. Lima menusuk Susano'o Madara, dan membuatnya menghilang. Aku menyerang bertubi-tubi dan begitu mereka terpojok, awan menggulung ke bawah, membentuk sosok yang kukenal. Bebatuan berderak ke atas dan membentuk yang lainnya.

Horus dan Haumea kini bersama, membelakangiku dan menyerang. Aku menghindar dan membelakangi mereka, baru saja memikirkan apa yang mesti kuperbuat begitu angin ribut melandaku. Batu-batu sebesar rumah beterbangan berusaha membuatku gepeng.

Aku tidak bisa terus menghindar. Pada akhirnya Horus menembakkan petir, yang tepat menyambar dadaku. Sebelum selesai, Haumea menghantamku dengan ekor gada anehnya yang seperti sarang lebah berduri, membuatku terlempar dan merengsek hingga mendekati tujuh _Etatheon_ dan Kurama lagi.

"Ugh," aku merintih frustasi. Mereka tidak membantu sedikitpun !

"**Percuma, Naruto,"** ucap Haumea. Aku tidak tahu darimana dia tahu namaku –dan aku tidak mau tahu.

"**Mereka sudah kehabisan semangat,"** timpal Horus. **"Dia akan bangkit sebentar lagi. Sekali lagi, kami berdua minta maaf."**

"Bodoh," gumamku. "Tidak ada naga yang bisa dipercaya di dunia ini."

.

.

.

"Tentu ada," tabrak Hermes tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha bangun.

"Demi Betelgeuse, kalian tolol," sergah Pyrus. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kalian bertiga _tidak_ mengkhianati kami !" Ia menuding Droconos, Styx, dan Deavvara bergantian.

"Apa maksudmu !" Seru Styx. "Dimana kalian semua –saat Ardhalea bertarung habis-habisan melawan kami bertiga, hah ?!"

"Kalian malah sibuk mengurusi manusia-manusia tidak berguna di medan perang," gerutu Droconos. "Setidaknya kalian bisa datang lebih awal untuk membantunya sebelum Deavvara bertindak-"

"Apa-apaan !" Potong Parthenon. "Kalian yang salah, malah menyalahkan yang lain ! Dengar ya, semua bencana ini berawal dari kalian bertiga !"

Deavvara bangkit, tapi tampaknya tidak begitu bernafsu untuk berdebat menyalahkan. "Baiklah ! Mungkin aku yang salah-"

"Kau selalu salah !" Bentak Beleriphon. "Baru sadar sekarang kau !"

"Saudara macam apa kau ini ?" Sinis Hermes.

"Berisik !" Styx menginterupsi, tapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku sudah mengaku salah !" Deavvara naik pitam. "Kenapa terus saja bicara tentang masa lalu ! Kita harus mengha-"

"Aku tidak pernah mau diketuai oleh naga yang selalu salah !" Gerutu Pyrus, mengibaskan ekor.

"Kau ingin kita bertarung sekali lagi disini, hah, perapal bintang ?!" Geram Droconos.

Alih-alih bertarung melawan musuh, ketujuh _Etatheon_ mulai terlibat baku hantam bertarung melawan sesamanya sendiri. Aku ingin sekali mencegah, tapi bernapas pun rasanya sakit. Kurama melirikku dengan cemas, mengisyaratkan '_Apa yang harus kulakukan ?_' tapi aku mengangguk pelan. Mungkin itu berarti '_Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan_'.

"Stop !" Pekik Kurama, tapi sebutir Ryuudama sebesar bola tenis menghantam dadanya. Cukup kecil memang, tapi itu membuatnya jatuh terguling-guling. Aku pasrah menyaksikan ketujuh naga dewa ini saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Kalau saja Ardhalea ada disini...

* * *

Aku pingsan. Sepertinya begitu. Dan aku bermimpi –mimpi yang datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi aku tidak bisa bangun begitu saja.

.

.

Disana ada Ardhalea.

Aku berlari ke arahnya, tapi kakiku serasa dipancangkan ke bumi. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, kecuali kedua tangan dan kepalaku. Kakiku seperti dilapisi semen, jadi aku memutuskan melihat kejadiannya saja dari sini.

Aku mengamati ruangan. Ini seperti...sebuah kamar. Ada tempat tidur yang –wah, dihiasi beberapa intan dan perak. Lantainya dari marmer putih dan kusen-kusen jendela dan pintunya dari gading. Beberapa vas keramik bercorak naga, dan...seperangkat lain yang tidak perlu kujelaskan. Ardhalea disana, duduk di tepi sebuah ranjang sambil mengamati sebuah kotak besar berbentuk balok. Ia dalam wujud manusianya yang tanpa sayap dan tanduk.

"Ardhalea !"

Percuma, mimpi ini bisu lagi.

Pintu terbuka. Aku memasang mata baik-baik. Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut panjang sebahu, dan wajahnya berlumuran selai, pecahan buah, dan bahkan ada getah karet menghiasi pantatnya. Mestinya itu adegan lucu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak tertawa. Itu Deavvara, terlihat kesal dan penuh dendam.

"Mampus kau," kata Ardhalea geli.

"Pesta yang mengerikan," gerutu Deavvara sambil pergi ke pancuran. Itu mungkin kamar mandi, tapi tidak ada sekatnya samasekali. Ia membuka pakaiannya, menampilkan lebih banyak selai dan krim, dan segera membilasnya dengan air sampai bersih. "Jangan katakan kau disini untuk menaburkan lebih banyak –apapun yang bisa dimakan- padaku," gerutunya.

"Mentega," jawab Ardhalea santai. "Dan kismis dan krim dan...beberapa selai buah, mungkin ? Masukkan ke tungku, bakar beberapa menit, dan angkat lalu hidangkan."

"Kau pikir aku ini 'naga bumbu asam manis' hah ?"

"Bercanda !"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Aku meneguk ludah kecut. Dua saudara ini punya masa lalu yang begitu sempurna –begitu bahagia.

"Oh, apa itu di kotakmu ?"

"Hadiah. Untukmu."

Deavvara mengerutkan dahi, menebak-nebak. "Biar kutebak," katanya, "meriam sandang yang meledak tiba-tiba ?"

"Kau pikir aku setega itu !"

"Balok kayu pinus, mungkin ?"

"Buka saja sendiri."

Deavvara membuka boks itu dengan tidak sabar. Aku –dan dia- terbelalak saat mengetahui isinya. Uliran Samsara.

"Sekrup raksasa ?" Sindir Deavvara. Ardhalea meninju kepala saudaranya.

"Aku menamainya Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi," terang Ardhalea.

"Pedang Uliran Samsara," Deavvara menerjemahkan. Ia melihat-lihat senjata itu. "Keren juga, sih. Darimana kau dapat ?"

"Rahasia."

"Oh, ya," gerutu kakaknya. "Kau sering menghilang beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau membuatnya, ya ?"

Saudarinya tampak tersipu. "Bisa...dibilang...begitu. Jangan tanya dimana aku membuatnya."

"Yang jelas bukan di kamarmu," ucap Deavvara asal-asalan. Ia mengelus-elus senjata yang masih baru itu. "Kelihatannya ini sangat kuat. Oh, Ardhalea. Kau satu-satunya orang di rumah ini yang memberiku hadiah yang bermanfaat ! Ulangtahunku yang keduapuluh ini berkesan memang, tapi itu takkan terjadi kalau kau tidak memberiku yang ini. Huh –Hamura dan Hagaromo, bahkan ibu sendiri, tidak menganggap dua puluh itu angka yang spesial."

"Mereka tidak memberi apa-apa ?" Selidik Ardhalea polos.

"Selain selai stroberi dan mangga, tepung dan mentega sisa kue, plus getah karet yang dioles di kursiku, yah. Mereka tidak memberi apa-apa."

Aku mengernyit. Ulangtahun kedua puluh ? Pasalnya, baik Deavvara maupun Ardhalea, dua-duanya masih tampak seperti masih berusia tujuh belasan tahun ! Aku tidak begitu heran mengingat dua-duanya _"abadi"_ selama tidak menerima serangan yang begitu besar untuk cukup membunuh mereka, tapi mungkin itu juga berkaitan dengan konteks 'awet muda' ?

"Dari Kristal Batu Gelel, ya ?" Selidik Deavvara. "Kau membuat ini dari batu semacam itu ? Itu terlampau kuat, Dik ! Kau yakin mau mempercayakan senjata yang sudah susah payah kau buat sendiri –padaku ?"

Ardhalea mengangguk ringan. "Itu hadiah ulangtahunmu, kan. Sekali diterima tidak bisa dikembalikan."

"Tapi senjata ini bisa jadi terlampau kuat ! Hei, terakhir kali kita menguji kekuatan kita, aku kalah olehmu dan Hagaromo !"

Ardhalea mengangkat bahu. "Lalu...kenapa kau tidak berlatih dengan itu dan menjadi lebih kuat ?"

Deavvara mencibir. "Kenapa kau sepercaya itu padaku ?"

"Karena kau kakakku," bisik Ardhalea tulus.

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Kau saudara terbaikku," celetuk Ardhalea datar.

Deavvara mengangguk malu. "Hanya karena kita sama-sama setengah-naga ?"

"Hamura dan Hagaromo tidak bisa disebut normal untuk ukuran manusia, bodoh," balas Ardhalea. Ia bangun dan memeluk kakaknya.

Kemudian latar belakang berubah. Aku mengenalinya –Ootsutsuki Kaguya, duduk di kursi malas. Saat itu mungkin berbulan-bulan sebelum atau sesudah ulangtahun Deavvara, aku tak tahu persisnya kapan, yang jelas sedang musim dingin –badai salju menggemuruh di luar, dan Kaguya sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal di kursi malas dekat perapian yang menyala. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia menutup bukunya. Orang ini sepertinya juga awet muda, mungkin setelah memakan Buah Shinjuu. Ia berjalan ke koridor berpintu empat, membuka pintu pertama.

Deavvara tertidur lelap di kasur _king size_-nya. Ibunya keluar sambil menutup pintu pelan-pelan, beranjak ke ruangan berikutnya, dimana Hamura juga sedang mendengkur. Ruangan ketiga, ada Hagaromo. Dia juga sedang tidur –tapi tidak dalam posisi yang normal. Alih-alih di ranjang, berselimut dan bersandar pada bantal, ia terkapar di lantai berkarpet.

"Untung ranjangmu tidak terlalu tinggi," bisik Kaguya geli. "Bisa tidak sih semalam saja kau tidak jatuh dari tempat tidurmu ?"

Oh, itu pasti sisi yang amat sangat memalukan dan merusak citra hormat sang Rikudo Sennin –ternyata dia sering jatuh dari tempat tidur tanpa terbangun. Lupakan yang satu itu, deh.

Kemudian sang ibu membuka pintu ruangan terakhir. Ardhalea disana, tapi tidak tidur. Ia berdiri memandang keluar jendela.

"Sayang ?"

Yang dipanggil terkejut –menoleh ke belakang dengan gugup. "Aku...tidak bisa tidur."

Ibunya mengangguk. "Terlalu dingin ?"

Ardhalea menggeleng. "Aku...ingin, eh, maksudku...aku penasaran akan sesuatu."

Ibunya mendekat, menjejerinya di jendela besar yang langsung mengarah ke badai salju di luar. "Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Hening untuk beberapa detik. Aku menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Naga," Ardhalea membuka pembicaraan, "mereka seperti gabungan kadal, ular, burung. Kelelawar barangkali. Sebenarnya...mereka semua bermula _dari apa_ ?"

Kaguya menghela napas. "Itu cerita yang panjang."

"Dan ibu akan menceritakannya padaku," desaknya.

Sang ibu tersenyum. Entah itu cuma perasaanku saja atau, senyumnya sekilas menakutkan, seperti hantu.

"Hampir tujuh juta tahun yang lalu," desis Kaguya. "Pada Zaman Tersier di Kala Miosen, ketika mamalia sedang gencar-gencarnya berevolusi dan berkembang pesat. Dari kewibawaan dan kearifan primordial yang murni berasal dari langit dan bumi, udara dan tanah, awan dan batu, lahirlah Horus, Naga Langit, dan Haumea, Naga Bumi."

"Mereka ada _begitu saja_ ?" Tabrak Ardhalea. "Maksudku...langsung '_bum_' begitu saja ? Tidak ada yang menetaskan mereka ?"

Kaguya menggeleng. "Kita tidak tahu soal itu. Pokoknya, mereka ada, dan mereka saling jatuh cinta. Kedua naga pertama ini...menetaskan apa yang akhirnya menjadi Kaum Naga Kolosal. Anak pertama mereka akan jadi makhluk hidup terbesar yang pernah berjalan di planet ini, yang dinamai _Varan_. Oh, dan jangan bayangkan sebesar apa telurnya. Diameternya hanya sekitar dua meter dengan bobot beberapa ratus kilogram, berbentuk bulat bola dan tampak seperti batu. Ada beberapa tahap keturunan dari mereka: yang pertama disebut sebagai Kaum Naga Kolosal."

"Kaum Naga Kolosal," ulang Ardhalea.

"Mereka adalah naga-naga kuno berukuran luar biasa, yang sampai sekarang ibu belum terlalu mengenal mereka sekalipun. Keturunan kedua adalah Naga Gatpura, spesies berbentuk lawas seperti ular bersisik ikan, berwajah aneh dan kadang-kadang punya sayap. Keturunan ketiga hanya ada seekor dari satu spesies aneh, namanya Laramidia."

"Seperti apa dia ?"

Kaguya menggeleng. "Ibu kurang tahu soal itu. Nah, baru keturunan keempat-lah yang benar-benar mewujud sejati sebagai naga. Banyak diantara mereka sudah bisa kita lihat pada zaman ini. Manusia-manusia pertama...juga hidup berdampingan dengan keturunan keempat ini, jadi kita tidak tahu banyak soal tiga keturunan pertama Horus dan Haumea selain sebatas namanya saja."

"Horus dan Haumea..." desis Ardhalea, "seberapa penting mereka untuk dunia ?"

"Entahlah, Sayang. Ibu tidak mengetahui sampai sejauh itu. Itu peristiwa yang lebih tua daripada manusia manapun yang bisa berpikir, jadi...itu terlampau jauh di belakang dan kita tidak bisa melihat sejauh itu. Ada rumor bahwa Haumea dan Horus sendiri menulis sebuah ramalan aneh, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menemukan dimana itu. Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, ya ? Sudah tengah malam."

"Ibu selalu saja begitu," keluh Ardhalea, merengut. Kaguya tertawa kecil.

Hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara jam yang berdentang dua belas kali.

"Baiklah, aku tidur," Ardhalea akhirnya menyerah, menguap dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Sebelum ia menarik selimutnya, ibunya berkata.

"Kau ingin tahu sebabnya kenapa ayahmu tidak pernah terlihat ?"

Matanya yang terpejam membuka lebar-lebar, langsung duduk dan memandang ibunya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Dia mencari Ramalan Besar itu," jawab Kaguya. Aku yang mendengarnya turut mematung. "Jika ayahmu sudah menemukannya...dia pasti akan kembali. Dan dia akan sangat bangga mengetahui keempat anaknya sudah jadi...ksatria yang tangguh," Kaguya mendekat, membelai rambut perak putrinya yang sudah sepanjang pinggang, dan mengecup dahinya singkat. Aku mengangkat satu alis.

"Mimpi indah."

.

Petir menyambarku tiba-tiba, tapi tidak ada yang terjadi dengan ruangan ini. Aku terkejut bukan main, tapi tidak berakhir sampai situ. Tanah menelanku perlahan, dan seketika aku jatuh ke dunia yang berbeda –sangat berbeda.

Satu meter di samping kananku, aku melihat sebuah tumbuhan aneh, tingginya kira-kira empat meter, tapi seluruh batangnya tampak seperti sulur-sulur yang terkait jadi satu. Di puncaknya, ada sebuah bunga yang masih kuncup. Tumbuhan ini terlihat tak asing bagiku.

Oh, benar. Aku berada tepat di sebelah Shinjuu.

Tapi kenapa ukurannya kecil sekali ? Terakhir kulihat di mimpiku, dia cukup tinggi –lebih tinggi daripada gunung. Itu artinya cuma satu penjelasan yang bisa kuterima sekarang.

.

.

Aku berada di masa lalu. Barangkali...ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun silam. Masa ketika Shinjuu bahkan masih sangat pendek dan muda. Bulu kudukku merinding bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki yang makin lama makin keras. Sosok itu muncul –Haumea sang Ibunda dari seluruh naga. Ia mendekat ke arahku, tapi kakinya menembusku. Alamat aku berada di mimpi transparan-bisu lagi.

Di belakangku, ada batu besar setinggi daun pintu. Batu itu berbentuk bola sempurna, dan mulai pecah.

"**Oh, Ayahanda !"** Seru Haumea kegirangan. **"Kemarilah dan lihat apa yang sedang terjadi !"**

Itu telur, bukan batu. Telur itu kini pecah seluruhnya, menampakkan sosok jabang bayi naga yang berlendir, seluruh tubuhnya berwarna cokelat, dan dia membuka mata besarnya yang berwarna kuning-merah-hitam. Sayapnya mengembang dan dia mendecit. Aku sadar aku sedang memandang sosok _Varan_ ketika dia masih bayi. Dia belum dilapisi bebatuan raksasa, pepohonan, atau lumut. Benar-benar murni naga.

"**Awww,"** kata Horus. **"Manis sekali."**

"**Yang pertama menetas,"** ujar Haumea, menuding kumpulan bebatuan –eh, kumpulan telur, setidaknya ada seratus, mungkin, berserakan di padang rumput. Telur itu berbeda warna, setidaknya ada sepuluh warna berbeda. Merah tua, biru muda, abu-abu kusam, hijau cemerlang, dan banyak lagi. Itu pasti telur untuk masing-masing Kaum Naga Kolosal. Mengherankan melihat telur mereka sekecil itu (walau kau takkan menjadikannya omelet karena itu bisa meremukkan panci terbesar sekalipun) yang akan mengeluarkan sosok naga-naga terbesar di planet.

"_**Varan**_**,"** celetuk Horus.

"**Ha ?"**

"**Nama yang kuberikan. Sekarang –hmmm. Apa ?"**

Kusadari dia bicara pada Shinjuu. Pohon itu bergerak-gerak, menundukkan bunganya yang sekarang sudah mekar, dan menampakkan bola mata tunggal berwarna merah, pusatnya hitam dan dikelilingi lingkaran berlapis. Sembilan _tomoe_ mengitari lubang hitam di tengah.

Dia bicara dengan suara yang lebih tua daripada apapun yang pernah kudengar.

.

"_**Dari Langit dan Bumi keduanya bersatu..."**_

"_**Yang keempat kan tetap lestari..."**_

"_**Tugas engkau berdua akan tergantikan oleh teman Bumi..."**_

"_**Yang Besar dan Yang Wibawa akan tersemat kembali lain waktu..."**_

"_**Dan Yang Tunggal, bakti ayah dan ibu tak terlupa olehnya..."**_

"_**Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia..."**_

"_**Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia..."**_

"_**Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks..."**_

"_**Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting..."**_

"_**Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap..."**_

.

Setelah mengatakan itu, pohon itu menguncupkan bunganya kembali dan berdiri tegak. Kedua naga pertama ini saling pandang.

"**Ramalan Besar Shinjuu yang wahid,"** ucap Horus. Haumea mengangguk.

"**Hamba ada banyak pertanyaan,"** ucap Haumea. **"Seperti, apa maksudnya dengan yang keempat ? Siapa teman Bumi ? Siapa delapan Drako itu –dan siapa itu manusia ? Anaknya ? Dan apa yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap ?"** Tanyanya penuh teka-teki. Horus menggeleng.

"**Akupun tak tahu jawabannya, Ibunda,"** desahnya. **"Tapi aku bisa mengira-ngira. Baris pertama jelas mengisahkan tentang kita. Yang keempat...mungkin artinya keturunan keempat kita. Oh, dan bicara soal tugas, sudah saatnya aku menerangi malam di belahan dunia sana. Aku akan segera kembali."**

"**Ramalan itu tidak boleh disepelekan,"** ujar Haumea. **"Aku harus membuatnya abadi."**

"**Dimana ?"**

Haumea melirik perut anak pertamanya.

"**Akan kuukir itu..."**

"**...di perut **_**Varan**_**, anak pertama kita."**

"**Kelak, dia akan tumbuh jadi makhluk paling besar yang pernah ada di dunia, mengguncangkan gunung dan menjadi bagian dari dataran dan daratan itu sendiri, bersatu dengan bumi dan ujungnya menggapai langit. Dia akan senantiasa mengingat kita, dan akan selalu melindungi Ramalan Besar Shinjuu..."**

.

_Jadi begitu._

Jadi itulah alasan kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menemukan ramalan itu. Ramalan itu terpahat di perut _Varan_ itu sendiri ! Tentu saja tidak ada yang menduga hal seremeh itu –alasan kenapa _Varan_ bisa tumbuh jadi begitu besar dan begitu berat, adalah supaya tidak ada yang mengetahui ramalan itu sampai bagaimanapun juga. Kulihat sendiri di Pulau Oogata, bagaimana naga super raksasa itu terlihat begitu beratnya, dan untuk melihat dengan jelas ramalan itu, seseorang harus membalikkan tubuhnya –yang itu berarti hanya sinonim dari kata '_mustahil'_.

Dan mengenai tugas Horus dan Haumea, sekarang aku mengerti. Bulan belum ada, dan mereka bertugas menjaga keseimbangan Planet Bumi. Menjaga agar musim tetap berjalan selancar mungkin, menjaga poros rotasinya sama miringnya dari waktu ke waktu, mengendalikan sebagian cuaca dan menerangi gelapnya malam. Lebih menakjubkan daripada apapun yang ada.

Aku memikirkan semuanya sekarang sebelum keburu bangun.

Jiraya-sensei pernah menyebutku sebagai _Anak-dalam-Ramalan_. Apa itu berarti mungkin ramalan yang _ini_ ?

.

.

.

* * *

Aku tersentak, dan segera terbangun...

...saat sebuah suara bagai guntur dari langit mendadak meraung.

"_HENTIKAN ! ! !_"

.

Semua baku hantam, ejekan, dan umpatan, terhenti. Aku melirik sosok Deavvara yang terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Aku salah," desisnya.

Hening.

"...salah dan selalu salah. Dan adikku adalah benar dan selalu benar. Kurasa itu yang diinginkan dunia."

Kurama bangun.

"Baiklah. Ardhalea...tewas gara-gara kesalahanku sendiri," ia melirikku. "Baiklah. Semua ini salahku. Kalian semua boleh membunuhku."

Senyap.

.

.

"TAPI TIDAK SEBELUM KITA MENANG !"

Guntur menggelegar di kegelapan. Angin berdesir kencang. Mata tak berpupil Deavvara bersinar dalam gelap.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah. Kita wajib menang kali ini. _Etatheon_ akan tetap lestari, abadi sampai dunia berakhir !" Ia mengacungkan sabitnya. "Aku tahu semua makhluk hidup yang waras mestinya takut padaku, menganggapku sebagai naga terjahat yang pernah ada, dan itu mungkin dikuatkan atas fakta bahwa aku mengakhiri hidup adikku sendiri. Tapi –aku masih punya hati ! Dan untuk membuktikannya, aku akan bergabung dengan pasukan aliansi dan mengalahkan dua manusia bedebah itu-" ia menuding patung Gedomazou. "-apapun resikonya !"

Hening untuk lima detik.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu," sergah Parthenon, "tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan."

"Aku sudah mengaku salah," kilah Deavvara. "Dan aku akan turut membenarkan itu," ia menatap keenam rekannya satu persatu. "Aku tahu...kesalahanku mungkin tak termaafkan. Tapi hanya jika kita bersatu-lah kita bisa mengalahkan Madara. Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kita semua sudah diperdaya oleh dua manusia-setengah-iblis itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus..."

"...menang," tabrak Droconos.

Deavvara kembali ke wujud sejatinya –laki-laki bersayap hitam dengan tanduk melengkung dua sisi. Berjalan ke arahku, menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Tangan tulang berotot dan tendon tanpa kulit, saraf, dan pembuluh darah. Ia menatapku penuh harap.

Sepuluh detik yang terasa seperti satu jam, tapi akhirnya aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau _Dracovetth_ paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal," cetusnya. Aku meringis. "_Dracovetth_ paling tidak terduga nomor satu," ralatnya. "Kau memiliki kekuatan yang misterius, Uzumaki Naruto. Sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Ardhalea. Kau bisa membuat...semua orang percaya padamu. Tidak terbatas pada manusia, hal itu berlaku pada naga juga. Neve si _Severin_...Kurama dan Demetra dari _Wivereslavia_...Beleriphon, Hermes, Parthenon, Pyrus, bahkan yang arogan, angkuh, gengsian karena harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi –adikku sang _Paradox_. Mereka membuktikannya. Lima Kage bahkan percaya padamu."

"Itu sanjungan yang berlebihan," bisikku lemah.

"Kurasa tidak," balas Deavvara datar. Ia merubah kembali menjadi wujud naga, dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya terbuka ke hadapan keenam _Etatheon_ yang lain. "Kita akan bersatu, atau kita akan mati."

Hening sesaat.

Droconos menatapnya sangsi. "Kau selalu punya tekad yang berlebihan," ujarnya, tapi kemudian menyambut uluran itu –meletakkan tangan bercakarnya diatas tangan Deavvara.

Styx menyusul. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang dunia katakan," katanya.

Hermes menghela napas. "Pionir, ya ?" Selidiknya. "Oke deh," dan ia meletakkan tangan kanannya.

"Sekali _Etatheon_ tetap _Etatheon_," gumam Beleriphon, dan ia ikut meletakkan tangannya. Ia melirik Pyrus dan Parthenon.

Pyrus mengedikkan bahu. "Demi _'Bulan'_, baiklah," ia mengikuti. "Tapi hanya karena untuk dunia," imbuhnya.

Semua kini memandang Parthenon. Ia menghembuskan napas berat seolah ada yang membebani punggungnya dan menatap mereka satu-satu.

"Kalian sangat sinting," desahnya, tapi akhirnya menumpukkan tangannya. Sekarang mereka terlihat seperti sedang ber-_high five_, tapi belum berseru. Mereka bertujuh menatap ke arahku dan Kurama.

"Aku ... ?" Selidik Kurama terkejut. Ketujuh naga dewa itu mengangguk, dan Kurama –dengan malu-malu, mengikuti mereka.

Kedelapan naga itu memandangku dengan kompak. Aku mematung.

_Deavvara telah membunuh ayah dan ibumu_, sebuah suara mendadak berbisik di kepalaku. _Dia adalah Sang Ortodoks_.

_Tapi kelihatannya dia sudah benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya_, bantah suara hatiku.

_Di depanmu, iya, kata suara itu. Jika kita sudah menang nanti, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan diperbuatnya ? Sekali Ortodox tetap Ortodox, Naruto !_

_Hei, diam._

_Mana bisa aku diam. Aku tahu yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Semuanya akan semakin kacau saja. Jangan pernah percayai dia, Naruto. Deavvara itu penipu dan pembunuh dan psikopat tulen. Kau lihat dia bahkan membanggakan Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi seolah-olah dia sendiri yang membuatnya. Apaan ! Dia membunuh adiknya sendiri dengan senjata hadiah adiknya ! Bukankah itu seperti memakan lagi bangkai yang sudah setengah tercerna ?_

_Siapa sih kau ini ?_ Balas suara hatiku yang lain_. Kok mendadak risuh begini._

_Bukan siapa-siapa, kok,_ balas suara itu misterius. _Tapi percayalah padaku, kalau kau ingin selamat. Terserah kau sih, mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi ingat, waktu tidak akan bisa dirunut balik. Kalian manusia, benar-benar merugi. Silakan. Silakan ambil keputusan yang bertentangan denganku, dan rasakan akibatnya._

_Siapa kau sebenarnya ? Mengatur-atur saja._

_Hahaha, kau akan menyesal tidak mendengarkanku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku-_

_Enyahlah dari sini !_ Suara hatiku menang, menyingkirkannya.

Suara itu sirna. Pikiranku jernih kembali. Entah apa itu barusan, tapi sebagian diriku menyatakan bahwa tidak semua yang barusan dikatakan suara aneh itu salah. Deavvara memang terlampau jahat.

_Tapi selalu ada kesempatan bagi mereka yang mau kembali ke jalan yang benar. Lagipula ini kan kakak Ardhalea sendiri_, pikirku.

Aku menumpukkan tangan kananku pada naga-naga itu.

"Untuk Ardhalea," bisik Deavvara.

"UNTUK ARDHALEA !" Seru kami semua kompak.

GLEGAR ! Petir mengguncang udara, entah mengejek, entah ikut berseru. Kami memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah menghancurkan Gedomazou menjadi kepingan-kepingan sebelum Juubi terbentuk," ucap Droconos. "Dan kita semua belum pulih sepenuhnya," gerutunya.

"Ada ini," Deavvara menarik Uliran Samsara.

Aku meringis dan menarik pedangku. "Dan ini juga."

"Kita akan hancurkan Madara," desis Hermes. "Bersiaplah kau !"

.

Sementara, Madara melirik sosok Pria Bertopeng di sebelahnya.

"Sudah saatnya ?" Tanyanya.

Pria Bertopeng itu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ini memakan chakra yang sangat besar, meskipun disokong juga oleh Horus dan Haumea. Tapi belum cukup waktu sampai Juubi bangkit, jadi alangkah bagusnya kalau kita memberi mereka hadiah 'ini' sekarang saja."

Pria Bertopeng itu melakukan serentetan handseal sementara Madara berteriak ke langit dan bumi: "BANGKITKAN '_DIA_' !"

Sosok Horus dan Haumea berdenyar diantara awan gelap dan tanah padat, saling menyambarkan energi biru dan cokelat. Handseal Pria Bertopeng akhirnya selesai, dan ia mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit.

"BANGKITLAH !"

Tanah berguncang terbelah.

"Oke," desis Pyrus, "apapun yang muncul dari tanah sekarang, akan kita hadapi dengan berani," tegasnya. Kami semua mengangguk kompak.

Tapi perkiraan itu kurang tepat. Setidaknya munculnya bukan hanya dari tanah. Dua energi yang berbenturan itu mengisi sesuatu dari udara kosong, perlahan membentuk binatang paling aneh yang pernah kulihat. Setidaknya, naga yang tampak sangat ekstrim daripada yang lainnya, sampai aku harus mengusap mata memastikan pengelihatanku masih normal.

.

.

"Apa...itu...?" Selidik Styx takjub. "Euh, menjijikan !"

"Ananta Shesha," bisik Pyrus. "Aku...aku tidak tahu dia benar-benar ada. Kukira dia cuma mitos."

"Naga yang membantu Horus dan Haumea menyokong langit dan bumi sebelum Bulan ada ?" Parthenon memastikan. Pyrus mengangguk.

"Itu apa ?" Tanyaku. "Yang bergelantungan di ujung itu ? Katakan itu bukan kumpulan mi !"

"Itu kepala-kepala dan leher-leher," terang Pyrus. "Ratusan jumlahnya. Ribuan barangkali. Masing-masing punya pikirannya sendiri."

Ya.

Apa yang kami lihat adalah sosok naga –mungkin lebih pas disebut ular super besar, tidak terlalu panjang secara keseluruhan, mungkin total panjangnya 'hanya' sekitar 500 meter (Ingat _Jőrmungandr_, Yacumama, dan _Varan_), tapi tubuhnya benar-benar besar dan gemuk. Maksudku, tubuhnya sebagian besar lebih tampak seperti siput daripada ular karena saking lebarnya. Dan bukan cuma itu yang membuatku terheran-heran, karena di ujung tubuh itu, di tempat yang semestinya ada kepala (setidaknya aku mengira satu atau beberapa) mencuat ribuan kepala, lebih banyak dari yang bisa kuhitung.

Kepala-kepala itu berbentuk seperti ular-ular kobra raksasa, sebagian lagi berbentuk seperti ular piton. Naga raksasa ini membuat Ladon yang punya seratus kepala sekalipun terlihat sedikit. Karena begitu banyaknya, kepala-kepala itu tidak begitu besar, mungkin hanya sebesar paha orang dewasa, tapi jumlahnya benar-benar mengerikan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa naga itu hidup dengan kepala yang begitu banyaknya.

"Ananta Shesha," ujar Madara. "Nah, inilah yang harus kalian lalui untuk bisa menghentikan Juubi bangkit."

"Semuanya," kataku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang. "Kalau kita memotong satu kepalanya, apa dia bisa berlipat ganda lagi ?"

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau bisa memotongnya," gerutu Deavvara.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Tidak ada satupun senjata yang bisa memotong kepala-kepala Ananta Shesha atau melukainya," jelasnya datar.

"Jadi...dia abadi atau semacamnya ?"

"Bunuh Horus atau Haumea," jelas Deavvara, "maka Ananta Shesha juga akan mati. Atau bunuh saja Madara atau Pria Bertopeng itu, maka naga ini juga akan mati. Hidupnya terikat pada siapapun yang ada hubungannya dengannya, selama mereka bukan makhluk _immortal_."

"Hebat," gerutuku. "Jadi kita harus membunuh Madara tapi terlebih dulu harus membunuh sesuatu yang mustahil dibunuh. Apa-apaan ini."

"Tidak, Deavvara," kilah Pyrus tiba-tiba. "Aku tahu banyak soal legenda. Ananta Shesha bisa dikurung. Disegel, atau semacamnya. Kita hanya harus menemukan tempat yang cukup lapang, cukup kuat, dan cukup besar untuk bisa menyegel naga berkepala seribu lebih dengan panjang lima kali lipat lapangan sepakbola."

Sebuah tempat terlintas di benakku.

"Gunung Batuwara ?"

Semua naga dewa ini menatapku.

"Ide bagus," sambut Droconos. "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Gunung Batuwara adalah satu-satunya tempat yang tepat untuk menahan sesuatu sebesar dan sekuat itu. Aku yakin gunung itu bahkan muat untuk mengurung Juubi," katanya antusias.

"Masalahnya," tabrak Styx. "Kita tidak tahu dimana lokasinya sekarang, setelah dilepaskan segelnya dari Rantai Laeding oleh Madara. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia malah ada di Kutub Utara atau Kutub Selatan ? Itu ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari sini !"

"Sayangnya, tidak," ucap Deavvara, seakan sedang berpikir. Ia melirikku tajam-tajam. "Naruto, masih ingat tempat ketika kita bertemu pertama kali ?"

Aku memutar otak. "Gua Besar Rhea ?"

Deavvara mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat bagaimana topografi tempat itu ?"

"Anu," aku berusaha mengingat-ingat, "pokoknya, tempat itu seperti habis dihantam meteor raksasa. Ada banyak berlian...satu pohon raksasa dan gua tepat di tengah-tengah cekungan daratan yang aneh, dan datar..."

"Tepat," tabraknya. "Itu dia. Kenapa tanah seluas itu berbentuk cekung seperti habis ditabrak meteor ? Kenapa banyak berlian yang tumbuh di tanah datar itu bersama dengan banyak bebatuan vulkanis ? Kenapa ada pohon raksasa di tengah ? Itu karena, ribuan tahun yang lalu, tempat itu adalah lokasi dimana Gunung Batuwara berdiri menggapai langit. Dan sekarang, jika ada tempat yang wajib kita curigai sebagai tempat kembalinya gunung itu, Cekungan Rhea-lah satu-satunya yang paling masuk akal."

Aku manggut-manggut setuju. Masuk akal sekali. "Tapi itu tetap jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari sini, kan ?" Tanyaku sangsi.

"Hermes," panggil Deavvara tiba-tiba. "Tolong pergi ke Gunung Batuwara. Ambil ujung Rantai Laeding dan seret itu kemari selagi kami mengatasi Ananta Shesha ! Begitu sampai, kaitkan rantai itu pada lengkungan lehernya. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku dan Naruto, aku dan Naruto akan menariknya masuk ke Gunung Batuwara dari sini !" Serunya.

"Kau gila !" Sembur Hermes. "Kau mau aku menyeret rantai berbobot jutaan kilo itu ribuan kilometer dari tempat asalnya ?"

"Aku percaya pada kekuatan dan kecepatanmu," balas Deavvara tak acuh. "Cuma kau satu-satunya yang bisa kami andalkan."

Hermes berdehem ge-er. "Baiklah. Tapi hanya karena kau punya ide yang mungkin cukup bagus untuk mengatasi Ananta Shesha," ia melirikku. "Dan Naruto, hati-hati mengekstrak kekuatanmu itu. Rantai Laeding nanti akan menyerap terlalu banyak kalau kau lengah," ia memperingatkan, dan segera terbang ribuan kilometer perjam ke arah Kusagakure.

"Omong-omong, rantai itu masih bisa diseret ?" Selidikku. Deavvara mengangguk. "Ujung satunya masih tertanam pada perut gunung, tapi ujung yang lain, yang sudah dipotong Madara, pasti bisa diseret keluar. Itu satu-satunya harapan kita."

"Apa rantainya cukup panjang untuk bisa dibawa kemari ?" Kurama ikut bertanya.

"Pasti," jawab Droconos. "Rantai Laeding punya panjang tidak terbatas. Biar begitu, kita tidak boleh seenaknya menggunakannya."

"Nah," ucap Pyrus. "Sekarang..." ia memandang Ananta Shesha yang sudah mendesis-desis tidak sabar. "Ada yang mau spagheti ular ?"

"Kurasa itu aku," balas Beleriphon, dan ia mengepakkan sayap, terbang cepat mengitari naga raksasa berkepala super banyak itu. Aku hampir melompat ke punggung Kurama ketika Deavvara memanggilku.

Ia merendah dan membentangkan sayap.

"Kau memang sinting," ujarku. "Apa kau bisa jamin kau takkan menjadikanku umpan bagi seribu kepala ular itu ?"

"Ya," balasnya cepat.

Aku masih ragu, tapi aku tetap melompat ke punggungnya –dengan keadaan berdiri. Ia terbang cepat, dan aku berada di punggungnya, menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi sementara ia bersiap dengan sabit dan Uliran Samsara-nya. Pyrus, Parthenon, Droconos, dan Styx menyusul. Kami semua kompak terbang mengelilingi raksasa Ananta Shesha seperti komidi putar. Naga itu tidak ambil pusing. Ananta Shesha sepertinya tidak punya kelebihan lain selain ukuran dan jumlah kepalanya yang begitu banyak, disamping kekuatan fisiknya yang hebat, mungkin. Ia lamban dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesis-desis dan menggigit-gigit.

.

.

"Mereka tidak serentan yang kita duga," kata Madara pelan. Pria Bertopeng di sebelahnya mengangguk. Mendadak, tanah di dekat mereka mengabur dan membentuk sosok tanaman Venus Flytrap. Asisten Madara: Dua Zetsu dalam satu tubuh. Tapi kali ini yang muncul dari bukaan tanaman itu hanya satu, Zetsu Hitam, dengan mata bulat tanpa pupil, berwarna kuning pucat.

"Perlu kupanggil beberapa penyibuk lagi, Madara-sama ?" Tawarnya.

Madara mengangguk. "Silakan. Ambil yang terbaik."

Zetsu Hitam mengangguk, dan ia menegang. Dari tanah yang retak dan hancur terbuka, muncul beberapa lusin naga lagi, jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan Ananta Shesha, tapi panjangnya sekitar 25 meter. Keempat kakinya seperti kaki gajah, dengan cakar besar melengkung yang pendek, ekor pipih seperti salamander dengan kumpulan duri-duri berantakan seperti pentungan manusia prasejarah di ujungnya. Duri-duri berbentuk lempengan tulang menumbuhi punggungnya, dengan duri-duri lain seperti kaktus raksasa tumbuh di sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya berbentuk seperti buaya, dengan gigi-gigi yang sangat panjang dan melengkung ke belakang. Makhluk-makhluk itu membentangkan dua pasang sayap kulitnya dan mengaum seperti singa.

"Apa itu ?" Tanyaku.

Styx mendecih. "_Isisfordia_," gerutunya. "Merepotkan saja. Mereka bisa terbang cepat, tapi agak sulit bermanuver. Bahaya terbesar darinya adalah, dia mampu menyemburkan api berwarna biru, yang jauh lebih panas dari api biasa yang berwarna kuning, merah, atau jingga. Dan jangkauan satu semburannya lumayan luas. Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati," jelasnya panjang lebar, menukik dan langsung menusuk seekor _Isisfordia_ tepat di perutnya, dengan tanduk tunggalnya. Makhluk itu terbuyar menjadi debu pasir.

"Begitu caramu menyegel naga lain," simpul Kurama. Styx menyeringai.

"Sekarang lebih baik," katanya sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Ha ! Aku menyerap kekuatan dari apapun yang kutusuk !"

Tepat setelah dia mengatakan itu, dua _Isisfordia_ menubruknya dari belakang. Lima lainnya menyerang dari depanku, mengangakan rahang.

"Deavvara !" Pekikku. Dia mengangguk, dan dengan sekali kepakan, kami menghindar dari lima bola api jumbo berwarna biru seperti bungkus minuman isotonik. Ia balas membakar kelima musuh dengan api ungu-pink-nya, tapi jumlah _Isisfordia_ terus bertambah dari tanah yang terbuka makin lebar.

"Aku tidak mengira kau bisa memanggil sebanyak ini semudah itu, Zetsu Hitam," kata Pria Bertopeng setengah memuji.

"Hmm-mm," gumam Zetsu Hitam. "Aku terkoneksi ke Haumea di tanah," jelasnya singkat. "Naga apa lagi ?"

.

"Tidak ada gunanya !" Seru Droconos. "Bahkan kalaupun kita bisa alihkan perhatian para naga ini untuk menyerang dan memanggang Shesha, tidak akan berpengaruh !"

"Mendarat !" Teriak Deavvara.

Semua naga mendarat di tempat semula. Aku mengatur napasku yang ngos-ngosan. Lusinan _Isisfordia_ sudah tumbang, terbakar dan mati. Tapi lebih banyak lagi yang mencuat keluar. Kami kalah jumlah, dan untuk sementara ini, meski kedengarannya mengerikan, kami juga kalah tanding. Ananta Shesha terlalu perkasa untuk dihadapi –dengan tubuh abnormalnya, ditambah ratusan _Isisfordia_ yang meraung keluar dan terus menyemburkan api biru seolah mulut mereka berisi ratusan liter bensin.

"Kita butuh bala bantuan," desis Parthenon. "Suka atau tidak suka !"

.

.

BRAK !

.

Tanah menggebrak di depanku, dan tiga _Isisfordia_ keluar dan mengaum, gigi-gigi tajam nan panjang mereka berpendar di kegelapan gerhana. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengayun pedangku...

.

.

.

...dan sebuah bayangan objek yang hampir sebesar _Isisfordia_ itu sendiri, berkelebat cepat ke depanku dan menghajar dua dari tiga dengan ujung ekornya yang berkilau. Bunyi mendesing seperti pedang terdengar oleh telingaku, dan cakar-cakar supertajam mengayun mengiris udara, membabat leher satu _Isisfordia_. Ia menembakkan api hingga ketiganya hangus, hitam pekat.

Aku memicingkan mata dan terbelalak setengah detik kemudian.

Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya.

.

Keenam _Etatheon_ –plus Kurama- tampak tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Bagaimana...?" Parthenon tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis, lalu melirikku.

"Nah, Naruto," katanya, dengan suara yang sama yang masih kuingat. "Engkau tidak seburuk perkiraanku, rupa-rupanya."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 21 telah selesai !

Kemarin ada yang _request_ Ananta Shesha, naga legendaris Dewa Wisnu yang memayungi Sang Budhha tujuh hari tujuh malam dari badai. Nah, ini dia saya tampilkan, walau kesannya dikit-dikit antagonis gitu...hihi. Yang kangen sama Ardhalea, ada sedikit flashbacknya disini.

Ramalan Besar Shinjuu telah terkuak bersama sedikit rahasia Horus dan Haumea di awal zaman naga (Kira-kira ada yang bisa nafsirkan ramalannya nggak, nih ? (*mesem-mesem gaje*)). Sementara, ketujuh _Etatheon_ akhirnya bersatu dibawah pimpinan Deavvara, Sang _Ortodox_ ! Sementara, Nagato dan Konan nongol lagi bersama tokoh baru: Killer Bee ! Eits, kalau begitu dari mana ya Madara bisa membangkitkan Rinnegan lagi ? Tunggu kelanjutannya ! Gimana dengan chapter ini ? Semoga tetap seru, ya !

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini !

Oh, dan untuk minggu depan, karena karir saya di dunia nyata akan berlanjut kembali, jadi dengan amat sangat menyesal saya beritahukan kalau jadwal update mungkin akan berkurang, bisa jadi cuma sekali sebulan, hiks ! Tapi akan tetap saya usahakan sampai tamat, deh ! Bagi yang nggak mau ketinggalan, silakan klik opsi 'fave' ! Atau bergabung ke grup Facebook: Paradox Fanfiction Indonesia. Disana saya share info kalau-kalau sempat update.

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twentysecond :**

"**One-Eyed Intruder"**

**See you again in chapter 22 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

_*Haiku: Puisi Jepang yang biasanya terdiri atas tiga baris dan 17 suku kata, baris pertama 5 suku kata, baris kedua 7 suku kata, dan baris ketiga 5 suku kata._

-Dragons List in Chapter Twentyfirst:

_**Ananta Shesha (Diambil dari legenda India, ular milik Dewa Wisnu yang konon menyangga planet-planet dan Jagat Raya)**_

Strength : Tidak terklasifikasi

Ukuran : Panjang 500 meter, berat 440 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Ukuran luar biasa, ribuan kepala berbentuk kobra dan piton, dan kekuatan fisik yang hebat

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung, menggigit, atau menindih

Kategori : Mirakel

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada

_**Isisfordia (Diambil dari nama buaya prasejarah yang hidup pada Zaman Kretaseus, fosilnya ditemukan di Australia)**_

Strength : Tinggi

Ukuran : Panjang 25 meter, berat 10 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 20-250 km/jam

Spesial : Akselerasi yang cepat, kulit berduri dan berlempeng

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan ekor atau duri, menggigit, atau menyemburkan api biru berukuran besar

Kategori : Perang

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Jauhi !

Pemilik : Tidak ada


	22. Chapter 22: One-Eyed Intruder

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 22, readers !

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*). Sebelumnya saya minta maaf banget yah nggak bisa update tepat waktu. Harap maklum, lagi sibuk banget nih :p

Ketujuh _Etatheon_ yang tersisa akhirnya bersatu kembali ! Diantara bisikan aneh yang melanda pikiran Naruto, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali dengan _Etatheon_ serta Kurama. Sementara itu, Madara dan si Pria Bertopeng membangkitkan kembali Ananta Shesha dan kumpulan _Isisfordia_ yang membuat Naruto dkk kewalahan ! Di tengah-tengah pertarungan sengit, siapakah yang mendadak hadir membantu mereka ?!

**Enjoy read chap 22 !**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Duapuluh Dua:

**One-Eyed Intruder**

* * *

Tameng hitamnya berkilau dibawah cahaya halilintar yang tidak berhenti mencambuk langit. Tanduk emasnya melengkung tajam meskipun sudah ratusan tahun membatu dalam gunung es. Dia masih terlihat sama sejak aku menjumpainya beberapa minggu yang lalu –terperangkap dirantai dan separuh membeku di kuilnya sendiri, tapi selain itu bibirnya retak-retak dan sedikit hangus, seolah sudah menyemburkan api terlalu banyak belakangan ini.

"Artemis," desisku. "Kau...melepaskan diri ?"

Dia mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Sisa-sisa borgolnya masih tampak, beberapa untai rantai yang bergemerincing seiring gerakannya –masih bertengger di leher, sendi keempat kaki, sayap, dan ekor, tapi itu tidak membatasi pergerakannya. Sosok sepanjang dua puluh satu meter ini menggeram pada beberapa naga yang terlampau dekat, uap panas seperti ketel menyembur dari lubang hidungnya.

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Kurama ikut bertanya.

"Rantainya putus begitu saja," ceritanya singkat, "aku langsung mengetahui ada yang benar-benar amat sangat salah disini," katanya sambil melirik Deavvara. "Aku mestinya mematuhi perintah guruku untuk tetap berada di kuil, tapi kemudian matahari terhalang bulan ini," gerutunya. "Ada gempa bumi dan cuaca aneh dari kejauhan, dan aku merasakan chakra yang begitu kuno dan begitu kuat...akhirnya aku kemari setelah mampir ke suatu tempat."

"Suatu tempat ?" Selidik Parthenon. Artemis mengangguk.

"SEMUANYA !" Raungnya.

Angin berkelebat mengibarkan pakaianku. Kami mendongak dan mendapati puluhan _Apocalypse Dragon_ mengepakkan sayap-sayap besar mereka, mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, dan menggeram ganas pada kawanan _Isisfordia_. Lawan yang seimbang. Aku tersenyum kecil. Artemis pasti akan membela habis-habisan gurunya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah tahu _Paradox_ telah tiada atau belum.

"Kami akan menangani ini," cetus salah satu _Apocalypse Dragon_. "Naruto-sama. Engkau dan seluruh _Etatheon_ bisa memberesi naga raksasa berkepala seribu itu !" Serunya sambil merengsek maju menerjang ke kumpulan _Isisfordia_ diikuti lusinan spesiesnya yang lain.

"Terimakasih," ucap Pyrus. "Kau datang tepat waktu, Artemis."

Artemis menggeleng. "Tidak usah berterimakasih padaku. Kita semua...akan membalaskan dendam _Paradox_," bisiknya pilu.

Aku merasa seperti ada yang baru menembak jantungku dengan panah beracun.

"Maafkan aku," balasku lirih, "aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melindunginya."

"Tidak apa," balas Artemis datar. "Setiap yang bernyawa pasti mati. Satu-satunya yang abadi adalah ketidakabadian itu sendiri. Dan kematian akan menjemput tiap-tiap yang punya nyawa, hanya saja datangnya tidak pasti. Sama seperti satu-satunya hal yang pasti di dunia ini adalah ketidakpastian itu sendiri," jelasnya bijak.

Kawanan _Isisfordia_ mengaum liar, dan mereka menyerbu. Tapi kelihatannya _Apocalypse Dragon_ memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi musuh alami terkuat mereka. Segala duri dan lempeng para naga panggilan Zetsu Hitam itu tidak ada yang bisa menembus perisai lempengan yang terdapat di tiap inci tubuh _Apocalypse Dragon_. Api biru mereka yang panas ditaklukkan oleh api busi super-menyakitkan yang keluar dari mulut besar tiap teman Artemis bagaikan bola meriam beruntun. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk membalas.

Kawanan yang dibawa Artemis segera membabat _Isisfordia_, cukup membalikkan tubuh mereka dan mencincang perut dan bagian bawah leher mereka yang tidak terlindungi oleh duri apapun. Dalam waktu singkat, jumlah musuh segera berkurang, namun Ananta Shesha merenggut seekor _Apocalypse Dragon _dan berusaha mencabik-cabiknya diantara ribuan kepala.

"Jangan sampai naga itu mengacaukan segalanya !" Seru Droconos, dan kami mengudara kembali.

"Serang !" Geram Pyrus, dan di ujung kalimatnya, ia menembakkan belasan Ryuudama berukuran besar ke sembarang kepala, diikuti oleh naga-naga dewa yang lain. Benar-benar berisik saat itu, tapi aku tidak mau kalah. Aku melompat ke punggung Kurama dan membentuk bunshin, menghujani beberapa ratus kepala Ananta Shesha dengan api dan _shuriken_-_shuriken_ besar.

"Jaga naga ini tetap di tempat sampai rantai itu kembali !" Pekik Parthenon. "Urusan para _Isisfordia_ itu, serahkan pada bala bantuan !"

"Naruto," panggil Kurama tiba-tiba, "kira-kira berapa lama lagi sampai pasukan aliansi tiba di tempat ini ? Sayapku mulai kesemutan karena terbang terlalu cepat dalam jangka waktu terla-"

"Cerewet," aku menginterupsi. "Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Fakta ?" Selidiknya.

"Emm...bukan. Perasaanku saja."

Kurama mendengus, dan dua belas kepala kobra Shesha menggigit kaki belakangnya. Ia membakar semuanya dengan satu semburan, tapi dua puluh yang lain –kali ini bentuknya piton- membelit ekor, membuat kami kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke kumpulan ribuan kepala yang mendesis. Aku menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi, tapi tidak peduli berapa banyak kutebas, kepala-kepala ini tidak bisa putus.

"Lebih baik aku berhadapan dengan Ladon !" Gerutuku.

"Setidaknya Shesha tidak beracun !" Sembur Kurama. "Atau cerewet !"

.

.

"Mereka lebih merepotkan daripada perkiraanku," tukas si Pria Bertopeng. Ia melirik Gedomazou yang masih meraung-raung dalam pelindung berwarna merah, tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Tapi sebentar lagi Juubi siap."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menyembelih _Apocalypse Dragon_ terantai itu nanti," sambung Madara, matanya menatap tepat ke Artemis, yang terus membabat maju menghabisi _Isisfordia_. Kemudian ia memalingkan pandangan ke Zetsu Hitam. "Berapa banyak lagi ?"

"Hampir habis," lapor makhluk aneh itu, "yah, tapi lagipula sebentar lagi tujuan kita kan akan terlaksana," sambungnya santai.

.

"AKU DATANG !"

Semua _Etatheon_ –plus _Apocalypse Dragon_ yang hadir dan bertempur, berpaling ke sumber suara. Beberapa ratus meter diatas tanah dan di belakang kami, sesosok naga bersayap emas dengan berlian merah di kepalanya, membawa rantai setebal bus (yang mengherankanku, karena terakhir kali kulihat Rantai Laeding cukup besar untuk memberedel gunung), yang panjangnya luar biasa. Rantai itu kelihatan panas membara seolah baru ditempa, tapi selain itu tetap sama seperti terakhir kali kulihat di mimpiku.

"Aku penasaran seberat apa benda itu," cetus Kurama. "Atau...serepot apa membawanya."

Keenam _Etatheon_ yang ada segera memburu, meninggalkan Shesha dan mengabaikan semua ancaman dari bawah dan guntur dari langit, bersama-sama membawa rantai itu bersama Hermes dan menukik kembali ke Shesha.

"Kuharap naga ini tidak begitu cerdas," cetusku.

"Kau bercanda," sambut Kurama sambil melirik ke belakang, "ribuan kepala, ribuan pasang mata, ribuan otak, mestinya. Tapi otak mereka sebesar kacang kapri."

"Jangan membuat mereka marah."

Rantai Laeding dilingkarkan, Ananta Shesha tidak memberontak. Aku curiga binatang raksasa ini masih punya sedikit sisa kebaikan masa lalu di hatinya, dan tidak sepenuhnya diambil alih oleh Madara. Rantai itu memanjang dan membesar hingga setebal bus begitu mereka melingkarkannya, membebani naga sepanjang lima lapangan sepakbola itu hingga membuatnya terbungkuk-bungkuk.

"Selesai membuat simpul !" Seru Styx dari seberang ekor.

Aku melirik Deavvara yang tersenyum hambar. "Sekarang apa ?"

"Pindahkan ke Batuwara," jawabnya singkat.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya ?" Desakku.

"Hmm ? Kau punya Shunshin no Jutsu, kan ?"

"Hiraishin ?" Balasku cepat. "Kau gila ! Akan menguras seluruh chakra-ku untuk memindahkan 'benda' sebesar itu !"

"Lalu...apa yang kita punya ?" Desaknya cepat. "Kita sudah merantainya, tapi sekarang-"

.

.

"Hentikan perdebatan," lerai Parthenon tiba-tiba. Ia menuding Shesha.

Dugaanku mungkin benar, karena naga itu menyusut perlahan. Tidak begitu drastis, tapi berkurang sedikit demi sedikit dengan pasti. Meter demi meter dalam beberapa sekon, bahkan kepala-kepalanya bertambah kecil.

"Mustahil," bisik Hermes.

"Ya," Beleriphon mengangguk. "Ananta Shesha...dia masih punya sisa kebaikan dalam hatinya, kearifan primordial yang diwariskan oleh Horus dan Haumea...dia...akan menyegel dirinya sendiri dengan sukarela..."

"Rantai Laeding memecah genjutsu," simpul Styx. "Bisa kulihat itu. Kita beruntung Madara sialan itu menggunakan genjutsu tingkat menengah saja."

Sosok naga berkepala seribu itu perlahan susut dan terus mengecil hingga seukuran paus, kemudian gajah, badak, dan...akhirnya hanya sebesar tikus, kemudian dengan ledakan bunga api yang hebat, ia menghilang ditelan asap samar.

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Kemana ?"

"Langsung ke perut Gunung Batuwara," bisik Deavvara. "Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia tahu rencana kita, dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mendukung kita alih-alih membinasakan kita. Dia naga yang baik," ujarnya disusul senyum puas. Aku termagu, tidak pernah melihat ekspresi seperti itu sebelumnya, barangkali setelah berabad-abad. Ia pasti tidak sadar, karena sekarang senyumnya begitu lebar sampai-sampai mirip sebuah seringaian, gigi-gigi tajam berantakannya terlihat sepanjang mulut.

Ia melirikku.

"Apa ?"

"Tidak ada," kilahku sok manis. "Hanya...kapan terakhir kali kau sikat gigi ?"

"Kucelupkan kau ke dalam larutan sabun begitu perang ini selesai."

Hermes tersenyum puas, menghembuskan napas lega. "Satu masalah besar selesai."

"Sebenarnya, dua, Hermes," koreksi Parthenon –menuding ke bawah. Seluruh _Isisfordia_ sudah dibereskan, dengan –mungkin- sedikit sekali korban dari _Apocalypse Dragon_ yang ikut bertempur.

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal menangani..."

.

.

.

_KRAK_

.

.

Kami menoleh kompak ke penghalang Gedomazou, yang mulai retak hebat di salah satu sisi.

.

"HANCURKAN SEBELUM DIA BANGKIT !" Deavvara berteriak sampai langit menggemuruh. Ia membuka mulut dan mengumpulkan Ryuudama sebesar mungkin, disusul rekan-rekannya yang lain. Aku ? Cukuplah mengumpulkan bola chakra lima elemen campur-campur di ujung Nunboko no Tsurugi.

"Ini tidak cukup," keluh Styx. "_Aku butuh_ _lebih_ _banyak_ !"

"Buat sebesar yang kalian bisa !" Pekik Beleriphon. "Buat seolah-olah ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian menembak !"

Tujuh bola energi raksasa terbentuk di sekelilingku. Aku bisa merasakan chakra-chakra mereka yang meluap keluar, terus membuat Ryuudama yang makin besar lagi kuat. Aku dan Kurama terbang menjauh, dan ketika ketujuh bola merah-jingga-kuning-hijau-biru-ungu-hitam itu mulai memadat, retakan yang tertera dalam kulit pelindung Gedomazou meluas.

"TEMBAK !" Aku memekik sekeras mungkin –dan ketujuh _Etatheon_ menembak, laksana tujuh kanon terbesar di bumi dengan tujuh peluru terkuat sepanjang masa. Aku menebas pedang, dan bola chakra lima warna itu meluncur cepat menyusul ketujuh Ryuudama.

Tujuh Ryuudama raksasa meluncur, dan segera mengenai patung raksasa itu satu persatu. Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar, masing-masing lebih mengguncang dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya, karena ketujuh bom bio terbesar di dunia sedang beraksi. Aku yakin Madara, Pria Bertopeng, dan si Zetsu Hitam sudah pergi jauh-jauh dari sana, kalau tidak, itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Ledakan terkeras yang pernah kudengar, membahana menggetarkan tanah, melongsorkan perbukitan dan menghancurkan apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Awan-awan tersingkir dan gelombang angin kejut yang hebat menerpa kami hingga terdorong ke belakang. Cahaya ledakan menerangi lokasi ditengah kegelapan gerhana, dan kurasa itu juga mengirim sinyal ke pasukan aliansi 'kami ada disini' !

Beberapa detik setelah ledakan selesai, awan asap dan jatuhan bebatuan menghiasi tanah. Sunyi untuk sementara, dalam keadaan tegang.

"Chakra Mazou..." desis Parthenon. Suaranya bergetar.

Pyrus mengangguk. "Lenyap."

Styx dan Droconos menghembuskan napas lega hampir bersamaan. "Sudah...berakhir...ya...?" Droconos berkata dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Keterlaluan kalian," gerutu Beleriphon. "Belum pernah aku membuat yang sebesar itu dalam hidupku !"

Deavvara tersenyum licik –kelicikan yang berpihak pada kebenaran. "Ini momen kita bersama. Pengorbanan adikku...takkan sia-sia."

"Sudah berakhir," kataku lega, memukul-mukul punggung Kurama sebelum dia memprotes-protes.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya," cetus si Pria Bertopeng. "Dunia ini...sudah berakhir..."

"Nah," Madara menimpali, "bisa kita mulai sekarang ?"

.

.

.

Dari kepulan asap raksasa dan guguran bebatuan, bisa kulihat sosok makhluk raksasa berwarna cokelat, samar karena kegelapan, tapi petir meneranginya hingga aku bisa menginterpretasikan bentuk keseluruhannya...seekor makhluk teraneh yang pernah kulihat. Ada dua pasang garis hitam yang menggaris melalui matanya yang diselimuti corak hitam –yang masih terpejam. Mulutnya mengatup dengan bibir tebal yang seolah terbuat dari tanah liat. Sepuluh ekor, masing-masing cukup untuk meratakan satu desa, bergerak-gerak di belakangnya. Yang kulihat selain itu adalah dua kaki –atau tangan- berjari lima serupa manusia, dengan kuku-kuku seperti mata pedang. Ada tonjolan tajam di dagunya, dan kurasa itu bukan jenggot. Tapi yang aneh adalah punggungnya –cukup lebar untuk dijadikan arena _American Football_, tapi dihiasi kulit yang menggulung ke atas seperti adonan es krim, atau kalau kau mau gambaran yang lebih menjijikan, terlihat seperti gulungan tahi, persis tahi raksasa padat berwarna coklat, dengan belasan duri-duri raksasa di sekelilingnya, mencuat ke atas.

Makhluk bengis itu menganga, membuka mulut, dan kulihat puluhan, mungkin ratusan, gigi-gigi berbentuk kerucut, berderet berantakan berlapis-lapis memenuhi mulutnya, yang pastinya akan membuat gosok gigi setelah makan akan sangat merepotkan. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, mata tunggal tepat di tengah-tengah 'dahi', dilindungi kelopak yang sangat tebal, dan bisa kulihat mata bulatnya hampir keseluruhannya berwarna merah menyala, dengan beberapa lingkaran hitam konsentris yang berpusat di pupil hitam, dan enam _tomoe_ seolah dua Sharingan raksasa digabung paksa jadi satu.

Dia meraung buas, menggetarkan bumi, meniupkan angin hebat ke arah kami.

.

.

"Sialan," gerutu Droconos. "Andai saja ini cuma mimpi, aku bahkan ingin langsung bangun."

Beleriphon mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lucu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu," gumamnya.

"Itu...?" Aku tergagap sendiri.

"Ya," decih Deavvara malas, "Datara. _Deidara-bocchi_. _Ame no Hitotsu no Kami_...Dewa Bermata Satu. Mungkin aku lebih senang menyebutnya 'Pengacau Bermata Satu'. Yah, yang itu kedengaran jauh lebih pantas, misalnya. Tapi, iya. Kita sedang menatap Juubi, Sang Ekor Sepuluh, jelmaan dari Shinjuu itu sendiri."

"Apa bentuknya juga begini saat engkau bertarung melawannya dulu ?" Tanya Kurama.

"Tidak," jawab Deavvara cepat. "Juubi yang ini belum sempurna, karena dia dibangkitkan hanya dengan sebagian chakra kami berdelapan. Jadi...ini baru tahap pertama, perkiraanku. Dibutuhkan tiga tahapan sebelum dia menjadi Shinjuu seutuhnya jika chakranya cuma segini, dan sepanjang itulah kesempatan kita. Kita harus menghancurleburkannya sebelum itu terjadi, dan percayalah, ini tidak akan mengasyikkan."

Aku pernah mendengar Deavvara menggumamkan dan berseru kesenangan saat bertarung dengan musuh yang kuat, jadi jika dia saja sampai berpendapat bahwa bertarung dengan Juubi tidaklah mengasyikkan, kau harus benar-benar khawatir mengenai berapa kuatnya musuh yang sedang kami hadapi kali ini.

Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu terkejut (selain tidak bisa mengabaikan fakta bahwa bentuknya memang sangat aneh, dan satu matanya itu menyeramkan), karena sudah terbiasa melihat bentuk-bentuk aneh bin raksasa, apalagi Juubi bahkan tampak lebih kecil kalau dibandingkan Ananta Shesha.

Madara dan si Pria Bertopeng melompat ke kepala Juubi, meninggalkan Zetsu Hitam sendiri di tanah, menelusup kembali, bergabung dengan bebatuan. "Semoga berhasil," gumamnya sebelum menghilang.

"Ini aneh," sumbarku, "kukira chakra Mazou telah lenyap...?"

"Kita ditipu," gerutu Kurama.

"Makhluk itu tak memiliki perasaan ataupun keinginan...jadi tidak bisa dirasakan," desis Deavvara. "Bagaikan energi murni yang beredar di planet ini, seperti yang kau rasakan di langit, bumi, dan lautan. Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda kalau kau merasakannya menggunakan Sennin Modo-mu," lanjutnya.

"Begitu," kataku, kemudian mengambil posisi. "Jika dia adalah energi alam itu sendiri, mari kita coba mengetahui seberapa kuatnya dia !"

"Hentikan, Naruto," cegah Deavvara. "Walau kau menggunakan Sennin Modo-pun..."

.

.

Aku tersentak bangun, setelah mengetahui berbagai aura aneh yang mengelilingi kami. Seperti...semacam kekuatan yang begitu besar, bahkan terlalu besar.

"...itu sama seperti kau mengukur sesuatu yang tidak bisa diukur."

"Huh," aku mendengus, "yang benar saja..."

.

.

"Tadinya aku ingin menangkap mereka sebelum Juubi bangkit," kata Madara. "Tapi mereka lebih hebat dari yang kukira."

"Aku ingin segera memulai ritual Mugen Tsukuyomi," desak si Pria Bertopeng.

"Butuh waktu untuk memanggil bulan dengan genjutsu berskala besar. Mereka akan menghalangi kita. Bukankah metode paling aman adalah dengan mengalahkan mereka dulu ?" Tawar Madara santai.

"Madara...kau hanya ingin mencoba kekuatan Juubi, kan ? Itulah mengapa...kau ini seperti anak kecil saja," sumbar Pria Bertopeng.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Kau salah. Anak kecil adalah seseorang yang terlalu terburu-buru dan tak mau menunggu lama," kilahnya.

.

.

"Juubi tidak bisa terbang," cetus Deavvara. "Kita harus manfaatkan itu. Tapi tidak ada satupun serangannya yang lemah, dan semua serangannya termasuk serangan jarak jauh," ia berpaling ke Parthenon. "Tolong katakan pada seluruh Apocalypse Dragon untuk menjauh ! Suruh mereka mundur dan membantu pasukan aliansi menghabisi musuh-musuh yang tersisa, kemudian bersama dengan pasukan aliansi kembali kemari ketika sudah selesai," perintahnya.

Parthenon mendengus, tapi kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, akan kulakukan. Tapi hanya karena kau memerintahku dengan sopan dan ini untuk kepentingan dunia semata," kemudian terbang mendekati Artemis.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Hei, kalian semua. Tidak ada ruginya bersatu kembali seperti sediakala, kan ?" Tanyaku jujur.

Kepakan Parthenon terhenti, dan ketujuh Etatheon menatapku penuh selidik. Aku tersenyum kikuk. "Ayolah ! Jangan katakan setelah peperangan ini kalian akan bermusuhan lagi !"

Beleriphon dan Styx saling pandang.

"Dia pernah membocorkan rahasia terbesarku beberapa ratus tahun silam," cerita Styx singkat. "Sejak itu aku tidak pernah lagi mempercayai Beleriphon."

"Huh," gerutu Beleriphon. "Apa yang kau lakukan tidak lain adalah melanggar aturan _Etatheon_, jadi mau tak mau aku harus melaporkannya pada Ardhalea. Dan kukira...dia memberikan sanksi yang pantas, kok," kilahnya.

"Lupakan masa lalu," celetukku. "Kita hancurkan bangunan jelek dan bobrok yang gagal kita bangun, dan mulai lagi dengan yang baru."

"Sisakan rangkanya," cetus Droconos, "baru kemudian dilapisi dengan bahan yang baru. Untuk mengalahkan Juubi dengan telak, kita harus menyimpan chakra selama puluhan tahun. Bahkan aku yang sudah menyimpan 16 tahun tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

"Berhenti bicara," Hermes menginterupsi, "Juubi sudah mulai bisa mereka berdua kendalikan."

Benar saja, monster raksasa itu mengangkat lengan kanannya dan mengibas ke depan, menghamburkan ratusan ton bebatuan dan pasir, segera menyelubungi dirinya dan area sekitarnya dengan asap lagi.

"Mengerikan. Kita sungguh-sungguh akan melawannya ?" Selidik Kurama.

"Kecuali kau mau bersembunyi dibalik awan, ya," jawabku.

"Untuk saat ini kita harus menjaga jarak terlebih dahulu. Lakukan serangan kecil-kecilan, kalau perlu jangan dulu. Kita harus mengamati dan menganalisa gerakannya. Makhluk sebesar itu takkan sulit dideteksi. Kemudian ketika strategi telah siap, segeralah serang tanpa memberi celah ! Kita bisa memanfaatkan tubuh besarnya untuk mengasumsikan bahwa dia takkan bisa menghindari tiap serangan kita," jelas Deavvara panjang lebar.

"Kau berlagak seperti kapten, Deavvara," sindirku.

"Kau keberatan ?"

"Tidak. Aku malah senang."

"Huh. Simpan itu nanti saat kita menang !"

.

WHUSH !

Sebentuk lengan raksasa mendadak mengambur dari asap, langsung menyabet kami semua hingga terguling menjauh. Juubi meraung ganas.

"Cepat sekali !" Seru Pyrus. "Tak akan ada waktu untuk menganalisa !"

Sepuluh ekor Juubi mendesing membelah udara, masing-masing berusaha meremukkan kami, menancap-nancap di tanah. Kami berkelit diantara bonggol-bonggol yang sepintas terlihat seperti rebung-jumbo-super-jahat.

"Sekarang !" Pekik Droconos.

Mereka mengumpulkan cahaya di mulutnya, tapi sekarang ditembakkan beruntun.

"RYUUDAMA BERUNTUN !"

.

SETIDAKNYA TIGA LUSIN Ryuudama berukuran sedang meluncur ke arah Juubi dari berbagai penjuru. Aku meringis, menutup telinga.

"Aku ingin menghemat chakra Juubi sebisaku..." desah Madara. "Tapi apa boleh buat."

"Kita tidak perlu menghindar," dukung Pria Bertopeng.

Juubi mengumpulkan cahaya menyilaukan di mulut raksasanya dengan terburu-buru, namun hasilnya tak seburuk perkiraanku. Ia menutup mulut, mengunci gigi-gigi tajamnya, kemudian secepat kilat membukanya lagi, dan kini cahaya itu ditembakkan bagaikan laser pemusnah massal raksasa. Juubi memiringkan kepalanya ke arah tembakan, sinar laser mulutnya menghantam tiap Ryuudama dan meledakkannya di tempat. Si ekor sepuluh terus menyapukan sinar mematikannya hingga seluruh Ryuudama yang ditembakkan meledak sebelum sempat mendekatinya.

"Ini tidak bagus," gerutu Pyrus. "Semuanya lindungi Naruto !" Teriaknya.

Ketujuh _Etatheon_ membentuk perisai dengan tubuh mereka sendiri, melindungiku dan Kurama selagi sinar mematikan Juubi mengiris ke arah mereka, menghancurkan batu demi batu dan meledak dengan suara dan kekuatan yang sangat hebat. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga ketujuh naga ini baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan setelak itu.

"Beleriphon ! Deavvara ! Droconos ! Hermes ! Parthenon ! Pyrus ! Styx ! Kalian baik-baik saja ?" Teriakku.

Beleriphon terbatuk. Sayapnya terkulai ke tanah. "Kau ini memanggil atau mengabsen ?"

Aku cengo. Kusadari aku tadi memanggil nama mereka dengan abjad yang berurutan secara tidak sengaja.

"Tidak begitu bagus," gerutu Styx. "Beribu-ribu kutukan untuk Juubi dan siapapun yang bekerjasama dengan Madara !" Umpatnya.

Aku baru saja mengatakan kalau kutukan takkan bisa merubah keadaan, ketika mendadak Juubi melontarkan sebuah bola hitam raksasa dari mulutnya, tepat mengarah pada kami.

"AWAS !" Pekik Kurama. Bola itu terlampau dekat untuk dihindari, tapi...

Deavvara terbang dengan sangat cepat, langsung ke arah Juubi Dama, dan ia menyabetkan cakar lengan kanannya sekuat tenaga ke permukaan benda raksasa itu, membuat tiga retakan besar yang kemudian memecahkan Juubi Dama berkeping-keping tanpa meledak. Tulang-tulangnya meretak sepanjang tangan kanan, tapi selain itu dia baik-baik saja, dan kembali mendarat.

"Matanya," ujarku, "kita perlu mengincar matanya. Satu mata raksasa di tengah-tengah dahi, berwarna merah menyala. Tidak akan sulit diincar jika kita berada dalam jarak dekat," saranku. "Bagaimana ?"

"Masalahnya, bagaimana cara kita mendekati Juubi tanpa tertepis sepuluh ekornya, atau Juubi Dama lagi ?" Keluh Parthenon.

Aku merogoh tas pinggangku. Mengeluarkan alat yang sudah berhari-hari tidak kugunakan.

"Oh," ucap Kurama, "mungkin dengan itu bisa berhasil."

"Hermes," panggilku. "Terbanglah secepat yang kau bisa, bermanuverlah dengan baik dan usahakan jangan sampai tertangkap oleh mereka, terbang sedekat mungkin dengan mata Juubi, dan bawa ini," perintahku. "Aku akan segera menteleportasikan diriku dan Droconos..."

"Kenapa aku ?" Protes Droconos tiba-tiba.

"Kau tertahan di Altar Segel selama enam belas tahun," kataku, "kau punya simpanan chakra terbanyak dari semua _Etatheon_ sekarang."

"Oh."

Hermes mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita lihat apakah rencanamu berhasil."

Aku mengangguk. Naga itu mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian mengepakkan semua sayapnya bersamaan, menimbulkan gelombang kejut angin ke belakang selagi ia melaju dengan kecepatan suara. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Hermes sudah hinggap di salah satu ekor Juubi, mencakar-cakarnya seperti kucing yang meronta-ronta.

"Hei, Jelek !" Pekiknya.

Juubi melirikkan mata tunggal besarnya ke salah satu ekornya.

"Kudengar tubuhmu bau sekali sampai-sampai jika ada naga dalam radius satu kilometer darimu, mereka akan langsung pergi. Apa itu benar ?"

Juubi menggerung marah, dan ia membentur-benturkan ekornya, tapi naga itu berkilat-kilat keemasan tiap kepakan sayapnya, dan menghindar dari ekor-ekor raksasa monster itu seolah itu hanya perang bantal. "Oi," tawanya, "kau takkan dipilih tim tinju manapun dengan cara memukul yang lebih jelek daripada mobil rongsok yang membusuk delapan abad ! Ha ! Jangankan tinju, kurasa kau mungkin lebih cocok dimasukkan ke tim sumo !"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sebelum direkrut Ardhalea, Hermes adalah naga bandit tercepat di bumi," cerita Beleriphon singkat. "Aku...yang lebih dulu mengenal Ardhalea dan Deavvara, menawarkan diri untuk merekrutnya ke _Etatheon_, tapi dia selalu berhasil menghindar. Wajar kalau bahkan setelah ratusan tahun, dia pantas dijadikan nominasi naga pengejek terbaik di dunia."

"Benar juga," aku mengiyakan. Aku teringat saat ia mengejek Yacumama tadi pagi. Begitu kasar sampai-sampai ular sekalipun tak bisa menoleransi.

"Naruto," panggil Droconos. "Sekarang sudah cukup dekat. Beritahu apa yang harus kulakukan," katanya tak sabar.

"Aku perlu naik ke punggungmu," perintahku. Kemudian aku berkonsentrasi, dan melakukan Shunshin.

WUSH !

Dalam waktu kurang dari seperempat detik aku sudah berada di langit, tepat di sebelah kiri Hermes. "Hei !" Panggilku. Dia menoleh dan memamerkan seringai enam jarinya. "Ejekan yang bagus. Juubi terpancing."

"Juubi tidak punya perasaan," sambung Droconos. "Tapi kau sampai bisa membuatnya tersinggung. Berarti kau lebih tidak punya perasaan lagi, Kaki Bersayap," ledek Droconos. Ia menganga, mengumpulkan Ryuudama dengan cepat, dan langsung menembak. "Kuarahkan tepat ke bola matamu !"

Ryuudama meluncur cepat, tepat ke mata tunggal Juubi. Sejauh detik ini baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian makhluk raksasa aneh itu menyentil Ryuudama Droconos dengan jari lengan kirinya semudah manusia menyentil serangga.

"Eeh ? ? ?"

Ryuudama itu disentil...kembali ke arah Droconos. Aku langsung berpikir untuk melompat dan mendarat dengan selamat di punggung Hermes, tapi dengan begitu aku membiarkan Droconos terluka, dan siapa tahu apakah kebenciannya padaku akan tumbuh lagi dengan cara begitu ?

Aku melempar _Hiraishin Kunai_ tepat ke Ryuudama dan melempar satu lagi ke sembarang arah.

BUUUMMM ! ! !

Ryuudama itu meledak di udara, tak jauh dari punggung Juubi. Droconos menghembuskan napas lega.

"Untuk sesaat, kukira kau akan mengalihkan itu padaku," ucap Hermes sama leganya. "Aku masih menyimpan _kunai_ khusus itu."

"Memalukan," ujar Droconos. "Diselamatkan oleh manusia. Tapi...terimakasih."

"Jangan sungkan," balasku, meski dalam hati aku kagum juga. Kupikir mendengar Droconos berterimakasih akan sama sulitnya dengan menimba air sumur dengan satu kaki.

Madara menggerutu. "Ada dua lalat diatas kita."

Juubi meraung sekali lagi, dan kali ini begitu hebat sampai-sampai ada dinding angin tebal yang menyapu kami bertiga kembali ke tempat semula. Kalau bukan karena kecekatan dua naga dewa ini, kami sekarang sudah berguling-guling mencium bebatuan.

"Maaf," desis Hermes sembari membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di sayapnya. "Mungkin aku harus mengejeknya lebih ekstrim lagi."

"Itu hanya akan membuat dia menembakkan lebih banyak Juubi Dama !" Gerutu Droconos. "Satu-satunya harapan kita adalah pasukan aliansi –yang entah sampai disini kapan- itu."

.

"Kita harus memusnahkan mereka," cetus Madara malas, "mereka akan sangat menganggu Mugen Tsukuyomi. Akan lebih lancar jika kita menyingkirkan para pengganggu ini dulu sebelum pasukan aliansi tiba."

Si Pria Bertopeng mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mencoba kekuatan Juubi ?" Selidiknya.

"Dasar tidak sabaran."

Juubi menggerung seperti sejuta mesin traktor berusia setengah abad. Mata tunggalnya menyala, membelalak ditengah-tengah dahinya. Kelihatannya itu bahasa tubuh yang kurang bagus.

Madara tertawa jahat. "Kalian akan diremukkan !"

"Tidak akan !" Teriakku keras-keras.

"Menyerah sajalah," gerutu si Pria Bertopeng. "Ini akan sangat mudah. Kalian serahkan kekuatan kalian maka aku bisa membangkitkan Mugen Tsukuyomi lebih cepat, dan itu lebih baik. Tidak ada gunanya lagi hidup di dunia nyata yang menyedihkan ini," ia merentangkan tanganku, seolah mengimbauku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku mengertakkan gigi. "_Kalau kau menungguku untuk menyerah, maka kau akan menungguku selamanya !_" Aku bersikeras.

Madara tertawa sinis, "Kau jadi kepala batu begitu nagamu yang berharga itu mati."

Yang dimaksudnya pasti Ardhalea. Aku menggeram marah, tapi tidak ada gunanya.

"Baiklah," desis Pria Bertopeng. "Bagaimana kalau di dunia mimpiku aku menjadikanmu bertemu kembali dengan _Paradox_-mu, serta ayah dan ibumu...Uzumaki Naruto ?"

Ucapan terakhir itu membuatku merinding hebat. Bertemu kembali dengan tiga orang yang paling kusayangi ? Aku tidak akan bisa menolak itu.

_Kau akan mengacuhkan nasihat si Pria Bertopeng itu kan ?_ Suara yang sebelumnya pernah menggema di kepalaku kini muncul lagi.

_Bertemu dengan Ardhalea, serta ayah dan ibumu. Itu takkan jadi mimpi lagi, Naruto. Kau akan benar-benar bertemu mereka. Saat itu akan jadi saat yang paling bahagia dalam hidupmu !_

"Seandainya itu bukan cuma mimpi," aku berseru, pada diriku sendiri, juga pada dua pembuat onar itu.

Ketujuh _Etatheon_ dan Kurama hanya terdiam, mencerna perdebatan kami bertiga.

"ITU SEMUA _CUMA MIMPI_ !" Pekikku keras-keras. Rasanya ada air meleleh dari sudut mataku.

"KENYATAAN-LAH YANG MEMBUAT SEMUANYA BERARTI !" Aku membahana lagi, meraung lagi. "Hidup dalam ke-seandai-an ! Ha ! Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk bergabung bersama kalian, dasar otak plankton !"

Si Pria Bertopeng menggeram sinis. "Kalau begitu rasakan ini."

Juubi menegangkan kesepuluh ekornya. Kedua kakinya mencakar-cakar bebatuan.

Aku melirik Deavvara. "Kita bertahan ?"

"Kupikir tidak bisa untuk yang satu ini," keluhnya sambil membanting sabitnya ke tanah. "Kalian bercanda ! Aku sudah cukup lelah !"

"Tidak bagus denganku pula," gerutu Pyrus. "Aku tidak pernah menembakkan Ryuudama sesering dan sebesar ini sebelumnya !"

Juubi membuka mulut, mengumpulkan bola-bola hitam yang nyaris sehitam area lingkungannya sendiri, terus bersatu hingga membentuk bola raksasa yang bahkan lebih besar daripada lapangan kasti, dan aku tidak yakin kami bisa menghindari teknik sebesar dan sekuat itu dengan kondisi yang sekarang. Aku melirik ketujuh _Etatheon_ yang sudah tepar. Kurama mendengus, ingin melakukan lebih banyak tapi sia-sia saja, dia tidak bisa melakukan yang lain kecuali menghembuskan api.

"Mereka akan datang," gerutunya. "Tapi...aku tidak yakin itu bisa menyelamatkan kita dari yang itu," sambungnya sambil menuding bola hitam yang kian besar di mulut Juubi, kontras dengan tubuh cokelat dan gigi-gigi tajam berantakannya. Ia memadatkan energi itu dan menelannya di mulut, dan...

.

.

Juubi Dama berukuran super meluncur dari mulut raksasa monster-ekor-sepuluh. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik sebelum bola pembawa maut itu menghancurkan berkilo-kilometer persegi area gunung dan melemparkan bebatuan raksasa ke langit, menggetarkan bumi dan membuat Horus dan Haumea terkesan, barangkali.

.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi.

Entah bagaimana, mungkin si Pria Bertopeng itu melindur dalam tidurnya atau Madara mendadak kehilangan kewarasan, Juubi Dama itu melenceng lumayan jauh dari targetnya semula, membentuk jejak seperti bekas rayapan ular raksasa sepanjang jalurnya, berbelok ke arah kanan kami dan meledak sangat jauh di belakang.

Bahkan pada jarak beberapa kilometer, aku tidak bisa membuka mata karena begitu silaunya. Ledakan dahsyat menghancurkan rangkaian pegunungan di belakang, meratakan dan membinasakan apapun yang berada dalam jangkauannya, menciptakan kawah super besar seperti bekas hantaman meteor raksasa. Aku sudah melihat adegan penghancuran seperti ini berkali-kali, tapi ini yang terhebat.

"Kenapa...?" Parthenon tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Meleset," ejek Styx, "disengaja ? Mungkin tidak."

"Tapi...bagaimana bisa ?" Balas Pyrus.

"Selamat dari kematian," sambung Hermes, "lagi," ia menoleh ke belakang. "Untunglah kawanan _Apocalypse Dragon_ itu sudah pergi."

Beleriphon barusan mau membuka mulut saat tiba-tiba seekor burung enggang terbesar yang pernah kulihat, melesat di langit, bulunya berwarna hijau dan paruh serta kakinya berwarna kuning. Yang mengherankan, beberapa tindikan besi hitam raksasa menusuk burung itu di berbagai tempat, seolah itu aksi akupuntur terlalu besar yang lupa dicabut. Burung itu tidak tampak kesakitan, dan segera kukenali matanya –pola riak air ungu dengan pupil hitam. Rinnegan. Sama seperti Madara. Apa burung ini juga semacam asistennya ?

Tapi yang berada di punggungnya tidak tampak seperti orang jahat. Satu berambut merah, satu lagi berambut biru, satunya lagi bertubuh kekar, rambut putih, dan memakai kacamata hitam tanpa bingkai.

Mereka meluncur ke arah kami dan mendarat.

"Yo !" Teriak si Kacamata Hitam. "_Tujuh-naga-dewa-dan-satu-oranye-aneh-! Sendirian-melawan-si-ekor-sepuluh-yang-jelek-dan-juling-! Tapi-tenang-Tuan-Killer-Bee-yang-gagah-berani-akan-_"

PLAK

"Sekarang bukan saatnya _rap_ !" Pekik gadis berambut biru dengan hiasan origami bunga mawar (eh, yah, aku tidak tahu banyak soal bunga sih, tapi menurut perkiraanku itu bunga mawar) sambil menampar pria berkacamata.

"Oh, benar," cetus si pria itu dengan wajah tak bersalah. Ia memalingkan pandangannya padaku. "Uzumaki Naruko, kan ?"

"Naruto, sebenarnya," aku mengoreksi.

"Yah, begitu deh," sahutnya asal-asalan. "_Draco P_ ! Aku –eh, kami disini untuk membantumu !"

Aku melirik si pemuda berambut merah yang sedari tadi diam saja. Aku tidak begitu terkejut begitu mengetahui dia punya mata Rinnegan, bisa kulihat dulu dari kuchiyose anehnya itu. Aku mengangkat satu alis, heran.

"Uzumaki Nagato," dia memperkenalkan diri tanpa menjabat tangan. "Yah. Aku Akatsuki, dan ini Konan. Ini Killer Bee dari..."

"Tuan Killer Bee !" Protesnya.

"Terserah," balas Nagato tak acuh. "Tuan Killer Bee, adik Raikage, dari Kumogakure. Kami bertemu dengannya sedang belajar enka dari seorang guru. Jangan khawatir, kami disini untuk membantu kalian," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku bersedekap. "Jadi kalian yang melencengkan arah serangan Juubi barusan ?"

"Bukan," jawab Konan. "Tapi mereka."

.

TAP !

TAP !

TAP !

TAP !

.

APA YANG KULIHAT adalah peristiwa terheroik sepanjang hidupku. Ribuan _Dracovetth_ dan ribuan naga dari berbagai jenis (termasuk _Apocalypse Dragon _yang pergi tadi) berkumpul mengelilingi kami, melindungi kami semua. Banyak diantaranya adalah teman-temanku, tapi yang ini harus kuakui, _mereka semua_ adalah temanku kali ini, berjuang bersama-sama dalam kegelapan, mengakhiri kekuasaan tirani yang membelenggu dunia dan sekarang berusaha meniadakannya.

"Naruto-kun !" Teriak Lee.

"Alis Tebal," balasku datar.

"Kau tidak mati !" Serunya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan seringai sepuluh jarinya. "Itu bagus !"

"Aku tahu," balasku ketus.

"Si Rambut Mangkuk lagi," ledek Styx. Kali ini Lee bersiap dengan kuda-kuda, tapi aku mencegahnya sebelum dia secara tidak sengaja menelan cairan obat yang salah dan mengacaukan aliansi dengan jurus tinju mabuk ekstra mengerikannya.

"Semuanya telah berkumpul disini," sambut Kakashi-sensei sambil menepuk bahuku, "demi kau. Dan kedelapan, eh, ketujuh Etatheon."

"Aku juga," sambung Kurama.

"Iya, kau juga," balasku. Sasuke dan Itachi berderap maju bersama sejumlah Uchiha lain dengan Sharingan aktif. Aku ingin meledek mereka berdua karena semaput hanya karena melihat wujud sejati _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_, tapi kuurungkan saja itu. Meledek Uchiha bagai mengganggu naga terbuas sepanjang sejarah, dan percaya padaku deh, aku sudah pernah mengalaminya.

"Tuan Killer Bee !" Seru seorang _Dracovetth_ Kumogakure dengan pedang terselempang di punggung, rambut putih pendek, kulit cokelat gelap dan permen lolipop kecil di mulutnya.

"Jangan sungkan," balas rekannya –perempuan berkulit hampir sama cokelatnya, dengan anting-anting dan rambut merah panjang. "Tuan Killer Bee selalu muncul jika dibutuhkan ! Meski, yah, aku penasaran Raikage-sama akan menjatuhkannya hukuman macam apa."

"Omoi ! Karui ! Lama tak jumpa, ya," Bee menanggapi dengan santai. "Aku barusan pergi liburan, tapi dirusak oleh bulan jahat yang menghalang-halangi sinar hangat mentari !"

"Jangan dengarkan dia," Nagato menyikutku. "Orang aneh. Tapi berkat dia-lah kami berdua bisa dipercaya oleh aliansi."

Aku melirik Konan yang berada di sebelahnya. "Kalian...berpihak pada Madara ?"

"Hanzo," Konan membetulkan. "Awalnya. Tapi kami segera tahu bahkan Hanzo punya rencana licik yang tidak lebih baik daripada rencana Madara. Kami memutuskan untuk memihak kalian, aliansi, dan memastikan dunia tetap utuh sampai kapanpun, dan soal dua Akatsuki yang lain, Kisame dan Kakuzu, kami tidak tahu."

.

"Sialan Nagato," gerutu si Pria Bertopeng. "Tak kusangka dia membelot dan berpihak pada orang-orang yang hanya mengandalkan hidupnya pada harapan menyedihkan seperti itu."

Madara mengangguk. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita buat mereka merasakan akibatnya."

Juubi bergetar, tapi kali ini dia tidak menembakkan Ryuudama. Kesepuluh ekornya mendesing mengebor udara, bersiap dihunjamkan langsung ke pasukan aliansi.

.

"_**SERANG !"**_

.

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang meneriakkan itu karena ada begitu banyak manusia dan naga. Semua membubung ke angkasa, menghalau kesepuluh ekor Juubi dengan penuh semangat dengan kekuatan penuh. Sepuluh ekor tergores-gores dan terpental kembali ke belakang monster bermata satu itu, yang menggeram marah.

Madara mendecih.

Aku bangun, dan berteriak-teriak lebih keras daripada manusia manapun yang pernah kujumpai.

"INILAH JUTSU YANG AKAN MENUMBANGKAN MUGEN TSUKUYOMI KALIAN !"

"TEKNIK TERBESAR, TERKUAT, TAK TERKALAHKAN ! NINJUTSU PALING HEBAT DI DUNIA, KALIAN TAHU !"

"INILAH: _**RYUUNINJA RENGOGUN NO JUTSU**_ !" –(Jurus Pasukan Aliansi Ninja-Naga :p )

.

"_Ryuuninja Rengogun no Jutsu_," Madara membeo. "Nama jutsu yang terlalu dipaksakan," komentarnya.

"Kami akan mengalahkan kalian !" Aku bersikeras.

"Tidak ada gunanya !" Pria Bertopeng memekik. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada gunanya percaya pada dunia yang memilukan ini. Pada akhirnya...kalian semua...akan bernasib sama denganku ! Apa kalian belum mengerti juga ? Tidak ada yang namanya harapan di dunia ini ! Kenapa kalian begitu percaya dan yakin tetap berpegang pada akar lapuk ?"

"Kau belum mengerti juga ?" Balasku. "Lantas kenapa kau bergantung pada mimpi ? Itu lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. Itu bagai bergantung pada benang lapuk !" Balasku keras-keras. "Bukankah jika terjadi perbedaan pendapat, suara mayoritas-lah yang menang ?"

"Kalau begitu kita buktikan saja," Madara menengahi. "Kita akan putuskan begitu kami selesai meluluhlantakkan kalian semua."

.

.

.

"_Dunia ini..."_

.

"_AKAN BERAKHIR_ !"

"_TIDAK AKAN BERAKHIR_ !"

.

.

"Ayo semuanya !"

"Ini adalah pertempuran terakhir !"

"Kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kalian !"

"Menyebar !"

.

Tidak ada yang begitu membangkitkan semangatku selain ribuan _Dracovetth_ dan naga dari pelbagai penjuru dunia, berkumpul menjadi satu demi satu tujuan. Suara bising yang dihasilkan dari teriakan ribuan orang berpadu dengan raungan dan suara kepakan sayap ribuan naga berbagai ukuran, tidak dipungkiri benar-benar memekakkan telinga, tapi itu membuat semangat tiap orang bergolak sekarang.

Kurama menyikutku. "Aku akan masuk ke tubuhmu. Menambah chakra, kau tahu," sarannya. Aku mengangguk, dan segera saja, tubuhku terasa penuh energi sekarang. Satu-satunya masalahnya adalah...

.

"Naiklah."

Aku terlongo. "Deavvara ?"

Dia mengangguk, merendahkan tubuhnya dan melebarkan sayap apinya. Aku masih terdiam.

"Aku bisa terbang sendiri," kilahku.

"Melewati ribuan naga dan orang yang bergerak dengan cepat tanpa menggores sayap ? Menghindari serangan nyasar ? Menyerang dengan timing dan sasaran yang tepat ?" Deavvara memberondong dengan pertanyaan. Aku mendengus, tapi akhirnya naik ke atas punggungnya. Ia mengepakkan sayap, melesat cepat, meninggalkan ratusan naga dalam waktu beberapa detik, dan langsung memimpin di depan.

Mendadak, ia berhenti, berbalik, dan mengangkat sabitnya. Kilau abu-abu keperakan berpendar kuat di kegelapan gerhana. Senjata itu memancarkan aura jahat yang masih menguar sampai sekarang, jadi aku tidak begitu percaya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia membuat dinding api biru yang bersinar lemah membatasi pergerakan pasukan aliansi. Aku membelalak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Sentakku.

Ia mengangkat sabitnya tinggi-tinggi. Begitu aku berusaha terbang, kakiku seperti terpancang ke punggungnya.

"WAHAI MANUSIA !" Teriaknya, dengan suara yang sama mengerikannya dengan yang pertama kali kudengar di Cekungan Rhea.

_Dia akan berkhianat lagi, kan ?_ Sebuah suara di benakku mulai menggeliat lagi. _Salahmu tidak mau percaya._

"AKU PUNYA PESAN UNTUK KALIAN !" Deavvara meraung lagi. "TIDAK PERLU PANJANG-PANJANG ! CUKUP DUA KATA !"

.

.

"KEMENANGAN MENUNGGUMU !" Gerungnya, dan sekarang dinding api birunya menyatu menjadi kubus, dan langsung melemparkannya, menghanguskan salah satu ekor Juubi sampai hitam seperti arang. Ia melirikku. "Masih curiga denganku ?"

"Ada apa ?" Desisku. "Kenapa kau sekarang begitu...percaya ?"

Ia mendesah pelan, memperhatikan serangan demi serangan beruntun yang berusaha mengenai Juubi.

"Katakan padaku, Naruto," bisiknya lirih, "apa...apa kau juga mendapat pengelihatan mengenai masa lalu kami ? Ibuku, Hamura, Hagaromo, dan Ardhalea ? Berkumpul di taman bunga sambil memetik harpa ? Kau juga mengetahui secuil momen pertarungan kami dengan Juubi ? Juga...saat aku memutuskan untuk tidak bersama lagi dengan adikku, menjalani kehidupanku sendiri ? Sampai ketika aku membunuh orangtuamu dan Ardhalea menggantikan keduanya, membesarkanmu tanpa membiarkanmu mengingatnya ?"

Aku tertegun sesaat, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Juga ?" Aku tersadar. "Berarti kau...?"

"Iya," jawabnya pelan, "aku juga mendapat itu. Secuil memori dari ratusan hingga beberapa belas tahun lalu...mendadak lewat begitu saja, tepat sebelum kusadari bahwa adikku sendiri...begitu menyayangimu. Dia rela mengorbankan gelar keabadiannya untuk makhluk fana sepertimu. Aku terlampau bodoh sampai baru menyadarinya. Aku kakak yang payah."

Dia menghina dirinya sendiri. Aku masih tidak bisa berkata-kata, tapi seharusnya aku bisa menghiburnya.

"Dia pasti menganggapmu kakak terbaik di dunia," hiburku.

"Karena aku satu-satunya kakaknya ?"

"Kau ini," aku tertawa kecil. "Yah...aku juga berpendapat begitu. Dulu kau lugu sekali, tahu," godaku.

"Ardhalea sengaja memberikan serpihan ingatannya pada kita waktu itu," kenangnya. "Usaha terakhirnya untuk membuatmu bahagia...dan untuk menyadarkanku. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan, barangkali, setelah dilukai oleh Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi..." ucapnya sembari mencabut senjata itu dari lengannya –entah disimpan dimana tadinya.

Melihat wajahku menjadi kelabu, dia menghibur lagi, "Barangkali dia masih bisa dihidupkan dengan jutsu tertentu ?"

"Tidak mungkin," kataku lesu.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu ?"

"Karena Ramalan Besar Shinjuu sudah mengatakannya."

Deavvara mengerutkan dahi. "Ramalan Besar Shinjuu ! Itu dilafalkan jutaan tahun silam ! Tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Bagaimana kau..."

"_Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia..."_

"_Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia..."_

"_Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks..."_

"_Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting..."_

Aku memberitahunya sebagian ramalan itu. " _'Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia'_ dan _'Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks'_ kemungkinan besar...itu aku, kan ?" Desahku. " _'Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting'_, itu terjadi. Aku gagal melindungi Ardhalea itu sendiri, yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

"Lantas apa maksudnya _'Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia'_? Delapan itu identik dengan _Etatheon_ !"

"Bagaimana kalau tujuh _Etatheon_ dan satu _Wivereslavia_ ?" Kilahku. Dalam tubuhku, mungkin saja Kurama sedang manggut-manggut ge-er tingkat dewa.

"Yang lebih penting...darimana kau bisa mengetahui tentang itu ?" Tanyanya dengan nada menginterogasi, penuh penekanan di tiap kata.

Aku menghela napas. "Mimpi, mungkin ? Saat kalian berdebat seru tentang keharusan bersatu atau terpecah. Aku...mendengar sendiri Shinjuu muda mengucapkannya. Aneh memang, pohon bisa bicara. Tapi itu yang kudengar, dan Horus dan Haumea juga mengetahui itu," ceritaku jujur. "Terserah mau percaya atau tidak."

Aku tidak sempat memikirkan yang lain, karena mendadak dalam kepalaku bergema suara yang tidak asing –Paman Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru sekaligus otak dari Aliansi _Dracovetth_ Lima Negara Besar.

"_Paman !"_ Seruku dalam pikiranku. _"Apa Paman sudah menyampaikan strategi ke seluruh anggota aliansi ?"_

"_Terimakasih padamu, Naruto,"_ balasnya di pikiranku, _"berkat kau yang mengulur waktu cukup lama, aku sempat menyampaikan strategi ini ke semua orang dan naga yang bisa mengerti. Sekarang mereka akan bersiap melaksanakannya !"_

"_Pertama, kita perlu menghalangi mata Juubi. Itu satu-satunya pemindainya dan pengatur fokus serangannya. Musuh kita dua-duanya memiliki mata yang mengesankan. Dracovetth dan naga dari Kumogakure, laksanakan tugas kalian !"_

Sekejap saja, cahaya yang menyilaukan tampak dari garis depan, seolah-olah matahari memilih 'terbit' lebih dulu ditengah-tengah peperangan. Ratusan panah cahaya menghunjam tubuh raksasa Juubi dari depan, mungkin tidak melukainya, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya memicingkan mata dan mundur selangkah.

"Mereka...mengincar mata Juubi, ya..." desis Madara. "Hmm ? Tidak akan kubiarkan semudah itu !"

Ia melirik si Pria Bertopeng di sebelahnya, kemudian mendadak, kulit Juubi di dekatnya melunak dan muncul Zetsu Hitam.

"Ada apa, Madara-sama ?" Selidiknya.

"Bantulah dia," titah Madara. "Aku perlu menyibukkan pasukan aliansi nekad itu. Zetsu Hitam, sambungkan dirimu dengan Juubi, bentuklah koneksi sepertiku. Kau juga memiliki Mokuton –Elemen Kayu yang kuat, jadi kurasa kau juga bisa membantu mengendalikan Juubi untuk sementara ini," jelasnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," jawab Zetsu Hitam patuh sembari menghunjamkan lengan kanan-kirinya. (Kali ini Kuro Zetsu punya tangan lengkap, tapi masih ada selubung _Venus Flytrap_). "Errr...mungkin cukup satu saja," simpulnya sambil melepaskan lengan kanannya. Madara mengangguk dan dengan sekali lompatan, dia mendekati pasukan aliansi yang sudah mulai mendarat kembali.

"_Paman Shikaku,"_ aku menggerutu, _"sepertinya rencana kita, eh, maksudku, rencana Paman tidak akan berhasil dengan baik."_

Cahaya ungu berpendar dari kedua mata si Uchiha. Aura biru tampak di sekelilingnya –Susano'o, tapi sepertinya kali ini jauh lebih kuat.

Aku sudah melihat tiga Susano'o –warna merah milik Itachi, warna ungu milik Sasuke, dan warna biru milik Madara itu sendiri, dan ketiganya punya ciri khas mereka masing-masing, walaupun menurutku, pada dasarnya mereka sama: sebentuk kerangka-kulit berbentuk manusia yang hanya berwujud hingga pinggang, dengan dua atau lebih tangan, kepala, dan senjata, dan pada dasarnya mereka adalah jutsu kelas-S yang sangat hebat, bisa dipakai untuk bertahan sekaligus menyerang. Tentu awalnya kukira aku sudah siap melihat wujud Susano'o kali ini.

_Tapi aku salah._

Alih-alih wujud manusia tak lengkap dan ukuran tidak begitu besar, yang kami jumpai kali ini adalah sosok raksasa, berdenyar dengan aura biru yang mengintimidasi sepenuhnya hingga tidak ada manusia manapun yang bisa menatapnya tanpa gemetar (dan kencing di celana, barangkali). Ini adalah sosok jutsu semi-hidup yang terus membesar selagi aku melihatnya.

Susano'o kali ini _jauh_ lebih besar, tingginya tidak kurang dari seratus meter, dan mewujud lengkap sebagai manusia dengan kepala, tubuh raksasa, dua, mungkin empat tangan, dan dua kaki lengkap dengan sepatu dan combat suit ala samurai. Dua pedang terselempang di pinggangnya, dan hidungnya mengingatkanku pada boneka kayu pinokio. Matanya menyala dengan cahaya merah dibalik topengnya, dan dia tidak bergigi, meski kelihatannya sama saja. Susano'o ini bisa meremukkan sebuah rumah hanya dengan menggeser kakinya. Madara terlihat setengah melayang di kepala Susano'o, di tengah-tengah dahi yang menonjol. Jutsu yang satu ini bahkan punya rambut.

"Susano'o sempurna Madara," Itachi mendecih. "Aku tidak mengira sempat melihat yang seperti ini."

Itu sepertinya tidak bagus, mengingat Itachi selama ini selalu berusaha optimis menghadapi bahkan Uliran Samsara milik Deavvara. Aku menjejak-jejak kaki kananku ke punggung naga ortodoks ini.

"Katakan kalau Rinse-ah, apalah itu, bisa meretakkan jutsu besar ini !" Bentakku.

Deavvara mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tak dicoba kita tidak tahu," sergahnya, "walau aku sendiri ragu."

Susano'o raksasa itu melangkah, menggetarkan bebatuan sepanjang jalurnya. Satu langkah cukup untuk membuat ratusan nyawa mundur ketakutan, tapi ketika sudah sampai sejauh ini, mundur terasa terlalu memalukan.

"Besar sekali," kagum Beleriphon. "Kita akan melawannya ?"

"Kecuali kau mau bergabung dengan pasukan pengecut itu," sambung Styx. "Kita berdelapan ! Dengan Naruto, maksudku. Mungkin bersembilan, dan kita punya kelebihan dalam itu. Buat saja jutsu raksasa itu tersandung, dan kita akan remukkan jadi bubur !"

Madara tertawa sinis. "Dasar kepala batu," katanya, "kau tidak bisa berubah sedikit, ya ?"

Apa yang kutakutkan terjadi. Susano'o raksasa itu memegang gagang pedangnya, dan jelas apa yang akan dilakukannya.

.

SRANG

.

Mungkin setelah aku menyaksikan beberapa adegan kelas-kolosal-ekstra-berat: aksi mencabut gunung dari fondasinya dan membantingnya balik ke tanah dengan satu tangan-ala-Ardhalea, aksi pemotongan rangkaian pegunungan-ala-Deavvara, pengeringan danau, raungan super duper kolosal versi stereo-ala-_Varan_, dan lain sebagainya, seharusnya aku tidak begitu terkejut akan kemampuan Susano'o raksasa Madara.

Sayangnya, sulit untuk tidak terkesan bagaimana seorang manusia dengan ukuran rata-rata membuat kerusakan yang begitu besar.

HANYA dengan mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya saja, Susano'o sialan itu sudah memotong puncak dua gunung beberapa ratus meter di sebelah area pertarungan, menerbangkan ribuan ton bebatuan, tanah, dan pepohonan ke udara sebelum menjatuhkannya lagi dibalik gunung dengan suara yang mengerikan dan getaran bumi yang sangat khas. Yah, aku sudah pernah melihat yang empat kali lebih ekstrim dari itu.

"Tukang pamer," gerutu Deavvara. "Biar kujatuhkan satu gunung ke atasmu dan memukulmu sampai terpendam tanah hingga leher !"

"Yah, kau boleh melakukan itu," kataku sambil meringis. "Tapi turunkan aku dari sini dulu !"

"Deavvara," panggil Madara dari dalam jutsunya. "Merasa lebih baik begitu bergabung dengan pasukan tanpa harapan itu, hmm ?"

Deavvara menyeringai. Oh, asal kau tahu saja, seringainya tetap sama menakutkannya ketika dia meledekku saat pertama kali bertemu, sampai-sampai kupikir seekor banteng matador paling ganas sekalipun akan lari tunggang-langgang.

"Sedikitnya sejuta kali lebih baik dan lebih tenang daripada saat aku masih bekerjasama denganmu, Uchiha bau," balasnya santai.

Itu kemungkinan besar membuat Madara naik darah, tapi orang seperti dia cukup tahu diri untuk menjaga imej-nya. Ia masih dalam sikapnya yang biasa, hanya saja sorot matanya lebih tajam seolah ingin menjadikan Deavvara jadi naga daging cincang secepatnya.

"Susano'o adalah kekuatan penghancur," katanya mencoba mengintimidasi. "Satu tebasan tunggal dari pedangnya sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan sebagian kecil dari Alam Semesta ini. Jutsu yang hebat, boleh dikatakan setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mati, itu yang mereka katakan."

"Semua kecuali kami !" Sebuah teriakan terdengar di belakang, dan enam Ryuudama berukuran sedang langsung menghajar leher dan punggung Susano'o Madara, membuatnya terhuyung ke depan dan pasti sudah jatuh berdebum ke tanah dengan wajah membentur bebatuan kalau saja kedua lengannya itu tidak menyangga bobot tubuhnya.

Keenam _Etatheon_ lain tampak dibalik kepulan asap. Mereka memandangku dengan mata membara terbakar semangat.

"Menghancurkan kami ?" Sinis Droconos. "Biar kudamprat kau sampai jadi dadar !"

"Kau akan punya kesempatan melakukannya," balasku datar. "Kalian semua akan punya kesempatan."

Madara bangkit, dan Susano'o-nya menarik satu pedang lagi dari pinggangnya. Dua pedang raksasa penebas gunung yang dipegang jutsu kelas-S berukuran sebesar gedung pencakar langit, dikendalikan oleh Uchiha terkuat abad ini.

"Kau akan melawannya," dengus Deavvara.

"Aku ? Itu sama saja bunuh diri."

"Tentu tidak. Pertama-tama kita akan memisahkan Madara dari Susano'o-nya."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Apa itu bisa ? Maksudku, mungkin bisa dalam bentuk Susano'o yang cuma sepinggang. Tapi kalau yang utuh seperti ini...aku ragu."

"Hah !" Ucap Deavvara pede. "Aku yang akan melakukannya. Kau kira satu pukulan yang bisa meremukkan pegunungan berantai tidak cukup kuat untuk meremukkan perisai Susano'o bahkan yang sudah sempurna ?" Pamernya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Akan kuselipkan Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi dalam pukulan solo ini. Kau menjauhlah. Begitu Madara sudah mendekati titik luar Susano'o, Hermes akan menariknya keluar. Setelah itu, kubiarkan kau mengambil alih sementara ketujuh Etatheon akan mengatasi Juubi sialan itu," terangnya panjang lebar.

Ia melirik Hermes. "Bisa kau melakukan ini sekali lagi, naga tercepat di seantero planet ?"

"Tidak perlu panggil aku begitu," sahut Hermes, meski kedengarannya dia senang. "Apapun akan kulakukan untuk Naruto !" Serunya sambil mengedipkan mata padaku.

Parthenon beraksi pertama. Ia mendarat beberapa puluh meter dari kedua kaki raksasa Susano'o biru Madara, mengeluarkan belasan Pita Glepnir dari tanah, membelit jutsu hidup itu hingga ke pinggangnya. Madara menebas separuh pita dengan satu kibasan pedangnya, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang tumbuh dan terus mengeratkan ikatannya.

"Cepat !" Seru Parthenon dengan suara tertahan. "Aku tidak bisa lebih lama lagi !"

"Akan kuurusi lengannya !" Balas Beleriphon. Ia menembakkan dua kubus Jinton tepat ke siku lengan Susano'o, dan langsung meledak dalam cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, semestinya memotong-motong target sampai sekecil molekul, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Susano'o. Meski begitu, sepertinya tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuat dua tangan itu jadi kaku dan meletak-letak untuk beberapa menit.

"Kalian pikir aku tidak punya rencana cadangan ?" Gerutu Madara. Tangan ketiga dan keempat Susano'o-nya terangkat bersamaan, begitu besar dan tampak tidak proporsional sampai tadinya kukira itu adalah sayap, tapi tim kali ini tidak perlu khawatir soal dimana tanah akan terbelah gara-gara tebasan dua pedang itu.

Styx terbang tepat ke arah pedang pertama, menghantamkan dahi (mungkin hidung)nya tepat ke bilah biru raksasanya.

"Hah ! Makan ini, Madara !"

"Dia menyegelnya !" Seru Deavvara. "Berikutnya, Pyrus ! Droconos !"

Dua naga yang tersisa terbang secepat mungkin ke belakang pedang, menariknya dengan cakar-cakar dan rahang mereka yang sangat kokoh sampai pedang raksasa itu berhenti bergerak. Kekuatan lengan Susano'o belum pulih semenjak serangan Jinton, dan itu jelas membantu mereka.

Aku melompat ke punggung Parthenon yang sudah selesai dengan Pita Glepnir-nya, membiarkan Deavvara menghimpun lebih banyak chakra. Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, lengan kanannya –yang hanya tulang berbalut tendon dan otot itu- mendidih seperti busi dengan aura biru yang bergoyang-goyang seolah tangannya hanya fatamorgana, dan sayapnya membesar dua kali lipat, berubah dari rangka api menjadi sayap besar berbulu hitam legam –wujud sejati Sang _Ortodox_.

.

.

"INI-UNTUK-ARDHALEA ! ! !"

.

Miris rasanya begitu mendengarnya memekikkan begitu, soalnya secara teknis, Deavvara-lah yang membunuh adiknya sendiri secara langsung. Tapi kalau dipikir lebih lanjut, kalau Madara tidak pernah eksis lagi, mungkin Deavvara tidak akan sejauh ini menyimpang dari jalurnya.

Topeng Susano'o biru raksasa itu retak hebat, dan jutsu berbentuk manusia raksasa tersebut terhuyung begitu parahnya sampai-sampai dia melepaskan keempat pedangnya, jatuh bebas sepenuhnya ke tanah dengan punggung mendarat lebih dulu. Madara terlempar hingga ke batas rambut Susano'o, dan sekarang waktunya aku dan Hermes beraksi. Aku melompat ke punggungnya.

"為雷:白虎 !"

_**Raiton: Shirotora**_

(Elemen Petir: Harimau Putih)

Sebentuk petir putih berbentuk harimau meluncur cepat ke arah Madara, yang seharusnya sudah menggosongkannya sampai baunya mungkin bisa dicium dari sini, tapi itu tidak melukainya samasekali. Aku menatap tepat ke matanya.

"Jangan berfokus ke mata," desis Hermes mengingatkan. "Etatheon kebal Rinnegan dan Sharingan, tapi tidak bagimu. Jika kau terkena Genjutsu, hanya Kurama di dalam tubuhmu yang bisa menyadarkanmu dengan kejutan chakra. Kau tidak butuh orang lain. Ingatlah selalu kelebihan mode itu," terangnya. "Hati-hati, itu saja. Aku harus membantu aliansi !" Serunya sambil memiringkan tubuhnya sampai sayapnya terentang vertikal ke langit. Aku terjun dan langsung berhadapan dengan Uchiha pembuat masalah itu, sementara kerangka Susano'o mulai memudar di belakangku.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Aku terkesan," ucapnya pendek.

"Sudah seharusnya kau terkesan," balasku sambil menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi. "Nah, ada kata-kata terakhir ?"

"Aku baru saja menunjukkan Susano'o sempurnaku," desah Madara sinis. "Akan memalukan kalau menunjukkannya lagi."

Itu bisa jadi berita bagus buatku, tapi aku tidak begitu tertarik. Dengan atau tanpa Susano'o, aku akan menghabisinya.

"Jangan gegabah di hadapan musuh, selemah apapun dia," Madara sok menasihati.

Aku mengedikkan bahu malas. "Apa itu bisa berarti kalau kau secara halus mengakui bahwa kau lemah ?"

Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu.

Madara melakukan kuchiyose. Tadinya kukira seekor naga raksasa berbentuk aneh dengan kekuatan super akan muncul, tapi yang muncul rupanya malah lebih buruk lagi.

Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi.

Aku menelan ludah pahit. Aku sudah melihat sendiri sekuat apa pedang itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan angkat tangan sekarang !

Madara menusukkan pedang berbentuk gelombang itu ke tanah. Aku lebih dari siap untuk menjumpai kemungkinan terburuk, tapi dia membelah tanah dan langsung menyemburkan lava yang berpijar merah panas, berusaha memercikiku. Aku berkelit menghindar ke belakang, dan menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi lurus ke depan secepat kilat, mendesingkan angin berbentuk bor yang menguraikan lava. Madara menggerakkan gagang pedang yang nyaris menyentuh tanah seperti tuas, membuat lebih banyak lagi lava –yang kali ini lebih cair dan lebih cepat- menghambur ke udara.

Ardhalea pernah bilang kalau dia bahkan bisa berenang di lautan magma selama berjam-jam tanpa merasa kepanasan, dan sekarang aku penasaran apakah hanya dengan mendapat restu dan sedikit kekuatannya, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemikiran konyol itu langsung sirna begitu kusadari sepatu kiriku terbakar sepertiganya. Aku menapak di tanah sambil melompat-lompat seperti kanguru betina yang barusan kehilangan anak.

"Sulit dipercaya kau masih hidup," celetuk Madara, "dengan cara bertarungmu yang belepotan begini."

Aku menyeringai, pura-pura berani. "Hmph. Itu berarti kau harus bertarung mati-matian dengan penuh keseriusan bahkan untuk melawan orang sepertiku ?"

Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kadang-kadang aku tidak belajar dari kesalahan. Dan sialnya, itu terjadi sekarang.

DRAKKK ! ! !

"要素: 素龍の術 !"

_**Mokuton: Mokuryuu no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Kayu: Jurus Naga Kayu)

Tanah mendesak keluar seolah ada bukit baru yang terlahir, dan dari rekahan raksasanya, muncullah seekor naga dengan punggung penuh duri-duri raksasa, dengan rahang atas yang sangat panjang –terlampau panjang, dengan ujung bengkok seperti paruh, namun rahangnya dihiasi gigi-gigi mengerikan seperti kait, dan matanya kuning menyala dibawah tempurung kepala yang tampak seperti batok kelapa. Dia besar –panjangnya tidak kurang dari enam puluh meter dengan empat kaki bercakar seperti naga-naga dalam kaligrafi kuno. Bedanya, sosok ini hidup dan...terbuat dari kayu.

"Ini naga kayu yang digunakan Hashirama untuk bertarung melawanku beberapa dekade yang lalu," pamernya.

"_Hati-hati, Naruto," _Kurama memperingatkan dari dalam tubuhku. _"Benda itu jahat. Aku tidak suka ini. Bahkan dari jarak seperti ini, sedikit demi sedikit dia menyerap chakra kita. Jangan sampai kau menyentuhnya !"_

"_Bagaimana aku mengalahkannya tanpa menyentuhnya ?"_ Desakku.

"_Gunakan jurus jarak jauh !"_

Sebelum aku memikirkan langkah apa yang harus kulakukan, naga itu menyerangku, lebih cepat daripada jutsu padat manapun yang pernah kuhadapi. Monster itu membuka mulut dan langsung melubangi tanah tempatku berdiri dua detik yang lalu. Ia berbalik dan meraung, kembali menyerangku. Aku menghembuskan bola api, tapi sia-sia saja. Sang Mokuryuu tetap menyerbu maju sampai kutumbuk moncongnya dengan batu besar. Alih-alih kepalanya yang terburai jadi rongsokan mebel, malah batu itu yang pecah.

"_Kayu macam apa itu !"_ Kurama lebih dulu menyeru dari dalam tubuhku. _"Rasanya kayu besi pun tidak bisa sekuat itu !"_

TAP !

Kudengar beberapa suara sepatu sandal yang menumbuk tanah. Aku memeriksa sekeliling dan menjumpai Tim Paradox-ku yang lama. Setelah semua yang kulalui sendirian sebagai manusia, rasanya amat menyenangkan bisa berkumpul kembali bersama mereka, meski kami sedang berhadapan dengan si pembawa maut itu sendiri, kurang lebih.

"Jangan sok berlagak begitu menerima kekuatan dari Ardhalea, Naruto !" Sesumbar Kiba.

"Bilang saja kau iri," sahut sebuah suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak kudengar. Sosok berjaket hijau lumut dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam, dan tas seperti kantung air di punggungnya, membalikkan badannya ke arahku dengan tatapan curiga dibalik kacamata hitamnya. "Kau masih bisa mengenaliku, Naruto ?"

"Dasar Aburame," gerutuku.

"Hmm, yah. Siapa namaku ?"

"Shino, kan ?"

"Baguslah kau masih ingat."

"Kau takkan bekerja sendirian," seseorang menepuk punggungku. Kubalikkan badan dan aku nyaris terjengkang ke belakang karena terkejut.

"Sara ?!"

Perempuan itu mengangguk sekali, memfokuskan perhatiannya pada sang naga kayu yang masih meneleng-nelengkan kepala seolah berpikir siapa kira-kira yang punya kandungan chakra paling lezat dari kami semua.

Sara tidak mengenakan gaun ratunya, apalagi mahkota dan kalung. Sekarang dia memakai combat suit berwarna merah marun dengan sepasang pedang pendek di pinggangnya. Sulit dipercaya dia bisa leluasa dan terbiasa bergerak dengan pakaian seperti itu setelah terbiasa dengan pakaian ringan nan lembut dari sutra Rouran.

"Sebenarnya, Naruto," ucap Kakashi-sensei, "tanpa Sara-sama kami mungkin masih mencari-carimu sekarang. Dia yang menunjukkan tempat dimana kau berada, bertarung dengan Madara."

Aku menatap ratu Rouran itu sebal, tapi dia samasekali tidak menanggapiku. "Jangan bodoh," aku mengedarkan pandangan berkeliling pada Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Shikamaru, kemudian Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Sakura Chouji, dan terakhir Sara. "Aku tidak mau kalian repot-repot bertarung bersama Madara dengan resiko yang lebih condong ke negatif besar !"

"Mulai lagi," cetus Hinata malas, "kau mengatakan hal yang sama di tepi danau dekat rumahmu saat pagi hari sebelum tim ini berangkat. Sekarang kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Kita tidak akan berhenti disini !"

Shikamaru mengiyakan, "Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, maka kami lakukan."

BUM !

Empat makhluk lain mendarat –Guru Alis Tebal dan Alis Tebal itu sendiri, Neji, dan Tenten. Aku mengernyit. Mereka ini bodoh atau nekad sih ?

"Jadi," Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan, lantas menuding naga kayu. "Shodaime Hokage-sama adalah satu-satunya manusia yang diketahui murni memiliki Elemen Kayu. Itu adalah tipe elemen chakra yang paling istimewa dari yang lain, sekalipun bukan Kekkei Touta dan hanya mencampur dua elemen utama: air dan tanah, tapi chakra itu mampu mengubah aliran energi menjadi energi kehidupan, membuat pepohonan yang hidup dan tumbuh dengan luar biasa cepat, jika sang pengguna menginginkannya," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Dengan kata lain," susul Ino. "Moukuryuu ini seperti prototipe dari naga hidup yang sesungguhnya. Cetak biru...semacam itulah. Dia hampir-hampir punya pikirannya sendiri, jadi satu-satunya cara mengalahkannya adalah jangan sampai menghadapinya sendirian saja."

"_Kau menyindirku,"_ gerutu Kurama. _"Aku ada disini sejak tadi ! Dari awal !"_

"Tapi bagaimana menghancurkannya ?" Tanya Lee. "Dia bahkan meremukkan batu dan bertahan dari api !"

"Lee !" Bentak Guy-sensei. "Ada apa gerangan ? Ini tidak terlihat seperti dirimu saja ! Demi semangat muda, apa ini ? Lee yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang selalu optimis bahkan ketika dunia akan berakhir ! Kemenangan akan berpihak pada kitaaaa !" Serunya sambil mengacungkan satu jempol, mengedipkan satu mata dan menyeringai lebar sampai gigi geraham depannya kelihatan. Pose yang membuatku ingin muntah bahkan hanya dengan melihatnya. Maaf saja, deh.

Kakashi-sensei menepuk dahi, tapi hanya beberapa detik sebelum ekspresi –terserah-kamu-deh- itu berubah menjadi ekspresi serius khasnya.

Madara mendecih. "Baiklah," katanya. "Naga kayu itu akan mengganyang chakra teman-temanmu sampai kering kerontang dan sementara itu aku akan bermain-main sedikit denganmu," katanya sambil mencabut Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi dari tanah, langsung membelah bumi menjadi dua, memisahkanku dari teman-temanku sementara si naga kayu menggeram.

Madara mengayunkan pedang. Kutangkis dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi, tapi rasanya seperti dihantam tiga puluh pedang sekaligus. Aku berusaha bertahan dan mengerahkan kemampuan, mendorongnya ke belakang beberapa senti dan melepaskan kunciannya, berlari ke samping dan melakukan gerak tipu, tapi Madara tidak terkecoh dan menangkis serangan keduaku. Aku berhasil melepaskan kunciannya lagi dan menyerang kakinya, tapi dia melompat ke udara dan menghunus pedangnya.

Mata pedang kejam itu meninju tanah, meledakkan ratusan meter persegi tanah padat menjadi batu-batu berantakan. Aku mendesingkan angin pemotong, yang hanya memangkas beberapa pohon di belakang Madara selagi ia merunduk. Kesempatan, kukerahkan tinju elemen tanah, tapi dia membuat batu sekeras besi itu jadi pasir hanya dengan menikamnya dengan mata pedangnya.

Pedangnya, pikirku. Jika saja aku bisa memisahkan itu.

"為鉄: 機関砲球 !"

_**Koton: Kikanbokyuu**_

(Elemen Besi: Bola Meriam)

BUM !

BUM !

BUM !

Aku tidak tahu darimana bola-bola basket besi berapi dengan bubuk mesiu itu berasal, yang jelas benda-benda itu berbahaya. Menyerempet satu, dan kau takkan beda seperti kapal dagang yang ditembak meriam kapal bajak laut. Kutangkis (sekaligus kuledakkan) dua dengan pedangku. Aku bersalto, melompat menghindari satu diantara mereka, dan menendang satu peluru yang terlalu dekat ke lututku.

Tindakan yang salah, karena kakiku langsung terasa seperti barusan ditempa di Gunung Batuwara. Aku terduduk jatuh, dan mendadak, sebuah pohon langsung tumbuh di belakangku, menjerat tangan dan kakiku dengan cabang dan dahan yang terus tumbuh, sampai-sampai aku menjatuhkan pedangku.

"Kau pikir hanya Moukuryuu yang menyerap chakra ?" Sinis Madara, mendekat dengan santai. Cabang-cabang pohonnya mencekik leherku. "Omong kosong. Moukuryuu memang yang terbaik dalam menyerap chakra, tapi pada dasarnya semua pohon Hashirama bisa melakukannya, walaupun tidak sehebat naga kayu itu."

"Grrrhh..." geramku. "Siapa yang butuh informasi itu ?"

.

.

.

Tanah bergetar, makin lama makin keras. Tadinya kukira ketujuh _Etatheon_ sedang berulah untuk menarik perhatian Madara atau segera mendaratkan bogem mentah ke wajahnya, tapi yang ada malah lebih buruk.

Juubi sialan itu –makhluk buruk rupa yang samasekali tidak diinginkan kehadirannya oleh 99,99 persen manusia di dunia, telah memasuki fase keduanya. Daripada jadi lebih bagus (atau simetris) yang kujumpai malah makhluk yang samasekali jauh lebih jelek.

Dia makhluk terjelek yang pernah kulihat, dengan kepala mirip kepala manusia, dengan duri-duri raksasa melengkung yang aneh di puncak kepalanya, dan sekarang mata tunggalnya memilin ke satu sisi, sisi kanan kepala, sedangkan sebuah telinga yang mirip telinga manusia raksasa tumbuh di sisi kiri kepala. Mulutnya mengecil dan berada di tempat yang semestinya, tapi dihiasi gigi-gigi persegi seolah semuanya gigi seri, dan leher kurusnya seperti cucian yang baru diperas.

Duri berulir spiral di punggungnya makin besar, tapi berlawanan dengan itu, tubuhnya jadi sangat sangat kurus, dan kaki belakangnya sekarang tumbuh. Dia tidak simetris –tangan sebelah kirinya hanya tonjolan kurus panjang, dan tangan kanannya pun belum terbentuk sempurna. Sepuluh ekor yang mencuat paksa dari pantatnya bahkan terlihat lebih mirip tangan salah pasang daripada ekor. Pokoknya, sebutkan segala jenis cacat yang ada pada manusia manapun, dan Juubi ini memilikinya. Yah, dia pasti meledakkanku dengan Juubi Dama paket kombo ekstra kalau dia mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Sepuluh ekornya mencakar-cakar udara, mengibas-ngibas angin seperti beliung. Cuma masalah waktu sampai dia menyebabkan ribuan orang yang berjuang di garis depan jadi seperti lalat-lalat yang terkena raket elektrik. Aku nyaris melompat ketika menyadari kakiku terbenam sampai lutut di tanah padat.

"Haumea," geramku. "Oi ! Lepaskan aku !"

"Percuma," sambut Madara sinis, "dia tidak akan mendengarkan makhluk rendahan sepertimu. Mereka berdua hanya akan membalas budi padaku."

"Kau memanfaatkan mereka," aku masih berusaha berdebat dan mendencangkan pedangku ke tanah, tapi sia-sia saja. Guntur menggelegar dan membentuk pusaran, seolah siap memanggangku dalam beberapa detik. Tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkan sumber dari segala sumber kekuatan magis para naga yang ada –Langit dan Bumi.

"人間道 !"

_**Ningendo**_

(Jalur Manusia)

Tidak begitu mudah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi selain Madara sedang menarik sesuatu dari perutku. Benda berbentuk seperti stoking itu setengah transparan, dan aku baru bisa menyadarinya lima detik kemudian.

"_Naruto !"_ Kurama memekik dari dalam tubuhku. _"Apa-apaan kau ! Jutsu Rinnegan ini akan mengubahmu menjadi mayat tidak berguna kalau dia selesai ! Ini men-"_

"_Berisik !"_ Aku menginterupsi. _"Aku akan mati, begitu maksudmu, kan ?"_

"_Setelah matamu melotot ke arah yang berlawanan dan kejang-kejang, yah. Kau akan mati. Tapi pengekstrakan chakra secara paksa seperti ini berarti aku tidak bisa keluar, dan itu juga sinonim dari kematianku juga !"_ Dia sekarang terdengar panik. Jika itu memang terjadi, berarti giliran Demetra-lah satu-satunya _Wivereslavia_ yang tersisa di planet ini.

"J-jika begitu buatlah semua ini tidak sia-sia !" Aku memekik dan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku, tapi Madara menarik 'nyawa'ku hampir semudah mencabut ubi dari tanah basah.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa menjadikan sisa-sisa kekuatan _Paradox_ menjadi milikku," katanya menang. "Sudah tidak ada gunanya melawan arus. Tetaplah disitu dan terhanyut. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan sampah, bukan ? Terjun ke arus dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa, barangkali tenggelam."

Aku meringis marah, tapi tidak bertahan lama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

TERAKHIR KALI aku membuka mata, rasanya dunia tidak sekosong ini.

.

"Kurama ?" Panggilku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban meskipun lamat-lamat. Aku memalingkan pandangan ke sembarang arah, tapi yang ada hanyalah pasir.

Aku berada di padang pasir datar, semacam padang gurun mati tanpa satupun bentuk kehidupan di permukaannya, tapi anehnya, suhunya tidak panas, maksudku berada disini, walaupun seharusnya bisa membuat kerongkonganmu terasa seperti menelan kaktus, tapi suhunya sama saja seperti di rumah-rumah biasa. Keadaan yang ganjil.

Pakaianku masih seperti tadi –jubah chakra dan sayap serta tanduk, tapi entah ini mimpi kilas-balik aneh yang belakangan ini sering kualami atau apa. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sedang berada dimana, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sebuah pohon akasia gurun yang rindang tertangkap oleh netraku. Aku berlari ke arah pohon berdaun hijau kekuningan itu dan merabanya. Tanganku tidak menembusnya, kemungkinan ini mimpi riil. Oke, jujur ini mulai mengerikan.

"Apa aku sudah mati ?"

Untuk sesaat, kukira takkan ada yang menjawab gumamanku.

"Belum, Pemberani."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui siapa yang bicara. Tepat di belakangku –entah asalnya dari mana, aku melihat sosok perempuan dengan tinggi semampai, sekitar 165 cm, dengan rambut pirang pucat lurus sepinggang yang digerai bebas. Wajahnya lonjong dengan dagu agak lancip, garis mata yang tegas dan ekspresi seperti batu.

Iris matanya berwarna emas dengan pupil hitam bulat berwarna hitam. Kulitnya sendiri berwarna putih, agak pucat, dan perempuan ini mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan rok yang begitu panjang sampai-sampai menyapu pasir. Lengannya dikenakan terpisah dari gaunnya, mirip-mirip pakaian wanita bangsawan pada masa lampau, tapi dia tidak mengenakan topi atau sarung tangan.

Bibir tipisnya menorehkan senyum ke arahku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Aku mengamatinya. Dia _jelas_ _bukan_ Ardhalea.

"Kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku," perempuan itu menanggapi dengan cepat. Aku mengangguk kikuk.

"Em...eh. Ini dimana ?"

"Tidak dimana-mana," balasnya, yang tidak membuatku merasa lebih nyaman. Ia mengibas rambutnya dan memudarkan senyumnya, berganti menjadi ekspresi tegas. "Aku memasukkanmu kesini karena aku perlu bicara sedikit denganmu. Ini soal kisah hidupku. Kau harus mengetahuinya kalau kau mau mengalahkan Madara dan membujuk Horus dan Haumea untuk melepaskan bulan," celotehnya panjang lebar.

Biasanya aku benci mengakui kalau semua perempuan punya kemampuan untuk memikat laki-laki dengan kata-kata, tapi kali ini sepertinya teori itu benar. Aku langsung antusias, disamping bingung siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini.

"Kau mengenalku," kata perempuan itu tegas. "_Seharusnya_ kau mengenalku."

"Kau bukan Ardhalea," kataku. "Yang jelas bukan Sang _Paradox_."

.

Ups. Aku keceplosan.

Perempuan itu menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja bukan. Aku jauh lebih tua dari dia. Tapi, yah. Kami berdua punya relasi satu sama lain, andaikata bisa bertemu di dunia fana, itu akan sangat hebat," katanya lirih sembari memainkan rambut pirangnya. Ia menatapku dengan mata emasnya. "Jangan katakan kau tidak mengenalku."

Aku mengingat-ingat. Relasi antara dia dengan Ardhalea ?

.

.

"Kau adalah Laramidia," kataku. "Anak ketiga dari Horus dan Haumea, yang bisa mematahkan kontrak Batuwara-Laeding bersama Ardhalea."

.

Dia mengangguk. Kali ini tebakanku jitu. Cuma ada satu hal yang mengganjalku.

.

.

.

Kalau Horus dan Haumea itu murni seratus persen naga, kenapa keturunan ketiga mereka justru manusia ?

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 22 selesai !

Maaf sekali lagi ya, telat, hihi. Gimana untuk chapter ini ? Semoga tetap seru ya !

Yang ngira bayangan penyelamat di akhir chapter 21 itu Ardhalea, sori, ya. Salahkan author kalian yang iseng ini (*ditampong*).

Sang Ekor Sepuluh akhirnya berhasil dibangkitkan ! Pasukan Aliansi telah bergabung bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawan, akan tetapi Madara melancarkan serangan yang tidak main-main. Akankah Naruto berhasil selamat dari teknik mengerikan Madara ? Apa yang akan disampaikan Laramidia, Keturunan Ketiga Horus dan Haumea pada Naruto ? Akankah itu membantunya dalam pertempuran ?

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini ! Pokoknya ditengah-tengah kesibukan, akan saya usahakan update dan update ! Oh, dan kemungkinan besar jadwal update akan berubah kira-kira dua minggu sekali, setiap hari Minggu. Harap dimaklumi (ini-bukan-rapat).

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twentythird :**

"**I Realize the Screaming Pain"**

**See you again in chapter 23 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


	23. Chapter 23:I Realized the Screaming Pain

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 23, readers!

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama, hehe. Terimakasih banyak bagi yang baca, apalagi yang nyempetin review dan fave dan follow! Makasih masukannya juga ya!

Oke, saya tidak tahu apa yang harus disampaikan lagi di A/N ini, mungkin udah segini aja, daripada kepanjangan. Langsung aja baca!

**Enjoy read chap 23!**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Dua Puluh Tiga:

**I Realized the Screaming Pain**

* * *

Mungkin aku takkan curiga dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati lebih lanjut kalau saja Laramidia punya sayap dan tanduk seperti manusia-setengah-naga yang lain (tahu kan maksudku?) atau sekalian saja membawa senjata khasnya. Tapi sosok perempuan ini sekilas –mungkin- hanya terlihat seperti manusia biasa dengan warna mata yang unik. Hanya itu saja. Aku tidak begitu yakin untuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kekuatannya.

Sunyi. Hanya suara angin yang tertangkap oleh telingaku. Masing-masing dari kami menunggu yang lainnya untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ini tempat apa?" Aku akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

Ia mendesah malas.

.

.

Butuh sepuluh detik sebelum dia melontarkan jawabannya.

"Gurun Pangaea."

Aku mengernyit. "Apa itu ada di dekat Kumogakure?" Tanyaku lagi. Soalnya, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 78 saat pelajaran Geografi di akademi dulu. Soal pelajaran Ilmu Naga? Jangan tanya. Aku paling sering membolos pada jam itu.

"Gurun Pangaea," kata Laramidia, "adalah gurun terbesar yang pernah ada di planet ini."

Aku makin mengerutkan dahi.

"Gurun purba. Tercipta sejak Zaman Permian di Masa Paleozoikum, dan terus bertahan selama ratusan juta tahun sampai Zaman Pertengahan Jurasik di Masa Mesozoikum. Dinosaurus dan reptil-reptil purba ada disini."

"Panggea...eh..."

"Pangaea," Laramidia mengoreksi. "Pen-ji-ya."

"Pen-ji-ya," aku menirukan. "Oh, ya."

Aku langsung menyadari kesalahan. "Horus dan Haumea ada sejak tujuh juta tahun yang lalu, kan?" Selidikku. "Pada Kala Miosen di Zaman Tersier? Kurasa –Zaman Jurasik itu jauh sebelum Zaman Tersier!" Protesku. Aku heran sendiri kenapa hanya dengan sekali mendengar (itupun dari mimpi) ingatanku bisa terkait sampai sehebat itu.

Laramidia mengangguk. "Aku terlemparkan kesini oleh dimensi waktu. Aku...semacam...disegel, kau tahu. Mati, lalu jiwaku disegel."

"Itu artinya tidak mungkin untuk membebaskan kedua orangtuamu," simpulku.

Dia merengut. "Orangtua," katanya ketus. "Iya, mereka _benar-benar_ peduli. Simpatik sekali. Kacau sekali".

"Ada yang tidak beres antara kau dengan mereka berdua?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Jangan-jangan yang membunuhmu adalah..."

"Bukan," dia memenggal ucapanku begitu saja. Tatapan matanya sedingin es. Tapi kemudian ekspresi wajahnya mencair, dan tatapan matanya sayu.

"Aku dibunuh oleh kakakku," ceritanya singkat. "Niaka. Adikku, Hi'iaka, tidak berusaha menghentikannya walaupun dia melihatku saat itu juga. Saat Ayahanda dan Ibunda datang, mereka menuduhku bunuh diri. Mereka menyegelku keluar batas waktu. Mereka...mereka sungguh seburuk-buruk keluarga."

Aku memeras memoriku. Seingatku, dalam mimpiku Kaguya sendiri mengatakan bahwa Keturunan Ketiga Horus dan Haumea hanya ada satu, yakni Laramidia ini sendiri. Sekarang, kenapa dia malah mengatakan kalau dia tiga bersaudara? Apa yang salah dengan semua ini?

"Banyak yang telah merombak sejarah, Naruto," desah Laramidia kecewa. "Apa yang kau ketahui soal Neredox? Tidak ada, kan. Begitu pula kedua saudariku yang lalim itu. Mereka adalah bagian yang terlupakan oleh sejarah, bersamaku pula. Naga Gatpura...Kaum Kolosal...tiga keturunan pertama Ayahanda dan Ibunda seakan tidak benar-benar diakui. Itulah kenapa mereka semua menjeblak ke dunia, Naruto. Memberontak. Melepaskan diri dari belenggu, walau hanya untuk seribu tahun sekali. Apapun caranya, mereka ingin diakui bahwa mereka ada dan berhak hidup bersama naga-naga lain. Tidak ada yang dianak-emaskan. Keseimbangan dunia telah terganggu bahkan sebelum planet ini memasuki usia remajanya," dia menceramahiku panjang lebar.

"Bagian yang terlupakan oleh sejarah," aku manggut-manggut. "Masuk akal juga," aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya dibunuh oleh saudara sendiri, bahkan tidak dipercayai kedua orangtua.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia lagi. Tapi...ingat ini. Aku akan terus mengawasimu. Mulai sekarang," tegasnya.

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Lantas bagaimana caraku kembali ke duniaku?"

"Jangan buru-buru," cegahnya, "waktu berhenti begitu aku memanggilmu kemari. Pikirkan strategi melawan Madara dan si Pria Bertopeng itu disini saja."

"Aku harus bebaskan Horus dan Haumea," sergapku. "Kedua orangtuamu. Mereka dikhianati Madara sialan itu. Untuk itu aku membutuhkanmu, dan aku juga membutuhkan Ardhalea, sang _Paradox_ itu sendiri. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa-"

"Tidak," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bi-"

"Tidak!" Bentaknya. Matanya memerah. Ia memalingkan pandangan dariku.

"Dasar bodoh! Lancang sekali kau mau menyelamatkan dua pengacau itu!"

Aku tersentak. "Pengacau? Anak mana yang menyebut orangtuanya pengacau?"

"Masa bodoh," gerutu Laramidia sambil terisak. "Mereka membuangku. Tidak peduli padaku secuil pun. Kenapa akhirnya aku harus membantu membebaskan mereka dari kekuasaan manusia! Biarlah begitu, atau setidaknya kau-lah yang akan mengalahkan Madara dan terserah soal mereka berdua."

"Mereka orangtuamu!" Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Darah dagingmu!"

"Satu-satunya yang peduli padaku adalah diriku sendiri!" Sentaknya keras, mengaburkan beberapa pasir. Air matanya meluncur dari pipinya, langsung terisap kering ke pasir. Ia jatuh terduduk dan tangisannya makin keras. Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Keluarga, ya? Pikirku. Itu selalu mengingatkanku akan dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku tidak menyangka masa lalu dari makhluk-makhluk terkuat di planet ini ternyata begitu menyedihkan. Mereka tumbuh dewasa tanpa luput sedikitpun dari rasa sakit dan kepedihan. Barangkali itu jugalah yang dialami Ardhalea.

Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya sekarang? Menghiburnya? Sama seperti yang kulakukan pada Ardhalea?

"Laramidia," desisku.

.

.

"Menurutmu apa arti keluarga?"

.

.

Kemungkinan pertama: dia akan menghajarku sampai aku lupa cara bernapas. Kemungkinan kedua: dia akan membuat banjir bandang di gurun ini dengan airmatanya. Kemungkinan ketiga: dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi itu akan memakan waktu sepuluh jam sebelum terjadi.

Tiga kemungkinan yang samasekali tidak mengenakkan. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk diam dan menunggu.

.

"Kau sendiri?" Dia balik bertanya. Aku agak terkejut dia bisa menjadikan pertanyaanku sendiri jadi bumerang. Mau tak mau aku harus jawab.

"Orang yang menyayangimu dan yang kau sayangi," cetusku sok bijaksana, "itulah keluarga."

.

Laramidia bangkit dan menghapus airmatanya. Takut-takut, aku balik bertanya lagi.

"Keluarga adalah keluarga," bisiknya, "tidak lebih, tapi bisa kurang. Kumpulan makhluk hidup yang terkait satu sama lain dengan hubungan darah... itulah keluarga. Hanya...hanya itu saja."

Untungnya aku sudah menduga dia akan berkata begitu. Sempat kukhawatirkan dia akan meledak-ledak lebih kasar lagi.

"Laramidia Pinarleo," panggilku.

"Pinarralla," koreksinya, mengelap airmata dengan punggung tangannya.

"Terserah," kataku sambil memutar bola mata, "habis namamu susah sekali sih. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu memanggilku kemari?"

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang dari tadi ingin kuajukan, tapi entah kenapa baru sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya. Dan aku yakin itu butuh waktu sedikitnya satu jam sebelum gadis-setengah-naga ini menjawabnya. Tapi kali ini, untungnya, aku salah.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kubicarakan," bisiknya lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Kau belum tahu musuhmu yang sebenarnya, Uzumaki."

"Tentu aku tahu," aku berdalih. "Uchiha Madara, kan?"

Laramidia menggeleng, yang segera membuat otakku buntu. Madara adalah orang terjahat yang pernah kukenal –semoga untuk selamanya, tapi dia sendiri bilang bukan dia-lah dalang dibalik semua ini? Rasanya itu terlalu mustahil bahkan untuk bisa dipercaya.

"Lantas siapa? Bulan itu sendiri?" Jawabku asal-asalan. Laramidia menggeleng cepat.

"Horus dan Haumea?" Tanyaku takut-takut. Tamat deh. Kalau begini caranya, dia bisa meratakanku sampai jadi pasir dan bebatuan. Tapi Laramidia menggeleng, dan hanya menambah kerutan di dahiku seperti bukit pasir yang terpisah-pisah oleh tiupan angin kencang khas padang gurun.

* * *

**Gurun Shii Woong**

_**Blokade Hi dan Kaminari**_

Yang paling jelas terlihat dari lanskap aneh ini hanya tonjolan luar biasa besar yang sekilas berbentuk seperti kuncup bunga raksasa –meteor raksasa yang dijatuhkan Madara untuk mengacaukan perlawanan aliansi _Dracovetth_. Tidak begitu mengesankan jika dilihat dalam kegelapan begini, tapi kalau saja seseorang mengetahui pertarungan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka tidak akan bisa berhenti gemetar.

Lima bayangan dengan jubah putih dan topi caping berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, dan cokelat melintasi gurun, melompat dan terus melaju melewati _butte-butte_ dan _mesa-mesa_. Salah satu dari mereka, yang paling depan, mendadak berhenti bergerak, mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mengisyaratkan keempat rekannya untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Gerutu suara khas kakek-kakek yang kelamaan hidup di dunia. "Kau ingin membuatku sakit pinggang lagi, Tsunade-hime?"

"Aku terkejut kau masih bisa menggunakan sapaan semacam itu," ledek Raikage. Ia melirik sosok di depannya. "Mengesampingkan itu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Tsuchikage. _Kenapa-kita-berhenti-?_ Bee sudah sampai di medan perang dan Juubi mulai sempurna! Mana bisa Lima Kage dari Lima Negara Besar serta-merta merendahkan martabat sendiri..."

"Diam!" Sentak Tsunade galak. Matanya nanar menatap sekitar, kemudian berpaling ke keempat Kage yang menunggu di belakangnya.

"Diam. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Seharusnya kalian merasakannya."

"Pasti chakra kuno yang amat kuat," tebak Mei. "Tsunade-sama, Anda masih punya sedikit kemampuan hebat Shodaime Hokage yang jadi kakek Anda, jadi Anda pasti bisa merasakan chakra kuno yang bahkan lebih tua daripada naga manapun," jelas sang Mizukage setengah memuji. "Aku percaya itu."

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau benar. Iya, aku memang merasakan chakra yang...sangat kuno. Ini tidak main-main. Ini chakra paling purba yang pernah kurasakan, jauh...sebelum manusia bahkan belajar untuk memanipulasi chakra itu sendiri..." katanya dengan suara gemetar. Keempat Kage yang lain berpandangan.

.

.

"Lawan kalian kali ini pasti bukan lawan sembarangan," sebuah suara mendadak meletus di tengah kesunyian malam.

Lima pasang mata beda warna yang menatap ke arah yang sama itu mundur satu langkah karena kaget. Tampak sosok berwarna gelap bersandar santai pada sebuah pohon besar yang berlumut, dan dia tertutup dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Oy, kali ini bukan karena dia bertopeng atau apa, melainkan tubuh orang ini memang sepenuhnya tertutup kain sutera berwarna gelap sampai tidak ada satupun bagian tubuhnya yang tampak, jadi kelima Kage tidak mengetahui warna kulitnya –atau apakah dia punya kulit.

Semacam tirai hitam tipis menutupi kedua mata sosok misterius itu, membatasi pengelihatannya, barangkali. Selain itu dia mengenakan semacam kerudung yang menutup penuh kepalanya, sebuah syal tebal melingkar di lehernya, yang punya motif seperti sisik Naga Gatpura. Orang itu mengenakan gaun abu-abu pucat yang ujungnya menyapu tanah, dan sebilah pedang berikut sarungnya terpasang sempurna di pinggang kanannya. Busur tersandang di punggungnya, perkamen berukuran sedang di pinggang belakangnya, tempat belati tersampir di paha kirinya, dan seabrek senjata lain yang tersembunyi sekujur tubuhnya. Biar begitu, orang itu sepertinya tidak merasa keberatan badan.

"Siapa kau?" Sergah Onoki.

Sosok itu tertawa dengan suara yang aneh. Tidak jelas apakah itu suara laki-laki atau perempuan, atau diantara keduanya. Tidak jelas apakah itu suara binatang atau manusia atau monster. Tidak jelas apakah itu suara makhluk baik atau makhluk jahat.

"Lima Kage dari Lima Negara Besar," cetus sosok misterius itu setelah tawanya reda. "Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang amat sangat menyenangkan sekali," katanya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Cahaya kuning mengedip-ngedip dari balik gorden kerudungnya. "Bukankah demikian?"

"Cukup," sergah Gaara. "Kami akan membereskanmu dengan cepat."

"Aku khawatir tidak," jawab sosok itu kalem. Ia merogoh perkamen pinggangnya yang memedarkan warna ungu gelap. Sosok itu melemparkan perkamen tersebut ke udara dan langsung meledak dalam gumpalan asap abu-abu gelap, dan dari langit, jatuhlah sebuah pedang baja logam hitam bermata dua. Panjang totalnya kira-kira 1,2 meter. Gagangnya dilapisi kulit harimau dan kedua sisi pedangnya diukir dengan bentuk kerangka-kerangka naga dengan warna keemasan. Mata sang pemilik pedang menyala makin terang.

"Cih," gerutu Raikage. "Kalian pergi saja dulu. Biar aku yang tangani orang sok ini."

_TAS!_

Caping kebesaran sang Raikage langsung terpotong jadi dua tepat di tengah-tengah, yang untungnya tidak sampai melukai kepalanya juga. Caping putih itu jatuh berkelepak ke tanah berbatu dan sosok hitam tadi dalam sekejap sudah berada dua meter tepat di belakangnya.

"Kau lamban, Yondaime Raikage," ejek sosok itu dengan suara liciknya. Mata pedangnya berkilat-kilat memantulkan cahaya bulan merah. Raikage menggeram, dan tanpa basa-basi langsung meninju bebatuan di belakangnya. Ledakan terdengar, tapi sosok itu menghindar dari pukulan demi pukulan, mendarat di bebatuan kasar nan keras seolah itu cuma tumpukan jeli.

"Gaya bertarung yang aneh, Manusia Agar-Agar," Onoki menanggapi. Ia mengumpulkan chakra di lengannya.

"Rasakan in-"

BUK!

Sang Tsuchikage dihantam dari belakang, tubuh kecilnya terjun bebas memeluk bebatuan. Sosok itu sudah berada di belakangnya, dan mendarat lagi seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi. "Ups," serunya tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kupikir aku barusan mendorong orang sepuh terlalu kuat barusan?"

Mei memicingkan mata. "Kurasa kita harus menangani yang satu ini, walau dengan sedikit terpaksa."

"Jaga bicaramu, Mizukage," tuding si kerudung hitam. "Kalian tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan denganku!"

Di pengujung kalimat itu, sebentuk tangan pasir raksasa langsung menggenggam si kerudung hitam, meremasnya sampai kesulitan bernapas.

"Haruskah kami menyegelmu?" Gertak Gaara. "Atau langsung ke akhirnya saja?"

Tsunade mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mengerahkan pukulan.

"Selesai!"

Pasir berhamburan, dan lengan itu buyar. Gaara menonaktifkan jutsunya. Pukulan sang Godaime Hokage seharusnya sudah meremukkan manusia manapun jadi bubur, tapi...

.

.

"...Pukulan payah," suara yang sama liciknya –sekarang terdengar dari atas sebuah _butte_. Dari sorot matanya, sudah jelas dia sedang menyindir habis-habisan kelima Kage. "Ayo lagi. Permainan yang kalian berikan belum sebagus yang seharusnya."

Tsunade menggerutu. "Seharusnya itu meremukkanmu," kecamnya. "Kenapa kau masih utuh?"

"Kenapa ya?" Sosok itu meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. "Ha! Butuh satu juta tahun latihan dan miliaran keberuntungan bagi kalian berlima untuk bisa mengalahkanku!"

Hawa panas langsung terasa di belakang si kerudung hitam. Ia telat berbalik.

"為溶：融解の術!"

_**Youton: Youkai no Jutsu**_

(Elemen Lava: Jurus Melelehkan)

Mizukage menyemburkan gelombang lava merah membara ke target, yang dengan hebat bisa dihindari dengan tidak begitu susah payah, tapi lawannya tidak menyerah, dan ia menembakkan lava ke arah lain, membuat musuhnya terperangkap dalam kubangan cincin cairan bebatuan panas yang dapat mendidihkan panci presto –berikut isinya- dalam waktu tiga detik.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana sekarang," desis Mei. "Akan kuakhiri ini segera."

Si kerudung hitam menyeringai, barangkali. Ia mengangkat pedangnya, dan bilah hitam keji itu segera berubah warna dari hitam berpola keemasan menjadi biru muda cerah, dengan pola-pola seperti riak air yang terpantul pada dasar pasir atau bak. Cahaya biru terpancar dari pedang, dan sosok itu segera menghunjamkan ujungnya ke tanah.

Air menyembur dengan kecepatan hebat, begitu besar dan begitu cepat sampai-sampai tanah di sekitarnya ikut memecah. Air dan lava bertabrakan, membuat uap yang sangat banyak dan meledakkan tanah cincin hingga berkeping-keping. Air terus mengucur seperti oase darurat.

"Bodoh," gerutu Mizukage. "Air juga elemen-ku!" Teriaknya. Ia melakukan _handseal_ dan segera membuat pusaran air berbentuk naga berukuran luar biasa. Dua gelombang masif bertubrukan, menyemburkan jutaan liter air ke segala arah, membasahi sebagian area gurun dan memotong beberapa batu.

Sang Mizukage kembali menghimpun chakra. Arus milik si kerudung hitam tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, dan pemimpin Desa Kirigakure tersebut memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menghantam lawan tunggal mereka dengan sebuah tsunami besar. Dinding air melaju cepat, meremukkan apapun yang menghalanginya, namun begitu menubruk lawannya...

BLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!

Uap menyembur kemana-mana, menjadi semacam kabut panas yang membuat malam menjadi bersuhu ala ruangan sauna.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini," gerutu Onoki. "Lawan kali ini lumayan hebat."

Uap menghilang semenit kemudian. Sosok itu masih utuh sepenuhnya, berdiri diatas sebongkah batu yang sudah terpotong berpuluh keping akibat terjangan air Mizukage. Kedua tangannya berkobar memancarkan nyala api keputihan dengan pinggiran oranye, berdenyar dengan aura merah membara.

"Shakuton," kata Gaara. "Elemen panas. Tingkat yang tertinggi. Bagaimana bisa?"

Sosok itu mengibas tangan, menghilangkan Shakuton-nya. Ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kau ini...sebenarnya siapa?" Tanya Tsunade curiga.

.

"_Aku bukan siapa-siapa..._" jawab sosok misterius itu, "juga tidak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa."

"Kau bekerjasama dengan Madara," tebak Raikage. "Memangnya ada kaitan apa kau dengannya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab sosok itu santai. "Sungguh, ah. Mari kita selesaikan ini sebelum tengah malam," dia mengerling jahil.

Gaara maju dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja," katanya datar. Sang Kazekage mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi, memunculkan gumuk pasir yang luar biasa besarnya, bersiap melumat mangsa di depannya.

"Bah!" Gerutu sosok misterius itu. "Apa kau tidak bisa memunculkan sesuatu yang berharga sekali-kali, Kazekage Muda?" Dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah, yang segera berubah warna lagi menjadi hijau. Tanah membelah bagai punya mulut, dan gelombang bebatuan zamrud muncul dari dalam, kepingan-kepingan batu keras nan berharga yang berkilauan hijau, bertubrukan dengan pasir Gaara. Alih-alih keduanya berhenti, gelombang zamrud terus tumbuh menjadi jalinan kawat zamrud, mengurung kelima Kage seperti di sangkar burung.

Onoki menembakkan Jinton, menjebol sebagian dinding zamrud. Sosok itu mendarat di dekat mereka dan menembakkan lima panah kristal identik, yang langsung dileburkan oleh tinju Raikage.

"Dia menguasai Shooton juga," desis Raikage.

"Tidak hanya itu, Kulit Karamel," ledek si sosok misterius. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan dari jari-jarinya muncullah debu-debu biru muda yang berkilauan, membentuk sebuah kristal es –yang semestinya berukuran mikro- tapi kali ini diameternya sebesar bola basket. Si sosok misterius itu memutar-mutar kristal es segi enam itu di udara, membesar dan terus membesar hingga lebih mirip sebuah shuriken raksasa, dan langsung melemparkannya ke Lima Kage.

Onoki menghantamkan kakinya, mencuatkan dinding tanah, namun kristal es itu membelah menjadi lima dan masing-masing menembus dinding. Kali ini Mei menghadangnya dengan semburan lava untuk kedua kalinya, tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. Kristal itu lebih mirip perangkap daripada senjata, dan sebelum cairan panas itu mengenai mereka, mereka meledak dan membekukan apapun yang berada dalam radius tiga puluh meter termasuk lava itu sendiri, yang sekarang hanya menjadi gumpalan es berbentuk gelombang kental seperti sirup yang dibekukan sepenuhnya.

"Kuakui aku bukan pemahat yang baik. Aku tidak begitu faham soal seni-menyeni," kata sosok itu dengan penataan kata yang asal-asalan. "Tapi kurasa untuk yang satu ini aku bisa menciptakan mahakarya, patung es dengan detil super berbentuk Lima Kage!" Sentaknya sambil maju. Dia mengenakan sepatu but abu-abu kecil yang pas-pasan dengan kakinya, tapi dia bergerak diatas lapisan es licin semudah zebra berlari di padang savana.

Pedangnya berubah bentuk dari bilah dua-mata biasa menjadi bercabang-cabang seolah pedang itu terbuat dari es. Raikage maju dengan tameng petir yang menyambar-nyambar, mengelilingi sekujur tubuhnya dan meningkatkan kecepatannya secara drastik. Ia meretakkan lantai es dengan satu pijakan, dan menghancurkan apapun yang dipukulnya. Sayangnya, musuh kali ini bahkan terlalu cepat untuk dianalisis gerakannya.

"Jinton-ku tidak mampu menyamai kecepatannya," ujar Onoki kesal. "Harus melawannya secara langsung! Walaupun harus sakit pinggang!"

"Kakek tua pensiunan kerdil," ledek si kerudung hitam. "Seharusnya kau sudah masuk peti mati puluhan tahun lalu!"

Ia mengayunkan pedang esnya.

Pedang tersebut berdencang keras, bukan karena menghantam sesama logam, namun menghantam tinju sang Godaime Hokage.

"MAKAN INI!"

Tsunade memukul tepat di tengah mata pedang –mematahkan bilah kejam itu menjadi dua- yang jelas-jelas membuat si musuh terkejut. Memanfaatkan peluang, Tsunade memukul lagi, tapi dia tidak seberuntung yang pertama. Musuh menghindar dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti mata, dan alasannya baru kelihatan ketika dia diam di tempat.

"Bagus," katanya puas. "Akhirnya ada yang bisa mematahkan Chikyuugiri-ku. Aku salut padamu, Hokage Kelima," pujinya.

"Itu belum seberapa," desis Tsunade.

Sekarang mereka berlima melihat sosok musuh yang berbeda –mungkin dia tidak sepenuhnya manusia. Pakaiannya robek di bagian punggung, dan dari sana, sepasang sayap muncul dari punggungnya. Anehnya, keduanya tidak sama. Sayap kanan adalah sayap kulit berwarna tefra, seperti sayap naga. Dan sayap kiri adalah sayap bulu abu-abu kusut seperti sayap gagak. Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Ini akan semakin sulit, lho," gertaknya. "Anggap saja itu ronde pertama dan iya deh, kalian yang menang. Tapi ini satu dari sepuluh ronde," gertaknya sambil menarik pedang dari sarungnya –senjata yang sedari tadi tidak ditunjukkannya.

Kelima Kage mengernyitkan dahi heran, sebab senjata yang dikeluarkan ternyata berbeda jauh dari bayangan mereka.

Alih-alih pedang dengan satu atau sepasang mata, yang mereka jumpai adalah sebuah pedang anggar –dengan pelindung lengan berbentuk lonjong berwarna perak, dan matanya seperti tusuk gigi raksasa berwarna abu-abu. Ujungnya luar biasa lancip sehingga mungkin dapat melubangi selembar baja sekalipun.

"Anggar," desis sosok misterius itu. "Salah satu permainan terbaik yang pernah diadakan manusia," cengirnya.

* * *

_**Great Pangaea Desert**_

"Siapa sih musuh yang kau maksudkan?" Aku mulai tidak sabar. "Tidak harus sampai menutup-nutupi begitu!"

Laramidia terdiam. Dia hanya berbaring diatas sebuah batu pasir padat berwarna cokelat krem muda sembari memandang ranting dan dedaunan kering pohon akasia di atasnya. Melipat kedua lengannya ke belakang menyangga kepalanya, membiarkan rambut pirangnya terurai berantakan ke segala arah. Tatapan matanya sayu, tapi anehnya iris emasnya berkilat-kilat.

"Dia telah kembali," bisiknya pelan.

"Dia siapa?"

Aku paling sebal kalau harus memecahkan teka-teki lagi di penghujung hidupku, tapi untuk saat ini cuma satu jawaban yang terpikirkan oleh otakku: Ardhalea.

"Ardhalea?" Aku akhirnya menebak. Ah, aku terlalu jujur.

"Bukan," jawab Laramidia lirih. "Lawan," katanya kemudian. "Lebih kuat daripada sejuta pasukan. Seribu kemampuan dalam satu bentuk kehidupan. Nyaris mustahil dikalahkan. Lebih tua daripada Uchiha dan Senju manapun," ucapnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Juubi?" Aku menebak lagi.

"Bukan. Lebih muda dari itu," koreksinya.

Kesabaranku sampai pada batasnya. "Percakapan apaan ini," aku menggerutu, "lain kali beritahukanlah aku secara terperinci! Aku tidak paham soal semua ini kecuali kau menjelaskannya. Lebih baik segeralah kirim aku ke dunia –bahkan meskipun aku harus bertarung kembali dengan Madara!"

Laramidia bangun dari batu, berjalan mendekatiku. Pola langkahnya membentuk garis lurus. Dadanya kembang-kempis dengan cepat seolah dia baru saja sprint 200 meter. Napasnya pendek-pendek, dan ia menjilat bibir. Mata emasnya menatapku seolah-olah aku hanya sepiring daging seberat enam puluh kilo. Aku meneguk ludah kecut. Dia mengingatkanku pada vampir atau semacam suku kanibal di film-film fiksi. Jujur saja, yang ini membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Ia mendekat, memojokkanku ke batang pohon akasia. Ia mencolek daguku dengan tangan kirinya.

"Cara mengalahkan Madara, hmmm?" Dia mendesah di telingaku. "Kalian memang menjijikan. Tapi baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Darah menetes perlahan dari sudut bibirnya. Ia tertunduk dan mengerang.

"Kau...baik-baik saja?" Desisku cemas. Kalau dia buyar disini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali ke dunia nyata lagi?

"Iya," jawabnya datar. "Butuh hampir semua sisa chakra-ku untuk memanggilmu dan mempertahankanmu tetap disini. Selagi aku masih punya, kau harus mendengarkan yang satu ini. Tidak ada pengulangan, tidak ada pertanyaan. Simpulkan semuanya sendiri," diktenya.

Aku merasa digurui. Tapi sudahlah.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Aku berusaha tetap kalem.

Laramidia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia mengelap darah bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Mata emasnya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Bukan Madara ancaman dunia yang sesungguhnya..." dia berbisik. "Sesuatu yang lebih tua dan lebih jahat. Dia belum menampakkan diri, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Tapi lambat laun dia akan makin kuat. Ketika dia sudah mencapai kekuatan utuh seutuhnya, dia akan membuat Juubi jadi seperti anjing peliharaan."

"Kau harus menghentikannya bangkit," ucapnya singkat.

"Itu sudah jelas," sungutku. "Tapi siapa makhluk ini? Yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada Juubi?"

"Kau akan menjumpainya," balasnya cepat. "Pasti menjumpainya."

Aku mendeteksi keyakinan dalam suaranya, seolah dia bisa membaca masa depan seperti paranormal profesional. Tapi suara ini begitu yakin. Dia pasti memang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada medan perang, tapi mengingat bahwa mengetahui masa depan hanya akan membuatmu menyalahkan takdir alih-alih berusaha mengubahnya, aku mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Tapi aku berusaha mendobrak kekangan itu.

"Laramidia," kataku dengan penuh penekanan. "Apa kita bisa menghidupkan _Paradox_ lagi?" Tanyaku putus asa.

"Kita?" Ulang Laramidia. "_Aku sudah mati_, Naruto. Itulah tabir terkuat pemisah dua makhluk. Maut. Maut lebih kuat daripada segel apapun, tidak ada satupun bentuk kehidupan fana yang bisa menentang, membatasi, menghalangi, menunda, apalagi mencegahnya. Mati adalah sesuatu yang paling mutlak. Kau akan mengalami itu juga. Kelak, kalau kau beruntung. Sebentar lagi, kalau kau tidak mujur," ceramahnya.

"Jadi...maksudmu kalau kau masih hidup, kau bisa membantuku menghidupkan dia?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Laramidia menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengakhiri kematian dan membawanya lagi ke kehidupan. Itulah yang disebut 'makhluk yang tidak sempurna'. Kita cuma bisa mengakhiri hidup, tapi tidak bisa benar-benar membuat kehidupan. Itulah kenapa Elemen Kayu merupakan jutsu terhebat sekaligus terlangka. Bahkan kayu-kayu itu tidak sepenuhnya hidup seperti pohon umumnya."

"Tapi aku butuh dia untuk membantu mengakhiri peperangan ini," sungutku. "Mana ada seorang _Dracovetth_ tanpa naga?"

"Ramalan Besar Shinjuu," ucap Laramidia tiba-tiba. Seluruh tubuhku serasa baru dialiri listrik.

"Kau mengetahuinya juga," balasku. Sedikit mencerminkan kalau aku agak telmi, pasalnya Laramidia kan anak dari Horus dan Haumea sendiri. Eh, oke, ini melenceng dari pembicaraanku barusan.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Waktu perjumpaan kita tinggal sebentar lagi. Mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati dan masih disini, tanyakan apapun soal itu."

Kesempatan emas. Aku wajib bertanya.

"Siapa yang dimaksud '_Yang Besar_' dan '_Yang Wibawa_' pada ramalan itu?" Aku melancarkan pertanyaan pertama.

Tidak butuh waktu sampai lima detik bagi Laramidia untuk menjawab. "Yang Besar, adalah keturunan pertama."

"Kaum Naga Kolosal?" Tebakku. Dia mengangguk.

"Yang Wibawa adalah..."

"...Keturunan kedua," aku menyambar. "Naga Gatpura. Iya, mereka memang tampak berwibawa. Meskipun beberapa diantara mereka punya otak yang sama besarnya dengan kacang."

Laramidia terkekeh. "Kupikir otakmu tumpul," ledeknya. "Nah, apa lagi?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Seharusnya kusuruh dia menafsirkan semua larik ramalan membingungkan itu sekalian. Aku bimbang antara menanyakan delapan Drako, anak manusia, atau apakah yang dimaksud 'gagal melindungi yang terpenting' itu. Namun, sosok Laramidia Pinarralla berdenyar dengan cahaya putih menyilaukan seolah dia adalah bintang super raksasa merah yang akan meledak menjadi supernova karena kehabisan hidrogen dan helium.

"Waktuku sudah habis," bisiknya. "Nah, Uzumaki Naruto. Hentikan peperangan ini untukku," dia berpesan.

"Tunggu!" Cegahku. "Aku-masih-ada-satu-pertanyaan-LAGI!"

"Waktu terus bergulir," jawab Laramidia, "tidak peduli apa yang kita lakukan, waktu selalu berjalan. Tidaklah pernah dia berbalik, berhenti, bertambah cepat, atau bertambah lambat. Waktu adalah aset yang murah –karena setiap sesuatu yang punya nama, baik itu hidup atau tidak hidup, memilikinya. Semua memiliki waktu. Tidak pernah kehabisan. Dan waktu ini sendiri juga merupakan aset yang luar biasa mahalnya –ketika sebuah pilihan diputuskan, ketika pikiran-demi-pikiran terus berproses..."

"...ketika sebuah kesenangan datang, kau berlari meninggalkan waktu. Itulah mengapa waktu terasa cepat saat kau sedang senang. Saat sebuah kepedihan datang, kau berlari mendekati waktu. Itulah mengapa waktu terasa lambat saat kau sedang sedih. Waktu-lah satu-satunya yang mengiringi dunia dan seluruh Alam Semesta sampai kesemuanya lebur. Berhati-hatilah, Naruto."

"Telah kulalui berjuta penderitaan, berjuta tetes airmata, berjuta cucuran darah dan keringat. Telah kulalui jutaan rasa sakit. Rasa sakit itulah yang membuatku kian kuat dan kian dewasa. Itulah yang dinamakan sakitnya sesuatu yang tumbuh. Tentu tidak semua orang mengalami demikian, tapi jika kau hanya menjalani hidup dengan biasa-biasa saja, _adem ayem_ tanpa satupun jalan berliku, tanjakan, atau turunan, kau takkan jadi apa-apa."

Dia berbicara begitu panjang lebar sampai aku tidak berkesempatan menghalau pembicaraannya di bagian manapun.

Hening sesaat.

"Kau memiliki kekuatan yang misterius," simpul Laramidia.

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Deavvara juga pernah bilang begitu."

"Bukan yang _itu_," koreksi Laramidia. "Kali ini benar-benar kekuatan, bukan sekedar perasaan dan kepercayaan untuk mempercayai."

Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan udara seolah melengkung dan membias, membentuk sebuah senjata yang sudah sangat akrab di mata dan ingatanku.

"_Hiraishin Kunai_?" Aku mengernyit. Dia mengangguk lemah.

Aku menerimanya, dan kurasa senjata ini sama persis dengan milik ayahku. Bagaimana bisa?

"Salinan," ucap Laramidia. "Tidak akan berfungsi sebagaimana _Hiraishin Kunai_ pada mestinya. Tapi, alirkan chakra air-mu ke senjata itu, dan itu akan berubah bentuk. Alirkan chakra tanah, dan itu akan berubah lagi. Begitu pula api, petir, dan angin. Kelima chakra yang dialirkan akan menghasilkan lima bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Namun...senjata ini hanya bisa berfungsi jika kau memiliki salah satu dari Empat Pedang Legenda," terangnya.

"Nunboko no Tsurugi," jawabku otomatis. Dia mengangguk.

"Kusebut itu Erdeluna. Senjata itu sensitif," kata Laramidia sambil menunjuk _Hiraishin Kunai_ di tangan kananku. "Jangan sampai senjata itu melukai dirimu sendiri, Naruto, atau kau akan mendapati luka yang tidak akan pernah bisa disembuhkan. Bukan masalah kalau cuma sekedar gores kecil. Lain cerita kalau Madara berhasil merebutnya dan balas menikammu."

Sosoknya bersinar menyilaukan. Tubuhnya memecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan seperti vas bunga keramik yang pecah.

"Dah, Naruto," bisiknya, terdengar begitu lega. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Caranya mengucapkan itu agak aneh. Daripada memilih _'Selamat tinggal'_ dia mengucapkan _'Sampai bertemu lagi'_. Aku menelan ludah getir.

_Kenapa tidak Ardhalea saja yang mengucapkan itu sebagai kata-kata terakhirnya?_

Tidak. Tidak hanya itu.

Sekujur tubuhku merinding hebat.

_Aku sudah pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya._ Entah dimana.

.

.

.

.

Kemudian pemandangan berubah kembali ke alam nyata. Madara sedang menarik sebentuk bayangan transparan dari perutku, yang makin lama membuat kekuatanku makin terbatas. Aku teringat kejadian barusan. Apakah Laramidia benar-benar mendatangiku dan memberikan sesuatu?

"_Kurama,"_ pekikku tertahan. "Tolong. Aku tidak bisa menyesuaikan lengan chakra-ku sendiri. Kau buatlah satu lengan chakra dan ambil satu Hiraishin Kunai di kantung belakangku!" Perintahku.

"Kau bodoh," Madara malah ikut menanggapi. "Shunshin secepat apapun hanya akan mempercepat nyawamu diambil."

Aku nyengir, merasa bahwa kali ini aku bisa mengecoh Uchiha sialan ini. "Gitu, ya?" Kataku, pura-pura cemas.

"_Dapat!"_ Suara Kurama menggema di pikiranku. Satu lengan chakra meletakkan Hiraishin Kunai ke tangan kananku. Aku harus melakukan ini cepat-cepat sebelum Madara mendapatkanku.

Awalnya aku bingung. Apa yang mesti kukeluarkan? Tanpa pikir panjang kualirkan chakra utamaku –elemen angin, ke senjata istimewa itu.

_Hiraishin Kunai_ meledak seperti petasan dengan bubuk mesiu, dan begitu asapnya menghilang aku sudah memegang senjata yang samasekali berbeda, yakni busur dan sebuah anak panah. Aku cengo. Sejak dulu memanah bukan keahlianku, tapi mengingat Madara cuma berjarak satu meter dariku sekarang, aku berani sumpah aku akan mengatakan diriku lebih bodoh daripada monyet kalau aku sampai tidak bisa menggoresnya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan senjata ini sih –busur lengkungnya berbentuk artistik dengan warna hijau lembut, diukir dengan sisik-sisik naga dan ukiran pertarungan rumit lainnya, sedangkan panahnya sendiri berbentuk spiral, nyaris-nyaris mirip Uliran Samsara. Aku memasang anak panah ke busur dan menariknya panjang-panjang.

Madara tampak sedikit terkejut. Aku tersenyum puas. "Makan ini!"

Aku melepas anak panah.

Madara menyelimuti dirinya dengan Susano'o, tapi anak panah itu terus merengsek maju hingga meretakkan perisai perut jutsu itu, membuatnya terdorong jauh sekali ke belakang sampai menghantam sebuah batu besar hingga hancur, berputar-putar berkali-kali di tanah seperti gasing, kemudian tumbang.

"_Wow, aku tidak pernah tahu kau jago memanah,"_ puji Kurama.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak pernah tahu. Tapi dengan Erdeluna ini...kita akan punya kesempatan untuk menang," kataku, dan aku mengalirkan chakra air ke panah yang masih kupegang dengan tangan kananku. "Kita akan tahu sampai sebatas apa kekuatan senjata lima elemen ini."

Busur ini meletus seperti terkena percikan kembang api, dan sosoknya berdenyar seperti lampu neon. Dalam waktu sedetik, aku telah memegang sebuah tombak sepanjang seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Mata tombak ini berwarna putih mengkilap, memancarkan aura membunuh. Gagangnya sendiri berwarna biru muda sewarna laut, dengan ukiran ombak dan sirip-sirip aneh. Sekali lagi, aku kurang mahir menggunakan senjata semacam ini, tapi kuharap keberuntungan berpihak padaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"_Air,"_ desis Kurama. _"Apa_ _ini bisa menyemburkan semacam tsunami dari tanah atau apa?"_

"Barangkali," sambutku, menggenggam tombak dan menancapkannya kuat-kuat ke tanah.

.

.

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

"Mungkin bukan begitu cara menggunakannya," cetusku kikuk. "Kau membuatku malu saja!"

Madara menghunus Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi. Pedang berbentuk lengkung itu bahkan sekarang terasa lebih mengintimidasi daripada Uliran Samsara.

"Tombak dan pedang," gerutu Madara, "bocah ingusan dan petarung yang lebih dari berpengalaman. Anak kecil pun tahu siapa melibas siapa," katanya pongah.

"Belum tentu," geramku. Aku maju dan melakukan gerak tipu, tapi Madara membacanya dengan mudah dan menyabet pedangnya menyusur tanah. Gelombang yang terbuat dari bebatuan langsung terbentuk dan melindas apa saja yang ada di depannya, meratakan beberapa pohon dan melontarkan lebih banyak batu raksasa ke sembarang arah.

"Curang," aku menggerutu, tapi segera menyabet tombak.

.

.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"_BODOH!"_ Teriak Kurama dari dalam tubuhku. _"Menghunus tidak bisa, menyabet juga sama saja! Kau ini bisa menggunakan senjata tidak, sih?"_

"Berisik," bisikku malu. "Bagaimana cara kerja benda ini?"

Gelombang batu makin dekat. Aku terpaksa melempar tombak tak berguna ini tepat ke jantung gelombang, dan...

.

.

Jutaan galon air membuncah, membasahi dan mengebor bebatuan. Gelombang tanah langsung larut bagai gula pasir yang diaduk di gelas berisi air. Pusaran-pusaran air terbentuk dengan cepat, memborbardir gulungan bebatuan berikutnya sampai habis. Yang tersisa setelah perjumpaan dua senjata itu hanya genangan air sebesar telaga kecil. Tombak itu bersinar lemah dan kembali lagi ke tanganku.

"Jadi kau hanya harus melemparnya," Kurama menyimpulkan. "Untuk jarak jauh."

Madara mendekat, armor Susano'o menyelimuti dirinya. Ini akan jadi lebih sulit, tapi tombak ini pasti ampuh juga untuk jarak dekat.

Dua senjata bertubrukan. Dinding angin yang menyertai begitu kuat sampai-sampai aku terdorong dua meter ke belakang. Tombakku berdencang keras saat mengenai armor Susano'o, tanpa menimbulkan bekas retakan sedikitpun. Lawanku menghunus pedang, aku terpaksa menghindar.

"Kau punya keunggulan dalam variasi," Kurama mengingatkan. "Coba ubah bentuk senjata itu lagi! Masih ada tiga bentuk lagi kan?"

Aku benci diceramahi soal apa yang mesti kulakukan, tapi naga ini ada benarnya. Aku memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian mengalirkan chakra elemen tanah ke Erdeluna.

Madara mengangkat tangan –tangan kedua Susano'o-nya. Cahaya biru berbentuk tali muncul dan mulai menumbuhkan bentuk-bentuk seperti angka 6 (atau 9).

"弥栄の勾玉!"

_**Yasaka no Magatama**_

(Magatama Yasaka)

Enam magatama, masing-masing sebesar mesin cuci, meluncur ke arahku. Aku mengangkat Erdeluna dengan tergesa-gesa.

TANG!

Keenam magatama menghantam dinding perisai tak kasat mata, tepat di depanku. Kusadari lengan kananku bertambah berat karena senjata ini berubah tepat waktu. Dari panah ke tombak, dia sekarang menjelma menjadi...kapak. Kapak besar bermata dua, berwarna perunggu kuningan. Gagangnya terbuat dari besi padat yang dilapisi kulit. Kapak ini lumayan berat –setidaknya sepuluh atau lima belas kilogram, tapi daya rusaknya pasti hebat.

"Hmph," Madara mendengus. "Kapak seperti itu takkan berpengaruh untukku."

Aku menghantamkan kapak ke tanah, yang segera meledak menjadi hunjaman batu-batu berbentuk kerucut. Tentu saja itu samasekali tidak berpengaruh pada perisai Susano'o yang bahkan bisa menangkis bom, tapi lumayan bagiku untuk berkelit ke belakang, dan memukul tengkuk Susano'o biru Madara dengan kapak.

Susano'o tersebut berbalik dan menyabetkan pedang. Kutangkis itu dengan kapakku, dan hebatnya, kekuatan kami seimbang. Kurasa bukan karena aku yang terlalu kuat, tapi karena kapak itu terlalu berat.

Kami mendarat dengan suara berdebum. Aku harus memanfaatkan situasi imbang ini sebaik yang kubisa –Erdeluna tidak membuatku mengeluarkan chakra terlalu besar, tapi daya rusaknya dahsyat. Ini jadi keuntungan terbesarku. Jika saja aku bisa melakukan Kagebunshin...

"_JANGAN LAKUKAN!"_ Kurama berteriak begitu keras sampai-sampai kepalaku menggema.

"Apa!" Bentakku. "Kau hanya akan membuat tipe sakit kepala jenis baru, tahu!"

"_Jangan lakukan!"_ Kurama bersikeras. _"Jangan sampai menggunakan Kagebunshin atau Kawarimi no Jutsu ketika kau terikat dengan senjata itu, Naruto! Akibatnya akan fatal! Senjata itu sudah meresonansikan chakranya sendiri dengan chakra-mu! Daya hidupnya tersambung padamu! Jika kau menggunakan tubuh pengganti –lebih-lebih bunshin, senjata itu akan over! Kekuatannya akan menjadi begitu besar sehingga alih-alih melakukan serangan super ke musuh, itu akan meruntuhkan dirimu sendiri! Kau akan termakan oleh chakramu sendiri, runtuh ke dalam dan –_BUM_! Kau akan _KABOOOMMM_ seperti bintang meledak!"_

Aku menggaruk kepala. "Kenapa Laramidia tidak memberitahukannya?"

"_Mungkin itu yang dimaksudnya sebagai senjata yang sensitif,"_ simpul Kurama. _"Yah, aku tidak muncul di mimpimu, sayangnya. Tapi aku mendengarkan semua percakapan kalian. Selalu ada resiko besar untuk manfaat besar, Naruto. Ingat itu, deh."_

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Untung saja Kurama bukan tipe naga yang lugu-lugu amat, dan aku tidak keburu melakukan bunshin atau kawarimi satupun, syukurnya. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah tetap mengubah-ubah bentuk senjata ini sambil terus mensinkronkan chakraku agar tetap seimbang dengan kadar di Erdeluna. Lebih rumit daripada Nunboko no Tsurugi, tapi tanpa pedang DNA ini aku takkan bisa melakukannya sesipil ini.

Madara bangun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Perisai Susano'o-nya hilang. Ia mengusap dagunya yang lecet.

"Tanah lemah terhadap petir," analisisnya. "Kau takkan bertahan dengan ini."

Madara mengangkat satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke langit. Awan gelap bergulung diatasnya, dan sebuah kilat langsung menyambar tepat di tangannya, tapi daripada menggosongkannya, petir itu malah menggarpu seperti trisula dan terarah tepat ke arahku.

Batu penetral, gumamku. Aku pernah dengar penangkal petir di puncak gedung mengalirkan batangan besi jauh ke dalam tanah untuk kemudian dinetralkan oleh batu-batu keras. Aku harus mencoba –dengan kesempatan berpikir kurang dari lima detik!

Kuhantam kapak itu ke tanah.

DRAK!

Sebuah _loadstone_ –batu besi berani setinggi rumah, mencuat dari tanah tepat di depanku. Petir tepat menyambar batu berwarna hitam keabu-abuan itu dan tidak terjadi ledakan samasekali. Petir itu telah dinetralkan oleh muatan-muatan listrik yang berlawanan dari bumi itu sendiri.

"Heh," gerutuku. "Horus dan Haumea memang saling melengkapi, bukan?"

.

.

.

Tanah melesak hebat, mengguncangkan bebatuan. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya kami berdua terlalu asyik bertarung sampai tidak memperhatikan Juubi yang sudah mulai memporak-porandakan pasukan aliansi. Ketujuh naga dewa mati-matian menahan makhluk raksasa aneh yang dikendalikan si Pria Bertopeng dan Zetsu Hitam di kepalanya.

Pria Bertopeng itu.

Dia dalang dibalik penyerangan Konoha 16 tahun lalu, tragedi yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku. Sempat kupikir dia adalah Uchiha Madara, tapi _jreng_, yang asli berdiri di hadapanku sekarang, masih hidup, sehat, dan sangat kuat. Jadi siapa dia sebenarnya? Yang memiliki Sharingan dan kabarnya...jutsu aneh yang bahkan bisa melepaskan segel Droconos?

Aku terngiang kata-kata Laramidia bahwa Madara bukan otak dibalik rencana edan ini. Mungkinkah si Pria Bertopeng itu? Tapi di waktu yang sama Laramidia juga memberiku sebuah kata-kata _'Kau akan melihatnya'_.

_Akan_.

Itu berarti, aku _belum_ melihatnya. Kecuali dia mendadak datang lagi dan meralat soal itu.

* * *

_**Five Kage's Battlefield**_

"Kau bercanda," kata Onoki. "Sebuah anggar? Ini bukan Abad Pertengahan, kuno."

"Kemarilah," jawab sosok itu, tidak begitu peduli, "kusatai kau, kakek-kakek cebol cerewet nan keras kepala."

Muncul perempatan di dahi sang Tsuchikage.

"AKU ADALAH TSUCHIKAGE!" Bentaknya. "Berapa kali aku mesti mengatakan ini pada generasi menyebalkan yang berkepala batu!"

Si lawan mengeratkan pegangannya pada anggar, mengunusnya lurus-lurus. "Perhatikan ini."

.

.

SLAT!

.

LUKA menjalar puluhan kilometer lurus ke depan dari ujung anggar yang dipegangnya, membelah sungai, melubangi pegunungan, dan menggores padang rumput, gurun, dan bebatuan. Luka bumi itu tidak begitu lebar, hanya sekitar dua meter, tapi panjang luar biasa. Seandainya ada makhluk hidup dalam jangkauannya, dia pasti sudah tercerai-berai entah jadi apa.

"Aku bisa saja melubangi bulan dengan ini," pamernya. "Untungnya, sekarang benda angkasa itu sedang dibutuhkan."

Raikage menatapnya bengis. "Kau...bekerjasama dengan Madara?" Interogasinya.

Sosok itu mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak menyebut ini kerjasama."

"Hebat. Sekarang kita punya tiga musuh kuat untuk dihadapi," gerutu Gaara.

"Jangan pesimis begitu," sambut Tsunade. "Pasukan Aliansi telah berhasil menahan Juubi dan Madara serta Pria Bertopeng itu dengan baik. Aku menghargai kerja keras mereka, terutama Naruto –yang tak disangka berhasil menyatukan kembali _Etatheon_. Selagi mereka menumpas kejahatan disana, kami akan menumpasmu disini!" Tudingnya.

Sosok itu tertawa jahat. Tawa yang terdengar seperti...seorang wanita.

"Kalian ingin mati," tawanya. "Kalian sungguh-sungguh ingin mati. Hebatnya, kalian menemui orang yang sangat tepat."

Pedangnya berubah kembali, kali ini matanya melengkung ke satu sisi dan ujung gagangnya mengeluarkan rantai. Sosok misterius itu sekarang menyandang sebuah sabit besar berwarna sehitam malam, dengan api biru yang berkobar melapisinya. Rantai yang tampak sudah karatan dan rapuh mengikat di ujung gagangnya, terselempang ke si penggunanya.

Tidak cukup itu saja, kedua sayapnya yang asimetris berubah lagi –kali ini menjadi sayap kerangka berbentuk seperti balung jari manusia, hanya saja dilapisi kulit tipis seperti membran atau gorden berwarna cokelat kusam. Matanya menyala dengan warna merah darah. Tengkorak tampak transparan dibalik kostum pelapis kepalanya dan gigi-giginya terlihat, membuat seringaiannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat seribu jendral terbaik di dunia lari tunggang-langgang.

"Aku adalah maut kalian," desisnya ngeri. Ia memutar-mutar sabitnya. "Pertama-tama, siapa yang harus mati lebih dulu? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari yang lebih tua?"

Onoki mendecih. "Salahkan dunia, tolol. Sekarang banyak orang mati muda," kilahnya sambil melirik Gaara dengan ekor mata.

"Waktunya serius," ucap Tsunade. Tanda di dahinya bersinar dan menjalarkan tato hitam ke sekujur tubuhnya.

"_**Ninpou: Byakugou!"**_

"Jutsu penyembuhan tanpa segel tangan, regenerasi tubuh secara cepat dan otomatis," selidik sosok misterius itu. "Sebagai cucu Hokage Pertama, ternyata kau tidak buruk-buruk amat. Akan tetapi..."

Sayap kerangkanya mengembang.

Raikage memercikkan kilat. "Lumatkan dia sebelum hal buruk terjadi!" Komandonya sambil melesat secepat angin. Tsunade melompat zigzag diantara bebatuan. Gaara terbang dengan pasirnya bersama Onoki, membidik dengan peluru-peluru pasir padat, batu superberat, dan elemen debu. Mei meregenerasi chakranya sebanyak mungkin untuk serangan-serangan kejutan.

Sang Mizukage meniupkan kabut. Tsunade merengsek masuk dan segera menghilang. Raikage menunggu di luar, sedangkan Gaara dan Onoki masih terbang di atas. Dentuman demi dentuman terjadi, dan selalu ada beberapa kerikil yang terlontar ke sembarang arah. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana, tapi tidak ada yang bisa masuk kecuali Godaime Hokage –karena kabut Mizukage kali ini adalah kabut korosi yang bisa meleburkan besi.

Begitu kabut menghilang, sosok misterius itu masih di tempat, dengan sayap tulang yang menaungi tubuhnya. Beberapa retakan tampak dan kulit pelapisnya sobek-sobek. Pukulan super Hokage bahkan tidak bisa memecahkan perisai aneh itu. Onoki membidiknya dengan Jinton.

"Percuma," keluhnya kecewa. Sosok hitam itu tidak terpengaruh, bahkan setelah diledakkan. Jinton tidak pernah tidak membunuh orang walau sekedar terserempet, minimal terbelah jadi dua. Tapi orang ini –dia bahkan tidak tergores! Raikage melemparkan shuriken petir beruntun, yang terus menabraki dan menghanguskan tanah di sekitar target. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia tetap berdiri tegak di tempat.

"Apa dia benar-benar manusia?" Marah Raikage sambil mengusap peluh. "Dinding baja sekalipun akan penyok kena seranganku!"

"Cuma ini, ya?" Selidik sosok misterius plus menyebalkan itu. Ia mendencangkan sabitnya ke sebuah batu. "Sekarang giliranku."

Ia memutar-mutar sabitnya, kemudian menebaskan bagian gagangnya. Rantai itu memanjang dan membelah, dalam waktu sebentar saja Kelima Kage telah terperangkap. Rantai membelit sekujur tubuh mereka, melemaskan mereka detik demi detik.

"Chakra kalian milikku," pongahnya. "Meskipun sepertinya jumlahnya tidak seberapa."

Ia mendekat, bersiap menghunjamkan sabitnya, namun benda tajam itu berdencang ketika menghadapi sesuatu yang sama kerasnya. Sebilah katana besar dengan desain yang elegan dan menakutkan menyambut sabit dengan timing yang tepat. Pemilik katana tersebut mendorong jatuh si sosok misterius itu dan menyerang, tapi serangannya hanya membelah batu.

Ia berbalik, dan dengan beberapa ayunan tangkas, rantai yang memborgol Kelima Kage hancur kembali.

"Jendral Mifune," kata Raikage berang. "Seharusnya kau mengomando Pasukan Aliansi bersama samurai-samurai yang tersisa!"

"Sepertinya kalian lebih membutuhkanku disini," jawab Mifune enteng. "Sekarang enam lawan satu. Aku pemain katana terbaik di dunia."

Si sosok misterius tertawa meremehkan. "Dan? Aku adalah pemain anggar, pedang, sabit, dan pembunuh nomor wahid di seantero Alam Semesta."

Begitu dia mengatakan itu, ia beralih memegang sabitnya dengan tangan kiri. Di tangan kanannya tumbuh kembali anggar yang sebelumnya hampir melukai Kelima Kage. Sayap kerangkanya menumbuhkan barisan pedang bermata satu seperti _zanbato_ besar. Sementara, sayap kerangka satunya menumbuhkan duri-duri tajam seperti proyektil misil kecil-kecilan. Kedua lengannya menegang, dan kuku-kukunya tumbuh menjadi cukup panjang dan tampak begitu keras dan tajam seolah bisa mencacah kursi kayu jadi potongan-potongan kecil dalam waktu lima detik.

Mifune mengalirkan chakra penuh ke pedangnya. "Kau akan menyesal menghadapi kami!"

"Aku khawatir tidak," jawab sosok itu enteng. Ia melangkah maju dengan kecepatan biasa. Keenam lawannya segera berpencar, berusaha melakukan serangan besar dari berbagai arah menggunakan serangan jarak pendek dan menengah. Mifune mencincang ke depan, namun sosok itu merentangkan sayap kanannya, menghalau pedang tunggal sang jendral dengan sebuah _zanbato_ besar dan memuntirnya. Kalau saja Mifune bukan ahli pedang, senjata itu pasti sudah luput dari tangannya. Ia berkelit menghindar dan menusuk sayap, yang sia-sia karena targetnya membentengi diri dengan duri-duri dan menghindar.

Raikage menyambut di depannya.

"_**LARIAT!"**_ Raungnya dengan suara menggemuruh.

Sosok hitam itu menghunus anggarnya.

.

.

CRAAASSSS!

Bahu kanan Yondaime Raikage tertembus senjata berbentuk tusuk gigi itu hingga menembus punggung atasnya. Ia meringis menahan sakit, darah mengucur keluar dari luka yang untungnya tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Yang ini mungkin pahit," keluh si sosok misterius. Ia mengangkat anggarnya berikut Raikage ke udara dan membantingnya ke bebatuan, kemudian segera menghindar dari serangan bom pasir Gaara. Tsunade mengangkat sebongkah batu sebesar bus dengan satu tangan dan menjatuhkannya dari atas, tapi lawannya mengibas sabit beraura api birunya dan meledakkan batu itu menjadi ribuan keping. Dia hampir menyerang lagi kalau saja Mizukage tidak cepat-cepat menaburkan dinding lava pijar yang membakar secuil gaunnya, ditambah pukulan telak dari tinju raksasa Onoki.

"Raikage," gumam sang Tsuchikage. "Tetap _grasa-grusu_ seperti biasa."

Kali ini, sang pemimpin Kumogakure lebih memilih diam. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat di tengah pertempuran sehebat ini.

"Musuh kita tunggal," sambung Gaara. "Tapi kekuatannya melebihi tiga batalion pasukan. Dia menguasai banyak elemen sekaligus dan juga dapat mengolah fisiknya menjadi bentuk-bentuk aneh," dia kemudian melirik Tsunade yang sedang sibuk menyembuhkan Raikage. "Anda tadi mengatakan bahwa chakra orang ini sangat kuno, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin dia tidak berasal dari masa ini. Sama seperti Madara. Mungkin...ada sesuatu yang telah membangunkannya, tapi bahkan kita tidak tahu siapa yang kita lawan," gerutunya. "Setidaknya belum," ralatnya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kita serang saja wajahnya," saran Onoki. "Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menghajar makhluk kurang ajar ini."

"Jangan gegabah," nasihat Mifune. "Kita harus tetap hati-hati..."

Sosok hitam itu membentangkan kedua sayapnya. Dua lusin batu sebesar kulkas melayang di udara, kemudian terbakar begitu saja. Ia melakukan gerakan menghentak ke depan, dan batu-batu itu merespon. Mereka terhentak dan berpacu menyerang keenam pemimpin aliansi.

Keenamnya bisa menghindari itu dengan tidak begitu sulit, tapi itu baru permulaan. Lawan mereka menumbuhkan kristal-kristal bening berbentuk panah, dan lusinan anak panah sekarang melesat dan melebur apa saja yang dikenainya. Berlian yang lebih keras daripada apapun yang ada di bumi, pasti bisa membunuh –Kage sekalipun- dalam hitungan detik.

"Kalian naif," ejeknya. Ia melakukan _handseal_.

DRAK!

DRAK!

DRAK!

Pepohonan dengan batang-batang selebar gorong-gorong kota besar langsung membeludak dari tanah, tumbuh dengan kecepatan luar biasa dan langsung melingkupi area itu dengan hutan dadakan, membuat suasana bertambah mencekam dan membatasi area pengelihatan keenam lawannya.

"Hyoton, Youton, Shooton, Shakuton, dan sekarang Mokuton," decih Gaara. "Hebat sekali."

"Aku suka pria yang suka memuji..." desis sosok misterius itu. "Tapi kau-terlalu-muda!" Bantahnya sambil mengayunkan sabit. Selusin pohon langsung tumbang dan terbakar dalam pijar api biru.

"Apa gunanya mencipta kalau kau menghancurkannya lagi," gerutu Gaara sambil menamengi dirinya dengan berton-ton pasir.

DUUUAAARRRR!

"Elemen peledak," sahut Tsunade. "Orang ini jelas bukan orang sembarangan!"

"Terkesan, ha?" Pamer si sosok misterius. Ia menghentakkan anggarnya ke tanah, dan dalam sekejap sebuah singgasana yang terbuat dari batu rubi seutuhnya muncul dari tanah. Awan bergulung-gulung mengerikan dan kilat menyambar-nyambar dengan warna berbeda-beda. Angin berembus kencang disertai hawa panas nan kering yang ganjil. Duri-duri kristal mencuat dari bebatuan yang juga terbelah-belah akibat pepohonan yang mulai tumbuh lagi, walaupun tidak sebesar tadi. Cekungan-cekungan terisi lava mendidih yang bergolak dan memercikkan beberapa batu panas ke udara. Hujan salju dan es menggemuruh turun dari angkasa, dan logam-logam berbentuk tak beraturan mendadak muncul begitu saja dari tanah dan melayang-layang, terbang tak tentu arah.

Mei tertawa pasrah. "Orang ini gila."

Onoki meneguk ludah. "Apapun ini...kurasa chakra ini jauh lebih kuno dan lebih kuat daripada yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Orang ini...dia menguasai seluruh Kekkei Genkai dan lima elemen chakra utama! Dia mahir menggunakan berbagai senjata bahkan struktur tubuhnya sendiri luar biasa aneh," paparnya.

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah mendengar ada makhluk hidup yang bisa melakukan itu semua," simpul Gaara.

"Kecuali," potong Mifune, "dia adalah yang pertama dari semua, awal dari semua jutsu itu sendiri..."

Raikage mengepalkan tinjunya. "_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, siapa kau ini_?" Geramnya dengan gigi bergemeletak karena amarah.

"Siapa ya?" Balas sosok misterius itu enteng. "Anggap saja...aku adalah bagian yang terlupakan dari sejarah. Atau ups, mungkin saja sejarah itu sendiri yang lupa mencantumkanku di dalamnya. Jadi ini bisa disebut pembalasan dendam atau semacamnya...tidak saja pada manusia, tapi pada dunia," ancamnya sambil menggesekkan sabit dan anggarnya.

Sosok itu mengangkat kedua senjatanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mengaumlah, dunia-_ku_!" Raungnya dengan suara yang begitu menakutkan dan meyakinkan.

Petir sambar-menyambar. Segulung awan pekat meluncur turun dari langit dan meledak begitu menyentuh tanah, segera membentuk tornado raksasa yang mengisap apa saja –termasuk pepohonan, bangkai besi, dan gumpalan lava semicair.

"Angin ribut itu bisa meremukkan apa saja yang berada di dekatnya," sungut Raikage. "Dia memanfaatkan sifat alami tornado dengan udara bertekanan rendah yang mengisap semua benda ke pusat vorteks kemudian melemparkannya. Ancaman terbesarnya adalah benda macam apa yang dilemparkannya –dan seberapa banyak," katanya sambil menggaruk dagu.

"Melihat ini," tambah Mifune. "Kupikir tornado ini tidak bisa dihindari dengan cara apapun."

"Oh, tenang saja," kata sosok itu santai. "Kalian tidak perlu menghindar. Cukup diam dan nikmati rasanya," desisnya licik.

* * *

Bisa kurasakan chakra api mengalir ke kapak raksasa ini, dan sekarang dia bertransformasi menjadi sebuah pedang bermata ganda sepanjang kira-kira 110 cm. Gagangnya berukir pola api yang nyaman digenggam dan keseluruhan matanya seakan terbuat dari batu rubi terkeras yang pernah ada. Aku memaksa mengalirkan sedikit chakra api lagi dan pedang ini berpijar merah.

Madara menumbuhkan hutan lagi. Aku melesat maju dan memotong kayu demi kayu, terbakar oleh sentuhan pedang api Erdeluna. Kemajuanku cepat, dan kayu-kayu ini tidak ada masalah sampai dinding besi tebal menghalangiku. Kuhunus dengan Erdeluna, dan hebatnya, besi itu meleleh seperti tanur. Aku menyabet lagi dan menghasilkan sebuah lubang besar, tapi Madara telah menunggu dengan tinju kayu raksasa –yang langsung kubakar dengan pedang itu.

Aku mencincang ke dasar, tapi hanya membakar bebatuan. Madara melompat dan melemparkan puluhan _kunai_, yang kuhindari dan kutangkis dengan mudah. Aku merengsek maju dan membabat ke segala arah bersama tebasan api berbentuk liukan seperti ekor naga, tapi Madara membaca semua gerakanku dengan Sharingan-nya dan melakukan serangan balasan dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi.

Bunga api tampak ketika kedua senjata kami bertubrukan. Nyala api di Pedang Erdeluna mulai meredup. Pedang matahari-bulan milik Madara sudah mengisap sebagian chakranya. Aku harus mengubahnya menjadi bentuk yang lain lagi kalau tidak ingin terjebak dalam posisi setimbang selamanya.

Cuma satu yang belum terpatri sekarang: elemen petir.

Aku berkonsentrasi dan mengerahkan chakra Raiton ke benda ini.

Denyut listrik terasa di tanganku. Begitu aku membuka mata, tampaklah senjata yang lain dari yang lain. Sebuah cambuk. Kali ini bukan cambuk tambang biasa, melainkan cambuk yang nyaris sepenuhnya terbuat dari kabel yang entah apa namanya, dengan listrik mematikan memancar dari sisi-sisinya, menyambar-nyambar seperti kabel raksasa yang terkelupas. Aku mencambuk ujungnya ke pedang milik Madara dan menyetrumnya selama beberapa detik, meretakkan baju zirahnya di bagian dada. Madara menebas ke depan dan aku menyambut dengan cambukan keras.

DAAARRR! Bebatuan terbang begitu petir dan logam bertubrukan, menghasilkan retakan yang menjalar di tanah. Aku terus mencambuk tanpa henti, berusaha tidak memberi kesempatan Madara untuk menyerang. Usahaku membuahkan hasil –Madara terluka di bahunya. Aku mencambuk lagi, tapi dia menghindar ke belakang dengan canggung.

Aku merubah bentuk Erdeluna kembali menjadi tombak. Kulempar itu tepat ke depan kaki kanan Madara dan menghasilkan pusaran air raksasa yang berpusing memutarnya, menghantam-hantam batu dan melemparnya. Secepat mungkin kuambil kembali tombak itu dan mengubahnya menjadi kapak. Aku mengayun tiga ratus enam puluh derajat, menghasilkan gelombang bebatuan tajam yang menggelora ke segala arah. Tidak puas dengan itu, aku mengubahnya menjadi pedang api.

Sebelum Madara pulih sepenuhnya, aku menyabetkan pedang sekuat tenaga ke depan, membakarnya dalam eksplosif yang besar dan panas. Aku akhirnya merubah Erdeluna kembali menjadi panah dan busur, menariknya, dan langsung meledakkan tembakan berkecepatan suara tepat ke Madara.

BUUUMMM!

.

Itu bukan suara panah yang kena sasaran, itu suara bebatuan yang berdebum dihantam kaki raksasa Si Jelek Ekor Sepuluh. Dia menyadari pertarunganku, dan sekarang makhluk terjelek di dunia ingin ikut campur urusanku. Aku memalingkan badan dan tanpa pikir panjang membidik matanya. Pikirku, mungkin tidak begitu sulit karena Rinnegan-Sharingan yang bercampur jadi satu tampak seperti papan target.

Aku salah. Panah itu melenceng jauh, tapi malah langsung masuk ke mulut raksasa Juubi, mendesing dan melubangi rahangnya selagi panah itu pergi ke sisi satunya. Si Ekor Sepuluh meraung, dan dia mengumpulkan chakra, memadatkannya dalam bentuk Juubi Dama.

"Tidak semudah itu, Idiot!" Pekik Hermes. Satu tembakan Ryuudama jitu mengenai Juubi Dama dan meledakkannya di tempat. Parthenon menyusuri tanah, menumbuhkan belasan Pita Glepnir yang melilit kaki dan ekor-ekor Juubi. Dari sisi kiri, Droconos telah mengumpulkan chakra yang membentuk Ryuudama ekstra besar, dan di sisi kanannya Pyrus telah melakukan hal yang sama. Si Pria Bertopeng menggeram.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" Teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan puluhan _shuriken_ raksasa dari...matanya. Dengan cara yang aneh, _shuriken_-_shuriken_ itu mendesing melewati udara, namun segera dihalau oleh medan gaya Styx, yang langsung menyegel semua senjata itu dengan tanduk tunggalnya. "Abaikan semua!" Pekiknya. "SERANG!"

Awan tersingkir, dan kusadari Deavvara telah mengumpulkan Ryuudama raksasa juga. Beleriphon terbang mengitari si Ekor Sepuluh, mencincang-cincang kulit tebalnya dengan Jinton. Ketiga kakinya ambruk, dan Parthenon melepaskan ikatan Glepnir dan terbang menjauh. Pyrus, Droconos, dan Deavvara menembakkan ketiga Ryuudama raksasa itu bersamaan.

Seluruh arena perang berguncang hebat, menerbangkan apa saja yang berbobot kurang dari lima ratus ton (itu berarti hampir semuanya, kurang lebih) ke udara. Untunglah seluruh aliansi terlindungi karena pertahanan bersama dari Desa Iwagakure. Aku mengabaikan Madara dan segera berlari menuju timku –yang entah bagaimana sudah berhasil mengatasi naga kayu itu.

"Kau tampak kewalahan," ujar Ino. Matanya membeliak begitu melihat senjata aneh di tanganku. "Pedang apaan itu?"

"Oh, ini," aku kesulitan menjelaskan. "Saat Madara melakukan Ningendo, aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Laramidia, Keturunan Ketiga dari Horus dan Haumea. Kami berbincang-bincang di gurun raksasa pada masa lalu dan dia memberiku ini. Senjata yang bisa mengubah diri menjadi unsur pembela dari lima elemen," jelasku singkat. Terserah deh mereka mau percaya atau tidak.

"Apa ada yang disampaikan Laramidia?" Selidik Sakura. "Seperti...dia titip salam atau semacamnya..."

Aku menjentikkan jari. "Pria Bertopeng itu," kataku cepat, "kita harus membongkar identitasnya. Laramidia bilang bahwa...Madara bukanlah lakon dalam perang kali ini," kataku, berusaha seserius mungkin. Dahi mereka berkerut.

"Itu aneh," simpul Sasuke. "Madara-lah yang merencanakan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Dia memperalat manusia, naga, hampir semuanya. Bahkan mencoba-coba menggunakan Kaum Kolosal dan Naga Gatpura. Dia mencoba memperalat Hanzo dan seluruh Amegakure. Dia mencoba memanfaatkan Akatsuki," jelasnya sambil melirik Nagato dan Konan –yang mengangguk membenarkan.

"Memang," aku mengakui. "Tapi bagaimana jika dia _benar_? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada seseorang yang berada dibalik bayangan, memanipulasi Madara dan semua orang, untuk menyetujui rencananya? Bagaimana jika Madara memang bukan dalang dari semua ini? Kita tidak boleh meremehkan pendapat Laramidia."

"Apa yang kausebut pendapat," sanggah Itachi. "Hanyalah hipotesa. Kita belum bisa membuktikan kebenarannya."

"Laramidia tahu segalanya," ucapku yakin. "Ehm. Oke, _hampir_ segalanya. Dia bahkan bilang dia mengamatiku akhir-akhir ini. Kisah hidupnya menyedihkan, percayalah padaku. Dan kalian harusnya sudah tahu kan, bagiku mimpi tidak selalu sekedar mimpi. Itu adalah pertanda. Lagipula, sampai sekarang kita tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng itu!"

Untuk sesaat, hanya terdengar suara bisikan. Sampai akhirnya Kakashi-sensei mengangguk, menyetujui ideku.

"Kita akan pecahkan topengnya," tekad Kakashi-sensei. "Ini tidak akan gampang, tapi dengan kerjasama tim, tidak ada yang tidak bisa kita lakukan."

Aku mengangguk semangat. "Pertama-tama kita harus mendekati Juubi."

"Tanpa terinjak," tambah Chouji.

"Iya."

Aku mengamati sosok setinggi seratus meter yang berdebum di hadapan kami. Di puncaknya tampak dua bintik kecil –Pria Bertopeng itu sendiri dan Zetsu Hitam. Mereka mulai kewalahan mengendalikan Juubi, yang mungkin akan bertransformasi menjadi bentuk ketiganya beberapa menit lagi. Itu jelas bukan berita bagus. Aku menengok sekeliling dan menyadari ada yang salah.

"Dimana Sara?" Tanyaku pada...yah, siapa saja yang mau menjawab.

"Dia pergi," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Bersama Artemis. Entah kemana, entah mau apa," sambungnya datar. "Kuharap dia punya rencana yang bagus."

"Mengerahkan seluruh bala tentara Rouran ke aliansi?" Tebak Kiba.

"Itu tindakan ceroboh," sanggah Hinata. "Sara tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu."

Perutku yang mendadak terasa panas segera mengakhiri perdebatan, dan sosok Kurama menguar ke udara, mewujud sepenuhnya menjadi naga. "Ehm. Aku...tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," katanya kikuk. "Aku tidak berniat keluar, sungguh!"

Aku mencuhkan fakta itu. Sekarang fokus bagaimana caranya mengalahkan si Pria Bertopeng –minimal memecahkan topengnya.

"Markas memberitahu kita bahwa musuh punya jutsu yang unik," kata Kakashi-sensei. "Dia dapat membuat semua benda menembus tubuhnya, meskipun sepertinya itu hanya sekitar lima menit. Yang harus kita lakukan adalah bekerjasama dengan unit medis dan melakukan serangan beruntun berjangkauan luas dengan durasi lebih dari lima menit," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kita pasti bisa," Hinata menyemangati. "Ayolah. Sudah sejauh ini."

"_Kau memiliki kekuatan yang misterius,"_ sebuah suara mendadak bergema di otakku. _"Jangan tunda dan gunakanlah sekarang. Kau tahu apa yang harus engkau lakukan."_

"Laramidia," gumamku.

"Apa?" Selidik Shikamaru.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Aku berlari tepat ke arah Juubi yang masih meraung-raung tak terkendali. Selagi itu, aku mengais-ngais memori kembali soal restu Ardhalea. Aku bisa menumbuhkan sayap dan tanduk, juga Nunboko no Tsurugi yang berfungsi sempurna. Aku mengemban kepercayaan dari Laramidia untuk memegang Erdeluna, dan sejauh ini senjata itu menuruti semua keinginanku –melibas Madara. Nyaris, sih.

Ardhalea dan Deavvara dapat berubah setidaknya dalam empat wujud –manusia, naga, manusia-naga wujud sejati, dan naga wujud sejati. Aku adalah manusia. Dan sekarang aku bisa berubah menjadi manusia-naga. Wujud sejati, mungkin? Tapi...

...apakah aku bisa berubah menjadi wujud naga?

Tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui ketika mencoba. Aku berkonsentrasi, memikirkan wujud naga Ardhalea. Tanduk emas yang melengkung-lengkung indah, tanduk hidung berulir rapi, kerah leher...cakar kaki depan yang elegan, ekor ramping berotot, leher panjang...sayap kulit menawan...semuanya.

Dua ekor Juubi mendesing berusaha mengenaiku. Aku melompat –jauh lebih tinggi dari yang kuinginkan. Kakiku meninggalkan tanah. Aku merasa tubuhku melayang. Seluruhnya gelap. Kekuatan menjalari kaki dan tanganku, dan sayapku bertambah berat dan kuat.

Lenganku mengerut, mengecil, dan akhirnya menghilang –terdegenerasi kembali menelusup ke tubuh. Kedua kakiku bertambah besar, bertambah berat dan berotot, tiga dari lima jariku menumbuhkan cakar-cakar tajam melengkung berbentuk sabit, dan dua yang lain menggantung seperti ceker di belakang, dengan cakar yang sama tajamnya. Sayapku kian besar dan bisa kurasakan bulu-bulunya menghilang, berganti menjadi sayap kulit yang kekar lagi kokoh. Taji tumbuh di pertengahan sayapku. Leherku memanjang dan bertambah kuat seribu kali lipat, disertai pandangan mataku yang kian jelas. Ada sesuatu di belakang tubuhku –ekor seperti cambuk yang berujung seperti anak panah. Tanduk tumbuh di hidung dan alisku.

Aku _berubah_ seutuhnya menjadi seekor naga, terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menggores tubuh Juubi dengan cakar kakiku. Aku membubung tinggi hingga berhadapan dengan si Pria Bertopeng –yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dan langsung menghembuskan –apapun yang keluar dari mulutku.

Api.

Kobaran api berwarna kuning menjilat-jilat ke segala arah, membakar sebagia kepala Juubi dan memaksa mereka berdua untuk berpindah tempat dan melepaskan koneksi untuk sementara.

"Dasar Uzumaki," bentak Zetsu kesal. "Apa kita mesti menghalau dia dulu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Pria Bertopeng itu sekenanya. "Yah...kupikir tidak masalah kalau sekali-kali aku mengajaknya bertarung," ucapnya sambil melepaskan beberapa besi tabung berwarna abu-abu. Besi itu berdencang mengenai kulit Juubi dan aku menghindar, terbang.

"Siapa sangka _Dracovetth_ sepertimu menyimpan begitu banyak kejutan," sergah si Pria Bertopeng.

Aku mendengus. "Kau kedengarannya tidak senang!" Ucapku. Yah, agak mengagetkan juga mendengarku berbicara dengan wujud naga seperti ini. Sebaiknya kulanjutkan gertakanku. "Lepaskan topengmu agar aku bisa melihat apakah wajahmu itu memang sedang frustasi!" Aku memprovokasi.

"Jangan memprovokasi lawanmu, Naruto," sahut Kakashi-sensei. Ia mengendarai Pyrus bersama seluruh Tim Paradox. Naga itu meledakkan empat bola berbeda warna yang menyerbu kepala Juubi. Aku turut menghindar, dan kembali menembakkan semburan api ke segala arah.

"Sasuke!" Seruku. "Berubahlah menjadi Yamata no Orochi!"

"Itu akan terlalu besar, bodoh," gerutu Sasuke. "Setidaknya tidak akan muat di kepala Juubi. Teruslah menyerang membabi-buta seperti itu sedangkan kami akan memfokuskan serangan ke si Pria Bertopeng," desisnya. Ia menghunus pedang, mengalirinya dengan listrik ribuan volt, dan melompat maju. Sakura turut mencabut pedang merah mudanya dari sarungnya dan terjun langsung ke kulit Juubi, memutus kabel-kabel sulur koneksi antara Zetsu Hitam. Ia menebas maju, tapi Zetsu Hitam menghalang-halanginya dengan akar yang terus mencuat keluar, menumbuhkan duri-duri beracun yang terbang sendiri.

Hinata menghalaunya dengan Kaiten. Putaran chakra mempertahankan keadaan mereka berdua sedangkan Sakura bisa terus maju. Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke mendarat bersamaan dan langsung berhadapan dengan si Pria Bertopeng.

"Corak topeng yang bagus," puji Sasuke setengah hati. "Tapi kau menodai nama baik Klan Uchiha. Sayangnya, kau tidak pantas mengenakan topeng semacam itu, brengsek," ketusnya kemudian.

Si Pria Bertopeng tertawa pendek dengan nada mengejek. "Uchiha muda yang masih polos...belum mengetahui apapun tentang dunia. Kemarilah, bergabunglah bersama kami. Kita akan wujudkan dunia tanpa pe-"

DUAK!

Aku menyabet si sialan itu dengan ujung ekorku, tapi walhasil itu cuma menembus tubuhnya dan aku hanya menggores kulit kepala Juubi.

"Hei, jangan memotong pembicaraan orang," kata pria itu santai. "Kita akan wujudkan dunia tanpa peperangan dan perselisihan bersama-sama," katanya melanjutkan 'pidato'nya yang terpotong barusan.

Sasuke mendecih. "Hanya orang gila yang mau bergabung denganmu," gerutunya kemudian menyerang, menebas sosok itu dengan pedangnya, namun sama saja. Dia menembus tanpa melukai sedikitpun, dan mendadak tangan kanan pria itu telah mencekik leher Sasuke, mengangkatnya ke udara, dan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Tubuh Sasuke seakan terisap ke suatu lubang semi-kasat-mata seperti air yang tersedot ke dalam pusaran, dan kemudian menghilang.

Aku terhenyak. "Kembalikan Sasuke!" Gerungku.

"Jangan khawatir," desis si Pria Bertopeng. "Aku akan punya koleksi mata baru yang bagus begitu aku selesai."

"Tidak akan pernah," geramku. Aku nyaris menghanguskannya lagi –entah berhasil entah tidak, tapi Juubi bergeser dan bergoyang, membuat pijakan kami semua labil dan melemah. Makhluk raksasa ini mengumpulkan chakra padat di ambang mulutnya yang jelek, menembak ke sembarang arah.

"Juubi bertingkah aneh," selidik Shikamaru dari bawah. "Kelihatan seperti...dia sedang mengincar sesuatu."

Kerucut hasil ledakan tampak jelas sekali di kegelapan, pendar cahaya silau yang lebih tinggi dari perbukitan manapun.

"Sampai sejauh itu?" Takjub Neji.

"Dia mengincar tempat yang jauh," Itachi menyimpulkan. "Jangan-jangan...?"

Si Pria Bertopeng kini menyedot dirinya sendiri.

_Takkan kubiarkan kau pergi begitu saja wahai penyedot toilet._

Aku mewujud kembali menjadi manusia –entah bagaimana aku melakukannya, pokoknya dalam benakku aku ingin menjadi manusia, begitu saja. Kurogoh saku belakangku dan kulempar sebilah _Hiraishin Kunai_ tepat sasaran ke lubang mata kiri lawan. Enak saja! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur begitu saja!

"Naruto!" Seru Kakashi-sensei. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menangkapnya, walau kurang tahu apa maksudnya.

"Lakukan Shunshin!" Perintahnya. "Dan ikutsertakanlah aku!"

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Sedetik kemudian, kami telah berada di sebuah dunia yang teramat aneh –mungkin dimensi yang berbeda. Seluruh langit berwarna hitam, yang biasa-biasa saja bagiku, tapi lantainya berwarna kebiruan dan bertekstur segiempat berbalok-balok. Di sebuah tempat yang mirip koloseum yang sudah roboh dan hanya menyisakan fondasi saja, terlihat Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan si Pria Bertopeng. Ini dunianya, jadi Pantat Ayam sekalipun kujamin akan kesulitan.

Setelah menendang Sasuke, pria itu berbalik ke arah kami. Kakashi-sensei terbelalak sampai mundur dua langkah karena terkejut begitu mengetahui pola mata orang itu.

"Mangekyo Sharingan itu," desis Kakashi-sensei dengan suara gemetar. Aku mau tak mau turut mengamati, dan aku bisa mengerti kenapa Kakashi-sensei begitu terkejut. Pola Mangekyo Sharingannya dengan pola Mangekyo Sharingan si Pria Bertopeng itu sama persis.

"Kau," tuding Kakashi-sensei, "darimana...kau mendapatkan mata itu?"

"Pada Perang Dunia Naga sebelumnya..." jawab Pria Bertopeng itu datar. Agak mengejutkan, karena tadinya kukira dia takkan menjawab. "Di Jembatan Kannabi...tempat dan hari yang sama ketika kau mendapatkan julukan Kakashi si Pahlawan Sharingan..."

Entah kenapa kata-kata itu membuat Kakashi-sensei merinding. Ia beringsut mundur selangkah.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sentakku. "Aku tidak mengerti ada relasi apa antara orang ini denganmu, tapi kita harus fokus!"

"Disini?" Sergah Pria Bertopeng itu. "Mustahil," katanya meremehkan, dan ia menyemburkan bola api beruntun. Walau sedang berada di dimensi berbeda, aku tidak yakin bola api yang satu ini punya sifat yang berbeda juga dengan api pada umumnya.

Aku membalas dengan api yang lain –tubrukan dua zat yang sama-sama panasnya sehingga menerangi area kecil di dimensi yang tidak lebih terang daripada dunia nyata dimana matahari masih tertutup bulan. Aku dibuat terkesan dengan kemampuan Pria Bertopeng itu yang masih bisa menyemburkan begitu banyak api hingga nyaris membuatku kehabisan napas, tapi untungnya setelah beberapa detik dia menyerah.

Itu kabar baiknya. Kabar buruknya adalah dia perlahan mulai menghilang, tersedot kembali lewat matanya.

"Kutinggalkan sampah-sampah ini disini dulu saja," sergahnya, "biar kupikirkan cara membuang kalian nanti setelah Mugen Tsukuyomi aktif. Selagi itu, tetaplah duduk manis disini dan pikirkan mimpi terbaik kalian," lanjutnya datar.

Aku khawatir dia akan mencegah trikku sebelumnya, tapi masa bodohlah –kulempar _Hiraishin Kunai_ lagi, dan dia menangkisnya dengan kipas anehnya yang berbentuk seperti gitar. Waktuku untuk memikirkan dan melakukan trik selanjutnya hanya beberapa detik sebelum kami ditinggal sendirian di tempat yang entah apa namanya ini. Aku melakukan kagebunshin dan melesat maju, masing-masing membawa _Hiraishin Kunai_ dan melemparkannya bersamaan ke Pria Bertopeng yang sudah mulai luruh itu.

"Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei," bisikku. "Pegang bahuku."

Mereka melakukan apa yang kukatakan, dan –_wus_, dalam sekejap aku sudah berada tepat di belakang punggung Pria Bertopeng itu kemudian tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, _JLEB!_

Kutusuk bahu kanannya dengan salah satu _Hiraishin Kunai_, yang malah membuat proses teleportasinya makin cepat. Untung seribu untung, kami bertiga ikut terbawa. Untung yang lainnya, aku akhirnya berhasil melukainya.

Sasuke mencolek bahuku. "Sepertinya kita berada di tempat yang kurang tepat," cetusnya.

Aku menelaah sekeliling. Agak sulit mengetahui dimana kami karena mataku masih agak harus beradaptasi antara cahaya di dimensi lain, tapi aku segera mengenalinya dari obor-obor raksasa yang menyala dan lampu-lampu gantung berukuran jumbo. Bangunan bergaya Yunani Kuno dengan ukiran delapan naga, berdiri di puncak sebuah bukit besar. Kuil Etatheon.

Entah perasaanku sendiri saja atau apa, kuil itu tampak lebih suram daripada sebelumnya. Apakah kematian _Paradox_ mempengaruhi aura kuil atau sejenisnya? Di saat yang sama, aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sedikit...aneh, sedang bekerja tidak jauh dari sini.

"Kau sengaja pergi kesini dan menyerahkan kendali Juubi pada Madara," simpul Sasuke, memecah perhatianku pada masalah utama. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?"

"Kau berhasil melukaiku, Naruto," jawab si Pria Bertopeng itu, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke. "Aku beri kau penghargaan atas itu. Sekarang izinkan aku menghancurkan bangunan tua tak berguna ini."

Aku menggeram marah. "Untuk apa? Membongkar beton-betonnya untuk dijadikan material loakan?" Ejekku. "Hei, pengumpul bangunan jauh lebih baik daripada penjahat kelas dunia kurang kerjaan, bodoh!"

"Bangunan ini telah terikat dengan sebagian kehidupan _Etatheon_," renungnya. "Kau lihat ruangan _Paradox_. Lampunya jauh lebih redup sekarang karena dia sudah mati. Simbolnya rusak. Jika ruangan ini dihancurkan dengan sengaja..._Etatheon_ akan kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya. Itu akan membuat mereka lebih mudah dikalahkan. Mereka juga lebih sulit dikalahkan jika berada di kuil keramat ini."

Aku memaksa otakku berderap. Kekuatan _Etatheon_...terikat pada kuil? Aku sudah memiliki sedikit kekuatan _Paradox_ itu sendiri, jadi...?

Aku berkonsentrasi, mencoba berubah menjadi naga lagi.

.

.

BERBEDA dari yang sebelumnya, yang kurasakan di sekitarku sekarang adalah energi alam murni –alam itu sendiri, tapi ini tidak terasa jahat dan dingin seperti energi Juubi. Terang dan hangat...seperti semua _Etatheon_. Sekarang wujudku adalah naga serupa _Wyvern_ raksasa dengan sisik berwarna emas imperial. Gigi-gigiku berbentuk seperti pisau belati yang simetris, berwarna seperti titanium. Kulit sayapku berwarna perak dan cakarku mengkilat seperti batu obsidian hitam yang sudah dipoles sepuluh kali. Mataku tetap berwarna biru dengan pupil hitam bulat, sedangkan bagian sisik perutku berwarna perunggu, begitu pula dengan ujung ekor dan _thagomizer_-ku. Entah kenapa sekarang aku merasa begitu keren sehingga mungkin bisa membuat Oedipus iri.

"Wow," aku mengagumi diriku sendiri di pantulan air mancur. "Aku jadi jauh lebih bersemangat."

Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke terpana, tidak mengetahui kalau wujud nagaku bisa begitu ekstrim. Yah, kuharap begitu. Si Pria Bertopeng masih menunjukkan ekspresi misterius, tapi tidak lama lagi. Bagaimanapun kami harus membongkar jati diri dan misterinya.

"Dua alternatif," celetuk si topeng tiba-tiba. "Pertama, aku menyuruh Juubi untuk menembak tepat ke kuil ini dan meluluhlantakkannya. Kedua, kubunuh kalian semua disini dan kuhancurkan kuil ini, batu demi batu, sendirian."

Aku menyeringai ganas. "Kau tidak akan sempat menyentuh satu batu pun!"

Hembusan napasku berubah menjadi api berwarna kuning. Ia menghindar ke samping dan mengibas kipasnya, mementalkanku –cuma dua meter ke belakang, dan aku menyabetnya dengan ekor, yang hanya melukai lantai kuil. Segera saja, aku menyadari pertarungan dalam ruangan akan membantunya alih-alih membantuku. Aku melirik Sasuke, yang mengisyaratkan hal yang sama. Ia mengambil sebilah Hiraishin Kunai yang tergeletak di lantai dan melemparnya jauh-jauh ke padang rumput beberapa ratus meter dari beranda kuil, dan tepat saat si topeng lengah, aku menyundulnya dengan kepala, dan langsung melakukan Shunshin.

Tidak ada gambaran di benakku yang mampu menjelaskan bagaimana seekor naga bisa melakukan jurus teleportasi, tapi nyatanya aku berhasil. Sekarang Sasuke bertugas mengamankan kuil selagi aku dan Kakashi-sensei bertarung melawan satu lawan yang sangat sulit dikenai –dalam arti sesungguhnya. Semua serangan kami hanya menembusnya seolah dia hanya bayangan atau hologram.

Lama-lama aku mulai lelah. Butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan wujud naga, tapi kami tidak ada waktu. Pria ini menghindari seratus persen serangan kami. Eh, seratus persen? Rasanya tidak!

"Kakashi-sensei," panggilku dengan nada berbisik.

"Dia tidak selamanya bisa menghindari serangan kita," balas guru bermasker dan berambut perak jegrak di sampingku.

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Kok tahu apa yang ini kubicarakan?"

Kakashi-sensei mengedikkan bahu. "Analisaku bagus sekali, ya?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkannya meneruskan. "Saat kau menusuk bahunya dengan Hiraishin Kunai...itu adalah waktu dimana jutsu tembus-serangnya tidak bekerja. Saat itu dia sedang mencoba berpindah ke dimensi lain. Jadi dengan mengambil hipotesa sementara dari satu peristiwa ini..."

"...bisa kita simpulkan bahwa satu-satunya waktu yang tepat untuk menyerangnya adalah saat dia memadat ketika hendak melakukan Jikukan Ninjutsu, jutsu teleportasi."

Dia melirikku waswas. "Kau paham, Naruto?"

Aku menghentakkan satu kaki. "Anggap saja berada di dekat kuil ini membuat otak bagian analisaku bekerja sepuluh kali lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu tak masalah."

Si Pria Bertopeng menyedot dirinya lagi. Aku mendengus, berusaha untuk tetap membuatnya berubah pikiran untuk kembali ke medan perang atau ia akan merepotkan. Sayangnya seekor naga tidak bisa melempar apapun –karena kedua tanganku telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi sayap.

Eh, bukannya itu mungkin bagus? Tanpa pikir panjang, kukepakkan kedua sayapku kuat-kuat dan kucondongkan kepala dan leherku ke belakang, membuat angin ribut yang merengsek ke depan dan menggagalkan aksi si Pria Bertopeng. Sayangnya, ia melakukannya lagi, dan sekarang mengeluarkan batangan besi-besi raksasa seperti paku yang dipipihkan, melesat ke arahku.

Aku kembali mengepakkan sayap, kali ini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sampai-sampai elemen anginku ikut andil, membuyarkan udara menjadi jalur-jalur pedang tak kasat mata, membelokkan arah semua senjata itu hingga menancap di tanah sebelum sempat mendekatiku.

"Restu _Paradox_ benar-benar kuat disini," kagum pria itu. "Tapi apa kau sanggup menghadapi ini?"'

Dari tangan kanannya, menjulur sebuah akar yang mengunjam ke tanah. Untuk beberapa detik tidak ada yang terjadi sampai kusadari...dia sedang mengendalikan Juubi...dari jarak _sejauh_ _ini_.

Cahaya merah tua terlihat di kejauhan. Aku yakin seratus persen itu Juubi Dama raksasa berbentuk bulat telur –nyaris benar-benar kerucut. Ditembakkan langsung dari mulut ekor-sepuluh yang berjarak berpuluh-puluh kilometer dari sini. Aku mengerutkan dahi, tapi tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memahami tindakannya.

Dia ingin menghancurkan Kuil Etatheon dengan serangan jarak jauh.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto," Kakashi-sensei menenangkan. Ia memperlihatkan Mangekyo Sharingan-nya. "Aku telah menyimpan cukup chakra...untuk menghilangkan Juubi Dama itu dengan Kamui-ku!"

Sebentuk Juubi Dama terlihat dari kejauhan, meluncur seperti misil roket bertenaga beberapa megaton, menderu membelah udara, siap menghancurkan daratan sekitar menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Kakashi-sensei memfokuskan pengelihatan matanya. Seluruh dunia kini tampak kabur, tersedot ke dalam lubang antardimensi yang berusaha menghilangkan Juubi Dama sebelum dia menghancurkan target. Awalnya memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesuksesan dan tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum benda pembuat masalah itu hilang, namun...

...jutsu Kamui langsung berhenti bereaksi dan Juubi Dama tetap meluncur, hanya dengan kecepatan dua kali lebih lambat.

"B-bagaimana?!" Protesku. "Kakashi-sensei, apa yang barusan?"

Kakashi-sensei menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak yakin..." keluhnya. "Ini aneh. Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Kamui sebelumnya."

"Hohoho," tawa Pria Bertopeng itu santai, "sungguh sangat percaya diri."

Tidak ada waktu. Aku terbang setinggi mungkin ke angkasa, berada segaris lurus horizontal dengan Juubi Dama. Kuubah tubuhku menjadi manusia bersayap dan bertanduk, dan segera kulempar sebilah _Hiraishin Kunai_. Tidak sulit mengenai benda sebesar itu, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat. Aku melakukan _handseal_ dua kali lipat daripada saat melakukan hal yang sama dengan sinar radioaktif _Zechuan_ di Sunagakure.

"Enyahlah!" Bentakku keras-keras, menyilangkan satu Hiraishin Kunai melintang diantara kedua telapak tanganku yang membuka ke depan. Memindahkannya ke...pengirimnya kembali.

BUUMM ! ! !

Aku tersenyum puas, hanya untuk tiga detik sebelum seluruh tubuhku terasa kesemutan sampai tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan di udara. Aku meluncur bebas ke tanah, tapi Kakashi-sensei dengan sigap menangkapku. Kedua sayap dan tandukku pudar. Jutsu pemindahan dengan materi sebesar dan sepadat itu pasti memakan chakra yang tidak sedikit. Aku ngos-ngosan.

"Kerja yang sangat bagus," puji guruku sambil tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya.

Menyadari ada yang tidak beres, aku menangkap bahu Kakashi-sensei dan membantingnya ke sisi kiriku dalam keadaan rebah, tepat sebelum si Pria Bertopeng itu menghunus sebatang besi berwarna abu-abu gelap, yang entah mencuat keluar dari mana, muncul begitu saja dari balik lengan bajunya yang longgar.

"Batang besi Rinnegan," sumbarnya. "Sentuh, maka akan mengacaukan pengelihatan. Tusuk, maka akan mengacaukan aliran chakra untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar. Satu saja sudah cukup untuk membawa maut," pamernya sambil memperpanjang tongkat besinya dan menyerang. Aku merengsek maju dan membentuk sebuah Rasengan.

Ini tidak bakal cukup, aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Aku harus mencampurkan Rasengan ini dan membuat varian baru, tapi apa?

Seluruh elemen rasanya ada dalam diriku sekarang. Yang harus dilakukan hanya...memikirkan, dan menggabungkannya. Hanya itu!

Rasenganku membesar. Anginnya bertambah kuat disertai aura abu-abu yang menjalar-jalar seperti awan. Bagian tengahnya, anehnya, malah berlubang, tapi aku tidak begitu terkejut. Beberapa kilatan kecil serupa kejutan listrik dadakan menghiasi pinggiran jutsu baru ini. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan terus menyerang.

"Satu sentuhan!" Seru pria itu. "Dan kau akan kehilangan kemampuanmu memanipulasi Rasengan bodohmu itu."

Begitu dia mengatakan itu, kakiku serasa dipasangi barbel sepuluh kilogram. Punggungku seperti ditimpa anak badak. Pasti ini ulah Haumea. Petir menyambar-nyambar diatas kepalaku, bersiap menghanguskanku jadi resep manusia bakar yang gagal jika tidak mengenai manusia sok misterius yang terus mengoceh tanpa arti ini.

Masa bodoh. Aku menghentakkan kaki sekuat tenaga hingga gravitasi tambahan buatan Haumea terlepas, melayang di udara dan menghunjamkan Rasengan-ku ke Pria Bertopeng.

Tembus.

Untungnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Segera sebelum Rasengan-ku menyentuh tanah, aku berbalik dan mendarat dengan kaki lebih dulu, kemudian melompat ke luar jangkauan lawan. Ia berbalik dengan gesit dan menembakkan beberapa bilah besi tabung. Aku menghindari semuanya, dan dia lantas melempar _kunai_ peledak.

Untuk sementara, Kakashi-sensei hanya bisa jadi penonton ketika dia menyaksikanku menjeblak keluar dari tanah –jurus tipuan dasar, dan mengulurkan tangan kananku seolah ingin menghantamkan Rasengan. Daripada itu, aku memilih melempar _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku hingga menembus kepalanya, dan begitu kami nyaris bersentuhan, begitu besi tabungnya nyaris menusukku, begitu _Hiraishin Kunai_ itu lolos dari jangkauan tubuhnya yang tembus...

...aku men-teleportasi diriku secepat mungkin ke kunai barusan, dan langsung menyerangnya ke punggung.

"破裏大螺旋丸 !"

_**Namikaze Rasengan**_

(Rasengan Badai)

DAAASSSHHH ! ! !

.

Bebatuan berhamburan ke udara. Debu mengepul. Lawanku kini terkapar telungkup di tanah dengan punggung robek. Serangan dengan taktik istimewa khas Naruto berhasil! (Tidak apalah sombong sedikit, kan?). Aku mendarat dengan sempurna sambil terengah-engah, tapi tidak akan kusia-siakan momen ini untuk melepas topengnya. Sebelum aku melakukannya, ia sudah bangkit dan menghindar.

"Sudah enam belas tahun sejak aku merasakan jutsu itu," desisnya. "Kau lumayan juga, _Draco__P_."

"'Lumayan' tidak cukup hebat untuk menggambarkannya," koreksi Kakashi-sensei, yang membuat hidungku kembang-kempis.

Pria itu melakukan _handseal_. Aku mengambil kuda-kuda. Gerakan ini sudah kuperkirakan.

_SLASH !_

Aku berada tepat di belakangnya dalam satu kedipan mata, dan langsung menghantamkan sebuah Rasengan utuh...tepat ke topengnya yang tidak terlindungi.

"Siapa..."

"...sebenarnya..."

"...KAU?!"

.

.

PRANG

.

.

Topeng itu hancur berkeping-keping begitu digerinda bola elemen angin itu. Ia jatuh tersungkur ke belakang, dan sekarang tidak ada lagi tabir yang menghalangi kami melihat wajahnya. Kami akan segera mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya...

.

.

.

BEGITU ASAP menghilang, wajah Kakashi-sensei-lah yang pertama berubah. Ia mundur tiga langkah, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran. Aku hanya mematung di tempat. Yah...aku memang tidak mengenali siapa wajah ini, tapi menurut perkiraanku dia ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi-sensei. Seperti semacam teman lama, mungkin?

"K..k-kau..." ucap Kakashi-sensei terputus-putus. "Bagaimana-bisa-kau...?"

.

Biasanya, kalau ada laki-laki misterius yang menutupi wajahnya, itu bisa jadi tiga sebab: sebab pertama, dia adalah buronan internasional, sebab kedua, wajahnya begitu tampan –atau cantik- sehingga akan menimbulkan efek fangirling pada makhluk wanita terdekat, dan sebab yang ketiga, wajahnya terlalu jelek atau ada kekurangan besar di wajahnya itu. Dan yang kujumpai mungkin adalah alasan pertama...yang digabung dengan alasan yang ketiga.

Pria ini seakan memiliki dua wajah berbeda yang dipaksa bergabung jadi satu di tengah-tengahnya. Kedua mata Sharingan-nya membelalak aneh. Sisi wajah bagian kanannya berkerut-kerut dan seolah seperti terbuat dari kayu yang lembek, padahal sisi wajah sebelah kirinya tampak normal-normal saja. Rambutnya hitam pendek dengan gaya yang agak-agak mirip gaya rambutku, hanya saja lebih rebah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan cemberut khas derita. Aku meneguk ludah.

"Kakashi-sensei," panggilku. "Siapa dia?"

.

.

"Uchiha Obito," Kakashi-sensei akhirnya menjawab setelah semenit penuh terdiam. "O-obito..."

"Ha," pria bernama Obito itu memotong ucapan. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ada yang memanggilku dengan nama itu."

Suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya. Suara ini lebih pedih –menyimpan rasa sakit, dan lebih sinis, seolah Kakashi-sensei adalah _Dracovetth_ paling payah di bumi. Aku mengertakkan gigi kesal, tapi tetap berusaha menahan diri.

"Bu-bukannya...kau...sudah..."

"_Mati?_" Tabrak Obito sarkastik. Ia menatap langit, memejamkan mata, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak layaknya penjahat terjahat. "Argumen yang amat sangat menyedihkan!" Gelegarnya. "Kau masih kuizinkan memanggilku dengan nama itu. Itu tidak penting bagiku," imbuhnya.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Tanyaku, menyerobot.

"Dia teman sekelasku di akademi dulu," Kakashi-sensei menjawab tersendat-sendat. "Kami semua...mengira...dia telah tewas saat Perang Dunia Naga Ketiga di Iwagakure...tapi..."

"...kalau memang kau selamat, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke desa?"

"Tidak relevan apakah aku benar-benar selamat atau tidak," jawab Obito tak acuh. "Tapi jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya..."

"...itu karena..."

"...kau telah membiarkan..."

"...Rin..."

"..._mati_..."

.

.

Keringat dingin mengaliri sekujur tubuh Kakashi-sensei. Kedua matanya membelalak. Aku menyadari kami sudah memasuki topik yang peka dari dua orang bermata Sharingan ini. Alangkah baiknya kalau aku tetap diam dan tidak ikut campur, untuk sementara ini, setidaknya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah itu, Kakashi?" Ledek Obito.

"Kau...tidak menyalahkanku, kan?" Balas Kakashi-sensei tergagap.

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan apabila mengkritik kenyataan konyol itu pada saat ini? Aku tidak tertarik pada urusan di dunia yang akan segera tidak ada lagi.." katanya sambil menerawang jauh ke langit gelap, menyaksikan bulan yang masih terus menghalangi sinar sang surya.

.

.

.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Teriakku. "Aku tidak tahu apa urusanmu dengan orang ini, tapi tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih! Kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang waktunya menghentikan orang ini lebih dulu!" Sentakku.

"Dia benar," mendadak Sasuke mendarat tepat di sebelahku, membuatku terperanjat. "Kakashi-san, sekarang saatnya mengesampingkan segala urusan pribadi dan melihat jauh ke depan," cetusnya. "Bagaimanapun kita harus mengalahkannya. Nasib dunia dipertaruhkan dalam pertarungan kita bertiga kali ini."

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. Sasuke melanjutkan. "Saat ini setidaknya, selain Juubi, terdeteksi tiga musuh superior dari markas: Madara, Obito yang ada di depan kita, dan satu sosok misterius di Gurun Shii Woong, dimana kelima Kage dan Jendral Mifune bertarung berusaha mengalahkannya. Kita akan memberesi ini dulu disini dan kemudian beralih untuk menginjak-injak Juubi," bongkarnya panjang lebar.

Alis Obito mengernyit mendengar 'sosok misterius'. Ia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap mengayunkan kipasnya, tapi dia hanya menyarungkannya lagi ke punggungnya. "Terserah apa kata kalian semua. Pokoknya, segala realita akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Ingatlah...dimana ada cahaya, pasti ada bayangan. Selagi ada konsep pemenang, akan ada pecundang. Rasa sakit dan benci lahir untuk melindungi cinta dan kasih. Tapi sebentar lagi...hanya pemenang-lah yang ada di dunia! Hanya akan ada cahaya, hanya akan ada kebahagiaan..."

"DALAM MIMPI!" Potongku tak sabar. Obito terkekeh jahat, kemudian mengeluarkan besi-besi berbentuk tombak dari dimensi lain, tapi aku segera berubah menjadi naga dan menangkis semuanya dengan apapun yang kupunya. Logam berdencang saat bertubrukan dengan logam, semua batang besi tersebut jatuh ke tanah tanpa melukai siapa-siapa. Aku mengibas sayap dan menyembur untuk menghasilkan kerusakan ganda, tapi Obito menghindari semuanya. Oke, aku lupa kalau dia bisa menembus apapun!

"為火: 素光燃焼器 !"

_**Katon: Bakunenshoki**_

(Elemen Api: Ledakan Pembakar)

Gulungan api berbentuk silinder, mirip puluhan barel bensin yang dengan sengaja disulut obor dan berubah menjadi tangki api yang menghanguskan apapun dengan bau tak sedap, menggelinding ke arah kami, memanggang rumput dan bebatuan seperti api menyambar kertas kering. Aku mengenyahkan fakta tentang seberapa panas bahan bakar jika tersulut betulan, dan terus berdebum maju dengan cakar-cakarku. Emas, perak, dan perunggu di bagian luar tubuhku tidak terpengaruh apa-apa selain lebih mengkilap seperti baru diamplas.

Aku menerjang dan menerkam dan menendang dan menebas, tapi Obito dengan gesit menghindari semuanya. Ia terbang ke udara, meluncurkan besi-besi mematikan seperti peluru kendali tanpa hulu ledak, tapi aku menghalau semuanya juga. Tidak masalah meskipun segala macam perhiasan berharga yang menyusun tubuhku tergores-gores, yang penting aku bisa menangkapnya.

Api menyembur. Obito melompat tinggi ke udara dan nyaris menyembur juga ketika sekelebat bayangan menyambarnya dari udara, mengoyak punggungnya hingga kipasnya terlepas dan dia jatuh kembali ke tanah.

"Kurama," kataku. "Kau terlalu bersemangat."

Begitu mendarat, Kurama geleng-geleng kepala. "Mestinya kau bilang padaku kalau kau bisa berubah menjadi setumpuk naga perhiasan yang bisa bergerak juga seperti Oedipus, Naruto!" Kagumnya. "Nah, kugamparkan satu kali untukmu. Sekarang...empat lawan satu," katanya sambil meregangkan sayap dan leher. Aneh juga, beraksi bersama nagaku sendiri dalam wujud naga. Dua naga dan dua manusia melawan satu...manusia, barangkali.

Obito mendecih. "Dunia yang menyedihkan ini sudah tidak ada harganya," cetusnya dengan sikap egois plus sinisnya yang biasa. "Penuh dengan penderitaan! Semakin lama kalian hidup, kalian akan menyadari bahwa yang tersisa di dunia ini hanyalah rasa sakit, kepedihan, penderitaan, dan kegagalan!"

Begitu tiba di pengujung kalimatnya, ia melemparkan rantai-rantai beraura merah yang agak mirip dengan rantai yang memblokade kekuatan Etatheon sebelumnya yang keluar dari Gedomazou. Aku dan Kurama bersiap membawa Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei untuk menghindar sekaligus serangan lebih lanjut, tapi...

.

BRAKK ! ! !

Secercah cahaya dengan kecepatan luar biasa seperti meteor kecil jatuh begitu saja dari langit, menebas rantai-rantai itu hingga putus dan terbuyar seperti debu, dan kemudian menjejakkan kaki di dekat kami berempat.

.

.

.

.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang bersenang-senang disini,..."

"...Obito."

Jantungku berdebar. Suara itu...rasanya aku tidak asing! Bahkan belum lama aku mendengarnya! Aku berkonsentrasi pada kedua telingaku, memastikan aku tidak salah dengar.

Begitu kepulan asap menghilang, yang kulihat ialah sosok yang tertutup dari ujung rambut kepala hingga ujung kaki, tertutup sepenuhnya dengan pakaian serba hitam dan dekorasi kematian. Beberapa bercak merah tua yang samar dan sedikit, menghasi beberapa bagian pakaiannya. Darah kering, mungkin? Sosok itu menyandang pedang di pinggang kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya menggantung bebas.

Sosok itu menatap kami nanar dengan mata berpendar cahaya kuning keemasan. Ia lantas melepas semua yang menutupi kepalanya satu persatu.

Aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak setiap satu penutup kepala melayang jatuh ke tanah.

Rambut pirang panjang bergelombang...

Kulit putih dengan wajah lonjong dan dagu lancip...

Mata emas itu...?

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 23 selesai !

Okey, Naruto telah bertemu dengan Keturunan Ketiga Horus dan Haumea, Laramidia Pinarralla, yang menjelaskan sedikit soal sumber teror baru dibalik Perang Dunia Naga Keempat! Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Sungguhkah Naruto dkk akan melawan Obito? Lantas bagaimana kelanjutan pertarungan aliansi dan Madara? Tiga musuh terkuat telah bersatu...dan Ardhalea sudah tidak eksis lagi. Akankah mereka menang?

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini ! Pokoknya ditengah-tengah kesibukan, akan saya usahakan update dan update !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twentyfour :**

"**The Last Apocalypse"**

**See you again in chapter 24 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


	24. Chapter 24: The Last Apocalypse

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 24, readers!

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Dengan ini saya sebagai author menyatakan jadwal baru update: setiap hari Selasa, dua minggu sekali. Tapi bisa mulur sampai hari Rabu atau Kamis jika situasi tidak mendukung. Karenanya, kemakluman Anda semua akan sangat saya hormati, oke?

**Enjoy read chap 24!**

**PERINGATAN: SIAPKAN MATA ANDA! Di bawah, 16.000 words lebih tlah menanti!**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Dua Puluh Empat:

**The Last Apocalypse**

* * *

Aku yakin setiap manusia punya momen ter-luar-biasa sepanjang hidupnya ketika dikejutkan oleh seseorang, dan aku merasa sekarang inilah saatku.

_Aku mengenalinya_. Kecuali kalau itu hanyalah satu dari dua saudari pengkhianat tak berhati nurani itu...

Aku begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa aku telah berubah sepenuhnya kembali menjadi manusia. Kurama melirikku heran, begitu pula Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei. Aku sudah bisa membaca ekspresi aneh mereka, dan Kurama barangkali merasakan chakra luar biasa diatas batas normal makhluk hidup.

Aku menuding sosok baru itu dengan telunjuk kanan sedikit gemetar. "_Laramidia?_"

Dia menatapku intens, kemudian menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," katanya datar. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai bisa membuat pemburu dan penakluk hantu tersakti sekalipun akan kocar-kacir atau malah pingsan di tempat. Dia tertawa kecil.

"Sudah kubilang, _kan_?" Selidiknya sinis. "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Pasti. Dan itu terjadi."

Kurogoh sakuku dan kukeluarkan senjata imitasi itu, Erdeluna, masih dalam bentuk _Hiraishin Kunai_. Menimbang-nimbang. Laramidia yang memberikan ini sendiri padaku dan begitu mempercayaiku. Dia bilang bahwa Madara bukan dalang dibalik semua ini. Kukira awalnya itu pasti Obito, alias Pria Bertopeng, tapi begitu dia muncul, aku mendadak punya pemikiran baru.

"Laramidia," kataku, berusaha sedapat mungkin menahan marah. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

Dia mengedikkan bahu, kemudian berdiri berhadapan denganku, mengabaikan tatapan aneh ketiga temanku. Ia tersenyum kembali, kemudian...mengembangkan sayap. Sayap yang aneh, yang terlihat seperti balung tangan manusia yang berlapis kulit tipis nan liat yang tidak sesuai dengan rangkanya. Sepasang tanduk seperti tanduk antelop tumbuh di kepalanya, dan kuku-kukunya yang sewarna gading menggelap menjadi seperti batu bara.

"Seharusnya aku berterimakasih padamu, tapi mengingat kau sebentar lagi akan mati, kupikir tidak terlalu ada gunanya juga. Memori seseorang tidak dibawa sampai akhir hayat dan itu hanya akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku saja," semburnya pongah.

Aku merekatkan peganganku pada Nunboko no Tsurugi. "Kau...?"

"Dasar payah," ejeknya. "Sudah kuduga kau memang bodoh."

"Jadi itu maksudmu," aku menggeram tanpa memberi kesempatan baginya untuk berkilah. "Pantas saja...pantas saja kau terdengar begitu yakin saat mengatakan kita akan bertemu lagi! Kau memperdayaku agar menggunakan Erdeluna, padahal itu hanyalah pedang bermata dua, kan?!"

Tanpa memberi aba-aba apapun, dia menarik keluar sebilah senjata –sebuah anggar sepanjang satu setengah meter, yang mengejutkanku karena selama aku hidup aku belum pernah bertarung dengan pemain anggar. Aku menepisnya dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi, tapi mata anggar yang begitu ramping dan kecil berhasil menyusup lewat sela-sela tangga pilinan pedangku dan nyaris menusukku jadi sate.

Laramidia menyerang. Kurama, Kakashi-sensei, dan Sasuke refleks melakukan serangan proteksi, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Dia menebas semuanya dan mengabaikan mereka seolah ketiga temanku hanya beberapa ekor nyamuk dan terus menerjang, menumbuhkan besi-besi raksasa dari tanah yang setiap ujungnya disisipi cairan kuning aneh, racun, barangkali. Aku sukses menghindari semuanya tapi kemudian dia memerangkapku dengan elemen kayu.

Aku menghunus Erdeluna, berusaha mengubahnya menjadi pedang api, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Aku menatap Laramidia curiga.

"Heh," ucapnya pendek, "mengesankan kau belum mati."

Baiklah, ini mulai membingungkan sekarang, tapi aku melirik Kurama dan dia mengangguk. Apa katanya waktu itu?

"_Jangan sampai menggunakan Kagebunshin atau Kawarimi no Jutsu ketika kau terikat dengan senjata itu, Naruto! Akibatnya akan fatal! Senjata itu sudah meresonansikan chakranya sendiri dengan chakra-mu! Daya hidupnya tersambung padamu! Jika kau menggunakan tubuh pengganti –lebih-lebih bunshin, senjata itu akan over! Kekuatannya akan menjadi begitu besar sehingga alih-alih melakukan serangan super ke musuh, itu akan meruntuhkan dirimu sendiri! Kau akan termakan oleh chakramu sendiri, runtuh ke dalam dan –_BUM_! Kau akan _KABOOOMMM_ seperti bintang meledak!"_

Erdeluna terasa jauh lebih berat di tanganku. Apa mungkin senjata ini...?

Laramidia membuka tangan kirinya. Erdeluna melayang lepas dari tanganku begitu saja dan sekarang beralih ke tangannya.

"Kukira kau akan cepat-cepat menggunakan Kagebunshin," gerutunya, "pasti seru sekali melihat reaksi kalian ketika senjata ini merespon. Sayangnya..." dia melirik Kurama. "Yah. Tidak semua rencana bisa berjalan semulus yang kuperkirakan. Selalu saja ada variabel pengganggu dalam eksperimen-eksperimen yang ada...meskipun ada banyak variabel terkontrol yang sudah benar-benar tegap."

"Laramidia!" Teriakku dalam sela-sela belitan Mokuton. "Kau ini...sebenarnya...SIAPA?!"

Chakra oranye menguar keluar, tapi percuma. Elemen kayu bisa mengatasi bahkan chakra _Etatheon_. Aku mulai melemas.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Ledeknya. "Kau begitu lugu dan polos...Uzumaki muda. Kau masih naif dan begitu gampang dipengaruhi. Begitu rapuh, rentan, dan sensitif...kau bahkan meledak-ledak pada Deavvara –walaupun untuk waktu yang tidak lama, begitu menyadari Ardhalea telah mati."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kau...mengetahui...semuanya?"

Laramidia mendecih. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang mati-matian berusaha mempengaruhimu langsung dari kepalamu agar kau tidak mempercayai Deavvara sedetik pun?"

Tubuhku menegang. Pantas saja aku merasa sudah pernah mendengar suaranya sebelumnya.

"KAU!" Aku menunjuk tepat ke mukanya. "Kau...adalah suara aneh yang bergema di kepalaku saat Deavvara menitahkan _Etatheon_ untuk bersatu, ya kan?!" Bentakku. "Kau mencoba mempengaruhiku!"

Dia mengangguk sekali. "Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

Aku mencoba peruntunganku di dekat Kui Etatheon, dan setidaknya itu mampu menggores-gores elemen kayu hingga salah satu sulurnya patah. Kupaksakan sayapku terkembang dan menyemburkan api membabi-buta ke segala arah, langsung membubung tinggi ke udara dan bersiap membidik. Satu tembakan bola api ekstra besar akhirnya berhasil mengenainya (jangan samakan dengan realita. Nyatanya, aku mencoba dua belas kali baru bisa berhasil).

Aku mendarat dengan suara berdebum, mendencingkan cakar-cakar kakiku.

"Seharusnya kau pertimbangkan wujud 'naga'mu dalam pertarungan kali ini, bodoh," balasku. "Berani-beraninya menentangku dalam wujud manusia!"

Aku merasa menyesal sudah berkata begitu.

.

.

Laramidia menyeringai jahat, terlalu lebar sampai-sampai bibirnya tertarik ke belakang pipinya, dan rambut pirangnya yang panjang segera berubah menjadi abu-abu. Lehernya memanjang dan lapisan zirah tumbuh di bagian atas dan bawahnya. Kedua kaki dan kedua tangan berubah menjadi dua kaki –yang sedikit sulit kuinterpretasikan bentuknya karena kelihatannya sangat aneh.

Kepalanya mirip kepala kuda yang dipendekkan, dengan dagu ditumbuhi sepasang gading yang melengkung ke belakang seperti beliung. Tanduk berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik tumbuh di hidungnya, dan dua pasang lagi di kepala atas bagian belakangnya. Gading yang lain mencuat keluar melengkung ke atas di bagian rahang bawah bagian belakangnya, dan dadanya terbelah menjadi semacam mulut bergigi tajam dengan bibir aneh –yang kurasa seharusnya tidak ada disitu.

Kalau kau pikir aku sudah terbiasa dengan anatomi aneh setelah Ananta Shesha dan Juubi, kurasa naga yang satu ini akan membuat Juubi pada tahap kedua sekalipun akan tampak sangat normal. Kedua kaki depan naga ini tidak simetris samasekali, kaki depan kanannya kurus dan berujung pada lima jari seperti jari manusia yang ditumbuhi kuku superpanjang, bukan cakar. Kaki depan kirinya lebih kekar dan berujung pada tiga cakar melengkung berwarna batu bara, dengan bahkan dua ekor ular yang mendesis di pergelangan kakinya.

Yang lebih aneh lagi, kedua sayap di punggungnya juga tidak simetris samasekali –sayap kirinya adalah sayap kulit berujung duri seperti kebanyakan naga, tapi sayap kanannya seperti sayap burung nasar. Kaki belakang kanannya seperti kaki singa dengan enam sulur berduri tumbuh di pergelangannya, sedangkan kaki belakang kirinya lebih mirip kaki kuda bercakar. Ekornya yang panjang berujung pada semacam sengat berkait seperti tongkat listrik. Aku merasa aku sedang menatap makhluk yang sangat tua dan kuno, lebih tua daripada seluruh spesies naga yang ada, ketika bentuk-bentuk belum sepenuhnya ditentukan.

Laramidia menjilat bibir. "Nah. Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Apa saja yang bisa dimakan, akan dengan senang hati kulahap."

Aku meringis. "Wow. Padahal, menu kali ini akan membunuhmu," gertakku. Aku mengembangkan dada dan menghembuskan api –lebih besar dan lebih cepat, lebih panas dan lebih lebar daripada api manapun yang pernah kusemburkan, dan Laramidia membalas.

Dia mengeluarkan api berwarna merah gelap, lebih menyerupai tanah lempung yang kejatuhan pewarna makanan daripada api, tapi itu pasti sangat panas sampai-sampai rerumputan dan bebatuan di sekitar lokasi benturan menguap, bersatu dengan udara bebas dan buyar entah kemana. Kuputuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko. Aku melempar diri ke belakang setelah satu sentakan bola api –yang entah bagaimana berhasil menghembus mengenai tubuhnya.

Kurama menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Aku menggeleng. "Terlalu kuat," bisikku. "Walaupun kita berdua menyatukan api, masih mustahil melawan semburan tunggalnya."

"TENTU-SAJA!" Seru Laramidia. Kulihat sekujur tubuhnya tanpa bekas luka gosong sedikitpun, walau aku cukup yakin apiku dapat melelehkan sebuah kompor gas. "Aku salah satu penyembur paling tua di planet! Cuma keturunan ketiga, tapi apa bedanya?" Protesnya.

Ia menerkam.

Kurama menghadang dengan cakar di tangan, tapi Laramidia menggaetnya dengan ujung ekor, memutar Wivere itu beberapa kali di udara seperti cakram lantas kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Sasuke merengsek maju dengan listrik menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkan Susano'o berlapis petir. Laramidia menghindari tinjuan pertama dan memegang kerangka Susano'o Sasuke dengan kedua sayapnya, lalu membantingnya di tanah sampai bebatuan pecah. Ia beralih padaku.

TRANG!

Kami berdua berguling-guling mengacaukan padang rumput, saling baku hajar satu sama lain, walau sepertinya aku bakal kalah. Belum apa-apa dia berhasil menanggalkan satu gigi titaniumku dan memegang tanduk hidungku, lalu membantingku ke tanah dan disusul satu sengatan keras di perut yang menggores logam pelindungku dan membantingku lagi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Aku meringis marah. Tidak, aku tidak berusaha sejauh ini untuk ini! Aku bangkit dan meraung, tapi di penghujung Laramidia memukul kepalaku dengan ujung ekornya, membuatku limbung dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Ia mencincang ke depan dan aku menghindar, tapi ekornya segera membelit pohon barusan dan mencabutnya, mengayunkannya padaku. Kugigit pohon itu dan kupatahkan jadi dua, tapi dibaliknya naga bengis itu menyemburkan apinya.

Panas tak terkira langsung menyerang leher dan dadaku, seperti seolah disiram seember lava gunung berapi aktif. Seluruh napasku rasanya menguap ke udara, jantung dan paru-paruku larut dalam hawa api. Armor dada dan leherku penyok dan setengah meleleh.

"Berdirilah, Pahlawan Muda," desis Laramidia datar. "Aku tidak berlatih empat ribu tahun hanya untuk menghadapi bocah ingusan, bodoh, dan lemah sepertimu! Aku selalu mengira pengendara sejati _Draco P_ adalah manusia yang kerennya bukan main, tapi yang kujumpai disini cuma...blonde Uzumaki cerewet yang hanya mengandalkan teman."

Aku bangkit. "Kau...benar-benar tahu segalanya soal ramalan itu?"

"Iya, bodoh," cetusnya kesal. "Horus dan Haumea, atau kalau kau mau aku menyebut mereka orangtuaku, mereka merahasiakannya dariku. Tapi rahasia tidak bisa dipendam selamanya. Itu akhirnya tersingkap, dan aku mengetahuinya. Ramalan itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa Yang Besar adalah Kaum Naga Kolosal, dan Yang Wibawa adalah Naga Gatpura, alias kakak-kakakku. Yang Tunggal. Aku memikirkannya selama berpuluh tahun, dan meyakini bahwa itu pasti keturunan ketiga, tapi masih ada kakakku Niaka dan adikku Hi'iaka. Jadi..."

Gigiku bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Kau...membunuh mereka? Kau memalsukan kisahmu padaku?! Kau bilang kau-lah yang jadi korban mereka berdua!"

"Hah! Aku tidak selugu itu. Kubunuh Hi'iaka saat usianya masih lima puluhan tahun, sedang sendirian dan tidur. Niaka mengetahuinya beberapa jam kemudian, setelah yang tersisa tinggal tulang belulang dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terlalu liat untuk mengisi perut, dan dia menanyaiku. Aku mengelak, tapi dia mendesak. Dan? Akhirnya kuberitahu dia sejujur-jujurnya dan dia marah besar. Kami berduel seru selama beberapa menit, dan aku menang. Kubuang mayatnya dalam bentuk naga setelah kucerai-beraikan jadi sepuluh potong, ke berbagai penjuru dunia berbeda..."

"Kau memakan adikmu sendiri," potongku geram. "Dan memutilasi kakakmu sendiri! Mengkhianati kedua orangtuamu dan saudara-saudaramu hanya untuk sebuah kekuasaan! Kau monster!" Tudingku.

"Kau tidak mengerti," balasnya. "Ada berbagai hal di dunia ini yang tidak dapat dipahami dengan satu-dua kali kilasan. Aku telah mengalami dan mendapati jutaan kejadian berbeda, dan...semua itu tidak begitu berarti bagiku."

"Tapi kenapa?" Aku membantah. "Jika kematianmu hanyalah palsu dan kau masih hidup sampai sekarang ini...kenapa kau tidak berpihak pada kedua orangtuamu. Pada dunia? Itu akan jauh-jauh-jauh lebih berarti daripada memihak dirimu sendiri, Laramidia Pinarralla!" Sentakku.

Dia mencibir. "Pertama kalinya memanggil nama lengkapku dengan benar," sungutnya, "kuberi kau apresiasi atas itu. Selebihnya..." ia menggoreskan kuku-kukunya. "Kita selesaikan sampai titik darah terakhir."

Kami menyerang.

.

.

BUTUH WAKTU SERIBU TAHUN latihan bagiku untuk menyamai kemampuan bertarung Laramidia –setidaknya itu yang kupikirkan. Dia dengan gampang menangkis semua seranganku dan membalasnya dengan serangan yang berpuluh kali lebih kuat daripada seranganku. Rasanya seperti melawan puluhan naga raksasa sekaligus. Gerakan-gerakannya berbeda ketimbang naga-naga lain yang pernah kulawan, sulit bahkan mustahil diprediksi. Kuperkirakan dia menggunakan gaya bertarung model kuno agar aku tidak bisa membacanya. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang bisa.

"Sasuke!" Seruku. Dia mengangguk dan melompat ke punggungku begitu ada kesempatan.

"Emas dan perak adalah konduktor listrik yang baik," ujarnya. Ia mengeluarkan Chidori, dan menusukkannya ke punggungku. Seluruh tubuhku kini dialiri listrik seperti awan badai, dan sukses menyengat Laramidia beberapa kali walau untuk jarak menengah.

Musuhku kini mengubah tubuhnya menjadi wujud manusia –setengah naga lagi. Aku turut mengubah wujudku kembali menjadi manusia. Dia menghunus anggarnya, aku menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi. Pertarungan sengit tak terelakkan. Aku untung-untungan berusaha mati-matian mematahkan anggar Laramidia, tapi senjata itu berbeda dari senjata lain yang kukenal –dia hanya punya satu titik tajam, yaitu tepat di ujungnya. Tepiannya berbentuk silinder tipis tapi sangat kuat, dan pelindung berbentuk mangkuk itu jelas-jelas membantunya. Ditambah bentuknya yang begitu aerodinamis menembus udara, melubangi tanah dengan begitu gampang hingga membuatku mulai kewalahan. Nunboko no Tsurugi berukuran jauh lebih besar dan pasti tiga atau empat kali lebih berat.

TRANG!

Aku berbalik dan melakukan _handseal_. Air membeludak membanjiri tanah, Laramidia menghalaunya dengan dinding batu. Aku melakukan Kagebunshin, sekarang jumlahnya puluhan, dan semuanya terarah. Nunboko no Tsurugi berlipat ganda. Sekarang saatnya melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi tanpa memberi celah, sedikitpun!

"Gempur dia!" Pekik salah satu bunshinku. Kontan belasan Rasengan berukuran sebesar bola basket terbentuk, menghunjam ramai-ramai ke satu target. Tinju-tinju batu granit dan bola-bola api serta tebasan angin, petir, dan air turut membantu.

"Kau tidak mengerti," sanggah Laramidia. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Ia mengangkat anggarnya tinggi-tinggi. Pusaran topan bergelantung ribuan meter diatasnya, memancarkan cahaya biru kehijauan beraroma jahat yang kental. Anggar itu memanjang dan diameternya makin besar, tapi tetap berbentuk anggar. Piringan pelindungnya yang berbentuk setengah bola mendadak ditimbuli ukiran ular bersisik yang melingkar –sampai kepalanya menggigit ekornya sendiri. Aku mengenali simbol itu –entah darimana.

_Jőrmungandr_. _The Midgard Serpent_. Lambang dari...Kaum Naga Kolosal.

Kuperhatikan bagian gagangnya, dan itu tepat seperti yang kuperkirakan. Gagangnya membelok-belok seperti aliran air, dan ukiran sisik timbul berwarna emas mulai tampak. Itu bentuk umum dari Naga Gatpura. Bilah anggarnya yang seperti tusuk gigi pembawa maut itu tetap sama. Panjangnya sekarang sekitar satu setengah meter, dengan warna abu-abu mengkilap dan ujung lebih tajam dari seratus jarum.

Ia menancapkan anggarnya ke tanah.

Dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, aku menyadari bahwa membandingkan kekuatanku yang sekarang dengan kekuatan Laramidia yang sekarang tidak beda dengan membandingkan seekor _Manidens_ dengan seekor _Wyvern_.

DARATAN TUMBUH menjadi tiga tonjolan raksasa, masing-masing tingginya setengah kilometer, dan langsung memuntahkan ribuan ton lava, debu, abu, lapili, bebatuan, dan bom vulkanis ratusan meter ke udara. Tanah yang kami pijak –dalam radius kira-kira sepuluh kilometer, terpecah-pecah oleh sungai lava pijar yang mendadak muncul entah dari mana, membuat daratan jadi terlihat seperti kepingan sereal yang mengambang diatas susu merah kental bersuhu dua belas kali lipat air mendidih.

SEDIKITNYA tiga puluh petir menyambar di udara setiap detik, masing-masing mencapai tanah dan menggosongkan apapun yang disentuhnya. Iringan meteor yang berpijar meluncur menuju bumi, berlusin-lusin jumlahnya. Ukurannya bervariasi mulai dari sebesar kerikil sampai sebesar bus. Kombinasi ini mendidihkan suhu langit hingga melonjak dua puluh derajat, membuat orang paling tahan panas pun merasa gerah.

Banjir yang kubuat segera mendidih, meluncur dan menguap saat bertabrakan dengan lava yang jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak. Seluruh bunshin yang kubuat langsung diratakan dengan serangkaian amukan alam katastrofik yang dibuatnya barusan.

Herannya (atau mungkin bodohnya) aku terus maju. Dengan satu Rasenshuriken di tangan dan kawalan dua bunshin, merengesek mengabaikan lava, petir, dan meteor. Aku melempar jutsu kelas-S itu sekuat tenaga, berharap setidaknya menggores lengannya.

Tapi itu harapan yang benar-benar terlalu berlebihan. Laramidia menusuk inti Rasenshuriken yang pinggiran pisau anginnya nyaris menggilas hidungnya dengan ujung anggarnya, menyerap jutsu angin itu dari intisarinya beserta chakranya hingga lenyap tak bersisa.

"Hanya ini saja?" Ejeknya. "Kurasa aku akan selesaikan ini sekarang."

Ia melirik Obito. "Mari kita berpindah ke tempat yang lebih seru. Kita hancurkan bangunan kuno ini setelah kita dapatkan bulan."

Obito mengangguk. Ia memegang sayap kanan Laramidia dan mulai melakukan Jikukan Ninjutsu. Terlalu cepat sampai aku tidak bisa melempar apa-apa. Mereka berdua raib begitu saja dari tempat ini, tapi tidak mustahil mengetahui tempat mana yang akan jadi tujuan mereka berikutnya. Pasukan Aliansi di arena pertarungan Juubi dan Madara. Sisa Tim Paradox ada disana, dan aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menangani satu makhluk hidup yang mampu membinasakan sebuah pulau dalam hitungan menit.

"Bagus," gerutu Sasuke. "Bagus sekali. Sekarang bagaimana cara kita ke medan perang? Kita bahkan tidak bisa mendekati Laramidia."

"Jangan khawatir soal jarak," dengusku. "Aku telah menancapkan satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ di medan perang. Kita akan kesana dalam sekejap dan melawan putri ketiga Horus dan Haumea secara langsung."

.

.

.

* * *

**Battlefield**

Tidak butuh sedetik bagi kami bertiga untuk berpindah lokasi. Seperti yang kuperkirakan, Laramidia kini berdiri berdampingan bersama Obito, Madara, dan...Zetsu Hitam, diatas Juubi –yang telah mencapai bentuk ketiganya. Tidak begitu berbeda dari bentuk yang kedua selain dia kali ini lebih gemuk dan berisi, dan sepuluh ekornya lebih teratur. Dua tangan dan dua kakinya telah tumbuh dengan sempurna, tapi selain itu dia tetap jadi nominasi makhluk terjelek yang pernah ada di Bumi-versi-pengelihatan-Uzumaki-Naruto.

Ketujuh _Etatheon_ sudah berantakan. Mereka terengah-engah, penampilan mereka kusut. Kulit Juubi penuh goresan dan Zetsu hitam sepertinya sudah diserang oleh semacam tebasan hingga menimbulkan bekas memanjang di sisi tubuhnya. Aku kembali berkumpul bersama tim, mencoba memikirkan solusi terbaik menghadapi lima makhluk paling menyebalkan di Alam Semesta.

"Singkatnya," Deavvara memulai pembicaraan sambil memainkan kumis kanannya yang putus setengah. "Kita sudah terpojok."

"Murid akademi kelas satu yang paling bodoh pun bisa mengerti itu," dengus Hermes. "Tapi itu benar."

Pyrus mengangguk. "Demi Eta Cariane, mana yang harus kita hentikan lebih dulu? Madara, pria setengah kayu itu, Laramidia, atau Juubi?" Gusarnya.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Nasib dunia sedang dipertaruhkan kali ini, tapi kami mendapat tekanan bertubi-tubi: Kelima Kage dan Jendral Mifune dikalahkan oleh leluhur dari leluhurnya leluhur bangsa naga, ketujuh _Etatheon_ tersudut, Juubi bangkit, dan Kakashi-sensei terguncang begitu mengetahui si pria bertopeng misterius itu ternyata adalah Uchiha Obito, teman sekelasnya dulu.

Sunyi. Aliansi membisu. Kami benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Ardhalea," aku menggumam sendiri.

"Kalau kau disini..."

.

.

"...apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

.

_Ikut menyerah?_

_Atau kembali berusaha memompa semangat?_

.

.

"Hanya menunggu waktu sampai markas dihancurkan dan Mugen Tsukuyomi terlaksana," desis Styx.

"Itu kalau kita menyerah," sambutku. Semua mata yang ada menatapku. Aku memberanikan diri bicara lagi.

"Kalau kalian menungguku menyerah...kalian akan menungguku _selamanya._ _Paham_?" Gertakku dengan penuh penekanan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau kita ini manusia-manusia dan naga-naga pilihan? Kita bisa sampai sejauh ini. Musuh melangkah lebih jauh. Jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain melangkah lebih jauh lagi?"

Aku membuat podium dengan tanah, berdiri lebih tinggi dari semua orang dan naga –yang semuanya sudah layu.

"Kita terdesak," kataku lantang. "Tapi kita belum menyerah. Kita belum kalah. Dan aku berani mengatakan bahwa kita tidak akan kalah!" Aku mulai membentak-bentak. "NASIB DUNIA ADA DI TANGAN KITA!" Aku mengacungkan Nunboko no Tsurugi tinggi-tinggi. "APA KALIAN MAU MENYERAH BEGITU SAJA?! MENYERAHKAN DUNIA DAN ISINYA YANG BERHARGA INI –YANG TELAH KITA PERJUANGKAN MATI-MATIAN SELAMA INI, PADA IMAJINASI TAK BERUJUNG?!"

Beberapa orang mulai kasak-kusuk. Bisikan dan gumaman mulai terdengar. Kurama mendarat di sampingku dan terkekeh. "Pasti tenggorokanmu sakit selesai memekik-mekik begitu," ujarnya. Aku mengedikkan bahu, hanya berharap semua orang terpengaruh oleh ucapanku. Aku bukan motivator dan rasanya aku tidak menyukainya, tapi...

.

.

"Usaha yang bagus," desis Madara –di belakangku. Pakaian tempurnya sudah berantakan, tapi dia masih sehat-sehat saja. Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi bersanding santai di pinggang kanannya. "Juubi akan berubah ke wujud aslinya beberapa menit lagi. Ketika itu telah terjadi, kalian hanya punya waktu lima belas menit untuk menghentikan proses transformasinya ke bentuk bunga mekarnya. Ketika itu telah terjadi...cahayanya akan terproyeksikan ke Bulan dan akan mengenai seluruh makhluk hidup di planet ini. Kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikanku dengan jangka waktu sesingkat itu, kan?"

Aku menghunus pedangku. "Pertarungan kita tadi belum selesai," tantangku, "aku menang 1-0. Bagaimana kalau kita bereskan sekarang, atau setidaknya buktikan kau mampu bersaing setara denganku, buyut Uchiha?"

Dia tampaknya tidak senang dengan panggilan buyut.

Madara menguarkan Susano'o-nya. Untungnya kali ini cuma sepinggang, tapi dia sepertinya serius. Mau tak mau aku harus bertarung dengannya lagi.

.

TRAK

.

_JLEB_

.

Ternyata itu tak perlu terjadi.

.

Ujung anggar itu mencuat dari dada kiri Madara. Pemiliknya telah menghunusnya dari belakang –menembus barikade Susano'o dengan mudah dan langsung menusuk targetnya tepat sasaran. _Terlalu_ tepat sasaran.

Darah mengalir dari bibir sang Uchiha. Ia terkesiap, menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan patah-patah.

"Ke-napa?" Katanya tersendat. "Ap-a...yang?!"

"Cukup, Uchiha," ujar Laramidia datar. Ia menusukkan anggarnya lebih dalam. Aura Susano'o biru mulai memudar. Aku dan Kurama mematung di tempat. Pengkhianatan antar sesama penjahat? Mestinya ini adegan menarik, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin Laramidia akhirnya memihak padaku. Dia jahat. Aku harus mempertimbangkan seandainya kemungkinan itu ada, mungkin hanya satu persen diantara seratus.

"Apa maksudmu?" Geram Madara. Ia sekarang tidak berdaya, ditusuk seperti sate dari belakang tepat mengenai jantungnya. "Kupikir kita telah bekerjasama..."

"Aku tidak menyebutnya kerjasama," balas Laramidia, "tidak pernah, Tuan Uchiha arogan. Kuyakin kau juga menganggap hal yang sama. Kau tadi mengatakan 'tidak akan bisa menghentikanku' bukan 'tidak akan bisa menghentikan kami', kan? Itu bukti yang cukup kentara bahwa kau menginginkan seluruh dunia ini untuk dirimu sendiri."

Madara mendecih. Tanganku mengepal. Yah, memang sih sewajarnya antarsesama penjahat tidak akan pernah bisa rukun meskipun punya satu tujuan. Banyak yang bisa membuktikan itu.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal rencana ini selagi menyembunyikan dan merahasiakan keberadaan dirimu dari dunia," dikte Madara lirih, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu rencana Tsuki no Me hingga ke akarnya?"

Laramidia tersenyum sinis. Sebentuk tonjolan terlihat di sampingnya dan berangsur berubah menjadi Zetsu Hitam.

Madara membelalak. "Kau...?!"

"Maaf, Madara-sama," ucap Zetsu Hitam dengan nada tak bersalah. "Sayangnya, aku mungkin harus menghilangkan gelar itu darimu sebentar lagi."

"Zetsu Hitam...sebenarnya adalah sebagian dari kumpulan chakra diriku. Aku sengaja membiarkanmu menyimpannya dari dalam tubuhmu hingga kau bertemu Obito...dan sesuai perkiraanku, kau memberikan Zetsu Hitam untuk mendampinginya. Tidak...semua ini berawal dari akarnya."

"Tablet Batu Uchiha di Konohagakure..."

"...sebenarnya..."

"...adalah yang palsu..."

.

.

Aku menegang. Aku yakin Madara juga mengalami hal yang sama. Laramidia menyeringai menang.

"Kecuali beberapa bab, misalnya. Mungkin pasal tentang Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, tidak kuutak-atik. Tapi sisanya, iya. Aku sengaja menulis tentang sebuah super-genjutsu, jurus ilusi kolosal tingkat dunia yang dapat memerangkap tiap orang ke dalam mimpi indah selama-lamanya. Jangan salah, Madara, Naruto. Telah kupelajari ras kalian, ras manusia, secara mendetil mulai jasmani sampai rohani. Kutemukan kelemahan kalian. Nafsu. Cinta. Keinginan. Apapun yang ingin kalian sebut. Kalian semata-mata egois, arogan, mencintai diri sendiri, dan selalu menginginkan lebih. Itulah sifat dasar manusia. Manusia itu buruk. Tidak seperti naga. Kami ada dengan kebijaksanaan, kearifan, keadilan, dan keluhuran..."

"Kami tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Kami mempunyai kekuatan. Manusia hanya peminjam yang tidak bertanggungjawab samasekali. Makhluk yang menyedihkan. Aku memanfaatkan kelemahan besar itu untuk merayu salah satu diantara kalian, untuk mewujudkan rencana dibalik rencana itu. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil menarik minat seorang Uchiha, seseorang dengan chakra luar biasa, kekuatan menakjubkan, dan tekad yang kuat. Itulah kau, Uchiha Madara."

"Kemudian aku memisah diriku, sebagian menjadi Zetsu Hitam. Kuberikan itu padamu, Madara...saat perjumpaan pertama kita, saat aku hanya mewujud menjadi seorang nenek-nenek tua yang sekarat. Kau tetap menyimpannya hingga kau mentransplantasikan sel Hashirama dan membangkitkan Rinnegan, sesuai dengan petunjuk yang kuberikan. Dan kau memberikannya secara tak langsung pada Uchiha Obito...yang meneruskan estafet rencana besarku yang terselubung sampai sekarang."

"Dengan memanfaatkan kalian, dua Uchiha haus kekuasaan, aku berhasil sampai kemari...kekuatan dari pelepasan energi Rantai Laeding dan pelepasan kedua orangtuaku kembali ke dunia, aku berhasil membebaskan diri dari belenggu ketiadaan dan menuju dunia fana dengan wujudku seutuhnya. Kakakku Niaka adalah sumber dari sebagian Kekkei Genkai –Mokuton, Shooton, Hyoton, Shakuton, dan Koton. Adikku Hi'iaka adalah sumber dari sisanya, Ranton, Youton, Meiton, dan Bakuton. Aku sendiri adalah sumber dari lima chakra utama: Suiton, Doton, Katon, Raiton, dan Fuuton. Dengan memakan sebagian atau seluruh tubuh kakak dan adikku, aku dapatkan semuanya dan menggabungkan tiga menjadi Kekkei Touta: Jinton."

"Kukuasai apa yang ada di langit dan bumi, menyamai kekuasaan Horus dan Haumea. Dan sebentar lagi akan kukuasai perasaan seluruh umat manusia, mengantarkan kalian beramai-ramai menuju kebinasaan!"

"CUKUP SUDAH BICARAMU!" Aku menginterupsi, berteriak keras-keras. "Sekarang jelas siapa yang harus kubunuh pertama kali."

Laramidia tertawa jahat. Ia merebut Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi dari Madara dan menusuk perutnya. Sosok Uchiha kelam itu berpendar, tubuhnya membentuk retakan seperti keramik yang diinjak beban yang terlalu berat. Perlahan tubuhnya meluruh menjadi kepingan, dan hilang ditiup angin. _Binasa_.

Aku melongo. Dia selalu kuanggap sebagai manusia terkuat yang pernah kuhadapi, tapi Madara sirna dengan cara yang sangat...tidak etis?

Laramidia menimang-nimang pedang barunya. "Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi. Matahari-bulan. Madara memang pintar. Kalau aku memanipulasi orang lain, belum tentu ada yang sampai seberhasil ini."

Berita baiknya: musuhku berkurang satu. Berita buruknya: Laramidia sekarang berniat membunuhku.

Laramidia menyerang, kini dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi. Membabat habis-habisan ke depan, berusaha melukaiku tiap detik. Sebentar saja aku sudah kewalahan. Dia menyabet ke tanah, membeludakkan batu-batu ke udara. Aku berkelit ke samping kanan dan menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi ke kakinya, tapi dia melompat cukup tinggi dan menebas senjatanya ke arahku. Aku menghindar dengan berjongkok hingga dadaku nyaris menyentuh tanah, kemudian melompat seperti kodok sambil mengayunkan pedang.

Dia menghindar, bersalto dua kali di udara sebelum mendarat dengan mantap ke tanah dan berbalik membuat gerakan meroda dengan pedang di kakinya. Aku menangkisnya dan balas menikam, tapi Laramidia menghindar dengan gampangnya. Ia praktis balas menghunus tapi aku mengunci mata pedangnya di sela-sela lengkungan DNA Nunboko no Tsurugi dan memelintirnya, berharap semoga pedangnya luput dari tangannya.

Tapi tidak. Ia balas memelintirku dan membuatku terbanting ke tanah. Laramidia menghunjamkan pedangnya.

CRAK !

Yang dihalau oleh pedang Susano'o Sasuke. Ia menatapku sinis. "Kau ini memang tidak bisa ditinggal barang hanya lima menit."

Selagi Laramidia belum mengatasi keterkejutannya, Sakura meluncur maju dan meninju pergelangan tangannya, membuat suara _kretak_ seperti tulang patah, tapi dia belum melepaskan pedangnya.

"Gadis kuat," gerutu Laramidia sambil meluruskan pergelangan tangannya. "Ini akan menarik."

Kusadari seluruh Tim Paradox berkumpul di sekelilingku. Laramidia melemaskan leher dan mengeluarkan anggarnya, ancaman dobel bagi kami. "Nah. Ada bagusnya kalau kubunuh teman-temanmu dulu baru kemudian kita bertarung satu lawan satu. Pasti mengasyikkan."

"Tidak untukmu," geram Alis Tebal. "Karena Naruto-kun yang akan menghabisimu!"

Sakura menghunus pedang kristal merah jambunya. Pedang bermata dua simetris yang terbuat dari berlian –lebih keras daripada besi maupun baja. Sasuke mempersiapkan pedang ganda Susano'o-nya. Alis Tebal sendiri memainkan sepasang Soshuuga dengan ukiran naga. Hinata memutar-mutar belati sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter berwarna putih dengan pasangan rantai. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji merancang formasi. Kiba dan Shino beserta jutsu andalan mereka masing-masing.

Pemandangan yang hebat, tapi aku yakin Laramidia lebih dari cakap untuk mematah-matahkan tulang mereka satu-satu. Mereka hanya akan lebur jika memaksakan diri bertarung dengannya. Lagipula, mereka belum melihatnya dalam wujud naga.

Tahu-tahu, pertarungan sudah dimulai. Sasuke yang pertama, merengsek maju dan menghunus sepasang pedangnya dengan kompak. Gerakannya begitu terkendali dan teratur karena Sharingan yang membaca pergerakan lawan. Dia lumayan hebat, bisa mengimbangi kemampuan bertarung Laramidia, hanya karena Doujutsu itu. Sakura menyerang dari belakang, mengincar titik buta si musuh, tapi Laramidia menumbuhkan sepasang sayapnya.

"Hinata!" Sakura berseru. Gadis bermata violet lembut itu meluncur cepat setelah diputar beberapa kali oleh Gatsuga Kiba, tepat menebas salah satu sayap Laramidia dengan Jyuuken belatinya. Selagi Laramidia menggeram marah, Sakura menghunus pedangnya ke leher belakangnya. Kuyakin dia berniat memenggal langsung musuhnya, tapi Sakura hanya berhasil 'memenggal' beberapa puluh helai rambut pirangnya. Laramidia berkelit dari tinju Sakura dan melompat ke atas Susano'o Sasuke, menggaetnya dengan satu tangan dan membantingnya ke tanah.

Tanah meletak terbuka, dan Alis Tebal muncul dengan semangat berapi-api, memukul-mukul dengan Soshuuga, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai target. Atau mungkin itu memang hanya pengalih perhatian. Shino menyerang, mengerahkan ribuan ekor serangga untuk mengganggu konsentrasi lawan dan menyedot chakranya, namun Laramidia mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menampakkan kristal biru bersegi enam di tengahnya.

"Ledakan es!" Aku berseru memperingatkan. "Semua lari!"

Mereka menjauhi Laramidia secepat mungkin, tapi ledakan itu lebih cepat dari dugaanku...dan menjangkau area yang lebih luas.

Bom biru dengan miliaran bubuk berwarna biru tua keperakan meledak dengan Laramidia sebagai pusatnya, mengubah apapun dalam radius lima puluh meter menjadi es. Termasuk teman-temanku. Semuanya.

Hanya Kurama yang ada di sisiku. Aku mematung, padahal aku tidak terkena semburan esnya sedikitpun.

"Ceroboh," ujar Laramidia pendek. "Lihat patung-patung es tidak berguna ini? Mereka akan hancur sebentar lagi, dan jika itu terjadi...nyawa yang ada di dalamya juga ikut hancur. Sekarang kau kan menyadari betapa sia-sianya semua ini, Uzumaki?"

"Tidak," justru Kurama yang menjawab. "Akan kulelehkan kau seperti lilin!"

"Tahu diri sedikit, Wivere," ketus Laramidia. "Aku akan lebih dulu membuatmu dan Wivere betina yang satu lagi di Kuil Etatheon itu jadi patung es."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Demetra ada di Kuil Etatheon? Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatnya?

Laramidia berubah wujud menjadi naga. Persis seperti yang sebelumnya kulihat. Kuputuskan kalau melawannya dalam bentuk manusia akan memberikan lebih banyak keuntungan, jadi aku praktis hanya menggenggam pedang dan _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku lebih erat, menumbuhkan sayap dan tanduk. "Mundur, Kurama," desisku, "kau naga terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Kau harus...tetap hidup."

Ironis sekali karena kudengar sendiri suaraku bergetar dan terdengar pesimis. Aku menelan ludah kecut. Laramidia terkekeh, kemudian tubuhnya mendadak berubah menjadi gelombang tak kasat mata.

Dia menghilang.

"Teknik kamuflase sempurna," gumam Kurama. "Sedikit sekali naga yang bisa melakukan itu. Keturunan Keempat, maksudku."

Byakugan atau Sharingan barangkali berguna. Tapi aku tidak punya Doujutsu, dan satu-satunya yang bisa membantuku sekarang adalah Sennin Modo. Tapi dengan berdiam diri selama beberapa menit di tengah pertarungan memperebutkan nasib dunia, sama saja bunuh diri. Sebelum aku memikirkan solusi terbaik, sebuah pukulan berduri menghantam perutku dari sumber tak kasat mata. Aku terlempar dan membentur batu.

Suara tawa samar terdengar entah dari mana. Aku merasa seperti barusan dihajar oleh hantu –dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Aku bangun dan menyabet-nyabet pedangku ke sembarang arah. Jutsu ngawur. Masa bodoh deh, siapa tahu keberuntungan berpihak padaku dan secara tidak sengaja aku mengenainya. Itu pemikiran yang terlalu dangkal, karena lima detik setelah itu, kerah belakang bajuku tertarik ke atas seperti sedang digigit sesuatu, dan aku dilempar ke depan. Beruntung aku bisa mendarat dengan dua kaki, tapi setelah itu sebuah sentakan terasa di kakiku, membuatku jatuh terjerembab mencium kerikil.

Hebat. Melawan musuh yang tidak terlihat. Belum pernah ada yang mengajarkanku ini.

"_Ayo, Naruto,"_ sebuah suara terdengar lagi. _"Kau ingin membunuhku? Sekaranglah saatnya, Pahlawan Pemberani."_

Tak ada cara lain. Aku melakukan Tajuu Kagebunshin. Ratusan bunshin langsung muncul, dan mereka memandang ke segala arah.

"_Percuma,"_ suara itu eksis lagi, _"menggunakan Kagebunshin andalanmu hanya buang-buang chakra."_

BOOFF !

BOOFF !

BOOFF !

Belasan bunshin menghilang ditebas sesuatu. Yang lain mengkoordinasikan Rasengan dan serangan campur-campur lainnya ke arah tebasan tak terlihat itu. Sudah pasti Laramidia berada disana, tapi dia terlalu gesit sampai puluhan serangan beruntun dalam waktu yang bersamaan pun tidak cukup untuk mengenainya. Keningku berkerut. Ukuran Laramidia dalam wujud naga kira-kira sama besarnya dengan Ardhalea. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenai benda sebesar itu?

_Terbang_.

Bodoh sekali aku. Pemikiran itu baru terlintas sekarang. Seaneh dan se-asimetris apapun sayapnya, Laramidia tetap bisa terbang. Dia pasti sedang berada di udara sekarang. Aku merasa baru menemukan gagasan cemerlang, tapi acapkali itu datang terlambat. Sebentuk petir menggarpu dari udara kosong, menyambar tanah di depanku.

Aku terlempar ke belakang. Baru saja bangkit ketika satu lagi langsung menyambar punggungku, menggosongkan pakaian dan rambutku, mengisi tubuhku dengan listrik nyasar jutaan volt hingga membuatku tumbang lagi. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa, dan bunshin-bunshin itu segera menghilang.

"Naruto!" Pekik Kurama dari kejauhan. Aku mengangkat tangan.

"Jangan," desisku lemah, "tetaplah...disitu."

Pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Diantara keremangan, kusaksikan Laramidia kembali mewujud menjadi kasat mata dan berubah ke bentuk manusia-naga, bersayap dan bertanduk.

"Pahlawan kita telah gugur," ejeknya. Ia mengangkat Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi dan tanpa menunda-nunda lagi menyabetkannya ke hadapanku, membentuk sebuah luka panjang dari dada kiri, melintang hingga ke perut sebelah kananku. Darah menetes. Aku merintih, tidak bisa bangun. Hanya untuk sekian detik sampai aku mencoba untuk bangkit, menopang berat tubuhku dengan dua tangan sekenanya, tapi Laramidia menarik kerah leherku dan memukul dadaku dengan gagang pedang, membuatku jatuh tersungkur ke belakang lagi.

"Barangkali Ardhalea salah," gumamnya. "Barangkali kau bukan pengendara sejatinya. Dia telah dibutakan oleh perasaannya pada kakaknya. Dia telah dibutakan oleh cintanya pada keluarganya yang kacau-balau dari awal. _Paradox_ memang kuat, tidak dapat dipungkiri soal itu. Tapi dia lemah dari dalam. Dan satu-satunya kelemahannya pada waktu itu adalah...kau, Uzumaki menyedihkan."

Aku memukul tanah. "Jangan ejek dia," desisku lemah. Laramidia terkekeh mengerikan.

"Ardhalea terlalu lembek," dia masih menyombong. "Terlalu rapuh. Terlalu rentan pada perasaan...dia tidak pantas menjadi Par-"

DUAK

.

.

Laramidia terpelanting dua puluh meter ke samping, dihajar oleh bogem solo Deavvara yang telah mewujud menjadi manusia-naga. Sayap hitam kelamnya berkilauan menentang kegelapan. Mata ungunya berapi-api seperti obor. Rambut hitam sebahunya yang lurus berkibar-kibar heroik. Ia menatapku, membantuku berdiri.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan naga –atau manusia manapun, mengejek adikku, dasar kurang ajar," geramnya. Laramidia bangun. Aku sedikit terkejut dia tidak menyadari serangan barusan, tapi makhluk itu tampak tidak secedera kelihatannya. Laramidia menyarungkan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi ke salah satu sayapnya dan menghunus anggarnya. Deavvara balik menghunus sabitnya, yang berpendar menakutkan diantara kegelapan gerhana.

"Horus dan Haumea. Kaum Kolosal dan Gatpura. Sampai keturunan ketiga mereka, semuanya sama saja. Merepotkan! Dungu! Kuno!" Umpat Deavvara seenaknya sambil memutar-mutar sabitnya. Perempatan muncul di dahi Laramidia, mengibaskan rambut pirangnya dan mengertakkan gigi.

"Maju, pengecut," gerutunya. Dengan sekali langkah dia sudah berada di hadapan Deavvara, tapi semangat bercampur kemarahan mungkin bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilawan dengan gerakan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Deavvara tepat menangkis bilah anggar lawannya dengan mata sabitnya, dan sekarang mereka seimbang.

Laramidia menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Gumpalan lava kental berkerak-kerak muncul dari tanah, membakar kaki Deavvara. Anehnya, dia tidak tampak peduli, dan justru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, langsung meluncurkan sebuah lembing yang segera menusuk bahu kiri Laramidia. Darahnya menetes untuk pertama kalinya, dan keturunan ketiga itu langsung berjengit ke belakang selagi Deavvara mengibas-ngibas kaki, menyingkirkan lava tanpa mendapati luka bakar sedikitpun.

"Aku bertahan dari Amaterasu," pamernya, "kenapa tidak bisa kalau hanya dengan lumpur menjijikanmu ini?"

Lembingnya muncul sempurna dari mulut. Yah, itu menjijikan, tapi sekarang dia punya dua seperti sediakala, sabit dan lembing –mungkin tombak.

Pertarungan kembali berlanjut. Seharusnya aku ikut, tapi rasa sakit yang hebat menjalari seluruh tubuh, membuatku nyaris tumbang lagi kalau saja Parthenon tidak menahanku dengan ekornya. Aura hijau herbalnya mulai menyembuhkan lukaku dan meredakan rasa sakitnya.

"Setelah kita selesai melakukan suatu urusan, lanjutlah ke urusan berikutnya," nasihat Parthenon. "Kita akan taklukkan Laramidia dulu, baru kemudian mengurusi Juubi, oke?" Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kurama memandangku cemas, seolah-olah aku akan mati sebentar lagi, tapi mau tak mau itu membuatku sok kuat juga.

Hermes menubruk ke samping kami, terengah-engah.

"Gila!" Serunya. "Kupotong sepuluh ekornya dan mereka tumbuh lagi. Sungguh tidak mengenakkan."

"Kalian adalah _Etatheon_," Kurama menyemangati. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, tapi kurasa kekuatan kalian belum mencapai batas maksimalnya? Kenapa perbedaan kekuatan Deavvara dengan yang lainnya masih lumayan besar? Sejauh yang kuketahui yang terkuat diantara kalian berdelapan sebelumnya hanyalah dua pemilik julukan _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_. Bukannya-"

"Iya," Beleriphon menyahut tiba-tiba. "_Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ bisa bekerja dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Tapi enam sisanya, yakni kami, bergantung pada mereka berdua. Naruto, Kurama. Kalian harus tahu bahwa..._Etatheon_ akan bisa benar-benar mencapai kekuatan sejatinya saat berkumpul bersama dengan satu tujuan yang sama beserta kerelaan dan keikhlasan dalam hati," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kami tidak pernah bisa mencapai itu," Droconos mendadak ikut bicara dan mendarat, "karena sebelumnya kami selalu punya perbedaan pendapat. Tapi setelah kami bersatu dalam hati, yah, ada faktor lain yang menghalangi itu."

BRAKK!

Deavvara meluncur membentur empat pohon cemara sampai tumbang. Ia meringis marah. Tombaknya patah jadi dua. Sebuah lubang tampak di perutnya. Laramidia telah berhasil menusuknya dengan anggar terkutuk miliknya. Itu membuat nilai marahku jadi A-plus-plus-plus, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi dan melempar Hiraishin Kunai ke kaki Laramidia.

Aku berpindah secepat kilat, mengabaikan sisa-sisa rasa sakit lukaku dan mencincang ke depan, membabat apapun yang ada. Laramidia memang hebat, aku tidak bisa mengenainya meskipun menyerang membabi-buta. Kucabut _Hiraishin Kunai_ dan kulempar ke mukanya. Dia menghindar dengan kayang, membiarkan senjata itu melewati bagian atas wajahnya. Aku melakukan Shunshin.

Berpindah tepat ke atasnya, sepatu sandalku hanya berjarak dua senti dari hidungnya. Kulakukan hal yang lumrah dilakukan siapapun yang sedang marah pada seseorang –menendang wajahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, menginjaknya hingga kepalanya terbentur ke tanah. Tapi ini belum selesai.

"_Oodama Rasengan!_"

JRAS!

Aku merintih. Kesepuluh kuku Laramidia berubah jadi sangat panjang dalam bentuk semulanya –yang lebih mirip sepuluh silet yang disambung-sambung. Tiga diantaranya berhasil menggores pahaku dalam, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Sayapnya menghentak dan membabat perutku, membuatku terjungkal ke belakang dan menghilangkan Rasengan. Ia bangkit dan memutar badan, menghunus Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi.

Entah kenapa, saat itu aku berpikir cepat.

_Hiraishin Kunai_-nya. Senjata itu masih tergeletak tepat di sebelah kaki kanan Laramidia dan dia tidak menyadarinya. Sebelum dia menyadarinya dan mengambil langkah lebih jauh saja...

.

SLASH

.

AKU BERPINDAH seperti kilat tepat ke sisi kanannya dan langsung merebut anggar dari tangannya. Berpijak ke tanah. Laramidia tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia menyadari posisi _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku. Aku meringis antara sakit dan senang, langsung menghunus anggar sialan ini dari belakang, tepat ke dada kirinya.

Ekspresi ketujuh _Etatheon_ dan Kurama mulai cerah.

.

.

.

_**JRASH**_

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membatu.

Sedetik kemudian, seluruh tubuhku dialiri rasa sakit luar biasa –yang berpusat pada diafragmaku. Aku memuntahkan darah. Untuk beberapa saat samasekali tidak kumengerti apa yang telah terjadi, tapi pandanganku mulai menjelas, dan bisa kusaksikan anggar ini...bilah dan matanya melengkung. Bukannya mengenai Laramidia dan menembus tubuhnya seperti yang kuinginkan, anggar terkutuk ini malah melengkung lagi ke arahku dan matanya tepat menusuk tengah-tengah diafragmaku. Aku jadi terlihat seperti sedang memegangi peniti raksasa.

"Kau tolol," sergah Laramidia pongah. "Anggar-ku istimewa. Dia takkan melukaiku. Dia mungkin bisa dipegang orang lain, tapi tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk melukaiku walaupun kau punya seribu satu cara untuk itu. Kau telah menusuk dirimu sendiri, Naruto. Itulah yang selama ini kau lakukan, tapi sayang, kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

Anggar ini mundur, meninggalkan lubang di tubuhku, bentuknya yang melengkung lurus kembali, dan aku terjatuh. Anggar kembali ke tangan Laramidia.

"_NARUTO!_" Pekik Kurama. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dia melesat ke arahku penuh amarah. "KUGANYANG KAU, MONSTER!"

Laramidia menebas dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi, langsung memisahkan kedua sayap Kurama dari tubuhnya, membuatnya hilang kendali dan langsung jatuh merengsek bebatuan. Laramidia menancapkan anggarnya ke tanah, dan rantai-rantai berduri berwarna hitam legam mencuat dari tanah, merantai ketujuh _Etatheon_ termasuk Deavvara.

"Dasar konyol," rupanya dia belum puas mengejekku. "Bocah sepertimu...menyegel seluruh Kaum Kolosal di AEsir? Si _Varan_ itu pasti mati tertawa, gara-gara melihat cara bertarungmu yang berkarat seperti logam yang didiamkan seratus abad!"

Dia memamerkan seringai ala malaikat mautnya...padaku. Diacungkannya anggarnya tinggi-tinggi.

"HARI INI," gerungnya. "_DRACO P_ TERAKHIR AKAN MATI DI TANGAN PUTRI TENGAH KETURUNAN KETIGA HORUS DAN HAUMEA!"

Suaranya menggelengar jahat laksana auman gunung berapi yang sedang meletus. Bahkan mendengarnya saja sudah membuat telingaku panas dan seluruh tubuhku berbanjir peluh. Tulang-tulangku kaku, dan bahkan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak samasekali. Satu tusukan, dan aku mati. Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkanku sekarang. Siapapun.

.

JADI INILAH akhir hidupku. Mati di tengah perjuanganku merebut dunia kembali. Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengan Ardhalea entah dimana, dan aku akan meminta maaf soal janjiku dan dia akan menghancurkanku jadi debu untuk selamanya.

.

_Apa ini akhirku?_

_._

_Apa aku gagal mengemban kepercayaan dari ayah, ibu, dan guru-guruku?_

_._

_Apa tidak ada hal berarti yang bisa kulakukan untuk dunia?_

_._

_Apa aku...sudah berguna?_

.

.

.

"_Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia..."_

"_Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia..."_

"_Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks..."_

"_Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting..."_

_._

_Persetan dengan ramalan. Aku sudah gagal. Atau mungkin bukan aku yang dimaksud si tua bangka Shinjuu itu?_

_Barangkali kedelapan Drako itu bukan Etatheon._

_Dan barangkali Ardhalea akan bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi Paradox yang lain._

_Dan barangkali pula seorang anak manusia lain akan datang dari dunia mimpi abadi Mugen Tsukuyomi dan menyelamatkan dunia._

_._

Waktu terasa melambat bagai di agar-agar. Aku memejamkan mata, pasrah. _Selesai deh._

.

_Ayah._

_._

_Ibu._

_._

_Ardhalea._

_._

_Maaf._

_Aku tidak bisa_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Bulan dan matahari tlah bertemu_

_Pertaruhan nasib nyata ataukah semu_

_Seorang Uzumaki berbaring sendu_

_Akankah pada hatinya masih ada percaya padaku?"_

.

.

.

Rasanya aku belum mati. Entah kenapa aku tahu, sih. Kubuka mataku yang serasa dipendam ratusan ton belek.

.

Satu meter di depanku, berdirilah sesosok manusia. Sepasang sayap berpendar putih perak seperti sayap angsa mengembang indah di punggungnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian berwarna perak yang senada dengan sayapnya, terbuat dari sutera dan beledu yang bukan main lembutnya. Rambut perak sepahanya berkibar pelan dicolek angin. Sepasang tanduk bercabang berwarna emas berkilau tegar di puncaknya. Dua tangannya yang kokoh memegang pedang berwarna emas imperial yang gagangnya dilapisi kulit, dengan pose seperti seorang pemukul bisbol yang baru saja mencetak _home run_. Sosok Laramidia tidak tampak dimana-mana, hanya bekas goresan raksasa di tanah, membelah semua batu dan berujung pada tebing tinggi sekitar empat ratus meter di depan, dengan retakan besar.

SEANDAINYA AKU SUDAH MATI, aku memaksakan diri jantungku berhenti sekarang juga. Tapi denyut nadi diriku sendiri masih kurasakan, meskipun lemah. Ingatanku belum luruh. Tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi...bagaimana bisa?

.

_Ini mimpi._

.

_Ini pasti mimpi._

.

.

"A..."

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Aku melirik _Etatheon_, yang entah kenapa rantai-rantai hitamnya sudah putus semua. Mereka semua menatap sosok yang baru datang itu dengan pandangan seperti, _'Hei, ada malaikat yang sedang jalan-jalan ke dunia fana! Yuk, kenalan!'_

.

Deavvara yang pertama berjalan maju.

Meter demi meter terlewati dengan hening. Sosok itu menyarungkan pedangnya lagi hingga Deavvara berdiri tepat di depannya. Mata ungunya berkaca-kaca.

"_Ardhalea...?_" Ucap Deavvara lirih. Sosok di depannya terdiam sepuluh detik, kemudian mengangguk sekali.

Deavvara merenggut tangan kanan adiknya. Membelainya hati-hati, seolah memastikan itu bukan mimpi atau hologram atau fatamorgana. Deavvara berlutut di hadapan adiknya, menumpahkan airmata. Ia mulai sesuggukan, menempelkan wajahnya ke punggung tangan adiknya yang masih berdiri dengan ekspresi datar –menurutku, karena aku hanya melihat mereka dari belakang.

BUK!

Ardhalea meninju pipi kanan kakaknya hingga menyisakan memar biru. Deavvara menatapnya senang sekaligus bingung. "Apa yang..."

Adiknya memeluknya erat-erat. Wajah Deavvara kini seluruhnya membiru saking eratnya.

"Kau kakak terkejam di dunia," isak Ardhalea di pelukannya sendiri. "Aku...aku bahagia mengetahui bahwa kau adalah saudaraku..."

Deavvara balas memeluk adiknya. Airmatanya mengalir tak terkendali, menangis haru. Barangkali untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah beratus-ratus tahun. Sebuah perjumpaan yang benar-benar mengesankan.

"Ardhalea...maaf..." bisiknya penuh sesal.

"Aku...aku memang salah. Kau adikku...kau keluargaku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau kehilanganmu lagi sampai kapanpun...kumohon maafkan aku."

Ardhalea mengangguk. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

.

.

"_Kakak_."

Sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi.

Lengan kanan Deavvara –yang sampai detik ini masih berupa tulang dengan otot dan tendon yang tampak tanpa kulit atau ligamen atau pembuluh darah atau jaringan lemak, perlahan mulai pulih kembali, menampakkan kulit putih yang klop dengan bagian tubuhnya yang lain dan terus membungkus lengannya hingga ke jari-jarinya, perlahan membentuk kuku yang utuh sempurna.

"Maaf, kakak," bisik Ardhalea. "Soal lenganmu. Sekarang kembali seperti semula, kan?"

.

Deavvara memaksakan diri tertawa walau sebentar. "Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar itu."

"Ya," balas Ardhalea kalem, meraba tengkuk abangnya penuh rindu. "Semua akan berbeda. Terimakasih banyak...sudah...menyatukan kembali _Etatheon_. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan."

"Kau seharusnya bisa melakukannya," bisik Deavvara. "Kalau aku tidak melakukan...kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Pasti sulit untuk meyakinkan Naruto," balas Ardhalea geli.

"Lumayan. Ehm. Sebaiknya. Kau...temui dia."

Mereka melepas pelukan (atau mengambil napas, barangkali). Ardhalea berjalan pelan ke arahku dengan wajah tertunduk. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tapi mati-matian berusaha berdiri, mengenyahkan semua rasa sakit yang ada seolah aku lumpuh atas rasa sakit.

Rupanya sia-sia aku berusaha berdiri.

PLAK!

Aku terhuyung ke belakang. Ardhalea menamparku begitu keras tepat setelah dia ada di hadapanku, tapi sosok yang kurindukan itu secepat kilat langsung menarik kerah leherku yang sudah cincang ke arahnya. Mendekapku dalam pelukan erat. Wajahku memerah, sebelum kusadari aku mulai sesak napas.

"_Kau tidak mati_," desis Ardhalea terisak-isak. Airmatanya berlinangan selagi dia memelukku, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahuku, kemudian beringsut ke dadaku, mendengarkan dentum jantungku. Airmatanya mengalir makin deras.

"_Aku selalu tahu kau tidak akan mati, Uzumaki sialan_," tangisnya bahagia.

Aku lupa bernapas. Aku lupa siapa namaku. Aku lupa bagaimana caranya berdiri dengan dua kaki. Kusandarkan diriku padanya. Kedua tanganku masih terlampau lemah untuk membalas dekapannya (semata-mata memberitahunya kalau aku baik-baik saja, oke? Walau itu salah, sih).

Lukaku perlahan sembuh. Begitu ajaib, hanya dengan berada di dekat Ardhalea sudah membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik. Begitu baik...

"Ardhalea," aku akhirnya memanggil namanya. "Ugh. Aku-tidak-bisa-bernapas!"

Ardhalea melonggarkan dekapannya, menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah patung emas dan berlian termahal di dunia. Tangan kanannya meraba dadaku, dan isaknya pecah lagi. Bahunya berguncang beberapa kali.

"Iya," kataku. "Aku...aku selalu tahu kau tidak akan pernah sepenuhnya meninggalkanku, Ardhalea..."

"Aku tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu," sambungnya sambil mengelap airmata dengan punggung tangannya. Ia hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi aku buru-buru menempelkan telunjuk tangan kananku ke bibir mungilnya.

"Ardhalea," bisikku lirih. "Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk.

.

.

"_Terimakasih_."

.

Ia mendekapku lagi, tapi tidak seerat sebelumnya. Mukaku terasa panas, tepat sebelum dia mendaratkan bibirnya setengah detik ke pipi kananku.

Aku merona. Ardhalea tidak menggubris dan terus berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Iris obsidian badai berwarna abu-abu gelap dengan pupil hitam legam yang rasanya sudah seribu tahun tidak kulihat itu menatapku penuh rindu, berkilat-kilat karena airmata.

Ia menangis lega di dadaku, melingkarkan lengannya sepanjang bahu dan punggungku. Kubelai rambut peraknya yang sehalus sutera, meyakinkannya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ketujuh _Etatheon_ mengerumuni kami dan bersorak bahagia. Mereka jadi kumpulan naga cengeng selama beberapa belas menit ini –Hermes menangis dramatis bersandarkan bahu Beleriphon (yang berkaca-kaca). Pyrus bahkan menitikkan airmata. Droconos dan Styx hanya berkaca-kaca, tapi ingus mereka sepertinya ikut keluar. Parthenon yang menangis paling keras.

Kurama bangkit. Ardhalea mengibaskan sayap penuh kekuatannya ke Wivere itu, dan sayapnya tumbuh kembali dalam beberapa detik, menggantikan sayap lama. Kemudian, bayang-bayang lain muncul dari langit, dan mendarat di dekat kami.

"Demetra!" Sambut Kurama girang.

"Hei!" Balas Demetra ceria, "kau masih hidup ternyata!"

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu."

Aku memutar bola mata. Jadi memang benar waktu itu Demetra ada di Kuil Etatheon, meskipun sepertinya dia dan Ardhalea sedang bersembunyi atau berada di sebuah ruangan tertentu yang tidak kuketahui dan –untung sejuta untung- tidak diketahui Laramidia juga.

Aku berdehem. "Tapi...bagaimana bisa? Kukira –kau sudah..." aku tidak melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ardhalea tertunduk muram, membiarkan helaian rambut peraknya jatuh menutupi mukanya.

"Artemis," desisnya.

"Dan Sara dan Ryuuzetsu..."

.

.

"...mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk memberiku kehidupan lagi..."

.

Jantungku serasa berhenti. Jadi ini alasan kenapa ketiganya tidak terlihat di medan perang. Mungkin aura aneh di Kuil Etatheon waktu itu...adalah jejak jutsu istimewa yang dapat menghidupkan benda yang telah mati?

Deavvara membelalak. "Ryuumei Tensei no Jutsu?" Selidiknya. Adiknya mengangguk sekali.

"Jutsu yang menakjubkan sekaligus berbahaya," simpul Pyrus. "Hanya dimiliki klan Ryuuzetsu. Menghidupkan yang mati dengan mengorbankan nyawa hidup penggunanya. Tapi..." dia melirik Ardhalea takut-takut. "Bukankah untuk sekedar menghidupkanmu butuh lebih dari sekedar nyawa manusia atau naga?"

Ardhalea kembali mengangguk. Ia mulai terisak lagi. "Artemis. Dia bersedia merelakan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkanku. Bersama Sara dari Rouran juga...mereka menyatukan jiwa dalam Ryuumei Tensei untuk mengisi energi kehidupanku dan membuatku mendapatkan kekuatan dari tujuh berlian ini lagi. Sekarang...mereka semua ada di Kuil Etatheon, di ruanganku, beristirahat dalam damai. Artemis berada di ruangan tengah."

"Jadi...sekarang mereka bertiga sudah...meninggal?" Aku bertanya dengan suara serak.

Sekarang semua mata yang hadir memandangku penuh selidik. Aku jadi merasa makin bodoh saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

Deavvara melirik adiknya. "Mungkin ada cara untuk menghidupkan mereka bertiga kembali?"

"Untuk hasil yang besar diperlukan pengorbanan yang sama besar," ucap Droconos tiba-tiba. Kini dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ehm. Bukannya aku menginginkan mereka bertiga mati, sih."

.

Kami tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara lebih lanjut. Laramidia mulai siuman dari pingsannya setelah terlempar hampir setengah kilometer membabat tanah dan menubruk tebing hingga pecah-pecah. Semestinya itu pengalaman paling menyakitkan yang pernah dialami makhluk hidup manapun, tapi jangankan diperlakukan begitu, dijatuhkan dari bulan ke bumi saja dia masih bisa hidup, bisa jadi.

"Wah, wah, wah," Laramidia tertawa jahat. "Kukira kau sudah mati untuk selama-lamanya, Sang Paradoks," ejeknya sarkastik. "Jadi...bagaimana rasanya mati, hmm? Aku ingin-ingin saja bertanya pada Niaka atau Hi'iaka, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Apa rasanya gelap? Dingin? Apa ada yang kau jumpai? Ibu atau ayahmu barangkali? Haha!"

Aku sudah pernah menyaksikan Ardhalea menanggapi ejekan-ejekan menyebalkan seperti itu beberapa kali, dan aku yakin dia akan tetap bersikap dingin dan tidak meladeni apa-apa yang dicamkan padanya, tapi kali ini aku salah.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, brengsek!" Raungnya. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Kedua tangannya terkepal sejajar dengan kaki.

"Ha!"

"Kukirim kau ke neraka!" Bentaknya sambil menghunus pedang emasnya. Matanya berkilau mengerikan sekaligus menenangkan, bersiap mencabut nyawa siapapun yang dikehendakinya dalam sekali tebas.

"Ada apa?" Aku memotong pembicaraan. "Ardhalea...memangnya ada apa antara kau dan Laramidia?"

"Urusan yang sangat besar," jawab Laramidia santai. "Oh, tidak kusangka kau masih mengingatnya setelah beberapa abad, kawan. Aku saja sampai hampir lupa, kok."

"Tidak ada satu hal pun tentang muridku yang kulupakan detilnya..."

.

.

.

"Deinosyus..."

.

Aku merinding. "Deinosyus?!" Sentakku. "Bukannya...Deinosyus itu jantan? Dia naga yang disukai Artemis, kan? Kenapa..."

Laramidia menggerung, tertawa sampai bebatuan di sekitarnya menggetar. "Kalian semua payah!" Umpatnya. "Si Artemis itu. Ternyata gampang juga menipunya, menjerumuskannya dalam cinta yang begitu manis dan dalam, tulus dan tanpa pamrih. Kemudian mematahkan hati dan perasaannya, memecah-mecah semangatnya dan mencincang hidupnya. Hohoho. Dramatis sekali, bukan?"

Parthenon menghentakkan kaki. "Jadi KAU menyamar menjadi Deinosyus dan menipu Artemis?!" Gerungnya ikut marah.

"Lebih tepatnya," koreksi Laramidia, "kubunuh Deinosyus saat dia sedang sendirian melawan Kaum Naga Kolosal. Kubiarkan mayatnya ditelan bulat-bulat oleh seekor _Titanis_, ketika Artemis tidak melihatnya. Dari awal mereka bertemu aku sudah mencurigai gelagat Artemis, naga itu pasti mencintainya setengah mati, begitu pula mungkin Deinosyus. Kemudian aku menyamar mengambil bentuknya dan mengatakan kata-kata sandiwara itu padanya, dan _voila_! Aku dapatkan sosok _Apocalypse Dragon_ yang menangis mati-matian dan kehabisan semangat hidup!"

Aku mengangguk halus, berusaha tidak begitu tampak. Jadi Deinosyus _yang asli_ mungkin memang benar-benar mencintai Artemis, tapi dia 'digantikan' oleh sosok jahat nan keji Laramidia yang menyamar, dan mencampakkan Artemis di Pulau Naxos, meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Tidak baik merusak hubungan cinta makhluk hidup lain," geram Styx. "Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Apa kaitan kalian!" Protes Laramidia. "Aku hidup untuk diriku sendiri. Kita semua, juga, kalau kalian mau berpikir. Apa gunanya menuruti nasihat orang lain? Apa gunanya menuruti perintah dan kemauan orang lain? Aku adalah aku, kau adalah kau. Tidak ada-"

"Apa kau pikir kita hidup di dunia ini serta-merta sendirian?" Aku menginterupsi. Menatapnya tajam-tajam, "Mungkin boleh kukatakan menurut pendapatku bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna –disamping naga. Tapi camkan ini, tidak ada satupun manusia yang benar-benar sempurna. Setiap yang dilebihkan dari manusia, selalu ada bagian yang dikurangkan juga. Karenanya kita tidak bisa hidup secara individu di dunia ini! Kita akan selalu membutuhkan bantuan orang atau makhluk hidup lain dan itu adalah mutlak!"

"Dalam pendapatmu," sanggah Laramidia. "Kau baru lahir kemarin, Naruto," sambungnya. "Umurku sudah satu juta enam ratus empat puluh tiga tahun, bodoh! Aku bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih tua dari _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ –termasuk orangtua, kakek-nenek, buyut, dan nenek moyang mereka! Aku sudah menyaksikan jauh lebih banyak kejadian daripada kalian semua! Karena itulah aku berani mengatakan bahwa pendapatku adalah suatu kepastian."

"Yang tidak dapat dibuktikan!" Aku membalas dengan suara lebih keras.

Laramidia mendecih, menghunus anggarnya. Aku nyaris membalas dengan menodongkan pedangku, tapi Ardhalea mencegahku.

"Hmmh? Pertarungan satu lawan satu bersama Sang _Paradox_, ya?" Selidiknya.

"Akan kutikam kau di delapan tempat," janji Ardhalea geram.

"Hmm, yah. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" Tantang Laramdia –(kok malah begini?). "Yang menang...", dia melirikku lapar. "Akan mendapatkan Naruto!"

"Hei!" Protesku. Ampun deh, memangnya aku benar-benar patung emas senilai miliaran ryo?

"Tak masalah," sambar Ardhalea cepat. "Akan kubuat kau bangkrut."

"Hooo!" Laramidia balas menggoda. "Kau tak pernah berpikir panjang begitu menyangkut Naruto. Ootsutsuki Ardhalea, kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto sebelum kau mati –untuk yang kedua kalinya, ha?"

Ardhalea merona. Untuk tiga detik, ekspresi marahnya berubah jadi kikuk, tapi kemudian mengencang lagi. "Diam."

_Aku-lah bebannya_, mendadak diriku sadar. Ardhalea cukup pintar. Dia tahu aku tidak akan aman jika hanya menonton disini, lebih-lebih jika ikut bertarung. Dia tahu Laramidia akan mengincarku dari awal. Dengan membunuhku lebih dulu, dia akan melemahkan Ardhalea dari dalam –membunuh perasaannya, kelemahan terbesarnya. Setelah itu, dia akan lebih mudah ditaklukkan. Aku harus cukup pintar untuk meyakinkan Ardhalea bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja.

Mereka saling serang.

Pedang dan anggar bertumbukan, menghasilkan percikan bunga api. Baik Laramidia maupun Ardhalea menyerang satu sama lain dengan beringas, berusaha tak membuat kesalahan sekecil apapun atau memberi peluang sedikitpun bagi lawan. Tidak ada satupun gerakan yang disia-siakan dalam skala milidetik sekalipun.

Yang menakjubkan, bentuk mereka berdua berubah-ubah seiring pertarungan. Dari manusia-naga, mereka kini mewujud seutuhnya menjadi naga, saling menyerang dengan gigitan, cakar, dan ekor. Membubung ke angkasa dan meledak-ledakkan apapun yang ada, menerangi langit gelap. Tubuh Ardhalea berkilau dengan cahaya menyilaukan bahkan pada latar belakang gelap seperti itu, membentangkan dua pasang sayap bercorak indahnya dengan gesit, menangkis dan menyerang. Ada yang berbeda dari penampilannya sekarang. Dia tidak punya jenggot dan kumis lagi. Dalam hati aku merasa geli, tapi aku tidak mau tahu kenapa anggota itu tidak ada lagi di dagunya. Yah, itu semakin membuatnya terlihat feminin, sih.

Ardhalea adalah petarung jempolan –seluruh naga di dunia tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku waswas, sebab lawannya kali ini tidak main-main, Laramidia –anak tengah Keturunan Ketiga dari Horus dan Haumea, kakek dan nenek bangsa naga, yang telah bertarung sejak manusia ada. Terlebih lagi, dia sangat jahat.

Terlalu jahat untuk ukuran sesuatu yang hidup. Madara dan Obito juga cukup jahat, tapi Laramidia adalah sumber dari segala kejahatan. Dia bahkan memanipulasi dan menipu Madara dan Obito, menggiring mereka dalam rencananya selama berabad-abad, menipu dan menjerumuskan Artemis dengan memfitnah Deinosyus. Dia telah membunuh kakak dan adik kandungnya sendiri dengan keji, dan terus berusaha untuk melaksanakan pemusnahan massal. Dia bahkan mempengaruhiku untuk tidak percaya pada Deavvara, menipuku di mimpiku, dan membuat Lima Kage beserta satu pemimpin negara sekarat. Dia adalah yang terjahat dari yang terjahat.

.

_RRRRRROOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!_

.

Raungan solo mahadahsyat terdengar mengguncangkan udara, memekakkan telinga. Kusadari Juubi mulai bertambah kuat setiap menit, dan pasukan aliansi masih belum banyak yang tahu bahwa Ardhalea telah kembali. Aku harus memanfaatkan momentum ini untuk memompa semangat mereka, dan sekarang aku yakin akan berhasil. Harus berhasil.

Deavvara mengizinkanku naik ke punggungnya. Pyrus, Beleriphon, Parthenon, Hermes, Droconos, Styx, Kurama, dan Demetra terbang ke pasukan aliansi yang mulai kewalahan. Obito tampaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan nasib Madara –begitu pula Zetsu Hitam. Dari kejauhan kulihat Ardhalea dan Laramidia bertempur dahsyat, membabat puncak gunung terdekat dan mencacahnya menjadi miliaran keping, saling lempar bola api dan meteor, mengangkat seribu meter persegi tanah ke langit dan membantingnya ke lawan, berusaha meremukkan satu dengan yang lainnya.

_Jangan emosi_, pikirku. Kupusatkan perhatianku agar pesan 'telepati' ini sampai ke pikirannya. _Emosi negatif hanya akan membuatmu kurang berkonsentrasi dan lengah. Akibatnya Laramidia-lah yang mendapatkan keuntungan, Ardhalea. Artemis, Sara, dan Ryuuzetsu telah secara sukarela mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menghidupkanmu kembali._

_Aku tahu_, sebuah balasan mendadak terdengar di kepalaku. Koneksi kami berhasil. _Daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lebih baik kau khawatirkan teman-temanmu. Gunakan Nunboko no Tsurugi untuk melelehkan mereka dengan cara menyentuhkannya dan membubuhkan sedikit chakra api. Mereka perlahan akan meleleh, dan susunlah strategi sebelum Juubi berubah ke wujud aslinya_, perintahnya cepat.

Aku berubah menjadi wujud naga, kemudian segera mendarat di sisi patung-patung es terbagus di dunia (yah, menurut pendapatku sih). Dan berubah kembali menjadi manusia, lantas menyentuhkan Nunboko no Tsurugi ke Kakashi-sensei. Dia yang bisa berpikir jernih bahkan ditengah keadaan kacau seperti ini, jadi mungkin ada bagusnya kubebaskan dia lebih dulu.

Kepala esnya mulai meleleh dan menampakkan rambut peraknya yang basah. "N-Naruto?"

"Iya," balasku. "Ada berita bagus dan berita buruk, Kakashi-sensei. Sebaiknya...kuselesaikan kau dulu."

Begitu seluruh tubuhnya sudah terbebas dari es, aku beralih ke Sasuke.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya begitu tidak ada yang jadi patung es lagi," jawabku cepat pada siapapun yang sedang berusaha kulelehkan. Dari Sasuke, aku beralih ke Sakura, Hinata, Shino (dia yang paling bersikap tenang), Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Alis Tebal, dan Kiba terakhir.

"Semuanya," ucapku begitu mereka semua sudah bebas dari es. "Berita baiknya: Ardhalea kembali."

Aku menunggu lemparan benda-benda tak dikenal yang siap menghajarku, caci maki ramai-ramai berseru kalau aku berdusta, atau lemparan sebongkah material gunung ke kepalaku. Tapi mereka tidak merespon.

"Apa?" Sasuke menagih pengulangan.

"Ardhalea. _Paradox_...telah kembali," kataku dengan penuh penekanan sampai ke huruf-hurufnya. Kemudian tanpa menunggu apa-apa, aku menunjuk langit beberapa ratus meter dari kami berada. Kilatan-kilatan bunga api dan api itu sendiri, semburan bola api yang teramat dahsyat sampai kurasa langit pun bisa diuapkan dengan itu, terus bermunculan dan bertubrukan. Sosok naga dengan sisik seperti cermin, tanduk emas, dan pantulan cahaya tujuh warna dari tubuhnya tampak bertarung dengan seekor naga abnormal, asimetris, dan antisosial. Antimanusia juga, barangkali.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Shikamaru yang pertama bertanya. Itu pasti mewakili keheranan semua tim.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Artemis...Sara...dan Ryuuzetsu. Mereka bertiga korbankan nyawa untuk menghidupkannya dengan Ryuumei Tensei no Jutsu milik Ryuuzetsu," jawabku pelan. "Itulah alasan kenapa mereka pergi mendadak atau bahkan tidak terlihat dari awal di medan perang."

Dalam hati aku merutuk. Perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar pasti masih ada dalam diri Ryuuzetsu gara-gara memerangkapku ke Deavvara, walaupun sekarang Deavvara telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sara juga pasti merasa berhutang budi pada Ardhalea karena telah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Artemis? Dia murid pertamanya. Biarpun Ardhalea sendiri telah membaca sisi gelap dalam hatinya, dia tetap berbaik hati dengan merelakan nyawanya.

Aku tidak ingin dua orang dan satu naga itu mati secepat ini, tapi di sisi lain kami sangat membutuhkan Ardhalea. Untuk menambah kekuatan tempur, untuk menambah semangat pasukan aliansi, untuk membangkitkan kembali _Etatheon_ seutuhnya, untuk menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian atau apapun yang mungkin terjadi.

Kutepis pemikiran terakhir dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kenapa pikiran itu mendadak muncul begitu saja di kepalaku? Ah, jangan konyol, deh. Manusia adalah manusia, naga adalah naga. Tapi setelah membentangkan sayap emas, menumbuhkan tanduk, dan merubah diriku jadi binatang bersayap bergigi tajam dengan cakar beliung dan sisik emas, masihkah aku berani menyebut diriku seratus persen manusia murni?

"Hoi!" Kiba membentak di telingaku. "Apa yang kau lamunkan?!"

"Tidak ada," jawabku bohong. "Pokoknya sekarang kita akan menyerang Juubi dengan kekuatan penuh. Kalian siap?"

"Asal tidak berhadapan dengan anak Horus dan Haumea yang edan itu," gerutu Sasuke, "aku siap."

* * *

**Ardhalea's POV**

_**Flashback**_

"Nii-san?" Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya dengan tak sabar. Ini hampir mencapai batasku. Tiga puluh menit mengetuk di luar dan tidak ada sahutan apa-apa di dalam. Aku melirik jam matahari di panteon ruangan yang kubahnya terbuka langsung ke dunia luar. Bayangan menimpa angka empat. Pukul empat sore. Seharusnya dia belum tidur –setidaknya tidak senyenyak ini- ketika matahari masih bersinar terik.

Kesabaranku habis. Kudobrak pintu dan merengsek masuk.

Tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Seprai yang kusut, bantal berhamburan, dan beberapa goresan pada lemari dan meja. Sebilah pedang kecil tergeletak di lantai, dengan pinggiran mata yang sudah tergores-gores. Aku menghembuskan napas malas. Deavvara berlaku aneh belakangan ini. Dia lebih sering menyendiri dan terus terlihat gusar semenjak Hagaromo meninggal. Aku berspekulasi bahwa dia mungkin merindukan satu-satunya saudara laki-laki yang sudah berpuluh tahun hidup bersama kami, setidaknya setelah Hamura.

Aku berlari ke beranda. Parthenon menunggu.

"Ardhalea," ucapnya riang. "Hei, aku sudah berhasil mengendalikan Pita Glepnir untuk mencengkeram sesuatu! Bisa kau melihat dan menunjukkan padaku dimana kekurangannya?" Ucapnya antusias.

Aku mengubah tubuhku menjadi naga –agar tidak perlu mendongak untuk berbicara dengannya. "Tak masalah," kataku, "tapi tunggu sebentar dulu, ya? Aku sedang mencari kakakku. Dia menghilang lagi."

"Kutunggu kau di Padang Aster!"

Aku mengangguk, lantas mengepakkan dua pasang sayapku dengan tidak sabar. Aku tahu dimana dia. Danau Kawaguchiko.

.

.

.

Perkiraanku benar. Diatas sebuah batu besar datar, duduklah sosok berambut hitam panjang sebahu, tercenung dengan sabit berikut sarungnya terselempang rapi di pinggang kanannya. Tombaknya ditancapkan ke salah satu retakan batu. Ia duduk di salah satu tepinya, mata beriris ungunya menatap kosong ke tengah danau tenang.

Aku merubah wujudku menjadi manusia dan nyaris kepikiran untuk mendorongnya sampai tercebur ke danau, tapi kuurungkan begitu dia lebih dulu menatapku ketus.

"Kau menghilang," kataku serius. "Untuk yang ke...seratus dua belas kalinya."

"Lucu," gerutu Deavvara, lantas memalingkan pandangannya lagi ke danau. Aku menghentakkan kaki.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sergahku. "Kau lebih senang menyendiri belakangan ini. Saat Turnamen Piala Sayap kau tidak datang, padahal waktu itu kau berpotensi menang, tahu! Hermes bahkan rela tidak ikut untuk membiarkanmu menyabet juara pertama, ternyata yang ditunggu-tunggu malah tidak datang!"

"Aku bukan yang tercepat," cetusnya. "Aku sibuk. Pergi sana."

Aku bersedekap. Aneh deh, aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaan laki-laki. Bahkan yang setengah-naga, bahkan saudaraku sendiri.

.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" Desisku pelan. Ia berpaling padaku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hagaromo," jawabku. "Dan ibu dan Hamura..."

"...dan ayah."

Deavvara terdiam. Belakangan ini nama 'Hagaromo' membuatnya sensitif. Mungkin ia merasa kehilangan? Atau ada sebab yang lain?

"Kita saudara," ucapku. "Kita satu-satunya yang tersisa. Kalau saja ayah kita masih hidup. Kita bahkan tidak pernah mengenalnya. Hanya ada kita berdua, tapi...kita sudah membentuk _Etatheon_."

"Delapan Pilar," sambung Deavvara. Aku mengangguk.

"Delapan naga terhebat di Bumi. Kita, eh, maksudku...kau bisa menganggap mereka keluarga dan saudaramu...lebih dari sekedar teman. Mulai saat itu, kita hidup dalam arti yang lebih luas –kita punya rentang usia yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan naga atau manusia manapun. Seharusnya kau tahu itu. Deavvara, kau kakakku. Satu-satunya darah dagingku yang lain. Kita semua saling membutuhkan untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada dalam diri kita masing-masing."

"Cerewet," Deavvara menanggapi ceramahku. "Hei, Ardhalea. Apa menurutmu...aku lebih buruk darimu?"

Aku tertawa terpaksa. "Lebih _apa_?"

"Hagaromo mempercayakan semua pecahan kecil itu padamu," ketusnya. "Darah Delima. Langit Jingga. Empedu Emas. Daun Zamrud. Air Safir. Tulang Ametist. Kuku Turqois. Aku tidak mendapatkan pecahan itu sedikitpun."

Aku memindahkan tumpuanku, menggaruk kepala kikuk. "Kau sudah sangat kuat," aku berusaha mencari celah-celah pengampunan. "Kau kan kakakku. Sudah semestinya...eh, maksudku bukan begitu. Err...itu keputusan Hagaromo. Dia Rikudo Sennin. Lagipula mungkin aku masih bisa memberikan kekuatan ini padamu, jika kau memang menginginkannya..." kataku takut-takut. Deavvara jarang merasa iri pada kekuatan sebelumnya.

Kakakku mendengus. "Aku kuat," katanya sambil mencabut tombaknya. Ia memutarnya beberapa kali dan melemparnya hingga menancap ke salah satu pohon sakura. Satu sekon kemudian, batang cokelat indah berikut bunga-bunga pink memesona yang tumbuh di cabang dan rantingnya langsung terbakar habis menjadi kumpulan arang dan debu. Aku membelalak.

"Hagaromo mempercayakan alam ini pada kita berdelapan," tegasku. "Dan Ashura dan Indra juga."

"Bocah-bocah ingusan," koreksi Deavvara. "Nah, itu satu lagi. Menurutmu apa arti dari kekekalan, adikku? Kita hidup selamanya, terus hidup seiring dunia ini hidup dan terus melihat perubahan seiring dunia ini berubah. Menurutmu itu tidak...pilih kasih? Dan apakah namanya itu, kalau ada tujuh kekuatan hebat dan dua makhluk yang berhak menerimanya tapi semuanya malah diberikan ke satu?" Tudingnya.

Aku tergagap. "Kalau itu jalan yang paling tepat...iya."

"Kita mencari pengendara, Ardhalea," gertak kakakku. "Pengendara. _Dracovetth_. Keenam _Etatheon_ sisanya santai-santai saja, bersama naga-naga lain di luar sana. Kita harus mengawasi Indra dan Ashura terus-menerus. Kita harus menstabilkan dunia, kalau perlu, mencegah kebangkitan Juubi lagi. Hagaromo seenak ubannya memberikan tanggungjawab mahabesar itu pada kita berdua? Mana bisa kita melakukannya sendirian?"

"Karena itulah ada _Etatheon_," belaku, "delapan naga terhebat. Kita bisa melakukannya asal kita bersama-sama!"

"Kita membicarakan tanggungjawab. Tanggungjawab, tanggungjawab, dan tanggungjawab! Mana hak-hak kita?! Dijadikan abadi hanya untuk melayani makhluk hidup lain?! Kapan kita memikirkan kepentingan kita sendiri, Ardhalea?"

Alisku bertaut.

"Ada yang salah denganmu," tegasku. "Jelas ada yang salah."

"Aku tidak salah," belanya. "Aku _sadar_."

"Hagaromo telah mengamanatkan semua ini pada kita," tolakku, "suatu hari nanti, Indra dan Ashura juga akan membalas budi!"

"Pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk rendahan yang tidak tahu balas budi."

"Lupakah kau, nii-san? Ibu kita itu manusia! Jangan jelek-jelekkan-"

"Ibu kita adalah dewi!" Seru Deavvara. "Kekuatannya lebih dari semua manusia. Ayah?! Ayah kita bahkan tidak murni manusia! Kenapa kita harus..."

Dia menghentikan ucapannya. Sadar kalau berdebat denganku tidak ada gunanya. Matahari telah condong ke Barat. Aura jingga dan merah mulai menghiasi danau. Deavvara mendengus, mencabut tombaknya, dan merubah wujudnya menjadi naga.

"Lakukan apa yang kau suka," desisnya. "Dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kusuka," lanjutnya kemudian mengepakkan sayapnya dan langsung menghilang diantara gumpalan awan berwarna oranye.

Itulah kali pertama kusadari kakakku telah mulai berubah haluan. Entah siapa...yang mempengaruhinya.

.

.

.

Pandanganku berubah. Sekarang aku melihat Artemis, yang sedang mempersiapkan alas tidur. Senja merambat di langit. Aku tahu pasti ini kejadian ratusan tahun setelah aku dan kakakku berselisih jalan. Tempat dengan tebing-tebing raksasa menjulang ke langit dan pohon-pohon pinus tumbuh berdesak-desakan...Pulau Naxos. Artemis tampak riang, bersenandung sembari mencabut dedaunan raksasa dan meratakan bebatuan kerikil.

Dedaunan bergemerisik. Kulihat seekor naga keluar dari dalam hutan. Empat kakinya berujung pada cakar melengkung sewarna antimon. Beberapa bagian sisik abu-abunya terkelupas. Ia tampak kelelahan. Artemis menyambutnya senang dan mempersilakannya beristirahat. Aku sedikit bingung karena tidak kudengar sedikit suara pun. Kusadari ini mungkin gambaran bisu.

Aku tidak asing dengan naga yang muncul barusan. Dia adalah Deinosyus, pacar Artemis.

Naga itu menunjukkan kelakuan baik selama dua menit perjumpaan mereka yang kulihat. Setelahnya, keadaan mulai berubah.

Kusadari Deinosyus mulai bicara dengan nada makin tinggi. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk arah Utara, dan beberapa kali mengibaskan ekor begitu cepat sampai ada beberapa bunga api yang terpercik. Ia memarahi Artemis seolah naga itu telah membuat kesalahan yang mempermalukannya seumur hidup, kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja. Artemis mengikutinya sambil menunduk-nunduk.

Jangan lakukan, batinku.

Artemis menjejeri langkah Deinosyus. Naga jantan itu menampar pipinya dengan kaki depan kanannya hingga membentuk goresan tipis, kemudian menghardiknya lagi, menyudutkannya ke sebuah tebing dan memakinya, kemudian terbang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan seekor naga betina malang yang patah hati, menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Drama yang mengerikan. Aku nyaris berpikir untuk menghibur Artemis, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Aku akhirnya terbang mengikuti Deinosyus.

Sampai di sebuah tebing tertinggi di sisi yang berlawanan pulau, kulihat dia perlahan meluruh dan berubah wujud.

Ukurannya sedikit mengecil, tapi selain itu dia bertambah sangat aneh. Bentuk-bentuk campuran asimetris yang entah berasal dari spesies naga apa, digabung jadi satu membentuk naga abstrak. Dia tertawa jahat, yang entah kenapa kusadari bahwa naga itu betina.

"_Kau melihatnya, heh?"_ Ia mendadak bersuara. Aku terperanjat karena kaget. Tanpa aba-aba, naga aneh itu menubrukku.

.

.

.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri. Mataku terbuka, dan yang kulihat semuanya tampak tak asing walau sudah tak terdeteksi lagi oleh kedua mataku setelah berabad-abad aku meninggalkannya.

Kamarku.

.

"Kakak."

.

Aku berpaling ke sumber suara. Tiga meter di sebelah ranjangku...duduk di kursi malas, seorang kakek penuh kerutan panjang di wajahnya yang aneh, jenggot yang panjang, mata berpola riak air ungu...dan satu pola lagi di dahinya. Rambut jegraknya dihiasi dua bentukan tanduk di dahinya. Tongkat berbentuk alat peniup gelembung sabun dengan enam cincin yang terkait di salah satu ujungnya bersandar di dekatnya. Shakujo. Di sisi yang lainnya, untaian tali DNA yang diperbesar jutaan kali berwarna sehitam malam –Nunboko no Tsurugi.

Laki-laki jompo ini tersenyum ramah padaku.

.

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Hagaromo?"

Dia terkekeh. Aku semakin yakin dia adalah adik termudaku –anak bungsu Ootsutsuki Kaguya, Ootsutsuki Hagaromo, alias Rikudo Sennin, Biksu Enam Jalur.

"Butuh berapa detik bagimu untuk mengenaliku, dasar," sambutnya dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Sedetik kemudian, kepalaku serasa disengat sepuluh lebah sekaligus. Potongan-potongan ingatan mulai menyatu di kepalaku setelah entah berapa lama berserakan seperti kolase, dan membentuk gambaran mengerikan.

"Di-dimana aku?!"

"Di kamarmu," jawab Hagaromo datar. "Oh, ayolah. Kau berada di _alam yang lain_. Emm...maaf, Ardhalea. Apa...kau...sudah..."

"..."

"..."

"..._mati?_"

Aku terbatuk-batuk. Memegangi diafragmaku. Sakit yang luar biasa, seolah bisa mencacahku jadi berkeping-keping. Napasku ngos-ngosan. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri sekujur tubuhku.

"Naruto.." bisikku. Aku menatap Hagaromo. "Sudah berapa lama aku ada disini?"

"Baru beberapa jam," jawabnya. "Eh. Siapa itu Naruto? Katakan, Ardhalea. Kau tidak mungkin mati, kan?"

"Entahlah," jawabku sangsi. "Mungkin...aku memang benar-benar mati."

"Ini buruk," Hagaromo bangkit dari kursi malasnya dan meraba dahiku. "Hmm...lukamu memang parah, sih."

Baru kusadari bahwa seluruh kimonoku sekarang compang-camping. Lilitan perban yang lumayan tebal melingkar di diafragmaku, lilitan yang lain di mata kaki kananku dan ada lagi di paha kaki kiriku. Lengan kiri bagian atasku digips, dan lengan bawah kananku diperban. Aku jadi merasa seperti mumi yang baru setengah jadi.

"Kau berdarah-darah," cetus Hagaromo serius. "Tadi. Kuhabiskan waktu sejam untuk membalutmu dengan perban sepanjang itu. Kau habis bertarung dengan siapa, sih? Selegiun pasukan Naga Kolosal bercampur Naga Gatpura yang meminum ramuan sihir?" Candanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengobatiku," jawabku pelan, tidak meladeni ledekan Hagaromo.

Kakek tua itu geleng-geleng kepala. "Ckckck, Ardhalea! Kau cantik sekali, bahkan saat babak-belur begini. Begitu manis, ahahaha. Kalau saja aku masih hidup dan tidak ada ikatan darah diantara kita berdua, aku mungkin sudah mengambilmu sebagai istri kedua!"

"Kau sudah menjadi kakek jompo, Hagaromo," aku membalas. Aku tidak sedang berselera untuk menampar, menghajar, menendang, atau membunuh (iya, lagipula dia sudah mati, kan?) sekarang. "Tepatnya kakek jompo mesum."

"Maaf," kekehnya. "Aku serius, kok. Kau cantik sekali. Aku dengan gampang mengenalimu karena kau masih terlihat seperti berusia beberapa belas tahun, tidak sepertiku yang terus-menerus ada dalam bentuk kakek-kakek tua renta ini," tawanya, kemudian wajahnya kembali serius. "Ehm. Anu...soal tadi, kau tidak benar-benar mati, kan?"

Aku terdiam beberapa detik.

.

.

"Deavvara," bisikku.

"Kenapa dengan Deavvara?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Semua bermula saat aku menemukan _Draco P_ bernama Namikaze Minato..."

Kuceritakan seluruhnya. Mulai dari perjumpaan hingga pernikahannya dengan Kushina, hingga saat-saat kelahiran anak mereka yang begitu menegangkan sampai keduanya rela bertaruh nyawa untuk seorang jabang bayi yang sempat kuremehkan keberadaannya.

"Namanya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kukira dia _Dracovetth_ yang biasa-biasa saja sampai kusadari...dia juga _Draco P_."

"Menarik," komentar Hagaromo. "Teruskan!"

"Dia mencariku selama sebulan. Mengitari Hi no Kuni, Kaze no Kuni, sampai Tsuchi no Kuni, bersama teman-teman dan gurunya. Dia pergi ke Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, perpustakaan yang dibangun anak bungsumu, Ootsutsuki Ashura, dan mencari informasi tentangku. Dia sempat ditipu oleh Deavvara...yang menjadi jahat sejak dulu, dan menghancurkan pasukan yang melindunginya. Dia begitu putus asa ketika akhirnya aku menemuinya...dan dari situlah petualangan kami dimulai. Meruntuhkan kekuasaan Kaum Kolosal dengan menyegel mereka langsung di AEsir...dan berlatih bersama-sama. Sampai Perang Dunia Naga Keempat dimulai..."

"KEEMPAT?!" Hagaromo membelalakkan kedua mata ungunya seperti orang kena serangan jantung. "Rasanya baru beberapa abad kutinggalkan dunia, dan sudah ada empat perang besar?!" Gusarnya. Ia menepuk dahi. "Hhhh! Betapa kacaunya manusia dan naga!"

"Kau tidak menyalahkanku, kan?" Selidikku takut-takut.

"Oh, tidak akan," balas Hagaromo, berusaha menenangkan. "Eh...maksudku, cukup berat bagimu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak kita, Deavvara, memilih jalur yang menyimpang begitu. Sebentar –jangan katakan kalau dia-lah yang membunuhmu?!"

"Tidak tepat begitu," kilahku. "Seingatku..."

"...aku melindungi Naruto...ketika Deavvara nyaris menusuknya dengan Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi..."

Hagaromo membatu. Ia mendesah malas. "Uliran Samsara? Sudah kuduga senjata itu punya elemen jahat...maksudku setelah diambilalih oleh Deavvara, bukan saat ditempa. Omong-omong, seberapa penting orang bernama Naruto ini –sehingga...kau rela melindunginya?"

.

.

Aku terdiam.

.

Yah.

_Kenapa, ya?_

_Kenapa aku sampai rela mengorbankan nyawaku satu-satunya –hanya untuk seorang anak manusia? Toh jika dia mati aku masih bisa mencari Dracovetth-ku yang lainnya. Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir panjang saat menyangkut hidupnya? _

_Kenapa aku selalu merasa berbeda...saat berada di dekatnya? Begitu...nyaman dan...melepaskanku dari belenggu kesendirian sebagai makhluk 'kekal'._

_._

"Nah," sang Rikudo Sennin memotong lamunanku, "kebanyakan orang melakukan sesuatu...tanpa tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Bertindak saja, berpikir belakangan. Ha-ha. Kebanyakan orang paling baik dan paling tulus memang demikian. Mereka bertindak, melakukan perbuatan baik begitu saja, tapi tidak memikirkan atau mengharap imbalan. Itulah makna sebenarnya dari orang baik, Ardhalea kakakku. Mereka bertindak baik lantas melupakan tindakan tersebut. Itu seribu kali lebih baik daripada orang jahat yang berbuat jahat dan selalu mengingat kejahatannya."

"Kebiasaan ceramahmu tidak pernah berhenti," balasku. "Tapi terimakasih. Soal Deavvara...kuharap Naruto bisa mengatasinya."

"Sang _Paradox_ sekarang sudah tiada," cetus Hagaromo. "Keadaan dunia akan luar biasa kacaunya, saudaraku. Eit, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya?"

Aku terdiam beberapa lama, terjebak dalam keheningan sebelum memikirkan jawaban yang paling pasti.

.

"Ashura," kataku, "anak bungsumu."

"Iya."

"Dia memberitahuku saat usia senjanya...bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan pengendara sejatiku..."

"Dan kau berpikir bahwa seorang Uzumaki Naruto-ini adalah orang yang dimaksud Ashura?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Barangkali."

Sang Rikudo terkekeh. "Ampun deh! Mungkin, barangkali, bisa jadi, bisa saja, dan posibel itu bukan jawaban, Ardhalea! Iya ya iya, tidak ya tidak. Jangan iya yang tidak-tidak!"

"Kupikir...begitu."

"Hmm? Apa alasanmu memutuskan secepat itu?"

"Ini berbeda, Hagaromo," aku mulai merenung. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap kali ada di dekatnya dan...aku telah mengasuhnya sejak kecil. Terus-menerus menyamar menjadi ayah atau ibunya, melihatnya tumbuh besar, dan mengetahui segala hal tentangnya. Aku tidak mengerti. Tidak pernah mengerti."

"Bahkan setelah aku diangkat menjadi seorang Rikudo Sennin, kau lebih dulu mendapat julukan '_sofia'_, kan?"

"_Sofia_," aku mengulang.

"Artinya _kepandaian_," jelas Hagaromo. "Kau bijak dan pandai. Itu yang orang-orang katakan. Jangan kecewakan mereka. Sesungguhnya...aku-lah yang merasa bersalah. Aku membagikan ketujuh berlian itu padamu. Tidak ada yang kusisakan untuk Deavvara, padahal dia kakak tertua kita. Hahaha, aku dungu sekali. Bagaimanapun juga, aku melihat setitik kegelapan dalam hatinya. Dia punya sifat yang sedikit berlawanan dibanding kita bertiga," cerocosnya panjang lebar.

"Mungkin itu turunan dari ayahnya," simpulku. "Neredox."

"Dia punya sifat pemberontak," tinjau Hagaromo. "Dia punya sifat pembangkang pada ketidakadilan. Itu mestinya jadi sifat yang bagus, tapi kalau dia salah sedikit saja tentang arti sebenarnya dari keadilan...semua akan berubah. Dia akan berusaha meralat semua yang terjadi di dunia dan bersikap seolah dia-lah yang paling benar. Oke, aku tidak menggosipi saudara sendiri, tiap orang punya kelemahan. Kelemahan Hamura hampir sama seperti kelemahanmu, Ardhalea. Dia lembut dan sensitif dalam perasaan. Kegentarannya akan Juubi yang menghancurkan segalanya membuatnya lengah sedikit dan berakhir."

"Kelemahanku adalah ketidakadilan. Dibandingkan kalian bertiga, mungkin aku yang paling tidak adil. Aku pun tak tahu mengapa mereka menjulukiku sebagai Biksu Enam Jalur. Aku selalu berusaha membuat pilihan yang tepat, karena hidup ini adalah pilihan. Pada awalnya selalu kurasa aku telah memilih sesuatu yang paling benar, tapi ujung-ujungnya aku menyesal. Kelemahan Deavvara adalah...sikap pemberontak itu. Sekuat dan sesempurna apapun kita berempat, sehebat dan setenar apapun keluarga kita, Ardhalea, kita tidak akan bisa menghindar dari kekurangan. Tidak ada makhluk hidup tanpa kekurangan, bahkan boleh kubilang jika ada makhluk tanpa kekurangan, itu pasti bukan makhluk hidup."

Kami berdua terdiam sesaat.

.

"Aku harus bertemu Naruto," kataku tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?"

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Ini belum selesai. Dia masih awam soal perang. Aku harus..."

Hagaromo mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau tidak melanjutkan kata-katamu?"

Aku mendesah kecewa. "Aku sudah mati," bisikku, "adakah cara untuk hidup kembali?"

"Yah, jika mereka yang ada di dunia masih memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Mengendalikan Myoton dan Omyoton untuk menukar energi kehidupan dirinya sendiri dengan energi kehidupan orang lain. Tapi Ardhalea, kau lebih dari sekedar manusia atau naga. Kau mencakup keduanya. Kau terlalu mahal untuk dihidupkan dengan satu jiwa manusia, atau satu jiwa naga. Butuh lebih dari itu."

"Aku harus bertemu Naruto!" Aku bersikeras. "Aku tahu siapa musuh sebenarnya dari perang ini. Aku harus memberitahukannya soal itu! Aku harus bertemu dengannya! Dia adalah _Draco P_ yang akan kuanggap sebagai jantung atau hati, atau apapun yang perlu kuanggap!"

Hagaromo menggeleng. "Kau harus menunggu untuk mendapatkan apapun. Pertemuan kalian berdua memang singkat. Entah lebih atau kurang, pada akhirnya akan sama saja. Kau makhluk abadi, Ardhalea. Kau takkan bisa bersanding dengan manusia fana. Itu akan...kau tahu, mengacaukan keluarga kita."

"Kau sendiri beristri."

"Hei, aku ini manusia tulen!"

"Bertanduk dan berwajah aneh," koreksiku. "Dan aku tidak abadi, bodoh. Buktinya sekarang aku mati."

"Hee? Benar juga sih. Tapi pikirkan lagi, Ardhalea. Kau mengharuskan kehidupanmu yang kedua kalinya di dunia hanya untuk bersanding dengan manusia fana?"

Wajahku memerah. "Aku harus. Ini takdirku."

"Kalau bukan?"

"Pasti yang ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku percaya! Aku tahu! Dan dia tahu itu!"

"Yah," Hagaromo menerawang ke langit-langit. Rinnegan-nya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak pernah lupa saat menanyai mereka berdua."

"Apa yang paling berharga di dunia ini..."

"...apakah kekuatan..."

"...ataukah cinta...?"

"Mana diantara kedua itu yang akan menjadi kunci perdamaian dunia? Indra yang kuat dan logistik menjawab kekuatan, sedangkan Ashura yang peka dan sosialistik menjawab cinta. Kupilih Ashura sebagai penerusku, dan aku terus saja mendengar sayup-sayup bahwa mereka terus bermusuhan...antara adik kakak. Aku dilema, serba salah. Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan sebagai ayah?" Desisnya kecewa. Ia menatapku intens. "Ardhalea...perasaanmu pada Naruto. Apakah itu bisa disebut cinta? Apa itu bisa melindungi dunia dan –kalian berdua?"

Aku tertunduk. Sebijaksana apapun diriku, aku masih dangkal soal cinta. Kadang aku mengaitkan cinta dengan pengalaman Artemis. Hanya jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang runyam. Perasaanku pada Naruto...apakah itu hanya sekedar ikatan antara seekor naga dengan pengendaranya, atau lebih dari itu?

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Waktumu sudah tiba," celetuk Hagaromo. "Sepertinya kau cuma mampir sebentar disini, huh. Baik-baiklah di dunia sana, kakak. Hajar beberapa orang dan naga jahat untukku. Jika kau yakin akan takdir dan jalan hidupmu...jalani saja."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku."

Dia terkekeh. "Dan jangan pernah menyerah untuk menggapai apapun yang ingin kau gapai."

"Jika kau menungguku menyerah, kau akan menungguku selamanya," balasku yakin. "Terimakasih, Hagaromo. Untuk semuanya."

Aku memeluknya erat-erat. Peduli amat dia sudah jadi kakek-kakek tua bangka.

"Kau menghancurkan tulangku!" Rintihnya.

"Hihi. Ada...yang berusaha menghidupkanku?"

"Kurasa. Yah, itu berarti kau memang masih dibutuhkan. Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk mati. Nah, sekarang, pergilah. Aku akan merindukanmu. Dan Deavvara juga."

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Sekelilingku terang, dan sekujur tubuh dan sayapku dikibar-kibarkan angin.

Dan...sosok yang tidak asing muncul di hadapanku. Sisa-sisa rantainya masih tampak di leher, ekor, dan pergelangan kaki-kakinya. Naga itu tersenyum lebar dengan bibirnya yang pecah-pecah dan armornya yang gores dimana-mana. Dia tampak begitu puas dan bahagia.

"Ardhalea-sensei," sambutnya, berlari ke arahku.

"Ar...temis? Kenapa kau..."

"Aku bebas, Ardhalea-sensei!" Serunya. "Ketika rantai-rantai ini melebur dengan sendirinya, aku juga melihat gerhana, dan merasakan chakra kuno yang begitu kuat dari jarak yang amat jauh...aku pergi ke Pulau Archent, menemui teman-teman dan keluarga besarku, dan memberitahu mereka apa yang kemungkinan terjadi. Ikatan batin kita tidak lagi terkoneksi setelah itu, Ardhalea-sensei. Kusadari kalau engkau sudah...tiada. Kubangkitkan semangat _Apocalypse Dragon_ yang lain, dan mereka bersama-sama menuju medan perang, membantu Naruto dan yang lainnya..."

"Sebentar!" Aku menginterupsi. "Lantas kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menukar nyawaku!" Katanya girang. "Untuk_mu_, Ardhalea-sensei! Aku menghidupkanmu bersama Sara dan Ryuuzetsu! Kami bertiga melakukan jutsu itu, dan kami berhasil!"

Aku menggigit bibir, menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Kenapa! Hidupmu yang berharga masih panjang, Artemis! Kau bisa bebas dan memenangkan peperangan ini! _Etatheon_ pasti akan bersatu kembali dan kalian akan meraih kemenangan, bahkan tanpaku!"

"Aku sudah mengerti karakter engkau, Ardhalea-sensei," potong Artemis penuh hormat. "Engkau belum selesai dengan Naruto, kan? Biarkan muridmu ini memperpanjang waktumu untuk berjalan bersamanya, menuntunnya dalam kegelapan dan menyingkirkannya bersama-sama!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku memang ingin bertemu Naruto," akuku, "tapi kenapa harus engkau?"

"Sisi gelapku," bisiknya takut-takut, "aku...selalu ngeri akan itu. Takut kalau itu menguasai dan mengendalikan tubuhku, tindakanku, pikiranku. Apa jadinya nanti? Aku ingin disegani karena pengetahuan, sepertimu. Bukan kekuatan atau dendam. Daripada bingung dan bimbang apa yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk kedepannya, kenapa tidak memilih cara ini?"

"Kau masih sempat membatalkan jutsu ini," kilahku. "Lakukanlah, Artemis. Aku tidak ingin kau mati untukku."

"Ardhalea-sensei pernah bilang padaku bahwa...sebaik-baik makhluk adalah yang memberi manfaat pada makhluk lain, bukan?" Tagihnya. "Setelah ratusan tahun, baru sekarang aku merasa berhasil menunaikan nasihat itu. Aku jadi manfaat untukmu, Ardhalea-sensei..."

Mataku berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa harus kau? Artemis? Kenapa harus kau?"

"Karena aku menyayangimu!" Balasnya bahagia. "Kau menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian! Kau terus berusaha membangkitkan hidupku! Kau mempercayaiku lebih dari siapapun yang kukenal! Bahkan aku tidak marah atau kesal ataupun menyimpan dendam dan dengki sedikitpun dalam kalbu ketika engkau memutuskan untuk merantaiku jauh di Utara, Ardhalea-sensei. Itu yang terbaik buatku, dan aku menerimanya dengan lapang dada!"

Sosoknya mulai pecah. Sebentar lagi tiga kehidupan akan bertukar dengan satu.

"Ini tidak adil," aku menggerutu.

"Ini adil," sanggahnya. "Selamat datang ke dunia kembali, Ardhalea-sensei. Tolong selesaikan peperangan ini bersama Naruto untuk sekali dan selamanya, ya? Aku ingin melihat kedamaian, walaupun nun jauh dari sana..."

"...karena kau adalah berkat terakhir..."

"Apokalipse itu punya dua arti, Artemis."

"Yang paling lumrah digunakan adalah..."

"..._berkat_."

"..._wahyu_."

"..._penyelamat_."

"Dan yang lain adalah..."

"..._akhir_."

"..._destruksi_."

"..._kiamat_."

.

.

.

.

"_Bersama dengan kehancuran...kau akan membawa kedamaian...bersama seorang anak manusia..."_

Si Tua Bangka Shinjuu itu berbicara lagi langsung dalam diriku.

"_Pembawa kehancuran...dan pembawa kedamaian..."_

"_...adalah satu."_

.

_Ah, tidak_.

.

!

.

"Umur kita selisih jutaan tahun," desis Laramidia jahat. Anggar dan pedang saling berbenturan dan berada dalam posisi bertahan. "Itu bisa ditafsirkan sebagai...aku kira-kira jutaan kali lebih hebat darimu," cengirnya.

Aku mendecih. "Jutaan kali lebih hebat dalam hal kejahatan dan kelicikan," koreksiku. "Jutaan kali lebih hebat dalam hal kebusukan!"

"Ayolah," Laramidia masih bersikap santai. "Aku bertarung bahkan sebelum manusia ada. Kaupikir kau bisa menang dariku?"

"Umur bukan jaminan pengalaman," jawabku. "Seorang pengembara berusia 20 tahun lebih hebat daripada seorang petani monoton lahan berusia 40 tahun," kataku, kemudian menangkis anggarnya.

Laramidia menyabet ke bawah, kuhindari dengan bersalto ke depan dan nyaris menggebuk kepalanya dengan sisi tumpul pedang, tapi dia gesit dan berhasil menunduk lebih dulu. Ia menyapukan kakinya ke atas, nyaris mengenai wajahku. Kuayunkan pedangku mengiris ke kanan, dan dia menyambutnya dengan anggar, bertubrukan, dan kami saling melompat mundur.

"Emas dan perak!" Pekik Laramidia. "Sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang amat sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

Dia memperhatikan rambutku. Emas dan perak. Masuk akal, rambut pirang panjangnya terlihat seperti emas. "Kau tahu emas lebih baik daripada perak," seringainya sambil mendecitkan anggarnya penuh dramatis. "Harganya lebih tinggi di pasaran. Emas selalu memuaskan manusia, bahkan naga. Kau pernah dengar cerita tentang Raja Midas, hmm? Fiksi manusia yang sangat kusukai, kalau saja orang itu benar-benar ada di dunia."

"Cukup ocehanmu," dengusku. "Tong kosong berbunyi nyaring, ingat?"

"Tong berrongga," koreksinya. "Lebih ringan dan lebih gesit daripada yang berisi!"

Ia berderap maju, menghunus anggarnya ke depan. Kupantulkan dengan sisi pedang, dan mencacah ke depan, tapi dia melompat tinggi sekali ke udara dan mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen berwarna hijau tua.

BOOFF!

Asap sirna, dan tampak olehku sebuah lembing bermata dua. Masing-masing bentuknya berbeda, satu terlihat seperti mata pisau belati yang disambung ke tongkat kayu berukir, dan ujung lembing yang lain berbentuk lonjong seperti gergaji mesin, hanya saja tidak ada gigi-gigi besi penggorok di bagian luarnya.

"Menusuk dan mengiris," desis Laramidia. Ia melempar lembing. Aku menghantamkan ujung pedangku ke tanah, membentuk sebongkah kristal sebesar gajah, menahan laju lembing dan memerangkap hampir setengah panjangnya di kristal. Laramidia mengatupkan tangan, dan kristal tersebut hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan begitu lembingnya memancarkan listrik jutaan volt. Lembingnya yang bebas serta-merta kembali ke tangannya. Ia memutar-mutarnya penuh gaya, kemudian menancapkan sisi lonjongnya ke tanah.

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Bebatuan terpisah dari tanah. Masing-masing berukuran sebesar mobil, dan mereka terus melayang tinggi, mengelupasi daratan dan menyulitkan pergerakanku. Kusadari sisi lonjong lembing itu mungkin mewakili Haumea dan sisi runcingnya mewakili Horus.

Prosesnya selesai. Sekarang ribuan batu melayang di udara, bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah seperti molekul benda gas. Masing-masing punya kecepatan gerak yang berbeda-beda, dan tidak jarang mereka saling bertabrakan, tapi tidak pecah. Ini akan menyulitkanku, kecuali aku bisa menyingkirkan atau memusnahkan semuanya. Ada begitu banyak batu seolah tempat ini telah kehilangan kemampuan gravitasinya, dan hampir mustahil bagimu untuk maju sepuluh senti tanpa tertabrak salah satu dari mereka.

Laramidia menaiki sebuah batu dengan sikap pongahnya yang biasa. "Sulitkah?" Ledeknya.

Aku meringis. "Terlalu mudah."

Wujud nagaku kembali. Ketujuh berlianku bersinar.

"Kau meremehkanku," gerungku. Kutembakkan ratusan cahaya atomis pelebur sekaligus, mengenai tiap batu dan merubahnya menjadi debu dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Sebentar saja, area pertarungan kami sudah bersih dari kumpulan asteroid gadungan yang merepotkan.

Laramidia mendecih, kemudian merubah wujudnya menjadi naga lagi. Dua ekor ular di pergelangan kaki depan kirinya mendesis marah, meneteskan cairan kuning kental menjijikan.

"Kubuat kau menjadi dadar, Ootsutsuki Ardhalea!" Geram Laramidia sambil mengepakkan sayapnya maju.

BRAKK!

Kepala kami berbenturan, dan saling menebas dengan kaki depan. Ia menghunjamkan kuku-kukunya, tapi berhasil kutangkis dengan cakarku. Dua ular di kaki satunya meliuk menyerang, tapi segera kupotong mereka berdua dengan kaki depanku yang satunya dan mengunci kaki depan kirinya, mengikatnya dengan cahaya dari Darah Delima.

"Kau yang jadi dadar," balasku. Aku membuka mulut dan menampakkan kumpulan cahaya radioaktif terang.

Mata emas Laramidia membelalak.

"Tidak!"

Atom berputar di mulutku.

"_Jangan!"_ Pekiknya.

Kutembak dia –satu meter di tempat.

Kepalanya memecah, terburai dan tercincang menjadi jutaan keping, hanya menyisakan kepala tengkorak tanpa lidah atau apapun selain bola mata. Bagian kepala hingga lehernya sekarang seperti habis dikuliti, persis seperti penampilan lengan Deavvara ketika aku menghajarnya dengan teknik yang sama. Kulepaskan ikatan Darah Delima dan kuhantam dia dengan ujung ekor, berguling-guling sepanjang bebatuan dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah tebing.

"Giliranmu," tantangku. "Atau sudah selesai?"

Laramidia bangkit dengan penuh amarah. Gigi-giginya bergemeletak seperti batu-batu yang digerus.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR INI, _PARADOX_!" Umpatnya dengan suara menggelegar. "BERANI-BERANINYA–"

.

.

.

Udara mendadak terasa tidak nyaman. Dingin dan aneh. Ini pasti fenomena yang begitu ganjil sampai Laramidia sempat menghentikan makiannya. Kami menoleh kompak ke arah Juubi.

Tubuhnya yang berkaki empat dengan sepuluh ekor gemuk dan satu mata miring itu mulai berguncang hebat, menggigil dari atas sampai bawah dan meraung-raung.

"Dia mulai," seringai Laramidia, untuk beberapa detik melupakan kepalanya yang tinggal tulang dan sebagian organ dalam. Sialnya –untungnya bagi dia- aku tidak sempat memburaikan otaknya.

"_Tenpenchin_. Dimulai!" Seru Obito dari kepala Juubi.

.

.

Proses destruktif besar-besaran dimulai.

Awan menggelap, sampai menutupi sisa cahaya terakhir dari matahari yang terhalang bulan. Petir sambar menyambar, terus berusaha memanggang apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Angin berembus mulai dari sepoi-sepoi hingga kecepatan yang cukup untuk mencabut panji-panji dari tanah dan menerbangkannya ratusan meter ke udara. Raungan terdengar dari udara seolah langit sedang marah.

Aku mengubah diriku secepat mungkin menjadi naga dan terbang menuju tim Naruto.

.

"Gawat," ucapku singkat begitu keempat kakiku menyentuh tanah.

"Aku sudah tahu itu," balas Naruto tak acuh. "Kami terus menyerangnya, tapi tidak ada gunanya. Juubi terlalu kuat ketika sudah sampai tahap ketiga!" Gerutunya. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Laramidia?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Anggaplah aku menang sementara."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

Aku tertegun sejenak.

"Tidak samasekali."

.

_RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!_

.

Sang Ekor-Sepuluh meraung dengan intensitas yang luar biasa sampai-sampai aku yakin suara paus biru pun akan terdengar seperti bisikan. Seluruh pasukan aliansi menutup telinga. Kerikil-kerikil dan tanah lempung terbang tak tentu arah, menghantam apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Dia akan melakukan Tenpenchin, Naruto," aku memperingatkan.

"Tenchi –apa?"

"Tenpenchin! Jutsu kelas-S berskala kolosal yang mengambil bencana klimatologis! Aku yakin kau sudah pernah menghadapi Laramidia yang menggunakan bencana geologis."

"Gunung berapi," semburnya. "Dan gempa bumi dan hujan meteor dan banjir lava dan..."

"Semacam itu," potongku. "Laramidia hanya punya kemampuan turunan yang kuat dari Haumea. Kau beruntung soal itu, dan sisanya adalah urusannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Juubi di bencana udara! Sekarang musuh kita adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa diraba, diukur, dibaui, atau dilihat! Sesuatu yang hampir tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kecuali menghancurkan sumbernya!"

Begitu aku selesai bicara, sebuah awan berbentuk corong turun dari langit. Awan itu lebih berbentuk seperti air hitam daripada sesuatu yang terwujud dari penguapan benda cair. Tornado ekstra raksasa yang mampu mencabut gedung pencakar langit dari fondasinya dan mencabik-cabiknya di udara. Dan itu tidak hanya satu –melainkan sepuluh sekali muncul.

"Ini sangat berisik," gerutu Beleriphon. "Udara tidak bisa dienyahkan dengan Jinton. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Lebih tepatnya, apa yang harus _kita_ lakukan?" Koreksi Parthenon.

"Kedelapan _Etatheon_ ada disini!" Seru Deavvara sambil menghantamkan sabitnya. Ia melirikku bangga, lantas mengedipkan sebelah mata. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Bersatulah, saudara-saudaraku! Kita berdelapan! Beratus-ratus bersama aliansi! Kita tidak mungkin kalah melawan empat makhluk sialan pembuat onar itu! Kita akan buktikan bahwa kebajikan kan selalu menang, siapapun lawannya! Kedelapan naga terkuat sepenjuru dunia telah berkumpul disini –dan jika kita menyatukan kekuatan kita dalam satu tujuan bersama, katakan padaku siapa yang bisa mengalahkan kita!" Serunya dengan suara menggelegar.

"Aku," sebuah suara dingin tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Kami, lebih tepatnya. Sosok Uchiha Obito berdiri di batu di dekat kami, muncul entah dari mana, sembari menghunus sebuah _shuriken_ raksasa.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana," janji Kakashi, mendadak maju ke depan. "Kita selesaikan urusan kita, Obito..."

Obito terkekeh mengejek. "Kenapa harus bertarung denganmu? Aku bisa mengalahkanmu disini sekarang juga! Biar kuperingatkan sekali lagi, tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan dunia yang tidak bernilai ini! Kalian bergantung pada akar lapuk, tahukah itu? Kenapa tidak biarkan imajinasi kalian mengambilalih kendali, tidak saja diri kalian sendiri, melainkan seluruh dunia!"

"Kuberitahu kau sekali lagi," Naruto ikut maju. "Tidak ada gunanya memborbardir kami dengan nasihat bodohmu itu!"

Obito melangkah maju, bersiap melempar _shuriken_. Kakashi menghadangnya dan mereka berdua melakukan Kamui bersama. Saling menyedot ke dimensi lain hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kita biarkan mereka," saran Droconos. "Si Kakashi itu kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa mengatasi orang-setengah-pohon-ukir itu."

Hermes mengangguk semangat. "Demi Emu! Sudah lama sekali sejak kita menggabungkan kekuatan bersama!"

"Itu kalimatku!" Protes Pyrus. "Dan sejauh pengetahuanku tidak ada benda langit bernama Emu. Itu nama burung, dasar plagiator."

"Karena itu aku membuat ungkapanku sendiri," sanggah Hermes sambil memeletkan lidah.

"Tidak boleh."

"Untuk menandai momen istimewa saja?"

"Tidak."

"Untuk kali ini saja?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah selesai debatnya?" Potong Parthenon tak sabar. "Ada sesuatu yang besar yang harus kita tangani bersama."

Aku mengangguk. Kami berdelapan menoleh kompak ke Barat, dimana si Ekor-Sepuluh terus meraung-raung seperti binatang kebun binatang yang tidak kebagian jatah makan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sudah cukup lama sejak aku bersama tiga saudaraku bertarung melawannya dengan wujud yang sama. Sekarang itu akan terjadi lagi, hanya saja jumlah kami berlipat dua kali.

"Kalahkan itu sebelum jadi Shinjuu," celetuk Deavvara di sampingku. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau tahu. Aku bersyukur kau adalah adikku."

Aku mengangguk. "Aku juga merasa begitu beruntung kau adalah kakakku."

Aku melirik Naruto, yang masih memandang kosong ke arah Juubi. Kurama dan Demetra berada di sampingnya, tampak menimbang-nimbang.

"Hermes," panggilku. Dia menoleh. "Sisipkan beberapa bulu sayapmu ke Kurama dan Demetra," titahku. "Mereka akan terbang mendampingi Naruto, karena itu kecepatan diatas rata-rata naga mutlak mereka butuhkan. Untuk sekarang ini."

"Oh," desah Hermes sedikit kecewa. "Bulu-bulu sayapku yang indah. Demi dunia...baiklah."

Naruto mengernyit. "Terbang mendampingiku? Itu lebih terdengar seperti meninggalkanku jauh di belakang! Kecepatan terbang dan kemampuan manuver-ku belum bagus, tahu!" Protesnya.

"Aku tidak berkata begitu," balasku santai.

"_ETATHEON_! BENTUK FORMASI!"

Begitu aku memekik, ketujuh rekanku membubung ke angkasa dan langsung berpindah ke posisi masing-masing. Hermes paling depan, aku di belakangnya, dan Deavvara di belakangku. Parthenon di sisi kiri belakang, sedangkan Pyrus di sisi kanan belakang. Beleriphon memosisikan diri di atasku. Styx terbang dibawah Hermes, dan Droconos terbang di sisi kanan Deavvara. Sekilas terlihat seperti formasi yang tidak beraturan, tapi masing-masing punya kemampuan untuk melakukan tugasnya dengan baik jika mereka berada di posisi itu.

"Mendarat," titahku. Ketujuh rekanku tampak bingung, tapi mereka melakukannya juga. Aku menghampiri Naruto dan membungkuk.

Ia mengangkat satu alis. "Kau ingin aku menaiki rodeo ala naga di punggungmu lagi?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Ini satu-satunya cara. Kurama dan Demetra akan berpusing di sekitar kita untuk menembak api ke sembarang arah guna membingungkan Juubi selagi kita berada dalam formasi dan maju ke depan. Styx di depan bagian bawah karena itu area yang rentan serangan padat dari tanah. Dia bisa menyegelnya dengan mudah jika berada di bagian itu. Hermes di depan untuk memandu. Parthenon di belakang untuk unit medis. Pyrus tak hanya bisa menggunakan Ryuudama merah, tapi juga empat bola beda warna yang menimbulkan kerusakan besar. Dia bisa menyerang lebih leluasa saat berada di belakang. Droconos dan Beleriphon juga kira-kira diperhitungkan berdasarkan kemampuannya masing-masing," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah," Naruto akhirnya setuju. "Yah, rasanya sudah berabad-abad aku tidak menaikimu lagi."

"Cepatlah," sambarku kikuk. Kami akhirnya mengudara.

Juubi menggerung marah. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, dan menampakkan kelopak bunga super raksasa yang sedang mekar –seperti tanaman Raflesia dengan bunga berwarna merah tua. Ia mengumpulkan chakra dan membentuk sebuah Juubi Dama berukuran luar biasa, terlihat begitu besar walau kami berjarak dua kilometer darinya.

"Sekarang apa?" Desis Naruto sangsi. Aku melebarkan sayapku, ketujuh berlianku bersinar.

Yang lain merespon dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

Deavvara, Styx, Pyrus, Droconos, Parthenon, Beleriphon, dan Hermes. Ketujuh _Etatheon_ sisanya kini berpendar dengan warna sisik dan sayap mereka masing-masing. Warna Deavvara dan Droconos kelihatan senada –biru tua dengan semburat ungu dan biru laut, Hermes dengan cahaya emas dan merah dari berlian di kepalanya, Parthenon berpendar hijau dan lemon, Pyrus memancarkan cahaya merah dan hijau laut, Styx berwarna oranye muda dan sedikit cahaya kuning, dan Beleriphon dengan cahaya putih dan perunggu lemah. Aku sendiri bersinar dengan cahaya putih keperakan dengan tujuh semburat pelangi dari ketujuh berlian.

Naruto tampak tercengang, tapi aku berusaha tidak terlihat angkuh.

"Kekuatan murni dari Delapan Pilar!" Seru Hermes kesenangan. "Aku sudah lama sekali tidak merasakan yang seperti ini."

"Aku penasaran apa yang bisa kusegel dengan kekuatan sebesar ini," timpal Styx.

"Ini akan seru," imbuh Beleriphon. "Hanya saja kita kurang dua naga. Masing-masing dari kita akan memotong sepuluh ekor Juubi!"

"Hei, ada aku!" Kurama mendadak berhenti dari pergerakannya. "Dan Demetra juga! Kenapa kita tidak melakukan ini bersama-sama?"

"Lalu siapa yang mendapatkan tubuhnya?" Tabrak Pyrus.

Aku mengguncang punggungku.

"Naruto," kataku, entah memanggil, entah memberi saran. "Dia akan mendapat kehormatan untuk menghabisi Juubi sebelum mewujud ke bentuk aslinya. Adakah disini yang menyangkal dia pantas mendapatkan itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Eh," kata Naruto kikuk. "Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Hampir kukatakan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu yang lebih besar dan lebih penting di depan segera menyita waktu untuk itu.

"Juubi akan menembak," geram Droconos, "jika dia sampai, seluruh pasukan aliansi akan...remuk."

"Itu jika dia sempat," sanggah Parthenon. "Nah, kawan-kawan. Bisa kita lakukan itu?" Dia melirikku, menunggu persetujuan. Aku mengangguk sekali.

"KUMPULKAN RYUUDAMA!"

Kedelapan _Etatheon_ membuka mulut. Delapan aliran Ryuudama berbeda warna mengalir dari satu naga ke naga yang lain hingga berujung pada dua barisan terdepan –Hermes dan Styx. Sebuah bola energi murni raksasa yang berpendar dengan cahaya putih bening dengan kilatan-kilatan warna pelangi terbentuk dan membesar. Tak ada cukup waktu untuk membuatnya jadi sebesar milik Juubi, tapi ukuran tidak menentukan kekuatannya.

Juubi menembak.

"Sekarang, Ardhalea?" Tanya Deavvara sedikit gugup.

Aku terdiam beberapa detik.

"KATAKAN SEKARANG!"

"FORMASI MERIAM!" Pekikku. "S-E-K-A-R-A-N-G-!"

Barisan belakang segera terbang rendah, disusul barisan tengah. Barisan terdepan hanya mendongak. Begitu formasi selesai, kami terlihat seperti sebuah meriam raksasa yang siap menembakkan peluru cahaya bulat super besar.

"TEMBAK!" Raung Deavvara.

Dua kubu menembak.

.

.

.

TIDAK ADA YANG BISA menandingi gemuruh luar biasa ketika dua kekuatan besar berbenturan di udara. Kulindungi Naruto dengan ketujuh perisai dari berlian-berlianku, sementara kami bersepuluh tetap berusaha sedapat mungkin mempertahankan formasi ditengah terpaan angin yang begitu kencang sampai-sampai bisa menggeser rumah berlantai tiga. Awan-awan tersingkir dari tempatnya, sebagian yang kecil terbuyarkan ditengah dinginnya malam. Sisa-sisa korona matahari yang menyembul dibalik umbra bulan tidak tampak lagi karena ledakan yang begitu terang dan besar.

Suara yang luar biasa, seperti seolah dua juta meriam berkekuatan penuh ditembakkan sekaligus, membuncah meremukkan udara, memecah-mecah tanah hingga radius beberapa kilometer dari pusat ledakan. Menggoyang pepohonan, menggetarkan bebatuan, mengguncangkan danau-danau terdekat. Ledakan itu perlahan terangkat ke atas akibat gaya berlawanan dari serangan gabungan delapan _Etatheon_ yang dengan sengaja mengincar bagian bawahnya agar Juubi Dama super itu terangkat ke langit.

"Strategi kalian bagus," puji Naruto dari dalam pelindungku.

"Untuk delapan naga dewa yang telah bertarung sejak ratusan tahun silam, ini baru salah satu dari sekian banyak teknik semacam itu," pamer Styx.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan kedua pernyataan itu. "Ayo. Juubi sedang lengah oleh kepulan debu yang sangat banyak dari ledakan barusan. Serang bagian belakang dengan terbang secepat mungkin. Lima ke kanan dan lima ke kiri!" Aku memerintahkan.

Lima berkas cahaya berbeda warna meluncur seperti meteor terkendali dari atmosfer, membelah debu-debu sisa ledakan dan terus melesat hingga berada di belakang Juubi –tanpa disadarinya.

"Heh, kita beruntung matanya hanya satu," canda Pyrus. "Sekarang ayo!"

Masing-masing menyiapkan senjata untuk semacam –potong-ekor-si-ekor-sepuluh-ramai-ramai. Kami terbang secepat mungkin ke makhluk aneh pembawa kehancuran itu tanpa bisa dicegah lagi dan segera melakukan sesuatu pada ekor-ekornya...

TAS!

TAS!

TAS!

TAS!

TAS!

Sepuluh ekor Juubi kini terpotong menjadi dua. Ujung hingga bagian tengahnya jatuh satu persatu, berdebum keras menghantam tanah. Sisa-sisanya meliuk-liuk tanpa arti di udara. Pemiliknya meraung keras seperti kereta api uap berukuran raksasa, berusaha menghancurkan kami dengan kedua tangannya. Itu usaha yang tidak berarti, karena ukuran dan kekuatannya hanya satu-satunya kelebihannya. Dia tidak begitu cepat ketika berada pada tahap ketiga, dan selain itu, aku setuju mengenai pemikiran Naruto yang mengatakan bahwa Juubi merupakan salah satu makhluk terjelek di bumi.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

"Hei, bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu selain menonton kalian beraksi?" Tanyaku malas dari perisai Ardhalea.

"Sebentar lagi," jawabnya santai. Beberapa detik kemudian, kulihat sekelebat bayangan meluncur dari tanah dan mendarat di kepala Juubi. Aku memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan alangkah terkejutnya aku ketika mendapati sosok itu adalah...Laramidia. Mungkin, sih.

Pasalnya sekarang yang kulihat lebih mirip seperti zombie hidup daripada jelmaan naga berusia jutaan tahun. Secara keseluruhan fisiknya masih tampak sama, rambut pirang, pakaian hitamnya, dan sebagainya...kecuali wajahnya.

Ya, wajahnya sekarang hanya sebonggol tulang tengkorak lengkap dengan bola mata yang menampakkan otot-otot penggeraknya, mulut tanpa gusi dan bibir, pipi tak berdaging, dan rambut yang tertanam langsung ke tulang tengkorak atas. Beberapa tulang lehernya bahkan terlihat. Ia menatap kami dengan pandangan membunuh. Ampun deh, ditatap mata emasnya saat wajahnya masih utuh saja sudah membuat lututku lemas, apalagi kalau wajahnya sekarang lebih mirip kostum Halloween?

"Cukup sampai disini, Zetsu," ucapnya singkat. "Kita akan memulai transformasi terakhir Juubi..._sekarang_."

"Sekarang?" Ulang Zetsu Hitam. "Juubi belum mendapatkan cukup chakra. Aku setuju dengan rencanamu. Dan aku ingin segera memulai Mugen Tsukuyomi tapi...pertama-tama kita harus menangkap setidaknya beberapa sumber chakra yang besar lagi...yang sinkron dengan chakra Juubi itu sendiri."

Laramidia melirik Zetsu Hitam, yang sekarang tampak kikuk.

"Kau."

"Eh? Aku?"

"Jadilah bagian dari Juubi," perintah Laramidia cepat. "Sekarang!"

Bagai kerbau dicocok hidung, Zetsu mengangguk patuh dan segera menelusup, menggabung dengan tubuh Juubi semudah sirup bercampur dengan air. Laramidia melakukan serangkaian _handseal_.

"Nah," desisnya ngeri. "Sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan..._Etatheon_?"

.

.

.

Juubi meraung lagi, tidak sekeras sebelum-sebelumnya, tapi terlihat sangat tersiksa, kemudian tubuh bagian atasnya menggembung, mencuat ke langit. Duri-duri yang bergelung seperti spiral aneh di punggungnya menjelma menjadi semacam kelopak bunga raksasa, dan keseluruhan tubuhnya meninggi seperti sebuah pohon yang tumbuh luar biasa cepat. Kesepuluh ekornya menancap menjadi jangkar di tanah, merubah diri menjadi kumpulan akar sebesar gedung.

SEBUAH POHON berukuran super-raksasa, berdiri menjulang menggapai langit, dengan kelopak bunga raksasa yang kuncup di puncaknya dan ikatan sulur menjadi batangnya. Akarnya menjalar jauh, membelah-belah tanah. Dia...berubah menjadi pohon?

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Desis Demetra ngeri. "Pohon apa yang tumbuh sampai sebesar itu?"

Ardhalea menggeram. Ia melirik Deavvara penuh arti.

"Shinjuu, ya?" Tebakku. Dua bersaudara ini menatapku dengan pandangan horor. Aku mengedikkan bahu takut-takut. "Berharap saja aku salah."

"Sialnya," gerutu Deavvara, "kau benar."

"Pohon yang merupakan asal-muasal chakra," bisik Ardhalea. "Ibu memakan buahnya satu milenia yang lalu. Tak kusangka aku akan menjumpai ini untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam hidupku."

Laramidia memanjat pohon itu sampai pucuk bunganya yang belum mekar. Ia membenamkan wajahnya, dan hanya dalam beberapa detik kemudian, kulit baru muncul di sekujur wajah dan lehernya, yang anehnya sama persisnya dengan kulitnya sebelumnya.

"Huh. Padahal aku lebih suka melihat wajah zombie-nya," ledek Droconos. Dia melirik Deavvara. "Ehm. Setidaknya kau waktu itu lebih keren."

"Terserah."

"Dia menyerap chakra yang luar biasa dari Shinjuu hanya untuk memperbaiki wajahnya?" Tinjauku. Ardhalea mengangguk.

"Itu beresiko, tapi itu bagus untuk kita."

Laramidia merubah wujud menjadi naga dan mengepakkan sayapnya mendatangi kami.

"Bernegoisasi, he? Kupenggal kepalamu sebelum kau mengatakan apapun!" Geram Hermes.

"_Dua puluh menit_," ucap Laramidia penuh penekanan.

"Apa?"

"Dua puluh menit," ulangnya.

"Sebelum bunga tunggal dari Pohon Shinjuu mekar dan memantulkan cahayanya ke bulan..."

"...dan..."

"..._Mugen Tsukyomi akan sukses_..."

.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Chapter 24 akhirnya selesai !

Banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkk bangeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttt readers yang di chapter-chapter sebelumnya menuntut Ardhalea alias Paradox hidup lagi. Banyak banget alasannya. Huwahahaha, sebenarnya ini Author dari awal memang berencana 'mematikan' karakter utama ini sebentar, setelah itu memunculkannya kembali!

Laramidia telah menampakkan sisi jahatnya, yang bahkan membuat Madara tewas! Sementara itu, Shinjuu sang Pohon Dewa akhirnya berhasil ditumbuhkan dan tinggal masalah waktu bagi Mugen Tsukuyomi untuk terjadi.

Bagaimana Naruto dan delapan _Etatheon_ plus Kurama dan Demetra –yang telah bersatu kembali menangani rencana keji Laramidia? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan persitegangan Kakashi dan Obito di dimensi lain? Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter 25 yang akan update dua minggu lagi!

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini ! Pokoknya ditengah-tengah kesibukan, akan saya usahakan update dan update !

* * *

**Coming Soon: Paradox Chapter Twentyfive :**

"**Circle of Hope"**

**See you again in chapter 25 !**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**


	25. Chapter 25: Circle of Hope

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Action, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

Jumpa lagi di chapter 25, readers!

Oke, saya kembali harus mengucapkan bahwa saya sebagai author sangat berterimakasih atas semua review yang masuk, yang semuanya sudah saya terima. Terimakasih, _matur nuwun_, _arigato gozaimazu_, _thank you very much_, _syukran_, _gracias, merci_ (*bungkuk hormat*).

Saya salut dengan kesetiaan dan kesabaran kalian yang mau menunggu fic ini update dua minggu. Hey, ini serius lho. Oke deh, jangan banyak basa-basi, yang nggak sabar, silakan baca...

**Enjoy read chap 25!**

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Chapter Dua Puluh Lima:

**Circle of Hope**

* * *

Sebonggol pohon raksasa kini berdiri tegak menentang malam –aku yakin itu seharusnya sudah malam, tapi entah kenapa matahari masih bersinar dengan koronanya yang tertutup bulan.

Kukatakan sebonggol, pasalnya aku tidak yakin batang pohon raksasa itu sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu –bahkan tidak ada cabang dan dahannya. Pucuknya yang setinggi kira-kira empat kilometer –setinggi gunung, persis seperti yang kulihat di mimpiku, adalah sebuah bunga berukuran luar biasa besar, yang masih kuncup. Tidak perlu bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi apabila bunga itu sampai mekar.

Aku menghela napas. "Kita tebang pohon itu sebelum dua puluh menit berlalu. Itu rencananya?" Aku menunggu persetujuan. Herannya, kedelapan naga dewa di dekatku mengangguk kompak.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Laramidia menggelegar seperti bunyi guntur. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menggores Shinjuu selagi aku masih ada disini! Selain itu, delapan kekuatan yang terpecah tak cukup terpusat dan tak cukup tajam untuk bisa menebas Shinjuu!"

"Itu berarti," potong Ardhalea, "kedelapan kekuatan itu harus disatukan."

Dia menatapku penuh arti.

"Apa?"

"Aku telah menemukan tempat yang sesuai," desisnya misterius. Ia memalingkan pandangannya pada delapan _Etatheon_. "Kalian bisa menebak ideku?"

Pyrus mengangguk pertama kali. "Bagiku saja sudah cukup jelas. Kita...akan bersatu dan mensinkronisasikan serangan langsung dari tubuh manusia Naruto, kan?" Selidiknya. Ardhalea mengangguk.

Aku menelan ludah gugup. "H-hei! Apa maksudnya? Kalian berdelapan akan...merasukiku?" Tanyaku tergagap. Ya ampun, aku sudah pernah bagaimana rasanya 'dirasuki' naga dengan kandungan chakra yang sangat besar –Kurama. Itupun hanya satu ekor. Sedangkan ini, delapan naga terkuat di dunia? Bersatu dalam tubuh seorang manusia?

"Aku...tidak yakin aku bisa melakukannya," desisku gugup. "Maksudku ya ampun, Ardhalea! Kau –dan kalian semua, sepercaya itu padaku? Aku bahkan belum dua bulan mengenal dunia naga-manusia dengan serius!"

"Kau bisa," potong Parthenon. "Jika Ardhalea mempercayaimu, aku dan yang lainnya juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Aku memberengut. "Memang ketergantungan pada pemimpin itu tidak pernah merupakan hal yang bagus dalam organisasi atau perjuangan."

"Ini satu-satunya jalan, Naruto," desak Deavvara. "Kita mungkin sudah membuang waktu tiga menit hanya untuk perundingan tidak berguna ini. Kita harus secepatnya mengambil keputusan dengan tepat atau kau akan mendapati dunia berada dalam tidur abadi, memimpikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi seperti si punguk merindukan bulan!"

"Kami tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," sambung Beleriphon. "Lagipula, apa gunanya kami mempreteli tubuhmu?"

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam.

.

.

"Apa ada resiko dari penggabungan delapan kekuatan ini?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu. Menurut pengalamanku, tiap kekuatan besar semestinya ada resiko besar yang mengintai dibaliknya juga, jadi...yah, kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan.

Kedelapan naga dewa di depanku saling melempar pandang, sesekali mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Kekuatanmu akan melampaui batas," jelas Droconos, "itu satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan."

"Tapi kami akan kontrol itu," janji Styx sambil memamerkan seringainya. "Aku takkan menyegel apapun."

"Aku takkan mencacah apapun," balas Beleriphon.

"Aku takkan menyumpahi siapapun," sambung Pyrus.

"Aku takkan merusak apapun," dukung Droconos.

"Aku takkan mengikat apapun," imbuh Parthenon.

"Aku takkan mencabik-cabik apapun," kata Hermes –agak setengah hati sih, kedengarannya.

"Aku takkan berusaha mengambilalih," janji Deavvara.

Aku melirik Ardhalea. Dia mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku akan tetap disini."

Aku mengernyitkan alis. "Hei, jadi kau tidak menyumbangkan..."

"Tujuh berlianku," potongnya, "itu cukup untuk sebongkah kekuatan ekstra. Aku akan tetap di luar...untuk menjagamu. Kau takkan aman ditinggal sendirian dengan kekuatan besar begitu, walau hanya dua menit. Sendirian...dalam tanda kutip."

Alamat aku harus berhadapan dengan sikap overprotektifnya lagi. Tapi...sudahlah.

Deavvara mengangguk. "Naruto, ulurkan lengan kananmu."

Aku mengulurkan lengan kananku. Deavvara mengeluarkan cahaya dari mulutnya, yang serupa dengan Ryuudama kecil. Begitu pula dengan yang lain, mengeluarkan bola cahaya yang masing-masing sebesar bola kasti, terbang melayang hingga memutari tangan kananku seperti satelit-satelit sebuah planet. Kemudian ketujuh _Etatheon_ ini mengatupkan kaki depan mereka masing-masing dan memecah menjadi ribuan keping butiran cahaya yang terserap masuk ke masing-masing bulatan, yang akhirnya melebur menjadi satu dan masuk begitu saja ke dalam dadaku seolah aku ini terbuat dari jeli.

Kemudian terjadi perubahan yang...

(Pilih jawabanmu sendiri: a.)Fantastis b.)Menakjubkan c.)Mengerikan d.)Aneh)

...pada diriku.

.

.

.

Ardhalea menumbuhkan sebatang kristal jernih dari tanah, membentuk sebuah cermin.

Ada sepasang sayap di punggungku sekarang, dan sepertinya ini adalah campuran antara sayap kulit khas naga dengan sayap berbulu serupa sayap Hermes dan Parthenon, tapi juga dilapisi api biru yang berkobar seperti di sayap Deavvara. Sepasang tanduk tumbuh di kedua sisi kepalaku, berbentuk seperti tanduk _Aurochs_ (untungnya bukan tanduk domba lengkung khas Deavvara atau tanduk tunggal kepunyaan Styx). Mataku dikelilingi warna oranye yang mengingatkanku pada Sennin Modo, tapi coraknya kali ini berbeda. Semburat oranye ini lebih tipis dan panjang dan lebih mirip semburat yang terdapat di dekat mata Ardhalea dan Deavvara saat mereka berdua menjelma menjadi wujud sejatinya.

Aku meringis, dan syukurlah gigi-gigiku tidak ikut berubah menjadi selang-seling tajam, dan tidak ada ekor yang mencuat dari pantatku. Kurasa tubuh manusiaku masih menang, tapi ditambahi aksesoris naga disana-sini. Iris mataku berubah menjadi biru cerah dengan pupil vertikal seperti kucing pada siang hari. Pakaianku berubah menjadi jubah sutera indah yang dialiri chakra penuh kekuatan...nyaris sama seperti jubah yang kukenakan saat mimpi pertamaku ketika aku melihat Ryuuzetsu di Tsuchigakure.

Ardhalea merubah diri ke wujud manusia dan manggut-manggut sendiri seolah aku barusan keluar dari toko busana mode. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya –kalung emas dengan tujuh warna magatama –merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu, dengan satu berlian di sisi lubang magatamanya. Pasti simbol untuk tujuh berlian _Paradox_.

Ia mengalungkannya padaku.

"Susah sekali memakaikan baju padamu," kenangnya, "bertahun-tahun lalu saat kau masih kecil. Terus saja menendang-nendang dan mengepak-ngepakkan kedua tangan seolah kau ingin terbang. Sekarang aku tahu...kau akan melakukan itu semua."

Sedetik kemudian, dia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Naruto...sejak kapan kau lebih tinggi dariku?"

Aku terkesiap. Oke, aneh deh. Kira-kira saat aku mendapati Ardhalea dalam wujud manusia untuk pertama kali, tinggi kami bisa dibilang sama, yah, paling tidak aku lebih tinggi satu dua senti. Tapi sekarang...aku lebih tinggi kira-kira enam sentimeter. Aku harus menunduk sedikit supaya bisa menatap tepat ke matanya.

"Entahlah?" Aku menjawab kikuk. "Kau yakin kau selalu mewujud dalam ukuran yang sama saat berubah menjadi manusia?"

Dia mengangguk. "Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini. Sebelum aku mati..." desisnya.

"_Kalau ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan, lebih baik kita permasalahkan yang di depan!" _Hermes mendadak berseru dari dalam tubuhku, berbicara langsung ke pikiranku persis seperti Kurama ketika itu.

Aku menghentakkan kaki dan mengepakkan sayap, terbang. Tapi jauh lebih tinggi dari keinginanku –alih-alih melayang dan diam dalam ketinggian sepuluh meter, aku meluncur seperti roket ke atmosfer, langsung berada di altitud tiga ratus meter dalam tiga detik.

"Hei!" Seruku gugup.

"_Akselerasi yang bagus, kan?"_ Pamer Hermes lagi.

"Terlalu bagus!" Ucapku. "Lebih pelan lagi atau kau akan membuat wajahku jadi bubur!"

Kemudian aku menumbuhkan sepasang sayap sebesar sayap merpati di kedua tumitku.

Aku tidak menyukainya.

Sekarang aku terbang jungkir-balik gaya rollercoaster ke depan, kepala dan kakiku berganti posisi tiap empat detik atas-bawah, membuatku ingin muntah.

Ardhalea geleng-geleng kepala. Aku terbang tepat ke batang Shinjuu tanpa dihentikan Laramidia yang wajahnya masih berasap, barangkali belum sepenuhnya menoleransi kekuatan baru yang begitu besar dari pohon dewa itu. Aku terbang makin dekat ke batang Shinjuu.

"_Hei, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu keras mengepakkan sayap punggungnya! Kau malah menumbuhkan sayap kaki!"_ Suara Beleriphon terdengar.

"_Itu untuk kendali yang lebih baik!"_ Kilah Hermes. _"Ampun deh, aku sedang berusaha mengendalikannya saat kau merebut kuasaku atas sayap punggung Naruto! Bentuknya ditiru dari sayap punggungku kan?"_

"_Diam kalian berdua!"_ Bentak Parthenon. _"Aku sedang menyeimbangkan tubuh Naruto!"_

"_Oi, oi, oi. Kita akan mengalami tabrakan dalam tiga..."_

Alih-alih menengahi, Styx malah asyik menghitung mundur. Tubuhku melayang bebas ke pokok Shinjuu raksasa.

"_Dua!"_ Seru Styx.

Aku memejamkan mata.

"_Satu!"_

_PUK!_

.

.

Aku membuka mata. Kudapati batang pohon raksasa Shinjuu hanya berjarak dua meter dari tubuhku.

"_Eh? Kukira tabrakannya akan terjadi sedetik lagi?"_ Celetuk Styx.

"Kau tak apa?" Selidik Ardhalea. Ia berhasil menahanku...dengan menarik kerah jubahku dari belakang dan kedua sisi sayapnya ditautkan ke sepasang sayapku. "Kau tidak berpikir untuk menebang Shinjuu dengan kepalamu, kan?"

Aku menggeleng malu. "Mereka berisik sekali," gerutuku.

Ardhalea mengangguk. Ia menarikku ke belakang, menahan punggungku dengan tangan kanan.

"Naruto akan menggunakan kekuatan kalian bertujuh atas kehendaknya sendiri," desisnya. "Kalian cukup mentransfer chakra. Biar sisanya Naruto yang urus," perintahnya.

"_Baiklah,"_ suara Deavvara menggema. _"Akan kami lakukan itu."_

Aku mengangguk. Ardhalea melakukan _handseal_. Dari udara kosong, mendadak muncul sebuah senjata –lebih tepat disebut tongkat, kira-kira sepanjang satu koma enam meter, dengan ujung berbentuk lingkaran dengan enam lingkaran lain yang terkait sempurna seperti cincin, dengan bentuk keseluruhan seperti matahari. Tongkat itu sendiri berwarna emas dengan diameter yang kecil, tapi sepertinya sangat kuat. Aku tidak asing dengan ini.

"Shakujo?" Ucapku. Ardhalea mengangguk.

"Ditinjau dari ucapan Hagaromo...kau layak memilikinya," bisiknya. "Aku bertemu dengannya di mimpiku ketika...yah, kau tahu. Kami bercakap-cakap sebentar dan mencapai kesepakatan."

Aku meraba-raba tongkat itu, yang sudah berpindah ke tanganku. Menggemerincingkan gantungan-gantungan lingkarannya. "Apa perjanjiannya?"

"Aku akan bersamamu," tegasnya.

"Eh?"

"Ya," potongnya. "Jangan pikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Kau hanya harus memotongnya."

Aku mengangguk. Gelegak energi delapan naga dewa dalam tubuhku sudah tidak begitu berisik dan menyengat lagi. Sepertinya aku bisa mengendalikan semuanya sekarang, setidaknya tanpa harus jungkir-balik dan menabrak-nabrak objek tak dikenal lagi.

.

"Hmph!" Gerutu Laramidia. "Sekelompok pahlawan yang beruntung untuk sementara. Kau sungguh mengira bisa menangani ini, Naruto?" Bentaknya. Dia membentangkan sayap tulang-kulitnya lebar-lebar, kemudian menarik sebuah cambuk sepanjang dua meter begitu saja dari pinggangnya, entah muncul dari mana. "Bangkit dan habisi mereka!" Dia berseru pada tanah.

GREK!

BRAKK!

Air membuncah ke udara, dan segera membentuk sosok naga sepanjang dua puluh meter yang mirip dengan Gorongosa. Hanya saja, naga ini murni terbuat dari air –dan mungkin bisa ditembus oleh sesuatu yang terbang seratus kilometer perjam melintasinya.

Tanah berderak dan bebatuan membentuk sosok naga yang lain, dengan bahu kekar dan leher pendek padat. Kepala dipenuhi tanduk dan gigi-gigi dari batu, ekor gada, dan cakar-cakar seperti beliung. Api yang berkobar di sekitar arena peperangan juga membentuk seekor naga tersendiri, murni dari api seutuhnya. Kilatan petir sambar-menyambar, berubah menjadi sosok naga yang tersusun atas petir seluruhnya.

Bahkan udara kosong ikut andil, pusaran angin dan awan mewujud menjadi bentuk naga, yang menurutku akan sangat sulit diserang. Kupikir tidak ada yang lebih buruk ketika elemen-elemen lain juga ikut berulah. Pohon-pohon menyatu dan menyusun tubuh dari seekor naga besar yang untungnya tidak mirip dengan jutsu naga kayu Madara. Lava memadat dan mengeras, membentuk sosok antara api cair dan bebatuan padat, naga lava serupa Crysmson.

Hawa panas menguar, membentuk sosok naga lain yang entah terbuat dari apa, tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang di udara seperti berkas fatamorgana. Naga dari elemen panas –Shakuton seperti milik Pakura. Naga es yang mengingatkanku pada Chiron, naga badai yang seperti perpaduan antara petir, air, dan awan, naga besi yang mirip Kugutsu buatan si gembrot Anrokuzan, dan yang paling aneh adalah sosok naga yang sesekali berpendar, dengan mata berupa bulatan putih polos dan tubuh yang menyatu dalam kegelapan. Kuperkirakan itu adalah perwujudan Meiton, elemen kegelapan. Dia sulit sekali dilihat –hitam di latar belakang yang hitam, dan bergerak sangat cepat.

"_Laramidia sudah gila,"_ sembur Hermes. _"Kita akan cincang mereka."_

"_Mereka tidak bisa dibunuh,"_ koreksi Styx. _"Elemen murni, kau tahu. Menghancurkan mereka sama saja membentuk mereka kembali. Mereka tidak bisa mati kecuali sumber pengendali atau kekuatannya dihentikan lebih dulu...cukuplah dilemahkan."_

"_Untuk mencegah Shinjuu mekar, kita harus menghadapi Laramidia. Untuk menghadapi Laramidia, kita harus melawan naga-naga elemen ini dulu. Tapi untuk mengalahkan naga-naga elemen ini, kita harus mengalahkan Laramidia dulu! Ini semua membuatku pusing setengah mati!"_ Gerutu Droconos.

"Kalian tahu peraturan _Etatheon_ nomor tiga?" Celetuk Ardhalea tiba-tiba, entah pada siapa.

"_Takkan menyerah sebelum mencoba,"_ jawab Parthenon_. "Iya, iya. Sekarang waktunya untuk mengaplikasikan itu."_

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan," sambut Ardhalea, dan dia mewujud kembali menjadi naga. Dengan isyaratnya, aku naik ke punggungnya dengan sebuah Shakujo dan Nunboko no Tsurugi. Di pihak seberang, Laramidia bersiap dengan anggar, Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi, dan...naga-naga elemen sialannya itu.

Tanpa aba-aba atau komando, naga-naga elemen menyerang bersamaan.

"Faktanya bahwa kemungkinan seorang _Dracovetth_ paling berpengalaman dan seekor naga paling cekatan takkan bisa menghadapi pertarungan ini tanpa mati kira-kira lima menit ke depan," Ardhalea menganalisis, "kau siap menentang kemungkinan itu?"

Aku menyeringai pasrah. "Lebih dari siap."

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Dia melesat seperti roket.

Naga yang pertama menyerang adalah naga yang paling tidak kuharapkan –elemen kegelapan. Dia berkelebat-kelebat di sekitar kami tanpa terlihat, benar-benar seperti bayangan hidup. Salah satu cakarnya langsung menggores sayap kiriku. Aku mendengus, tapi tidak ada gunanya.

VOOOMMMM!

Semburan dua dinding api membuat latar belakang oranye-merah-kuning yang kontras. Kulihat Kurama dan Demetra menyemburkan dinding api itu dari bawah, membuat naga Meiton itu segera terlihat. Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku padanya, dan berusaha mengalirkan kekuatan Pyrus. "Bola kuning," bisikku pada diriku sendiri. "Pada naga itu!"

Persis seperti yang kuharapkan, sebentuk cahaya kuning sebesar bola voli meluncur dari tangan kananku dan langsung mengenai naga kegelapan, membuyarkannya untuk sementara dalam ledakan dahsyat. Dudukkanku berguncang sesaat ketika Ardhalea menahan naga elemen tanah. Naga elemen lava menyerang dari belakang, tapi ekor Ardhalea berhasil menghancurkan rahang bawahnya. Aku menebas moncong atasnya dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi, membuatnya terpecah-pecah menjadi bebatuan pijar.

Ardhalea memburaikan naga Doton dengan semburan atom, dan segera menghindar dari terkaman naga badai. Belum sempat aku memikirkan langkah selanjutnya, uap terbentuk di sekitar kami dan langsung menerabas sayap kanan Ardhalea, walau dia tampak baik-baik saja. Aku menyadarinya. Naga elemen uap.

"Tiga bentuk air ada disini," gerutunya. "Cair, padat, dan gas."

Mendadak, peluru-peluru kanon berwarna hijau meluncur ke arah kami. Aku sibuk menebas mereka semua dengan Shakujo –yang ternyata ampuh juga dibandingkan pedang baja manapun, tongkat ini benar-benar keras tapi ringan. "Cih! Naga elemen kristal!" Seruku, "benda seberat itu bisa terbang juga."

BLLAARRR!

Kami keluar dari asap hitam ledakan. Mataku segera menangkap sosok naga dengan tekstur tubuh seperti tanah liat, yang lehernya mulai menggembung dan menembakkan sebuah bola.

"Bakuton," desis Ardhalea. Ia menembakkan sinar atomis dan bola tersebut meledak seperti bom molotov.

"_Bakuton akan netral ketika disambar petir,"_ saran Deavvara. _"Tabrakkan dia dengan naga elemen petir atau badai. Atau kalau itu terlalu sulit, sambar bom-bomnya dengan Raiton!"_

Naga elemen angin menyerang, mencacah dengan cakar kaki-kakinya, tapi Ardhalea tepat menghindar dan balas mengiris ekornya. Di belakang, naga elemen kayu menembakkan lusinan kaktus. Kurama mendadak menghalang dan membakar semuanya dengan elemen api, tapi naga itu langsung menghindar dan membiarkan pemilik elemen air mengambilalih koordinasi serangan. Airnya memadamkan api Kurama, dan kubalas dengan ledakan es, tapi naga elemen api menyambutnya dengan kobaran.

"Mereka saling membantu," desis Demetra. "Ini akan sulit!"

Naga elemen badai menyambar kaki belakang kirinya hingga berdarah. Ia menukik cepat dan berusaha menyambar Kurama, tapi dia berhasil menghindar dan menenggelamkannya dalam lidah api, meskipun itu tampaknya tidak berhasil. Naga elemen badai itu menembakkan sel badai, gumpalan awan hitam dengan kilatan-kilatan petir dan sapuan angin.

Terlalu cepat dan akurat untuk bisa dihindari. Kupikirkan kekuatan pertahanan _Etatheon_ yang terbaik. Tidak ada...kecuali Styx.

Aku tidak punya tanduk tunggal, tapi akhirnya kuarahkan telunjuk tangan kiri ke depan. Dan itu berhasil. Sel badai itu terserap dan akhirnya menghilang ditelan lubang dimensi lain, mirip Kamui, tapi lebih transparan dan sulit diterka.

"_Haha! Bocah pintar!"_ Puji Styx dari dalam tubuhku.

Kudengar desingan sayap di belakang. Naga elemen besi, kristal, dan es. Mereka melakukan serangan gabungan –menembakkan puluhan pahat-pahat kristal biru, baja, dan es keras, tepat ke arah kami berdua. Ardhalea mengepakkan sayapnya dan membuat semuanya terpantul, tapi ketiga penembaknya berhasil menghindari semua amunisi mereka dengan sempurna dan terus menembak.

"_Gunakan semburanku!"_ Usul Droconos. _"Membakar habis semuanya, bahkan kristal!"_

"_Aktifkan semburannya pakai sayapku!"_ Hermes tak mau ketinggalan. _"Apinya akan menyebar begitu cepat dan luas! Kerusakan dijamin!"_

Aku mengikuti saran mereka. Kukepakkan sayap berkekuatan Hermes yang menyemburkan api Droconos, langsung meludeskan semua pahat yang berdatangan itu tanpa sisa, sekaligus penembaknya.

Kulihat naga elemen panas menembakkan bola-bola api berwarna biru. Aku menggunakan kekuatan Pyrus lagi, menyalurkan bola-bola air yang langsung memadamkan mereka ketika ratusan galon air membanjiri di udara seperti hujan lokal. Naga elemen lava –yang telah terbentuk kembali, mendadak menyerang dari atas, menembakkan puluhan batu-batu pijar.

Ardhalea berkelit menghindar, dan kembali membunuhnya dengan mengiris sisi tubuhnya hingga terbelah dua dengan cakar kakinya, dan dengan mudah menghancurkan kepala naga elemen besi dengan tumbukan ekornya. Naga elemen es tidak terima dan langsung menyemburkan spiral-spiral es, tapi Demetra dengan sigap menghadang dan melelehkan semuanya. Kurama turut membantu dari belakang, dua semburan bertabrakan tepat di naga es, dan membuatnya meleleh.

Kami masih tidak bisa tenang. Naga elemen api menembakkan panah-panah berkobar ke sembarang arah, dan aku kewalahan menangkis semuanya. Di atas, Naga Bakuton tampak sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Aku curiga itu bahan peledak, dan benar –dia menjatuhkan setidaknya dua lusin bom berbentuk ular, meledak di sekitar kami. Tanpa pikir panjang, kulindungi Kurama dan Demetra dengan Pita Glepnir –yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kedua tanganku, membungkus mereka seperti kanopi, melindungi dari ledakan. Ardhalea melindungiku dengan ketujuh berliannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Selidikku. Dia mengangguk singkat, dan membuktikannya dengan satu tembakan atom jitu ke perut naga peledak, melubangi perutnya hingga menembus punggungnya.

"Langsung saja serbu Laramidia," decih Kurama. Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami takkan berhasil jika terus berada di tempat yang sama dan diserang oleh naga-naga sialan ini. Kami harus terus maju dengan menyingkirkan mereka.

"_Menerobos dengan keberanian?"_ Suara Pyrus bergema. _"Lebih kedengaran seperti semacam upaya bunuh diri daripada rencana, tahu. Kenapa kita tidak bertindak seperti medan gravitasi terbalik saja, yang bisa memantulkan semua serangan mereka atau mungkin bertindak seperti Lubang Hitam di angkasa luar sana, yang menyedot apapun yang mendekat padanya?"_

"_Hush. Ini bukan saatnya untuk kuliah astronomi,"_ bantah Beleriphon.

"_Itu tidak buruk, Pyrus," _bela Parthenon, _"itu memberiku semacam ide. Menarik...dan mendorong. Itu kekuatan dari Shinra Bansho* kan? Seingatku hanya satu hal di dunia manusia fana yang bisa melakukan hal itu."_

"_Rinnegan,"_ balas Droconos puas.

"Ya, dan untuk itulah aku disini."

Suara yang terakhir itu bukan berasal dari dalam tubuhku. Itu berasal dari sisi kiriku, dimana seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah dengan kulit putih pucat mengendarai seekor enggang raksasa bersama seorang gadis berambut biru dengan mata almond. Mereka tersenyum simpul ke arah kami berdua. "Kau kira kami akan puas hanya dengan menontonmu sibuk bertarung diatas, hmm?" Seekor elang dengan bentang sayap sebesar paralayang turut bersua di dekat kami.

"Kapan sikap sinismu itu hilang, sih," gerutuku. "Jika kau punya waktu untuk meledekku, kenapa tidak gunakan saja untuk menghabisi-"

_DAAARRR!_

Bom meledak di dekat kami. Untungnya tidak ada kerusakan serius yang dialami siapapun, tapi itu menandakan kawanan naga elemen itu sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tak ada waktu, Sasuke," desisku. "Bertarung ya bertarung, tidak ya tidak. Jangan bertarung melawan yang tidak-tidak!"

"Seperti itu," balas Sakura –yang telah bersama Tim Paradox yang lain dengan menunggangi...seekor, eh, tidak. Tiga ekor naga berbentuk aneh. Naga pertama berwarna merah tua dengan corak-corak merah darah, memanggul sebuah pedang di punggungnya dan kulitnya benjol-benjol seperti bangkong. Naga kedua berwarna merah jambu, dengan alis mencuat ke atas seperti tanduk dan mata bergaris-garis. Dia menyandang tameng berbentuk mangkuk yang diikat dengan kain sutera tipis ke lengan kanannya dan sebuah tongkat besi raksasa berbentuk huruf Y dengan duri-duri tajam. Naga ketika berwarna hijau kombinasi tua-muda, dengan sepasang katana seperti samurai bertengger di punggungnya. Tiga naga dengan sandangan senjata teraneh yang kulihat, plus...seekor _Bryptops_ dan seekor ular ungu raksasa bertanduk.

"Jiraya-sensei!" Seruku. "Orochimaru dan Kabuto juga?"

Orochimaru menyeringai. Kalau aku tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya, pasti sudah kuserang habis-habisan. Seringai mirip ular itu selalu tampak licik, tidak peduli sebersih apa hatinya sebenarnya. Kabuto sendiri tampak muram seolah-olah seorang dokter profesional barusan memvonisnya terkena penyakit katarak. Jiraya-sensei...masih terlihat seperti dulu, dengan senyum jahil dan rambut putih panjang, dan sikap acuh tak acuh yang biasa.

"Kalian telat," aku menggerutu habis-habisan. "Shinjuu sudah tumbuh. Kalian melewatkan serangan si jelek Juubi dan kematian Madara...juga pembongkaran rahasia Pria Bertopeng! Masalah yang kami hadapi jauh lebih runyam daripada kalian, tahu."

"Kami barusan mengobati Lima Kage...dan satu jendral tempur yang terluka parah," desis Orochimaru kalem, "itu gampang-gampang saja. Masalahnya, Oedipus kecewa karena kami tidak bisa menjaga gulungan rahasia segel itu. Nah, sekarang...kau tidak perlu menceritakan apa-apa. Aku sudah dengar semuanya...dari mata-mataku di segala penjuru dunia. Oedipus menitahkan kami berdua untuk membantu peperangan ini."

"Situasinya memang rumit," sambung Jiraya-sensei. "Nah, sekarang dimana Kakashi? Aku sudah merampungkan beberapa buku yang kujanjikan ke Oedipus. Ada baiknya dia membaca semuanya dulu sebelum kusumbangan ke Perpustakaan Alexandriana."

"INI BUKAN SAATNYA MEMBICARAKAN BUKU KONYOLMU!" Seruku keras-keras. Ingin sekali kuhantam kepala guru berjuta uban itu dengan sebonggol cakar _Titanis_. "Kakashi-sensei sedang bertarung dengan si pria bertopeng itu di dimensi lain."

Jiraya-sensei menggaruk kepala dengan wajah inosen. "Nah, kau sudah menguasai kedelapan _Etatheon_, Naruto," ujarnya. "Kau tahu. Aku bangga menjadi gurumu, meskipun sepertinya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu selama ini masih tidak ada artinya dibandingkan yang diberikan _Paradox_ sendiri," imbuhnya.

_Sangat tidak ada artinya_, pikirku. Aku melirik Ardhalea, tapi dia tetap terlihat biasa saja.

Naga elemen api dan elemen lava menyerang bersamaan. Manda menyemburkan semprotan air raksasa dari mulutnya, memadamkan api seketika dan mengubah batu-batu lava menjadi gumpalan batu gosong, dan keduanya terpotong di kepala dan jatuh ke tanah. Untuk sementara sampai naga elemen kayu, kristal, dan uap menyerang.

_TRANGTRANGTRANG!_

Ketiganya menghantam tiga naga milik Jiraya-sensei bersamaan.

"Gamabunta! Gamaken! Gamahiro! Bertarunglah untuk Myobokuzan!" Pekik Jiraya-sensei sambil berpose. Ia menyemburkan lidah api raksasa ke naga elemen es yang menyerang dari belakang, langsung mencairkan kepala, leher, dan bahunya. _Bryptops_ berbalik dan menembak tepat sasaran ke dada naga elemen tanah dan sempat menghindar dari terjangan naga elemen petir.

"Pertarungan dimulai," kata Sasuke sambil mengaktifkan Mangekyo Sharingannya, memunculkan Susano'o ungu andalannya, dan sekarang bersiap membidik target terdekat dengan panah. "Pergilah, Naruto. Hancurkan Shinjuu, dan kalahkan Laramidia. Naga-naga ini biar kami yang urus."

Aku mendecih. "Kau selalu ingin ambil bagian saat sedang seru, ya."

Ardhalea melesat maju. Naga elemen besi menghadang kami, tapi berlian merah Ardhalea menembak tepat ke tengah tubuh lawan, memecahnya menjadi ribuan keping besi rongsokan dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu seimbang," gumam Manda. "Hei, lihat naga-naga kurus kering itu. Tak satupun dari mereka punya daging. Tak ada daging, tak ada makanan. Untuk apa aku melawan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kucincang-cincang?" Dia melirik Orochimaru dan Kabuto yang masih duduk santai diatas kepala bersisik lebarnya.

"Terserah kau," balas Orochimaru. "Kalau kau mau martabatmu disamakan atau bahkan kuanggap lebih rendah daripada naga-naga Myobokuzan itu," kata Orochimaru persuasif. "Dan itu buruk, lho."

Manda meliukkan tubuh dan membelah naga elemen badai menjadi dua.

.

.

Di pucuk tertinggi Pohon Dewa Shinjuu, kulihat Laramidia sedang duduk santai dalam wujud naganya, melipat kedua sayapnya yang janggal dan menggoyang-goyak ekor bersengatnya rileks. Ia membiarkan kami mendekat sampai seratus meter jauhnya, dan barulah kedua sayap punggungnya terbentang dan dia berdiri.

"Satu pengendara dan satu naga melawan satu naga," ucap Laramidia santai. "Benar-benar tidak seimbang, tahu."

"Kau sangat kuat," kataku, "dan silakan anggap itu sebagai sanjungan. Kami akan bertarung melawanmu!"

Laramidia tertawa licik. Ia menusuk bunga kuncup Shinjuu dengan ekornya dan menyerap sejumlah besar chakra. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Seharusnya sepuluh menit lagi bunga ini mekar," katanya. "Kalian harus mengalahkanku atau menebangnya dalam waktu sembilan menit. Tapi...aku mulai merasa pertarungan ini akan jadi sangat seru, jadi terpaksa kuperpanjang saja waktunya. Setengah jam dari sekarang, Shinjuu akan mekar...dan selama menunggu waktu itu terjadi, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung dengan jujur dan adil?"

Aku menghunus pedangku. Ardhalea masih dalam sikap yang biasa. Kurasa tempramennya sudah kembali datar sekarang. Ketujuh _Etatheon_ dalam tubuhku serta Kurama dan Demetra di belakang kami juga tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Sepertinya Laramidia akan melakukan sesuatu yang...aneh, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tubuhnya menggembung seperti ikan buntal. Aku sampai kesulitan mendeskripsikan keseluruhannya, tapi sempat kupikir dia akan meledak seperti balon yang kebanyakan diisi helium. Belakangan, aku yakin aku perlu belajar soal sifat fisis suatu zat lebih jauh lagi.

Laramidia membelah menjadi dua. Satu belahannya, yang tadinya hanya berupa awan plasma kental seakan udara terbuat dari air, mewujud menjadi seekor naga. Lebih tepatnya wujud naga Laramidia, yang begitu gampang dikenali dengan kepala aneh, kaki-kaki yang lebih aneh lagi, dan sayap yang lebih-lebih aneh lagi. Yang satunya lagi tetap mewujud menjadi manusia.

"Dengan begini kita seimbang," desisnya riang. "Satu sebagai naga dan satu sebagai manusia! Nah, sekarang kita lihat siapa yamg akan membuat destruktif lebih hebat!"

Ardhalea mendengus. "Kau hanya bisa menghancurkan, payah," sambutnya. "Kau hanya bisa merusak yang telah ada! Tatanan yang telah disusun dengan susah payah selama ribuan bahkan jutaan tahun...kau telah menghancurkannya!" Hardiknya keras-keras sampai membuat telingaku bergetar. "Makhluk tua bangka tanpa guna sepertimu seharusnya sudah melebur menjadi debu dan terpecah menjadi miliaran keping sejak pertama kali ada!"

"Dan kenapa aku masih ada disini sekarang?" Jawab Laramidia kalem, "hei, hei, hei. Jangan bilang ini tak adil. Takkan ada kebaikan tanpa kejahatan, bukan? Takkan ada kejujuran tanpa kelicikan dan kebohongan. Kalian takkan tahu mana yang benar kalau tak ada yang salah. Jadi? Sekarang apa yang ingin kalian katakan, hmm?"

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku terkesan dengan pribadi Laramidia yang begitu percaya diri dan santai dalam menangani tiap ejekan dan hujatan yang ada, dan memantulkannya balik ke penyerang.

Sosok naga Laramidia menyeringai sampai gigi belakangnya terlihat. "Musuh yang kuat dan pandai lebih baik daripada teman yang bodoh dan lemah."

Aku menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi. "Teman yang pandai dan kuat..." (aku melirik Ardhalea, walau dari belakang) "...seribu kali lebih baik daripada keduanya!"

Kedua Laramidia menyerang. Ardhalea berkelebat seperti mesin jet dengan kecepatan akselerasi dan performa terbaik sedunia. Tembakan demi tembakan bola api berwarna aneh yang lebih mirip jaring yang terbuat dari asap ketimbang api, berhasil kami hindari dengan baik. Ardhalea menggerus tameng leher bawah naga Laramidia dengan...rahangnya, dan aku melompat dari tanduk alisnya, langsung menghunus ke Laramidia. Pertarungan diatas naga-lawan-naga-di-ketinggian-dua-ribu-meter-di-udara pun terjadi. Ini lebih menegangkan daripada naik pesawat sambil menembaki musuh seperti yang terjadi di film-film laga.

"Kau takkan menang, Naruto!" Pekik Laramidia sambil memuntir pedangku. Aku berkelit mundur. Ia melakukan _handseal_.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Kendati dia melakukan jurus pemanggil itu di punggung wujud naganya sendiri, yang dipanggil malah muncul ribuan meter dibawah kaki kami.

Mencuat keluar dari tanah, tampak tiga cacing raksasa berbeda warna dengan bentuk serupa. Mereka memporak-porandakan pasukan aliansi yang sedang berusaha menebang Shinjuu dari bawah, menerabas ke sembarang arah sembari menyemburkan material aneh yang sepertinya tidak asing di mataku.

"_Demi Kohoutek!"_ Pyrus memekik tiba-tiba. _"Archemedeates, Merciitinia, dan Heracliudehf!"_

Aku mengernyit mendengar nama-nama sulit itu. "Bisa jelaskan dengan lebih mudah, Pyrus?" Pintaku. "Ditengah-tengah pertarungan!"

"_Archemedeates,"_ ulang Parthenon, _"sang Naga Emas. Merciitinia, sang Naga Perak, dan Heracliudehf, sang Naga Perunggu! Tiga Naga Medali, kau tahu? Itulah sebabnya para pemenang olimpiade selalu menggunakan emas, perak, dan perunggu sebagai juara satu, dua, dan tiga! Mereka konon merupakan golongan pertama dari Keturunan Keempat Horus dan Haumea, salah satu Keturunan Keempat paling elit dan paling tua,"_ jelasnya rinci.

"_Emas, perak, dan perunggu,"_ ulang Beleriphon. _"Dan mereka terbuat dari itu."_

Aku mengamati mereka bertiga dari atas. "Siapapun yang punya pengelihatan lebih tajam daripada elang, tolong pinjamkan padaku," kataku pada ketujuh _Etatheon_. Dan pengelihatanku bertambah tajam seribu kali lipat.

Dari sini, terlihat naga pertama –Archemedeates sang Naga Emas, dengan sepasang kumis sebesar cambuk panjang yang sepenuhnya berkilau. Sisik-sisik besarnya mengkilap mewah karena logam mulia tersebut, dan bahkan gigi-giginya sampai lidahnya pun berlapis emas. Bola matanya putih bening dengan pupil hitam legam dan iris bulat emas. Tanduk panjang di hidung dan alisnya meliuk-liuk dengan cahaya emas. Bulu ekor emas, cakar emas, sisik perut emas, alis emas, pokoknya naga ini kelihatan seperti patung naga emas terbagus di dunia yang ukurannya diperbesar ratusan kali lipat dan...hidup.

Sang Naga Perak, Merciitinia, tidak kalah anggun. Keseluruhan tubuhnya memendarkan cahaya putih keperakan, dengan penampilan seperti naga besar yang barusan diguyur air raksa, bola mata putihnya bertahtakan iris perak cemerlang dan pupil hitam tajam. Tanduk peraknya bagaikan cabang pohon yang diukir dari timah dan antimon, dan gigi-gigi peraknya akan mengalahkan kebersihan gigi-gigi makhluk manapun di dunia.

Kemudian, Heracliudehf, sang Naga Perunggu. Lebih kelihatan seperti campuran emas dan perak, naga perunggu itu merupakan salah satu bentuk kehidupan terkokoh yang pernah kulihat. Sisik perunggunya tidak tertembus oleh senjata dan jurus apapun, dan cakar-cakar perunggu mengerikan berayun-ayun seperti sabit raksasa. Gigi-gigi perunggunya memancarkan cahaya mengerikan dan lidah perunggunya menjilat-jilat lapar. Tanduk perunggunya membuatnya terlihat seperti Kugutsu paling bagus yang pernah dibuat.

Ketiga Naga Medali tersebut punya bentuk tubuh yang sama –garis besarnya, ular raksasa sepanjang sembilan puluh meter yang bisa melahap sebuah bus pelesir dengan sekali katupan mulut. Sebongkah sisik mereka saja sama besarnya dengan daun pintu. Mereka punya empat kaki mirip kaki komodo yang berujung pada cakar berbentuk bulan sabit, melengkung sepanjang dua ratus derajat. Wajah mereka serupa, hanya saja tanduk-tanduk alis dan hidung mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Ketika aku mengamati mereka, Archemedeates menyemburkan banjir api emas berbentuk bongkah batu dari mulutnya. Merciitinia menyusul dengan perak cair yang terlihat seperti air raksa beracun, dan akhirnya Heracliudehf menyemburkan lusinan bilah-bilah perunggu seperti mata-mata pedang dari rahangnya yang lebar. Jika kami tidak mengatasi mereka secepatnya, ketiga Naga Medali ini akan meluluhlantakkan pasukan aliansi dalam waktu enam menit.

"_Kita harus alihkan perhatian mereka,"_ usul Droconos.

"Dengan apa?" Gusarku. Laramidia mencincang ke depan, tapi aku menghindar hingga ia hanya menggores leher naganya sendiri. Dia menyerang lagi dan aku menahan pergerakannya dengan pedangku. "Hei! Waktu kita tidak banyak!"

"_Listrik,"_ ujar Deavvara. _"Emas, perak, dan perunggu termasuk sepuluh konduktor listrik terbaik. Semuanya logam. Kau bisa alihkan perhatian mereka semua dengan dua cara; mengejutkan mereka dengan sambaran kilat tripel, atau dengan elemen besi!"_

"Kutebak sambaran kilat lebih praktis," tabrak Ardhalea. Ia memuntir leher wujud naga Laramidia hingga tercekik ke samping kiri dan membuat tubuhnya tereng dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Laramidia memindahkan tumpuan dan menyabet ke samping, tapi aku bersalto dua kali di udara dan berhasil merebut salah satu perkamennya yang berwarna kuning pucat.

Aku membuat Oodama Rasengan di tangan, dan langsung kuhantamkan itu padanya. Hanya mengenai sisi anggarnya, tapi itu cukup membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang, langsung terjun bersama wujud naganya. Ardhalea lantas mengumpulkan listrik ke mulutnya. Aku membantunya sebisa mungkin dengan chakra Raiton-ku, dan tak lama kemudian, tiga kilat raksasa menyambar tepat pada sasaran.

"Makanan enak!" Seruku. "Hei, kemarilah, naga-naga besi!"

Aku salah perhitungan.

Archemedeates menembakkan gumpalan api emas, meluncur cepat ke atas, mendidihkan udara. Ardhalea berkelit ke samping, tapi tepat di sebelahnya, Merciitinia menghadang dengan bola-bola air raksa sebesar bola sepak. Bola-bola itu padat. Aku memaksa otakku berpikir cepat. Air raksa adalah satu-satunya logam yang dapat berbentuk cair dalam suhu ruangan, bahkan minus sepuluh derajat Celcius takkan cukup memadatkannya, yang membuatku teringat soal termometer.

Jika sampai sepadat ini, itu berarti suhunya pasti sangat dingin. Yang harus kulakukan adalah mencairkannya sehingga bola-bola itu akan meleleh sebelum mengenai kami. Dan untuk melakukannya...aku harus menaikkan suhu.

"Deavvara!" Aku berteriak. "Api!"

Aku mengarahkan tangan kananku, dan dalam sekejap hembusan api bagaikan busi roket meletup dan berkobar ke depan, memanaskan bola-bola raksa tersebut hingga naik ribuan derajat hingga akhirnya meleleh dalam bentuk cair, meluruh jatuh ke tanah sebelum sempat menyakiti kami. Tapi api Deavvara lebih dahsyat dari yang kukira –api berwarna biru-ungu-pink itu membakar terus hingga mengenai sang Naga Perak itu sendiri, meluruhkan wajahnya dan membuatnya meraung-raung.

"Aku akan berkelit," Ardhalea memperingatkan. "Jangan sampai muntah."

Begitu tiba di pengujung kalimat, Ardhalea mengepakkan sayapnya bergilir kanan-kiri depan-belakang dengan begitu cepat, seolah sayap-sayap itu punya pemikirannya sendiri. Kami berguling-guling di udara dan mendesing, terbang zigzag demi menghindari Archemedeates yang sekarang dibantu bilah-bilah perunggu Heracliudehf. Ardhalea terbang begitu cepat sampai membuat semacam _jetstream_ di udara, dan begitu ada kesempatan, dia menggores mata kanan sang Naga Emas dengan cakar kaki depannya dan menendang moncong atasnya begitu keras hingga dua gigi emasnya terpental keluar dari mulutnya.

Heracliudehf tidak terima dan meletuskan ratusan sisik perunggu berbentuk papan selancar, yang bertindak seperti misil. Aku ragu misil-misil sisik itu bisa meledak, tapi tidak ada bedanya –tertusuk satu misil pasti sama sakitnya dengan ditusuk sepuluh pedang sekaligus. Ardhalea menghalau mereka dengan kepakan sayap, tapi Naga Perunggu tersebut menembakkan begitu banyak sisik, dari ratusan menjadi ribuan, dan segera berlipat ganda menjadi puluhan ribu.

Seekor enggang mendadak muncul di depan kami dan seorang laki-laki berambut merah menghantam berim-rim sisik perunggu itu dengan semacam dinding angin tak kasat mata, yang mendorong semuanya sekaligus sang Naga Perunggu itu sendiri hingga jatuh berdebum ke tanah.

"Nagato?" Selidikku. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu," katanya datar. "Konan sedang di bawah untuk membantu pasukan aliansi. Jiraya-sensei dan Orochimaru serta Kabuto juga...bersama teman-temanmu. Biar aku yang tangani tiga Naga Medali ini, Naruto, dan lekaslah pergi. Kalahkan Laramidia bersama _Paradox_-mu dan selamatkan dunia."

Ada nada kepasrahan di suaranya. Hei, _tunggu dulu_.

"Jiraya..._sensei_?" Aku membeo. Dia mengangguk.

"Ceritanya panjang," cegahnya, "tapi Jiraya-sensei pernah menjadi guruku. Yahiko temanku yang telah kuanggap saudara, dan juga Konan, saat kami masih berusia sepuluh tahun di Amegakure."

Aku merasa aneh, tapi secara tidak langsung aku mungkin bisa menyebut Nagato _kakak_ku. Mempunyai kakak dengan Rinnegan? _Wow_ sekali, kan.

Nagato mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Terbentuk garis aneh di pergelangan tangannya dan tinjunya langsung meluncur sendiri seperti roket, langsung menubruk dahi Archemedeates dan menghasilkan ledakan hebat, yang membuat sang naga linglung dengan beberapa sisik emas yang terlepas.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Desaknya. "Cepatlah!"

Aku menepuk punggung Ardhalea. "Kita cari si sialan itu."

"Setelah kita tebang pohon itu," balasnya. Aku mengangguk. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menghancurkan Shinjuu –alat Laramidia untuk membawa dunia ke dalam alam mimpi kekal.

Laramidia mendengus. "Kalian takkan bisa! Jangan terlalu berharap dengan apapun yang masih berupa keniscayaan! Semua itu adalah SEMU!"

Dia menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke salah satu kelopak Shinjuu yang sudah terbuka. Baru satu, tapi itu pertanda buruk. Makin lama akan makin banyak, tapi untuk sementara sepertinya persoalan itu harus dikesampingkan. Tanda kuchiyose terbentuk di bawah kaki Laramidia, mendatar dan tembus mengapung di udara, melewati batas-batas kelopak bunga Shinjuu.

"Saudaraku!" Hentaknya. "Kakakku! Hancurleburkan pasukan manusia-naga tidak berguna itu!"

Aku berjengit. Ardhalea menegakkan bahunya. Kami berpandangan.

"_Kakak?"_ Ulangku. "Naga Gatpura?"

Ardhalea mendecih. "Naga Gatpura terakhir yang merayap di bumi adalah Taksaka dan Antaboga, Naruto. Sebagian besar dari mereka dimusnahkan saat Perang Dunia Naga Kedua oleh pasukan gabungan bersama Pyrus, Parthenon, dan Beleriphon serta Hermes," terangnya singkat.

"Jadi...?" Aku menelan ludah, membayangkan gambaran-gambaran menakutkan, yang terburuk yang kupikirkan. Ardhalea menggeleng.

"Tidak mungkin _kakak_nya hidup kembali."

Keingintahuan kami (mungkin lebih tepatnya, keingintahuan_ku_) segera terjawab. Tanah merekah seperti tanaman pemakan serangga, menyemburkan bebatuan granit sebesar rumah, kepulan debu, dan miliaran pasir besi ke udara, menyeruak dan membuat pasukan aliansi mundur dari akar Shinjuu. Sesuatu yang sangat besar sedang muncul dari dalam tanah, diiringi suara menggelegar seperti seratus guntur yang berbunyi bersamaan.

Yang pertama kulihat adalah kepalanya –sedikit ganjil, karena menurutku kepalanya kelewat kecil, menggantung di ujung lehernya yang superpanjang dan tersambung ke bahunya yang padat berotot, terus hingga dilekati sepasang sayap kulit yang luar biasa besarnya, sampai-sampai pembuluh darahnya yang terlihat berpendar kemerahan seperti cairan lava cukup untuk dirayapi manusia satu-satu. Kulitnya berwarna abu-abu terang dengan sisik berbentuk bulatan-bulatan cincin, menyatu dan mengeras seperti armor instan yang praktis tersambung ke jalinan tubuhnya.

Empat kaki superbesar, seperti pilar raksasa, berdebum mengguncangkan tanah setiap langkah. Dia punya sepuluh jari pendek di masing-masing kaki depannya, yang berujung pada lima kuku dan lima cakar berwarna hitam arang, dan delapan jari berujung cakar melengkung di kaki belakangnya. Ekornya yang seperti ular raksasa meliuk-liuk di udara, secara tidak sengaja mencambuk batang Shinjuu. Makhluk raksasa itu meraung menggetarkan udara hingga membuat naga-naga elemen dan Tiga Naga Medali linglung beberapa saat.

"Laramidia kuat," aku menggerutu, "kenapa dia malah terus menyusahkan kita dengan memanggil naga macam ini-itu?!"

"Dia ingin membuat teman-teman kita sibuk," cetus Ardhalea. "Memanfaatkan jumlah kita untuk bertarung melawan kekuatan dari naga-naga panggilannya, dan akhirnya dia bisa bertarung dua lawan dua bersama kita."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Satu lagi naga konyol. Ardhalea, bisa kau turunkan ketinggian?"

Kami menukik ke tanah. Ratusan meter terlewati dengan cepat, dan makin dekat makin kusadari betapa besarnya makhluk yang dipanggil Laramidia barusan. Dia _lebih tinggi_ daripada bangunan manapun yang pernah dilihat manusia, walau hanya terukur sampai bahunya. Naga ini dapat melangkahi dinding pembatas Konohagakure nyaris tanpa menekuk pergelangan kakinya.

"_Breviparopus_," kata Ardhalea. "Kau bisa mengenalinya sebagai..."

"Kaum Naga Kolosal," aku memberengut. "Ckckck. Tidak kusangka mereka bisa dipanggil oleh Laramidia."

"_Yang ini tidak muncul di Pulau Oogata,"_ Beleriphon mengingat-ingat. _"Pantas dia bisa dipanggil. Berita bagusnya, si belut delima raksasa _Jőrmungandr_, sayap dobel-dobel _Rodrigues_, si gila _Titanis_, ekor belah _Tailtorn_, dan si super-duper-raksasa _Varan_ tidak bisa diapa-apakan lagi sebab semuanya sudah disegel bersama AEsir,"_ Beleriphon mencoba mengabari kami sisi positifnya.

"_Itu hanya lima Kaum Kolosal,"_ imbuh Hermes. _"Hei, asal kau tahu saja, ada lima belas naga kolosal dan dua pertiganya masih dimungkinkan untuk dimunculkan oleh perempuan sinting itu."_

"_Kau tidak membantu samasekali dalam hal keoptimisan,"_ tanggap Droconos, _"seekor _Breviparopus _lebih buruk daripada gempa bumi terbesar yang pernah tercatat. Dia akan membuat sebuah kota menjadi adonan lumpur dalam waktu dua menit."_

"_Itu sama saja namanya!"_ Protes Hermes. _"Kau juga tidak membantu dalam hal keoptimisan!"_

Mengesampingkan hal itu, aku merasa beberapa Kaum Naga Kolosal mungkin 'mengambil bentuk' dari hewan-hewan prasejarah yang muncul jutaan tahun lalu. Semacam mamalia raksasa dan dinosaurus mungkin. Nyatanya, _Titanis_ agak-agak mirip Tyrannosaurus dan _Breviparopus_ mirip sekali dengan Brachiosaurus, herbivora raksasa berleher panjang yang jinak. Hanya saja ukurannya diperbesar ratusan kali lipat, ditambahi sayap dan duri serta kelebihan cakar dan jari, plus aku tidak yakin apakah yang ini pemakan tumbuhan cinta damai atau pemakan daging haus darah.

_Breviparopus_ raksasa berdiri dengan kedua kaki belakangnya, menggerung hingga membuat gelombang udara, dan menjatuhkan kedua kaki depannya, langsung meluluhlantakkan apapun yang terkait dengan tanah dengan gempa bumi sebelas Skala Ritcher.

"_Enam ratus tiga puluh meter panjang dan bruto seribu ton,"_ ucap Styx. _"Dia tidak payah-payah amat soal ukuran. Tingginya saja sampai tiga ratus meter lebih. Setinggi gedung berlantai seratus."_

"Orang idiot paling idiot pun tahu ukuran seperti itu termasuk skala 'mustahil dikalahkan'," aku menggerutu. "Ardhalea, tangani naga Laramidia. Aku akan bertarung dengannya!" Seruku sambil menuding wujud manusianya. Ia menyeringai jahat, dan langsung melompat dari sulur ke sulur hingga mendarat di punggung _Breviparopus_ yang kasar.

Aku merogoh tas belakangku, dan melempar sebilah Hiraishin Kunai sembarang ke batang raksasa Shinjuu. Siapa tahu nanti berguna. Kemudian diriku terjun bebas dari punggung Ardhalea dan mendarat sama mulusnya di tempat yang kurang bagus –tengah-tengah lehernya.

_Breviparopus_ menoleh, menelengkan kepala datarnya ke arahku, dan menembakkan sebuah kobaran api yang bahkan lebih besar daripada yang pernah disemburkan _Titanis_.

"Perlindungan air, Pyrus!" Seruku. Bola air tebal yang bersirkulasi menyelubungiku selagi si jago merah menghanguskan apa saja di luar, tapi kulit pemiliknya tidak setipis itu.

"Bah! Bahkan aku ragu Bakuton skala C4 bisa mengelupasi kulit _Breviparopus_!" Seru Laramidia angkuh. "Tidak ada goresan pedang tunggal yang mampu membunuhnya!"

Empat bola berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, dan biru –masing-masing warna pucat- tumbuh di kedua bahu dan punggungku.

"_Gunakan itu saja sebagai simbolis jutsuku,"_ ucap Pyrus. _"Akan lebih mudah kalau digunakan empat-empatnya sekaligus. Goudama. Itu istilah kerennya, walau bukan yang asli. Goudama asli hanya dimiliki keturunan Rikudo."_

"_Kau tak bisa melawan anggar itu tanpa senjata berbentuk serupa," _Deavvara ikut bicara. Mendadak perutku terasa mual, dan sebuah perkamen hitam keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Saat aku membukanya, sebuah senjata yang selalu kubenci –sekaligus kukagumi- berada dalam genggamanku.

Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi. Uliran Samsara.

Laramidia mendengus kesal, dan ia bergerak zigzag dan menghunus anggarnya dengan cepat. Aku bersalto ke belakang untuk menghindar, dan ia menancapkan anggarnya ke sisik _Breviparopus_. Naga kolosal ini tidak bereaksi sedikitpun. Untungnya, Laramidia kesulitan mencabut senjatanya lagi, dan aku memanfaatkan peluang itu. Kuhunus Uliran Samsara, dan dia menghindar. Aku nyaris ikut menancapkan senjataku ke sisik sang naga, tapi kelembamannya tidak begitu besar sehingga aku bisa menarik diri.

Laramidia menyemburkan lava cair. Aku hanya menghindar, tapi lava sekalipun tidak bisa menggosongkan kulit _Breviparopus_. Kulempar _Hiraishin Kunai _ke arah Laramidia, tapi dia menyadarinya dan mengeluarkan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi –memecah _Hiraishin Kunai_ menjadi lima keping. Kemampuan jutsu teleportasinya hilang seketika. Ia menyerang selagi berusaha mencabut anggarnya lagi.

_TRANK_!

Pedangnya dan pedangku bertubrukan. Kami saling defensif selama beberapa detik sebelum ia mengubah tangannya menjadi bola gas panas dan menembakku. Aku mendinginkannya dengan Goudama air Pyrus, yang ternyata efektif juga. Laramidia merentangkan tangan, menumbuhkan api-api dari udara kosong yang membentuk seperti lampion, tapi warnanya biru. Ia menambahkan kilatan-kilatan listrik, mungkin untuk kerusakan ekstra, dan membentuk api-listrik itu menjadi seperti bor yang berputar. Sebatang kristal safir berbentuk panah tumbuh di intinya.

"Kerusakan tripel dengan pendeteksi panas seperti misil," desisnya. "Kau takkan kemana-mana!"

Selusin safir-api biru-petir ditembakkan padaku –yang berarti semuanya. Terlalu gegabah, tapi aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jika ini memang mengikutiku, kalau aku tidak tersambar petir ya, dibakar api. Kalau tidak dibakar ya, tergores safir. Atau dua dari tiga. Itu masih lebih baik daripada dibakar, disambar, dan digores.

Aku akhirnya mengeluarkan apapun yang ada di tas pinggang belakangku. Lima _kunai_, empat _shuriken_ yang masing-masing kuubah jadi ratusan berkat Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu, dan beberapa kertas peledak. Semuanya sia-sia, diterabas dengan liar oleh dua belas senjata biru mematikan yang langsung terarah padaku. Jika sampai mengenai tiga paket senjata itu tanpa berbelok arah sedikitpun, berarti safir api-petir Laramidia memang sangat tepat dan teliti. Hampir tidak mungkin aku menghindar...

...kecuali untuk yang ini.

Aku menghunus sebilah _Hiraishin Kunai_, mengarahkan sisi tajamnya ke depan di lengan kiriku dan kutahan dengan tangan kanan, dan membuat medan teleportasi selebar mungkin. Laramidia menyadari apa yang akan kulakukan sedetik sebelum itu terjadi.

KUPINDAHKAN dua belas senjata sialan itu ke tempat mangkal _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku yang satunya –tengah-tengah pokok Shinjuu.

_BLLAARRR!_

Ledakan membuncah. Api biru membakar sebagian batang raksasa Shinjuu dengan selusin kristal biru menancap dalam-dalam di batangnya yang sudah tergores-gores karena sambaran petir. Aku menyeringai. Sudah kuduga Hiraishin yang disitu bisa berguna.

"Trik yang bagus," Laramidia mengakui. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi...sudah saatnya kalian mengecap sedikit dari sesuatu yang kalian sia-siakan. Buah dari ketamakan mempertahankan dunia fana yang konyol ini," desisnya misterius. Ia mewujud menjadi naga, dan sekarang retakan seperti mulut bergigi tajam di dadanya mulai merekah terbuka. Aku menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi, bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

'Mulut' itu akhirnya terbuka. Menampakkan latar belakang merah darah dengan bulatan empat lingkaran konsentris dan sembilan _tomoe_. Aku merinding. Itu...simbol Mugen Tsukuyomi, kan? Kenapa dia menampakkannya padaku? Apa dia sengaja ingin memerangkapku duluan dalam genjutsu yang sialan tak terbatas itu?

Naga-naga elemen berhenti bertarung. Mereka mundur ke bagian belakang pokok Shinjuu, begitu pula dengan Tiga Naga Medali. Mereka tidak lagi menyerang, tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengamatiku dari belakang Laramidia yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. _Breviparopus_ bahkan tampak rileks, tapi suara-suara ribut masih samar-samar terdengar di bawah sana. Aku mengernyitkan dahi heran, lantas memalingkan pandangan ke belakang.

Dan betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika menyadari Tim Paradox melayang di udara –setidaknya itu persepsiku, tapi benar. Mereka semua _melayang_ di udara dengan pandangan kosong. Naga-naga mereka seolah ditinggal di belakang, dan mereka juga menatap hampa ke arahku, melayang tanpa mengepakkan sayap. Aku berpaling lagi ke Laramidia.

"Genjutsu skala besar yang mengambil informasi dari hati," cetusnya. "Itulah konsep dasar Mugen Tsukuyomi. Aku telah melakukan cetak birunya... ke teman-teman ingusanmu itu. Mereka telah melihat apa yang ingin mereka lihat dari lubuk hati terdalam. Kau takkan bisa memanipulasi mereka, Naruto malang. Mereka akan jadi pesuruhku dan hanya menunggu perintah untuk membunuhmu!"

"Pyrus," aku menggumam sendiri. "Parthenon, Deavvara. Atau siapa sajalah. Bisakah kita melihat angan-angan mereka?"

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik.

"_Mungkin,"_ Pyrus menjawab.

"_Itu butuh trik khusus,"_ Parthenon menimpali. _"Tapi sepertinya bisa."_

"_Mendekatlah dan sinkronisasikan chakramu dengan salah satu temanmu, kemudian tempelkan tanganmu ke bahu mereka," _Deavvara memberi instruksi, _"itu satu-satunya cara yang kuketahui untuk mengintip mimpi seseorang. Eit, takkan berhasil ke manusia hidup yang sedang tidur, ingat."_

Aku melakukannya. Laramidia dan naga-naga anehnya tidak berusaha menghalangiku.

Kutepuk pundak Sasuke, dan dalam sekejap pengelihatanku berubah. Aku melihatnya...sedang bercanda di ruang makan rumahnya bersama kakaknya, ayahnya si Uchiha Fugaku, dan ibunya. Sasuke tampak bahagia hanya dengan peristiwa semacam itu. Sebuah keluarga kecil yang berkumpul bersama dalam atmosfer kebahagiaan, terlepas dari segala marabahaya dan ketakutan. Hanya itu yang dia inginkan. Si Uchiha berambut pantat ayam itu mohon izin sebentar dan membuka jendela. Perkampungan Uchiha yang jauh lebih bagus daripada yang asli, yang pernah kulihat, langsung tampak di depan mata. Sasuke tersenyum puas memandangi sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang lalu lalang, rumah-rumah yang tertata rapi, dan anak-anak Uchiha yang bermain riang gembira.

Aku paham. Sasuke-lah yang telah membuat ini semua terjadi. Dia menyelamatkan Perkampungan Uchiha dan memerintah mungkin sebagian daripadanya, membuat tempat tinggal dan suasana yang lebih baik, tanpa perang samasekali. Aman dan damai, hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Mimpi yang sederhana, tapi aku maklum. _Bahagia itu sederhana_.

Aku berpindah ke Sakura. Agaknya aku melihat sesuatu yang...tidak jauh berbeda. Dia disana, mungkin di rumahnya, di desanya yang dulu, sebelum terbakar akibat serangan Wyvern (aku masih belum bisa memutuskan apakah itu cerita benar atau hanya rekaannya, sampai sekarang) bersama Haruno Kizashi si rambut mekar dan ibunya, yang berambut kuning sebahu dan selalu menyunggingkan senyum. Mereka tertawa bersama di ruang keluarga, ketika teman-teman Sakura mendadak datang. Aku mengangkat alis. Mereka kan Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino...semua Tim Paradox –termasuk- aku?

Aku ada disana juga? Mereka bercengkrama beberapa menit sebelum Sakura izin pamit ke orangtuanya, mengambil ransel dan seperangkat peralatan dan pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya. Oh, benar. Penjelajahan luar yang bebas tapi terkendali. Di sekelilingnya, pohon-pohon sakura memekarkan bunga-bunga pink lembut.

Cukup sudah. Dua orang ini kebahagiaannya simpel saja, tapi kuakui memang sulit mewujudkannya, barangkali.

Aku menabrak seseorang ketika hendak berbalik mundur.

Ardhalea.

Aku terkesiap. Dia...terpengaruh genjutsu sialan dari Laramidia –juga?

Tak urung aku penasaran akan impiannya. Dengan beberapa kali menimbang-nimbang, aku menyentuh bahu kirinya –beruntung dia sedang dalam wujud manusia selepas membantai wujud naga duplikat Laramidia.

Pertama-tama dunia menjadi silau. Kemudian cahaya berkurang dan aku melihat padang bunga dengan sebuah pohon besar yang rimbun dan teduh, dengan tikar tergelar di bawahnya dan beraneka makanan diatasnya. Sebuah keluarga yang sedang berpiknik.

Aku melihatnya. Rambut peraknya tergerai bebas hingga menyapu karpet. Di sebelahnya ada seseorang yang tidak asing. Deavvara. Kemudian dua orang remaja berwajah aneh dengan tanduk kulit di dahi mereka. Yang satu bermata Rinnegan, dan yang lainnya bermata lavender pucat seperti Hinata –Byakugan. Aku yakin dua orang ini adalah Hagaromo dan Hamura, dua anak manusia dari...Ootsutsuki Kaguya, sang ibunda yang juga ada disitu, tersenyum bersama anak-anaknya. Tapi, hei, ada satu orang lain disana yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Dia seorang laki-laki berusia...tiga puluh? Empat puluh? Lima puluh? Aku tidak bisa menerkanya –dia punya wajah yang seolah awet muda...seperti Ootsutsuki Kaguya dan bahkan Deavvara serta Ardhalea. Kepalanya lonjong dengan dagu lancip, rambut abu-abu gelap lurus sepanjang bahunya. Matanya berwarna hijau sehijau daun segar yang dibasahi embun. Sorot matanya tajam dan bijak. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti habis dilulur terlalu lama sampai kering. Dia mengenakan kimono berwarna biru muda dengan motif naga berbagai jenis. Keseluruhan motif tersebut begitu detil dan tampak nyata sampai-sampai aku percaya kalau ada orang yang menceritakan si pembuat kimono menghabiskan hidupnya hanya untuk itu.

Tentu saja, berdasarkan semua pengalaman dan cerita Ardhalea selama ini, aku tidak kesulitan menebak kira-kira siapa orang itu.

_Neredox_.

Ayah dari dua bersaudara _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ –Ardhalea dan Deavvara, serta Hagaromo dan Hamura, plus suami dari Kaguya itu sendiri, manusia pertama yang mempunyai chakra. Tapi Ardhalea pernah bilang kalau ayahnya –Neredox, adalah manusia setengah naga. Kenapa aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda itu: tanduk, sayap, atau simbol aneh di sekitar matanya? Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wujud naga Neredox, sekaligus penasaran apakah Neredox itu sendiri merupakan nama asli atau bukan.

"Tunggu sebentar," aku menggumam sendiri. Bukannya Ardhalea bilang kalau dia tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya? Aku bahkan semata-mata melihat sendiri di mimpi bisu saat nyaris mati, Kaguya mengatakan Neredox pergi mencari Ramalan Besar Shinjuu, yang ujung-ujungnya bersemayam di perut raksasa _Varan_. Bagaimana sosok itu _plop_ muncul begitu saja di genjutsu ini?!

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Citra mimpi Ardhalea mulai memudar.

Hei, tunggu sebentar.

Aku berkonsentrasi lagi. Kali ini, tepat sedetik sebelum citra itu kabur sepenuhnya, aku berhasil mempertahankannya, untuk...melihat hal yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka akan kulihat.

Orangtuaku.

Disana, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina...keduanya berjalan santai ke arah keluarga Ardhalea sambil melambai tangan. Di belakang, tertatih-tatih membawa tas dan terpal...

...ada aku.

Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala. Bagaimana bisa aku dan orangtuaku ada di citra mimpi Ardhalea? Kecuali kalau...

Aku berani bersumpah wajahku sedang memerah sekarang. Apa hubungannya...keluargaku dengan keluarga_nya_?

Neredox bangkit dari tempat duduk. Ia menyongsong kedatangan ayah dan ibuku dengan ceria, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan memeluk ayahku singkat seolah mereka adalah dua keluarga bersaudara yang baru bertemu setelah tak saling jumpa selama bertahun-tahun. Ibuku memeluk Kaguya, dan Naruto palsu datang terakhir beserta sejumlah bawaan, yang langsung dibantu oleh Hagaromo, Hamura, dan Deavvara. Aku (yang palsu) bernapas lega dan langsung bersikap kikuk di hadapan Ardhalea.

Kupalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku mengerti sekarang.

Yang diinginkan Ardhalea...

...menyatukan kembali keluarganya. Meskipun tampaknya mustahil sebab ayahnya menghilang entah kemana. Ibunya dan kedua adiknya juga telah meninggal. Satu-satunya keluarganya sekarang di keadaan nyata adalah kakaknya –Deavvara. Aku cukup mafhum kenapa dia menginginkan ayah dan ibuku di mimpinya. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan pengendaranya, setidaknya sebelum aku. Aku yakin Ardhalea sekalipun cukup menaruh kepercayaan dan kesetiaan pada ayahku sebagai _Draco P_ walau untuk waktu yang tidak begitu lama. Dia pasti merasa sangat sedih ketika mengetahui pengendaranya meninggal, plus istrinya, plus lagi, _kakak_ kandungnya sendiri-lah yang melakukan semua itu, menyisakan seorang bayi Uzumaki yang kelak menjadi aku. Menyisakan seorang yang kelak menjadi pengendaranya enam belas tahun berselang.

_Dia menyayangiku._

_Tapi sebagai apa?_

Ah, Ardhalea. Kau sungguh tidak bisa ditebak. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya orang-orang menyebutmu _Paradox_. Walau sebenarnya kakakmu sama-sama tidak bisa ditebak, dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyebutnya _Ortodox_.

"_Kau bisa, Naruto-sama,"_ sebuah suara sehalus sutera memenuhi indera pendengaranku. Aku berbalik, dan seluruh area yang kulihat bersinar dengan cahaya kuning menyilaukan.

"_Kau bisa menjauhi semua kenyataan ini,"_ suara itu bersua kembali. Aku tahu persis itu suara Laramidia, tapi entah bagaimana ia telah mengubahnya, menempa suaranya menjadi tipis dan halus, penuh dengan tipu daya. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengarkannya, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Dia membujukku untuk meninggalkan kenyataan dan hidup dalam andai-andai.

"_Tidak ada lagi perang. Tidak ada lagi kematian. Kau tidak harus melihat teman-teman dan orang-orang yang kau kasihi mati satu demi satu hanya untuk melindungimu. Mereka semua akan bahagia di genjutsu tak berbatas milikku. Mereka semua akan bahagia, dan kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu. Apapun yang kau inginkan...sebesar atau seremeh apapun itu...dapat terwujud bahkan lebih mudah daripada membalikkan telapak tangan."_

"_Kemarilah, rengkuhlah aku. Tinggalkan kenyataan. Kau bisa berkumpul kembali bersama ayah-ibumu tercinta, kau bisa membantu Ardhalea menyatukan keluarganya kembali dan bahkan lebih baik lagi –hidup bahagia bersamanya selamanya kalau kau mau. Abadi dalam kebahagiaan, Naruto-sama. Tidak ada kesengsaraan setetes pun. Tidak ada molekul kepedihan sebongkah pun. Bebas dari segala kesulitan, yang ada hanya kesenangan dan kebahagiaan. Bukankah tujuan hidup manusia adalah untuk mencapai itu, Naruto-sama?"_

Aku ingin berlari menuju suara itu dan berpegangan erat-erat pada apapun yang membawaku ke kebahagiaan abadi, tapi sisi lain diriku ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhinya atau berlari mendekat kemudian memenggalnya dengan pedangku sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak bisa melakukan keduanya.

Suara itu tertawa menggoda.

"_Dunia memang sementara bukan, Naruto-sama? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau hidup kekal, dalam kebahagiaan pula?"_

Aku meremas kepalaku.

"_Kau menginginkan itu, Naruto-sama," imbuh_ suara itu.

Aku membentur-benturkan kepalaku ke sembarang arah.

"_Aku tahu kau menginginkannya!"_

"DIAM!" Bentakku keras-keras.

"_AKU TAHU KAU MENGINGINKANNYA!"_

"KUBILANG DIAM!" Sentakku lebih keras. Pita suaraku serasa mau putus.

"_KAU AKAN BAHAGIA-"_

"_DALAM MIMPI!"_ Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa, memecah gambaran menggoda itu dari kepalaku. "BAHAGIA DALAM MIMPI! SEMUA USAHA TAKKAN BERARTI! TAKKAN ADA KEBAHAGIAAN YANG ABADI!" Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. "SEHARUSNYA KAU PAHAM ITU!"

Aku menangis. Entah kenapa aku jadi secengeng ini, tapi ada gejolak dalam hatiku bahwa seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi.

_Aduh, tolong hentikan perang tidak berguna yang berbelit-belit ini. Siapapun._

Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku memalingkan pandangan dengan mata basah.

.

.

.

Ardhalea.

Di belakangnya terdapat semua orang yang kukenal –Deavvara, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei. Jiraya-sensei, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino...Kiba, Hinata, Shino. Alis Tebal, Tenten, Neji. Pokoknya semuanya, bahkan Nenek Tsunade, Gaara, Kakek Tua Cebol, Nagato dan Konan, serta ayah dan ibuku. Mereka semua mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Naruto," ucap Ardhalea lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Seulas senyum yang indah seperti pecahan sinar rembulan menghiasi wajahnya. Aku menggeleng-geleng kepala, berusaha meyakinkan ini nyata. Tubuhku gemetaran.

"Kita akan bersama," janjinya. _Begitu meyakinkan._

Aku menilik lebih jauh ke belakang. Ayah dan ibuku hanya tersenyum simpul.

_Tidak_, bisik suara hatiku. _Mereka tidak nyata, Naruto. A-yo-lah._

"Kupikir aku akan menjadikanmu rival," sambung Sasuke.

Semuanya tersenyum merayu. Pandanganku buram. Ketujuh _Etatheon_ yang bersemayam dalam tubuhku tidak berkutik. Entah kenapa sebabnya, dorongan untuk mengikuti arus amat sangat kuat. Aku sudah lelah mendayung. Aku sudah lelah melawan arus. Kaki dan tanganku penat, seolah engsel-engsel sendiku sudah aus dan tulang-tulangku sudah keropos.

_Begitu kuat._

.

.

.

.

Tapi.

.

.

_Hatiku menang._

.

.

Kutarik Nunboko no Tsurugi dan dia berubah menjadi bentuknya semula –pedang batu obsidian hitam segelap malam sepanjang satu setengah meter, dengan ujung tumpul berupa ukiran naga emas dan gagang dilapisi kulit berwarna merah yang begitu pas dan nyaman digenggam tanganku. Mata tajamnya berkilat-kilat, seolah mengatakan, _'Tunggu apa lagi? Akulah yang kau butuhkan sekarang! Lakukan!'_

Kutebas apapun yang ada di depanku dengan Pedang Rikudo. Buyar semuanya. Semua orang yang ramah dan selalu kusayangi itu melebur menjadi pecahan mosaik kaca dan lenyap di udara kosong. Binasa.

.

.

.

Dunia kembali bergerak lagi. Genjutsu hebat Laramidia telah pecah. Sekarang dia mematung sepuluh meter di hadapanku, masih berada di punggung naga super raksasa: _Breviparopus_. Semua tersadar kembali. Ketiga Naga Medali kembali menyerang. Naga-naga elemen berdesing diatas kepalaku, menyerbu teman-temanku yang masih separuh linglung terkena genjutsu. Aku punya seribu harapan semoga mereka menyadari itu cuma ilusi. Bohong. Dusta. Tak nyata samasekali.

"Wow," kata Laramidia singkat, "bisa melepaskan diri dari genjutsu level tertinggiku...kau lumayan, Uzumaki tengik," decihnya. "Kau hebat, bahkan tanpa bantuan _Etatheon_. Kuakui itu, dengan setengah terpaksa, mungkin. Tapi...tetap tidak ada bandingannya denganku. Kau akan mati di tanganku, atau kalau tidak, sang _Paradox_ akan kukirim menemui ajalnya untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Takkan pernah," geramku sambil mengangkat pedang. Pedangku berubah lagi dari DNA menjadi bentuk pedang biasa seperti ketika aku mengambilnya di ruangan khusus yang dijaga Ladon bersama Pohon Apel Emas di Perpustakaan Alexandriana. "Aku akan mencincang-cincangmu dan mengirim tiap potonganmu ke neraka!"

"Ha!" Laramidia menanggapi sinis. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menggores _Breviparopus_!"

.

"_GRRROOOOOOOO...!"_

_Breviparopus_ menggerung seperti menanggapi. Pijakanku berguncang. Aku mendecih meremehkan.

"Binatang berleher panjang ini harus kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya," gumamku. Aku terbang tinggi ke langit dan menghimpun chakra bersama ketujuh _Etatheon_ yang telah tersadar kembali. "Kau akan menyesal meremehkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto!"

Aku mengumpulkan Rasengan di tangan kananku. Kumaksimalkan semuanya, campur-campur seluruh jenis chakra yang kumiliki. Tidak begitu tahu sih, nantinya akan jadi apa (itulah aku), tapi hasilnya tidak sejelek atau seabstrak yang kuperkirakan.

Gabungan chakra seorang Uzumaki dan Rasengan dengan ketujuh naga terkuat di dunia akhirnya membentuk sebuah Rasengan berwarna biru kehijauan yang mendesing cepat di udara, dengan diameter yang sama dengan tinggi gedung berlantai sepuluh. Sebuah Rasengan-super-ultra-ekstra besar.

"仙人:超巨大螺旋丸 !"

_**Senpou: Oogata Rasengan**_

(Teknik Sage: Putaran Spiral Kolosal)

TIDAK ADA yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan desingan angin dari Rasengan sebesar itu. Benda ini bisa saja cukup besar untuk mengubah sedusun rumah jadi kawah raksasa bebas kehidupan dengan sekali hantam, tapi luka yang dialami _Breviparopus_ tidak buruk juga. Kulitnya pecah-pecah, meluruh keluar dan dia meraung kesakitan. Perpaduan antara angin Rasengan kolosal dengan tumbukan yang menyakitkan tidak bisa membuatnya diam selepas itu.

_Breviparopus_ akhirnya menghilang disertai asap putih yang luar biasa banyaknya, menyisakan Laramidia yang masih tertegun dengan pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Aku memegangi tanganku sesudah melakukan jutsu raksasa itu. Napasku terengah-engah, dan sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas. Tangan kananku serasa baru saja menyangga bobot seekor paus biru, tapi puas rasanya ketika menyadari seekor naga kolosal berhasil takluk dan Laramidia kini mulai melemah.

"Aku bisa melakukannya lagi," gertakku, meskipun dalam hati aku tidak yakin.

"_Jangan memaksakan diri,"_ saran Hermes. _"Itu tadi sudah luar biasa."_

Tanganku pulih dengan cepat. Entah karena restu Ardhalea masih melekat padaku atau kekuatan yang begitu besar dari _Etatheon_. Tapi ini jelas kabar bagus.

"Aku akan menghajarnya dengan jutsu lain," bisikku pada Deavvara dalam tubuhku –tidak menutup kemungkinan yang lain ikut dengar juga, sih.

TAP!

"Jangan beraksi sendirian," Sasuke mendarat di sampingku.

"Sebenarnya aku membutuhkanmu untuk sebuah aksi kejutan yang besar," akuku. "Ayo maju."

Kami berdua merengsek maju. Laramidia menggeram dan melompat-lompat mundur, melakukan jutsu hingga urat-urat di tubuhnya yang menegang terlihat. Itu jelas bukan pertanda bagus.

"Aktifkan Sharingan-mu," perintahku pada Sasuke, "jaga-jaga kalau dia menyerang dari banyak arah yang berbeda!"

"Sedang kulakukan!" Balas Sasuke. "Dan hasilnya sepertinya tidak bagus."

.

_KRAK!_

.

Tanah lima belas meter di depan kami membelah membentuk rekahan raksasa, dan dari sana mencuat sebentuk tulang, yang akhirnya mewujud menjadi kerangka lengkap seorang manusia –_murni_ kerangka hidup tanpa selapis kulit dan sepotong daging pun. Mata mereka yang kosong seakan menatap kami dari alam lain. Seringai menakutkan penuh gigi membuat mereka tampak mengerikan, selain warnanya yang sudah mulai kecoklatan dan lebih terlihat seperti zombie diatas zombie, mumi diatas mumi.

Bukan itu bagian terburuknya; masing-masing kerangka kini menghunus sebuah _gladius_ sepanjang kira-kira setengah meter. Mata pedang mereka memancarkan aura mengerikan. Pedang mereka tidak kompak, ada yang terbuat dari besi, baja, perunggu, bahkan tembaga, perak, dan emas (sayang sekali). Kebanyakan sudah terlihat rapuh dan berkarat. Beberapa kerangka bahkan memegang tombak yang tinggal separuh, sabit yang sudah penuh karat, atau cambuk yang tinggal beberapa serabut dari talinya, tapi semua itu semakin mengesankan bahwa mereka ingin menyeret kami ke dalam kematian.

"Ini belum semuanya," desis Laramidia sambil terengah-engah. "Makan ini!"

Puluhan kerangka hidup yang bersenjata sudah cukup buruk, tapi rekahan kedua menjalar di tanah, tiga kali lipat lebar rekahan pertama, dan dari dalam keluarlah kerangka-kerangka naga dari berbagai jenis. Sebagian diantara mereka bisa kukenali –_Hidalgo_ dengan tulang-tulang tebal dan tengkorak mirip paus bungkuk, _Vereev_ dengan sepasang sayap panjang nan sempitnya, _Gigantostoma_ dengan sayap raksasa dan tanduk rusanya, bahkan beberapa spesies _Bryptops_ berekor paku, seekor naga bertulang zirah dengan pemukul godam di ekornya yang padat, dan seekor naga berkepala tiga.

Semuanya murni kerangka, dan aku tidak yakin apakah mereka bisa menyemburkan api layaknya naga hidup. Kurasa jawabannya tidak.

Aku melirik Sasuke. "Tetap maju?"

"Kecuali kau mau disatai oleh anggar itu," balas Sasuke. Ia membelah dua tengkorak pasukan kerangka yang mendekatinya dengan Chidori. Tulang tersebut berkelotakan jatuh ke tanah, tapi sepuluh detik kemudian dia menyatu kembali, mencari-cari pedangnya, dan berusaha menyayat kami. Kami maju, menebas satu demi satu kerangka baik manusia maupun naga. Itu tidak begitu sulit, tapi jumlah mereka kian banyak dan regenerasi mereka yang begitu cepat tidak mengizinkan aku dan Sasuke untuk maju lagi ke depan bahkan dengan kecepatan sepuluh kilometer perjam.

"Gunakan Amaterasu!" Perintahku.

"Itu butuh waktu! Selagi aku menutup mata kiriku, pikirkan cara bagaimana kita tidak tenggelam dalam lautan kerangka!" Kilahnya sambil menendang kepala kerangka seekor _Manidens_.

BRAK! Tanah di depanku menjeblak terbuka dan menampakkan kerangka seorang prajurit dengan pedang samurai karatan, tapi masih tetap terlihat tajam. Selain itu, jika menggoresku sedikit saja, aku mungkin bisa kejang-kejang dalam pertarungan gara-gara tetanus.

_BUUKK!_ Kerangka tersebut langsung buyar menjadi serpihan balung-balung manusia tua begitu Sakura menghantamnya dengan tinju mautnya. Ia memandang sekeliling dan mengangkat satu tangan, memutar pedang merah jambunya dalam lingkaran konsentris, menebas semua musuh di sekitar kami. Di belahan kanan, lingkaran Jyuuken dobel mencerai-beraikan tiga lusin kerangka manusia –Hinata dan Neji maju ke garis depan. Beberapa kerangka naga hancur seketika begitu diterabas oleh Alis Tebal dan Kiba, yang menyatukan jutsu fisik mereka. Kerangka yang lain dibungkus lapisan hitam menggelikan –koloni serangga penghancur Shino. Kuharap dia juga membawa satu batalion jurus serangga pengurai jasad.

Shikamaru menahan selusin kerangka naga dan manusia dengan Kagemane no Jutsu, dan Chouji menggepengkan mereka kembali ke tanah dan meremukkan beberapa kerangka naga yang mencoba menyerang. Satu mengintai dibalik Shikamaru, menghunus dua sabit besi karatan di kedua tangannya sambil mengangakan mulut seolah berteriak, tapi sebelum itu kedua lengannya patah dan sebilah mata belati mencuat dari dadanya. Ino disana, bersilat sambil menghunuskan belati kembar, masing-masing sepanjang dua puluh lima sentimeter. Temari ikut maju dan menerbangkan beberapa kerangka ke langit, menjatuhi sekutu mereka yang lain dan tercerai-berai. Kankuro menempelkan benang-benang chakranya ke beberapa kerangka, mengendalikan mereka segampang mengendalikan Kugutsu normal, membuat beberapa kerangka zombie saling serang dalam keruwetan.

"Kerjasama yang kompak," pujiku. "Kita hanya harus mengkhawatirkan Tiga Naga Medali dan naga-naga elemen yang masih belum maju itu."

"Bagian kita," balas Sasuke. Sakura membuka jalan dengan bogem supernya dan kami melejit kembali, berusaha mengabaikan semua senjata kerangka-kerangka mati itu.

Laramidia mengaum marah. "Apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan tanganku sen-"

DAKK!

Ardhalea, entah muncul dari mana, mendadak terlihat di belakangnya dan langsung menendang tengkuk Laramidia dengan kecepatan hebat, membuat pemiliknya jatuh telak ke tanah dengan wajah menghantam bebatuan lebih dulu. Ardhalea menghunus pedangnya. Pedang lengkung berwarna emas berbahan campuran perunggu, baja, dan emas, dengan dua mata dan bentuk seperti campuran pedang, sabit, dan martil.

"Menyerahlah," geramnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu hidup dan menyebar kejahatan."

Laramidia perlahan bangkit. Hidungnya mimisan dan pipinya lecet-lecet. Bibir bawahnya berdarah dan dahinya memar, tapi seringai jahat tetap terpampang di wajah hancur itu, yang perlahan pulih seperti sediakala. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menyebar sesuatu berukuran sebesar bola pingpong ke arah kami –yang ternyata ratusan Bakuton mini.

"Pasukan-pasukan kerangka milikku tidak bisa mati," gumamnya, "jadi apa salahnya kalau kusebar benda-benda ini sembarangan?"

DAR!

DAR!

DAR!

Ratusan Bakuton nyasar meledak, baik di udara maupun di tanah, seperti ada pesta mercon raksasa di satu tempat. Semua temanku sibuk melindungi diri, tapi tidak mudah menyerang sambil bertahan kecuali...kau punya Susano'o. Sasuke melakukannya untuk melindungiku selagi kami terus maju, mengabaikan Bakuton sebesar apapun dan mencincang apa saja yang ada di depan.

Tiga Naga Medali melesat maju, tak membiarkan kami mengganggu pertarungan Laramidia dan Ardhalea.

Sasuke menyabetkan pedangnya ke Heracliudehf, tapi naga itu bahkan tidak berubah lintasan. Sang Naga Perunggu menggigit pedang Susano'o Sasuke dan meretakkannya, sedangkan Archemedeates si Naga Emas menggigit keras-keras di lengan yang satunya. Merciitinia mengangakan mulut, menyemburkan bergalon-galon perak cair yang segera membeku.

"Mereka berniat memerangkap kita," decih Sasuke. "Kita harus lelehkan perak ini sebelum tertutup total!"

Aku berkonsentrasi pada Goudama kuning Pyrus. Seberkas sinar melesat dari bola itu dan meledakkan perak di depan kami menjadi kepingan-kepingan, dan dua sinar lainnya menyoroti moncong emas dan perunggu, meledakkan mulut mereka hingga melepaskan gigitan.

"Nonaktifkan Susano'o!" Aku memerintah lagi. "Gerakan kita jadi lamban dan mereka bertiga lebih mudah mengincar target berukuran besar!"

Sasuke mengangguk, seolah baru menyadarinya. Tepat setelah itu, Merciitinia mengigit tepat di belakang kami. Ia mengangakan mulutnya ketika menyadari kedua targetnya lepas dari jepitan rahang kokohnya, tapi Sasuke buru-buru menangkap tiga Bakuton melayang terdekat dan melemparnya ke kerongkongan si naga selagi aku membawanya terbang menjauh.

_DUARR!_ Sang Naga Perak kini menderita radang saluran makanan.

Dua sisanya menyerang dari depan. Kami saling berpandangan.

"Pilih yang paling sulit," cetus Sasuke.

Aku berpikir cepat.

"Perunggu," jawabku.

"Alasannya?"

"Aku bosan menyebut emas."

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Terserah, yang penting aku pilih perunggu."

"Lucu."

_GAP!_ Archemedeates menggigit ke depan. Kami menghindar ke samping, melompat menggunakan kepalanya sebagai tolakan, dan aku menembakkan sinar merah dan kuning dari Goudama Pyrus ke jakun Heracliudehf. Sasuke melompat lebih tinggi dan memercikkan petir pada pedangnya, dengan sekejap memotong salah satu tanduk Naga Perunggu itu dengan kekuatan penetrasi yang besar dari elemen petir.

"_Gabungkan kedelapan kekuatan _Etatheon_ untuk es!"_ Seru Styx dari dalam tubuhku. _"Sedikit kekuatan Ardhalea saja sudah cukup!"_

Aku mengangguk. Sasuke menyiapkan kertas segel yang biasa digunakan untuk menyegel benda semicair. Aku mengumpulkan cahaya di tanganku dan meledakkannya ke arah Naga Perunggu, membuncah cepat dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang, segera memerangkapnya dalam gunung es. Sasuke melempar beberapa kunai di sisi-sisi gunung es berbeda, dan melakukan handseal. Kertas-kertas segel yang terdapat pada kunai-kunai itu saling sambung seperti rantai dan menyegel gunung es agar tidak meleleh selamanya –setidaknya sampai kertas segelnya dicabut,

"Lebih baik daripada memusnahkan," gerutunya. Tepat setelah itu, Archemedeates menubruknya hingga terpental. Sang Naga Emas menggeram marah, membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke gunung es guna memecahnya dan membebaskan Heracliudehf, tapi sia-sia.

"Kau tidak bilang punya persediaan kertas segel seperti itu! Sifat pendiam nan misteriusmu itu mestinya sudah sirna, tahu! Apa gunanya aku punya rekan yang tidak mau memberitahukan sesuatu yang berguna padaku padahal itu sangat penting di pertempuran! Nah, kenapa tidak kita gunakan saja kertas-kertas segel itu untuk menyegel Naga Emas dan Naga Perak yang tersisa? Kurasa itu akan lebih praktis dan instan daripada menghancurkan mereka lebih dulu!"

Sasuke berdecak pura-pura. "Mengesankan mendengarmu bisa menggerutu habis-habisan begitu dalam serentetan kata-kata panjang dalam satu kali kesempatan bicara," ledeknya. "Tapi maaf saja, itu kertas segelku yang terakhir. Tapi...ada yang lebih bagus dari itu," dia melirik arah Tenggara, dimana aura merah-oranye sibuk menangkis beberapa kerangka naga-naga besar.

"Oh," aku menggumam mengerti. "Totsuka no Tsurugi bisa menyegel apa saja, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kita segel Merciitinia dulu saja. Perak bisa jadi lebih menyusahkan daripada emas."

"Caranya?"

"Kabel listrik terbuat dari apa?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu, kan," kilahku.

"Menguji saja."

Aku mengerutkan dahi sejenak. "Tembaga?"

"Tepat. Apa menurutmu tembaga adalah konduktor listrik terbaik?" Dia mengetes lagi.

"Sempat kupikir begitu," jawabku sekenanya, "kalau tidak, untuk apa menjadikannya bahan baku utama kabel listrik?"

"Tembaga itu nomor dua, Naruto," Sasuke mengoreksi. "Yang nomor satu, logam penghantar listrik terbaik, adalah perak. Manusia tidak menggunakan perak sebagai kabel karena itu logam berharga, berkilau dan lebih langka daripada tembaga. Jadi mudah saja memancing Merciitinia..."

Dia mengalirkan petir menyelubungi tubuhnya, yang mengingatkanku pada keturunan Raikage. Tapi Merciitinia masih sibuk dengan Nagato.

"Cih," geram Sasuke. "Kita perlu sumber listrik lebih besar."

_TAR!_

Sebutir gigi Naga Perak jatuh ke tanah diiringi _soundeffect_ rap gila-gilaan.

"_Tuan-Killer-Bee! Itu-namaku, jangan-lupakan-siapa-yang-telah-membuatmu-ompong, naga-sialan!"_

Merciitinia mendengus marah, lalu menyeburkan bola-bola raksa. Kukira itu akan mengubah Killer Bee menjadi patung perak pose pegulat setengah _rapper_ gila, tapi sosoknya berubah dalam beberapa detik. Kulitnya meluas dan tubuhnya jadi jauh lebih besar, menampakkan sosok naga sepanjang tiga puluh meter dengan sepasang tanduk seperti kambing di kepalanya, jenggot kulit padat, mata putih bulat tanpa pupil, dan kulit luar seperti urat. Dia hanya punya dua tangan depan berotot, sepasang sayap kulit besar di bahu yang seperti punuk, tapi dia punya delapan ekor...yang masing-masing seperti tentakel gurita, menangkap bola-bola perak itu dan mengayunnya lagi hingga membentur Archemedeates.

"Gyuuki!" Seru Beleriphon dari dalam tubuhku. "Wow, aku tidak tahu si rapper blak-blakan itu bisa berubah menjadi Gyuuki!"

"Kekuatan yang mirip denganmu, Sasuke," imbuhku. Aku mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan berteriak, "PAMAN GURITA!"

Sang naga-Gyuuki menoleh. "Apa?"

"Kemarilah!" Teriakku. "Sasuke punya rencana untuk mengalahkan Naga Perak yang sedang Paman Gurita hadapi!"

Gyuuki itu meninju muka Merciitinia tanpa menoleh. "Tidak perlu! Aku bisa memberesi yang satu ini sendiri! Kalian sebaiknya tangani emas saja!" Dia bersikeras, membelit leher Naga Perak dengan kedelapan ekornya dan membanting-bantingnya ke tanah sambil bernyanyi, _"Naga-perak-di-langit, diam-diam-membuatku-sebal! Datang-seorang-pahlawan! HI-YAH! Killer-Bee-namanya! Pukul-pukul, pukul-yang-keras, menghajar-naga-di-tanah-kita!"_ (Ulangi dua kali untuk efek dramatis).

"Hei, sepertinya aku pernah dengar lagu itu," tukas Kurama tiba-tiba, yang mendarat di dekat kami bersama Demetra dan...Itachi. Aku mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke menepuk kepala sambil berkata, "Yah, ada bagusnya aku tidak mengajak _rapper_ sinting itu. Sekarang mari kita tangani si emas."

"Omong-omong darimana kalian tahu kami membutuhkan Itachi?" Selidikku penasaran pada dua Wivere itu.

"Kami lapar," jawab Demetra. Aku mengangkat satu alis, berpikir mungkin saja ada sirkuit dalam otak mereka yang putus dan harus segera diperbaiki, tapi Kurama buru-buru menambahi.

"Kau ini pikun, Naruto. Bukannya sudah pernah kubilang _Wivereslavia_ punya pendengaran paling tajam saat mereka sedang lapar?"

"Kami terbang di dekat kalian tadi dan mendengar rencana," Demetra mengimbuhi. "Yang penting dia sudah disini sekarang."

"Elemen petir," cetus Itachi. "Sasuke, Naruto. Gabungkan kekuatan Raiton bersama-sama untuk menarik perhatian Archemedeates. Aku akan menunggu sampai jaraknya cukup dekat untuk bisa ditembus dengan pedangku. Dan, Kurama, Demetra. Archemedeates adalah naga paling cerdas dari Tiga Naga Medali, dalam artian dia bisa mengerti bahasa manusia, jadi...kau tahu. Ejek dia supaya mendekati kami."

"_Mengejek adalah keahlianku!"_ Bantah Hermes. _"Keluarkan aku dari sini! Akan kubuat Archemedeates sakit hati, sekarat, dan mati!"_

"_Diam,"_ bentak Beleriphon. _"Akan ada saatnya nanti. Lagipula kau sudah mengejek Yacumama dan Juubi habis-habisan."_

Aku menyilangkan pedangku dengan Sasuke, membuat gelombang listrik yang memerciki udara dengan kilatan-kilatan biru menyilaukan. Petir-petir saling sambar, mencuat ke langit, menembus awan-awan. Dua menit kemudian, denyar emas terlihat dari kejauhan. Archemedeates teralihkan dan mendekati kami, meninggalkan Nagato dan mengurungkan niat untuk membantu Merciitinia yang sudah kewalahan.

Makin dekat...

Makin dekat. Kurama dan Demetra tidak perlu bersandiwara.

Archemedeates mengangakan mulutnya, menampakkan amandel dan tekak emas, lidah emas, gusi emas, dan gigi-gigi emas. Hei, apakah air liurnya merupakan emas cair juga?

"Sekarang, _Nii-san_," desis Sasuke memberi kode.

Itachi mengaktifkan Susano'o merahnya. Aura tersebut menggelegak cepat membentuk sosok manusia berselimutkan perban dan topeng berhidung lancip, Totsuka no Tsurugi bercahaya, berkobar dengan api kuning berikut gentong segelnya, diarahkan lurus ke arah Naga Emas yang tidak sempat menghindar. Tapi...dia mengubah lintasan.

"Kurama! Demetra!" Pekikku. Dua naga itu melesat ke sisi kiri dan kanan Archemedeates, menjepitnya sekuat tenaga hingga kembali ke jalur sebelumnya. Memanfaatkan momentum Naga Emas, mereka terus melaju hingga akhirnya dahi Archemedeates tepat tertusuk Totsuka no Tsurugi. Sosoknya perlahan meleleh seperti emas yang dicairkan, tersedot masuk ke gentong segel bagai air yang diguyur dari toilet.

"Wow, terimakasih banyak, semuanya," desisku sambil mengusap peluh.

"_Kau melupakan seseorang,"_ tabrak Deavvara, merusak euforiaku.

"Hmm?"

"_Adikku, bodoh."_

Aku terhenyak. Pertarungan Ardhalea dan Laramidia, tentu saja. Tanpa pamit, aku melesat dengan kekuatan Hermes ke arah mereka berdua.

* * *

Sesampainya disana, keadaan sudah kacau-balau. Tanah sudah retak-retak dengan puluhan goresan pedang di tanah. Bebatuan terpecah-pecah, bahkan beberapa cabang dari akar Shinjuu sudah terpotong. Aku mendongak ke atas. Sebagian besar kelopak bunganya sudah mekar. Tinggal bagian intinya yang tersisa. Jika bunga itu sampai merekah sebelum kami sempat menghentikan Laramidia...

"Naruto," panggil Ardhalea. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. "Tiga Naga Medali sudah selesai?"

Dia bicara dengan terengah-engah, dan aku belum pernah mendengar suaranya seperti itu selain saat bertarung dengan Deavvara.

Keadaannya berantakan –rambut perak panjangnya agak kusut, sebagian menggelombang, sebagian kecil terpotong pendek, mungkin gara-gara adu pedang. Cahaya matanya meredup. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Kimono hijaunya compang-camping, bahkan jahitan lengan kirinya sudah robek dan terburai sepenuhnya, menampakkan lengan kecil putih halusnya. Mau tak mau aku takjub bagaimana lengan yang terlihat lemah dan biasa-biasa saja itu menyimpan kekuatan sejuta kali lebih hebat daripada atlit angkat besi terhebat sekalipun. Bahu kanannya berdarah, tergores dalam karena pedang.

Laramidia lebih baik sedikit, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak terluka. Rambut pirangnya kusut dan kotor, serta dahi kirinya lebam. Satu goresan di pipi kanannya, dan luka sayat dalam di pinggang kanannya. Satu kakinya tampak pincang dan pakaian serba hitamnya juga sudah berantakan.

"Makin banyak kekuatan, makin sedikit kerusakan," pamer Laramidia sinis. Aku menggeram.

Kualihkan pengelihatanku pada Ardhalea, yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Aku memegang pundaknya. Luka-lukanya mulai beregenerasi dengan cepat. Sesaat, dia tampak menatapku bingung.

"Sisa-sisa kekuatanmu," ujarku. "Restumu. Ingat, kan? Kau memberikannya padaku sebelum kau...mati. Mati sementara, maksudku."

Dia mengangguk, lantas berusaha berdiri, mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya. Baik Ardhalea maupun Laramidia sama-sama dalam wujud manusia sejatinya, jadi mereka tidak bersayap atau bertanduk, tapi kedua perempuan ini pasti sudah bertarung melebihi serunya pertarungan dua ahli pedang manusia terhebat seantero dunia.

"Ardhalea, kimono seperti itu tidak cocok untuk bertarung," saranku. "Bagian bawahnya bahkan sudah robek setengah, tuh!"

Ia melirikku dengan ekor mata tajam-tajam.

"Hei! Bukan maksudku untuk-"

"Tak apa," kilah Ardhalea sambil mengibas tangan, "memang sudah lama sekali aku tidak merubah penampilan kimono-ku, biasanya hanya untuk pertarungan ekstrem, dan sekarang termasuk waktu itu,". Dia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari pinggangnya –entah dari kantung mana, kemudian membukanya dan dirinya diselubungi asap ungu.

Penampilan dandanan total.

Alih-alih kimono, sekarang dia mengenakan pakaian yang lebih ketat (sedikit, sih). Atasan gaun tanpa lengan, mirip milik Sakura, tapi warnanya hijau tua. Lengannya sendiri jahitannya terpisah dari badan, seperti semacam stoking yang ujungnya berlubang, berbentuk tabung. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan dengan jari-jari berlubang, dan roknya berganti menjadi celana panjang sampai mata kaki, mirip celana karate.

"Wow," tanggapku. "Kau keren."

Ardhalea meremas tangannya sendiri, mencabut pedang emas-perunggu-bajanya. Sayap dan tanduknya tumbuh.

"_Sekarang dan selamanya,"_ geramnya. "Kami akan membinasakanmu."

"Lucu!" Laramidia memekik dengan nada tinggi seperti pekikan lumba-lumba. Ia mengangkat tangan. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tubuhnya selain luka-lukanya sembuh –kurasa penampilan tidak begitu penting baginya sekarang. Tanah memecah, mengeluarkan batangan-batangan kristal dan bijih besi. Pasir besi dan es beterbangan di udara. Kilat sambar-menyambar di atasnya, dan angin memutar membentuk cakram di sekelilingnya.

"Aku punya kekuatan ayah dan ibuku," pamernya. "Langit dan Bumi; sumber kekuatan tak terbatas, langsung dari alam. Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan?!"

"Delapan naga terhebat dan seorang manusia terkuat," bela Ardhalea.

Aku berjengit, "Kau menyebutku manusia terkuat?"

Dia merona. "Diam."

Mata emas Laramidia menyala. Aku berjengit lagi. Auranya berubah. Sensasi ini...ini kebencian murni. Sesuatu yang benar-benar jahat, seperti nenek buyut dari nenek buyutnya nenek buyut kejahatan yang punya nenek buyut. Sangat dingin...dan begitu gelap. Dia akan membunuh semua yang punya nyawa dan akan menghancurkan semua yang punya bentuk. Dia akan menyakiti semua yang nyaman dan menakuti semua yang berani...

"Mari kita mulai saja," desahnya tenang sambil menghunus anggar dan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi bersamaan.

"_Kita bertiga...sampai mati."_

.

.

.

.

.

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Nah, Chapter 25 rampung! Gimana untuk bagian kali ini? Semoga tetap seru ya!

Hehe, maaf harus nunggu setengah bulan. Iya, maklum ya karena saya di sekolah begitu sibuk. Efek kurikulum 2013... (lirik-lirik Kemendikbud).

Lumayan full fight juga. Kali ini saya tampilkan satu tambahan Naga Kolosal dan Tiga Naga Medali, juga pertempuran seru aliansi melawan si jahat nan licik Laramidia.

Apakah Laramidia akan melepaskan kekuatan yang lebih mengerikan lagi? Berhasilkah Shinjuu memekarkan bunganya dan mencemari dunia dengan Genjutsu tak terbatas yang membawa semua makhluk ke dalam dunia mimpi tak berujung? Bagaimanakah Kakashi mengatasi kebencian Obito yang pada dasarnya hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman? Nasib dunia yang dipertaruhkan di pertempuran kali ini bersama Naruto dan Ardhalea...akan terjawab di chapter depan! Dan saya ingatkan bahwa chapter selanjutnya barangkali merupakan pamungkas dari fic ini!

Kembali saya ingatkan, jangan sungkan memberi review yach...Sesingkat apapun atau sesepele apapun itu akan sangat berguna, dan kalau-kalau kalian punya ide untuk fic ini, cantumkan saja ide itu. Saya juga sangat berterimakasih atas readers yang mau me-review Paradox ! Tidak ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian semua kecuali terus meneruskan fic ini ! Pokoknya ditengah-tengah kesibukan, akan saya usahakan update dan update !

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

**PARADOX FINAL CHAPTER! **_**RELEASE ON SEPTEMBER 23**__**rd**__** 2014!**_

"**Something Behind the Wings"**

**See you again in chapter 26 !**

* * *

-Dragons List in Chapter Twenty five:

_**Breviparopus (Naga OC, diambil dari nama salah satu dinosaurus spesies perdebatan)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 630 meter, berat sekitar 1.000 ton

Kecepatan terbang : Tidak dapat terbang

Spesial : Ukuran luar biasa, leher superpanjang

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan tubuh raksasanya, hantaman leher, kepakan sayap, kaki, atau api dari mulutnya

Kategori : Kaum Kolosal

Elemen spesial : -

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Laramidia

_**Archemedeates (Naga OC, namanya dipelesetkan dari nama ilmuwan Yunani terkenal, Archimedes)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 90 meter, berat sekitar 100 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 450 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran besar, sekujur tubuh terbuat dari emas

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan tubuh atau menyemburkan api emas

Kategori : Naga Medali

Elemen spesial : Emas

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Laramidia

_**Merciitinia (Naga OC, namanya dipelesetkan dari Mercury, nama lain air raksa)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 90 meter, berat sekitar 100 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 400 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran besar, sekujur tubuh terbuat dari perak

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan tubuh atau menyemburkan perak cair dan raksa

Kategori : Naga Medali

Elemen spesial : Perak

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Laramidia

_**Heracliudehf (Naga OC, namanya dipelesetkan dari nama pahlawan Yunani terkenal, Heracles)**_

Strength : Ekstrim

Ukuran : Panjang 90 meter, berat sekitar 100 ton

Kecepatan terbang : 350 km/jam

Spesial : Ukuran besar, sekujur tubuh terbuat dari perunggu

Tipe serangan : Serangan langsung dengan tubuh atau menyemburkan bilah-bilah perunggu

Kategori : Naga Medali

Elemen spesial : Perunggu

Level bahaya : Gila

Pemilik : Laramidia


	26. Chapter 26: Something Behind the Wings

**Author** by : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** of : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody" dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan **Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**Notes** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warnings** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pairs** : NaruPara

**Slight Pairs :** KuraDeme, MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, ObiRin &amp; NagaKonan

**Genres** : _Fantasy, Adventure_, Friendship, Action, Romance

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya.

JUMPA KEMBALI DI CHAPTER TERAKHIR, READERS!

Pepatah mengatakan seorang penulis takkan berarti tanpa pembaca, jadi saya haturkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyak dan setulus-tulusnya pada tiap golongan dan lapisan masyarakat –BUAGH, yang telah setia membaca fic ini, baik itu _slient reader_ atau sebagai-sebagainya! Saya tidak berarti tanpa kalian semua! _I just say: You are great_. Berkat kalian-lah fic ini dapat terus bergerilya hingga final chapternya, pertempuran pamungkas antara tiga tokoh utama baik protagonis dan antagonis, mempertaruhkan nasib dunia beserta isinya.

Apakah cerita ini _happy ending_ atau malah sebaliknya? Akankah ada _death chara_ lagi?

_**Don't think, just read! And there are big surprise waiting for you all!**_

**Enjoy read the last chapter of this fic!**

**-Itami Shinjiru-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**P**__erang Dunia Naga Keempat telah memasuki tahap akhir ..._

_._

_**A**__rdhalea sang Paradox beserta pengendara sejatinya,Uzumaki Naruto, telah bertatap muka dengan elemen terjahat dari yang terjahat ..._

_._

_**R**__agu dan bimbang telah sirna. Sebuah keputusan kan akhiri segalanya ..._

_._

_**A**__pakah kebajikan dan kearifan kan selamanya menang melawan kejahatan dan keserakahan?_

_._

_**D**__an jika demikian, akankah ada batas?_

_._

_**O**__h, dunia tlah bergejolak sejak lama ..._

_._

_**K**__arena terombang-ambing diantara dua kekuatan yang terus bersaing menjadi penguasa haluan ..._

_._

_**S**__ekarang. Atau tidak selamanya ..._

_._

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

The Final Chapter:

**Something Behind the Wings**

* * *

.

.

.

.

JIKA ADA YANG LEBIH BURUK daripada gunung berapi yang meletus diiringi gempa bumi tektonik dahsyat, topan dan kilat yang tak henti-henti, dan jatuhan meteorit langsung dari angkasa, itu adalah Laramidia.

Begitu lusinan batu-batu langit sebesar bus berwarna hitam keabu-abuan berbentuk acak dan berpermukaan pori-pori seperti spons meluncur dari angkasa, menembus awan gelap yang mencambuk daratan dengan kilatan-kilatan beraneka warna yang dapat menggosongkan gedung dengan kobaran lidah api, aku tahu kiamat kecil-kecilan akan segera dimulai.

Tonjolan-tonjolan merekah dan tumbuh, dari puluhan berkembang menjadi ratusan meter, menghiasi sekeliling pohon raksasa Shinjuu. Letupan lava bersuhu ribuan derajat muncrat dari puncak gunung, bagaikan kembang api abadi yang disulut tiba-tiba, menjatuhkan lapili dan bom vulkanik ke sembarang arah. Setidaknya delapan tornado, angin berkecepatan ratusan kilometer perjam berbentuk seperti contong es krim yang dipilin, dengan warna hitam legam, menyedot apa saja yang ada di tanah seperti _vacuum cleaner_ super, melontarkan hampir semua benda ke langit. Tornado biasanya hanya menyebabkan kerusakan di sekitar jalurnya saja –yang berarti jauh lebih sempit daripada topan atau angin hurikan, tapi yang ini beda. Bahkan dari jarak beberapa ratus meter pun, suara raungan mereka begitu luar biasa, mengalirkan energi angin yang begitu hebat ke segala arah dan menggores semua yang ada. Aku dan Ardhalea nyaris tidak bisa maju.

Kening Laramidia berkerut, yang mengingatkanku saat masih bersekolah di akademi ketika berusaha keras mencari pintasan untuk memperoleh jawaban saat ulangan matematika. Mungkin dia sedang mengkalkulasikan kecepatan angin, volume lava, atau apa?

"Melepaskan kekuatan alam sedemikian besar seperti ini...bahkan lebih hebat daripada teknik _Tenpenchin_ milik Datara," keluh Ardhalea, menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Dia takkan bisa menahannya begitu lama."

"Kecuali kalau ayah dan ibuku berpihak padaku, hmm?" Balas Laramidia terkekeh. Mengagumkan mengingat desiran angin di sekeliling kami begitu kencang, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara kami. "Aku akan lumatkan kalian jadi butiran-butiran!"

Ia menghentakkan kaki kirinya. Tanah terbelah, dan ratusan galon cairan cokelat pekat membuncah dari retakan, mengguyur ke arah kami dengan begitu deras dan berisik seperti banjir bandang. Tapi dari bau dan penampilannya...itu bukan air.

"Lahar dingin," desisku. Ardhalea mengangguk. Ribuan liter lahar dingin mengejar kami dalam bentuk gelombang raksasa yang lebih dari cukup untuk menelan sebuah rumah.

"Kau ingat pembelajaran pertama kita, Naruto?" Selidik Ardhalea.

"Terbang? Kita akan disambar petir di langit!" Tukasku. Dia menggeleng.

"Sesuatu soal selancar."

Aku melongo, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Oh...iya. Aku ingat soal itu. Itu bisa dipraktekkan di benda cair juga?"

"Selama itu bukan sepenuhnya air," balas Ardhalea tenang. "Caranya sama, tapi sedikit tambahkan chakra api dan air pada kasus ini. Mulai!" Dia melakukan selancar perdana tanpa memberi aba-aba, langsung melompat begitu gelombang pertama setinggi tiga meter menerjang, dan berhasil berdiri dan berseluncur diatas lahar dingin semudah atlit seluncur es profesional. Aku mengikutinya, dan tidak sesulit bayanganku.

Laramidia bertepuk tangan lima kali. "Gila kalian. Kukira hanya aku satu-satunya di dunia yang menguasai teknik ini!" Dia berseru dan turut berselancar juga, menghunus Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi, anggar, dan sayap tulangnya mencuatkan dua belas pedang tulang, masing-masing sepanjang setengah meter.

Aku menembakkan Goudama kuning Pyrus sepuluh kali, berusaha mati-matian mengenai Laramidia, tapi dia gesit minta ampun. Ledakan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu, dan dia meluncur ke arahku dengan kecepatan jetski. Menghunus anggarnya, aku menahannya dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi yang masih berwujud pedang obsidian hitam. Memanfaatkan jarak, aku menembakkan Goudama hijau. Laramidia segera dibelit lusinan akar hidup yang menyerap chakranya, mengangkatnya tinggi dari deruan lahar dingin dan meremasnya, tapi pedang-pedang di sayapnya menyayat akar-akar tersebut secepat akar itu tumbuh. Kubalas dengan Goudama merah, yang membuat tiang akar setinggi sepuluh meter itu langsung terbakar, tapi Laramidia memadamkannya dengan lahar dingin dan turun, membentuk tiga tornado lahar dingin yang siap menghunjamku.

DRAAKK! Ardhalea menaungiku dengan golem berbentuk naga. Tiga pusaran lahar dingin menghantam cangkangnya dan tidak menimbulkan kerusakan apapun, tapi Laramidia menghancurkan golem itu dengan sekali sabet dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi. Aku melakukan _handseal_ Doton secepat yang kubisa, membuat cekungan yang lebar dan dalam di bawah kami. Seluruh lahar dingin terisap bagai digelontor masuk ke toilet, dan Laramidia berubah ke bentuk naganya. Ia menganga lebar sekali sampai-sampai pembatas rahang atas-bawahnya sobek, dan mengumpulkan cahaya putih berpinggir merah.

"_Itu mirip Ryuudama,"_ tukas Hermes. _"Hati-hati! Gunakan saja kecepatanku!"_

"_Lebih baik menghindar daripada bertahan,"_ saran Pyrus. _"Lari saja ketika dia menembak. Mungkin takkan beda dengan Juubi."_

Begitu cahaya bulat terkumpul cukup, Laramidia menutup mulutnya. Pipinya berkeriut dan mengembang, dan dia membuka mulut hanya dua detik kemudian, melepaskan energi yang begitu hebat seperti tembakan laser, hanya saja seribu kali lebih kuat. Sebelum aku sempat berbuat apa-apa, Ardhalea merengsek ke depanku dan menahan kanon cahaya itu dengan pedangnya, membuatnya terdorong beberapa puluh meter ke belakang dalam posisi bertahan.

Dia akhirnya bisa mempertahankan posisi, tapi Laramidia justru makin bernafsu menyerang. Kumanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk terbang secepatnya ke samping, membentuk Rasenshuriken, tapi begitu jutsu elemen angin itu sudah siap, Laramidia mengalihkan serangannya ke arahku.

Masa bodoh, kulakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Ardhalea –menahan semburan energi itu dengan pedangku. Tapi aku tidak sekuat perkiraanku, dan malah terdorong cepat ke belakang, sedangkan sinar-sinar itu memecah sebagian, melukai lengan, perut, dan bahuku. Kulempar Rasenshuriken tegak lurus ke langit, menembus awan, dan menahan pedangku dengan dua tangan. Untunglah Laramidia mulai kehabisan energi, dan semburan laser gila-gilaan itu mengecil hingga hilang samasekali. Sebelum ia sempat membuat kami kerepotan lagi, Ardhalea mencincang ke depan, memotong lima kuku panjang nan tajamnya sekaligus dan menendangnya hingga merengsek membentur sebuah pohon.

Aku terbang dengan kekuatan Hermes ke langit, dan kembali dengan sebuah cakram biru raksasa di tangan.

"Rasenshuriken takkan hilang sebelum mengenai target," ucapku. "Dan targetku bukanlah langit!"

Kulempar jurus itu. Laramidia membuka 'mulut' dadanya, menampakkan gigi-gigi runcing seperti kait yang menyembul. Gerakan yang tidak asing, dia bermaksud menyerap chakra dari Rasenshuriken.

"Cih. Aku takkan jatuh ke perangkap yang sama dua kali," gumamku sendiri. Kulempar sebilah _Hiraishin Kunai_ tepat pada sasaran, langsung ke inti angin Rasenshuriken, dan melakukan _handseal_ cepat.

Jutsu itu berpindah lagi ke tanganku, keseluruhan kekuatannya tertarik kembali sebelum sempat diisap sedikitpun. Dan..._Hiraishin Kunai_-nya masih disana. Aku melakukan Shunshin sekali lagi, dan dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, piringan chakra bertepi tajam ini mulai mengiris leher Laramidia dari jarak yang begitu dekat hingga mustahil dihindari, memborbardir sel-sel tubuhnya dengan jutaan jarum angin yang menghasilkan efek mengerikan. Beberapa armornya terburai lepas dan Laramidia terempas menubruk batang Shinjuu dengan hantaman chakra Rasenshuriken yang ikut mencacah batangnya.

"_Hajar dia dengan membabi-buta!"_ Pekik Styx. _"Jangan sisakan celah bagi musuh untuk menyerang! Kau pikir kekuatan kami perlu diisi ulang, he? Chakra dari delapan naga dewa masih banyak! Kau baru menggunakan sepersepuluhnya, tahu!"_

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sengaja kusimpan untuk yang beginian. Apa menurutmu itu strategi buruk?"

"_Dalam beberapa hal, iya,"_ balas Styx tak sabar_. "Sudahlah, bicarakan itu setelah kita menang nanti."_

"_Apiku, Naruto,"_ desak Droconos jengah, _"aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak chakra selama enam belas tahun terkurung di altar. Jangan disia-siakan!"_

Aku mengangguk. Menangkupkan kedua tangan, dan dari sana, melejit cepat panah api berwarna ungu muda dengan sedikit semburat merah jambu, langsung berkobar melalap batang bawah Shinjuu, melingkar membentuk cincin, dan berusaha menghanguskan bagian terluar pohon sialan itu.

Tahu-tahu, Laramidia melesat dari tempatnya semula, menggeram marah. Ia mewujud menjadi manusia bersayap dan berusaha menerjangku, tidak mulus karena anggarnya ditepis oleh pedang Ardhalea. Mereka mendarat di pokok Shinjuu dengan posisi vertikal, layaknya bertarung di dinding. Menyabet dan menusuk, bertarung gila-gilaan ditengah kericuhan alam. Bencana alam Laramidia agak mereda –barangkali karena dia tidak mau melukai Shinjuu, tapi dengan adanya aku disana, sama saja.

Kusalurkan kekuatan dari ketujuh naga dewa yang ada dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menyalurkan serta kekuatan _Paradox_ –terlalu kuat dan rumit, tapi berhasil kusalurkan tujuh _Etatheon_ ke Pedang Rikudo. Pedang hitam tajam sewarna obsidian itu diselimuti aura-aura hebat yang memancarkan energi murni, berdenyar dengan banyaknya kekuatan yang menyelubunginya, membuatnya bertambah kuat seratus kali lipat.

Terbang dengan kecepatan Beleriphon, aku menebas sekuat-kuatnya ke arah Shinjuu.

"TUMBANG!" Aku berteriak seperti orang gila.

_BAAAATTSSS!_

_._

_._

_._

Berita baiknya, tebasan superku mengenai Shinjuu. Berita buruknya, cuma setengah bagian batangnya yang teriris, dan dia tidak sampai tumbang. Hanya oleng sampai miring beberapa puluh meter. Walhasil, itu cukup untuk membuat Laramidia marah besar seperti ibu-ibu yang menyadari lauk paling enaknya telah dicuri selama seminggu berturut-turut oleh seekor kucing jalanan nakal. Dan kucing jalanan nakal itu adalah ... aku.

"Aku akan mengganyangmu, Uzumaki," gerungnya.

TRAK!

Ardhalea menyerang dari samping, tapi tidak sukses. Dia hanya menggores sayap kiri Laramidia, semata-mata membuatnya lebih waspada. Aku tahu batas kekuatan pedang ini hanya sampai kira-kira lima menit lagi, itupun maksimal. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertarung dua lawan satu, memanfaatkan jumlah kali ini.

"HI-YAH!" Aku membabat ke samping dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi. Sepertiga diameter Shinjuu teriris lagi segampang pisau memotong seledri, tapi kali ini di bagian yang sedikit lebih tinggi ke atas daripada yang tadi, jadi tidak tumbang. Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan itu dan melempar Goudama merah dan kuning ke arah Laramidia, ledakan dan kobaran api muncul bersamaan.

Aku mendarat di batang Shinjuu secara vertikal. Tepat ketika Laramidia memancarkan tatapan membunuh ke arahku, kekuatan _Etatheon_ yang menyelubungi pedangku lenyap.

"_Maaf,"_ desah Deavvara. _"Cuma sampai situ kita bisa sinkronkan."_

"Tak apa," kilahku, meski aku tidak begitu optimis bisa bertahan sepuluh menit ke depan tanpa diubah jadi daging cincang seberat enam puluh kilo.

TRANK!

Laramidia menubrukkan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi ke arah pedangku dengan kekuatan hebat. Aku serasa ditabrak pesawat jet, tapi Ardhalea menebas ke samping, membuat goresan sepanjang sepuluh meter dan sedalam dua meter di kulit batang Shinjuu. Dia mencincang ke arah Laramidia, yang menghindar dengan menjadikan anggarnya sebagai semacam pole seperti pemain balet. Kakinya nyaris menendangku kalau saja tidak kutangkis dengan pedangku, tapi dia menjepit tanganku dengan kaki yang satunya dan memuntirku tujuh ratus dua puluh derajat hingga jatuh dari pokok Shinjuu.

Tinju Ardhalea meremukkan kulit Shinjuu seluas lapangan tenis, tapi Laramidia hanya mengelak. Aku menyadarinya begitu berhasil mendapatkan pijakan –dan juga pedangku, kembali. Area pertarungan kami sekarang adalah Pohon Dewa Shinjuu ini sendiri. Kekuatan Laramidia terlampau besar –selain kekuatan fisiknya- untuk bisa digunakan menyerang kami berdua tanpa ada resiko ikut melukai Shinjuu juga, alat utama untuk mengaktifkan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Semakin Shinjuu cedera, semakin lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bunga di puncaknya untuk mekar.

Laramidia dalam posisi bertahan. Dia hanya menyerang dengan fisik atau jutsu kecil-kecilan. Kami berjumlah dua, masing-masing sangat kuat (ehem). Seharusnya kami bisa memanfaatkan ini. Satu akan mengalihkan Laramidia guna memfokuskannya pada pertempuran medan sempit, yang satunya akan membabat Shinjuu dari akarnya –menebangnya sebelum bunganya mekar. Rencana yang cukup simpel, tapi jika kami berhasil, dunia akan terselamatkan.

Kuperkirakan kami tidak punya waktu banyak.

"Kalian memikirkan rencana yang sama denganku, kan?" Aku memastikan ketujuh _Etatheon_ dalam tubuhku mendengar.

"_Begitulah,"_ jawab Parthenon, _"tidak buruk, tapi kita harus cepat. Gunakan Pita Glepnir-ku. Itu tidak hanya bisa membelit, tepiannya setajam pedang. Kau bisa memotong mulai dari akarnya."_

"_Apiku lagi,"_ susul Droconos.

Tepat saat itu, aku merasakan kedatangan dua pemilik chakra yang kuat ... dan masing-masing punya unsur serupa dalam beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Lubang dimensi terbuka seperti isapan kain, dan muncullah Obito dan Kakashi-sensei –dalam keadaan yang kira-kira sama berantakannya. Melupakan sejenak rencana awal, aku melesat ke arah Kakashi-sensei.

Rambut perak jegraknya berantakan. Ikat kepala _'Ryuu'_-nya tergores. Seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah peluh, dengan masker yang seperempat sobek, rompi yang bersilang tanda X, mungkin setelah ditebas sesuatu yang tajam. Pakaiannya berantakan, koyak disana-sini, dan sepertinya dia kehabisan senjata. Tas kecil di pinggang belakangnya sudah kosong samasekali, dan sekarang dia hanya memegang sebatang _kunai_ patah.

"Ya ampun!" Seru Kurama ketika dia dan Demetra mendarat di dekat kami. "Apa yang terjadi di dimensi yang satunya lagi?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku," kilah Kakashi-sensei cepat. Ia bangun, tapi hanya sedetik sebelum lututnya bergetar dan ambruk lagi. Aku memegang pundaknya, menyalurkan chakra penyembuh Ardhalea dan Parthenon bersamaan.

"Naruto?" Ucap Kakashi-sensei bingung. Aku mengangguk santai.

"Kedelapan _Etatheon_ menggabungkan kekuatan mereka dengan kekuatanku," terangku singkat. "Aku bisa mengendalikan mereka. Shakujo dan yang lainnya juga ... tapi kita hanya punya waktu maksimal lima belas menit sebelum kelopak bunga Shinjuu yang masih kuncup itu mekar," desahku.

"Ya, ya, ya ... kau sudah melampaui ayah dan gurumu ini, Naruto," Jiraya-sensei tiba-tiba mendarat, berkelotakan dengan sandal bakiaknya dan terkekeh seolah tidak ada kejadian apa-apa di sekitar situ. "Naga-naga elemen itu sudah kami bereskan. Kelima Kage dan Jendral Mifune kemungkinan besar tidak bisa datang kemari dalam waktu dekat meskipun mereka sudah mulai disembuhkan, tapi medan perang ini akan sangat tidak seimbang. Kita terdiri dari puluhan –ribuan jika dihitung bersama keseluruhan Pasukan Aliansi _Dracovetth_, melawan dua musuh."

"Yang teramat kuat dan jahat," imbuhku. Kakashi-sensei bangkit lagi.

"Obito!" Teriaknya. Pria berambut raven yang berdiri hanya dua belas meter di depan kami hanya mendengus kesal.

"Pembelaan hampa macam apa lagi yang akan kau katakan padaku? Kukatakan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Kakashi ..."

.

.

.

"...tidak akan ada kata-kata yang berguna sekarang ..."

"Aku tidak membunuh Rin," Kakashi-sensei bergeming. "Aku berani bersumpah."

Obito memelototkan mata kanannya, Mangekyo Sharingan-nya menarik keluar sesuatu dari dimensi lain. Sebuah pedang, lengkap dengan sarungnya. Ia menangkapnya dengan tangan kanan dan menarik keluar sebuah katana berwarna ungu muda dengan denyar abu-abu, panjangnya kira-kira satu seperempat meter dan gagangnya dilapisi perban tebal berwarna hitam.

"Hoshino Tsurugi ... dibuat dari kristal Batu Dolomite," desis Obito. "Cuma setingkat dibawah berlian, kau tahu. Biar kita saksikan reka ulang yang telah lama kunanti-nantikan. Hari ini juga ... bersamaan dengan terwujudnya Mugen Tsukuyomi ... akan kuambil kembali mataku langsung dari rongga tulang seseorang yang pernah kuanggap sebagai teman!"

"_Masa, ah,"_ gerutu Deavvara sinis_. "Hunuskan padanya Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi, Naruto! Pedangku itu bahkan bisa disandingkan dengan berlian! Diatas langit selalu ada langit, bodoh!"_

Aku menghunus Uliran Samsara. Senjata itu berdenyar dengan warna hijau pucat mengancam seperti kabut racun yang siap mencekik siapa saja yang berada dalam jangkauannya.

Obito mendecih. "Tch, pergi, Uzumaki! Ini pertarunganku dengan Kakashi!"

Aku maju selangkah, tapi Kakashi-sensei mencegat. "Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi dia benar," bisiknya. "Kau urusi Shinjuu dan Laramidia. Pengendara harus tetap bertarung bersama naganya, Naruto. Utuh tidaknya dunia ini tergantung pada kalian."

"Tapi _sensei_, siapa Rin itu sebenarnya? Kalian memperebutkan lonceng atau apa, sih?" Desakku.

(*dalam pelafalan Jepang, bunyi lonceng sering disebut _rin_).

Kakashi-sensei terdiam sejenak, membuatku menyesal sudah menanyakan itu. Barangkali ini semacam topik yang peka, sensitif dan sama-sama menyinggung perasaan mereka berdua. Tapi tolonglah, bukan berarti aku suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, tapi...

"Nohara Rin," ucap Kakashi-sensei tersendat, "dia teman satu timku dengan Obito, tergabung dalam Tim Tujuh. Dan guru sekaligus pelatih dari Tim Tujuh waktu itu adalah ayahmu, Namikaze Minato. Ketika Perang Dunia Naga ketiga berkecamuk ... kami bertugas di Iwagakure. Minato-sensei terpaksa berpisah dengan kami demi mengurusi medan perang yang lebih kacau dan rumit. Kala itu ... Rin diculik ..."

"...aku dan Obito bertengkar hebat," lanjutnya, "mementingkan misi atau teman. Kami berpisah, dan Obito menemukan tempat dimana Rin diculik. Waktu itu aku sempat menolongnya dengan mengorbankan satu mata, tapi ketika kami berhasil menyelamatkan Rin ... markas musuh diledakkan dengan sengaja. Aku nyaris tertimpa batu, tapi Obito mendorongku keluar area tumbukan. Separuh tubuhnya hancur ... dan Obito memberikan Sharingan-nya pada diriku untuk menggantikan mataku yang terluka. Semua orang mengira dia sudah mati, termasuk Rin ..."

Kata-kata Kakashi-sensei terputus di tengah. Aku bimbang, tapi anehnya, Obito bersedia melanjutkan.

"Nyatanya _tidak_. Aku diselamatkan oleh Uchiha Madara ... dan dia menawariku sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pada akhirnya takkan bisa kutolak."

"Dan ternyata Madara dimanfaatkan Laramidia," tabrakku, memojokkan, "dan kau tetap berada di jalanmu yang sekarang?" Geramku.

Obito mengedikkan bahu. "Ha! Bagiku tak masalah siapapun yang berusaha membangkitkan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Yang penting, tujuan kami sama. Aku tidak peduli harus bekerjasama dengan siapa, jika saja jutsu itu benar-benar bisa diaktifkan!"

"_Tapi _bagaimana jika Laramidia _juga_ hanya memanfaatkanmu?" Tudingku. "Bagaimana jika kau diperalat olehnya? Laramidia telah hidup ratusan kali lebih lama daripada kau! Jauh bahkan sebelum Rikudo Sennin lahir! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Laramidia akhirnya memperlakukanmu seperti Madara? Menusukmu dari belakang? Berkhianat? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membedakan siapa mengkhianati siapa disini sekarang! Kalian berdua benar-benar naif dan hipokrit!" Makiku habis-habisan.

Obito tertawa ringan. "_Jika_? Kau landaskan semua hal menyangkut masa depan dunia gila ini dengan dalih _jika_? Dengarkan aku, Naruto. Aku _pasti_ akan kembali ke Konoha, kembali memihak Tim Tujuh dan menjadi sahabat Kakashi selamanya serta meninggalkan Madara jauh-jauh kalau saja aku _tidak_ menyaksikan dengan satu-satunya mataku waktu itu bagaimana Kakashi _membunuh_ Rin!"

Aku berjengit. Kakashi-sensei membunuh rekan setimnya? Rasanya itu sama anehnya dengan mendengar bahwa harimau lebih suka makan lobak.

"Itu tidak mungkin," belaku, "benar kan, Kakashi-sensei?"

"T-tentu," ucapnya tergagap. "Itu benar, Obito. Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Aku hendak menebas musuh di depan dengan Chidori ketika dia tiba-tiba berlari ke depanku dan menyerahkan dirinya sukarela gugur untuk keberhasilan misi! Untuk keselamatan desa! Untuk_mu_!"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Bentak Obito seraya mengibas pedangnya ke depan. Angin kencang berembus menerjang kami. "KAU MELANGGAR JANJIMU!"

"Aku berusaha!" Kakashi-sensei mencoba tetap tenang, tapi rasanya pasti sulit sekali. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenar-benarnya! Rin berencana ditangkap, disandera tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk dijadikan Jinchuuriki _Isobu_! Satu-satunya Kaum Kolosal yang belum terbenam kembali ke Bumi setelah puluhan dekade berlalu! Iwagakure telah berencana menghancurkan Konoha untuk itu. Jika Rin sampai berhasil dijadikan Jinchuuriki dan aku membawanya pulang ke desa, Konoha akan porak-poranda begitu pihak musuh menonaktifkan segelnya!"

Obito menggeram, seolah tidak mau agrumennya dibantah dengan lancar. "Kau sendiri langsung pingsan di tempat begitu tragedi itu selesai!"

"Mangekyo Sharingan-mu bangkit!" Kilah Kakashi-sensei. "Siapapun yang bukan murni Klan Uchiha tidak akan bisa menahan kebangkitan Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Obito menepuk dahi pelan. "Pembicaraan tak berguna ini tak berbuntut," desahnya. "Sebaiknya kuselesaikan sekarang."

BRUK!

Sosok Laramidia muncul dari balik debu. Kusadari dia baru terjun bebas ratusan meter dari Shinjuu langsung ke tanah. Aku heran apakah di kakinya mungkin ada per, atau semacam _shockbreaker_ seperti sepeda _downhill_, tapi ia tampak sedikit kewalahan.

"Habisi mereka, Obito," titah Laramidia santai, "rampas apa yang menjadi milikmu dan dapatkan apa yang seharusnya kau dapatkan!"

"_Berhenti_-_menghasut_-_ORANG_-_LAIN_!" Mendadak Ardhalea –entah bagaimana- sudah berada di belakang mereka berdua dan mengayunkan pedang. Hanya sekelebat, tapi mataku menangkap bahwa pedangnya berubah –setidaknya warnanya. Pedang berwarna emas-perunggu tersebut telah berubah warna menjadi perak, berdenyar putih terang penuh energi seperti _tesla ray_, sebelum dihantamkan ke tanah dan mengakibatkan ledakan yang setara dengan sepuluh dus dinamit.

"_Dik!"_ Deavvara mengaum dari dalam diriku. _"Pertimbangkan resikonya, hei! Jangan gunakan kekuatan murni itu terlalu lama! Kau sendiri menasihatiku panjang lebar tentang itu emm ... sekitar delapan ratus sembilan puluh tujuh tahun lalu!"_

Ardhalea tidak menggubris. Seluruh pedang dan sayapnya kini bersinar dengan aura putih keperakan yang menakjubkan. Bahkan berada tidak begitu dekat darinya saja, aku sudah bisa merasakan seperti sedang dipanggang dalam matahari.

"_Ardhalea, Deavvara, dan Laramidia bisa disetarakan kekuatannya,"_ jelas Pyrus. _"Hanya saja_ Paradox _dan_ Ortodox _mempunyai chakra luar biasa dari buah Shinjuu berkat ibu mereka, sedangkan Laramidia memiliki kekuatan alam langsung berkat Horus dan Haumea."_

"_Hei, Deavvara. Sebaiknya kau keluar dan membantu adikmu,"_ usul Styx. _"Tiga lawan dua akan lebih asyik. Kami akan disini membantu Naruto."_

"_Ini kesempatan bertarung bersama,"_ imbuh Beleriphon, _"kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan sia-siakan."_

.

"Kalian cerewet," gerutu sebuah suara yang tak asing –Deavvara sudah mewujud menjadi manusia setengah naga di sebelah kananku. Aku terperanjat karena kaget.

"Secepat itu?"

Dia melirikku tajam. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, sih."

"Baguslah. Konsentrasi pada yang di depan. Ardhalea! Jika kau bersikeras, aku juga takkan ragu mengeluarkannya!" Gerung Deavvara. Sayap hitam dan sabit perunggunya kini berdenyar dengan energi hitam keabu-abuan. Tampaknya punya efek negatif sih, tapi aku selalu tahu soal _'Jangan lihat siapa yang mengatakan, tapi apa yang dikatakan_'. Kurasa itu tak ada bedanya dengan '_Jangan curigai apa kekuatan yang ada, tapi lihat niat baik dibaliknya_'.

"Kakak," bisik Ardhalea. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sentaknya kemudian.

Deavvara menyeringai jahil khas kakak laki-laki. "Bertarung _bersama_mu. Apa lagi, sih?"

"Cukup bicaranya," gusar Laramidia. "MATI!"

Ia menghunus anggarnya. Hanya sekedar menghunus saja sudah membuat angin puyuh mendatar menerjang kami bertiga. Sayap punggung kami berkibar-kibar, tapi pijakan masih tetap kokoh. Obito menghilang ke dimensinya dan muncul dua detik kemudian tepat di samping kiriku, membawa pedang Batu Dolomite-nya dan mengibas penuh amarah padaku.

Aku bersalto untuk menghindar, yang berhasil mengelak dari sabetan pedang Obito, tapi tidak oleh tinjuan angin. Aku terpental sepuluh meter ke belakang dan menancapkan pedangku ke tanah untuk bertahan dari angin. Kukepakkan sayap dengan kekuatan Hermes dan pedangku beradu dengan pedang Obito, memercikkan bunga api. Dia menghilang ke dimensinya lagi.

"Gah!" Seru Deavvara, mulai jengah. "Makan ini!" Dia mengacungkan sabitnya yang sekarang sudah berwarna sehitam malam, dan kekuatannya beraksi: menyerap angin yang berpusing di sekitar kami, terus, terus hingga habis seluruhnya seolah tersedot ke lubang hitam. Laramidia membuat gerakan tipu pada Ardhalea dan merengsek maju, menikam Deavvara, tapi lawannya lebih cerdik. Ia menerobos lewat tanah, muncul kembali di belakang, dan mengayunkan sabitnya.

_TRANK!_

Separuh sayap kiri Laramidia terpotong oleh sabit. Ia mengelak dari serangan berikutnya dan melemparkan pedang-pedang tulang ke sembarang arah. Kami bertiga menangkisnya dengan lihai dan bersama-sama menyerang, tapi begitu kami sudah dekat, Laramidia langsung mewujud menjadi naga dan menangkis pedang Ardhalea dengan giginya, sabit Deavvara dengan cakar tajam di kaki depan kirinya, dan aku ... dipukulnya dengan ekornya.

Tubuhku terpental jauh hingga membentur sebuah tebing. Yah, tadinya kukira itu tebing sampai dinding tebal berwarna ungu-hitam itu mendesis marah. Dinding itu ternyata Manda, ular besar nan cerewet kepunyaan Orochimaru. Pemiliknya sekarang turun dan memeriksaku.

Ia melakukan _handseal_ –lebih banyak daripada yang bisa kuhitung, mungkin sekitar empat puluh, sebelum kemudian menepukkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kananku. Sensasi dingin langsung terasa.

"Apa ini? Pengobatan punggung instan?"

"Serum Kebenaran," desisnya licik. "Kabuto yang menemukan, dan ini efektif. Tempelkan tangan kananmu ke tubuh seseorang yang ingin kau ketahui kebenaran atau rahasianya. Hanya bekerja satu kali," jelasnya singkat.

"Kami yakin kau memerlukan ini," tambah Kabuto. "Tadinya ingin kugunakan pada Madara kalau-kalau dia masih hidup, tapi ... ya sudahlah. Kami juga cukup tahu diri bahwa Laramidia adalah manu-eh, makhluk hidup yang level bertarungnya tinggi diatas kami. Kami percayakan ini padamu, Naruto."

Aku mengamati tangan kananku. Tidak ada yang berubah, sih. Serum Kebenaran?

.

.

.

Ah, ini _pasti_ berguna.

Aku mengangguk dan meroket dengan kecepatan Hermes, menghunus Shakujo dan Nunboko no Tsurugi sekaligus. Kakiku menjepit Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi, yang segera kujatuhkan pada Deavvara.

"Sepuluh menit sebelum Shinjuu mekar!" Raung Laramidia puas. Pertarungan mereka bertiga seimbang, yang artinya sama saja gawat. Mau tak mau aku harus mengelakkan mereka dan mengurusi pohon sialan itu. Melesat dengan kecepatan lima ratus kilometer perjam (aku tidak berani melebihi itu, maaf saja) dan menusukkan pangkal tongkat Shakujo ke tengah-tengah batang raksasa Shinjuu.

Lubang selebar enam meter tampak menembus Shinjuu sampai langit dibaliknya terlihat. Itu sangat lebar, tapi tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan keseluruhan volume batangnya. Aku terengah-engah. Aku harus menebang pohon pembawa kiamat ini segera!

Kukumpulkan api dari ketujuh _Etatheon_ yang tersisa –termasuk milik Ardhalea, dan kuhembuskan dari tangan kanan –tujuh semburan busi api raksasa berbeda warna, yang langsung membakar bagian tengah batang Shinjuu dengan cepat. Kulit pohon menjadi hitam gosong dalam waktu seperenam menit, dan mulai mengelupas. Aku terus menyembur, sedangkan sayapku mengipasi api agar tumbuh lebih besar dan membakar lebih cepat, tapi mendadak sebuah lubang dimensi terbuka di depanku dan sebuah tangan terjulur keluar mencekik leherku.

Obito menghunuskan pedang. Ujungnya nyaris menyentuh leherku.

"Kau kuat," desak Obito. "Kenapa sia-siakan itu dengan bergabung bersama aliansi bodoh ini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," balasku dengan suara tercekik. Kupukul sisi tubuhnya dengan Shakujo dan Obito mendarat vertikal di batang Shinjuu, menghembuskan bola api beruntun. Aku tidak menggubris dan terjun ke bawah, ke arah pertarungan Ardhalea-Deavvara lawan Laramidia.

Laramidia lumayan kewalahan –sesuai dugaanku, apalagi ketika aku bergabung. Tapi tujuanku bukan itu.

"Kalian berdua," bisikku ditengah-tengah adu pedang, "kunci dia, _secepatnya_."

"Rencana bagus?" Selidik Deavvara.

"Iya."

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka melakukannya.

Aku memusatkan konsentrasi pada Parthenon, mengeluarkan Pita Glepnir dari tanah dan menjerat lawan.

Laramidia –tahu tidak bisa bebas untuk waktu dekat, mencincang ke depan dengan anggar dan pedang matahari-bulan bersamaan, tapi Ardhalea dan Deavvara lebih menguasai keadaan. Ardhalea menangkis Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi dengan pedangnya dan menguncinya. Deavvara menangkis anggar dengan sabitnya dan menguncinya pula, tapi sebelah tangan Ardhalea yang bebas menghunus belatinya ke pinggang Laramidia. Tangan Deavvara yang satu lagi menghunus Uliran Samsara ke lehernya.

_DRAK_!

Saat itulah _aku_ menjeblak dari tanah tepat di depan Laramidia yang terkunci dalam posisi berdiri, menghunus _Hiraishin Kunai_ ke wajahnya.

Laramidia yang tersudut segera membuka mulut. Letupan lava mengalir dari sana dan langsung membakarku.

"Naruto!" Pekik Deavvara.

_BOOFF!_

"B-bunshin?!" Gusar Laramidia. Ia bergerak-gerak berusaha memberontak, tapi Pita Glepnir masih memancangkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Haumea tidak berbuat apa-apa kali ini, dan Horus juga tidak memanggil petir yang memanggang dua bersaudara sampai jadi arang.

Aku yang _asli_ muncul dari belakang Laramidia, tidak menghunus apa-apa kecuali tangan kananku, yang kusentuhkan ke pundaknya. Sekelebat memori melewati pengelihatanku seperti sedang menyaksikan kereta yang melintasi stasiun begitu saja, tapi anehnya, aku bisa mengingat semuanya dengan baik. Beginikah Serum Kebenaran bekerja?

Refleks mengambil alih. Kuambil Hiraishin Kunai yang masih setengah melayang di udara dengan jari tengah dan memutarnya sekali di tangan sebelum kutebas Laramidia menggunakan senjata itu –tepat di tengkuknya. Darah muncrat membasahi ujung senjataku dan sebagian pakaiannya. Ardhalea dan Deavvara melepas kuncian dan menjauh bersamaku.

Separuh leher Laramidia teriris (mengingatkanku pada batang Shinjuu) tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja, selain bertambah marah, sih.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNGGGGHH!"_ Dia meraung, berusaha membebaskan diri dari ikatan Pita Glepnir. Obito mendadak muncul di depannya dan menikam ke belakang dengan pedangnya, memutus pita-pita hijau itu dengan pedangnya.

"Kristal Dolomite," cetus Deavvara, "itu memang kelemahan Pita Glepnir."

Aku melirik tengah-tengah pokok Shinjuu. Api sudah padam. Aku mengasumsikan Obito telah menyedot semua apinya ke dimensi lain (seharusnya dia kecapekan!). Tapi tidak masalah. Aku sudah memperoleh apa yang ingin kuperoleh. Aku baru akan mengatakannya ketika tiba-tiba rantai abu-abu dengan aura ungu mendadak keluar dari dalam tanah, mengikatku, Ardhalea, dan Deavvara.

"Jangan ini _lagi_!" Seru Deavvara kecewa. "Sialan kau!"

"Kau pernah terikat Rantai Mazou sebelumnya?" Tanya Ardhalea.

"Sekali, saat kekuatan _Etatheon_ berusaha digabung paksa ke Gedomazou sebelum Juubi bangkit," gerutu Deavvara sebal. Aku mendengus. Jadi begini rasanya diikat Rantai Mazou? Rantai ini tidak terlihat besar, tapi rasanya seolah seekor gajah baru mendarat di punggungku selepas _bungee jumping_. Sendi-sendiku serasa lepas dan pandanganku mulai tidak fokus. Kepala dan anggota gerak berdenyut-denyut seolah jantung sedang berusaha berlipat ganda. Tapi aku harus sampaikan visi yang kulihat.

"Uchiha Obito," panggilku susah payah. Dia menatapku sinis seperti biasanya, dengan ekspresi cemberut permanen.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan Kakashi-sensei ... yang membunuh ... Rin ..."

.

.

.

"Tapi makhluk yang ada di sebelahmu itu."

Obito mendecih muak. "Ucapan macam apapun takkan bisa mempengaruhiku, bocah tengik!" Sambarnya kemudian menyerang dengan pedang. Sabetan pertama menghasilkan aliran udara tajam yang mirip Kaze Kiri no Jutsu, dan aku pasti sudah terluka kalau saja Goudama hijau Pyrus tidak tiba-tiba mencelat keluar dari tempatnya dan menumbuhkan hutan kecil sebagai sasaran depan.

"_Kami masih bisa menyerang,"_ desis Beleriphon di kepalaku, _"itu keuntungan yang tidak diketahui musuh. Katakan saja apa yang harus kami lakukan,"_ sambungnya patuh.

_Diamlah dulu_, kataku dalam hati. _Itulah satu-satunya yang harus kalian lakukan untuk membantuku saat ini_.

Obito melirik Laramidia.

"Kita apakan mereka? Gunakan kekuatan dua bersaudara untuk memulihkan Shinjuu dan membuat Mugen Tsukuyomi lebih lancar dan sempurna?"

Laramidia mengangguk pelan. "Usul yang bagus. Lakukan sesukamu."

Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka adalah chakra kami akan diserap. Makin lemah seiring waktu sementara rantai yang membelenggu kami makin kuat. Satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan tinggal cara itu, tapi takkan berhasil kalau-kalau ada manusia –atau naga, yang memotong pembicaraan tiba-tiba.

"Laramidia!" Panggilku. "Kau yakin tidak mau bertarung bersamaku _sekali_ lagi?!"

Dia mengibas tangan acuh. "Untuk apa? Toh pada akhirnya kau juga akan mati."

"Dengan diisap chakranya sampai kering?" Balasku. "Itu akan memakan waktu berhari-hari, bodoh. _Etatheon_ punya chakra yang luar biasa banyak. Kau tidak bisa sandingkan mereka bahkan dengan sepuluh _Wivereslavia_," kataku, mulai persuasif. Aku melirik Ardhalea dan mengedipkan mata tanpa terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

"Dia mulai pintar bermain kata," Obito menudingku. "Sebaiknya kubereskan Kakashi."

"Tidak kok," jawabku santai. "Membujuk? Yang benar saja. Diplomasi bukan keahlianku sejak awal. Aku lebih suka langsung –bak-bik-buk tanpa banyak bicara. Jadi ini serius. Bertarunglah denganku dan kita buktikan siapa yang lebih kuat, Keturunan Ketiga!"

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu," tabrak Laramidia. Dia mengacungkan anggarnya. Untuk sesaat kukira aku telah mendapat perhatian penuh darinya. Rantai ini akan segera lepas dan aku akan punya kesempatan untuk membeberkan semua-muanya pada Obito, kebenaran mutlak yang kuperoleh dari Laramidia semudah menjuput jeruk dari tangkainya.

Tapi ternyata tidak segampang itu. "Aku akan menunggu," desis Laramidia.

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Sampai aku lemah? Ohoho, jadi kau hanya berani melawanku saat aku lemah. Kenapa? Kau takut aku mencincang rambut pirangmu itu?"

Hei, sepertinya kemampuan mengejek Hermes sudah bercampur dalam darahku. Abaikan yang itu.

Laramidia terdiam. Susah membaca apa yang dirasakannya dari ekspresi wajah aneh berusia jutaan tahun itu, tapi sepertinya dia menimbang-nimbang. "Kupikir kau tahu segalanya," desakku, "kupikir kau tahu semua seni pedang dan segala tetek-bengek perpedangan, beladiri dan semuanya. Apa dengan semua pengetahuan plus pengalaman jutaan kali unjuk gigi di medan perang masih belum cukup menghadapiku? Apa aku sehebat itu, ya?"

Dia mengertakkan gigi. "Tentu saja aku tahu _semuanya_, bocah ingusan," geramnya. "Tanyai aku teknik tikaman. Sabetan, sayatan. Cara menumbangkan lawan dalam lima detik. Seribu tahun tak cukup bagimu untuk bisa menguasai semuanya!"

"Dan sejarah dunia?" Sahutku. Pembicaraan ini mulai mengarah ke tempat yang kuinginkan. "Apa kau mengetahui seluk-beluknya? Semua kejadian dengan detail dari awal sampai akhir? Maaf saja, aku _meragukan_ semua itu."

Sosok beriris emas di depanku mengepalkan tangan. Dia pasti begitu gemas sampai-sampai kulihat sekeliling tanah tempatnya berpijak jadi retak-retak dan mengeluarkan lava.

"Tanyakan apapun padaku," katanya penuh penekanan.

"Sungguh?" Aku berusaha masih memainkan drama. "Karena aku ragu."

"Tidak ada keraguan!" Bentak Laramidia.

"Masa sih," aku bersikeras.

Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengetahui semua kejadian dunia! Dunia ini kan sudah ada sebelum kau ada?"

"Berisik!" Serunya, mulai termakan emosi. "Buktikan saja atau kulebur kau!"

"Lebih baik aku dilebur saja."

"Bertanyalah tentang apapun!"

"Aku takut kau tidak bisa menjawab."

"Ulat brengsek tidak berguna!" Dia membanting anggarnya ke tanah. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah.

"_Siapa_ yang memerintahkan penyegelan _Isobu_ ke Jinchuuriki bernama Rin pada Perang Dunia Naga Ketiga, Laramidia Pinarralla?"

"_AKU_, tentu saja! Kau pikir _Dracovetth_-_Dracovetth_ Kirigakure cukup cerdas dan cukup paham mengenali pemimpin mereka yang tewas dan kugantikan –dengan tubuh samaran untuk menuntaskan tugas itu?! _Isobu_ adalah satu-satunya Kaum Kolosal yang belum terbenam lagi ke tanah, dan aku berusaha memanfaatkan agar momen itu tak pernah terjadi! Sebab itulah kuperintahkan Kirigakure untuk mencari Jinchuuriki –yang sengaja kutargetkan pada Rin! _Semua_ itu sudah terencana di kepalaku dari _awal_, bodoh!"

_Ups, keceplosan, _kataku dalam hati. Aku ingin sekali tertawa sih, tapi kutahan-tahan saja.

Aku melirik Obito. Uchiha bermuka aneh itu seakan baru mendengar gajah mengeong. Wajahnya bingung dan keruh.

Sepasang sayap Laramidia menengang, baru sadar kalau dia telah terpancing. Aku mesem-mesem sendiri menyaksikan dua makhluk jahat ini saling pandang, saling menyalahkan juga, barangkali. Yah, tunggu saja untuk tinju dua arah yang mengasyikkan. Deavvara menundukkan kepala dan tertawa tertahan. Mungkin dia suka caraku mengadu domba keduanya. Ardhalea memutar bola mata malas.

"Jadi kau...?" Tuding Obito. Telunjuknya bergetar.

"_JADI-KAU-MEMBUNUH-RIN_?!"

"Dasar bodoh," balas Laramidia, berusaha santai, "kau sendiri bilang Kakashi yang membu-"

"Secara tidak langsung," potong Obito, "_kau_-lah yang melakukan ini. Kalau saja kau tidak menghabisi pemimpin Kirigakure sekaligus menggantikannya, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

Laramidia memutar bola mata. "Ayolah. Aku sudah bekerjasama dengan Madara waktu itu. Dia saja yang kurang peka pada keadaan. Pada akhirnya aku bisa memanfaatkannya seluas-luasnya. Dan sekarang tinggal giliranmu saja. Untuk apa aku punya manusia di sisiku –kalau pada akhirnya aku akan mengendalikan Mugen Tsukuyomi _sendirian_?"

Obito mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya.

"SEHARUSNYA RIN MASIH HIDUP!"

"Dan seharusnya kau hidup bahagia di Konoha!" Imbuhku. Tidak digubris sih, tapi biarlah. "Kau lihat kan? Pernyataan langsung dari Laramidia bahwa dia akhir-akhirnya juga akan memanfaatkanmu! Baik Madara, Zetsu, atau siapapun! Semua orang itu hanyalah batu pijakan demi pijakan yang akan mengantarkannya ke tujuannya sendiri!" Aku memprovokasi.

"Tidak," gerung Obito. "Kuambilalih kendali Mugen Tsukuyomi dan akan kubunuh kau."

Laramidia tertawa enteng. "Membunuhku lebih sulit daripada menerima kenyataan bahwa pacarmu sudah mati, tolol."

"Kita buktikan saja!"

.

.

.

Bukan maksudku meremehkan, tapi kuperkirakan kemampuan Obito kira-kira dua sampai tiga tingkat lebih rendah dariku soal pertarungan pedang. Dan Laramidia kira-kira dua sampai empat kali lebih mahir dariku soal itu. Jadi yah ... jika kau mengadu keduanya dalam amarah, aku tahu siapa yang akan mengalahkan siapa untuk tiga menit ke depan.

Obito menghunus ke depan. Laramidia memendam diri ke tanah kemudian muncul tepat di belakang lawan, menebas dengan gerakan memutar, tapi anggarnya hanya menembus tubuh Obito.

Oya, dia juga punya teknik itu. Kurasa pertarungan ini akan lebih lama.

"Jangan terus-terusan menghindar!" Seru Laramidia setelah beberapa kali serangannya menembus tubuh lawan. "Semua Uchiha itu pengecut ya?!"

"Setidaknya bebaskan kami dulu," gerutu Deavvara sambil meronta-ronta. Aku juga berusaha berontak, tapi sia-sia. Rantai ini lebih kuat daripada penampilannya. Selagi kami berusaha membebaskan diri, Obito bertarung sengit dengan Laramidia.

Pedang Dolomite-nya beradu dengan anggar, kemudian berganti dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi. Laramidia menyerang dengan beringas, Obito menghindar dengan gesit. Sejauh ini pertarungan mereka berada dalam wilayah abu-abu antara menang dan kalah. Yang kumaksud 'sejauh ini' adalah kira-kira tiga menit.

Kurama dan Demetra mendarat di dekat kami. Nagaku langsung menggigit Rantai Mazou yang membelengguku, tapi kemudian dia mundur.

"Rantai apaan ini?!" Keluhnya. "Seperti main gigit dengan seekor kaum kolosal!"

"Ini Rantai Mazou," desisku, "sama seperti saat ketujuh _Etatheon_ dihisap kekuatannya demi membangkitkan Juubi. Masa kau lupa, sih!" Cercaku.

"Seingatku rantainya tidak terpancang ke tanah –dan lebih besar," kilah Kurama. "Oke, yang jelas aku tidak ikut campur. Aku tidak bisa mematahkan rantai sialan ini."

_BLAR!_

Laramidia menyambar sebidang tanah dengan tongkat petir. Obito masih berdiri diatas bebatuan yang berasap, menandakan kalau dia bahkan sudah menggunakan jutsu –_silakan-pukul-aku-kalau-bisa-_ andalannya. Ia mendecih dan melempar lusinan shuriken raksasa. Laramidia mengaum dan menumbuhkan dinding lava, melelehkan semua senjata berbentuk bintang itu sebelum sempat melukainya. Ia mengubah dinding lava menjadi cambuk dan berusaha melukai Obito, tapi lagi-lagi cambuk itu hanya menembusnya.

"Jutsu Kamui-mu punya interval!" Pekik Laramidia memrotes. "Kau cuma bisa menggunakan itu maksimal lima menit dengan berturut-turut! Aku hanya perlu menyerangmu bertubi-tubi tanpa henti selama lebih dari lima menit!"

"Itu sebagian faktanya," gumam Obito, meskipun dia tampaknya tidak begitu yakin. Laramidia menyerbu. Entah bagaimana, anggarnya tiba-tiba memanjang, yang langsung menggores bahu kanan lawan. Darah mengalir dari luka, membasahi anggar pembawa maut itu, yang segera memendek ke ukuran semula. Laramidia menyeringai licik.

"Kau pikir senjata semacam ini kaku, hah?" Gertaknya. Ia melirikku, seolah mengingatkan kejadian ketika anggarnya menusukku, berbelok seolah benda tajam itu terbuat dari selang air.

_Dia lengah._

Mengabaikan luka, Obito langsung melakukan jutsu teleportasi, berpindah dengan instan ke belakang Laramidia dan tanpa jeda yang cukup langsung mengayunkan pedang sekuat-kuatnya.

_JRRAASSS!_

Suara penderitaan mulai mengaum.

Pedang Batu Dolomite Obito berhasil memutus lengan kiri Laramidia –dalam wujud manusia, darah membasahi tanah, potongan tangannya yang sedang memegang Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi jatuh begitu saja seperti lengan boneka kain perca. Darah terus mengucur dari luka, Laramidia ambruk ke tanah dengan mengumpat.

Obito mengangkat pedangnya yang berlumuran darah. "Sebaiknya kuselesaikan sekarang."

"Kurang ajar," desis Laramidia. "Kau pikir –bahkan kalau kepalaku putus pun aku masih bisa hidup!"

Uchiha itu mendengus. "Kau kedengarannya kurang yakin. Mungkin akan sangat bagus kalau kubuktikan."

Ia menghunjamkan pedangnya.

.

.

_TRAKK_

.

Kali ini hanya membentur armor leher yang sangat kokoh. Laramidia berdiri menjulang setinggi rumah di depannya, menyeringai, menyembulkan gigi-gigi seperti silet berantakan sepanjang mulut. Laramidia menerjang, menumbukkan rahang kokohnya untuk menghancurkan Obito, namun targetnya berhasil mengelak selagi ia kembali menyabet pedangnya, yang bahkan tidak bisa menggores sisik keras di rahang atas naga penanda kehancuran itu.

Ekornya mendesing, menghunjam ke bawah. Obito menghindar dengan cepat, tapi sepakan kaki depan kiri Laramidia berhasil mengenainya, membuatnya terpelanting jauh dan jatuh cukup keras.

"Uchiha selalu mengecewakan," gerutu Laramidia sinis. "Mereka mengedepankan individualisme."

"Simpan itu untuk nanti," tukas Obito sambil berusaha berdiri. Ia ambruk lagi. Bilur ungu tampak di lututnya. Tamparan kaki tadi bahkan cukup untuk membuatnya patah tulang.

Laramidia memantikkan cahaya putih di mulutnya.

"Tamat sudah kau, Uchiha Obito!"

Sekelebat bayangan terlihat oleh mataku, menarik Obito secepatnya dari hembusan api. Api berwarna putih dengan semburat ungu membakar secepat mesin roket yang ditembakkan, memijarkan batu-batu hingga merah membara dan melepuhkan tanah. Sosok itu menggotong Obito dan melemparkannya keluar dari jarak serang api, tapi kaki kirinya terkena api Laramidia –yang pasti luar biasa sakit. Sialnya, aku mengenali sosok itu.

"_Kakashi-sensei!_" Aku berteriak dan berlari, tapi lupa kalau Rantai Mazou masih membelengguku. Kakashi-sensei berusaha bangkit dan walau dengan susah payah, ia merebut Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi dari lengan kiri Laramidia yang putus dan menghantamkannya ke rantaiku. Herannya –sekaligus untungnya, rantai Ardhalea dan Deavvara ikut hancur juga.

Kekuatanku menggelegak kembali. Pita Glepnir keluar dari kedua tanganku dan segera membebat kaki kiri Kakashi-sensei, dengan cepat memadamkan apinya. Aku agak enggan, tapi akhirnya kubebat juga bahu Obito yang terluka. Ia masih menatap Kakashi-sensei dengan sedikit syok.

.

"K-kenapa kau menye-lamatkanku?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

Kakashi-sensei membalas dengan retihan napas. Peluhnya bercucuran, tapi akhirnya ia kuasa menatap kawan lamanya.

"_Karena kau temanku."_

Obito bangkit dengan susah payah. "_Itu saja?_"

"Kurang lebih, ya," balas Kakashi-sensei sambil tersenyum. "Orang yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah. Tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya sendiri lebih buruk dari sampah. Kan?"

Obito tercenung, seolah dia baru saja mengalami _deja vu_. Kepalanya menunduk menekuni tanah.

"Aku _salah_," bisiknya. "Semua ini ternyata ..." dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku begitu gampang dibodohi."

Kakashi-sensei mengedikkan bahu rileks. "Itu memang sifatmu dari dulu kan?"

Obito tertawa kecil. "Aku memang bodoh."

"Aku memang egois," balas Kakashi-sensei. Tanpa kusadari, sebentuk senyum tipis terbentuk di bibirku. Dua teman yang berdamai setelah sekian lama tak bertemu dan berbeda ideologi hidup. Sungguh mengharukan, hanya saja setting untuk 'drama' ini sebenarnya tidak tepat samasekali.

"LIMA MENIT!" Raung Laramidia. "DAN SEMUANYA AKAN TAMAT!"

"Tidak kalau aku ada disini, putri bandit," tukasku. Aku menghunus Nunboko no Tsurugi. Bilahnya berkilau mengerikan seolah menanggapi semangatku. "Lima belas lawan satu. Kau akan kalah lima belas kali lebih cepat!"

"Ha!" Tanggapnya. "Kau naif. Kedua _Wivereslavia_ dan dua manusia tak berguna itu tidak masuk hitungan!"

"Hei!" Protes Kurama. Aku mencegahnya bertindak lebih lanjut.

"Kita bertiga," Ardhalea memutuskan. "Tak ada masalah. Kakashi, Obito. Kurama, Demetra ... mundurlah. Peringati semua aliansi termasuk tim Naruto untuk tidak dekat-dekat. Akan ada sesuatu yang besar disini."

Kurama mengangguk. Obito naik ke Demetra dan Kurama mengangkat Kakashi-sensei yang pincang ke punggungnya.

"Kau butuh keberuntungan, Naruto," ucapnya seraya mengepakkan sayap, terbang menjauh. Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Ardhalea, Deavvara, dan Laramidia.

Kupikir ini akan gampang. Ardhalea dan Deavvara di sisiku, dan _Etatheon_ sisanya berada dalam diriku, kekuatan mereka mengalir dalam darahku. Aku memegang Nunboko no Tsurugi dan Shakujo, dua senjata terkuat Rikudo Sennin, dan aku bisa berubah menjadi setengah-naga atau menjadi naga sepenuhnya. _Apa yang mesti kukhawatirkan?_

Tapi memperjuangkan kedamaian dunia butuh kekuatan ekstra dan ekstrem, bahkan ketika kau mengira semuanya sudah akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Bumi menggelegak, dan dari bebatuan, muncullah sosok naga berkaki empat dengan ekor seperti sarang lebah berduri, sayap kukuh dengan kulit sewarna tanah, dan tanduk melengkung tajam di alis. Awan menggulung ke bawah disertai sambaran kilat, dan membentuk sosok seekor naga berbentuk ular. Jenggot dan kumisnya berkibar seiring angin, dan bulu-bulu sayapnya menghipnotisku. Tanduknya berkilat seperti aluminium yang baru digosok.

Horus dan Haumea. Menurutku sinonimnya sih, _kesialan_ dan _kemalangan_.

.

"**Laramidia Pinarralla!"** Cetus Haumea dengan suara mendecit. Aku harus menutup telingaku lagi. Tanah selalu saja bergetar dan berderak ketika sang Naga Bumi sedang berbicara.

"**Kemana saja engkau selama ini, Nak?"** Susul Horus. **"Engkau begitu ... ah, sukar menjelaskannya."**

"Me-nge-jut-kan," ralat Laramidia sendiri sambil mengasah kuku ke sebuah batu besar. "Kuharap Ayah dan Bunda sudah tahu soal semua yang seharusnya kusampaikan."

"**Hi'iaka dan Niaka,"** desis Horus. **"Yah. Entah kenapa Keturunan Ketiga kita begitu rapuh, Ibunda. Mungkin saja ... ini yang dikhawatirkan Shinjuu."**

"Madara sudah mati!" Aku berteriak. Terserah ah, tapi aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Horus, Haumea! Anak kalian ingin menghancurkan kenyataan di dunia dengan genjutsu tak terbatas! Terlebih, Sang Paradoks sudah ada disini!" Aku menuding Ardhalea. "Kenapa tidak kalian biarkan bulan mengorbit lagi meneruskan perjalanannya?! Ini semua rencana gila!"

"Omong kosong," balas Laramidia. "Ayahanda dan Ibunda akan membantu_ku_, kan?"

Naga Langit dan Naga Bumi berpandangan beberapa detik. Mereka jadi semakin terlihat seperti orangtua sungguhan saja. Oke, ralat. Mereka _memang_ orangtua.

.

.

"**Larik kelima Ramalan Besar Shinjuu,"** pungkas Haumea. Horus mengangguk. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"_**Dan Yang Tunggal, bakti ayah dan ibu tak terlupa olehnya..."**_ lafal Haumea. Sekujur tubuhku merinding.

_Yang Tunggal? _

Laramidia telah membunuh Hi'iaka dan Niaka, kakak dan adiknya. Mereka tadinya tiga bersaudara, tapi dua telah tiada. Laramidia ... adalah _anak tunggal_ sekarang, setidaknya di Keturunan Ketiga. _Bakti ayah dan ibu?_ Apa ... itu ada kaitannya dengan Horus dan Haumea?

Deavvara mendecitkan sabitnya. "Ini semakin membuatku bingung saja!"

"**Apa yang dimulai dengan kontrak, harus diakhiri dengan kontrak juga ..."** desis Horus ngeri. Ia mengangkat ekornya ke langit. Sebentuk udara meluncur dan melesat menuju pasukan aliansi, dengan gampangnya merenggut seorang _Dracovetth_ dari naganya dan langsung masuk ke mulut raksasa Horus. Haumea melakukan hal yang sama dengan bumi –diperintahkannya tanah untuk menelan seorang prajurit, langsung dilahapnya begitu saja.

Tubuh mereka berubah.

Horus menciut menjadi seorang pria dengan penampilan seperti kakek-kakek, hanya saja di wajahnya tidak ada kerutan samasekali. Jenggotnya berwarna kebiruan, tumbuh hingga sepanjang pusar, tapi rambut kepalanya hanya tumbuh di bagian belakang. Kepala bagian depannya plontos bebas rambut, tapi tanduk rusanya tumbuh disitu. Dia memakai pakaian tempur lengkap dengan sebilah pedang sepanjang hampir dua meter. Sebentuk sayap berwarna biru langit tumbuh di punggungnya.

Haumea juga berubah menjadi manusia –dengan pakaian gaun cokelat gelap dihiasi ornamen ranting, batu, dan dedaunan. Dia memiliki rambut sepanjang tengah punggung yang berwarna cokelat gelap dan bersenjatakan sebuah godam besar yang seolah terbuat dari asteroid. Sayap berwarna kekuningan tumbuh di punggungnya, dan tanduk alisnya kini berpindah ke kepalanya. Aku sudah melihat beragam wujud manusia-setengah-naga sebelumnya, tapi aku baru tahu para naga tertentu bisa mendapatkannya dengan cara memakan manusia.

Laramidia mewujud menjadi manusia. Tiga lawan tiga, tapi sekarang optimisme-ku mulai menurun. Melawan mereka bertiga sama saja melawan langit dan bumi –kekuatan alam murni yang begitu kuat dan tangguh, tak lekang oleh waktu dan tak lapuk oleh kehancuran chakra. Apa yang mesti kami lakukan?

"Ayo mulai," desis Laramidia sambil menjilat pucuk anggarnya. "Bangsa Naga murni ... melawan blasteran naga-manusia. Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih layak menempati planet ini dan memiliki serta mengendalikan kenyataan!"

Kami berenam merengsek maju kompak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Deavvara bahkan tidak bisa menangkis pedang Horus tanpa terdorong sepuluh meter ke belakang. Ia lebih seperti berusaha menahan truk yang sedang ngebut daripada menangkis serangan. Ardhalea berkelit dari godam mematikan Haumea, yang langsung menjeblak-jeblakkan tanah seolah kulit bumi terbuat dari papan tripleks. Laramidia jadi tidak begitu mengesankan, tapi kekuatannya tetap sangat hebat. Aku menghunus pedangku, yang ditangkalnya dengan satu tangan yang memegang Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi.

Haumea menyemburkan api. Aku berhasil menghindar tepat waktu dari kuncian Laramidia dan api itu meleset mengenai sebuah tiang batu. Tiang batu yang mestinya cukup untuk membuat penyok sebuah kapal baja itu hancur terurai menjadi debu. Mirip Jinton, tapi bedanya debu-debu ini lebih besar dan lebih kasat mata –seperti pasir. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti itu.

Deavvara menikam Horus. Sosoknya segera berdenyar dan hilang menjadi awan, mewujud kembali di belakangnya dan mengayunkan pedang. Deavvara akhirnya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya –Uliran Samsara. Senjata itu cukup untuk menahan serangan Horus dengan bergeser 'hanya' lima meter. Mereka berdua terbang ke langit dan melakukan pertarungan sengit disana, mengaduk-aduk atmosfer.

Ardhalea dan aku bertarung dalam tim.

Hanya satu yang kupikirkan dalam otakku: menyabet, berguling, menikam, menebas, maju, menghunus, melompat, dan terbang. Itu sepaket refleks dan tindakan yang kubutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup empat menit ke depan. Ardhalea menebas godam Haumea selagi musuhnya menumbuhkan duri-duri tanah. Aku meratakan semuanya dengan Doton dan menggulingkan kristal ke arah Laramidia, tapi dia menghancurkannya dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi. Deavvara jatuh berdebum ke tanah setelah nyaris luput dari sambaran petir, dan dari langit, hujan sederas air terjun mengguyur kami. Air mendadak membeludak dari tanah seolah seratus pipa sedang bocor beramai-ramai.

Banjir. Deavvara menusukkan sabitnya ke tanah dan gunungan pasir besi keluar dari tanah, berusaha membentengi kami dari hunjaman air. Ledakan Bakuton C2 di udara yang memekakkan telinga dan rembesan lava memaksa kami keluar, dan pertarungan satu lawan satu dimulai lagi. Aku berusaha menyerang dengan beringas, mengikuti saran Styx untuk tidak memberi lawan celah untuk balas menyerang, tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Laramidia menghunus tungkaiku. Aku tidak bisa mengelak, walau hanya goresan yang kuterima.

Ardhalea bersalto tiga kali di udara demi menghindari panah-panah batu Haumea, yang ternyata berfungsi seperti misil. Ia menebas dan menghancurkan semuanya dengan sayapnya, namun Haumea menarik kakinya hingga terantai ke batu. Haumea memukul lawan dengan godamnya, tapi berhasil dihalau oleh Deavvara dengan Uliran Samsara. Ia mengoyak gaun Haumea dengan sabitnya dan menendang sang Naga Bumi hingga terjungkal ke belakang. Di belakang mereka berdua, Horus menembakkan api biru cerah. Aku memaksa menembakkan selusin Goudama Pyrus, tapi api Horus tidak ada habis-habisnya. Aku akhirnya meminjam kekuatan _Etatheon_ untuk membentuk tsunami besar di dataran kosong, menghanyutkan ketiga musuh sekaligus. Laramidia pertama muncul, berdiri dan berlari diatas air. Aku menepis anggarnya dengan Nunboko no Tsurugi sampai-sampai dia kehilangan keseimbangan, dan kuperintahkan arus air untuk menenggelamkannya. Tepat sedetik setelah itu, Haumea muncul dengan tembakan tinju batu. Deavvara melindungiku dengan menghunus Uliran Samsara, mengakibatkan angin tebal yang berbentuk kerucut seperti bor hingga melenyapkan semua ancaman. Laramidia dan Horus berikutnya –muncul bersamaan dan menembakkan api, berpadu diantara keduanya, mendidihkan air dan membuat uap. Api itu melaju cepat ke arah kami, tapi demi menghemat chakra, kuarahkan gelombang pada mereka berdua. Biarlah seluruh air yang kubuat ini dididihkan, yang penting kami selamat. Kususul dengan hantaman bertubi-tubi angin puting beliung, tapi langit adalah kekuasaan Horus. Ia dengan gampangnya membuyarkan semua puting beliung yang kubuat, menggantinya dengan serangan petir ganda yang memanggang apa saja yang dikenainya. Kami bertiga sibuk berkelit dan menghindar, selagi Haumea dan Laramidia menyatukan semburan –pertanda yang benar-benar kurang bagus. Aku menembakkan Goudama kuning Pyrus, tapi Horus dengan sigap menepisnya semudah menampar bola voli. Ia segera pergi dari jalur selagi api sebesar bus meluncur ke arah kami.

Deavvara dan Ardhalea berpandangan sesaat, kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka buru-buru berdiri di depanku, saling menyatukan senjata.

Yang terakhir kulihat adalah ... bayangan siluet mereka berdua, berdiri menentang api dan menyilangkan senjata.

Aku memejamkan mata. Kurasakan hawa panas di sekelilingku –terutama depan. Air terasa hangat. Hembusan angin panas menerpaku. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Aku terlalu takut melihat kalau-kalau memang ada hal yang tidak pernah ingin kulihat selamanya.

.

.

.

Syukurlah aku tidak melihatnya. Ardhalea dan Deavvara menyilangkan pedang dan sabit mereka, dan tepat di depan persilangan dua senjata emas-perunggu itu, sebuah perisai lingkaran berdiameter dua meter berpola Yin Yang yang dikelilingi huruf kanji hologram yang melambangkan lima elemen utama. Dia bagian teratas lingkaran, hologram huruf kanji 'Ryuu' –naga, tampak berpendar paling terang.

"**Perisai Myoton Omyoton,"** cetus Horus. **"Aku takjub kalian mengembangkannya sampai sejauh itu."**

"Jatuhkan gunung," tantang Deavvara dengan napas ngos-ngosan, "dan kau akan mendapati kami bertiga tetap utuh."

Ardhalea menengok ke belakang. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisiknya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih agak terkejut.

"_Cih. Pengendara sendiri dipedulikan, rekan seperjuangan berabad-abad diabaikan,"_ ledek Parthenon. Suaranya menggema sampai ke luar, dan aku yakin Ardhalea mampu mendengarnya.

"Tapi kali ini tidak akan berhasil," ancam Laramidia. "Kita lakukan itu, Ayahanda, Ibunda."

Horus dan Haumea berdiri di samping Laramidia. Mereka mengangkat tangan kanan mereka sejajar dengan bahu ke depan. Busi memercik dan membentuk api berwarna abu-abu.

"Gawat," retih Deavvara. "Aku masih kelelahan, Dik! Jutsu se-ekstrem ini tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!"

"Kita jarang berlatih bersama," sambung Ardhalea sambil mengatur napas. "Mereka akan melakukan-"

"龍素:大型玉要破壊 !"

_**Ryooton: Goukahakai**_

_**(Elemen Naga: Api Pembinasa)**_

_BLLAAAAAAASSSSSS!_

.

Api berwarna merah, kuning, oranye, dan biru lazim dijumpai sehari-hari. Abu-abu? Lebih terlihat seperti asap abnormal daripada api. Tapi jangan sekali-kali remehkan yang ini, terutama jika dia dihembuskan dari tiga naga paling gila sepanjang sejarah dunia. Bayangkan dicelupkan ke tanur didih membara bersuhu seribu derajat Celcius. Sekarang lipatgandakan rasa sakitnya sepuluh kali. Namun kau masih tidak bisa membandingkan rasa itu dengan kesakitan hebat yang kualami saat seluruh tubuhku disulut Goukahakai, _mendekati_ _pun tidak_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan andai tubuhku tidak diselubungi kekuatan _Etatheon_, sekarang pasti aku sudah lenyap menjadi debu.

Begitu api padam, kulihat Ardhalea dan Deavvara melindungi diri dengan perisai mereka masing-masing –medan gaya berwarna putih dan hitam, tapi tidak berdampak banyak. Sayap mereka berdua hangus, meskipun milik Deavvara tidak ada bedanya karena sudah hitam. Pakaian mereka dikotori jelaga, dan beberapa kulit mereka agak melepuh. Herannya, aku _sedikit_ lebih baik, tapi rasanya seluruh sendiku mencair.

"Naruto," pekik Ardhalea tertahan. "Mendekatlah pada kami."

Aku merangkak. Begitu jarak kami sudah cukup dekat, Ardhalea menyentuhkan ujung tumpul pedangnya ke punggungku. Kekuatan menjalari ragaku, kembali menegakkan otot-ototku. Deavvara melakukan hal yang sama dengan sabitnya. Sayapku kembali tegak, pandanganku kembali cerah.

"Tapi ... bagaimana dengan kalian?" Selidikku ragu.

"Pertama-tama kita singkirkan Laramidia," bisik Ardhalea. "Kemudian kami berdua akan melindungimu dari Horus dan Haumea, sementara kau akan memanjat sampai puncak Shinjuu untuk menghentikan malapetaka terbesar yang akan ada," dia menuding langit.

Kami terlalu sibuk bertarung sampai mengabaikan apa yang ada tepat diatas kami.

Bulan telah berubah warna dari perak (sebenarnya sih hitam, soalnya saat itu masih gerhana) menjadi kemerahan. Kusadari bahwa pucuk bunga raksasa Shinjuu mulai mekar. Mungkin baru beberapa sentimeter, tapi akan terus bertambah hingga Mugen Tsukuyomi benar-benar terlepas. Jika itu terjadi, maka kami harus benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keselamatan dunia beserta isinya.

"_Etatheon_," panggil Deavvara. "_Kalian siap untuk menyelamatkan dunia?_" Katanya lirih tapi dengan penuh penekanan.

Hening.

"_Kau bergurau,"_ seperti biasa, Hermes paling awal menjawab, _"sudah kunanti-nantikan momen ini."_

"_Seharusnya aku menyikat gigi lebih dulu,"_ Styx menyusul. _"Atau menggosok tanduk juga boleh."_

"_Aku terlalu siap,"_ tabrak Beleriphon.

"_Ini akan sangat seru sekali,"_ imbuh Droconos. _"Ayo lakukan."_

"_Demi Gliese, aku sudi melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan Naruto asal itu untuk menghentikan genjutsu gila-gilaan ini,"_ itu pasti suara Pyrus.

"_Mereka tidak tahu siapa yang mereka lawan,"_ pungkas Parthenon.

Kami merengsek maju. Ketiga naga tua di depan kami mengembangkan sayap dan melakukan jutsu skala besar lagi. Untungnya bukan api lagi, sih.

"龍素: 素光水電磁波 !"

_**Ryooton: Bakusui Dejinha**_

_**(Elemen Naga: Dentuman Gelombang Air)**_

_BAAAARRR!_

_BAAAAARRRRR!_

Aku pernah dengar soal air terjun terbesar di Kumogakure yang terjun dari tebing setinggi delapan ratus meter. Kujamin debit air di sana kalah jauh kalau dibandingkan jurus edan elemen air tunggal tingkat-dewa ini. Miliaran galon air muncul begitu saja dari tanah padat seolah di bawah kami benar-benar ada samudera dan sumbatnya bocor. Tsunami setinggi sedikitnya tiga puluh meter terbentuk dalam tiga detik, membayangi tanah, siap meremukkan dan menghanyutkan benda seberat apapun dan memutarnya dalam pusingan air yang memuakkan.

"Kecepatan Hermes!" Seruku. Sayapku bersinar keemasan dan aku melaju secepat roket. Ketika dinding air hampir menyentuh wajahku, aku mengubah kode perintah.

"Jinton Beleriphon dan Goudama Pyrus!"

Lapisan Jinton melindungiku. Empat Goudama berputar-putar di punggungku seperti baling-baling helikopter. Aku menghunus Shakujo ke depan dan berseru lagi, "Segel Styx!" Dan Shakujo berpendar kuning keemasan, membuat laju di air pun serasa melayang di udara, sangat mudah. Aku menembus tsunami-tsunami dengan enteng dan keluar dari sisi baliknya. Horus dan Haumea menghadang dengan pedang dan godam mereka.

"Api Droconos!"

Sekujur tubuhku dilapisi api ungu. Senjata mereka berdua mental ketika mengenaiku, bahkan berbalik terbakar. "Pita Glepnir Parthenon!" Aku berseru sekali lagi, dan pita ajaib itu keluar dari lenganku. Membebat mereka dengan erat, aku memutar keduanya beberapa kali di udara sebelum kulempar keduanya, menghasilkan gaya sentripetal yang begitu besar yang mengarah langsung ke ... Deavvara, yang menyeringai bak orang gila.

Sabit di tangan kanannya, Uliran Samsara di tangan kirinya.

"MAAF-SOAL-INI-!" Teriaknya seraya menghantamkan dua senjata itu ke depan, tepat mengenai dua buyut naga sedunia, menjatuhkan mereka ke dalam pusaran air mereka sendiri. Aku berfokus ke depan, dan Ardhalea datang tepat waktu dari atas. Laramidia melesat, menyerang dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi.

Aku membentuk Rasengan. Lebih besar dan lebih besar lagi, sekuat tenaga kucampurkan chakra dari Tujuh Berlian _Paradox_ dan sedikit kekuatan _Ortodox_ yang masih tersisa di tubuhku. Ardhalea membantu pembentukan Rasengan-ku dengan mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kananku, turut menyumbangkan bagian besar chakra.

"Jangan salah," celetuknya. "Ini juga Elemen Naga."

Rasenganku membesar hingga dua kali lipat bola basket. Alih-alih biru atau hijau, bola spiral angin ini berdesing hebat dengan warna putih keperakan dengan sedikit semburat hitam-hitam mengelilingi bagian dalamnya. Di intinya, tampak nukleus berwarna biru cerah dengan bagian luar berwarna hijau. Daripada Rasengan, sekarang jutsu ini lebih mirip atom yang diperbesar miliaran kali lipat.

Bodohnya –atau untungnya, Laramidia terus maju.

Aku mempercepat kepakan sayap. Rasengan super ini menggerung di tanganku seolah tak sabar mencincang-cincang korbannya.

"龍素:螺旋原子転生 !"

_**Ryooton: Rasengenshi Tensei**_

_**(Elemen Naga: Rasengan Atom Universal)**_

Tidak ada suara yang bisa menggambarkan jutsu hebat ini ketika berdentuman dengan Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi.

Pedang itu hanya bertahan empat detik sebelum retakan pertama terlihat, pas di tengah-tengah bilahnya yang berlengkung-lengkung seperti keris. Laramidia membelalakkan mata terkejut, tapi tidak ada waktu.

.

_KRAK_

.

_TRAK_

.

.

Pedang pembawa sial itu akhirnya _pecah_ menjadi puluhan keping dengan suara yang nyaring. Rasenganku belum selesai –ukurannya bahkan tidak berkurang samasekali, dan tanpa membuang waktu kuhantamkan itu ke diafragma Laramidia. Anggarnya terlepas dari tangannya. Ia berputar-putar di udara ratusan kali sebelum menabrak tanah, digilas dengan luar biasa cepat oleh cabikan atom dan angin yang bersatu. Aura perak-hitam dengan sedikit goresan biru-hijau berdentum di udara, membuat kawah besar di tanah.

Aku agak sangsi dia sudah mati, tapi itu bukan masalah. Aku mengalihkan kecepatan dan manuver ke puncak Shinjuu secepat mungkin diikuti Ardhalea dan Deavvara.

Pemandangan indah yang mengerikan. Langit hitam kelam dibaluri oleh guratan-guratan hijau muda seperti aurora, hanya saja rasanya lebih menakutkan alih-alih indah. Bulan memerah, dan jika kami tidak berbuat apa-apa, tinggal hitung mundur saja sebelum dia diliputi lingkaran-lingkaran dan _tomoe_-_tomoe_ menakutkan yang akan membawa petaka ke seluruh makhluk.

Bunga raksasa Shinjuu yang bertengger di puncak pohon raksasa itu sudah mulai mekar. Kelopak bunganya yang berwarna merah darah –yang masing-masing kelopak berukuran selebar lapangan kasti, mulai membuka seolah ada tombol yang mengatur di bawahnya. Cahaya merah merekah dari dalam, menggapai langit. Mahkota bunga mulai mengembang. Deavvara dan Ardhalea melecutkan panah Yin Yang ke mahkota-mahkota raksasa tersebut, yang meledakkan mereka menjadi berkeping-keping untuk membuka jalan masuk langsung ke intisari bunga Shinjuu.

Akhirnya kami sampai. Berdiri empat kilometer diatas tanah, berpijak di bunga paling raksasa yang tumbuh di 'pohon' terbesar yang pernah dilihat dunia. Aku mengeluarkan Nunboko no Tsurugi dari sarungnya. Mata pedang sepanjang satu setengah meter lebih itu berdenyar karena energi, berkilat hitam mengerikan dengan aura kemerahan karena memantulkan cahaya bulan di angkasa.

Ardhalea menyodorkan pedang perunggu-emasnya. "Kita bertiga akan menyatukan senjata. Kemungkinan hanya itulah yang cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Shinjuu ... cukup dengan menusuknya tepat di pusat lingkaran konsentrisnya."

Deavvara dan Ardhalea melakukan fusi dengan pedangku. Pedang dan sabit mereka mendekat, dan seolah terbuat dari air, ketiganya bergabung menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah pedang sepanjang 1,8 meter –termasuk gagangnya. Pedang ini mempunyai dua mata, dan ujungnya runcing seperti pedang kavaleri kuno berwarna tripel –setengah matanya berwarna perunggu, setengahnya lagi berwarna perak. Garis hitam obsidian tebal tampak di tengah-tengah mata pedang. Gagangnya sendiri berlapis kulit berwarna hitam dan pelindungnya berwarna seperti kayu jati yang difernis.

"Ini akan jauh lebih kuat daripada Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi," desis Deavvara. "Mungkin sebaiknya kunamakan pedang itu Ootsutsuki no Tsurugi!"

Aku mengangkat pedang ini tinggi-tinggi. Kelopak yang menyelubungi mata mulai terbuka –pertanda bahwa Mugen Tsukuyomi tinggal menghitung mundur kurang dari dua puluh untuk aktif. Pusat lingkaran berwarna hitam dengan latar belakang merah darah itu akhirnya terlihat.

_Satu tusukan_, pikirku. _Dan segalanya akan berakhir_.

.

.

.

_Baru saja_ kupikir kalau ini masalah sepele, ketika Horus dan Haumea mendadak muncul di sisi kanan dan kiriku, masing-masing menumbuhkan sebilah pedang kecil sepanjang setengah meter langsung dari tulang mereka. Aku berusaha menghindar, tapi ternyata membran mata Shinjuu lengket seperti permen karet. Kakiku terbenam beberapa senti dan tidak bisa digerakkan samasekali selagi kedua naga ini mendekat ...

_JRAASSSS!_

_JRAASSSS!_

_._

_._

_._

Tubuhku menegang, kemudian merinding hebat, bergetar. Keringat dinginku bercucuran.

"_A-Ardhalea...?!"_

"_D-Deavvara!"_

Aku celingukan ke kanan-kiri. Haumea menusuk diafragma Ardhalea –lagi, dan Horus menusuk diafragma Deavvara. Kedua Ootsutsuki bersaudara ini ... melindungi_ku_?

"KALIAN BERDUA GILA?!" Sentakku keras-keras sampai-sampai kedua bahuku bergetar. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Horus dan Haumea sekalipun tampak terkejut.

Deavvara meludahkan darah. "Rasa sakitnya hanya segini ternyata," decihnya meremehkan dengan suara berani yang dibuat-buat. "Ha! Aku sungguh tidak menyana-nyana kalau ternyata kekuatan sang Naga Langit hanya seperti ini saja! –Uhk!"

Ardhalea menoleh padaku. "Naruto ... jangan berhenti. Kami yang akan menahan rasa sakitnya. Kau ... harus ... menghenti-kan-"

Ia memuntahkan darah. Mataku berkaca-kaca. _Kami-sama ... jangan katakan kalau aku harus melihat mereka mati!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Tidak._

Aku _tidak_ mengarungi separuh dunia hanya untuk dikalahkan.

Aku _tidak_ bertarung dan mengasah kemampuan selama berbulan-bulan hanya untuk ditaklukkan.

Aku _tidak_ mengenal begitu banyak teman hanya untuk diabaikan.

Aku _tidak_ mempelajari berbagai pengetahuan dan praktik hanya untuk dihancurkan.

Aku _tidak_ berjuang bersama teman-teman dan naga-naga dari berbagai penjuru dunia hanya untuk dipermalukan.

Aku _tidak_ bertemu Ardhalea dan Deavvara hanya untuk melihat mereka disia-siakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tapi dunia selamat dengan mengorbankan mereka berdua masih lebih baik daripada kehilangan segalanya._

.

Kugenggam erat-erat gagang Ootsutsuki no Tsurugi –atau terserah deh kau mau menyebutnya apa. Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi dan kupusatkan seluruh kekuatan yang ada dalam jiwa dan ragaku ke pedang itu. Kuhunjamkan bilah mematikan itu tepat ke pusat lingkaran konsentris bunga Shinjuu sambil meraung bak orang gila –lebih gila, malah.

.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jleb**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PEDANG ITU MENANCAP LUAR BIASA dalam, terbenam hingga ke gagangnya.

Aku menunggu beberapa detik dengan tegang.

_Tidak ada yang terjadi._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CRAK**_

.

.

.

Sebentuk retakan terlihat. Darah mengalir dari sana, dan retakan itu makin panjang dan lebar, berpusat di tusukan pedangku, makin lama menjalar makin luas hingga akhirnya seluruh bola mata Shinjuu yang luasnya mungkin sama dengan lapangan sepakbola itu mengeluarkan jutaan liter darah merah mengerikan. Aku tidak yakin apakah ini pohon, hewan, naga, atau diantara ketiganya, sebab setelah itu terdengar suara raungan yang begitu mengerikan dan begitu kerasnya sampai-sampai ledakan gunung berapi yang hancur pun akan terdengar seperti percakapan biasa.

Horus dan Haumea melepaskan tusukan mereka dan terbang menjauh. Aku menangkap Ardhalea dan Deavvara tepat waktu ketika mereka ambruk. Kelopak-kelopak Shinjuu mulai layu, meretak seperti tanah di musim kering yang keterlaluan panasnya. Pohon setinggi gunung ini mulai mengering dari atas. Akarnya melapuk dan memutuskan jangkarnya ke tanah satu persatu. Shinjuu mulai oleng diiringi banjir darah, membentuk air terjun tertinggi di dunia yang lebih tinggi dari apapun yang pernah dibuat manusia.

Kubelit diafragma mereka dengan Pita Glepnir, dan dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku dan Etatheon, aku terbang, lebih tepatnya setengah meluncur cepat ke bawah. Aku membentuk tiga bunshin dalam perjalananku, mengeluarkan lengan tambahan, dan mengumpulkan chakra angin banyak-banyak. Pohon itu sudah tinggal memerlukan sedikit sentuhan lagi untuk tumbang, tapi aku tidak berencana membiarkannya tumbang dalam keadaan utuh –selain luka gores melintang yang parah, bekas gosong kebakaran, dan lubang.

"Makan ini, pohon sialan!"

.

"為風: 大型巨大遁螺旋手裏剣!"

_**Fuuton: Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken**_

(Elemen Angin: Putaran Spiral Shuriken Raksasa)

.

Selepas itu, kubiarkan jutsu kelas-S itu melaksanakan tugasnya sendiri. Mencincang Shinjuu tepat di tengahnya dengan borbardiran miliaran jarum elemen angin yang mengelupasi kulitnya dan menghancurleburkan kambiumnya (kalau dia punya kambium). Potongan-potongan kayu seperti bekas buatan perkakas yang tidak terpakai berjumlah jutaan membuncah ke angkasa selagi Shinjuu terbelah menjadi dua dan tumbang dengan suara dan getaran yang luar biasa hebatnya. Aku mendaratkan Ardhalea dan Deavvara, mengkonsentrasikan chakra sisa ke Pita Glepnir untuk penyembuhan cepat.

Keduanya terbatuk-batuk, kemudian perlahan membuka mata. Tim Paradox tidak sabar untuk mendekat. Sorak-sorai riuh penuh kemenangan terdengar dari seberang, Pasukan Aliansi _Dracovetth_ Lima Negara Besar telah mencicip kemenangan. Shinjuu telah tumbang. Meskipun tidak begitu mulus, Mugen Tsukuyomi berhasil digagalkan total. Dan ... bulan telah mulai menyingkir dari matahari, untuk pertama kalinya sejak entah berapa jam berlalu, manusia dan naga melihat kembali sang surya dengan sinarnya yang menebar kehangatan, seolah mengucapkan beribu selamat kepada kami atas kemenangan kami dalam Perang Dunia Naga Keempat –walau baru sebagian yang kelihatan, sih. Mungkin fenomena 'matahari sabit' ini akan jadi perbincangan seru di khalayak umum selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

.

_Sekarang, dan untuk selamanya._

.

.

"**Baiklah,"** desah Horus, kembali ke bentuk naganya yang meraksasa, diikuti Haumea.

Mereka tersenyum tipis nan simpul. **"Engkau berhasil, Uzumaki Naruto, **_**Draco P**_** ke ... eh, entah ke berapa. Duh! Ingatan hamba begitu buruk!"**

"**Janganlah menyalahkan diri sendiri, Ibunda,"** hibur Horus. "**Tak penting keberapa, kau telah berhasil. Selain daripada itu, mungkin kami juga akan melakukan sesuatu hal pada anak kami. Dan mohon maaf soal yang tadi. Kami tidak kuasa melakukan apa-apa kecuali melaksanakan perbuatan sesuai yang diperintahkan ramalan,"** cerocosnya panjang lebar.

"Tolong," pinta Hinata dengan suara memelas. "Jangan bicara lagi," katanya padaku. Yah, tidak ada alasan selain mereka semua juga tidak kuasa menahan efek yang ditimbulkan kekuatan superdahsyat Horus dan Haumea. Mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatku serasa diparut-parut, apalagi mereka! Hei, kenapa aku jadi sombong begini?

Perutku mulas.

Enam cahaya berbeda warna keluar dari dadaku semudah mereka masuk. Cahaya itu berputar-putar dan akhirnya mewujud kembali menjadi naga –Pyrus, Styx, Hermes, Parthenon, Beleriphon, dan Droconos. Mereka meraung gembira, saling meninju cakar satu sama lain dan menggaetkan ekor.

"Tak kusangka," bisik Parthenon. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kita ... kita _berhasil_."

"Begitulah," jawab Hermes malas. "Hei, Naruto. Kecepatanku membantu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sekenanya. "_Lebih_ dari sekedar membantu."

"Semuanya berguna," Droconos menengahi. "Ardhalea, Deavvara. Kalian baik-baik saja kan? Kuharap cukup baik untuk minum beberapa jus buah dan daging panggang sebelum kita mengurusi lanskap sekitar yang luar biasa berantakannya."

Deavvara berdiri tertatih-tatih. "Hei, aku cukup kuat untuk melemparmu sejauh lima ratus meter."

"Dikurangi empat ratus sembilan puluh sembilan meter," imbuh Ardhalea sambil memutar bola mata.

"Hei!"

Kami tergelak, tertawa bersama untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan dihantui ketegangan. Syukurlah Horus dan Haumea sudah pergi, kalau tidak tawa mereka pasti mengubah kami jadi selembek bubur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_DHUUUUAAAARRRR!_

Ledakan Bakuton C3 langsung menghentikan tawa dan sukacita kami. Seluruh manusia dan naga terlempar menjauh dari pusat ledakan, anginnya menyapu bebatuan dan menggulingkan sisanya. Aku berusaha keras berdiri selagi tulang-tulangku seperti terbuat dari kaca retak.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Seru Obito.

Sakura menghunus pedang merah jambunya. "Kita ketinggalan yang itu."

.

.

.

_Laramidia_. Lagi-lagi.

Dia berdiri di dekat pusat ledakan, dengan wajah yang memerah menahan marah –yang sebentar lagi bocor.

"KALIAN PIKIR SEMUANYA SUDAH SELESAI, SAMPAH?!" Raungnya penuh murka. "Jurus seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membunuhku!"

Laramidia tampak berantakan, dan aku menantikan Horus dan Haumea muncul mendadak di belakangnya sembari menjewer kupingnya dan menyeretnya ke belakang, seperti lazimnya adegan anak nakal yang ketahuan orangtuanya dan pasti ujung-ujungnya dihukum. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Aku mengerang marah, meraih Nunboko no Tsurugi, dan merengsek maju, melawan Laramidia dengan anggarnya.

.

.

Tapi aku terlalu ceroboh sampai tidak memikirkan kalau _Etatheon_ sudah tidak ada di tubuhku lagi.

.

Laramidia menikam dengan cepat, menjatuhkan pedangku dari peganganku. Kusadari kekuatanku sudah jauh menurun kecuali aku bisa menggunakan Sennin Modo. Aku tidak akan bisa mengimbanginya dengan begini, dan begitu aku berpikir begitu ...

Laramidia menusukkan anggarnya tepat ke dada kiriku, mengenai sesuatu yang jadi sumber dari segala sumber kehidupan dan pusat pengendalian dan pendistribusian chakra dan energi tubuh.

Darah menyembur. Aku meludah beberapa kali. Pandanganku kabur dalam sekejap. Tungkai dan lenganku mati rasa. Aku sesak napas dan ingatanku perlahan mulai samar.

.

.

.

.

.

"_NARUTOOOOOOO...!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku bangun, memegang kepalaku yang sakit.

_Dimana ini?_

Aku berada di sebuah taman. Taman ini pasti tidak ada di Konohagakure, pasalnya aku belum pernah melihat taman seperti ini.

Semak bugenvil tumbuh di sampingku, dibawah naungan sebuah pohon ceiba yang subur dan rindang. Rumput halus melapisi tiap senti tanah, menjadikan jatuh dari sepeda pun pasti terasa menyenangkan. Batu-batu mulus berwarna hitam ditata rapi. Tiang-tiang lampu berwarna emas dan gading dan pagar besi berukir yang berkilau, udara sejuk bercampur aroma bunga yang begitu harum dan pemandangan yang indah barangkali membuat siapapun enggan beranjak dari tempat ini.

Aku memaksakan diri berdiri. Tak jauh di depanku terdapat sebuah sungai buatan. Bantarannya dilapisi batu-batu koral beraneka warna tapi senada, membuatnya terlihat alami plus ditambah tanaman air yang subur dan indah serta bebatuan sungai yang tertata apik. Air yang mengalir disana sejernih kaca tanpa polutan sedikitpun. Ikan koi dan emas berenang-renang santai di arus yang mengalir tenang. Beberapa sisi sungai ditumbuhi pohon-pohon cemara rindang.

Kupandang langit. Biru cerah bersih. Entah pukul berapa sekarang, karena matahari tidak tampak dimanapun. Kumpulan awan seperti kapas lembut berarak di langit, ditiup angin. Aku masih tidak punya gambaran bagaimana aku bisa berada disini. Akhirnya kususuri taman indah ini hingga menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman panjang berwarna turqois. Perempuan. Aku baru akan menyapanya ketika dia memalingkan padangan ke arahku.

Rambut merahnya sepanjang pinggang dan dibiarkan tergerai. Dia memakai setelan hijau-putih seperti pakaian sehari-hari ibu rumah tangga. Sebuah jepit rambut minimalis disisipkan ke salah satu sisi rambutnya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dan biru menatapku riang, berpadu dengan kulitnya yang putih langsat. Senyumnya tersungging lebar sekali.

"Sudah lama sekali ya ... Naruto?"

Aku tergagap.

"I-ibu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, kemudian menepuk kursinya. "Duduklah, Naruto-ku," ucapnya lembut.

Aku duduk. "Bagaimana ibu bisa ..."

"Minato dan aku menitipkan sedikit chakra kami ke ragamu saat penyegelan Droconos," jelasnya singkat. "Membuat kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi walau hanya sekali-kali. Dan ibu rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus, hmm?"

Aku mencoba mengingat dunia nyata kembali. Rasanya sulit, walau sepertinya baru sepuluh menit aku berada di taman ini.

"Ibu melihatmu, tahu," katanya. Ada rasa bangga terselip dalam nada bicaranya. "Tidak kusangka bayi yang bahkan tidak sempat kurawat akhirnya menjadi manusia yang benar-benar berguna. Si Ardhalea itu ... dia menepati janjinya."

"Dia melindungiku hingga saat-saat terakhir," sambungku otomatis. "Sampai mengorbankan nyawa segala."

Ibuku mengangguk. "Ardhalea merasa begitu bersalah atas kematian kami. Sebenarnya menurutku itu tidak perlu, tapi ada baiknya juga. Dia menyamar menjadi Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina dengan begitu baik," cengirnya. "Oh, ibu sangat bangga padamu, Naruto! Kau menguasai jutsu ayahmu –Hiraishin no Jutsu dan bahkan menyempurnakan Rasengan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Minato bisa lakukan. Kau berkenalan dengan banyak teman baru dan beradaptasi dengan beragam karakter dan iklim, menemukan Perpustakaan Besar Alexandriana, bertemu Oedipus, dan semuanya ... ibu tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika ibu –atau ayahmu, yang melakukan itu semua."

"Jangan terlalu memujiku," desisku sedikit tersipu. "Aku ... tewas dalam Perang Dunia Naga Keempat."

.

Sunyi.

.

.

.

"Benar kan, Bu?" Aku memastikan. Wajahnya keruh.

"Entahlah. Ibu berharap itu salah," ujarnya. "Kau ... akan menemukan suatu cara untuk kembali lagi."

"Barangkali."

"Eit, jangan bilang begitu. Kau harus kembali, Naruto. Dunia masih membutuhkanmu. Ardhalea masih membutuhkanmu."

Mukaku memerah. "Anu ... yang itu-"

"Tak apa," balas ibuku sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Kau klop dengannya, tahu!"

"Ibu!"

"Haha, maaf. Tapi jangan biarkan dia merasakan kesendirian lagi, Naruto. Dia telah mengalami banyak kesulitan. Akan sangat indah apabila ada yang mau bersanding dengannya menapaki kehidupan yang panjang, sekalipun itu manusia seutuhnya."

"Baiklah," jawabku akhirnya. "Lantas ... apa yang mesti kulakukan?"

"Kembalilah," desisnya. "Aku merestuimu untuk kembali. Waktu ibu sudah mencapai batasnya. Kembalilah ke dunia dan selamatkan beserta isinya. Kau masih dibutuhkan. Aku dan Minato cukup mengawasi dari kejauhan. Satu hal, Uzumaki Naruto. Sebagai orangtua ... i-ibu t-tidak bisa mengatakan apapun..." ia menangis haru.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ... banyak ... banyak sekali hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Anakku. Aku ingin lebih lama berada di sisimu, bersama Minato dan yang lainnya ... kupikir ketika aku hamil, kita akan menjadi sebuah keluarga kecil yang punya kebahagiaan lengkap ... tapi aku mengerti itu tidak begitu mudah bisa terjadi, jadi ..."

Ia mendekapku, mengisi tubuh kosongku dengan energi kebahagiaan.

.

"_Terimakasih telah lahir untuk kami ..."_ tangisnya.

"Maaf tidak sempat menyuapkan kasih sayang secara langsung padamu."

Aku balas memeluknya. Untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Benar-benar ironis.

"Aku tidak menyesal," bisikku. "Kalian orangtua terbaik di dunia. Aku bersyukur aku adalah anak ibu!" Kataku sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan sentakan di dadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia berubah lagi. Kali ini, aku yakin sedang berada di sebuah kuil ... entah kenapa lingkungan sekitar terasa tidak begitu asing. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Uzumaki Naruto," panggil sebuah suara. Aku memalingkan pandangan dan menyaksikan seorang pria berjenggot lebat, tumbuh sampai melebihi dadanya sampai pusar. Rambut abu-abunya yang panjang melambai ditiup angin yang merembes ke ruangan sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan bambu itu. Aku sendiri berada di dipan kayu yang empuk, dengan bantal berupa ... kayu berlumut tebal.

Iris matanya berwarna ungu cerah dengan pupil hitam legam, seperti perpaduan antara mata Ardhalea dan Deavvara. Dia memiliki sepasang tanduk di kepalanya yang mengarah ke tiga arah –depan, samping, dan belakang, berwarna tembaga. Sebuah sayap kulit berwarna kehijauan berpendar lemah, terlipat di punggungnya. Pria tua ini mengenakan toga berwarna perunggu dan memakai terompah kulit yang diikat dengan tali sampai ke betis. Model sandal yang begitu kuno. Di samping kursinya, bersandar sebuah pedang sepanjang dua meter, dengan sarung berukiran rumit dan gagang yang berwarna merah delima.

Sebuah sabit sepanjang satu setengah meter tergeletak diatas meja di dekat ranjangku.

Ia mengangkat bahu. Ekspresi wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Pertapa Genit –Jiraya-sensei.

"Sungguh kejutan yang tidak dinyana-nyana," kerlingnya jahil. "Hei, kau seharusnya kenal siapa aku."

"Seharusnya," aku membeo. "Oh ... kau ... Neredox?"

Pria tua ini mengelus janggutnya dan mengangguk. "Tepat. Nah, kau tahu alasanku memanggilmu kemari?"

"Memanggil?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Oh, sebentar. Apa aku sudah ..."

"Mati?" Tabraknya. "Tch. Tidak. Setidaknya belum. Aku-lah yang akan membawamu kembali ke dunia fana-mu yang berharga. Setelah itu terserah kau. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku punya beberapa pesan yang harus kusampaikan. Pertama, mengenai Ramalan Besar Shinjuu ..."

Kepalaku linglung. "Aku muak dengan ramalan," akuku.

"Lengkapnya," desis Neredox misterius. "Jangan kira aku cuma sekedar pengembara ramalan tanpa hasil, bocah. Aku berhasil menemukan Ramalan Besar Shinjuu. Itu terletak di perut _Varan_, kan? Kita sedang berada di Pulau Oogata, kau tahu."

Nah. Pantas saja pemandangan sekitar terasa tak asing, tapi tanpa naga-naga super itu. "Bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanyaku. "Membalik _Varan_ seperti kura-kura dan melihat tulisan di perutnya?"

Neredox menggeleng. "Aku mewujud menjadi naga dan membangunkannya. Saat itu tepat ketika beberapa benda langit di ruang angkasa terletak dalam posisi garis lurus. Matahari, Bumi, Bulan, Planet Jupiter, dan Planet Saturnus ..." dia mendesah kecewa. "Sayangnya, Naruto, aku tidak mengira kalau membangunkan _Varan_ dari tidur panjangnya –hibernasi yang keterlaluan sampai beribu-ribu tahun, ternyata mengakibatkan siklus munculnya Kaum Naga Kolosal sekali tiap dua ratus tujuh puluh lima tahun. Aku-lah yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi. Gara-gara ulahku, generasi-generasi sesudahku harus menghadapi tantangan kejutan seperti itu, ckckck," katanya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku mafhum," tukasku. "Sekarang lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Neredox mulai bersemangat lagi. Ia merogoh saku tersembunyi di bagian dalam toganya dan mengeluarkan segulung perkamen yang sudah lapuk dimakan usia dan menyerahkannya padaku. Aku membacanya setengah hati.

.

'_Dari Langit dan Bumi keduanya bersatu'_

'_Yang keempat kan tetap lestari'_

'_Tugas engkau berdua akan tergantikan oleh teman Bumi'_

'_Yang Besar dan Yang Wibawa akan tersemat kembali lain waktu'_

'_Dan Yang Tunggal, bakti ayah dan ibu tak terlupa olehnya'_

'_Kegelapan sejati dimulai dari dua sahabat'_

'_Racun yang kelak kan menggantungkan nasib dunia'_

'_Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia'_

'_Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia'_

'_Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks'_

'_Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting'_

'_Pada pertengahan tiga, adalah sumber masalah dunia'_

'_Pembawa dari kehancuran dan kedamaian adalah satu'_

'_Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap'_

.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ramalan ini agak _berbeda_ dari yang kudengar di mimpiku waktu itu. Mana yang benar?

Neredox rupanya bisa membaca ekspresiku. "Ini Ramalan Besar Shinjuu yang ditulis di perut _Varan_, Naruto. Buat apa kau meragukan kebenarannya? Ini satu-satunya yang valid –yang takkan kau temukan di penjuru planet manapun walau mencari sampai botak berjengger. Walau sebenarnya planet itu tidak ada penjurunya, sih."

"Tapi ini sedikit berbeda dari yang kudengar di mimpi!" Aku bersikeras.

Neredox memajukan dagunya. "Mimpi apa?"

"Kala aku pingsan saat berusaha melawan Madara dan Obito, sebelum kebangkitan Juubi," aku terpaksa bercerita. "Waktu itu aku bermimpi mendengar Shinjuu mengucapkannya, saat dia masih sangat kecil, seperti tunas, walaupun sudah setinggi rumah. Horus dan Haumea bahkan mendengarkannya. Waktu itu juga-lah _Varan_ menetas."

Neredox menarik-narik janggutnya. "Ah, mimpi," tanggapnya. "Sungguh rasional. Mimpi itu _tidak_ sepenuhnya lengkap, Naruto. Selalu ada potongan-potongan informasi yang terlewatkan, sekecil apapun itu. Hei, kau lebih percaya mimpi atau kenyataan, sih?"

Aku mendengus. "Apa ini bisa dikategorikan sebagai _kenyataan_?"

"Ha-ha," tawa Neredox canggung. "Boleh juga selera humor kau. Tapi aku menulis sendiri ramalan itu berdasarkan apa yang ada di perut naga besar itu."

"Serius?" Tanyaku.

"Dua rius malah."

"Lalu apa kau mengerti maksudnya?"

Neredox mengedikkan bahu. "Itu tugasmu. Kurasa kau juga bisa memecahkannya ... bersama putriku. Dia takkan sungkan melakukan apapun demi kau, kutebak."

Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. "Ampun, deh. Aku baru saja bertemu ibuku dan dia mengatakan hal yang sama. Yah, bisa jadi mimpi memang berbeda, termasuk Anda yang di mimpi kasatmata Ardhalea memiliki mata hijau dan tidak bertanduk dan tidak bersayap."

Neredox menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "Artikan saja ... mertuamu merestui relasi kalian berdua."

.

AKU INGIN melempar seekor _Rodrigues_ ke kepala Neredox sekarang juga. Hei, ada yang tahu dimana Nunboko no Tsurugi-ku?

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Neredox santai. "Bercanda. Tapi serius –eh, tiga rius, kalau kau mau ... tak apa. Kurasa Ardhalea begitu menyayangimu juga. Aku tidak pernah bisa melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, tapi kudengar dia telah begitu hebat. Tak ada salahnya putriku mencicipi _kehidupan normal_ sedikit seperti Hagaromo yang menjadi Rikudo Sennin. Mungkin Deavvara juga akan senang, kan?"

Aku menggaruk kepala malas. "Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk membicarakan ramalan bodoh yang belum seratus persen dijamin keakuratannya dan memberitahu bahwa kau merestui hu... –_relasi_ku dengan putrimu?"

"Kurang-lebih begitu," kata Neredox santai.

"Soal Ardhalea dan Deavvara ... mereka punya selisih kekuatan yang tidak terlalu kentara, tapi biar kuberitahukan ini padamu, Naruto."

"Sumber kekuatan utama Ardhalea adalah perasaannya ..."

"Dan sumber kekuatan utama Deavvara adalah fisiknya sendiri ..."

Aku mendesah. "Apa pentingnya?"

"Apa pentingnya?" Ulangnya dengan nada meninggi. Aku serasa menciut sesenti.

"Hmm. Ootsutsuki Ashura dan Ootsutsuki Indra. Mereka mirip dengan dua anak pertamaku. Ashura mirip Ardhalea, kekuatan terbesar mereka adalah perasaan mereka. Cinta, toleransi, dan semuanya. Indra mirip Deavvara. Mereka kuat secara fisik, raga, tubuh. Indra bahkan mengandalkan Dojutsunya. Mereka berdua adalah sistem berantai yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu ada ... mengisi kekosongan duniawi. Aku sudah tiada, Naruto. Dan aku akan memulihkan kembali lukamu seperti sediakala. Seluruh energi kehidupan yang terdapat dalam diriku akan kutransfer padamu. Dan mungkin juga ... itu akan berpengaruh pada sisi dirimu yang _lain_."

Orang tua ini menyimpan misteri. Kalau saja aku sedang tidak begitu malas, aku sudah menanyakan ratusan pertanyaan padanya. Tapi aku sedang tidak berselera, jadi aku mengiyakan saja.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau suka," bisikku.

Kami terdiam sesaat.

"Nah," katanya. "Selesai."

"Selesai? Kau belum melakukan apa-apa!"

"Sampaikan salamku pada _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_," cengirnya. "Sekarang waktunya kau _pulang_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantungku kembali berdetak. Paru-paruku kembali memproses udara untuk mendapatkan nitrogen dan oksigen. Denyut nadiku kembali, seiring dengan pikiranku yang mulai jernih kembali. Aku membuka mata dengan susah payah. Dadaku basah, tapi bukan karena darah, melainkan airmata.

Ardhalea memelukku, menangis habis-habisan. Sakura, Hinata, dan Temari mengelilingku, sedangkan yang lain berusaha keras melawan Laramidia –yang makin beringas setiap detik, memancarkan aura membunuh dari tiap inci gerakannya. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika dia menyadari aku membuka mataku, dan tinju Susano'o Sasuke tepat mengenainya.

"Ugh. Ardhalea," ucapku lirih. "Hentikan, deh."

Mata obsidiannya kembali bercahaya. Bukannya melepaskan, dia malah berbalik memelukku erat-erat.

"_Bagaimana bisa_," isaknya, "kau benar-benar penuh kejutan. Kau ... _kau_ _sangat menyebalkan_," lanjutnya sembari memoles pelan kepalaku.

"Kau cengeng sekali, sih," ledekku. Kujamin Ardhalea ingin menamparku, tapi kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tak perlu ambil repot. Aku berusaha bangkit lagi. Luka di dada kiriku sudah sembuh, entah kenapa dan bagaimana, tapi aku tidak mau tahu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah menanggulangi ancaman yang sedari tadi –mungkin kemarin, tidak sirna-sirna juga.

Ardhalea memegang pundakku begitu aku berdiri. Dia menggeleng, "Takkan kubiarkan Laramidia melakukan apapun padamu."

Aku menghela napas.

"Aku akan mengatakan hal yang sama," bisikku lirih. Dia tertegun. "Tapi ... kita harus menyelesaikan ini."

Neredox tadi mengatakan bahwa sedikit energi kehidupannya akan merubah sisiku yang lain. Sempat terpikir di benakku bahwa sisi lain itu mungkin saja –besar kemungkinan, adalah ketika aku berubah menjadi naga. Tapi kutepis pikiran itu begitu menyadari tidak ada kekuatan _Etatheon_ lagi yang tertinggal di tubuhku. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa restu Ardhalea masih ada. Hei, apa sebaiknya kucoba saja, ya?

Aku berkonsentrasi, membayangkan bentuk nagaku.

.

.

.

Alih-alih naga emas, sekarang aku dibebani dengan potongan kecil berlian mejikuhibiniu. Wujud nagaku serupa, tidak beda jauh dengan yang sebelumnya, hanya saja di leherku sekarang melingkar Tujuh Berlian _Paradox_ seperti kalung anjing. Sayapku berpendar dengan warna kuning keemasan terang, dan tidak seperti sebelumnya, sekarang gerakanku terasa sangat ringan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung kuserbu Laramidia.

Dia mengubah wujudnya menjadi naga, tapi nyaris tidak tepat waktu. Aku langsung menubruknya. Kami berdua berguling-guling di tanah berbatu, dan aku memosisikan diri diatasnya, memagut dengan rahang yang kubuka lebar-lebar. Film dokumenter biasanya memperlihatkan predator yang bisa membunuh mangsa dengan satu-dua kali gigitan keras di lehernya, dan aku ingin mencoba itu. Tapi aku bukan singa dan Laramidia bukan zebra.

Ia berkelit dari terkamanku, dan menendang perutku dengan kedua kaki belakang hingga aku terjungkal. Kuhindari sabetan ekornya dan berhasil menggigit ujung sayap kirinya, memuntir dan membantingnya ke arah yang berlawanan. Ekornya mendesing dan menjegal kakiku. Laramidia bangun dan meraung keras, tapi sebelum itu aku menubrukkan kepala ke lehernya. Ia mencakar lempengan emas di tengkukku, membantingku ke bawah dengan dagu mendarat lebih dulu. Ia menghunjamkan ekor kalajengkingnya, tapi aku menahannya ... dengan gigitan. Sekuat tenaga, dan –TAS! Satu dari dua mata pisau kalajengking itu patah. Aku menyemburnya dengan api, tapi Laramidia berhasil mengimbanginya dengan api juga.

Kami bertahan sekitar setengah menit sebelum sama-sama kehabisan napas. Bukan aku yang hebat, tapi Laramidia yang mulai payah.

Aku memaksa diriku ke ambang batas. Gelegak kekuatan Neredox mengalir seirama denyut jantungku. Aku menubruk Laramidia, bergulat seru dengan cakar, ekor, dan sayap kami masing-masing. Serpihan demi serpihan armor pelindung tubuh kami mulai terkoyak dan jatuh berurai ke tanah. Memukul dan mencincang. Raungan demi raungan menggerung mengisi udara, menggentarkan tiap langkah manusia dan naga di sekitar kami.

Laramidia mematuk ke bawah, tapi dia hanya membentur batu. Kugigit tengkuknya dan kubanting naga itu sekuat tenaga ke arah berlawanan, punggungnya membentur tanah. Laramidia berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tidak akan kubiarkan segampang itu. Alih-alih melepaskan gigitan, aku memperkuat cengkeraman rahangku, gigi-gigi hitam batu bara-ku menancap makin dalam ke dagingnya.

Laramidia membenturkanku ke sebuah batu besar hingga hancur. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut dengan memuakkan, tapi aku tetap menggigit, sampai kurasakan sensasi asam di lidahku –darah Laramidia mengalir lewat luka gigitanku.

Barulah kulepaskan rahangku yang sudah ngilu, tepat ketika Laramidia menghunjamkan ekor mematikannya, menggores sayap kananku dan menerabas langsung menggores diafragmaku, merobek armor perut. Aku ambruk ke tanah, dan langsung saja kurasakan rasa nyeri tak terperi menjalari sekujur ragaku. Racun, mungkin?

Laramidia meregangkan lehernya, kemudian membuka mulut lebar-lebar, tepat ketika Ardhalea –dalam wujud naganya, menerjang tepat waktu, begitu cepat dan akurat sampai-sampai salah satu tanduk di kepala bagian belakangnya putus. Mereka berguling-guling di tanah dan tanpa memberi kesempatan, Ardhalea menghajar Laramidia dengan tebasan cakar kaki depan solo yang langsung merobek bibirnya, meretak hingga ke matanya. Laramidia meraung murka dan membalas menyerbu dengan ekor.

Ardhalea menamengi dirinya dengan ekornya sendiri –bunyi seperti dua baja tajam berongga yang dibenturkan dengan keras. Bunga api memercik. Ardhalea mengunci ekor Laramidia dan memuntirnya tujuh ratus dua puluh derajat, melompat tinggi-tinggi dan menggigit sayap bulu Laramidia, mengoyak separuh lebarnya dengan gigitan tunggal tapi Laramidia berhasil berontak dengan mencakar betis kaki belakang kanan dengan kaki depan kirinya. Ekornya yang bebas kini menampar pipi kiri Ardhalea, membuatnya limbung hingga menabrak sebuah pohon.

Laramidia mendesis. Ia mengumpulkan chakra di mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, tapi sebelum sempat ditembakkan, Hermes dan Beleriphon melesat bagai kilatan cahaya dari arah yang berlawanan, menyerempet punggung Laramidia. Begitu si bengis itu berbalik, Droconos eksis dari bebatuan dan menggigit ekornya, memutarnya tiga kali di udara dan dibantingkannya keras-keras ke batu. Sedetik setelah itu, Laramidia menyepaknya dengan kaki belakang, nyaris mencincangnya, tapi Styx menendangnya di bahunya, lantas berpindah ke depan dan menyeruduk dagunya hingga terjungkal.

Serangan bertubi-tubi. Styx menembakkan empat Goudama-nya sekaligus, membentuk ledakan air kemudian menumbuhkan belasan pohon tebal, yang terbakar seketika dengan suhu ratusan derajat dan hancur seperti dibubuhi dinamit dalam waktu beberapa detik saja. Deavvara menyerang terakhir, menghabisi Laramidia yang sudah acak-acakan dengan sabitnya hingga engsel rahangnya melonggar dan sobek. Beberapa gigi naga asimetris itu sampai tanggal dan gusinya berdarah –sementara Parthenon sibuk menyembuhkanku.

"Cukup," desisku. Aku berubah kembali menjadi wujud manusia.

"_Kekuatanmu,"_ sebuah suara berbisik di kepalaku. _"Gunakan itu. Biarkan naluri dan instingmu mengambilalih."_

Aku memfokuskan perhatian dan chakra ke tangan kananku. Sebuah bulatan abu-abu sebesar bola bisbol muncul dengan semburat hitam dan ungu yang mengitarinya seperti cincin.

Deavvara tergagap melihatnya. "Itu ... darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Kuceritakan nanti setelah kita menang," jawabku misterius. "Kau mengenalinya, hmm?"

"Sedikit," cicit Deavvara. Ia berpaling ke Ardhalea. "Kau tak apa, Dik?"

Ardhalea mengangguk, lantas berdiri.

"_Etatheon_, Delapan Naga Dewa," bisiknya. "_Sekarang-lah saatnya_."

.

.

.

Pyrus, Styx, Hermes, Parthenon, Beleriphon, Droconos, dan Deavvara dan Ardhalea, mengelilingiku. _Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ memendarkan cahaya perak dan hitam bara, yang bergabung di bulatan kelabu milikku, membentuk simbol Yin Yang, tapi kemudian melebur menjadi jutsu yang biasa kugunakan.

"_Rasengan_?" Ucapku terkejut.

"Menyesuaikan diri dengan chakra," jelas Ardhalea singkat. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa _dia_ memilihmu."

Kemudian, enam _Etatheon_ sisanya turut menyumbangkan kekuatan mereka dalam bentuk cahaya. Warna pelangi memasuki Rasengan anehku, mengubahnya menjadi sebesar bola sepak dan menyelimutinya dengan aura emas, perak, dan perunggu. Kedelapan sinar bersatu membentuk lingkaran pipih dan agak tipis yang berotasi mengelilingi Rasengan, seperti cincin yang mengelilingi sebuah planet.

"Apa ini?"

"Gabungan chakra seorang _Draco P_ sejati dengan _Etatheon_ yang benar-benar sempurna," ucap Pyrus takjub. "Demi Hyperion, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan menyaksikan ini."

"Delapan Cincin Naga Penjuru," terang Beleriphon (sok) cuek. "Melihat bentuk dan ukurannya yang tidak acak-acakan ... kita berhasil membuat fusi chakra terbaik yang pernah dilihat dunia –kecuali kalau ..."

BRAK!

.

.

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu," geram Hermes, "mendekatlah supaya kau bisa kucincang-cincang!"

Laramidia mengusap darah di mulutnya –sekarang dia mewujud jadi manusia lagi, tapi penampilannya lebih mirip gelandangan. Tangan kirinya memegang anggar, dan tangan kanannya ... memegang sebatang pohon.

Eh, itu bukan pohon.

.

Itu salah satu ujung akar Shinjuu.

Laramidia menutup mata dan sayapnya terkembang. Tanduk antelopnya bersinar. Angin berembus kencang dari tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan, sisa bonggol-bonggol Shinjuu yang belum musnah dan terurai, merasuk ke tubuhnya seperti disedot begitu saja, begitu pula dengan potongan bagian atasnya, yang sebenarnya sudah terpisah jadi dua karena Cho Oodama Rasenshuriken-ku tadi. Mestinya untuk mengisap dua potongan pohon setinggi masing-masing dua kilometer memakan waktu beberapa jam, tapi ini hanya sekejap saja.

Tubuh Laramidia kembali penuh dengan energi.

Mata emasnya menatap kosong ke depan.

.

.

.

"_Jika aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan bulan ..."_

.

.

.

"_...maka dunia pun tidak akan boleh memanfaatkannya ..."_

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah sinar meluncur dari anggarnya. Cahaya kuning keemasan yang meroket langsung ke arah rembulan yang belum sepenuhnya menyingkir dari bayang-bayang sang surya. Aku punya firasat yang buruk tentang ini. Jika sinar itu sampai mengenai bulan ... yang akan terjadi barangkali bisa _sama buruknya_ dengan Mugen Tsukuyomi itu sendiri ...

Tapi sekelebat bayangan menghalangi sinar itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, mata merahnya bersinar berusaha menyedot sinar pembawa kehancuran itu ke dunia lain.

.

.

_Itu Uchiha Obito._

.

"Obito!" Jerit Kakashi-sensei begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukan temannya. "Sinar itu mengandung chakra yang luar biasa masif –bahkan _terlalu_ _masif_ untuk bisa ditahan dengan Kamui, milikmu sekalipun!" Dia memperingatkan.

"Kau pikir masih menganggapku bocah lugu nan bodoh yang kemampuan apa-apanya dibawahmu?" Sindir Obito, tapi kali ini dengan nada jauh lebih bersahabat. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah asimetrisnya.

"Untuk kucegah kehancuran lebih lanjut demi dunia ... tempat indah dimana Rin pernah hidup disini ..." gumamnya sembari menatap langit.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun, sekalipun itu berarti mati ... _asal itu demi Rin_."

Mata Kakashi-sensei berkaca-kaca. "Aku sudah kehilangan ayahku," gumamnya. "Dan Minato-sensei ... kemudian Rin ..."

"Gugur satu tumbuh seribu, Kakashi," balas Obito tenang. "Naruto dan yang lainnya ... semuanya begitu mempercayaimu. Aku tidak heran mengingat sifatmu yang seperti itu.

Tubuh Obito mulai meluruh ke dalam dimensinya sendiri, seperti sebuah gambar di kertas dua dimensi yang disobek-sobek dan meleleh.

"Kau menjalin persahabatan jauh lebih baik dariku," decih Obito iri. "Ketika kita sama-sama di akademi dan menjalani misi-misi bobrok bersama-sama ... aku selalu menganggapmu rivalku. Sainganku. Meskipun aku bukan tipe orang yang pantas dijadikan saingan ... dan kau selalu saja menang. Ada saatnya aku ingin menindasmu, tapi kesempatan itu tidak pernah datang."

"Sekarang aku akan _mengalahkanmu_, Kakashi. Dalam hal menyelamatkan dunia ... barangkali aku setingkat diatasmu. Tapi mengingat aku-lah salah satu dalang dibalik semua ini ... aku pantas menerima itu. Mati dengan hina sebagai penjahat yang membuai kegelapan ... dan kelak kau akan meninggal sebagai pahlawan yang membawa segudang keberanian dan kebaikan. Kurasa kita akan selalu dipandang demikian ..."

"Itu _salah_," potong Kakashi-sensei. "Apapun yang orang-orang katakan padamu di masa depan tentang Perang Dunia Naga Keempat, kau tetap sahabat terbaik dan terjujur yang pernah kukenal, Uchiha Obito."

Senyuman Obito makin lebar. Matanya turut berkaca-kaca.

"Bodohnya aku."

"Baru sadar kau."

.

"Hei, Obito ... boleh kukatakan sesuatu?"

"Katakan apapun."

"Aku khawatir kau bakal menendang pantatku."

"Kau tahu aku memang ingin menendang pantatmu."

"Obito ... sampaikan salamku pada Rin."

"Itu saja?"

Kakashi-sensei mengangguk. "_Sampai jumpa ..._"

.

.

.

"_...kawan lama."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Giliranku.

Putaran dahsyat dari jutsu super delapan warna ini mengaburkan angin kencang ke segala arah, berdenyar penuh kekuatan dan daya dengan warna pelangi. Efeknya begitu kuat dan fantastis sampai-sampai udara sekitar terlihat seperti fatamorgana –kabur dan bergoyang-goyang seolah cuma hologram atau potongan proyektor. Sebentar saja, tanganku sudah mati rasa, tapi kupaksakan merengsek maju terus hingga cukup dekat ...

"Tidak!" Jerit Laramidia ketika melihat sinar Shinjuu-nya terisap masuk ke dimensi Kamui Obito dan binasa untuk selamanya. "TIDAK!"

Aku makin dekat.

Laramidia menyadarinya dan menghunus anggarnya, dan di tangan kanannya, lima elemen bercampur dengan cepat membentuk sebuah bola pejal yang sama-sama penuh energi, dan langsung saja dilemparnya itu ke arahku.

Memegang Delapan Cincin Naga Penjuru membuatku tidak bisa mengubah arah, tapi untungnya aku selalu membawa ini semenjak mendapatkannya. Kurogoh kantung belakangku dan kukeluarkan sebuah perkamen berwarna kuning pucat –perkamen yang kudapatkan dari Laramidia ketika kami bertarung diatas wujud naga-duplikatnya, sebelum Tiga Naga Perunggu dan naga-naga elemen dimusnahkan.

BOOFFF!

Bola lima elemen tersegel instan.

"MUSTAHIL!" Teriak Laramidia, terkejut bukan main. "Perkamen itu –kapan kau mengambilnya?!"

.

.

Tahu-tahu, aku sudah berada di belakangnya. Hiraishin no Jutsu.

"Kau sudah mencurangi kematian," geramku. "Sekarang kau akan merasakannya! Keburukan primordial terbawah dan tergelap ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_BINASA-LAH-ENG-KAU-UNTUK-SELAMANYA!"_

.

.

.

.

.

"龍素: 権利龍環四隅 !"

**Ryooton: Hakke Ryuuwasumi**

_**(Elemen Naga: Delapan Cincin Naga Penjuru)**_

KUBENTURKAN JUTSU ini ke diafragma Laramidia. Dia bahkan tidak sempat berkedip saat menyaksikan kekuatan penuh dari kedelapan Etatheon yang bercampur dengan chakra murni seorang anak manusia menggilas intisari kehidupannya menjadi repihan-repihan, memborbardir susunan organisme hingga ke organel-organel selnya. Tanganku seperti sedang dililit tambang yang ditarik oleh sepuluh pesumo, tapi kupaksakan mendorong jurus berbentuk planet bercincin itu lebih jauh, membuat Laramidia merengsek diiringi suara cahaya yang begitu keras.

Ledakan.

Hakke Ryuuwasumi menghasilkan citra ledakan cahaya yang begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai seakan matahari telah terpotong dan potongannya itu jatuh ke Bumi. Silau dengan denyar aura hitam-putih dan warna-warna pelangi yang mendesing-desing, aku menutup mata. Kehancuran hebat terjadi, tapi dalam skala kecil yang lebih terfokus ke satu makhluk hidup.

Satu menit kemudian, seluruh cahaya akhirnya pudar. Ledakan itu tidak menghasilkan asap samasekali, yang menurutku oke-oke saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah suara menggema dari langit dan bumi:

"**Keturunan Ketiga terakhir ... telah tiada."**

.

.

.

_Seharusnya_ aku mendengar suara teriakan kemenangan dari ribuan mulut setelah itu. Tapi tidak –mungkin sebelum itu terjadi, pandanganku menggelap dan memudar. Seluruh tubuhku seperti diubah menjadi agar-agar, dan dunia berputar dalam kepalaku. Sakit luar biasa menguasai tangan kananku, dan hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku jatuh –hampir jatuh ke tanah dan dibopong oleh seseorang.

Beberapa helai rambut peraknya jatuh ke mukaku.

"Ardhalea ..." kataku lemas. "K-kita ... me-nang ...?"

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia tersenyum tipis, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei. Aku bertanya."

"_Sssssstt,"_ sahutnya. Kedua tangannya menggendongku dengan _bridal style_. "Istirahatlah, Pahlawanku. Terlelaplah."

Itu mungkin bukan hipnotis, tapi kusadari betapa lelahnya aku. Aku memejamkan mata, tidur di gendongannya. Melupakan semua kejadian di sekitar kami seolah tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Satu minggu kemudian**

.

.

.

.

.

MENURUT PARTHENON, bunga tulip merah berarti _'aku percaya padamu'_ dan bunga lilac berarti _'persahabatan'_.

Aku meletakkan dua jenis bunga itu, masing-masing empat tangkai, ke sebuah batu nisan di dekat jantung Kota Besar Rouran. Taman Makam Para Ratu.

"Sara," ucapku sambil mengelus batu nisannya yang bertabur sedikit lapisan emas dan beberapa batu mirah delima. "Terimakasih untuk petualangan mengasyikkan di kota ini," gumamku. "Kau akan selalu jadi ratu di hati Rouranian. Sekarang ... Pakura menggantikanmu. Orang kepercayaanmu. Aku yakin dia bisa memimpin Rouran jadi semakin baik –setidaknya setelah Anrokuzan tidak ada. Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Sama halnya dengan dirimu yang tidak keberatan harus meninggal demi keberhasilan perang."

"Kau orang yang berjiwa besar, Sara. Kuakui ... aku sempat bertenggang rasa padamu setelah kita bertemu, walau awalnya kuanggap kau ini ratu muda yang sok berkuasa. Tapi aku salah. Dan sekarang ... aku, mewakili semua Rouranian dan Lima Negara Besar ... cuma bisa mengucapkan terimakasih."

Aku tersenyum kecil. Makam Ryuuzetsu pasti sudah penuh dengan bunga sekarang –dia dimakamkan di pemakaman elit Kusagakure, demi menghormati keberaniannya mengorbankan nyawa. Aku berpindah dari makamnya ke makam Sara dalam waktu sedetik.

Kurogoh sakuku, kukeluarkan _Hiraishin Kunai_. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana Ardhalea sekarang.

Hmm ... sebenarnya tidak perlu, sih.

Aku menyeringai, kemudian melakukan Shunshin.

.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga," celetukku begitu sampai di tempat tujuan –Pulau Apocalypse. Ardhalea berdiri tegak dalam wujud naganya, memandangi batu nisan setinggi rumah. Kanji –A-r-t-e-m-i-s terukir ditengah-tengah batu, dasarnya dipenuhi bunga dengan harum yang campuraduk.

"Kau akan kemari tiap bulan?" Tanyaku. Ardhalea mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Dia salah satu kesalahan terbesarku," bisiknya. "Mungkin juga ... sekaligus keberhasilan terbesarku."

Aku terkekeh. "Yang itu lebih baik. Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Dua jam."

Ia berbalik dan mewujud menjadi manusia –tak bertanduk dan tak bersayap.

"Ayo pulang," ajakku sambil menggamit tangannya. Aku menimang-nimang _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku dan melakukan Shunshin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami tiba di beranda rumah. Rumahku di Konohagakure yang indah, damai, dan permai. Aku tidak puas-puasnya memandangi desa dari sini, aroma danau yang sejuk dan burung-burung air yang berkoar-koar mencari makanan. Gemerisik dedaunan saat ditiup angin, langit yang cerah bersih, dan Gunung Hokage dari kejauhan. Gunung Batuwara berdiri, menjulang tegak nan megah dari kejauhan (iya, gunung itu ternyata muncul kembali hanya sepuluh kilometer dari batas terluar Konoha. Hermes baru memberitahuku ketika kami pulang ke desa dan itupun cuma sekedar berucap; _"Ohya, itu salah satu hal menakjubkan yang lupa kuberitahukan keberadaannya."_). Tingginya yang sepuluh ribu meter terbenam tujuh ribu meter di tanah. Dia kini cuma setinggi gunung kebanyakan.

Ardhalea dan aku berjalan menuju tepi tebing berpagar yang mengarah langsung ke danau, memantulkan cahaya surya yang mulai terbenam.

"Ahh ... akhirnya bisa meluruskan kaki setelah berjuang mati-matian," cengirku. Dia mengangguk sekali dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

Duh, kenapa jadi canggung begini? Aku berdehem dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ardhalea."

"Iya?"

"Ada ... sesuatu yang masih mengganjalku."

"Soal apa?"

"Ramalan itu," aku menegaskan.

"'_Dari Langit dan Bumi keduanya bersatu'_. Itu adalah Horus dan Haumea. Naga Langit dan Naga Bumi."

Dia mengangguk mengerti. Aku melanjutkan.

"'_Yang keempat kan tetap lestari'_, yang dimaksud adalah Keturunan Keempat dari Horus dan Haumea. Keturunan naga yang ada sekarang ini."

"Ya," jawab Ardhalea mengiyakan.

"'_Tugas engkau berdua akan tergantikan oleh teman Bumi'_, itu cuma kiasan. Teman Bumi yang dimaksud adalah ..."

"Bulan," jawab Ardhalea. "Bulan menggantikan tugas keduanya selagi dia ada di langit."

"Benar. Dan _'Yang Besar dan Yang Wibawa akan tersemat kembali lain waktu'_ maksudnya pasti Kaum Kolosal dan Naga Gatpura. Mereka tersemat kembali lain waktu, kebangkitan Kaum Kolosal tiap 275 tahun dan Naga Gatpura."

"'_Dan Yang Tunggal, bakti ayah dan ibu tak terlupa olehnya'_, itu sudah jelas Laramidia."

"'_Kegelapan sejati dimulai dari dua sahabat'_, ucap Ardhalea. "Maksudnya adalah Hashirama dan Madara. Madara memulai kegelapan yang sudah dibuat Laramidia, dan awalnya mereka, dari Senju dan Uchiha, adalah sahabat. _'Racun yang kelak kan menggantungkan nasib dunia'_ itu adalah kegelapan yang dihasilkan Madara."

"'_Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia'_," kataku. "Sudah pasti _Etatheon_."

"'_Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia'_ itu adalah kau," sambung Ardhalea. "_'Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks'_," imbuhnya.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau pipi Ardhalea memang memerah begitu mengucapkan larik itu.

"'_Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting'_ bisa jadi aku yang gagal melindungimu saat Deavvara ..."

"Bisa juga aku," bantahnya. "Yang gagal melindungi kedua orangtuamu. '_Dia_' disini bisa bermakna ganda, Naruto."

Aku mengangguk, memutuskan mengabaikan. "_'Pada pertengahan tiga, adalah sumber masalah dunia'_. Laramidia adalah anak tengah dari Keturunan Ketiga –pertengahan tiga, dan dia adalah biang keladi musnahnya dunia," jelasku.

"'_Pembawa dari kehancuran dan kedamaian adalah satu,'_ kata Ardhalea. Itu ... itu aku. Shinjuu sendiri bersuara di benakku saat berduel dengan Laramidia. Kata-katanya persis itu. Aku ... tidak paham maksudnya."

"Kalau kau tetap mati, dunia akan hancur," aku beragrumen. "Tapi kau hidup. Dan dunia memasuki masa damai. Naga dan manusia sudah seperti saudara sekarang. Tidak ada lagi perang antar-_Dracovetth_ dan naga. Misi kita sudah terlaksana, Ardhalea," hiburku.

Dia mengangguk kecil.

Aku mengangkat alis sambil memegang dagu. "Tapi apa maksudnya dengan _'Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap'_?" Aku akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaanku. Aku menyadari kalau _ada_ satu larik Ramalan Besar Shinjuu yang _tidak_ klop dengan kejadian apapun dari awal sampai akhir, atau mungkikah itu justru belum terjadi? Kiasan? Makna ganda?

Hening.

"Ardhalea," panggilku lagi.

Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Soal Tiga Peraturan _Dracovetth_," aku bergumam. "Kau ... waktu itu ... baru ... eh, seingatku waktu itu kau baru menyampaikan dua. Soal uang dan _sake_ ..."

"Kau mau aku menyampaikan yang ketiga?" Tebak Ardhalea sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ingin tahu saja."

"Tabunglah uang yang kau dapat dari misi. Jangan minum _sake_ sebelum 20 tahun. Juga, jangan banyak minum, karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan ..."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Menggigit bibir, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Soal wanita ..."

"...yah, ibu juga seorang wanita, jadi kurang mengerti. Tapi, Naruto, karena dunia ini cuma ada laki-laki dan perempuan ... suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan tertarik. Jangan cari wanita yang aneh-aneh, ya. Carilah wanita ... seperti ... ibu..."

Ia meneguk ludah. "Puas sekarang?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Dialog-ku dengan ibu di taman bunga misterius mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Masa bodoh dengan ramalan," cetusku. "Aku ... sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pikirkan."

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang dimaksud itu," cetus Ardhalea pelan. Mataku berbinar.

"Apa?"

Ia mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami berdua. Jantungku berpacu. Ardhalea melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak dan punggungku. Mendekapku. Tubuhku sekaku batu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu depanku.

Kami terdiam beberapa detik dalam posisi seperti itu sebelum aku balas memeluknya. Ia balas mendekapku lebih erat, saling membaui aroma tubuh masing-masing.

Ardhalea membentangkan sayap peraknya. Anehnya, kali ini sepasang tanduknya tidak tumbuh. Sayap perak itu mengembang dan menaungi kami berdua. Kepalanya bergeser ke kiriku. Safir biruku bertubrukan langsung dengan obsidian badainya. Pandangannya kali ini tidak sedingin atau sesinis ketika kami pertama kali bertemu. Terasa lebih akrab dan ... sensasi lain yang entah kenapa membuat otakku macet memikirkannya.

Sekarang ini aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain memandang parasnya yang menawan. Bagaimana bisa seorang naga mewujud begitu sempurna –nyaris _terlalu_ sempurna menjadi seorang wanita? Ardhalea memang menakjubkan –dia bisa menjadi perempuan tangguh yang mampu membantai seratus monster dalam satu menit, tapi juga bisa menjadi wanita yang begitu alami _tanpa_ berusaha mewujudkannya, sosok yang terlihat rapuh dan perlu dilindungi.

Aku refleks mendekatkan wajahku.

Bibir kami bertautan.

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa melukiskan apa yang sedang kualami sekarang. Sensasi yang begitu damai, hangat, dan menyenangkan ... begitu luar biasa sampai-sampai andaikan Kaum Naga Kolosal mendadak bangkit di pusat Konohagakure dan meluluhlantakkan seisi desa, aku takkan ambil pusing.

Ardhalea memijat tengkukku. Aku mengeratkan dekapanku. Sayapnya masih menaungi kami.

_Sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap._

Sekarang aku merasa teramat bodoh memikirkan itu.

.

.

.

Kami melepas bibir setelah ... emmm, entah berapa menit, sih. Waktu terasa berhenti.

"Nakal," Ardhalea merona. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ayahku akan memarahiku kalau sampai tahu hal ini," gumamnya.

Aku tertawa makin keras. "Ayahmu takkan marah! Dia _justru_ senang."

Ardhalea meninju bahuku. "Darimana kau tahu itu," decihnya. Dia terdengar sangat sebal, tapi mukanya memerah sampai ke rambut.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi bahu. "Anggap saja ... aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Untunglah dia tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil, menggamit tangannya dan berdua kami masuk rumah(ku). Membaca buku-buku lain koleksi ayahku. Menelaah tiap sudut rumah yang masih tak sepenuhnya terjamah ini.

"Kau akan menghadiri pesta perayaan kemenangan sore ini, kan?" Selidik Ardhalea sambil menelusuri punggung buku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kantor Hokage, kan?"

"Ya. Kuharap Kurama dan Demetra tidak berbuat kekacauan disana."

Aku terkekeh. "Jelas tidak."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Sudah pukul lima sore."

"Aku belum bersiap-sia-"

"Kau tidak perlu dipermak," tukasnya. "Ayo cepat."

.

.

.

Sebuah buku terjatuh di lantai. Aku merogohnya.

.

_Legenda _Dracovetth_ Bertekad Baja._

_Oleh: Jiraya_

.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan langsung memasukkan novel itu ke saku.

"Ayo cepat!"

Kuberlari ke beranda, mengunci pintu di belakangku, dan kami berdua menumbuhkan sayap. Terbang menembus kapas-kapas nan indah di angkasa sebiru safir, bermain dengan bangau dan camar. Terbang berputar-putar dengan sayap kebebasan (Ardhalea mengizinkanku tetap memilikinya dan itu keren sekali) dan melesat ke Kantor Hokage, dimana perayaan besar menyambut kami.

_Itu adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku. _

Setidaknya aku berharap keadaan semacam ini akan berlangsung paling tidak beberapa dekade. Waktu senggang dimana aku dan Ardhalea bisa ...

.

_BRAK_!

"_Baka_ Naruto!" Pekik Ardhalea. "Kau pikir aku memberimu kekuatan untuk menghancurkan tiang listrik, hah?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tamat_

* * *

**Author's Note (2):**

Sudah saatnya, yah?

Baiklah.

Dengan ini, saya Itami Shinjiru –author dari fanfic _**Paradox**_ –fandom Naruto, mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa fic ini telah tamat. Selesai. Rampung. _Fin_. _Finish_. _Owari_. _Sayonara_! _Au revoir_! _Goodbye_! Selamat tinggal!

.

.

.

PLAK!

Hehe, sori. Iya, fic ini memang sudah tamat, dua rius deh. Gimana endingnya, nih? Banyak yang ngusulin romance NaruPara, jadi sekalian saya puas-puasin di akhir chapter ini. Tapi masih ada SATU CHAPTER BONUS lagi, yaitu _Behind the Scene_.

Whoa, apaan tuh? Sesuai namanya, _Behind the Scene_ ini menceritakan asal-usul nama tiap naga satu-persatu, dan yang paling kalian tunggu-tunggu: Kuis _Truth or Dare_ yang diberlakukan bagi semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini, baik manusia maupun naga, baik yang diceritakan mati maupun yang masih hidup! Kirimkan pertanyaan dan jawaban kalian melalui kolom review atau kirim langsung ke grup facebook: Paradox Naruto Fanfiction Indonesia, dengan format pertanyaan-jawaban sebagai berikut:

1.) Karakter terfavorit beserta alasan singkatnya (boleh naga/Naruto characters).

2.) Karakter naga terfavorit –bebas, beserta alasan singkatnya.

3.) Karakter _Etatheon_ terfavorit, beserta alasan singkatnya.

4.) _Quotes_ terfavorit –boleh dari siapa saja yang penting ada di fic ini. BOLEH lebih dari satu.

5.) _Scene_ adegan action terfavorit (pertarungan siapa dengan siapa, atau semacamnya).

6.) Pair favorit (boleh naga, boleh manusia, boleh yang tidak dicantumkan di main pair/slight pair atau yang menurut kalian cocok jadi pair).

7.) Pertanyaan Truth or Dare kalian! Pilih akan diajukan ke siapa (maksimal dua chara) dan terserah kalian mau suruh mereka melakukan apa.

.

Batas terakhir pengiriman **TANGGAL 24 OKTOBER 2014 !** Ditunggu ya! Chapter spesial _Behind the Scene_, kalau tidak ada halangan, akan rilis tanggal 25 atau 26 Oktober 2014!

.

.

.

_**Thank you very much for read my fic, readers! Hope you'll success and see you again in chapter 27!**_

_**-Itami Shinjiru-**_


	27. Chapter 27 Special: Behind the Scene!

**Author** : Itami Shinjiru

**Disclaimer** : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. Sedikit bumbu "Parody," dari **Eragon**, **How to Train Your Dragon, **dan** Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians**

**Note** : Semua nama naga, peralatan, atau kemampuan dan seluruhnya yang tidak terkait dengan Naruto merupakan hasil pemikiran Author dan **TIDAK** terkait dengan fanfiction manapun, semirip apapun judul atau plotnya.

**Warning** : Alternate Universe, Out Of Characters, Original Characters, Typo, Death Chara

**Main Pair** : NaruPara, KuraDeme

**Slight Pair :** MinaKushi, ShikaTema, KakaPaku, &amp; NagaKonan

**Genre** : Fantasy, Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Action

* * *

**PARADOX**

**パラドックス**

Special Chapter :

**Behind the Scene!**

* * *

"_Dragon Brand_ ! Ambil sendiri dan rasakan kemurniannya!"

.

.

_PLAK !_

"Sejak kapan naga menghasilkan susu?! Kau pikir kita ini sapi, hah?"

"Ini sponsor! Mau tak mau kita harus menghargainya!"

"Hmm ... yah. Beraktinglah dengan baik atau kucekoki kau dengan segalon minuman aneh itu."

"Errr ... omong-omong ini chapter apaan sih?! Author kurang kerjaan!" (*ditimpuk laptop*)

"Demi Orion! Ini chapter khusus yang membahas hasil jernih payah kita berakting dan menghafal naskah selama ini, tahu! Dan juga ... meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan jawaban yang ada, juga akan dikumpulkan di chapter ini!"

"Hermes! Pyrus! Kita sudah _on air_!"

"Mari!" Seru Hermes penuh semangat. "Mari kita tengok kejadian-kejadian memalukan saat syuting chapter pertama!"

"Kau bicara begitu hanya karena kau belum nongol, kan!" Protes Naruto.

"Tapi kalaupun iya, sudah terlambat untuk menahannya. Pasalnya, aku sudah memutar _roll_ filmnya ..." timpal Sasuke kalem.

"HEI!"

.

* * *

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 1:

.

**Naruto – Hinata. Setting: Konoha Lake**

"...Aku bermimpi mendapat seekor salmon, lalu pulang dan bertemu Kiba yang berteriak mencari naganya, kemudian kami ke _Chrysler_ terdekat dan menjumpai seekor _Hidalgo_. Kami lari dari _Hidalgo_ itu tapi kemudian dia menangkap kami dan malah menanyakan namaku! Dan untuk selanjutnya –HEI! Kenapa kalian memberikanku naskah sepanjang ini?! Ampun deh, aku nggak sanggup menghafalkannya!"

"Ini masih pendek, dasar pemalas!" Gerutu sang sutradara sambil membanting topi. "CUT!"

.

**Jiraya – Naruto. Setting: Naruto's Home**

Jiraya: "Kau tadi diserang seekor _Hidalgo_, bukan begitu?"

Naruto: "Badak, ah. Ya jelas-jelas itu seekor naga!"

Sutradara: "OI! Seharusnya kau tergagap, bukan malah melecutkan humor tidak lucu macam beginian! ULANG!"

.

**Jiraya – Naruto. Setting: Naruto's Home**

"Sudah berabad-abad, walaupun banyak sekali naga yang patuh terhadap manusia dan berteman dengan umat kita, naga yang tidak menyukai manusia, atau yang mereka sebut 'perkedel bersayap' masih tetap ada sampai kapanpun".

Sutradara: "CUT! _Pembantai_ bersayap, bukan _perkedel_ bersayap, dasar orang tua! Hei, omong-omong apa sekarang sudah waktu makan siang?"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 2:

.

**Naruto Monolog. Setting: Parent's Chamber**

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat foto-foto ayah dan ibuku yang tampak begitu mesra. Hanya satu album. Kalau aku hidup bersama mereka sekarang, mungkin sudah ada tiga atau empat album. Mungkin sepuluh malah!

"Ckckck, narsis banget sih keluarga yang satu ini," celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba.

"HEI!" Bentak Sutradara. "Suara itu cukup jelas untuk ikut terekam, tahu!"

"Hehe, maaf. Keceplosan."

.

**Naruto Monolog: Setting: Private Library**

Kutelusuri punggung-punggung buku dengan jari telunjukku sampai aku menemukannya. Segera saja kutarik buku itu dari kawanannya.

'_**Macam-macam Ramen'**_.

"HA? Seingatku judulnya 'Macam-macam Segel'!"

"Oh, sepertinya aku salah menaruh buku itu disitu," ucap Paman Teuchi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Author: "Oi, kamu nggak dapat peran samasekali disini tahu!"

Teuchi: "Sakit hatiku. Hei, aku berjasa membuka warung ramen untuk tempat makan-makan para aktor dan aktris disini, tahu!"

Author: "Sssstt. Utang gue kemarin masukkin ke tagihannya Naruto, ya?"

.

**Naruto Monolog. Setting: Private Library**

Tujuh.

Tujuh ... bagaimana ... bagaimana kalau buku ketujuh dari rak buku itu? Ayahku semasa hidupnya selalu menandai buku-bukunya dengan nomor, pikirku. Segera saja aku kembali ke ruang tengah dan mencari buku ketujuh.

Aku menemukannya. Sebuah novel.

Kutarik keluar dan kucermati sampulnya.

'_Icha-Icha Paradise Seri 1_'

'_Oleh..._'

'_Jiraya_'.

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAA! BUKU APAAN NIH?!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 3:

.

**Jiraya – Naruto. Setting: Secret Underground Room**

"Hahahaha...! Hey Naruto!" Godanya.

"Apa?" Jawabku malas.

"Menurutmu aku terlihat seperti apa? Seorang kakek tua pensiunan yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan butuh orang lain untuk memecahkan kulit kacang yang ingin disantapnya ... atau ..."

.

SLAP

.

_GUBRAK_!

"Maaf, Jiraya-san. Lantainya baru dipel tadi. Kukira syutingnya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi, eh ..."

"K-kurang ajar ... Beribu-ribu kutukan untuk siapapun yang menghancurkan momen pose istimewaku!"

.

**Naruto – Rock Lee – Jiraya. Setting: Hi no Kuni Small Lake**

"Aku adalah penunggang _Draco P_, aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Alis Tebal! Lihat saja, ikan-ikan di telaga ini pasti akan mengerubungiku!" Seruku agak keras. Sebenarnya itu lebih mirip seruan pesimis daripada semangat, huh.

Jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Mendadak, air telaga di dekatku beriak. "Awas, ikan besar," Jiraya memperingatkan. "Beritahu aku kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang berat di..."

.

BYUURRR!

.

"Aduh!" Seruku. "Kok malah sepatu _boot_ sih?! Neve, kau dimana?!"

.

**Naruto – Jiraya. Setting: Hi no Kuni Cave**

"Masalahnya, Naruto ... pengendara _Draco P_ selalu berselang berabad-abad setelah yang lain," Jiraya bersiap menjelaskan. "Sejauh ini, yang diketahui pernah menjadi penunggangnya adalah Rikudo Sennin, _Dracovetth_ pertama. Kemudian disusul Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage kita, lalu Namikaze Minato, ayahmu".

Aku menyemburkan teh yang baru memasuki mulutku.

"Ayahku seorang _Draco P_?!" Seruku.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Untuk waktu yang singkat. Lebih pentingnya lagi ... _KENAPA_ KAU HARUS MENYEMBURKAN TEH-MU KE WAJAHKU?!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 4:

.

**Naruto – Neve. Setting: Front Cave**

"Oke, aku menyerah," kataku sambil naik ke atas punggungnya –yang untungnya tidak berduri itu.

"Tapi jangan terlalu ce ..."

WUUSSSHH!

BRUK!

"N-Naruto-sama? Anda baik-baik saja?" Jerit Neve.

"Sudah kubilang aku belum siap, tahu! Lihat nih, jatuh kan! Oi, Pak Sutradara! Tolong cut bagian ini ya!"

.

**Naruto – Kakashi – Sasuke – Itachi. Setting: Near Uchiha Village**

"Shikamaru melihatmu bertarung bersama seseorang. Ia memanggil kami dan memberitahukan apa yang terjadi. Karena itu kami kemari," jawab Ino.

"Lain kali kau harus ditemani kapan dan kemanapun kau akan pergi, sedekat apapun itu," simpul Kakashi.

"Kecuali buang air, mungkin," imbuhnya.

"Itu tidak ada di skenario Anda, Kakashi-sensei," koreksiku.

"Oh, meleset ya? Maaf. Anu ... bisa diulangi?"

.

**Madara – Five Kages. Setting: Kumogakure Conferention Building**

"Namaku Uchiha Madara".

"Aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu pada kalian, setelah itu aku akan bertanya tentang konfirmasi kalian atas hal itu," lanjutnya dingin.

"Kepo ah," tanggap Raikage cuek.

"Hei, seingatku di naskahmu nggak ada dialog begituan," cetus Onoki.

"Improvisasi, kau tahu."

"Bisa serius dikit nggak sih, Raikage?!" Gerutu Madara. "Kita sudah mengulang adegan ini lima kali!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 5:

.

**Madara – Five Kages. Setting: Kumogakure Conferention Building**

Madara tertawa kecil meremehkan. Ia memejamkan mata sesaat. Begitu membukanya, Kelima Kage bisa melihat corak di matanya yang telah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan Abadi.

"Semua telah dibicarakan, namun apa yang kalian capai?" Sindirnya. Mata merahnya menyala.

"Biar kuberitahu ..."

.

.

.

"...aku ... harus pipis dulu ..."

.

_GUBRAK! _

Kelima Kage –plus Sutradara dan Author yang ada disitu kolaps bersamaan.

.

**Raikage – Four other Kages. Setting: Kumogakure Conferention Building**

"Aku tidak setuju" tabrak Raikage.

"_Paradox_ dan _Ortodox_ sama-sama misterius. Bahkan aku ragu _Ortodox_, yang juga berhati gelap, mau mengikuti rencana Madara dengan menjadikannya semacam Rikudo Sennin kedua. Aku ragu! Sesama orang jahat sama halnya dengan sesama kutub magnet. Saling menolak. Walau awalnya mereka tampak kompak, pasti ada celah yang bisa meruntuhkan kerjasama mereka," Raikage menjelaskan idenya. "Madara juga mengambil resiko tiga naga dewa dan pengikutnya yang belum tentu sependapat dengannya. Jika tidak, mengapa dia datang untuk bernegoisasi? Terlalu sulit bagi Madara, di negara lemah, untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Karena itu ia berharap bisa menangkapnya saat perang," tambahnya.

"Omong-omong ... ada yang bisa ambilkan aku minum? Haus sekali setelah membentak-bentak di adegan sebelumnya," katanya sambil menggosok lehernya yang kekar.

.

**Naruto Narrated – Team Paradox. Setting: Boreal Forest Hi no Kuni.**

Geraman pelan terdengar. Serasa begitu dekat. Karena memang dekat.

Hanya sepuluh meter di belakang kami. Seekor ...

"Eh, nama naganya tadi apa ya?"

"_Gigantostoma_," jawab Shikamaru malas. "Ulang lagi, deh."

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 6:

.

**Sakura – Naruto. Setting: Decidous Forest near Kaze no Kuni**

"Pelajari dan kuasai satu jutsu yang menurutmu paling keren. Lima hari setelah ini, lawan aku dengan jutsu itu," tantangnya.

"Jangankan lima hari, dua hari pun aku sanggup," kataku bersemangat. Aku membaca satu persatu jutsu gulungan itu sampai aku menemukan jutsu kelas B yang kelihatannya menarik sekali.

"Hmmm ... Harem no Jutsu?"

_BUUKK!_

"KAGEBUNSHIN, BODOH!" Bentak Sakura.

"Dasar IQ jongkok," timpal Sasuke sambil menyuap mi ke mulutnya –_break time_.

.

**Styx – Team Paradox. Setting: Kaze no Kuni Desert**

Namun yang paling menarik perhatian kami adalah, tentu saja, tengkoraknya yang mengerikan. Kepalanya dihiasi lima pasang tanduk, yang terpendek di alisnya, dua di bagian belakang tengkorak atas, dua lagi di ujung leher atas, dua di pangkal rahang bawah, dan satu yang paling panjang berada di telinga. Tanduk telinganya cukup panjang hingga tumbuh melengkung ke bawah. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah satu tanduk lurus yang terlihat sangat halus, yang tumbuh tepat di tengah hidungnya. Dagunya mengeras membentuk semacam pelindung serupa jenggot versi tulang.

.

.

Hening.

.

"WOI! SEKARANG JATAH DIALOG-MU, STYX!"

"He?" Jawab Styx dengan wajah inosen. "Yang mana?"

"_Draco P,_ _kita bertemu. Akhirnya_," geram Author. "Kok malah diam saja, sih!"

"Habis aku keren sih."

.

**Kankuro – Baki. Setting: 42 kilometers Northeast Kaze no Kuni Great Desert.**

.

"KONTAK, KANKURO-SAN!" Sebuah teriakan mengejutkan pria berambut coklat dengan riasan 'aneh' berwarna ungu di wajahnya.

"Dari siapa?" Sergahnya sambil masih fokus ke depan.

"Temari. Dia bilang dia mau kencan sebentar dengan Shikamaru, dan kau diperintahkan menggantikan sementara tugas-tugasnya."

"Oi, suruh kakakku yang egois itu pulang!" Gerutu Kankuro. "Aku sedang dalam syuting!"

"CUT!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 7:

.

**Sasori The Red Sand in action. Setting: Sunagakure Air Area**

Satu _Zechuan_ yang tersisa –yang paling besar, mengamuk dan menembakkan sinar radioaktifnya dengan membabi-buta. Orang itu menyambutnya dengan santai dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan, lantas mengaitkan benang-benang chakra dari jari-jarinya tepat ke pangkal rahang bawah sebelah kiri naga itu, bergelayut di bawahnya, memperpendek jarak dengan mengurangi panjang benang chakra, mendarat di lehernya, dan...

"STOP!" Seru Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Apa lagi!" Protes Sutradara.

"Entahlah. Aku ... merasa kurang meyakinkan. Bisa tidak aktingku diulangi sekali lagi?"

.

**Naruto –in action caught by Zechuan. Setting: Outside Air Area of Sunagakure**

Sementara, aku melihat mereka, melihat Sunagakure, makin lama makin jauh ...

...Inikah akhir hidup seorang remaja 16 tahun yang KATANYA memegang kunci perdamaian dunia? Ah, aku bahkan belum sempat samasekali bertemu Dia.

Kurasa benar.

Aku terlalu lemah.

Jadi ini akhirnya. Mati di mulut naga gila yang menggigil terus-terusan. Mana bisa aku pergi dari sini.

"Aduh, gigiku ngilu."

.

BUKK!

"Aduh!" Erang Naruto penuh derita. "Bukannya Pak Sutradara sudah bilang agar tidak membuka mulutmu saat membawaku?!"

"Gigiku benar-benar ngilu, tahu," bela _Zechuan_ itu dengan tampang tak bersalah. "Ada yang sedia gigi palsu ukuran 23?"

.

**Styx – Sphinx – Zmey Gorynych. Setting: Mount Phicium**

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa? Kau dapat mangsa atau semacamnya atau apa?" Sebuah suara wanita turut terdengar.

"Tim itu akan lewat sini nanti sore," papar suara tamu itu. "Persentase keuntungan 90 persen," lanjutnya sambil meneguk cairan berwarna merah.

"Eh? _Kemungkinan_, Styx. Bukan keuntungan. Kau pikir ini rapat perusahaan, hah?" Gerutu Zmey.

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 8:

.

**Recon Team. Setting: Southeast Tower of Rouran**

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?"

"Huh? Hei! Setakut apapun kalian, jangan ada yang mengompol di celana, itu memalukan tahu!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat cairan kuning ini!"

"Itu bukan urine, bodoh! Itu lebih kental ... seperti ... air liur ..."

"Hiii, selongsong aneh apa ini?"

"Itu bukan selongsong, kapten! Itu potongan usus manusia korbannya yang belum sempat dimakan!"

"DI ATAS!"

"BODOH! JANGAN LIHAT KE ATAS!"

.

_BRUK_

"Sial ! Dia melihat matanya !"

KWAAAAAAKKKK !

"Hei, hei, hei! Itu ayamku! Woi, tolong tangkap dia! Dia sudah kabur selama berminggu-minggu!"

"_Dan_ _kenapa_," geram Sutradara. "Ayam-mu mesti merusak adegan keduabelas?!"

.

**Naruto Monolog. Setting: One of Rouran's Tower**

"Kau akan membantuku, dan kita akan bertemu," desisku tegas.

Aku menatap Kota Besar Rouran yang masih tampak menawan walau sedang diteror. Beberapa kepulan asap hitam membumbung ke udara disapu angin gurun. Safirku terus memindai sekitar, berusaha mengenali setiap bayangan dan gerakan, hingga...

WOOOOMMM!

"Hei! Kenapa gambarnya mati!" Bentak Sutradara.

"Sori," jawab Hiruko. "_Venator_ yang ini salah sasaran! Dia justru mengenai salah satu kamera."

"ARGH!"

.

**Naruto – Pakura – Anrokuzan – Hiruko. Setting: Dinner Room**

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" Tanya Pakura antusias.

"Enak," jawabku pendek. "Dagingnya benar-benar berbeda dari daging apapun. Aku pernah makan daging ayam, kambing, babi, sampai sapi, tapi belum pernah merasakan daging semacam ini," kataku jujur.

Anrokuzan terkekeh. "Tentu saja! Itu kan daging naga yang kau bunuh tadi siang," katanya enteng.

"Oh."

.

"Cut!" Teriakan Sutradara membahana. "Kau seharusnya membuat gerakan mencekik leher! Bukan malah menimpali dengan santai!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 9:

.

**Rock Lee in action. Setting: Foot of Mount Phicium**

"Jadi benar! Kalian adalah tim _Draco P_ itu," sahut _Zmey_ dari langit. "Heeh? Tapi aku tidak melihat bocah blonde berambut kuning cerewet itu dari tadi. Apa dia bersembunyi?" Selidiknya.

"Bukan urusanmu," sergah Lee ketus. Ia melompat setinggi-tingginya, berusaha menendang salah satu kepala naga itu tapi nihil. Ia kembali mendarat sia-sia di ...

_BYUUURR!_

"Duh!" Teriaknya. "Siapa yang menggeser ember bekas cuci piring kesini sih?!"

.

**Naruto – Sara. Setting: Front door of Naruto's chamber**

Wajahku bersinar (dalam arti harfiah). Kurasa aku sudah menemukan caranya! Segera saja kuputar kenop pintu dan berlari ke luar dengan tidak sabar. Aku memutar-mutar anak kunci di pintu dengan cepat, dan langsung kubuka satu-satunya pembatas ruanganku dengan koridor menuju singgasana ratu.

Ups, seseorang berada tepat di depanku.

Sara! Dia sepertinya baru saja akan membuka pintu. Mata _amethyst_-nya menatapku terkejut. Wajahnya langsung memerah seperti rambutnya.

Aku sendiri terlongo bingung seperti orang dungu.

.

.

"KYAAAAA! PAKAI BAJUMU DULU, DASAR!" Sara memekik sambil membanting pintu. _BRAK!_

"AUCH!" Teriakku. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mundur selangkah! Kau bisa membuat hidungku hancur!"

"Oh, hehe. Terlalu cepat ya?" Balas Sara salah tingkah.

.

**Naruto – Sara. Setting: Front yard of Western Tower.**

Aku menoleh, bersiap memasang wajah 'aku sibuk'. Tapi ekspresi itu hancur sebelum sempat tersusun begitu melihat siapa yang menarikku.

Perempuan berambut merah ini –yang sekarang tanpa mahkota- menatapku lekat-lekat dengan permata ungu di matanya. Mau tak mau aku balas menatapnya.

Entah kenapa rasanya _slow motion_ lagi. Ugh, sudah berapa kali, ya?

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, pergilah," bisiknya pelan sambil meletakkan sebuah benda yang kukenal di telapak tangan kananku. _Hiraishin Kunai_.

Aku mengangguk mantap, dan nyaris melanjutkan langkahku ketika ia berbisik pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

"Eh. Kok tiba-tiba aku lupa dialog-ku ya?"

_GU-BRAK!_

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 10:

.

**Naruto Narrated. Setting: Tsuchikage's Room.**

Tua.

Keras kepala.

Agak botak.

Hidung bengkak.

Dan pendek.

.

Itulah kesanku sampai sekarang begitu bertemu Author Itami Shinjiru-

_DU-WARRR!_

"SEKALI LAGI KAMU BILANG GITUAN, GUA-_KICK OFF_ LO SAMPE KE KIRIGAKURE!"

.

**Orochimaru-Kabuto – Team Paradox. Setting: Iwagakure**

"Namaku Yakushi Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru-sama," orang di sebelahnya akhirnya berbicara.

"Siapa yang tanya?" Seru Kiba ketus.

"Mereka tampaknya tidak berminat, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto merespon langsung.

Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "Teruskan saja."

Kabuto menghela napas, kemudian memejamkan mata dan mengeluarkan suara pekikan pedih yang memilukan:

"SAKITNYA TUH _DISINI_!"

.

"CUT!"

.

**Team Paradox –plus Orochimaru-Kabuto. Setting: Great Library of Alexandriana Pyramid**

Orochimaru yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya menusuk Kurama dengan Pedang Kusanagi itu, dan dalam sekejap naga oranye itu menghilang, tersedot ke pedang. Aku ternganga, tapi tidak lama karena Orochimaru mengeluarkannya lagi dengan mengibaskan pedangnya begitu kami sampai di lantai teratas perpustakaan. Wow, hebat juga kemampuan pedang itu.

"Hadirin sekalian," kata Orochimaru takjub begitu kami sampai di bagian dalam ruangan piramida. "Kupersembahkan dengan bangga..."

.

.

_TAS!_

.

"Huh? Suara apa itu?"

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Teriak Kabuto. "Talinya ... talinya _putus_!"

"UWWAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 11:

.

**Ladon – Sakura. Setting: Shinjuu's Room on Alexandriana Library**

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi," tabrak kepala yang lain.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura curiga.

"Karena aku ..." jawab kepala pertama –tapi langsung dipotong oleh suara yang lain.

"Kami," koreksi kepala di sebelahnya.

"Oke. Karena kami khawatir 'waktu' itu tiba lebih cepat daripada perkiraan sebelumnya," lanjut kepala pertama.

"Husshh, apa-apaan, gadis ini bertanya padaku!" Gerutu kepala diatasnya.

"Salah sendiri ketinggalan menjawab," balas kepala pertama acuh.

"Yang kalian bicarakan salah. Si cantik ini dari tadi bermaksud bicara denganku, kok," kilah kepala yang lain.

"Egois amat kau ini, kita ini satu, bodoh!" Seru kepala di bawahnya.

"Sudah kubilang dia bicara padaku!"

"Hei, hei, hei. Aku Ladon, kau Ladon, dan kita semua adalah Ladon, tahu!"

"Lantas apa hubungannya sih?!"

"Eh, kau menyundul daguku!"

"Kau menggores keningku!"

"Tidak –jangan saling membelit! Aku tidak bisa bernapas –aaarrgh!"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Sutradara. "Ulang dari awal! Kalau masih salah, kalian takkan kebagian jatah makan!"

.

**Naruto – Oedipus. Setting: Shinjuu's Room on Alexandriana Library**

Jiraya-sensei mendekat dan menyalami tiga jari berikut cakar _Ivory Dragon_ itu. Mereka sepakat. Untuk hal yang menurutku menjijikan. Oedipus mendekati Shinjuu dan memetik sebuah apel emas. Yang paling kecil.

"Ini," dia menyerahkannya padaku. "Siapa tahu berguna di perjalanan."

"Hanya satu?" Kataku setengah memrotes. "Yang paling kecil pula!"

Oedipus terkekeh. "Justru itu. Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa pengaruh apel yang sudah matang. Yang kecil saja sudah cukup, kok."

Aku mengangguk pasrah dan menyimpan buah mewah itu ke tas gendong belakangku, bersama dengan _kunai_ dan _shuriken_.

"Permisi," potong Tenten tiba-tiba _nyelonong_. "Aku meninggalkan granat petasan emasku disini. Ada yang lihat tidak?"

"Granat petasan emas?" Aku membeo. Dia mengangguk.

.

_Petsss..._

_._

"Sebentar."

.

_DOOORRR!_

.

"MEDIS!"

.

**Hermes – Beleriphon. Setting: Palomar Observatory, Yukigakure**

"Untunglah kalian tiba sebelum Sabtu," suara lain –yang juga kukenal- menyeletuk.

"Beleriphon!" Seru Shikamaru. Naga berjenggot itu mengangguk.

"Aku menantang Hermes untuk berlomba siapa yang tercepat," ceritanya.

"Dan kau kalah," timpal Hermes dengan ekspresinya yang biasa. "Aku selalu kasihan pada naga-naga yang menantangku, kecuali satu sayapku sedang patah," candanya.

"Tak ada gunanya mempunyai kelebihan kalau kau terus menyombong begitu," Beleriphon membalas.

"Hei, kelebihan ini ada padaku sejak menetas! Bukan hasil curian!"

"Tak masalah darimana kau mendapatkannya, yang terpenting bagaimana kau menggunakannya, tahu!"

"Kau yang tidak punya kelebihan sepertiku mana bisa mengetahui betapa sulitnya mengemban amanah semacam ini!"

"Enyahlah!"

"Tidak! Kau yang enyah!"

"_Jadi_," suara Author terdengar dengan penuh penekanan. "Haruskah kuikat mulut kalian dengan Rantai Laeding dan kulempar kalian ke Batuwara?"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 12:

.

**Naruto – Team Paradox. Setting: Mid Air Journey to Kusagakure**

"Dan mengorbankan entah berapa nyawa hanya untuk sesuatu yang padahal aku sendiri bisa melakukannya?!" Aku memotong ucapan Hinata begitu saja. "Itulah yang kupelajari," kataku tegas. "Di Rouran juga. Tempat dimana hampir tidak ada yang bisa kuandalkan untuk melindungiku. Ketika tidak ada yang bisa kau andalkan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, maka dirimu sendirilah yang harus kau andalkan. Tidak selamanya kau hidup dengan dikelilingi orang-orang. Suatu saat nanti ... arrgghh! Sutradara! Kenapa aku selalu kebagian dialog yang bertele-tele begini sih?!"

"Itu sudah tugasmu! Jangan cerewet! Kau harusnya bersyukur kebagian jatah jadi tokoh utama!"

.

**Team Paradox and Batalion of Five Nations. Setting: Rhea Great Cave, Kusagakure**

Kami turun dari naga kami serempak. Ryuuzetsu berjalan ke depan gua, berjongkok satu lutut dan memanggil.

"Yang Mulia _Paradox_, kami semua sudah di depan."

Suaranya bergema sampai ke dalam gua. Tidak menunggu lama, suara rumput yang diinjak terdengar. Bagaimana bisa? Karena suasana di tempat itu begitu hening walau nyatanya ratusan naga dan manusia sudah menunggu di luar. Tidak ada suara apapun selain desiran angin dan helaan napas. Semua ingin melihat sosok _Paradox_ dalam diam.

.

.

.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku Yang Mulia, Ryuuzetsu," sebuah suara pria yang terdengar halus tapi tegas menyapa dari dalam gua.

Dia makin dekat.

.

_Ini dia._

Aku meneguk ludah. Kurama tampak gelisah. Sakura tampak seperti baru selesai maraton. Sasuke mengelap keringat dahinya dengan punggung tangan. Kakashi-sensei dan Jiraya-sensei masih tetap bersikap biasa.

.

_Setengah menit kemudian._

.

"WOI!" Teriakan Sutradara membahana. "Keluar, cepat!"

"A-aku grogi!" Seru Deavvara sambil gigit jari. "Mana bisa aku menyamar-nyamar begini? Ini namanya akting dibalik akting, kan?!"

.

**Naruto – Kurama. Setting: Rhea Grasslands**

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada _Paradox _..."

.

Hening.

.

.

"Naruto-sama ..."

.

.

"_Terimakasih_".

.

.

"KURAAMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

"JANGAN KERAS-KERAS!" Bentak Kurama tiba-tiba, siuman. "Telingaku hancur, tahu!"

Sutradara membanting kursi. "AKTING NARUTO SUDAH HEBAT TADI! KENAPA KAU-MALAH-MERUSAKNYA-HAH?"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 13:

.

**Naruto – Ardhalea. Setting: Kusagakure Lake**

"KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI?!" Bentakku keras-keras. "Aku dan timku sudah mencarimu lebih dari setengah bulan ke lebih dari setengah wilayah planet dan samasekali tidak menemukan apa-apa, sedangkan ayahku ditemui sendiri olehmu hanya dalam dua hari! Aku sudah mati-matian hampir terkena serangan jantung saat berhadapan dengan _Hidalgo_, melawan kelompok _Zechuan_, diserang Styx sampai terdampar di Rouran, terpaksa melawan seekor _Venator_ dan bahkan menghadapi seekor _Basilisk_, sementara teman-temanku juga berjuang menghadapi _Zmey_ dan _Sphinx_! Aku dibingungkan oleh beragam teka-teki sialan mulai dari penemuan ruang rahasia bawah tanah sampai pencarian Perpustakaan Alexandriana! Diramal oleh Si Tua Shinjuu dan Artemis Terantai di tempat yang membuat tulang-tulang kami membeku! Aku sempat mengira nagaku adalah kau tapi itu malah salah! Ujung-ujungnya kau bahkan membiarkan kami mencari info sendiri ke Observatorium Palomar, melawan _Wyvern_, dan kau membiarkan saudaramu menghabisi kami dan ribuan orang di luar sana?! Kau membiarkan saudaramu membunuh Kurama! Kau membiarkan Sakura terjerumus dalam dilema dan KAU MEMBIARKANKU MENDERITA TANPA BERBUAT APA-APA DAN BARU MUNCUL SEKARANG DAN KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU PAHLAWAN?!"

_GUBRAK_

"Hah ... haahh ... ada ... yang ... punya ... minum?"

.

**Nagato – Konan. Setting: Secret Underground Room, Amegakure**

"Aku ingin kau melihat ini," Nagato menuding benda berukuran besar dalam ruangan berbentuk kubus itu. Konan terbelalak.

"Sejak kapan ...?" Katanya tersendat. Nagato tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak begitu ingat," jawabnya sekenanya, "tapi benda ini akan sangat membantu kita mencapai tujuan kita. Ini rahasia, ya. Hanya kau yang tahu soal ini. Impian Yahiko ... dan juga impian kita ... bisa terwujud dengan ini."

Konan tertunduk. Pegangan tangan mereka melonggar. "Kalau ini benda yang sangat rahasia ..."

"...kenapa kau memberitahukannya padaku?"

Mata ungu Nagato menyala dalam keremangan ruang bawah tanah, membentur almond Konan dengan tegas.

.

.

.

"Ehm. Pak Sutradara ... b-bisa diulang tidak? Anu ... aku belum siap."

"Kau ini," desah Konan. "Tinggal mengatakan '_aku percaya padamu_' saja susah setengah mati."

.

**Naruto – Kurama. Setting: Near Camp of Team**

"Dia tidak hanya cantik, dia juga sangat kuat, peduli, berpikir cepat, kemampuan hebat untuk memimpin, dan seksi," cerocos Kurama tiba-tiba. Aku membeliak. Transparan sekali naga yang satu ini. Untuk banyak hal, aku setuju. Tapi ... peduli?! Aku agak sangsi kalau yang itu.

"Darimana kau tahu dia seksi? Memangnya apa saja standar seksi untuk seekor naga, sih?" Selidikku. "Mereka kan tidak punya ..."

"Huh. Murid memang biasanya tidak jauh dari gurunya," gerutu Kurama. "Sama-sama ..."

Terdengar bunyi keletukan jemari tangan di belakang kami. Aku dan Kurama menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ardhalea sudah berdiri dengan pandangan horor melebihi hantu-hantu di film _The Cojuring 2_.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan _siapa_, hah?"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 14:

.

**Naruto – Ardhalea. Setting: Near Camp of Team**

"Apa maksudmu?" Selidkku penasaran.

"Sekali setiap 275 tahun, matahari berada satu garis lurus dengan bulan, Bumi, Jupiter, dan Saturnus. Lima benda langit, dua yang paling kita kenal dan dua planet terbesar dalam Tata Surya. Itu terakhir kali terjadi ... saat sebelum Artemis bertemu dengan Deinosyus. Saat itu para Kaum Kolosal juga bangkit, akan tetapi aku hampir bisa menjamin kebangkitan mereka kali ini akan lebih dahsyat. Mereka adalah ... sisa-sisa dari keturunan pertama Horus dan Haumea. Dan gerhana tiga hari setelah ini, bersamaan dengan Rencana Mata Bulan Madara, kurasa juga merupakan sebuah alat untuk memancing kebangkitan mereka lagi ..." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Emm ... bisa dijelaskan dengan lebih sederhana, tidak?"

Ardhalea menepuk dahi. "Mulai sekarang, setelah aku menjelaskan sesuatu, kau pura-pura paham saja."

.

**Madara – Akatsuki. Setting: Mountain of Grave**

Tepuk tangan menggemuruh di ruangan kecil yang tampaknya 'tidak layak disebut ruang rapat' itu. Tepuk tangan terkeras bersumber dari ... Zetsu, Nagato, dan Konan.

"Dan," Madara melanjutkan presentasinya. "Kita memerlukan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk itu, terutama untuk tahap pertama, yaitu membangkitkan sesuatu yang digunakan sebagai 'alat' guna memproyeksikan genjutsu itu ke bulan," jelasnya singkat sambil menuding layar yang menampilkan proyeksi Microsoft Power Point 2007 dari laptopnya.

.

.

"HEI!" Bentak Sutradara dengan suara cetar membahana. "Sekarang zaman apa, hah?!"

.

**Ardhalea – Naruto. Setting: Naruto's Tent**

'_Suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan...pengendara sejatimu...ketika kalian saling membutuhkan dan terus bersatu seperti jantung dan hati ...'_

.

Kata-kata Ashura sebelum dia wafat mendadak terngiang di kepalaku. Kutatap wajah Naruto sekali lagi.

Aku menggigit bibir, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Yah, walau tidak ada yang tahu.

"Naruto ..." bisikku.

"Kurasa sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sara begitu memperhatikanmu ..."

Aku berjongkok, meraba pipi kirinya dengan tangan kananku. Aku merendah. Rambut perakku sebagian kembali jatuh, tapi tidak kupedulikan. Hidung dan bibirku menyentuh pipi kirinya. Menciumnya. Hanya untuk satu detik, tapi cukup membuatku merasa damai.

"Mimpi indah, Naruto," bisikku halus.

"H-hah?" Mendadak Naruto bangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "P-_Paradox_?! Kenapa kau-"

"KYAAAA!"

_PLAK!_

"JANGAN BANGUN, BODOH!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 15:

.

**Madara – Obito. Setting: Mountain of Grave**

"Jadi?" Sebuah suara yang sebenarnya tidak begitu keras menggema dalam ruangan yang lebih mirip gua itu.

"Mereka menemukannya," jawab suara yang lain. "Kurasa aku harus mengambilnya sebelum mereka mempraktekkannya".

"Tidak perlu," balas suara pertama. "Untuk mencapai tujuanmu, kau tetap harus bersabar".

"Kurasa kau sendiri bukan tipe orang sabar, Madara," balas suara kedua itu kasar.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Baiklah," ucapnya. "Sebagai ... yah, hitung-hitung balas budimu, cobalah pergi lagi kesana dan ambil buku itu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka," titahnya.

"Jika aku ketahua ?" Balas suara kedua.

"Hmm ... hindari pertarungan sebisa mungkin. Paling tidak yang ringan-ringan sajalah".

"…."

"T-tunggu sebentar," ucap Obito tiba-tiba. "Aku lupa dialog-ku selanjutnya!"

.

**Nagato – Konan. Setting: Air Area Road to Konohagakure**

"Sebentar," desis Nagato. "Kalau Hanzo-sama bertanya padaku, apa yang harus kukatakan?" Tanyanya bimbang.

"Apa lagi?" Konan malah balik bertanya. "Suara hatimu," bisiknya. "Katakan apa yang ada dalam sanubari, Nagato. Ketika aku melihat Suna dihancurkan oleh Styx, aku juga tidak tega melihatnya. Sejak itu sudah kulepaskan kontrak kuchiyose-ku dengan naga itu. Hatiku sakit melihat orang-orang tak bersalah menanggung kesedihan dan kesengsaraan yang terlalu berat," ucapnya sambil menatap laki-laki bermata ungu di sampingnya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak yakin Hanzo-sama bisa luluh hanya dengan kata-kata kita ..."

"... tapi akan kucoba".

.

.

.

"Ehm, Pak Sutradara. Apa ... apa aku harus melakukan adegan ini?"

"Tidak perlu," balas Sutradara kalem. "Kalau kau ingin dirimu dan Nagato _dipecat_ dari fic super duper keren ini."

.

**Pyrus – **_**Etatheon**_**. Setting: Deep Water Area of Oogata Island**

"_Jőrmungandr_, atau yang biasa disebut sebagai _Midgard Serpent_, adalah spesies Kaum Kolosal terbesar yang hidup di laut! Panjang dari ujung hidung sampai ujung ekornya dapat mencapai lima kilometer! Bahkan ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa naga laut ini dapat melingkari Bumi dengan tubuhnya!" Seru Kurama dari dalam tubuhku –yang juga didengar oleh para _Etatheon_.

"Itu benar. Demi Altair, kau sungguh pintar, Kurama!" Puji Pyrus.

"S-sebentar! Altair sepertinya kurang menarik ... bisa kita ulang lagi?"

"Itu benar. Demi Andromeda, kau sungguh –tidak, tidak! Aku sudah pernah menggunakan nama galaksi itu saat memuji Naruto!"

"Pyrus," desis Parthenon sabar. "Mungkin kita butuh _break_ sebentar dan kau harus mencari buku tentang astronomi untuk memperkaya kosakatamu."

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 16:

.

**Kurama – Naruto. Setting: Oogata Island, Face with **_**Varan**_

Aku ternganga takjub sekaligus gentar. Inikah tantangan yang harus kami lewati untuk sampai ke AEsir?! Ini sungguh gila!

"Ini benar-benar kolosal, Kurama!" Seruku dengan suara gemetar. Duh, kemana perginya semua kepercayaan diriku?

"Bukan lagi, Naruto!" Balas Kurama cepat. "Ini naga super-duper-ultra-mega-raksasa! Eh, bukan! Ini naga super-duper-ultra-mega-luar-biasa-kolosal-raksasa! Eh, salah! Yang benar ini naga super-duper-ultra-mega-ekstra-kombo-luar-biasa-kolosal-raksasa!"

"C-U-T-!"

.

**Nagato vs Hanzo. Setting: Central Amegakure, Highest Tower**

"Dimana Konan?" Geramnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Hanzo tidak bereaksi.

Akhirnya Nagato dengan berani merengsek maju, mengabaikan semua pengawalnya dan mencengkeram kerah rompi 'atasan'nya itu.

"DIMANA KONAN?!" Bentaknya. Peduli amat dengan siapa dia bicara sekarang.

"Pertama-tama," desis Hanzo. "Ludahmu menyembur ke wajahku. Dan kedua ..."

"_Berapa_ petai dan jengkol yang kau habiskan saat makan siang tadi, heh?"

.

**Onoki – The Leaders of Nations. Setting: Hokage House of Konohagakure**

"Bagaimanapun, kita harus memenangkan perang ini atau dunia akan berakhir," kata Gaara tegas. Ketiga Kage yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"_Paradox_ sudah ditemukan. Empat _Etatheon_ lain juga sudah bersatu. Kita sudah membangun pasukan. Pasukan Aliansi _Dracovetth_ Lima Negara Besar. Sesuatu yang akan sangat bersejarah," timpal Raikage.

"Tsuchikage belum datang juga?" Selidik Mei. Raikage mengangkat bahu.

Mendadak pintu terbuka. "Maaf telat," kata seorang kakek-kakek cebol dengan tampang tidak bersalah, langsung duduk di kursinya.

_KLETAK_

"ADUH!" Pekik Onoki. "Encok sialan! Kenapa malah kumat di saat-saat beginian sih?! Oi, cut bagian ini yaa!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 17:

.

**Kurama – Naruto - **_**Etatheon**_** plus Neve. Setting: Air Area to Battlefield**

"Aku punya usul," kata Kurama tiba-tiba. Pandangan kami semua tertuju padanya. Apa lagi kejutan yang akan diberikannya sekarang?

"Tolong jangan panggil aku naga berisik," katanya dengan tampang tak bersalah.

Hermes menepuk muka. Dengan salah satu sayapnya. Yang lain memasang tampang cengo. "Oke, sekarang aku serius," lanjut Kurama.

.

.

"AWAS DI DEPAN!" Teriaknya keras-keras.

.

.

"_Aku bilang_," ucap Kurama lagi dengan penuh penekanan. "_AWAS DI DEPAN_!"

"Cut!" Teriak Sutradara. "Kawanan _Crysmson_ masih mendengkur di _Chrysler_! Seseorang tolong bangunkan mereka! Sudah waktunya syuting nih!"

.

**Naruto – Sasuke – **_**Dracovetth**_** Allied Force. Setting: Northern Beach Battlefield**

Aku melompat ke punggung Kurama tapi meleset, walhasil aku sekarang bergelantungan di ujung ekornya –dan terkutuklah naga jahat ini, dia tidak mau melemparku ke punggung dan tetap membiarkanku menggantung di ujung ekornya sampai kami hadir di medan perang. Mana ada _Dracovetth_ yang diabaikan oleh (kedua) naganya melebihi aku?

Aku turun dengan menggerutu, dan segera mencabut pedangku dari sarungnya, langsung menerabas ke depan, memuncratkan darah dari luka yang kubuat dengan pedangku. Ketika aku membuka mata, aku terkejut bukan main.

"Itu kameramen kita, idiot," tegur Sasuke. "_Kenapa_ malah ditebas?! Sekarang dia harus dilarikan ke UGD _atau_ kita akan dituntut!"

.

**Naruto – Ardhalea. Setting: Etatheon Temple**

"Biarkan semuanya yang tidak penting," potongnya. "Aku akan akhiri perang ini, dan menemuimu disini."

"UNTUK APA?" Aku mulai geram. "Kau egois sekali!" Seruku. "Kau tidak pernah memedulikan orang lain! Kau selalu membiarkan mereka menanggung beban, baru kali ini kau benar-benar tampak peduli padaku! Bahkan itupun melebihi batasan normal seseorang yang menyayangi!" Semburku. "Sara dalam bahaya! Aku tidak bisa diam saja! Aku tidak bisa bernyaman-nyaman disini sementara teman-temanku berjuang rela mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk dunia! Aku bukan tipe orang seperti ini! Hei, Author! Kenapa kau buat aku mencerca perempuan, sih? Ini bukan level-ku, tahu!"

"Berisik!" Seru Author sambil nenteng-nenteng Shakujo. "Terusin dialognya!"

"Duh!" Balas Naruto. "Aku tidak tega marah-marah lebih lanjut!"

Ardhalea hanya _keep calm_ seperti biasa, saudara-saudara.

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 18:

.

**Ardhalea vs Deavvara-Droconos-Styx. Setting: Sealing Hall, Dahila Grassland**

DRAK!

Droconos mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia terlalu bernafsu –aku bisa melihatnya dari ratusan kilogram tanah dan rumput yang langsung terbang ke belakang begitu ia menjejakkan kaki belakangnya. Naga itu terhuyung sengaja ke depan, menyambarkan cakar berwarna titaniumnya ke arahku. Aku terbang ke belakang, menghindar, dan ia menyabet altar, meninggalkan goresan sedalam dua puluh sentimeter sepanjang tinggi dua manusia dewasa di lantai gading.

_BRUK!_

"Auch," rintih Droconos. "Hehe, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat, sampai-sampai terpeleset."

"Pasti sakit," tanggap Styx datar. "Sama dengan hatiku yang menolak mengulang adegan ini lagi."

.

**Ardhalea-Naruto-Kurama-Demetra vs Deavvara. Setting: Dahila Grassland**

"Sayang sekali," desah Deavvara sambil menyapu rambutnya ke belakang bak bintang iklan shampo (_Inggriskan_: Kepala dan Bahu). "Sekalinya dalam wujud manusia, aku merasa aku harus menang," ucapnya pongah. Aku serasa melihat tiruan Madara, walau aku belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Uchiha yang satu itu.

"Naruto," panggil Kurama lirih. Aku menoleh. "Pernah nonton film bertema kiamat ?"

"Seperti _Quantum Apocalypse_ dan _2012_?"

"OI!" Teriak Sutradara. "Jadwal iklan dan promosi masih lama, euy!"

.

**Ardhalea-Naruto-Kurama-Demetra vs Deavvara. Setting: Dahila Grassland**

Deavvara mencibir. "Sifatnya mirip Ashura," katanya. Aku terkesan dia mau menjawab juga, padahal kukira dia akan segera membrutal. "Memangnya kenapa dengan itu?"

Ardhalea mengangguk. "Dia memang mirip Ashura, tapi..."

.

.

"..._dia juga mirip denganmu_."

.

"Ketika celeng bisa terbang," Sergah Deavvara datar.

.

.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Aku dan Deavvara tertawa lepas. "Aduh," gerutunya, "aku tidak menyangka dialog-ku ada yang lucu juga!"

"CUUUUUUTTTT!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 19:

.

**Ardhalea-Naruto-DuoWivere-DuoUchiha vs Deavvara. Setting: Dahila Grassland**

Ardhalea menangkis dengan pedang lengkungnya. Hebatnya, pedang itu tidak retak. Mungkin karena tidak menghantam ujung Uliran Samsara. Mereka beradu sengit beberapa detik.

"Lari," ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak," balasku cepat.

"Naruto!" Seru Ardhalea, memelototiku, menyuruhku pergi. Aku bergeming.

"Tidak!" Aku menghunus Pedang Rikudo. "Aku akan membantumu!"

SLASH!

"Eh," kataku kikuk. "Mestinya aku menyabet pinggangnya tadi, malah tidak kena. Ulang dong!"

.

(*Ada terlalu banyak adegan yang tidak semestinya dibeberkan disini –Author diancam dicincang-cincang jadi ribuan keping dan disegel ke Altar Segel Konoha oleh Naruto dan Ardhalea, paham?*)

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 20:

.

**Madara – **_**Dracovetth**_** Allied Forces. Setting: Shii Woong Desert**

"Kalian terlalu sibuk mengurusi pemandangan."

Semua kepala kini berpaling lagi.

Disinari rembulan yang baru terbit menggantikan matahari, tampak sosok berambut hitam panjang, dengan sorot mata datar tapi menyeramkan berpola Sharingan, dan baju zirah berwarna merah serta kipas besar terkait di punggungnya.

"Sebentar!" Seru Madara. "Seharusnya ada _scene_ rambutku berkibar-kibar diterpa angin malam! Hoi, kru-ku! Mana kipas anginnya?! Aku harus terlihat keren, tahu!"

.

_**Etatheon**_** – Naruto-DuoUchiha-DuoWivere. Setting: Dahila Grassland**

Demetra mendesah. "Malam," desisnya. Ia memandang tubuh tanpa nyawa –tidak, aku tidak bisa menyebutnya 'mayat', 'jenazah', apalagi 'bangkai'- Ardhalea. Darah kering membanjiri jenggot, sepanjang bibir, dan terutama dadanya. "Apa dia akan ... bernasib seperti tubuh-tubuh tanpa nyawa lainnya?" Gumamnya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

.

Suara kepakan sayap beruntun terdengar di langit sepi. Mereka berempat mendarat.

"DEMI CANIS MAJORIS!" Pekik Pyrus. "Apa-apaan in–"

Parthenon menamparnya dengan ujung ekornya. Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Emm ... Parthenon," panggil Hermes.

"Apa! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang syuting? Aku berusaha menghayati peranku, tahu!"

"Masalahnya, seharusnya kau menampar pipi Pyrus! Kenapa malah menamparku?!" Protes Hermes.

.

**Naruto – **_**Dracovetth**_** Allied Forces. Setting: Etatheon Temple**

Aku merasakan jantungku berdentum-dentum, napasku memburu, dan semuanya ... terdengar begitu heroik. Ribuan pasang mata menatapku dengan pandangan tak percaya. Untuk sesaat, aku mengira aku telah berhasil memompa kembali semangat dan tekad mereka dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, sampai ...

"Emm, Naruto," panggil Pyrus. Aku menoleh padanya. "Sejak kapan itu ada di punggungmu?"

Aku menengok ke punggungku sendiri dan nyaris terkena serangan jantung.

_Sepasang sayap._

Itu berita bagusnya. Berita buruknya, itu sayap ayam.

"HEI!" Bentak Author. "Kubilang sayapnya sayap _naga_! Contoh saja model sayap elang atau apa! Kenapa kalian malah buat prototipe gagal macam sayap ayam gini sih?!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 21:

.

**Naruto Narrated. Setting: Air Area Near Horus and Haumea**

Aku mengepakkan kedua sayapku dan terbang lurus ke atas, sementara ketiga pengkhianat _Etatheon_ masih sibuk bertarung dengan Madara. Udara makin lama makin terasa dingin dan aneh, tapi aku mengabaikannya dan terus terbang ke lapisan atas termosfer, menemui dua naga ...

"Naruto!" Seru Author. "Troposfer! Bukan Termosfer! Termosfer itu lapisan teratas kedua setelah Eksosfer! Troposfer, Stratosfer, Mesosfer, Termosfer, baru Eksosfer! Kau mau terbang delapan puluh kilometer ke langit, hah?!" Serunya menguliahi.

.

_**Etatheons**_** – Naruto – Kurama. Setting: Gedomazou Field**

Mulut patung membuka, membuka sangat lebar, menampilkan gigi-gigi seri rata dan empat taring dari batu. Kemudian mulutnya meluas, dan tujuh rantai putih berapi ungu langsung meluncur dari sana, tanpa bisa dicegah lagi menusuk dan membelit ketujuh _Etatheon_ di sekitarku.

"Argh!" Teriak Droconos.

"Grrhh!" Geram Hermes.

"Lapar," sahut suara lain.

Aku menoleh. Kurama mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Dia baru bangun.

"Apa sekarang jam makan malam?"

.

.

"Hehe. Umm ... dialog-ku salah ya?"

"Benar kok," jawabku. "Duh, kenapa harus diulangi lagi, sih?! Ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya!"

.

**Horus – Haumea. Setting: Near Shinjuu, Miocene Era**

"**Ramalan itu tidak boleh disepelekan,"** ujar Haumea. **"Aku harus membuatnya abadi."**

"**Dimana?"**

Haumea melirik perut anak pertamanya.

"**Akan kuukir itu ..."**

"**... di perut **_**Varan**_**, anak pertama kita."**

"**Kelak, dia akan tumbuh jadi makhluk paling besar yang pernah ada di dunia, mengguncangkan gunung dan menjadi bagian dari dataran dan daratan itu sendiri, bersatu dengan bumi dan –uhuk! Uhuk! Uh-hei! B-bisa kita ulang? Aku ... butuh penyegar kerongkongan dulu ..."**

"**Yah, setelah ribuan tahun mendekam dalam bui perut gunung yang memuakkan dan kering kerontang," **tanggap Horus.** "**_**Break**_**!"**

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 22:

.

**Naruto – **_**Etatheons**_** – Kurama. Setting: Primary Battlefield**

Aku melirik Deavvara yang tersenyum hambar. "Sekarang apa?"

"Pindahkan ke Batuwara," jawabnya singkat.

"Iya, tapi bagaimana caranya?" Desakku.

"Hmm? Kau punya Shunshin no Jutsu, kan?"

"Hiraishin?" Balasku cepat. "Kau gila! Akan menguras seluruh chakra-ku untuk memindahkan 'benda' sebesar itu!"

"Lalu...apa yang kita punya?" Desaknya cepat. "Kita sudah merantainya, tapi sekarang-"

.

"Hentikan perdebatan," lerai Parthenon tiba-tiba. Ia menuding Shesha. Ular raksasa itu sedang diseret oleh sosok manusia bertangan empat dengan kulit yang sepenuhnya biru, dengan perhiasan emas yang terlihat mahal di sekujur leher, kepala, dan lengannya.

"Dewa Wisnu!" Seru Pyrus. Sang dewa tersenyum kecil sambil melambai tangan.

"Sudah selesai meminjam nagaku, kan?" Selidiknya, "aku ambil lagi, ya!"

"Masalahnya," geram Sutradara. "Anda _terekam_ kamera! _ULANG_ DARI AWAL!"

.

**Naruto and **_**Etatheons**_** – **_**Dracovetth**_** Allied Forces. Setting: Primary Battlefield**

Aku bersedekap. "Jadi kalian yang melencengkan arah serangan Juubi barusan?"

"Bukan," jawab Konan. "Tapi mereka."

.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

.

APA YANG KULIHAT adalah peristiwa terheroik sepanjang hidupku. Ribuan _Dracovetth_ dan ribuan naga dari berbagai jenis (termasuk _Apocalypse Dragon _yang pergi tadi) berkumpul mengelilingi kami, melindungi kami semua. Banyak diantaranya adalah teman-temanku, tapi yang ini harus kuakui, _mereka semua_ adalah temanku kali ini, berjuang bersama-sama dalam kegelapan, mengakhiri kekuasaan tirani yang membelenggu dunia dan sekarang berusaha meniadakannya.

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Lee.

"Alis Tebal," balasku datar.

"Kau tidak mati!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan memamerkan seringai sepuluh jarinya. "Itu –awwww! K-kakiku keseleo! Pak Sutradara! Oi! Tolong cut bagian ini ya!" Serunya sembari melambai-lambai tangan ke kamera.

.

**Naruto Narrated. Setting: Primary Battlefield**

_Tapi aku salah._

Alih-alih wujud manusia tak lengkap dan ukuran tidak begitu besar, yang kami jumpai kali ini adalah sosok raksasa, berdenyar dengan aura pink yang mengintimidasi sepenuhnya hingga tidak ada manusia manapun yang bisa menatapnya tanpa gemetar (dan kencing di celana, barangkali). Ini adalah sosok jutsu semi-hidup yang terus membesar selagi aku melihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar," geram Madara. "Apa tadi kau bilang? Aura _pink_? _BIRU_, bodoh! Itu tidak lucu! _Ulang_!"

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 23:

.

**Naruto Narrated. Setting: Great Pangaea Desert**

Butuh sepuluh detik sebelum dia melontarkan jawabannya.

"Gurun Pangaea."

Aku mengernyit. "Apa itu ada di dekat Kumogakure?" Tanyaku lagi. Soalnya, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai lebih dari 78 saat pelajaran Geografi di akademi dulu. Soal pelajaran Ilmu Naga? Jangan tanya. Aku paling sering membolos pada jam itu.

"Cih! Ini namanya mengumbar aib para aktor!" Seruku sambil menuding-nuding kertas naskah penuh emosi.

"Berterimakasihlah karena kau digaji untuk ini," gerutu Author sambil nenteng-nenteng Samehada. "Mulai atau kugebuk kepalamu dengan ini!"

.

**Naruto vs Madara. Setting: Primary Battlefield**

Tidak ada yang salah dengan senjata ini sih –busur lengkungnya berbentuk artistik dengan warna hijau lembut, diukir dengan sisik-sisik naga dan ukiran pertarungan rumit lainnya, sedangkan panahnya sendiri berbentuk spiral, nyaris-nyaris mirip Uliran Samsara. Aku memasang anak panah ke busur dan menariknya panjang-panjang.

Madara tampak sedikit terkejut. Aku tersenyum puas. "Makan ini!"

Aku melepas anak panah.

.

_Tuing_.

_PLUK_.

"HAAAAA?!" Teriakku keras-keras. "Kenapa-malah-jatuh-pas-di-depanku-sih?!"

.

**Naruto-Kakashi vs Masked Man. Setting: Near Etatheon Temple**

"Enyahlah!" Bentakku keras-keras, menyilangkan satu _Hiraishin Kunai_ melintang diantara kedua telapak tanganku yang membuka ke depan. Memindahkannya ke ... pengirimnya kembali.

BUUMM!

Aku tersenyum puas, hanya untuk tiga detik sebelum seluruh tubuhku terasa kesemutan sampai tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan di udara. Aku meluncur bebas ke tanah, tapi Kakashi-sensei dengan sigap menangkapku. Kedua sayap dan tandukku pudar. Jutsu pemindahan dengan materi sebesar dan sepadat itu pasti memakan chakra yang tidak sedikit. Aku ngos-ngosan.

"Emm ... Naruto," selidik Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya?"

"Inoichi mengirimkan Shintenshin kalau Toko Donat Naga baru saja hancur karena ledakan besar. Kau yakin tidak salah memindahkan Juubi Dama-nya, hmm?"

"Uh-oh."

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 24:

.

**Naruto – Laramidia. Setting: Near Etatheon Temple**

"Tapi kenapa?" Aku membantah. "Jika kematianmu hanyalah palsu dan kau masih hidup sampai sekarang ini ... kenapa kau tidak berpihak pada kedua orangtuamu. Pada dunia? Itu akan jauh-jauh-jauh lebih berarti daripada memihak dirimu sendiri, Laramidia Pinatralala!" Sentakku.

"PINARRALLA!" Serunya keras-keras. "Pinarralla! Pinarralla! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, Otak Udang?!"

.

**Team Paradox vs Laramidia. Setting: The Battlefield**

Tanah meletak terbuka, dan Alis Tebal muncul dengan semangat berapi-api, memukul-mukul dengan Soshuuga, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil mengenai target. Atau mungkin itu memang hanya pengalih perhatian. Shino menyerang, mengerahkan ribuan ekor serangga untuk mengganggu konsentrasi lawan dan menyedot chakranya, namun Laramidia mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menampakkan kristal biru bersegi enam di tengahnya.

"Ledakan es!" Aku berseru memperingatkan. "Semua lari!"

Mereka menjauhi Laramidia secepat mungkin, tapi ledakan itu lebih cepat dari dugaanku ... dan menjangkau area yang lebih luas.

Bom biru dengan miliaran bubuk berwarna biru, merah, oranye, hijau, kuning, ungu, dan putih meledak dengan Laramidia sebagai pusatnya, mengubah apapun dalam radius lima puluh meter menjadi warna-warni. Termasuk teman-temanku. Semuanya.

"_Sebentar_," geram Laramidia. "Kukira aku akan meledakkan bom es, bukannya bom konfeti warna-warni!"

"Pesta dadakan di lokasi syuting," komentar Kiba. "Duh, aku harus mandi lagi, deh."

.

**Ardhalea – Naruto. Setting: The Battlefield**

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Anggaplah aku menang sementara."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak terluka, kan?"

Aku tertegun sejenak.

"Tidak samasekali."

.

_RRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!_

.

_NGGGGIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG..._

"CUT!" Teriak Sutradara. "Juubi! Raunganmu terlalu keras! Perekam suara kami tidak bisa menoleransinya! Ulangi sekali lagi!"

"_Grow_," gerutu Juubi. "_Tadi terlalu pelan, sekarang terlalu keras_."

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 25:

.

**Laramidia – Ardhalea – Naruto. Setting: Top of Shinjuu's Flower**

"Kau takkan menang, Naruto!" Pekik Laramidia sambil memuntir pedangku. Aku berkelit mundur. Ia melakukan _handseal_.

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

Kendati dia melakukan jurus pemanggil itu di punggung wujud naganya sendiri, yang dipanggil malah muncul ribuan meter dibawah kaki kami.

.

.

"_APA_? Medali emas, perak, dan perunggu? _Medali_?! _Kubilang_ _NAGA_, bodoh! Naga Medali –_bukan_ medali _betulan_! Ini penistaan! Apa-apaan ini!"

.

**Naruto – Trapped in Genjutsu. Setting: Back of **_**Breviparopus**_

"_KAU AKAN BAHAGIA-"_

"_DALAM MIMPI!"_ Aku berteriak sekeras yang kubisa, memecah gambaran menggoda itu dari kepalaku. "BAHAGIA DALAM MIMPI! SEMUA USAHA TAKKAN BERARTI! TAKKAN ADA KEBAHAGIAAN YANG ABADI!" Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. "SEHARUSNYA KAU PAHAM ITU!"

Aku menangis. Entah kenapa aku jadi secengeng ini, tapi ada gejolak dalam hatiku bahwa seharusnya ini semua tidak terjadi.

_Aduh, tolong hentikan perang tidak berguna yang berbelit-belit ini. Siapapun._

Seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Aku memalingkan pandangan dengan mata basah.

"Naruto?" Tanya Ardhalea. "Berhenti berteriak-teriak dalam tidur. Ini masih tengah malam, jadwal syuting masih lama. Apa kau terlalu serius menghafalkan naskahmu sampai terbawa ke mimpi?"

"Eh ... aku bermimpi ya?"

.

**Naruto-Ardhalea vs Laramidia. Setting: The Battlefield**

"Tak apa," kilah Ardhalea sambil mengibas tangan, "memang sudah lama sekali aku tidak merubah penampilan kimono-ku, biasanya hanya untuk pertarungan ekstrem, dan sekarang termasuk waktu itu,". Dia mengeluarkan sebuah perkamen dari pinggangnya –entah dari kantung mana, kemudian membukanya dan dirinya diselubungi asap ungu.

Penampilan dandanan total.

Wajahnya putih dengan riasan kabuki. Alis matanya dicat menggunakan pensil alis dan rambut peraknya dikepang sampai pendek. Kimono-nya berubah menjadi pink dan sepasang kipas berada di kedua tangannya.

"_HEI_!" Protesnya. "Aku ingin bertarung, bukan menari kipas!"

Laramidia dan aku sibuk menahan tawa.

.

BEHIND THE SCENE –CHAPTER 26 FINAL:

.

P.S= Saya diprotes habis-habisan oleh Naruto, Ardhalea, Laramidia, Obito, Kakashi, bahkan Horus dan Haumea agar TIDAK mencantumkan kesalahan-kesalahan adegan mereka di chap final ini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, sekarang saya akan membuat chapter 26 _omake_ khusus bagian romance Naruto-Ardhalea. Terus terang aja, saya juga ngerasa romance-nya kurang _sreg_ gitu ...

_**Chapter 26: Something Behind the Wings –Omake.**_

.

"Sudah kuduga," celetukku begitu sampai di tempat tujuan –Pulau Apocalypse. Ardhalea berdiri tegak dalam wujud naganya, memandangi batu nisan setinggi rumah. Kanji –A-r-t-e-m-i-s terukir ditengah-tengah batu, dasarnya dipenuhi bunga dengan harum yang campuraduk.

"Kau akan kemari tiap bulan?" Tanyaku. Ardhalea mengangguk tanpa menoleh.

"Dia salah satu kesalahan terbesarku," bisiknya.

Aku memandangnya tajam sambil bersedekap.

"Mungkin juga ... sekaligus keberhasilan terbesarku," Ardhalea buru-buru meralat.

Aku terkekeh. "Yang itu lebih baik. Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Dua jam."

Ia berbalik dan mewujud menjadi manusia –tak bertanduk dan tak bersayap.

"Ayo pulang," ajakku sambil menggamit tangannya. Aku menimang-nimang _Hiraishin Kunai_-ku dan melakukan Shunshin.

.

.

Kami tiba di beranda rumah. Rumahku di Konohagakure yang indah, damai, dan permai. Aku tidak puas-puasnya memandangi desa dari sini, aroma danau yang sejuk dan burung-burung air yang berkoar-koar mencari makanan. Gemerisik dedaunan saat ditiup angin, langit yang cerah bersih, dan Gunung Hokage dari kejauhan. Gunung Batuwara berdiri, menjulang tegak nan megah dari kejauhan (iya, gunung itu ternyata muncul kembali hanya sepuluh kilometer dari batas terluar Konoha. Hermes baru memberitahuku ketika kami pulang ke desa dan itupun cuma sekedar berucap; _"Ohya, itu salah satu hal menakjubkan yang lupa kuberitahukan keberadaannya."_). Tingginya yang sepuluh ribu meter terbenam tujuh ribu meter di tanah. Dia kini cuma setinggi gunung kebanyakan.

Ardhalea dan aku berjalan menuju tepi tebing berpagar yang mengarah langsung ke danau, memantulkan cahaya surya yang mulai terbenam.

"Ahh ... akhirnya bisa meluruskan kaki setelah berjuang mati-matian," cengirku. Dia mengangguk sekali dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

Duh, kenapa jadi canggung begini? Aku berdehem dan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ardhalea."

"Iya?"

"Ada ... sesuatu yang masih mengganjalku."

"Soal apa?"

"Ramalan itu," aku menegaskan.

"'_Dari Langit dan Bumi keduanya bersatu'_. Itu adalah Horus dan Haumea. Naga Langit dan Naga Bumi."

Dia mengangguk mengerti. Aku melanjutkan.

"'_Yang keempat kan tetap lestari'_, yang dimaksud adalah Keturunan Keempat dari Horus dan Haumea. Keturunan naga yang ada sekarang ini."

"Ya," jawab Ardhalea mengiyakan.

"'_Tugas engkau berdua akan tergantikan oleh teman Bumi'_, itu cuma kiasan. Teman Bumi yang dimaksud adalah ..."

"Bulan," jawab Ardhalea. "Bulan menggantikan tugas keduanya selagi dia ada di langit."

"Benar. Dan _'Yang Besar dan Yang Wibawa akan tersemat kembali lain waktu'_ maksudnya pasti Kaum Kolosal dan Naga Gatpura. Mereka tersemat kembali lain waktu, kebangkitan Kaum Kolosal tiap 275 tahun dan Naga Gatpura."

"'_Dan Yang Tunggal, bakti ayah dan ibu tak terlupa olehnya'_, itu sudah jelas Laramidia."

"'_Kegelapan sejati dimulai dari dua sahabat'_, ucap Ardhalea. "Maksudnya adalah Hashirama dan Madara. Madara memulai kegelapan yang sudah dibuat Laramidia, dan awalnya mereka, dari Senju dan Uchiha, adalah sahabat. _'Racun yang kelak kan menggantungkan nasib dunia'_ itu adalah kegelapan yang dihasilkan Madara."

"'_Delapan Drako akan selamatkan dunia'_," kataku. "Sudah pasti _Etatheon_."

"'_Dipimpin oleh seorang anak manusia'_ itu adalah kau," sambung Ardhalea. "_'Yang menjadi belahan jiwa dari Sang Paradoks'_," imbuhnya.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau pipi Ardhalea memang memerah begitu mengucapkan larik itu.

"'_Namun pada akhirnya dia akan gagal melindungi yang terpenting'_ bisa jadi aku yang gagal melindungimu saat Deavvara ..."

"Bisa juga aku," bantahnya. "Yang gagal melindungi kedua orangtuamu. '_Dia_' disini bisa bermakna ganda, Naruto."

Aku mengangguk, memutuskan mengabaikan. "_'Pada pertengahan tiga, adalah sumber masalah dunia'_. Laramidia adalah anak tengah dari Keturunan Ketiga –pertengahan tiga, dan dia adalah biang keladi musnahnya dunia," jelasku.

"'_Pembawa dari kehancuran dan kedamaian adalah satu,'_ kata Ardhalea. Itu ... itu aku. Shinjuu sendiri bersuara di benakku saat berduel dengan Laramidia. Kata-katanya persis itu. Aku ... tidak paham maksudnya."

"Kalau kau tetap mati, dunia akan hancur," aku beragrumen. "Tapi kau hidup. Dan dunia memasuki masa damai. Naga dan manusia sudah seperti saudara sekarang. Tidak ada lagi perang antar-_Dracovetth_ dan naga. Misi kita sudah terlaksana, Ardhalea," hiburku.

Dia mengangguk kecil.

Aku mengangkat alis sambil memegang dagu. "Tapi apa maksudnya dengan _'Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap'_?" Aku akhirnya mengutarakan pertanyaanku. Aku menyadari kalau ada _satu_ larik Ramalan Besar Shinjuu yang _tidak_ klop dengan kejadian apapun dari awal sampai akhir, atau mungkikah itu justru belum terjadi? Kiasan? Makna ganda?

Hening.

"Ardhalea," panggilku lagi.

Ia menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Soal Tiga Peraturan _Dracovetth_," aku bergumam. "Kau ... waktu itu ... baru ... eh, seingatku waktu itu kau baru menyampaikan dua. Soal uang dan _sake_ ..."

"Kau mau aku menyampaikan yang ketiga?" Tebak Ardhalea sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Aku mengangguk canggung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ingin tahu saja."

"Tabunglah uang yang kau dapat dari misi. Jangan minum _sake_ sebelum 20 tahun. Juga, jangan banyak minum, karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan ..."

Ia terdiam sejenak. Menggigit bibir, kemudian melanjutkan.

"Soal wanita ..."

"...yah, ibu juga seorang wanita, jadi kurang mengerti. Tapi, Naruto, karena dunia ini cuma ada laki-laki dan perempuan ... suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan tertarik. Jangan cari wanita yang aneh-aneh, ya. Carilah wanita ... seperti ... ibu..."

Ia meneguk ludah. "Puas sekarang?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Dialog-ku dengan ibu di taman bunga misterius mengingatkanku akan sesuatu.

"Masa bodoh dengan ramalan," cetusku. "Aku ... sudah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih penting."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pikirkan. Eh, iya. Aku masih penasaran ketika kau ...ehm. Mati. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Perjumpaanmu dengan Rikudo Sennin?"

Dia terdiam sejenak. "Hmph. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Kau pikir aku benar-benar mengizinkan kau mengetahuinya?"

Aku mengangguk dan memasang wajah polos. "Kenapa tidak? Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai _Draco P_ paling payah di dunia, kan?"

Ia mengangkat bahu. "Masih."

Aku menepuk dahi, dan dia tertawa. Aku tersenyum selagi dia tidak melihatku. Rasanya sudah berabad-abad tidak melihatnya tertawa, dan aku merasa begitu senang. Membuat Ardhalea tertawa samasekali bukan hal yang gampang.

"Waktu itu," desis Ardhalea begitu tawanya reda. "Aku terbangun dan mendapati Hagaromo berada di dekat kasurku ... sekujur tubuhku penuh luka. Kami saling bertanya dan mendiskusikan perkara pelik yang menaungi dunia ... dan membicarakanmu juga. Dia bertanya kenapa aku rela kembali ke dunia fana lagi _hanya_ untuk bertemu denganmu."

Darahku berdesir. "L-lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Aku kurang yakin. Aku hanya menjawab kalau ..."

Pipinya memerah sempurna. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku sehingga aku sulit menerka ekspresinya. Aku mengangkat satu alis, heran. Bahu Ardhalea berguncang pelan. Perlahan, sepasang sayap peraknya tumbuh di punggungnya. Aku mendekat, langkah demi langkah. Dia menangis?

"Ardhalea?" Panggilku lirih. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil sesuggukan. "Aku ... aku hanya bahagia."

Aku memegang bahunya, memutar tubuhnya pelan sampai wajah kami berhadapan. Obsidian badainya berkaca-kaca diliputi airmata seperti berlian cair. Wajah eloknya tersenyum puas padaku. Aku masih ingat komentar Kurama ketika melihatnya pertama kali dalam wujud naga. _"Dia tidak hanya cantik, dia juga sangat kuat, peduli, berpikir cepat, kemampuan hebat untuk memimpin, dan seksi."_

Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Dia balas meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahuku. Sekarang aku tahu Kurama tidak pernah salah.

"Kurasa aku tahu apa yang dimaksud itu," cetus Ardhalea pelan. Mataku berbinar.

"Apa?"

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami berdua. Jantungku berpacu. Ardhalea melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak dan punggungku. Mendekapku. Tubuhku sekaku batu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu depanku. Aku mendadak teringat pesan ibuku ketika kami bertemu di taman bunga.

_Jangan biarkan dia merasakan kesendirian lagi, Naruto. Dia telah mengalami banyak kesulitan. Akan sangat indah apabila ada yang mau bersanding dengannya menapaki kehidupan yang panjang, sekalipun itu manusia seutuhnya._

Ardhalea lebih dari pantas untuk mendapatkan itu. Aku balas memeluknya. Ia balas mendekapku lebih erat, saling membaui aroma tubuh masing-masing. Rambutnya yang sehalus sutera menguarkan wangi yang semerbak. Aku mabuk kepayang dibuatnya.

Ardhalea membentangkan sayap peraknya. Anehnya, kali ini sepasang tanduknya tidak tumbuh. Sayap perak itu mengembang dan menaungi kami berdua. Kepalanya bergeser ke kiriku. Safir biruku bertubrukan langsung dengan obsidian badainya. Pandangannya kali ini tidak sedingin atau sesinis ketika kami pertama kali bertemu. Terasa lebih akrab dan ... sensasi lain yang entah kenapa membuat otakku macet memikirkannya.

Sekarang ini aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain memandang parasnya yang menawan. Bagaimana bisa seorang naga mewujud begitu sempurna –nyaris _terlalu_ sempurna menjadi seorang wanita? Ardhalea memang menakjubkan –dia bisa menjadi perempuan tangguh yang mampu membantai seratus monster dalam satu menit, tapi juga bisa menjadi wanita yang begitu alami _tanpa_ berusaha mewujudkannya, sosok yang terlihat rapuh dan perlu dilindungi.

Aku refleks mendekatkan wajahku.

Bibir kami bertautan.

Tidak ada apapun yang bisa melukiskan apa yang sedang kualami sekarang. Sensasi yang begitu damai, hangat, dan menyenangkan ... begitu luar biasa sampai-sampai andaikan Kaum Naga Kolosal mendadak bangkit di pusat Konohagakure dan meluluhlantakkan seisi desa, aku takkan ambil pusing.

Ardhalea memijat tengkukku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku mengeratkan dekapanku. Sayapnya masih menaungi kami.

_Sesuatu yang disembunyikan dibalik sayap._

Sekarang aku merasa teramat bodoh memikirkan itu.

.

.

Kami melepas bibir setelah ... emmm, entah berapa menit, sih. Waktu terasa berhenti.

"Nakal," Ardhalea merona. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Ayahku akan memarahiku kalau sampai tahu hal ini," gumamnya.

Aku tertawa makin keras. "Ayahmu takkan marah! Dia _justru_ senang."

Ardhalea meninju bahuku. "Darimana kau tahu itu," decihnya. Dia terdengar sangat sebal, tapi mukanya memerah sampai ke rambut.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi bahu. "Anggap saja ... aku pernah bertemu dengannya."

Untunglah dia tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil, menggamit tangannya dan berdua kami masuk rumah(ku). Membaca buku-buku lain koleksi ayahku. Menelaah tiap sudut rumah yang masih tak sepenuhnya terjamah ini.

"Kau akan menghadiri pesta perayaan kemenangan sore ini, kan?" Selidik Ardhalea sambil menelusuri punggung buku.

Aku mengangguk. "Kantor Hokage, kan?"

"Ya. Kuharap Kurama dan Demetra tidak berbuat kekacauan disana."

Aku terkekeh. "Jelas tidak."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Sudah pukul lima sore."

"Aku belum bersiap-sia-"

"Kau tidak perlu dipermak," tukasnya. "Ayo cepat."

**Nah, selesai sampai disini. Uwah, puas sekarang.**

* * *

**ETATHEON'S INTERVIEW: **

License by DCC (Dragon Classification Catalog) version 5.7 #_plak_.

.

_Wawancara dengan Ardhalea._

**Ardhalea! Kau tampak cantik seperti biasa. **

_Terimakasih_.

**Para pembaca ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang kalian. Dimulai darimu, kami ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Pertama-tama, apa hobimu?**

_Hmm ... hobi, ya? Sulit untuk menjawabnya karena aku tidak punya hobi yang jelas ... tapi kau bisa mengatakan kalau aku menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan alam. Kira-kira seperti itulah._

**Tempat tanggal lahirmu?**

_Dataran Shinjuu, tanggal 29 Desember_

**Makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Buah delima, yang mengandung gizi dan nutrisi yang begitu hebat, dan ... jus apel._

**Warna kesukaanmu?**

_Putih dan perak, tentu saja._

**Oya, kakakmu sendiri adalah Sang Ortodoks. Apa pendapatmu tentang sikap kakakmu Deavvara?**

_Kadang-kadang dia bebal. Serius lho. Kakakku cukup cerdas, tapi sekali-kali sifatnya diselingi keluguan. Yang paling kusukai darinya adalah dia ... begitu perhatian sebagai seorang kakak. Yah, sudah semestinya sih, tapi cara Deavvara agak berbeda dibanding kakak laki-laki lainnya. Sifat menyebalkannya ... kurasa tidak ada. Kecuali saat dia menjadi jahat, tentu saja. Tapi di luar itu, aku sangat senang dia kembali lagi ke jalan yang benar dan bahkan menyatukan Etatheon. Hal yang tidak pernah bisa kulakukan._

**Apa sesuatu yang selalu jadi dambaanmu?**

_Apa ya? Mungkin keluarga yang harmonis._

**Banyak pembaca yang menanyakan relasimu dengan Naruto. Bisakah kau menjawabnya untuk mereka?**

_Duh. Aku akan sulit menjelaskannya tapi ... itu terserah kalian. Naruto dan aku cuma sebatas Draco P dan Dracovetth-nya, oke?_

**Hmmm ... Ardhalea, kau ini **_**tsundere**_**, ya?**

_Tsundere? Pada Naruto? Itu terserah menurut sudut pandang kalian masing-masing._

**Hehe, iya deh. Omong-omong, apa pendapatmu tentang Naruto?**

_Naruto ya ... dia itu pantang menyerah. Aku sendiri benar-benar kagum dengannya, bahkan Madara dan Laramidia tidak menggentarkannya. Dia bersikeras menentang Mugen Tsukuyomi bahkan walau telah mengetahui sendiri segala impian yang terrangkum di dalamnya. Dia juga termasuk sosok yang cukup tegar, mengingat hidup sebatang kara selama bertahun-tahun meskipun aku selalu mengawasinya. Dan dia mempedulikan teman-temannya lebih dari apapun. Dia Dracovetth langka yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seribu tahun._

**Maaf menyinggung-nyinggung lagi, tapi pair NaruPara jadi pair favorit pilihan pembaca. Apa komentarmu tentang ini?**

_Duh. Aku yakin itu gara-gara romansa kami di akhir chapter 26 tapi yah ... mau bagaimana lagi, sih. Baiklah, baiklah. Naruto itu tidak bisa dienyahkan, puas? Lagipula, dia satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan itu bisa muncul. Dalam satu jam perjumpaan pertama kami secara langsung, Naruto terasa menyebalkan. Selalu saja menyalahkanku. Kemudian aku mulai mencoba bertenggang rasa dengannya hari-hari berikutnya, dan setelah itu yah ... kalian tahu akhirnya. Lagipula bisa jadi memang salahku yang tidak becus membiarkan kedua orangtuanya meninggal –ah! Kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara, sih?_

**Hehe, baiklah, baiklah, kami takkan memaksamu. Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apa mottomu?**

_Hidup adalah perjuangan. Dari pertama kau menarik napas di dunia sampai terakhir, perjuangan tak bisa lepas dari sana. Itu berlaku baik untuk manusia maupun naga._

**Adakah pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan ke pembaca?**

_Teruslah berjuang. Dalam hal apapun. Dan jangan pernah berhenti bermimpi. Jangan takut bermimpi, bahkan yang kedengaran konyol dan bodoh, seperti Naruto. Satu lagi, jaga kesehatan!_

**Oke, terimakasih waktunya!**

_Wawancara dengan Deavvara._

**Pagi, Deavvara! Bisa minta waktu untuk wawancara sebentar?**

_Aku sibuk. Tapi yah ... demi pembaca, okelah. Silakan tanyakan apapun padaku._

**Baik. Pertama, apa hobimu?**

_Aku kurang yakin ... tapi belakangan ini aku suka mengoleksi senjata! Sabit, pedang, cambuk, tombak, apapun deh. Silakan cek ruanganku dan kau akan mendapati koleksi paling spektakuler sepanjang sejarah!_

**Oke. Omong-omong soal rumah, dimana tempat dan tanggal lahirmu?**

_Dataran Shinjuu, tanggal 15 Maret._

**Apa makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Makanan kesukaanku? Daging sapi dengan saus kacang. Oh, usahakan dipanggang. Dan ... teh hitam. Entah kenapa sih, tapi ibu dulu pernah memberiku teh hitam buatannya sendiri dan itu sangat lezat._

**Warna kesukaanmu?**

_Hitam. Kadang-kadang aku juga memilih warna ungu atau perak._

**Mottomu?**

_Tidak ada makhluk yang sempurna, tidak ada yang tidak pernah berbuat salah. Jadi, wajar saja seseorang melakukan kesalahan ya! Hanya saja berusahalah untuk memperbaikinya. Seperti aku, lho._

**Hal apa yang kamu sukai?**

_Ah, setelah sekian lama tidak akur, aku akhirnya kembali rukun dengan adikku. Jadi ya ... sesama saudara yang rukun ... itu sesuatu yang sangat kudambakan. Beruntunglah aku._

**Ada pembaca yang tanya, kamu pengidap sister complex bu-**

_BUKAN! Duh, pertanyaan macam apa itu sih. Apa landasan kalian yang membuat pemikiran begitu, sih? Ei, aku memang menyayangi adikku –tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun melukainya bahkan salah satu Etatheon! Tapi maaf saja deh. Aku bukan pengidap sister complex! Camkan itu!_

**Iya, iya. Nanti saya sampaikan ke pembaca. Nah, bagaimana menurutmu tentang adikmu?**

_Ardhalea, ya? Hmm ... dia tidak ada duanya. Jujur saja, awalnya dia terlihat acuh tak acuh pada kami berempat, tidak peduli itu padaku, Hagaromo, atau Hamura. Barangkali karena dia satu-satunya perempuan dari keempat bersaudara, jadi dia hanya akrab pada ibu. Yah ... masa-masa kecil kami menyenangkan, sih. Terutama saat dia memberiku Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi. Ardhalea sangat kuat, tapi juga sangat rapuh. Aku ... aku bisa berjanji padanya untuk senantiasa melindunginya sebagai kakak laki-laki pada umumnya. Apa lagi ya? Kupikir aku tidak perlu membeberkan kata-kata apapun lagi. _

**Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa pendapatmu tentangnya? Dan ... ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, pada siapapun itu?**

_Naruto ya ... dia pantas disebut Dracovetth penuh kejutan nomor satu. Dia-lah satu dari sedikit Dracovetth yang berani menyerangku secara langsung dengan pedang dimana dia belum terbiasa dengannya. Naruto cukup cerdas dan dapat diandalkan, tapi selain itu dia lugu, kikuk, dan bodoh. Ah, itu masuk akal. Jika ada yang ingin kusampaikan, itu pasti permintaan maaf. Maaf sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orangtuanya dari kehidupannya ... dan maaf telah membuatnya sakit hati gara-gara aku merelakan nyawa adikku sendiri demi kemenangan sesaat. Oya, soal relasinya dengan Ardhalea ... kurasa aku masih bisa menoleransinya, sih. Aku bukan tipe kakak overprotektif, kok. Apalagi setelah menyaksikan sendiri adikku melewati banyak sekali tantangan untuk dapat hidup bahagia ... dia pantas menerimanya. Eh, maaf kepanjangan. Lanjut saja pertanyaan berikutnya._

**Pesanmu untuk pembaca?**

_Terimakasih telah mengagumiku! Oy, terimakasih untuk yang menganggapku keren._

_Wawancara dengan Pyrus._

**Halo, Pyrus! Bisa minta waktu sebentar untuk wawancara hari ini?**

_Demi Iapetus! Silakan! Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi!_

**Haha, baguslah. Pertama-tama, apa hobimu?**

_Membaca. Oh, yah. Jangan sebut aku aneh ya, tapi aku suka sekali membaca apapun yang berkaitan dengan astronomi. Yah ... hitung-hitung untuk melengkapi kosakata perumpamaanku sih._

**Hmmm ... yah. Bisa kulihat itu. Tempat dan tanggal lahirmu?**

_Gunung Baegdu, tanggal 10 Januari_

**Apa makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Makanan kesukaanku daging bakar yang masih ada apinya. Hehehe. Jangan tanya kenapa. Minuman kesukaanku ... kopi hitam. _

**Bagaimana dengan warna kesukaanmu?**

_Merah! Aku belum pernah suka warna lain. Ehm, yah. Kadang-kadang hijau boleh juga._

**Mottomu?**

_Gapailah impianmu setinggi langit! Yah, itu mungkin mainstream, tapi itu sangat membanggakan, kau tahu. Kadang, nasihat paling sederhana adalah yang paling hebat._

**Hal apa yang kamu sukai?**

_Fenomena alam yang aneh. Hmm, itu mungkin karena aku terlalu sering berkelana._

**Para pembaca terkesan dengan ciri khasmu yang suka bersumpah menggunakan benda langit. Sebenarnya asal-usulnya bagaimana, sih?**

_Mereka memberiku nama Pyrus. Pyrus diambil dari nama rasi bintang berbentuk ular, atau Ammaro. Aku kadang juga mengagumi Hydra. Yah ... sejak mengetahui asal-usul namaku, aku amat sangat menyukai benda langit. Planet ... bintang ... komet ... asteroid ... kuasar ... apapun itu. Mereka semua berpengaruh pada kehidupan di Bumi dan aku senang bisa mengetahui lebih banyak! Agar tidak mudah melupakan mereka, aku membiasakan diri mengucapkan nama-nama mereka ketika aku berbicara._

**Sungguh mengesankan. Hei, apa pendapatmu tentang Etatheon selama ini, Pyrus?**

_Aku tidak pernah merasa rugi bergabung dengan Etatheon. Ini organisasi naga terhebat di seantero Bimasakti! Aku bertemu dengan naga-naga paling hebat di dunia. Masing-masing punya karakter yang berbeda dan itu indah sekali. Oh, dan ... kalau kau bertemu Parthenon, tolong sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku ... ehm. Aku diam-diam naksir dia ketika Perang Dunia Naga Keempat dimulai. Hei! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, terutama Hermes!_

**Oke deh (nyengir jahat). Pesanmu untuk pembaca?**

_Terimakasih telah membaca aksiku! Walaupun bukan semuanya, tapi aku bangga menjadi naga milik Yondaime Hokage!_

_Wawancara dengan Hermes._

**Hermes! Apa kab-**

_Kabarku baik! Silakan mulai wawancaranya, aku sudah tidak sabar!_

**Menyerobot seperti biasa, ya. Pertanyaan pertama ... hobi?**

_Menonton pertandingan olahraga! Eh, entah kenapa sih, tapi aku merasa terinspirasi saja setelah menyaksikan pertandingan apapun itu. Itu bisa membuat darahku menggelegak lagi. Soal siapa yang menang dan siapa yang kalah, itu tidak jadi soal._

**Oke, oke. Tempat dan tanggal lahir?**

_Aku lahir di Lembah Learnean, tanggal 4 Juli._

**Apa makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Makanan kesukaanku ... kentang rebus. Karbohidrat mereka banyak, lho. Dimakan hangat-hangat juga luar biasa rasanya. Minuman kesukaanku, minuman isotonik. Ah, mungkin ini berkaitan erat dengan favoritku yang lain yaitu unsur kecepatan. Kadang-kadang aku berkeringat, jadi aku sangat membutuhkan minuman yang mengandung ion._

**Warna kesukaan?**

_Kuning dan emas! Itu seakan melambangkan kemewahan. Oh, dan tubuhku juga berwarna seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya kan mengidolakan diri sendiri?_

**Mottomu?**

_Jadilah yang pertama dan yang terbaik! Kalau kau tidak bisa jadi yang terbaik, jadilah yang pertama! Kalau kau tidak bisa jadi yang pertama, jadilah yang terbaik! Akan lebih hebat kalau kau bisa jadi yang keduanya, walau itu mungkin akan sulit._

**Hal apa yang kamu sukai?**

_Apa perlu kujawab? Tentu saja kecepatan! Aku tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang lelet, lambat, lemot. Aku adalah naga tercepat di dunia dan aku tahu kalian tahu itu! Tanyakan apapun padaku soal tekanan sayap, toleransi ketinggian, manuver, akselerasi yang top!_

**Berdasarkan hasil voting, kau terpilih jadi Etatheon terfavorit. Bagaimana kau menanggapi itu?**

_Jujur saja, aku tidak heran, sih. Walau kadang kukira Ardhalea dan Deavvara lebih keren dariku –ah, terserah deh. Terimakasih banyak bagi pembaca yang telah memilihku! Kalau kalian kira kalian sudah memilih naga terhebat seantero dunia, kalian tidak salah, deh! Oya, apa kalian juga suka kecepatan? _

**Banyak juga pembaca yang bertanya tentang keseharianmu sebelum menjadi Etatheon. Mereka menjulukimu naga pengejek nomor satu di dunia, apa itu benar?**

_Entahlah. Bisa saja kan, ada naga baru yang punya kemampuan mengejek diatasku? Tapi kemampuan untuk mengejek atau meledek, mempermalukan orang atau membuat mereka marah, jangan kalian tiru, ya! Kecuali kalau berhadapan dengan orang jahat, mungkin. Aku sebisa mungkin menghentikan kebiasaanku ketika bergabung dengan Etatheon, karena bisa-bisa aku dipukul Ardhalea sampai ke ujung dunia. Biar begitu, aku kadang tetap leluasa meledek para anggota, hehehe. Yah, bagaimanapun bercanda itu dibutuhkan, terutama kalau kau berada di organisasi yang bergengsi dan beratmosfer serius._

**Pertanyaan terakhir. Pesanmu untuk pembaca?**

_Waduh, sudah hampir selesai, ya? Ummm ... begini saja, yang pertama, jika kau mengidolakan seseorang, ambil yang terbaik darinya dan singkirkan yang buruk-buruk. Barangkali kalian bisa mengambil semangatku dan singkirkan kebiasaan burukku, entah apa itu sih. Dan satu lagi –bisa tidak bonuskan satu lagi pertanyaan untukku sebelum kau pamit? Aku sedang ingin bicara!_

**Oke, oke. Mmm ... pertanyaan terakhir. Dari semua Etatheon, mana yang paling kau kagumi dan yang paling akrab denganmu?**

_Gampang. Untuk yang paling kukagumi ... siapa lagi? Jelas Ardhalea, dong. Dia pelopor berdirinya organisasi spektakuler ini, dan aku sangat kagum dengan caranya memimpin dan memutuskan segala perkara, padahal dia betina. Yang paling akrab ... aku berusaha akrab dengan tiap anggota, tapi sejauh ini Beleriphon yang paling lengket denganku. Selain kami sama-sama cepat –walau kecepatannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecepatanku, dan walau kami berdua sering bertengkar, itu justru membuat aku merasa seperti bersaudara dengannya. Yah ... kuyakin dia beranggapan sama. Itu saja. Bye!_

_Wawancara dengan Droconos._

**Halo Droconos! Kami dari redaksi Konoha Magazine minta waktu untuk wawancara sebentar.**

_Halo juga. Baiklah, kurasa waktuku sedang senggang sekarang. Ayo mulai saja._

**Terimakasih. Pertanyaan pembuka, apa hobimu?**

_Errr ... entahlah. Hehe. Aku memang bingung kalau ditanyai soal hobi, pasalnya tidak ada satupun kegiatan yang belakangan ini kulakukan dengan rutin dan konsisten kecuali mungkin ... melatih diriku. Yah, terkurung enam belas tahun dalam Altar Segel sungguh tidak menyenangkan, jadi aku harus berlatih lagi agar kekuatanku setara dengan tujuh Etatheon yang lain._

**Oke, oke. Tempat dan tanggal lahir?**

_Pegunungan Karakaram, 9 Agustus_

**Makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Aku suka sesuatu yang kontras. Makanan kesukaanku daging mentah atau setengah matang, hitung-hitung agar aku bisa membakarnya dan membuatnya matang sesuai seleraku. Minuman kesukaanku air dingin, bahkan kadang-kadang aku melatih gigi-gigiku dengan meremukkan bongkahan es yang mencair dan bisa langsung kuminum. Eh, jangan ditiru, ya._

**Warna kesukaanmu?**

_Ungu. Biru tua juga boleh. Sama seperti warna apiku!_

**Mottomu?**

_Buatlah seseorang terkesan dengan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan. Selama hal itu positif. Tiap makhluk punya kekurangan dan kelebihan._

**Hal apa yang kau sukai?**

_Dulu aku tergila-gila dengan kekuatan. Bahkan aku menawarkan diri menjadi Etatheon karena aku merasa bahwa Ardhalea dan Deavvara adalah dua makhluk terkuat di planet. Tapi sekarang ... kurasa aku lebih menyukai organisasi yang solid. Kompak. Dengan begitu semua masalah dapat diselesaikan!_

**Kau akrab dengan Styx dan Deavvara. Bisa jelaskan karakter mereka menurut sudut pandangmu?**

_Styx itu naga yang ceplas-ceplos. Dia cuma butuh waktu sedetik untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya, jadi kadang-kadang bicaranya agak melantur gitu. Dia juga perlu dipoles dengan tata krama lagi, tapi selain itu dia partner yang setia. Dia juga sangat senang kalau bisa berguna, lebih-lebih dalam pertarungan besar. Kalau Deavvara ya ... dia sosok yang tangguh dan bisa menjadi kejam sekaligus lembut dalam waktu yang sama. Dia bisa jadi pembenci yang lebih mengerikan dari siapapun, tapi juga dapat menyayangi seseorang lebih dari dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Seolah-olah dia punya kepribadian ganda, sih._

**Pertanyaan terakhir. Pesanmu untuk pembaca?**

_Jangan jadi sepertiku. Oke, itu mungkin mengumbar aib, tapi ini benar. Aku punya satu sifat buruk: suka ikut-ikutan. Kalian tahu, aku berubah menjadi semacam protagonis karena Deavvara memutuskan untuk membela adiknya dan Madara berkhianat. Tapi lama-lama aku sadar juga kalau itu jalan yang benar, sih, hehe. Tetapi, kehidupan selalu berubah dari waktu-ke-waktu, apalagi kalau kau punya umur ratusan tahun. Oh, satu lagi. Hanya karena aku pernah disegel ke tubuh Uzumaki Kushina alias ibu Naruto, aku bukan Bijuu. Harap ingat itu._

_Wawancara dengan Beleriphon._

**Hai Bele! Bisa mengganggu sebentar? Untuk wawancara di bab spesial?**

_Hai juga, tapi tolong deh, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. _

**Oh, maaf. Hermes yang biasa begitu. Haha. Langsung saja, apa hobimu?**

_Bertualang. Haha, aku adalah backpaker, kau tahu. Biar begitu, aku siap hadir kapan saja jika Etatheon membutuhkanku. _

**Rata-rata Etatheon begitu, ya. Pertanyaan kedua, tempat tanggal lahir?**

_Aku lahir di Gurun Tsuchi Timur, tanggal ... 28 September._

**Makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Aku suka mi daging. Teksturnya agak kenyal dan panjang-panjang, dan aku suka memotong-motongnya –eh, tapi bukan dengan Jinton, lho. Minuman kesukaanku ... susu. Apa saja deh. Atau yoghurt dan keju ... pokoknya semua yang berbahan pokok susu. Minuman itu sangat bagus untuk tubuh yang memakan banyak energi._

**Warna kesukaanmu?**

_Biru. Seperti warna langit dan laut lepas. Walau buluku putih, tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya, sih. Biru adalah kalem dan tenang, tapi menyimpan kekuatan._

**Mottomu?**

_Hidup ... adalah perubahan. Kedengarannya heroik sekali, sih. Tapi benar lho. Ingat ya, kita harus berubah jadi lebih baik dari waktu ke waktu. Hidup itu tidak konstan, tapi terus bergerak. Terlebih ketika kau berada di dunia yang cepat, kau akan dituntut untuk melakukan perubahan dan menerapkannya secepat mungkin pada dirimu sendiri._

**Hal apa yang kau sukai?**

_Aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi kalau itu ada ... adalah kedamaian. Keadaan stagnan tanpa perang dan pertumpahan darah. Pemandangan yang tidak terkotori ... dan murni. Sesuatu yang bersih. Ah ... apa lagi ya?_

**Hermes. Apa yang terpikir di benakmu ketika kau mendengar kata itu?**

_Cepat. Ampun deh. Itu yang pertama, selanjutnya ... lugu, blak-blakan, dan ... berbakat. Entah dia berbakat dalam hal apa selain membuat musuh naik darah. Oya, dia juga sering bersikap angkuh apalagi kalau soal kecepatan. Memanas-manasiku saja. Kami sering beradu argumen dan bertengkar, kadang-kadang di waktu senggang kami juga berlomba kecepatan mengelilingi dunia. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Hermes membuat hidupku lebih seru sekaligus lebih menyebalkan, tapi itulah dia. Itu justru membuat kami terasa seperti saudara. Walau aku jauh berbeda darinya, dan kami masing-masing punya kelebihan dan kekurangan._

**Pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk pembaca?**

_Ingat ini. Manusia dan naga tak jauh berbeda. Sama-sama makhluk sosial. Membutuhkan manusia atau naga lain, dan kau takkan pernah bisa hidup sendiri, sekuat dan secerdas apapun dirimu. Jadi kalau kau punya teman, jagalah ikatan pertemananmu dengan segenap kemampuanmu, dengan cara menjadi teman yang baik pada sesama. Jangan saling menjerumuskan atau saling menyarankan dalam keburukan, tapi sebaliknya. Tentunya kalian pernah dengar ada pepatah yang mengatakan, seribu teman itu kurang, satu musuh terlalu banyak, kan? _

_Wawancara dengan Parthenon._

**Selamat siang, Parthenon! Kami ingin mewawancaraimu perihal pengisian pada bab spesial. Bersediakah kau membantu?**

_Selamat siang juga. Ya, ya, silakan mulai._

**Terimakasih. Pertama-tama, apa sih hobimu?**

_Aku suka merawat tanaman. Hihihi, kedengarannya aneh untuk seekor naga, tapi itu benar lho. Aku suka semua tanaman, tidak peduli itu berduri, beracun, atau berbau busuk._

**Ah, itu tidak aneh, kok. Pertanyaan kedua, tempat tanggal lahirmu?**

_Aku lahir di Padang Rumput Kawaguchiko, tanggal 8 April_

**Makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Buah! Buah yang paling kusukai adalah sirsak. Kadang-kadang aku makan semur daging juga, untuk menambah protein. Minuman kesukaanku jus jambu. Aku bisa jelaskan panjang lebar soal kenapa aku menyukai sirsak dan jus jambu, tapi sepertinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu, hehe. Lanjut saja._

**Oke. Warna kesukaanmu?**

_Hijau dong. Dari hijau laut sampai hijau daun. Warna yang satu itu bisa membuat otak kita merasa segar karena sewarna dengan dedaunan alami._

**Mottomu?**

_Go green! Lindungi alam seperti alam melindungi kita. Telah tampak kerusakan di darat dan di laut disebabkan oleh kelalaian kita sendiri. Jadi kenapa kita tidak bersama-sama menanggulangi –dan lebih bagusnya, mencegahnya menjadi lebih buruk? Tak pernah ada kata terlambat untuk membuat perubahan, kecuali jika waktu telah tiada._

**Hal apa yang kau sukai?**

_Pemandangan alam yang masih indah dan lestari. Aku suka itu. Sungai yang mengalir jernih seperti kaca ... hutan yang lebat dan alami ... binatang-binatang yang hidup berkecukupan dan komponen ekosistem yang berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Intinya, dunia yang benar-benar ideal baik bagi manusia, naga, maupun makhluk hidup lainnya. Aku yakin kalian juga akan menyukai hal yang sama kan?_

**Berikutnya. Dari semua Etatheon ... mana yang paling akrab denganmu, Parthenon?**

_Ardhalea! Hmmm, kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kami sama-sama betina, hahaha. Tapi serius deh. Kami berdua jugalah yang menanam ratusan bunga di sekitar Kuil Etatheon, dan bersama-sama mendekor ruangan kami dan air mancur utama. Aku sependapat dan kompak dengannya dalam berbagai hal, dan aku benar-benar merasa beruntung bertemu dan berkenalan dengan naga seperti dia. Bukan matre, ya. Tapi dia memang naga yang hebat._

**Ssstt. Pyrus titip salam padamu. Omong-omong, apa ada relasi khusus antara kau dan dia?**

_Pyrus?Oh ... itu memang sudah biasa. Kami tidak pernah menunjukkan relasi kami di hadapan Etatheon, tapi aku sudah tahu kok, dia diam-diam menyukaiku. Memang tak lazim bagi makhluk immortal, tapi aku menghargainya. Aku bisa terus menoleransinya, lagipula dia lumayan manis, kok. _

**Ada pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk pembaca?**

_Maaf jika ada dialog dalam naskahku yang kurang patut. Ahaha, selain itu ... jagalah alam. Serius, deh. Sebenarnya alam itu tangguh, tapi dia juga rentan dan rapuh. Duh ... sebenarnya aku bisa saja berceramah berjam-jam disini kalau sudah menyangkut materi ini, tapi aku tahu masih ada yang menunggu untuk diwawancarai. Jadi ... itu saja, ya. Dadah!_

_Wawancara dengan Styx._

**Hello, Styx! Bisa minta waktuya untuk wawancara?**

_Tentu saja bisa. Oya, omong-omong kenapa aku kebagian jatah wawancara terakhir, sih? Bukannya aku yang muncul pertama dari semua naga Etatheon?_

**Mana kutahu? Itu sudah keputusan Author, Styx. Haha, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Pertama, apa sih hobimu?**

_Mengisengi siapapun. Huwahahahaha. Aduh, sudah deh. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku kepikiran hal itu, tapi selain mengetes kemampuan penyegel tanduk tunggal yang kubanggakan, rasanya tidak ada yang lain, deh._

**Pertanyaan kedua, tempat tanggal lahirmu?**

_Plato Hurton, 22 November_

**Makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu?**

_Daging panggang dengan saus tiram dan cabai. Selain itu, aku juga suka daging yang pedas-pedas. Silakan beri aku jalapeno Meksiko. Cabai Bhut Jolokia India, atau Trinidad Scorpion, aku masih bisa menyantapnya semudah kalian makan nasi! Minuman kesukaanku, jus lemon. Usahakan yang asam._

**Wow, itu ekstrem. Warna kesukaanmu?**

_Oranye, seperti warna matahari terbit dan tenggelam, juga seperti warna langit ketika matahari terbenam._

**Mottomu?**

_Tidak pernah kepikiran. Hahahaha._

**Hal apa yang kau sukai?**

_Sesuatu yang ganjil. Atau janggal. Atau aneh. Atau abnormal. Silakan anggap aku aneh, tapi pada dasarnya aku memang menyukai hal semacam itu. Ketidaksimetrisan –asimetris, fenomena ganjil, atau apa yang tidak genap. Itu menarik buatku._

**Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Selama bergabung dengan Etatheon, apa ada kejadian yang bekesan buatmu?**

_Ada. Takkan pernah kulupa soal itu. Itu menyangkut Beleriphon. Ceritanya begini, waktu itu aku begitu lapar dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa kumakan. Jadi aku terbang secepat mungkin ke pasar manusia terdekat dan mencuri satu tong daging mentah untuk diriku sendiri. Beleriphon memergokiku dan mengadukanku ke Ardhalea. Jadi deh ... aku terpaksa mendekam di ruanganku selama tiga hari penuh tanpa makan. Ugh, awalnya aku marah pada Beleriphon. Padahal waktu itu aku merayunya agar bisa ikut makan bersama asal dia tidak membocorkan rahasiaku, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi tenang saja, belakangan aku sadar kalau aku memang salah. Sumpahku sebagai Etatheon sudah kulanggar sebagian, jadi semestinya aku malah mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dari itu. Tapi Ardhalea ya Ardhalea, tetap pengertian._

**Adakah pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan untuk pembaca?**

_Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Dalam hal apapun. Sebaik-baik sesuatu adalah yang tengah-tengah. Aku mempelajarinya belakangan ini sih, hahaha. Tapi ini serius lho. Dua rius malah. Terlalu sedikit tidak bagus, apalagi terlalu banyak, sekalipun itu perbuatan bagus. Tapi perbuatan tercela ... kusarankan untuk menghindari –setidaknya meminimalisirnya, ya! Sampai jumpa dan terimakasih telah membaca Paradox!_

* * *

**WAWANCARA EKSKLUSIF!** DATING WITH _**ITAMI SHINJIRU**_:_**SECRET BEHIND THE PARADOX!**_

(Oy, tolong itu tulisan wawancara eksklusif-nya dihapus)

.

.

**Pagi, Itami Shinjiru! **

_Sekarang siang._

**Terserah deh. Nah, untuk chapter terakhir, akan ada sesi wawancara yang akan dicantumkan. Boleh kami minta waktu Anda sebentar?**

_Waktuku sangat berharga, lebih-lebih aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kau tahu, anak SMA yang baru kejatuhan kutukan Kurikulum 2013 seperti apa, kan?_

**Oke, oke. Kru kami akan mengerjakan semua tugas sekolahmu selama seminggu, plus kau akan mendapatkan uang yang besar dari wawancara ini sebagai pengganti waktumu yang hilang, bagaimana?**

_Kalian kedengaran tidak ikhlas tapi ... terimakasih. Kuterima. Silakan tanyakan apapun padaku._

**Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama, apa hobi Anda?**

_Membaca. Menulis juga. Jangan heran ya, tulisan tangan saya lebih mirip prasasti berbahasa Pallawa-blasteran-huruf kuno Yunani, jadi saya lebih suka menulis di laptop saya. Oh, saya juga suka menggambar, meskipun sejauh ini saya tidak terlalu bisa menggambar manusia._

**Olahraga favorit Anda?**

_Sepeda, saya tidak begitu suka olahraga lain, meskipun dalam hati terbesit ingin bisa menguasai olahraga berkuda dan memanah sih._

**Apa anime favorit Anda selain Naruto?**

_Shingeki no Kyojin, Yowamushi Pedal, dan Bleach._

**Dari semua naga di fic Anda, mana yang paling menarik menurut Anda?**

_Selain _Etatheon_, Wyvern dari legenda Bangsa Saxon di Eropa dan Jőrmungandr dari mitologi Viking. Entah kenapa sih. Mungkin karena nama mereka keren-keren, hahaha. _

**Warna kesukaan Anda?**

_Hijau dan oranye_

**Apa pelajaran favorit Anda di SMA?**

_Bahasa Indonesia, Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Prancis, dan Biologi._

**Judul fanfic Anda unik, Paradox. Bisa jelaskan kenapa Anda memilih judul ini?**

_Paradox tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto: sama-sama menggunakan karakter utama sebagai nama judul. Dari situ, bisa diterka kalau Paradox itu sendiri tidak mungkin mati (tidak secara permanen, dan itu benar, kan?). Paradox berasal dari Bahasa Inggris –lebih condong ke _British English_ daripada _United States_, yang berarti 'lawan asas' juga digunakan sebagai salah satu gaya bahasa dalam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, yaitu sesuatu yang mengandung teka-teki. Saya pertama kali mengenal kata paradox dari bacaan yang mencantumkan _'Paradoks Olbers'_ yaitu teka-teki tak terpecahkan kenapa ruang angkasa gelap, padahal begitu banyak bintang yang bertaburan di jagat sana. Jangan pikirkan jawabannya ya, tujuh hari tujuh malam takkan ketemu, kok._

**Ada banyak OC dalam fanfic Anda yang satu ini, sebut saja, Ardhalea dan Deavvara yang paling superior dan juga Laramidia sebagai antagonis utama. Plus **_**Etatheon**_** dan segudang naga-naga lainnya. Dari mana Anda mendapat inspirasi untuk karakter yang begitu banyak dengan sifat mereka masing-masing?**

_Satu-satunya kendala saya adalah: nama. Jujur, saya bukan orang yang pintar mengarang nama. Kalaupun iya, hasilnya kadang-kadang amburadul. Jadi ya, saya banyak mencomot dari berbagai mitologi dan legenda, terutama Yunani Kuno dan barangkali China dan Eropa. Kalau sifat ya ... biasanya itu sesuatu yang paling gampang dicari, karena setiap hari saya bertemu orang-orang dengan karakter yang berbeda, dan itu bisa dijadikan inspirasi untuk karakter tokoh saya. _

**Bisa Anda jelaskan OC mana yang paling Anda gemari?**

_Mana lagi? Tentu saja Ardhalea dan Deavvara. Ehm, dua tokoh itu kedengaran mirip Mary Sue dan Gary Stu –alias nyaris sempurna dalam berbagai hal, tapi cuma 'nyaris' lho. Di fic sudah dijelaskan kelemahan mereka masing-masing. Ardhalea saya pikirkan berambut perak karena rambut berwarna pirang, hitam, cokelat, atau merah sudah terlalu biasa. Yah ... secara teknis dia memang sempurna di pikiran saya, sikap tsundere-nya pada Naruto dan lain sebagainya. Begitu pula dengan Deavvara._

**Pair favorit Anda?**

_Saya suka NaruSaku, dan ide paling awal mengenai pair di fic Paradox sebenarnya NaruSaku. Tapi saya berubah pikiran karena asal-usul mereka di fic ini terlalu hambar, dan saya hampir saja menjadikan NaruSara sebagai pair utama. Tapi kemudian ide yang lebih bagus muncul: kenapa tidak NaruPara? Toh Sang Paradox bisa berubah menjadi perempuan, dan ... romansa mereka terus mengalir walaupun bukan mayoritas penyusun fic ini. Yah, begitulah. Kadang-kadang review dari para pembaca juga mempengaruhi pemikiran saya._

**Banyak pembaca berkomentar gaya penulisan Anda sudah hebat dan minim typo. Darimana Anda belajar menulis?**

_Ada typo, kok. Hanya saja kadang-kadang saya tidak sadar, sih. Hebat? Kalau menilik karya sastra yang lain, masih ada jutaan penulis di luar sana yang lebih hebat dari saya, tapi sangat saya hargai apresiasi para pembaca semua. Saya belajar menulis secara otodidak, membaca cerpen-cerpen yang dimuat di koran karena biasanya gaya bahasa dan diksinya lebih hebat, dan juga fic-fic yang saya sukai. Untuk gaya penulisan, saya ngefans berat dengan Richard Russel Riordan atau Rick Riordan, penulis serial _Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians_. _

**Ada beberapa pembaca yang bertanya, kenapa Anda tidak sekalian menulis novel saja?**

_Novelis? Itu cita-cita kedua saya. Dan ... bagi yang menghendaki fic ini dijadikan novel murni dari saya ... semoga hanya masalah waktu sampai diterima penerbit dan diterbitkan, ya! Saya sudah menulis novel dengan judul yang sama tapi baru sampai __beberapa bab._

**Apa kendala terbesar dalam menulis fic Paradox?**

_Hmm ... sejauh yang saya temui, waktu. Mendekati chapter-chapter akhir, agak susah mencari waktu luang untuk menulis, tapi akhirnya selesai juga tepat waktu –eh, telat satu hari sih, tapi tidak masalah, haha. Tadinya saya ingin membuat akhir yang menggantung, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, saya tidak menemukan konsepnya, jadi ... lebih baik seperti ini saja._

**Banyak pembaca yang minta sekuel dari fic ini, terutama terusan romansa Naruto dan Ardhalea. Apakah Anda berniat membuat sekuel?**

_Mungkin._

_Bisa jadi._

_Barangkali._

_Bisa saja._

_Kayaknya._

_Aduh, saya bingung. Saya sedang tidak punya ide untuk melanjutkan sekuel fic ini ... tapi entah untuk minggu-minggu ke depannya, jadi tunggu saja. Tapi iya sih, saya merasa kurang puas hanya dengan satu, meskipun sudah 26 chapter dan 277.000-an lebih words!_

**Film kesukaan Anda?**

Jurassic Park, Eragon, National Treasure, Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians, Harry Potter, The Golden Compass, Armageddon, The Day After Tommorrow, Deep Impact, Narnia. _Untuk film animasi, saya memilih _How to Train Your Dragon, Monsters Inc, A Bug's Life, _duh, terlalu banyak kalau disebutkan semua._

**Ada pesan yang mau Anda sampaikan ke pembaca?**

_Tidak ada author yang mampu meminta pembaca yang lebih berdedikasi daripada kalian. Kalian semua. Terimakasih untuk dukungannya, kritik, saran, dan pujiannya (plak) untuk perbaikan kedepannya. Tak ada yang kusia-siakan dari kalian, dan terimakasih telah membaca karya sederhana saya. Terimakasih telah mengikuti petualangan Naruto dan Ardhalea dari awal hingga akhir, baik itu _reviewer_ setia maupun _slient readers_. Kalian semua hebat! Kalian semua masing-masing pantas mendapatkan seekor naga apapun yang kalian suka!_

* * *

_DAN SEKARANG ADALAH SAAT YANG DITUNGGU-TUNGGU! __**PEMBACAAN HASIL VOTE PARADOX CHAPTER 1-26!**_

.

.

.

Dari: Andry Hidayatullah –melalui Paradox Fanfiction-Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara: **Hermes. Karena dia adalah Naga Tercepat! Dan saya sangat mengagumi caranya dalam membuat musuhnya jadi naik darah karena ejekannya yang SUPEER ...

**Fav Dragon:** Hermes

**Fav Etatheon:**

-Ardhalea. Dia hebat walaupun wanita. Dia juga cerdas, bijak, kuat

-Deavvara. Dia adalah sosok yang keren menurutku

-Hermes. Karena dia adalah naga tercepat

**Fav Scene:**

-Saat Ardhalea bangkit lagi, menyelamatkan Naruto dan Etatheon

-Saat Naruto, Ardhalea, dan Deavvara melawan Laramidia, Horus, dan Haumea

-Dan, saat memecahkan misteri Ramalan Shinjuu "yang tersembunyi dibalik sayap" [adegan kissu Naruto dengan Ardhalea –Kyaaa...!]

**Fav Pair:** NaruPara dan KuraDeme

**Fav Quotes:** "Pengalaman tak menentukan segalanya. Seorang pengembara berusia 20 tahun lebih hebat daripada seorang petani monoton lahan berusia 40 tahun," –by Ardhalea

**ToD! Truth: Buat Ardhalea:** Jawab sejujur-jujurnya, seberapa berartikah Naruto bagimu?

**Dare: Buat Naruto:** Katakan "AKU CINTA PADAMU" kepada Ardhalea di depan para Etatheon atau di depan penduduk Konoha dengan volume yang keras ... Dare you? Khu khu khu ...

Naruto: "Kok ada yang mikir begituan?"

Pyrus: "Hei! Aku hanya membacakan hasilnya! Aku bukan stalker, tapi kalian benar-benar terlihat sangat klop di chapter 26, tahu."

Parthenon: "Ada yang lihat Ardhalea? Ini waktunya syuting!"

Kurama: "Wow, aku tidak menyangka ada yang memilihku di putaran pertama!"

Beleriphon: "Dasar Wivere. Kau dan Demetra nempel terus dari awal sampai akhir seperti amplop dengan perangko, tahu."

Hermes: "Aku tidak perlu berkomentar lagi. Tiga pilihan di putaran pertama: kurang apa lagi coba, hmm?"

Beleriphon: "Kurang ajar."

Hermes: "Diam kau!"

Kiba: "Naruto! ToD-mu!" (Nyerahin megafon)

Naruto: (Garuk kepala) "Yah. Sudahlah. Kupikir ini nasibku. Cek-cek. (Menghadap Ardhalea) AKU CIN-"

**PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK! **(_Guess who_)

Parthenon: "Ugh. Pasti sakit. Hehe, gimana dengan truth-mu, Ardhalea?"

Ardhalea: "Seberapa berartinya Naruto? Kalau kalian mengumpamakan aku adalah pohon, maka Naruto adalah –eh, terserah deh. Pikirkan sendiri."

* * *

Dari: YamiNoMadara226 –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Naruto

**Fav Dragon:** Deavvara

**Fav Etatheon:** Hermes

**Fav Quotes:** "Kau sudah mencurangi kematian ... Sekarang kau akan merasakannya! Keburukan primordial terbawah dan tergelap ... Binasalah engkau untuk selamanya!"

**Fav Scene:** Laramidia vs Deavvara, Ardhalea, Naruto

**Fav Pair:** NaruPara

**ToD! Buat Ardhalea:** Apa yang kamu suka dari Naruto?

**Buat Naruto:** Kamu harus cium Ardhalea

Naruto: (Cengo). "Kata-kataku waktu mau menebas Laramidia itu termasuk quotes?" (Garuk kepala). "Tapi ... sudahlah. Setidaknya aku terpilih jadi karakter favorit!"

Styx: "Ehem. Kau lupa ToD-mu, Naruto?"

Naruto: "Duh. Dimana nih? Pipi apa dahi?"

Ardhalea: "Jangan lakukan itu disini, idiot. Yang kusukai dari Naruto, hm? Kupikir tidak ada apa-apa selain sifat pantang menyerahnya dan ... dia juga sedikit bebal. Oh, ayolah. Dia itu unik."

Deavvara: "Tidak saat kakakmu melihatmu –duh, apaan sih? Omong-omong, terimakasih sudah memilihku jadi naga favorit!"

* * *

Dari: AriKazemachi –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Naruto. Pikirannya yang sering _ngalor-ngidul_ secara mulus(?) disetiap kesempatan hampir selalu bikin ngakak, apalagi di chapter-chapter awal

**Fav Dragon:** Kurama. Naga paling gokil! Kapan aja dimana aja ngeluarin celetukan yang gak penting _easy going_ lebih dari Hermes.

**Fav Etatheon:** Hermes. Celetukan dan ucapannya selalu bikin suasana jadi rada absurd tapi menarik. Apalagi kalo udah adu argumen sama Beleriphon

**Fav Quotes:** "Pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk rendahan yang tidak tahu harga diri," –By Deavvara

**Fav Scene:** Naruto vs Antaboga

**Fav Pair:** MinaKushi

**ToD! Buat Hermes sama Beleriphon: **Jahilin Deavvara sama Pyrus! Gimana aja terserah, yang penting sampe bikin anggota Etatheon nggak bisa nahan tawa terutama Ardhalea!

Hermes: "Deavvara dan Pyrus? (*nyengir jahat*) Dengan senang hati!"

Kurama: Ha? Gokil? Oke aja deh.

Deavvara: "Wow, aku tidak menyangka ada yang suka kata-kataku yang itu."

Hermes: (Ndeketi Pyrus). "Hei! Kau tahu ada galaksi baru yang ditemukan?"

Pyrus: "Sungguh? Itu bisa memperkaya kosakataku! Apa galaksi itu sudah dinamai? Kalau belum biar aku saja yang menamainya!"

Hermes: "Ini rahasia. Biar kubisikkan, oke?"

(Sambungannya ada di akhir chapter).

* * *

Dari: Xerzes Di Qirftanie –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Ardhalea. Gak perlu alasan untuk itu

**Fav Scene:** Saat Naruto melihat masa lalu Ardhalea dan Ramalan Shinjuu di dalam mimpinya

**Fav Pair:** NaruPara. Juga gak perlu alasan untuk ini

Naruto: "Ini orang simpel banget yah?"

Droconos: "Hoi, kemana yang lain?"

Ardhalea: "Kukira ... sejauh ini _polling_-nya lumayan bagus, kok."

* * *

Dari: Quren –melalui review:

**ToD buat Naruto dan Ardhalea: **Kapan melakukan 'itu'? (Readers mesum, mohon maaf).

.

.

.

.

Naruto: "Anjir."

Parthenon: (*Syok*) "Deavvara mana Deavvara?"

Ardhalea: "Dia tadi ngacir ke toilet, mau muntah dulu."

Sakura: "Ardhalea, kamu kok biasa aja sih?"

Ardhalea: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura: "Nggak."

* * *

Dari: harunaruna448 –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Naruto, Paradox, Kurama, Kushina, Deavvara, Sara

**Fav Dragon:** Umm ... Kurama

**Fav Etatheon:** Deavvara dan Hermes

**Fav Scene:** Hueks, tentu saja pas Kurama meninggal untuk sementara! Hiks sedih betul, sampe nangis bacanya

**Fav Pair:** NaruPara

**ToD! Buat Deavvara: **Kamu sayang banget nggak sih sama Ardhalea?

**Buat Hermes:** Ejekin Juubi dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati

Hermes: "Ada lagi order ejekan? Duh ... hidupku begini ternyata ya? Umm, tapi bukannya ejekanku ke Juubi waktu itu sudah top, hmh?"

Droconos: "Lebih baik daripada mencuri atau membunuh, setidaknya. Lagipula kalau korbannya Juubi, aku ikhlas seikhlas-ikhlasnya kok!"

Kurama: "Huuu ... aku terharu! Ada yang menangis saat adegan aku mati?"

Deavvara: "Hmmm. Yah. Kau tahu perasaan seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik perempuannya. Kira-kira seperti itulah. Tentu saja, aku menyayanginya."

* * *

Dari: Blood D. Cherry –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Naruto, never give up  
**Fav Dragon:** Deavvara, meski pertamanya jahat tapi itu hanya salah paham biasa, kesini-sininya dia baik banget ampe rela ketusuk demi Naruto

**Fav Etatheon:** Pyrus, dia cepet dan ejekannya menarik ckckck (ini mungkin maksudnya Hermes ya?)  
**Fav Quotes:** Kebanyakan :D, tapi ane suka judul chap terakhir "Something Behind The Wings" (Apa hubungannya?)  
**Fav Scene: **Naruto vs Laramidia sih yang paling keren  
**Fav Pair:** NaruPara  
**ToD! :** bikin fic yang lebih rame ckckck (Ini sih kayaknya buat Authornya -_- )

* * *

Dari: kumagawa –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Naruto, karena dia pantang menyerah  
**Fav Dragon:** Kurama, karena dia adalah naga yang sangat setia  
**Fav Etatheon:** Ardhalea/Paradox karena dia tangguh dan cantik :v  
**Fav Quotes:** \- (masih belum bisa jawab :v)  
**Fav Scene:** Pertarungan terakhir kk :v  
**Fav Pair:** Naruto dan Ardhalea/Paradox :D  
**ToD!** Truth or dare ke Naruto dan Ardhalea :V (pertanyaan menyusul kk)

* * *

Dari: Ritsu Natsuki –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Deavvara , alasan ya... mungkin karna Ritsu cewek? Lagian Deavvara kan keren, dari jahat berubah ke baik, dan sister complexnya, kuat dan #Poft# ga jadi deh #Hehehe#  
**Fav Dragon:** Deavvara alasan sama kayak diatas, Ardhalea juga  
**Fav Etatheon:** Sama kayak diatas :V  
**Fav Quotes:** Quote favorit? Hmm serius nih ditulis satu-satu? Habis menurutku semua quotesnya keren keren dan bermakna dalam :)  
**Fav Scene: **8 Etatheon dan Naruto vs Laramidia  
**Fav Pair:** ParaNaru, KuraPara , etto... NaruSara, ShikaTema, etto...apalagi ya?  
**ToD!:** Hontou ? #Truth 1 : Deavvara ... lu ngidap sister complex ga? Kalau ga buktiin  
#Dare 2 : Ini, untuk Itami Shinjiru-san, buat adegan Deavvara ketemu cewek yang dia sukai , habis kasian jones ( For fun only )  
Deavvara: "Aduh, makasih banget. Ada juga yang memilihku jadi poll umum (*sedot ingus*) cuma ya ... maaf saja. Aku bukan pengidap sister complex! Aku sudah menjelaskannya di sesi wawancara! Kalau kalian ing –Ardhalea! Kamu dari mana saja sih?! Aku mencemaskanmu! Aku datang ke tempat ini untuk melihat hasil vote-nya dan tidak menjumpaimu dimana-mana!"

Ardhalea: "Ha? Aku kan hanya cuci tangan sebentar."

Author: (*Lirik*) "Yah ... terserah deh. Oya, soal adegan itu ... (mikir-mikir) sepertinya akan sulit menggambarkannya. Lagian bukan cuma Deavvara kok yang jones!"

* * *

Dari: reffast 1000cc –melalui review:  
**Fav Chara:** gak perlu ditanyakan lagi kan kenapa (Sori, di daftar review saya memang cuma segini, nggak ada tulisan 1 atau fav chara juga)  
**Fav Dragon:** Artemis meskipun nasibnya sial tapi tetap sabar dan berbakti ke guru sama Ortodoks mungkin sifatnya keren  
**Fav Etatheon:** Hermes, mulutnya itu loh yg cetar membahana (saya nebak aja)  
**Fav Quotes:** Perkataan Ortodox ke Naruto, Ardhalea, Itachi sama Sasuke lupa lagi  
**Fav Scene:** Adegan romantis NaruPara yang mana aja  
**ToD! :** Paradox apa gak canggung suka sama Naruto yang umurnya jauh atau sangat jauh dari Anda sendiri? Dan jugakan di asuh sama Anda  
dan untuk Naruto apakah Naruto itu pengidap mothercom kan yang ngerawat dari kecil itu Paradox

Naruto: "Ini pertanyaan apa sih ..."

Ardhalea: "Biarin aja."

Naruto: "Aku bukan pengidap mothercom!"

* * *

Dari sandyclan18 –melalui review:

**Fav Chara:** Ardhalea, soalnya sifatnya itu loh, calm  
**Fav Dragon:** Ortodox, kesan pertamanya agak gimana gitu  
**Fav Etatheon:** Ardhalea, sama kayak yang ke 1  
**Fav Quotes:** Dunia Naga Keempat telah memasuki tahap akhir ...  
Ardhalea sang Paradox beserta pengendara sejatinya,Uzumaki Naruto, telah bertatap muka dengan elemen terjahat dari yang terjahat ...  
Ragu dan bimbang telah sirna. Sebuah keputusan kan akhiri segalanya ...  
Apakah kebajikan dan kearifan kan selamanya menang melawan kejahatan dan keserakahan?  
Dan jika demikian, akankah ada batas?  
Oh, dunia tlah bergejolak sejak lama ...  
Karena terombang-ambing diantara dua kekuatan yang terus bersaing menjadi penguasa haluan ...  
Sekarang. Atau tidak selamanya ...  
**Fav Scene:** Paradox dan Naruto vs Ortodox  
**Fav Pair:** NaruPara  
**ToD!** Buat Paradox, kalo nanti nikah sama Naruto, anaknya mau berapa? Sama namanya

Naruto: (*Tepuk dahi*) "_Apa-apaan nih_? Aku dan Ardhalea ada rencana gituan juga nggak!"

Ardhalea: "..."

* * *

Dari Artemis no Kara –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Artemis, karena rela mati demi menghidupkan Ardhalea  
**Fav Dragon:** Oedipus, tahu segala hal di dunia  
**Fav Etatheon:** Ardhalea, tangguh, baik  
**Fav Quotes:** Gak tahu (saya tulis apa adanya aja :p )  
**Fav Scene:** Ardhalea + Naruto vs Laramidia  
**Fav Pair:** NaruPara, KuraDeme  
**ToD!** **Buat Neredox**, menunjukkan diri di hadapan Etatheon + Aliansi Dracovetth

**Buat Laramidia**: meminta maaf ke seluruh aliansi atas apa yang telah dilakukan

Oedipus: "Heee? Aku masuk nominasi?" (blush)

Artemis: "Waahh, nama kita sama ya! Terimakasih sudah memilihku! (Tebar cium)

Demetra: "Lebay ah."

Laramidia: "Minta MAAF? Sori aja deh, **NGGAK SUDI**. Hei, itu biar akting jahatku tetap kentara walaupun sedang tidak syuting, huahahaha!"

Itachi: "Hei, tadi Neredox barusan telepon, dia tidak mau menunjukkan diri."

Sutradara: "Sudah kuduga dia akan menolak ToD-nya ..."

* * *

Dari Aris –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:**

keren aja bro terutama pas tangannya belom balik, kesannya cocok dark dari segi kemampuan, senjata ama fisiknya juga KEREN ABIS DAH ...  
-Varan. Simple aja dah, ukurannya aja nyampe 10 km. Gak bisa bayangin kalo Varan ikut perang pasti gila tuh, Shinjuu pasti dan kalah besar ... (dan kalah besar? Dah kalah besar kali!)

-Neredox. Kesannya misterius aja apalagi kemunculannya yang di akhir, juga suka aja sama namanya 'Neredox'

-Obito. Awalnya keren juga apalagi akhirnya ditambah pas lawan Laramidia

**Fav Dragon:**

**-**Ortodox. Alasannya sama kayak diatas

**-**Neredox. Alasannya sama juga

**-**Styx. Soalnya kayaknya hepi banget punya tanduk kayak gitu  
**Fav Etatheon:**

-Deavvara. Udah jelas dari sudut pandang apapun keren abis bro ...

-Styx. Gaya bicara ama tanduknya bikin terkesan aja, kayaknya enak bisa gitu  
**Fav Quotes:**

"Sayangnya, Naruto, aku tidak mengira kalau membangunkan Varan dari tidur panjangnya –hibernasi yang keterlaluan sampai beribu-ribu tahun, ternyata mengakibatkan siklus munculnya Kaum Naga Kolosal sekali tiap dua ratus tujuh puluh lima tahun. Aku-lah yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi. Gara-gara ulahku, generasi-generasi sesudahku harus menghadapi tantangan kejutan seperti itu." –by Neredox

"Bagiku tak masalah siapapun yang berusaha membangkitkan Mugen Tsukuyomi. Yang penting, tujuan kami sama. Aku tidak peduli harus bekerjasama dengan siapa, jika saja jutsu itu benar-benar bisa diaktifkan!" –by Obito

"Orang yang melanggar aturan adalah sampah. Tapi orang yang mengabaikan temannya sendiri lebih buruk dari sampah. Kan?" –by Obito and Kakashi

**Fav Scene:**

-Deavvara vs Ardhalea

-Seluruh scene dari pertama Obito ngeluarin pedangnya sampe dia ngelawan Laramidia

-Naruto mimpi Ramalan Shinjuu

-Kematian sesaat Kurama

-Saat Naruto memakai senjata atas saran Laramidia sebelum tahu kalau Laramidia itu jahat

**Fav Pair:** NaruPara, NaruSara, KuraDeme

**ToD! : Neredox:** Walaupun muncul sejenak tapi tunjukin dong bentuk naga asli, manusia, sama kekuatan yang dimiliki kok bisa sampe balikin badannya Varan?! Sama sekalian nama jutsunya jangan lupa

**Deavvara: **Coba hajar Varan ama Naga Gatpura pake semua jurus yang dipunyai sekalian sebutin nama tiap jurusnya ...

Deavvara: "Masalahnya ... sekarang sudah tidak ada satupun Naga Gatpura yang tersisa dan Varan juga sedang dorman. Kau tahu artinya? Dan oya, ayahku bilang dia tidak mau datang ke studio, tempat ini terlalu banyak AC-nya dan dia bisa menderita rematik nanti."

Naruto: "Dia bisa menggulingkan Varan tapi takluk oleh beberapa _Air Conditioner_?"

* * *

Dari E R Ni –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Orochimaru. Karena dia misterius. Maksudku, dari awal dia itu gak jelas, apakah dia baik atau jahat. Dia licik, tapi di bagian akhir, dia cukup berguna juga  
**Fav Dragon:** Manda. Alasannya, kurang lebih sama seperti Orochimaru  
**Fav Etatheon:** Hermes dan Pyrus, alasannya karena Hermes suka menghina, jadi lucu aja  
**Fav Quotes:** Tebak-tebakan yang dijawab Shikamaru (kalo bisa dibilang quotes)  
**Fav Scene:** Pertarungan di Gunung Phicium itu loh ... yang tebak-tebakan antara Shikamaru dan Sphinx  
**Fav Pair:** Saya sih, suka pair Naruto-Sasuke, hehe. Tapi berhubung ini bukan fic yaoi, saya pilih Naruto-Ardhalea

Orochimaru: "Khu khu khu ... akhirnya ada yang memilihku!"

Manda: "Hei, jangan lupakan aku juga"

Shikamaru: "Benar-benar membosankan."

Sasuke: "Sekali saja, bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak melontarkan kata-kata itu?"

* * *

Dari Prasdian Nur Choiri –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Hermes. Karena emang agak termasuk naga yang unik dan aneh  
**Fav Scene:** Saat Naruto pertama kali ketemu Ortodox yang dikira Paradox

**Fav Quotes:** "Kita tersandung karena kerikil, bukan bukit," –by Ardhalea  
**Fav Pair:** NaruPara  
**ToD! Buat SasuSaku:** Gimana perasaan kalian satu sama lain? Dan siapa yang kalian suka?

**Buat Ardhalea: **Ceritakan pengalaman paling mengesankan bersama pengendara-pengendaramu

Sasuke: "Hmm? Aku tidak suka siapa-siapa kok."

Sakura: "Biasa aja tuh."

Ardhalea: "Hmm ... pengalaman mengesankan, ya? Ada sih, waktu itu saat bersama Senju Hashirama ... waktu itu dia mau melamar Mito, tapi dia orangnya grogian, jadi dia memintaku untuk mewujud menjadi perempuan dan berlatih melamar. Ya ampun, ketika dipergoki Tobirama, adiknya itu malah marah habis-habisan. Lalu saat aku mau masuk ke kamar Minato untuk mengambil sekaleng Getah Erfmyst yang tertinggal, aku terpaksa berubah jadi manusia gara-gara jendelanya kekecilan, nah, saat ketahuan Kushina, dia mengamuk karena mengira Minato selingkuh. Ckckck. Maklum waktu itu dia baru tahu aku bisa berubah jadi manusia. Yah, itu saja."

* * *

Dari Erlic –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Hermes. Karena dia cepat, dan gue suka kecepatan :v

**Fav Quotes:** "Satu-satunya yang abadi di dunia ini adalah ketidakabadian itu sendiri," –by Ardhalea

**Fav Scene:** Waktu Naruto nanyain (atau ngejek) Laramidia yang bikin si Laramidianya marah

**ToD! Buat Kurama:** Kapan ni jadian sama Demetra?

Kurama: "Hee? Kami jadian begitu Perang Dunia Naga Keempat selesai, paham? Iya kan, Ayang Demetra?"

Demetra: "Kau ini."

Pyrus: "Demi Castor, kalian membuatku iri."

* * *

Dari Ifqy Bagus Dwirangga –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Deavvara. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena posisi saya sama dengan Deavvara. Sebagai kakak laki-laki. Tapi intinya dia keren

**Fav Dragon:** Varan. Badannya tuh rada-rada

**Fav Etatheon:** Deavvara, udah tuh diatas

**Fav Quotes:** "Satu-satunya yang abadi di dunia ini adalah ketidakabadian itu sendiri," –by Ardhalea

**Fav Scene:** Naruto-Paradox vs Ortodox

**Fav Pair:** Bingung ah

**ToD! Naruto:** Coba buat keselek Varan

**Ardhalea: **Sebenarnya kamu itu tsundere?

Naruto: "Buat Varan keselek? Aku harus bisa mengangkat sebuah bukit dulu dan melemparkannya tepat ke mulutnya, baru bisa!"

Ardhalea: "Tsundere? Kupikir aku sudah menjawabnya saat sesi wawancara."

Varan: "BUGAM BUM BUM GRRR GGAAAARRR!" (Terjemahin sendiri :p )

* * *

Dari Agung Febri Yanto –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Kurama dan Hermes, lucu bro

**Fav Pair:** NaruPara. Cocok aja

**ToD! Pertanyaan ke Neredox:** Hmm, sebenarnya apa alasan utama mengapa mau repot nyari-nyari Ramalan Shinjuu? Sampe ninggalin keluarga

**Pertanyaan tambahan: **Hei, ada yang tahu dimana Nunboko no Tsurugi?

Neredox: "OKE, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mau jawab karena ini pertanyaan yang rasional. Kenapa? Karena aku punya dugaan kuat bahwa ramalan itu berkaitan dengan masa depan dan kelangsungan relasi manusia dan naga, itu saja."

Naruto: "Nunboko no Tsurugi ada di kamarku. Kenapa? Mau pinjam?"

* * *

Dari Zhi de'Nite Regla –melalui Paradox Fanfiction –Naruto Fandom Indonesia:

**Fav Chara:** Ardhalea/Paradox. Karena sifatnya yang berwibawa, pintar, kuat saat berwujud naga. Tapi saat berwujud manusia kesan itu nggak menghilang. Yah nilai plusnya sih dia sedikit tsundere wakwakwak

**Fav Dragon: **Hermes. Soalnya saya suka sama sifat urakan dan mulut pedasnya wkwkwk

**Fav Etatheon:** Styx. Karena saya lihat dia hampir sama kayak Hermes ... cuma dia sedikit lebih bodoh aja wkwkwk. Tapi kemampuan penyegelnya itu sangat hebat

**Fav Scene:** Saat pertarungan Paradox vs Ortodox, Styx, dan Droconos. Pas scene Paradox ngangkat n ngelemparin gunung itu bikin saya terkagum-kagum. Scene fav satu lagi itu pas Hermes ngejek habis-habisan Kaum Naga Kolosal berkepala banyak itu (saya lupa nama naganya)

**Fav Pair:** So pasti Naruto-Ardhalea. Tapi Naruto-Sara boleh juga xD

**Fav Quote:** "Jangan lihat siapa yang mengatakannya, tapi dengar apa yang dikatakannya."

**ToD! Buat Styx:** Ceritakan saat mengesalkanmu saat bersama Hermes

**Buat Ardhalea:** Kamu tuh tsundere. Jadi apakah kami berani melamar Naruto di depan Etatheon dan seluruh warga Konoha? Ufufufufu

Styx: "Ahaha, saat mengesalkan? Aku punya lumayan banyak, tapi salah satunya, ketika aku membantu sebuah perkampungan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa lusin Galaeana pengganggu. Waktu itu para penduduk memberiku dua porsi makanan kesukaanku, tapi saat aku hampir menyantapnya Hermes mendadak eksis dan menyambar keduanya sekaligus –dan dia tidak minta maaf atas itu. Huh! Aku pernah ingin menyegel pita suaranya agar dia jadi bisu selama-lamanya, tapi terserah deh. Suatu hari nanti, kubalas dia."

Ardhalea: "Melamar? Dimanapun, adat yang berlaku itu sama, Regla-san. Laki-laki yang melamar perempuan, bukan perempuan yang melamar laki-laki."

Hermes: "Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengharapkan Naruto melamarmu?"

Ardhalea: "Katakan itu sekali lagi."

Hermes: "Atau apa?"

Ardhalea: "Atau kupotong kedua sayapmu."

Hermes: "J-A-N-G-A-N-! IYA! Iya deh, aku salah!"

Styx: "Iya, lakukan saja. Aku setuju kok."

* * *

**DRAGON TIMES MAGAZINE: The Dragons, From A to Z**

Amsesthyst = Namanya berasal dari plesetan batu mulia 'ametist'

Ananta Shesha = Namanya berasal dari ular dewata milik Dewa Wisnu yang dalam legenda sekaligus menjadi singgasananya dan membantu menyokong Alam Semesta

Antaboga = Namanya berasal dari naga legenda pewayangan Bali

Archemedeates = Namanya diambil dari nama ilmuwan Yunani terkenal, Archimedes.

Artemis = Namanya diambil dari nama Dewi Bulan, Perawan, dan Perburuan Yunani, Artemis

Basilisk = Namanya diambil dari mitologi Yunani, ular-ayam-naga yang mempunyai mata pembunuh

Beleriphon = Namanya diambil dari nama pahlawan Yunani Kuno, Bellerophon, yang membunuh Chimaera bersama Pegasus

Breviparopus = Namanya diambil dari nama dinosaurus Sauropoda yang masih diragukan kevalidannya

Bryptops = Nama imajiner dari Author

Ceberus = Namanya diambil dari plesetan anjing penjaga Dunia Bawah mitologi Yunani, Cerberus

Chiron = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah asteroid

Crysmson = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah produk mainan naga –_Plasma Dragons_

Deinosyus = Nama imajiner Author

Demetra = Nama imajiner dari Author

Droconos = Nama imajiner dari Author, secara kebetulan sama dengan nama salah satu varian naga dalam permainan _Dragon City_

Erlik = Namanya diambil dari nama suku kuno yang juga dijadikan nama salah satu spesies dinosaurus (_Erlikosaurus_)

Galaeana = Nama imajiner dari Author

Gamabunta = Namanya diambil dari karakter Masashi Kishimoto, katak raksasa panggilan Jiraya, Naruto, dan Minato

Gamahiro = Namanya diambil dari karakter Masashi Kishimoto, katak raksasa panggilan Jiraya dari Myobokuzan

Gamaken = Namanya diambil dari karakter Masashi Kishimoto, katak raksasa panggilan Jiraya dari Myobokuzan

Gigantostoma = Nama imajiner dari Author

Gorongosa = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah gunung di Afrika

Haumea = Namanya diambil dari mitologi Hawaii, penyihir terkuat, Haumea, yang konon melahirkan banyak makhluk bumi. Haumea juga dijadikan nama sebuah planet kerdil yang lebih jauh daripada Pluto

Heracliudehf = Namanya diambil dari plesetan pahlawan Yunani paling terkenal, Heracles (Hercules)

Hermes = Namanya diambil dari nama Dewa Pejalan, Kecepatan, Pencuri, dan Pengantar Surat mitologi Yunani, Hermes

Hidalgo = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah asteroid

Hi'iaka = Namanya diambil dari nama anak sulung Haumea, penyihir dalam mitologi Hawaii

Horus = Namanya diambil dari nama perkumpulan dewa dalam mitologi Mesir Kuno, dewa berlambang satu mata

Hydra = Namanya diambil dari nama monster ular dalam mitologi Yunani, kadang digambarkan mempunyai 7 atau 9 kepala

Ingenia = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah daerah di India, Igenia

Ischornis = Nama imajiner Author

Isisfordia = Namanya diambil dari nama buaya purba yang hidup di Australia pada Zaman Kretaseus, Isisfordia

Jőrmungandr = Namanya diambil dari nama ular raksasa (_The Midgard Serpent_/_The World Serpent_) dalam mitologi Bangsa Viking

Kurama = Namanya diambil dari karakter Masashi Kishimoto, Bijuu berekor sembilan (Kyuubi) dalam diri Naruto, berbentuk rubah

Ladon = Namanya diambil dari mitologi Yunani Kuno, naga berkepala seratus yang menjaga Apel Emas di Taman Hesperides

Laramidia = Namanya diambil dari nama benua cikal-bakal Amerika Utara pada Zaman Kretaseus, Laramidia

Manda = Namanya diambil dari karakter Masashi Kishimoto, ular raksasa panggilan Orochimaru, Kabuto, dan Sasuke

Manidens = Namanya diambil dari nama dinosaurus herbivora pada Zaman Jurasik, _Manidens condorensis_

Mercitiinia = Namanya diambil dari plesetan Bahasa Inggris untuk air raksa, _mercury_

Ni'iaka = Namanya diambil dari nama anak bungsu Haumea, penyihir dalam mitologi Hawaii

Neredox = Nama imajiner Author

Neve = Namanya diambil dari sebutan untuk bentuk peralihan salju yang lembut menjadi es yang sangat keras pada gletser

Oedipus = Namanya diambil dari nama pahlawan Yunani yang menjawab teka-teki Sphinx dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya

Ogopogo = Namanya diambil dari nama legenda monster danau di Kanada

Ootsutsuki Ardhalea = Nama imajiner Author

Ootsutsuki Deavvara = Nama imajiner Author

Parthenon = Namanya berasal dari nama bangunan Yunani Kuno yang terkenal, Parthenon

Pinthowra = Nama imajiner Author

Pliny = Namanya diambil dari nama sekretaris Raja Nero di Roma, Italia, yang mencatat letusan Vesuvius dan legenda Basilisk

Pomona = Nama imajiner Author

Pyrus = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah rasi bintang kuno yang sering terlihat di Amerika Tengah dan Selatan

Rodrigues = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah pulau di Samudera Pasifik

Scylla = Namanya diambil dari nama monster dalam mitologi Yunani, yang menjaga Laut Mediterania, memiliki enam kepala serupa wanita buruk rupa dan empat kepala serigala di pinggangnya

Severin = Nama imajiner Author

Sphinx = Namanya diambil dari monster mitologi Yunani yang menjaga Gunung Phicium, penanya teka-teki

Styx = Namanya diambil dari Bahasa Latin dan Yunani yang berarti 'setan'

Tailtorn = Namanya diambil dari nama salah satu mainan naga –Tailtorn

Taksaka = Namanya diambil dari nama naga dalam pewayangan Jawa

Titanis = Namanya diambil dari Bahasa Latin dan Yunani yang berarti 'raksasa'

Unktehilla = Namanya diambil dari mitologi Indian Amerika Utara (Apache), ular raksasa yang konon menciptakan Sungai Mississippi

Varan = Namanya diambil dari nama genus komodo, _Varanus komodoensis_, atau 'kadal besar'

Venator = Namanya dimabil dari Bahasa Latin dan Yunani yang berarti 'pemburu'

Vereev = Nama imajiner Author

Wythlea = Nama imajiner Author

Wyvern = Namanya diambil dari nama naga legenda Eropa, Wyvern

Yacumama = Namanya diambil dari ular raksasa mitologi Suku Indian Amazon yang konon menciptakan Sungai Amazon. Yacumama sendiri berarti 'ibu rawa-rawa' juga disebut Boa Hitam

Yamata no Orochi = Namanya diambil dari nama ular raksasa berkepala delapan dalam mitologi Jepang

Yaycare = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah sungai di Brazil, salah satu anak Sungai Amazon, Sungai Yaycare

Zechuan = Namanya diambil dari nama sebuah daerah di China, Szechuan. Juga digunakan sebagai nama dinosaurus, _Szechuanosaurus_

Zmey Gorynych = Namanya diambil dari nama naga kepala tiga legenda Rusia yang konon senang menculik perempuan

Zyxwvur = Namanya diambil dari pembalikan tujuh abjad terakhir

* * *

_**PARADOX GLOSSARY:**_

AEsir : Semacam tempat ritual penyegelan berbentuk pulau mini, terletak di tengah lambung naga super-raksasa, Varan

Altar Segel : Semacam tempat penyegelan kuat yang terletak di Padang Rumput Dahila, Hi no Kuni. Disinilah Droconos disegel

Apocalypse Dragon : Spesies naga dengan tameng berwarna batu bara dan merah serta keemasan di tubuhnya, terisolasi di sebuah pulau

Batu Dolomite : Sejenis kristal dari karbon yang amat keras, digunakan sebagai material utama pedang Obito

Batu Gelel : Sejenis kristal berwarna hijau lembut, berasal dari Gunung Batuwara, digunakan untuk membuat Uliran Samsara

Bingo Book of Dragons : Buku tebal yang berisi data dari tiap naga yang telah diketahui di dunia. Hanya ada di Perpustakaan Alexandriana

Burning Dragon : Spesies naga dengan kepala dan leher berupa api yang berkobar, terinspirasi dari bentuk _Ghost Rider_

Chrysler : Tempat serupa peternakan yang mengurusi naga-naga level jinak atau menengah

Draco P : Sebutan bagi pengendara Paradox

Dracovetth : Sebutan bagi pengendara naga, laki-laki maupun perempuan

Etatheon : Organisasi beranggotakan delapan naga terkuat di Bumi, didirikan oleh Ardhalea alias Paradox

Formasi Segilima Penghancur : Formasi yang disusun ayah Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku, ketika Tim Paradox terbang menuju Kusagakure

Getah Erfmyst : Getah magis yang diperoleh dari Pohon Pinus Erfmyst, dapat membuat seekor naga bisa berbicara untuk sementara

Gua Besar Rhea : Gua raksasa dengan pohon Sequoia raksasa diatasnya, terletak tepat di tengah Padang Rumput Rhea

Gua Ryuuchi : Tempat suci dimana Sage Ular Putih tinggal

Gunung Batuwara : Gunungapi raksasa setinggi 10 km dimana Horus dan Haumea diperangkap

Gunung Myoboku : Tempat suci dimana Sage Katak tinggal

Gunung Phicium : Tempat dimana Sphinx tinggal, menjebak orang-orang yang lewat dengan teka-teki

Harpy : Kaum berbentuk setengah wanita setengah burung, perawat buku di Perpustakaan Alexandriana

Ivory Dragon : Spesies naga langka berbentuk ular dengan sisik seperti gading

Kaum Naga Kolosal : Keturunan pertama Horus dan Haumea, naga-naga berukuran luar biasa besar (diatas 150 meter)

Kuil Api Chiriku : Kuil suci yang terletak di Hi no Kuni, dijaga oleh seorang biksu terkenal, Chiriku

Kuil Etatheon : Kuil suci yang didedikasikan untuk Etatheon, sekaligus dibangun sendiri untuk mereka

Kusanagi no Tsurugi : Salah satu dari Lima Pedang Legendaris, dipegang oleh Orochimaru

Naga Gatpura : Keturunan kedua Horus dan Haumea, naga tak berkaki dengan wajah aneh dan sisik ikan

Naga Medali : Terdiri dari Naga Emas, Naga Perak, dan Naga Perunggu, generasi pertama dari keturunan ketiga Horus dan Haumea

Nunboko no Tsurugi : Salah satu dari Lima Pedang Legendaris, kadang disebut Pedang Rikudo. Dimiliki oleh Rikudo Sennin dan Naruto

Observatorium Palomar : Observatorium (tempat pengamatan benda-benda langit) yang terletak di Yukigakure

Ortodox : Gelar yang dimiliki Deavvara. Artinya: 'penentang'

Padang Rumput Dahila : Padang rumput terluas di Hi no Kuni dimana Altar Segel terletak di dalamnya

Paradox : Gelar yang dimiliki Ardhalea. Artinya: 'lawan asas'

Pembantai Bersayap : Sebutan untuk naga-naga ganas pembawa maut, walau tidak seluruhnya adalah tipe naga yang terbang

Penunggang Angin : Sebutan untuk naga-naga dengan kemampuan terbang, manuver, atau akselerasi yang hebat

Perkampungan Uchiha : Sebuah desa yang terisolir dari negara manapun, khusus dihuni Klan Uchiha. Disinilah Tablet Batu Uchiha berada

Perpustakaan Alexandriana : Perpustakaan terbesar di dunia yang digagas Ootsutsuki Ashura. Tersembunyi dari dunia selama ratusan tahun

Perpustakaan Kumogakure : Perpustakaan terbesar nomor dua di dunia setelah Alexandriana terungkap, berada di Desa Kumogakure

Pita Glepnir : Pita magis milik Parthenon, dapat digunakan untuk menyembuhkan dan mengikat apapun

Pulau Apocalypse : Pulau dimana semua Apocalypse Dragon tinggal

Pulau Naxos : Pulau dimana Deinosyus "mencampakkan" Artemis, setengah jalan ke Pulau Oogata

Pulau Oogata : Atau Pulau Kolosal, pusat kebangkitan Kaum Naga Kolosal tiap 275 tahun

Rantai Laeding : Rantai magis raksasa yang terbuat dari tulang muda seekor beruang, ludah seekor burung, jenggot seorang wanita, akar sebuah gunung, napas seekor ikan, dan suara langkah kaki seekor kucing, digunakan untuk mengekang Gunung Batuwara

Rinsei Rinne no Tsurugi : Salah satu dari Lima Pedang Legendaris, disebut juga Uliran Samsara, dipegang oleh Deavvara, dibuat oleh Ardhalea

Sastra Paradox : Buku tipis yang secara harfiah mengungkap rahasia Sang Paradoks

Tablet Batu Uchiha : Semacam prasasti batu yang berisi misteri-misteri dunia dan keturunan Rikudo Sennin. Sempat digubah oleh Laramidia, terletak di Perkampungan Uchiha dan membutuhkan kekuatan mata untuk dapat membacanya

Taiyotsuki no Tsurugi : Salah satu dari Empat Pedang Legendaris, atau 'pedang matahari-bulan'. Dibuat dengan menyatukan serpihan kekuatan Etatheon. Satu-satunya senjata yang bisa memotong Rantai Laeding

Totsuka no Tsurugi : Salah satu dari Lima Pedang Legendaris, dapat menyegel apapun. Dipegang oleh Itachi dan disimpan di Susano'o-nya

Wivereslavia : Spesies naga langka dengan organ internal mengandung chakra yang berlimpah

* * *

Selanjutnya … saya Itami Shinjiru sebagai author dari fanfic Paradox mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih kepada yang tersebut di bawah ini atas kesediaan mereka mencantumkan fic sederhana saya sebagai FAVORITE STORIES!

01ayu

3'Oct

A'Raion No Sun

AF Namikaze

Aditya Otsutsuki Namikaze

Ae Hatake

Ailfrid

Akemi Yoshi

Akhyar Oruchimaru

Aldho

Aldo Wahyou Arkedsz

Alfiantara HootOwls

Alue-kun

Angga Ok

AoiKishi

Aoki Mikuru

Archilles

.vikink

AriKazemachi

Ashura Namikaze

Ashura naruto sannin

August Atcherryd

Azkaban D Assashin

BlackBerry Z3

Black ninja shadow

Blood D. Cherry

Blue-Temple Of The King

Blue Sapphire Sky

Blukang Blarak

Charlenette

Cloud the First Tsurugi

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Dede Namikaze

Diane Ungu

El-Namikaze no Baka

Faisal123

Fikri Firdaus

Fran Fryn Kun

FreakyMuthee

Fu A

.Crew

GanjaGun

Genesis Of Aquarion

Gnerog isaN

Hanami Akako

Haruno FARA Yuki

Hideki Ryuga46

Hideo Tsuyashima

Himejima Rianaru

Innocent Togabito

KaRyuu no Yokou

'S

Konoha seiryuu-sama

L Yagami

LawrensyaD

Life Of Deads

Lutviaas

Motochika Chokosabe

NamiKaZe MaDarA

Namikaze46

Namikaze130

Namikaze Hendrix Ngawi

Namikaze KahFi ErZA

Namikaze Renaldi

Namikaze Sholkhan

Naminamifrid

Natsuyakiko32

NekoKagami13

Neko Twins Kagamine

Nick661

Nyx no Kaze

.Namikaze

RIPjones

Rama Adithia Namikaze

Ramadi HLW

Randou Uzumaki

.Emperor97

Reikai Eran

Ritsu Natsuki

Saladin no jutsu

Sasofi No Danna

Saus Kacang

Senju Resalvini

ShadouRyu-kun

Shinji Kaharu

Shinseina hane

ShiroHig3

SonicMaster77

Takiya827

The Black Water

The King Of ParadoX

Tomo Rujiaru

Topeng Lolli Kura

Topeng Retak

Tragger

Uchiha Laquid

Uchizuma Angel

Uzumaki 21

UzumakiDesy

Varian Andika

Vian Naruto

Vin'DieseL D'.Newgates

Vipris

Visarado doang

Wind Hyperion

Yami Alay007

Yami Gitsune

YamiNo Kurama Akatsuki

YamiNoMadara226

YonaNobunaga

Zara Zahra

Zero ZvM

Zizagoon

Zombie-NHL

abdipriyangga

adipriyanto023

agung.

agustatsumi

aim7

.9

.79

alta0sapphire

alvaro d diarra

angelhana9

.5

ardykoro

arisha matsushina

azhevendfold

blankZack

bluecateye

bowo2693

breaker97

cahayapuji22

chy karin

.188

fendyksatria212

fernandoryuukishi12

hanafid

ini dee

isedraeg

issei-shan

1

kaizokuu

ketikasenja88

khf16

kidsall982

kurama nii-sama

leontujuhempat

light namikaze-uchiha kira

.58

makmun77

.5

mizu. .3

.71404

.90

namika ashara

namikaze ananda

namikazeuchihanaruto

namikazexo

.988

one D piece

orogomo120

petrabreaker

raitogecko

ramunes

reffast 1000cc

reyvanrifqi

.79

ricardo.

rijalharits

rikkudo sama

rizkiirawan3

robyzek

ryukaze666

sandyclan18

selamet. .9

sgiariza

shikanara88

uchiha izanami

uchiha youko senju

ujhethejamers

uzumakiseptian

virgo31

vladimir arrie

wildanbondil

wildapolaris

yagonius

yogapurnama80

.5

Saya harus terus terang … tadinya saya mengira fic ini tidak banyak penggemarnya, apalagi sampe buat grup Facebook segala. Saya hanya menyalurkan hobi saya. Hiks, seseorang tolong peluk aku! (Kalo bisa Ardhalea aja dong –PLAK!)

Namun segala hal yang baik akan berakhir. Demikian pula fic ini. Saya, sekali lagi, mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya pada pembaca sekalian, dimanapun Anda berada, dari manapun Anda berasal, dimanapun Anda lahir, apapun pekerjaan Anda, atau bahkan apakah Anda manusia tulen, manusia-setengah naga, atau apapun! Oh, dan mohon maaf kalau misalnya ada yang sudah mengirimkan vote tapi tidak saya cantumkan disini (kalo ada lho). TERIMAKASIH!

Dan … kalau ada yang masih merindukan fic ini …

.

.

.

.

.

Saya sedang menggarap novel berjudul sama: _Paradox – The Rescue of Zodiac Dragons_, tentunya dengan OC saya sendiri. Sampai fic ini ditulis, baru dapat empat bab dan 50-an halaman. Doakan semoga saya bisa menyelesaikannya dan diterbitkan, ya! Mudah-mudahan difilmkan juga sih (Sama Warner Bros Pictures aja, jangan sama perfilman Indonesia, soalnya nanti animasinya amburadul (BUAGH)).

_**SEE YOU! I WILL MISS YOU ALL!**_ (Tebar cium – ditebas)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sambungan Truth or Dare dari AriKazemachi:

"Sejauh ini yang superior terpilih adalah Naruto, Ardhalea, Deavvara, dan Hermes. Varan, Oedipus, Styx, Pyrus, dan Artemis berada di peringkat menengah," lapor Beleriphon sambil memeriksa catatannya.

"Uwaduh. Tidak ada yang memilihku!" Keluh Droconos.

"Itu karena kau muncul terakhir," komentar Deavvara.

"Tak apa. Setidaknya kita bertiga sudah berakting dengan sangat bagus," hibur Parthenon. "Apa jadinya Etatheon tanpa kita."

"Hei, Ardhalea. Bagaimana perasaanmu, hm? Banyak sekali readers yang menanyakan relasimu dengan Naruto, bahkan sampai –ah, sudahlah," lanjut Styx sambil menyeruput teh lemonnya. "Hei, ini kurang masam."

"Demi Celana Dalam Deavvara! Setidaknya itu menunjukkan penggemarmu banyak, Ar-"

"HEI!" Bentak Deavvara. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan?!"

"Hah? Oh, -itu, maksudku –itu cuma nama galaksi baru yang ditemukan belum lama ini!"

"Bodoh!" Gerung Deavvara. Tawa menggelegar di Kuil Etatheon. "Siapa yang berani-berani menamai galaksi macam itu?!"

"Anu ... Hermes yang memberitahuku."

"H-hei! Aku-aku cuma bercanda! Melaksanakan Dare-ku, kau tahu? Eh, eh! Aku ..."

"Enyahlah," geram Deavvara sambil mengasah sabitnya. "Atau kau yang akan dihidangkan sebagai makanan penutup malam ini."

"Apa salahku?!"

Deavvara melirik adiknya, yang tertunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau menahan tawa," desisnya marah sekaligus malu. "Hei, hentikan dong!"

"Dare dari siapa sih?!"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tamat.**

**The End.**

**Fin.**

**Owari.**


End file.
